EPIC OF REMNANT: End Of The Eternity Evolution Saga 3rd
by Andou Masaki
Summary: Even if it means crossing the boundary between the ordinary and the extraordinary, he must change. Though his desires are hardly anything grand. All he wants is to return to the very home that would awaits him for his return. Once again, this no longer is a tale about the longest journey home, as it is now a tale of reclaiming humanity's future.
1. Disclaimer

**EPIC OF REMNANT**

 **~ End Of The Eternity Evolution Saga 3** **rd**

 **By:** Andou Masaki

* * *

 **Disclaimer & Author's Forewords:**

Series and characters appeared in this fanfiction owned by their respective authors. I only own my Self-Insert as well as other original characters that would be appearing in this fanfiction as well. It's prohibited to copy the content of this fanfiction partially and/ or fully without author's (my) consent. As an author, I personally would love to welcome any reviews as well as constructive critics. However, I would never welcome any flames regardless to any reason behind them. I hope dear readers would be able to understand and accept this disclaimer while keep on supporting this fanfic like always.

Epic of Remnant is a sequel for Vagabond Blues that I never actually planned beforehand. Unfortunately, after writing Vagabond Blues in more than two years, I started to realize on how it has becoming way too long to be all contained in one single standalone fanfiction. Because of that, I decided to split Vagabond Blues into two-parts and Epic of Remnant is the second part of the aforementioned fanfiction itself. Hopefully by doing so, I could actually conclude the story in which Vagabond Blues has ushered to us in this Epic of Remnant fanfiction, as the longer it get dragged the more difficult it would be for me to actually conclude it, after all.

Because of that, I would kindly hope that my dear readers would be able to understand this decision and still somehow continue to enjoy this fanfiction at the same time. Without further ado, let us continue the longest journey home towards never ending tomorrow in which our original protagonist and his cherished newfound families, friends, allies, comrade in arms and loved one have started ever since the day when he made that fateful choice. Please enjoy!

Regards'

Andou Masaki

* * *

 **OP Theme Song**

Ryūsei "Meteor" (Performed By: Aoi Eir)

 **ED Theme Song**

Désir (Performed By: GARNiDELiA)

 **2** **nd** **OP Theme Song**

ASH (Performed By: LiSA)

 **2** **nd** **ED Theme Song**

KOE (Performed By: ASCA)

 **3** **rd** **OP Theme Song**

Tenkū no Canaria "Canary in the Sky" (Performed By: Mizuki Nana)

 **3** **rd** **ED Theme Song**

Iris (Performed By: Aoi Eir)


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

~ On That Fateful Day, A Thousand Years of Yearning ~

* * *

One of the greatest conflicts of mankind across multiple different versions of worlds was the Second Great War. It took just a single deranged individual to manipulate people's feeling, emotion and envy to actually ignite the flame of war itself, as the most tragic thing that entails beyond one of this bloodiest conflict in mankind history was the fact that no one could actually gained anything from what they initially yearned, after all. Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia was an exception, as he was there, participating in this bloody war as part of the Third Reich's autonomous secret force, the Ahnenerbe under the leadership of Heinrich Luitpold Himmler. It was around that time when Darnic was sent to investigate and retrieve certain artefact from a certain island nation in the Far East that would benefit the Third Reich as well as the Axis in this war against the overwhelming Allied Force.

Darnic knew very well on how the Third Reich was desperately trying to win this hopeless war and the entire situation has rapidly deteriorated ever since Empire of Japan's current supreme shogun, Masakado Saionji agreed to surrender conditionally after Allied Force led by United States successfully invade Okinawa and Guam. Nevertheless, Darnic saw this entire situation as an unprecedented opportunity, especially when supreme shogun Masakado Saionji's decision has created an internal strive and division between him and the current Emperor Shōwa himself. It was when, under the pretext of supporting Emperor Shōwa's goal for establishing Greater East Asia Co-Prosperity Sphere, as well as eliminates supreme shogun Masakado Saionji and his loyal followers while participating in the Third Holy Grail War, Darnic and his loyal squads began to infiltrate Empire of Japan.

His main purpose was actually to retrieve the aforementioned artefact, an omnipotent wish-granting vessel known as the Greater Grail itself. What entails beyond it such as secretly appointing Emperor Shōwa as a puppet leader for the so-called Greater East Asia Co-Prosperity Sphere was never be his immediate intention after all. Because of that, right after he together with his loyal squads of the Third Reich's attack mages successfully infiltrate Empire of Japan, Darnic hastily led them to invade a city known as Kobe in which also happens to be a capital city of Hyōgo Prefecture in which the aforementioned omnipotent wish-granting article has rumoured been located at. It was also when Darnic and his loyal followers met with a heavy resistance from the Three Founding Family in which well famously known for establishing the aforementioned Holy Grail War Ritual-system known as Fuyuki Grail War-system, shortly after they entered the city of Kobe that would better known as Fuyuki in the future.

One by one the Three Founding Family fell under Darnic's plotting and scheming, as the would-soon-be Yggdmillennia family's patriarch could finally retrieve the aforementioned Greater Grail vessel from them before smuggle it away from Empire of Japan afterwards. It was when he decided to betray the Third Reich and claimed the Greater Grail vessel all for himself alone, as Darnic decided to disappear from public eyes and only recently emerged after Break The World and the First Defensive War ended. He remembered very well on how Mage's Association that supposedly never existed in this third newborn world together with Roman Catholic Church, Anglican Church, Brotherhood of Light and many other magic cabals across multiple different multiverse out there have tried to claim the aforementioned Greater Grail-vessel itself from him right after he announced his as well as Yggdmillennia's secession from Earth-Spheres United Nations just recently.

The war itself has already started from the day when he smuggle it out of Empire of Japan during the Second Great War, as Darnic personally knew very well on how his action, wish and everything that entails beyond it might not be the same with the one that he previously have dreamed to be. Yet, as far as everything that concerns Darnic personally, his disposition would never change. He has already made up his mind and decided to oppose anyone that became an obstacle for Yggdmillennia's glory and for doing so, he hesitate not to enlist help from countless mages out there while offering them place in Yggdmillennia family. Because of that, Yggdmillennia has soon becoming a powerful family of magus even if they never actually had any long history behind them. Nevertheless, none of these would matter to Darnic as he already made his first move by provoking those enemies of him during the lavish banquet in which Time-Space Administrative Bureau's operatives such as Enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown, Teana Lanster and Ave J.C Takamachi were invited together with other influential individuals across multiple different eternal realities that constitute this third newborn world itself.

Darnic's scheming seems paid off quite handsomely, as he manage to gave his guests an impression that Yggdmillennia was a victim of Roman Catholic Church, Anglican Church, Brotherhood of Light and many other magic cabals' aggression while ESUN have unfortunately done nothing to prevent such thing from happening in the first place. Since the sudden emergence of vast underground labyrinth structure beneath the Third Newborn World's surface has completely taken ESUN's attention from Yggdmillennia when that incident took place, Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Special Duty Section 6 has decided to investigate them personally while trying to prevent any of this from escalating further. Darnic remembered very well on how Enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown and Enforcer Teana Lanster have personally warned him not to provoke his oppositions since no one would benefit from it when things becoming out of control. It was also when Darnic couldn't help from feeling a little amused for knowing that in the end, his supposedly Yggdmillennia's Great Holy Grail War ritual has evolved into something else completely and he truly is looking forward for that.

"Grandfather, did you just call me…?" greeted Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia, a nineteen years old granddaughter of Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia, as she approached her grandfather by wheeling her wheelchair at the same time. "Ah, your timing can't be more perfect than this, Fiore. I wish to ask your opinion regarding to any possible outcome of this war, if you don't mind…?" calmly responded Darnic back with an enquiry instead before he decided to smile at his adopted granddaughter as well, in return. "Uhm, I am not that well-versed with open warfare tactics and predicting any outcome based from enemies' movement alone, grandfather. Because of that, I don't think that my answer would be valuable for you. Should I ask Chiron-sama to discuss it with you on my behalf, instead…?" replied Fiore back while suggesting that her grandfather, Darnic should talk with her Archer-class heroic spirit Servant, Chiron instead of herself. It was when Darnic gently shook his head before he responded at Fiore's reply just now.

"I wish to hear that from you personally, Fiore. Since at the end of the day, your opinion would mattered a lot more than a great sage from the Age of God's own take over this matter, I believe. You should be more confident about that…" responded Darnic back before he insisted that Fiore's own opinion would be more preferable compare to a sound analytical take in which Fiore's more experienced heroic spirit Servant, Archer of Black would give him. Knowing that his grandfather, Darnic was pretty adamant about it, Fiore decided to finally voicing her own insight over any possible outcome that would entails after this upcoming war itself.

"We are somehow in great disadvantages if Chaldea Security Organization decided to fight against us. Not only that we need to deal with the Red Faction and Blue Faction in this war, but also an illustrious organization that is capable of summoning heroic spirits without possessing any proper catalysts while anchoring them in a physical planes at the same time. In my opinion, we should try to get more allies such as the Bureau and Kingdom of Aldegyr to help us in this war, or else…" replied Fiore back before she decided to pause her sentence midway just to ensure that her grandfather, Darnic wasn't trying to interrupt her. After she was certain that her grandfather, Darnic has opted to remain quiet and carefully listen at her reply instead of interrupting, Fiore decided to resume the previously unfinished reply of hers shortly afterwards.

"Or else, we would face a total defeat like before, grandfather Darnic…" concluded Fiore, as she was staring at her grandfather, Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia with an extremely concerned expression shown on her face. Darnic in return was only inhaled deeply before he decided to reassure Fiore that he already made a proper preparation this time around. "You shouldn't let it to worry you, Fiore. I have already taken a measure to prevent such tragic outcome from happening again and this time around Yggdmillennia shall win the holy chalice for themselves…" calmly reassured Darnic before he turned his attention towards Fiore in which somehow has a little hard time to comprehend her grandfather's respond just now. It was when Darnic decided to signal his own heroic spirit Servant, Lancer of Black to materialize and asked him something.

"Is everything ready, my liege…?" asked Darnic while smiling at his Lancer-class heroic spirit Servant, Vlad III in which also known in this Great Holy Grail War as Lancer of Black. "He almost completed the process, Darnic. Although, I personally am surprise to have you come up with this wild idea after all…" answered Lancer of Black back while pointing out that Darnic must be truly crazy for having such idea in the very first place. "You surely have an unusual yet pleasant sense of humour, my liege. Unfortunately, I am not crazy and fully aware of the decision that I have made in regards to this matter. Don't you think that it would definitely tip the scale of this war into our favour, after all…?" responded Darnic back at Lancer of Black's answer just now, as he decided to also reassuring him that everything will definitely favour them and the rest of the Black Faction in the end.

"Grandfather Darnic, Vlad-sama…? Are you two hiding something from me…? I for some reason started to suspect something…" stated Fiore while asking both Darnic and Lancer of Black a question to confirm her suspicion afterwards. "I think we should let young lady Fiore here to know as well, Darnic. Since that matter would undoubtedly becoming our trump card in this upcoming war after all and it alone can theoretically decimate both Red and Blue Factions single-handedly after all…" suggested Lancer of Black before he smirked at his master, the patriarch of Yggdmillennia family, Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia himself shortly afterwards. It was when Darnic decided that he completely agree with Lancer of Black's suggestion and told Fiore more about the trump card that he and his heroic spirit Servant was hiding for the entire time, shortly afterwards.

"Fiore, do you know why our stronghold was known as a Millennium Castle…?" calmly asked Darnic, as he decided to begin his explanation with another question. "Uhm, I am uncertain grandfather Darnic. Why is our castle is called the Millennium Castle in the very first place. I thought, it was because you or your ancestor has own it before…" meekly answered Fiore back, as she was also wondered why her grandfather, Darnic has asked her such question in the first place. It was when Darnic couldn't help himself from letting a small chuckle out before he gave his granddaughter, Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia an explanation behind why their stronghold was known as a Millennium Castle, as well as its relationship with the aforementioned trump card that he and Lancer of Black has just mentioned before.

"Perhaps, I should rephrase my question instead, Fiore. Have heard a story an existence known as True Ancestor before…? A manifestation of The Ultimate One that answered Gaia's plea eons ago, Brunestud of the Crimson Moon…?" calmly asked Darnic, as he decided to use his question to actually explaining the very nature of their stronghold's name as well as a trump card that he and Lancer of Black has been keeping in secret from Fiore.

"I heard about them once, grandfather Darnic. However, aren't they already extinct if not just a fairy tale unlike Dead Apostles…?" responded Fiore while asking his grandfather a question back, in return. "To answer your question Fiore, this castle once belongs to those True Ancestors in which Brunestud the Crimson Moon created long time ago, as we Yggdmillennia could only manage to stay in this place after a certain arrangement has been made during my time prior to Break The World itself…" calmly answered Darnic back while smiling at his granddaughter, Fiore in which currently feel quite surprised by that revelation. It was when Lancer of Black decided to also adding his own thought over Darnic's unfinished explanation, as he wished to enlighten Fiore with this enigmatic Millennium Castle itself, in which also happen to be closely tied with their trump card for this upcoming war after all.

"Some people wished for strength to change things and they made a deal, a contract with the Counter Force or Alayashiki directly or through the holy chalice itself. I was once also among those foolish people that wished for strength to change things and protect what I truly hold dear. The only main difference however is how I instead made a deal with he Crimson Moon itself, as it bestowed me with this Millennium Castle afterwards. No matter how many times those Brotherhood of Light agents especially the illustrious Belmont Clan think that they have successfully destroy it, the Millennium Castle would always return at the behest of the Crimson Moon itself…" added Lancer of Black while smiling at the now seemingly understood Fiore, as his explanation was containing more detail and easier to swallow after all.

"Nevertheless, it would take more than a mere contract to actually manifesting Millennium Castle in this physical plane for an extensive period of time, Fiore. Because of that, I have secured a mean to anchor this entire Millennium Castle directly into this physical plane, as a mean to do so that I just mentioned before also happen to be our trump card as well, at the same time…" calmly stated Darnic, as he concluded his explanation and answer towards Fiore's question, at the same time. "What do you actually mean by that grandfather, Darnic…?" innocently asked Fiore, as she tried to find out more about the very thing or perhaps even living being that acted as a cornerstone to anchor this Millennium Castle in the physical plane. Once again Darnic was only smiling as he heard Fiore's curious question just now. His faithful Servant, Lancer of Black on the other hand decided to answer her question on Darnic's behalf afterwards.

"It truly is a coincidence for Darnic and I, lady Fiore. When I answer Darnic's summon to participate in this upcoming war, he showed me an interesting thing that would almost certain becoming our secret weapon to completely wipe our oppositions out. None of them would ever expect that our Black Faction would employ an unexpected and unusual mean to fight this Holy Grail War after all. Since what we would be utilizing to win this upcoming war is a genuine article, the one and last surviving True Ancestor that completely chained in her throne chamber beneath the Millennium Castle itself…" explained Lancer of Black in his reply towards Fiore's question just now. It was when Fiore could only letting a small gasp out of her mouth, as she was surprised when hearing Lancer of Black's answer just now.

"You don't mean…?" muttered Fiore, as she is now regretted her curiosity for asking both her grandfather, Darnic and Lancer of Black a question. It was when Darnic with a confident smile on his face decided to reaffirm Fiore's suspicion by validating it in his answer. "You're correct Fiore. We have the one and only surviving True Ancestor, the White Princess herself under our control, acting as a cornerstone that anchor this Millennium Castle in this physical plane. Because of that, if deemed necessary, we would also employ her as an irregular in this war and win it…" answered Darnic back, as he undoubtedly declare that Yggdmillennia will win this Great Holy Grail War this time around.

It was when Fiore began to realize that Yggdmillennia would employ any tactics, any strategies to win this upcoming war, even if those aforementioned tactics and strategies would happen to be morally questionable. Because of that Fiore decided to quietly give her grandfather, Darnic and his Servant, Lancer of Black an affirmative nod before bid them a farewell. Something doesn't bode her well, as she suspected a foul play has took place in this upcoming war. Because of that, Fiore personally has decided to discuss this matter privately with her servant, Archer of Black, Chiron and preparing herself for the worst. Her younger brother was also happen to be a master in this upcoming war and his good nature would definitely endanger him since he wasn't aware of any plotting that the Yggdmillennia's patriarch, Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia has in store for this Great Holy Grail War itself.

The upcoming war, an unexpected revelation that her grandfather Darnic and Lancer of Black made just now, as well as the morally questionable method that they decided to employ in order to emerge victorious from it has now began to occupy Fiore's mind. Utilizing an irregular to win the Great Holy Grail War itself was never actually out of question, as Yggdmillennia has decided to deploy their homunculus armies to bolster their defense as well as supply any of their seven heroic spirit Servants with unlimited amount of mana, at the same time. Yet, manipulating the last surviving True Ancestor has truly showed Fiore on how her grandfather, Darnic already made up his mind to win this war at any cost, even if it might ended up destroy this newly born eternal reality itself. Because of that, Fiore started to also doubt that Yggdmillennia's intention and end goal would truly be as noble as what Darnic has proclaimed personally, after all. A distant utopia and ideal place for outcast mages like her and her younger brother might exist beyond that goal, although the idea of sacrificing many things that should never been dragged into this upcoming war doesn't actually made her feel pleased, after all.

It was when Fiore decided to discuss this matter privately with her Servant, Archer of Black first before she made her move afterwards. Since only by doing so, she could truly ensure that this upcoming war would not ended with Yggdmillennia's total destruction, like what happened in one of those parallel singularities out there. Nevertheless, her plan to actually ensure Yggdmillennia's survival in this upcoming war does gave Fiore another question about the aforementioned knowledge of Yggdmillennia's total destruction that she has been aware for after all. Once again, as the upcoming Great Holy Grail War drew near, Fiore as well as everyone that have been involved with it started to get prepared for any unexpected development. Since only by doing so, they could all hope to survive it after all.

* * *

 **ED Theme Song:** Désir (Performed By" GARNiDELiA)

* * *

"Cryska, this place is creepy. It reminds Inia to a BETA hive…" muttered Inia Sestina, as she co-piloted Su-37UB Terminator together with her older sister, Cryska and ventured deeper into an underground labyrinth structure underneath Alaskan mountain range. Cryska in the meantime was only smiling gently at Inia before she decided to respond at her statement just now. "Indeed it looks somehow similar, especially the glittering G-element particles that floating around us have definitely similar to the one that we often see in BETA hive. Nevertheless, this underground labyrinth is not a BETA hive, Inia and you no need to actually worry about it…" replied Cryska back while reassuring Inia that she shouldn't be worrying about any type of BETA-strains would suddenly jump from out of nowhere and assaulted them. It was when Inia cheerfully gave Cryska an affirmative nod before she turned her attention at another senjutsuki unit that currently accompany her (them).

"Ne, Cryska. I wonder what Yui would say about this place…? Can I ask her…?" cutely asked Inia, as her entire attention was still completely glued on the other senjutsuki unit next to her (their) Su-37UB Terminator, at the same time. "Surely you can, Inia. I also certain that first lieutenant Takamura would be more than happy to answer that…" replied Cryska back, as she then decided to send a direct communication request towards Yui's senjutsuki unit, in which happen to be identified as Type-94-1C Shiranui Type-1C and armed with EML-99M Electromagnetic Induction Launcher "mass production type". It was not long after Cryska sent her direct communication request towards Yui's Shiranui Type-1C senjutsuki, she received an affirmative reply from her, as Yui agreed to establish a constant and up-to-date direct communication line with her (them).

"This is former White Fang's leader, first lieutenant Yui Takamura. Is there anything in particular that you wish to discuss, Idol-1 and Idol-2…?" formally asked Yui, as she decided to stop her Type-94-1C Shiranui Type-1C for a brief moment in order to perform a complete scan at her surrounding area not long afterwards. "There is nothing in particular that I personally wish to discuss with you Fang-1. Although I believe Idol-2 want to ask you something, I believe…" calmly replied Cryska back with a smile shown on her face, as Yui in return was also smiling back at her and waiting for Inia's enquiry. "Uhm, Yui…" muttered Inia, as she innocently tried to find the right word to actually expressing her question. "Yes, Inia…?" asked Yui, as she started to also feel a little curious about any question that Inia would be asking.

"This place, don't you think that it reminds us to a BETA hive, Yui…?" innocently asked Inia, as both Yui and Cryska were just remain quiet while listening at the younger Scarlet Twins' enquiry, just now. Cryska was about to say something, as she afraid that Inia's enquiry has inadvertently invoked any bad memories that Yui experienced in the past, during her active time as an Imperial Royal Guard's Eishi. Nevertheless, Yui quickly shook her head while smiling at both Cryska and Inia, reassuring the illustrious Scarlet Twins that they shouldn't feel bad about it before she answered Inia's question as well, at the same time. "It surely is reminding me to BETA hive, Inia. Although up to now, I still couldn't believe myself to think that such place can be beautiful as well for some reason…" replied Yui back, as she also made a comment on how he often thought that the BETA hive's interior happens to be ironically beautiful, after all.

"I do agree with you, first lieutenant Takamura. Nevertheless, this place is certainly not a BETA hive and we have yet find any resistances from enemies that completely destroy your Zuikaku a few weeks ago…" added Cryska, as she decided to also remind Yui that they have not yet encounter any of those dangerous enemies that Yui mentioned before. "They are extremely agile and dangerous second lieutenant Bjachenova, since unlike the mindless BETA-strains, these enemies seem to be able to read our strategies and find a way to counter them. I haven't met any enemies that could easily outwits me in the battle and easily damage my Zuikaku like these ones. Please be really careful about them…" warned Yui, as she tried to also once again remind both Cryska and Inia to be extremely careful when they encounter these enemies.

"We will be extra careful Yui! Please don't worry, since Cryska is here with Inia and we can always utilize a safer version of artificial Правка to activate Настройка effect that would enhance our combat capabilities while protecting us from any external damages at the same time…" reassured Inia this time alone, as she decided to also smiling at Yui as well, in return. Yui on the other hand was only smiling back at both Inia and Cryska, as she realized that none of her words would stop them from fighting these supposedly dangerous enemies after all. Since they already made a promise to help her, both Inia and Cryska would definitely honour it, regardless to any of danger that their enemies might possess, after all.

"Thanks Inia, since it is reassuring to hear that from you. Although I still am hoping that you two will act carefully when we encounter these enemies…" thanked Yui, as she decided to still reminding both Inia and Cryska to act carefully when they finally encounter these enemies. Indeed those enemies are extremely dangerous, as Yui has already experienced such terror firsthand when fighting them alone a few weeks ago. Her F-4J Kai or Type-82F Zuikaku senjutsuki might not be the most advanced third generation senjutsuki (Tactical Surface Fighter) that Yui ever piloted in her career as Imperial Royal Guard's Eishi. Nevertheless, it wasn't a first generation senjutsuki like F-4J or Type-77 Gekishin that has been rendered obsolete by the time she participated in real combat during the defense of Kyoto back in her own world in 1998.

Yui remembered very well on how a certain Executive Officer assistant (Enforcer's aide) that acted as a new instructor assistant and engineer crew for Imperial Royal Guard back then has successfully upgrade both Empire of Japan's Type-77 Gekishin and Type-82 Zuikaku with a newly developed Operation By Light system and experimental XM3 version 1.0.0 OS to achieve a third generation senjutsuki standard. Known as Block 215-type, both XM3-equipped Gekishin and Zuikaku's operating performance were equal to 2.5th generation senjutsuki during in-house trials, as such result has definitely contribute a lot to the survival of Yui's classmates in which happen to also be cadets for Imperial Royal Guard's Eishi back then. The significantly improved performance of their white Block 215 Type-82A Zuikaku have enable cadet Kai Shimako, Aki Iwami, Izumi Noto and Kazusa Yamashiro to fight against hordes of various BETA-strains that began to endlessly swarm them after overrunning Korean Peninsula and Kyushu completely.

Even though it was thanks to the timely arrival of Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Special Duty Section 6, Celestial Being's Ptolemaios Team, the successor of Cosmic Era's Three Ships Alliance in which happen to be known as Terminal, a mysterious organization known as Alvis and a newly established ragtag private security company known as Iron Flower Brigade or Tekkadan that both Imperial Japanese Army and Royal Guard could completely get away from suffering massive loss in this hopeless war of attrition against BETA, Yui together with her surviving classmates, Shimako, Aki, Izumi and Kazusa remembered very well on how Ave's knowledge, insight and capability to gather those reinforcements have truly been the main factor for their survivals back then. Since without his involvement, Yui was certain that none of her classmates would have survived that night, the very night when the ocean of inferno engulf Kyoto.

Once again she was reminded on how her improved Block 215 Type-82F Zuikaku has already been powerful enough to fight the supposedly more advanced second generation F-15C Eagle senjutsuki unit in one-on-one duel. Yet, her opponents have spent little to no effort to completely defeated her and destroy her precious Zuikaku as well, in the process. Yui's skill and ability as an Eishi should be considered among those top Eishi that carved their names in the history of both Alternative and Unlimited Worlds. Her name was almost as well famously known as her older half-brother, Yuuya Bridges, as she has proven herself to be skilful enough to survive Operation Cherry Blossom together with her fellow classmates. Her action that also successfully saved both Cryska and Inia back then by disabling Su-47E Experimental Berkut in one-on-one duel only with Type-00F Takemikazuchi after her older half-brother's XFJ-01a Shiranui Second Phase 2 get heavily damaged when trying to engage them in one-on-one duel has also been a solid testament of her own skill and ability as Imperial Royal Guard's Eishi, after all.

Unfortunately however, Yui's skill as well as prior experiences in combat have been proven inadequate as she was defeated completely by these mysterious opponents in which also happen to destroy her cherished Zuikaku completely at the same time. "Even with this Shiranui Type-1C, I doubt that it would make much difference when we face those monstrous enemies again…" muttered Yui alone under her breath, as she started to wonder on whether it actually is a good idea to get Cryska and Inia involved in this dangerous situation after all. Unfortunately for Yui, she never actually have a luxury to worry about Cryska and Inia since only by asking them for help that she could somehow have a chance of defeating those dangerous enemies. It was when Yui couldn't help herself from letting a small exasperated sigh out while wondering if she has made the right decision after all.

"White Fang-1, first lieutenant Takamura, please respond. Is there something wrong? Since you seem to be spacing out for no reason…" asked Cryska, as the older Scarlet Twins' question just now has somehow manage to startle Yui from her own thought. "Ah! I-I am fine, Idol-2…since I was just checking our surrounding area using Shiranui's sensor…" instantly replied Yui back, as she tried to reassure Cryska and Inia that nothing is actually wrong at the moment. Even thought Yui's slightly stuttered respond has somehow made both Cryska and Inia feel completely worried about her, they have decided to remain quiet since unless Yui wished to talk about it, Cryska and Inia felt that they shouldn't be prying too much into what has been bothering her. It was when Inia decided to change the subject by asking Cryska on when they could start to continue their investigation.

"Cryska, are we done here yet…? Don't you think that we should start to move…?" innocently asked Inia, as she gave Cryska and Yui the usual cute and adorable smile of hers as well, in return. Both Cryska and Yui were only smiling back before affirmatively nodding at her, at the same time. They have spent quite some times in their current location without actually doing anything and it truly was a big waste of time, after all. Since Inia has been kindly reminding Cryska and Yui about it, they have then decided to continue their investigation by entering this vast underground labyrinth structure even deeper than before. Once again, as Cryska, Inia and Yui enter the second underground level of this vast labyrinth's inner stratum, the said older Scarlet Twins decided to take a quick glance at Yui's Type-94-1C Shiranui Type-1C before secretly letting a small chuckle out, not long afterwards.

Cryska was actually amazed to see Yui's ability on securing another senjutsuki unit to replace her destroyed Type-82F Zuikaku within an extremely short period of time. More or less, she has successfully obtained the latest upgraded or updated version of Type-94-1C Shiranui Type-1C from Alaska Yukon Base, in which she has been participating as one of chief developer for Project Prominence's XFJ Program after both Time-Space Administrative Bureau, United States of Japan and ESUN decided to adopt them when she together with other refuges from both Alternative and Unlimited Worlds arrive in this eternal reality back then. Unlike the original Type-94-1C Shiranui Type-1C that greatly suffered from poorer fuel efficiency and extremely poor-balanced performance, this newly upgraded version of Shiranui Type-1C that Yui has currently been piloting happens to be a lot more reliable with most if not all of its faulty has been rectified.

Cryska could instantly notice on how Yui's Shiranui Type-1C has been upgraded using Britannia Union-manufactured components, in which include a low-power consumption parts installed in its fuselage. Its Fuji Heavy Industries-manufactured FE108-FHI-225 engines have also been swapped with Caledfwlch Techniques and General Electric-joint manufactured FE140-GE-100 engines in its Type-91 Jump Units, completely fixing the poor-balanced issue that Shiranui Type-1C itself has suffered ever since the very day of its conceptions. From what Cryska has been remembering personally, her boyfriend, first lieutenant Yuuya "Takamura" Bridges once told her on how after the end of the First Defensive War, most if not all of already manufactured Type-94-1C Shiranui Type-1C senjutsuki units that manage to survive have been refurbished with those aforementioned upgrades while the newly manufactured Type-94-1C Shiranui Type-1C would have those upgrades implemented already. At the end of the day however, together with the newly manufactured Shiranui Type-1C senjutsuki unit, only less than two hundreds of them existed in this third newborn world, as most of United States of Japan and ESUN's Eishi were mainly using the already combat proven Type-94 Shiranui and Type-89 (F-15J) Kagerou as the main backbones of their military forces while having the highly more advanced Type-04 Shiranui Second and Type-02 Gekkou to slowly replacing them.

"Sooner or later, both Time-Space Administrative Bureau and ESUN's United Maintenance Plan would becoming reality, as now most of this third newborn world have been adopting F-15SE Silent Eagle and Type-04 Shiranui Second together with their predecessor units, F-15E Strike Eagle and Type-94 Shiranui as their main military backbones. I believe by the end of this year, senjutsuki production model will also be streamlined similar to Universal Century's mobile suits as well, in this regard…" muttered Cryska alone under her breath, as she wondered if parts for customized senjutsuki units such as her Su-37UB Terminator or Euro Universe's EF-2000 Typhoon would still available afterwards. Nevertheless, it wasn't really up to her to think and made a decision about that particular matter, especially since she as well as her sisters, Inia, Trista and Martika were just an Eishi after all.

The most important thing for an Eishi is to be allowed to pilot powerful senjutsuki unit that would enable his or her to obtain a decisive victory against any opponent. Cryska knew it very well and she accepted the fact that one day her Su-37UB Terminator would no longer be powerful enough to assist her as well as Inia on achieving a total victory against their opponent. Yet, this 2.5th generation senjutsuki unit has undeniably accompany both Cryska and Inia faithfully during their darkest time back in Alternative and Unlimited Worlds, as they fought for survival against the seemingly endless BETA's onslaught. Because of that, this 2.5th generation senjutsuki unit, Su-37UB Terminator's existence has definitely hold a special meaning, recollection and memories in which truly precious for Cryska and Inia. Since it was also thanks to those precious things alone that they can keep on moving forward and be still alive in this newborn world, after all.

"Cryska, are you okay…? Your mind seem to have been drifting off somewhere again…" innocently and worriedly asked Inia, as her question instantly dispelled Cryska away from indulging in her own deep inner monologue like before. "Ah! I am fine, Inia. It is just for some reason, I started to reminisce about past things. However, there is nothing major that should make you feel concerned about, as again, I am fine…" replied Cryska back while smiling at Inia. It was through her reply and smile, Cryska reassured her younger sister that she was fine and nothing is happen to be wrong, after all. Inia was about affirmatively responding at Cryska's reply, as she noticed something unusual from her Su-37UB Terminator's sensor for all the sudden. It was also when Yui's voice came out from the active datalink communication in which Su-37UB Terminator has established with her Type-94-1C Shiranui Type-1C in order to warn Cryska and Inia for any possible threats ahead.

"Idol-1 and Idol-2 please be careful! I detect a surge of energy anomaly beyond the second stratum that branched from our current position. While we are currently not sure over what have been happening over there, it always best to assume that something dangerous is waiting for us. Don't let your guard down…!" warned Yui, as her Shiranui Type-1C stepped back while getting its EML-99M Electromagnetic Induction Launcher "mass production model" that United States of Japan has been successfully mass manufactured in Hawaii under one of the influential regent house's heir, Ikaruga Takatsugu and lieutenant colonel Sukerokurou Makabe's supervision, as per-Imperial Royal Guard's request. "Affirmative White Fang-1. Please cover our back and hopefully it turns out to be nothing that beyond our control…" replied Cryska back, as she was about to proceed further into the aforementioned second stratum of this vast underground labyrinth structure until Inia quickly stopped her for no apparent reason. "Inia, what's wrong…?" asked Cryska, as she was somehow feel confused over her younger sister's act that stopped her from moving towards the aforementioned second inner stratum of this vast underground labyrinth structure itself.

"I can feel it. She is together with her there, fighting for their very lives. Meiya is there together with her. But their enemies are scary, Cryska…" explained Inia with her slightly tremble voice, as Cryska instantly noticed on how her younger sister's face has instantly went pale due to whatsoever terror that she has been sensing. "Meiya…? You mean first lieutenant Mitsurugi is here…?" asked Yui this time around, as she decided to quickly use her Shiranui Type-1C's sensor to find out on whether Inia's prediction was indeed accurate, after all. It was when Yui's Shiranui Type-1C instantly detect another senjutsuki unit in which happen to be identified as Type-94 Shiranui has been engaging unknown enemies in combat not far from her (their) current position.

"According to Inia, that Type-94's Eishi is no other than first lieutenant Meiya Mitsurugi, the younger sister of United States of Japan's supreme shogun Yuuhi Koubuin herself, if I am not mistaken. I think we should help her or else it would be too late for us to do so…" reaffirmed Cryska, as she turned her attention at Inia for a moment before asking the younger Scarlet Twins on whether she was doing alright, afterwards. It was when Inia gave Cryska an affirmative nod while reassuringly smiling at her as well, in return. "I am fine Cryska. Regardless on how dangerous our opponents are, we should still fight them and rescue Meiya as well as her companion. Since only by doing so, we can hope to help Yui solving the very case that she currently is investigating…" replied Inia back, as it was from her reply alone both Cryska and Yui quickly understand that they must move fast in order to assist Meiya Mitsurugi in her current predicament after all.

It was when, as Cryska and Inia's Su-37UB Terminator together with Yui's Type-94-1C Shiranui Type-1C began to advance, a lone individual has secretly been witnessing the entire situation alone before letting a small grin out from his twisted evil face. He has been waiting for this very moment and the sooner those gullible Eishi were trapped in this vast underground labyrinth structure before continuing with his evil manipulative plan that would bring this eternal reality and its third newborn world into a total destruction. He has been waiting for long enough and about take an action that would advance his own vile agenda. Since only by doing so, he could truly enact his own very personal vendetta against the very people that have wronged him, to the traitor that choose over a brave new world over his own origin. He was there, waiting for the exact moment to strike and now the said exact moment has finally arrived.

Once again this third newborn world would face an unprecedented crisis beyond what they have been facing previously, as anything that would be happening next might becoming the main reason behind another longest journey home while finding a mean of salvation for the said home itself.

 _To Be Continued…_


	3. Episode 01

**Episode 01**

~ Reminiscence of the Divine Abyss (Part I) ~

Visitors In The Name of Hope

* * *

Remnant of memory from BETA Invasion of Japan, June 1998, Alternative and Unlimited Worlds…

"Did you see that Yamashiro? What kind of TSF is it?" asked Aki Iwami from her Type-82A Zuikaku, as an unusual looking Tactical Surface Fighter or TSF landed in front of her before effortlessly slicing a Grappler-class BETA vertically into half. "I never seen something like that but it most likely be the third generation TSF due to its superior mobility that might even surpass Type-94. Yui, have you seen this kind of TSF beforehand? Since I doubt it is Japanese-made one…" replied Kazusa before she decided to ask her best friend and rival from Imperial Royal Guard (IRG) academy, cadet Yui Takamura afterwards. Yui in which have just successfully saved both of her classmates, Kai Shimako and Izumi Noto quickly shook her head before she decided to reply at Kazusa's enquiry just now from her golden painted Type-82F Zuikaku, in return.

"No, I haven't seen anything like that Yamashiro-san. Since even our Type-94 is still incapable of performing such delicate human-like movement after all. Also, this unidentified TSF is not equipped with Jump Units for some reason, as its flight capability came from those sparkling dust particles that came from its back…" replied Yui back since she was also feeling overwhelmed and amazed when realizing on how this unidentified TSF in front of her (them) single-handedly took eight surviving Grappler-class BETAs in approximately less than a minute. Armed with a unique-looking Melee Halberd that could automatically fold and unfold itself, this unidentified TSF skilfully strike its opponents and brought them down with extreme prejudice.

Yui, Kazusa, Shimako, Aki and Izumi never saw anything like that. A huge Melee Halberd that could somehow automatically fold and unfold itself was not the only surprise that they would ever seen from it. When the said Melee Halberd was folding itself, its grip or handle transformed into a miniaturized Assault Cannon that shoot an energy beam similar to Laser-class BETA's laser. A magenta energy beam with high penetration rate has been proven effective; as this unidentified TSF successfully saves Aki from her would be ultimate demise, as it successfully took down multiple Destroyer-class BETAs, each using a single shot. Aki was a little suspicious towards it, as she decided to check its IFF identification just after it has just saved her from those Destroyer-class BETAs. Nevertheless, the aforementioned unidentified TSF's pilot seems to actually ignoring Aki's supposedly slightly provocative gesture and decided to despatch the remaining BETA-strains around Arashiyama Supply Base alone by himself or herself, instead.

"Unidentified TSF's pilot, thank you for your assistance. However, would you mind to identify yourself? Since we believe that knowing each others' identities would also important in this kind of situation after all…" greeted Yui from her Type-82F Zuikaku, as she tried to establish contact with whoever piloting this unidentified TSF unit in front of her. Together with her surviving classmates, Kazusa, Shimako, Aki and Izumi, Yui have already tried to find out the identity of this unidentified TSF's pilot. Unfortunately for them however, an opaque one-way helmet that this unidentified TSF's pilot has been wearing successfully prevented those young IRG's cadets from identifying him or her. Nevertheless, after he or she was certain that none of those BETA-strains survived and Arashiyama Supply Base no longer under BETA's siege, he or she decided to introducing his or her name, as Yui, Kazusa, Shimako, Aki and Izumi were instantly gasped in surprise and disbelief when their saviour removed the opaque one-way feature of his or her pilot helmet while introducing himself or herself shortly afterwards.

"It has just been less than a month since I left you and everybody seem to already completely forgotten about me. You all have done really well, Takamura, Yamashiro, Iwami, Shimako, Noto…" greeted the unidentified TSF's pilot, as instantly Yui, Kazusa, Shimako, Aki and Izumi realize that they were talking with an assistant instructor that have been accompany them in these past one and half year together with their supposedly strict and scary drill instructor, captain Kozou Sanada. "Acting lieutenant Takamachi! I thought you have gone and abandon us! Why don't you let us know that you are leaving last month…?" shouted Yui, as she was somehow happy and angry when finding the fact that this unidentified TSF's pilot that rescued her together with Kazusa, Shimako, Aki and Izumi happens to be no other than an assistant instructor Ave J.C Takamachi from United Nations Technical Corps.

"Honestly, I am not sure if I should be happy or angry to you. But, thank you for rescuing us from those BETAs, acting lieutenant Takamachi…" thanked Kazusa while remarking on whether she should actually feel angry or relieved for knowing that her saviour was happen to be no other than a certain acting lieutenant from United Nations Technical Corps in which she has been secretly admired for his proficiency in swordplay. Shimako, Aki and Izumi in the meantime were also expressing their relieved feeling after knowing that Ave has never actually abandon them, after all. Nevertheless, the whole situation was still far from being safe, as the entire Kyoto has now turned into a battlefield with countless swarm of various BETA-strains keep on invading the mainland of Japan from the direction of the fallen Korean Peninsula and Kitakyushu.

"By the way acting lieutenant Ave, the TSF that you are currently piloting is quite unusual. Is it a new model…?" asked Aki nonchalantly while checking the remaining ammunition that left inside her Zuikaku's Type-87 Support Assault Cannon, in the meantime. "Ah! This is a G-unit type Mobile Suit. Although similar to TSF for being a giant humanoid fighting machine, it also is fundamentally different in many aspects. From material used for its construction as well as power source for its propulsion have made Mobile Suit especially G-unit type vastly superior even compare to the third generation TSF, in reality. My unit is Exia and fine tuned for close-quarter-combat with precise control that could mimic human movements…" answered Ave back, as he began to give Aki a somehow quite detailed explanation in which she personally regretted of asking.

"G-unit…" muttered Yui, as the name has somehow intrigue her. "Exia…" muttered Kazusa, as she was now feeling somehow thrilled to hear more about this G-unit in which known by Exia name while hoping that one day she could somehow pilot one of its variants. It was not long after Ave concluded his answer and explanation towards Aki Iwami's question just now, one of her favourite student, cadet Kai Shimako decided to ask a follow-up question in which made Yui, Kazusa, Aki and Izumi feel even more curious afterwards. "If these G-unit type Mobile Suits are truly powerful, why don't we have them mass produced…? I believe, we can easily fight BETA back if we have more of these units under our disposal…" asked Shimako, as her question has somehow inadvertently challenge Ave's decision to keep Exia's existence hidden away from them and the rest of the world up until now. Knowing that Shimako would demand an appropriate answer from him for withholding any information related to any of these G-unit's existences, Ave took a long deep breath before he decided to answer her while articulating his explanation as well, at the same time.

"While it would be possible to manufacture any G-unit, the fact that we do only have six operational genuine GN Drives have rendered the process of manufacturing them becoming redundant in the very first place. Other than that, G-unit has always been regarded as a symbol of hope as well as despair and it seems to be a taboo, at least from the place where I came from to manufacture them more than what have already been existed. I hope this would answer your question, Shimako…" answered Ave back, as Shimako was only nodding back at him albeit reluctantly, in return. "Uhm, I personally wish to ask another question. However I don't think it would be the right moment now since we should still try to rendezvous with any surviving units at Kyoto Station…" meekly reminded Izumi Noto, as she was inadvertently save Ave from any questions that Shimako, Aki, Yui and Kazusa might ask him.

"Ah! You're right Izumi. I am worried of instructor Sanada and squad leader Kisaragi since they have left through different routes and we haven't heard anything from them…" added Yui, as she was definitely worried over the safety of captain Kozou Sanada and first lieutenant Kaori Kisaragi in which have been completely separated from her, as well as the rest of other IRG's cadets under their command. "We haven't heard anything from them and now I am also afraid that BETA might have…" responded Kazusa, as she was somehow started to also feeling worried about what might happens to captain Kozou Sanada, first lieutenant Kaori Kisaragi and the rest of her classmates under their commands as well, at the same time. Shimako, Aki and Izumi were in the meantime decided to remain quiet, as they have been as equally worried as both Yui and Kazusa themselves. Nevertheless, it was when Yui and Kazusa turned their attention at Ave or to be more specific his Exia while hoping that he would say something. Thankfully for them, Ave was somehow perceptive enough to take Yui and Kazusa's gesture, as a signal before decided to say something.

"Let us head together to Kyoto Station. I believe our reinforcements have also already arrived there…" reassured Ave, as he decided to fly his Exia in lower altitude avoiding detection from any surviving Laser-class BETA. "Reinforcements…?" asked Aki while wondering if she didn't misheard anything. People have been retreated from Kyoto, as most of its defense lines have been completely overrun by BETA. For her, as well as Yui, Kazusa, Shimako and Izumi, they have been completely isolated on their own with no reinforcements to back them up. The idea of having IRG's cadets to work together with Imperial Japanese Mainland Defense Force or IJMDF's defenders were to stall BETA's advance and ensure the safety of those civilians and government officials in which currently evacuating themselves.

Because of that, Aki was somehow surprised to hear that her favourite assistant instructor, acting lieutenant Ave J.C Takamachi was not only arrived to help them by piloting a cool looking giant humanoid combat unit named Exia but also bringing reinforcements with him. It was when Aki got her answer when Ave decided to reaffirm his words just now. "You're right cadet Iwami. Reinforcements are currently underway and should have arrived by now. You will meet them soon enough and be ready for more surprises…" reaffirmed Ave in his reply as his Exia took off towards the direction in which Kyoto Station located. It was right after Ave's Exia took off, Yui, Kazusa, Aki and Izumi decided to follow him with their respective Zuikaku TSFs, as they were all finally arrived at the area nearby Kyoto Station shortly afterwards.

The entire area nearby Kyoto Station has been practically littered by BETA's corpses everywhere. Not far from those BETA's corpses, Yui, Kazusa, Aki, Shimako and Izumi saw four Type-94-1C Shiranui Type-1C TSFs together with a single red Type-82F Zuikaku and eight white Type-82A Zuikaku TSFs were engaging a pair of Fortress-class BETAs. Nevertheless, the supposedly hopeless battle was instantly concluded when a single sleek G-unit type Mobile Suit or MS run towards each one of those Fortress-class BETAs and completely crush their heads using its oversized mace.

"Another Exia…? No, even though it seems to be another G-unit, it is not Exia…" remarked Izumi while staring in awe at a single G-unit that fell a pair of Fortress-class BETA with a single crushing move. "That unit is Barbatos, one of the reinforcement that I mentioned before. Although the fee to hire Tekkadan wasn't actually cheap at the same time…" explained Ave while responding at Izumi's remark just now. It was also when he decided to reveal the other G-unit's identity as Barbatos, as its pilot belongs to a private security company known as Tekkadan or Iron Flower Brigade. "Tekkadan…" muttered Yui, as she began to make a mental note about it. "I never heard any mercenary group with such name, although in the meantime I personally quite like its name…" responded Kazusa at Ave's explanation just now, as she was also expressing her favourable opinion at the name Tekkadan at the same time.

"This is StarS 01, captain Nanoha Takamachi. Long Arch 07 please respond…" contacted Ave's adoptive older sister, Nanoha, as from the location not so far from his own current location, a cherry blossom pink coloured massive plasma energy beam similar to Laser-class BETA's laser beam was seen completely incinerate its (her) targets while creating a tremor as well, at the same time. "This is Long Arch 07. You seem truly never holding back, Nanoha-san…eeer…I mean StarS 01. We have successfully rendezvous with Gundam Barbatos and waiting for further instruction, although I personally don't think that staying idle for a long period of time would be a good idea after all…" responded Ave at Nanoha right after she completely obliterate the entire BETA-strains around the area with her triple-A plus (aimed) bombardment spell, Divine Buster in which also has been enhanced using a built-in power up system known as a Blaster System at that time.

"You're right Long Arch 07. However rest assure since our Saint King will arrive soon and guide you all to the next rendezvous point. From there, Alvis has get multiple transports ready for evacuation…" explained Nanoha in her reply, as she decided to get her Raising Heart ready for another round of Divine Buster (aimed) bombardment spell, afterwards. "What about you, Fate-san and commander Yagami…?" asked Ave while simultaneously ignoring Yui, Kazusa, Shimako, Aki and Izumi that were curiously staring at him at the same time. "Don't you worry about us, Long Arch 07, since Lightning 01 and Long Arch 00 would take a different escape route together with other TSAB's operatives after we ensure Yuuhi-san and supreme shogun Saionji's safety. Admiral Leti and major general Carim Gracia has directly order us to ensure their safety while retreating after all…" replied Nanoha back while reassuring Ave that he shouldn't be worrying about her, Fate and Hayate, at least for now.

"What should we do now, acting lieutenant Takamachi…?" asked Yui, as she decided to talk on her surviving classmates' behalf. Ave decided to give Yui's question a quick thought while staring at her and everyone else. There was another eight IRG's cadets in white Type-82A Zuikaku TSFs in which currently waiting for further instruction from him. Together with captain Kozou Sanada and first lieutenant Kaori Kisaragi in their respective Type-94-1C Shiranui Type-1C and red Type-82F Zuikaku, these eight IRG's cadets were as equally confused as everyone else. The remaining three IJMDF's pilots in which also currently also pilot Type-94-1C Shiranui Type-1C TSFs decided to keep an eye for any possible surviving BETA-strains or retaliation, as for most of the time, the entire fight won't be ended just by having the currently present BETA-strains completely slain after all.

For most of the time there would always be retaliation and these BETA-creatures were famous for being persistence in this regards. Because of that a swift decision need to be made, as staying idle at the same location for a longer period of time would only proven to be disadvantageous for them. Ave knew that he must now made a decision, as everyone's life would be endangered if they stayed in that place for any longer. Because of that Ave decided to make his decision after he gave Yui's question a quick thought and he was hoping that his decision would be able to once again alter any cruel predetermined fate that awaits them. "We wait until Vivio…I mean the Saint King arrive first. After she arrived, we will follow her to the safety when evacuation transports awaits us there. Is there any objection…?" asked Ave after he answered Yui's question.

Not long after Ave concluded his answer, another explosion rocked as a lone female figure in her late teens landed right in front of his Exia after she took down multiple Tank-class and Soldier-class BETAs on her own. Yui, Kazusa, Shimako, Aki and Izumi noticed on how this newcomer was having a beautiful mismatched green and red eyes in which perfectly compliment her elegant and beautiful face as well as long beautiful golden coloured ponytail hair tied with a large dark blue ribbon. She was wearing black-and-blue barrier jacket in which Ave personally identified as Vivio's Sankt Kaiser Mode that also by default having her defensive fixed skill, the Saint's Armour active for all the time. It was right after she made her safe yet elegant landing right in front Ave's Exia, Vivio quickly smiled at her beloved older brother-like adopted uncle before greeted him, shortly afterwards.

"Saint King to Long Arch 07, an alternative escape route through Lake Biwa's canal has been cleared. Shall we move now…? Since Imperial Navy's 2nd Fleet together with United States Navy's 7th Fleet will provide us with cover fire if any of these BETA would try to cause a lot of trouble! I can personally take care smaller BETA-strains alone with my strength and please concentrate your firepower towards the bigger BETA-strains everyone…!" instructed Vivio right after she greeted her beloved Ave-nii just now. Her instruction was simple and clear, as Yui, Kazusa, Shimako, Aki, Izumi and the rest of surviving IRG and IJMDF's pilots could help themselves from staring in awe at a single young teenage girl that fought BETA alone by herself. It was when Kazusa decided to ask Ave about Vivio, as she contacted him using a private secure channel from her white Type-82A Zuikaku. "Acting lieutenant Takamachi! Who is she? Why she could defeat BETA using only her fists? Is she a bionic or combat cyborg…?" asked Kazusa, as Vivio's presence has somehow intrigued her.

It was when Ave couldn't himself from letting a small chuckle out after he listened at Kazusa's curious question, as he decided to give his respond back at her. "Her name is Vivio Takamachi and she is my niece. Well, she isn't a combat cyborg and her body never received any bionic upgrades. Nevertheless, she was born with that strength alone and decided to use her gift to protect this world, unconditionally. I hope my answer is useful…" answered Ave back calmly before he turned his attention back at Vivio and decided to respond at her instruction just now. "Please lead us Saint King. Since we better not to waste our time here for any longer…" responded Ave, as this time around Vivio was only smiling at her favourite older brother-like adopted uncle before replying back at his respond, in return.

"Certainly! Follow me, Ave-nii! Everyone!" cheerfully replied Vivio back before she began to fly right in front of Ave's Exia in which decided to follow her from behind. Yui, Kazusa, Shimako, Aki and Izumi were in the same time decided to also follow Ave's Exia meanwhile the other surviving IJMDF's pilots and IRG's cadets could only staring in awe, speechless over what have just happened in front of them. "Captain Sanada, should we also follow them…?" asked first lieutenant Kaori Kisaragi, as captain Kozou Sanada decided to remain quiet for a moment while contemplating at any choices that he could take. It was when the other G-unit in which previously identified as Barbatos decided to move closer at both captain Sanada's Type-94-1C Shiranui Type-1C and first lieutenant Kisaragi's red Type-82F Zuikaku before its pilot began to voice his own suggestion towards this matter as well, shortly afterwards.

"We should follow them. Since we no longer have any logistic left to defend this area…" calmly suggested Barbatos' pilot, as his emotionless voice tone has somehow give first lieutenant Kaori Kisaragi a little shiver, at the same time. "B-b-but we can't just abandon this capital city! Or else those people would have no home to return at when we finally defeat BETA…!" protested one of the female IRG's cadet using her white Type-82A Zuikaku's open channel, as she was definitely feeling a little unhappy for having to leave or to put it bluntly abandon Kyoto behind. "If you die then those people that have just left would also die a horrible death. Whether there is a home that would be waiting for them to return or not, everything would be useless once you died. I hope you know that…" emotionlessly responded Barbatos' pilot back, as he decided to ignore this young and perhaps also inexperienced female IRG's cadet completely afterwards.

"I do agree with you lad, although I don't really like the way you say that, since it makes one of my student cry…" remarked captain Kozou Sanada when Barbatos stopped its step right next to his Type-94-1C Shiranui Type-1C. The said Barbatos' pilot was only quietly took a quick glance at the surviving IRG's cadets in which under first lieutenant Kaori Kisaragi's order and leadership began to retreat from the area surrounding Kyoto Station albeit reluctantly. From one of those eight white Type-82A Zuikaku in which manage to survive tonight's ordeal, a crying voice was heard, as the aforementioned Barbatos' pilot himself could somehow feeling slightly empathetic towards her for experiencing such horror within just a single night that has yet to be ended. Nevertheless, such empathy would be useless in the battlefield, as getting soft could endanger not only his or her own self but also everyone else around him or her, after all.

"I'm just a soldier for hire. So, don't expect me to understand such thing. However, I was paid to keep you all save and will just do that without fail. Since Tekkadan never abandon or betray their clients…" reassured Barbatos' pilot for one more time using his emotionless voice before he decided to also letting captain Kozou Sanada know that he shouldn't waste his breath for trying to instil moral value such Japanese spirit, patriotism and honour at him, a mere soldier of fortune that fight for the sake of money and any higher bid. "Well, you have your point lad. So, just promise me that you keep them save, as I will show you what we Japanese value above those so called honour and patriotism now…" replied captain Sanada, as he together with his three surviving subordinates in Type-94-1C Shiranui Type-1C TSFs began to walk towards the opposite direction.

Luckily for captain Sanada and the rest of his surviving subordinates, first lieutenant Kaori Kisaragi and his surviving students have long retreated from Kyoto Station's surrounding area, as it would definitely be troublesome for him if they defiantly insisted to stay as well, after all. In the meantime, realizing about what captain Sanada and his surviving subordinates have been planning, the aforementioned Barbatos' pilot decided to warn him (them) for the consequences of his (their) action. "You'll die. Hope you know that…" warned the said Barbatos' pilot with his usual emotionless voice tone, as he definitely feeling displeased for the foolish decision that captain Kozou Sanada and his three surviving subordinates made. In return captain Kozou Sanada was only smirking at the Barbatos' pilot in front of him before responding back at his warning just now.

"Someone needs to make sure that everyone can get away safely, young lad. It is up to us, the old generation to ensure that since our country's future is now in their hands not ours. The only thing that we would wish you to do is to keep on protecting and supporting them through this darkest hours after all, nothing more than that…" responded captain Sanada back at the said Barbatos' pilot, in which just inhaled deeply before replying back at him, in return. "Affirmative…" replied the said Barbatos' pilot, as he was about to leave before captain Sanada stopped him for a moment. "Thanks young lad. Since we most likely won't be seeing one another again, may I know your name…? I'm Sanada…Kozou Sanada from Imperial Royal Guard…" introduced captain Sanada, as he decided to leave the Barbatos' pilot alone afterwards. It was right after captain Sanada together with his surviving subordinates decided to leave and fight another group of BETA in order to buy everyone else more time, the aforementioned Barbatos' pilot decided to introducing his name as well in return.

"Mikazuki Augus…" said the Barbatos' pilot again with his emotionless voice, as he decided to leave the area surrounding Kyoto Station, afterwards. Soon after he left the area surrounding Kyoto Station, Mikazuki Augus has successfully catching up with the rest of survivors that began evacuating themselves through the manmade canal around Lake Biwa. Captain Kozou Sanada and his three surviving subordinates however decided to remain behind and bought them more time to escape, as in the end their sacrifices happen to be the one that allow Yui, Kazusa, Shimako, Aki and Izumi to successfully escape from BETA's relentless and merciless onslaught. It wasn't Ave and his overpowered Exia that made such feat possible, as it wasn't also TSAB's participation in this battle that rescued them from their supposedly tragic demise. Mikazuki knew very well that a single individual or organization would never enough to turn the tide of this war alone, after all.

In the end, even after BETA retreated from Kyoto, the city was left in ruin. Yui, Kazusa, Shimako, Aki and Izumi that were successfully retreated from the fallen capital itself could only mourn for their fallen comrades, instructors and other TSF's pilots in which bravely sacrificing themselves to ensure their safe passage. Ave, Vivio, Nanoha and the rest of TSAB's autonomous expeditionary taskforce, Special Duty Section 6's operatives were also lamenting their inability to protect everyone, as even when they have successfully avert the worst case scenario from taking place, the fact that many people were killed and Kyoto was left in ruin has becoming a testament for a tragedy that BETA has been causing in this dying world, after all. It was also when the said young Time Diver candidate Ave J.C Takamachi learnt about how his prior knowledge never actually absolute and foolproof in the first place, as any slightest change that he made would affect others greatly as well, in the same time.

Together with Celestial Being's Ptolemaios Team, successor of Cosmic Era's Three Ships Alliance known as Terminal, an enigmatic organization named Alvis and a private security company that Ave personally hired to aid them in this mission known as Tekkadan, TSAB's autonomous expeditionary taskforce, Special Duty Section 6 decided to escort everyone that have just escaped from Kyoto's inferno to the safety, as they retreated into the ocean through Miho Bay before reaching a manmade island known as Tatsumiya or Dragon Palace in which completely hidden and protected by unknown barrier away from BETA's reach. The day when they reached Tatsumiya Island and rebuild their fighting power would later on remembered by many historians as "The Day of Divine Hope", as it was from that day onwards, Empire of Japan has slowly but surely began to successfully drive BETA away from Japanese's mainland after Caledfwlch Techniques proposed them with XFJ Plan in which they have decided to gladly accept and participate.

Together with Fuji Heavy Industries, Mitsubishi Heavy Industries, Kawasaki Heavy Industries and Boeing, Caledfwlch Techniques began to formulate and initiate a plan that is aimed to overcome the development ceiling of IJMDF's third generation TSF, Type-94 Shiranui by improving its battlefield performance against other nations' third generation TSF, such European Union's EF-2000 Typhoon or United States' F-22A Raptor. In the same time it was also hoping to improve Type-94 Shiranui's combat performance, agility, mobility and reduction of efficiency decline due to equipment loads against IRG's newest third generation TSF, Type-00 Takemikazuchi in which have been proven effective in combat through IRG's elite pilot from the Regent House of Takatsukasa, Kyōko Takatsukasa that single-handedly took down armies of Tank-class and Grappler-class BETAs using the prototype version of Takemikazuchi itself, Type-98XR Takemikazuchi during the siege of Kyoto back then.

It was not long after XFJ Plan was initiated and having its first phase completed, the tide of war began to shift into Empire of Japan's favour, as together with UN forces and their newfound allies, Yui, Kazusa, Shimako, Aki and Izumi could once again reclaim their tarnished honour and dignity back while in the same time accepting all that there is, and can be.

* * *

 **ED Theme Song:** Désir (Performed By: GARNiDELiA)

* * *

Kazusa was currently alone, as she was enjoying the night breeze of the Pacific Ocean while standing right next to her prized Type-00A Takemikazuchi TSF aboard the refurbished Nimitz-class TSF Carrier that United Stats of Japan's IRG has commissioned at the end of BETA Wars in both Alternative and Unlimited Worlds back then. Her teammates, second lieutenant Kai Shimako, second lieutenant Aki Iwami and second lieutenant Izumi Noto were currently at the crew lounge, as they were entertaining themselves playing either poker or king's game. Kazusa on the other hand decided to get a brief solitary moment alone for herself, as she now alone enjoying the night ocean breeze together with her faithful partner, Type-00A Takemikazuchi that have accompany her for quite some times.

With her external jacket and IRG's fortified suit automatically regulating her body temperature, Kazusa found the supposedly cold winter night to be tolerable, fortunately. The sky was clear, as she could stars shone brightly everywhere, illuminating the path in which the refurbished Nimitz-class TSF Carrier, Izumo Kai took in order to reach Tatsumiya Island. "It truly has been a while since I meet them and for first lieutenant Amemiya to agree with IRG's decision and conduct joint operation together with Alvis is quite surprising after all. Well, at least I can eat that delicious Makabe Curry, so, I shouldn't be complaining about that…" muttered Kazusa alone under her breath before she decided to let a small chuckle out afterwards. It was unbeknownst to Kazusa, her currently appointed squad leader, first lieutenant Mariko Amemiya have also decided to get a peaceful moment alone on the deck, as she decided to approach the young Yamashiro Clan's heiress at the same time.

"I never expect myself to see you here Kazusa-san…" greeted Amemiya while smiling at the startled Kazusa simultaneously, afterwards. "Ah! My apologize for not noticing your arrival first lieutenant Amemiya…" apologized Kazusa, as she was about to give Amemiya a formal military salute albeit Amemiya herself politely decline that. "It is alright as there is no need to act formal in front of me, Kazusa-san. Since I prefer to have a casual conversation with you and everyone else. I believe Yui would also be doing the same as well, am I right…?" responded Amemiya back, as she gently and politely smiling at Kazusa as well, in return. Kazusa in the meantime was only blushing slightly in embarrassment, as she replied back at Amemiya's respond just now, surprisingly with her meek voice tone.

"If you say so, first lieutenant Amemiya. Although I personally am unsure if the topic of my conversation would interest you…" meekly replied Kazusa back, as she was trying to be polite and humble herself in front of Amemiya, in which came from an inner vassal noble family or _"fudai"_ , unlike her that originated from just an outer vassal samurai family or _"tozama"_ similar to Shimako, Aki and Izumi. Once again Amemiya only gave Kazusa another gentle and motherly smile of hers before she shook her head while telling her (Kazusa) not to worry too much about it. "You're just being modest, Kazusa-san. Please remember that we already know each other for quite a while and have been through a lot together. I understand that you might don't want to accidentally being impolite or offend me for speaking casually. Yet, in our mission you and I are the same, Eishi for United States of Japan. So, you don't have to get overly worried about such formalities in the very first place, after all…" reassured Amemiya, as this time around Kazusa was only affirmatively nodding back at her while bashfully smiling at the said older female IRG's pilot as well, in return.

"Uhm, I am just reminiscing about what happened in the past, first lieutenant Amemiya. For some reason, I couldn't help myself from remembering those newfound allies that we met and help us to fight BETA back then…" replied Kazusa back, as she decided to start her conversation with Amemiya afterwards. "Are you referring to Executive Officer Takamachi or instructor Takamachi, Kazusa-san…? Or someone else entirely…?" asked Amemiya while prompting Kazusa to answer her question as well, in return. "I'm referring to Enforcer Takamachi, as well as his older sister, captain Nanoha Takamachi and his niece, Vivio, first lieutenant Amemiya. Since they have done so much together with our other newfound friends to ensure Empire of Japan's survival in the supposedly hopeless war against BETA after all. Again, I was left feeling all wondered since they almost practically gained nothing in return for helping us back then. I wonder why they keep on doing that, even participating in both Operation 21st and Operation Cherry Blossom…" answered Kazusa back while trying to elaborate her story further. Amemiya on the other hand was only quietly listening at Kazusa's story for a moment before she decided to reply back at her, in return.

"I personally am unsure about the main reason or purpose behind their action. However, it might have something to do with the fact that director Carim Gracia and lieutenant colonel Hayate Yagami happen to be supreme shogun Yuuhi Koubuin's close and trusted acquaintances, I believe. So, it won't actually surprise me if TSAB decided to help us meanwhile captain Nanoha Takamachi and Executive Officer Ave J.C Takamachi themselves getting personally involved with our problem in the process, together with Vivio-chan…" replied Amemiya back at Kazusa's answer just now. It was when Kazusa decided to give her respond back at Amemiya's reply just now, since she also has her own personal insight and question over why Nanoha, Ave and Vivio were quite adamant on defending both Alternative and Unlimited Worlds from BETA's merciless and relentless onslaught, after all.

"I don't think anyone would be more than willing to fund a private security company just to help us back then. However, Enforcer Takamachi did fund Tekkadan to assist us in our hopeless war against BETA using his own money while his older sister, captain Takamachi and his niece, Vivio also helping us albeit we never met them beforehand. Don't you think it seems to be a little unusual for them to do that? Since even the United States that supposedly helping us have decided to quickly pull out from their responsibility and left our Empire alone by ourselves…" asked Kazusa in return, as she decided to also mentioning the fact that United States has betrayed them back then. Knowing that Kazusa sought to learn more about what might actually happening on that fateful day, as well as what might have been the main reason behind Ave, Nanoha and Vivio's decision to help their beleaguered world without asking anything in return, Amemiya decided that it might be wiser for her to answer Kazusa's question while trying to explain everything within her very best capability at the same time.

"Although I personally am unsure about the main reason or purpose behind their action, I believe Executive Officer Ave, captain Nanoha and Vivio-chan were genuinely wish to help us without having any ulterior motive, Kazusa-san. Since for whatsoever reason, I don't think anyone that having an ulterior motive right on the back of their minds would be foolish enough to spent quite a large sum of money to fund a private military organization while knowing that our world has nothing to offer them back in return. Because of that, I still personally believe that Executive Officer Ave, captain Nanoha and Vivio-chan were just nice people that wish to help us. Not to mention that their best friend and commanding officer is also a close acquaintance to our current supreme shogun, Yuuhi Koubuin herself. I hope my answer is good enough for you, Kazusa-san…" explained Amemiya while once again smiling at Kazusa back, in return.

"I think it actually is clear enough for me, first lieutenant Amemiya. I only somehow curious on Enforcer Takamachi has done so much for us without hoping to actually receiving anything, in return…" responded Kazusa back, as she decided to inhale deeply and letting a small sigh out, shortly afterwards.

"Maybe also because he has been personally interested on you, as well as Yui, Aki, Shimako and Izumi. Since if I remember correctly, Executive Officer Ave once told us on how the five of you were his favourite students and he truly is proud of you all…" added Amemiya, while teasingly smiling at the now instantly blushed Kazusa as well, in return. "F-f-first lieutenant Amemiya! T-t-t-that's not true! Enforcer Takamachi is always kind and willing to help almost anyone, so it is not like he has favouring us in this case. Also, it is not like that we personally falling in love to him or anything like that…" protested Kazusa back, as she instantly blushed even redder in embarrassment when realizing that Amemiya might also be able to interpret her respond differently, after all. It wasn't long for Kazusa to see Amemiya's smiling face, as the older IRG's pilot in front of her decided to respond at her (Kazusa's) argument just now.

"Oh my…it seems you actually now do admit that Executive Officer Ave is somehow interest you, Kazusa-san. It wasn't actually surprising since Aki previously asked me to give her more information about him. Unfortunately, as much as I want to help her, I don't personally know Executive Officer Ave close enough. Nevertheless, you might still have a chance since he hasn't yet married commander Yagami, after all…" responded Amemiya back with a gentle and motherly smile on her face. Kazusa on the other hand decided to give up from arguing even more, as she realize on how Amemiya was somehow right about her. She always admired Enforcer Takamachi, as he has been the only person that treating her equally with everyone else, despite her status as a mere outer vassal from undistinguished samurai family or _"tozama"_. Again, Aki, Shimako and Izumi were also from a mere outer vassal of undistinguished samurai family similar to Kazusa herself, unlike Yui, in which a young heiress of inner vassal noble family that is also closely related to one of the five Regent Houses, the Takatsukasa Clan.

Nevertheless, Ave was always treating them equally, as the way he taught and protected her as well as everyone else have left Kazusa with a positive strong lasting impression of him, after all. Perhaps that was when she starting to admire Ave, as Kazusa's admiration would soon became an unrequited romantic crush afterwards. She, as well as Yui, Shimako, Aki and Izumi were completely aware of Ave's relationship with his beloved older girlfriend and commanding officer, lieutenant colonel Hayate Yagami of TSAB's Marine Defense Force's Special Investigation Division. Yet, they have decided to secretly competing for the aforementioned young Time Diver Enforcer's affection while hoping that one day he might be more than willing to accept one of them as his romantic partner for life, after all.

From what Kazusa could remember, Yui was the last among them in which finally also having a romantic crush towards the aforementioned young Time Diver Enforcer himself, as well as the second most among them that vehemently trying to deny it. Yui's romantic crush towards Enforcer Ave J.C Takamachi began when she found that her supposedly love interest, second lieutenant Yuuya Bridges happens to be her half-older brother from a different mother. As if the situation wasn't bad enough for her, Yuuya's true feeling and affection was always been directed to second lieutenant Cryska Bjachenova since for him personally, Yui was only just a dependable friend and superior officer in which he respected. Realizing that she could never be together with Yuuya, the now broken hearted Yui could somehow found a solace when having her favourite instructor, Enforcer Ave J.C Takamachi accompany her from every now and then during the entire duration of XFJ Plan itself.

Kazusa remembered very well on how her best friend and rival, Yui found Ave's companionship to be comforting, as she slowly but surely began to develop a romantic crush towards him not long afterwards. Even though Yui, as well as Kazusa herself were fully aware on how Ave has already officially becoming couple with his older girlfriend and commanding officer, Hayate, they still decided to pursue their feeling and even consider the said Queen of the Night Sky herself to be a worthy rival after all. Because of that, when Operation Cherry Blossom has been successfully concluded with the victory of both Alternative and Unlimited Worlds' mankind, Kazusa, Yui, Shimako, Aki and Izumi decided to make a silent vow to support Ave's own personal endeavour by acting as IRG's liaisons for TSAB.

In the end, even if White Fang Squadron happens to be rarely worked together with the aforementioned young Time Diver Enforcer himself, the silent vow that Kazusa, Yui, Shimako, Aki and Izumi made on that day would always remain intact for them. Since from that fateful day onwards, they have made a promise to become Ave's secret blades and support him in the same manner towards how TSAB's contract mage Lutecia Alpine has becoming Hayate Yagami's secret blade that acted independently to support her, after all. It was when from remembering on how she together with Yui, Shimako, Aki and Izumi have made such a silent vow, Kazusa personally began to finally find a renewed purpose of her own existence, self worth and action in this relatively safer third newborn world itself together with her fellow IRG's pilots and operatives.

Ave has rescued her as well as Yui, Shimako, Aki and Izumi from the ocean of flame that almost completely swallow Kyoto back then. She together with her best friends would never forget on how grateful they were on that day, as Kazusa herself in particular has learnt a valuable lesson as well, at the same time. Eight minutes of death, Yamato Spirit, Imperial Royal Guard's honour and indoctrination has no place in the actual battlefield in where one single mistake can be proven fatal. Fight for ultimate survival was the only way for them to keep on protecting those in which Kazusa, Yui, Shimako, Aki and Izumi were truly love and cherish above anything or anyone else in this countless multiple multiverse itself after all. Since as long as they were still alive and breathing, Kazusa, Yui, Shimako, Aki and Izumi could accomplish everything that meant to be accomplished by them without fail, in the end. It was a very simple understanding that unfortunately took quite a while until they realized it.

"We almost arrive there, Kazusa-san. Don't you see the same old Tatsumiya Island's pier from here…?" asked Amemiya, as once again that question has made Kazusa startle slightly before she realize that her squad leader was talking to her. "Ah! Don't scare me like that first lieutenant Amemiya! Y-y-yes of course, I can see the island's pier from here and it truly is has been a while since we visit Tatsumiya Island, isn't it…?" replied Kazusa back while letting Amemiya knew that she has actually also feel that it has been a while ever since they visit Tatsumiya Island, after all. Amemiya in return was only smiling back at Kazusa, as she remembered very well on how they have once stayed in this island and use it as a temporary stronghold in their war against BETA as well as to conduct the preliminary phase for XFJ Plan before being officially included in Project Prominence afterwards. Truly it has been a while and Kazusa was right about it, as Amemiya personally has also somehow feeling a little nostalgic about it as well, at the same time.

"You're right Kazusa-san. It truly has been a while ever since we visit Tatsumiya Island together. Back then the situation is a lot more chaotic and for now, at least we only visiting for reinforcement that United States of Japan's Imperial Royal Guard has promised commander Fumihiko Makabe after Alvis helped us during Operation Sledgehammer back in Alternative World together with subjugation of JFK Hive back in Unlimited World as well…" responded Amemiya back while smiling at Kazusa, in return. Indeed for now White Fang Squadron were visiting just for helping Tatsumiya Island's defense by reinforcing them. Unlike the extremely dire situation that they were all experiencing back in both Alternative and Unlimited Worlds, BETA never existed in this third newborn world while Tatsumiya Island's mortal enemy; Festum has also never existed here as well, after all.

"So, what kind of enemies that we might ended up fight against this time around, first lieutenant Amemiya…? Since both BETA and Festum are never actually exist in this newborn world, I believe…" asked Kazusa while wondering on why Alvis' commander Fumihiko Makabe has requested IRG's presence here in Tatsumiya Island. Amemiya in return shook her head quietly before she decided to respond at Kazusa's question while in the same time answering her question as well. "I personally not sure about that, Kazusa-san. However, it might have something to do with those temporal dimension fissures, as well as vast underground labyrinth structures that suddenly appear in this newborn world, I believe. Until we personally heard anything from commander Makabe, let us assume that it has something to do with the incident that Yui-san currently investigating…" answered Amemiya back as it was from her answer just now, Kazusa learnt that she might soon face another new enemies that a lot more terrifying and dangerous compare to BETA after all.

It was when Kazusa finally understand that her fight as well as everyone else's war are still far beyond over. Even after they subjugated Kashgar Hive during Operation Cherry Blossom back in Alternative World, new enemies that also happen to be more powerful than the one that they have faced before always appear to replace BETA in this seemingly endless cycle of war and destruction. Because of that Kazusa decided to once again steel her resolve and fought for a new tomorrow while in the same time protecting those precious memories in which she together with her friends have always cherished. It was when another new journey has began, as Kazusa together with her cherished friends and allies would soon find themselves in another conflict beyond their own wildest imagination. At the very least however, Kazusa and her friends would no longer be alone in their fight, as they now have a group of new dependable friends and allies that would hesitate not to fight side by side with them.

 _To Be Continued…_


	4. Episode 02

**Episode 02**

~ Reminiscence of the Divine Abyss (Part II) ~

The Wintering Places

* * *

While piloting his current mobile suit unit, CW-RX-80PR Pale Rider, Executive Officer Assistant Ave J.C Takamachi decided to let a small sigh out while keeping an eye at his surrounding area. He has decided to wait for a little longer together with his current companions, Vivio Takamachi and Einhalt Stratos in which sitting on Pale Rider's left and right shoulders respectively. Vivio was currently in her "Adult Mode", as she activates her "Transformation Mastery" while in the same time decided to try the newly replicated Armour of the Saint King in actual combat scenario. When activated, Vivio's Armour of the Saint King could somehow be identified by the black-and blue colour of her barrier jacket instead of the usual white-and-blue barrier jacket, as this change has also officially been referred as a "Saint King of Sadness" or in Old Belkan dialect also known as "Sankt Kaiser der Traurigkeit" albeit that official name itself has now becoming inaccurate after all.

Einhalt on the other hand decided to refer Vivio's black-and-blue barrier jacket simply as "Heiliger Kaiser Mode" since she never wished to identify her beloved younger girlfriend as a "Sankt Kaiser der Traurigkeit". Einhalt in which currently also in her "Adult Mode" by activating her "Armed Form" decided to also carefully observe her surrounding area while quietly glancing at Vivio for every now and then. Together with Ave, both Einhalt and Vivio were currently decided to remain standby as well as vigilant outside the giant citadel of Frozen Eleum Loyce, a fabled land existed beyond the frigid valley, in which never ending snowstorm has completely conceal it from the outside world. Because of that, even for the knowledgeable Ave and Einhalt, as well as the supposedly genre-savvy Vivio, the sight of this fabled land of Frozen Eleum Loyce itself has definitely becoming a sight to behold after all.

"It truly is beautiful. Don't you agree with me, Einhalt-san…? Ave-nii…?" asked Vivio, as she was completely enchanted by the beautiful ivory land of the fabled Frozen Eleum Loyce in front of her equally beautiful mismatched green and red eyes. "You're right Vivio-san. This land is truly beautiful. Unfortunately, it also has been completely swallowed by a curse due to a certain unfortunate circumstance that happened in the past. I personally am not sure about what have been happening here. Perhaps, Ave-san could actually let us know more about it…?" replied Einhalt back at Vivio's question just now before she decided to ask the Pale Rider's pilot, Executive Officer Assistant or Enforcer aide Ave J.C Takamachi a question as well, shortly afterwards. Ave was only smiling at both Einhalt and Vivio before he decided to answer the younger Hegemon-girl, Einhalt Stratos' question as well, in return.

"I never actually heard any firsthand account about what happened in this place. Yet, it was started from when a certain self-proclaimed knight failed to save a silver-haired half-elf princess of the Frozen Forest from her tragic demise. Because of his failure alone, the aforementioned half-elf princess' guardian beast has completely curse the entire land by completely freezing it for all eternity. Well, whether this story happens to be true or not, I would suggest you to take it with a grain of salt, Einhalt. Since unless I have actually seen everything from first hand account, things should still remain as sketchy as how it meant to be. How about you, Vivio…?" explained Ave back in his answer, as he in return decided to ask his beloved imōto-like niece in which also happens to be one of his love interest as well, shortly afterwards.

"Uhm, I actually read a different version about what have been happening here from Infinity Library's archive, Ave-nii. It actually said that a lone Faraam Warrior has once arrived at the decrepit citadel of Eleum Loyce in the past before he turned that place into his own kingdom and becoming a wise king known as the Ivory King afterwards. One day a mysterious silent oracle named Alsanna arrived and helped the Ivory King together with his faithful Loyce knights to fight the ancient Chaos. Unfortunately their attempt to defeat it failed and in the end, the Ivory King decided to build a great cathedral and seal the aforementioned ancient Chaos together with this entire area. That's when this entire area has been sealed away from the rest of the world until now, Ave-nii…" answered Vivio, as she decided to let her beloved older brother-like uncle in which the aforementioned young Saint King-girl herself has secretly having a romantic crush with knew about another version of what happened in this frozen land of Eleum Loyce, at the same time.

Ave and Einhalt were only quietly listen at Vivio's own version of what happened in this frozen land of Eleum Loyce since no one knew about what have been actually happening in this place, after all. From the prior knowledge that Ave knew and has previously shared with Einhalt, Vivio's version of explanation over what actually happening in this place has been widely known to be what supposed to happen. If a multi-dimensional changing event such Break The World never actually took place in the past, Vivio's own version of explanation over what has been happening in this frozen land of Eleum Loyce would without any doubt be the one that widely accepted by scholars, intellectuals and Time-Space Administrative Bureau's operatives. Unfortunately however, things have changed drastically ever since Break The World took place and based from that particular fact alone, Ave speculated that what happened in this frozen land of Eleum Loyce has most likely been changed as well.

The supposedly predestined event might no longer exist in this new eternal reality, as Ave, Einhalt and Vivio knew about that well enough. The fact that multiple different conflicts have existed simultaneously and evolving into something sinister that entirely different from what Ave has personally knew prior to Break The World itself undoubtedly became a solid testament on how the very knowledge that he possessed from his old life shall never be taken as an ultimate foolproof revelation after all. Einhalt very well knew about that, as she was the very first person that decided to work together with Ave in order to prevent any of these unexpected changes from becoming a cause for further catastrophic event after all.

Even though Einhalt never actually told Ave over the main reason that made her decided to help him, Vivio has personally aware on how her beloved older girlfriend, Einhalt Stratos also secretly having a romantic crush towards the aforementioned older young Time Diver Enforcer aide himself after all. Because of that, both Einhalt and Vivio later on decided to accept this fact while still pursuing their sincerest feeling towards Executive Officer Assistant Ave J.C Takamachi as well, at the same time. Especially when their best friends, Sieglinde Eremiah and Victoria Dahlgrün has told them an Old Belka's tradition that would permit polygamous relationship similar to those that Elemental Machine's pilot of La Geass has always been entitled with. Nevertheless, such idea wasn't actually bad or impractical in reality, since Ave personally has never against it when Nove, as well as Hayate have previously teased him about that.

"Einhalt, is something wrong…? You seem to be blushing for some reason…?" asked Ave, as his question instantly startle the young Hegemon-girl from indulging in her own inner deep thought almost right away. "Ah! Oh! Eh! I-I'm fine Ave-san. I just remember on how things have changed ever since Break The World occurred, as well as how we perceived such changes at the same time…" meekly and politely replied Einhalt back while blushing slightly in embarrassment, in return. At the same time, Vivio in which also happen to listen at Einhalt's meek and polite reply has also decided to add her own thought over the meek and polite reply or statement that her beloved older Hegemon-girlfriend, Einhalt Stratos made just now.

"You're right, there are so many things that have changed drastically ever since Break The World occurred, Einhalt-san. Yet, the way we perceive those changes are never actually affecting our way on perceiving one another, I believe. Even if for example, this newborn world has completely alter the dynamic of people's interpersonal relationships, I still love both Einhalt-san and Ave-nii regardless. Because of that, I don't think we should be worrying about these changes, right…?" added Vivio, as she cheerfully smiling at both Ave and Einhalt as well, in return. "That's make me happy to hear that Vivio. How about you, Einhalt…? Uhm, Einhalt…?" responded Ave back at Vivio's explanation just now before he turned his attention at Einhalt in which currently blushing even redder in embarrassment while staring at both of them with her beautiful mismatched purple and blue eyes, in return.

"Ah! I-I…I'm sorry that once again made you two waiting for my respond, Vivio-san, Ave-san. Uhm, the thing is, sometimes I have always been wondering if these changes would inadvertently affect us, after all. Since there might be people that we should never meet originally has now existed in this eternal reality and interacting with us without knowing that our interaction with him or her would affect this world's destiny even for the slightest…" responded Einhalt back, as she unsuccessfully trying to hide her blushing cheeks at the same time. "You might be right, Einhalt. However, small changes have never been enough to actually alter any dimensions from their supposedly predestined fate, I believe. Amita and Kyrie have once told us that even if the supposedly predestined fate of one dimension does indeed change, interpersonal relationships between people would always remain the same. Because of that feeling like love and affection were always came from each of individuals' sincerest hearts instead of being completely influenced by external changed made by things such as Break The World…" replied Ave back while arguing at the aforementioned young Hegemon-girl in front of him as well, at the same time.

Once again Einhalt tried to unsuccessfully hide her blushed cheeks while giving the older young Time Diver Enforcer aide Ave J.C Takamachi in which she also loves and cherishes dearly as much as Vivio a meek affirmative nod, in return. "I-I'll keep that in mind, Ave-san. By the way, what should we do now…?" replied Einhalt while asking Vivio's beloved Ave-nii another question as well, not long afterwards. "I also want to hear about what we will be doing next, Ave-nii! Since it would be detrimental for us to stay here for a longer period of time, I believe…" added Vivio, as she also personally letting her beloved Ave-nii know over what might be proven harmful for them if they keep on staying in the middle of snowstorm outside the giant citadel of Frozen Eleum Loyce itself, after all. It was after he listened at Einhalt's enquiry and Vivio's concerned statement just now, Ave decided to let them know about what they should be doing next, but not before he took another long deep breath and letting a small sigh out beforehand.

"We wait for another five more minutes until the 08th MS Platoon from Kojima's Battalion return from scouting mission and then we begin our move. Would it be alright with you, Einhalt, Vivio…?" responded Ave back while asking both Einhalt and Vivio another question as well, in return. "Another five minutes eh. That should be fine with me, since my barrier jacket is protecting me from this harsh cold climate after all. How about you, Einhalt-san…?" affirmatively replied Vivio back before she decided to ask her beloved older girlfriend, Einhalt Stratos as well, at the same time. "I'm fine with Ave-san's idea as well, Vivio-san. Since not only that my barrier jacket has always protecting me from this cold weather but Tio is also protecting me by keep on regulating my body temperature at the same time. Another five minutes is still fine…" replied Einhalt back affirmatively, in return.

"Chris is also helping me with that, Ave-nii! Because of that, waiting for another five to ten minutes should not be a problem for us…! In the meantime however, I still don't understand on why Shirō-san and his team is also participating in this mission…?" added Vivio before she decided to ask her beloved Ave-nii another question as well, shortly afterwards. "The order came from the higher-ups for both ESUN and Time-Space Administrative Bureau. Because of that, I also unable to understand the main reason behind their decision to send a small MS Platoon from South East Asia region to this place, far in the northern land. Nevertheless, I could also fetch second lieutenant Shirō Amada's character as a reliable individual and we should be able to work with him just fine as well, I believe…" replied Ave back while reassuring both Vivio and Einhalt that they shouldn't let any unnecessary concern or thought to confuse them, after all.

"Affirmative, Ave-san. Since I also certain that we can work with anyone just fine, after all…" reaffirmed Einhalt in her reply, as she gave Ave her gentle smile as well, shortly afterwards. "Things should not be that difficult, since we met Shirō-san before and he is quite a resourceful squad leader, I believe. Well, at the very least we just need to do our part and let him together with his MS Platoon to take care the rest. Am I right, Ave-nii…?" replied Vivio as well before she gave her beloved Ave-nii another cheerful and cheeky smile of hers as well, in return. "You're right, Vivio. Since our main objective is to infiltrate the citadel and secure one of the Lost Logia object similar from the one that we have previously secured from the eternal sanctum city of Shulva and Brume Tower a few weeks ago while I personally wish to also investigating any discrepancy between the lore behind what is currently happening in this frozen land of Eleum Loyce in which Vivio and I have heard previously…" answered Ave back before he turned his gaze from Vivio towards Einhalt as well, shortly afterwards.

Einhalt in the meantime was only remain quiet for a brief moment, as she decided to also give Ave's answer just now another deep thought as well, simultaneously. She together with Vivio were also participating in the mission to infiltrate both eternal sanctum city of Shulva and Brume Tower a few weeks ago and remembered very well on how she ever wield a weapon perhaps for the very first time in her life, after all. In order to defeat the divine guardian of Shulva, the eternal sanctum city itself in which also happen to be no other than Sinh, the slumbering dragon, Einhalt took the abandoned old Mithril spear that belongs to the long deceased Drakeblood Knight's captain, Sir Yorgh before once again pierced the aforementioned giant slumbering dragon's heart before killing it this time around. It was after she defeated Sinh, the slumbering dragon with Vivio and Ave's help, Einhalt successfully found and secure one of the three Lost Logia in which previously hidden deep within the said eternal sanctum city's innermost chamber underneath the aforementioned dragon's resting place itself.

Crown of the Sunken King was one of the three Lost Logia that Einhalt successfully found and secured after she defeated Sinh, the slumbering dragon with Vivio and Ave's help. She never actually knew the reason that made Time-Space Administrative Bureau to classify this old crown as a Lost Logia, as for Einhalt personally, it was just an old relic from the bygone era that existed in another world away from her ancestor's memories after all. Yet the order was clear and Einhalt has just fulfilled it by securing the aforementioned Crown of the Sunken King itself. Because of that Einhalt knew exactly that sooner or later, she together with Vivio and Ave would get involved in another mission to search, find and secure the remaining last two lost crowns afterwards.

A week after they found the lost Crown of the Sunken King, Einhalt, Vivio and Ave decided to infiltrate the Brume Tower in which previously was completely sealed away from them. This time around, it was Einhalt's beloved younger girlfriend, Vivio that plays an important role on finding and securing the second lost crown itself, as she valiantly fought another Smelter Demon, a rebellious Drangleic knight, Raime the Fume Knight and Sir Alonne in order to finally secure the lost Crown of the Iron King afterwards. Together with Einhalt and Ave's help, Vivio defeated the strong and fearsome Raime the Fume Knight right after she previously defeated the second Smelter Demon on her way to face the aforementioned rebellious Drangleic knight himself.

It was during that particular infiltration mission to the Brume Tower that Vivio use the Armour of the Saint King for the very first time after her beloved Ave-nii successfully replicating it by recreating another saver version of the Relic that has been destroyed previously during JS Incident. Since the eponymous Armour of the Saint King has been providing her with unparalleled defense against physical and magical attacks, Vivio could finally fight both the second Smelter Demon and Raime the Fume Knight before defeating them without literally risking her life in the process. Especially after Vivio's ultimate defensive spell, Sacred Defender has been proven ineffective in actual combat situation against multiple enemies simultaneously, after all.

Einhalt knew very well that Vivio despite her uncanny fast reflexes and accuracies was actually pretty weak, as one of her natural strength has always been a fast parallel application of magic instead of physical fortitude similar to the one that Einhalt herself has been naturally possessed. Because of that, after Vivio suffered from injuries during one of the mission that she together with her beloved Nanoha-mama participated together in the past, Ave decided to find a way of replicating his beloved imōto-like niece's Armour of the Saint King in order to replace her risky Sacred Defender defensive spell during an official Time-Space Administrative Bureau's sanctioned missions. It was after multiple trials and errors; Vivio's beloved Ave-nii has finally been able to replicate the aforementioned Armour of the Saint King, a defensive fixed skill in which later on fused into Vivio's barrier jacket using a slightly weaker yet safer replica of Relic that has been destroyed in the past, during JS Incident. It was when, thanks to the Armour of the Saint King that her beloved Ave-nii has successfully replicated, Vivio could finally defeat both the second Smelter Demon and Raime the Fume Knight without risking her life in the process.

During one-on-one duel against Sir Alonne, Einhalt could finally see on how Vivio's newly acquired Armour of the Saint King has definitely gave her (Vivio) an impenetrable defense against what supposedly deadly attacks from Sir Alonne's bewitched nagamaki, after all. After a long and gruelling duel, Vivio successfully defeated Sir Alonne and secured both the lost Crown of the Iron King and last remaining fragment from Nadalia, Bride of Ash's soul afterwards. It was when Einhalt and Ave saw on how Vivio's strength and combat finesse has been growing exponentially from the day when they met her for the very first time. Ever since she defeated her beloved mother, Nanoha-mama during the annual Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Tactical Battle Exhibition six months ago, her beloved younger Saint King-girlfriend has proven herself to be extremely powerful and resourceful in combat. Combined with the Armour of the Saint King that her beloved Ave-nii successfully replicating for her, Vivio has definitely becoming unbeatable and Einhalt was definitely certain on how she would also now find it difficult to defeat her in one-on-one duel after all.

"Ah! Shirō-san and his MS Platoon seem to have returned, Ave-nii! Einhalt-san!" cheerfully informed Vivio, as she cutely smiled at both Ave and Einhalt as well, at the same time. Once again Einhalt and Ave found that Vivio's cheerfully cute and adorable voice has once again hide the very fact that she was undeniably a powerful Strike Artist that defeated multiple different opponents in the past by mustering every single resource and courage that she had in those battles. Vivio wasn't born with a resilient strong physical constitution like Einhalt, Fūka, Rinne and Sieglinde. There were also times when Vivio was feeling frustrated with her own limitation and yet she decided to train herself even harder and creatively learn how to circumvent that limitation by creating a dangerous technique such as "Sacred Defender" in the process.

Because of that, both Einhalt and Ave couldn't help themselves from admiring the aforementioned little Saint King-girl for her strong tenacity to become stronger every day. It was through Vivio's unyielding effort, cheerfulness and positive attitude alone, Einhalt and Ave always found that she always be the one that save them, as Vivio's kindness and willingness to go through an extra length to help both Einhalt and Ave have surely been inherited from her beloved Nanoha-mama after all. The way that Nanoha saved Vivio during JS Incident in the past has definitely becoming the main motivation for the said young Saint King-girl herself to become stronger and so she could protect her beloved Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama together with every single one that she personally also loves and cherishes above anything or anyone else in this world.

"Einhalt-san…? Ave-nii…? Are you two okay…?" innocently asked Vivio, as she was a little bit confused when finding that both of her beloved Ave-nii and older girlfriend, Einhalt were remain quiet even after she informed them about the 08th MS Platoon's arrival just a moment ago. Shortly afterwards, it was Einhalt that first startled by Vivio's innocent question just now, as she quickly trying to give her beloved younger girlfriend an answer back, in return. "Ah! Eh! I-I-I'm fine, Vivio-san. I just remember something else when you told me about Shirō-san and everyone else's return. Please don't worry about that, okay…" politely replied Einhalt back, as she decided to give Vivio her usual reassuring smile as well, at the same time. "Same with me, Vivio. Now, shall we greet second lieutenant Amada and his 08th MS Platoon before we do our part by infiltrating this giant citadel of Frozen Eleum Loyce…?" added Ave as he decided to also replying back at his beloved imōto-like adoptive niece while asking her a question as well, in return.

It was after Vivio gave both Ave and Einhalt an affirmative nod, the three of them decided to greet second lieutenant Shirō Amada and his 08th MS Platoon before starting their own infiltration mission afterwards. Once again, as they approached the grand citadel of Frozen Eleum Loyce, Ave, Vivio and Einhalt briefly turned their heads and saw those 08th MS Platoon's RX-79 [G] Gundam Ground Type and RGM-79 [G] GM Ground Type mobile suits disappeared from their visions not long after another fierce snowstorm occurred right after they entered the first wall of the aforementioned grand citadel itself. Nevertheless, Ave, Vivio and Einhalt decided not to let such thing from accomplishing their mission. Since at the end of the day, only by fulfilling this mission and reclaim the three lost crowns back that Ave, Vivio and Einhalt could find out the truth behind the very curse in which leaving Drangleic devastated in the past.

It was when the seemingly ordinary Time-Space Administrative Bureau's mission has becoming another personal mission for the three of them, as Ave, Vivio and Einhalt already made a decision to get it accomplished without fail. Once again under the beautiful pale white moon that shone brightly, illuminating the frozen land of Eleum Loyce, a gear of destiny that previously stopped has started to move. Unfortunately no one would ever realize on how everything that has just about to happen was only a prelude for another long personal journey of self-rediscovery after all.

Ave, Vivio and Einhalt, three different individuals in which currently share a common goal have decided to work together in order to accomplish this seemingly impossible mission. Yet, none of them would ever know or realize on how their journey and struggle would lead them into the very end of the world itself not so far in the future. A personal journey of self-rediscovery that the three of them needed in order to properly move forward and face this new eternal reality would awaits them right after they reclaim the last lost crown from the grand citadel of Frozen Eleum Loyce itself, a Crown of the Ivory King. In the meantime, Ave personally has also wished to investigate and solve the mystery behind the very curse that swallowed Eleum Loyce with Vivio and Einhalt's help, as he personally believed that his effort would definitely help them to get even closer towards the main cause behind the undead curse in which previously plaguing Lordran and now Drangleic as well, after all.

It was the main reason that made him agree to search for these lost crowns together with Vivio and Einhalt in the first place after all. Now, he only needs to reclaim the last crown that belongs to the Ivory King and his mission would be accomplished. Vivio and Einhalt were there to help him and there should be no reason for him to fail this mission. What would happen next after they found the final lost crown was still a mystery for them. Nevertheless, Ave, Vivio and Einhalt were confident that once they secured the final lost crown that previously belongs to the Ivory King, Time-Space Administrative Bureau would finally be able to find an answer that allow them to fight the undead curse in which previously plaguing Lordran and now Drangleic as well. Because of that, Ave, Vivio and Einhalt decided to accomplish this mission while in the same time looking towards the positive outlook of any possible futures that would awaits them at the end of their journey, especially a future in which such never ending tomorrow would no longer beyond anybody's reach, after all.

* * *

 **ED Theme Song:** Désir (Performed By: GARNiDELiA)

* * *

"How is the situation over there, Ave-kun…?" asked Nanoha, as she destroyed eight Dragon Tooth warriors in front of her using CW-AEC02M Strike Cannon AEC armament in "Close Mode" configuration, at the same time. Using her Strike Cannon AEC armament as a claymore, Nanoha sliced through those eight Dragon Tooth warriors horizontally into half before she decided to ask her beloved adopted younger brother a question, afterwards. It was after a brief moment of silence; the venerable Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Ace of Aces herself received a respond that she has been waiting for. "A little hectic but still pretty much under control, Nanoha-san. Exia is a powerful unit after all! Even without Trans-Am, I can still manage to defeat those three giant undead dragons that the Red Faction has summoned from their Hanging Garden of Babylon…" reassured Ave back in his reply, as he decided to decapitate the incoming undead dragon in front of him using Exia's GN Sword, at the same time.

Nanoha in return was only smiling while also feeling relieved after knowing that her adopted younger brother could somehow hold those enemies on his own without any trouble. Because of that she could now focus all of her attention and strength towards the incoming army of Dragon Tooth warriors in front of her, as she together with her beloved daughter Vivio fought their way to the fabled Hanging Garden of Babylon in which currently happens to invade Trifas' airspace. "Still, please be careful, Ave-kun. Since our opponent, the Red Faction has definitely employed more powerful heroic spirits under their command. Judging from how things have been evolving at this very moment, I don't think Yggdmillennia could fight them in stalemate, after all…" reminded Nanoha using her communication headset that Caledfwlch Techniques has been manufactured together with their AEC armaments, in return.

"I will, Nanoha-san. Please send my regards to Vivio, since it might take me quite a while until I can rendezvous with you two…" replied Ave back, as his Exia took down another undead dragon using its high-frequency GN Long Blade this time around. Soon after Nanoha acknowledging Ave's reply and request just now, the aforementioned young Time Diver Enforcer Ave J.C Takamachi decided to focus his entire attention at those enemies in front of him while once again reassuring his beloved adoptive youngest older sister that he would be catching up with her and Vivio soon enough. "He truly never changed isn't he? Since he rescued Fate-chan from Deville Hűckebein prior to Break The World as well as how he has done everything to rescue Vivio when she got injured during one of ZEUTH's campaign in the past, Ave-kun has done a lot to protect us. Because of that, I never actually feel surprised when realizing that Vivio as well as Einhalt-chan has somehow admire and having a romantic crush on him…" muttered Nanoha alone under her breath before she turned her attention towards another group of Dragon Tooth warriors in front of her, afterwards.

"Nanoha-mama! Another group of Dragon Tooth warriors are coming from nine o'clock direction and heading straight towards Fate-mama and Einhalt-san's direction! What should we do? Shall we intercept them…?" asked Vivio with half-panicked voice tone, as she noticed a group of Dragon Tooth warriors manage to breach through Yggdmillennia's supposedly impenetrable barrier that protect Trifas previously from ESUN and Brotherhood of Light's assault in the past. While taking a notice at her beloved daughter in which currently wearing her ordinary "Adult Mode" white-and-dark blue barrier jacket instead of her "Heiliger Kaiser Mode" barrier jacket leaping from one rooftop to another rooftop in order to pursue her opponent, a Rider-class heroic spirit known by Achilles or Rider of Red in this Great Holy Grail War, Nanoha decided to reply at the aforementioned young Saint King-girl's question just now before completely incinerate every single Dragon Tooth warriors in front of her afterwards.

"Don't intercept them, Vivio. I'm sure Fate-chan and Einhalt-chan could definitely defeat those enemies by themselves. Right now, we should focus our attention at enemies in front of us before helping them…" calmly reminded Nanoha while completely incinerating every single Dragon Tooth warriors in front of her using a guided bombardment spell, Excellence Cannon Variable Raid that she previously prepared by activating Strike Cannon AEC armament in "Open Mode" configuration beforehand. "Hai, Nanoha-mama! Vivio will let Fate-mama and Einhalt-san to deal with those Dragon Tooth warriors by themselves instead…" affirmatively replied Vivio back before she dodge the incoming thrust from Rider of Red's hero-killing short spear at the same time. Rider of Red in which also happen to be famously identified as Achilles was surprised by Vivio's uncanny reflexes, as no one other than heroic spirits would be able to dodge his accurate thrusts in the past. Yet, an unknown girl, younger than him could easily dodge them and this fact alone has made Rider of Red feeling somehow intrigued after all.

"Heh! Never in my life that I encounter a mere mortal that could dodge my attack! You are definitely something, lass!" commented Rider of Red before she decided to spun his short spear and try to hit Vivio using its metal shaft simultaneously afterwards. "Thanks for the compliment, Achilles-san! Although, I'm not planning to get down here…!" responded Vivio back while cheerfully grinning at Rider of Red before she threw the cluster variation of her (guided) shooting spell, Sonic Shooter Phantom Shift at him, in return. While grinning happily at the seemingly strong mortal opponent in front of him, Rider of Red deflected the incoming cluster of high-speed magical bolts in iridescent magic colour using his short spear before giving the younger Saint King-girl in front of him a taunting shook and gesture as well, shortly afterwards. Nevertheless, Rider of Red's taunt just now was only ended up encouraging Vivio to try even harder, as she quickly reassuming her guard and stance, at the same time.

Rider of Red has previously tried to hit her with the metal shaft of his hero-killing short spear. Yet, Vivio successfully blocked the incoming attack with her ultimate defensive spell, Sacred Defender before counterattacking with the cluster variation of her (guided) shooting spell, Sonic Shooter Phantom Shift, just now. This time around, Rider of Red, Achilles tried to change his strategy and thrust his hero-killing short spear towards Vivio's left chest, aiming for her heart instead. Unfortunately, even for the famed legendary immortal demigod hero, Achilles, Vivio's uncanny reflexes and accuracy has becoming his greatest opponent this time around, as each thrusts from his hero-killing short spear has either been avoided or deflected using a magic-driven AEC armament known as CW-AEC07M Sword Breaker that cover her left arm entirely.

"Damn! What the hell is that left hand of hers? She just wearing a thin elbow-high glove and yet it has been proven strong enough to leave multiple dents on my spear, Diatrekhōn Astēr Lonkhē every time she parried my attacks…!" cursed Rider of Red alone under his breath before he decided to inhaled deeply in order to calm his mind down afterwards. "Never in my previous life that a mere mortal could fight me equally without breaking a sweat. You truly are something, lass! Care to let me know of who you are and what is your intention after obtaining the wish from the holy chalice itself…?" asked Rider of Red, as he decided to temporarily halted his assault while waiting for Vivio's respond. Vivio in the meantime decided to lower her guard before answering Rider of Red's question just now, as she knew very well on how Rider of Red, Achilles would never try to employ a dirty tactic against her even if he wasn't happen to be a chivalrous knight similar to Asteion that her ancestor, Olivier Sägebrecht has been idolizing in her entire life.

"I am just a Bureau's contract mage and Vivio Takamachi is my name, daughter of captain Nanoha Takamachi and Enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown. I don't have any wish and not actually want to win the holy chalice for myself. Nevertheless, I need to stop the Red Faction from attacking, since this entire war itself is already wrong and corrupted, Achilles-san!" replied Vivio back while in the same time giving Rider of Red a warning on how this entire Great Holy Grail War itself has been wrong since the whole beginning, after all. "Heh! So, what makes you think that way, Vivio-lass…? Are you not just trying to dissuade my intention for winning this war…?" asked Rider of Red, as whether he actually believes on Vivio's reply or not, her warning has definitely intrigue him since Rider of Red, Achilles himself has actually noticed something amiss about this entire Great Holy Grail War itself, after all.

"I'm telling you the truth, Achilles-san. This entire war is already wrong ever since its conception since the true Holy Grail War should have seven different heroic spirit-classes instead of six for each faction. Yet, no Saber-class heroic spirit ever present in this war and each warring factions only have six or even less different heroic spirit-classes at their disposal…! Don't you think it actually is strange after all, Achilles-san…?" answered Vivio back with another question in return, as she tried to convince Rider of Red about this entire Great Holy Grail War in which he currently is participating has been corrupted without him knowing about it. Rider of Red was remain quiet for a moment, as he gave Vivio's answer just now a quick thought before responding back at her shortly afterwards.

"Regardless on whether this war is corrupted or not, the holy chalice would still grant any one of us that emerge triumphantly an unfulfilled wish of ours after all. An outsider without any wish like yourself has no right to criticize this war and unfortunately young lass, you have overstepped your boundary in regard to this matter…" responded Rider of Red, as he decided to readying his intimidating combat stance as well, at the same time. Realizing that her effort to dissuade him from continuing this senseless war has been failed, Vivio also decided to get her fighting stance ready while giving the said Rider-class heroic spirit, Achilles a disappointed look, in return. "It is okay if you don't trust me, Achilles-san. However, I will still try my best to stop you. Since I already promised him and Fiore-san to not letting you fight a senseless war and die in vain because of it…" replied Vivio back, as Rider of Red quickly realize that she was determined to stop him no matter what.

Rider of Red has fought multiple different enemies in the past, from heroic spirits, phantasmal beasts and even Dead Apostle, as any of his past masters have faced different kind of wars in which he personally never actually interested to get involved with. He also fought ordinary mages in the past and came into a proper conclusion on how extremely frail mortal could be. Nevertheless, his current opponent, a young Time-Space Administrative Bureau's contract mage that introduced herself as Vivio Takamachi has been proving herself worthy to fight him on equal ground despite being just a normal human being instead of a celebrated demigod hero after all. Because of that, Rider of Red couldn't help himself from getting thrilled over fighting Vivio in this one-on-one duel, as such opportunity has never once came to him in his past life.

Indeed, a fabled demigod hero like Rider of Red himself has never found any ordinary human opponent that could fight him on equal ground until tonight, when he encountered Vivio. His mission was actually quite simple and straightforward, as he together with Archer of Red, heroic spirit Atalantē were sent by their master(s) to infiltrate Trifas as well as Yggdmillennia's stronghold while creating a diversion at the same time. It supposedly a simple and straightforward mission, as both Achilles and Atalantē were only expecting resistance from Yggdmillennia's golems and heroic spirits in which gather together under the banner of Black Faction. Instead they found themselves fighting against opponents in which completely unrelated to Yggdmillennia and the Black Faction in reality. It was when Rider of Red, Achilles found himself in a deadlock one-on-one duel against a certain young combat mage in which also happen to be a talented Striker known by Vivio Takamachi name.

Archer of Red or Atalantē has decided to pursue another opponents in which previously accompany Vivio while Rider of Red, Achilles dealing with her. Archer of Red's opponents, in which also happen to be no other than Enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown and Einhalt Stratos have decided to lure the eponymous chaste huntress, Atalantē away from Vivio in order to let the aforementioned young Saint King-girl herself dealing with Rider of Red, Achilles alone in one-on-one duel. Rider of Red has personally never minded the fact that he must fight Vivio alone by himself. Since he supposedly would be more than capable of defeating any mortal opponent without encountering so much trouble after all. Unfortunately for Rider of Red however, not only that Vivio gave him a really good fight but she also manage to somehow damage his prized hero-killing short spear, Diatrekhōn Astēr Lonkhē at the same time using only a combination of magic and strange barehanded martial arts that reminding him to his master, Chiron's Pankration albeit fundamentally different in some if not most of its aspects.

"Then you can just keep that promise after you defeat me, lass!" declared Rider of Red before he decided jump towards Vivio before trying to smash her right shoulder vertically using the metal shaft of his hero-killing short spear, at the same time. Once again Vivio skilfully dodge the incoming attack at paper margin distance before she landed four continuous straight punches at his face, in return. Quickly, Rider of Red raised his hero-killing short spear, Diatrekhōn Astēr Lonkhē in order to block Vivio's punches before trying to step back and create a safe distance in which the said young Saint King-girl's punches could no longer reach or hit him. Unfortunately for Rider of Red however, he never anticipated on what Vivio was about to do next, as she raised her right hand before creating multiple magical orbs with iridescent magic colour before simultaneously throwing at least ten of them towards Rider of Red, not long afterwards.

 _"Issen Hicchū! Flash Bullet Phantom Shift…!"_ (Flash Strike! Flash Bullet Phantom Shift)

Without further ado, Vivio threw ten of her Flash Bullet magical orbs towards Rider of Red while still having at least twenty of them hovering behind her. Rider of Red, Achilles quickly spun his hero-killing short spear in order to block or deflect the incoming ten Flash Bullet magical orbs in front of him while in the same time trying to find an opening to executes his own counterattack towards his opponent, the aforementioned young Saint King-girl herself. Unfortunately for Rider of Red, Vivio was not about to give him an opportunity to executes his retaliation, as she decided to leap right in front of the aforementioned Rider-class heroic spirit, Achilles himself before landing another punch right on his face this time around.

"Bastard!" cursed Rider of Red, as he tried to hit Vivio's neck by horizontally swept his hero-killing short spear's metal shaft towards her neck while retaliating at the said young Saint King-girl's relentless yet accurate assault just now. Vivio quickly ducked and successfully dodge the incoming horizontal sweeping attack from Rider of Red's hero-killing short spear before counterattacking with her fast, accurate and powerful sweeping kick that soon threw the aforementioned Rider-class heroic spirit Achilles' balance off completely. "Damn it…! Never that a mere mortal like her to give someone like me a lot of trouble…!" complained Rider of Red, as he tried to recover from his fall and quickly leaped back to create quite a distance from his opponent, Vivio.

"Being an ordinary human has nothing to do with my power, Achilles-san. I already made a promise to stop you and because of that, I can't afford to have you defeat me here, in this place…" responded Vivio while showing her determined smile towards Rider of Red as well, at the same time. "Heh…? It seems you are not just trying to dissuade my intention of obtaining any wish from that omnipotent wish granting chalice, young lass. However, you have completely been forgetting an important thing here! I am a heroic spirit and the meaning of my existence is the same with every other heroic spirit here in this war! We all have wish that must be granted regardless to any of its cost. Even if by doing so, we ended up hurting others and even destroy this world in the process, none of these would prevent us to keep on trying to win this war and get our hands to the holy chalice itself! I'm sorry, Vivio-lass, but your effort will definitely be wasted, unfortunately…" replied Rider of Red back, as he once again reassuming his fighting stance afterwards.

Vivio was about to argue back at Rider of Red's reply just now, as suddenly a huge tremor shook the entire land violently. "W-w-what was that…?!" asked Vivio, as she was somehow surprised after realizing that something in which fundamentally wrong has suddenly happened here in Trifas, after all. "Hey! Don't look at me or ask me any question since I am also as confused as you are, lass! One thing for sure, another external force has caused this tremor and it was originally come from that citadel over there…" answered Rider of Red back while pointing his left hand's index finger towards the Millennium Castle afterwards. Vivio in the meantime was only quietly moving her gaze towards the said Yggdmillennia's stronghold while trying to figure out about what is actually happened.

"You still don't get it? Maybe your older girlfriend and boyfriend can explain this thing better than myself if you wish to talk to them…" added Rider of Red, as his suggestion just now has somehow prompting Vivio to contact both Einhalt and Ave using her communication headset shortly afterwards. "Flügel 01 to Flügel 02 and Long Arch 07…! Einhalt-san, Ave-nii! Can you two hear me…?" contacted Vivio, as static sound was greeting her before a pair of slightly inaudible voices could be heard among that static sound at the same time. "This is Flügel 02 to Flügel 01. How is the situation on your side, Vivio-san…?" responded Einhalt back by asking her beloved younger girlfriend, Vivio over the situation on her side, in return. "Long Arch 07 to both Flügel 01 and Flügel 02. I can hear both of your voice, Vivio, Einhalt. I assume that you are contacting me because of the tremor that have just happened, am I correct…?" asking Ave back with another question, as he in the same time was also guessing that both Vivio and Einhalt were contacting him because of the tremor that shook the entire land just now.

"Yes, Ave-nii! Do you know anything about it? Also, do you know anything about it as well, Einhalt-san? Since Achilles-san and I really have a bad feeling about it…!" responded Vivio back, as she decided to ask both of her beloved Ave-nii and Einhalt a question in regards to the tremor that has just happened a moment ago. "I'm not entire sure about it, Vivio. Why don't you ask Nanoha-san about it, since she might be able to answer it instead…?" replied Ave back while admitting that he truly has no idea over what happened, after all. Einhalt on the other hand however, decided to elaborate her respond for a little bit more compared to Ave's own respond towards Vivio's question just now while explaining any theory and speculation that she currently had in her mind.

"Maybe it has something to do with the report that Teana-san submitted a while ago. The one that we all read from Infinity Library when investigating any of Brotherhood of Light's involvement in this newborn world's conflicts together with Rio-san and Corona-san…" reminded Einhalt, as she was trying to refresh Vivio's memory over a certain redacted version of investigation report that both Teana and Ave have submitted in the past. "No, I don't think it has anything to do with that, Einhalt-san. Ave-nii, please tell me that Einhalt-san isn't actually mean it…" replied Vivio back, as her face instantly went pale for some reason. Rider of Red in which happen to witness the entire situation in front of him started to feel curious over what actually is happening. Nevertheless, he decided to quietly watch the entire thing to reveal its mystery instead of interfering Vivio by asking her a question.

"I'm afraid Einhalt is actually implying to our initial report on how a certain declining mage clan's patriarch has stolen something from Forest of Einnashe, the Disembowelling Ocean of Foliage around six months ago. Ciel-san from Roman Catholic Church's Burial Agency was trying to intercept him when on the mission to slay Einnashe. Unfortunately, she has failed I'm afraid…" informed Ave while letting Vivio knew that her fear might actually becoming reality after all. At the same time, Einhalt decided to also adding her own thought over this entire situation by reminding her beloved younger Saint King-girlfriend the impending danger that they might actually be facing here, once again.

"The one thing that Yggdmillennia has obtained from Einnashe is now becoming a catalyst that anchor Millennium Castle in this third newborn world, Vivio-san. If my speculation has indeed true, I am afraid that no one would have a chance to win a war against Yggdmillennia. Since none of us could ever fight against the will of Gaia herself, after all…" politely added Einhalt with her grim voice tone, as she decided to also letting Vivio know on how extremely dire the whole situation might actually is. Vivio was about to respond at both Einhalt and Ave's explanation just now, as her beloved Nanoha-mama arrived and decided to also ask them using her own communication headset instead. "Are you actually certain that it is related to Teana's report, Ave-kun? Einhalt-chan…?" calmly asked Nanoha while briefly glancing at Rider of Red as well, at the same time.

"We are somehow certain that it has something to do with Teana-san and Enforcer Takamachi's report, Vivio-san's mother. Since this tremor is also accompanied with another surge of negative energy in which Atalantē-san have already felt and voicing her displeasure about it. She said, as if Gaia has been tormented, the mother earth cried…" replied Einhalt back, as her statement just now has also giving Nanoha, Vivio and Rider of Red an idea on how she together with Fate have currently made a truce with their opponent, Archer of Red, the heroic spirit of Atalantē the chaste huntress herself, after all. "Einhalt is right, Nanoha-san. Even though I currently am not with her and Fate-san, this entire tremor has been definitely beyond abnormal anyway, as an extreme surge of negative energy has somehow coming out from Yggdmillennia's stronghold over there…" added Ave, as he decided to also inform his adoptive youngest older sister that Einhalt's explanation just now was indeed correct after all.

Nanoha in the meantime decided to give both Einhalt and Ave's words another deep thought before she turned her attention towards her beloved daughter, Vivio and Rider of Red as well, not long afterwards. "Nanoha-mama…?" asked Vivio with a slightly confused looks shown on her face. It was when Nanoha decided to give her reply back at Einhalt and Ave's explanation just now while in the same time not forgetting to give her beloved daughter, Vivio a reassuring smile as well, in return. "Einhalt-chan, would you be able to connect me with Fate-chan…?" asked Nanoha, as Einhalt quickly gave her an affirmative respond, shortly afterwards. "Certainly, Vivio-san's mother. I will get Enforcer Testarossa Harlaown for you…" answered Einhalt back before he decided to connect Nanoha with Fate using a group chat function of their communication headsets.

"Nanoha, did you hear everything from Einhalt and Ave just now…? What do you think about it…?" asked Fate, as she was also somehow feeling a little bit worried over her beloved fiancé, instructor Nanoha Takamachi's safety at the same time.

"I heard everything that might actually have been happening from both Einhalt-chan and Ave-kun just now. In my opinion, things seem to have moving into a catastrophic direction since Yggdmillennia have already done something that they should never been doing in the very first place. Because of that, it would be better if we head to the Millennium Castle and find out more about what actually is happening, Fate-chan. What do you think about it…?" replied Nanoha back while asking her beloved fiancé, Enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown a question as well, in return. Fate in the meantime decided to think about any answer that she should be giving Nanoha since she personally was still unsure about Einhalt and Ave's claim over what might actually been happening at Yggdmillennia's stronghold after all. Unfortunately however, before she could actually answer Nanoha's question just now, another huge tremor once again shook the entire land violently before multiple temporal dimension fissure rifts began to emerge all over Trifas' night sky shortly afterwards.

"This is…bad…" muttered Ave alone from Exia's cockpit, as he realize on how things like this would always spell another bad omens that would plague this newborn world's eternal reality itself, unfortunately. He knew that bad things would always happen not in the right time and place, as now not only that he as well as Nanoha, Fate, Vivio and Einhalt need to still prevent the Red Faction from advancing further into Trifas' populated area but also they must find the main thing that have already been causing those aforementioned huge tremors just a while ago. One and foremost however, he also worried about his beloved older girlfriend in which also happen to be his commanding officer, Hayate Yagami together with her faithful knights and unison devices, as they were currently fighting at another front to repel the incoming Red Faction's Dragon Tooth warriors and Brotherhood of Light's agents after all.

Unfortunately with all of these chaos that took place across Trifas and Sighişoara, it would be difficult for him to rendezvous with his beloved older girlfriend, Hayate in which currently fight against her enemies with her faithful knights and unison devices' help. Even after Vivio and Einhalt previously reassured him that Hayate would definitely be alright, Ave could still never completely get rid this entire bad feeling that things have been spiralling towards the direction in which despair and destruction would awaits them together with this third newborn world itself. Because of that he has decided to quickly defeat those three undead dragons in front of him before catching up with Hayate as well as her faithful knights and unison devices afterwards. Again, unfortunately however, those huge tremors that inadvertently summon multiple temporal dimension fissure rifts across Trifas and Sighişoara's skies have made Ave to abandon his plan, as he could only hope that Hayate together with her knights and unison devices could somehow holding those Red Faction's Dragon Tooth warriors as well as Brotherhood of Light's agents by themselves.

As those temporal dimension fissure rifts began to crack while having another massive tremor accompany them, Ave decided to focus his entire attention towards those aforementioned temporal dimension fissure rifts above him and get Exia's GN Sword and GN Long Blade ready at the same time by dual-wielding them. He never saw anything with such intensity before in the past. Since everytime temporal dimension rift occurred and have either DAMON or DRAGOON emerged from it, none of this tremor also took place simultaneously with it, after all. Because of that, anything that have somehow been creating multiple tremors in which accompany multiple temporal dimension fissure rifts at the moment is surely something that even Ave should never taken lightly. It was also when he decided to prepare for the worst while hoping that Nanoha, Fate, Vivio and Einhalt were somehow able to get away from these incoming dangers after all. He was also hoping that his cherished older girlfriend, Hayate and her precious family could also somehow get away unharmed by this impending catastrophe, in the end.

Unbeknownst to Ave however, Einhalt decided to assist him by heading towards his current location after she received permission from Fate herself. "Enforcer Takamachi, let me accompany you…" stated Einhalt right after she arrived at Ave's current location, leaving the older young Time Diver Enforcer himself in surprise. "E-Einhalt…? Why are you here…? I thought you suppose to accompany Fate-san…" asked Ave back while feeling slightly confused when noticing Einhalt's arrival. It was when Einhalt just gave him a reassuring gentle smile of hers before she replied back at his question as well, in return. "Enforcer Testarossa Harlaown has given me a permission to assist you instead, Enforcer Takamachi. Because of that, I have made a decision to be here and assist you, since only by doing so; we all can hope to win this battle after all. I am sorry for being a little selfish here…" replied Einhalt back while apologizing for the one-side decision that she made without consulting him beforehand.

Ave in return was only letting a small sigh out before responding at Einhalt reply and apology back, as deep down in his heart, he was happy to see Einhalt truly thinks about his wellbeing and safety, after all. "It is alright Einhalt. Since I actually relieved to have you here with me. Because of that, let us do our best together, as our opponents would never actually be difficult for us to handle, especially with your help. Thanks…" thanked Ave while responding at Einhalt's reply and apology just now. Einhalt herself was only blushing slightly after she listened at Ave's respond, as she truly feels happy for knowing that the older young Time Diver Enforcer, Ave J.C Takamachi has find her help to be extremely important and necessary after all.

Einhalt could no longer remember when she has started to admire and somehow having a crush at the said older young Time Diver Enforcer, Ave J.C Takamachi himself, since the only thing that she vividly remembered was the fact that similar to Vivio, Einhalt was definitely thinks of Ave as an important person in her life, in which she together with Vivio herself have truly love and cherished above anyone or anything else in this countless newborn eternal realities itself, after all.

Unlike her newfound friends, coach and allies that she met in the past, Ave was originated from a totally different world and different reality from Einhalt herself. With no obligation to actually defending this newborn world as well as Mid-Childa and other Time-Space Administrative Bureau's administrated worlds, Ave should never actually endanger himself by participating in dangerous missions or even becoming the said Bureau's operative to begin with, after all. Nevertheless, Ave has already made his choice to protect his newfound family, friends, allies, comrade in arms and loved ones instead of fighting on behalf of his old world in which unfortunately has already corrupted beyond salvation. His choice alone has made Einhalt feel somehow relieved and happy, as it also became a cornerstone of every single action that he (Ave) made in order to protect her as well as everyone else in this newborn eternal reality itself, after all.

Because of that, Einhalt has made up her mind ever since she met Ave in the past, long before she even obtained Asteion (Tio), her faithful partner and device that has now becoming an integral part of the said young Hegemon-girl life. On the fateful day when Vivio introduced her beloved Ave-nii, Einhalt has somehow becoming aware on how he would definitely becoming one of those important people that she would personally loves and cherishes above anyone or anything else, after all. Einhalt would protect Vivio without fail and she would also be doing the exact same thing towards the older young Time Diver Enforcer, Ave J.C Takamachi himself, at the same time. It was Einhalt's very own silent promise that she made when Vivio and Ave have saved her from the very past memories that has chained her.

The day when Vivio's smile and Ave's constant company have truly heal her wounded soul, Einhalt has already made a decision to be her own self instead becoming a mere shadow of her ancestor, Hegemon Claus G.S Ingvalt's very own existence, after all. Instead of simply running around the same repeated cycle of suffering and sorrow while refusing to look towards the brilliant future that awaits her, Einhalt decided to take a first step forward and accept those painful memories of her ancestor, Claus G.S Ingvalt as a cornerstone that strengthen her very own resolve, in the end. Even if it took Vivio to land multiple punches and uppercuts in order to actually open her eyes, Einhalt has now realize that she should be fighting for the present and future instead of the past that never actually hers to begin with.

Because of that, as she decided to accompany Ave in his fight against whatsoever opponents that might emerge from those temporal dimension fissure rifts in front of her (them), Einhalt once again renewed the aforementioned silent promise that she has made in the past. Since this time around, she has found her very own purpose and decided to follow her heart instead. It was also when Einhalt Stratos once again remembered and realized that she no longer alone in this journey of life across the seemingly endless eternal reality itself, as Vivio, Ave and her newfound family, friends, allies, rivals, protégé as well as comrades in arms would always be there for her after all, forever and ever.

 _To Be Continued…_


	5. Episode 03

**Episode 03**

~ Reminiscence of the Divine Abyss (Part III) ~

First and Final Step of Fate

* * *

"Hayate, are you okay…? You seem exhausted…" asked Vita with concerned look shown on her face, as she was supporting her beloved meister, Hayate Yagami with her petite body at the same time. Hayate in return was only smiling back reassuringly at the said Knight of the Iron Hammer in front of her before she gently shook her head and respond at Vita's question afterwards. "I'm fine Vita. It is just that relying on Tome of the Night Sky's Blaster One while wielding Strike Cannon happens to be somehow a lot more tiring than what I have personally been expecting na. I'm sorry for causing you a lot of trouble…" replied Hayate back while apologizing at her youngest and most faithful knight as well, in return. "Don't say something like that, Hayate! You have not caused us any trouble and we are here to protect you! I am here to protect you, as well as your younger errand…I mean boyfriend from anyone that wish to harm you both…!" quickly countered Vita back, as she raised her voice slightly at the same time.

It was when Hayate realize that her reply might have inadvertently offend Vita, as she knew exactly how zealous the said Knight of the Iron Hammer could be towards Hayate, as well as Ave and Nanoha to a certain extend. Ever since Hayate and Ave officially becoming a couple and started to date, Vita in particular has been extremely concerned over the safety of her beloved meister's younger boyfriend as well. Her beloved meister, Hayate and her younger boyfriend, Ave have indeed similar, as they were often wished for something before ended up putting their life in danger by adamantly pursuing it. Hayate and Ave were always together to support one another, as they found each one of them as a kindred spirit for themselves as well as their significant other, at the same time. Because of that, Vita fully aware on how Ave's own existence has definitely necessary for her beloved meister's wellbeing and happiness, especially after she found out on how the aforementioned young Time Diver Enforcer Ave J.C Takamachi's Linker Core has also completely fused with Hayate and Reinforce Eins' Linker Cores as well, after all.

"I'm sorry, Vita. However, there always a time that we need to fight and put our life in front of our enemies. Since only by doing so, we could truly protect any of those people that we love and cherish dearly above everyone else in this countless multiple multiverse itself na…" gently replied Hayate back while apologizing at her faithful Knight of the Iron Hammer, Vita Yagami as well, in return. "If you promise me that you will act more carefully in the future, I forgive you, Hayate…" responded Vita back while pouting at her beloved meister as well, at the same time. It was when Hayate couldn't help herself from letting a small chuckle out as she listened at Vita's respond just now. "I promise myself to act carefully from now on…" promised Hayate back, as she decided to gently pat on Vita's head as well, in return. It was when, after she listened at her beloved meister's promise just now, Vita decided to affirmatively nodding back at her (Hayate) while trying to hide her slightly blushing cheeks as well, at the same time.

"Meister Hayate, Vita. How is the situation on your side…?" asked Signum using her communication headset, as Vita in particular was startle when she heard the older Knight of the Sword's voice from her own communication headset just now. "Signum! You almost give me a heart attack! Everything is under control and I have just rescued Hayate. We are currently heading at Shamal and Eins' location. How is the situation on your side…?" responded Vita back on Hayate's behalf before she decided to also asking Signum a question as well, in return. "Not too good. These Dragon Tooth armies are keep on coming. Agito and I have been trying to completely destroy them but things seem to be endless, unfortunately. By the way Vita, Rein is currently heading towards your location together with Zafira. You should wait for her before heading to Shamal and Eins' current position…" calmly replied Signum back while explaining the whole situation that has been happening in front of her and Agito, at the same time.

"Tsche! This could ended up becoming a lot more complicated than what I previously have been anticipating, Signum. Right now, Hayate's errand boy is fighting alone by himself against another group of enemies on the other side of this town. Even if we all manage to hold our position until that blasted Red Faction finally gives up from invading Trifas, I don't think he could survive that long, even with Exia as his current unit…" argued Vita back, as she was genuinely worried over how things progressed against them. "Vita…" muttered Hayate while staring at her most faithful knight at the same time. It was also when from Vita's statement and argument that Hayate has also realize on how Vita has genuinely been worrying about her beloved younger boyfriend, Ave's safety and wellbeing after all.

"D-d-don't worry, Vita-aneki! Ave-meister will definitely be fine, since professor Tsukimura has been personally fine-tuning his Exia after all. Against multiple gigantic undead dragons, he should never actually encounter any significant trouble, I believe…!" reassured Agito, as she was trying to let Vita knew that everything will definitely be fine after all. It was when Vita quietly let a small sigh out before turning her gaze towards Hayate in which also decided to nod while smiling reassuringly back at her as well, in return.

"You're right Agito. I might have been worrying about Hayate's errand boy for a little too much. He is not a little kid and I should know that better…" replied Vita back, as her reply just now has also made Hayate, Signum and Agito to somehow letting a small chuckle out as well, shortly afterwards. "Honestly, Vita. You have actually been worrying about him a little too much. He would definitely be fine, since his current position is not actually far from Testarossa and Stratos' position, after all. If things have indeed getting worse for him, I'm sure either Testarossa or Stratos would aid him, although I personally believe that the later would instantly spring into action when it happens…" calmly stated Signum back in her respond at Vita's reply just now before she decided to once again turning her attention back at another incoming Dragon Tooth warriors that has adamantly trying to defeat her and Agito.

"Signum, Agito, what's happening…? I notice multiple hostile signatures are currently moving toward your direction na…" asked Hayate, as she now decided to use her Strike Cannon as a supporting crutch as well, at the same time. "Nothing is particularly dangerous Meister. Since it is only another group of hopeless Dragon Tooth army that Signum-danna and I have been defeating for multiple times beforehand…" replied Agito back on Signum's behalf while letting Hayate knew that she shouldn't be worrying about them. "There are quite a lot of them, meister Hayate. Nevertheless, please rest assure, as Agito and I are more than enough to deal with them. I believe it would also be the same for Takamachi as well, since he and his Exia should be more than capable of defending his position alone by himself…" added Signum, as she decided to reaffirm Agito's respond as well, at the same time.

"I know that you two are more than powerful enough to defeat those Dragon Tooth warriors. Nevertheless, there is no harm for you to act cautiously, Signum, Agito! Our enemies are undoubtedly cunning and they would employ any underhanded tactics to give us a lot of trouble!" warned Vita, as she decided to hoist both Hayate and her own CW-AEC03M War Hammer "mass production model" AEC armament over her shoulders and carry them with the surprisingly strong petite body of hers, at the same time. "We will definitely be on guard and extremely careful, Vita-aneki! Don't you worry about that, as I will also keep my eyes at Signum-danna for all the time…" replied Agito back while reassuring Knight of the Iron Hammer, Vita that everything would definitely be alright, since none of these Dragon Tooth warriors are strong enough to even scratch them, after all.

"We trust you, Agito, Signum. Still, please be extremely careful. Especially after what happened in the past, we couldn't risk ourselves for getting injured due to our own carelessness na…" reminded Hayate after she reaffirmed her stance for trusting both Signum and Agito as well, in return. "We will act cautiously meister Hayate. Now if you and Vita excuse us for now…" reassured Signum once again with her calm and cool voice before she bids Hayate a farewell afterwards. It was when Signum and Agito decided to conclude their transmission in order to fight the incoming Dragon Tooth army in front of them, leaving Hayate and Vita alone by themselves until Reinforce Zwei arrived.

"Hayate-chama! What happened…? Are you okay…? You seems to be extremely exhausted desu…" asked Reinforce Zwei with her usual panicked voice, as she was extremely scared if her beloved meister Hayate would have done something reckless like what she did back then during Operation Reconquista. It was when Hayate sheepishly grinning back at Reinforce Zwei before she tried to make an excuse over her reckless action of utilizing Tome of the Night Sky's built-in Blaster System just a while ago. "Uhm, our enemies have started to overwhelm us before I decided to cast a Blaster One-enhanced Claíomh Solais repeatedly at them afterwards. It seem I accidentally overdid myself, as my Linker Core unfortunately unable to keep up with processing a huge amount of mana reserve at the same time after all…" explained Hayate, as she decided to also making an excuse over her decision of using Tome of the Night Sky's built-in Blaster System just a short while ago.

"Rein, please don't blame Hayate, since it was actually my fault for not being able to completely protect her from our enemies. If only I have been stronger, Hayate should never required to use Tome of the Night Sky's Blaster System and she would never be exhausted like now…" added Vita, as she decided to also took her own share of responsibility that have made Hayate use Tome of the Night Sky's built-in Blaster System by executing Blaster One-enhanced Claíomh Solais (aimed) bombardment spell a short while ago. It was after listening at both Hayate and Vita's explanation just now, Reinforce Zwei decided to give her own respond at them after she let a small sigh out not long beforehand.

"I'm not mad at both of you desu. However, please be extremely careful next time around, since we never know if our enemies would be this easy to deal with..." replied Reinforce Zwei back as she simultaneously shook her head as well, in return. It was also when Reinforce Zwei suggested that she should perform unison together with Hayate in order to better regulate Hayate's currently overflowing mana output and ease the said young Queen of the Night Sky's Linker Core from extensive use as well, at the same time. "Hayate-chama, Rein believes that we should perform a unison in order to help you regulating the currently overflowing mana output desu. It would definitely allow you to be battle ready at any given time, as we most likely would need to fight another group of enemies from the Red Faction after all…" suggested Reinforce Zwei, as both Hayate and Vita were in return gave her an affirmative nod, shortly afterward. It was when Hayate and Reinforce Zwei decided to quickly performing unison together, as Hayate's hair colour and irises instantly becoming platinum blonde and electric sapphire blue that also indicates on how their unison has been compatible and successful, in the end. Right after performing unison together, Reinforce Zwei started to help Hayate with mana control assistance in order to lessen her burden.

"Thanks Rein. I feel better now na…" telepathically thanked Hayate while smiling at Reinforce Zwei in which currently has completely merged with her during the unison process. "Please don't mention it, Hayate-chama. Since Rein is only done what she supposedly doing, as Hayate-chama's dependable unity knight after all. Or else, I will just becoming an embarrassment for Eins-oneechan desu…" telepathically replied Reinforce Zwei back, as she decided to also give Hayate an affirmative nod while smiling at her beloved meister as well, in return. Soon after Hayate recovered from her fatigue thanks to Reinforce Zwei's help with mana output control over her Linker Core's capacity and efficiency, she together with Reinforce Zwei and Vita decided to guard their position for a little longer instead of straightaway heading towards Shamal and Reinforce Eins' position afterwards.

"They might not be that powerful. Still, don't let your guard down, Hayate, Rein…" reminded Vita, as she decided to get her War Hammer AEC armament ready while staring at the incoming Dragon Tooth warriors in front of her (them) at the same time. "H-hai desu! You also be careful Vita-chan…" replied Reinforce Zwei back, as Vita quickly gave both Hayate and Reinforce Zwei in which currently performing unison together an affirmative nod as well, in return. "Our enemies seem trying to defeat us using an attrition warfare tactic. Unfortunately such tactic won't be effective against us, since we have already fully trained against multiple waves of enemies after all. Nevertheless, it won't actually hurt us to be a little extra careful here, especially when we also put the Red Faction's scheme into a consideration na…" added Hayate, as she decided to remind both Reinforce Zwei and Vita over what their enemy, the Red Faction might have currently been scheming, after all.

Vita was about to respond at both Hayate and Reinforce Zwei's reminder just now, as an incoming long distance communication has startled her for all the sudden. "Aggressor 02, this is Long Arch 07! Please respond! This is Long Arch 07! Aggressor 02, first lieutenant Vita, please respond! Can you hear me…?" asked Ave, as annoying static noise was heard among his somehow slightly inaudible voice, at the same time. "This is Aggressor 02 to Long Arch 07! Hayate's errand boy, what is going on…? Yer voice is dropping off…!" responded Vita back, as she started to also feel a little bit worried over the safety and wellbeing of her beloved meister's younger boyfriend, after all. It was when after a brief moment of silence accompanied only with a static noise on the background, Vita together with Hayate and Reinforce Zwei could heard Ave's respond, as thankfully his voice was slightly clearer this time around.

"Aggressor 01 and Flügel 01 are currently engaged Red Faction's Rider-class heroic spirit in duel meanwhile Lightning 01 and Flügel 02 are facing their Archer-class heroic spirit at the same time. I am currently fighting three humongous undead dragons simultaneously alone. I don't think that these undead dragons would possess any threats toward me, since they are happen to be the exact same undead dragons that I defeated during Operation Reconquista. Nevertheless, it only is a matter of time before Red Faction's other heroic spirits arrive and completely destroy Trifas in the process…" responded Ave back, as he decided to also updating Hayate, Reinforce Zwei and Vita with the latest information from each of their allies' respective positions, at the same time. It was when, right after he concluded his respond, Hayate decided to ask her beloved younger boyfriend a question while readying her CW-AEC02M Strike Cannon "mass production model" AEC armament in "Open Mode" configuration, in return.

"How long it takes approximately for the Red Faction to completely breach Yggdmillennia's last line of defense, Ave-kun…? Since I personally doubt that hey would deploy the remaining heroic spirits under their command without completely breaching that last line of defense itself na…" asked Hayate through her communication headset, as the entire prospect for them of having to fight the Red Faction's remaining heroic spirit Servants was definitely disheartening, after all. "Unless someone tried to completely sabotage or strike their mobile headquarter, Hanging Garden of Babylon down completely, the Red Faction should breach Yggdmillennia's last line of defense in less than fifteen minutes. Because of that, I have decided to pilot Exia and launch a direct assault at their mobile fortress itself right after taking down these undead dragons…!" replied Ave back, as he also told Hayate together with Reinforce Zwei and Vita his intention to directly assault the Red Faction's mobile fortress, Hanging Garden of Babylon alone by himself.

"Are ye out of yer mind, Hayate's errand boy!? Hanging Garden of Babylon is heavily guarded with tens if not hundreds undead dragons! Not to mention that other heroic spirits and Brotherhood of Light's agents are currently onboard the accursed mobile fortress itself, as we all already knew about it! No matter how powerful yer Exia is, a refurbished third generation Celestial Being's Gundam is definitely not enough to defeat those in which originated from the mythical existence closer to the Age of Gods itself! Ye should know better about this and yet ye decide to act carelessly! I'm totally against that, Hayate's errand boy!" scolded Vita while shouting at her beloved meister's younger boyfriend as well, in return.

Once again, Ave has decided to act reckless by piloting Gundam Exia in what seems to be a suicide mission by mounting a direct assault towards the Red Faction's mobile fortress, Hanging Garden of Babylon itself. Obviously Vita was completely against it, as his idea of recklessly mounting an assault towards Hanging Garden of Babylon alone by himself would definitely endanger his very own life, after all. Even if he was somehow fortunate enough to completely destroy Hanging Garden of Babylon and defeated the remaining Red Faction's heroic spirits alone by himself, Ave could never escape unscathed, especially knowing that his opponents would be as equally determined as he is to use any available methods, strategies and tactics to completely defeat each other, even if by doing so, they would also critically injure themselves in the process.

"I'm sorry, first lieutenant Vita. Unfortunately however, there is no other choice…" apologized Ave before he unsheathed Exia's GN Long Blade and sliced the incoming undead dragon's front left leg with it, shortly afterwards. Indeed, without recklessly trying to take the Red Faction's mobile fortress, Hanging Garden of Babylon, Yggdmillennia's last line of defense would easily be breached and many would have died from it. Without the existence of Mage's Association in this third newborn world itself, no one would have gone into such of a great length to protect the secrecy of magecraft in the first place. Because of that, no mediator would also have been sent to keep an eye over the Holy Grail War's progress and held any authority to completely suspend it if innocent people's life has been inadvertently threatened by it.

In order to compensate this matter, the fail-safe system that this Greater Grail purportedly had and completely connected to Moon Cell Automaton began the process of summoning multiple Ruler-class heroic spirits that would act as mediators in this supposedly Great Holy Grail War itself, after all. Heroic spirit Jeanne d'Arc in which currently decided to use Laeticia Kaguya d'Arc's existence as her receptacle vessel has been one of these Ruler-class heroic spirits that Yggdmillennia's Great Holy Grail War has summoned to mediate it. Unfortunately however, such method have in the end proven to be insufficient to keep any casualties away from the aforementioned conflict itself, as one of the warring side, the Red Faction that comprised of Roman Catholic Church and many other Christian denomination's most fanatical as well as zealous divisions have decided to purge anyone that completely against the teaching of their monotheistic God, the "mysterious being X" even without their leadership's consent.

Using Yggdmillennia's Great Holy Grail War as a cover for their unholy desire, the Red Faction that have consisted of Roman Catholic Church's Brotherhood of Light as well as a certain Christian denomination's magic cabals such as New Covenant in Solemn Assembly and Church of the Firstborn Prophet started to undermine ESUN's involvement in this matter while at the same time re-enacting another unholy witch hunt in this modern era without their leadership's consent. It was due to their zealous and fanatical view over how unsightly sinful humanity of this world has became, they decided to band together under the Red Faction's banner and participate in Yggdmillennia's Great Holy Grail War by summoning their own set of heroic spirit Servants afterwards.

Ave could never forgive them for that. What they have done always reminded him on how Coalition of Old Governments and their fanatical World Liberation Front have indiscriminately attacking this third newborn world's inhabitants while trying to justify their vile act as something righteous at the same time. Because of that he already made his decision to fight and protect those people that he truly loves and cherishes dearly together with this third newborn world's eternal reality itself, at the same time. Ave knew that he would never be alone in his fight since his newfound family, friends, allies, comrade in arms and loved ones would always be there to protect as well as support him, in return. Nevertheless, in one or more occasion, Ave sometimes was having no other choice than truly depend on his inherent skill of piloting giant humanoid fighting machine and tonight was happen to be such of an occasion in which he could only rely on his skill as Exia's Gundam Meister and mounting a direct assault towards the Red Faction's mobile fortress, Hanging Garden of Babylon alone by himself.

"It wasn't entirely hopeless, as Exia is an extremely powerful and versatile machine after all. Worst-case scenario, I would just use Trans-Am to escape after giving them a lot of trouble…" muttered Ave alone under his breath before he decided to turn his attention towards the surviving undead dragon in front of him afterwards. "I trust you that everything will definitely be fine, Ave-kun. Still, please be careful na…" reminded Hayate, as she decided to trust any of the decision that her beloved younger boyfriend is about to make. "Thanks, Hayate-san, and also I truly am sorry for still causing you, Rein and first lieutenant Vita a lot of trouble until now…" thanked Ave in return before he apologized at his beloved older girlfriend in which also happen to be his commanding officer as well, after all. It was when both Hayate and Reinforce Zwei decided to reassure Ave that he shouldn't be worrying about that, at least for now.

Ave was about to respond back at Hayate and Reinforce Zwei's reassuring reply just now, as multiple huge tremors suddenly shook the entire ground for all the sudden. Noticing that the last surviving undead dragon in front of him has started to stumble due to those huge tremors just now, Ave decided to seize this opportunity by ending its life using Exia's GN Sword, slicing the said gigantic abomination into two, vertically. "What was that…? An earthquake…?" muttered Ave alone under his breath, as he also wondered about how those huge tremors suddenly took place and shook the entire land violently without any previous sign of them might be happening first. Because of that, even if has somehow already manage to defeat those gigantic undead dragons in front of him, Ave started to also personally doubt if this Great Holy Grail War has just merely been a simple ideology clash between the Red Faction and Yggdmillennia's Black Faction, after all.

"Hey, Hayate's errand boy! What the hell is going on just now…?" asked Hayate's faithful Knight of the Iron Hammer, Vita as she also somehow feel alerted with this sudden development that most likely would completely impact how this entire battle's ended tonight. "I'm not sure myself, first lieutenant Vita. However, these tremors might not be the Red Faction's wrongdoings since it feels different, totally different from the aura that any heroic spirits except Assassin-class Servant would gave away upon their summoning. To be truly honest with you, it feels as if the world itself is angered and holding strong animosity against all of us…" explained Ave back in his reply before he decided to get Gundam Exia ready for another engagement against the incoming enemies that would be arriving soon enough.

"That is nonsense. Hayate, what do you think about it…?" responded Vita back at Ave's explanation just now before she decided to ask her beloved meister, Hayate Yagami for her own personal insight and opinion, shortly afterwards. Both Hayate and Reinforce Zwei in which currently performing unison together decided to briefly think deeply on Vita's question and Ave's explanation just now, as Hayate herself personally decided to voice her own opinion on that matter after she and Reinforce Zwei did think about it. "I'm not sure if it truly is the world anger that these tremors are about, Vita. Nevertheless, as Ave-kun has told us before, Yggdmillennia might have already done something that would completely against any fundamental rules of this Great Holy Grail War itself, especially when we all know and notice on how this aura that accompany these tremors came from Millennium Castle's direction na…" responded Hayate before she turned her attention towards the opposite direction in which Yggdmillennia's stronghold, the ephemeral Millennium Castle currently stood under the pale blue moon of Trifas' night sky.

"Hayate-chama, Rein just saw a group of Brotherhood of Light's paladins are heading toward our position, fully armed with holy implements and Baptism Rites equipments! However, Rein also thinks that their aim were not to fight us, since they would most likely know on how ineffective those type of armaments are desu…" telepathically informed Reinforce Zwei, as she alerted Hayate and Vita over the arrival of these zealous Brotherhood of Light's paladins, at the same time. "Shall we greet them like usual, Hayate? I think my War Hammer and Graf Eisen are ready for that…!" declared Vita while smirking at the prospect of pounding some Brotherhood of Light's paladins using her War Hammer AEC armament or Graf Eisen Armed Device, in return. Hayate on the other hand was only giving her beloved faithful petite knight, Vita a sheepish smile of hers before she replied back at her (Vita's) declaration just now.

"I don't think it would be a wise idea to pound them down without asking a question first. Because of that, I am thinking to ask these paladins some questions first, Vita. Depending to their answers, we can decide later to whether you should be pounding them into submission or not afterwards. Would it be fine with you, na…?" suggested Hayate back while asking her faithful knight, Vita another question as well, in return. It was when Vita meekly nodding back at Hayate, as she completely agreed with Hayate's suggestion, after all. "Hayate-chama, shall we greet them then…?" telepathically asked Reinforce Zwei, as Hayate quickly give Reinforce Zwei an approval nod back, in return.

"Are you leaving now, Hayate-san? Please be careful and Godspeed…" asked Ave before he wished his adorable older girlfriend, Hayate a good luck in her, as well as Reinforce Zwei and Vita's upcoming battle afterwards. "We will, Ave-kun. In the meantime, you also take care of yourself. Since Vita, Rein and I noticed multiple temporal dimension rifts have suddenly appear above you na…" replied Hayate back before she decided to remind her younger boyfriend, Ave on how he might actually ended facing a lot more dangerous enemies instead. "I definitely will, Hayate-san. Rein and first lieutenant Vita, please be careful too…" affirmatively responded Ave back via his Gundam Exia's communication device, as this time around both Reinforce Zwei and Vita decided to adamantly let their beloved meister's younger boyfriend knew on how they would definitely be alright after all. It was when, Ave, Hayate, Reinforce Zwei and Vita decided to conclude their long distance conversation in order to focus their attention back to those incoming Brotherhood of Light's paladins in front of them, instead.

It was when another battle ensued as this time around Ave together with Einhalt that have just arrived to help him would ultimately face an extremely dangerous situation that soon changed their life forever. Hayate, Reinforce Zwei and Vita at the same time would also find the true intention behind Brotherhood of Light's invasion out together with everything that the Red Faction coveted upon the holy chalice itself. Yet, the outcome of this entire battle has yet to be determined, as what happened afterwards would entirely be a different tale for a different time, after all.

* * *

 **ED Theme Song:** Désir (Performed By: GARNiDELiA)

* * *

"Uhm, don't you think we are in quite a dire situation at the moment, Enforcer Takamachi…?" asked Einhalt, as she was referring at multiple Scuna-class DRAGONs in which emerged from temporal dimension rift fissures above her (them) together with a massive Bighorn-class DRAGON that crash landed right in front Ave's Gundam Exia shortly afterwards. "It would be a difficult battle, Einhalt. Nevertheless, I won't say it is impossible for us to defeat these dragons just by ourselves. Just don't let your guard down and you can show me how a royalty elegantly battle her foes, befitting the title that Hegemon Ingvalt inherit you with…" encouraged Ave in his respond at Einhalt's question just now, as the younger Hegemon-girl, Heidi Einhalt Stratos Ingvalt herself was only smiling at him before assertively nodding back as well, in return.

"I totally agree with your statement Enforcer Takamachi. Because of that, I will definitely protect you while defeating our enemies as well. Just rest assured that Hegemon's fist is unrivalled and Kaiser Arts that he invented would blaze our path to the unseen future together…" calmly replied Einhalt back while gently smiling at the older young Time Diver Enforcer, Ave J.C Takamachi as well, at the same time. Ave on the other was only giving Einhalt an assertive nod using Exia's head before he noticed on how the previously stoic younger Hegemon-girl herself has truly warmed up to him as well as Vivio and everyone else, after all.

Together with Einhalt, Ave decided to initiate his assault towards those fifteen Scuna-class DRAGONs in front of him while simultaneously dual-wielding Exia's GN Sword and GN Long Blade, at the same time. Einhalt in meantime has been opting to deal with another pair of Scuna-class DRAGONs in front of her by dodging their claws and jaws while counterattacking with multiple heavy punches and kicks, in return. It was when both her Sword Breaker AEC armament helped Einhalt to occasionally block the incoming razor sharp claws and jaws of those two Scuna-class DRAGONs in front of her, as she tried to circle them and execute one of her ultimate signature cross-range shooting attack, Hegemon Sky-breaking Sever, shortly afterwards.

 _"Haō Kūha Dan…!"_

Using her magically enhanced right fist, Einhalt execute one of her ultimate signature cross-range shooting attack, Hegemon Sky-breaking Sever or "Haō Kūha Dan" towards one of the two Scuna-class DRAGONs in front of her. From her magically enhanced right fist, a surge of energy shockwave similar to her "Unchain Knuckle" shooting-spell was released before completely smashing through the aforementioned Scuna-class DRAGON in front of her afterwards. It was when Einhalt decided to seize this golden opportunity to execute another of her ultimate signature magic-enhanced attack that has brought as a highly referred U15 Striker Championship's champion in the past, Hegemon Sky-severing Knuckle or "Haō Dankū Ken" at the second Scuna-class DRAGON in which has been unsuccessfully trying to avenge its companion by blindly attacking the aforementioned young Hegemon-girl herself.

" _Haō Dankū Ken…!"_

It was when the true form of Einhalt's Hegemon Sky-severing Knuckle instantly incapacitate the aforementioned second Scuna-class DRAGON in front of her, as its power has ultimately becoming a solid testament of Hegemon Claus G.S Ingvalt's strength, wish and dream as well, after all. Right after she successfully knocked those two Scuna-class DRAGONs in front of her, Einhalt briefly remembered on how one particular match in the past has allowed her to master Hegemon Sky-severing Knuckle's true form and led the aforementioned young Hegemon-girl herself on earning the title of the strongest under fifteen years old girl in the entire multiple multiverse itself. It was a match in whom Einhalt personally has also cherished dearly, as through the aforementioned match in which she fought and won against the former U15 Striker Championship's champion, Edelgard "Eddy" Barkas, the said young Hegemon-girl, Einhalt Stratos learnt how to accept her own limitation for relying only on her Kaiser Arts instead of adopting different fighting styles including the armed ones.

"Thanks to Edelgard-san that I now remembered on how Claus once wield an arcane sword with crystal clear colour that reminds me as well as Olivier herself with a pale blue moon, I believe. Unfortunately however, Claus himself could never master it perfectly since for whatsoever guidance that the abyssal cosmos has to offer through this arcane sword is definitely very personal and elusive as well, unfortunately…" muttered Einhalt alone under her breath, as she remembered on how her ancestor's inability to master this mysterious arcane sword has prompted him to create a replica of it, known as Ingvalt's Radiant Holy Blade in which currently resides within her as an ability that has been passed down from generation to generation through a pathogen in their bloodline, a trait in which known as Tradition Carrier or Gods Holder similar to Bazett Fraga McRemitz's Fragarach (Freagarthach), Gray's Rhongomyniad or Vivio's Armour of the Saint King respectively.

It was through her determination and unyielding resolve, Einhalt has decided to overcome the very limitation in which her beloved Kaiser Arts' possessed, as she began to hone it alongside with several other fighting styles that later on been incorporated into her Kaiser Arts as well, in return. Because of that, as she took down the third Scuna-class DRAGON in front of her, Einhalt started to also realize on how she no longer confused and was able to set her sight towards the unseen future in front of her instead of letting her past and ancestor's failure to haunt her, after all. Einhalt was about to fight the fifth Scuna-class DRAGON in which trying to approach her, as she noticed on how Ave's Gundam Exia has completely defeated those fifteen Scuna-class DRAGONs in front of him and now decided to assault a gigantic Bighorn-class DRAGON in which has been observing the entire battle for quite some time.

Suddenly Einhalt felt extremely uneasy, as she somehow has a really bad feeling towards what might soon be happening next. Ave has decided to launch his assault towards the gigantic Bighorn-class DRAGON in front of him, as Einhalt should never actually worry about his ability as Exia's Gundam Meister as well as Gundam Exia's strength for being a third generation Gundam unit itself. Yet, for some reason, Einhalt unable to shook off her fear about something bad would definitely awaits them if her beloved Time Diver Enforcer Ave J.C Takamachi carelessly tried to challenge the aforementioned gigantic Bighorn-class DRAGON head on.

It was when the aforementioned gigantic Bighorn-class DRAGON in front of them let an Earth-shattering roar out, as Einhalt in particular could feel the ground underneath her feet began to shook violently afterwards. Once again she felt an extremely crushing sensation of uneasiness in her chest, as Einhalt decided to carefully staring at the said gigantic Bighorn-class DRAGON itself while trying to figure out on why she has somehow fear it. Unfortunately for Einhalt, even her beautiful mismatched purple and blue eyes were still unable to find any explanation that has made the gigantic Bighorn-class DRAGON itself becoming terrifying compared to even a large Brig-class or gigantic Galleon-class DRAGON that she previously encountered after all, in the past.

Suddenly, without any warning beforehand, a pair of large horizontal horns on the side of the gigantic Bighorn-class DRAGON itself began to glow, as Einhalt noticed on how her body has suddenly becoming heavier afterwards. It was also when she noticed on how Ave's Exia has been forced to land by the aforementioned gigantic Bighorn-class DRAGON itself, as its weight has been pulled into the ground by a massive gravity field in which it has been creating beforehand. Underneath Einhalt's feet and Ave's Gundam Exia, a huge magic circle has been formed right after the said Bighorn-class DRAGON's pair of large horizontal horns began to glow not so long ago, as everything within the aforementioned huge magic circle itself has been affected by the increasing gravity force that unable everyone except the Bighorn-class DRAGON itself.

"This kind of weight is crushing me. Enforcer Takamachi, are you okay…?" asked Einhalt, as she could only heard static noise from her communication headset for a brief moment before receiving Ave's reply, shortly afterwards. "I'm fine Einhalt. Although to be frank with you, we are currently found ourselves in a bit of a pickle, as this gravity force has completely seal Exia's movement, unfortunately…" replied Ave back, as Einhalt could actually took a notice on how his voice has becoming slightly inaudible due to those static noises on the background. "Is it possible for you to use Trans-Am, Enforcer Takamachi…?" asked Einhalt while suggesting that Exia's Trans-Am System might allow him to actually move and counterattacking the aforementioned Bighorn-class DRAGON itself, after all. Unfortunately, Ave quickly dismissed Einhalt's suggestion, as it has been proven almost impossible for Exia's Trans-Am System to actually let him escape from the crushing gravity weight in which his opponent has been creating.

"I don't think it would work that way, Einhalt. Since this crushing gravity force is completely seal Exia's movement and merely increasing its GN particle output beyond any of its normal parameters won't be useful in this particular case…" dismissed Ave, as he decided to let Einhalt knew on how they were completely at the very mercy of their opponent, the Bighorn-class DRAGON in which have already crushing them with a gravity force that it generates through the use of certain massive magic circle underneath. It was when the aforementioned Bighorn-class DRAGON began to let another intimidating roar out before turning its attention towards Ave's immobilized Exia and Einhalt herself afterwards.

"I think, this situation in front of us is starting to get really out of hand, Einhalt…" remarked Ave, as he tried to move his currently immobilized Gundam Exia without any success, unfortunately. "You are correct, Enforcer Takamachi. We are now unable to avoid or counterattacking our opponent and I hate to say that we are in an extremely desperate situation at the moment…" responded Einhalt back, as she was trying to stood back up before the aforementioned Bighorn-class DRAGON increased the gravity force around her, forcing the said young Hegemon-girl, Einhalt Stratos back on her knees almost instantly. Even when her faithful device, Asteion was trying to support her by mitigating any damage that she suffered from this crushing gravity force itself, Einhalt could somehow still feel and realize on how Asteion's (Tio's) attempt of mitigating any of the said damage while helping her recover from it has unfortunately proven to be still inadequate under such an extreme circumstance, after all.

The whole situation has been extremely hopeless, as both Ave and Einhalt were unable to escape the crushing gravity force in which a gargantuan Bighorn-class DRAGON has summoned using its magic. Unless someone else has been kind enough to save them, Ave and Einhalt could desperately try to escape albeit their attempt on doing so would be futile. It was when the only thing that they could have done in this kind of dire situation is to wait for someone that would soon be arrive and save them from their perilous situation. That is if the fearsome Bighorn-class DRAGON in front of Ave and Einhalt haven't decided to eat them just yet. Unbeknownst to both Ave and Einhalt however, they would soon enough be saved by an unexpected visitor in which suddenly emerged from one of the temporal dimension rift fissures right above the gargantuan Bighorn-class DRAGON itself. It was also when Ave and Einhalt saw a sleek humanoid combat unit predominantly in metallic stratos blue paintjob similar to one of instructor Nanoha Takamachi's signature colour emerged right above the Bighorn-class DRAGON itself and began to shoot its large horizontal right horn using a weapon in which also reminding Ave in particular to a Thoma Avenir's EC Divider-996 at the same time.

Instantly a large translucent blue beam of concentrated mana came out from the unidentified blue humanoid combat unit's Sword Cannon before completely slicing and incinerating the Bighorn-class DRAGON's large horizontal right horn afterwards. It was also when both Ave and Einhalt heard a painful inhuman roar, as the previously imposing Bighorn-class DRAGON was now flailing around violently before inadvertently cancelling its massive magic circle in which also by any mean nullify any crushing gravity force around it. "Are we saved…?" muttered Einhalt, as she was still trying to register the whole sudden development that took place right in front of her. "It seems like it, Einhalt. However, we still need to replay our saviour by defeating this giant dragon in front of us without fail…!" replied Ave back before he began to initiate his assault towards the Bighorn-class DRAGON in front of him (them) afterwards.

Using Exia's GN Sword, Ave sliced its remaining large horizontal horn before thrusting Exia's GN Long Blade on the said Bighorn-class DRAGON's neck from underneath it. The aforementioned Bighorn-class once again let another loud painful inhuman roar as it began to flail even more violently than before. It was when Ave decided to fly away from it, as Einhalt began to unleash her ultimate signature magically enhanced attack towards the aforementioned Bighorn-class DRAGON in front of her (them) afterwards.

" _Haō Dankū Ken…!"_

Using one of her ultimate signature move, Hegemon Sky-severing Knuckle or Haō Dankū Ken, Einhalt unleashed a powerful force that is more than enough to knock the Bighorn-class DRAGON upside down while the aforementioned feat alone has amazed both Ave and the unidentified humanoid combat unit's pilot in which have just arrived to rescue her (them). It was when Einhalt and Ave could hear a tomboyish female voice from the aforementioned unidentified humanoid combat unit itself, praising her for knocking down a gigantic Bighorn-class DRAGON just now. "That is marvellous…! I never saw a female fighter that has successfully knock a giant dragon down using a single energy punch until today…! I'm Ernesti Echevalier…! Nice to meet you Oneechan…!" greeted the said humanoid combat unit pilot that also introduced his or her name afterwards. Einhalt in the meantime was only politely trying to dismiss Ernesti's praise just now while introducing her name as well, in return.

"Uhm…I was just lucky this time around Ernesti-san and also, my name is Heidi Einhalt Stratos Ingvalt. It is a pleasure of mine to be your acquaintance and you can just call me Haru-nyan or Haru-san instead of my full name…" politely replied Einhalt back while introducing her name as well, at the same time. "Please don't be too modest with me, Haru-nee, especially when I genuinely think that you should be more proud of your strength, I believe. On the other hand, is that giant robot over there happens to be your friend, Haru-nee…?" innocently asked Ernesti as he or she seems to be interested on Exia, after all. It was when Ave decided to contact Ernesti Echevalier through Exia's open channel communication before answering his or her question on Einhalt's behalf afterwards.

"This is Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Special Duty Section 6's Executive Officer, Ave J.C Takamachi. First and foremost, you have my gratitude for rescuing us from this Bighorn-class Dragon, mister Ernesti. Since without your involvement, I don't think Einhalt and my Exia would be able to get away from it, after all…" responded Ave back, as he decided to introduce himself at Ernesti as well, in return. "Uhm, Enforcer Takamachi, are you sure that it would be a nice thing to address Ernesti-san with mister suffix…? Since he might actually happen to be a female until we actually see him or her personally…" telepathically asked Einhalt, as she was wondering on why Ave has decided to address Ernesti with mister-suffix just now. It was when Ave calmly decided to telepathically answer Einhalt's question while explaining his decision to address Ernesti with mister-suffix as well, at the same time.

"I believe Ernesti is a boy around Vivio's age, as he seems to be extremely passionate towards Exia. Again, I'm cheating here, since a residual memory fragment within me that actually gave me a hint on how Ernesti is indeed a boy instead of a girl after all…" telepathically answered Ave back, as he also calmly explain his own reasoning behind the decision to address Ernesti with mister-suffix as well, in return. It was not long after Ave concluded his explanation over Einhalt's enquiry just now, the overly excited Ernesti decided to ask him another question in regards to his Exia, at the same time. "Mister Ave…! May I see Exia later, since I'm totally interested to know on how it could perform a delicate human like movement when fighting that giant dragon just now…? Also, what is that green coloured fairy dusts in which a cone-shaped propulsion engine on its back has exhausted away…? Wooow! I can't wait to personally learn about Exia's mechanism later today…!" asked Ernesti while declaring his personal interest if not obsession towards Ave's Gundam Exia as well, at the same time.

"Well, I don't mind if you wish to do that mister Ernesti. Nevertheless, I do believe that we should completely defeat our opponent first before discussing our special interest towards giant robot together. Am I right, here…?" replied Ave back towards Ernesti's question and request just now before he turned his attention towards the wounded Bighorn-class DRAGON that has surprisingly manage to stood back up after being knocked upside down by Einhalt a while ago. "Enforcer Takamachi is right. Would you mind to lend us your strength as well, Ernesti-san…?" asked Einhalt this time around, as she decided to request Ernesti's help in this fight against the said Bighorn-class DRAGON as well, at the same time. It was when Ernesti quickly gave Einhalt an affirmative answer, as his humanoid combat unit assertively nodding back at her, in return.

"I will definitely help you Haru-nee! Since there is no way I would let Haru-nee and her boyfriend alone in this kind of dangerous situation after all! In the name of Silver Phoenix Knights, I will protect you both, as we defeat this giant dragon together…!" responded Ernesti back while boldly declaring his intention to protect both Ave and Einhalt as well, at the same time. Einhalt instantly blushed when she heard Ernesti's declaration, as Ave was only letting a small chuckle out while feeling somewhat amused after hearing it. "Einhalt is not my girlfriend, mister Ernesti, at least not yet. Since she is actually dating my beloved niece, Vivio. Nevertheless, I still love her as much as how I love my niece …" clarified Ave while trying to let Ernesti knew on how Einhalt wasn't his girlfriend after all. The only thing that Ave decided not to mention was the fact that his older girlfriend, Hayate has once told him on how he would be able to get more girlfriends as per-Old Belkan's tradition after all.

Since apparently most of the people in which he interacted with such as Vivio, Einhalt, Fūka, Rinne, Subaru, Teana, Reinforce Eins, Reinforce Zwei and Hayate's faithful knights were at some certain degree were also having a romantic crush on him, Ave decided to consider Hayate's suggestion for several times albeit he has not yet clearly declaring his intention to get more than one girlfriends as per-Old Belkan's tradition in which a nomadic clan of Eremiah normally practiced. Nevertheless, he decided not to reject Einhalt, as well as Vivio and everyone else feeling, since Ave does truly cherish them, as he also promised to take half of their burden away with him.

"Enforcer Takamachi is telling you the truth, Ernesti-san. He already has a dependable girlfriend and it would be impolite and selfish for me to claim his sincere feeling only for myself without taking others' feeling into a consideration, I believe…" added Einhalt, as she decided to jump before striking the aforementioned Bighorn-class DRAGON's nape using signature magically enhanced top-down punch known as "Battering Ram" or "Hajōtsui" as well, shortly afterwards. It was right after Einhalt successfully strike the said Bighorn-class DRAGON's nape using her signature magically enhanced top-down punch, the "Battering Ram" or "Hajōtsui", she decided to get away from it in order to let Ave and Ernesti performing their coup de grâce at the aforementioned behemoth monstrosity that almost get her together with her beloved Time Diver Enforcer, Ave J.C Takamachi killed just a while ago.

" _Haō Hajōtsui…!"_

It was around the same time when Einhalt decided to get away from the aforementioned Bighorn-class DRAGON in front of her, she quickly gave both Ave's Exia and Ernesti's unnamed humanoid a quick glance while whispering something at Exia in which flying at the extremely close proximity next to her own position, at that time. "Please be careful Ave-san, since I don't want you to get hurt. Since I also truly love and cherish you dearly, as much as how I love and cherish Vivio-san as well, after all…" whispered Einhalt before she retreated away to the safer location, far from any of those Bighorn-class DRAGON's attack range. Ave on the other hand was only letting a small chuckle alone, as he heard Einhalt's whisper just now. It was also when Einhalt's words has also successfully expressing the said young Hegemon-girl's true feeling clearer than ever, as now Ave could definitely understand the love and care that he received from Einhalt, Vivio, Nanoha, Fate as well as everyone other than his beloved older girlfriend, Hayate has truly mend his wounded soul for a very long time.

Because of that, as Ave decided to execute his 16-hit combos of dual blades category sword skill, "Starburst Stream" by dual wielding both Exia's GN Sword and GN Long Blade simultaneously, he started to also realize on how Hayate's suggestion of following the aforementioned Old Belkan's tradition itself might actually be the right idea for him after all. Since a certain Juraian crown prince has also done the same thing with his five or perhaps even six or more girlfriends by accepting their feeling in the end, Ave now started to consider that option as well. Especially if by doing so, Einhalt, Vivio and some other people in which he truly cherished could also feel happy in the end, Ave personally wouldn't mind of doing it, after all. Nevertheless, the most important thing for him was to completely defeat this Bighorn-class DRAGON once and for all, as it was only after doing so, he could start to think about it and make a first significant step forward.

It was during the exact same moment when Ave executes his 16-hit combos of dual blades category sword skill, "Starburst Stream" at Bighorn-class DRAGON's face in front of him, he once again remembered on how other than his beloved older girlfriend, Hayate, his adoptive older sister, Nanoha and her fiancé Fate were the top three individuals in which he truly loves and cherishes above anything or anyone else in this countless multiple multiverse itself, after all. Of course he would without any doubt still definitely loves and cherishes Reinforce Eins, Reinforce Zwei, Hayate's faithful knights, Vivio, Einhalt, Subaru, Teana and every single individuals within his new families and friends from Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Special Duty Section 6 that have accepted him as he is without doubting any ulterior motives that he might actually had back then.

Nevertheless, it was through Nanoha, Fate and Hayate's kindness that Ave could finally understood the true happiness that he never experienced in his past life. It was through Nanoha, Fate and Hayate's kindness that Ave could finally be happy, since he would no longer be alone in this journey of life across the endless eternity that would awaits him. Nanoha, Fate and Hayate have helped him with the first step by providing Ave with a family that he could truly depends on, as this unusual family circle in which also extended to members of the Saint King Church as well as Harlaown and Nakajima household have once also providing people like Einhalt, Thoma, Lily and Isis a place to return for. Because of that, even if the way Special Duty Section 6 and their Saint King Church ally operates seem to be extremely unusual for an outsider, as well as other paramilitary organization, Ave could definitely understood and accept the way they operates while in the same time feeling grateful for being accepted as one of their family members.

"Nanoha-san has accepted me into her family. Fate-san has kindly guide me on becoming a very person that I truly am now. Hayate-san has also provided me with a place where I can truly belong while loves me as one of her important family members as well. Because of that, I should try my best to protect them, since such thing is only the very least that I can do in order to properly repay their kindness, after all…" declared Ave alone under his breath, as he sliced the aforementioned Bighorn-class DRAGON's face into pieces using his 16-hit combos of dual blades, category sword skill, "Starburst Stream" while waiting for the right momentum to provide Einhalt and Ernesti with golden opportunity to attack it.

"Good job, mister Ave! Haru-nee and I will finish this beast off without fail…! Since I have my beloved silhouette knight, Ikaruga with me…!" declared Ernesti, as his unidentified humanoid combat unit, in which he introduced as a silhouette knight, Ikaruga began to shoot the aforementioned Bighorn-class DRAGON using its Sword Cannon, shortly afterwards. "Enforcer Takamachi! Ernesti-san and I will definitely defeat this dragon without fail. Because of that, please retreat and let us do our part from here on…" added Einhalt while readying her stance to execute one of her ultimate magically enhanced attack, the "Hegemon Sky-severing Knuckle" or Haō Dankū Ken.

" _Haō Dankū Ken…!"_

Instantly, Einhalt's signature magically enhanced attack, the "Hegemon Sky-severing Knuckle" or Haō Dankū Ken successfully knock the said Bighorn-class DRAGON out of its balance, leaving the aforementioned behemoth itself to fell under its own weight afterwards. "Did we took it down this time around…?" asked Ave, as he tried to get his third generation Gundam unit, Exia closer to the fallen Bighorn-class DRAGON itself at the same time. "Hopefully we do, Enforcer Takamachi. Since it would definitely give us a lot of trouble if we fail to do so after combining our coordinated assaults together…" responded Einhalt back at Ave's question just now before she turned her attention at Ernesti's Ikaruga in which currently still hovering on the top of the fallen Bighorn-class DRAGON itself. "Don't you think it was a little bit too easy, mister Ave…? Haru-nee…?" questioned Ernesti while inspecting the fallen behemoth underneath him, at the same time.

Both Ave and Einhalt were a little surprised when they heard Ernesti's question just now. Ave in particular was wondering on why he could asked such question in the first place, especially since Ave has actually found this Bighorn-class DRAGON to be a tough enemy even with his customised Gundam Exia in which Caledfwlch Techniques and Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Technical Division 4 has been refurbishing, upgrading and improving using a blueprint in which professor Suzuka Tsukimura has submitted during Project Prominence's XFJ Program, codenamed "CW-GN-001F Amazing Exia". The refurbished and upgraded Exia was given a designated serial number "CW-GN-001 Exia", as it serves as one of Ave's backup units together with his CW-GNY-001A Gundam Astraea Type-A, CW-RX-79 [G] SW Slave Wraith and CW-RX-80PR Pale Rider.

Since his Gundam Exia should be stronger than his Gundam Astraea Type-A, Ave found that this battle against a Bighorn-class DRAGON has definitely proven to be tough after all. He was sure that Einhalt would also share the same sentiment with him, as fighting these mysterious dragon creatures; even for the smaller Scuna-class ones were never be easy to begin with. Yet, Ernesti claimed that it was too easy for such behemoth to be defeated merely using the same set of tactics and attacks, since it should have been proven to be tougher than that after all. Because of that, Ernesti's remark on how apparently easy for them to defeat this Bighorn-class DRAGON has made Ave, as well as Einhalt speechless while also becoming wary over the prospect on how their opponents might still actually survive their combined attacks.

Because of that, Ave and Einhalt decided to once again inspect the fallen behemoth in front of them. In order to actually make sure that they have defeated their opponent completely, the young Time Diver Enforcer and his Hegemon-girl partner has decided to carefully approach the motionless Bighorn-class DRAGON in front of them while getting ready to attack it if necessary. Nevertheless, Ave and Einhalt, as well as Ernesti have never predicted about what would be happening next, as for all the sudden, the fallen Bighorn-class DRAGON in front of them have started to glow red, indicating that it might be doing something. "What was that…? Why it started to glow…?" asked Ave, as he turned his attention at both Einhalt and Ernesti, shortly afterwards. "Its temperature seems to also becoming really high, Enforcer Takamachi. I'm afraid, it would overheat and worse explode…" added Einhalt, as she tried to also raising her concern over what suddenly happening to the said Bighorn-class DRAGON in front of them (her) as well, at the same time.

"Hmmm, you might be right Haru-nee. Since its temperature keep on rising up, it would soon explode if we don't do something…" replied Ernesti back, as his respond answered both Ave's enquiry and Einhalt's concern as well, simultaneously. Unfortunately for Ernesti, he couldn't carelessly try to shoot and destroy the currently motionless Bighorn-class DRAGON underneath his hovering silhouette knight, Ikaruga. Since one small mistake while trying to do so, he would risk the aforementioned behemoth to explode prematurely, destroy Trifas, Sighişoara and perhaps the entire Eastern Europe completely. It was when Ave, Einhalt and Ernesti realize that they could not do anything about it. The aforementioned Bighorn-class DRAGON that Einhalt has successfully knocked off using her "Sky-severing Knuckle" or Dankū Ken would soon explode. Unfortunately, they could not do anything to prevent it from exploding, as one simple mistake would set the currently motionless behemoth itself to explode prematurely, after all.

It was an extremely dire situation as Ave, Einhalt and Ernesti were trying to find a way of stopping this Bighorn-class DRAGON from performing a self-destruct. Unfortunately, nothing came up in their minds, as they tried to find a solution that would not end up setting it to explode prematurely while in the same time the said motionless behemoth's temperature kept on rising, as they were not doing anything about it. In the end, Ave, Einhalt and Ernesti could not find a solution that would prevent this motionless Bighorn-class DRAGON from exploding, as both Ave and Einhalt in particular were ready to desperately trying to destroy it using the combination of his 16-hit combos of dual blades category sword skill, the "Starburst Stream" and her "Hegemon Sky-severing Knuckle" or Haō Dankū Ken in a last ditch effort of taking the aforementioned behemoth down while prevent it from exploding.

"This would be a risky gamble. I will try to pull another Starburst Stream while you can knock it off once again using your Dankū Ken, Einhalt. Hopefully it won't explode when we do so…" suggested Ave, as he inhaled deeply after letting Einhalt knew about his crazy plan of taking down the said Bighorn-class DRAGON in front of them. Einhalt in return only shook her head before smiling at him, as she completely understood the risk of a crazy stunt that he and she would soon be doing, after all.

"I'm with you, Enforcer Takamachi. Since this giant dragon would still be exploding if we don't do anything about it. Because of that, I would be betting on your suggestion and hopefully it wouldn't go off exploding prematurely. Again, if it indeed exploding prematurely, at least I won't be alone in this…" calmly replied Einhalt back while smiling at Ave as well, in return. "Don't forget about me as well, mister Ave! Haru-nee! If you two require my help, I always am ready to help you with anything…!" added Ernesti, as he was also voicing his own willingness to take part in this supposedly suicide mission, at the same time. "Are you sure, mister Ernesti…? There is no guarantee that we can completely prevent it from exploding…! The odd is against us for this one…!" reminded Ave, as the answer that he and Einhalt got was Ernesti's silhouette knight, Ikaruga was aiming its Sword Cannon at the currently motionless Bighorn-class DRAGON underneath it (him), signalling his affirmative resolution towards what he just said.

"Enforcer Takamachi, if Ernesti-san is willing to help us, we might actually have a chance to…" convinced Einhalt while trying to also reassure Ave on how Ernesti's help would definitely evening the odd that against them. Unfortunately, before Einhalt could even conclude her sentence, a large black arrow made from what seems to be a Geisteel was thrown from one of the remaining temporal dimension rift fissures that have yet ceased to exist and pierced through the upper left chest of the motionless Bighorn-class DRAGON itself. Once again the previously motionless behemoth itself began to flail around while letting a painfully inhuman roar or shriek before fell down on its own pool of blood afterwards. This time around, Ave, Einhalt and Ernesti quickly noticed on how its body temperature started to recede before completely disappeared, indicating that the said Bighorn-class DRAGON in front of them has truly dead now.

"That black arrow…" muttered Ave, as he quickly turned his attention at the one last remaining temporal dimension rift in which located not far from where Ernesti's silhouette knight, Ikaruga is currently hovering. "Someone has decided to throw it directly at this fallen behemoth's heart, Enforcer Takamachi. Whoever did that, they have actually saved our life and Trifas from a total destruction, I believe…" added Einhalt, as she turned her attention at the one last remaining temporal dimension rift as well before her beautiful mismatched purple and blue eyes saw another sleek winged humanoid combat unit was hovering in front of it. "Another new type of robot…? Wooow! This world is never cease my amazement for some reason…!" praised Ernesti, as he was definitely feeling enthusiastic for the prospect of seeing another sleek winged humanoid combat unit other than his silhouette knight, Ikaruga and Ave's Gundam Exia, at the same time.

"I saw this kind of unit before. It wasn't long ago when Eins and I visited another world beyond the now dormant Crossgate Paradigm Portal in which located on the ruin of Heaven's Base…" muttered Ave, as he saw the newly arrived winged humanoid combat unit in metallic shiny white paintjob, armed with a long-barrelled assault rifle and long sword in which stored on its left hip's hardpoint. "Uhm, did you see this unit before, Enforcer Takamachi…? Neither Eins-san nor Vivio-san informed me about this in prior…" asked Einhalt, as she also somehow started to feel slightly intrigued by its arrival as well, at the same time. "Yes, Einhalt. Although the one that I saw back then was slightly different from this one. The one that is now hovering above us happens to be a lot more ornate and majestic for some reason…" answered Ave back while pointing out on how intricately designed its decoration that adorn the majestic figure of this enigmatic winged humanoid combat unit itself.

Unlike those plain and streamlined Para-mails he and Reinforce Eins once encountered during their visit to the World of Mana in the past, this winged humanoid combat unit that has ultimately slay the Bighorn-class DRAGON itself somehow invoking a regal impression befitting to a royalty at anyone who witness it. Nevertheless, this majestic winged combat unit wasn't a Para-mails that he and Reinforce Eins has countered in the past, as Ave personally found that there was more from it after all. One thing that Ave, as well as Einhalt and Ernesti were certain however, this mysterious winged humanoid combat unit has save them from the now dead Bighorn-class DRAGON in which trying to self-destruct just now. Because of that, Ave has been prompted to contact this mysterious winged humanoid combat unit in order to introduce himself while more importantly asking for his or her intention as well, at the same time.

"This is Executive Officer Ave J.C Takamachi of Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Special Duty Section 6. Would you mind to introduce yourself, pilot of the unidentified craft…?" enquired Ave right after he introduced himself. Einhalt and Ernesti were at the same time also waiting for the said mysterious winged humanoid combat unit's pilot to respond at Ave's enquiry, as they truly wished to avoid any unnecessary clash, even more with their saviour, after all. It was after a brief moment of silence, the mysterious winged humanoid combat unit's pilot decided to respond at Ave's enquiry by introducing her name as well, in return.

"I'm Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi, former first princess of the now non-existed Empire of Misurugi. I'm here to assist this world since only with my Ragna-mail, Villkiss' true power that we could hope to save this newborn eternal reality's future as well as Cephiro's…" declared the mysterious winged humanoid combat unit's pilot, as she introduced her name at Ave, Einhalt and Ernesti, marking for another new beginning for their journey together to reclaim humanity's future in which also theirs to inherit as well, at the same time.

 _To Be Continued…_


	6. Episode 04

**Episode 04**

~ Reminiscence of the Divine Abyss (Part IV) ~

Eternal Radiance and Defiance

* * *

Together with Archer of Red, Atalantē, Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Enforcer, Fate Testarossa Harlaown have fought incoming waves of enemies while trying to keep on moving towards Yggdmillennia's stronghold in which a surge of negative energy originated from. She has given Einhalt a permission to leave her and assist her fiancé's younger brother instead, as Fate wished no harm should fall unto the aforementioned adopted younger brother of her fiancé in which she also loved and cherished dearly. "Sometimes he can be stubborn like Nanoha and Vivio. Perhaps it has something to do for being a Takamachi after all…" muttered Fate alone under her breath, as she sliced open three golems into half using her faithful Intelligent Device, Bardiche Assault that has been upgraded into an experimental sixth generation device.

Using Bardiche Assault's Riot Blade II Form, Fate could easily cut through those oversized stone golems in front of her by using its (his) first sub-form, a single Riot Blade II in which slightly bigger and longer compared to its (his) second sub-form that took a shape of a smaller pair of Riot Blade II known as Riot Zanber Stinger II for dual-wielding. She has opted this first sub-form or default configuration of her faithful device, Bardiche Assault, since it has been proven a lot more effective and easier to use in this kind of situation after all. Moreover, Fate could definitely depend on Archer of Red's support when she truly needed someone to watch over her back. Archer of Red, Atalantē in the meantime was dutifully performing her task, as she accurately shot any stone golems that escaped Fate's lightning fast assault down continuously using her bow and arrows.

The way Fate fought, as she is now transforming her faithful device, Bardiche Assault's Riot Blade II into its second sub-form and dual-wielding both smaller pair of Riot Blade II known as Riot Zanber Stinger II before completely dominate her opponents in combat has definitely intrigue Atalantē. For someone that always had been confident with her speed and agility in the battlefield, Atalantē never once met an individual that could match her in that aforementioned department alone after all, until she encountered Fate. Atalantē that also known as Archer of Red in this Great Holy Grail War was definitely impressed on how Fate swiftly took her enemies down using lightning speed moves and uncanny accuracy, in which Atalantē herself has also been possessing at the same time. The only difference that made Archer of Red, Atalantē feeling somehow intrigued over Fate's battle finesse was the fact that unlike her in which happens to be a heroic spirit; Fate is a normal human being albeit having an artificial mage background of origin.

Since only quite a few number of ordinary men and women that could fight against heroic spirits on equal term, Archer of Red has started to wonder on what kind of training that Fate has undergo in the past, as her strength, speed and battle finesse alone has definitely around the exact same level with Archer of Red, Atalantē herself, after all. Obviously, she most likely would still find it difficult to fight any true Saber-class heroic spirit such as a legendary dragon-slaying folk hero, Siegfried, King of Knights, Arturia "Altria" Pendragon or Knight of Treachery, Mordred, since any true Saber-class heroic spirit often been hailed as the most powerful main Servant-class in which any sub-category or false Holy Grail War always failed to procure, unfortunately. It was instantly reminding Atalantē on how the Red Faction in which she swore her allegiance with has also suffered from having failed to procure any Saber-class heroic spirit under their command meanwhile Yggdmillennia's Black Faction seems to have already obtained something that could replace their lacking of Saber-class heroic spirit in their rank at any given time.

"If I could convince that particular person, Fate to side with us, our Red Faction might be able to fight the Black Faction on the equal ground…" muttered Atalantē alone under her breath, as she took another stone golem down using her bow and arrow afterwards. Unbeknownst to Archer of Red, Atalantē however, Fate has always been observing her while fighting against those hordes of stone golems in front of them. Because of that, she quickly noticed Atalantē's troubled expression and decided to ask the said Archer-class heroic spirit herself on whether anything was actually wrong after all. "Something seems to trouble you, Archer of Red…? Are you alright…?" politely asked Fate with her caring voice tone, as she was hoping that Atalantē would be more than willing to share any thought that has troubled her afterwards.

"N-n-nothing is wrong that has troubled me, Fate. Since I only am indulge in my thought on how to win this war…" replied Atalantē back, as she tried to take another incoming stone golem down using her bow and arrow. Unfortunately, she missed her aim this time around, as the said stone golem itself quickly lifted a huge boulder and was about to crush Atalantē herself with it. "Bardiche…!" commanded Fate, as her faithful device decided to quickly activate her support enhancement transport-spell that would make her moving even faster than her already lightning speed movement after all. It was also when Archer of Red, Atalantē could hear Bardiche Assault's digitised male voice, as he activates Fate's signature support enhancement transport-spell that would allow her to reach Atalantē and rescued the aforementioned Archer-class heroic spirit herself from getting crushed by any massive boulder that the stone golem in front of her was about to throw.

 _"Sonic Move…"_

Instantly Fate flung herself towards Archer of Red, Atalantē before she grabbed her right hand and pulled her away from the direction in which that aforementioned stone golem has thrown its massive boulder at. In reality, such massive boulder won't even leave any scratch even if it crushed Atalantē completely. Since her status as a heroic spirit has definitely endowed Archer of Red, Atalantē with superhuman strength and reflexes that would allow her to withstand any crushing impact that any normal human could never done in the first place, Atalantē herself was actually quite surprise when realize that Fate has decided to rescue her instead, just now. Fate's action in which startle Atalantē for quite some times has somehow reminded her to a very image of gallant knight that saved his beloved princess from a menacing sorcerer or dragon, after all. It was also when Atalantē's cheeks blushed slightly, as she realized on how beautiful or perhaps even handsome Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown is, after all.

"Don't let your guard down, Archer of Red. Since even the weakest stone golem could still harm us if we are not careful enough…" reminded Fate, as she decided to rest Atalantē down before turning her attention back at the stone golem that previously tried to crush Archer of Red, Atalantē by throwing a massive boulder at her. "I-I know that, Fate. Now let me help you so that I could get rid such humiliation from myself…" responded Archer of Red, Atalantē back before she pulled another arrow from her quiver and quickly aiming it at the aforementioned stone golem in front of her (them) afterwards. It was when Archer of Red's arrow instantly pierced through that aforementioned stone golem's core before instantly made it crumble completely for having its core destroyed. Fate in return was only giving Atalantē an approval smile of hers, as she decided to fight the incoming three stone golems in front of her using Bardiche Assault's Riot Blade II Form in which have already been reverted back to its first sub-form.

While skilfully dodging, parrying and slicing through those three incoming stone golems in front of her, Fate took a quick brief glance at Archer of Red, Atalantē in which tirelessly and relentlessly fought against multiple waves of stone golems in which trying to assault her using boulders, punches or even tackles without any success. "She is trying her very best to keep on moving forward, as her resolve has also somehow remind me to Ave…" muttered Fate alone under her breath, as she was definitely feeling a little amused and amazed for knowing that Archer of Red, Atalantē has also determined to see through this entirely nonsense Great Holy Grail War to the end. It was when Fate remembered on how her beloved fiancé's adopted younger brother, Ave has also been as persistently determined as Archer of Red, Atalantē herself when he fought against any enemies that threaten his loved ones, namely his newfound family, friends, allies and comrade in arms.

Fate remembered very well on how Ave initially wished to join Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Air Armaments Service (A.A.S) and in particular its elite subdivision, Supreme Air Force "Aggressor" or S.A.F.A, in which his adoptive older sister, Nanoha was currently belong to. Officially known by the third newborn world's ESUN as Aerial Tactical Instructor Corps, S.A.F.A was an elite subdivision that comprised of best of the best combat mages and personnel that would professionally train Time-Space Administrative Bureau and ESUN's operatives mainly their air forces in combat strategy, as well as techniques. Mainly acted as OPFOR during combat exercises, the benefit for being a S.A.F.A's instructor for Ave was a privilege or to be exact duty that would allow him on testing and reviewing new spells, technologies and tactics, as Fate remembered very well on how her beloved fiancé's adopted younger brother was initially interested to join them.

Nevertheless, his fate has led him into a different career path as it somehow works in an extremely peculiar way that Ave, as well as his newfound family, friends, allies and comrade in arms around him could never predicted at the very first place, after all. It was approximately two or three months after Break The World occurred, Ave decided to work under Fate and (mainly) Teana as their dependable aide instead, as he started to realize on how his true calling was never meant to be an instructor for Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Aerial Tactical Instructor Corps, especially after he wished to help his beloved commander, Hayate Yagami by taking away half of her burden with him. "He knew that Hayate would truly need someone that could becoming her eyes and hidden blade, especially after this third newborn world has been conceived through Break The World back then. It was Ave's decision to shoulder half of Hayate's burden with him and in order to truly becoming her eyes and hidden blade, he decided to instead join Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Sailing Force and becoming one of their full-fledged Executive Officer after undergoing an extremely strict examination…" muttered Fate alone under her breath, as she was reminded for one more time over the decision that her beloved fiancé's adopted younger brother made on that fateful day.

Ave was only smiling when Nanoha and Fate repeatedly asking him on whether he was certain with the decision of pursuing a career path to became a full-fledged Executive Officer or Enforcer instead of joining Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Aerial Tactical Instructor Corps under Air Armaments Service branch before reassuring them that he truly wished to take this career path after carefully considering its responsibilities as well as benefits after all. It was through such strong resolve and tenacity that Ave could finally becoming a full-fledged Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Enforcer, as Fate remembered very well on how her beloved fiancé's adopted younger brother has inspired her, as well as everyone to keep on moving forward without hesitation and never give in to any ordeals or hardships that they would encounter in this journey of life across a newborn eternal reality in which Break The World conceived.

Ave's unyielding determination has truly left Fate with a lasting good impression, as she could now also see a similar tenacity from Archer of Red, Atalantē's action when fighting multiple waves of stone golems alone by herself. Archer of Red, Atalantē has agreed to assist Fate in her investigation for a time being, as it was also the main reason for her (Atalantē) to fight alongside the aforementioned Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Ace Enforcer herself in the first place. It wasn't due to her master's order that Atalantē decided to work together with Fate in her investigation, since Fate herself noticed on how no command seal has been placed under Archer of Red after all. Atalantē's conscience was still remain the same from when Fate fought her a while ago, as she has been doing thing based from her own thought and consideration instead of ultimate compulsion placed by her master through the use of a single or more command seal.

Because of that, while somehow feeling relieved for knowing that Atalantē's intention of helping her was indeed sincere, Fate couldn't help herself from getting curious about the identity of Archer of Red's master, especially when she knew that whomever her master is, he or she seemed to be reasonable enough for not interfering with Atalantē's decision making after all. Atalantē, a mythical chaste huntress and one of the Argonauts that has been summoned as an Archer-class heroic spirit in this senseless Great Holy Grail War has decided to help her even when she (Atalantē) wasn't required to do so. Instead adamantly trying to keep on continuing her fight with Fate, Archer of Red, Atalantē has decided to work together with her for the time being, at least until they could determine the main perpetrator that created multiple massive tremors not so long ago.

"Archer of Red, may I ask you a question…?" enquired Fate, as she took the last stone golem down with her Bardiche Assault's Riot Blade II Form before turning her head at Atalantē completely afterwards. ""As long as it is something that I permitted to answer…" replied Archer of Red back right after she took the last remaining stone golem down with her bow and arrow. Fate in return was only smiling at her, as she has somehow getting used to Archer of Red's cool and no-nonsense disposition albeit having just met and knew her less than a few hours ago. Because of that, Fate decided to ask Archer of Red, Atalantē a question, since she knew very well on how her new companion would be doing her very best to answer that question after all. "Would it be fine for you to tell me more about your master, Archer of Red…?" once again enquired Fate, as she indeed wish to know more about Atalantē's master, in return.

"What have made you interested to know more about my master, Fate…?" asked Archer of Red before she sprinted towards the Millennium Castle's direction together with Fate in which happen to fly right next to her as well, at the same time. "I just want to hear more about your master, especially since he or she seems to be an understanding individual for letting you help me in this investigation, I believe…" politely explained Fate back before she gently smiled at Archer of Red, Atalantē as well, shortly afterwards. Archer of Red, Atalantē in return decided to answer Fate's question after she realized on how this aforementioned Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Enforcer herself has genuinely just asking to hear more about her (Atalantē's) master, after all. It was while keep on sprinting towards the Millennium Castle in front of her, Archer of Red, Atalantē decided to tell Fate more about her master, in which she truly respected for being a chivalrous gentleman unlike the rest of his or her Brotherhood of Light's brethrens.

"My master for start is a talented swordsman, as he always show me how good his swordsmanship is. I would say his skill with sword is almost as equally good as Saber-class heroic spirit of Richard I, the Lionheart if not better. Master's best friend, Nathan is also a talented fighter albeit not as good as master, I believe…" briefly answered Atalantē, as Fate noticed on how she was filled with joy and pride when speaking about her "current" master in this Great Holy Grail War itself. "Other than that, master is also always trying to do the right thing by protecting many people and offering his help without asking anything in return. Even when I asked for his wish, master just said that he would let me have my wish instead, since most if not all of his wishes have already been fulfilled after all…" added Archer of Red, Atalantē more as she was letting a small chuckle out this time around, especially when remembering on how righteous and kind her master is.

"You must truly love and respect him, Archer of Red. Since I have an impression that your master truly is a righteous individual that only fight for the sake of protecting others as well as those in which he truly loves and cherishes dearly, am I correct…?" responded Fate back while smiling at Archer of Red, Atalantē as well, at the same time. Atalantē in return was only blushing slightly in embarrassment after realizing on how passionate she was when explaining her master's talent, good and chivalrous personality towards Fate just now. It was when Archer of Red, Atalantē gave Fate a small nod while trying to hide her blushing cheeks, since by nodding she already gave Fate's question an affirmative answer, after all.

"May I know your master's name, Archer of Red…? Since I might know him if his best friend Nathan is happen to be no other than Nathan Graves, a famous vampire hunter that Brotherhood of Light ever employed other than the illustrious Belmont family itself…" enquired Fate for one more time, as by now she has already guessed the identity of Atalantē's master in this war after all. She only needed more confirmation about her guess, since being an Enforcer, Fate as well as her other fellow Enforcers and Enforcer-aides such as Teana, Runessa, Wendi and Ave would always looking for a factual evidence or verification over any theories or speculation that she made, despite how close her speculation already has to the truth. Knowing that Fate would definitely keep on asking the same question if Atalantē decided not to answer it (them), she decided to finally reveal her master's name afterwards, but not before letting a small sigh out while calming herself down, at the same time.

"Master's name is Hugh Baldwin, as he is Morris Baldwin's successor and currently the strongest sword saint that Brotherhood of Light ever employed in their ranks. Together with Nathan, they are invincible; since not even Death himself could defeat them, I believe…" answered Archer of Red, Atalantē back while sprinting towards Yggdmillennia's Millennium Castle as well, at the same time. "Hugh Baldwin the Shadowless Blade. I heard about him before during the assault at Citadel of the Sky back then. He fought against Ouroboros' Sword Emperor, Leonhardt and surprisingly doing well enough to best him on that day. Together with Nathan Graves, Hugh Baldwin the Shadowless Blade would always be invincible…" remarked Fate right after she listened at Atalantē's answer just now. Archer of Red, Atalantē in the meantime was only giving the legendary Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Ace Enforcer herself an assertive nod afterwards, reaffirming that her (Fate's) statement was indeed right, after all.

Not long after they fought their ways through countless of stone golem hordes, Fate and Archer of Red, Atalantē arrived in front of Millennium Castle's imposing Iron Gate, as they found it to be completely shut for some unknown reason. "Strange…" muttered Fate, as Archer of Red, Atalantē quickly turned her attention back at her Ace Enforcer companion after briefly inspecting the Millennium Castle's imposing Iron Gate in front of her (them). "What is strange about it, Fate…? Since it just completely shut, nothing more than that…" asked Atalantē, as she was slightly confused when hearing Fate's statement just now. It was when Fate quickly shook her head before transforming Bardiche Assault's Riot Blade II into its (his) third sub-form by connecting a pair of Riot Blades at their pommels, creating a makeshift double-headed spear or twinblade, at the same time.

"The fact that this Iron Gate is shut completely combined with no Yggdmillennia's heroic spirits are seen in the battle are quite strange for me. I expect to see their heroic spirits engaged the Red Faction's heroic spirits in open battlefield, yet we only encounter stone golems so far. Something is not right here, Archer of Red…" replied Fate back, as this time around, Archer of Red, Atalantē could somehow taking a notice over any unsettling atmosphere that has already engulf this entire battleground ever since she together with Rider of Red, Achilles invade Trifas not so long ago. Fate's reply and explanation has completely shown Atalantē on how they most likely have fallen into Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia's cunning trap, as he successfully pit them against one another while conserving his own Black Faction's strength at the same time.

Strangely enough, Darnic's Lancer-class heroic spirit Servant has not yet revealing himself, as from what Atalantē knew, this particular Servant would never hides behind the Iron Gate and acting like a coward. Fate has briefly told Archer of Red about Darnic's Lancer-class heroic spirit Servant, as her first impression when she met him was a strong warlord that has tasted a deadly battle, at least once in his lifetime. In the same time, despite also having an expression of mad and cruel tyrant, Lancer of Black was actually quite a modest and considerate individual that treated his subjects and guests well. Because of that, he would hesitated not to sprung into action when Brotherhood of Light's agents tried to assassinate Darnic during a formal banquet in which Fate attended together with Teana and Ave back in late autumn last year.

In order to protect his master, Darnic and the rest of the guests that attended Yggdmillennia's banquet, Lancer of Black was hesitate not to reveal his identity while wiping every single Brotherhood of Light's agents out using his noble phantasm, Kazıklı Bey, The Lord of Execution while only letting two of them escape after they successfully activates the reserve system of the Greater Grail itself, summoning another additional six heroic spirit Servants in which known as the Red Faction afterwards. Victor Belmont and Reinhardt Schneider were happen to be the one that Lancer of Black decided to spare, as they escaped back to Brotherhood of Light while bearing a terrible bad news to them afterwards. Fate never actually investigated this matter further, as Teana and Ave insisted that they should focus their investigation at the vast underground labyrinth structure that suddenly appeared underneath this third newborn world's surface first before dealing with the possibility for having another Holy Grail War in this new eternal reality itself, in the meantime.

Because of that Fate found this entire situation to be extremely strange, as none of Yggdmillennia's six heroic spirit Servants were seen fighting both Atalantē and Achilles in the battle, as the only one that fought them other than Yggdmillennia's stone golems are Time-Space Administrative Bureau's agents such as Nanoha, Vivio, Einhalt, Ave and Fate herself, after all. Combined with multiple massive tremors that just hit Trifas a moment ago, as well as a report of multiple dragon-like creatures emergence through multiple temporal dimension rift fissures that appeared shortly afterwards, Fate definitely certain that something has gone terribly wrong, after all. Nevertheless, Fate has decided not to draw any conclusion from the theory or speculation that she had in her mind. Since without any conclusive evidences, her claim would surely be invalidated and she could never risked any of her colleagues by deciding an important matter just through a mere personal deduction, this time around.

Sometimes, an Executive Officer or Enforcer does required to make his or her personal judgement regarding to various matter, even when no strong evidences have been present to support his or her claim. Nevertheless, Fate was fully aware that it was never actually be a time for her to do so now, especially when so many lives would be endangered when she made a wrong decision. The gravity of her own decision combined with a matter of urgency that is required to end this senseless war has definitely stressed Fate's mind, even if just for a brief moment, as she was still unable to comprehend any strategy that Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia has been concocted inside his mind. Combined with multiple factors of uncertainty in this entire situation, Fate started to worry if she has been looking at the wrong direction while trying to investigate this matter, after all.

"Hayate and her family are currently trying to buy us time by fighting the Red Faction's invading armies. Unfortunately, it is just a matter of time before they would be forced to retreat, especially when the remaining four Red Faction's heroic spirits arrive finally. I need to quickly solve this riddle before any unrelated people are victimized due to this senseless war…" muttered Fate alone under her breath, as her mind raced quickly to think and find an answer behind the mysterious and incomprehensible behaviour that Yggdmillennia has shown her (them) tonight. Fate was indulging in her deep thought while Archer of Red, Atalantē quietly waiting for her to take an action. Unfortunately, the more Fate tried to think about it, the more confusing it was for her to comprehend Yggdmillennia's behaviour, especially when knowing that they would completely be surrounded and soundly defeated if the Red Faction arrived and successfully breach the Millennium Castle's defense.

An incomprehensible nature of Yggdmillennia's action, as well as multiple mysterious tremors that took place shortly after she together with Einhalt fought Archer of Red, Atalantē would most likely related to any situation that took place within the walled citadel of this Millennium Castle itself, after all. Unfortunately, there is no way for Fate to actually find out more about what have been happening in there, unless she and Archer of Red manage to find a way in. While having a careful thought over what she and Archer of Red, Atalantē should do in this particular situation, another tremor suddenly shook the entire ground accompanied by a huge and earth-shattering explosion at the same time. "What was that, Fate…?" asked Archer of Red, Atalantē as she decided to get her bow and arrow ready while simultaneously trying to find the very source of that explosion. It was when Fate shook her head in respond to Atalantē's enquiry before she turned her attention at the highest part of the Millennium Castle itself, as it was from there that the explosion originally from.

"I don't actually know, Archer of Red. However, I do know that it came from the tallest tower over there…" replied Fate back, as she decided to point out the very tower that has been erected within the walled citadel of Millennium Castle itself. Archer of Red was then turning her attention back at the towering Millennium Castle's Iron Gate in front of her before she asked Fate another question afterwards. "Don't you think that we should actually trying to do something about it…? Since the more we linger here, the more our allies would lose this momentum…" suggested Archer of Red, Atalantē in her question just now as she tried to convince Fate to just enter this Millennium Castle instead. While contemplating over Archer of Red's suggestion, Fate noticed a pair of shadowy figures have somehow moving away from the tallest tower in which the earth-shattering explosion has been originated from. Because of that reason alone, Fate decided to follow Archer of Red's suggestion by entering the Millennium Castle and continuing her investigation at the same time.

"Hold still, Archer of Red. I will try to carry you in by flying across this Iron Gate…" replied Fate back, as she quickly bridal carried Archer of Red, Atalantē in her arms. "W-w-what are you doing…? Please put me down, Fate…! This is so embarrassing…!" protested Archer of Red, Atalantē while blushing slightly in embarrassment, as Fate carried her while flying across the Millennium Castle's towering and imposing Iron Gate in front of them. "Please bear with me for a little longer, Archer of Red. Since it would be impossible for us to enter Millennium Castle without having me to carry you while flying over its gate…" explained Fate while smiling at Archer of Red as well, in return. Knowing that Fate was right, Archer of Red's cheeks only blushed even redder as she gave the aforementioned Ace Enforcer herself a meek nod afterwards. It wasn't took Fate that long to carry Archer of Red, Atalantē into the Millennium Castle's main courtyard with her, as the two of them have finally enter the fabled stronghold of Yggdmillennia for the very first time in their life, or second time in Fate's life to be exact.

Right after they entered the Millennium Castle's premise, Fate and Archer of Red, Atalantē saw another battle that involves a pair of Black Faction's heroic spirits against a certain entity that they never actually saw in their lives before. Black Faction's Lancer-class heroic spirit, Vlad III together with his companion, an Archer-class heroic spirit of Chiron was fighting against a mysterious entity in stalemate. In the meantime, Fate and Atalantē noticed on how Berserker of Black, Frankenstein's limp and wounded body was also present, not far from the area in which Lancer of Black and Archer of Black fought their opponent. "What is going on here…?" asked Archer of Red, Atalantē, as everything that happened in front of her eyes truly didn't make any sense at all. Instead fighting the Red Faction's heroic spirits head on, Archer of Red witnessed an internal strife in which the Black Faction's heroic spirits fought against a mysterious entity deep within their own stronghold.

What Yggdmillennia have done for inadvertently creating such chaotic situation that also completely deviates from the course of this Great Holy Grail War itself was unfortunately still a mystery for Atalantē herself. One thing that she has truly been certain however, this mysterious entity is extremely dangerous as it has ferocity of Berserker-class heroic spirit with tremendous strength that could even rival or surpass a heroic spirit of Hēraklēs himself, at the same time. Because of that, Archer of Red, Atalantē instantly realize on how dangerous this mysterious entity is, as it could simultaneously fight against three Black Faction's heroic spirits in stalemate before defeating one of them within an extremely short period of time.

"To me, it seems Yggdmillennia has been trying to summon an irregular heroic spirit for this war. Unfortunately, their plan seems to be backfired and now they suffered from the consequences…" replied Fate back, as she decided to get her Bardiche Assault's Riot Blade II ready, at the same time. Archer of Red, Atalantē on the other hand was only affirmatively nodding back at Fate before she decided to also readying her bow and arrow as well, shortly afterwards. It was when the mysterious entity that has currently been fighting both Lancer of Black and Archer of Black turned its attention towards Fate and Archer of Red before intimidating them with its roar.

"It seems we have somehow been completely preoccupied to have our enemies sneaking into our stronghold unnoticed, Lancer…" remarked Archer of Black, Chiron as he noticed on how Fate and Archer of Red, Atalantē has successfully enter Millennium Castle unnoticed. "We only have ourselves to blame for this, Archer. Nevertheless, I'm certain that this Bureau's Enforcer here would help us dealing with this problem. Especially since she and her allies has done the same thing in the past…" responded Lancer of Black back, as he turned his attention towards Fate and giving her an approval nod as well, at the same time. It was when Fate decided to return Lancer of Black's nod by nodding back at him, as she prepared herself to aid both Lancer of Black and Archer of Black against this mysterious entity that has been wreaking havoc across Millennium Castle's front courtyard. Archer of Red, Atalantē in the meantime decided to follow her own heart to support Fate's decision by also helping the said Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Enforcer in her fight for protecting the one that she believes in and hold dear.

It was when, for the very first time after Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia's announce his clan's secession from Earth-Spheres United Nations (ESUN) that three different opposing factions work together to fight a common threat. This threat might originated from Yggdmillennia's past mistake for trying to summon something that they should never been done in the very first place. Nevertheless, unless Fate and Archer of Red work together with both Lancer of Black and Archer of Black in this struggle against whatsoever mysterious entity that Yggdmillennia has summoned, none of them would hope to finally reach the Greater Grail at the end of everything. Because of that, they have decided to work together, at least for now, and fight this mysterious entity for the sake of their own wish that also might or might not intertwine to one another.

Fate's duty to ensure that such tragedy never occurred in the future by completely dismantling the Greater Grail and hunt Ainsworth family down for their crime against humanity most likely won't resonate well with Atalantē, Vlad III and Chiron, in which yearning for the very miracle that the Greater Grail would grant them. Each of them was definitely having a different view on whether their wishes or desires happen to be something that truly worthy and noble, after all. Yet, they were now together in this struggle for protecting this eternal reality's future from the mysterious entity that most likely would destroy due to her own madness for being summoned with Berserker-class attribute.

The fight that would later on remembered as the "true beginning" of this Great Holy Grail War would began on that fateful night. Although, unbeknownst to Fate, Archer of Red, Lancer of Black and Archer of Black, the very mysterious opponent that they were about to fight have actually been the manifestation of this eternal reality's will itself. After Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia summoned her with an attribute of Berserker-class heroic spirit's mad enhancement that has also unfortunately made the innocent and childlike White Princess of the True Ancestor, Arcueid Brunestud degraded into a monster that most likely would destroy this entire eternal reality itself.

* * *

 **ED Theme Song:** Désir (Performed By: GARNiDELiA)

* * *

Ave, Einhalt and Angelise were amazed at Ernesti's enthusiasm, as he gleefully admiring both Ave's Gundam Exia and Angelise's Ragna-mail, Villkiss from his silhouette knight, Ikaruga's cockpit. While asking many different questions related to both Exia and Villkiss, Ernesti has also never actually forget to tell Ave, Einhalt and Angelise more about his world, silhouette knights and Silver Phoenix Knights, a knighthood order in which Kingdom of Fremmevilla's former king, Ambrosius Fremmevilla has established for Ernesti after he told him his desire to further develop, improving and refining silhouette knight's design in which deemed to be already outdated, after all. It was from Ernesti's story, Ave, Einhalt and Angelise could somehow understood even more of Ernesti's defining traits for being fearless, determined and more importantly, completely obsessed with silhouette knight and other giant humanoid combat unit as well, at the same time.

It was after Ernesti satisfied with the explanation that Ave and Einhalt gave in regard to this third newborn world, Time-Space Administrative Bureau and in particularly, the said young Time Diver Enforcer's Gundam Exia, he decided to listen at Angelise's story and explanation about everything that has also been related to her own world and Villkiss. Ave and Einhalt were also decided to listen at Angelise's story, as they began to move toward the direction of Yggdmillennia's Millennium Castle as well, at the same time. It was around the exact same time when Angelise's began to tell Ernesti, Ave and Einhalt on how she together with her allies could finally be free from their bondage, as they left the World of Mana for the true world in which DRAGON resides, the aforementioned young Hegemon-girl, Einhalt Stratos was also somehow remembering a certain memory fragment that she inherited from her ancestor, Shutra's Hegemon, Claus G.S Ingvalt himself.

Claus, Olivier and Wilfried were once visited an unidentified world in which they would befriend with a young dragon high-priestess, Aura Midgardia that also have taught the three of them a profound wisdom of dragon-kind, as well as providing Shutra in particular with reinforcement against the beastly scourge epidemic and undead curse in which have completely overrun neighbouring land of Lanafir, Loran, Isz and Olaphis. Even if Einhalt personally could only vaguely remember over what happened next, she definitely knew on how high-priestess Aura Midgardia has also taught Wilfred Eremiah a secret art of tempering Orihalconium-type armament that would proven effective against beastly scourge and undead curse, as well as fallen dragon-kind, after all.

From what she has learnt, Wilfred decided to construct a pair of trick weapons or armaments for Claus G.S Ingvalt and Olivier Sägebrecht in which later on known as Ingvalt's Radiant Holy Blade and Sägebrecht's Radiant Kirkhammer, as these pair of trick weapons would later on becoming akin of noble phantasms in which Einhalt would somehow inherited through a genetic pathogen in her bloodline, similar to how Bazett Fraga McRemitz inherited Freagarthach or Gray inherited Rhongomyniad, respectively. It was on the fateful day when Claus' beloved Olivier decided to done her Armour of the Saint King in which Vivio also inherited later on through the similar genetic pathogen in her bloodline that the aforementioned Radiant Kirkhammer has been destroyed completely, as its remains were used to reforge Ingvalt's broken Radiant Holy Blade in which Einhalt herself has briefly wielded against Tōma Kamijō's eight dragons approximately two months ago.

Angelise's story has once again made Einhalt remembered about the long forgotten tale of her ancestor, even more than when she briefly wielded a parallel reforged Ingvalt's Radiant Holy Blade that also once again completely shattered after she together with Vivio successfully defeated the infamous eight dragons that existed beyond their best friend, Tōma Kamijō's right hand on that fateful evening, around two months ago. Unable to withstand both Einhalt and Vivio's sudden surge of prana burst when performing an ultimate sword skill "Purple Lightning Flash Whisper" or Shiden Issen Ibuki, the aforementioned copy of Ingvalt's Radiant Holy Blade was destroyed, completely shattered right after it successfully destroy Kamijō's eight dragons that also thankfully reverting his right hand back to normal, afterwards.

It was also from Angelise's story that Ave, Einhalt and Ernesti learnt over the fact about these mysterious DRAGONs' origins, as they were once ancient human, transformed through genetic modification in order to survive. Female ancient human transformed into Scuna-class DRAGON while capable reverting back to their human form. Unfortunately, male ancient human's transformation to both Brig-class and Galleon-class DRAGONs were permanent, as they live solely to cleanse the ruined world by consuming a decayed mana condensation that has been polluting their ruined world before purifying it into Dracunium, in which in return would allow the supposedly normal human without active Linker Cores and magic circuits to cast magic, as it was shown by the World of Mana's inhabitants.

"A world in which ordinary human being would capable to cast magic spells without having an active Linker Core and magic circuits seem to be ideal, as the existence of Dracunium or mana, as the World of Mana's inhabitants have been referring to completely brought an unprecedented everlasting prosperity towards the World of Mana, after all…" explained Angelise, as Ave, Einhalt and Ernesti noticed on how her expression has somehow became bitter when mentioning the word "unprecedented everlasting prosperity" in her sentence, just now. It was when Ernesti decided to ask Angelise a question, in which both Ave and Einhalt have refrained themselves from asking. "What happened to those people in which unable to wield any magic despite of Dracunium's existence in the World of Mana, Angelise-san…? I don't think they would be welcomed and accepted, especially since that particular world has been created and established as a Mana-centric society in mind…" asked Ernesti before he decided to fly his silhouette knight, Ikaruga side by side with Angelise's Villkiss and Ave's Gundam Exia.

"For them, we are just a mere freak, as Norma like us were even lower than stray dogs, after all. We are corralled into a detention facility built on the top of secluded island, hidden away from humanity's ignorant sight, as we were forced to fight and die against mysterious invaders known as DRAGON. I am also among those Norma that fight a desperate battle against DRAGON, as becoming a mail rider myself would later on taught me any necessary skills to survive in that twisted utopia…" answered Angelise back before she inhaled deeply and letting a long heavy sigh out as well, in return. "I-I'm sorry Angelise-san, for asking you such question. Since I never actually guessed that such prejudice and discrimination still exist in the supposedly utopian society after all…" apologized Ernesti when he realized that his question might have inadvertently reminding Angelise to some of bad memories that she experienced in her past.

"Don't sweat over that kind of thing, Eru. Since we already left World of Mana more than a year ago and resides in the World of Origin together with our new DRAGON friends and allies. Unfortunately however, a phantom from my past has once again decided to haunt me, as the reason why I'm here is to investigate his involvement in this war…" responded Angelise while explaining the very reason of her arrival in this third newborn world itself, at the same time. Ernesti, Ave and Einhalt in the meantime were surprised at how casual Angelise actually is when she decided to refer Ernesti with "Eru" nickname just now. Fortunately enough for them, Angelise was also happen to be quite perceptive, as she also decided to let Ernesti, Ave and Einhalt to refer her as "Ange" instead. It was after Angelise told them to refer her as "Ange" instead of "Angelise", Einhalt decided to ask Angelise more about this mysterious enemy from her past that might get involved in Yggdmillennia's Great Holy Grail War, afterwards.

"Ange-san, may I know this enemy from your past…? The one that you mentioned have decided to haunt your life and might also be involved in this war, after all…" politely asked Einhalt, as she decided to stood back up on the top of Exia's left shoulder, at the same time. "He is Embryo, an enemy that has made us suffer in the past, Haru. I though, we have defeated him back then and move on with our lives…" replied Angelise back while riding her Villkiss in "Flight Mode" instead of its sleek humanoid "Destroyer Mode". Einhalt in the meantime was only quietly give Angelise's reply a deep thought while decided to let either Ave or Ernesti to enquire more information from Villkiss' mail rider personally afterwards.

"So, this Embryo is someone that has been sending dragons through temporal dimension rift fissures and almost destroy Le Havre in the process back then. Is he capable on doing such thing after all…? Since transferring both inanimate and animated object through different dimensions require someone to have a set of special skills instead of merely capable on wielding magic. So far, only Fate-san, professor Scrya, Alph-san and Hayate-san's knights that were capable of doing such feat with only using their devices…" asked Ave, as he decided to also letting Angelise knew over how supposedly impossible for a mere mortal to perform such incredible feat in the very first place. "His is not a mere human, Ave. Since Embryo is the World of Mana's creator and also capable of singing the True Star song that would also happen to be a song of destruction and creation at the same time. We have fought and defeat him back then when my beloved Tusk, Hilda and Sala-ko have manage to kill him multiple times across different multiverse one and half a year ago. I also believe that Salia has finally killed the past of his spawned existence at the end of these eternal realities with Goddess Rhongomyniad's help before she returned triumphantly afterwards. It seems, I have been mistaken all along…" answered Angelise back while regretting her complete ignorance over any possibility of Embryo's survival, in return.

"There is something that is not actually making any sense here, miss Ange. For me, it was just around two and half months ago since I visited the World of Mana. Unless the passage of time flows differently between the World of Mana and our own world, it won't be possible for you and your allies to already leave it for more than a year, after all…" responded Ave back while reminding Angelise at the same time on how it has just been two and half months for him ever since he visited the World of Mana together with Reinforce Eins back then. Once again Angelise decided to just shook her head before she corrected Ave's claim on how she might have been mistaken over how long time has gone for her ever since she together with her allies left the ruined World of Mana back then, in the past.

"I never be mistaken, Ave. Since I remembered very well on how frightening it was back then during my first sortie riding Glaive, as you rescued me with your Exia on that day. Although, I could swear that Exia look slightly different compare from the one that you currently are piloting today…" replied Angelise back, as she decided to also acknowledging Ave's help on that fateful day as well, in return. "Ah, you must be talking about Astraea, miss Ange. That unit was Exia's predecessor, a second-generation Gundam unit built for data gathering. Although I must say that I'm surprised to find out that you are the girl that pilot one of those white mass production Para-mail models from that day. Surely your piloting skill have been improving a lot since I remember how clumsy those four white Para-mails move back then…" remarked Ave back, as he remembered on how his brief presence together with Reinforce Eins in the World of Mana back then has definitely saved those four novice mail riders from their ultimate tragic demise, after all.

"W-well, I have yet learnt how to control my Glaive back then! It can't be helped you know, since everyone just expect me to pick those survival and piloting skills during my first sortie...!" argued Angelise back, since she was definitely feeling a little offended by Ave's remark just now. It was when Ave apologized while laughing at the same time, as he never intentionally wished to offend her. Angelise in the meantime was letting a small chuckle out, as she reassured Ave that she could understand that and accept Ave's apology as well, in return. On their way to Yggdmillennia's Millennium Castle, Angelise decided to tell Ave, Einhalt and Ernesti more about her world, in which she currently was staying together with her trusted allies after leaving the ruined World of Mana for good. It was also through Angelise's story that Ave, Einhalt and Ernesti could learn more about her wish and intention to create a country, in which human whether they are Norma or not, DRAGONs and heroic spirits could live together peacefully, as high-priestess Aura Midgardia and Ange's beloved dragon princess girlfriend, Salamandinay decided to support wholeheartedly at the same time.

Einhalt and Ernesti in particular were praising Angelise for her noble intention while Ave was more interested to hear more about how the said Empire of Misurugi's first princess' would be new country together with its closest ally, a beautiful kingdom of chivalrous knights led by the legendary Lion King, Goddess Rhongomyniad herself in which known as Holy Kingdom of Camelot "Airgetlám" that existed beyond the vast blue ocean of Yseult. It was not long after Angelise decided to tell Ave, Einhalt and Ernesti more about her new country's ally, Holy Kingdom of Camelot "Airgetlám", the aforementioned young Time Diver Enforcer, Ave J.C Takamachi himself received a transmission from his beloved older girlfriend and commanding officer, Hayate in which currently were holding the rear defense line together with Vita and Reinforce Zwei.

"Long Arch 00 to Long Arch 07. Can you hear me, Ave-kun…?" asked Hayate, as Ave could hear his beloved older girlfriend's voice clearly through Exia's communication system while noticing that her face already popped up on the small sub-monitor screen in which located on the top right hand corner of Exia's main monitor, at the same time. "I can hear you loud and clear Hayate-san…I mean, commander Yagami. How is the situation on your side…?" asked Ave, as he was definitely feeling concerned over his beloved older girlfriend and commanding officer's safety after all. "We manage to drove our enemies away, Long Arch 07. Unfortunately everyone has been completely preoccupied to provide Lightning 01 with assistance. Since Einhalt and yourself seem to be the only one that currently is free to move, would you be able to help Lightning 01, Long Arch 07 and Flügel 02…?" requested Hayate while explaining the very reason on how and why she didn't asked anyone else to provide Fate with reinforcement after all. It was from Hayate's request just now that both Ave and Einhalt learnt about Fate's current situation in which quite desperate, as she together with Archer of Red, Atalantē were currently fought against an extremely dangerous enemy that they never previously encountered in their life.

According to Hayate, even with Lancer of Black and Archer of Black's help, the chance for both Fate and Archer of Red to ultimately defeat their enemies were quite small, as she was never encounter anything or anyone that basically as equally as this third newborn world's consciousness itself (herself) before. Because of that, Hayate was truly hoping that Ave and Einhalt could somehow help Fate, as she together with Vita, Reinforce Zwei and the rest of her family members were preoccupied by their enemies' relentless assaults after all. Realizing the gravity of Hayate's request just now, both Ave and Einhalt decided to give her an affirmative respond, as they were agree to help Fate without fail. It was after Ave and Einhalt agree to help Fate, Hayate decided to also requesting Einhalt for a personal favour in which the young Hegemon-girl, Einhalt Stratos would have done it even if she wasn't asking her for that.

"Einhalt, will you be able to keep an eye on Ave-kun for me…? Since you are the only one that I could rely on, at the moment na…" telepathically asked Hayate, as she wished not for her beloved younger boyfriend to hear it. "I will do that even if you are not asking me, commander Yagami. Since if something happen to Enforcer Takamachi, Vivio-san would definitely be sad because of that. I also cherished him, so I wish not to see something unfortunate happen to him after all. I promise you that and you will have my word, commander Yagami…" telepathically reassured Einhalt, as she decided to also letting Hayate know over her own decision to accept and fulfil the said Queen of the Night Sky's request as well, in return. It was after she heard Einhalt's reassuring respond just now; Hayate could finally let a relieved sigh out before thanking her for that.

"Thanks, Einhalt. Since it truly is reassuring have you keeping an eye on Ave-kun, as it surely would take a lot of load from Vivio's shoulders when I ask her to do so in the future na…" telepathically thanked Hayate, as she decided to also letting Einhalt know on how her willingness to protect her beloved younger boyfriend, Ave has definitely took away a lot of load from Vivio, in which also agree to do so in the past. "Enforcer Takamachi is a wonderful individual and I'm sure even Fūka and Rinne would be more than willing to have your request fulfilled as well, commander Yagami. Since I'm only doing what others would done if they are in my position…" telepathically responded Einhalt back, as she decided to also modestly pointing out the fact that her beloved protégé, Fūka Reventón and her best friend, Rinne Berlinetta would also definitely be more than willing to do the same thing as well, without doubt.

"You're right Einhalt. However, I decided to entrust Ave-kun's safety with you, since hopefully by spending time together, you will be able to let him know about your true feeling na…" telepathically added Hayate, as she decided to also tease the said younger Hegemon-girl as well, this time around. Soon after she heard Hayate's teasing just now, Einhalt's cheeks were blushing slightly in embarrassment, as once again the aforementioned Queen of the Night Sky, Hayate Yagami decided to reminded her over the romantic crush and admiration in which the younger Hegemon-girl, Einhalt Stratos had towards Ave and secretly been nurturing, at the same time. Even after she and Vivio officially becoming couple, Einhalt as well as Vivio herself would acknowledge the fact that each of them were also sharing the same romantic crush and admiration towards the aforementioned young Time Diver Enforcer himself, after all.

Unlike Vivio in which openly displayed that particular feeling of admiration and perhaps also love towards her beloved Ave-nii, Einhalt decided to approach it differently by keeping them hidden away from her cherished Enforcer Ave J.C Takamachi himself, albeit every now and then she would accidentally admitting those feelings as well, albeit rarely. It was after Hayate concluded her transmission, Einhalt decided to quietly ponder upon the aforementioned Queen of the Night Sky's request as well as teasing while contemplating on whether she should be asking Sieglinde a pointer about Eremiah's traditional custom that would allow her and Vivio to also having a romantic relationship with the aforementioned young Time Diver Enforcer, Ave J.C Takamachi as well, after all. According to Hayate, such traditional custom did exist in Old Belka's society and predominantly practised in Shutra and nomadic tribe of Eremiah, in which also happen to be one of Shutra's Hegemon, Claus G.S Ingvalt and the Last Saint King of the Cradle, Olivier Sägebrecht's closest ally in the past.

In the meantime, Einhalt also fully acknowledge that Ave might not yet completely comfortable or agree with such idea, as he often asked Vivio to give it a careful thought and consideration everytime her beloved younger Saint King-girlfriend decided to brought this subject up together with Hayate. One thing that certain however, he never flatly refusing it, as Einhalt personally took that as a good sign. "At least Enforcer Takamachi is still willing to consider that idea, in which commander Yagami and Vivio-san occasionally mentioned to him. For now, I shouldn't be thinking about that, as my mission is to keep an eye and protect him. That's my promise to commander Yagami, as I will definitely fulfil it without fail…" muttered Einhalt alone under her breath before she turned her head and staring at Gundam Exia's head as well, in return.

It was when Einhalt couldn't help herself from smiling, as she remembered very well on how her feeling as well as Vivio's feeling towards Ave was indeed real and sincere. The fact that she has decided to personally volunteering herself to help Ave when realizing that he might get overwhelmed by his opponents have became a solid testament for that sincere feeling in which the young Hegemon-girl, Einhalt Stratos would always had and treasured dearly in her heart. Realizing on how her promise to Hayate has definitely solidify her sincere feeling towards Ave made Einhalt once again blushed slightly in embarrassment, as the aforementioned young Time Diver Enforcer, Ave J.C Takamachi in which she secretly having a romantic crush with unfortunately took a notice on her blushing rosy-coloured cheeks, this time around.

"Are you okay, Einhalt…? Your face seem to have becoming redder than usual…" asked Ave via Exia's open channel communication, as the said young Hegemon-girl, Einhalt Stratos herself was instantly getting startled because of that. "Ah! I-I am doing fine, Enforcer Takamachi. It is just that…uhm…I was thinking about any strategy that we might consider to use when rescuing Enforcer Testarossa Harlaown…" replied Einhalt back, as Ave also noticed on how she has been a little nervous because of something that he wasn't aware of, at the same time. Thinking that Einhalt might actually nervous because of this entire mission that his beloved older girlfriend and older girlfriend has requested them to do, Ave decided to reassure her that everything would definitely be fine in the end, as they were not alone in this rescue mission, after all.

"I don't think that you should be worrying about our mission, Einhalt. Since we have mister Ernesti and miss Ange here to help us with it. I'm sure things will definitely be fine, as we rendezvous with Fate-san and protect our eternal reality together…" reassured Ave back, as he confidently also declared that things would definitely be fine in the end, like always. Einhalt in return was only letting a small chuckle out, as Ave's reassuring respond just now has definitely made her to feel relieved and somehow temporarily forget the actual problematic thought that has previously been occupying her mind, after all. Instead, Einhalt decided to also assertively nodding back at Ave while replying back at his reassuring respond as well, in return. "Affirmative, Enforcer Takamachi. I will stop worrying about the outcome of this rescue mission for now, as the most important thing that we could do is giving our best, after all. Thank you for reminding me that…" thanked Einhalt in her reply, as she decided to give Ave her gentle and adorable smile as well, shortly afterwards.

"You're welcome Einhalt. Now, shall we focus ourselves to the mission in front of us…? Since that would be our foremost priority, at this moment…" responded Ave back before she decided to also reminding Einhalt over their current priority as well, in return. "Hai, Enforcer Takamachi…!" affirmatively replied Einhalt back, as she decided to climb down from Exia's left shoulder since they have finally arrived in front of the towering Iron Gate in which still completely shut without anyone guarding it. Both Ernesti and Angelise have vocally voicing their suspicious over the fact that no one guarding this Iron Gate that supposedly acted as the last defense line for Yggdmillennia's Millennium Castle itself while Ave and Einhalt decided to quietly observing their surrounding instead.

The entire area that surrounds Yggdmillennia's Millennium Castle has been completely abandoned, devoid to any living souls, in which indeed odd for Ave, Einhalt, Ernesti and Angelise themselves. Especially when they remembered on how close the invading Brotherhood of Light's Red Faction currently battled their way to the fabled Millennium Castle itself, the fact that they could not even heard any sound of clashing blade or artillery's explosion were indeed disconcerting, after all. As if they have entered a "Bounded Field" similar to Medusa's "Blood Fort Andromeda", Ave, Einhalt, Ernesti and Angelise could somehow feel an intense fear and pressure that started to suffocate them at the same time. Unfortunately however, before they could even reacted, another huge tremor hit once again hit the surrounding land of Trifas as Ave, Einhalt, Ernesti and Angelise completely vanished without any trace almost instantly after the tremor itself subsided.

When Nanoha, Vivio and Rider of Red arrived to the exact same location in front of the fabled Millennium Castle's Iron Gate not long after Ave, Einhalt, Ernesti and Angelise have been vanished without any trace, they could only find a small silver pendant depicting an engraved pattern of dark moon and sword on the ground together with a faded sheepskin parchment with exact same motif on it. Realizing that both the silver pendant and faded sheepskin parchment were once owned by Einhalt and Ave respectively, Nanoha and Vivio instantly realize that a mysterious force has purposely teleport them away from this eternal reality to answer the ancient accord that they have agree to be part with temporarily when visiting the twilight land of Oolacile. It was when Nanoha and Vivio started to realize on how this Great Holy Grail War might actually a lot more bigger and complicated from what they have once used to think, as Ainsworth's possible involvement in it has definitely exacerbated any problems in which Yggdmillennia has already been creating, after all.

Once again another battle would soon take place in another eternal reality far from the third newborn world itself. Nevertheless, the outcome of such battle has yet predetermined, as it truly is now up to them to fight for this entire multiple multiverse's very future itself. One thing that would always be certain was his involvement in such grand scale scheme across this entire multiple multiverse, as for Julian Ainsworth, he would soon find an adversary that could also possibly thwarting his own ambition for his own world's salvation in him after all. His name was Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, a wizard marshal that also well famously known by his Kaleidoscope moniker, as his mastery over the "Second Magic" would allow him to intervene with the course of multiple multiverse's fates and destinies, befitting his true role and existence as a progenitor for all Time Diver that ever existed.

 _To Be Continued…_


	7. Episode 05

**Episode 05**

~ Reminiscence of the Divine Abyss (Part V) ~

The Final Choice

* * *

"If I were there, would things be different…? Would they find a better and happier resolution for their small wishes…? And also, would I find my own worth in the waking world itself, after all…?" asked Ave alone under his breath, as his mind started to wonder on whether he could somehow change the outcome for any foreseen tragedies that be occurred without an interference from any external factor such as himself. Nevertheless, he was just a boring ordinary man, a wishful fanfiction author back in his old world that often hoping that a certain miracle would allow him to have a totally different life from what he already had and experienced. Everything seemed to be just another wishful thinking that he often had in his mind, as Ave knew exactly on how such miracle would never take place in his life, unfortunately. It was a sad reality that he would need to live without complaining, a boring and somehow too plainly ordinary life of an ordinary human that he secretly hates.

Because of that, when Olivier Sägebrecht and Ayin Barshem have offered him with a choice, Ave decided to seize that opportunity without even having a second thought about it. The choice that he made has giving him a power, as for obtaining that aforementioned power alone, Ave would now able to answer his own question that he had in his mind back then. "If I were there, would things be different…? Would they find a better and happier resolution for their small wishes…? And also, would I find my own worth in the waking world itself, after all…?". The answer that Ave had in his mind might not be as direct as what other people would hope it to be. Nevertheless, it has already been there, as Ave were certain that his newfound power would definitely becoming the very answer that he sought for this entire time, after all.

"Who am I? Where did I come from? Where am I going?" were another questions that Ave had in his mind even after he made his choice on that fateful day. Now a totally different person than what he used to be in his old life, Ave sometimes even wondered if his existence has no longer existed from the day when he became another Time Diver and fought for the sake of his newfound family, friends, allies and comrade in arms instead of his old world. Unlike the other set of three questions in which Ave could easily find an answer from the choice that he made back then, these questions were not something that the said young Time Diver himself could find an answer by just merely becoming Time-Space Administrative Bureau's operative and Gundam Meister, after all. Since it involves a fundamental meaning that would define one's own identity, existence and purpose, after all.

Those questions were also the exact same questions that Ave once asked Einhalt when he visited her together with Subaru, Wendi and Dieci the day after Hayate accompany her, Vivio and some of would-soon-be Flügel der Freiheit's cadets to visit Infinity Library in which they found Wilfred Eremiah's memoirs that shed a lot more light over what happened to both Einhalt and Vivio's ancestors, as well as their connection to Sieglinde's own ancestor and other descendants of Old Belka's nobilities. Einhalt in which secretly still unable to overcome the pain and sorrow that she inherited from her ancestor's memories began to unconsciously distancing herself from everyone else. Her action back then has made Vivio, Rio, Corona and their coach Nove worried, since in the end, she was still unable to get away from the very shackle that chained her, after all.

Obviously both Ave and Hayate were also worried about Einhalt's inability to move forward, as those memories that she inherited from her ancestor has still weighted her shoulder down even after she experienced a lot of happy moments together with Vivio, Rio, Corona and everyone else in which definitely also worrying about her own wellbeing and happiness at the same time. It was the night before Einhalt's one-on-one sparring match against Vivio, Ave decided to ask her those three questions while hoping that she would try to search for an answer when fighting her beloved younger Saint King-girlfriend on the following day. "Who am I? Where did I come from? Where am I going?" or "Who are you? Where did you come from? Where are you going?" have truly made Einhalt to find a firm resolution over those memories that she inherited from her ancestor, Claus G.S Ingvalt himself.

Ave personally did find an answer that even more consolidating his resolve upon the very choice that he made in his life. Einhalt's ability to answer those three questions at the end of her one-on-one sparring match against Vivio has inspired Ave to also living his life through the very choice that he has made in the past. Especially after he personally remembered on how at the end of the day, Ave could also finally obtain the very mean of protecting those cherished newfound family, friends, allies and comrade in arms of his, after all. "Who am I? Where did I come from? Where am I going?" no longer becoming questions that have somehow troubled his mind, as he already found an answer for those three questions in which without doubt also becoming a very foundation of his own way of life. His name is Ave J.C Takamachi, a sword mage and full-fledged Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Enforcer. He came from Mid-Childa, as it was his true home ever since the Last Sankt Kaiser of the Cradle, Olivier Sägebrecht and Time Diver, Ayin Barshem offered him with a choice that would forever change his life. His destination is a place in which he could truly find his own happiness and self worth together with a newfound family, friends, allies and comrade in arms that would welcome him home, at the same time.

Even if his memories are precious, Ave knew very well that he could never live on his memories alone. Because of that, instead of letting his memories shackled him from finding his own happiness in this new eternal reality itself, Ave decided to try his very best to love himself more without blaming the very past life that would still haunt him for every now and then. His beloved youngest older sister Nanoha and her fiancé, Fate have reassured him that they would always there to welcome and support him, since he without any doubt is their precious family member, after all. Ave's beloved older girlfriend and commanding officer, Hayate has also reassured him that he made a right choice back then, when both Olivier Sägebrecht and Ayin Barshem decided to offer him with such choices that forever would also provide many others with a chance for salvations and better futures at the same time.

Vivio, Einhalt, Rio, Corona and his other newfound companions from Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Special Duty Section 6, Heiliger Kaiser Church and Inter-Middle's participants have also told Ave that they were definitely be more than willing to help him, especially after knowing that the said young Time Diver Enforcer, Ave J.C Takamachi himself was also inheriting Olivier Sägebrecht's blood, albeit just a tiny fraction of it due to the very choice that he made on that fateful night itself. Because of that, Ave never once forgotten of what Olivier has told him on that fateful day, as the Last Saint King of the Cradle in which also well famous known as Shutra's Princess Knight decided to entrust him with the future gospel of happiness and hope for those descendants of hers, as well as Claus, Wilfried and everyone that have fought for everlasting peace, as well as never ending tomorrow in several centuries long Saint King Unification War itself, after all.

"Please protect this world, in which people could finally free to dream and gaze upon the blue sky in which their dream would shape the future, Ave…" kindly asked Olivier Sägebrecht, as she gave Ave the usual gentle smile or hers as well, in return. Without doubt, her smile and kind words have reminded Ave to his beloved younger sister-like niece, Vivio, as the way Olivier Sägebrecht smiled while asking him to protect this newborn eternal reality itself was definitely similar to when Vivio decided to ask him to also taking a good care of her beloved senpai, Einhalt-san as well, in the past. "I will do that, Olivier-san. Even if by doing so, I would need to fight against the very people of my old world, couple tens or so years of existence could never overweight a thousand years old dream, I believe…" assertively replied Ave back, as he decided to bow his head slightly and kissed Olivier Sägebrecht's prosthetic right hand in a form of respect afterwards.

The Last Saint King of the Cradle, Olivier Sägebrecht herself in return was only smiling back at Ave, as she was gently holding Ave's right hand with both of her prosthetic hands, at the same time. Ave personally could somehow feel on how both of Olivier's prosthetic hands were surprisingly warm, even warmer than what supposedly real people's hands in his old world back then. Olivier Sägebrecht's hands were definitely filled with love and hope, as she was also happen to be an extraordinary girl that shoulder people dreams for a better tomorrow and everlasting peace, after all. Her deeds as well as sacrifice that Olivier made on that day when she decided to act as the Cradle's "key" has definitely qualify her existence to be summoned as a Heroic Spirit, since Moon Cell Automaton has done a really good job for preserving Olivier Sägebrecht's soul and existence after all.

"Ave, are you okay…?" gently asked Olivier, as she noticed on how her beloved companion in which also happen to be Claus and Wilfred's best friend, Ave was sleeping soundly underneath the Tree of Life, Yggdrasil itself, on that particular warm afternoon. A sword mage that Olivier's best friend, Wilfred often refer as the "Ivory Sword Mage" slowly opened his eyes and smiled at Olivier back, in return. "I'm fine, Olivier-san. The weather today is so nice that I can't help myself from taking a quick nap because of it…" lazily replied Ave back before he once again closed both of his eyes afterwards. Olivier in return was only letting a small chuckle out, as she gently pat Ave's head at the same time. "You're funny, Ave. I never thought that a Time Diver candidate that Ayin and myself personally picked is very laidback like you. Nevertheless, it truly is a good thing to be able to enjoy such peaceful moment whenever you can, right…?" responded Olivier back while once again smiling back at Ave, in return.

Ave was only giving Olivier an affirmative nod back afterwards, as he could definitely agree on how truly is a good thing for them to experience such peaceful moment in supposedly warring time between Time-Space Administrative Bureau and ZEUTH's alliances against Coalition of Old Governments' sponsored military forces that mostly if not all originated from Ave's old world. It was during that particularly peaceful moment, in which Olivier decided to accompany Ave, she decided to ask him another question just to keep the conversation going. "How's Vivi-chan and Haru-chan by the way…? I'm sure they are doing just fine after we have two-on-one sparring match against one another a few days ago…" asked Olivier while stretching both of her prosthetic arms upward, at the same time. It was when Ave once again opened both of his eyes while grinning at the said Last Saint King of the Cradle, Olivier Sägebrecht herself before answering her question back as well, in return.

"They are definitely doing fine, Olivier-san. Since it has been a wonderful experience to be able to fight you in real life after all. Even though, you were once existed only in different dimension that SERAPH have created, the fact that you are here with us is the only things matter. Because of that Olivier-san, I truly am grateful to have you, Claus-san and Wilfred-san here with us…" answered Ave back, as he decided to also letting Olivier knew on how truly happy and grateful he is for having her together with him, in return. "Both Claus and Fred have truly been completely pleased when finally able to meet their descendants, Haru-chan and Sieg-chan on that day. I'm sure they would never actually expect to see and meet them in their life, after all…" responded Olivier back, as she once again decided to let a small chuckle out when telling Ave on how her beloved Claus and Wilfred were indeed happy to meet their future descendants after Break The World occurred and changed everything completely.

Moon Cell Automaton, in which also sometimes identified by ESUN as "The Database" has been existed since the formation of a certain vanishing eternal reality's moon approximately four and a half billion years ago, as it scan and record the aforementioned eternal reality's surface for once per every nanoseconds while compiling them in its database. Until it was ultimately found by Time-Space Administrative Bureau's XV class warship under admiral Chrono Harlaown's command a year ago, Moon Cell Automaton has been preserving almost infinite amount of records that have been accumulated up to that particular point of time. Among those records that Time-Space Administrative Bureau have successfully deciphered, legendary souls that once existed across different eras, time and space continuum itself have been perfectly preserved for some unknown reason. Although Time-Space Administrative Bureau's chief archaeologist and head director of Infinity Library, Yūno Scrya have speculated that these legendary souls were used as deterrent forces, when impending calamity arrive and would somehow threaten the very existence of these countless multiple multiverse itself.

Theoretically, it would definitely impossible to summon and gave these legendary souls any physical existences since to anchor such pure existences, extremely compatible vessels should be prepared beforehand. Unfortunately, even Time-Space Administrative Bureau's most advanced technology was still unable to create such compatible vessels for these souls, as the very best thing that they could have done was to limit them with somehow crude and less compatible yet working vessels that act as temporary method in which allow those legendary souls or Heroic Spirits on anchoring their existence in this physical plane. It was when "Servant" system and Heroic Spirit's Classes were invented, as they would reflect those aforementioned legendary souls' core skills in which correspond to each of those Servant-system's Classes themselves. It was the one and only feasible method of anchoring legendary souls existence into a physical plane until a certain young talented mage found a method of recreating a perfect vessel for each of those Heroic Spirits in which also allowed them to retain all of their abilities at the same time.

Ave remembered very well on how this young talented mage, Tōko Aozaki has successfully created four different perfect vessels to completely anchor and host four different legendary souls or Heroic Spirits, as per-Hayate Yagami's request. These four vessels would later on anchor Olivier Sägebrecht, Claus G.S Ingvalt, Wilfred Eremiah and Arturia "Altria" Pendragon's souls, enabling them to reincarnating their existences in this physical plane flawlessly afterwards. Unlike those less compatible vessels in which both Lesser and Greater Grail were often prepared, these four perfect vessels that Tōko Aozaki have been creating would provide Olivier, Claus, Wilfried and Altria respectively with second chances in their life, as now they were able to protect those in which they truly love and cherish above anything else in this countless eternal reality itself without any constraint or limitation in which Servant-system's Heroic Spirit's Classes had.

"Again, I would actually feel a little bit surprised when learning that Olivier-san in which currently spoiling me is the exact same Olivier-san that once visited me together with Ayin-san on that fateful night…" casually remarked Ave, as he once again grinning at the aforementioned Last Saint King of the Cradle, Olivier Sägebrecht as well, in return. "I was only acting as a deterrent force together with Ayin, as we were actually forbidden from taking any direct action back then. Fortunately, you are agree to accept our offer and in the end able to also protecting this newly born eternal reality itself, at the same time. We truly are proud of you, Ave and surely commander Yagami would also feel the same as well…" gently replied Olivier back, as she playfully smiling at the younger Time Diver Enforcer, Ave J.C Takamachi in which currently using her lap as a pillow, at the same time.

"Hayate-san is actually proud of what I have done. That statement alone has truly made me feel happy, Olivier-san…" responded Ave back before he lifted both of his fists to the sky and smiled. "Back then, I often doubted myself on whether these hands of mine would somehow be able to protect those in which I truly love and cherish dearly. However, you gave me an opportunity to acquire what I'm lacking off, Olivier-san. It has not just been a strength but also courage for doing what is right, after all. Because of that, I truly am grateful for everything that you have done to me, since it gave me strength and courage in which I was lacking before…" thanked Ave, as he decided to once again smiling at Olivier Sägebrecht in which only shook her head gently before replying at his respond, in return.

"I only help you with the first step, Ave. Everything else is determined from the choice that you have made alone. Because of that, I believe that you already found your own strength and courage long before we met on that fateful night, Ave. Since you are the most sincere and reliable Time Diver candidate that I…no…we ever met albeit sometimes can also a little bit stubborn as well, at the same time…" replied Olivier back before she decided to once again letting a small chuckle out while gently stroking Ave's hair, at the same time. "A, ha, ha, ha…I don't think that my stubbornness would be that bad…" argued Ave back before sheepishly laughed at Olivier as well, in return. Olivier Sägebrecht on the other hand only gently shook her head before she turned her gaze at the blue sky above them, afterwards.

"Olivier-san…?" asked Ave, as he was wondering on what the aforementioned Last Saint King of the Cradle saw and currently reflected on her mismatched green and red eyes. Olivier in return was only smiling at Ave back before she handed a parchment made from an old sheepskin with faded text and motif of Darkmoon and sword were printed or embossed on it. "This is a keepsake from me Ave. Please take a good care of it, since it would serve as a proof that you were once visit this place and worthy enough on becoming a guardian that protect our people and future…" explained Olivier in her reply, as she once again smiling at him not long afterwards.

"It truly is an honour for me. However, do I really a worthy person to receive this, Olivier-san. I'm sure, there are more individuals in which a lot more suitable for this task, since deep in my heart, I'm not a saint or heroic spirit with all good, pure and taintless alignment like Arturia-san or Siegfried-san. I am just a selfish individual that strive to protect my newfound family, friends, allies and comrade in arms above humanity itself. If someone like me happen to accept this, I'm afraid…" argued Ave back at Olivier's assessment just now, as before he could actually concluding his sentence, Olivier decided to reassure him for his true capability and worthiness for accepting this role, in return.

"To be a protector of mankind, one need to actually have an objective view over humanity and the world itself, Ave. Because of that, for someone that has decided to accept both light and darkness equally, you are a worthy person that should become a guardian that protecting our people and future, I believe. One day you will understand that you are truly a person that is capable of protecting others' happiness and wellbeing, since some have already failed from doing so, after all…" reassured Olivier, as she insisted that Ave should accept that old sheepskin parchment and keep it with him. Although somehow still feeling a little reluctant to Olivier Sägebrecht's assessment on his worthiness as a guardian that would protect his people's future, Ave decided to accept the aforementioned old sheepskin parchment that she has given him as a keepsake, afterwards.

"Thanks Olivier-san. I will definitely take a good care of it…" promised Ave, as he decided to also smiling at Olivier as well, in return. The Last Saint King of the Cradle, Olivier Sägebrecht in return was only smiling while giving Ave an approval nod afterwards. It was around the same time when she opened a Crossgate Paradigm Portal for Ave, Olivier Sägebrecht decided to playfully plan a light kiss on his right cheek. "O-O-Olivier-san…?" yelped Ave, as he was truly surprised when realizing that the revered Last Saint King of the Cradle herself has been playfully kissing his right cheek just now. "That's a good luck charm from me, Ave. Until we meet again, please take a good care of Vivi-chan and Haru-chan for me…" replied Olivier back before she decided to also properly bid Ave a farewell while asking him to take a good care of Vivio and Einhalt, at the same time.

"I will, Olivier-san. You can count me on that…" promised Ave before he decided to bid his farewell at Olivier as well, in return. It was not long after he disappeared beyond the Crossgate Paradigm Portal that Olivier decided to let a small sigh out before muttering her own inner monologue remark, shortly afterwards. "He might not yet realize, but his Origin is a sword and being a sword is not only to protect but to cut his opponents. It would always resonating with his ideal and conviction to act as a sword similar to Shirō Emiya, as through those aforementioned ideal and conviction alone, Ave might ended up suffering…" muttered Olivier alone under her breath, as she lamented over the fact that Ave most likely would ended up suffering from the choice of life that he made. Sadly, even the revered Last Saint King of the Cradle herself was unable to dissuade him from his decision, as Ave's one and only wish has been clear from the day when he decided to accept her offer and becoming another Time Diver afterwards.

Ave's one and only wish would always to protect his beloved newfound family, friends, allies and comrade in arms, as it has became the driving force that made him choose to accept Olivier Sägebrecht and Ayin Barshem's offer back then. That wasn't quite right actually, as Olivier personally remembered on how Ave decided to choose such choice back then in order to meet with Nanoha, Fate, Hayate and the rest of he would soon be newfound family, friends, allies and comrade in arms, after all. It was only after he met them that Ave decided to embrace his role and Origin completely, becoming a sword that would strong enough to protect them. Nevertheless, his decision to actually embracing his Origin in which also happen to be a "Sword" similar to EMIYA, has somehow made his newfound family, friends, allies and comrade in arms worried about him. Signum, the leader of Hayate's faithful knights, the Wolkenritter has once expressed her concern and share it with Olivier personally in the past.

One day, Ave would meet an enemy that is stronger than him. In a futile attempt to cut this enemy down, Ave would break and shatter, as no matter how strong or sharp a sword is, once it shattered, no one would be able to repair it back completely, afterwards. Yet, Ave decided to adamantly pursued this ideal alone. Even if his ideal was less distorted in comparison to the one that Shirō Emiya had in his mind, Olivier Sägebrecht, Signum and the rest of Ave's newfound family, friends, allies and comrade in arms were still completely worried about the path that he decided to step into, as sooner or later, he would ended up on the same Hill of Swords in which Heroic Spirit EMIYA once reached at the end of his own journey of mortal life, after all.

On the brighter side however, Olivier remembered on how the final Meister of the Night Sky, Hayate Yagami together with her family that consisted of her faithful knights and unison devices have already made up their minds to always accompany Ave in this never ending journey of life. Even if he would also ended up facing the exact same bleak scenery that EMIYA once had seen and regretted in his life, Ave would no longer be alone and has someone to keep him company after all. Because of that, Olivier Sägebrecht was certain that her and Claus' descendants, Vivio and Einhalt at the very least would never let her cherished young Time Diver, Ave J.C Takamachi alone in this journey of life. Since at the end of the day, his newfound family, friends, allies and comrade in arms would definitely stood by him in this endless journey of life that they has also inadvertently decided to undertake by accepting the Wanderer's Stigmata at the end of the long First Defensive War itself back then. Ave has repeatedly apologized for dragging them into this endless journey of his across multiple different multiverse itself, although thankfully his newfound family, friends, allies and comrade in arms have decided to reassure him that they were willingly accompany him in this endless journey of life itself, after all.

"One day, he might break as Ave would encounter enemies that he no longer able to cut. Nevertheless, he would never be alone in his fight, as his newfound family, friends, allies and comrade in arms would always be there for him, ensuring that no enemies would shatter his ideal, Origin and existence…" muttered Olivier Sägebrecht alone under her breath before walking away from the slowly vanishing Crossgate Paradigm Portal that she has previously been created.

Olivier Sägebrecht was indeed right after all. At the end of the day, Ave would never alone in his struggle as he now has a dependable newfound family, friends, allies and comrade in arms that are more than willing to carry half of his burden with them, after all. Remembering that Ave would definitely be able to overcome any adversaries together with his newfound family, friends, allies and comrade in arms' help, Olivier decided to entrust the future of this new eternal reality to him once more. Since in the end, Ave was definitely a perfect Time Diver candidate that both Olivier Sägebrecht and Ayin Barshem have chosen on that fateful night. Because of that, regardless to the choice that he was about to make in the future while fulfilling his duty as another Time Diver would definitely led this newly born eternal reality and its inhabitants towards a better never ending tomorrow in which no longer beyond their reach.

Nothing would be impossible, as long as people are more than willing to fight for it. Since in the end, it was up to each one of them to make a final choice that would determine their very future, after all. He had made that final choice by accepting Olivier Sägebrecht and Ayin Barshem's offer on that fateful night. How about others that also received the same offer like him? The answer might vary from one another, albeit there was one universal answer that Ave, as well as his newfound family, friends, allies and comrade in arms would made since they have shared the same determination to protect those in which each of them have truly loved and cherished dearly above anything else, after all. Once again Olivier Sägebrecht inhaled deeply before smiling gently at the direction in which the Crossgate Paradigm Portal that she previously created has been vanished completely. In her mind, she knew that Ave together with his newfound family, friends, allies and comrade in arms would face numerous ordeals challenges before they reached to the very end of their or his ideals. Yet, Olivier was also certain that they would definitely be able to overcome those challenges and made their final choices to accept those ideals without fail. Especially since they would no longer by alone and have one another in this endless journey of life, after all.

* * *

 **ED Theme Song:** Désir (Performed By: GARNiDELiA)

* * *

"Einhalt, are you okay…? Einhalt…?" asked Ave, as he decided to let a small sigh of relief out when noticing that the younger Hegemon-girl, Einhalt Stratos in which previously unconscious in front of him has started to slowly open her beautiful mismatched purple and blue eyes. "Ugh…E-Enforcer Takamachi…? What happened to me…?" asked Einhalt, as she groggily tried to wake up afterwards. Unfortunately, as soon as she tried to wake up, an excruciating headache began to assault her head, leaving Einhalt to instantly wince in pain, shortly afterwards. "Are you okay, Einhalt…? Try not to move and relax, at least for now…" instructed Ave, as he helped Einhalt to lean her head on the half crumbling concrete wall that they were currently use as cover. Einhalt meekly gave Ave an assertive nod in return, as she decided to let him helping her finding a comfortable position to rest her head down afterwards.

"How is Haru's condition, Ave…? Has she regain her consciousness…?" asked a familiar young female voice, as Einhalt quickly turned her gaze at an individual in which has just arrived and currently standing right next to her younger girlfriend, Vivio's beloved Ave-nii. This young female newcomer was wearing glasses and has a similar hairstyle to Stern Starks. Nevertheless, Einhalt instantly recognized this aforementioned young female newcomer as one of her new friend that she met shortly after Break The World occurred. "She has just regained her consciousness, Asada. Soon enough Einhalt would be able to regain most of her strength back, especially with Asteion's help…" calmly answered Ave back while smiling at the aforementioned young female newcomer in which also happen to be no other than Shino Asada, a sharpshooter of Álfheimr's capital defense force herself.

"That's good to hear. Since it would definitely affect our escape plan if Haru's condition were not improving. I'm sure Lucina is also agree with my opinion just now. Since the longer we are here, the more dangerous our situation would have becoming…" reminded Shino Asada in her respond at Ave's calm answer just now before she quickly turned her attention back at the situation out there. "I bet the whole situation is extremely hectic out there, as Signum-san, Agito and Reinforce were trying to find any survivors within the city premise itself…" replied Ave back at Asada's respond just now while in the same time starting to summon his personal one-handed long sword that both Hayate and Reinforce Eins have given him as an early birthday present. It was a Priority Class 46 of divine construct one-handed long sword made from a Gigas Cedar's branch that also officially registered by the "Night Sky Sword" name.

"It truly is hectic, Ave. Since Soviet's Red Army has entered the city and began to fight one hour ago. Lucina, first lieutenant Signum, private Agito and sergeant major Eins are currently fight both the invading Soviet's Red Army and German's army in order to find any survivors caught in the middle of this senseless crossfire. In the meantime, I don't think that deploying Exia is a good idea, unfortunately…" added Asada, as her expression was somehow becoming grimmer after she mentioned the situation in which definitely has been out of control after all.

"W-w-wait, Asada-san. You said before that first lieutenant Signum, private Agito and sergeant major Eins are present with us. How about Ernesti-san and Ange-san…?" asked Einhalt, as she was definitely surprised to learn that Signum, Agito and Reinforce Eins were currently present in this chaotic urban war zone as well. "Ernesti and Ange…? The only people that I've encounter ever since yesterday is you, Ave, Lucina, first lieutenant Signum, private Agito and sergeant major Eins. I never meet those two that you have just mentioned unfortunately, Haru…" replied Asada back, as she tighten her grips on her heavy sniper rifle, a French made PGM Hécate II instead of her bow of light, Shekinah, at the same time. "Enforcer Takamachi…?" asked Einhalt, as she turned her attention at Ave himself this time around, hoping that her younger girlfriend's beloved Ave-nii would be able to explain about what have actually been happening when the said young Hegemon-girl herself was unconscious.

"Do you remember a number of disappearance cases that I investigated ever since last summer, Einhalt…? It seems that we together with Asada, Lucina, Signum-san, Agito and Reinforce are now becoming its latest victims…" replied Ave back at Einhalt's question before he turned his attention at Asada in which only gave them an assertive nod afterwards. "It sounds quite troublesome, Enforcer Takamachi. Especially when we are now have been teleported right in the middle of war zone, I believe…" responded Einhalt in return, as she decided to also turn her gaze at Asada, at the same time. Asada in return was only letting a small sigh out before turning her attention back at the situation out there.

Thanks to her vast experiences from when she was still an active Gun Gale Online's player, Asada's keen eyesight that has been reinforced by a "Hawk Eye" inherent skill has enable her to identify the hectic war zone out there accurately. Even if it might not be as keenly accurate as EMIYA's inherent skill when summoned within an Archer-class category of Heroic Spirit, Asada's inherent skill "Hawk Eye" has already proven to be useful enough in this kind of situation, since it would allow her to completely monitor the situation outside their (her) hideout, after all. "Honestly, I never expect myself and Lucina to get teleported in the middle of this hectic war zone, moreover getting caught in the middle of Soviet Union's Berlin Strategic Offensive Operation. I'm a GGO's player, not COD's…" added Asada while half-complaining over the chaotic situation that she and Lucina has been caught in the middle of it.

"Well, I can't do anything about that unfortunately, Asada. The only thing that I would promise on doing together with Signum-san, Agito and Reinforce's help are to find a way out of this situation before everything get worse. Hopefully, I won't need to reveal Exia, since its existence would destroy the already delicate situation here, after all…" replied Ave back at Asada's half-complaining remark just now, as he was also hoping that everything would ended up just being an easy in-and-out mission without any complication in-between. Asada was about to respond at Ave's reply just now, as she together with Ave and Einhalt suddenly received a transmitted communication from Signum and Lucina at the same time.

"Takamachi, are you there…? How is Stratos and Asada…?" asked Signum, as Ave could somehow hear static sounds on the background, at the same time. "Asada is here with me and Einhalt has just wake up. How is the situation out there, Signum-san…Lightning 02…?" replied Ave back, as he decided to update Signum over Einhalt and Asada's condition before asking the venerable Knight of the Sword herself a question, in return. "It is completely chaotic. The invading forces are also indiscriminately targeting civilians as well. Because of that, Eins, Agito and I decided to rescue as many innocent bystanders as possible…" informed Signum while currently performing a unison with her faithful "Sword Fairy of the Raging Fire", Agito herself. "How about any surviving defenders across the city itself…? Are they still somehow capable of fighting these invading Red Army…?" asked Ave for more information, as he noticed on how both sides were suffering from heavy casualties, as this entire war get dragged on further.

"They should have conquered the entire city long ago, I mean the Red Army, Ave-meister. However, there seems to be an otherworldly force that keep them away as none of this fighting have ceased, unfortunately…" added Agito in her respond at Ave's second question, as she also lamented over the fact that so many innocent bystanders has becoming a victim for inhuman atrocity in which both the defending German's soldiers and invading Soviet's Red Army perpetrated. "That's how war is about, Agito. No matter how righteous you believe yourself and your side is, innocent bystanders would always be the one that victimised by it. Because of that, I truly hope that we could save and protect as many lives as possible before escaping this entire fallen capital afterwards…" replied Ave back at Agito's comment just now, as he also letting her and Signum knew over his discontent towards how corrupted this entire war has became, after all.

"You're right, Takamachi. So many innocent people here, especially women and children were victimised by the war itself. Because of that, we would try to save as many as we could together with Eins and Lucina…" reaffirmed Signum in her respond at Ave's reply, as she decided to continue with her search and rescue mission afterwards. While quietly giving Signum's respond just now another deep thought, Ave received a transmission from Reinforce Eins, as his beloved older girlfriend and commanding officer's faithful unison device (unity knight) decided to instead returning back to him for some reason. "Meister Ave…uhm…I currently am on the way to rendezvous with you. Since I believe you are currently wish to do something and help any of those innocent victims of war as well, am I right…?" informed Reinforce Eins before her remark has somehow reminded Ave to his own ability of accomplishing what seems to be impossible and futile at the very first place. Because of that, he decided to give his respond at Reinforce Eins' remark just now while reaffirming his decision as well, in return.

"With your help, I am certain that we can do something about this, Reinforce. Since everytime we perform unison together, no enemies could have stand in our ways. Thanks…" reaffirmed Ave, as he decided to also thanking Reinforce Eins for helping him with his wish as well, at the same time. "You're welcome, meister Ave. I will be there in less than five minutes. Until then, please protect miss Asada and miss Einhalt without fail…" responded Reinforce Eins back, as she decided to also concluding her transmission as well, shortly afterwards. It was right after Reinforce Eins together with the currently unison-ed Signum and Agito concluded their long distance communication with him, Ave decided to turn his attention towards both Einhalt and Asada before asking the latter for a favour, at the same time.

"Asada, would you be able to protect Einhalt when I'm gone with Reinforce…? She still is currently recovering herself after this whole imperfect teleportation has drained most of her mana…" asked Ave while letting her know on how serious he is as well, at the same time. "I'm fine, Enforcer Takamachi. It would definitely a little impolite for me to give Asada-san a trouble by asking her to protect me…" politely protested Einhalt, as she was definitely hate to trouble Asada with that. Asada in which currently wearing her Gun Gale Online outfit and decided to stay in her human avatar albeit still having the same platinum blue hair of her Álfheimr Online's (ALO's) Cait Sìth avatar was only letting a small sigh out before responding back at both Ave's request and Einhalt's protest as well, in return.

"I will definitely protect Haru even if you don't ask me, Ave. Since she is my friend and I don't want any of those invading Soviet's Red Army and defending German's army to harm her with their selfish warfare. Because of that, I won't find myself getting into a trouble by protecting Haru, since again, it truly is what I really want to do, after all…" reassured Asada in her reply while smiling at both Ave and Einhalt as well, at the same time. "Enforcer Takamachi, please be really careful. Since you don't want to create a paradox by getting too deeply involved in this historical battle itself…" reminded Einhalt while giving Asada an affirmative nod as well, at the same time. It was right after he listened at Einhalt's reminder just now, Ave decided to give the said younger Hegemon-girl in front of him a reassuring smile while replying at her reminder as well, in return.

"I doubt this particular timeline has somehow been related to our third newborn world, Einhalt. Nevertheless, I will heed your advice and act carefully so that no paradox was created due to my direct involvement in this matter…" reassured Ave back in his reply while smiling at Einhalt as well, shortly afterwards. Einhalt in return was only affirmatively nodding back while smiling at him as well, at the same time before she decided to respond at his reassuring reply just now. "I trust you, Enforcer Takamachi. Still, please be careful since our enemies this time around is not something that we should be fighting for to begin with…" responded Einhalt back while in the same time still asking Ave to be extra careful, at the same time. It was when Ave only gave her a reassuring nod back before noticing that Reinforce Eins has arrived.

Together with Reinforce Eins, the young Time Diver Enforcer, Ave J.C Takamachi decided to perform a flawlessly compatible unison and flew to the chaotic battlefield out there. Wearing his newly upgraded Ivory Exceed Mode barrier jacket, the unison-ed Ave and Reinforce Eins left both Einhalt and Asada behind. It was after those two completely disappeared from at least Einhalt's view, Asada decided to ask her something while readying her heavy sniper rifle, French made PGM Hécate II at the same time. "How is Tio doing with assisting your recovery, Haru…? Since to be truly honest with you, it might be difficult for me to defend this place alone by myself, after all…" asked Asada while stationing her heavy sniper rifle, French made PGM Hécate II at the most strategic position so that she could easily snipe her targets down in no time.

"Tio has done a great job with recovery assistance this time around, Asada-san. Because of that, I'm ready to deal with any of the incoming enemies in which happen to have successfully get away from your sniper rifle's scope…" replied Einhalt back, as she decided to also inform Asada on how Asteion has successfully helping her to recover from the loss of mana that an imperfect teleportation has been causing a while ago. "Even if our opponents are another human being this time around…?" asked Asada for one more time since she knew exactly on how Time-Space Administrative Bureau's mages and knights were often feel reluctant to kill their enemies, even when it happens to be necessary for them to do so. Reaffirming her reply just now, Einhalt decided to give Asada an affirmative nod before she stood back up and answering her question afterwards.

"I already made up my mind, Asada-san. Since no longer that I can stay idle and watch evil people hurt innocent people. Because of that, I will assist you with this war even if another human being is our enemy unfortunately…" answered Einhalt back while reassuringly smiled at Asada as well, in return. Asada was only quietly staring back at Einhalt while giving her answer just now a deep thought at the same time. She knew exactly on how Time-Space Administrative Bureau's operative like Einhalt Stratos and many others would try their very best to avoid any direct confrontation against another ordinary human enemies that possess no special superpowers or whatsoever that made them special after all. Ordinary people like the one that originated from Time Diver Enforcer, Ave J.C Takamachi were a prime example for that, as Asada remembered very well on how reluctant Time-Space Administrative Bureau's mages and knights to fight them during series small yet bloody incidents that lead into Purge of Blood back then. Asada knew exactly on how it was never actually easy to fight other human beings to begin with, especially when by doing so she could have taken their life away, in the process. Yet, her status as one of SAO Survivor has helped Asada to make up her mind, as she is now more pragmatic about fighting against another human opponents, especially after Break The World itself occurred.

"The only Time-Space Administrative Bureau's operative that also act pragmatically by adapting in this new rule of engagement post-Break The World is Supreme Air Force Aggressor's captain Nanoha Takamachi and her adopted younger brother, Ave. Since they have decided to fight for what they believe in while protecting those in which the two of them love and cherish dearly…" muttered Asada alone under her breath, as she remembered exactly on how both Nanoha and Ave were definitely more pragmatic when dealing with their human opponents such as Coalition of Old Governments and World Liberation Front's terrorists back then. It was after a certain search and rescue mission in Finland during the early escalating hostility in which Coalition of Old Governments together with their Chimera Corps allies have mounted against ZEUTH, Time-Space Administrative Bureau and Celestial Being in particular that both Nanoha and Ave decided to convince Hayate on reorganising Special Duty Section 6 into a fully capable combat battalion to answer those threatening hostilities that both Coalition of Old Governments and Chimera Corps has directed to them.

It was an idea that Hayate first reluctantly agree with, as in reality reorganising Special Duty Section 6 into a fully capable combat battalion would definitely incompatible with Time-Space Administrative Bureau's policy of neutrality against their non-administrated world's political situation and conflict, after all. Nevertheless, after realizing on how dire the entire situation was back then, commander Hayate Yagami decided to heed both Nanoha and Ave's suggestion to completely reorganising Special Duty Section 6 into a completely fully capable combat battalion afterwards. It was when the Autonomous 108th Division of Experimental Yagami Ordnance Brigade has been formally inaugurated and formally entered the First Defensive War as ZEUTH and Celestial Being's ally against Coalition of Old Governments, World Liberation Front and Chimera Corps' alliance.

Asada remembered very well on how Caledfwlch Company has also been undergoing massive restructuring and became Time-Space Administrative Bureau's main armament supplied during First Defensive War under its new name, Caledfwlch Techniques. Using this opportunity to improve their prototypes of EM (Electromagnetic) Equipment, Caledfwlch Techniques with professor Mariel Atenza, Enforcer aide Shario Finieno and Ave J.C Takamachi's assistances have successfully streamlining and improving those EM Equipments' reliability for actual combat situation. Those improvements were later on utilized to create successor equipments that would replace EM Equipments while in the same time having a better performance in actual combat situation, user friendliness and low manufacturing cost as well. It was when a new line of Device-like equipment was manufactured and officially named Anti-Eclipse Armament or AEC Armament by Time-Space Administrative Bureau afterwards.

"I was among those non-Time-Space Administrative Bureau's operative that have been invited to test both EM Equipment and AEC Armament back then, as from my perspective alone, AEC Armament has been proven to be more reliable and stable for actual combat use compare to the higher output yet unstable EM Equipment, after all…" muttered Asada alone under her breath as she remembered on how unstable a prototype "Pile Smasher" EM Equipment was compared to the more streamlined, stable and reliable "Strike Cannon" AEC Armament when she tested them against multiple AI-controlled second generation Rk-92 Arm Slave and mid-class ATM-09-DD Armored Trooper units during the third newborn world's first summer a year ago. SAFA's (Supreme Air Force Aggressor's) tactical instructor Nanoha Takamachi and Vita Yagami together with Enforcer aide Ave J.C Takamachi were also agree with Asada's assessment, as they have already done the field-testing for both Pile Smasher EM Equipment and Strike Cannon AEC Armament itself beforehand.

It was two months after the completion of any necessary field tests and minor improvements based from her as well as Nanoha, Vita and Ave's feedbacks, Time-Space Administrative Bureau have decided to officially adopt CW-AEC02M Strike Cannon "mass production model" and CW-AEC03M War Hammer "mass production model" AEC Armament to replace the now obsolete generic Storage Device in which their combat mages were mainly use as their weapon. Asada remembered very well on how Ave often cited that such rearmaments would always been necessary for Time-Space Administrative Bureau if they wished to keep their combat superiority at the same level or perhaps above other military factions across this newly born eternal reality itself. Nanoha in which also shared her adopted younger brother's opinion has also been telling Asada the exact same thing on how reorganising and rearming Time-Space Administrative Bureau's combat mages with better devices such as AEC Armaments was indeed necessary, especially if they decided to actively getting involved in this newly born eternal reality's conflicts from hereon.

"Asada-san…?" asked Einhalt, as Asada once again decided to let a small sigh out before smiling at the young Hegemon-girl in front of her afterwards. "You can just call me Sinon. Since we have already know each other for quite long time, after all…" replied Asada back while letting Einhalt knew that she could just call her by "Sinon" nickname like how her other best friends would always have done. "Alright then, uhm…Sinon-san. Is there anything wrong…? Since you seem to have been thinking about something else, just now…?" politely asked Einhalt for one more time, as she stretched both of her arms as well, at the same time.

"Nothing is actually important Haru. I was only reminiscing about something that is unrelated to our mission…" replied Asada back while smiling at Einhalt as well, in return. "That is reassuring to know that nothing is actually wrong, Sinon-san. Since we should be getting ready as well, I believe…" reminded Einhalt back while once again smiling at Asada as well, at the same time. Asada in return was only smiling back at Einhalt while giving the aforementioned young Hegemon-girl an affirmative nod as well, before she began to scan the entire area outside their hiding spot using her French made PGM Hécate II's scope, not long afterwards.

"You're right, Haru. We should get ourselves ready, since it seems our enemies have started to move as well…" replied Asada while spying at any of her enemies' movements using PGM Hécate II's scope at the same time. It was when Einhalt quietly tried to use Asteion's Wide Area Search (WAS) feature and scanned the area around their hiding spot as well. "I detected multiple hostile movements out there, Sinon-san. Strangely enough, they seem to fight against one another…" informed Einhalt, as Asada was only quietly gave her an approval nod without even diverting her sight and attention away from PGM Hécate II's scope, at the same time. It was not long after she spied at those enemies out there, Asada decided to accurately inform Einhalt about everything that took place out there, as well as any of those enemies of them that seems to be fighting among each other.

"There are a group of small enemies that seem to be fighting the invading Soviet's Red Army. I try to see if they were actually belong to the accursed Third Empire but I can't find any swastika in their insignia. One thing for sure, their uniforms indicating that they belong to German's Army…" informed Asada, as she kept her accurate observation towards those smaller group of enemies in which strangely enough winning a fight against an unending wave after waves of the invading Soviet's Red Army, at the same time. One thing that Asada has somehow completely forgot to mention however, these small group of German's soldiers were fighting those incoming waves of Soviet's Red Army using a mysterious power that most definitely supernatural and simultaneously imbued them with an equally superhuman strength as well as resilience.

Einhalt quietly tried to give Asada's information a quick but careful thought afterwards. She has previously learnt histories from her beloved Vivio's adoptive mother, Nanoha and older brother-like uncle, Ave's former world, especially any historical events or conflicts that shape its current future altogether. She learnt on how during the Second Great War in particular has been well famously known as the deadliest conflict in humanity history comparable to the Saint King Unification War of the Old Belka's history itself. Yet, unlike the aforementioned Saint King Unification War that stemmed from a sincere wish for peace, Einhalt learnt on how the Second Great War especially the one that took place in Ave's old world has purely stemmed from humanity's greed, as only all evils were indeed shown through the two opposing sides of the said great conflict itself, unfortunately.

Now as if she was playing one of those FPS game from Ave's old world before the abyss swallowed it at the final week of the First Defensive War back then, Einhalt saw the entire conflict firsthand after a mysterious force teleport her and Ave away into the final days when the decisive Battle of Berlin took place. One thing that Einhalt as well as Ave never actually anticipated were the fact that Signum, Agito and Reinforce Eins also happen to be summoned in this one of the deadliest conflict together with Asada and Lucina as well for some unknown purpose that they never actually aware of, after all. The only thing that Einhalt was aware of, right after she regained her consciousness is the fact that Signum, Agito and Reinforce Eins have been working together with Lucina to rescue any innocent Berlin's citizens that have became victims of this senseless yet deadly conflict itself. Since in the end, no matter how noble or perhaps vile the very purpose of one's desire for conflict, innocent people that has nothing to do with it would always be the one that get victimised first, unfortunately.

It was after realizing on how senseless both sides of this entire conflict itself, Ave decided to follow Reinforce Eins in their attempt of rescuing as many survivors as possible while in the same time defending them from both German's soldiers and Soviet's Red Army that has swarmed the entire city with their shock troops. Einhalt together with Asada on the other hand decided to guard their hideout in order to at the very least provide Ave, Reinforce Eins, Signum, Agito and Lucina a safe zone for a quick rest and reorganising themselves in-between missions, after all. Because of that, Einhalt knew exactly on how this entire battle would no longer just about defeating any enemies but more importantly rescuing as many lives as possible. The only thing that the aforementioned young Hegemon-girl, Einhalt Stratos was secretly worried for is the possibility for her younger girlfriend, Vivio's beloved Ave-nii to get fully enraged over the atrocities that both sides have committed and decided to mercilessly eradicating them in order to ensure humanity's survival as per-Counter Guardian's memories and ancient accord that he inherited through fragments of EMIYA's magic circuits and Linker Core.

Einhalt remembered that Laeticia has once told her about EMIYA's magic circuit and Linker Core that Ave inherited after his own Linker Core completely melded with Reinforce Eins and Hayate's own Linker Cores has somehow gave the said young Time Diver Enforcer himself an ability that proven to be useful as his own role as Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Enforcer and Sword Mage. At the same time however, Laeticia has also reminded both Einhalt and Vivio on how the brightest and purest existence that Ave had would also becoming his own greatest weakness, as heroic spirit EMIYA's own existence could easily took it over, replacing Ave's own existence with his own. Since such thing has been happening in the past and Laeticia knew exactly on how dangerous the everlasting effect would have towards people like Ave when the existence of another heroic spirit took over his own existence by replacing it completely.

"Laeticia-san lost Sieg-san because of the exact same thing that Enforcer Takamachi and Eins-san were often doing up until now. Sakura Matō-san also lost her beloved Shirō Emiya-san after he utilized EMIYA's left arm in which accidentally overload his magic circuits in the past. Because of that, I could somehow comprehend and understand her concern towards Enforcer Takamachi's action of borrowing EMIYA's power of existence as Counter Guardian through his own Linker Core's connection with Reinforce Eins and commander Yagami's Linker Cores…" muttered Einhalt alone under her breath, as she decided to once again letting another small sigh out after remembering over what Laeticia has once told her and Vivio, in the past.

In the meantime however, Einhalt also remembered on how Hayate, Ave and Reinforce Eins have once reassured her on how impossible it was for EMIYA's very own existence to invade Ave's brightest and purest existence after all. Unlike Siegfried that has grafted his own heart to save Sieg's life or EMIYA that has grafted his left arm to replace Shirō Emiya's left arm, the way Ave use EMIYA's existence to perform Projection or Gradation Air as well as casting EMIYA's one and only Reality Marble, Unlimited Blade Works has been completely different from those two. The way Ave tapped into EMIYA's existence through any of those records that Tome of the Night Sky was having in some of its pages was similar to how Illyasviel and Miyu tapped into any heroic spirit's power and existence by installing any of the Class Cards with them. In the end, such method was definitely saver compared to what both Sieg and Shirō Emiya has underwent back then, as Einhalt realized that she might just be overly worried about it, after all.

It was after she took a long deep breath in order to calm her mind down, Einhalt turned her attention completely at Asada in which currently still spying at those enemies down there. The ensuing battlefield down there has claimed many victims, mostly from innocent citizens that were mercilessly slaughtered by the invading Soviet's Red Army or inadvertently becoming human shields for the defending German's soldiers. In order to stop this entire bloodshed from escalating further, Ave and Reinforce Eins have decided to join Signum, Agito and Lucina in their desperate struggle of rescuing and protecting any victimized citizens of Berlin. Because of that, both Einhalt and Asada have also made up their minds to protect their secret hideout, at the same time. Since only by doing so, they could at the very least providing a place for Ave, Reinforce Eins, Signum, Agito and Lucina a place to return as well as resting their weary souls in-between or at the end of each struggles that they were all getting involved with.

It was Einhalt and Asada's resolution, as they would definitely done it without fail. The only thing that Einhalt and Asada, as well as Ave, Reinforce Eins, Signum, Agito and Lucina might have failed on noticing were the involvement of a small group of sorcerers within the beleaguered German's army that inadvertently escalate and prolong this entire warfare even further. In the end, even if this small group of sorcerers that have somehow possessed superhuman strengths and reflexes would disappeared completely not long afterwards, by the end of the Second Great War itself, only a handful number of people that could somehow remembered the terror that they have committed when fighting the invading Soviet's Red Army before mercilessly slaughtering them during the initial first fourteen days ever since Battle of Berlin started.

It was only after they suddenly disappeared that the invading Soviet's Red Army could finally conquer Berlin and brought the entire Second Great War into its closure, at least on the European theatre. One important thing that most people have completely been unaware of unfortunately was the destruction that they have committed would definitely revisiting them not far in the future with even a greater magnitude. Since everything that this small group of sorcerers, Longinus Dreizehn Orden was truly aiming for is a total annihilation for countless multiple multiverse out there, as everything that they have been orchestrating up to now in the end was just a small tip of iceberg from the aforementioned total destruction that they have truly aimed from the whole beginning.

 _To Be Continued…_


	8. Episode 06

**Episode 06**

~ Reminiscence of the Divine Abyss (Part VI) ~

Diverging Paths

* * *

Skilfully deflecting the incoming hail of projectiles in front of him using his Night Sky Sword, the currently unison-ed Ave and Reinforce Eins knocked a group of invading soldiers from Soviet's Red Army down without in the process killing them. Together with the currently unison-ed Signum and Agito in which arming herself (themselves) with Signum's very own upgraded Armed Device, Lævatein Modified, the unison-ed Ave and Reinforce Eins have somehow successfully manage to keep the invading Soviet's Red Army away, giving Lucina an opportunity to lead any survivors away from the battlefield itself. Nevertheless, there were still many innocent people that have completely been victimised by this whole senseless war, as that sad fact alone has definitely made Ave, Reinforce Eins, Signum and Agito feeling completely enraged at the same time. It was when Signum's faithful Sword Fairy of the Raging Fire, Agito decided to let an angry remark out over the entire tragedy that she has witnessed in front of her.

"These people are truly mad and evil, as they were more than willing to commit such atrocities against innocent civilians of this doomed city without even having a second thought about it…! Why should we try our best not to kill them, Signum-danna…!" complained Agito, as she was truly enraged over the atrocities that the invading Soviet's Red Army has committed against Berlin's innocent citizens when invading the said city itself. Signum on the other hand was only quietly listen at Agito's angry complain just now, as she deflected another incoming machinegun's barrages before knocking four Red Army's soldiers unconscious using the blunt side of her Lævatein Modified. "They were using these unfortunate population as an outlet for their revenge Agito. Even if their anger could have truly been justified, the way they directed it towards this city's innocent population is not something that I could just witness and remain quiet about it…" calmly responded Signum back at Agito's complain just now before she took down another Red Army's soldier using the exact same method in which successfully let her took the previous four down beforehand.

"I know that! That's why I can't even forgive them for what they've done…!" replied Agito back half-shouting, as only for a brief moment a fiery crimson flame was seen enveloping the aforementioned Knight of the Sword herself before exploding towards a group of advancing Soviet's soldiers almost instantly, right afterwards. "Don't let anger cloud your judgement Agito. We should honour our promise for not spilling unnecessary bloodshed even if those tainted blood belong to our most vile enemies…" reminded Signum while trying to calm her faithful unison device, Agito down, at the same time. It was when the currently unison-ed Ave and Reinforce Eins decided to seize this opportunity and cast a strong binding spell _"Arrester Chain"_ at the remaining Soviet's Red Army in which currently present and completely stunned in fear after Agito's exploding crimson flame almost completely incinerate them just a moment ago.

"I know it would be difficult to forgive them completely for what they have done, Agito. However, we shouldn't let our rage cloud us from realizing our real enemies that currently have been benefiting themselves from this entire situation, I believe. Especially when I can sense a foul and wicked play mingled deep within both the invading and defending forces currently, Agito…" replied Ave back while reminding Agito over dark conspiracy that linger deep underneath this whole chaos, after all. While doing so, the unison-ed Ave and Reinforce Eins decided to also disarm those Red Army's soldiers that they have been disarming previously. While casting a barrier-type defense spell known as "Shell Barrier" to protect those Red Army's soldiers that he together with Reinforce Eins, Signum and Agito previously disarmed, Ave and Reinforce Eins in particular could hear those soldiers were shouting and cursing at them in Russian.

Nevertheless, he was paying them no attention, as Ave decided to just did what he believes to be the right thing to do. He together with Reinforce Eins' help has fortified the said "Shell Barrier" barrier-type defense spell in order to make sure that no stray bullets would end up killing these ungrateful Red Army's soldiers after all. Reinforce Eins in which currently still in unison mode with her beloved surrogate Lord, Ave, was somehow feel amazed when knowing that her beloved meister's younger boyfriend himself has in the end decided to protect these ungrateful invading Red Army's soldiers by casting a barrier-type defense spell on them. His action was indeed noble and incorruptible, yet Reinforce Eins as well as Signum and Agito would always fear that in the end, Ave was just putting a lot restrain over his own existence, as such restrain that he was put upon him most likely would betray him in the end.

"Why are you letting them to survive, Ave-meister…? Have you seen what they have done to this city…? I know war is suck, but using innocent civilians mainly women and children as an outlet of petty personal vendetta is not what human being should have done in the first place…!" complained Agito telepathically, as she was somehow feeling quite disappointed towards the decision that Ave made to still protecting those Red Army's soldiers even after what they have done. It was after he listened at Agito's telepathic complain just now, Ave decided to gently shook his head before responding back at Agito's complain while smiling at her as well, in return.

"Indeed we could never forget or forgive them for what they have done, Agito. Yet, I am not the one that should judge them for what they did, since again it is not within my right to do so. I hope you understand that, Agito. Since their blood isn't worth that much to let our hands stained by it after all…" calmly responded Ave back while once again smiling at the unison-ed Signum and Agito as well, at the same time. Agito in return decided not to respond at Ave's reply just now, as she was also quietly agree with him. It was however never be an easy decision that one can simply made since at the end, nobody should be allowed to alter the course of history itself after all. Ave knew about that well enough, as even with his role as another Time Diver and Time-Space Administrative Bureau's renown sword mage, he should never use his power to alter the course of his old world or any other world's history just to suit his taste, view and wish.

Because of that, he fought and use his privilege selectively, as only when a slight possibility existed for him to change a certain course of history and the result that entails from it would made everyone happy that he would have done it in the very first place. Signum, Agito and Reinforce Eins have fully understood that, as they only feared for the fact in which Ave's decision and idealism would most likely betray him one day. They have seen the exact same thing happened towards heroic spirit EMIYA, corrupting him into becoming a Counter Guardian that solely existed to eradicate minority for the sake of majority regardless on which side is actually right or wrong. Since both Ave and EMIYA shared the exact same "Origin" for being a "Sword", there is a chance for him on following the same path of despair and regret in which EMIYA has once experienced before regretting every single one of it afterwards.

Reinforce Eins, Signum and Agito remembered very well on how Ave used to reassure them that he would never regret any of his decision and ideals, since every one of them came from the very bottom of his sincerest heart after all. Even if these ungrateful Soviet's soldiers have cursed, insulted and scorned him, Ave has never once changed his mind as he already made up his mind to ensure their safety even if they were no different from those German's soldiers in which belonged to the already collapsing Third Reich, in the end. It was a decision and ideals that Reinforce Eins, Signum and Agito knew very well, as their beloved meister's younger boyfriend, Ave would always face them in his life after becoming another Time Diver by accepting Olivier Sägebrecht and Ayin Barshem's offer on that fateful day.

Again, because of his decision and ideal that he has decided to displayed and follow in his way of life that Signum, Agito and Reinforce Eins were often worried about Ave's personal safety, wellbeing and more importantly happiness in his life. Even if Ave has repeatedly reassuring them that he was fine, Reinforce Eins, Signum and Agito were still feeling a bit concerned on their beloved meister's younger boyfriend, especially after realizing that he might also ended up regretting his ideals as well as own way of life like EMIYA, after all. "Meister Ave might not realize it, but he is currently walking on the same path in which heroic spirit EMIYA has once walked upon and regretting it. Because of that, I truly am worry that he might end up regretting everything in the end…" telepathically stated Reinforce Eins alone, as secretly let another small sigh out as well, at the same time. The currently unison-ed Signum and Agito were only quietly listening at Reinforce Eins' remark just now before they have later on decided to respond at it as well, in return.

"The way Takamachi fought for the sake of those in which he truly loves and cherishes dearly might different from EMIYA's brand of justice. Yet, it also fundamentally similar and I personally fear that he might also ended up destroying his own self, sadly. For he would one day meet an opponent that greater than him and his Origin would completely becoming the one thing that cripple him, in the end…" added Signum telepathically before she closed her eyes for a brief moment and remembering on how EMIYA's Origin as a "Sword" has destroy him more than once in the past. Because of that, Signum knew exactly on how Ave's own Origin in which also fundamentally similar to EMIYA's might one day destroy him, as such inevitable outcome has been the only thing that the Knight of the Sword herself never wished to happen. It was the one and only wish that Signum had ever since he met Ave for the very first time, as it would soon enough becoming a sole driving force for her to remain steadfast and protect him without fail, in the end.

"That is also why I'm worried of Ave-meister's safety, wellbeing and happiness, Signum-danna. Since everything that he has done to express his gratitude towards us is definitely distorted. Truly, meister Hayate, Vita-aneki and I were happy to know that he truly loves us. Unfortunately, he isn't just taking half of our burden away with him since in the end he also sacrificing many things for our sake as well…" telepathically argued Agito back, as she knew very well on how her beloved meister's younger boyfriend has been more than willing and already sacrificing a lot of things for his newfound family, friends, allies, comrade in arms and loved ones' sake after all. It was the choice that he made as well as a brand of justice that set him apart from EMIYA. Unfortunately however, the very path that both Ave and EMIYA took in order to make their ideal into a realization would isolate them completely from the very existence in which the two of them were originated from.

EMIYA has regretted his decision and wished only to eliminate his foolish younger existence in one of those alternate realities in which Agito has once visited in the past together with Signum, Vita, Shamal, Zafira and Reinforce Zwei. Because of that she was somehow afraid if Ave might also end up making the same mistake that he would regret in the future. Even after Ave repeatedly reassuring her that he would never regretted his decision, Agito knew very well on how Ave's one and only wish together with the very choice that he made back then has sometimes made him struggle and feeling a little melancholic after all.

Olivier Sägebrecht and Ayin Barshem have been visiting him on that fateful day while offering him with a choice that would forever change his life. Ave knew exactly that his choice was a one way-ticket, as he would become a totally different existence or individual afterwards. It was the price that he would need to pay for a miracle that made him into another Time Diver, one of those "Creation" that supposedly only existed within the realm of fictional works back in his old world. It was from the aforementioned choice that he made, Ave decided to get involved in many different adventures and misadventures, as his new life and existence as one of those "Creation" has somehow made him feeling happier while giving him a purpose of life in which he has been missing in his entire old life back then.

Other than that, Ave was also grateful for the acceptance that Nanoha, Fate, Hayate and everyone else gave him almost right away after he became another Time Diver on that fateful night, one and a half year ago. Nanoha, Fate, Hayate and everyone else from Time-Space Administrative Bureau have provided him with a place in which Ave could truly call home, as well as a family, friends, allies and comrade in arms in which he also could truly depend on. It was for the very first time in his life that Ave could truly feel happy and because of that, he has made a decision to do everything within his very own limited capability to protect the very special place or home and family that have somehow made him feel human once again. Unfortunately however, Ave was often struggle beyond his own limitation just to protect his newfound family, friends, allies and comrade in arms, as his tendency on doing such thing has in the end becoming the very source of Agito's concerns.

"Unfortunately we could only watch upon meister Ave and support him, Agito. Since he could also proven to be quite stubborn about it, as I believe miss Selesia could attest that…" telepathically reminded Reinforce Eins, as she decided to sent a smiling mental note at Agito as well, in the same time. It was when Agito decided to respond at Reinforce Eins' reminder by sending her a sighing telepathic mental note before quietly agree at the said first generation Reinforce's statement just now. While noticing on how her beloved surrogate Lord, Ave in which she currently was performing unison with has just finished with his task of erecting a "Shell Barrier" defense spell around those ungrateful Soviet's soldiers that still throwing curses and insults toward him, Reinforce Eins once again remembered on how not entirely unusual for her beloved surrogate Lord, Ave to receive only curses and insults instead of praise and token of gratitude.

"Kinslayer" was a derogatory nickname that Ave received for becoming a "Creation" in which also a "Creator" once in his life. _ReCreator_ was an official name that Time-Space Administrative Bureau has decided to adopt per-Meteora Österreich's suggestion to identify any individual in which previously happen to be a "Creator" before transforming into a "Creation", as the young Sage and Librarian of the Kunst Wunderkammer has also becoming another "Creator" that create or wrote a novel under the same name, even though she was originally just another "Creation" in her past life. Unfortunately, after people from his old world learnt on how Ave has now becoming another _ReCreator_ by his own choice, they began to feel envious and loathes his choice, calling him a traitor and gave him a derogatory nickname, "Kinslayer" afterwards.

Reinforce Eins knew exactly on how her beloved surrogate Lord, Ave has never once wished for the destruction of his old world, as he decided to simply focusing his entire energy and attention only towards his cherished newfound family, friends, allies and comrade in arms. His aforementioned newfound family, Nanoha, Fate, Hayate and Vivio together with his newfound friends, allies and comrade in arms from Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Special Duty Section 6 has been the only people that try to understand him and more importantly accepted him the way he is. Nanoha and Vivio in particular has welcomed him, providing Ave with a family and home in which he truly longed to have while Hayate later on officially becoming his loving and caring girlfriend that also cared about him. Since Reinforce Eins' Linker Core has already completely melded with Ave and Hayate's back then, the feeling of love and affection that they have for one another have always remain strong and mutual, as without doubt the three of them were meant to be together after all.

Unfortunately, Reinforce Eins has also completely aware on how inhabitants of the crumbling and decaying old world hates her beloved meister's younger boyfriend and surrogate Lord, Ave for the choice that he made on that fateful night, one and half a year ago. The fact that he has chosen his newfound family, friends, allies and comrade in arms over them made these ungrateful people that inhabit his decayed old world began to rebel before succumbed into their own hate and evil, in the end. It was also when Reinforce Eins remembered the rest of any events that entail afterwards, as she also very well remembered on how Ave's cherished newfound family, Nanoha, Fate and Vivio were often blamed for the very choice that he made on that day.

Thankfully, Nanoha, Fate and Vivio have already made up their minds to protect and support Ave, as Nanoha and Vivio in particular has somehow went into such a great length to actively participate in open conflict or warfare against those evil inhabitants of Ave's old world during the First Defensive War. It was during this aforementioned conflict itself that Reinforce Eins together with others have somehow becoming more aware on how Ave's ideal and decision would isolate him from the very identity that he once had in his old life. It was certainly something that the said young Time Diver Enforcer, Ave J.C Takamachi could easily forsook as no matter how his decision on that fateful night has completely separated him from his old self, one such Ave could never easily as well as completely forsook everything that he once was originally from. Even for the sharpest "Sword" such as him could never abandon the very fact that has define his origins, a slab of titanite or rare mineral such as Mithril and Escudo that has been tempered into the finest blade ever existed in this countless multiple multiverse itself.

"What's wrong Reinforce…? You seem to space out just now…" telepathically asked Ave when leaving those ungrateful Soviet's soldiers behind right after he erected "Shell Barrier" a barrier-type defense spell that would protect them from any stray bullets that came from either of their allies or enemies alike. "Ah! I'm fine meister Ave. It is just, I for some reason am remembering about several past events that we experienced together…" telepathically replied Reinforce Eins back, as Ave could somehow see her smiling face and gentle nod in his own mind, at the same time. It was after he listened at Reinforce Eins' telepathic reply just now, Ave quietly tried to ponder upon many different things that he experienced together with his newfound family, friends, allies and comrade in arms while approaching the unison-ed Signum and Agito afterwards.

Ave remembered on how he was just simply want to be happy, as his old life often filled with unhappiness and failures. Powerless and even frustrated for his own lack of strength to change things, Ave often found himself wandering deep within the dark labyrinth and maze of no return. It was until he encountered for the very first time an individual that also fully understood his own lamentation. She was just a normal nine years old girl that Ave accidentally encountered back when he was still a freshly minted young graduate from a certain "supposedly" university in Australia, as through a pop culture media of his own choices in which happen to be a Japanese animation and comic book, this nine years old girl that would strangely later on becoming his youngest adoptive older sister, Nanoha Takamachi has shown him the true meaning of courage through her action.

Even though Nanoha and Ave shared similar past to one another, in which they were happen to be frustrated for the lack of strength, Nanoha has taken a totally different approach from what Ave has taken in the past. Nanoha was a lot more courageous and straightforward when facing her own trouble and hardship while Ave on the other hand often avoided them by taking a different safer albeit less rewarding route in his life. Deep down inside his own heart, Ave both admired and envied Nanoha for everything that she has shown him back in his old life. Her courage, kindness and straightforward disposition has inspired him as well as tormented his consciences for what he truly is lacking compared to the illustrious Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Ace of the Sky herself, as Ave knew exactly on how his old self would always never be able to accomplish anything. In the end, it was through such realization alone, Ave decided to accept the Originator's (Olivier Sägebrecht and Ayin Barshem's) offer and becoming another Time Diver in the process. All for the sake of obtaining what he originally was lacking, an indomitable strength to protect those in which he truly loves and cherishes in his entire life.

Nevertheless, Ave also fully understood on how both happiness and unhappiness that he experienced in his old life would always existed together, as each one of them were truly two sides of the same coin after all. It was only after he accepted both Olivier Sägebrecht and Ayin Barshem's offer that Ave could finally came into realization that the old life of his has finally over after all. Although thankfully, the very end of his old life was only serve as another beginning of a new life that Ave has longed to have, a new life in which he no longer powerless and more importantly now have a newfound family, friends, allies and comrade in arms that would accept him unconditionally. Because of that, Ave was definitely grateful for the very choice in which Olivier Sägebrecht and Ayin Barshem have offered him in the past, as it gave him an opportunity to obtain the very life that he always longed to have in the past.

It was after he reminiscing about his past experiences, Ave decided to respond at Reinforce Eins' telepathic reply just now while smiling at her as well, at the same time. "Sometimes, I also am remembering about my old life, long before I met Nanoha-san, Fate-san, Hayate-san and everyone else. Sometimes, I also am wonder if everything has just happens to be a nice and comforting dream that would disappear once I awaken from my own eternal slumber. Nevertheless, I have already decided not to overly think about it, as no matter what might entails beyond my very own choice from that fateful night, I would never once regretted it. Since it was thanks to that fateful choice that I've made, Ave J.C Takamachi has now existed in this countless multiple multiverse itself and could also find the happiness that his old self always wished to have…" telepathically responded Ave while reaffirming his stance over the very choice that he made on that fateful night as well, afterwards.

Reinforce Eins was only affirmatively nodding back at her beloved meister's younger boyfriend, as she could somehow understood clearly on what he tried to convey in his respond just now. Since her Linker Core has completely melded with Ave as well as her beloved meister, Hayate's very own Linker Cores, Reinforce Eins could definitely understood their thought very well, as if she has experienced and thought about them firsthand. Ave loves his newfound family, friends, allies and comrade in arms, as he would definitely be more than willing to do almost everything for their own sake. Reinforce Eins knew that and truly appreciated the very feeling that her beloved meister's younger boyfriend has sincerely expressed to her, as well as Hayate even before they officially becoming a couple. Nevertheless, Reinforce Eins could also somehow understood fully on how the old Ave that has initially admire as well as probably also falling in love towards the fictional "Creation" version of both Nanoha and Fate have still existed even after he became a "Creator" and "Creation" hybrid known as _ReCreator_.

"Meister Hayate is definitely aware of your feeling towards instructor Takamachi and Enforcer Testarossa. Because of that, she often brought the idea of having you to follow crown prince Tenchi Masaki's path for having multiple suitors, meister Ave…" muttered Reinforce Eins alone under her breath before she spontaneously let a small chuckle out not long afterwards. In the meantime, Reinforce Eins also decided to once again refocusing her energy and attention towards any action that her beloved meister's younger boyfriend, Ave might do next, as it almost certain that he would renew his assault towards the remaining Third Reich's soldiers next.

"I do think that our opponents would seize this opportunity to prolong this senseless war in order to fulfil any unholy secret ritual that they have already started since the whole beginning, Takamachi. Because of that, Agito and I would prefer that we begin our move right away…" reminded Signum while turning her attention towards the blazing inferno that somehow already engulf two third of Berlin by now. Agito in which currently still performing a perfect unison with her beloved Lord, Signum was only frowning at the ocean of blazing inferno in front of her eyes before she decided to respond at Signum's reminder remark just now. "That blazing inferno has somehow made me feel sick for some reason. Don't you think it has something to do with the unholy secret ritual that the Third Reich tries to fulfil using these war victims' tormented souls as sacrifices…?" responded Agito back by asking Signum a question as well, in return. It was when Signum decided to gently nod back while turning her attention at Ave as well, at the same time.

"What do you think about it, Takamachi…?" asked Signum, as she was trying to get her beloved meister's younger boyfriend, Ave to also gave her and Agito any important input regarding to the unholy ritual in which a group of Third Reich's soldiers were secretly conducting at this very moment. "There is no doubt about it, first lieutenant Signum and Agito. Since, I could also sense an impurity from that blazing inferno after all. The only thing that I was actually feared is how they would inadvertently alter the whole history itself by doing such unholy ritual in the very first place, after all…" replied Ave back before he decided to now replicating a certain two-handed phantasmal greatsword that once used to slay the evil dragon, Fáfnir known as Balmung in _Nibelungenlied_ or _The Song of the Nibelungs_ itself using a unique magecraft that only he and EMIYA were capable of mastering, a gradation air or projection. Wielding Balmung instead of the one-handed Night Sky Sword that he received from his beloved older girlfriend, Hayate, the currently unison-ed Ave and Reinforce Eins decided to investigate the unholy blazing inferno itself while the unison-ed Signum and Agito follow them from behind.

Along the way, Ave witnessed countless dead bodies, both civilians and combatants that have been charred and mangled after this never ending siege across the city of Berlin itself. Unlike those civilians and military personnel's casualties that he witnessed during the First Defensive War itself, these charred and mangled dead bodies were sadly happen to be the result of humanity's own madness, greed and evil. While certainly good people was still existed albeit scarcely, Ave knew exactly well on how humanity has long known for being inherently greedy and very easily manipulated, as they often without qualms destroy one another just for the sake of petty things. Because of that, even after they experienced many tragedies that claim hundreds to thousands innocent life, humanity especially the one that originated from Ave's own old world would unfortunately incapable to prevent themselves from repeating any similar tragedies in their life.

Because of that, Break The World has definitely proven to be extremely necessary to give those ignorant humanity in which originated from Ave's old world a shock therapy or rude awakening by reminding them over how truly insignificant their existences actually were. Ave was originally living the exact same ignorant life in which people from his old world have also been living up until the fateful day when Break The World took place, one and half a year ago. The only difference that separate him from the rest of people from his old world was his decision that has made him into another Time Diver's candidate instead of continuing his old peaceful yet boring and meaningless life. It was after he received a new younger physical body in which Olivier Sägebrecht and Ayin Barshem has personally obtained from a certain "Puppet Master", Ave's new life has finally began, on that fateful day when he was awaken from the Saint King's Resting Place deep within the fabled Shrine of Winter itself.

His new younger physical body was somehow a lot more similar to any of those Barshem clones instead of Einzbern or Yggdmillennia's homunculus, as Ave noticed on how his feature has never actually been similar to any moulded beauty in which both Einzbern and Yggdmillennia's homunculus often displayed. Nevertheless, he was actually grateful for his new younger physical body, as it truly provide him with decent battle finesse and more importantly first rate Linker Core and magic circuits. Because of that, Ave would soon enough be famously known not only for his skill as Gundam Meister and Personal Trooper's pilot but also as a sword mage that fought against his old world's inhabitants and Chimera Corps during the First Defensive War itself. It was also when, from his participation in the First Defensive War itself together with his newfound family, friends, allies and comrade in arms, Ave could somehow understand truly the distortion in which humanity of his old world had in their minds if not deeply rooted within their very own existences as well.

Similar to those people that inhabit his old decrepit world, Ave noticed on how humanity in this unidentified parallel reality itself has once again exhibiting an evil trait throughout their action. Both sides engaged in open warfare while taking no regards on innocent people that have been completely victimised by them. Indeed the Third Reich together with its allies has committed many inhumane atrocities across this unidentified parallel reality's world by invading almost every single neighbouring country around them in an effort to expand their own territories. Nevertheless, using such pretext to enact the exact same cruelty towards the Third Reich and its allies' innocent citizens while mounting counteroffensive against them would never be the righteous thing to do after all.

Ave knew very well that he should never picked any side in this war, in which also happen to be beyond his own capability of understanding it. However, he should still be doing his very best to save as many innocent life as possible, especially when his straightforward chivalrous mentality and Origin has prompted him to do so. Because of that, Ave has made his decision to save people's life while completely disregard any sides that they have picked in this senseless conflict itself.

"Lucina has just contacted us. She together with her new allies and survivors has currently been fighting against a group of Third Reich's sorcerers and Soviet's Espers. We should assist them, Takamachi, Eins…" telepathically informed Signum, as she decided to flew closer next to her beloved meister's younger boyfriend as well, at the same time. Ave and Reinforce Eins in which still currently in unison mode decided to give the unison-ed Signum and Agito an affirmative nod before unsheathing his (their) two-handed phantasmal greatsword, Balmung, shortly afterwards. "Reinforce and I will definitely help them, first lieutenant Signum. Since it might also be the main reason for us to be suddenly teleported in this particular era after all. Nevertheless, please be extra careful since we completely have no idea on what these sorcerers are capable of doing…" replied Ave back telepathically, as he decided to land on the nearby half-destroyed building as well, at the same time.

"A group of hostile living signatures have been detected down there, chasing three individuals that has previously escaped into another smaller building nearby. One of these three individuals have been identified as no other than miss Lucina while the other two that accompany her might happen to be the survivors that she saved. Shall we start moving…?" telepathically asked Reinforce Eins while in the same time not forgetting to provide her beloved surrogate Lord, Ave with an efficient mana control and assistance. "We will make our move once first lieutenant Signum and Agito are ready, Reinforce. In the meantime would you be able to maintain the stability of my Linker Core and magic circuits' mana output at seventy percents…? Since we might need to unleash Balmung against those hostile enemies that chase Lucina and her friends…" telepathically replied Ave back while requesting Reinforce Eins to also keep on maintaining his Linker Core and magic circuits' mana output efficiency, in return. It was also when Reinforce Eins affirmatively gave her respond back at her beloved surrogate Lord's request while smiling at him as well, in return.

"Affirmative meister Ave…" responded Reinforce Eins, as soon enough Ave could definitely feel on how the efficiency of his Linker Core and magic circuits' mana output has been maintained by the aforementioned first generation Reinforce herself. "Thanks for doing that, Reinforce. Now, we only need to wait for first lieutenant Signum and Agito to get ready before striking our enemies, I believe…" thanked Ave while readying his Aincrad-style of two-handed greatsword stance as well, at the same time. "You're welcome meister Ave. Now we should only wait for our timing and certainly everything will be fine…" responded Reinforce Eins back telepathically while reassuring her beloved meister's younger boyfriend that everything will certainly be fine after all.

It was right after Signum and Agito has finished to transform their Armed Device, Lævatein Modified into his (its) Bogenform, Ave and Reinforce Eins decided to move. Those enemies that have currently been pursuing Lucina and her two new companions never actually been aware of his (their) moves, as theoretically, Ave and Reinforce Eins could swiftly defeat them without encountering a lot of trouble. Unfortunately it wasn't the case, as soon enough, Ave, Reinforce Eins, Signum and Agito would find themselves entangled in dangerous predicament against the aforementioned group of Third Reich's sorcerers, Longinus Dreizehn Orden that has been chasing Lucina and her two other new companions for quite some times. Soon enough, Ave, Reinforce Eins, Signum and Agito would find themselves entangled deep within an extremely difficult predicament against these four Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers, as no one have been expecting them to be as equally powerful as heroic spirits in their original forms.

Beatrice Waltrud von Kirscheisen, Rusalka "Anna" Schwägelin, Göetz von Berlichingen and Wolfgang Schreiber were Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers that have been chasing Lucina together with her new companions for quite some times before Ave, Reinforce Eins, Signum and Agito decided to interfere. No one knew about the main reason that have made those four Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers to chase Lucina and her two new companions, as they were never actually spoken about it loudly. Nevertheless, Ave has somehow manage to overheard the Longinus Dreizehn Orden's most deranged sorcerer, Wolfgang Schreiber muttering a strange word or vocabulary that most likely refers to one of those two people that Lucina has been rescuing, as it was also when he learnt the term "Sleih Beggey" for the very first time in his life.

* * *

 **ED Theme Song:** Désir (Performed By: GARNiDELiA)

* * *

While outmanoeuvring her pursuers, Lucina swiftly took them down using her family heirloom, the Holy Kingdom of Iris' regalia sword, Parallel Falchion before she once again found herself hiding in the nearby abandoned warehouse together with a pair of individuals that she has just been rescuing previously. One of those individuals that Lucina rescued was a young woman in her late teen with a long, bright pink hair and beautiful cyan eyes. Her proud and elegant personality has somehow reminded Lucina towards her own noble self, as she was definitely belongs to a royal family. This aforementioned young woman in her late teen wore a modern looking high school uniform that looks similar to IS Academy's uniform and arming herself with a single plasma rapier while having another six more floating bit-like rapiers previously floating around her.

She has introduced herself as Julis-Alexia Marie Florentia Renate von Riessfeld, the first princess of certain small kingdom known as Principality of Lieseltania that has been existed in another newborn world out there. She has been mysteriously transported into this particular era and previously fought both the Third Reich's army and invading Soviet's Red Army in order to protect the other individual that Lucina has also been rescuing afterwards.

The second and definitely younger individual that Lucina has been rescuing together with Julis Riessfeld was a sixteen years old Japanese girl with short hair and green eyes. Unlike Julis that has definitely been experienced in actual combat situation, this young and quiet sixteen years old Japanese girl that Lucina rescued just now was never fight a single battle in her life. Her white shirt, red sweater, skirt and green coat has somehow enforce this sixteen years old Japanese girl's identity as an ordinary human that never actually possessed any superhuman strength, physical prowess and combat finesse. Yet, under the somewhat frail appearance and meek as well as subservient personality that she displayed for the entire time, both Lucina and Julis noticed something extraordinary from her that they could never explained verbally when someone has decided to question them.

Julis would kindly introduce this sixteen years old Japanese girl at Lucina, as she would soon identify this aforementioned younger girl by her name, Chise Hatori. Realizing that Chise would definitely remain quiet if no one prompted her to speak, Lucina decided to ask her a question while letting a small relieved sigh out, at the same time. "Are you okay, Chise…? Did any of those Soviet's soldiers hurt you…?" asked Lucina while giving Chise a concerned looks on her eyes as well, in the meantime. Chise in return decided to quietly shook her head while staring back at both Lucina and Julis afterwards. "No one has actually manage to harm her since I luckily manage to save Chise from those Soviet's soldiers right after getting mysteriously transported into this era. Unfortunately however, both Soviet's army and the surviving Third Reich's soldiers have outnumber us, forcing ourselves to get away from them instead of fighting back…" added Julis, as she tried to give Lucina a proper explanation on what has actually happened, in the meantime.

Lucina in return was only giving both Chise and Julis an affirmative nod, as she tried to digest the entire situation that has been taking place right in front of them. She has been transported into this particular era together with Shino "Sinon" Asada while patrolling the third newborn world's Shibuya after her arrival in that particular newborn world itself last month. Both Lucina and Asada found an unidentified gigantic creature emerged from out of nowhere before starting to destroy Shibuya's main district area until United States of Japan has somehow successfully deploy IJMDF's senjutsuki squadron in which consisted of four Type-89 or F-15J Kagerou in order to contain the entire chaotic situation before spiralling out of control afterwards. Lucina and Asada in the meantime has also getting involved in this particular operation, as not only that they were happen to be the one that found this unidentified gigantic creature initially, but also because of the agreement that she together with her younger sister, Cynthia Baldos Ylisse has signed when settling down in the neighbouring apartment complex nearby the Yoyogi Park.

Thanks to Asuna Yūki, captain of Álfheimr's air force in which closely affiliated to United States of Japan's IJMDF, as well as Meteora Österreich, a legendary young princess and librarian of the Kunst Wunderkammer's help, both Lucina and Cynthia could find a comfortable place to stay while in return working together with the aforementioned United States of Japan's IJMDF to protect the third newborn world from any external and internal threats. It was also from Meteora herself that Lucina and Cynthia learnt more about how the law of this newborn eternal reality works, as their existences has definitely endowed them with extraordinary strength and capability beyond anything that an ordinary people could actually measure. Because of that, both Lucina and Cynthia have decided to put their extraordinary strength and capability into a good use by helping IJMDF and Álfheimr's expeditionary force, in return.

It was during one of her mission together with Álfheimr's legendary sharpshooter, Shino "Sinon" Asada that Lucina have been accidentally thrown into a mysterious vortex of dimensional fissure before they found themselves in this particular chaotic era, shortly afterwards. Unlike her own old world as well as the third newborn world itself, Lucina found this particular era has almost been completely thrown into the darkest part of the abyss, as not only that this particular era's inhabitants were more than willing to kill one another for just a pettiest excuse in their life, but also that they found pleasure from hurting innocent people that should never have anything to do with them. Because of that, Lucina and Asada have decided to help as many innocent victimised citizens of Berlin to get away from the invading Soviet's Red Army while in the meantime protecting them from any surviving Third Reich's soldiers in which has actually been more than eager to use them as their human shields, sadly.

Remembering on how she got involved in this particular era's war while never actually having anything to do with them personally made Lucina realized that not all of the people that she wished to protect were good. Especially after she witnessed any atrocities that both surviving Third Reich's soldiers and the invading Soviet's Red Army have somehow perpetrated towards innocent citizens of Berlin, personally. Because of that Lucina decided to save as many innocent life that she could possibly done while having Asada to protect their hiding spot instead, in return. Thankfully for both Lucina and Asada, they were never actually be alone in their desperate attempt on rescuing as many innocent life as possible, since long before she met Julis and Chise, Lucina has actually encounter a pair of new allies in which happen to be more than willing to help her, after all.

Indeed having both Earthmelia's princess Selesia Upitiria and her beloved boyfriend, Charon Seiga to evacuate any surviving innocent citizens of Berlin while piloting their respective humanoid fighting machines known as Elemental Symphony Machine, Vogelchevalier has definitely helped Lucina a lot, as she could now continuing her task without having to worry at those aforementioned surviving innocent citizens of Berlin, after all. Because of that, shortly after she decided to let Selesia and Charon handling the evacuation process of any surviving innocent citizens of Berlin, Lucina met both Julis and Chise while continuing her effort to save more life, in the same time.

"For now, let us hide until the whole situation calmed down, Riessfeld. Since only by doing so, we can actually hope to get away from our enemy's clutches…" suggested Lucina while peeking through a pile of craters in front of her. "I don't think it would be a bad idea, especially if we consider that miss Selesia and mister Charon has successfully evacuate most if not all surviving citizens of Berlin. Until we learn a bit more about the most possible outcome of this entire senseless war itself, I do think that we should keep ourselves hidden from them…" responded Julis, as she was definitely agree with Lucina's suggestion just now. While resting her six floating-bit like rapiers, Nova Spina units on the ground next to her, Julis turned her attention at Chise that has been curling herself and slightly trembling in the same time as well.

"Lucina and I will definitely protect you from any harm, Chise. Because of that, please don't let yourself give in to any of the fear since everything will definitely be fine…" reassured Julis while smiling at Chise as well, in return. Chise on the other hand was only meekly nodding back at Julis herself, as she remembered on how Julis previously protected her from a group of Soviet's soldiers by completely incinerate them. Armed with six floating bit-like rapiers, Nova Spina and wielding a futuristic looking plasma rapier, Aspera Spina, Julis fought bravely against approximately forty Soviet's soldiers in order to protect Chise from them. Completely overwhelmed and outnumbered, she still fought bravely just to protect Chise, a stranger that Julis herself has just recently met after getting accidentally teleported in this particular era. Because of that, Chise herself has actually find Julis' action to be completely foreign since she never once thought that someone, moreover a total stranger would come to her aid without asking anything in return.

Nevertheless, Julis-Alexia Marie Florentia Renate von Riessfeld was that kind of person that never abandon anyone, even if they were happen to be a total stranger for her. With her unwavering strong conviction over what is right and wrong, Julis has decided to dedicate herself as well as her gift as a _"Strega"_ to protect others while walking on the path of righteousness that she believes in. Because of that, without even having a second thought, Julis instinctively acted to protect Chise from those Soviet's soldiers that was trying to harm her, treating her just as a mere spoil of this senseless war itself. Chise personally remembered on how Julis has somehow manage to protect her by performing extraordinarily against at least forty Soviet's soldiers that have been trying to capture her, as she could somehow defeat them before Lucina even arrived to relieve her from this supposedly hopeless battle itself, not long afterwards.

"Why are you helping me…? No one would ever care if I am alive or dead..." muttered Chise alone under her breath, as she actually wished to ask Julis more about the very reason that has prompted her to help a while ago. Unfortunately none of her words would came out, as she in the end was always unable to convey her actual feeling or even question towards others. No one understood her and Chise remembered very well on how she was alone for quite some times before an ancient magus decided to purchase her for five million pounds around three and half a months ago. This ancient magus has strangely enough been very kind and considerate to her, as he made Chise his disciple as well as future bride as well, shortly after she moved to live with him. Elias Ainsworth was the said ancient magus' name, as Chise could never actually find any ulterior motives behind his words, especially the one in which he promised to take her as his disciple and future bride.

In the past three and half a months ever since Elias Ainsworth purchased her for five million pounds, Chise has experienced many different adventures as well as misadventures together with him. His (Elias') kindness and considerate disposition towards her (Chise) has been really comforting albeit simultaneously painful as well, especially when she never actually experienced them before. Often Chise questioned herself on whether she should deserve any kindness that Elias as well as many others have shown her in these past three and a half months, as she would never be able to repay them for that. She was just a plain, ordinary and boring sixteen years old girl with gloomy as well as quiet personality. She never deserved anyone to be very kind and considerate to her, as Chise realized that well enough. Yet deep down in her heart, she was hoping that someone would understand her, as in reality Chise knew very well on how painful it actually was for having no one to understand and accept her for what she actually is.

Because of that, while grateful for what Julis and Lucina have done to her, she found the idea for those two to help her happens to be preposterous. They would gain nothing while in the meantime exposing themselves to a total danger instead. Since no one would ever care if she were alive or dead, Chise decided to ask Julis a question while hoping to understand her reasoning as well, at the same time. Nevertheless, Chise never actually anticipated any of the answer that Julis gave her, especially when she answered her enquiry with another rhetorical question as well, in return. "Do I truly need any reason to help you, Chise…? Can I just say that I help you because I want to help you…?" answered Julis back while smiling at her new friend, Chise Hatori as well, at the same time. Lucina in which currently decided to listen at both Chise's question and Julis' answer before giving her an approval nod afterwards.

"I…I don't understand. Helping someone without gaining something in return is just absurd. Why would people do that…?" protested Chise in her next question, as she found Julis' answer has indeed been extremely strange for her. "Riessfeld wished to help you because she wants to do so, Chise. I'm pretty sure that you have missed the last sentence of her answer just now. Again, I don't think people need a reason to help one another since only by doing so that we can find our way through any hardships and many other sad things, I believe. Don't you agree with me…?" added Lucina while in the same time not forgetting to smile at Chise as well, in return.

Unable to argue at both Julis' answer and Lucina's further explanation just now, Chise decided to meekly nodding back at them while also trying to ponder at what they have just said in the same time. The idea for having a total stranger that she just met not long ago to help her was definitely ludicrous. She might be special for Elias Ainsworth as her status as a "Sleih Beggey" has proven crucially important for any traditional mages that have decided to follow an ancient tenet of magecraft instead. Unfortunately, her statues as a "Sleih Beggey" would meant nothing for majority of people that she would encounter in her life, as in the end, traditional mages that have still decided to follow an ancient tenet of magecraft or ancient magus were a dying breed after all. Soon ancient magecraft and miracles would also disappeared from this entire universe, as when that happens, Chise's status as a "Sleih Beggey" would be meaningless as well, sadly.

Both Lucina and Julis were definitely never heard the word "Sleih Beggey" before and thus also unfamiliar with anything that made her or them so special. Yet, they without a second thought still decided to help Chise and protect her from their enemies. Because of that, even if Chise would still consider both Lucina and Julis' action to be extremely pointless and ridiculous, she was undoubtedly feel grateful for what they have done. It was after she realized that, Chise decided to meekly thanked Julis and Lucina while trying her very best to give those two the most sincere smile that she could muster, in return. "Uhm…t-t-thank you very much for rescuing me…J-Julis-san and L-L-Lucina-san…" thanked Chise, as she also tried to hide her blushing face as well, at the same time.

"Please don't worry about that! Since I'm sure Ayato would have also done the same if he is here with us…" replied Julis back while reassuring Chise to not actually worried about that, as Julis herself was only doing what she supposed to do after all. "You're welcome Chise. I personally am relieved that our enemies have yet to harm you…" added Lucina before she decided to give Chise herself a reassuring smile while leaning her slightly weary back on the nearby wooden crater, at the same time. Chise in return was only meekly nodding back at both Julis and Lucina before she decided to turn her attention at the chaotic situation outside where the seemingly never ending battle between the invading Soviet's Red Army and the surviving Third Reich's soldiers still ensued. It was also when Chise herself decided to ponder upon Julis and Lucina's reply just now, as she could somehow started to understand the apparently simple reasoning behind both Julis and Lucina's selfless action after all.

Julis-Alexia von Riessfeld and Lucina Baldos Ylisse simply would never abandon anyone, as they were doing their very best to save as many innocent citizens of Berlin as possible from this senseless war itself. Chise knew about very well, as even when she tried to vehemently trying to deny it, everything that Julis and Lucina have done for her and the rest of surviving Berlin's citizens were indeed righteous, after all. She might unable to comprehend their reasoning, as the idea for helping a total stranger without gaining anything in return was indeed strange for her. Nevertheless, Chise would still somehow feel grateful for everything that Julis and Lucina has done to save her, as no matter how absurdly illogical their action is, the two of them have done something that only her beloved Elias would done for her.

Once again, this unexpected encounter that Chise has experienced would forever change her previously negative perception over humanity in general and more importantly over her very own self, as well. No longer doubted Julis and Lucina's reasoning for helping her a while ago, Chise has now decided to trust them while hopefully by doing so, she could finally return to her own world afterwards. It was when another tale of memorable encounters and the longest journey home has once again started under the crimson sky of Berlin's ocean of inferno. One thing that Chise would soon find out and learn from these new encounters were the fact that in the end, helping others even if they were just a total stranger has never been incomprehensible after all.

 _To Be Continued…_


	9. Episode 07

**Episode 07**

~ Reminiscence of the Divine Abyss (Part VII/ Final) ~

Foolish Providence

* * *

"Dammit! She is tough!" telepathically cursed Ave, as any of those vertical and horizontal slashes from his two-handed phantasmal greatsword Balmung were blocked or parried effortlessly by his opponent, in which happen to have a smaller stature compared to him. Using her slimmer one-handed longsword that radiantly shines in silvery bright colour, Ave's opponent in which also happen to be no other than Beatrice Waltrud von Kirscheisen skilfully deflect the incoming slashes that Ave's two-handed phantasmal greatsword, Balmung has delivered just now. "Don't let your guard down, meister Ave. She is not only powerful but also somehow skilful with her blade as well. I am certain that our General would also find herself in a difficult predicament when fighting this kind of opponent, after all…" telepathically warned Reinforce Eins, as she decided to also reminding Ave over his opponent's strength and combat finesse in which without any doubt has surpassed him.

Gritting his teeth while blocking the incoming flury of slashes from his opponent's blade, Ave indeed found himself in an unexpectedly difficult situation, as his opponent, Beatrice Kirscheisen began to overpower him by forcing Ave to fight her in defensive instead. Truly, it wasn't a very good situation, as he together with Reinforce Eins were currently fighting the probably weakest opponent among her ranks while having Signum, Agito, Lucina and Julis to fight the remaining three other enemies in which undoubtedly a lot more powerful that Beatrice herself. Again his plan to swiftly defeat those four Longinus Dreizehn Orden's members in which also happen to be secretly known as one of the Knight of the Obsidian Round Table has backfired on him, sadly. Not only that Ave was unable to defeat any of those four Longinus Dreizehn Orden's members in which currently chasing Lucina and her two new friends but he also found himself in an extremely difficult predicament against the probably weakest member of the aforementioned Longinus Dreizehn Orden itself, after all.

Signum and Agito were currently fighting Göetz von Berlichingen in stalemate while both Lucina and Julis have been busy defending their new friend, Chise from Wolfgang Schreiber and Rusalka Schwägelin's relentless assaults, in the meantime. Sadly however, it would also soon becoming a lot more apparent that even for someone as experienced as Signum and Agito, fighting against any of the Longinus Dreizehn Orden's members itself could be proven challenging, as none of them could land a decisive blows against one another after all. Lucina and Julis on the other hand has been forced to fight defensively, as both of their opponents, Rusalka and Wolfgang were mercilessly keep on cornering them with their relentless assaults. In the end, even Lucina and Julis finally came into realization that their opponents would easily defeat them, as neither Lucina nor Julis were able to fight back against their (Rusalka and Wolfgang's) relentless assaults, unfortunately.

Noticing on how the situation has becoming unfavourable towards him and his allies, Ave decided to sacrifice Balmung by converting it into a "Broken Phantasm" in the same time. Quickly distancing himself from Beatrice that has been tirelessly tried to pursue him, Ave decided to summon his beloved composite longbow, Ars Nova before using his two-handed phantasmal greatsword Balmung as its arrow afterwards. By overloading Balmung with raw magical energy, Ave successfully converted the aforementioned two-handed phantasmal greatsword itself into a "Broken Phantasm" before using it as an arrow to shoot Beatrice Kirscheisen down afterwards. "Not bad…! But not good either…!" barked Beatrice back, as she decided to use her one-handed longsword to parry the incoming "Broken Phantasm" before it exploded right in front of her.

"Did we take her down, Reinforce…?" telepathically asked Ave as he decided to project or summon an unnamed one-handed longsword made from Cleria ore afterwards. "Unfortunately no, meister Ave. Since our opponent has somehow manage to nullify the destructive effect from Balmung while suffering only some minor scratches and bruises in return…" telepathically replied Reinforce Eins while in the same time informing her beloved surrogate Lord that his (their) opponent, Beatrice has miraculously manage to escape. It was when from within the explosion that Balmung has created just a moment ago; Beatrice was suddenly emerged while instantly continuing her relentless assaults toward Ave afterwards. "Dammit! Why is she suddenly becoming a lot faster and ferocious compared to before…!" complained Ave, as he manage to parry four consecutive strikes from Beatrice's one-handed longsword using the one-handed Cleria longsword that he projected just now.

"Heh! You still manage to deflect and avoid my attacks just now, Cagliostro. Unfortunately, your luck would end soon as I would no longer holding back after what you have done to me…!" declared Beatrice back while threatening Ave and Reinforce Eins for injuring her with their "Broken Phantasm", Balmung just a while ago. Once again Beatrice Kirscheisen initiated her relentless assaults toward the unison-ed Ave and Reinforce Eins using her one-handed longsword. Ave and Reinforce Eins in return has decided to fight defensively while carefully memorizing Beatrice's attack patterns at the same time, as they were also hoping to exploit any small opening that the youngest and possibly weakest Longinus Dreizehn Orden's member might unconsciously be showing after all. It was not long after a gruelling defensive battle, both Ave and Reinforce Eins finally noticed a small opening that they might be able to exploit in order to defeat their opponent, Beatrice Kirscheisen.

Once again leaping back in order to distance himself from Beatrice's reach, Ave was seen projecting his beloved composite longbow, Ars Nova and use the one-handed Cleria longsword that he previously wielded as another "Broken Phantasm" afterwards. Reinforce Eins in the meantime decided to overload the aforementioned one-handed Cleria longsword with raw magical energy in order to completely transform it into an effective "Broken Phantasm" while keep on providing her beloved surrogate Lord, Ave with an efficient mana output control as well, without fail. "This one-handed Cleria longsword might not be enough to bring our opponent down, meister Ave. Since even the two-handed phantasmal greatsword itself has failed to completely destroy her after all…" telepathically reminded Reinforce Eins, as she completed the process to overload her beloved surrogate Lord's one-handed Cleria longsword with raw magical energy, in the same time.

"I truly am aware of that, Reinforce. Nevertheless, this Cleria longsword is just one of the weapon that I would be utilising to bring our opponent down without fail, this time around…!" telepathically responded Ave back while declaring his intention to certainly defeat Beatrice Kirscheisen as well, in return. Without further ado, Ave once again shoot Beatrice Kirscheisen down using his one-handed Cleria sword in which Reinforce Eins herself has overloaded beforehand. Another smaller explosion rocked, as Beatrice blocked the incoming "Broken Phantasm" with her one-handed sword before she decided to rush towards the unison-ed Ave and Reinforce Eins in reckless abandon right afterwards. It was when Ave smiled, as he started to realize on how his opponent, Beatrice Kirscheisen has finally fell into the strategy that he and Reinforce Eins have inside their mind.

Brimming with overconfidence, Beatrice Kirscheisen thought that she could easily defeat her opponent just by rushing towards them without even having a second thought. Unfortunately, it wasn't the case as Ave together with Reinforce Eins have already planned their strategy by exploiting her supposedly weakness beforehand. "Restrict Lock…! Gefängnis der Magie…!" shouted Reinforce Eins, as she instantly decided to separate herself from her beloved meister's (Lord's) younger boyfriend, Ave by performing a unison-out. Using the combination of capture-type binding spell and "blockade territory" force field, Reinforce Eins successfully trapped Beatrice Kirscheisen before completely stopping her supposedly relentless assaults as well, at the same time. "Meister Ave, please continue with the second and final phase to take her down…" calmly instructed Reinforce Eins while giving her beloved meister's younger boyfriend an approval nod as well, in return.

"Thanks, Reinforce. I would not waste this opportunity that you gave me…!" responded Ave back, as he began the process of tracing the ultimate Last Phantasm that would forever etched in his memory, Excalibur. Technically, it would be almost impossible for a mage to trace or replicate Excalibur, especially since the Last Phantasm itself has been originally forged by this multiverse itself as a Divine Construct to protect them. Nevertheless, Ave could somehow trace Excalibur without any problem thanks to his Linker Core and magic circuits that have been forever fused with Reinforce Eins and Hayate's very own Linker Cores as well as magic circuits completely, granting him a perpetually immense raw magical energy at the same time. Because of that, with an unlimited repository of mana output at his disposal, Ave decided to trace the ultimate Last Phantasm, Excalibur itself in his final bid to defeat Beatrice Kirscheisen once and for all.

"If Excalibur's strength still insufficient to defeat our opponent, we are definitely screwed. When that's happen, hopefully you can help me with contingency plan, Reinforce…" telepathically reminded Ave while giving his beloved Reinforce Eins a sardonic smile as well, at the same time. Reinforce Eins in return was only affirmatively nodding back at her beloved meister's younger boyfriend, Ave before smiling at him as well, shortly afterwards. "We can always try either Ragnarök or Diabolic Emission, meister Ave. Although, I doubt that any of them would work if Excalibur has failed to defeat our opponent. Nevertheless, let me think about it first and come up with something…" telepathically responded Reinforce Eins back, as she decided to also reassure her beloved surrogate Lord, Ave that everything will definitely be fine, after all.

"Thanks, Reinforce. Now let us see on whether the renowned Last Phantasm, Excalibur would be proven more than enough to defeat our opponent…!" responded Ave back, as he decided to turn his attention back at Beatrice Kirscheisen in which currently have been struggling to get away from both Reinforce Eins' "Restrict Lock" and "Gefängnis der Magie" at the same time. Right after he inhaled deeply, Ave decided to raise both of his hands upward while letting Excalibur to channel the immensely powerful raw mana output from his Linker Core and magic circuits as well. "I have no grudge against you. Unfortunately however, I need to defeat you completely or else our friends' life would be endangered…" calmly declared Ave while directing his words at Beatrice in which currently struggling to get away from Reinforce Eins' "Restrict Lock" and "Gefängnis der Magie".

"You won't defeat me that easily, Cagliostro! Especially when your existence has inadvertently endangering many innocent people for interfering with our universe's law of causality…!" retorted Beatrice Kirscheisen back while glaring at both Ave and Reinforce Eins as well, in return. "I have no idea of what are you talking about, girl. However, I am not going to let you get away after everything that you have done to my friends…" calmly responded Ave back before he decided to ceremoniously slashing his Excalibur vertically towards Beatrice Kirscheisen afterwards. It was when a huge amount of raw magical energy that Excalibur has been amplified completely engulfed Beatrice Kirscheisen before trying to completely incinerate her at the same time. Bathed in radiant golden light of Excalibur's raw magical energy itself has somehow made Beatrice Kirscheisen understand that she could no longer concealing her true strength anymore. Because of that, without any hesitation, she decided to unseal her one-handed longsword's true strength while activating its Beri'ah as well, simultaneously.

 _"Forgive me, for I have sinned. Borne of loyalty, your will I once defied. Forgive me, for I am naught but a fool, never your equal. Let your crimson pyres have their fill. For he who fears the tip of my lance, their flames shall never cross! Beri'ah, Doner Totentanz! Walküre…!"_

Instantly the previously radiant golden light that has completely engulf Beatrice Kirscheisen was dispelled completely, as her entire body now turned into pure lightning. "W-w-wooow, I'm speechless…!" admired Ave, as he decided to once again trace another sword after his Excalibur started to disappear. "I don't think it would be a good time to admire our opponent, meister Ave. Since, it would definitely be difficult for us to defeat her, as she is literally now has becoming as intangible and ephemeral as real lightning itself, after all…" reminded Reinforce Eins before she decided to once again performing unison with her beloved meister's younger boyfriend, as their opponent has successfully destroy both her "Restrict Lock" and "Gefängnis der Magie" just now. "I know that very well, Reinforce. Because of that, we should try to fight her carefully while trying to come up with another feasible plan in the meantime…" telepathically replied Ave back this time around, as he just completed the process of tracing another slightly less powerful holy sword to replace Excalibur at the same time.

Reinforce Eins instantly knew the identity of this supposedly slightly less powerful holy sword in which also happen to be slimmer and more beautifully ornate compared to Excalibur itself. It was a beautiful sword that a certain young girl named Altria once pulled from the stone of appointment under Merlin's guidance, as it would later on becoming the very proof of her kingship as well, in return. A beautiful golden inscription was engraved on its blade, as Reinforce Eins also remembered very well over anything that has been written on it. It was written in a language that has somehow been closely similar to Old Belkan's sentence structure, as she could roughly transliterated it as the following _"Whoso pulleth out this sword of this stone is rightwise king of all…"_ before the said engraving itself has abruptly ended or erased.

The sword in which her beloved meister's younger boyfriend has currently been wielding is happen to be no other than the Lost Golden Sword of the Victorious itself, as she, Reinforce Eins would knew it better by its name, Caliburn. In the meantime, Reinforce Eins was also definitely aware on how Caliburn's overall performance has definitely been inferior compared to Excalibur itself, as the cost of being a dazzling ceremonial sword that it inherited has in the end made Caliburn into nothing more than a fancy decorations that symbolize Altria's authority and kingship before she received Excalibur in the past. Nevertheless, Reinforce Eins also completely understood the idea behind her beloved meister's younger boyfriend, Ave's decision to project Caliburn this time around, as he wished to fight his (their) opponent, Beatrice "Valkyrie" Waltrud von Kirscheisen directly in close quarter combat by damaging her relentlessly using a quick hit-and-run tactic, after all.

Because of that, Reinforce Eins started to think that her beloved surrogate Lord's tactic might ended up working since she also remembered very well on how both Caliburn and Excalibur's radiance have also been more than capable of damaging or injuring any opponent that possessed lightning elemental affinity. Even if she together with her beloved meister's younger boyfriend never actually knew the true strength in which Beatrice herself has actually been possessing, both Reinforce Eins and Ave were definitely knew very well on how she (Beatrice) was never an immortal and omnipotent god that they could never defeat. Indeed it might took them a lot of effort and careful planning to defeat her, although by the look of it, both Reinforce Eins and Ave would definitely be able to pull it out without much more troubles, after all.

"Do you think we can actually get away without killing her, Reinforce? I don't think she is an evil individual after all. Also, I am interested to hear any reasoning behind her action for referring me as Cagliostro ever since we started to battle against one another…" telepathically enquired Ave, as he decided to get his one-handed sword stance ready in the meantime. "We can always try, meister Ave. Although you might only find yourself in a more difficult situation by doing so, I believe…" calmly reminded Reinforce Eins using her telepathic message, as she decided to also casting multiple floating Bloody Daggers or "Blutiger Dolch" in order to assist her beloved meister's younger boyfriend as well, in return. "A, ha, ha, ha. I know it might be a lot harder for me to fight our opponent while trying not to kill her as well, Reinforce. Nevertheless, I am up to the challenge and for more than one reason believe that our opponent might later on becoming a dependable ally that could protect us…" telepathically replied Ave back, as he decided to also explaining the reason behind his decision to spare Beatrice Kirscheisen's life instead.

Reinforce Eins always knew that her beloved meister's younger boyfriend, Ave often choose the most difficult route while trying to accomplish his objective. He often troubled himself with an additional load of responsibility in which supposedly proven to be unnecessary for accomplishing his goal. Nevertheless, Reinforce Eins realized on how Ave's decision for taking an extra load of responsibility while trying to accomplish his objective often proven to be the best course of action that they should undertake after all. This time around, Ave has decided to defeat his opponent, Beatrice Kirscheisen in which also happen to be as equally as or even more powerful than him without killing her. Reinforce Eins found his decision would definitely made the process of defeating her opponent, Beatrice becoming a lot more difficult than how it has already been, in reality. Nevertheless, Reinforce Eins have definitely also been certain that her beloved meister's younger boyfriend made the right choice for choosing the more arduous path towards his objective since the end result would definitely proven to be a lot more favourable than his (their) initial primary objective itself. Because of that, Reinforce Eins decided to follow through with Ave's plan to also spare Beatrice's life since it would be proven beneficial for them in the long run.

"Have you done with your prayer, Cagliostro? How about we continue our fight and find out on whether your action has been a lot more righteous than mine…" challenged Beatrice, as she noticed on how the unison-ed Ave and Reinforce Eins decided to wait for her to attack instead of striking first. "I have no idea on why you call me Cagliostro since never once that I heard such name or having any recollection for being one. Nevertheless, I accept your challenge since we all seem fighting for our very own believes, after all…" responded Ave back while smiling at Beatrice as well, at the same time. He knew that Beatrice fought for the very justice that she believes in, protecting her people as well as friends that she personally loved and cherished dearly above anything else.

Unfortunately however, Ave would never approve the idea of sacrificing a single person for the sake of many, regardless how righteous it sounds for every single true champion of justices that he ever met in his new life as another Time Diver Enforcer. For Longinus Dreizehn Orden to chose humanity of this particular world's salvation over Chise Hatori's life was never sit well with Ave, as he decided to instead choose to defend her against this very world's humanity by denying their salvation. Lucina and Julis have done the exact same thing before he even met them, as Ave was certain that his newfound family, as well as friends, allies and comrade in arms would have also done the same after all. Nevertheless, he could also never blame Beatrice for choosing this world's salvation over Chise's, as her choice in the end would have becoming the very exact definition for champion of justice ideal itself, sadly.

"It seems you are still the exact same Cagliostro that we met, as no matter how much you wish to deny it, he would also choose the same path that you are choosing now." replied Beatrice while smiling at the unison-ed Ave and Reinforce Eins as well, in return. "The exact same thing could also been said about you, the soon-would-be Yatsukahagi's general, Tenma Morei-san. Since you would always have chosen the exact same path even after this entire endless eternity led you and the rest of your friends to ancient land of forgotten gods and goddesses, Ashihara no Nakatsukuni, I believe…" calmly responded Reinforce Eins back this time around, as she decided to surprisingly refer her (their) opponent as Yatsukahagi's general, Tenma Morei instead of her actual name, Beatrice Kirscheisen of the Longinus Dreizehn Orden.

While Reinforce Eins' calm respond just now has somehow confused Beatrice, Ave on the other hand was somehow surprised for knowing that his beloved older girlfriend's faithful first generation Reinforce unison device decided to refer their opponent as one of the mythical fabled Hadō Gods and Goddesses from an ancient record that he once read from Infinity Library's archives. Once again the past, present and future from countless multiple multiverse out there has intertwine, as Ave remembered very well on how his new life as another Time Diver Enforcer somehow allowed him to witness that firsthand. He never actually met or even saw any of those fabled Hadō Gods and Goddesses in his new adventures as Time-Space Administrative Bureau's agent that often made him visit multiple different period of times via Crossgate Paradigm Portal itself. Nevertheless, Ave knew very well on how these Hadō Gods and Goddesses were indeed existed, as they have shaped multiple other universes as well, out there.

"I have no idea of what are you talking about. However, I will still defeat you two here and protect my people…!" once again declared Beatrice before she decided to initiate her first strike afterwards. The unison-ed Ave and Reinforce Eins quickly blocked her relentless slashes using their projected Caliburn, as Reinforce Eins herself occasionally launched her floating Bloody Daggers or "Blutiger Dolch" towards Beatrice, at the same time. While trading strikes and slashes with Beatrice Kirscheisen, both Ave and Reinforce Eins decided to carefully observing her moves before taking a notice on a small opening in which she unconsciously exhibited. It was when avoiding another horizontal slash from her holy thunder sword, Thrud Walküre the unison-ed Ave and Reinforce Eins decided to also executing another horizontal strike at her abdomen area, forcing Beatrice to step back in order to avoid it if possible.

Unfortunately, Beatrice has completely miscalculated her move, as the radiant golden light of raw magical energy in which Caliburn has emitted in the process still somehow manage to injure the supposedly invincible Beatrice Kirscheisen, even after she activated her Beri'ah. "How it could be possible for the weaker Caliburn to hurt her when Excalibur's radiance failed on doing so, meister Ave…?" telepathically asked Reinforce Eins while feeling truly amazed over the feat that her beloved meister's younger boyfriend has successfully been accomplished just now. Ave in return was only smiling for a brief moment before he decided to answer Reinforce Eins' question shortly afterwards.

"While attacking with Excalibur before, we just try to incinerate her with a pure raw magical energy, am I right Reinforce…?" telepathically answered Ave back with another question instead. "H-hai…" meekly responded Reinforce Eins while waiting for any further explanation from him, in return. "It was when we miscalculate everything, I believe. Since a massive pure magical energy that Excalibur thrown at our opponent has failed to completely incinerate her thanks to that mysterious relic that she possessed. Because of that, I decided to change my strategy instead by focusing our attack at any weaknesses that she exhibited for every now and then. Because of that, a weaker but easier to sustain Caliburn would work better in such scenario as you can see, Reinforce…" telepathically explained Ave before he once again briefly smiled at his beloved older girlfriend's faithful first generation Reinforce unison device (unity knight) afterwards. "I-I see…" telepathically muttered Reinforce Eins alone, as she could somehow finally understand the strategy that her beloved meister's younger boyfriend, Ave has been employing currently.

"Y-y-you fiend…!" cursed Beatrice Kirscheisen as she stood back while wincing in pain, at the same time. "I'm fine for being one. If becoming a fiend would change your mind and made you understand the very mistake that you have been committed, I gladly becoming one…!" declared Ave before he once again decided to get his fighting stance ready, in return. "Y-y-you arrogant self-righteous fiend…! I definitely kill you and protect my people, my country and my world…!" roared Beatrice as she once again lunged her relentless assaults towards the unison-ed Ave and Reinforce Eins, shortly afterwards. "Then I just use my fiendish and hellish power to make you cool your head, Valkyrie…!" shouted Ave back before he clashed with Beatrice, in return.

Reinforce Eins once again decided to summon additional floating Bloody Daggers or "Blutiger Dolch" while not forgetting to keep assisting her beloved meister's younger boyfriend with mana control and any necessary damage mitigation as well as recovery assistance at the same time. "Once she made another blunder, I will try to divert her attention away using these Bloody Daggers and create another opening for meister Ave…" muttered Reinforce Eins alone under her breath, as she decided to carefully observe Beatrice Kirscheisen's moves, at the same time. It was through her careful observation however, Reinforce Eins also started to realize on how Beatrice's movement has becoming keener than before, as it truly gave her beloved meister's younger boyfriend, Ave a hard time to land another decisive strike after all.

"She is now becoming a lot more dangerous, Reinforce. Unless we do something about it, I don't think that the same tactic would work twice against her…" telepathically remarked Ave, as he parried another four consecutive strikes in which Beatrice herself has directed to him. Reinforce Eins quickly tried to assist her beloved surrogate Lord, Ave by launching the remaining floating Bloody Daggers or "Blutiger Dolch" that she has summoned previously towards Beatrice, hoping that they would momentarily distract her in the process. Instead of dodging those Bloody Daggers or "Blutiger Dolch" however, Beatrice Kirscheisen decided to let them hit her, as she only gritted her teeth while fighting the sharp pain from having multiple sharp kunai-like objects embedded on her very back. It was when, using the searing pain from having multiple Bloody Daggers on her back, Beatrice Kirscheisen instead becoming a lot more motivated on defeating her opponent, as she suddenly intensify her relentless assaults toward the unison-ed Ave and Reinforce Eins.

Once again Ave and Reinforce Eins were forced to fight defensively against the injured yet fiercer Beatrice Kirscheisen in front of them. Their plan also unfortunately backfired on them, as Ave and Reinforce Eins noticed over how Beatrice's strength, agility and endurance have increased tremendously after they successfully injured her. "We seem back to square one, meister Ave. Unless we do something about it, I don't think we could defeat our opponent, unfortunately…" telepathically stated Reinforce Eins, as she decided to remind Ave on how their opponent, Beatrice Kirscheisen has once again overwhelmed them. "Well, I never expect her to be this powerful, Reinforce. Also correct me if I'm wrong, but our opponent's strength here is still far inferior compared to her Hadō God's counterpart. Am I right…?" telepathically responded Ave while asking Reinforce Eins another question as well, in return.

"That is exactly correct, meister Ave. Because of that, we should also fight her without holding our strength back. Since only by doing so, we could actually hope to defeat a would-soon-be a Hadō God, I believe…" calmly replied Reinforce Eins back using her telepathic message, as she decided to also let her beloved meister's younger boyfriend knew about a possible way to defeat their opponent, at the same time. "Are you suggesting me to wield NachtWal, Reinforce…? I do believe that Hyperion Blade is more than enough to fight her if we try to focus ourselves more…" telepathically argued Ave back, as utilizing the fragment of darkness in which he, Reinforce Eins and Hayate inherited from the Book of Darkness' Defense Program has always been the last resort for him, after all. Unfortunately however, both Ave and Reinforce Eins knew exactly on how they would definitely need NachtWal's true power in order to ultimately defeat Beatrice Kirscheisen.

"I don't think it would be enough for Hyperion Blade alone to match her true strength and Beri'ah, meister Ave. Because of that, only by evolving Hyperion Blade into Mistilteinn using NachtWal's essence or to be exact fragment of the Defense Program's darkness, in which also happen to a shard of Examia crystal itself, we could actually hope to defeat our opponent, I believe. Nevertheless, I suggest that you began to project Hyperion Blade first as it would still be required for Mistilteinn's main foundation, after all…" insisted Reinforce Eins telepathically, as she has definitely decided to convince her beloved meister's younger boyfriend, Ave to once again wielding the ultimate sword-type Armed Device in which they have forged together with Hayate during the final day of the First Defensive War itself, Mistilteinn.

Realizing that Reinforce Eins was right about it, Ave decided to parry several of Beatrice's attacks before distancing himself while converting his Caliburn into another "Broken Phantasm" afterwards. Once again projecting his composite longbow, Ars Nova, Ave decided to shoot Beatrice on her right shoulder while hoping that the explosion in which Caliburn has created from it would provide him with enough time to project Hyperion Blade before simultaneously evolve it into Mistilteinn as well. Fortunately for both Ave and Reinforce Eins, their opponent, Beatrice Kirscheisen was too intoxicated with her own anger, as she failed to actually dodge the incoming Caliburn in which the aforementioned young Time Diver Enforcer himself has transformed into another "Broken Phantasm" before using it as an arrow, afterwards. It was when another explosion rocked and threw Beatrice away into a nearby ruined small building nearby, providing both Ave and Reinforce Eins enough time to project Hyperion Blade and temporarily evolving it into Mistilteinn.

In order to project Hyperion Blade and temporarily evolving it into Mistilteinn, Reinforce Eins executed a pair of special programs that she together with Tome of the Night Sky obtained in the past, long before she and the rest of her knights, Wolkenritter met their kind final master of the Night Sky, Hayate Yagami. "Theos-De-Endrogram" and "Beginning-of-Life" were the name of those two special programs that Reinforce Eins has obtained after she and the Book of Darkness or to be exactly Tome of the Night Sky's knights fought to save certain world from its ultimate demise. It was after she absorbed both "Theos-De-Endrogram" and "Beginning-of-Life" to fill some of the Book of Darkness or Tome of the Night Sky's blank pages, Reinforce Eins saw a record of certain pair of blades that once has guided a nameless adventure and swordsman to save these countless multiple multiverse itself from the exact same destruction that she together with Signum, Vita, Shamal and Zafira have successfully prevented. These aforementioned blades or swords were indeed happen to be no other than Mercurius Blade and Hyperion Blade in which later on evolved into a fabled mythical sword-type Armed Device, Mistilteinn afterwards.

By the time Ave rescued Reinforce Eins by fusing his own Linker Core with hers and Hayate's own Linker Cores while taking the Book of Darkness' darkness or its Defense Program with him, the aforementioned record about Mercurius Blade, Hyperion Blade and Mistilteinn were also completely engraved within the said young Time Diver Enforcer's own existence, as they were also now becoming one among other countless blades has also acted as his newfound Origin, at the same time. Unlike the slimmer Mercurius Blade in which happen to be a one-handed longsword similar to Caliburn or Dark Repulser, Hyperion Blade was a two-handed greatsword similar to claymore that would later on proven to be more suited as a foundation for Mistilteinn itself. Because of that, both Ave and Reinforce Eins decided to project Hyperion Blade instead of Mercurius Blade since in the end, their aim were to evolve the said blade into a fabled mythical sword-type Armed Device, Mistilteinn using a shard of Examia crystal in which also happen to be fragment from Book of Darkness' Defense Program itself, after all.

"I keep her busy for a while. In the meantime, would you be able to evolve Hyperion Blade into Mistilteinn alone by yourself, Reinforce…?" telepathically asked Ave, as he decided to wield Hyperion Blade and face his (their) opponent, Beatrice Kirscheisen that has just recovered from Caliburn's explosion a while ago. "Certainly, meister Ave. I promise you that it won't take long for me to completely transform Hyperion Blade into Mistilteinn. Because of that, please hold our opponent for a little longer and everything will definitely be fine…" calmly replied Reinforce Eins back using her telepathic message, as she decided to start evolving Hyperion Blade into Mistilteinn, shortly afterwards. Ave in return was only giving his beloved older girlfriend's first generation Reinforce unison device an affirmative nod before turning his attention completely at Beatrice Kirscheisen that has completely been recovered and ready to continue her relentless assault at him (them), at the same time.

Once again the unison-ed Ave and Reinforce Eins clashed with Beatrice Kirscheisen, as they fought for protecting their ideals in which sadly have made them opposition in the very first place, after all. Beatrice fought for the sake of protecting her own people and world. Ave and Reinforce Eins fought for the sake of protecting those in which they hold dear together with the very world that they live in. None of them were at fault here, as they fought for the sake of protecting what they truly cherished dearly above anything or anyone else in this countless multiple multiverse itself. Because of that, Ave has decided to defeat his opponent, Beatrice Kirscheisen without killing her, as he very well knew on how she was only trying to protect her own people and world, after all.

"Both Theos-De-Endrogram and Beginning-of-Life have been successfully executed, as now we can transform Hyperion Blade into Mistilteinn at any given time, meister Ave. At your signal, I will initiate the transformation process…" telepathically informed Reinforce Eins while summoning five floating Bloody Daggers or "Blutiger Dolch" at the same time. It was when while forcing Beatrice away using an energy shockwave that he executed using Hyperion Blade just now, Ave decided to respond at Reinforce Eins' telepathic message back telepathically, in return. "You can initiate the transformation now, Reinforce. Since the faster that we transform Hyperion Blade into Mistilteinn, the quicker that we would be able to take our opponent down with it…" responded Ave back, as he noticed on how his beloved older girlfriend's first generation unison device, Reinforce Eins has started to transform Hyperion Blade into Mistilteinn by the time he finished his respond, just now.

"Affirmative, meister Ave…!" telepathically replied Reinforce Eins back, as she instantly transform Hyperion Blade into Mistilteinn without encountering any difficulty when doing so. Staring at the deep aqua-coloured fabled mythical blade, Mistilteinn in which he currently wielding, Ave turned his attention back at Beatrice Kirscheisen before letting a small sigh out as well, at the same time. "Is there anything wrong, meister Ave…?" telepathically asked Reinforce Eins, as she decided to aim her five floating Bloody Daggers or "Blutiger Dolch" at the currently wounded and angry Beatrice Kirscheisen at the same time. It was when Ave gently shook his head before he decided to telepathically answer Reinforce Eins' question as well, in return.

"Nothing is particularly wrong, Reinforce. I only am trying to reaffirm my own resolve before defeating our opponent, once and for all. Because of that, would you lend me your strength for a little longer, Reinforce…?" telepathically answered Ave back before he decided to ask Reinforce Eins with a rhetorical question as well, shortly afterwards. "I will always here to help you, meister Ave. Since we already made our promise to always be with you on that fateful winter night fifteen years ago, aren't we…?" reassured Reinforce Eins in her respond at Ave's rhetorical question just now, as she once again decided to remind him with the promise that she together with Vita, Signum, Shamal, Zafira and Hayate made on that fateful winter night, fifteen years ago.

"You're right, Reinforce. The day when our Linker Cores were fused together has also been the day when you all made that promise and fulfil them without fail. For that alone, I would definitely forever grateful as my promise to take half of Hayate-san and everyone else's burden away were in reality way insignificant compared to everything that you have done for me. It might be a little late but thank you for always be with me, Reinforce…Eins…" calmly replied Ave back, as he easily parried the incoming attack from Beatrice's one-handed longsword using his newly transformed sword-type Armed Device, Mistilteinn, at the same time. "You're welcome, meister Ave. Since it truly is my happiness and honour to be with you up to this point of our life together…" telepathically responded Reinforce Eins back, as she decided to simultaneously launch her five floating Bloody Daggers at her (their) opponent, Beatrice Kirscheisen as well, this time around.

While fighting their opponent, both Ave and Reinforce Eins engaged in a light telepathic conversation while reminiscing about the past experiences that they have shared together with their beloved family, Hayate and the rest of her knights. The day that they have been spending together were truly precious for them, as Ave, Reinforce Eins, Hayate, Vita, Signum, Shamal, Zafira, Reinforce Zwei and Agito would forever treasure it (them) in their hearts. Because of that, Ave has decided to once again reaffirming his resolve to protect his cherished newfound family, friends, allies, comrade in arms and loved ones without fail, as only by doing so, he could truly find his own happiness together with self-worth in this newborn eternal reality itself, after all.

Once again, with his newly reaffirmed resolve, Ave decided to fight in this particular era and survive. Since only by doing so, he could truly returns to his own newborn eternal reality and once again reunited with his loved ones. One thing that Ave never actually realize however, his loved ones would this time around be the one that went after him, as he together with Reinforce Eins, Signum, Agito and Einhalt have yet find a way to return back to their own eternal reality, after all. It was when another new journey started, as Ave together with Reinforce Eins, Signum, Agito and Einhalt fought for the principle that they have believed in. Even if they would need to fight this particular era's humanity in order to safeguard their own future at the same time, Ave together with Reinforce Eins, Signum, Agito and Einhalt would never doubt any of those fundamental truths that they faithfully believe in up until now. Since in the end, they would never fight this war alone as their loved ones would always be there to help them shoulder half of their burden away as well, without fail.

* * *

 **ED Theme Song:** Désir (Performed By: GARNiDELiA)

* * *

Signum and Agito were amazed at their opponent's raw strength, as he manage to somehow forced the unison-ed Knight of the Sword and her faithful Sword Fairy of the Raging Fire herself to fight defensively in more than one occasions, albeit just briefly. While trying to mount multiple offensive counterattacks, both Signum and Agito found their opponent, Göetz von Berlichingen, better known as Machina has somehow been able to read almost all of their moves before neutralizing their attempt for every single offensive counterattack, at the same time. "Is he a monster…? I never fought someone like him in the past…!" telepathically complained Agito, as she took a notice on how her (their) opponent, Machina have been holding his strength back for this entire time. Signum in return decided to respond at Agito's complain while parrying the incoming punch from her (their) opponent using Lævatein Modified's sheath.

"He is indeed powerful, Agito. Nevertheless, we have once fought him in his full strength long time ago and emerged victorious from it. Because of that, I still somehow believe that we could defeat him with less trouble compared to back then…" calmly reminded Signum in her reply, as she decided to activate special program for Lævatein Modified's cartridge system in which her beloved meister, Hayate and Ave have developed together with TSAB's Technical Division 4 three months ago, "Wirbelwind", at the same time. "You're right, Signum-danna. Compared to his Hadō God form, our opponent here is definitely less powerful. Although, it also doesn't mean that we could underestimate him as well, at the same time…" responded Agito back before she decided to cast her weapon-strengthening spell, Raging Fire Blade at her beloved Lord's Armed Device, Lævatein Modified, shortly afterwards.

"Hmmm, interesting. This is my first time fighting against an opponent that has been skilful enough to hold me in stalemate. Unfortunately, both of your strength combined would still proven to be inadequate to reverse any predetermined outcome of our duel itself. Prepare yourself for your inevitable doom…" coldly declared Göetz von Berlichingen, as he decided to face Signum and Agito's attack directly without fear. "It truly is sad to see everything need to once again heading into this way. Even after the destruction of your world, across countless winter nights back then, nothing has changed from you, unfortunately…" calmly responded Signum back at Göetz von Berlichingen's declaration just now, as she decided to get her fighting stance ready as well, in return. "Heh! I never met you and whoever possessing you before. Are you not mistaking me with someone else…?" asked Göetz von Berlichingen since he never had any recollection of meeting Signum and Agito in the past. "I have fatefully encountered you for numerous occasion, Hadō God. We also fought for quite a number of times before your world, Ashihara no Nakatsukuni was destroyed afterwards. Back then; I was immature for not recognising you as a threat that might end up destroying this era as well as our world. Due to that reasoning alone, I would then move forward to defeat you once and for all, Hadō God, Tenma Ootake…!" declared Signum this time around, as she decided to execute one of her signature attack, the "Purple Lightning Flash" or _Shiden Issen_ , shortly afterwards.

Göetz von Berlichingen in return decided to block the incoming blade of flame with his right fist, as he grinned at the venerated Knight of the Sword and her faithful Sword Fairy of the Raging Fire in front of him. "Good, but not good enough…!" boasted Göetz von Berlichingen, as he decided to land a precise kick at Signum's abdomen in retaliation to her attack just now. Swiftly however, Signum successfully blocked the incoming kick using Lævatein Modified's sheath before she spun her Armed Device horizontally in order to slash Göetz von Berlichingen's chest open, in return. Using his left fist however, Göetz von Berlichingen or Machina blocked the incoming horizontal slash from Signum's Armed Device, Lævatein Modified before he hastily distanced himself from the unison-ed Knight of the Sword and her faithful Sword Fairy of the Raging Fire herself, afterwards.

"Are you alright, Signum-danna…? That was close…!" telepathically asked Agito, as she was concerned over her beloved Lord's safety, after all. "I'm fine, Agito. Although I never actually guessed that our opponent has been quite troublesome even before he transform into a Hadō God…" calmly replied Signum back using her telepathic message, as she also decided to transform Lævatein Modified into its Bogenform, at the same time. "I do agree with you over this matter, Signum-danna. Since never before that we fought this kind of enemy after Break The World took place and change everything completely at the same time…" responded Agito back telepathically while in the meantime decided to remind her beloved Lord, Signum on how none of their opponents ever since Break The World took place has been as extremely powerful and dangerous as Göetz von Berlichingen or Machina himself, after all.

While quietly listening at Agito's telepathic respond just now, Signum decided to summon a single Lævatein Modified's arrow before carefully aiming at her (their) opponent, Göetz von Berlichingen's head, at the same time. Lævatein Modified's Bogenform in the meantime has also been substantially upgraded with new mechanism to electromagnetically accelerate its (his) arrow when shot. Because of that, the supersonic velocity from Lævatein Modified's arrow should proven to be strong enough to completely defeat Göetz von Berlichingen or Machina, theoretically. It was after she carefully aiming at her opponent's heart with Agito's accurate pinpointing, Signum executed her most powerful (aimed) shooting spell while shouting its command phrase, at the same time.

" _Fly, falcon…!"_ _("Kakeyo, hayabusa…!")_

" _Sturmfalken…!"_

Right after Lævatein Modified's digitised male AI-voice was heard shouting the very name of her most powerful (aimed) shooting spell, a flaming phoenix was seen engulfing her faithful Armed Device's arrowhead, as she decided to release it right afterwards. With supersonic velocity, Lævatein Modified's arrowhead flew straight at Göetz von Berlichingen's left chest before completely penetrating it, at the same time. It was also when both Signum and Agito heard a wailing inhuman shriek accompanied by a thick puddle of black coloured blood endlessly gushed out from the gapping hole in which Lævatein Modified's arrow has just created a moment ago. "Did we take him out, Signum-danna…?" telepathically asked Agito, as she was actually hoping that her beloved Lord's ultimate (aimed) shooting spell just now has been proven more than enough to defeat their opponent.

"Unfortunately that is not the case, Agito. Even if our opponent has suffered from our injury, the fact that he possessed unusual regenerative ability might proven to be quite troublesome for us…" calmly replied Signum back before she decided to revert her Lævatein Modified back to its Schwertform, at the same time. "T-then, what should we do now…? With such regenerative ability, it would almost impossible for us to defeat him, Signum-danna…!" asked Agito back while panicking slightly, as she learnt over her or their opponent's regenerative ability from Signum just now. It was when Signum was smiling, as she gently shook her head before responding back at Agito's question as well as explaining her strategy as well, at the same time. "That is why we try to injure him, Agito. Since by doing so, we buy Takamachi and Eins enough time to aid us…" explained Signum in her respond, as she reassured Agito that Ave and Reinforce Eins would definitely be there to defeat their opponent, Göetz von Berlichingen without fail.

Soon after Agito listened at her beloved Lord, Signum's reassuring explanation just now, a loud crashing sound was heard echoing not far from her (their) location, as Agito instinctively turned her head at the source of the crashing sound itself, afterwards. "Takamachi and Eins surely are full with surprise, aren't they? Since they have somehow manage to turn the entire tide of war just by replicating a fabled long lost Armed Device that existed even before our own era…" muttered Signum alone while letting a small chuckle as well, at the same time.

Agito on the other hand could never believe on what she just saw in front of her eyes, as the previously fearsome opponent that has decided to fight the unison-ed Ave and Reinforce Eins was violently crashing on the half-ruined building behind the heavily injured Göetz von Berlichingen himself. Not far from her as well as Signum's currently location, the unison-ed Ave and Reinforce Eins were seen approaching them, as they also wielding the aforementioned fabled long lost mythical sword-type Armed Device in which Ave personally has created from the projected Hyperion Blade as its base. "Mistilteinn, the last divine construct that safeguard these countless multiple multiverse's survival by choosing her wielder. I remember correctly that Tink Erbel were once bound to it before she became Takamachi's personal assistant after Break The World occurred. Her name long before becoming Tink Erbel was Iris Asteria as she once a chosen candidate for another Time Diver before decided to assist them as their faithful hybrid-Intelligent Device instead…" explained Signum while smiling in relieve as well, afterwards.

"Iris Asteria…in Shutra's dialect means The Smiling Asteria. Is that name was given to her by someone that she has been truly admire and cherished dearly, Signum-danna…?" asked Agito in return, as for some reason alone, she found her beloved Lord's explanation over both Mistilteinn and Tink Erbel's origin has piqued her interest. "Both her majesty, Olivier Sägebrecht and Hegemon Claus G.S Ingvalt were the one that bestowed Tink Erbel with that name. Although according to Wilfried Eremiah's memoirs, she also received another name from Manipulator of Time in which she has befriended with long before I fought her during Midsummer Night Incident thirteen years ago, Isylvia Asteria, The Crying Asteria…" added Signum before she decided to once again readying her stance to fight the now mostly already recovered Göetz von Berlichingen at the same time.

"First lieutenant Signum, shall I defeat that enemy as well…? Or, you wish to take him out by yourself…?" asked Ave telepathically, as he and Reinforce Eins still had their attention fixed on Beatrice Kirscheisen at the same time. "I truly appreciate the offer, Takamachi. So, if you can help us to also defeat him after dealing with your own opponent over there, this senseless battle should come to end…" calmly replied Signum back while giving her beloved meister's (Lord's) younger boyfriend an elegant and sincere smile of hers as well, in return. "I will do that then, first lieutenant Signum. In the meantime, I believe Reinforce and Agito could also help us to strengthen our attack as well…" responded Ave back at Signum's reply just now before he also suggest that both Reinforce Eins and Agito to help them in the same time.

"That is an extremely good suggestion Ave-meister. Since only by doing so, we could secure our victory even more. I will definitely help you and Eins would definitely also be doing the same as well…!" affirmatively exclaimed Agito, as she was excited and agree when listening at Ave's suggestion just now. "Agito has spoken, meister Ave. I also will definitely help you in this battle as only by doing so, we can maintain Mistilteinn's existence and defeat our opponents without fail…" calmly added Reinforce Eins while fortifying Mistilteinn's durability at the same time. "Thanks, I really appreciate that, Reinforce, Agito. Now, shall we continue our battle and hopefully by now our opponents are no longer capable of fighting us back…" responded Ave back while smiling at the same time. It was when Reinforce Eins, Signum and Agito affirmatively nodding back at him before readying themselves to defeat their opponents, the injured Beatrice Kirscheisen and Göetz von Berlichingen once and for all.

Everything should have progressed smoothly if not because of another violent crash that took place not far from their location has somehow grabbed Ave, Reinforce Eins, Signum and Agito's attention away, as they simultaneously turned their attention at the source for that crashing sound, at the same time. Unfortunately the only view that greeted Ave, Reinforce Eins, Signum and Agito were Lucina and Julis' total defeat against their opponents in which also have been proven too fearsome as well as powerful for them. Rusalka Schwägelin and Wolfgang Schreiber were seen standing triumphantly in front of the injured Lucina and Julis while aiming their respective weapons at them, at the same time.

Julis was adamantly tried to get up although unfortunately her injury has prevent her from doing what she wanted to do. Lucina on the other hand has been completely unconscious, as her injuries that she suffered combine with exhaustion has taken its toll over her own body. The whole new development that currently took place in front of Ave, Reinforce Eins, Signum and Agito once again turned the seemingly hopeful conclusion of this entire battle back to the beginning, in which they have completely been overwhelmed by Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers together with their godly if not demonic power after all. "This is really bad, meister Ave. We are now need to fight these four alone with ourselves since both miss Lucina and miss Riessfeld have unfortunately been incapacitated…" telepathically informed Reinforce Eins while in the same time reminding Ave over the gravity of this entirely dire situation that they would face afterwards.

"Well, I don't have any Plan-B up in my mind at the moment, Reinforce. I think, we just need to force our way out from this whole situation and for sure things will just work out like before…" telepathically replied Ave back while reassuring his beloved older girlfriend's faithful first generation unison device, Reinforce Eins as well, in return. Indeed he has never thought that any of this sudden development would be happening, as what he actually has in his mind just a straightforward mission of preventing Yggdmillennia's Great Holy Grail War from escalating further. Yet, he together with Einhalt were suddenly transported into this unknown world only to find out that Reinforce Eins, Signum and Agito were also there with them for some mysterious reason.

Einhalt was currently staying with Shino "Sinon" Asada to guard their temporary hideout while Ave, Reinforce Eins, Signum and Agito decided to rescue any innocent survivors from this senseless conflict in which Soviet's Red Army has decided to completely destroy Berlin at the end of the Second Great War itself. The only thing that Ave and Reinforce Eins never actually expected when assisting Signum, Agito and Lucina to protect their new friends, Julis and Chise was the very fact that everything has actually been completely different from the very history that Ave once knew back in his old world, after all.

Longinus Dreizehn Orden's involvement in this Battle of Berlin has actually been creating a lot more victim instead of ending this senseless conflict sooner by repelling the Soviet's Red Army completely. Ave, Reinforce Eins, Signum and Agito were fully aware of this entire atrocity in which Longinus Dreizehn Orden has committed, as they were trying to prevent it from escalating further. Nevertheless, none of them would expect that Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers would end up giving them a lot of trouble instead, in the end.

"None of us would actually expect any of this to happen, Takamachi. Nevertheless, we should definitely defeat them in order to prevent any unnecessary bloodshed as well as protecting our new friends here. Are you prepared for another extra hours of overtime work…?" asked Signum half-jokingly, as Ave in return was only smiling back at the usually cool and stoic Knight of the Sword herself while listening at her question just now. "Well, our General has been mellowed for quite a bit ever since you arrive in our life, meister Ave. Although she might never actually admitted it, I very well know that our General has forever feel grateful for everything that you have done for our meister Hayate…" telepathically informed Reinforce Eins while casting multiple layers of protection spell such as "Panzerschild" and "Exelion Shield" as well, simultaneously.

"Well, I have actually admired Signum-san albeit she could somehow proven to be a little bit scary, Reinforce. Nevertheless, she is a reliable family and friend in which I could truly depend on in any kind of situation, as truly I am grateful for that…" telepathically replied Ave back while letting a small chuckle out as well, in return. "I also am definitely agree with you, meister Ave. However, please don't let our General heard about that since she could be easily embarrassed when finding out about that. In the meantime, shall we continue our mission dealing with these four enemies in front of us before they harm miss Lucina and miss Riessfeld more than what they have done…?" telepathically asked Reinforce Eins while responding at her beloved meister's younger boyfriend, Ave at the same time. In return, Ave was only affirmatively nodding back while readying his fabled sword-type Armed Device, Mistilteinn as well, simultaneously.

"Are you scared, Takamachi…?" telepathically asked Signum, as her cool somehow slightly stoic voice echoing in the said young Time Diver Enforcer's mind, at the same time. "Yes, I am, first lieutenant Signum. Nevertheless, I also am looking forward to fight and defeat them, in order to protect our friends…" telepathically replied Ave back while admitting the fact on how scared and thrilled he was after all. "It truly is normal for you to feel that way, Takamachi. Just don't let such feeling to overwhelm and could your judgement, as only by doing so that you can truly hope to defeat our enemies…" calmly replied Signum back, as she turned her attention completely at both Göetz von Berlichingen and Beatrice Kirscheisen afterwards. "Signum-danna is right, Ave-meister! We have overcome many things together before, as I believe this time around would also be the same as well…!" reassured Agito, as she confidently declared that everything would definitely be fine in the end.

Ave and Reinforce Eins were only smiling as they heard Agito's reassured declaration just now, as they once again remembered on how things would definitely be fine in the end, after all. They have fought many different enemies in the past, some in which happen to be more powerful than them at that time. Nevertheless, Ave and Reinforce Eins would always remember on how they in the end have always been successful on defeating every single one of those powerful enemies that threaten them as well as their loved ones. Because of that, things would not be different this time around, as he together with Reinforce Eins, Signum and Agito would definitely able to defeat these four Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers without fail. It was when, with renewed confidence in their hearts, Ave, Reinforce Eins, Signum and Agito decided to continue on fighting those four Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers in order to protect Lucina, Julis and Chise.

Ave, Reinforce Eins, Signum and Agito were about to initiate their first strike towards those four Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers, Göetz von Berlichingen, Beatrice Kirscheisen in which started to recover from her injury as well, Rusalka Schwägelin and Wolfgang Schreiber, as a familiar voice was heard on the air, reciting an equally familiar command phrase that they have known very well. It was when, accompanied by another massive tremor that tore the very fabric of time and space, as well as dimensional fissure itself, a familiar Mid-Childan magic circle in pink cherry blossom colour and a triangular Belkan magic circle in Kaiserfarbe or iridescent colour were seen floating on the sky, as those two spell casters that have created both Mid-Childan and triangular Belkan magic circles have already prepared themselves to execute their respective (aimed) bombardment spells at those four Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers underneath them.

 _"Zenryoku Zenkai…!" ("Full Power! Full Throttle!")_

" _Issen Hicchū…!" ("Flash Strike/ Hit!")_

" _DIVINE BUSTEEEEEEEEER…!"_

" _SACRED BLAZEEEEEEER…!"_

Accompanied by a pair of huge magical plasma beam from both (aimed) bombardment spells in which those two have executed just now, Ave, Reinforce Eins, Signum and Agito saw those four Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers were caught off guard and got hit directly by them. "Ouch…! That must be extremely painful…" muttered Ave alone under his breath, as he knew exactly on how powerful both his beloved adoptive youngest older sister, Nanoha and imōto-like niece, Vivio after all. In the same time however, Ave, Reinforce Eins, Signum and Agito never actually expect to receive reinforcement as quickly as what have just happened now, as they were caught in surprise by Nanoha and Vivio's arrival together with Time-Space Administrative Bureau's LS class warship, Wolfram that also obviously carry most if not all Special Duty Section 6's personnel both combatants and non-combatants together with Flügel der Freiheit's members for their first military operation that has included an open warfare as well, at the same time.

"Aggressor 01 to Long Arch 07, we have just arrives as per-commander Yagami's order to support you. Together with Flügel 01, we will handle these opponents and provide you with additional firepower to retreat…" contacted Nanoha using her personal headset before she turned her attention at the four Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers that have just surprisingly recovered from both her and Vivio's (aimed) bombardment spells just now. "Long Arch 07 to Aggressor 01 and Flügel 01. Your assistance are much appreciated, as hopefully we can also receive more firepower from either Lightning 01 or Aggressor 02…" thanked Ave back in his reply before he decided to retreat while still performing unison with Reinforce Eins, afterwards. "Fate-mama's new call sign is no longer Lightning 01, Ave-nii. Since commander Yagami has reorganized her entire battalion for one more time before we arrive, her new call sign would be Riot 01 while Signum-san's new designated call sign would be Riot 02 from now on…" corrected Vivio while smiling at both Ave and Signum as well, in return.

"It seems they have made it on time, Signum-danna! Although, I will still scold Rein for taking her time to finally arrive and relieve us from this kind of distasteful situation…" telepathically remarked Agito while half-jokingly complained on how it took Special Duty Section 6 together with Reinforce Zwei obviously, a while for finally arrive and relieve them from this entire dire situation. Signum in return was only letting a small chuckle out before she decided to turn her attention away from those four Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers for a brief moment. While staring at Nanoha in which equipped in her CW-AEC00M Fortress and carried a single CW-AEC02M Strike Cannon "mass production model" with her left hand (Nanoha's is left-handed after all), Signum decided to respond back at Agito's telepathic remark in return while smiling as well, at the same time.

"None of us have actually expected any of our friends and family to finally arrive and help us, Agito. Because of that, we should actually be grateful, as it gave us an opportunity to defeat our opponents, once and for all…" reminded Signum back telepathically in her respond, as she decided to also gave Nanoha and Vivio a quick nod before returning her attention back at those four Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers as well, shortly afterwards. "For some reason, I truly feel that we can win this fight now, Signum-danna…" reaffirmed Agito back in her reply, as she decided to once again enhancing Signum's Lævatein Modified using her eternal flame-based weapon-strengthening spell, a "Raging Fire Blade" or also better known as _"Rekka Jin"_ at the same time.

"My apologize, Flügel 01. Anyway, would we will be able to get any assistance from either Riot 01 or Aggressor 02, as well…?" asked Ave while smiling at his beloved imōto-like niece, Vivio in return. "Fate-mama and Vita-san are currently helping Einhalt-san to retreat from this battlefield, Ave-nii. Because of that, we are on our own until commander Yagami has completed her preparation…" replied Vivio back before she in return gave her beloved older brother-like adopted uncle a playful grin afterwards. "Hayate-san's preparation…?" questioned Ave alone under his breath, as he decided to parry the incoming attack from multiple torture devices that his and Reinforce Eins' current opponent, Rusalka Schwägelin has thrown at them. It was when not long after the unison-ed Ave and Reinforce Eins parried three torture wheels with spikes in which Rusalka "Anna" Schwägelin has thrown at them, a pair of newcomers have arrived and destroy the remaining torture devices swiftly, shocking Rusalka herself at the same time.

"Flügel 03 and Flügel 04 have arrived to assist you as per-commander Yagami's order, Long Arch 07 and Long Arch 03. We are waiting for any further instruction…" informed the first newcomer in which happen to be no other than the current U19 Synthetic Magic Battle Championship's champion, cadet Viktoria Dahlgrün, as she spun her beloved halberd-shaped Armed Device, Blaue Trombe in order to deflect any of Rusalka's attack in the meantime. "Flügel 04 is also ready for action na, Enforcer Takamachi and sergeant major Eins…" added Viktoria's partner, best friend and love interest in which also happen to be no other than U19 Striker Championship's champion, cadet Sieglinde Eremiah, as she completely shatter a pair of rusty iron maidens that has been thrown right in front of her almost effortlessly using her wearable defensive spell-like Device, Iron Wrists-equipped fists.

"I truly am appreciating your assistance, Flügel 03 and Flügel 04. Now, shall we show our opponents on how fearsome Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Special Duty Section 6 and Flügel der Freiheit are, especially after what they have done before…?" replied Ave back while grinning at both Viktoria and Sieglinde after realizing on how the tide of battle has now turned to their favour instead. "Certainly, since threatening three innocent people that is our friends has definitely been an unforgivable sin for these people and surely the descendant for both Thunder Emperor Dahlgrün and Eremiah Clan would never let them get away after committing such atrocities in the very first place…" responded Viktoria before giving the older young Time Diver Enforcer, Ave J.C Takamachi himself an affirmative nod, in return.

"Vivi-chan and Haru-nyan have been fighting to protect those in which they truly loved and cherished. Because of that, I would kinda do the same since only by doing so, I could honour the very wish of my ancestor, in which I myself no longer remember na…" added Sieglinde before turning her attention at the crazed-looking Wolfgang Schreiber in which currently aiming his Luger P08 and Mauser C96 in which he currently has been dual-wielding and use to kill most if not all of his opponents towards her, at the same time. "I agree with you two, since meister Ave and I would also wish to completely end this senseless conflict once and for all…" remarked Reinforce Eins telepathically, as she decided to also conveying her beloved surrogate Lord, Ave's wish towards Viktoria and Sieglinde as well, shortly afterwards. It was after she expressed her desire to help Ave attaining his wish; Reinforce Eins saw both Viktoria and Sieglinde were nodding back at her (them) affirmatively, in return.

"We will do what we can to help you. In the meantime, I also should thank you two for giving me an opportunity to fight another strong opponent here…" responded Viktoria back while smiling at both Ave and Reinforce Eins as well, afterwards. It was not long after she concluded her respond; Viktoria turned her attention at the now mostly recovered Beatrice Kirscheisen while readying herself for inevitable clash, at the same time. Sieglinde on the other hand was only cutely smiling at the aforementioned older young Time Diver Enforcer and his beloved older girlfriend's faithful first generation unison device before executing her first strike towards the crazed-maniac Wolfgang Schreiber afterwards.

"Ave-nii! Let me help you fighting this opponent while Nanoha-mama get her Starlight Breaker ready…!" cheerfully offered Vivio, as she landed next to her favourite oniichan-like adopted uncle in which she also secretly having a platonic or even slightly romantic crush with at the same time. "I would truly appreciate your help Vivio. Although, our opponent is remarkable a lot more dangerous than anything that we have been facing together in the past. Please be extra careful…" reminded Ave while thanking Vivio as well, in return. "Sure, Ave-nii! Since I have actually noticed on how she is definitely even more dangerous than those enemies we encountered back then in both Lordran and Drangleic. Nevertheless, Nanoha-mama, Ave-nii and I have also successfully protect Archangel back in Cosmic Era universe without fail, so things will definitely work out just fine, I believe…" cheerfully and confidently replied Vivio back, as she decided to also reassure her favourite oniichan-like adopted uncle, Ave that everything will definitely be alright, in the end.

Ave in return was only affirmatively nodding back at Vivio before he together with Reinforce Eins in which still currently performing unison with him decided to execute his (their) first strike towards Rusalka Schwägelin afterwards. Vivio in the meantime skilfully assist her beloved oniichan-like adopted uncle by executing the multiple-bolt arrangement of her high-speed shooting spell, Sonic Shooter Assault Shift towards Rusalka "Anna" Schwägelin in which currently have been completely preoccupied with the unison-ed Ave and Reinforce Eins as well, at the same time.

 _"Issen Hicchū! Sonic Shooter, fire…!"_ shouted Vivio, as ten iridescent coloured Sonic Shooter bolts were launched towards her opponent, Rusalka Schwägelin at an extremely high-speed before successfully knocking and staggering her briefly right afterwards. "Ave-nii! Eins-nee! Now…!" signalled Vivio, as both Ave and Reinforce Eins decided to seize this rare opportunity by trying to vertically slashed Rusalka using their fabled mythical sword-type Armed Device, Mistilteinn after listening at the aforementioned younger Sankt Kaiser-girl's signal just now. Unfortunately however, right before Ave and Reinforce Eins could somehow defeat Rusalka once and for all by vertically slashing her into two, another newcomer suddenly appeared right in front of Rusalka herself before deflecting Mistilteinn using his own Yəṣîrâh, a mythical golden spear of destiny, Longinuslanze Testament.

"Pathetic, truly pathetic for people like us to get cornered by these subhuman creatures…" calmly muttered the said newcomer using his regal yet evil and menacing voice tone, as he forced Ave and Reinforce Eins to get away from him by horizontally clashing his mythical golden spear of destiny, Longinuslanze Testament at their fabled sword-type Armed Device, Mistilteinn. "Did you notice on how extremely powerful he is, Reinforce…? Among these four Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers that we are currently fight, he certainly has been the most powerful one, above everyone else…" telepathically remarked Ave while finding both of his hands that tightly gripping at Mistilteinn's hilt was trembling due to the impact in which this aforementioned newcomer has done just now.

"Indeed he is undoubtedly happens to be the most powerful Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerer that we have encountered so far, meister Ave. In the same time however, I also taking a notice on how his existence has yet becoming part of this world of mortal, as he currently is just a mere shadow of his actual self. Please be careful…" telepathically responded Reinforce Eins while in the same time not forgetting to remind her beloved meister's (Lord's) younger boyfriend, Ave over the extreme danger in which this new opponent has possessed. "Are you alright, Ave-nii…? Eins-nee…? He must be really powerful for being able to completely deflect your strike just now…" asked Vivio with a concerned looks on her face, as she landed right next to her beloved older brother-like adopted uncle as well, at the same time.

Ave was just about to answer Vivio's question just now, as this new opponent that has just arrived suddenly threw himself at his and Vivio's direction while trying to slice them into half using his mythical golden spear of destiny, Longinuslanze Testament, at the same time. With uncanny accuracy and quick reflexes, Vivio dodge the incoming mythical golden spear of destiny itself while the unison-ed Ave and Reinforce Eins opted to block it using their fabled sword-type Armed Device, Mistilteinn instead. It was right after Ave and Reinforce Eins successfully blocked the said new opponent's deadly strike, Nanoha in which have decided to observe the entire battle from a distance cast a "Restrict Lock" binding-spell at both his arms and legs before aiming both her Fortress' Beam and Plasma Cannon units, as well as her Strike Cannon's "Open Mode" form or configuration towards him, at the same time.

"Ave-kun, Vivio, Eins, would you be able to retreat since I will try to defeat this new opponent using the full-powered version of Excellence Cannon Variable Raid's triple-bombardment attack…" informed Nanoha using her communication headset, as she has actually made up her mind to defeat both this new opponent that has suddenly just arrived and Rusalka Schwägelin simultaneously, once and for all.

"Your Excellency, please step back, let me handle this since…" pleaded Rusalka as her word was cut short, as this newcomer decided to ignore her while lifting his mythical golden spear of destiny, Longinuslanze Testament upwards instead. "Know your place…" said the newcomer with his cold and emotionless voice tone before he decided to activate something as well, at the same time. He was briefly then turn his face at the unison-ed Ave and Reinforce Eins, as well as Vivio before letting a small chuckle out while muttering his own monologue. "Cagliostro, the Will of the Book of Darkness and the Last Saint King of the Cradle are here in this same place together. What a blessing coincidence to redo everything again from the whole beginning, the creation of these new worlds that would awaits us…" remarked the said newcomer in his own muttering and monologue before he decided to activate something in the same time.

"Raising Heart, onegai…" calmly instructed Nanoha, as she decided to ask her faithful Intelligent Device, Raising Heart with assist control and additional firepower as well, simultaneously. Raising Heart in return decided to boost Nanoha's Fortress and Strike Cannon units in order to maximise their destructive power. It was after everything was ready to go, Raising Heart signalled her master, Nanoha to finally cast her full-powered version of the (aimed) triple-bombardment attack, Excellence Cannon Variable Raid in which also officially known as Excellence Cannon Full Burst.

 _"Everything is set and ready, Master…"_

"Thank you, Raising Heart…" cheerfully thanked Nanoha back before she decided to finally executing her full-powered version of the (aimed) triple-bombardment attack, Excellence Cannon Variable Raid towards the new opponent in front of her. It was when Ave, Reinforce Eins and Vivio saw two opposing force colliding towards one another, as no one would ever be able to predict any of this entire battle's possible outcomes after all. The only thing that has been certain however, instead of recreating multiple newborn multiverse out there, this new enemy in which also happens to be no other than Longinus Dreizehn Orden's founder and supreme leader, Reinhard Heydrich have shattered this particular world into multiple fragmented imperfect copies of eternal realities that have always bound to meet each of their fateful demise, in the end.

Nevertheless, his failure to recreate multiple newborn multiverse out there have never discourage him and his Obsidian Round Table's sorcerers to fight for obtaining one particular wish in which each of them have truly coveted. Once again, another long journey began. Only this time around, everyone would unfortunately found himself or herself wandering aimlessly across multiple eternal realities out there, until the very day when each of their true wish have finally been granted, beyond the Day of Wrath that forever haunt humanity in every single countless parallel multiverse out there, _Dies irae_ itself.

 _To Be Continued…_


	10. In-Between Episode 01

**In-between Episode 01**

~ Another Fresh Start ~

* * *

"R-Rinne, are you sure that we are in the right place…?" asked Fūka, as she approached a towering structure that has definitely been abandoned for quite some times. Fūka was currently having her barrier jacket equipped with her faithful Device, Huracán performing an auxiliary assistance to control her mana output while mitigating any damages that she received as well, at the same time. "Uhm, according to the map that we purchase back in Altena District's famous antique shop, there is no mistake that this tower is the Darm Tower. Although in the legend, it should no longer existed after Time-Space Administrative Bureau seal it deep within the pocket dimension together with a small replica of certain small island in which it originally located, Fū-chan…" replied Rinne back while trying to give her best friend a reassuring smile in return. Fūka on the other hand decided to just giving Rinne an affirmative nod since she was actually happen to be completely clueless in regard to this matter.

"According to the legend that I once read together with Vivio-san and Miura-san, Darm Tower originally built on the small island of Esteria to reach the heaven. Its history has predates even the famously known Sankt Kaiser Unification War itself, as for some reason, only few records that have scarcely available for us to read after all…" added Rinne, as she decided to explain on how scarce any information related to both Esteria and Darm Tower are, even when she together with Vivio and Miura have decided to spent the entire afternoon looking for them. "Don't you think that someone might have been deliberately trying to hide any information related to Esteria and Darm Tower from public's eyes, Rinne…? Enforcer Takamachi has once told us to think the unthinkable and question the unquestionable before, I believe…" enquired Fūka back in her respond at Rinne's explanation just now, as the lack of any available information related to Esteria and Darm Tower in the first place has somehow been quite suspicious for her.

"Perhaps Time-Space Administrative Bureau just doesn't want to create panic and decided to withheld any information related to Esteria and Darm Tower, Fū-chan. Again, it would also be easier for them to prevent anyone with ill intent to misuse any power in which this entire island has been protecting if no information about it existed in the first place…" explained Rinne back while pointing out a certain possible scenario in which Time-Space Administrative Bureau or TSAB have deliberately been withholding any information related to Esteria and Darm Tower itself from public eyes. Fūka in return was only nodding back after she heard Rinne's explanation just now, albeit not entirely convinced by that. It was not long after she decided to somehow accept Rinne's explanation as the only reason on why Time-Space Administrative Bureau have decided to conceal Esteria and Darm Tower while withholding any information related to it, Fūka found herself standing right in front of the closed iron gate of the aforementioned tower itself together with her beloved best friend, Rinne.

"Do you want me to open it, Fū-chan…?" asked Rinne while readying herself to deliver one of her signature straight punch, "Longinus" at the same time. "Ah, don't worry about it, Rinne! Let me do that for you instead…" quickly responded Fūka back while readying her refined fighting stance as well, in return. It was after she took a long deep breath and letting a small sigh out in order to calm herself down, Fūka began to activate her magic as a platinum blue triangular Belkan magic circle was formed under her feet at the same time. "Are you sure that you won't need my help, Fū-chan…?" asked Rinne for one more time as she still offered her help at her best friend, Fūka Reventón as well. "Don't worry, Rinne. I will get everything sorted out in a jiffy…!" reassured Fūka back while grinning at Rinne as well, in return. It was after she could somehow convinced and reassured Rinne to let her handle this thing alone, Fūka finally executed the first and foremost ultimate attack that she learnt from her beloved teacher and senpai, Einhalt Stratos in order to blast the aforementioned closed iron gate in front of her and Rinne away.

" _Fū-Shiki Haō Dankū Ken…!" "(Fū-style Hegemon Sky-severing Knuckle…!)"_

Accompanied by a high-spirited shout of her ultimate attack's command phrase, Fūka unleashed a single massive torrent of vacuum magical energy in which end up successfully tore the solid, sturdy and supposedly indestructible iron gate in front of her into half. "Well, that would do…" sheepishly muttered Fūka before giving her best friend, Rinne a "Yes! I did it!" grin shortly afterwards. Rinne on the other hand was only giving Fūka an approving smile before she decided to be the first one that entered the seemingly deserted Darm Tower, at the same time. "This place has definitely been abandoned for quite some times. I do notice most of its structures are already crumbling apart and left unattended…" informed Rinne while exploring the very first floor of the infamous Darm Tower itself.

"D-d-do you think it would actually be safe for us to wander around like this, Rinne…? You know, abandoned places usually are a little scary…" asked Fūka, as she followed Rinne from behind. "Uhm, according to the old legend that I read together with Vivio-san and Miura-san a while ago, Darm Tower used to host powerful demonic creatures within it, until a pair of twin Winged Ones purify the entire tower itself using their divine power. It was the history that took place almost eons ago, Fū-chan. Other than that, I personally am not sure myself…" replied Rinne back, as she shook her head while giving her best friend, Fūka an apologetic smile as well, in return.

"D-d-demons…? You don't mean the same one that we fought back in that dilapidated mansion on Rhode Island, Britannia Union four months ago, Rinne…?" asked Fūka with a slightly trembling voice, as she idea of facing any demonic opponents have somehow made her felt slightly scared. "A, ha, ha, ha, you always scared when I mention either demon or ghost aren't you, Fū-chan. Although you shouldn't be, since this time around, I will protect you from any of them. I promise…" reassured Rinne, while trying to suppress her laugh, as she remembered on how Fūka has been famously known for getting easily scared of ghost, demon or any supernatural creatures that jumped out from horror movies ever since the day they watched that old horror movie at Vivio's house. At the same time, the fact that Fūka has also been famously known for a strong martial arts practitioner and runner up from last year's Winter Cup did make the whole situation itself became a lot funnier after all, at least for Rinne.

Fūka has always been strong and often got into trouble by picking fights almost with anybody that rub her in a wrong way. Although she has indeed became a lot more mature, calm and refined after practicing Kaiser Arts under Einhalt's tutelage, her phobia towards demonic creatures and wraiths such as ghosts were still there, unfortunately. Since Fūka often let Vivio, Einhalt and other Flügel der Freiheit's cadets to fight these particular types of opponents, Rinne has decided to protect her while without fail fighting on her behalf as well, at the same time. "Since Fū-chan is always weak against demons and wraiths. So, let me handle everything and you protect my back from any regular enemies that might also trying to kill us…" explained Rinne, as she decided to act as a "Front Attacker" and left Fūka as a "Rear Guard".

"S-s-sure, Rinne! I think that would be the best arrangement for now, since I really do incapable of fighting against demons and ghosts. I'm sorry…" apologized Fūka while in the meantime letting her best friend, Rinne knew that she was agree with her idea to act as a "Rear Guard", this time around. "That is certainly okay with me, Fū-chan. Although, you remind me a lot of first lieutenant Vita, since I heard, she is also afraid with ghost…" teased Rinne back in her respond at Fūka's apology while smiling at her (Fūka) as well, in return. "I don't think bringing Vita-san's name in here would actually good, Rinne. Only Sankt Kaiser would know what might happen to us if she heard that…" groaned Fūka before she decided to warn Rinne over the wrath from the famed Knight of the Iron Hammer herself.

"W-well, I just need to spar more with Miura-san and by the time she comes after me, I will be ready…" responded Rinne back, as she climbed the crumble pedestal that would lead them to the room in which a pair of half destroyed status of the Winged Ones located. "I-I still think it would be a bad idea to get Miu-san involved, Rinne. Especially if you wish to learn any of Vita-san's fighting style just by observing Miu-san…" reminded Fūka while following her best friend, Rinne from behind. Rinne on the other hand was only smiling at her before responding back at her reminder as well, in return. "Don't worry, Fū-chan. I'm not merely using Miura-san as an outlet to prepare myself against first lieutenant Vita when it required me to do so. It is just by sparring with her, I could somehow understand the way any Old Belka's knight fight…" responded Rinne back before she decided to continue on investigating the twin Winged One statues in front of her.

"In the meantime, would you be able to move these statues with me, Fū-chan…? I believe something has been stuck underneath them…" added Rinne, as she decided to ask her best friend, Fūka for help to move those Winged One statues together with her. "Osu…!" affirmatively replied Fūka back before she decided to help Rinne lifting those Winged One statues with her strength. "Uhm, may I ask you something Rinne…?" asked Fūka while lifting one of the Winged One statues using her hands. "Y-yes…?" replied Rinne back while wondering over what kind of question that her best friend would be asking this time around. "Rather than Miu-san, don't you think Viktor-san is a better sparring partner since she is a Belkan knight as well, I believe…?" asked Fūka, as she mentioned on how Rinne's senpai, Viktoria Dahlgrün would definitely be a better sparring opponent for her. It was when Rinne gently shook her head while smiling at her best friend, Fūka before answering her (Fūka's) question as well, in return.

"Well, I don't want Viktor-san to know about this, especially after I secretly put a formal request to fight first lieutenant Vita in the next Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Battle Tactics Symposium and from what I heard, they okayed it…" calmly answered Rinne back, as she decided to also lifting the second statue with both of her hands as well, simultaneously. "A-a-are you seriously already planned this all, Rinne…? I thought our talk about you are fighting Vita-san is just for a figure of speech only…" responded Fūka back, as she was definitely surprised for knowing that her best friend, Rinne has already planned this whole one-on-one battle this time around. Rinne in return was only letting a small sheepish laugh out while trying to find an excuse for planning this entire surprise out and kept it hidden from Viktoria and Fūka until now.

"W-well, since commander Yagami shown me a recording of last year Battle Tactics Symposium's final match between Vivio-san and Nanoha-san, it actually made interested to fight someone from Bureau's Special Air Force "Aggressor" to improve my skill in combat finesse. Uhm, when I expressed my interest on doing so, first lieutenant Vita has for some reason overheard our conversation and the rest is something like what you often read from those weekly boy's comic book, Fū-chan…" explained Rinne, as she decided to pause her sentence for a brief moment and studied her best friend, Fūka's expression at the same time. Fūka on the other hand was speechless after she listened at Rinne's explanation just now. Especially when her best friend has personally indeed showed any interest of fighting a genuine Old Belka's knight, first lieutenant Vita Yagami and Time-Space Administrative Bureau endorsed the match between them, simultaneously.

"B-but from what Miu-san has told me before, Vita-san is definitely a lot scarier compared to Nanoha-san herself, I believe. I hope she won't ended up hurting you during the match, Rinne…" replied Fūka back, as she genuinely worried of her best friend's safety for challenging one of the famous instructor from Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Aerial Tactical Instructor Corps or Special Air Force "Aggressor", first lieutenant Vita Yagami on one-on-one match during Bureau's Battle Tactics Symposium this upcoming year. "Nevertheless, I would still love to challenge my own limitation, Fū-chan. Since only by doing so that I could somehow fulfil my promise to protect you…" explained Rinne in her respond at Fūka's reply just now, as she also tried to reason with her (Fūka) as well, in return.

Fūka very well knew on how the friendly, trusting and originally meek Rinne has now changed and becoming stronger, perhaps as strong as her. In the same time, she was also aware on how Rinne's wish for getting stronger each day stemmed from her desire to protect every people that she has truly loved and cherished above anything else in this countless multiple multiverse itself, namely her adoptive parents and her dearest best friend, Fūka Reventón herself. The meek, friendly and trusting Rinne has now became a strong, independent yet still somehow friendly Rinne in which more than capable to fight side by side with her best friend, Fūka, even more protecting her from anything or anyone that would harm her (Fūka). Because of that, deep down in her heart, Fūka was somehow feeling a little bit guilty for letting her best friend Rinne to take most of the burden alone by herself without even trying to understand her back then.

One and half a year ago, both Fūka and Rinne were running into a bit of argument, as their friendship started to deteriorate afterwards. It was only after she decided to face Rinne head on and fight her, Fūka could finally understood over her closest best friend's pain and suffering. It took her so long to finally reach Rinne and even after she has mended their friendship, Rinne still always be the one that protect her in the end. Fūka remembered on how she was stronger and always be the one that protect Rinne when they were still kids and living together in the Church of the Saint King's affiliated orphanage. Those memories in which she fought those bullies and lose one of her tooth to protect Rinne were indeed precious for her, as Fūka would forever cherished and treasured them above anything else in her heart. Yet, she also realized that the meek, friendly and trusting Rinne was no longer existed, as her best friend is now a strong, determined and resilient Rinne Berlinetta, a current U15 Striker Championship's champion as well as one of those legendary heroes that liberated Crossbell from Erebonian Empire's invasion, the renowned Berlinetta Brand's Brünnhilde.

"Fū-chan…? Is everything okay…?" asked Rinne with a concerned look shown on her face, as she noticed on how her best friend, Fūka seems to space out when putting the first Winged One statue away from its original location. "Ah! Eh? N-no, everything is fine, Rinne. I only am a little surprise to hear that…" replied Fūka in which slightly startled by Rinne's question just now, as she decided to also letting her best friend know that everything is actually fine after all. "That is reassuring to hear, Fū-chan. Nevertheless, please don't hesitate to let me know if something is troubling you. Since I'm always here to listen and help, Fū-chan…" reminded Rinne in her reply before she decided to once again smiled at her best friend, Fūka in return. It was when Fūka affirmatively nodding back at her best friend, Rinne before she decided to once again reassuring her that everything is fine.

After both Fūka and Rinne moved those two Winged One statues away, they have decided to peek at a small rectangularly shaped cavity in which previously located underneath one of those two aforementioned statues before finding a dust-covered book has been kept hidden in there. Carefully, Rinne decided to move that dust-covered book from the rectangularly shaped cavity in front of her, as she and Fūka noticed something else from underneath it. "A blue pendant…?" asked Fūka in her monologue alone before she decided to lift it from its cavity, at the same time. "It might actually related to this book, Fū-chan. Although I personally don't think that we could read it…" replied Rinne back, as she decided to show her best friend, Fūka on how the said dust-covered book itself has been written a language that they never recognised before.

"Are they, Old Belkan…?" curiously asked Fūka, as she seemed to be interested of knowing what has actually been written inside that aforementioned dust-covered book itself, after all. "Uhm, I don't think it was written in Old Belkan, Fū-chan. Since Scuderia should have picked and automatically translate them if they are truly Old Belkan language…" replied Rinne before she decided to close the said dust-covered book in her hands and kept it in a mini pocket dimension in which Scuderia has made available for her. "It might comes handy later on, Fū-chan. Now, shall we proceed to the next floor…?" added Rinne while reassuringly smiling at her best friend, Fūka as well, in return. "Osu! You lead the way, Rinne…!" answered Fūka, as she and Rinne decided to climb this long abandoned Darm Tower together, afterwards.

"By the way, Rinne. Do you want me to let Hura examine that book…? He might be able to find something from it…" suggested Fūka, as she mentioned that her faithful Unity-Type Device, Huracán might actually be able to find something or even translate the dust-covered book in which Rinne has decided to keep currently. "Thanks, Fū-chan. Although, I don't think it would work that easily even though there is no harm from trying, I guess…?" responded Rinne back before she decided to sit on the top of crumbled pedestal in which located on the second floor of the Darm Tower. It was after she made herself comfortable enough, Rinne pulled the said dust-covered book and handed it down to her best friend, Fūka while smiling at her as well, at the same time. "Let me hold that blue pendant for the time being, Fū-chan. Since you will need both of your hands to open that book…" suggested Rinne, as Fūka decided to comply, in return.

Five minutes have passed since Fūka's faithful Unity-Type Device, Huracán stood on the top of the dust-covered book in which currently open in the middle for him. Unfortunately Huracán was also unable to decipher and translate anything that has been written in that dust-covered book itself, as he gave his master, Fūka an apologetic and disappointment shook while meowing at the same time. "A, ha, ha, ha! It seems this book have actually been a little complicated for Hura to translate after all…" sheepishly laughed Fūka before she returned it to Rinne afterwards. "I'm certain that Huracán would be able to translate it if it has been written in Old Belkan language, Fū-chan. Unfortunately, it has been written in a language that is totally foreign for us, so uhm…we need to wait until Mari-san or Shari-san help us deciphering it…" calmly responded Rinne back before letting a small sigh out while smiling at her best friend, Fūka as well, in return.

"Well, at least we try, Fū-chan. That is what truly matters here. Now, shall we search this floor as well…? We might find another similar book here…" added Rinne, as she began searching the second floor of Darm Tower using Scuderia's support spell, "Area Search", at the same time. Fūka was about to reply at Rinne's respond just now, as she heard an almost inaudible cracking sound from the wall behind her. "Rinne, did you hear something…?" asked Fūka, as she quickly turned her head at the wall behind her. It was when Fūka saw a stone carving of giant centipede on that aforementioned wall, as she never previously failed to take a notice of it. "Uhm…no…although, Scuderia seems to have found something just now…" replied Rinne while trying to figure out the very object in which her faithful Device, Scuderia has been detected.

"Is it another book…?" asked Fūka spontaneously, as she turned her attention away from the said stone carving of giant centipede in front of her just for a brief moment. "I doubt it, Fū-chan. Since the source of Scuderia's reading came from that stone carving up there…" answered Rinne back while pointing her right hand's index finger towards the aforementioned giant centipede up there. "Are you sure, Rinne…? I thought it was just an ordinary stone carving…" responded Fūka back before she once again turned her attention at the giant centipede that has suddenly started to move by shattering the thin stone wall in which previously cover it.

"Oh shi…" cursed Fūka, as she readied her stance. "Don't let your guard down, Fū-chan! Since I'm sure this monster is hiding something behind this wall…" warned Rinne before she executed her (guided) shooting spell, Cross Fire Shoot at the emerging giant centipede in front of her and Fūka shortly afterwards. Ten magical energy spheres that Rinne has previously conjured previously began to explode as they made contact with the aforementioned giant centipede's shelled body, as Fūka decided not to waste this particularly golden opportunity to also land her ultimate attack spell, Fū-style Hegemon Sky-severing Knuckle at the same time. "Osu! I will definitely defeat this monster down without fail! Please help me, Rinne…!" declared Fūka, as she asked Rinne to help her while Rinne herself would be more than happy to do so.

" _Fū-Shiki Haō Dankū Ken…!"_

A painful inhuman shriek was heard echoing across the corridor, as Fūka's deadly Hegemon Sky-severing Knuckle successfully crushed the said giant centipede's armoured body, leaving it stark naked and more importantly vulnerable towards the follow up attack in which Rinne was about to execute. Leaping toward the gigantic monstrosity in front of her without any hesitation, Rinne executed her ultimate attack by burying her right fist at its exposed upper body before successfully and violently tore the aforementioned giant centipede itself into half, shortly afterwards. "Wooow…" muttered Fūka before she was left speechless after personally witnessing her best friend in which also her cherished childhood friend, Rinne manage to somehow kill such gigantic monstrosity using her strength and tenacity alone. One thing that Fūka vaguely heard when Rinne land her punch at the said giant centipede's exposed upper body was a name of her ultimate attack spell in which also synonymous with a name of certain fabled lance that has once well famously known for its capability of killing one particular god from certain monotheistic religions, Longinus.

Fūka remembered on how people often said that Rinne's fist was indeed capable of killing any gods or goddesses, as even for just a metaphor, she that has tasted her best friend's powerful punch on their one-on-one duel would definitely agree with that. Rinne was indeed powerful, perhaps even more experienced and powerful than Fūka herself. Because of that, Fūka sometimes couldn't help herself from thinking on whether Rinne truly needs her protection like before after all. The fact that the old friendly, trusting and meek Rinne that she once knew from her childhood has no longer existed has sometimes made Fūka felt a little bit sad. Surely, she was happy to see Rinne has becoming strong, independent and determined to protect her. Yet, deep down in her heart, she was somehow selfishly hoping that her cherished childhood friend Rinne would never change and always be the same meek and trusting Rinne that she could always protect with her fists after all.

"Are you alright, Fū-chan…? Is this monster hurt you at all…?" asked Rinne with a concerned look shown on her face. "N-no! It was just surprising even for me to see you single-handedly tore that giant centipede into half. You must have trained really hard and becoming a lot more powerful than before, Rinne…" responded Fūka back with her slightly startled voice, as she was actually feel slightly surprised with her dearest childhood friend's question just now. "I'm not actually have becoming a lot stronger than before, Fū-chan. Since it actually is you that has becoming even stronger than the time when we fight against one another at Hotel Alpine. Also, if not because of your Dankū Ken, I most likely would not be able to punch and tore this giant centipede after all…" replied Rinne back, as she reassuringly reminded Fūka that she was the one that has becoming stronger than ever.

"B-b-but I…" argued Fūka back before Rinne decided to once again reassured her that it was through her powerful Hegemon Sky-severing Knuckle that she could finally defeat that heavily armoured giant centipede in the end. "A well precise Dankū Ken that instantly shatters a giant centipede's armoured shell is not something that an untrained martial artist or combat mage could perform easily, Fū-chan. Because of that, have my faith on yourself since I always have a faith on you…" once again reassured Rinne while smiling at Fūka as well, at the same time. Fūka in return was only blushing slightly in embarrassment, as she realized on how she often worrying about everything for a little too much. Thankfully, Rinne has reminded her that and she now could finally understood the true meaning for trusting oneself instead of worrying over things that might or might not existed in the very first place after all.

"A-anyway, we should now find out if this giant centipede is actually trying to hide something, Fū-chan. Since I'm sure there is more than just a blue pendant and old book written in undistinguished language, I believe…" reminded Rinne, as she decided to enter the hidden chamber behind the crumbling wall in which the giant centipede previously concealed itself unto. "Ah! Wait for me, Rinne!" begged Fūka, as she decided to follow Rinne from behind afterwards. It was not long after both Fūka and Rinne entered the said secret chamber in which previously hidden from them, they instantly spotted another dust-covered book on the top of another half crumbling pedestal right in front of them. Rinne was then decided to pick the second dust-covered book up while trying to once again translate it using her faithful Device, Scuderia shortly afterwards.

"Is that another book similar to the one that you have found just before…?" curiously asked Fūka, as she decided to peek on the second dust-covered book from behind Rinne's right shoulder. "I believe so, Fū-chan. Also, it seems Scuderia still unable to translate any of its passage strangely…" replied Rinne back while informing Fūka that her Device, Scuderia was apparently still unable to translate any of the passages that the second dust-covered book has contained. "Uhm, shall I let Hura to give it a try…?" once again asked Fūka, offering her help to translate the aforementioned dust-covered book afterwards. Rinne in the meantime was only smiling at her best friend, Fūka before she decided to give her an approving nod as well, in return.

Huracán once again emerged from Fūka, as he stepped on the top of the second dust-covered book's open pages while trying to translate it. Unfortunately, Huracán like before was still unable to decipher any of those words written on the aforementioned second dust-covered book's pages, as he meowed while staring at both Fūka and Rinne with disappointed look on his face. "Well, at least Hura is trying, Rinne…" said Fūka, as Rinne quickly shook her head while smiling at her best friend before in return responding back at her statement just now. "I know that, Fū-chan. Also, thanks for trying to help us Huracán. I really appreciate it. Now, after giving our situation a little bit of second thought, would you think that it would be wiser for us to show these books to Mari-san and executive officer assistant Finieno…?" suggested Rinne back before asking Fūka on whether it would be a wise idea to report their finding at both chief technology officer Mariel Atenza and Enforcer-aide Shario Finieno after all.

"I think it would be a wise idea for us to show Mari-san and Shari-san these books first before we advance, Rinne. Since I don't want to mess up with anything due to our inability to decipher any information in which have been written in those books…" answered Fūka back, as she definitely agree with Rinne's idea to show both Mariel Atenza and Shario Finieno those two books first. Again, Rinne was relieved and pleased to hear that Fūka has somehow agreed with her in this matter, since deep in her heart, Rinne herself felt that she and Fūka might end up messed everything up if they decided to advance without even trying to understand any of those two dust-covered books' written content. "I'm glad that you agree with me, Fū-chan. Now, shall we let our Devices to teleport us back to Mid-Childa before anything or anyone that might live deep within this tower is aware of our presence…?" responded Rinne back with another rhetorical question while thanking her best friend, Fūka for consenting her suggestion, in return.

"Osu! I let Hura set the coordinate now! It will definitely ready at anytime soon…" affirmatively replied Fūka back, as she decided to let Huracán set an accurate coordinate for teleporting them back to Mid-Childa. "Thanks to both of you for doing that. I will definitely ask Scuderia to help with teleporting us back to Mid-Childa while Huracán could keep on focusing at the coordinate in the meantime…" once again responded Rinne back positively before she instructed her faithful Device, Scuderia to teleport them back to Mid-Childa, in return. Not long after both Fūka and Rinne together with their respective Devices found an exact coordinate to teleport them back to Mid-Childa, they instantly vanished from the mysterious Darm Tower while carrying those two books and blue pendant away with them.

Unbeknownst to both Fūka and Rinne however, those two books that they were currently carrying has been no other than long lost records that once preserved to protect something away from demon as well as human's reach. Those long lost records was then bound into six different volume of books in which correspond to the six grand priests name that once protected both Esteria and the vanished ancient land of Ys from demonic and evil human's invasion. Nevertheless, none of these stories have ever found even at the Infinity Library's unsorted archive chamber section B009254G in which Wilfred Eremiah's memoirs were once preserved in there. Aside from those scarce information in which Vivio and Miura have been researching together with Rinne, no one would ever knew if Esteria and Darm Tower ever existed in the first place. Because of that, those two books in which Fūka and Rinne have found would definitely shed more light over what have actually been happening, after all.

"So, what would we do next, once Mari-san and Shari-san translate those two books, Rinne…?" asked Fūka after she exited the main entrance of Darm Tower. Rinne in which has been exiting the accursed demonic tower itself beforehand was only smiled at her dearest childhood friend, Fūka while replying back at her question as well, in return. "We return here and find the vanished ancient land of Ys. Since only by doing so, we can actually help Enforcer Takamachi and everyone in their fight against both Yggdmillennia and Ainsworth's machinations. It might not be the easiest method but obviously the most feasible one…" replied Rinne back while reassuringly smiled at Fūka as well, simultaneously.

It was when Fūka realize that her best friend, Rinne has actually planned this all. Especially when she understood very well on how everyone else might have overlooked this part in which also happen to contain crucially important matters as well, at the same time. Because of that, even when she personally still have so many questions in her mind, Fūka decided to follow Rinne's suggestion instead. Since once again, only by doing so, Fūka could truly help and protect those in which she truly cherished dearly without fail. It was when Fūka and Rinne's very own adventure together has truly begun, as it was through this aforementioned adventure alone, they would finally find their own answer in this new eternal reality itself, after all.

* * *

 **ED Theme Song:** Désir (Performed By: GARNiDELiA)

* * *

"How is he…?" asked Laeticia, as she was trying to hide her slightly trembled voice while asking that question. "He is currently still sleeping and master Hayate is watching over him, saint Jeanne or should I address you with Ruler…?" answered Signum back while asking Laeticia on how she should be addressing her at the same time. "Laeticia is just fine, miss Signum. Even if I am happen to be a living manifestation of heroic spirit Jeanne d'Arc and my role is currently a Ruler-class heroic spirit, she has decided to let me decide and choose my own decision this time around. Since technically I also am no different from him, as he possessed the very characteristic of heroic spirit EMIYA through a particularly unusual method and still not fully becoming EMIYA himself in the same time…" explained Laeticia while leaning on the metal hull of LS Class Time-Space Administrative Bureau's warship, Wolfram at the same time.

"It truly is an interesting concept Laeticia. Although, I never actually come across an individual that has becoming a living manifestation of legendary heroic spirits with Matthew Kyrielight as the one and only exception for it. Again, the very existence of heroic spirit in which she previously inherited has been far from being perfectly compatible, as she was unable to execute her true noble phantasm until two months ago, I believe…" responded Signum back at Laeticia's explanation just now, as she was actually feel intrigued of the answer that the said living manifestation of heroic spirit Jeanne d'Arc or Laeticia Kaguya d'Arc herself has provided just now. "Her possession is quite different from mine, since saint Jeanne and I has once shared this fate together before…" calmly replied Laeticia back while smiling at Signum as well, in return.

Signum decided to remain quiet for a moment while studying Laeticia's calm expression and smile in order to find out if she was tried to conceal anything from her. Nevertheless, she was unable to disclose anything that would suggest Laeticia or perhaps saint Jeanne herself has been trying to conceal something just from their cordial exchange just now. Because of that, Signum decided to trust Laeticia's explanation as well as her genuine feeling of concern over her (Signum's) beloved meister's younger boyfriend, Ave after she arrived together with Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Special Duty Section 6 two days ago. The Knight of the Sword, Signum also remembered on how Nanoha's Excellence Cannon Full Burst collided with Longinuslanze Testament's wave of massive energy in which somehow capable of both destroy and recreate the universe itself, simultaneously.

Fortunately enough, Time-Space Administrative Bureau's LS Class warship, Wolfram have somehow manage to arrive on time before rescuing her and everyone else from the crumbling world in which Reinhard Heydrich created purposely by colliding Longinuslanze Testament's wave of massive energy with the Ace of Aces, Nanoha Takamachi's Excellence Cannon Full Burst. It was during their retreat, the unison-ed Ave and Reinforce Eins were trying to protect Signum, Nanoha, Vivio, Einhalt and everyone else by projecting Rho Aias before later on fell unconscious after maintaining the said projection of The Seven Rings of Heaven itself for quite long period of time. Reinforce Eins have informed Signum on how excessive constant use of one's Linker Core and magic circuits could definitely burden the magic caster himself or herself greatly, even when he or she supposedly possessing an unlimited mana reserves in each of his or her own Linker Cores similar to Ave, Hayate and Reinforce Eins themselves.

In reality, one's Linker Core should be more than capable of regenerating any mana reserves used by each of their magic casters without trouble. Unfortunately however, when a magic caster accidentally spent his or her entire mana reserve from his or her own Linker Core, it took each one of them quite some times to completely regenerate those mana that have lost from casting powerful spells extensively. Because of that, her beloved meister's younger boyfriend was now sleeping, as he tried to recover his mana repertoire with Reinforce Eins' help. By taking over the user and operating autonomously, Reinforce Eins started to provide Ave, her beloved surrogate Lord with any necessary assistance on recovering his mana reserve quickly, as it has been two days ever since the first generation Reinforce herself done everything she could without even giving up.

"Normally, no one could assume heroic spirit's identity without using any mystic code or having unlimited source of mana reserve within their Linker Cores. Enforcer Takamachi is happen to be one of such individual, similar to commander Yagami, miss Illya and miss Miyu after all. Unlike both miss Illya and miss Miyu however, Enforcer Takamachi and commander Yagami's limitless mana reserve were originated from Tome of the Night Sky instead of being directly connected into the Root itself. Because of that, when they have decided to utilize any of heroic spirit's noble phantasm by forcibly accessing the Root, they would end up spending more of their mana reserves compare to any normal magic users or heroic spirits after all…" explained Laeticia before she decided to let a small sigh out as well, shortly afterwards.

"So, are you implying that additional extra time is required for Tome of the Night Sky in order to completely regenerate Takamachi's mana repertoire compared to any individuals that have directly been connected to Akasha or Radix itself, Laeticia…?" calmly asked Signum, as Laeticia's explanation just now has definitely intrigue her. "Yes, miss Signum. Since the nature or Akasha or Radix itself is still acting as an external driving force that influence countless events and their predetermined outcome across these multiple multiverse itself. Unlike some other newborn eternal realities out there however, our own third newborn world has long devoid of natural mana that the environment supposed to create perpetually. Because of that, our Akasha is unable to record, preserve and archive any of humanity's history and common sense, unfortunately…" responded Laeticia back while adding her own thought and explanation as well, in return.

"Fortunately for us however, we have Moon Cell Automaton, an advanced quantum supercomputer created by long lost ancient civilization that acted as a backup or perhaps even replacement for our world Radix, I believe…" calmly remarked Signum, as she decided to remind Laeticia on how instead relying to the Root or Akasha for creating a miracle itself, the third newborn world in which they were originally came from has been utilizing Moon Cell Automaton and its Serial Phantasm or SERAPH to replicating the exact same effect in which the Root or Akasha could have done naturally. "You're right miss Signum. Although back to the topic on why the full recovery of Enforcer Takamachi's Linker Core takes longer than uhm, for example miss Illya or miss Miyu is because Tome of the Night Sky itself has actually been a foreign factor, completely unrelated to either the Root or Moon Cell Automaton after all…" once again explained Laeticia in her reply at Signum's remark just now, as she affirmatively gave the older Knight of the Sword herself an approving nod while smiling as well, in return.

Signum and Laeticia decided to continue their friendly exchange for a little longer, as their conversation ranged from a lot of topic such as the nature of Holy Grail itself, as well as how this supposedly senseless ritual in which Yggdmillennia has performed could end up becoming the third newborn world's salvation in the end. The younger Holy Maiden of Orléans, Jeanne d'Arc or to be exact Laeticia Kaguya d'Arc was then explaining on how humanity's salvation should never rely on a single wish that the Holy Grail itself might grant to the war's victor, as in the end, it could only create a miracle in which confined within the very nature of humanity's common sense after all. In another word, unless humanity found a logical method for their own salvation, even the supposedly omnipotent wish-granting device itself could unfortunately never granted them a wish for such thing happens to be outside and beyond humanity's common sense after all.

Because of that when she was dispatched as a Ruler-class Servant that mediate Yggdmillennia's Great Holy Grail War, saint Jeanne d'Arc or Laeticia Kaguya d'Arc herself has always questioning not only her role but also the nature for such war or ritual itself. In her supposedly long forgotten memories of the previous cycle of Great Holy Grail War, her loved one has been sacrificing himself as well as his own existence to ensure no other Holy Grail War would take places in the future. He in the sense has been the only true hero for Laeticia as his sacrifice alone ensured the prosperity of humanity's glory, future and common sense across multiple eternal realities out there until Break The World occurred. It was when after once again accepted her role to mediate another Holy Grail War ritual that should never been happening in the very first place, Laeticia met a certain young Time Diver Enforcer in which happens to remind her a lot of her beloved one.

Enforcer Ave J.C Takamachi's presence has somehow reminded Laeticia of her beloved Sieg that sacrificed himself by taking the Greater Grail's core to the reverse side of the world, ensuring none of these senseless wars and rituals to repeat themselves in the future. Nevertheless, both Enforcer Ave J.C Takamachi and Sieg were in the end happen to a totally two different individuals, as Laeticia personally realized that. The only thing that both Ave and Sieg have in common were the ideal that the two of them shared together as well as a certain noble phantasm that they inherited from heroic spirit Siegfried and EMIYA, Balmung, a Phantasmal Greatsword, Felling of Sky Demon itself.

EMIYA's knowledge of one particular thaumaturgy that Enforcer Ave J.C Takamachi inherited after his Linker Core melded with Hayate and Reinforce Eins' very own Linker Cores have allowed him to project Balmung and wield it with an exact proficiency befitting to its original wielder. Sieg on the other hand has inherited the aforementioned Phantasmal Greatsword itself when a noble and righteous heroic spirit Siegfried sacrificed himself to save his (Sieg's) life. By having his own destroyed heart replaced by Siegfried's heart, Sieg has transformed into a Demi-Servant or pseudo-heroic spirit similar to Matthew Kyrielight, as he inadvertently also inheriting both Siegfried's ideal and noble phantasm as well, at the same time. Because of that other than inheriting the ideal of becoming hero of justice and Siegfried's noble phantasm, Balmung, both Ave and Sieg were in the end are still a totally two different individuals, as Laeticia very well knew about that.

Laeticia vividly remembered on how her beloved Sieg has now waiting for her return on the reverse side of this countless multiple eternal realities itself. Even if the older young Enforcer Ave J.C Takamachi has somehow reminded her to Sieg, Laeticia knew very well that he was never be the very person that inherited her beloved's will and existence, after all. Because of that, as she resumed her friendly conversation with Signum, Laeticia decided to always reminding herself on how Ave would never be Sieg and it was very unfair for her to assume him otherwise by treating him as an individual that has completely bound by her beloved's will, ideal and existence itself, ultimately. Acknowledging that fact alone has definitely lifted any unnecessary thought and expectation in which previously has burdened Laeticia's mind, as thanks to that, she could now refocusing her entire attention as well as energy back at the many other important matters that also include her current discussion with Signum as well, at the same time.

"Uhm, did we have interrupted something…?" innocently asked Vivio, as she approached Signum and Laeticia together with her beloved older girlfriend Einhalt. "No, you are actually have arrived in the right time, Vivi. Since I would also like to hear your opinion regarding to what happened yesterday…" replied Laeticia back calmly, as she decided to also smiling at both Vivio and Einhalt as well, in return. "Uhm, is that about what happened during a chaotic battle in which Nanoha-mama's Excellence Cannon collided with the enemy's attack…? Since Einhalt-san and I have already submitted our report to both Time-Space Administrative Bureau's investigation department and Chaldea Security Organization's special service department 6 yesterday, as everything should have already been written in there…" asked Vivio back while wondering on how Laeticia has decided to ask her opinion in regard to that matter.

"We just like to hear from your own personal opinion in regards to what have happened, Vivio. Since you together with Takamachi are directly engaging our enemies out there…" added Signum, as she decided to also persuading Vivio to respond at Laeticia's request just now. It was when Einhalt decided to respond at Laeticia's request and Signum's enquiry on Vivio's behalf, as she also explained the very nature of their enemies based from multiple data as well as information that they have been submitted yesterday. "We have just witnessed a glimpse of perpetual warfare in which completely isolated within a small pocket dimension, I believe. Vivio-san and I have discussed this with Eins-san, as we were suspecting a group of individuals have been perpetuating this entire scenario of certain conflict in order to complete their own ritual, sacrificing everyone else in the process…" explained Einhalt, as both Laeticia and Signum took a notice when she concluded her sentence by simultaneously gritting her teeth and clenching both of her fists in frustration.

"It is not your fault or Ave-nii's fault, Einhalt-san. Since we have already done everything to actually save and protect any innocent bystanders that were victimised by that perpetual warfare itself…" reassured Vivio, as she was trying to comfort her older girlfriend as well, in the same time. "I know Vivio-san. Nevertheless, I should have tried better instead…" replied Einhalt back while smiling at her younger Saint King-girlfriend as well, in return. Nevertheless, Vivio could somehow noticed a sad expression on Einhalt's beautiful mismatched blue and purple eyes, as she was wondering if the tragic outcome of that particular warfare itself has actually been inevitable after all. It was when Vivio noticed on how Laeticia decided to also voicing her own thought over what have been happening based on the report that she and Einhalt have already submitted the day before.

"From what I personally could gather by carefully listening and observing Haru's explanation just now, these enigmatic individuals that you two have encountered were trying to obtain a mean of replicating such divine miracle through similar yet in the same time different method from Holy Grail War ritual itself, I believe. On the other hand however, I somehow wonder if any different method or magic system would also capable of replicating the miracle in which Third Magic or Heaven's Feel has been showing us in the past, after all. What do you think about it, Vivi…?" calmly asked Laeticia after she decided to also voicing her own thought over what have just happened two days ago based on Vivio and Einhalt's report. "I personally am not sure about that, Laeticia-san. However, Einhalt-san and I also know that these enigmatic enemies of ours have already been preparing themselves for an inevitable grand scale perpetual conflict across multiple different multiverse itself. Because of that, their method or magic system should in theory able to replicate any miracle in which Heaven's Feel has been more than capable of creating or even surpassing it, I believe…" answered Vivio back while noticing on how Laeticia has been startled slightly by it.

"Ah, I am just a little surprised when realize that you seem to be knowledgeable about how the Third Magic or Heaven's Feel itself work, Vivi…" responded Laeticia while praising Vivio as well, at the same time. "I only learn about it from Infinity Library's archives, Laeticia-san. Other than that, it actually is because my new friends are also practicing the same magic system to the one that I have just mentioned, tee hee…" bashfully replied Vivio back before she turned her attention at Signum and Einhalt as well, shortly afterwards.

"I agree with Vivio. When Agito and I fought one of these enemies, we could definitely take a notice on how powerful they are. Just to let you aware as well, Agito and I were performing our unison back then. Yet still failed to defeat even just one of them, unfortunately…" calmly added Signum, as she decided to let everyone knew on how fearsomely dangerous those mysterious opponents are, after all. It was when Vivio and Einhalt could also attested the fact that Signum has decided to let Laeticia knew over how extremely fearsome those mysterious opponents are to be indeed true while in the same time discussing about how they should plan their next moves to overcome this, after all.

"Ave-san was the only one that manage to defeat the weakest member of our opponents. Unfortunately it took him everything, as he together with Eins-san were left with no other choices except to execute Theos-De-Endrogram and "Beginning-of-Life" programs in order to also successfully projecting their ultimate projection, Mistilteinn. Unfortunately, it literally overworking Ave-san and Eins-san's Linker Cores just to do so, as by the time we escaped from our opponents, he was knocked out unconscious because of that…" explained Einhalt while sharing the same thought of concern that her younger girlfriend, Vivio has expressed toward Ave's wellbeing, at the same time. It was when Vivio decided to also expressing her own concern over her beloved Ave-nii's wellbeing, especially after he together with Reinforce Eins recklessly executing those two ultimate programs in order to flawlessly project Mistilteinn, afterwards.

"Ave-nii and Eins-nee have been overexerting themselves lately, as if they were desperately trying to end this entire conflict as quickly as possible. I heard from Nanoha-mama, Ave-nii often questioned himself on whether he has actually made the right decision after all. I personally think that he has made the right decision and would always be doing so without fail, although, at the same time, I also couldn't help myself from worrying him because of that. Don't you agree with me, Einhalt-san, Signum-san and Laeticia-san…?" remarked Vivio while in the same time enquiring Einhalt, Signum and Laeticia about several things that have made her feel concerned about her beloved older brother-like adopted uncle, in return.

"I never know that Enforcer Takamachi is also quite reckless when fighting against powerful enemies. He definitely has reminded me to Sieg, as he also often overexerting himself when fighting powerful adversaries in our past life. Unfortunately, there is nothing that we can do about his reckless behaviour, as in the end our one and only option is to ensure his safety by protecting him without fail…" added Laeticia before she decided to gave Vivio and Einhalt her reassuring smile as well, afterwards. "I also agree with Laeticia. Since our master Hayate could also sometimes act a little reckless, we decided that protecting our beloved master without fail is our best solution of ensuring her safety and well being after all…" remarked Signum while letting a small chuckle out, as she remembered very well on how her beloved master, Hayate Yagami often also acted quite recklessly when fighting powerful adversaries that she wished to defeat on her own.

"Still, it would be nicer if Ave-nii and Eins-nee could fight cautiously against their opponents. Especially when such opponents have been ultimately more powerful than every single one of us…" muttered Vivio before she decided to let a small sigh out afterwards. Signum and Laeticia in the meantime decided to remain quiet as they were somehow agree with Vivio's concern after all. It was when Vivio's beloved older girlfriend, Einhalt decided to giver her respond back at the said younger Sankt Kaiser-girl herself while also smiling at her as well, in the same time. "I for some reason were certain that both Ave-san and Eins-san have been truly aware of what might happen to them when they execute those two supposedly forbidden programs that would allow them to project Mistilteinn itself, Vivio-san. Nevertheless, they were still recklessly done that in order to protect us. Because of that, even if I am not entirely pleased with everything that both Ave-san and Eins-san has done to protect us, I could never blame them for choosing such dangerous method to defeat our opponents while protecting us, at the same time…" explained Einhalt back in her respond, as she decided to also letting her beloved younger Sankt Kaiser-girlfriend, Vivio know about her own thought in regards to Ave and Reinforce Eins' reckless action during their fight against Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers, two days ago.

"I also agree with Stratos' explanation just now. Since in reality, Agito and I might also have done the same thing if we desperately wished to defeat our enemies and protect our master, family and friends as well, Vivio. Because of that, I won't be blaming Takamachi for what he has done even though I personally am never actually pleased with what he together with Eins has done…" added Signum before she gave Vivio her cool yet gentle and reassuring smile as well, afterwards. It was after she listened at Einhalt and Signum's explanation just now, Vivio could somehow understand the reasoning behind her beloved older brother-like adopted uncle, Ave to fight quite recklessly against their new opponents, two days ago.

Vivio somehow remembered on how her Nanoha-mama has once fought recklessly in order to rescue her during JS (Jail Scaglietti) Incident, six years ago. She was forced to fight her beloved Nanoha-mama and despite of that, her beloved Nanoha-mama has successfully rescuing her by recklessly utilizing an extremely powerful yet dangerous and volatile power-up system known as Blaster System. Overexerting her own body while in the end injuring her Linker Core in the process, Vivio's beloved Nanoha-mama still adamantly fought in order to save her, in which she was succeeded in the end. Because of that, as she remembered on how her beloved Nanoha-mama has been more than willing to fight recklessly in order to protect those in which she truly loves and cherishes dearly, Vivio could somehow understand as well as accept her beloved older brother-like adopted uncle, Ave's reckless action when fighting his opponents two days ago.

It was when Vivio decided to keep on conversing for a little longer with Einhalt, Signum and Laeticia in order to hear and learn more about his beloved Ave-nii from them. She found such conversation was indeed to be quite refreshing since people such as Laeticia has definitely gave her an insight over any reasoning behind her beloved older brother-like adopted uncle's action in which similar to any action that her beloved Nanoha-mama would have done, after all. Remembering that even she has already done the same when fighting her beloved senpai and older girlfriend, Einhalt Stratos as well as Nanoha-mama, Vivio could only letting a small sigh out and smiled at the slightly confused Einhalt, Signum and Laeticia as well, in return.

"Is there anything wrong, Vivio-san…?" asked Einhalt while slightly panicked when noticing on how her beloved younger girlfriend has been smiling at her for all the sudden. "Nothing is wrong, Einhalt-san. Since I only just found a similarity between Nanoha-mama, Ave-nii and myself, since trying push ourselves beyond our limitation as well as fight our opponents with maximum firepower and absolute destruction is happen to be both a Takamachi and Sankt Kaiser's things after all, tee hee…" replied Vivio back half-jokingly before she decided to give her blushing older girlfriend another cute and adorable smile as well, in return. Einhalt was only blushing slightly in embarrassment, as she unsuccessfully tried to find the right respond for Vivio's reply just now.

"Well, I do think it is more of a Takamachi's thing rather than a Sankt Kaiser's thing, Vivio. I'm sure Stratos could attested that as well…" calmly added Signum while letting a small chuckle out, as she honestly found both Vivio's reply and Einhalt's reaction towards it has been hilariously interesting, after all. "Eh…? I never actually realize if such thing would be a Takamachi's trait instead of a Sankt Kaiser's trait, although I might also be wrong about that…" innocently remarked Einhalt back at Signum's statement just now. "A, ha, ha, ha…both of them might be correct Einhalt-san, since in reality Ave-nii is also inheriting the Sankt Kaiser's blood albeit just a tiny fraction of it when he decided to accept Olivier-san and Ayin-san's offer in the past. Because of that, I would say the combination of those two traits have influenced Ave-nii to fight like that…" bashfully responded Vivio, as she noticed on how both her older girlfriend, Einhalt and Signum were then nodding back at her in agreement afterwards.

"Well, in the end, he isn't the only person that always fight recklessly for the sake of protecting those in which he truly loves and cherishes dearly, as his action has reminded me to Sieg, after all…" added Laeticia while letting a small sigh out afterwards. "Is Ave-san's action is reminding you to Sieg-san, Laeticia-san…? I thought you never actually meet Sieg-san in person…" asked the slightly confused Einhalt, as she found Laeticia's statement somehow sounds a little strange for her. "Ah! I believe Laeticia-san isn't referring to our Sieglinde-san. Especially when she mentioned on how Ave-nii is somehow reminding her to this Sieg-san instead…" quickly explained Vivio, as she has somehow realize on how Laeticia was mentioning her own beloved Sieg rather than Einhalt's best friend and rival, Sieglinde Eremiah after all.

"Ah! I'm sorry for jumping into conclusion too quickly…" apologized Einhalt while once again blushing slightly in embarrassment when she realized her mistake for assuming that Laeticia was referring to her best friend and rival, Sieglinde Eremiah instead of her own beloved, Sieg. Laeticia in return was only smiling back at the said young Hegemon-girl, Einhalt Stratos herself before letting her know that she wasn't actually surprised or feel offended for her (Einhalt's) hasty assumption just now. "Now, since we getting ourselves derailed from the discussion that we previously had in mind, shall we continue them when Takamachi is finally regaining his consciousness instead…?" calmly asked Signum while reminding Laeticia, Vivio and Einhalt on how she would still like to discuss multiple other things in relation to what happened two days ago.

"It would be nicer if we could wait for Ave-nii to wake up. Unfortunately, we all have no idea when it going to happens, Signum-san…" argued Vivio back, as she mentioned on how no one would know when her beloved Ave-nii would completely recover, after all. Signum in return was only smiling at Vivio, Einhalt and Laeticia before she decided to let them know on how her beloved meister's younger boyfriend would be awaking soon. "I'm pretty sure that Takamachi would soon be awake, as his Linker Core has almost completely recovered…" informed Signum, as Vivio, Einhalt and Laeticia were somehow surprised at the said Knight of the Sword's statement just now. "How do you know that, Signum-san…?" curiously asked Einhalt while in the same time feeling a little relieved for knowing that her beloved younger girlfriend's favourite older brother-like adopted uncle would soon be awaken and almost completely recovered after all.

It was when Signum decided to answer Einhalt's question just now while playfully smiling at her, Vivio and Laeticia as well, in return. "You'll find out soon. Since Shamal could definitely explain everything better than myself…" replied Signum back before she invited Einhalt, Vivio and Laeticia to visit her beloved meister's younger boyfriend as well, shortly afterwards. It was also when the aforementioned Knight of the Sword herself received a call from Shamal, as she was informing her on how her beloved meister's younger boyfriend, Ave has indeed regained his consciousness, after all.

 _To Be Continued…_


	11. Episode 08

**Episode 08**

~ Escape for Tomorrow (Part I) ~

Invitation to the Past

* * *

While listening at commander Hayate Yagami's briefing, contract mage Els Tasmin and Hallie Tribeca couldn't help themselves from somehow wondering on what have actually been happening, after all. Contract mage Viktoria Dahlgrün and Sieglinde Eremiah on the other hand decided to carefully listen at commander Hayate Yagami's briefing while taking any important note using their respective devices. Flügel der Freiheit's current leader in which also happen to be Nakajima Gym's assistant director, contract mage Micaiah Chevelle was seen helping both commander Hayate Yagami and investigation agent Lutecia Alpine with their briefing, as she carefully wrote a separate report for comparison to the one that Viktoria and Sieglinde have been writing currently. Einhalt herself in the meantime was trying to carefully listen at commander Hayate Yagami's briefing albeit unfortunately failed from doing so.

"Don't worry, Einhalt-san. I already write some notes about it. We can compare them together with the one that Ave-nii, Rio and Corona has been writing currently…" telepathically reassured Vivio in which currently sat next to her, as she decided to also gave her beloved older girlfriend an equally reassuring smile as well, at the same time. "H-hai, Vivio-san. I only am worrying about Ave-san's condition. Since according to anything that Shamal-sensei has told us, his Linker Core has yet completely recovered. Because of that, Ave-san has been told to refrain himself from performing any advanced projection or even worse creating his Reality Marble, after all…" replied Einhalt back before decided to let an almost inaudible small sigh out as well, in return.

"It could truly becoming quite problematic if Ave-nii decided to cast Unlimited Blade Works with his current condition, Einhalt-san. Although, I personally always know that Ave-nii can be quite reckless while fighting against any powerful opponents, unfortunately…" responded Vivio back telepathically, as she was in reality also worried if her beloved older brother-like adopted uncle, Ave would end up straining himself and his Linker Core because of that. "I think both commander Yagami and your mother has already warned him not to overexert his Linker Core for the time being, Vivio-san. Although, I truly am certain that Ave-san is currently performing a mental algebra with Tink Erbel's help while listening at commander Yagami's briefing…" replied Einhalt back, as Vivio noticed on how her beloved older brother-like adopted uncle was secretly training himself with mental calculation and algebra while simultaneously listening at his beloved older girlfriend's speech as well.

Rio and Corona in which seated next to him were busy taking notes with their respective Devices helping them, as Miura and Xveria were listening at the briefing itself attentively. Vivio and Einhalt also somehow noticed on how both Sein and Chantez Arpinion were attending this briefing as the Church of the Saint King's representatives sent by director "Knight" Carim Gracia and sister Schach Nouera as per-Hayate's request since the entire situation in front of them have now becoming a lot more dire and chaotic after all. Next to Sein and Chantez were Hayate's faithful knights, the Wolkenritter as they have been listening at their meister's briefing attentively while also asking some questions as well occasionally.

"Surely this would be the largest number of commander Yagami's personal army that will be deployed ever since the First Defensive War itself. Don't you think so, Einhalt-san…?" telepathically enquired Vivio while spotting both of her beloved Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama were sitting next to those indomitable "Strikers" that they have been trained five or six years ago. Subaru and Teana were seen exchanging notes and information while Erio and Caro carefully read some additional information in which they have just received from Teana and her aide, Runessa Magnus the day before. "Hai, Vivio-san. Unfortunately Nove-san and Yumina-san were not able to participate since they need to keep on managing Nakajima Gym in our absence. I would say, it has been quite a miracle for us to still somehow manage to represent our Nakajima Gym and fight in some of their tournaments last year. Again it was thanks to how the flow time has been altered and work differently, separating the way our third newborn world's space and time continuum from those Bureau's administrated and non-administrated worlds in which we came from, our Mid-Childa and your mother's earth are included…" telepathically replied Einhalt back while mentioning on how Nove and Yumina would not be able to participate in this upcoming mission itself.

"W-well, according to Ave-nii, this entire anomaly should fix itself automatically when we returned to Mid-Childa. Also, I miss not only Nove-san and Yumina-san but also Fabia-san as well…" responded Vivio back while mentioning on how she wished to wrap this entire mission as quickly as possible before returning home to Mid-Childa together with everyone else afterwards. Einhalt definitely understood this longing, as she also wished that none of these chaotic incidents were spreading even further. Nevertheless, both Vivio and Einhalt were also understand fully on how it would still be a long way to go before they could somehow return back to Mid-Childa, as unless all of those anomalies in which the Third Magic or Heaven's Feel have been creating ceased to exist, this perpetual journey across countless multiple multiverse and possibility would continue on, forever and ever. Because of that, both Vivio and Einhalt have already made up their mind to keep on moving forward and continue this longest journey home without even giving up.

By the time investigator Ginga Nakajima and her assistant as well as younger sister, Cinque Nakajima started to reveal any additional information that they have found during their own private investigation, Einhalt has once again remembered on how eliminating those anomalies in which multiple Heaven's Feel have created in the past would never actually be easy, after all. Together with Vivio, Einhalt has been involved in numerous incidents that multiple different Heaven's Feel created across multiple different multiverses itself. Even before she officially acted as Flügel Team's vice squad leader, Einhalt has already steeled her resolve to prevent any tragedies in which Heaven's Feel has perpetually been creating, after all. Together with the future Flügel Team's squad leader, Vivio Takamachi in which also happen to be her adorable younger girlfriend, Einhalt participated in multiple different version of Holy Grail Wars as an irregular factor before successfully preventing most of those Heaven's Feel from taking place by either prematurely halted the entire ritual itself or completely ensuring the said holy chalice's destruction at the end of the aforementioned ritual itself.

For some reason that was still remain a mystery for her as well as Vivio however, Einhalt noticed on how the entire threat that she has currently been facing already evolved into something else that she never actually encountered before. Unlike the Holy Grail War ritual, Beastly Scourge and Undead Curse in which previously happened during her ancestor, Claus G.S Ingvalt's era approximately six hundred years ago, the entire threat that has becoming a major topic of discussion in this briefing has been entirely new for her. Vivio mentioned on how similar it actually was to every other Heaven's Feel that they have encountered in the past. Nevertheless, Einhalt herself could definitely recognising the threat in which it possessed, as for the very first time in her life she was somehow feel slightly concerned or perhaps even terrified about it.

"This entire incident is definitely happen to be a lot more complicated than what we have all been predicting, Vivio-san. Because of that, it might actually take us quite a while to resolve them as now everything has unfortunately evolved into multifaceted incidents or conflicts after all…" telepathically replied Einhalt back at her younger Sankt Kaiser-girlfriend's respond just now, as she decided to also reminded her on how this entire mission itself would definitely take quite some times for them as well as everyone else to resolve. "I see. For some reason, I know it would take us quite some times before we could finally resolve this problematic mission, Einhalt-san. It might also require us to revisit some past events as well as Ave-nii's old world as well, I believe. Again, commander Yagami has yet officially inform us anything about that, but I could somehow guessing that it might go down into that particular development and direction, unfortunately…" once again responded Vivio back telepathically, as she decided to let her older Hegemon-girlfriend, Einhalt knew about what they might be required to do next.

Visiting past events in different branched version of time and space continuums could be interesting as well as frightening at the same time. Both the genre savvy Vivio and Einhalt were definitely aware of that, as they have once done that when a certain former Magic God named Othinus decided to dismantle the third newborn world's layer of "phases" in order to recreate the "Pure World" from its remain. While experiencing multiple different timelines and possibilities in what seemingly infinite loops together with their companions, Vivio's beloved Ave-nii, Reinforce Eins and Symphogear's attuned Hibiki Tachibana, Einhalt remembered on how the supposedly straightforward "timeline", "phase" and "alternate possibility" never actually existed after all. Even with a smallest alteration that she or someone else's might decide to apply, one particular timeline would be heading towards a different path of outcome, creating a paradox in which existed only within her as well as Vivio's memories, dreams and déjà vu.

Ave has previously told them about the very nature of time and space continuum itself, as both Einhalt and Vivio could somehow learn more over the volatility of such thing in which seemed insignificant for them as well as everyone else in general. Together with Einhalt's cherished protégé, Fūka Reventón and Vivio's rival, Rinne Berlinetta, they arrived at the core of this entire multiple multiverse itself, as the unison-ed Ave and Reinforce Eins decided to investigate certain incident with Olivier Sägebrecht and Claus G.S Ingvalt's help. From the said older young Time Diver Enforcer, Ave J.C Takamachi's investigation in which Olivier and Claus have decided to happily help, Vivio, Einhalt, Fūka and Rinne could finally learn on how such aforementioned outcome has definitely been inevitable since their encounter in which this entire newborn eternal reality itself could facilitate has already becoming an anomaly, a paradox that should never happened in the first place.

Nevertheless both Olivier Sägebrecht and Claus G.S Ingvalt have actually been happy with that, as the second chance in which given to them have indeed becoming a blessing after all. Even if their entire life would end up becoming a paradox itself, Vivio, Einhalt, Fūka, Rinne and Ave have already decided to accept them unconditionally. It was also when both Vivio and Einhalt could somehow remember another past event that took place in their beloved Time Diver Enforcer, Ave J.C Takamachi's old world, as this particular past event has unfortunately been an unpleasant one.

Together with her beloved Nanoha-mama, Vivio was accidentally thrown into Ave's old world. Einhalt and Ave himself were also thrown into this aforementioned world, as the four of them would later on caught in the middle of conflict in which well famously known as a "Scarlet Dawn Incident". Vivio and Einhalt remembered very well on how Ave was actually been testing another Caledfwlch Techniques' humanoid fighting unit prototype, CW-RX-0 Unicorn for its Universal Century Project, as he accidentally activates its mysterious system dubbed as Laplace's Box before teleporting them into his old world or perhaps another alternative version of it.

Vivio's beloved Nanoha-mama that was acting as an OPFOR using a prototype of CW-AEC00X Fortress AEC Armament and CW-AEC02X Strike Cannon AEC Armament has been caught in the middle of this temporal dimensional rift in which CW-RX-0 Unicorn has been accidentally activating together with both Vivio and Einhalt that also has been visiting her (them) as well. A temporal dimensional rift that Unicorn's mysterious Laplace's Box has been creating accidentally threw Vivio, Einhalt, Nanoha and Ave himself into this another world in which almost exactly the same with the aforementioned young Time Diver Enforcer's old world itself, after all. The only thing that might have somehow been different was the existence of multiple individuals in which supposedly only existed within the said world's fictional works known as "Creation" and how their existences have been heavily influencing this world's destiny, at the same time.

According to her younger genre savvy younger girlfriend, Einhalt learnt on how most if not all of those people she encountered after Break The World were originally happen to be just another fictional characters after all. Her younger girlfriend's beloved older brother-like adopted uncle, Ave has told them once on how these newborn eternal realities' formation were originated from multiple alternate multiverses in which some of them have once existed in his old world's fictional works for some strange reason. Supposedly both Vivio and Einhalt were also among those "Creation" as well, although their beloved Time Diver Enforcer, Ave J.C Takamachi has reassured them that they should never let themselves concerned over that. Since in the end, it was never actually important for Ave personally on whether his newfound family, friends, allies and comrade in arms were originally from, as they would always be those very people in which he truly loves and cherishes dearly above anything or anyone else in this countless multiple multiverse itself, after all.

Vivio and Einhalt remembered very well on how some "evil" countries in their beloved Time Diver Enforcer, Ave J.C Takamachi's old world has currently waging a violent war against a certain island nation in which located on the eastern rim of the Pacific Ocean. Known for its hardworking and polite citizens, this certain small but technologically advanced island nation has becoming part of the Far East Defense Line against the encroaching small rogue nation and their "evil" superpower supporters. By the time Vivio, Einhalt, Nanoha and Ave have accidentally arrived in this another alternative version of the said young Time Diver Enforcer's old world, Korean peninsula has completely scorched into cinders as most of its citizens took refuge on other nearby countries, in which this aforementioned certain island nation also happen to be kind enough to accept them.

Einhalt vividly remembered on how she together with Vivio, Nanoha and Ave have arrived on that certain island nation's northern region before witnessing a single outdated intercontinental ballistic missile has currently been aimed at a commercial airline. Einhalt's beloved younger girlfriend, Vivio instinctively sprung into action as she flew right in between the aforementioned intercontinental ballistic missile and commercial airline before shooting the aforementioned outdated ICBM unit down using her strongest (aimed) bombardment attack spell, "Sacred Blazer" afterwards, saving those commercial airline's passengers in process. When a pair of the aforementioned island nation's jet fighters in which outwardly similar to a certain single-engine supersonic multi-role fighter aircraft albeit slightly larger have been scrambled to intercept the aforementioned outdated ICBM unit itself, Vivio, Einhalt, Nanoha and Ave were already agree to escort the commercial airline after they contacted its pilot and co-pilot.

According to Nanoha and of course her beloved genre savvy daughter, Vivio, those jet fighters were derived from United States' single-engine supersonic multi-role fighter aircraft, F-16 Fighting Falcon albeit with better fuselage as well as avionic system since this certain small nation's Self Defense Force need to keep their combative capability especially air superiority up-to-date against its enemies and rival nations after all. It was also when Einhalt learnt the official designated name for those two single-engine supersonic multi-role fighter aircrafts as Mitsubishi F-2 in which also be an equivalent for her (their) third newborn world's third generation Tactical Surface Fighter, Type-94 Shiranui, at the same time.

One of the said Mitsubishi F-2 fighter aircraft's pilots has contacted them and personally thanked Vivio for protecting the said commercial airline just now. Vivio bashfully told those Mitsubishi F-2 fighter aircraft's pilots that she only did what is right and everyone else would also definitely done the same if such situation has arise in front of them and they were more than capable of doing so. Einhalt, Nanoha and Ave were also agree with Vivio's respond at those two Mitsubishi F-2 fighter aircraft's pilots, as they would also definitely done the exact same thing if any civilians life were threatened. Even if Time-Space Administrative Bureau's policy often prohibit any of its operatives or combat mages to actively getting involved in non-administrated world's politic and/ or conflict, Einhalt as well as Vivio, Nanoha and Ave have remembered very well on how their beloved commander Yagami already successfully made an appeal for TSAB's high council to somehow revise their staunch policy for their non-involvement in non-administrated world's politic and/ or conflict.

The revised law and regulation that has been made public approximately one and half month since Ave's arrival in Mid-Childa stated that limited assistance especially the one in which humanitarian in nature was permitted, although any Time-Space Administrative Bureau's operatives, agents and contract mages that seek to actively participating in any non-administrated world's politic and/ or conflict for a noble cause shall never have their previously placed or installed limiter removed in order to minimize any damage that they might inflicted. Despite that particular relation has explicitly designed to prevent any mages with S-ranked and above to utilize their full power, Einhalt personally has definitely pleased on how she would no longer be completely prohibited by it.

Vivio, Nanoha and Ave have also agree on how Time-Space Administrative Bureau's revised article has given them an ability to participate in non-administrated world's politic and conflict, as long as they have done it to protect any innocent people from being victimized by the said world's politic and conflict itself. When Einhalt together with Vivio, Nanoha and Ave have successfully escorted the said commercial airline to the nearby airbase, they were greeted with a mind-blowing and breathtaking view of a gigantic humanoid fighting machine in which three times or even more taller, bigger and cooler than a newest G-Unit prototype, CW-RX-0 Unicorn in which Vivio's beloved Ave-nii has currently been piloting. It was when Einhalt learnt that this imposing humongous humanoid giant robot in metallic jet-black coloured paintjob's name as Gigas Machina and it originally came from another alternative eternal reality together with its sixteen years old pilot, Rui Kanoya through a mysterious GATE that suddenly appeared in Ginza district nine months ago.

According to one of the SDF's (Self Defense Force's) first lieutenant Yōji Itami, multiple different "Creation" have arrived from countless different branches paths in which existed within the aforementioned GATE's limbo, as some of them unlike those marauders that came from the "Special Region" beyond the GATE itself, these "Creation" has agree to help his small country to defend itself. It was from what Nanoha and Vivio has personally told her afterwards, Einhalt learnt the name of this country to be no other than Hinomoto, in which also known by another name in the past, Empire of Japan. Currently Hinomoto was the only country that established political and diplomatic relationship with the Special Region's governing body after its SDF established a military installation, housing facilities and other regular town's amenities for any refugees that fled from the Flame Dragon's attack and their Empire's tyrannical rule after its first prince, Zorzal El Caesar's successful coup four months ago.

From the story that first lieutenant Yōji Itami and ensign Rui Kanoya has been narrating in their first official meeting, Einhalt, Vivio, Nanoha and Ave learnt on how the situation has been deteriorating even after a number of "Creation" together with Yōji Itami's Third Recon Team successfully overthrew Zorzal and later on the previous emperor, Molt Sol Augustus decided to make her youngest child, princess Piña Co Lada as a crown princess and heir for his empire's throne one and half month ago. According to the former crown princess of Holy Ulterstein Kingdom in which now has becoming a mercenary knight that helped Yōji Itami's Third Recon Team on overthrowing Zorzal, the current crown princess Piña Co Lada was definitely young, inexperienced and naïve. Nevertheless, the aforementioned female mercenary knight and inheritor of certain magical Device-like gauntlet, Götz von Berlichingen, Alicetaria February, despite of her inexperienced and naïvety, Piña Co Lada was an excellent leader, as with experiences and knowledge that she accumulate after becoming Saderan Empire's crown princess, she would definitely be able to overcome almost any adversaries without fail.

When Nanoha asked first lieutenant Itami on how the situation has somehow been deteriorating despite their successful attempt of overthrowing Zorzal the tyrannical emperor himself, both Itami and Kanoya decided to explain on how many different countries started to preying over Hinomoto's exclusive access and diplomatic relationship that they have enjoyed with Special Region's Saderan Empire and its neighbouring regions have flourished in these past six months ever since the aforementioned GATE appeared in Ginza district nine months ago. With United States of America failed to have their "once again forceful" invitation accepted by those Special Region's representatives, as well as their attempt to kidnap princess Piña Co Lada and her confidant, Bōzes Co Palesti, daughter of marquis Palesti together with three special guests that Hinomoto's government has invited personally, a nomadic young female magician Lelei La Lalēna, a young elf princess Tuka Luna Marceau and a demi-goddess in Gothic Lolita attire Rory Mercury, they have decided to cowardly pulled their present forces away from the aforementioned island nation itself despite the "Treaty of Mutual Cooperation and Security" that they have signed together initially in 1952 at San Francisco Presidio.

From what she and Vivio learnt afterwards, Ave and Nanoha has completely feel aghast for such cowardly and dishonourable behaviour in which the most powerful superpower country displayed after they tried to kidnap another dimension's dignitaries in the past. According to both Itami and Kanoya, this aforementioned most powerful superpower country that has yet should named for their cowardly betrayal and dishonourable behaviour decided to also isolate Hinomoto from any trade that they previously engaged, shared and enjoyed together in the past. Relying only with their exclusive trade, political and diplomatic relationship with Saderan Empire, as well as help that other "Creation" are more willing to provide, Hinomoto manage to maintain its presence as one of the small yet strong and prominent country in the Pacific region despite of being completely isolated by its former superpower yet coward ally.

When Einhalt decided to ask on whether other countries also had any of these "Creation" visiting them in these past nine months, both Itami and Kanoya were only sheepishly laughed while nodding at her, in return. Vivio in which decided to ask even further would soon learnt on how many other "Creation" in which supposedly more famously known than Hinomoto's exclusive "Creation" were either busy flexing their muscles in their spandex costumes or worse engaged in an internal strife over shallow political ideology that should never be their main focus. Again according to Itami personally, most if not all of those shallow political ideologies has actually never existed in the first place as unfortunately many young generation people in that aforementioned superpower country has been easily manipulated on believing for those political ideologies to be existed, noble and should be defended with their lives. Instead of investigating on whether such ideologies that only led them into an internal strife and chaos was indeed exist or just a manipulative idea that some vile individuals have been concocted, these young generation people blindly fought to defend them even getting injured or killed in the process, sadly.

From what Einhalt, Vivio and Nanoha would later on learnt, those young people in Ave's old world has often acted impulsively based on what they see in social medias and wordpress blogs rather than fact-checking them with other source of information in which happen to be a lot more credible than those biased personal written opinions of morally corrupted bloggers and/ or sensationalist reporters. Ave has personally despised them even before he accepted Olivier Sägebrecht and Ayin Barshem's offer on becoming another Time Diver while inheriting the said Last Saint King (Sankt Kaiser) of the Cradle's gene and blood in the past. What happened here in front of his eyes mirrored any stupidity that any young generation back in his old world has been happily committing for the sake of being cool and awesome, as Ave has vocally expressing his discontent in front of Itami and Kanoya in their meeting back then. That did not surprise Einhalt, Vivio and Nanoha, as they knew exactly on how their beloved new family member has only been expressing his disappointment over what happened since he was in the end incapable of doing anything about it in the past.

Vivio has reassured Ave that no matter what happened to his old world, her beloved Ave-nii will always be her beloved Ave-nii after all. Nanoha at the same time also decided to remind him on he always be her beloved younger brother and he never actually wrong for disappointed at those young generation back in his old world. Einhalt personally has also reassured Ave that no matter what kind of path that he decided to follow after becoming Another Time Diver, she would always be there to support him without fail. Since Einhalt, Vivio and Nanoha have truly love and care about the said young Time Diver Enforcer's wellbeing, safety and happiness after all. It was when Einhalt and Vivio have secretly made up their mind to always keep their eyes at Ave in order to protect him while without fail ensuring his wellbeing, safety and happiness as well, at the same time.

After spending another three months or so in this alternative version of Ave's old world, Einhalt, Vivio, Nanoha and Ave himself decided to also defending Hinomoto from their enemies, namely a certain small rogue nation led by a young but unfortunately deranged dictator and its industrialist superpower supporter that kept on secretly pumping the aforementioned rogue regime itself with cheaply made weapons and provisions, at the same time. According to Ave's explanation, both the aforementioned small rogue nation and its industrialist superpower supporter has long wished for the creation of Greater East Asia Co-Prosperity Sphere under their command, as the withdrawal of Hinomoto's most powerful ally definitely boosted their confidence for getting such evil ambition done in no time. Again, Einhalt and Vivio have also learnt from the said young Time Diver Enforcer, Ave J.C Takamachi himself on how his old world's humanity were among the worst of the worst as they always destroy one another for the most trivial things, after all.

By the time Time-Space Administrative Bureau's expeditionary taskforce battalion, Special Duty Section 6 has arrived to retrieve Nanoha, Vivio, Einhalt and Ave, multiple conflicts and open warfare already engulfed the said alternative version of his (Ave's) old world, as alliances between smaller countries and kingdoms were made in order to completely conquer if not destroy Hinomoto, after all. While gathering under multiple banners of religions, ideologies and national prides, these alliances of multiple different selfish nations decided to mount countless direct assaults toward the small island nation of Hinomoto, hoping that they could completely overwhelm it by the sheer of brute force alone. Since Hinomoto's former superpower ally has now completely crippled for having their people and "Creation" fight among each other, the alliance of these evil nations in which later on dubbed as Coalition of Old Governments or COG could easily conquer it before enslaving its population afterwards.

Vivio, Einhalt, Nanoha and Ave heard multiple rumours on how a group of metahuman "Creation" under the banner of Justice League of Avengers tried to fight back and liberate their people's supposedly most powerful superpower country from its conqueror. Sadly however, their struggle were crushed instantly as none of them were powerful enough to fight back against their enemies after engaged in long bickering among themselves. Without any sense of trust, justice and camaraderie among those metahuman "Creation" and their supporters, their struggle instantly end up in vain as most of them were imprisoned and executed by their captors. Vivio and Einhalt remembered very well on how SDF's Third Recon Team and the now empress Piña Co Lada's Rose-Order of Knighthoods have been trying to infiltrate Hinomoto's former superpower ally in order to rescue those metahuman "Creation" from their execution, although they were forced to retreat after only rescuing less than five metahuman "Creation", unfortunately.

Realizing that sooner or later Hinomoto and its current "Creation" allies would soon forced to defend themselves in this senseless war, Time-Space Administrative Bureau's expeditionary taskforce battalion, Special Duty Section 6 under lieutenant colonel Hayate Yagami's command decided to provide their new ally, Hinomoto with assistance of defending its territory. It was when thirty CW-ADX Armour Dine units known as Raptor were deployed under Xveria Nakajima, Thoma Avenir, Lily-Strosek and Isis Egret's command while another additional ten units were loaned to SDF's Third Recon Team to boost their defences as well as combative capabilities.

For the first time ever since their involvement in the First Defensive War's campaign in Naggiar Plains that Vivio and Einhalt witnessed the full-deployment of Time-Space Administrative Bureau's expeditionary taskforce battalion, Special Duty Section 6 in combat. It was also when N2R's members were also deployed for the second time in combat, as under master sergeant Ginga Nakajima's command, the other four Nakajima Sisters other than Ginga and Subaru have been ready to defend their new allies in open warfare against those enemies that in which have already conquered this alternative version of old world's most powerful superpower country, unfortunately.

Alicetaria February and her beloved girlfriend, a caring orthodox magical girl Mamika "Slayer" Kirameki have personally told Vivio and Einhalt on how they were amazed with Special Duty Section 6's actual combat capabilities before expressing their interest to join its parent organization, Time-Space Administrative Bureau if possible. It was when both Vivio and Einhalt have decided to inform Alicetaria and Mamika on how they should try to first apply as Time-Space Administrative Bureau's contract mages first, as hopefully they would be assigned in one of its sub-divisions or even better in Special Duty Section 6 itself. Realizing that Time-Space Administrative Bureau's true power and influence might be able to help Alicetaria in her quest for liberating her own eternal reality or world, she personally decided to submit her contract mage's application form to Hayate while Mamika happily followed her on doing so.

Together with their newfound allies in this alternative version of Ave's old world, Einhalt and Vivio would soon find themselves participating in another fierce open warfare, as this time around their enemies were undeniably corrupted if not outright evil, after all. Einhalt's protégé, Fūka Reventón and her best friend, Rinne Berlinetta were also participating in this conflict as once again the fame that both the said Miracle Rookie and Berlinetta Brand's Brünnhilde previously amassed during both magical martial arts tournaments and real combat situations would have forever terrorized their enemies in which foolish enough to underestimate them. Once again both Fūka and Rinne's fames were skyrocketing, as they single-handedly fought the entire enemy's battalion before defeating them in order to protect Hinomoto's border at the same time.

Unlike Vivio and Einhalt that have met Ave for quite some times beforehand, both Fūka and Rinne were actually just another newcomers in their big Special Duty Section 6's family, as the two of them never actually participated in real combat previously. Fortunately for Fūka and Rinne however, Ave has previously met them when he visited both Nakajima Gym and Frontier Gym for regular exercise as well as practicing his swordsmanship, as his impression about them would always be a positive one after all. Unbeknownst to both Einhalt and Vivio however, it was actually Ave that recommended Fūka and Rinne as another cadets or contract mages for Special Duty Section 6's newly formed sub-division, Flügel der Freiheit in which they would later on known by their call signs, Baselard 01 and Baselard 02 respectively.

In the end, Special Duty Section 6 and their new "Creation" allies could successfully protect Hinomoto from those rogue nations and their industrialist superpower supporter's invasion while mounting a counteroffensive as well, in return. Together with Rui Kanoya, a chosen pilot for super robot Gigas Machina, a young princess, adventurer and wandering knight, Selesia Upitiria in which also happen to be a chosen pilot or harmoniser for Elemental Symphony Machine, Vogelchevalier, a stoic mercenary princess knight Alicetaria February and her beloved younger girlfriend, an orthodox magical girl Mamika "Slayer" Kirameki, Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Special Duty Section 6 have finally able to mount a counteroffensive assault against this aforementioned rogue nation in which currently under the protection of its industrialist superpower nation's supporter while having SDF's Third Recon Team together with N2R Team infiltrating the said rogue nation secretly in order to take its nation's leader out of picture as swiftly as possible.

With Cinque Nakajima leading both SDF's Third Recon Team and N2R to secretly infiltrating the said rogue nation's territory, sergeant first class Shino Kuribayashi could finally fulfilling her mission by successfully removing the aforementioned rogue nation's young deranged leader before escaped back to Hinomoto's soil not long afterwards. With the unpronounced demise of their young deranged leader in which according to first lieutenant Yōji Itami has been comparable to the late mad emperor Zorzal of the Saderan Empire himself, the aforementioned rogue nation that has been terrorizing this alternative version of Ave's old world was finally crumble before completely forgotten from its annals of history, in the end. It was when Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Special Duty Section 6 decided to leave the said world behind, as their presence would only creating another divisions and unhealthy rivalries among other "Creation" instead of benefiting them as well as Hinomoto itself, after all.

It was the last time for Einhalt and Vivio to actually see them until recently they have met both Selesia Upitiria and her beloved boyfriend, the wandering swordsman Charon Seiga during Yggdmillennia's Great Holy Grail War, shortly before they were thrown into another pocket dimension accidentally and encounter four fearsome sorcerers in which belongs to a mysterious organization, Longinus Dreizehn Orden afterwards. No one knew the origin of these Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers, as their sudden emergence have instantly thrown multiple different multiverse into a state of chaos. Nevertheless, Einhalt and Vivio would never forget the encounter with four of Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers that they experienced two days ago. It was within a pocket dimension created by those four Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers that Vivio and Einhalt saw another solid proof or undeniable testament of certain most deadly conflict in their beloved Time Diver Enforcer, Ave J.C Takamachi's old world.

The Battle of Berlin itself was only a perfect stage for Longinus Dreizehn Orden to activate their very own version of the Third Magic or Heaven's Feel. Utilizing those tortured souls of countless soldiers and civilians that met their violent demise during Battle of Berlin, Longinus Dreizehn Orden has successfully recreating their very own vessel for Heaven's Feel itself. The Holy Grail that they have summoned, unlike the one that Vivio and Einhalt have previously dismantled for numerous times already, was definitely crude, devoid to the glorious miracle in which the supposedly one and only god from those monotheistic religions have been blindly worshiped.

"Glaðsheimr is the Bureau's designated name for this holy chalice's vessel that our enemies have successfully summoned in this physical plane…" stated Hayate, as Ginga and Cinque decided to show everyone else a visual recording that Time-Space Administrative Bureau's current collaborator, the third newborn world's 101 Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion manage to capture using their prototype of humanoid fighting machine, the "White Glint". It was when the view of a certain flying golden city with multiple castles in the middle of the said cityscape itself has been projected on the large high-definition hologram screen behind Hayate, as once again the said Special Duty Section 6's commander, lieutenant colonel Hayate Yagami began to continue her speech, shortly afterwards.

"At this very moment, we have two ongoing different cases simultaneously happened right in front of our eyes. Firstly, the Greater Grail's vessel in which Yggdmillennia has successfully kept hidden was stolen, as some of you might not know about it. Secondly, based on the latest report that I personally received from special operative lieutenant Ryūya Ōguro, Glaðsheimr would be arriving in one of the parallel eternal reality in which our mages have accidentally visited in the past…" explained Hayate in her speech before everyone were seen talking among themselves after they heard her explanation clearly just now. "May I ask you a question, commander Yagami…?" asked Nanoha while raising her right hand, as Hayate quickly gave her best friend an approval nod while answering her question, in return. "Certainly, instructor Takamachi. I already suspect that you might want to ask something..." replied Hayate back while giving her best friend, Nanoha an approval to ask a question as well, shortly afterwards.

"Is this parallel eternal reality that it might be visiting happen to be the one that Vivio, Einhalt-chan, Ave-kun and I have visited by accident in the past…? The one that we all get entangled in a conflict among its nations and almost sparked the third final Great War in the process, commander Yagami…?" asked Nanoha while trying to reconfirm her concern over the place that they might soon be visiting in order to pursue Longinus Dreizehn Orden has actually been the parallel alternative version of Ave's old world, after all. It was when as what Nanoha has already feared, Hayate gave her an affirmative nod, acknowledging her question happen to be indeed correct, after all. "From the coordinate that skipper Lucino has informed me yesterday, Glaðsheimr is currently approaching that parallel alternative version of Ave-kun's old world before disappeared into a nearby small fractured dimensional fissure. We have yet determine its exact location, although one thing that is definitely certain, Longinus Dreizehn Orden has decided to use that aforementioned parallel alternative version of Ave-kun's old world as another stage for their Heaven's Feel ritual, after all…" responded Hayate back, as she turned her gaze from Nanoha to Fate in which happens to be seated next to the aforementioned Ace of Aces herself, afterwards.

"Do you think it actually is pretty bad, Hayate…?" telepathically asked Fate, as she was wondering on why her beloved fiancé, Nanoha seems to be extremely concerned about one particular eternal reality or dimension in which Longinus Dreizehn Orden has visited in order to conceal themselves from Time-Space Administrative Bureau's pursuit. "From what Nanoha-chan, Vivio and Einhalt have told me before, these Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers are truly strong as their strength has rivalled even those heroic spirits in their pure forms or veteran Eclipse Drivers in battle. Ave-kun has yet told me about his own opinion regarding to these new enemies but from what happened to his Linker Core as well as Eins, we should assume that our current situation might actually be quite disadvantageous for us na…" telepathically replied Hayate back while trying to calm her best friend, Fate down by smiling at her as well, at the same time.

"I see. Is Einhalt and Vivio said anything about other survivors that they have rescued two days ago…? One of them seems to be quite unusual for having a powerful, efficient yet volatile Linker Core while her companion is possessing a mana conversion affinity for fire-elemental magic, I believe…" telepathically asked Fate for one more time, as this time around Hayate was only smiling at her before reassuring the aforementioned Ace Enforcer herself that everything would have been included into a consideration. "Vivio and Einhalt have told me briefly about those two in which Lucina and Asada first found in that dimension. I haven't actually asked her but Shamal should have already performing a full health check-up on them. I would enquire her tonight and you are more than welcome to accompany me as well, Fate-chan…" replied Hayate back telepathically while reassuring her best friend, Fate that she would try to follow this matter up with Shamal afterwards.

The whole briefing went on for quite a while, as other Special Duty Section 6's operatives and contract mages decided to use this opportunity to ask Hayate, Lutecia, Ginga and Cinque several questions about their own finding before actually wondered on whether they would stand a chance against these Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers after all. In the meantime, a young squire from the Church of the Saint King or Heiliger Kaiser Church, Chantez Arpinion decided to telepathically asked Vivio about what she actually thought in regards to these new enemies that seem to be extremely powerful and dangerous instead. "Your Majesty…eeer…I mean…Vivio-chi, what do you think of those enemies that you have encountered two days ago…?" telepathically asked Chantez while secretly gave Vivio a V-sign using her right hand, at the same time. "They are definitely strong and fearsome, Chantez. Since it took Nanoha-mama, Ave-nii and myself to fight two of them before we could actually find a small window of opportunity to retreat. Well, I only hope that with commander Yagami and the rest of our Special Duty Section 6's mages participating in this mission, we could actually defeat them somehow…" replied Vivio back telepathically, as she was also trying to reassure Chantez not to worry about it by smiling at her as well, in return. Unfortunately, Chantez was actually quite perceptive as she noticed on how Vivio has been worrying about what might happened to her as well as everyone else next if they decided to pursue those enemies after all.

Chantez was very well aware on how perceptive Vivio has actually been toward many different things that took place after Break The World occurred one and half year ago. After the injury that she suffered when participating in one of those skirmishes against Autocratic East Europan Imperial Alliance and Chimera Corps, Vivio has decided to act more cautiously than before. Even if the aforementioned injury never actually left any lasting effect on her, Vivio was definitely understand on how actual combat has in reality been different with those tournaments that she participated in the past. Unlike the injury that she suffered when fighting Rinne in Winter Cup, as well as other DSAA's organised tournaments, one single mistake could actually cost Vivio her life, unfortunately.

Chantez in particular remembered very well on how after Vivio was injured in that particular skirmish, her beloved older brother-like adopted uncle, Ave decided to create a replica of certain relic that would enable her supposedly long lost defensive fixed skill, "Armour of the Saint King" or the "Saint's Armour" itself, enhancing the supposedly young Sankt Kaiser-girl's frail defense while creating a strong Anti Magilink Field (AMF) effect similar to Eclipse virus' Zero Effect. This replica of certain relic that has been incorporated into Vivio's faithful Device, Sacred Heart was officially named "Collbrande System" by professor Mariel Atenza and her dearest protégé, corporal Shario Finieno, as it would later on grant Vivio almost an impenetrable defense against her enemies' attacks. Combined with her uncanny reflexes, speed and accuracy, Vivio would soon hailed as The Second Coming of Shutra's Princess Knight in which also well famously known for being the venerable Last Saint King of the Cradle herself, at the same time.

"Well, not many people actually knew that Vivio-chi is actually the descendant of Her Majesty, Olivier Sägebrecht and most if not all the record pertaining her true origin has been marked extremely confidential by Time-Space Administrative Bureau's high councils after all…" muttered Chantez alone under her breath while remembering on how she used to personally pointing out the fact of Vivio's weak physical constitution compared to her magical warrior peers such as Miura, Einhalt, Rio, Fūka and Rinne. Everytime Chantez pointed that harsh reality out while hoping that she would give up on becoming a magical martial artist, Vivio was only smiling at her before acknowledging it. Nevertheless, Vivio would never fail to always tell Chantez on how she loves magical martial arts, especially Strike Arts regardless to any of her innate shortcoming, after all.

Because of that Chantez would forever admire and respect Vivio for her ability of acknowledging any of her shortcomings while improving herself exponentially through a strong determination and effort alone. Even if she might never becoming the strongest magical martial artist like Sieglinde, Einhalt or Rinne, Vivio would always be the strongest Strike Arts practitioner in Chantez's heart, as she would forever dedicating her lifetime service towards the aforementioned young descendant of the Last Saint King of the Cradle herself, first and foremost undoubtedly. By the time Vivio received her Saint's Armour back through Sacred Heart's "Collbrande System", Chantez finally realized that the aforementioned frail young Saint King-girl that she would forever admire and respect has now becoming stronger than ever, befitting the very moniker that she has received, The Second Coming of Shutra's Princess Knight even after the original Shutra's Princess Knight, Olivier Sägebrecht returned to this newly created eternal reality itself.

Nevertheless, Vivio seemed to be actually worrying about those enemies that she has faced two days ago and Chantez definitely realize that. From those speeches that Hayate made just now, Chantez learnt that these new enemies in which happen to be identified as Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers were indeed dangerous. Now that they have most likely been concealing themselves deep within a certain parallel alternative version of Ave's old world, no one know about what kind of atrocities that they would be committing next. In the end, there are two things that have concerned Vivio's mind at the moment, as she tried to hide them from Chantez only to miserably fail from doing so. It was when Chantez decided to telepathically asked Vivio about those two things that have concerned her life, as she only smiled at Chantez herself before replying back at her question just now, in return.

"I'm worried not only the true strength that our opponents have possessed, but also the fact that we will be visiting Ave-nii's old world albeit the parallel alternative version of it, Chantez…" telepathically replied Vivio back before she decided to give Chantez a reassuring smile of hers in order to make sure that she would not be worrying about her anymore. "That seems to be quite a problem, Vivio-chi. Although sister Chantez still could not understand on how visiting Enforcer Takamachi's old world moreover just a parallel alternative version of it could become somehow distressing for him as well as yourself…?" telepathically responded Chantez back at Vivio's reply just now before she decided to ask her younger friend another question as well, afterwards.

"Ave-nii once told me that his old self has died when he accepted Olivier-san and Ayin-san's offer back then. Even if I never actually asked him for more detail, it seems that he was referring on how his new life and destiny is actually belongs here instead of that unchangeable past, after all. Unfortunately, by revisiting that aforementioned parallel alternative version of Ave-nii's old world, we would inadvertently opening an old memory as well as old wound that he most likely wished to forget. That is why, I truly am concerned on what might happen if we are required to visit that parallel alternative version of Ave-nii's old world in order to fight those fearsome enemies, Chantez. Would everything end up being fine, or we might just make another irreversible mistake instead…?" telepathically answered Vivio back, as she in return decided to provide Chantez with another question to ponder about at the same time. It was from Vivio's answer just a while ago; Chantez learnt that Ave has actually wished to forget every single thing that happened to him in his old life. She never actually knew about it until her younger best friend, Vivio told her about that just now.

"Egh…you give me a difficult question to answer here, Vivio-chi. Too bad that Mica-nee is out there helping commander Yagami with her briefing, since she might be able to answer your question better than myself, after all…" telepathically replied Chantez back while glancing quickly at contract mage Micaiah Chevelle in which currently was seen helping Special Duty Section 6's commander Hayate Yagami with her briefing's speech and presentation. "Eeeeh…? I actually wish to hear Chantez's honest opinion about it. What is the point if you need to still asking Micaiah-san for an advice…?" telepathically protested Vivio while pouting as well at the same time. "Well, if you still want to hear my answer instead, Vivio-chi, let us discuss this during our dinnertime together with Einhalt and everyone else. I think it would actually better that way since we can also plan ourselves better for this mission. At least that's what this Sister Chantez believes…" telepathically replied Chantez back, as she in the end manage to successfully convince Vivio to postpone their discussion for the time being.

While listening at the rest of Hayate's speech, Chantez and Vivio decided to continue their telepathic exchange over several other different topics in which still somehow related to Ave himself, personally. Vivio in which have already knew Ave better decided to let Chantez knew on how her beloved older brother-like adopted uncle has actually been giving a lot of thought and consideration over everything that happened after Break The World changed the very structure of this whole countless multiple multiverse itself. It was also when Chantez learnt that Ave's decision to accept Olivier Sägebrecht and Ayin Barshem's offer happens to be actually correct in front of Vivio's eyes. Especially when his choice would later on saved many other people lives from their supposedly tragic demise, after all.

By the time Chantez and Vivio concluded their friendly telepathic exchange, the aforementioned young apprentice nun and squire Chantez Arpinion herself found Ave's decision as well as disposition towards his newfound life after becoming Time Diver has truly been intriguing. Unlike any claim that he previously made about just being a selfish individual that wished only for something new and exciting, Ave had put everyone's feeling into a consideration when he accepted Olivier Sägebrecht and Ayin Barshem's offer on that fateful night, one and half a year ago. Or at the very least, he undeniably had given those would-soon-be his newfound family, friends, allies, comrade in arms and loved ones' feeling into a consideration, as Ave himself wished only for their happiness above anything else, after all.

"No wonder Vivio-chi and Einhalt love him very much. Since Enforcer Takamachi is an admirable individual that idealist enough to actually becoming a true hero while pragmatic enough to also becoming an efficient hero, after all. Unlike EMIYA and other champion of justices that often let their emotion cloud any judgement that they would about to make, Enforcer Takamachi is surprisingly mature enough to act based on both emotion and logical principle in his mind, as such attribute alone has unmistakably been influenced by Vivio-chi's mother, Nanoha-san, I believe…" muttered Chantez alone in her inner monologue as she gave both Vivio and Ave a quick glance before turning her attention back at commander Hayate Yagami, shortly afterwards. In her mind and heart alone, Chantez has already found an answer for Vivio's question about what might awaits them when they visited this aforementioned parallel alternative version of Ave's old world, as the telepathic conversation that she participated a moment ago has surprisingly enlighten her, after all.

Whether this parallel alternative version of Ave's old world happens to be indeed his real old world or just another alternate eternal reality in which uncannily similar to his own aforementioned old world should never actually mattered for him. Since Enforcer Ave J.C Takamachi that Chantez and everyone else knew and cherished dearly was a young Time Diver Enforcer that truly cared about his newfound family, friends, allies, comrade in arms and loved ones' happiness instead of a selfish and wishful "Creator" that would ironically incapable of loving someone, as what his detractors would baselessly claimed him to be. It was her answer, as Chantez undoubtedly believes that such answer would always be the right one, after all.

* * *

 **ED Theme Song:** Désir (Performed By: GARNiDELiA)

* * *

"Ghaaaah…! Why this kind of extremely dangerous situation is always happen right in front of me!? Fukou da…!" groaned Tōma Kamijō as he was seen running away from his pursuers while carrying both Index and MOMO using both of his arms at the same time. "See…! I told you that Tōma is good at running away like that. Although I do think that we could just try to defeat them with our combined strength and will…! Don't you agree with me MOMO…?" added Index while letting the other girl, MOMO knew on how Kamijō should actually be more than capable of defeating those pursuers in her opinion. MOMO in which has actually tried to defeat those pursuers beforehand quickly shook her head before responding back at Index's words as well, in return.

"I don't think mister Kamijō would alone be capable of defeating these pursuers, miss Index. Since MOMO knew very well on how strong they are after all…" responded MOMO back while arguing that none of their strength combined would be proven sufficient enough to actually defeat these pursuers, unfortunately. "That's right! MOMO is definitely a lot more perceptive than you, Index, since she could realize the severity of our situation without even trying to fight a hopeless battle against those pursuers…!" added Kamijō before he jumped across multiple metal fences in front of him while desperately trying to get away from his dangerous pursuers at the same time.

"But Tōma! Don't you think we could never actually escape them…? Again, where is Tanpatsu when you need her…? Isn't she supposed to be your reliable girlfriend…? Hey! Tōma!" shouted Index while complaining, as she tried to bite on the unfortunate not-so-ordinary spiky-haired high school boy's right arm at the same time. "Ghaaaah! Can't you stop it Index? I can't carry you around when you keep on moving and trying to bite me at the same time…!" screamed Kamijō as he quickly complained at his faithful companion, Index after she tried to bite him just now. "Ugh, it's very difficult to aim them when mister Kamijō is being restless…" muttered MOMO while unsuccessfully trying to shoot those pursuers down using her Ether-based composite bow, LEGOLAS Mark Fünf, at the same time.

Unfortunately, the entire situation was not getting any better, as their pursuers have been relentlessly trying to outrun them albeit still somehow unable to accomplish it thankfully. Nevertheless, Kamijō's misfortune once again struck him, as he took a wrong turn into a certain narrow alleyway in which ended up being a dead end. "Damn it! Why this kind of cliché misfortune always happens to me! Ghaaaah…! Fukou da…!" screamed Kamijō while lamenting over his own misfortune at the same time. It was also when both Index and MOMO could only letting a small sigh before they decided to get themselves ready afterwards. "It seems Tōma's misfortune has once again give us a lot of trouble. Nevertheless, we would definitely be able to fight or even perhaps defeat our pursuers without fail…! Are you with me, MOMO…?" confidently declared Index right after she complained over Kamijō's misfortune that led them into this particularly unfavourable circumstance, at the same time.

"I-I'm ready at any given time miss Index! Since we don't have any choices here other than to fight and defeat our pursuers after all…" reaffirmed MOMO in her reply back while readying her Ether-base composite bow, LEGOLAS Mark Fünf afterwards. Kamijō in the meantime decided to also done the usual thing by clenching his right fist and snarled at his (their) pursuers at the same time. It was when Kamijō, Index and MOMO saw their pursuers have finally caught up with them, as they were identified as a group of heavily armed individuals in futuristic-looking full body armour plates. Unlike those full body armours in which Academy City's Anti-Skill and Hound Dog's combat personnel often wearing in their mission, these futuristic looking armoured pursuers have definitely reminded Kamijō to a certain famous space opera that he together with his father and mother watched in the past.

Unfortunately however, even Kamijō realized on how these pursuers were real and extremely dangerous unlike how they were often depicted in any fictional works. There were twenty of them; all were seen wearing futuristic looking full body armour plates in white coloured paintjob with only one being an exception. One of these pursuers was wearing silver coloured full body armour, as he or she happens to be the tallest among his or her peers. Armed also with a bigger customized futuristic looking-blaster rifle compared to the one that the other shorter nineteen pursuers were currently armed themselves with, this tallest pursuer decided to aim his or her blaster rifle at Kamijō, Index and MOMO's direction before the rest of the shorter pursuers decided to also did the same as well, not long afterwards.

Kamijō, Index and MOMO were desperately about to retaliate, as they knew very well on how futile it truly is for them to even try to defeat those pursuers, unfortunately. Unlike those opponents from both of the Magic-side and Science-side that Kamijō, Index and MOMO have previously fought, as well as those deranged Yharnam's hunters, these pursuers were somehow similar to Anti-Skill and/ or Hound Dog's combat personnel for being an ordinary human being in which dangerously armed with deadly weapons at the same time. Because of that, Kamijō's prized right hand, the Imagine Breaker would unfortunately never worked on such opponents, as despite armed with futuristic looking armaments, they utilize every mundane method in which ironically proven to be effective on bypassing Imagine Breaker's inherent strength.

Nevertheless, Kamijō understood clearly that he could never afford of giving up here. Especially with both Index and MOMO's safety would definitely be compromised once he decided to give up completely, Kamijō decided to desperately clenching his right fist in a futile attempt of fighting those pursuers, at the same time. "W-what should we do Tōma…? I don't think we could defeat them by ourselves…!" warned Index as she tried to dissuade Kamijō from acting recklessly against their pursuers. "But we don't have choice here, Index-san! Since they would never let us get away alive…!" retorted Kamijō back, as he once again turned his attention back at those pursuers, in return. It was also when MOMO decided to give Kamijō an affirmative nod, as she could somehow understood the entire situation in front of her (them) quite well, after all.

Indeed the entire situation has definitely becoming dire, as Kamijō, Index and MOMO's life were now completely endangered by these mysterious futuristic looking pursuers. Unfortunately for them however, these futuristic looking pursuers were well armed and would never let Kamijō, Index and MOMO getting away. Because of that, the only choice that Kamijō, Index and MOMO had was to fight back against these futuristic looking pursuers. Even if the chance for them to completely defeat these pursuers were extremely slim, Kamijō, Index and MOMO have silently made up their mind to fight back. Especially since MOMO in particular has still yet found the very thing that she was looking for, after all. Kamijō and Index on the other hand has also promised the said 100-Series Observational Realian, MOMO Mizrahi that they would accompany and help her in her quest, as the promise that they made has now became the very foundation of their resolve not to give up easily. Even if their futuristic looking opponents were extremely more powerful than them, Kamijō, Index and MOMO decided to fight back, since only by doing so, they could hope to survive for another day, after all.

Those futuristic looking pursuers were about to continue with their slaughter fest, as a flash of blue lightning suddenly appeared right in front of them before a familiar looking female warrior with long light blue hair materialized from it shortly afterwards. Without letting the currently confused pursuers to regain their composure back, this newcomer quickly swung her faithful Device, Vulnificus in its default "Crusher Form" before slicing five of those pursuers' blaster rifles into half, at the same time. It was also when Kamijō and Index in particular saw a Formula-emulated Mid-Childa magic circle underneath the said newcomer herself, as they quickly identify her as one of their friends and comrades from another world beyond the Eclipse region, Eltria that helped them during the First Defensive War back then.

"Levi! Why are you here…? You haven't call us for quite a while…" asked Kamijō with mixed shocked, relieved and slightly disappointed tone in his voice after he noticed the identity of his (their) saviour. Levi Russel in which also previously known as Material-L, Levi the Slasher or Levi of Lightning was only grinning back at Kamijō before she gave him a victory sign using her left hand and replying at his greeting as well, in return. "We are quite busy with everything that happened in Eltria and ya know, fixing this volatile newborn world's timeline for multiple times is never easy, Tōma…! Regardless, I'm happy that we can see each other again in this wonderful battlefield…!" replied Levi back while happily grinning at Kamijō as well, in return. Kamijō on the other hand could only let a small sigh out, as he listened at Levi's easygoing and cheerful reply just now.

"Levi, please calm yourself down for a little, since you are confusing mister Kamijō with your explanation just now…" reminded a calm familiar voice, as Kamijō, Index and MOMO saw another female figure was hovering on the top of Levi herself while aiming her Device, Luciferion at the remaining futuristic looking pursuers at the same time. Kamijō, Index and MOMO were completely speechless, as they found those pursuers' attacks have been completely negated by a vermilion-coloured magical barrier around her, as once again both Kamijō and Index in particular noticed a Formula-emulated Mid-Childa magic circle also in vermilion colour has been formed underneath her feet. MOMO in the meantime noticed on how this other newcomer has been wearing a combat suit or barrier jacket similar to the one that Levi has currently been wearing albeit in vermilion colour and having a long elegant skirt instead of miniskirt, reminding her to a certain famous Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Ace of Aces' Exceed Mode barrier jacket, after all.

"I know that, Stern! But these enemies will definitely harm Tōma if we don't do something about them quickly…!" protested Levi before she transformed Vulnificus from its "Crusher Form" into a "Slicer Form", at the same time. Stern Starks in which also well famously known as Material-S, Stern the Destructor or Stern of Annihilation was only calmly shook her head before she decided to give her also calm respond at Levi's outburst protest as well, in return. "Dearche has personally told us not to let our presence alert Academy City's Board of Directors since we supposedly not to interfere with any affair in which this newborn world has been facing after Amita and Kyrie fixed its timeline during Frozen Teardrop Incident last year. Because of that, please refrain yourself from inadvertently creating a lot of huge explosion when aiding mister Kamijō and miss Index this time around…" calmly responded Stern back before she decided to also letting Levi knew on how her often brash and impulsive action might ended up alerting Academy City, after all.

"Hai…" pouted Levi back with slightly annoyed expression shown on her face at the same time. It was when both Levi and Stern once again turned their attention back at the remaining futuristic looking pursuers in which now desperately try to defeat them. Kamijō, Index and MOMO were then witnessed an extremely one-sided battle as Levi and Stern single-handedly defeat those remaining futuristic looking pursuers alone by themselves. Even the previously tall and imposing silver armoured pursuer in which seemed to be far stronger than his or her own peers was proven to be completely outmatched by Levi and Stern's combined strength, after all. Because of that, Kamijō, Index and MOMO soon enough could somehow letting a small relieved sigh out when realizing that both Levi and Stern have successfully defeated their futuristic looking pursuers in which previously almost endangering their life.

"So, what brings you two here…?" enquired Kamijō after Stern placed a strong binding spell, Rubellite on those futuristic looking pursuers, completely subduing them at the same time. "Well, Dearche and Pinkette told us on how this newborn world has been facing another dangerous situation. Unfortunately Amita and Yuri are currently busy with other stuff and so Stern and I decided to check it out. However, we never guessed to run into you Tōma and I am happy to see you and Index again tee, he, he…" cheerfully answered Levi back while quickly trying to explain the reason behind her and Stern's sudden arrival in this third newborn world, in return. "We're here as per-Dearche's instruction, mister Kamijō. Since according to her, this newborn world's future would definitely ceased to exist unless we do something about it…" added Stern, as her words has definitely sunk into Kamijō, Index and MOMO's minds, afterwards.

Once again Kamijō, Index and MOMO remember on how volatile this third newborn world's peace actually is, as the ever changing nature of this aforementioned eternal reality itself has becoming the major factor of numerous conflicts and incidents that often revisit them from any supposedly forgotten or even non-existed pasts, unfortunately. Both Levi and Stern's words just now have definitely made Kamijō as well as Index and MOMO understood on how this third newborn world's future would undoubtedly cased to exist unless they have decided to do something about it. Because of that, while initially unsure about what kind of reply that he should be giving Levi and Stern with, Kamijō decided to still respond at their answer as well, in return.

"I still am not understood about this particular threat that would endanger our newborn world. Although just recently, we have actually been fighting mysterious enemies that could transform into hideous beast while strangely claiming themselves as beast hunters as well, at the same. Are these enemies related to the threat that you are referring to, I'm not sure about it Levi, Stern…" responded Kamijō back, as he decided to also letting both Levi and Stern knew over how actually confused he is, at the same time. Both Levi and Stern were only letting a small sigh out, as they turned their attention at Index and MOMO afterwards. "What do you think about it, miss Index and miss…?" asked Stern while trying to remember on whether she has previously met MOMO or not before, in the past.

"MOMO Mizrahi is my name miss Stern and miss Levi. I personally am believe that any of these aforementioned incidents that took place in this third newborn world's past would inadvertently led it towards its own future demise if no one decided to keep an eye on them. Nevertheless, I also unsure over any extend that these incidents have somehow evolved into any dangerous threats that would destroy our eternal reality's future as well, after all. Because of that, I hope you can explain me further about it, miss Stern and miss Levi…" answered MOMO back after she introduced herself at both Stern and Levi just now. "Do you have a more convincing respond Stern…? Since I don't think this Little Pinkette would be happy with any ambiguous answer that you often give…" telepathically asked Levi, as she decided to also using her question to remind Stern on how their new friend, MOMO would love to hear more detailed and accurate explanation from the answer that they give her (them) just a moment ago.

"For now it has only been my own personal speculation alone. However, I'm certain that any of these incidents were also related to the threat that would endanger this third newborn world's existence and future even further, albeit indirectly…" added Stern in her respond at MOMO's enquiry and Levi's suggestion just now. It was also when both MOMO and Levi were only nodding back at Stern, as they have somehow realize the possibility for a more dangerous threat that this particularly newborn eternal reality might be facing not so far in the future. Because of that, even if things have yet spiralled out of control for now, Kamijō, Index and MOMO were fully aware of the impending crisis that might soon befall this entire third newborn world if they failed to act vigilantly and prevent everything from escalating for even further. It was when Kamijō personally decided to once again clench his right fist while making a silent promise and resolve to do whatever he could in order to prevent this looming crisis from escalating even further and end up destroy the third newborn world's itself.

In the end, whether they like it or not, another looming threat that probably could completely destroy this entire third newborn world itself would soon arrived in front of them. Since once again, the very nature of this ever-changing newborn eternal reality itself has also becoming the main reason over how countless threats has never ceased to loom over it's very own existence, unfortunately. Nevertheless, Kamijō, Index and MOMO were also realized on how beautiful, bountiful and precious this newborn eternal reality is, after all. Because of that, no matter how seemingly dangerous the looming threat that Stern and Levi have mentioned just now, they would always do their best to face and overcome it without fail. It was Kamijō, Index and MOMO's resolve, as they were certain that all of their newfound family, friends, allies and comrade in arms would also be doing the same as well, after all.

"So, who are these pursuers anyway…? Why they try to attack Tōma, MOMO and myself…?" innocently asked Index as she was staring at the tallest pursuer in silver coloured body armour at the same time. "They are remnants of a certain twisted timeline's inhabitants that supposedly already ceased from existing. Unfortunately, they would never be the last among their kind, since as along as Creators' malice and unholy twisted-political agenda exist in this countless multiple multiverse itself, such anomalies were also keep on existing as well, without doubt…" answered Stern back before giving Index, Kamijō and MOMO a serious stare as well, in return.

 _To Be Continued…_


	12. Episode 09

**Episode 09**

~ Escape for Tomorrow (Part II) ~

Memories of a Fallen Star

* * *

"Things have surely changed ever since I left this world a decade ago. Nevertheless, I never actually guessed that things were end up getting worse than before unfortunately…" remarked Ave, as he piloted his Gundam Exia while flying over the abandoned landscape underneath. His beloved older girlfriend in which also happen to be her commanding officer, lieutenant colonel Hayate Yagami was only smiling at him while flying next to his Exia at the same time. Ave noticed on how Hayate was currently having her customized Fortress AEC Armament equipped while carrying her customized Strike Cannon AEC Armament instead of her Armed Device, Schwertkreuz, as he zoomed closer at his beloved older girlfriend using one of Exia's sub-monitor. It was when Hayate decided to give her respond back at her beloved younger boyfriend's remark before she decided to simultaneously fly closer at Exia as well, in return.

"We haven't visit any world that is somehow happen to be your old world or at least another version of it for quite some times. Although, I could somehow tell that this dying world is at the very least another version of your own old world since there always something that remain unchanged from the day when I met you back then, Ave-kun. Don't you agree with me na…?" responded Hayate back with a rhetorical question before she once again smiled at her beloved younger boyfriend, Ave, at the same time. Ave was about to answer Hayate's rhetorical question just now, as his beloved imōto-like niece, Vivio in which currently flying next to Exia, on the opposite side of Hayate's current flying position, decided to respond at the said Queen of the Night Sky's rhetorical question instead.

"No one seems to actually fight for this world's future and such sad and difficult fact has always been remain unchanged, unfortunately. Nanoha-mama once told me on how Ave-nii's old world has chosen its own destruction over another alternative outcomes in which Break The World has presented. As much as Ave-nii and I wish that things would have gone otherwise, there is nothing that we could do about it, sadly…" solemnly replied Vivio back, as both Hayate and Ave could somehow noticed a hint of sad expression on the said young Sankt Kaiser-girl's face and beautiful mismatched eyes. "Vivio…" muttered Hayate, as she could definitely empathize with the younger Sankt Kaiser-girl's melancholy after all. Since Vivio, as well as Ave, Hayate and the rest of their Special Duty Section 6's extended family have surely understood on how revisiting this particular world has somehow invoking any bad as well as undesirable memories about the catastrophe that almost destroy it in the past.

"You're right Vivio. There is nothing that we could do about it, as my old world's inhabitants have invited this destruction upon themselves, unfortunately. Now, I only afraid that they might give in into any temptation that promise them a miraculous salvation, the one that Ainsworth has promised Cephiro and several other worlds out there…" calmly added Ave, as he decided to actually voicing his own concern over how this dying world might ended up becoming another victim of Ainsworth's machination, in the end. "Because of that, Nanoha-mama, Fate-mama and Hayate-san have decided to investigate this world, Ave-nii. Especially after they found that Glaðsheimr have been sighted emerging through a temporal fissure of dimension rift three days ago…" responded Vivio back, as she seemed to actually feel quite uncomfortable while mentioning the word "Glaðsheimr" just now.

"I understand that you might feel uncomfortable when knowing that Glaðsheimr is here in this world, Vivio. Since other than Ainsworth's Holy Grail War ritual, it might be the only thing that has been as equally dangerous as the aforementioned ritual itself, after all. Nevertheless, the fact that we knew almost nothing about Glaðsheimr as well as Longinus Dreizehn Orden has made everything else seems to be a lot more dangerous and scarier than it might actually be, I believe…" replied Hayate back at Vivio's respond just now before she decided to ask her beloved younger boyfriend, Ave a follow up question, shortly afterwards. "Ave-kun, what do you think about it…?" asked Hayate, as she was hoping that her beloved younger boyfriend could somehow added some of his own insightful thought at this matter in which she and Vivio has been discussing currently.

"To be perfectly honest, Hayate-san, I also am oblivious over what actually happened since none of my past memories and knowledge have ever shown me the existence of this mysterious Longinus Dreizehn Orden, after all. Nevertheless, from the information that Lucina and miss Riessfeld has provided me, Longinus Dreizehn Orden's existence tied closely to the very miracle that its members have been coveted for a very long time as well, similar to Ainsworth's wish for his world or to be exactly fellow humanity's salvation…" answered Ave back before he paused his explanation midway while waiting for Hayate or Vivio to respond at him. It was when Vivio decided to be the first one that responding at her beloved Ave-nii's answer and explanation just now.

"So, the very nature of Longinus Dreizehn Orden and Glaðsheimr is somehow similar to the third magic known as Heaven's Feel. Am I right, Ave-nii…? Since from your explanation just now, I have an impression that Longinus Dreizehn Orden's members were doing this to have their wish granted by using Chise-san as a catalyst for the aforementioned wish itself…" responded Vivio back, as she decided to also mention that Glaðsheimr's very own nature has somehow been similar to a miraculous third magic known as Heaven's Feel itself, after all.

"You are correct, Vivio. Because of that, we should never let them get away with this, since what the miracle that they coveted desperately is not different from Ainsworth's twisted brand of salvation, after all…" calmly replied Ave back, as Vivio herself decided to quickly give him an affirmative nod in return. "Ave-kun, Vivio, I feel bad to interrupt your conversation, but it seems that we already found our target…" interrupted Hayate, as she decided to inform Ave and Vivio on how they have noticed Glaðsheimr away from their (her) current position. "I better let Nanoha-mama, Fate-mama and Einhalt-san know about this first, since they might still trying to find it at the moment…" promptly responded Vivio back before she tried to establish contact with Nanoha, Fate and Einhalt in which also trying to search and locate Glaðsheimr at the very moment.

"Thanks, Vivio. I also already let Vita and Signum know about this, as they would rendezvous with us in less than fifteen minutes. Hopefully Eins, Rein and Agito are also coming with them na…" thanked Hayate at Vivio's prompt respond just now, as she decided to also inform the said young Sankt Kaiser-girl herself and Ave that Vita and Signum at the very least are on the way here to help them. "I also already let Subaru, Teana, Erio and Caro knew about this. Currently they are on their way here to help us as well, Hayate-san…" added Ave before he decided to get his Gundam Exia ready by unfolding its GN Sword III, shortly afterwards.

"That is definitely reassuring to hear that, Ave-kun, Vivio. Now, we should try to keep our presence remain unnoticed by our enemies and wait for everyone to arrive first. Would you two be able to do that…?" asked Hayate as she decided to switch her Strike Cannon AEC Armament from "Close Mode" to "Open Mode" configuration, at the same time. "Ugh…I try my best…" reluctantly answered Vivio, as she was about to execute her signature (guided) shooting spell, Sonic Shooter towards Glaðsheimr just a moment ago. Ave in the meantime was only letting a small chuckle out, as he saw Hayate and Vivio's brief interaction in which also somehow happen to be quite funny, especially when his cherished imōto-like adoptive niece's action has reminded him over her (Vivio's) beloved Nanoha-mama that he personally always admired, after all.

"Always moving forward and being true to her own self is a trait that I always admire from Nanoha-san and Vivio. Unfortunately, unlike Nanoha-san and Vivio, I always doubted myself to the point that sometimes moving forward and being ultimately honest to my own self is almost impossible for me until I realize on how they all have been there for me and healing my wounded soul for so, so long…" muttered Ave alone in his own inner monologue, as he remembered on how Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Vivio, Einhalt and everyone else have always been there to help him overcoming his own doubt, fear and anxiety when he first started his brave new life one and half a year ago. Because of that, when he saw Vivio's straightforward personality as well as how she has also now becoming more and more like her beloved Nanoha-mama, Ave couldn't help himself from also started to admire her as well, especially after she successfully defeated the aforementioned Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Ace of Aces herself during last year's Battle Tactics Symposium.

"Well, at least for now, we should have just waited until everyone arrive before executing our mission to take Glaðsheimr down. Hopefully our enemies aren't perceptive enough to actually notice our presence, as it would definitely becoming somewhat troublesome if any of those Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers end up noticing us, after all…" added Ave, as he decided to land his Gundam Exia next to the ruined skyscraper that could perfectly conceal its presence, at the same time. Hayate and Vivio quietly decided to also follow Ave's Gundam Exia as they landed next to the kneeling third generation Gundam unit itself shortly afterwards. Hayate in particular has switched her Fortress AEC Armament's CWX-Defenser Shield sub-units on standby mode before she decided to sit at Exia's kneeling right foot after making sure that none of their enemies have actually noticed them for one more time.

"I don't think they would notice us, Ave-nii. Since our enemies are currently have been focusing themselves at something else, I believe…" reassured Vivio, as she decided to land right in front of both Ave's Gundam Exia and Hayate, shortly afterwards. "Unless you decided to throw those Sonic Shooter's bolts at Glaðsheimr and inadvertently alerting them over our current position, I don't think those Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers are aware of our presence, Vivio…" teased Ave in his respond towards Vivio's reassuring remark just now while smiling at the said younger Sankt Kaiser-girl as well, in return. "Ave-nii! Mou…!" pouted Vivio, as she realized on how her beloved older brother-like adopted uncle has been teasing her just now. "A, ha, ha, ha. You shouldn't do that to Vivio, Ave-kun. Since she only almost done that thanks to Nanoha-chan's influence na…" playfully added Hayate while letting a small laugh out as well, in return.

"Egh…! It is actually true that Nanoha-mama has influenced me to always face every challenge with maximum firepower. Although she also keep on reminding me not to act reckless, actually…" shyly admitted Vivio while still pouting at both Ave and Hayate, at the same time. "Well, being courageous is not the same with being reckless, Vivio. Since a courageous individual would always know when to wait instead of charging at one's enemy like an untamed berserker, I believe. Again, I am more of a reckless individual than courage one, unfortunately…" calmly stated Ave before he decided to open Exia's cockpit hatch as well, shortly afterwards. "Sometimes you are also quite reckless, Ave-kun. Although, I'm sure that Nanoha-chan and everyone else have already getting used of it by now na…" added Hayate, as she decided to give her beloved younger boyfriend an a cute and adorable smile as well, in return. "W-well, I do my best not to act reckless in the future since it would only end up harming me, after all…" responded Ave back with an apologetic voice tone, as he realized very well on how his reckless action often made Hayate and others worried about him.

Ave remembered well on how Nanoha often reminded him not to act recklessly since one small mistake in the battlefield could definitely be fatal. Einhalt also often told Ave that he should take a good care of himself more, especially after she realized over how reckless he some times could be after all. According to Einhalt, his recklessness has somehow similar to Vivio's own reckless disposition when fighting against her opponent in battle, as Ave personally admitted that she undeniably quite reckless and stubborn when trying to fulfil her own promise towards her beloved Nanoha-mama by becoming stronger than ever. Ave also made a silent promise to his cherished adoptive youngest older sister, Nanoha that he would do his best to become stronger than ever. Since only by doing so that he could truly repay every kindness that Nanoha have been given him for this entire time.

"When you fainted after he and Eins-nee executed a certain program and projecting Mistilteinn a few days ago, I actually worried that you might end up damaging your own Linker Core. I'm sure Fūka-san and Rinne-san would have scold you if they know about it, Ave-nii…" lamented Vivio while stretching both of her arms upwards, as she decided to remind Ave on how people have been worrying about him. "Rinne might just give me a silent treatment for a few days but Fūka on the other hand would definitely scold and lecture me to no ends. I hope Einhalt hasn't told them that, since I don't want those two to actually worried about me…" replied Ave back before mentioning on how somehow guilty he actually felt over his reckless action in the battlefield a few days ago. Fortunately for Ave however, Einhalt has decided to disclose his reckless stunt from Fūka and Rinne, as Hayate has personally reaffirmed and reassured him about that.

"Don't worry na. I already told Einhalt not to let Fūka and Rinne know about your recent stunt a few days ago, Ave-kun. For me personally however, I wish that you and Vivio would try to be a bit more careful from now on…" reaffirmed and reassured Hayate in her respond towards her beloved younger boyfriend's reply just now. Again, the kind and gentle Queen of the Night Sky herself was only smiling at her beloved younger boyfriend, Ave while resting her Strike Cannon AEC Armament on her lap, at the same time. Hayate's six CWX-Defenser Shield sub-units were also rested next to her, with three of the aforementioned CWX-Defenser Shield sub-units on each of her side. Ave that has realize on how his beloved older girlfriend, Hayate was genuinely concerned about his reckless tendency in the heated battlefield decided to also once again replying back at her respond just now while reassuring her that he would be more careful from now on.

"I will do my best to act carefully from now on, Hayate-san. I promise…" promised Ave back in his reply, in return. As she listened at her younger boyfriend's promise just now, Hayate was only smiling while affirmatively nodding back at him, in return. "That's reassuring to hear na…" kindly responded Hayate back, as she turned her attention to Vivio afterwards, waiting for the younger Sankt Kaiser-girl's respond at the same time. "W-well, sometimes I might choose to follow my instinct to face the enemy heads on instead of waiting. B-but, I also already learn to refrain myself from acting recklessly and surely I'm now a lot more calm and sensible than before. Don't you think so, Hayate-san…? Ave-nii…?" responded Vivio back while she tried to also making an excuse for her usual full-throttle and maximum firepower that almost revealing their (her) presences to those Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers just now.

"Of course you are better on doing that, Vivio. Although I am certain that being a Takamachi is synonymous to taking every single challenge heads on with full throttle and maximum firepower. I personally admire that and perhaps also wish for having at the very least a fraction of such courage and determination as well…" replied Ave back while smiling at Vivio as well, in return. "But you are courageous, Ave-nii! If you are not like that, you won't be here with us now. You have saved our newborn eternal reality for countless times already, across multiple different eras and timelines we fought together, remember…? You and Eins-nee has tirelessly and courageously led us when Othinus-san tried to dismantle our newborn world before we spent a decade worth of fighting before everything has been restored back in the end…" quickly argued Vivio back, as she wasn't clearly happy when hearing her beloved older brother-like adopted uncle's reply just now.

Hayate in the meantime was only quietly listen at both Ave and Vivio's conversation while remembering on how her beloved younger boyfriend, Ave has previously suffered from a low self-esteem when he first arrived in Mid-Childa after becoming another Time Diver, in the past. He once said that Nanoha, Fate and Hayate herself were perfect while the monotheistic God in which his old world's inhabitants worshipped isn't. He once also stated that the genetic makeover from the "First" Originator, the Last Saint King of the Cradle, Einst, Heroic Spirits and Innovator that shape his new existence as another Time Diver were still pale in comparison to the perfection in which those legendary three Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Aces have achieved after all.

It was only after he successfully rescued Reinforce Eins from her ultimate demise with Kamijō's help that Ave could finally begin to assert his own self worth and regaining his confidence bit by bit, afterwards. Hayate remembered on how her beloved younger boyfriend, Ave decided to fuse his previously dormant Linker Core with Reinforce Eins' own Linker Core in order to sustain her existence. It was after Hayate's very own Linker Core becoming one with Ave and Reinforce Eins' Linker Cores, fully acknowledging her ownership as well as authority over Tome of the Night Sky itself that she could somehow understand more about both of her beloved younger boyfriend as well as Reinforce Eins before becoming certain that they were actually quite similar to one another, a forlorn soul that only wished for a small yet warm happiness in their heart. Perhaps it was when Hayate started to care about Ave's wellbeing and happiness more, as her only wish was only to make Ave, Reinforce Eins and her family happy.

"Well, I'm sure Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan, Vivio and Einhalt were also feel the same when they saw Ave-kun's somehow unhappy and lonely face in the past, as they wished only for him to find his smile and happiness again, I believe…" muttered Hayate alone under her breath, as she watched both her younger boyfriend, Ave and Vivio were still discussing if not outright arguing on whether the said young Time Diver, Ave J.C Takamachi has in reality been courageous after all. She remembered on how Ave once told her, Nanoha and Fate that he only wished to be perfect like them. He wished to repay all the kindness that they have invested to him, as well as showing others, especially his old world's inhabitants that taking him into their big family was never a waste of time and effort for them, although unbeknownst to Ave personally, his constant pursuit for perfection has somehow made Nanoha, Fate and Hayate herself often worried about him instead.

"Ave-kun has actually been courageous for embracing his new life, destiny and purpose alone in this ever changing brave new world without faltering. If only he could also see and accept that none of us flawless by not putting Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan, myself and others on the top of such a high pedestal above himself, Ave-kun could definitely find the true courage that he always wish to obtain na…" once again muttered Hayate alone under her breath before she letting a small sigh out, shortly afterwards. It was when Hayate let a small sigh out, as she also remembered on how Nanoha and Fate have once told her on how they were often worried about him, especially knowing that the aforementioned young Time Diver Enforcer, Ave J.C Takamachi himself frequently disregard his own wellbeing and safety when fighting extremely powerful enemies in particular.

Watching both Ave and Vivio started to shift the topic of their discussion to the very nature of Holy Grail War ritual and third magic such as Heaven's Feel itself, Hayate once again remembered on how her beloved younger boyfriend happens to be somehow quite knowledgeable, especially when its revolves around information about many different things that existed after Break The World occurred. Nevertheless, Hayate also somehow aware on how her beloved younger boyfriend's knowledge has never been limitless and absolute, as he never actually knew or possessed any knowledge that might took place after becoming another Time Diver one and half a year ago. In the end, it might be his limitation alone that has somehow prompted Ave on undertaking Enforcer examination and later on became a full-fledged Enforcer, afterwards. Since by becoming a full-fledged Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Enforcer, Ave could somehow see, find and learn more about many new things that he never once knew beforehand.

"Nanoha-chan and Fate-chan has previously been telling me on how Ave-kun wished to understand more about this newborn eternal reality as well as how its existence works. Because of that, he decided to use his position as Bureau's Enforcer to investigate any cases in which closely related to this aforementioned newborn eternal reality's Vortex of Radix itself na…" muttered Hayate alone in her own inner monologue, as she remembered on how her beloved younger boyfriend, Ave always volunteered himself to undertake any investigation that somehow related to this newborn eternal reality's Swirl of the Root or Origin itself. From an unsolved serial murder that took place in United States of Japan's town of Mifune, in which an unusual contract-based agency known as Garan no Dō located to multiple mysterious case of disappearances in which strangely related to an urban legend's mystical paper doll charm, Sachiko Ever After that Hayate and her family have also been investigating for quite some times, Ave decided to also getting involved in it while carefully learn about how these two as well as many other similar cases or incidents have closely related to this newborn world's origin or existence, after all.

Hayate remembered that she together with Nanoha, Fate and her family has ended up spending around a decade from when they together with the aforementioned young Time Diver Enforcer (aide back then), Ave has started their investigation by travelling to a certain past that existed only through a branched "Singularity" or "Paradox" that happened when another event similar to Break The World occurred back then. Encompassing multiple possibilities that happened in the past and now existed as part of their memories, Hayate remembered very well on how she together with her would be soon younger boyfriend, Ave were involved in multiple different incidents that have also made them learn more about many different new things, at the same time. Both Nanoha and Fate, in which also helping them have definitely remembered on how many of these cases were in the end proven to be quite crucial towards their own newborn eternal reality's survival as well as Mid-Childa's as well as other seemingly unrelated Time-Space Administrative Bureau's administrated and non-administrated worlds, after all.

Vivio and Einhalt on the other hand have not yet getting involved in these cases until much later on, after some but not all of these aforementioned cases were solved, in the end. It was when Hayate remembered on how Vivio and Einhalt have also made a new friend when they successfully helped her together with the rest of Special Duty Section 6's operatives in one of their mission back then. This new friend that Vivio and Einhalt made during their brief stay in Mifune was known by Mana Ryōgi, as she was also happen to the sole daughter of Hayate as well as Nanoha and Fate's contact in Mifune back then. Together, Vivio, Einhalt and Mana successfully solve a number of cases in which also proven to be quite as important as those other cases that Hayate and others were investigating, albeit less dangerous compared to them as well, at the same time.

"No one would expect that Shiki-san's daughter is also somehow quite strong as well na…" muttered Hayate alone under her breath, as she remembered on how Mana has proven herself to be quite skilful in wielding bladed weapons such as knife, dagger and/ or sword. Even if she wasn't inheriting her mother's Mystic Eye of Death Perception, Mana has mastered the ability in which only Ryōgi clan or family would cultivate in order to bring forth and maintain the origin, an empty vessel without any impurity that exist in-between two personalities.

"Hayate-san…? Are you okay…? You seem to be spacing out…?" innocently asked Vivio, as Hayate was only startle slightly when realizing that both Vivio and Ave have been staring at her for this entire time. "Ah! Eh! I-I'm fine, Vivio. I only remembered about several things that happened in the past after listening at your conversation with Ave-kun just now na…" answered Hayate back, as she decided also smiling at Vivio as well, in return. "Well, there are a lot of things that happened in the past, as both Einhalt-san and I also somehow getting involved in it. Although not all of these things were related to the one that Ave-nii experienced, Einhalt-san once told me on how his choices, destinies and memories were somehow still intertwine with ours as well, for some reason…" responded Vivio back at Hayate's answer just now, as she also remembered on how her beloved older girlfriend, Einhalt has once told her about how everything that seemingly unrelated to one another often happen to be actually intertwining and correspond at each other's existences, after all.

"Our memories are precious. Nevertheless, because we cannot live on memories alone, we need to try our best on finding the true meaning of courage in which our memories have shown us over and over again…" calmly added Ave before he smiled at both Hayate and Vivio at the same time, in return. "It is similar to what Nanoha-san has told me when I first arrived in Mid-Childa back then. Her words alone have became a guiding light for me, as it helped me many times when I started to feel sad, confused and doubted myself…" resumed Ave, as he noticed on how both Hayate and Vivio decided to quietly listened at his sentence instead of responding back at him. Not long after Ave resumed and concluded his sentence, Hayate decided to be the first one that responding back at him while in the same time not forgetting to also smiling gently as well, in return.

"To me, it seems you have actually found your own courage ever since Nanoha-chan told you that, Ave-kun. Although, it would still requires you to acknowledge it, since I believe you have already realized that na…" responded Hayate back while gently smiling at her beloved younger boyfriend as well, at the same time. "A, ha, ha, ha…you're right Hayate-san. Since sometimes I couldn't help myself from not realizing that you as well as Nanoha-san, Fate-san and everyone else have already been there for me. Perhaps, that is also what it means for not acknowledging the true courage that I have within me…" replied Ave back at his older girlfriend's respond as well, in return. "Nevertheless, Ave-nii has still decided to fight together with us despite of his doubting himself and his true courage. Since in the end, your willingness to keep on steeling your resolve to fight together with us is a true courage by itself, on its own. Am I right, Ave-nii…?" added Vivio with another rhetorical enquiry, as she decided to reassuringly smiling at her beloved Ave-nii as well, at the same time.

It was when both Hayate and Vivio's respond has somehow made Ave realize over how somehow foolish he might be for doubting himself. Ave very well knew and aware on how his doubt together with obsession on pursuing certain perfection that he always saw in those three Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Aces, Nanoha, Fate and Hayate have somehow proven to be a counterproductive and made him feeling insecure back then. Even after he successfully achieving multiple different things in which Nanoha, Fate and Hayate have personally praised him for that, Ave couldn't still completely shook off the feeling of doubt as well as perhaps slightly inferiority while being compared to those aforementioned three Time-Space Administration Bureau's Aces themselves, after all. Lately however, after he interacted more with Vivio and Einhalt, Ave could somehow learnt to accept himself together with his own strength and flaw as well, at the same time.

Thankfully, his interaction with Vivio, Einhalt and the rest of young and talented combat mages and knights from both Nakajima Gym and Frontier Gym has definitely helped Ave to overcome his own doubt and insecurity, as he would somehow able to find his own self-worth in this newborn world and eternal reality itself, in the end. Even if his own doubt has still sometimes emerged in his mind from every now and then, Ave very well knew that he should never be overly worried about that, as in the end; he would never to shoulder everything alone by himself. Because of that, with another reassuring affirmative nod, Ave decided to respond at Vivio's question while letting her know that everything was alright and she shouldn't let herself to feel worry about it, after all.

"You are right, Vivio. Thanks for reminding me that, as I shouldn't let you and Hayate-san feeling worried about myself for something that none of us should never feel worried about. Because of that, instead of worrying about this thing, shall we prepare ourselves to assault Glaðsheimr since everyone seems to have almost arrived…" responded Ave at both Vivio and Hayate's own respond just now before he decided to also letting them know on how their reinforcements have almost arrived, at the same time. "Ah! You're correct, Ave-kun. I almost completely forgotten about them na…" casually replied Hayate back while looking at multiple IFF-signals that her Schwertkreuz pendant has projected as a hologram screen in front of her (them).

"Ah! I can see Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama are among those reinforcements. Rein-san and Eins-nee are also with them as well, Hayate-san…!" cheerfully added Vivio in her remark, as she saw multiple friendly IFF-signals in which happen to be closely familiar to her. "Well, I also noticed Einhalt-san together with our new friends as well. Ave-kun must be looking forward to see how they perform against our current enemies na…" responded Hayate back with an equal cheerfulness shown in her voice, at the same time. "I'm not worrying about Riessfeld since I'm sure that she could handle herself. Lucina is also more than capable of taking a good care of her own self, since she has shown me when fighting those Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers a few days ago. Nevertheless, I'm worried about Chise, as she seems to be stubbornly wished to participate in this mission…" replied Ave back at Hayate's respond just now, as he decided to point out that one of those IFF-signals was belong to Chise Hatori, a "Sleih Beggey" in which Riessfeld and Lucina have rescued a few days ago.

"We just need to keep our eyes on her, since I'm sure Riessfeld and Lucina are also doing the same as well. In the meantime we should also started to move as well na…" reassured Hayate back in her respond at her younger boyfriend's reply just now. It was also when the aforementioned Queen of the Night Sky herself decided to remind them that they should also be moving as well. "Still, I could somehow understand why Ave-nii is worrying about Chise-san since…" replied Vivio back, as suddenly a huge explosion was heard rocking the entire surrounding area, instantly cutting her unfinished reply short, at the same time. "What was that…?" asked Ave, as he turned his attention at Glaðsheimr in which engulfed in fire. It was also when Vivio and Hayate have somehow wondered on whether their reinforcements have already initiating their assaults without notifying them.

"Long Arch 00 to Aggressor 01 and Riot 01. Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan, can you hear me…?" contacted Hayate using her communication headset, as she tried to find out more about what has actually been happening over there. "This is Aggressor 01. I can hear you loud and clear, Hayate-chan. Is there something wrong…?" greeted Nanoha back while asking Hayate on whether anything wrong has been occurred, in return. "Someone or a group of people have initiated their first assault towards Glaðsheimr. I was wondering if these individuals are happen to be among us, Nanoha-chan…?" explained Hayate while in return asking Nanoha another question as well, shortly afterwards. It was when Fate decided to answer Hayate's question on her beloved fiancé, Nanoha's behalf while further explaining more about the explosion that has just been occurred, at the same time.

"Long Arch 00, this is Riot 01, Enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown. We noticed the explosion that occurred around Glaðsheimr and in the same time noticed that a group of people are currently assaulting it. From any of the information that Bardiche has manage to collect, these aforementioned group of people possess mysterious power similar to the one that Julis-Alexia Marie Florentia Renate von Riessfeld has also been possessing. Because of that, I suspect them to be a Genestellar as well…" answered Fate back while letting Hayate knew that it actually was another group of people unrelated to them that has currently been assaulting Glaðsheimr after all. "Did Bardiche manage to capture their faces, Fate-san…?" asked Ave this time around, as he was definitely feel suspicious for having a group of Genestellar suddenly appeared in his old world or at least another variation from it.

"I don't think Bardiche manage to capture any of their faces and identities, Ave. Although at the same time, I believe Nanoha-san's Raising Heart manage to do so, on the other hand…" answered Fate back before she decided to let Nanoha spoke with her beloved adopted younger brother, instead. "Yup, like what Fate-chan said before, Raising Heart has somehow manage to capture their pictures and I will transfer them to Exia, Ave-kun…" added Nanoha with her usual cheerful voice tone before she instructed her faithful Intelligent Device, Raising Heart to transfer those Genestellar pictures into Exia's database storage system. It wasn't long before Raising Heart completed the aforementioned file transfer and her beloved master, Nanoha decided to inform Ave that he should now be able to check those pictures from his Gundam Exia's database storage system.

"How they look like, Ave-nii…? Do you recognise anybody there…?" curiously asked Vivio, as she decided to enter Exia's cockpit and quickly peek at the said third generation G-unit's main monitor at the same time. In front of Vivio and Ave, three pictures of four young individuals that relentlessly assaulting Glaðsheimr using their respective Lux and Ogre Lux while dodging any of those Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers' counterattack at the same time. "Are those weapons similar to the one that Julis-san is currently wielding, Ave-nii…?" once again asked Vivio, as her beautiful mismatched eyes seem to be completely glued at a certain Ogre Lux that appeared to be a pair of broadswords with two different coloured blades, crystal clear magenta and teal respectively. Ave in return was only letting a small sigh out before he decided to answer both Vivio's question while in the same time readying his Exia for combat as well.

"I do recognise those four Genestellar from my old self's memories, Vivio, although they are now definitely older and more mature than the one that I remembered in my old self's memories. The same thing applied to Riessfeld as well. For the weapon that Riessfeld is currently wielding known as Rect Lux and only two of them currently exist in this countless multiple multiverse itself. Nova Spina is a Rect Lux, created from Caledfwlch Techniques' CW-AEC00X and CW-AEC02X Strike Cannon's data in which Seidoukan Academy and Arlequint Academy has successfully obtained during Midsummer Night Incident back then. It seems that their joint effort has successfully replicating Fortress and Strike Cannon for Riessfeld's personal armament, both Nova Spina and Aspera Spina respectively…" explained Ave in his answer towards Vivio's questions, as his answer has also reminded Vivio of a certain incident that happened in the past, in which data from Caledfwlch Company (Caledfwlch Techniques' predecessor) has been leaked or possibly stolen into another dimension beyond the "Eclipse Region" itself.

"Well, I believe we should put this matter aside for now and get ourselves ready to assault Glaðsheimr. Since whether Riessfeld's world has used a stolen data from Caledfwlch Techniques in order to create Nova Spina and Aspera Spina is not something that we could blame her with after all. Don't you two agree with me, Vivio? Ave-kun…?" reminded Hayate, as she decided to also letting both Ave and Vivio knew that they should never blame Riessfeld and her world for utilizing Caledfwlch Techniques' stolen data to create Lux, Ogre Lux and Rect Lux-type armaments for their Genestellar. "You're right, Hayate-san. Since the most important thing for us now is to take Glaðsheimr down before refocusing our attention back towards Ainsworth and Yggdmillennia's Holy Grail War rituals…" affirmatively replied Ave back, as he and Vivio quickly gave the said young Queen of the Night Sky herself a reassuring nods, in return. It was also when Vivio decided to climb out from her beloved Ave-nii's Gundam Exia before she activates Sacred Heart's gravity control program that would allow her to fly.

"Also, we still need to keep our promise with Haruka-nee to protect Ayato-nii as well. Am I right, Ave-nii…?" added Vivio while cheerfully grinning at her beloved older brother-like adopted uncle as well, at the same time. "Heh…? I actually am quite surprised that you still remembered that promise, Vivio. Since we together with Einhalt only visited their world briefly by accident in the past…" remarked Ave in awe, as he never expected that his imōto-like adoptive niece would remember the promise that they have made to their benefactor in that world back then, a strong yet gentle Strega known by Haruka Amagiri name. "Einhalt-san and I never forget that promise, Ave-nii. Since we are certain that one day our path will intertwine with theirs as well, after all…" once again replied Vivio back before she decided to fly towards her beloved Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama's direction afterwards.

"Shall we get going as well, Ave-kun…? Since we also still need to fulfil our part of that promise as well na…" suggested Hayate while smiling at her beloved younger boyfriend as well, in return. It was when Ave decided to give his beloved older girlfriend and commanding officer an affirmative nod using Exia's head before they began to soar together towards the cloudy grey sky above in order to rendezvous with their trusted friends, allies and comrade in arms afterwards. Once again Hayate and Vivio's words have reminded Ave over the promise that he made when accepting Olivier Sägebrecht and Ayin Barshem's offer back then, in the past. He promised to safeguard the future and becoming another Time Diver that would never once betrayed his own ideal. Because of that, Ave very well understood the weight of his promise back then, as well as his very own task to have it fulfilled no matter what.

Fortunately for Ave, he wasn't alone in this journey to have his promise fulfilled, as his newfound family, friends, allies and comrade in arms would always be there for him while also never ceased on becoming a beacon of light that always guided his path without fail. Because of that, while he still sometimes doubted himself as well as his courage, Ave decided to keep on moving forward while wielding his own imperfectness as well, at the same time. Since only by doing so, Ave could in the end find and obtain the true courage that would allow him to protect everything and everyone that he hold and cherished dearly without fail. It was when he decided to wield his imperfectness and use it as a foundation that would define his true strength at the same time.

With a newfound resolve and courage in his heart, Ave decided to once again fight not only for his own sake but for those in which he loves and cherishes dearly above anything or anyone else in this countless multiple multiverse itself. Since through these countless journeys and battlefields that he had already and was about to experience, Ave could finally find his own self worth in this newborn world and eternal reality itself, after all. It was when his journey once again started in the very place that he once lived in the past, a fallen star that existed within the eponymous Cosmos in the Lostbelt that has recently been identified and located. Unbeknownst by Ave and his newfound family, friends, allies and comrade in arms however, this particular old world that they have currently been visiting while pursuing Longinus Dreizehn Orden's Glaðsheimr has actually happens to be no other than the amalgamation of his actual old world with many other different dying worlds in which actually far more dangerous than any worlds or eternal realities that they have visited in the past.

* * *

 **ED Theme Song:** Désir (Performed By" GARNiDELiA)

* * *

Armed with her CW-AEC04M Halberd "mass production model" AEC Armament, Enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown decided to let her faithful Intelligent Device, Bardiche in which currently in his "Standby Form" thoroughly scanned the surrounding area for anything suspicious. Her beloved fiancé, Nanoha in which fully equipped and armed with her CW-AEC00M Fortress "mass production model" AEC Armament and CW-AEC02M Strike Cannon "mass production model" AEC Armament was only hovering in stationary position while performing a "Wide Area Search" supportive spell in order to assist her (Fate) at the same time. The rest of other reinforcements have already initiated their assault towards Glaðsheimr by the time Fate and Nanoha decided to separate themselves away from their allies. It was because they need to investigate something else that everybody might have failed to take a notice upon their arrival in this old world itself after all.

"Nanoha, did you find anything…?" asked Fate as she approached her fiancé while keeping Bardiche's own version of "Wide Area Search" remained active at the same time. "Not yet, Fate-chan. Since it will take Raising Heart a while to actually locate our target. But, I promise you that it won't take too long…" calmly answered Nanoha back while gently smiling at her beloved fiancé, Fate Testarossa Harlaown in return. Fate herself decided to only gave Nanoha an affirmative nod before she turned her attention at one of the highest tower in which located on the northern area of Glaðsheimr, shortly afterwards. "Fate-chan…?" asked Nanoha, as she was wondering over why her beloved fiancé seems to actually found something, already.

"Ah! Sorry for spacing out Nanoha. I only for some reason find the clock tower over there to be quite suspicious. Although to be perfectly honest, Bardiche has yet notified me about it…" replied Fate back, as she was blushing slightly when realize that Nanoha has noticed her spacing out just now. Nanoha in return was only shook her head gently before she decided to calmly responding back at her beloved fiancé's reply just now. "Raising Heart has also yet notify me with anything, Fate-chan. Nevertheless, you might be right. Since I also find it to be quite suspicious after all…" affirmatively replied Nanoha back while nodding back at Fate as well, in return.

"Shall we investigate it together, Nanoha…?" asked Fate while wondering if her beloved fiancé, Nanoha would agree with her idea to investigate this clock tower even before Bardiche and Raising Heart concluded their respective "Wide Area Search" supportive spell. "Yup, Fate-chan. Although we better wait until Vivio arrive first…" suggested Nanoha in her answer just now, as she decided to also reminding her fiancé that their beloved daughter, Vivio is currently on her way to meet them. "Uhm, don't you think it would be dangerous to get Vivio involved in our investigation, Nanoha…? Since our enemies this time around are completely different from anything that we have fought previously, in the past. These Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers are a lot more dangerous than any of them after all…" warned Fate with a concerned look shown on her face, as she was extremely worried for letting her beloved daughter, Vivio participated in their investigation.

"About that, I don't think you should be worried, Fate-mama…" responded Vivio instead, as Fate was startled when she noticed that her beloved daughter has just arrived. "Welcome to the team, Vivio. How is the situation before we arrived…?" greeted Nanoha, as she gently smiled at her beloved daughter, Vivio as well, in return. "Ave-nii and Hayate-san have decided to fight those Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers together with everyone else. I in the meantime however, has decided to rendezvous with Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama as per-Ave-nii and Hayate-san's instruction, since they were certain that you two will need an extra hand or two…" innocently explained Vivio in her respond at Nanoha's greeting just now before she turned her attention at Fate as well, not long afterwards.

"I'm happy that you are worried about me, Fate-mama. But, please don't worry, since Vivio will definitely be fine. Chris is here to help me while those new techniques that I learn from my training together with Einhalt-san, Ave-nii, Eins-nee and Hayate-san would definitely useful in this kind of situation, I believe…" convinced Vivio while reassuring her beloved Fate-mama that she would definitely be save and fine. Fate quietly decided to listen at Vivio's reassuring word just now, as she could only let a small sigh out afterwards. Deep down in her heart, Fate still worried that Vivio might get badly injured or even worse killed if she decided to participate in their investigation. Even if she already reassured her that everything will definitely be just fine in the end, Fate could never help herself from still feeling worried over her beloved daughter's safety and wellbeing. Since in front of her eyes, Vivio was still just the exact same little girl, a beloved daughter that she together with Nanoha loved and cherished dearly, after all.

Because of that, Vivio's strong determination to keep on participating in their investigation has created quite a dilemma in Fate's heart, as she still believes that Vivio should never actually getting involved in their investigation to begin with. Especially after she was previously injured during one of the First Defensive War's major campaign, in which almost cost Vivio her dear life, as well. Fate remembered very well on how everyone has later on becoming overprotective towards Vivio, as they wished no such incident to be happening again for the second time. "Perhaps, I could now understand the reasoning behind Ave's decision to replicate Saint Quartz Relic and incorporate it into Vivio's Sacred Heart. Since only by doing so, he could also successfully replicating Vivio's long lost defensive fixed skill that automatically enhanced her combat-oriented barrier jacket itself, the Saint's Armour that would constantly providing her with unparallel defense in battle…" muttered Fate alone under her breath, as she remembered on what her beloved fiancé's adopted younger brother has done to ensure Vivio's safety and wellbeing in the battlefield.

"Fate-mama…?" innocently asked Vivio while staring at her beloved second mama's beautiful pair of burgundy eyes with her equally beautiful mismatched green and red eyes as well, at the same time. "Are you okay, Fate-chan…? You seems to be spacing out just now…?" gently asked Nanoha, as she decided to also taking a close look at her beloved fiancé, Fate's face as well, simultaneously. "Ah! I-I'm fine Nanoha, Vivio…" quickly replied Fate back with her slightly stuttered voice, as she tried to also reassuring both Nanoha and Vivio that everything is actually fine. "Really…?" once again asked Nanoha, as she wasn't entirely convinced by Fate's reply just now. "R-really, I am fine, Nanoha. I have just thinking about the best strategy that we should all undertake in order to defeat our enemy in which currently waiting for us deep inside Glaðsheimr's throne room, nothing more than that…" reassured Fate in her follow-up respond and explanation, as she decided to conceal her dilemma towards Vivio's decision for participating in this mission, as well as Nanoha's decision for allowing their daughter to do so as well, after all.

"That is reassuring to hear, Fate-chan. Since I was actually afraid that you might adamantly disagree at my decision for letting Vivio participate in this mission…" responded Nanoha in relieved, as she once again decided to give her beloved fiancé another gentle Takamachi-style smile of hers as well, in return. Fate on the other hand was blushing slightly before she quietly and meekly nodding back at Nanoha while glancing at Vivio in which also smiling adorably at her as well, at the same time. "This is definitely cheating. There is no way that I could win against such a wonderful smile that has been soothing my heart for so long…" muttered Fate alone under her breath before she decided to give both Nanoha and Vivio a reassuring affirmative nod in return.

"Shall we begin our mission together Nanoha-mama, Fate-mama…? Since Vivio believes that we should not wait here for much longer…" suggested Vivio while cheerfully grinning at both Nanoha and Fate as well, at the same time. Both Nanoha and Fate were then affirmatively nodding back at their beloved daughter's suggestion just now before readying their respective AEC Armaments shortly afterwards. It was when Nanoha, Fate and Vivio enter the aforementioned clock tower in front of them in order to infiltrate Glaðsheimr from it.

"Whoaaa…! This is totally majestic…! Don't you think so Nanoha-mama, Fate-mama…?" asked the awestruck Vivio, as she marvelled upon the grand interior layout of Glaðsheimr's Einherjar Hall at the same time. Nanoha and Fate in which decided to follow their beloved daughter from behind were only nodding back at her while simultaneously also marvelling the aforementioned Einherjar Hall's majestic interior layout itself. "It surely is marvellous, Vivio. As if this entire structure of Glaðsheimr is somehow similar to a Reality Marble, after all…" replied Nanoha back, as she also mentioned on how Glaðsheimr's existence and nature is closely similar to a Reality Marble as well, in return.

"So, it would similar to Ave-nii and Shirō-san's Unlimited Blade Works isn't it, Nanoha-mama…?" responded Vivio back with another question as well, simultaneously. Nanoha in return decided to nod back at her beloved daughter, Vivio, reaffirming her respond and question as well, at the same time. "Unlike Unlimited Blade Works however, Glaðsheimr existed due to those tortured souls in which sacrificed by its master, symbolising his desire to perpetually destroy and recreate this countless multiverse itself. Because of that, not even Unlimited Blade Works or even White Princess of the True Ancestor, Arcueid Brunestud's Marble Phantasm could easily overpower or even destroy it, unfortunately…" added Fate, as she decided to inform both Nanoha and Vivio over the very unique nature of Glaðsheimr compared to other Reality Marble and Marble Phantasm in which inherently a lot more dangerous and troublesome than the latter two.

"So, unless we defeat its master, Glaðsheimr will perpetually exist and consume countless victimised tortured souls across multiple multiverse itself, Fate-mama…? I thought it almost impossible to defeat its master with our current strength…" responded Vivio back at Fate's explanation just now, as she decided to as reminds her second beloved mother over how extremely powerful and dangerous Glaðsheimr's master is, after all. It was when Nanoha shook her head gently while smiling at Vivio, as she decided to also reassuring her that Glaðsheimr's master, Reinhard Heydrich was never be an omnipotent being that they could not defeat. "Vivio, do you remember when I successfully nullify his Yəṣîrâh with my triple-bombardment attack…? It was when it clashed with his Yəṣîrâh that I realize on how any spell that counteract the effect of strong Anti Magilink Field or Zero Effect is definitely works against him…" reassured Nanoha, as she reminded Vivio and Fate as well to a certain extend, over when her (guided) triple-bombardment attack spell, Excellence Cannon Variable Raid has successfully nullifying Reinhard Heydrich's Yəṣîrâh while confining Glaðsheimr within the nexus or void between countless different multiverse itself, at the same time.

"Still, it wasn't strong enough to completely destroy his Yəṣîrâh, Nanoha. Since the master of Glaðsheimr's true power is definitely not something that we could easily comprehend as well as should be taken lightly, after all. It was from Ave's report that Teana and I learnt over how extremely fearsome these Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers are, as they have yet fight us in their fullest power and potential…" replied Fate, as she was still not entirely convinced by her fiancé's analytical reassuring explanation just now. "You are such a worrywart, Fate-chan. Everything will just definitely be fine, since I'm sure that our allies our there have done a really good job to keep other Obsidian Round Table's members away from us. Because of that, we can focus our strength and attention on defeating their leader with maximum firepower like usual…" confidently responded Nanoha back while smiling at her beloved fiancé, Fate Testarossa Harlaown as well, in return.

Fate was about to argue back when she heard Nanoha's respond just now. Unfortunately however, she noticed someone else's presence has just entered Einherjar Hall and now standing further away in front of her. Fate noticed on how Nanoha and Vivio were instantly readying their respective battle stances, as both her aforementioned fiancé and daughter have already turned their attention towards the newcomer, in which also happens to be no other than the Longinus Dreizehn Orden and Obsidian Round Table's leader, Reinhard Heydrich himself. "Nanoha-mama, Fate-mama. He is here. Please be careful and don't let your guard down…" telepathically reminded Vivio, as she decided to activates her Saint's Armour at the same time, transforming her barrier jacket into its Heiliger Kaiser Mode.

"We definitely will, Vivio. Since he is not someone that even Arcueid-chan should be taken lightly, after all…" replied Nanoha back telepathically, as she began to activate her CW-AEC00M Fortress "mass production model" AEC Armament's S2 Shield Units and Defenser Units together with her CW-AEC02M Strike Cannon "mass production model" AEC Armament in "Open Mode" configuration as well, at the same time. "Egh, now that you has reminded me that, I started to feel worry if he could single-handedly outmatched us, Nanoha-mama…" whined Vivio back, as she decided to let her beloved Nanoha-mama know on how seriously dangerous this Longinus Dreizehn Orden and Obsidian Round Table's leader is, after all. "Unfortunately there is no turning back for us. Since our opponent seems to be more than eager to just completely destroy us here. Don't let your guard down, Nanoha, Vivio…" reminded Fate this time around, as she decided to also readying her CW-AEC04M Halberd "mass production model" AEC Armament as well, at the same time.

"Certainly, Fate-chan! Fate-mama!" replied both Nanoha and Vivio simultaneously in unison, as they reassured Fate to face their enemy, Longinus Dreizehn Orden and Obsidian Round Table's leader, Reinhard Heydrich cautiously. Realizing that both Nanoha and Vivio have definitely heed her reminder seriously, Fate could finally let a relieved sigh out before she decided to also turn her attention towards her opponent, Reinhard Heydrich while pointing CW-AEC04M Halberd "mass production model" AEC Armament at him. It was when Reinhard Heydrich only evilly and menacingly grinned at Nanoha, Fate and Vivio before taunting them, in return.

"It seems a small group of insects have successfully sneaking into this place. Interesting indeed, when I remember that this Glaðsheimr should be proven impenetrable against those sub-human barbarian's invasion. Hopefully you three are decent enough to keep me entertained, since sadly insects would always remain insects after all…" taunted Reinhard Heydrich, as he began to activates his Yəṣîrâh, Longinuslanze Testament, at the same time. "Shall we find out then…? Whether we are indeed insect or not…" responded Nanoha back with unusually cold and almost emotionless voice tone, as she aimed her Strike Cannon "mass production model" AEC Armament and Fortress "mass production model" AEC Armament's S2 Shield Units towards the said Longinus Dreizehn Orden's leader as well, in return.

"Your arrogance is unfortunately becoming your own undoing, Reinhard Heydrich. I hope you are aware of any consequence that would entails from it…" added Fate, as she began to prepare twenty Plasma Lancer's electric spheres in order to bombard her opponent with them, afterwards. "Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama have taught me the meaning of courage. Because of that, I will never surrender myself to the fear that you created in order to break our resolve! Reinhard Heydrich-san, your evil ambition will end here…!" declared Vivio as well, as she summoned fifty floating Sonic Shooter's bolts in order to take her opponent down with them, at the same time. It was when Reinhard Heydrich began to activate his Yəṣîrâh, Longinuslanze Testament before readying himself for inevitable battle against those three Time-Space Administrative Bureau's combat mages while not forgetting to taunt them as well, in return.

"Then show me your true power that could forsake mine very wish, Cagliostro and Bureau's mages. Since no mortal man under the sun shall question such authority with their mouths, in which they have cries of the mingling agony and pure madness. Such a foolish disposition towards the one that above and beyond the almighty God himself…" confidently and arrogantly retorted Reinhard Heydrich back before he began to initiate his first strike towards Nanoha, Fate and Vivio, shortly afterwards. It was when the inevitable battle between Nanoha, Fate and Vivio against the infamously evil and dangerous Longinus Dreizehn Orden's leader, Reinhard Heydrich began, as the majestic golden corridor of Einherjar Hall becoming a silent witness for it, at the same time.

Unbeknownst to Nanoha, Fate, Vivio and even Reinhard himself, an enigmatic figure has already been watching over their moves from the entire time while grinning evilly in satisfaction over his success on manipulating this entire chaotic events and incidents across countless different multiverse itself. Indeed, everything has moved according to what he planned, his own evil machination to destroy and remade this countless multiple multiverse itself perpetually while finding his own way to have his wish granted. With people like Reinhard Heydrich and other Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers at his disposal, he would ultimately able to obtain his unholy wish in the end, even if the said wish would make humanity suffer greatly from it. No one knew about his real name and identity, although he in reality was also known by many other aliases.

Karl Ernst Krafft, Hermes Trismegistus, Michel de Nostredame, Paracelsus, Johann Georg Faust, Albertus Magnus, Christian Rosenkreuz, Theophrastus von Hohenheim and many others were some over countless other aliases that he has been using in the past. Yet, his existence alone would always best associated and known as the most powerful Hadō God that could even rival any of those Ultimate Ones out there, Mercurius, the one that wished only to go back into the dusk of twilight's gentle embrace, Kamunagara.

 _To Be Continued…_


	13. Episode 10

**Episode 10**

~ Escape for Tomorrow (Part III) ~

A Chilling Reunion

* * *

While slicing through the incoming undead dragon using Exia's GN Sword III, Ave took a long and heavy deep breath. He has fought undead dragon, two of them before in the past using his prized Personal Trooper, Gespenst Haken. During Operation Reconquista Ave fought against two undead dragons and successfully defeated them albeit having his Personal Trooper, Gespenst Haken totally wrecked as the result. Because of that, he knew exactly on how fearsome undead dragon is from his encounter in the past. Unlike other dragon-like creatures that he recently fought, undead dragon was a real ancient dragon that has previously died and decayed only to be reanimated later on as a mindless undead creature, forever tortured by the corrupted shackle that bind it into this entire mortal plane itself.

Currently Ave saw at least nineteen undead dragons flying all over Glaðsheimr's airspace, as they violently fought against any Special Duty Section 6's combat operatives that have currently been present in the battlefield. Any ordinary soldiers from Ave's old world would instantly be petrified in far over hearing these undead dragons' intimidating roars. Combined with the poisonous miasma of their breaths, not even the most battle-hardened soldiers in his old world would stand a chance against them. Yet, Ave knew exactly on how dependable his new family, friends, allies and comrade in arms are, as they not only fearlessly fought those aforementioned nineteen undead dragons in front of them, but also skilfully inflicting a significant damage towards each one of them, simultaneously.

From Exia's main monitor screen in front of him, Ave saw an indomitable Striker-duo of Subaru Nakajima and Teana Lanster fought against one of those undead dragons in front of them by skilfully land multiple decisive as well as devastating blows toward its towering body using their respective Device and AEC Armament, in this case Revolver Knuckle and Oxtongue respectively. While providing Subaru with support fire, Teana decided to cast multiple illusions of her own body using an advanced illusion-type spell, "Fake Silhouette" in order to distract the aforementioned undead dragon itself from her aforementioned girlfriend, at the same time. "Thanks, Tea! Let us finish this zombie dragon of using our usual combination then!" thanked Subaru, as she decided to inform Teana that they should go ahead and took the aforementioned undead dragon down using their usual combination attack, afterwards.

"I think Subaru and Teana would definitely be fine on their own. Now, how about Erio, Caro and everyone else…" muttered Ave alone under his breath while trying to locate the younger Strikers, Erio and Caro as well as other Special Duty Section 6's combat operatives in which currently fight the remaining undead dragons, at the same time. It was not long after he activated Exia's wide area scan feature, Ave found Erio, Caro and her (their) beloved dragon companion, Friedrich in which equipping himself or itself with S2 Shield Units and becoming Vanguard Dragoon at that time, fought against two undead dragons in front of them as well, simultaneously. In the meantime, other Special Duty Section 6's combat operatives such as contract mage Rio Wesley and her beloved girlfriend, contract mage Corona Timil were also seen not far from Erio, Caro and Friedrich's currently location, as the aforementioned pair themselves have been engaging a lone albeit slightly bigger undead dragon on their own.

Currently, those remaining nineteen undead dragons in which menacingly protect Glaðsheimr from Special Duty Section 6's assault were proven to be a main hindrance for preventing anyone from landing on the accursed flying golden citadel itself. The main threat however lies not on those nineteen undead dragons that have currently been busy fighting Special Duty Section 6's combat operatives out there, as Ave very well realized that. His beloved older girlfriend and commanding officer, Hayate in which currently has performed unison with Reinforce Eins already infiltrating Glaðsheimr beforehand while having her faithful knights, Unison Devices and guardian beast to accompany her. Together with the unison-ed Signum and Agito, the unison-ed Vita and Reinforce Zwei, Shamal and Zafira, the unison-ed Hayate and Reinforce Eins successfully infiltrated Glaðsheimr, as they are now currently fighting against five of the Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers that have also been identified as Machina, Rusalka Schwägelin, Beatrice Kirscheisen, Wolfgang Schreiber and Wilhelm Ehrenburg.

At the same time, his other beloved close acquaintance, Einhalt Stratos has been busy duelling another Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerer known as Tubal Cain. Armed with an extremely heavy ultra greatsword that could even rival an eponymous ultra greatsword known as Dragon Slayer, Tubal Cain has been trading blows with Einhalt for quite some times, as either one of them could land a decisive blow towards each other. It was when Ave noticed on how Einhalt's skill and combat finesse has been improving exponentially ever since she was crowned into U15 Striker Championship's champion a year ago. Her ability to completely overcame her opponent's pressure while exploiting any small opening from his supposedly calculated move has often gave Einhalt more than one opportunities to strike back, forcing her opponent, Tubal Cain in defensive. Because of that, as long as Einhalt fought carefully against Tubal Cain, she should in the end be able to defeat him without fail.

While witnessing Einhalt's signature Hegemon Sky-severing Knuckle or Haō Dankū Ken clashed with Tubal Cain's heavy ultra greatsword, Ave noticed a pair of undead dragons has somehow managed to get away from whoever fought them before and currently heading towards his direction. "Enforcer Takamachi! Two of these undead dragons manage to get away and currently heading towards your position! Please be careful…!" warned contract mage Viktoria Dahlgrün in which previously have been engaging those two aforementioned undead dragons alone by herself. "Don't worry about that miss Viktor. Since I will take them down by myself without fail. In the meantime, would you be able to assist Sieg, Lucina and Riessfeld to fight their opponents…? Since they seem getting into a little trouble fighting against three undead dragons and two of those Obsidian Roundtable's sorcerers simultaneously…" calmly replied Ave back before he turned his customized third generation G-Unit, Gundam Exia towards the two undead dragons in which currently heading towards his way.

"Affirmative, Enforcer Takamachi. Once again, please be careful and Godspeed…" affirmatively responded Viktoria back, as she spun her Armed Device, Blaue Trombe in which currently on its active form, a halberd, before heading towards Sieglinde, Lucina and Riessfeld's current location afterwards. Swiftly after Viktoria concluded her transmission before, Ave began to engage those two undead dragons in close quarter combat. Armed with Exia's GN Sword III, Ave once again took one of those two undead dragons down by cleanly decapitating its neck. The surviving undead dragon in which completely enraged over its fallen companion began to breath a thick poisonous miasma towards Gundam Exia's direction, hoping that it would poison the said customized third generation G-Unit's Gundam Meister, Ave as well, at the same time.

Unfortunately for the aforementioned surviving undead dragon however, its poisonous breath has no effect whatsoever at all towards Ave, in which securely seated within Exia's panoramic cockpit, as none of those aforementioned poisonous miasma could reach him after all. Quietly, Ave began to manoeuvre Exia by circling the said undead dragon that seems to be desperately tried to poison him without any success. It was after he positioned his Gundam Exia right behind the aforementioned undead dragon itself, Ave swiftly aimed his GN Sword III towards its nape before once again decapitating its neck down afterwards. "It seems that I started to get use fighting these undead dragons now…" alone muttered Ave under his breath, as he decided to also letting a small relieve sigh out as well, at the same time.

Severing the second undead dragon's head completely from its body would be the quickest and most efficient method of defeating it. Nevertheless, it took Ave quite some times to learn about that, as he previously never realize over how quick and simple it would actually be to defeat any of the seemingly menacing undead dragon itself, after all. "Again, experiences are the best teacher and people would always learn from their past mistakes. Am I right, Utano…?" once again muttered Ave alone under his breath, as he began to also remembering over a certain past experience that he experienced after being thrown away to another passage of time and continuity across multiple different phases and layers of this countless multiple multiverse itself. It was also when he met a young carefree and vibrant girl in which also happen to be a self-proclaimed first generation "Brave Hero" of that particular timeline, Utano Shiratori and her shrine maiden, Mito Fujimori after they rescued him and Isara Gunther from a mysterious enemy's attack.

Ave vividly remembered over how Isara was with him on that time, as she has just completed her task of upgrading his second generation G-Unit, Gundam Astraea using left over spare parts from the third generation G-Unit, Gundam Exia in which Celestial Being has generously provide them with. Back then, Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Technical Division 4 and Caledfwlch Techniques were struggling to incorporate many other technologies that existed after Break The World occurred. One of their first attempts was to incorporate a perpetual energy source in which Celestial Being has invented back then, GN Particle in which later on officially identified as Nayuta Particle by Time-Space Administrative Bureau after they successfully replicating and integrating them into Anti-Eclipse or AEC Armament's development project.

GNY-001 Astraea, the first second generation G-Unit that Celestial Being ever created back in their old world pre-Break The World was given to Time-Space Administrative Bureau for trial purpose, as both Technical Division 4 and Caledfwlch Techniques would later rename the aforementioned second generation G-Unit itself with a new serial number afterwards. CW-GNY-001 Gundam Astraea was assigned to a newly recruited Executive Officer Assistant or Enforcer-aide Ave J.C Takamachi for a backup unit in case his Gespenst Haken has unfortunately been out of commission for one reason to another. It was when Isara came along and worked temporarily as a Technical Division 4's technical engineer in this new research and development project in which soon would be known as "United Maintenance Plan".

Acted as a liaison for Principality of Gallia's Squad 7, corporal Isara Gunther has been assigned in refurbishing and upgrading Gundam Astraea to meet the third generation G-Unit's standard while completing her traineeship program under the Technical Division 4's special exchange program. Ave remembered on how this young sixteen years old Isara has definitely left him with an extraordinary good impression, as she absorbed all these new knowledge in an extremely fast paced. Combined with her kind and agreeable personality, Isara's hardworking personality as well as stubbornness has somehow motivated Ave as well as other new people that she met and befriended with to give their best in this entire small project under the bigger United Maintenance Plan's umbrella itself. After trials and errors, as well as under professor Mariel Atenza and Executive Officer Assistant Shario Finieno's tutelage, Isara successfully upgrading Astraea using left over spare parts from Gundam Exia.

Using any left over spare parts from Gundam Exia's development project, Isara successfully refurbishing and upgrading the second generation G-Unit, CW-GNY-001 Gundam Astraea into a quasi third generation G-Unit in which officially named CW-GNY-001A Gundam Astraea Type-A by Time-Space Administrative Bureau and later on Earth-Spheres United Nations or ESUN itself. Unfortunately, during her maiden flight, this newly upgraded Gundam Astraea was accidentally thrown into a multiple nexus of multiverse after engaging a group of Coalition of Old Governments' first generation of J-8 senjutsuki battalions that have tried to launch an offensive towards United Emirates of Orb's R&D facilities in Onogoro Island.

While using this opportunity to test the newly refurbished and upgraded Gundam Astraea in an actual combat scenario, Ave together with Isara that also board the aforementioned quasi third generation G-Unit itself quickly found themselves in another predicament when a mysterious portal appeared from out of nowhere before completely swallowing the aforementioned quasi third generation G-Unit, Gundam Astraea Type-A itself afterwards. It was when both Ave and Isara arrived in another eternal reality in which Heavenly God has waged an eternal war if not one-sided slaughter against humanity while the Polytheistic Gods and Goddesses side with what left from humanity themselves, protecting them with a barrier and bestowed young girls around Isara's age with special gift that made them "Brave Heroes" in return. It was also when one of these Brave Heroes quickly came to their rescue when the Heavenly God's minions began to suddenly attack their Gundam Astraea Type-A without warning before successfully repelling those aforementioned Heavenly God's minions, Vertexes shortly afterwards.

This sole Brave Hero, Utano Shiratori that protected the Nagano Prefecture of this world's Empire of Japan for almost two years has later on welcomed both Ave and Isara while in the same time requesting their assistance in this war against Heavenly God's Vertexes. Unfortunately for Ave and Isara however, their knowledge over this Heavenly God and Vertex were extremely limited, as none of them have encountered such enemies before, in the past. It was when even after they have agree to help, both Ave and Isara quickly realize on how outnumbered these Brave Heroes are, as day by day, they were desperately fighting against Vertexes' relentless onslaughts tirelessly. Utano and her shrine maiden, Mito in particular were the only Brave Hero and shrine maiden pair that protected Nagano from Vertexes' onslaught, as they fought this endless solitary war alone until both Ave and Isara's arrival in their Gundam Astraea Type-A not so long ago.

Unfortunately, Ave also very well remembered on how he as well as Isara learnt over how powerless they were on that time. Even after upgrading this supposedly second generation Gundam Astraea into quasi third generation G-Unit standard, Ave found that a defensive war in which these Brave Heroes have committed against their enemy, the Heavenly God and His minions, Vertexes was indeed a losing battle after all. By the time Time-Space Administrative Bureau's independent expeditionary taskforce, Special Duty Section 6 and ZEUTH arrived in this world to rescue Ave and Isara, Nagano have already fell, swallowed into the sea of inferno while Shikoku was the only place in which humanity survives and resides, under the protection of the great Divine Tree itself. It was also during the final day when Nagano and the rest of the world fell into the Heavenly God's genocide, the sole Brave Hero and her shrine maiden in which Ave and Isara have became close friends with, Utano Shiratori and Mito Fujimori valiantly died in the battlefield, providing the newly arrived Special Duty Section 6 and ZEUTH to evacuate any surviving civilians into Shikoku afterwards.

With nothing remain from both Utano and Mito; even with 101 Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion's special operative Ryūya Ōguro's innate and unique ability to restore or resurrecting any injury or even deceased individual to the state that he or she was in twenty-four hours beforehand could never save them from their ultimate demise. It was after successfully retreated to Shikoku together with the remaining survivors in which Special Duty Section 6 and ZEUTH manage to rescue, Ave and Isara decided to properly requested the remaining Brave Heroes of Shikoku to give both Utano and Mito an honourable proper burial ceremony, as their sacrifices were one among many others that have ensured humanity's survival in Shikoku after all.

Perhaps it was the very day when Ave's hatred towards the supposedly all-loving monotheistic Heavenly God burnt deeply in his very soul, as he saw this one-sided slaughter in which the aforementioned Heavenly God's Vertexes have committed as the very act of evil and sin itself. Knowing that his power alone wasn't enough to challenge such a powerful and nearly omnipotent being at that time, Ave decided to wait until Time-Space Administrative Bureau decided to formally interfering with the situation of this particular parallel world. Although in the end, it took almost three hundred years before Ave together with the reorganized Time Space Administrative Bureau's independent expeditionary taskforce, Special Duty Section 6 and ZEUTH to finally return into this world to help both second and third generation Brave Heroes winning the desperate battle against the Heavenly God and His minion of Vertexes.

This time around, Ave has definitely make sure that no one would suffer the same fate in which both Utano Shiratori and Mito Fujimori suffered in the past. By piloting his one and only Personal Trooper, Gespenst Haken, he managed to successfully rescue second generation Brave Heroes from their supposedly ultimate demise. Together with Special Duty Section 6's combat operatives and ZEUTH's forces, Ave successfully rescued the heavily injured Gin Minowa while protecting her other two fellow Brave Heroes, Sonoko Nogi and Sumi Washio or Mimori Tōgō as well, at the same time. While it might not sounds like a huge feat for what he has done on that day since at the end they still failed to defeat Vertexes completely, Ave personally has somehow feel glad and relieved that for the very first time in his life, he could finally save those Brave Heroes from their ultimate demise.

"Indeed it took me quite a while until I could finally obtain a strength to rescue and protect your successors, Utano. Hopefully by now, you and Mito can rest assured that they would just do fine and it won't be long until we defeat the Heavenly God together. Until then, please watch over us…" muttered Ave alone under his breath as he decided to conclude his own personal monologue as well, at the same time. For now his battlefield is right in front of him, as Ave has obtained a newfound strength to finally stand on his own feel and protect those in which he has hold dear in his life, after all. Alone, he might still not be fully capable of accomplishing such feat. Nevertheless, Ave never fought alone, as his newfound family, friends, allies and comrade in arms would always be there to help him, providing him with a strength that he would always be lacking when fighting his battle alone.

Unlike his old and inexperienced self in the past, Ave now understood that he should never try to do everything alone by himself. Even if he possessed such a great power to begin with, there was just been a little to none that he alone could hope to accomplish with his power, sadly. In a sense, Ave has matured a lot ever since the First Defensive War ended and he became a full-fledged Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Executive Officer or Enforcer. His beloved adoptive youngest older sister, Nanoha has told him on how proud she was when he became a full-fledged Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Executive Officer or Enforcer, as she has definitely also been pleased with how much he has matured ever since they knew each other around twelve hours before Break The World occurred in the past.

According to Nanoha, Fate and Hayate, Ave was once quite an impulsive individual that also can be unnaturally nervous for always trying too hard to impress other. Fate often told him that he should never set such a high standard on himself, especially when he just newly arrived in this brave new world, after all. Nevertheless, Ave knew exactly why he always tried to set such a high standard upon himself, even when his newfound family, friends, allies and comrade in arms have repeatedly told him not to do so. Ave knew very well on how his pursuit of perfection has in the end did more harm on him, unfortunately. Nevertheless, he would adamantly justify his mindset and action, as only by doing so that Ave could personally repay all the kindness that Nanoha, Fate and Hayate has done to him, after all.

"The day when I became another Time Diver by choice is when I realize on how vividly real everything has been ever since. I met Iris…I mean Tink Erbel as she sworn her loyalty to me while allowing this supposedly plain and ordinary individual wield both Mid and Old Belkan magic through a Formula-emulated magic system. That also the very day when I met Nanoha, Fate and Hayate for the very first time as they welcomed me into their family even though we barely knew each other. Their kindness are the one that keep on saving my life and provide me with a beacon of guiding light in the darkest hours of my very own life itself…" once again muttered Ave alone under his breath before he skilfully face and defeated another two undead dragons while in the same time saving Erio, Caro and Friedrich from such trouble in the meantime.

"Enforcer Takamachi! Thank you very much!" thanked both Erio and Caro, as they rode Friedrich in his Vanguard Dragoon Form while flying side by side with Ave's Gundam Exia at the same time. "You're welcome, Erio, Caro. However, don't let your guard down since our opponents are extremely dangerous unlike those that we have faced previously…" replied Ave back in return before he decided to remind Erio and Caro to fight cautiously as well, as their enemies, Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers were not someone that they should be taken lightly after all. After listening at Ave's reminder just now, Erio and Caro decided to affirmatively nodding back at the said older young Time Diver Enforcer himself in return while continue only letting their beloved dragon, Friedrich to fly next to Gundam Exia at the same time. It was when Erio decided to respond at Ave's reminder just now by asking him a question as well, at the same time.

"Do you think these new enemies have anything to do with either Ainsworth or Yggdmillennia, Enforcer Takamachi…? Since we never encounter them before in the past…" enquired Erio, as he decided to simultaneously get his Strike Cannon "mass production model" AEC Armament ready in its "Close Mode" configuration as well, in return. Caro in the meantime was only quietly listen at Erio's question just now while wondering on whether these new enemies, the Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers have somehow related to those multiple Heaven's Feel rituals in which occurred in multiple different newborn eternal reality currently, including the third newborn world itself. It was when, after giving Erio's enquiry a quick thought, Ave decided to respond at him with his own thought on whether Longinus Dreizehn Orden has been even remotely related to either Ainsworth and/ or Yggdmillennia after all.

"I don't think they are related to Ainsworth or Yggdmillennia, Erio. However, I also am concerned to whatsoever plan that they have in mind since it might proven to be a lot more dangerous than any Heaven's Feel rituals that we knew and experienced before, especially when they are quite similar to one another…" responded Ave back while mentioning on how these Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers are more likely have been planning something dangerous that rival or even exceeding any evil machinations in which Ainsworth has also been already planning as well. "B-but we still actually unsure if our opponents are actually trying to something that as equally dangerous as Ainsworth and Yggdmillennia's Holy Grail War rituals, Enforcer Takamachi. How can you determine on how these Obsidian Roundtable's sorcerers have also planned such a dangerous thing all along as well…?" asked Caro, as she was wondering on how Ave's respond and claim at the enquiry that her beloved boyfriend, Erio seems to strongly indicates Longinus Dreizehn Orden's own unholy plan, in which also most likely happen to be as equally as or even more dangerous than both Ainsworth and Yggdmillennia's Holy Grail War ritual itself.

Caro's enquiry was definitely quite interesting, as her curiosity has made her wondered on whether any unholy plan in which Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers have concocted in their minds was indeed as equally dangerous as what they and the rest of Special Duty Section 6's operatives are currently facing, after all. At the same time, her question also challenged Ave's speculation and claim over how the ritual in which Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers have currently been enacting and participating was unrelated yet similarly or even more dangerous compared to the aforementioned Heaven's Feel itself. It was when Ave remembered on how he could somehow possessed such knowledge in the first place, as he defeated another undead dragon in front of him.

Again Ave found himself confronted by those memories that sometimes vividly flashed in his mind, as he listened at Caro's enquiry just now. It was his memories from the time when he lived his old and boring life, wished only for everything to be undone completely through a certain miracle similar to the eponymous Third Magic itself. His encounter with both Olivier Sägebrecht and Ayin Barshem later in his life has granted Ave an opportunity for having such wish fulfilled, as the choice that he made on that fateful day was indeed becoming a cornerstone for his brand new life after all. It was through the very choice that me made back then towards Olivier Sägebrecht and Ayin Barshem's offer, Ave became another Time Diver and started his new life with his newfound family, friends, allies and comrade in arms in Mid-Childa afterwards. His choice, decision and wish alone have allowed him to finally have a fulfilling life. Even if his old world's inhabitants would later on label him traitor and Kinslayer, Ave has already made his choice and nothing would change, regardless.

Because of that, he understood very well on how both Ainsworth and Yggdmillennia would definitely have a wish of their own that they love to have it fulfilled. The same thing also applied to these Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers as well, as they most likely have already endured so many different things just to have their wishes fulfilled, even willing to go as far as assaulting and capturing an innocent teenage girl from another eternal reality in the process. It was from such atrocity that they committed just to assault and capture a certain innocent teenage girl from another world, Ave could somehow notice any similarity over the very deplorable action in which these Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers have committed with anything that Ainsworth has done towards Miyu Edelfelt in the past.

In the end, the answer was definitely clear enough. Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers have wished for something that would certainly lead this entire countless multiple multiverses towards its ultimate destruction. It was the conclusion that Ave would have in his mind, as he investigated multiple Heaven's Feel related incidents in the past. Because of that, while not exactly trying to re-enacting Ainsworth or Yggdmillennia's Holy Grail War ritual in the first place, Ave was certain on how these Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers were also tried to use a method similar to any Holy Grail War ritual that he has witnessed previously. In order for them to replicate the miracle in which Heaven's Feel could somehow create, these Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers would hesitate not to sacrifice everything, including the one and only "Sleih Beggey" that Ave has seen for the very first time in his entire life, Chise Hatori that they manage to somehow kidnap from her own world.

There was no doubt in every atrocity that Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers have committed, as they truly tried to obtain such a tainted miracle by sacrificing other innocent girl around Caro's age. It was an utterly vile plan in which these Obsidian Roundtable's sorcerers have concocted and repeated for million of times, as they defied the cycle of death and rebirth while endlessly tried to find their very own salvation by sacrificing a single innocent life in the process. Knowing that he already found his answer for Caro's enquiry just now, Ave decided to rephrased the answer that he gave Erio previously in order clarify one or two important points that the said younger female dragon summoner, Caro Ru Lushe herself might missed before.

"The Third Magic from seventh newborn world in which Brunestud of the Crimson Moon once existed is never the only thing that could summon such a tainted and taintless miracle upon mankind's life, Caro. In our own newborn eternal reality, an equal existence known as the Great Ones or Ultimate Ones have also possess such capabilities, as some of them have once demonstrated by summoning an ultimate Great One of the Paleblood Moon during Yharnam's annual hunt itself. Because of that, it won't actually surprise me when finding out that these Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers have already planned the same thing and successful on doing so as well, after all…" calmly answered Ave back before he turned his attention back at any surviving undead dragons in front of him while getting ready to help other Special Duty Section 6's contract mages that currently present in this battlefield as well, at the same time.

"Uhm, okay…" responded Caro back, as she seems to now actually understand the reasoning behind Ave's theory on how Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers most likely already planned something that extremely dangerous while leaving a devastated lasting destruction across multiple different multiverse itself, unfortunately. "For now, we better focus our energy and attention towards the situation in front of us, Caro. Since only by doing so, we could actually hope to protect this eternal reality that mirrors Enforcer Takamachi's old world as well…" suggested Caro's beloved boyfriend, Erio, as he also gave her another warm and reassuring smile that she used to see and always love, at the same time. "Certainly, Erio-kun. I believe Friedrich is also agree with that…" cheerfully replied Caro back before she turned her attention completely at any surviving undead dragons in which currently fought Ave's Gundam Exia and other Special Duty Section 6's contract mages in deadly battle for survival. It was when, not long after they agree to focus their strength and attention towards the situation in front of them, both Erio and Caro decided to also help Ave and everyone else battling these undead dragons afterwards.

Erio and Caro do fully understood that Ave wished nothing more than just to continue this happy, meaningful and fulfilling life that he already obtained ever since he made his choice back then. Through the offer that both Olivier Sägebrecht and Ayin Barshem gave him, Ave decided to embrace his new role and destiny while believing that the very choice that he made would eventually lead him to the very people that he truly loves and cherishes dearly above anyone or anything else in this entire infinite multiple multiverse itself. Because of that, when his choice did get him adopted into a Takamachi household and let him becoming Hayate's cherished younger boyfriend afterwards, Ave decided to completely devoting himself on protecting this simple yet precious and meaningful happiness that he often wished to obtain in his old life.

Since then, Ave has literally fought to protect and preserve this very happiness that he obtained through that fateful wish itself without even faltering. His tenacity and conviction of course made his new family, friends, allies and comrade in arms happy albeit in the same time worried about him. Erio and Caro in particular has sometimes worried about Ave, as they knew exactly on how their new friend, ally and family member that arrived approximately twelve hours prior to Break The World itself often ended up working too hard towards the breaking point that might harming himself both physically and mentally in the long run. According to their mother, Enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown, Ave's love and care over his new family, friends, allies and comrade in arms has often made him seem unapproachable by people others than those in which he truly loves and cherishes dearly, namely his new family, friends, allies and comrade in arms themselves.

Nevertheless, Erio and Caro clearly understood that beyond the exterior of cold and distant expression that their beloved new family member has often shown when he was alone, Ave in reality would always just be a simple care and gentle souls that care about them for a little too much. Because of that while remembering over what both Amitie and Kyrie Florian once told them about the reasoning behind Ave's every decision as well as action, Erio and Caro could definitely also empathized more with the situation, reasoning and decision that Ave personally made in his life, after all. Even if they would prefer Ave to never again pushed himself to the breaking point, Erio and Caro believes that it would be best for them to just remain quiet about it while doing their very best to support him in his struggle to protect those in which he truly loves and cherishes dearly above anyone or anything else.

It was a silent promise that both Erio and Caro made from the fateful day when they first met him. It was a promise that they kept on renewing even after he found his own worth in this newborn eternal reality itself. It was also a promise that brought them together as a family and would always becoming a one and only proof that they treasured in their hearts. Because of that, Erio and Caro have once again decided to renew their promise, since only by doing so they could truly fulfil their own wishes to support Ave, after all. Once again, another battle would await Erio and Caro in their own struggle to protect what they have truly loved and cherished above anything or anyone else in this world. Although fortunately for them, they would never fight this battle alone, as Ave and everyone else would also be doing the same to them as well, in return.

* * *

 **ED Theme Song:** Désir (Performed By: GARNiDELiA)

* * *

"Hayate, don't you think our opponents are a little bit too persistent and doesn't know when to give up…? I wish Ave and that Hegemon-kid are here to straighten their brains…" telepathically asked Vita while letting a small sigh out after successfully defending herself against her opponent, Rusalka Schwägelin's attack using her CW-AEC03M War Hammer "mass production model" AEC Armament just now. Reinforce Zwei in which currently has been performing a "unison" with her decided to cast multiple "Frigid Dagger" in order to force Rusalka away from her as well as the said petite Knight of the Iron Hammer's current position as well. In the meantime, while continuously shooting her (guided) shooting spell, Frigid Dagger at Rusalka's direction, Reinforce Zwei decided to quietly listen at Vita's enquiry as well as her beloved meister, Hayate-chama's answer towards the aforementioned question itself, at the same time.

"Don't cha think it would be quite hard for Ave-kun and Einhalt to deal with their current situation just help us, Vita…? They are currently performing their parts well and it truly is up to us to ensure that we also done our parts correctly as well na…" telepathically replied Hayate back with her usual heavily-accented Kansai dialect, as she blocked her opponent's relentless attack using her Fortress AEC Armament's optional modules, a pair of CW-X Defenser, an experimental "Independent Floating Shield" units simultaneously, in return. In the meantime, Reinforce Eins in which currently performed a perfect unison with her beloved meister or Lord, Hayate, decided to summon multiple howling spheres in order to guide and manoeuvre their would soon be an (aimed) bombardment spell, Claíomh Solais accurately towards its target without fail.

"I also am agreed with meister Hayate's opinion here, Vita. Since both meister Ave and miss Einhalt are currently fighting in their own respective battlefields, entrusting their own hope that we would succeed…" calmly added Reinforce Eins, as she telepathically decided to also remind Vita on how each one of them have to face their own battlefields in order to win this conflict. Only by entrusting their own destiny to each other that they could emerge victorious against these Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers, as none of them have previously fought against a group of enemies in which happen to actually possess a power equal to or even more than any of the ultimate beings such as the Ultimate One or "Primordial One" have been possessing.

"I know that…! Still, it would make me feel uneasy just to realize on how powerful our enemies are! I'm sure that girl Iris…I mean Tink Erbel would also agree with my statement just now…" argued Vita back, as she decided to vocally described her own concern over this entire conflict itself, in return. Both Hayate and Reinforce Eins were only quietly listened at Vita's argument while fighting their opponent, a Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerer, Wilhelm Ehrenburg, the self-proclaimed vampire lord at the same time. "Vita-san! Watch out!" telepathically warned Reinforce Zwei as she simultaneously helped the said petite Knight of the Iron Hammer to cast shield-type defensive spell, Panzerschild to block and nullify Rusalka Schwägelin's attack, in return.

"Wooow! That's quite rude of you to actually ignore me, little midget. Don't just underestimate me since you have that intimidating big mallet as your weapon eh…!" taunted Rusalka, as she mocked Vita while relentlessly aiming and launching her attack at the same time. "Dammit…!" cursed Vita, as she quickly launched her petite figure towards Rusalka while getting ready to smash her using War Hammer "mass production model" AEC Armament as well, at the same time. The unison-ed Vita and Reinforce Zwei swiftly brought their War Hammer "mass production model" AEC Armament down at Rusalka's equally slender and petite figure in front of them, as they was hoping that at least their opponent would no longer be able to defend herself this time around. Unfortunately for Vita and Reinforce Zwei however, Rusalka successfully blocked the incoming centrifugal smashing force of their War Hammer "mass production model" AEC Armament using both of her hands while smirking at them as well, in return.

"A, ha, ha, ha! This is fun! But you are unfortunately not strong enough to beat me eh! Midget-oneechan…!" mocked Rusalka before counterattacking the unison-ed Vita and Reinforce Zwei with a well-placed roundhouse kick afterwards. Once again Reinforce Zwei successfully summons her shield-type defensive spell, Panzerschild in order to block and nullify Rusalka's roundhouse kick in return. "T-thanks, Rein…" thanked Vita before she executed the bombardment-type variation of her (guided) shooting spell, Schwalbefliegen Claymore or "Swallow Flight Claymore" towards Rusalka's direction, at the same time. It was when the explosion of more than ten Schwalbefliegen's metal spheres successfully forced Rusalka to defend herself, as this situation has definitely provide both Vita and Reinforce Zwei an opportunity to finally escape by simultaneously distancing themselves from the aforementioned Malleus Maleficarum not long afterwards.

In the meantime, not far from the location where Vita and Reinforce Zwei battled Rusalka Schwägelin, the unison-ed Hayate and Reinforce Eins were locked in deadly combat against their current opponent, the self-proclaimed vampire lord, Wilhelm Ehrenburg. While blocking and counter attacking Wilhelm Ehrenburg's relentless assaults using her Fortress AEC Armament's experimental "Independent Floating Shield" Defenser units and S2 Shield/ Plasma Cannon units, the unison-ed Hayate and Reinforce Eins carefully observed the aforementioned self-proclaimed vampire's attack patterns before realized that her (their) opponent was actually quite careless while flailing his inhumanly powerful attacks.

"Coward! Don't you just hide behind those shields! Fight me! Fight me directly, monkeys!" shouted Wilhelm Ehrenburg as he was completely enraged by Hayate and Reinforce Eins' defensive tactic that they employed against him. Unfortunately, Wilhelm's provocation was proven to be completely ineffective towards Hayate, as she with Reinforce Eins' assistance repeatedly counter attacking him using seven or more sword-shaped projectiles known as "Brionac Assault" while keep on defending herself (themselves) with Fortress AEC Armament's experimental "Independent Floating Shield" Defenser and S2 Shield/ Plasma Cannon units, at the same time.

Hayate understood very well over the fact that she wasn't Nanoha or Fate, in which fully trained as well as capable on fighting enemies directly in combat. Even after Reinforce Eins, Shamal, Signum, Vita, Zafira, Chrono, Fate and Nanoha personally taught her to fight in direct combat as well as one-on-one duel when she was around nine years old, Hayate personally knew over her own limitation that set her apart from the prominent Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Ace of Aces herself. While she was now capable of fighting any opponent in direct combat scenario using a quick bombardment and shooting spells such as Brionac, Balmung and Claíomh Solais, Hayate's overall ability to engage opponents in direct combat was still behind her best friends, Nanoha and Fate. Although she did once won in one-on-one battle simulation against the aforementioned Ace of Aces herself, Hayate knew very well on how lucky she was back then.

"It rather is a testament of your skill that have exponentially improved after those trainings that you received from Reinforce and everyone else. Rather than referring your victory over Nanoha-san as just a mere luck, you should be more confident of your skill…" muttered Hayate alone under her breath, as she remembered on how her would be future younger boyfriend has reassured her that she was improving after all. Her would be future younger boyfriend, Ave together with one of her faithful knights, Signum has always been acknowledging her skill and improvement, as Hayate herself never actually thought that she could defeat Nanoha in one-on-one battle simulation before.

At the same time however, Hayate understood clearly on how her combat style was indeed different from Nanoha and Fate, as she never actually good in cross-range combat scenario that required close-quarter-combat expertise in which her best friends, Nanoha and Fate, as well as her knights, Signum and Vita in particular has been an expert for. Because of that, she decided to play safe and fought defensively against her current opponent. Since only by doing so, Hayate could be sure that she has a good chance to defeat this self-proclaimed vampire lord after all.

Reinforce Eins in which currently has been performing unison with Hayate also agree with her decision, as she decided to support her beloved meister or Lord by accelerating her response speed and large volume of mana handling. Their opponent was indeed powerful, as he wields an extraordinary power that could even rival any of those supreme beings across this entire multiple multiverses itself. Nevertheless, Reinforce Eins knew exactly on how she could definitely still help her beloved meister Hayate to defeat this opponent after all. Since together with Tome of the Night Sky's guardian knights and beast, Wolkenritter, she has experienced countless battles in the past and emerged victorious from any of them. In the end, although she together with the rest of Wolkenritter's knights and guardian beast could no longer remember those past experiences that they shared with their previous masters, Reinforce Eins could definitely understand on how she as well as the Wolkenritter truly possessed an ultimate strength to protect their current and last beloved master, Hayate Yagami herself without fail.

Their opponent has currently been desperate, trying to break through Hayate's impenetrable defense using his supposedly ultimate godly power. Unfortunately however, both Hayate and Reinforce Eins' impenetrable defense was absolute, as their opponent the self-proclaimed vampire lord, Wilhelm Ehrenburg could never actually shatter it with his supposedly ultimate godly power. Frustrated, he unleashed more unpredictable attack patterns towards the unison-ed Hayate and Reinforce Eins while shouting as well as cursing at them, in the same time. Sadly however, none of his attacks could injure Hayate due to the impenetrable defense that she and Reinforce Eins has successfully erected around her (them).

Not only that Hayate's Fortress AEC Armament's Defenser and S2 Shield units have granted her an impenetrable defense against frontal physical or magical attack, but also thanks to Reinforce Eins in which constantly keep on casting her shield-type defensive spell, Panzerschild all-around them that their opponent could never hope to sneak and attack the aforementioned young Queen of the Night Sky from her sides or rears. Because of that, the now completely agitated and furious Wilhelm began to use his full power to attack Hayate and Reinforce Eins in reckless abandon. Unfortunately however his choice of action has proven to be fatal and becoming his own shortcoming when Wilhelm completely oblivious over a pair of sleek humanoid fighting machines that suddenly land right in front of him and began to rain the said self-proclaimed vampire lord himself with hails of energy blasts from each of their respective built-in photon gatling cannons.

" _Tōfekia Omnipotens…!"_

"Sorry to keep you waiting commander Yagami! Charon and I have just somehow manage to defeat those annoying zombie dragons before heading here…" greeted the female pilot of the said white giant humanoid fighting machine, Elemental Symphony Machine, Blanche Vogelchevalier while relentlessly attacking Wilhelm Ehrenburg with the built-in photon gatling cannon in the said white coloured Vogelchevalier unit's right wrist. "Your assistance is truly appreciated, Symphony 01, Selesia. However, please don't let your guard down since our opponent most likely survive your attack just now…" thanked Hayate back before she decided to remind the said younger princess of Earthmelia, Selesia Upitiria not to let her guard down as well, in return. It was right after Hayate finished her warning; Wilhelm threw a single massive spike towards Selesia's Blanche Vogelchevalier, hoping that it would skewer it down while killing Selesia herself in the process.

"I won't let you do that…!" shouted Charon, as he protected his beloved girlfriend and ally, Selesia using his black Elemental Symphony Machine, Noire Vogelchevalier from Wilhelm's Yəṣîrâh, Qliphoth Bacikal, the holy relic of Kazıklı Bey almost right away. By dual-wielding a pair of scimitars, Charon's Noire Vogelchevalier vertically slashed the incoming massive spike, Qliphoth Bacikal into two while glaring at its caster, Wilhelm Ehrenburg as well, at the same time. "T-thanks Charon. You save me again this time…" thanked Selesia, as she definitely feel surprised after realizing that she almost get killed by completely skewered just now. It was when Charon decided to respond at his beloved girlfriend and trusted partner or ally by repeating the same warning that she has previously told her (Selesia) just a moment ago.

"Don't let your guard down Selesia. We are fighting against a supposedly a group of supreme beings similar to that monotheistic God of the decayed old world here…" reminded Charon in his respond, as he decided to get his Noire Vogelchevalier's dual-wielding scimitars stance ready, in return. "I-I know that, Charon! However, he is not the only one that possesses such power in the first place! Since with Vogelchevalier's strength, we are invincible…!" replied Selesia back while readying herself to attack the self-proclaimed vampire lord in front of her for one more time. It was when Charon realized that Selesia wished to end this fight once and for all and he decided to assist her while asking the unison-ed Hayate and Reinforce Eins for their assistance as well.

"Commander Yagami! Sergeant major Eins! We will try to blast this arrogant self-proclaimed vampire lord out of oblivions with our spell! Can you assist us in this as well…?" requested Charon before his own Noire Vogelchevalier threw both of its scimitars toward Wilhelm's direction in order to distract him from what he and Selesia for just a brief moment. "Certainly Symphony 02! Since I am more than willing to assist both Symphony 01 and yourself in this matter, Charon-kun…" affirmatively answered Hayate back as she aimed her Strike Cannon "mass production model" AEC Armament towards Wilhelm Ehrenburg's direction while telepathically asking her faithful Unison Device, Reinforce Eins for her assistance as well, in return. "Eins, would you be able to assist me with more mana handling until I completely preparing our bombardment spell, Ragnarök…?" telepathically asked Hayate while smiling as well, at the same time.

"Certainly meister Hayate. Please leave everything to me, as I will ensure that adequate mana reserve will be made available for that…" affirmatively responded Reinforce Eins with her telepathic message, as she right away began to regulate the massive mana reserve that Hayate's Linker Core has been generated more efficiently than before. It was when without having to delay the entire process, Hayate began her aria chant, as a huge translucent white coloured Old Belka's triangular magic circle was formed right in front of her together with a traditional Mid-Childa's magic circle underneath her feet shortly afterwards. In the meantime both Selesia and Charon also began to respectively activate their conceptual spell that would allow them to seal their opponent within infinite gates of perpetual hollowed multiverses together with the explosion from Hayate and Reinforce Eins' (aimed) bombardment spell, Ragnarök. It was when Selesia and Charon in their respective Vogelchevalier units activate that aforementioned ultimate spell of theirs, Ionion Aphoria in order to defeat their opponent, the self-proclaimed vampire lord Wilhelm Ehrenburg afterwards.

Realizing that his opponents were about to unleash their ultimate attacks towards him, Wilhelm Ehrenburg once again summoned his Yəṣîrâh, Qliphoth Bacikal before throwing it at Hayate's direction afterwards. Almost instantly however, the supposedly dangerous gigantic spike that also happen to be another version of Kazıklı Bey was completely deflected and nullified by Reinforce Eins' shield-type defensive spell, Panzerschild, leaving the once prideful self-proclaimed vampire lord himself feel extremely frustrated because of that. It was when Selesia and Charon informed both Hayate and Reinforce Eins that they have completed their preparation in order to defeat Wilhelm Ehrenburg, the self-proclaimed arrogant vampire lord once and for all. Shortly after she received the said confirmation from Selesia and Charon, Hayate decided to ultimately cast her ultimate (aimed) bombardment spell, Ragnarök in to order to completely defeat her (their) opponent.

" _Resound, horn of the end! Ragnarök…!"_

It was when massive translucent white coloured magical beam energy were unleashed through three different magical spheres that float across three muzzles of the Old Belka's triangular magic circle in front of Hayate before completely incinerate the said self-proclaimed vampire lord, Wilhelm Ehrenburg as well, almost instantly. Instinctively, Wilhelm raised both of his arms and tried to defend the incoming (aimed) bombardment spell, Ragnarök, as he was confident on how his regenerative ability would allow him to survive. Again however, his impulsive action as well as inability to look around him for understanding a bigger picture of the entire situation has spelled Wilhelm's ultimate defeat, since he has been completely forgotten of both Selesia and Charon's presences, unfortunately.

By the time he realized that Selesia and Charon have already planned this along with Hayate and Reinforce Eins, the said self-proclaimed vampire lord, Wilhelm already unable to defend himself completely against what those two symphony knights' ultimate attacks. It was when both Vogelchevalier units successfully seal the said self-proclaimed vampire lord together with the explosion in which Hayate and Reinforce Eins' signature (aimed) bombardment spell, Ragnarök has created just now. In the end, with Selesia and Charon's help, Hayate and Reinforce Eins could finally defeat Wilhelm Ehrenburg by perpetually made him trapped in those infinite gates of countless multiverse itself while being incinerated eternally by the aforementioned Queen of the Night Sky's signature (aimed) bombardment spell, Ragnarök as well.

Ionion Aphoria was the very name of both Selesia and Charon's spell, as both Hayate and Reinforce Eins has witnessed it in the past, during the First Defensive War's final week, one and half a year ago. On that day, one and half a year ago, both Selesia and Charon tried to use the exact same spell in order to defeat the evil entity in which Chimera Corps' supreme leader, The Edel Bernal has summoned together with Zōken Matō's help, "The Profound Darkness" from another possible future that has been lost. Thankfully, combined with Nanoha's Starlight Breaker, Fate's Plasma Zanber and Hayate's Ragnarök, Selesia and Charon could finally defeat "The Profound of Darkness" by completely incinerate and confine it within those infinite gates of countless multiverse itself.

"Selesia, Charon-kun, thank you na, for helping me. It definitely is make everything progressed even faster and smoother than before…" cheerfully thanked Hayate before she mentally asked Reinforce Eins to double check for any irregularities that the said self-proclaimed vampire lord might left behind. It was after she received a confirmation from Reinforce Eins that their opponent left no residual negative energy or irregularities behind, Hayate could finally let a relieved sigh out, in return. For now, their battle against one of these powerful sorcerers of Longinus Dreizehn Orden has been concluded. They have emerged victorious from it. Because of that, Hayate, Reinforce Eins, Selesia and Charon decided to now turn their attention at the nearest enemy in which currently engaged Hayate's beloved petite Knight of the Iron Hammer, Vita in deadly combat.

With the unison-ed Signum and Agito, as well as Shamal and Zafira manage to keep their respective opponents preoccupied completely, Hayate, Reinforce Eins, Selesia and Charon decided to assist Vita and Reinforce Zwei in which currently having a hard time in their fight against Rusalka Schwägelin, the Malleus Maleficarum herself. "Charon, commander Yagami, sergeant major Eins, please be careful. She is never someone that should be taken lightly…" warned Selesia, as she seemed to have already fought this particular Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerer, Rusalka Schwägelin beforehand. It was when, not long after Selesia finished her warning, she found herself once again staring at Rusalka Schwägelin's face that smirked evilly when noticing her white coloured Vogelchevalier, in return.

"It truly is intriguing to once again see an elemental symphonic golem in this dying world. Nevertheless, the result would always be the same as you don't have what it takes do defeat me…" taunted Rusalka before she summoned her Yəṣîrâh, Die Blutgräfin, a mythical tome made from the cursed diary of Elizabeth Bathory that has synonymously becoming a small nexus of pocket dimension filled with countless torture instruments to crush each of their victims at the same time. "Yeah, it truly is intrigue me as well to see you still alive after getting caught in that pocket dimension's destruction…" retorted Selesia back before trying to vertically slice Rusalka Schwägelin into two using her Vogelchevalier's sword. Unfortunately however, Rusalka's Yəṣîrâh, Die Blutgräfin successfully and effortlessly deflecting the incoming white coloured Elemental Symphony Machine's sword with numerous torture devices that came out from it.

"Vita-san! It is a good chance for us to attack! Since her attention is currently fully occupied with Selesia-san, Charon-san, Hayate-chama and Eins-oneechan desu…" telepathically suggested Reinforce Zwei before she executed her (guided) shooting spell, Frigid Dagger at Rusalka Schwägelin's direction as well, at the same time. "Yea, you're right Rein. It would be just stupid to let such golden opportunity getting away that easily eh…" replied Vita back with her usual Vita-centric voice tone, as she swung her War Hammer AEC Armament while smirking as well, in return. It was when, together with Selesia and Charon, the unison-ed Vita and Reinforce Zwei began to once again renew their assault towards the enemy in front of them, Malleus Maleficarum or Rusalka Schwägelin herself.

Hayate and Reinforce Eins on the other hand decided to just observe the entire battlefield while getting ready for another unexpected development as well, at the same time. Since Rusalka Schwägelin has yet noticed their presence, both Hayate and Reinforce Eins could carefully observe the entire situation while carefully planning their action next. Nevertheless, it was when Hayate felt that someone has closely watched over their action as well as this entire battle while plotting something sinister as well, at the same time. She turned her head and staring at the darkest cloudless and starless sky above while trying to peer back over the abyss in which this mysterious entity has closely spied upon them. "Strange…our opponents have currently gathered here and we manage to defeat one of them. Nevertheless, I could feel this uneasy sensation as if something is definitely wrong here…" muttered Hayate alone under her breath while failing to find and track the one that spied her (them) back.

"Is there anything wrong, meister Hayate…?" telepathically asked Reinforce Eins, as she noticed on how her beloved meister or Lord has somehow felt restless and uneasy for some reason. "Ah! N-nothing is wrong Eins. Since I might only have just been to paranoid after all na…" quickly replied Hayate back telepathically, as she decided to also reassured Reinforce Eins that nothing was actually wrong, at least for now. "It truly is understandable meister Hayate. Since we are facing extremely dangerous enemies more than those rogue Eclipse Drivers, I believe…" responded Reinforce Eins back calmly using her telepathic message, as she could somehow understand and empathize with her beloved meister or Lord's concern after all. It was when Hayate gently shook her head before she decided to reassure Reinforce Eins that things would definitely be fine in the end.

"Don't worry Eins. No matter how powerful our opponents are; we always manage to emerge victorious in the past. This time around things won't be different, as we will still definitely emerge victorious and return to Mid-Childa together with everyone. Ah, I truly sounds like Ave-kun now na…" reassured Hayate telepathically while letting a small chuckle out, as she once again turned her attention briefly at sky, directing her gaze to whoever spying at them (her) afterwards. "Meister Hayate…?" asked Reinforce Eins, as she wondered on what her beloved meister or Lord was up. It was when Hayate just letting a small mischievous grin out while sending a mental note at her faithful Unison Device, Reinforce Eins as well, at the same time.

"You'll find out, Eins…" playfully replied Hayate back using her telepathic message before she decided to make her declaration towards the whoever entity that has been spying at them for this entire time. "Uhm, I don't know who you are and what are you planning at for causing these entire tragedies across multiple multiverses. Nevertheless, you won't be getting away for what you have done and committed since we or even I personally will definitely find and defeat you…!" declared Hayate, as her usual calm and gentle expression turned serious and seems to also been completely enraged for some reason, surprising even her faithful Unison Device, Reinforce Eins as well, at the same time.

"Uhm, meister Hayate…?" meekly asked Reinforce Eins using her telepathic message, as she extremely surprised to see her beloved meister or Lord's angry expression towards the empty sky above them. "What is it, Eins…?" replied Hayate back with another question, as her expression has returned back to the usual cheerful and gentle Hayate, in return. "N-nothing is actually urgent meister Hayate. It is just…uhm…I'm actually a bit surprised to see you angry other than the time when we fought Levi in the past…" responded Reinforce Eins back with her usual meek telepathic voice, as she decided to wait for her beloved meister or Lord's reaction as well, at the same time. Once again Hayate was only letting a small chuckle out before she decided to give her reply back at her faithful Unison Device's question as well, in return.

"Really? Well, sometimes I do throw a fit for every now and then. However, that's just because I love my family, friends, Ave-kun and these newborn eternal realities that they were trying so hard to protect. Because of that, if someone tried to hurt those in which I truly love and cherish, of course I am going to get mad at the one who I saw did it na…" gently replied Hayate, as she smiled at Reinforce Eins as well, at the same time.

"I somehow could understand that feeling, meister Hayate. Since I would also get mad if someone tried to hurt you and meister Ave…" acknowledged Reinforce Eins telepathically, as she could understand her beloved meister or Lord's sentiment after all. It was when Hayate let a small chuckle out after listening at her faithful Unison Device's respond just now. She remembered and understood very well on how Reinforce Eins as well as her very own Linker Cores have been completely fused with Ave after he together with Tōma Kamijō saved the said first generation Reinforce from her supposedly ultimate demise back then. Because of that, the very bond in which the three of them have shared would undoubtedly stronger than even the very bond that they have shared with their new friends, allies, acquaintances and comrade in arms.

Remembering on how such bond has been truly unbreakable since the very beginning, Hayate once again found herself grateful for the miracle that her beloved younger boyfriend, Ave as well as Reinforce Eins have brought into this newborn eternal reality itself. Since Ave has already done so much to protect Hayate, Reinforce Eins and the rest of his newfound family, friends, allies and comrade in arms while ensuring this newborn eternal reality's future to prosper forever, the said young Queen of the Night Sky, Hayate Yagami decided to also once again made that protecting her aforementioned younger boyfriend, Ave becoming another on of her top priority. It was the promise that Hayate kept on renewing in her heart and because of that she could never forgive any of these new enemies that have no qualm of harming multiple different eternal realities out there together with those in which the Final Meister (Queen) of the Night Sky herself treasured dearly.

It was when, after declaring her intention to face the mastermind of this evil machination personally, Hayate and Reinforce Eins decided to get one of her other bombardment spell in order to caught Rusalka Schwägelin in which currently preoccupied with her opponents off guard. Since her intention (if possible) was to arrest these enemies first, Hayate has chosen a bombardment spell that would ultimately defeat Rusalka as well as other Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers in one blow. Other than Ragnarök, there was one particular triple-A-plus bombardment spell that could have just done the job perfectly, as Hayate very well remembered that. Because of that, together with Reinforce Eins' assistance, Hayate decided to execute this particular bombardment while hoping that her attempt would quickly brought this entire conflict into an end. It was when together with Reinforce Eins, Hayate began to chant her aria before executing this aforementioned bombardment spell towards the unsuspecting Rusalka Schwägelin afterwards.

" _Come forth, the wind of snow, and become the fletching which falls from heaven…"_

" _Hræsvelgr…!"_

It was when Hayate and Reinforce Eins launched their triple-A-plus bombardment spell, Hræsvelgr towards not only Rusalka Schwägelin's direction but also the other remaining Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers in which still present in the battlefield. Instantly each of those magical beams that Hayate and Reinforce Eins was firing through the execution of their triple-A-plus bombardment spell, Hræsvelgr exploded after successfully hit their intended targets. Although no one knew on whether such attack would be sufficient enough to take Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers in which also happen to be a yet born Hadō God down that easily, both Hayate and Reinforce Eins were certain about one thing.

They were never completely powerless or outclasses by these new enemies after all. No matter how fearsome their strength were actually before the formation of this new world or eternal reality itself, there always been a proof on how such pre-existing power that defies the law of the universe itself was never actually absolute, especially in these countless newborn multiple multiverses itself. Because of that, Hayate together with Reinforce Eins were confident that in the end, everything will definitely be fine as they solve this crisis and returned back the very place in which they truly belongs, a certain newborn eternal reality in which Mid-Childa and other Time-Space Administrative Bureau's administrated worlds existed.

In the meantime, unbeknownst to Hayate and Reinforce Eins, a mysterious entity was ceaselessly spying on them while evilly grinning at what he seen as a futile attempt to fight against a certain doom that inadvertently would be happening. In his mind, these mostly new and unknown variables have definitely intrigue him, as not even the said all-knowing magician and alchemist, Karl Erst Krafft knew on what kind of ending that this entire tale that span across different multiple multiverses would have. Because of that, he decided not to directly interfere in this matter, at least for the time being, as he was hoping for an unexpected development would lead him towards a different conclusion from what he already witnessed for millions of time in the past. It was when he, Karl Erst Krafft decided to wait and witness everything from behind the shadow while in the same time looking forward for the chaotic and uncertain developments that would awaits him in these infinite newborn multiple multiverses itself after all.

 _To Be Continued…_


	14. Episode 11

**Episode 11**

~ Escape for Tomorrow (Part IV) ~

Ode to the Unborn Calamity of the (Un) Dying Star

* * *

While skilfully dodging and counterattacking her opponent, Einhalt has becoming fully aware over how dangerous the aforementioned opponent of hers was in reality. Tubal Cain, a tall, muscular and extremely intimidating figure that has completely reminded Einhalt to those undead Berenike Knights that she and Vivio encountered during Operation Reconquista as well as unexpected visit in Lordran, as his pale skin was indeed devoid to any life after all. Underneath a tattered hood and mask that hides the upper half of his face, Einhalt noticed his raged breathing that came from behind his menacingly looking razor sharp teeth at the same time. His ability to speak as well as act like a normal human being has been lost from him, as Tubal Cain fought like a deranged berserker, disregarding his own life at the same time. Nevertheless, Einhalt couldn't help herself from feeling amazed over how her opponent's combat skill that seems unaffected by the "Mad Enhancement" curse in which also made him, Tubal Cain into a deranged berserker in the first place.

"The way he fight is not something that a berserker would have done in the very first place. Since, even after all of his senses were rob from him, my enemy still strangely capable to fight me in an equal term after all…" muttered Einhalt alone under her breath, as she use her right foot to stomp over the flat side of Tubal Cain's ultra greatsword, completely disarming the second most powerful Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerer as well, at the same time. Using her right foot's weight to completely disarm Tubal Cain from wielding his ultra greatsword, Einhalt swiftly executed her signature magic-enhanced attack spell, the "true" Hegemon Sky-severing Knuckle or "Haō Dankū Ken" at the aforementioned second most powerful Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerer as well, shortly afterwards.

It was when a strong energy shockwave from Einhalt's Sky-severing Knuckle or "Dankū Ken" threw her opponent, Tubal Cain out of balance by staggering him, as she decided to not wasted any of this opportunity to jump and land a well-precise roundhouse kick at his neck afterwards. Letting a painful inhuman roar out of his mouth, Tubal Cain desperately tried to fight back by maniacally and repeatedly swung his massive ultra greatsword towards Einhalt, in which also happen to have a smaller physical stature compared to him. Once again, while dodging Tubal Cain's relentless assaults, Einhalt land multiple precise punches at him before she decided to leap back and create a considerable distance from him afterwards.

"This is quite troublesome and disturbing, since my attacks seem to have little-to-no effect on him. Vivio-san and I once fought Berserker-class heroic spirits in the past, yet no one have proven to be as powerful as my opponent, currently…" muttered Einhalt alone under her breath for one more time before she clenched both of her fists and readying her Kaiser Arts' combat stance as well, at the same time. It was when from her perspective alone, Einhalt has realized on how this battle would proven to be a difficult one, as she once again engaged her opponent, Tubal Cain in an intense one-on-one duel shortly after. Once again, Einhalt saw an opportunity to land another decisive blow towards Tubal Cain that happens to carelessly swing his ultra greatsword horizontally in front of the said young Hegemon-girl herself.

"Kūha Dan…!" shouted Einhalt, as she landed her one and only (aimed) shooting, "Sky-breaking Sever" at Tubal Cain's chest at a point blank range as well, at the same time. Her signature (aimed) shooting spell, Hegemon Sky-breaking Sever or "Haō Kūha Dan" was then successfully stagger Tubal Cain's supposedly unbreakable fighting stance, leaving the supposedly second most powerful Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerer himself defenseless afterwards. It was when Einhalt decided to once again claim this opportunity to land three consecutive magically enhanced attacks toward her opponent, started from an uppercut known as Rising Moon or "Shōgetsu" and then followed by a knifehand strike, Setting Sun or "Rakuyō" and downward axe kick known as Smashing Fang or "Saiga" before she finally land another Hegemon Sky-severing Knuckle or "Haō Dankū Ken" shortly after that.

Tubal Cain tried to block those incoming magically enhanced attacks using the flat side of his ultra greatsword's blade. Unfortunately his attempt on doing so has been proven completely useless, as not only that Einhalt manage to break through his supposedly unbreakable defense but also smashing his ultra greatsword as well, in the process. Einhalt on the other hand decided to carefully approaching her fallen opponent, as she knew exactly on how dangerous Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers were in real life. Even after she and Vivio have becoming a lot more powerful than ever before, Einhalt knew exactly on how overconfidence would cost her dearly, as she has heard such story from her beloved younger girlfriend's dearest adopted older brother-like uncle, Ave before.

Because of that, Einhalt decided to carefully approaching the fallen Tubal Cain, as she knew exactly on how other Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers would not let her defeat the supposedly their second strongest compatriot that easily. It was when right after Einhalt standing right in front of the now fallen Tubal Cain, she sensed an unusual sensation that began to envelope her completely as if a strong Bounded Field has been erected around her, trying to drain her mana away out of her Linker Core completely.

"A Bounded Field…? It reminds me to either Rider-san's Blood Fort Andromeda or Assassin-san's Darkened Misty Metropolis for some reason…" muttered Einhalt alone under her breath, as she decided to alternate her gaze or attention from the fallen Tubal Cain to her surroundings at the same time. Einhalt's training has thankfully prevented this mysterious opponent to drain any mana away from her Linker Core. Nevertheless, the said young Hegemon-girl, Einhalt Stratos herself has decided to keep on remain vigilant since this mysterious opponent that has also just activating his or her Bounded Field was definitely powerful and he or she most likely was waiting to attack her if she (Einhalt) accidentally let her guard down even for the slightest.

Suddenly out of nowhere, multiple mysterious shadows leaped toward Einhalt's direction, ready to attack her with their respective weapons in reckless abandon. "Kōtai no Kata, "Gazan"…!" shouted Einhalt as she activates her field-type defensive spell that transformed her body as hard as steel in order to turn any physical attack back to injure their attacker back, Position of Steel Body "Fang Mountain". Six of those mysterious attackers' attacks were instantly bounced back while accompanied by their painful scream at the same time. The remaining five attackers on the other hand were instantly halted their advance and growled angrily towards the said young Hegemon-girl, Einhalt Stratos herself for knowing that none of their attacks would work against her. Since they have now either injured or halted their attacks toward her, Einhalt could now see the identity of those attackers clearly while getting ready for any more follow up assaults from them afterwards.

"All of them are heroic spirits that have became Berserker-class due to Mad Enhancement. I never actually sure if such thing were possible since not many people would be able to control more than one Berserker-class heroic spirits alone by his or herself. Unless…" muttered Einhalt alone under her breath, as she tried to find any individual that has been controlling these Berserker-class heroic spirits using her faithful Device, Asteion's (Tio's) Wide Area Search (WAS). Not long afterward, Asteion in which currently has completely been absorbed into Einhalt's body decided to inform her in its unique way that whoever controlling these Berserker-class heroic spirits was currently hiding deep within the Glaðsheimr's underground chamber while keep on supplying them with prana at the same time.

"Thanks for letting me know about this, Tio. I for now will focus my energy and attention to defeat these Berserkers while getting away from this Bounded Field first before finding this mysterious individual that control them…" thanked Einhalt, as she once again readying herself to face those eleven Berserker-class heroic spirits in which also ready to attack her as well, in return. While fighting those eleven Berserker-class heroic spirits in front of her, Einhalt once again remembered several things that she experienced in the past, ever since she met Vivio's beloved Ave-nii, one and half a year ago. It was also when Einhalt herself vividly remembered on how Vivio and her beloved Ave-nii have once fight against different type of opponents across multiple different multiverses out there during a certain incident in which a certain Magic God known as Othinus tried to dissect this particular newborn eternal reality itself.

It was literally almost if not exactly a decade worth of timeframe that Einhalt, Vivio and Ave have been experienced back then, as together with Reinforce Eins as well, the three of them were trying to find a way that would ultimately save their third newborn world from its ultimate destruction. Nevertheless, those multiple different multiverses that Einhalt visited together with Vivio, Ave and Reinforce Eins were nothing like what she has previously seen before in her life. One particular instance for example, Einhalt, Vivio, Ave and Reinforce Eins have accidentally visit another this so-called subterranean "fantasy" world in which supposedly have nothing to do with their struggle against the said former Magic God, Othinus, GREMLIN and Chimera Corps. In reality however, Einhalt vividly remembered on how any influences that the former Magic God, Othinus together with her GREMLIN organization and Chimera Corps has been deeply infiltrating these aforementioned different multiverses itself, after all.

Einhalt remembered very well on how Vivio and Ave have once explained the very nature of these anomalies in which ultimately changed these entire multiple different multiverses' course of history and destiny, especially after Break The World took place in their own newborn eternal reality itself. According to Einhalt's genre-savvy girlfriend, Vivio Takamachi, a small ripple of anomaly in reality shouldn't be enough to change the course of certain world's history or destiny completely. Yet, numerous things have been significantly altered according to Ave, as from his prior knowledge many of them should never actually happened or even existed in those different multiple multiverses itself. One of the prime example was GREMLIN and Chimera Corps' secret involvement in one particular world's destiny has ultimately made Einhalt, Vivio, Reinforce Eins and Ave himself unable to prevent certain fatal incident from taking place for quite a number of time.

While it sounds confusing at first, Einhalt remembered exactly on how in this particular parallel subterranean "fantasy" world that she together with Vivio, Ave and Reinforce Eins have visited, a certain time loop would keep on repeating itself until someone or a group of people successfully solve each of different incidents in which have became the catalyst for the aforementioned time loop itself. Ave in particular has mentioned on how his prior knowledge has now causing him a problem instead of helping him, as he decided to stop relying on them, at least until they returned to their own newborn eternal reality. While not particularly recorded in any official Time-Space Administrative Bureau's archives, Einhalt remembered very well on how both GREMLIN and Chimera Corps have actually decided to plan something behind Othinus' back, as they also decided to summon multiple heroic spirits using any available catalysts before completely bound them using "Mad Enhancement" magic spell.

Utilizing the remaining data that a certain declined magus family left behind after they failed on obtaining what they truly meant to obtain, GREMLIN and Chimera Corps successfully summon multiple heroic spirits and completely submit them under their control by utilizing the aforementioned "Mad Enhancement" magic spell itself. Even if some heroic spirits would have their strength and divinity rank downgraded due to the mental pollution in which "Mad Enhancement" has been causing, Einhalt remembered very well on how these army of "False" Berserker-class heroic spirits have proven to be troublesome and gave her, as well as Vivio, Ave and Reinforce Eins a lot of hard time during their stay in this particular another alternative subterranean "fantasy" world itself, after all.

Unlike those "False" Berserker-class heroic spirits that GREMLIN and Chimera Corps have employed against her in the past however, Einhalt realized on how these eleven Berserker-class heroic spirits under Longinus Dreizehn Orden's command were happen to be somehow a lot stronger and more dangerous. She knew exactly on how "Mad Enhancement" magic spell should actually made any heroic spirit succumbed into an uncontrollable rage that could also compromise their ability to think rationally. Yet, these eleven Berserker-class heroic spirits in front of her were still displaying a remarkable combat finesse that reflects their true ability before "Mad Enhancement" completely clouded their mind. Because of that, the said young Hegemon-girl, Einhalt Stratos not only found herself in a lot more predicament than before but also a definitely strange scenario with unpredictable outcome as well, after all.

Once again, while fighting those eleven Berserker-class heroic spirits simultaneously in stalemate, Einhalt remembered on how she together with Vivio, Ave and Reinforce Eins have also been literally fighting an army of "False" Berserker-class heroic spirits in past. In order to protect their newfound friends in that aforementioned subterranean "fantasy" world in which its protagonist obtained a special ability known only as "Return by Death" through a mysteriously created time loop, Einhalt, Vivio, Ave and Reinforce Eins fought those "False" Berserker-class heroic spirits in which GREMLIN and Chimera Corps have completely controlled under their command. Yet, unlike these eleven Berserker-class heroic spirits that Einhalt fought in the present time, those "False" Berserker-class heroic spirits were sadly have been reduced into a mindless army that she and everyone else could easily defeated, after all.

"Unlike those False Berserkers that Vivio-san, Enforcer Takamachi, sergeant major Eins and I have previously fought outskirt the Kingdom of Lugnica itself, these Berserkers are qualified to be considered the real one, similar to any Berserker that have been summoned in Holy Grail War ritual itself, I believe…" muttered Einhalt alone under her breath, as she knocked one of those eleven Berserker-class heroic spirits away using her signature magic-enhanced attack, the Hegemon Sky-severing Knuckle or "Haō Dankū Ken". Another Berserker tried to attack Einhalt using a pair of curved sword known as shotel from behind. Yet Einhalt skilfully deflected the second Berserker's incoming attack by disarming his pair of shotel before executing a magically enhanced vertical top-down punch known as the Battering Ram or "Hajōtsui" that completely pulverize the said second Berserker-class heroic spirit's right shoulder afterwards.

The remaining Berserker-class heroic spirits were cautiously tried to approach Einhalt, as they have realized on how extremely strong the said young Hegemon-girl herself, after all. Despite having "Mad Enhancement" magic spell that completely compromised their ability to speak or think rationally, those remaining nine Berserker-class heroic spirits in front of Einhalt could somehow still aware of any dangerous predicament that they were getting themselves into by fighting the aforementioned young Hegemon-girl herself. Einhalt in the meantime decided to get herself ready, as she knew very well on how a single careless mistake could definitely led her into an ultimate defeat. It was from numerous battles that she experienced in the past that Einhalt now has becoming accustomed in this kind of supposedly dire situation and overcome it without fail, befitting her title for being a former U15 Striker Champion, after all.

Suddenly, Einhalt noticed that the previously fallen Tubal Cain has nowhere to be seen, completely disappeared when she was busy fighting those eleven Berserker-class heroic spirits just a while ago. "Weird…I usually always aware if anything unusual take place around me…" muttered Einhalt alone under her breath, as she has now wondered on where her previously fallen opponent, Tubal Cain has gone to after all. Since she couldn't find or even detect any of her previously fallen opponent, Tubal Cain's presence anymore, Einhalt decided to shrug away any worried feeling that she briefly felt and instead focusing her attention back to the remaining nine of eleven Berserker-class heroic spirits in which tried to move cautiously this time around.

"Haru-nyan! Watch out!" warned Einhalt's best friend and rival, Sieglinde Eremiah as she quickly landed right behind the said Hegemon-girl herself and blocked the incoming ultra greatsword that has been aimed at her (Einhalt's) back or other blind spots just now. It was when Tubal Cain decided to reveal himself as both Einhalt and Sieglinde noticed clearly on how he as been mostly recovered from his wounds. In the meantime, Sieglinde decided to also activates her Device-like equipment or defensive spell, Iron Wrists while entering her full-combat mode known as Eremiah's Klatsch or Eremian Quintessence as well, in order to completely defeated Tubal Cain once and for all. "Sieg-san, thanks for protecting me just now…" thanked Einhalt as she gave Sieglinde a rare soft and gentle smile of hers as well, at the same time. Sieglinde in return was only shook her head gently before she decided to respond at Einhalt with a heavily accented northern dialect in which Eremiah Tribe used. Strangely enough, it sounds almost exactly the same with Hayate's heavily accented Kansai dialect for some reason.

"Don't sweat it, Haru-nyan. Me think that we always help one another. Don't cha also think me the same na…?" cheerfully replied Sieglinde back, as she returned Einhalt's smile with another smile of hers as well, shortly afterwards. "I also do think the same Sieg-san. Because of that, would you mind to fight him, as I face these remaining Berserkers myself…?" affirmatively responded Einhalt back before she decided to turn her attention back at those nine Berserker-class heroic spirits as well, in return. It was when Sieglinde gave the aforementioned younger Hegemon-girl herself an approving nod, as she wasted no time to fight the supposedly second strongest Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerer, Tubal Cain as well, almost immediately.

"Thanks Sieg-san. I owe you one…" muttered Einhalt alone under her breath, as she decided to continue her assault towards the remaining nine Berserker-class heroic spirits in front of her afterwards. As Einhalt and Sieglinde fought those remaining nine Berserker-class heroic spirits and the second strongest Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerer, Tubal Cain in front of them, a mysterious entity that has currently been controlling those aforementioned Berserker-class heroic spirits now came face to face with a pair of Special Duty Section 6's operatives in which successfully has been infiltrating Glaðsheimr. It was also around the same time when Nanoha, Fate and Vivio infiltrated Glaðsheimr, these two Special Duty Section 6's operatives in which also happen to be no other than sergeant Subaru Nakajima and Enforcer Teana Lanster came face to face with a mysterious Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sixth sorcerer, Sonnenkind.

Unlike the beautiful and majestic interior of Glaðsheimr's corridor in where Nanoha, Fate and Vivio fought Reinhard Heydrich currently, the entire corridor in which Subaru and Teana encounter Sonnenkind was undeniably alien, disturbing and visceral at the same time. It truly reminded Teana in particular to the interior of BETA Hives across both Unlimited and Alternative Worlds, as the entire floor, wall and ceiling seemed alive and becoming an integral part of Sonnenkind's very own existence itself. "Is he alive…?" asked Subaru, as she tried to carefully approach the seemingly unconscious Sonnenkind while Teana herself decided to stay behind and watch over her (their) surrounding, instead. It was after she arrived right in front of the seemingly unconscious Sonnenkind, Subaru could finally have a better look over him at the same time.

Both of Sonnenkind's arm as well as the lower half of his body has been assimilated to this visceral alien interior similar to any of those victims in one of the space colony that has completely been infested by a Xenomorph. It was during one of her routine rescue mission together with Teana, Vivio and Einhalt that Subaru visited a certain space colony in which located in another newborn world or eternal reality out there. Some if not most of these aforementioned victims have already died with their chests torn from the inside, as if someone or something has just burst out from underneath their ribcages. Their arms were hung, suspended in the exact same manner to both of Sonnenkind's arms while the lower half of their bodies also completely gone under some unexplained circumstances back then.

It was only after the genre-savvy Vivio explained why those victims have lost the lower half of their bodies that Subaru could finally understand the true horror that already claimed this entire space colony as one of its victims. "Glaðsheimr has completely consume his body like how those Xenomorph larvae ate their host's corpses to accelerate their growth…" muttered Subaru alone under her breath, as she stared at the seemingly unconscious or sleeping Sonnenkind, at the same time. "He seems supplying this entire golden citadel with magical energy, as I can sense thick saturated mana have completely enveloping our surrounding area…" telepathically informed Teana, as she decided to get her faithful Device, Cross Mirage that has recently been upgraded by a limited mass production model of Variant Core Type-E ready as well, at the same time.

Subaru in return was only affirmatively nodding back at Teana, as she gently touched Sonnenkind's right cheek using her left hand that has been equipped with CW-AEC07M Sword Breaker "mass production model" AEC Armament before telepathically replying back at her closest best friend's (girlfriend's) statement just now. "I actually realize that, Tea. However, no one know on whether he actually is being forced to do this or willingly get involved in Longinus Dreizehn Orden's evil plan all along, unfortunately…" telepathically replied Subaru back, as she lamented her inability to actually discern Sonnenkind's true nature, after all. Teana in the meantime was only quietly listened at her beloved girlfriend's reply, as she at the same time could definitely empathized with her situation as well.

In her role as Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Executive Officer or Enforcer, Teana has seen a fair share of numerous atrocities that deranged criminals committed in order to just merely burn these entire countless multiple multiverses into cinders. She together with her other fellow Enforcers such as her senior, Enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown and her junior, Enforcer Ave J.C Takamachi have been tirelessly trying to apprehend these deranged criminals although sadly she as well as her other fellow Enforcers seemed to fight an endless battle of attrition against such thing, after all.

Fate as well as the other fellow Enforcer before her has often encouraged Teana that she has done the right thing and her effort would never be left in vain. Nevertheless, Teana understood fully on how these kind of deranged criminals would always exist in these countless multiple multiverses itself. Since no matter how much commitment that she, as well as her fellow Enforcers made in order to resolve this matter, as long as light existed and shine radiantly upon these countless multiverses itself, the very darkness and shadow would also exist to walk side by side with them.

"Good and evil is truly just two different sides of the same coin, Teana. Since even the most righteous hero need a baleful evil demon lord to defeat or else he or she would no longer be a hero. I wish that I could learn about such disparity and contradiction soon enough…" said Ave back when he just been promoted into a full-fledged Enforcer approximately eight months ago, as Teana could somehow noticed a conflicted expression shown on his face at the same time. Ave, in which working together with Teana as her Enforcer aide back then has shared his own opinion in regard to whether certain thing or action could or should be considered heroic after all. She learnt on how her Enforcer aide has been conflicted for the entire time, as his decision of choosing a new life over the old one seems to have inadvertently led his old world into its ultimate destruction, after all.

Those enemies that they previously fought and defeated in battle were mostly no different from them. Even if some of these enemies were unarguably evil to the core, most of them were just a group of people that stand on the different side of the spectrum, as they wished for something that benefited only for their own side. Ave understood that very well, as he often decided to remain neutral by focusing his energy and attention to protect those in which he truly cared and cherished instead getting involved in power struggle between the third newborn world and his old world after Break The World occurred. Unfortunately however, Teana remembered very well on how in the end, Ave has to make his choice, as he ultimately choose his newfound family, friends, allies, comrade in arms and loved ones over the stagnant old world of his that offered him nothing at all.

Nevertheless, he was still tried to save any little semblance of what remains from his old world by protecting it against the untimely destruction that would awaits them, in the end. Teana as well as Subaru and everyone else remembered very well on how instead of receiving gratitude from what he has done, people in Ave's old world decided to blame him, held him accountable for choosing multiple other newborn eternal realities out there over his old and decayed old world. They accused him for betraying his own origin and choose the other newborn worlds out there for offering what his old world has incapable of giving him in the past. Again, according to Teana's beloved teacher, the renowned Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Ace of Aces, instructor Nanoha Takamachi herself, Ave has actually done nothing wrong for choosing what he has chosen to believe and acted upon when Break The World occurred one and half a year ago.

From what Teana has remembered, Nanoha was always been a pragmatic individual, as she never let others to sway away from any choices that she made, although obviously the said Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Ace of Aces herself has a set of strict moral guidelines that she adhere when making such choices. Because of that, she could somehow understood and accepted Ave's decision for choosing this newborn eternal reality over his own old world, as from what Nanoha as well as Teana has very well remembered, Ave's old world has spelled its own ultimate destruction by arrogantly think that they were the most scientifically and culturally advance world out there. Sadly, it was only after Break The World occurred that they learnt on how their world has actually been among those backwater planets that even far more inferior than any supposedly other backwater planets out there in which magic and magically phantasmal beasts existed and becoming an integral part in their people's daily life.

Knowing that countless worlds other than theirs have existed out there, Ave's old world decided to play an old card of expansionism toward these other new worlds using what they previously thought to be a technologically advanced military might of theirs. Fuelled by their ambition for securing new territory and resources, Ave's old world began a long military campaign across multiple different worlds out there, especially those in which seem to be technologically inferior from them. It was when people from Ave's old world found themselves into an extremely difficult situation that stemmed from their own evil ambition of conquering another worlds that they deemed inferior from them. Facing such harsh reality of ultimate defeat against those technologically inferior worlds, Ave's old world decided to join force with several evil organizations led by Chimera Corps and purchased some of these aforementioned evil organizations' supposedly advance technology as well, in return.

It was when the First Defensive War broke out and Time-Space Administrative Bureau has been caught in the middle of it. Teana remembered on how Ave used to pilot several other giant humanoid fighting machines other than his beloved Advanced Personal Trooper unit, Gespenst Haken when participating in this First Defensive War across multiple different multiverses out there. In one instance, Ave was seen piloting a prototype of second generation Gundam unit named Astraea to fight legions of his own old world's army in which banded together under the single banner of Coalition of Old Governments or COG. Their now supposedly improved military might mainly consisted of J-8 and MiG-21 Balalaika senjutsuki units that they imported from a certain supplier that Chimera Corps has introduced them with. Other than those two aforementioned first generation senjutsuki or Tactical Surface Fighter (TSF) units, COG also employed fuel-based mobile suits such as MSJ-04 series Fanton as well as AEU-09 AEU Enact and AEU-06 AEU Hellion respectively.

Once again the arrogance of Ave's old world has becoming one of the reason for their own demise, as none of these supposedly advanced humanoid fighting machines could hope to win a fight against the second generation G-unit, Gundam Astraea in which supposedly way a lot more advanced than them. In the end, not only that Ave's old world that united under the single banner of COG has failed to win this war, they also began to lost their one and only territory when the combined fighting force of Time-Space Administrative Bureau's independent expeditionary taskforce, Special Duty Section 6 and ZEUTH began to mount a relentless counteroffensive after liberating the third newborn world and many other multiple multiverses out there previously. It was the turning point of this First Defensive War, as Teana remembered very well on how it ended with Chimera Corps' defeat.

Nevertheless, conflicts would not just instantly ended when they defeated both COG and Chimera Corps. Teana, Subaru and everyone else knew that darkness would always existed as long as light still radiantly shone upon these countless multiple multiverses itself. Multiple different conflicts that took place afterward were a solid testament on how evil just not completely disappear from these countless multiple multiverses itself, sadly. Teana, Subaru and everyone else realize on how such conflicts would never ceased to exist as long as humanity itself still survived in these countless multiple multiverses itself. Yet in the same time, Teana personally has also been completely aware on how these people that inhabit countless multiple newborn eternal realities in which Break The World itself have created happens to be the very one that she together with her loved ones always strived to protect without fail.

Once again, as Teana directed her attention back at both Subaru and the seemingly sleeping or unconscious Sonnenkind, she decided to renew her promise. It was the promise that she has made back then together with her other fellow Enforcers and Enforcer aides to keep on protecting these newborn eternal realities and their people from anything that would threaten them. Even if none of these newborn eternal realities would now be completely powerless after the formation of ESUN has worked together with their own respective government to protect them, Teana together with her other fellow Enforcers and Enforcer aides has decided to personally keeping an eye over these newborn worlds in order to also protect them from any possible threats in the future.

It was when Teana's new fight has begun, as on the day when Subaru accidentally awakens Sonnenkind would also be the very day when multiple different newborn eternal realities' fate would be hang on the thin thread that separates destruction from salvation. Such realities were indeed be the one that countless multiple different newborn eternal realities out there would be facing together with the third newborn world in which Teana, Subaru and their friends also cherished dearly. Because of that, Teana has once again decided that she will protect these newborn eternal realities without fail, as only by doing so, the aforementioned "Indomitable Gunner", Enforcer Teana Lanster could finally becoming the worthy successor that inherited "Starlight" from Time-Space Administrative Bureau's renowned Ace of Aces, Nanoha Takamachi herself, after all.

* * *

 **ED Theme Song:** Désir (Performed By: GARNiDELiA)

* * *

Angelise never actually expect herself to once again visit another world after Libertus struggle has ended with Embryo's total defeat one and half a year ago. She supposedly has just performing her routine patrol with her best friend, as well as second love interest, Hildegard "Hilda" Schlievogt the former commander-in-chief or Libertus across the Pacific Ocean when a mysterious temporal dimension rift appeared out of nowhere. One of their most trusted comrade in arms, Salia Tereshkova have informed both Angelise and Hilda that an unidentified new type of DRAGON's strain has emerged from it, as Salamandinay, Naga and Kaname have already made their move to intercept it using their respective Ryū-Shin-Ki, Enryūgo, Soryūgo and Hekiryūgo under the high priestess, Aura Midgardia's order since such DRAGON's strain never before known to exist in their world, after all.

Both Angelise and Hilda then saw the aforementioned dragon emerged from the aforementioned temporal dimension rift, as its size has been definitely bigger than the Schooner-class (Scuna-class) DRAGON but still smaller compared to the Galleon-class DRAGON that they have encountered during their time in Arzenal. Unlike those DRAGONs that now living peacefully with them, this unidentified DRAGON has definitely been covered with elongated and ornate patterns of armoured skin in bright red colour with black markings across them while having two legs instead of four, giving it an appearance of more traditional or majestic wyvern king from the Age of Gods. Also, unlike the other DRAGONs that Angelise, Hilda and everyone else have befriended with, this newly arrive unidentified DRAGON in which later on been identified as Liolæus by high-priestess Aura's trusted confidants, Wilfried Eremiah, Claus G.S Ingvalt and Olivier Sägebrecht have began to launch a series of unprovoked attack at Angelise, Hilda, Salamandinay, Naga and Kaname for some reason unknown to them.

The majestic crimson wyvern king, Liolæus has also accidentally created multiple other temporal dimension rifts that end up swallowing Angelise at the very least. It was when Angelise found herself thrown right in the middle of Yggdmillennia's Great Holy Grail War before she together with her newfound allies, Ernesti Echevalier, Ave J.C Takamachi and Heidi Einhalt Stratos Ingvalt decided to fight artificial DRAGONs in which their enemies have controlled while in the same time trying to find more information over this particular alternate world that she has arrived accidentally. It was when after unsuccessfully trying to find more information about the aforementioned third newborn world as well as Yggdmillennia's Great Holy Grail War, Angelise together with Ernesti, Ave and Einhalt were teleported away into another eternal reality or dimension right when they stepped into a certain unidentified Bounded Field that Yggdmillennia might have prepared for them.

It was when Angelise found herself now stranded in this alternate reality in which closely similar to the World of Origin in which she originally came from. Together with Ernesti that has somehow been thrown into this world as well, Angelise decided to venture the familiar landscape across an equally familiar ever stretched horizon in front of her (them). Yet no matter how far she has ventured this dreamscape like alternate world together with Ernesti, Angelise still unable to actually discern the location as well as the very nature of this alternate eternal reality in which they have been stranded right into, unfortunately.

"It definitely irked me to no end since this world has definitely similar yet also different from the very place where I came from. Alas, Eru and I have already been travelling for several days and nights but have yet find what we are looking for…" complained Angelise alone under her breath before she let another heavy sigh out afterwards. "Are you okay, Angelise-san…? I have been hearing your sigh from every now and then in these last ten minutes alone. Do you want us to take a break for a little while…?" politely asked Ernesti from his Silhouette Knight, Ikaruga's communication device, as he still somehow cheerfully asking on whether Angelise wished to have a break from aimlessly wandering around this seemingly abandoned world, at the same time.

"Nah! I'm fine, Eru. Since I only feel slightly frustrated for not being able to find what we are currently searching for…" quickly responded Angelise back while in the same time reassuring Ernesti that everything was fine. "Really…? That's good to hear it then, since I'm worried that Angelise-san might want to have a little break before we continue our investigation…" replied Ernesti, as he was glancing at Angelise's Ragna-mail unit, AW-CBX007 (EM-CBX007) Villkiss in which currently flying side by side with his Silhouette Knight, Ikaruga. "I've told you before that I'm fine, Eru. Still, thanks for your concern though…" once again reassured Angelise while letting a small sigh out as well, afterwards.

"Hai! I understand that, Angelise-san. Please don't hesitate to let me know if you need anything else or just change your mind about it…" affirmatively acknowledged Ernesti before he decided to cheerfully concluded his transmission with Angelise in the positive note as well, in return. Angelise in the meantime was only letting a small chuckle out, as she found Ernesti's concern over her wellbeing has been cute and somewhat romantic as well, after all. "Damn it, Eru! Why are you just so cute? I'm not secretly happen to be a shotacon am I…?" complained Angelise again under her breath, as she started to blush slightly in embarrassment when finally realizing that.

The once naïve princess Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi has long gone ever since the day when she was found to be a Norma and betrayed by her own evil older brother. Stripped out of her birthright and confined deep within an island of dead known as Arzenal, Angelise was forced to fight in order to survive. It was when she decided to adopt "Ange" persona and completely becoming a pragmatic individual that has been more than willing to kill her opponents in order to survive. Unlike her old dignified, proud, caring and yet naïve princess of Empire of Misurugi, Angelise has completely reborn, as her reformed new self proven to be completely resilient, reliable, strong and independent after all. Unfortunately, the now completely frank, open and confident Angelise has also becoming a lot more aggressive in pursuing her intimacy towards any potential romantic partners that also love her in return.

Because of that, other than her boyfriend and now fiancé, Tusk and both official girlfriends, Salamandinay and Hilda, Angelise also have several other love interests that she openly admitted as well as having a relationship with in an ultimate "Harem-Ending" situation or scenario. Although for a strange reason, only Salia Tereshkova seems to be completely immune from Angelise's charm, as after both of her love interest, Alektra "Jill" Maria von Loewenherz and Embryo has gone forever, she decided to remain single and reflecting upon her past mistakes that inadvertently made her lost the very people in which Salia herself loves and cherishes dearly, with Embryo as an exception from it. Angelise always hoped that Salia could somehow overcome her sorrow and find another person that she could falling in love with and more importantly cherished her back in return. Although unbeknownst to Angelise, her friend Salia was about to find someone that she would once again fall in love with in the near future.

Right now Angelise found that Ernesti to be somehow quite attractive, as she seemed interested and intrigued to know more about him, at the same time. Sadly however, Ernesti himself seems to be more interested to the very mechanical angel that Angelise has currently piloting, Villkiss as he asked the older young Mail Rider herself so many questions about it with his usual cheerful and enthusiastic tone until Angelise gave up and decided to answer those questions. Nevertheless, Ernesti's curiosity have somehow made Angelise feel more attracted to him, as his cute and innocence childlike enthusiasm has reminded her to the very memories of her life before she was betrayed and stripped from her birthright for being a "Norma".

"So, Villkiss is actually one of those original Ragna-mail created during the old war that destroy humanity's civilization before later on found and commissioned by Arzenal…?" curiously asked Ernesti, as his glittering and sparkling eyes were seen from a small sub-monitor that popped out on the top-right hand corner of Villkiss' main monitor as well, at the same time. "Well, that's the identity of Bilkis, The Primitive, as Tusk once told me on how his mother used to be its Mail Rider before Jill inherited it from her. After Jill lost her ability to pilot it, Villkiss was completely sealed away within the Arzenal's inner sanctum until I awaken it one and half a year ago before officially becoming its one and only Mail Rider afterwards…" explained Angelise back in her answer, as she smiled at Eru at the same time.

"That sounds like a story of certain young prince that awakens a dragon armour with the help of the winged goddess that he summons from another world. The only different is, you don't summon any winged goddess to awaken Villkiss back then, I believe…" responded Ernesti back, as he remembered over a certain tale that he knew from his former life about a certain dragon prince that awakens a giant humanoid dragon armour mechanical unit known as Escaflowne before becoming the saviour of his own world. Unlike this aforementioned certain young prince however, Angelise seems to successfully awakens Villkiss on her own, without anyone's help.

"Well, the ring that mother gave me as well as the song that she taught me has somehow awaken Villkiss from its slumber. Later, I learnt that Villkiss and the other Ragna-mails is actually a sentient weapon that sympathetically respond to their Mail Riders' wishes or at least that's what I learnt from others…" added Angelise in her follow-up explanation, as she was hoping that Ernesti could now understand more about Villkiss' true nature and more importantly her as well, at the same time. "An empathic weapon that answer its pilot…hmmm, that's truly a romantic thing, Angelise-san. I definitely understand that…!" exclaimed Ernesti back enthusiastically, as he definitely pleased with the answer and explanation that Angelise gave him just now.

"Glad that you understand that Eru. Since most people always think that a sentient weapon never actually exist in reality, I believe…" replied Angelise back while once again smiling at Ernesti, as she decided to transform Villkiss from its "Flight Mode" to "Destroyer Mode" at the same time. The way that Ernesti use to describe Angelise's explanation about Villkiss' sentience as a "romantic thing" has definitely piqued her interest, as she never before met someone that very enthusiastic about Ragna-mail before, in the past. Ernesti was definitely happens to be the very first person that showed such interest and enthusiasm toward her Ragna-mail, Villkiss, as Angelise truly appreciates that. It was when Angelise realized on how her brief exchange with Ernesti has definitely been pleasant after all.

Unlike other boys that Angelise met in the past, Ernesti was definitely cute and delicate, as she almost mistaken him for a girl before. If not because Ernesti decided to introduce himself as a boy, Angelise might forever thought that he is she, instead. The way Ernesti spoke combined with his feminine voice and appearance has definitely reminded Angelise to an easygoing girl that most boys would love to have as their girlfriend. Combined with his seemingly unrivalled enthusiasm toward giant humanoid fighting machine, Angelise was definitely certain that Ernesti would be popular among both girls and boys alike, as his likeable traits has also made him more attractive as well, after all.

Angelise could forever spent her time admiring Ernesti if not because she noticed on how Villkiss' sensor has detected enemies' presence not far from her (their) current position. It was also why Angelise has been prompted to transform Villkiss from its "Flight Mode" to "Destroyer Mode" as she was certain that Ernesti's Silhouette Knight, Ikaruga would also already picked up that aforementioned enemies' presence as well. It was when Ernesti's Ikaruga decided to halt its advance and stationary hovering right next to Angelise's Ragna-mail, Villkiss while getting its main armament, the Sword Cannon ready at the same time. "It seems that our enemies have decided to approach us, Angelise-san. Please don't let any of our guard down since they might try to attack us without any warning…" reminded Ernesti, as he decided to move his Silhouette Knight, Ikaruga slightly in front of Angelise's Ragna-mail, Villkiss in order to protect her.

"Eru…" muttered Angelise alone, as her heart seems beating even faster when she noticed on how Ernesti has decided to gallantly protecting her from these incoming enemies just now. Even though Angelise has definitely been more than capable of protecting herself, she could never deny the fact that Ernesti's action just now made her heart flutters in happiness. For once, Angelise felt that she has one more time becoming a princess with Ernesti as her gallant knight that would always protecting her without fail, after all. Again, no one would ever complain if she decided to add Ernesti into her supposedly already expanding cast of "Harem", as Angelise has once stated that she would always welcome people that she truly loves in her "Harem anime-cliché" life even after personally having Tusk, Hilda and Salamandinay as her official partners and lovers.

Ernesti on the other hand was completely oblivious to Angelise's secret crush towards him, as he completely focusing his entire attention at those incoming enemies that have now becoming visible in front of him. Their enemies are giant skeletal dragons and there are fifteen of them. Unlike the World of Origin's DRAGON in which Angelise originally came from, these giant skeletal dragons have no will of their own, as they were completely answer only to the one that controlled them. While moving sluggishly, these fifteen giant skeletal dragons tried to attack both Angelise's Villkiss and Ernesti's Ikaruga although failed on doing so. It was after Angelise and Ernesti dodge those fifteen giant skeletal dragons' incoming attack just now, they decided to also initiating their own counteroffensive towards the aforementioned giant skeletal dragons in front of them in return.

Using Villkiss' Anti-DRAGON Assault Rifle, Angelise effortlessly took one of those giant skeletal dragons down before she faced the second one in close quarter combat using Villkiss' long sword in which also well famously known as Type Zero Super High Strength Scale-Cutting Sword "Raziel" afterwards, Ernesti in the meantime also successfully took another giant skeletal dragon down using his Silhouette Knight, Ikaruga's Sword Cannon before contemplated on whether he should deploy Ikaruga's four sub-arms and bombard the remaining giant skeletal dragons in front of him using four magic catalysts that he has been carrying with him all along. In the end however, Ernesti decided to refrain himself from deploying Ikaruga's four sub-arms (silhouette arm) and instead solely using his Sword Cannon to fight the remaining giant skeletal dragons in front of him for some reason.

It was after they defeated nine of those giant skeletal dragons in front of them, both Angelise and Ernesti could somehow located the one that has been controlling these fifteen giant skeletal dragons as he or she currently concealed himself or herself deep within Glaðsheimr's inner sanctum. "Shall we greet this troublemaker and give he or she a good beating, Angelise-san…?" asked Ernesti, as Angelise noticed on how the silver haired young Knight Runner in front of her, Ernesti Echevalier has suggested something that happens to be pragmatic after all.

Unlike the initial impression that Angelise had about Ernesti being a cute, adorable and innocent silver haired young boy, she could somehow realize on how thoughtful and pragmatic he has been when fighting his enemies. Unlike the brash and hot-blooded Tusk, Ernesti seems to be cool and composed when he piloted his Silhouette Knight, Ikaruga, as Angelise seems to notice that. Other than the time when he was showing his childish enthusiasm toward giant robots such as Angelise's Ragna-mail, Villkiss and Enforcer Ave J.C Takamachi's third generation G-unit, Exia, Ernesti Echevalier was a definitely mature, cool, composed and pragmatic individual that fit the bill of a mature young man in his mid thirties instead of a cute twelve years old young boy, after all.

"That's bad! Extremely bad! I should focus myself on enemies in front of me instead…!" exclaimed Angelise under her breath, as she personally noted on how those giant skeletal dragons would never waited for her to finish daydreaming about Ernesti just now. It was when Angelise decided to resume her supposedly relentless assault towards the remaining giant skeletal dragons in front of her. Employing both Villkiss' Anti-DRAGON Assault Rifle and Type Zero Super High Strength Scale-Cutting Sword "Raziel", Angelise instantly defeated the remaining giant skeletal dragons in front of her before she joined Ernesti that has also just defeated another group of giant skeletal dragons a little while ago.

"W-well, since we already gave these dragons a good beating, shall we greet the one that has been controlling them from behind the shadow, Eru…? I am sure he or she would never expect that his or her armies to be defeated this quickly…" suggested Angelise while in the same time decided to fly her Ragna-mail, Villkiss in its "Destroyer Mode" next to Ernesti's Silhouette Knight, Ikaruga at the same time. "That's actually a good idea, Angelise-san. Since I'm sure that we will be able to end this unnecessary conflict and protect this dying world as well, I believe…" affirmatively replied Ernesti back, as he decided to also expressing his willingness on trying to resolve this entire unnecessary conflict as swiftly as possible. It was when, after they agree to continue their battle against these mysterious enemies by first finding any of the individual that have previously controlled these giant skeletal dragons, both Angelise and Ernesti left any of those giant skeletal dragons' remain behind in order to pursue any of this mysterious individual that controlled them previously.

In the meantime, not far from the location in which Angelise and Ernesti previously battle those giant skeletal dragons, another temporal dimension rift suddenly appeared out of nowhere as a single metallic blue coloured humanoid combat unit in which also happen to be identified as another Silhouette Knight emerged from it. Unlike Ernesti's Ikaruga in which very majestic, elegant and ornate in appearance alone, this newly arrived Silhouette Knight was definitely having a lot simpler appearance while also lacking any of those sub-arms or "silhouette arms" in which Ikaruga itself and any other new model Silhouette Knights commonly employed. Although, one thing that has actually been certain was the fact on how this newly arrived Silhouette Knight seems to be initially used for a predecessor test unit of Ernesti's beloved Ikaruga itself, after all.

Unlike Ikaruga that has seems to be able to fly indefinitely while having a huge capacity for mana storage, this newly arrived Silhouette Knight could only fly within certain limited amount of time due to its smaller mana storage's capacity. Other than that, this newly arrived Silhouette Knight's inefficient mana consumption was definitely made it an inferior unit compared to Ikaruga for its efficient mana consumption. Because of that, Ernesti has previously planned to decommission this aforementioned Silhouette Knight away before he later on decided to instead assign it to Order of the Azure Hawk's member in which also happen to be one of his close acquaintance, Nora Frykberg after she was officially becoming Marquis Dixgard's liaison for Ernesti's Order of the Silver Phoenix three months ago.

Prior to her accidental arrival in this unknown dying world, Nora Frykberg was participating in black ops mission to completely destroy their (her) enemy, Order of the Bronze Fang once and for all. Together with the other two Order of the Silver Phoenix's members, Archid "Kid" Walter and Adeltrud "Addy" Walter that pilot a two-seater Silhouette Knight, Tzendorg, Nora initiated a perfect plan to infiltrate Order of the Bronze Fang's stronghold before cripple them from within using a blitzkrieg tactic. Since Kid and Addy's Tzendorg that was having an appearance of a heavily armoured centaur knight and Nora's own newly acquired Silhouette Knight, Toybox were known for being faster as well as stronger even compared to other Silhouette Knights, they decided to led this assault together in order to pave a way for Kingdom of Fremmevilla's main forces to follow up with their direct frontal assault shortly afterwards.

Unfortunately however, what happened next was beyond anything that even a trained member of Order of Azure Hawk such as Nora Frykberg herself could ever anticipated after all. A pair of portal suddenly appeared from out of nowhere as a pair of ferocious quadrupedal flying wyvern known as Tigrex emerged from them before starting to mercilessly tore the remaining Order of the Bronze Fang's Silhouette Knights at the same time. While both Tzendorg and her own Toybox were definitely far more advanced than any of those outdated Silhouette Knights that Order of the Bronze Fang have currently been employed, Nora Frykberg very well realized on how facing these pair of ferocious quadrupedal flying wyverns head on would definitely proven to be unwise, she, Kid and Addy never before encountered anything like this in their past adventures. It was during when Nora, Kid and Addy decided to temporarily retreat from Order of the Bronze Fang's hideout were when both of their Silhouette Knights, Tzendorg and Toybox have accidentally been swallowed into those two mysterious portal that previously have been appeared from out of nowhere. The only thing that Nora has realized next was her arrival in this mysterious decaying world while both Kid and Addy's Silhouette Knight, Tzendorg nowhere to be found.

"Such thing never before happened and I better keep a detailed record about it for both Ernesti and Marquis Dixgard…" muttered Nora alone under her breath, as she carefully let her Silhouette Knight, Toybox to record almost literally everything that have been taking place up until now. It was after her Silhouette Knight, Toybox recorded some information about her surrounding area, Nora Frykberg finally realize that she has now arrived in a totally different world from her own and completely alone here. Knowing that she should definitely try to find a way back to his own world while continue on trying to find both of her companions, Kid and Addy's whereabouts at the same time, Nora decided to investigate this dying world by piloting her Silhouette Knight, Toybox afterwards. However, not long after her Silhouette Knight, Toybox took off from the position where she previously standing at, Nora saw three younger individuals accompanied with a yellow-orange furred flying tiger were fighting a group of gigantic zombie dragons while unsuccessfully tried to get away from them.

"I should help them and perhaps they could provide me with information about this world's true identity and nature at the same time…" muttered Nora alone under her breath, as she decided to take off and help those three beleaguered younger individuals afterwards. Arming her Silhouette Knight, Toybox only with a single broadsword, Nora Frykberg decided to help these three younger individuals and their oversized flying tiger companion by single-handedly slicing through some of those undead dragons while leaving those three younger individuals startled due to her sudden arrival. "Are you three okay…? These undead dragons are dangerous and it must be difficult to fight them without any proper equipment…" greeted Nora Frykberg, as she defeated the rest of those gigantic zombie or undead dragons swiftly, at the same time.

"W-we are fine and thanks for helping us…!" thanked one of the younger individuals in which happen to be a girl with shoulder length chestnut brown hair and emerald green eyes as she also bowed her head slightly as well, in return. Nora in the meantime noticed on how this younger girl with shoulder length chestnut brown hair and emerald green eyes was currently wearing an unusual outfit that has somehow reminded her to a traditional magical girl, as she was also arming herself with a magical staff with a pair of small angelic wings and star motif on the top of it. "You're welcome. I'm Nora Frykberg, Order of the Azure Hawk's member in which currently have just arrived in this world…" replied Nora back while introducing her name as well, at the same time.

"My name is Sakura…Sakura Kinomoto and these two are my friends, Tomoyo Daidōji and Li Syaoran. Uhm, this flying tiger here is Kero-chan…" responded the aforementioned younger girl back, as she decided to introduce herself as well as her friends as well, in return. The other girl that Sakura has introduced before was only smiling at Nora's Silhouette Knight, Toybox before she bowed herself slightly and reintroducing her name for one more time. "My name is Tomoyo Daidōji and it is a pleasure of mine to know you miss Frykberg…" greeted Daidōji, as she was smiling gently and elegantly towards the direction of Nora's Silhouette Knight, Toybox as well. It was when Nora noticed on how Daidōji's movement and speech has been more ladylike compared to Kinomoto, as she was also wearing a more feminine dress that matched perfectly with her long, wavy dark greyish-violet hair.

"I'm Li Syaoran and thanks for helping us before…" thanked the only younger boy in the group, as he introduced his name while carefully staring at Nora's Silhouette Knight, Toybox at the same time. It was also when, from Syaoran's gaze that Nora Frykberg noticed on how this younger boy in front of her has been fully trained in the art of magical combat after all. "Well, ya should not worry about this brat since we are now safe and sound…! Don't cha agree with ma na…?" added Kero-chan while asking Nora a question with his gruff voice tone and heavily accented Kansai dialect, at the same time. Nora was slightly startle when she found out that this flying tiger Kero-chan could actually talk like another normal human being.

"I do agree with that. Nevertheless, we should still remain vigilant since I believe nothing could be worse than letting our enemies to caught us off guard, Kero-san…?" replied Nora Frykberg back with another rhetorical question, as she tried to actually find out on whether addressing this aforementioned flying tiger as Kero-chan or Kero-san has been actually a good idea, after all. "Hmmm, don't fret over a small thing ya know. Since I'm a majestic beast Cerberus are definitely friendly and forgiving as well, a, ha, ha, ha, ha…" reassured Kero-chan, as he decided to also introducing himself as Cerberus as well at the said young female Knight Runner, Nora Frykberg herself, at the same time. Nora in the meantime quickly noted on how Cerberus or Kero-chan was definitely a lot more easygoing than what she expected came from a scary looking huge flying tiger after all.

"So, would you mind of letting me know on why are you here in the first place…? Since I don't think the four of you are all originally from this world, don't you…?" enquired Nora afterwards, as she noticed on how Kinomoto, Daidōji, Syaoran and Cerberus have been most likely came from another world by accident. "We actually was trying to capture a certain new type of card before suddenly a mysterious portal appeared right in front of us…" explained Kinomoto, as she decided to also show Nora a clear transparent looking card with picture of small bird and fish-like hybrid creature with a word "GALE" printed on it.

"A magical card…?" curiously asked Nora while scanning the said clear card in Kinomoto's right hand using Toybox's main sensor afterwards. "It actually one of supposedly fifty-three cards that went missing before. Sakura has been trying to collect them all and unlike any other set of cards that she already previously collected, these set of new clear cards are definitely a lot more powerful…" explained Syaoran on his girlfriend's behalf, as he decided to also sheathing his sword back afterwards. It was when Nora Frykberg saw Kinomoto's slightly relieved expression, as she seems to telepathically thank her beloved boyfriend for that.

"By the way, don't you think we should start to move…? I am sure everyone wants to find a way to get back home as quickly as possible. Although, I personally happy to spend more time here and get as many footage of Sakura-chan in action, fu, fu, fu, fu…" reminded Daidōji as she started to record Kinomoto and Syaoran's interaction with Nora Frykberg or to be exact her Silhouette Knight, Toybox, shortly afterwards. "T-Tomoyo-chan…" whimpered Kinomoto while sheepishly smiling at Daidōji as well, in return. Nora in the meantime was only letting a small sigh out, as she found Kinomoto, Daidōji, Syaoran and their flying tiger pet, Cerberus' interaction to be somehow quite interesting, as despite lacking of urgency, they seems to actually understand the gravity of this situation as well, at the same time.

Indeed, unlike Nora herself that has been trained as Order of the Azure Hawk's spy and assassin from a very young age, Kinomoto never actually experienced any of this magical warfare and fanfare until she encountered Cerberus and the very first set of magical cards known as Clow Cards three and half a year ago. In a sense, her fateful encounter with magic was similar towards how a certain young girl from another version of Earth encountered magic at a tender age of nine, as she later on becoming one of the most powerful mage ever existed in this countless multiple multiverses itself, befitting the Ace of Aces title that she received afterwards. Sakura Kinomoto's initial encounter with magic was similar to Nanoha Takamachi's initial encounter with magic, although unlike Nanoha, Kinomoto never actually decided to live an ordinary fourteen years old girl life instead becoming the youngest aerial magical combat instructor for a formal military organization.

Even though Nora never actually met this legendary Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Ace of Aces, Nanoha Takamachi personally, she has heard about her name and exploit before. In her line of job, information gathering is extremely crucial as despite Kingdom of Fremmevilla would never actually found themselves in odd against Time-Space Administrative Bureau, Nora understood very well over the great importance of obtaining as many information as possible, in case the extremely worse case scenario did happen after all. Nevertheless, the most important thing for her at this very moment is to ensure that she found both Kid and Addy before returning back to her own world with them. It was her top most priority and Nora Frykberg did actually understand about it very well enough, after all.

"So, uhm…Frykberg-san…would you mind to accompany us…?" meekly asked Kinomoto, as Nora noticed on how this younger magical girl in front of her has definitely hoping that she would accompany her and the rest of her friends. Again, it would be an extremely good opportunity to learn more about another world as well as how another type of magic works, as Nora found Kinomoto's request happen to be quite a blessing for her. Because of that, Nora decided to accept Kinomoto's request, as she knew very well exactly on how this entire thing would played out according to her favour, after all. "You can call me Nora, Kinomoto. Since we will be working together from now on, at least until we find our way back home, I believe…" answered Nora back while accepting Kinomoto's request, at the same time.

"Uhm, well then…Nora-san…thanks…" thanked Kinomoto, as she was definitely feel extremely relieved for knowing that Nora Frykberg has been more than willing to accompany her and her friends in this entire journey of finding a way home together. "You're welcome Kinomoto. Now, shall we get going…? Since I'm sure your friends have already been looking forward to continue this entire journey onwards…" acknowledged Nora, as she decided to fly her Silhouette Knight, Toybox away from Kinomoto, Daidōji, Syaoran and Cerberus current position afterwards. "Hai…!" affirmatively replied Kinomoto, as she decided to follow Nora's Silhouette Knight, Toybox together with Daidōji, Syaoran and Cerberus at the same time. It was around the same time when Cerberus playfully turned his attention at Daidōji in which currently happen to sit right on his back before asking her a question, at the same time.

"Did you get it…?" asked Cerberus with a wide grin shown on his face. Daidōji in the meantime was only smiling back at Cerberus while giving the said big flying tiger himself an approval thumb-up as well, in return. "What are you two talking about…?" curiously asked Syaoran, as he wondered on whether both Cerberus and Daidōji has been up to something again. It was when Daidōji decided to answer Syaoran's question with a wide grin on her face while pointing at the camcorder that she was currently holding with her right hand. "Don't worry Syaoran, I will also show you later, since we have a lot of footage this time around, Sakura and Giant Robot…" happily replied Daidōji back, as Syaoran was only sheepishly grinning at his girlfriend's closest best friend and cousin before he decided to also follow Kinomoto ahead Daidōji and Cerberus afterwards.

"She never changed and always caring over Sakura's wellbeing and happiness above anything else. I'm happy for that and hopefully things would also go well this time around, like how it always does before…" muttered Syaoran alone under his breath, as he also once again hoping and somehow believe that everything will end up being just fine like always.

 _To Be Continued…_


	15. Episode 12

**Episode 12**

~ Escape for Tomorrow (Part V) ~

Fool's Lament

* * *

"Reinforce, why are you here…? I thought you suppose to help Hayate-san and the others…" asked Ave right after he climbed down from Exia's cockpit, as he noticed on how Reinforce Eins has just arrived to assist him. "Meister Hayate has instructed me to assist you meister Ave, since she is certain that you have been fighting this entire battle alone by yourself. Because of that, as per-meister Hayate's instruction, I'm here to accompany you infiltrating our enemies' stronghold…" calmly answered Reinforce Eins back while smiling at her beloved surrogate Lord as well, at the same time. "Thanks Reinforce, I really am appreciating that. Since to be truly honest with your help, I don't think that my strength alone would be enough to infiltrate and cripple Glaðsheimr from within…" thanked Ave, as he decided to also gave Reinforce Eins an approving smile as well, in return.

Reinforce Eins on the other hand was only blushed slightly in embarrassment, as she noticed on how relieved and happy her beloved surrogate Lord, Ave was after her arrival. Again, Reinforce Eins realized very well on how her beloved surrogate Lord, Ave would have a better chance of fighting his enemies if she assisted him by performing "unison" together. Again, Ave alone was quite a capable combat mage, as he inherited EMIYA's "Projection" and Reality Marble, "Unlimited Blade Works" itself, after all. Nevertheless, with Reinforce Eins assistances during the "unison" process, he would definitely be able to efficiently control his Linker Core's mana output flow as well as magic circuits at the same time. Because of that, Reinforce Eins decided to initiate her "unison in" sequence together with her beloved surrogate Lord, Ave as only by doing so, she (they) could definitely hope to successfully infiltrate and Glaðsheimr from within.

Right after Reinforce Eins and Ave flawlessly initiating their unison together, they started to infiltrate Glaðsheimr while having Ave personally to began "tracing" or "projecting" certain beautifully ornate and futuristic looking two-handed white katana blade that he as well as the first generation Reinforce herself have personally saw in the past. It was when, armed with the aforementioned white katana blade known by "Virtuous Treaty" name, the unison-ed Ave and Reinforce Eins successfully infiltrating Glaðsheimr while dispatching countless Third Reich's undead army that try to prevent them from reaching its core. Nevertheless, those undead soldiers together with their equipments such as tanks and fighter planes have been proven ineffective against the combined might and strength in which both Ave and Reinforce Eins has shown through their "unison" process.

" _Bring forth spears and infuse them with blood. Pierce through, Bloody Dagger…!"_

While performing unison with her beloved surrogate Lord, Ave, Reinforce Eins began to chant her aria before raining the remaining undead soldiers in front of her (them) with her (guided) shooting spell, the Bloody Dagger or "Blutiger Dolch". In the meantime, any of those undead soldiers and their war instruments in which somehow manage to get closer to them were completely sliced and thorned apart by Ave's two-handed white katana, Virtuous Treaty. It was when, while noticing on how her beloved surrogate Lord, Ave has decided to ignore any of his (their) enemies' splattered blood that taint his Barrier Jacket, Eternal Sacred Argent Mode, Reinforce Eins began to remember on how they (she) together with Hayate, Vita and Reinforce Zwei have encountered this legendary white katana blade, Virtuous Treaty in the first place.

Reinforce Eins remembered on how she has accidentally visited a certain dying world together with Ave, Hayate, Vita and Reinforce Zwei in the past, as it was from their adventures and misadventures in this dying world itself that Ave encountered Virtuous Treaty. From multiple sources of information that Reinforce Eins has been gathering with Vita and Reinforce Zwei's help, a certain world-changing phenomenon in which closely resemble Break The World has inadvertently destroy and leave it to wither away. Humanity has completely perished from the aforementioned dying world while androids and new race that succeeded humanity itself known as Replicant have been roaming free across the withered landscape in which now has covered its entire surface. It was during their visit at certain small village that Ave together with Reinforce Eins, Hayate, Vita and Reinforce Zwei met the true owner of Virtuous Treaty, a surviving female YoRHa-type android known only by the name "Kainé".

Reinforce Eins remembered on how Ave, Hayate, Vita and Reinforce Zwei never ask Kainé on whether she was hiding her true name or not, as Kainé personally has truly appreciated their decision for not forcing her to reveal her true name if there was any. It was around one and half a month after they fought together to protect this withered world from mysterious enemies known only as Gestalt or Shade, Kainé decided to give Ave one of her prized swords, Virtuous Contract as a gift that symbolize her trust and friendship towards Ave himself, as well as Reinforce Eins, Hayate, Vita and Reinforce Zwei. Reinforce Eins of course remembered very well on how Virtuous Contract has accompany her beloved surrogate Lord in his (their) entire journey across this withered eternal reality itself before it was completely destroyed during the final battle against the true Shade Lord or Gestalt Lord, codenamed NIER by Kainé. It was when, after NIER's defeat, Kainé decided to give Ave her most prized sword, Virtuous Treaty as a parting gift, as he together with others left this withered world behind.

Virtuous Treaty, the legendary two-handed white katana sword that Ave received from Kainé has accompany him as well as Reinforce Eins across countless different adventures and misadventures ever since they returned from the aforementioned desolate and withered world in which Kainé and her cherished companion, a young male YoRHa-type android known by the name "Yonah" decided to protect from any of the surviving Gestalt or Shade. Reinforce Eins also vividly remember on how Virtuous Treaty has became one of the two-handed sword that her beloved surrogate Lord, Ave used alongside a brilliant pure white spear that he as well received from Kainé, Virtuous Dignity. Together with Virtuous Contract that Reinforce Eins and Ave successfully replicated during a certain "unison", these three weapons have been experiencing countless battles across multiple different multiverses and continuities, as they easily recognised and associated with the very existence of Time Diver as well, afterwards.

"We have been involved in multiple different adventures together aren't we, meister Ave…?" telepathically stated Reinforce Eins with a rhetorical question, as her beloved surrogate Lord, Ave was only affirmatively nodding back at her, in return. "You're right, Reinforce. We are indeed have been involved in multiple different adventures and misadventures together, as in the end, Virtuous Treaty helped us to overcome any obstacles that happen during those aforementioned adventures and misadventures as well…" telepathically replied Ave back, as he also stating that this beautifully ornate and futuristic looking two-handed white katana known as "Virtuous Treaty" itself has served him (them) well.

Indeed, the aforementioned beautifully ornate and futuristic looking two-handed white katana blade, Virtuous Treaty has accompany both Ave and Reinforce Eins in such a journey across these multiple different multiverses itself. Ave in particular also remembered very well on how both Virtuous Treaty and Virtuous Contract has became an instrument that led him victorious against a certain honourable warrior, Sir Alonne in one-on-one duel while Vivio and Einhalt fought Sir Raime, The Fume Knight back then. With Nanoha, Fate and Hayate have completely been occupied in their intense fight against multiple mindless copies of Vestaldt, Drangleic's legendary Royal Aegis, Ave in which also happen to perform a unison with Reinforce Eins back then fought Sir Alonne back then, hoping that he would also destroy the accursed Brume Tower as well, in the end.

It was a truly honourable duel between an apprentice combat mage and his beloved Unity Knight against a legendary honourable warrior, as the unison-ed Ave and Reinforce Eins clashed with Sir Alonne on the top of Brume Tower's citadel. Dual-wielding both Virtuous Treaty and Virtuous Contract that he together with Reinforce Eins has created through their "Projection", Ave could finally defeat Sir Alonne in the end. Although, by the time he and Reinforce Eins have successfully defeated Sir Alonne, the harrowing tortured soul that once encase Brume Tower has ceased to exist, completely brought its curse to an ultimate end at the same time. It was when Brume Tower has finally crumbled away, as Ave together with Reinforce Eins, Vivio, Einhalt, Nanoha, Fate and Hayate successfully escape from it while in the same time claiming the long lost Crown of the Iron King with them.

While remembering on how both Virtuous Treaty and Virtuous Contract has helped them in the past, Ave and Reinforce Eins successfully fought their way deeper into Glaðsheimr's inner structure. Against mindless undead soldiers of the Third Reich itself, the unison-ed surrogate Lord and his beloved Unison Device (Unity Knight) have definitely encountered no significant problem as they could easily and definitely dispatch them without much of a problem. Reinforce Eins personally only found that these mindless zombies in army attires were somehow annoying while Ave that directly dispatched them using his prized highly ornate and futuristic looking two-handed white katana blade, Virtuous Treaty could definitely say that none of them were strong enough to fight him as well as Reinforce Eins, after all.

As he together with Reinforce Eins descended deeper into Glaðsheimr's inner sanctum, Ave noticed on how none of those fearsome Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers have tried to hinder his advance. Strangely enough, he as well as Reinforce Eins also found any of those undead army of the Third Reich no longer pursuing them once they entered deeper into Glaðsheimr's inner sanctum itself. In the same time however, both Ave and Reinforce Eins also knew very well on how their situation has still been far from being safe, as they were now isolated deep within the enemies' stronghold. Unlike the previously majestic corridor that beautifully ornate and gilded in golden colour, Ave and Reinforce Eins has noticed on how their surrounding looks a lot more similar to any of those Lovecraftian cosmic horror's visage than a majestic golden citadel that befits Glaðsheimr's title, _"Gullinkambi Fünfte Weltall"_ , the Fifth Universe of Gold itself.

Again, instead of the beautifully ornate and majestic corridor of Glaðsheimr that gilded with golden colour, Ave and Reinforce Eins noticed multiple black coloured tendrils and slime covered textures similar to BETA or Xenomorph Hive have completely cover the entire area that they just entered. Everything seems to be completely surreal compared to the previous corridor that Ave and Reinforce Eins have just entered, as they quickly decided to once again readying themselves for any inevitable engagement against their enemies. This time around Ave decided to forego his prized beautifully ornate and futuristic looking two-handed white katana blade, Virtuous Treaty and instead project Excalibur Galatine, a Noble Phantasm in which previously employed by one of Altria's knights, Sir Gawain. The reason for Ave to choose Excalibur Galatine instead of the original Last Phantasm, Excalibur itself was due to the fact that Excalibur Galatine would always be easier to project and maintain, as it requires less mana to physically manifesting itself in this world or eternal reality. It was after he successfully projected Excalibur Galatine, Ave and Reinforce decided to venture further into Glaðsheimr's inner sanctum.

While traversing Glaðsheimr's inner sanctum together with Reinforce Eins, Ave took a quick glance at Excalibur Galatine that he has just projected. From the reflection that he saw on Excalibur Galatine's surface, Ave once again remembered on the day when he projected his first sword back then. When he performed unison with Reinforce Eins for the very first time, Ave inherited one peculiar magic circuit fragment in which previously owned by heroic spirit EMIYA. From the aforementioned magic circuit fragment that he inherited, Ave could miraculously perform a projection-type magecraft known as "Gradation Air" that allowed him to replicate any blade type weaponries from EMIYA's memories.

Since EMIYA's memories also happen to act as a complete archives for any swords, spears, lances as well as many other type of blades that once and would be existed in this countless multiple multiverse itself, Ave could theoretically project or replicate any swords, spears, lances, battle axes, daggers and other blade-type weaponries without having so much problem. At the same time EMIYA's memories that he inherited from merging his own Linker Core with Reinforce Eins and Hayate's very own Linker Cores also enable him to execute certain Reality Marble in which exclusively owned by heroic spirit EMIYA in the past, the "Unlimited Blade Works". Nevertheless, Ave also realize that he was his own person that also completely different from EMIYA. Because of that, at the end of the day, while he in a sense becoming an unusual extension for heroic spirit EMIYA's existence, Ave decided remind others as well as his own self that he was different from EMIYA and would never becoming one as well, after all.

Excalibur Galatine's light in which supposedly pale in comparison to the original Last Phantasm, Excalibur itself has shown Ave on how it could still somehow illuminate this entire alien corridor that would lead him as well as Reinforce Eins towards Glaðsheimr's inner sanctum. Because of that, Ave decided to trust and assert himself as his own instead of trying to become another EMIYA. Even though he still wished to uphold justice as much as how heroic spirit EMIYA have done such thing personally, Ave decided to pursue his wish and dream pragmatically by being realistic about it. In the end, through the reflection that he saw from Excalibur Galatine, the young Time Diver Enforcer, Ave J.C Takamachi could finally come to term with his existence as well as limitation while striving for what he best at the most, protecting those in which he truly loves and cherishes dearly.

"Are you alright, meister Ave…? You seem spacing out just now…" telepathically asked Reinforce Eins, as she seems to actually concerned over her beloved surrogate Lord's wellbeing. "I'm fine, Reinforce. It is just working together with you as well as everyone else have truly reminded me over what truly meant a lot for me, as I wish to always protect them with my heart…" telepathically answered Ave back while smiling at Reinforce Eins as well, in return. Reinforce Eins in the meantime decided to remain quiet and listen at her beloved surrogate Lord's answer just now. In her mind, she knew very well on how Ave was definitely sincere about his feeling, as he truly loves and cherishes his new family, friends, allies and comrade in arms above anyone else. At the same time however, she also noticed on how Ave's disposition of zealously trying to protect his loved ones has sometimes made her feel concerned as well, especially since Reinforce Eins herself found that her beloved surrogate Lord tend to overdone that.

She remembered very well on how the old life that her beloved surrogate Lord, Ave has experienced before he accepted Olivier Sägebrecht and Ayin Barshem's offer has made him frustrated. He found no excitement, no purpose and no reason that would prompt him to keep on moving forward with his life. Ave previously never actually confide about his old life to Reinforce Eins, as the only person that he already told about his past experiences was his beloved adoptive older sister, the Ace of Aces, Nanoha Takamachi and her beloved daughter, Vivio Takamachi, as well as his dearest older girlfriend, Queen of the Night Sky, Hayate Yagami and a certain young Hegemon-girl, Einhalt Stratos. Such fact alone has sometimes made Reinforce Eins sometimes wondered on whether her beloved surrogate Lord, Ave has truly trusted her before, as he never actually told her about his old life in such a great detail.

At the same time however, Reinforce Eins also remembered on how her beloved surrogate Lord, Ave also told her several other different things that he never once told Nanoha, Hayate, Vivio and Einhalt, as such action alone has made the said first generation Reinforce to trust her surrogate Lord instead. It was not until after Ave once again successfully prevented a certain tragedy that supposedly took place during the aftermath of Mulberry Shore's campaign that he decided to share a story about his old life with her, in which Reinforce Eins herself listened tentatively. Realizing that her beloved surrogate Lord, Ave has actually trusted her, Reinforce Eins decided to also help him on overcoming his own past life that he truly wished to leave behind.

"I also share the same sentiment as well, meister Ave. Since my one and only wish is also to protect those in which I truly love and cherish dearly above everything else, including yourself, meister Ave. Because of that, I, Reinforce Eins Yagami have already made my decision to always be with you until this never ending eternity itself ceased to exist…" proclaimed Reinforce Eins telepathically, as she once again sent her beloved surrogate Lord, Ave a telepathic warm and gentle smile of hers, in return. Ave was only letting out a small chuckle as he listened at Reinforce Eins' proclamation just now. "Thanks, Reinforce. Since your company and help has truly meant a lot for me and I sincerely am appreciate that…" thanked Ave before he once again sent a telepathic version of his reassuring Takamachi-style smile at Reinforce Eins, afterwards. Reinforce Eins personally was actually feel relieved since her beloved surrogate Lord, Ave couldn't see her blushing cheeks during the entire unison, as she found herself already blushing slightly in embarrassment after listening at his reply just now.

Armed with Excalibur Galatine that he projected just now, Ave and Reinforce Eins decided to venture even deeper into Glaðsheimr's inner sanctum afterwards. It was at the end of the seemingly never ending corridor that constitute most if not the entire interior of Glaðsheimr's inner sanctum itself, both Ave and Reinforce Eins found their target, a living core that perpetually empower Glaðsheimr's existence in this mortal plane. Ave in particular quickly noticed the identity of this particular living core, as memories that he accumulated in his old life once again reminded him over things that might have already forgotten beforehand. Reinforce Eins at the same time could feel as well as becoming aware of any sensation that her beloved surrogate Lord's memories has been causing, as she saw them, as if a theatrical movie were played in front of her.

This particular living core that currently supplying Glaðsheimr with limitless raw mana was happen to be no other than a certain girl that originally came from another alternate Earth that existed in the different position within the Sixth Axis or Seventh Dimension itself. The strangest thing that Ave has experienced and Reinforce Eins personally witnessed through her unison with him was the fact that knowledge that never once existed in the memories of his old life began to resurface and supplement him with more understanding over what actually happened, as well as the identity of this particular living core herself. "Nei Yūki…? No, both Nei and Yūki should actually be two different people altogether. Yet, they are one here, right in front of our eyes, as the current vessel that her soul inhabit is a physical body of Ra Ciela's second princess, Ionasal kkll Preciel…" muttered Ave alone under his breath while trying to piece those information both old and new together, at the same time.

"Do you think that Break The World has anything to do with this, meister Ave…?" telepathically asked Reinforce Eins, as she also decided to personally summon forty floating photon spheres known as Photon Lancer Genocide Shift for a precaution afterwards. "I'm not sure Reinforce, although for now, it would save to assume that it has indeed something to do with her appearance here. Ionasal kkll Preciel or Nei Yūki's journey should already concluded when they found the newborn eternal reality beyond Ra Ciela, a world in which her song has secretly created, Ar Ciel…" replied Ave back telepathically as well while he decided to let Reinforce Eins access parts of his memories in which showing a certain newborn eternal reality together with three different continents and towering orbital elevators that existed in there.

"Sol Ciel, Meta Falss and Sol Cluster…three different worlds that existed within a certain newborn world itself. The concept sounds a little strange meister Ave, although I could somehow understand that…" telepathically remarked Reinforce Eins, as she simultaneously probed even deeper into Ar Ciel's current existence as well. It was when Reinforce Eins found an interesting aspect on how those three different worlds in which existed within the said newborn eternal reality, Ar Ciel itself were in fact three different continents that have been completely separated from one another by ocean of clouds. Within each of those three different continents, a single towering orbital elevator existed with multiple cities built from the remain of space battle cruisers and their colony ships, SBC Ra Ciela, SBC Glocken and SBC Flügel.

"Ra Ciela, Glocken and Flügel are also known as capital cities for Sol Ciel, Meta Falss and Sol Cluster. Aren't they not the same with those nexus hubs that should only existed in one of those VRMMORPG, meister Ave…? The one that both young lady Vivio and Einhalt sometimes played, Gun Gale Online…" telepathically responded Reinforce Eins back with another question, as she also at the same time mentioned on how those three continents' capital cities were somehow closely similar to three player hubs for a certain VRMMORPG known as Gun Gale Online, in return. It was when Ave quietly nodded, reaffirming Reinforce Eins' suspicion and statement while staring at the unconscious Ionasal kkll Preciel in front of him (them).

"I'm sure Asada will find this interesting, Reinforce. Especially since she never before guessed that the world in which she spent her time most beyond her AmuSphere back then does exist in another reality after all…" half-jokingly remarked Ave, as he decided to also letting a small chuckle out as well, at the same time. "You surely are a jest, meister Ave. I don't think miss Sinon would find the world in which people kill one another for bounties in real life to be that interesting. Even if she previously should already getting used of the said world's lore and setting…" replied Reinforce Eins back telepathically while mentioning on how reality in which existed beyond Break The World itself has definitely different from VRMMORPG that those SAO Survivors played.

Ave in return was only affirmatively nodding back in agreement at his beloved companion Unison Device, Reinforce Eins, as he also personally understood the reality in which she has been trying to implicate in her telepathic respond just now. SAO Survivors in which currently living their life to the fullest in the world of Álfheimr after Break The World occurred has once fought for their very own survival after accidentally getting trapped in a death game known as Sword Art Online or SAO itself. Back then Executive Officer or Enforcer Teana Lanster together with her aide, Runessa Magnus were investigating the case together with United States of Japan's secret services, as they found that Sword Art Online's game master and creator, Akihiko Kayaba was actually a genius in which specialized for the creation of artificial environment after he together with the other two fellow scientists made contact with Moon Cell Automaton and SERAPH in the past.

Using his invention known as Codename "Seed" as the main core of artificial environment that he created, the mythical world of Aincrad was born as Sword Art Online came into an existence together with it. However, no one would have actually predicted Akihiko Kayaba's true purpose for religiously studying and creating this artificial world itself, until SAO Incident took place a few months afterwards.

According to Teana and Runessa's investigation report, Ave found that Kayaba desired only one thing when he created Sword Art Online's Aincrad. He wished only to recreate SERAPH under artificial environment in which completely free from Moon Cell Automaton's control. It was through those trapped souls of SAO Players as well as Survivors, Akihiko Kayaba successfully recreate the very core or foundation of these artificial environments, in which also later on became more famously known as the "Seed". It was when using the "Seed" itself, ZEUTH and Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Technical Division 4 have oversee the creation of multiple artificial worlds in which also in the end becoming independent alternate eternal realities after Break The World took place one and half a year ago.

Ave remembered very well on how he once visited the one of these artificially created worlds known as Ainground while learning over the very lore behind the creation of Aincrad after the "Great Separation" took place. Together with Reinforce Eins, Vivio and Einhalt, Ave tried to prevent the "Great Separation" itself from taking place, as accompanied by his new friends from Álfheimr in which also happen to be previously identified as SAO Survivors as well, he successfully prevented the aforementioned "Great Separation" from taking place in the end. Ave's new friends from Álfheimr have also gave him an explanation on how their effort have definitely protected this new world, Ainground from heading to the same tragic path in which Aincrad itself have headed in the past.

The legendary black swordsman, Kazuto Kirigaya or Kirito in which often appeared in his Spriggan avatar has once reassured Ave on how he together with Reinforce Eins, Vivio and Einhalt were making the right choice when they helped him and the others to prevent the "Great Separation" itself, after all. Kirito's wife, Asuna "The Flash" Yūki in which also well famously known as the "Berserk Healer", captain of Álfheimr's royal capital air force also told him, as well as Reinforce Eins, Vivio and Einhalt about how this artificial new world, Ainground was different from Aincrad in which currently floating above Álfheimr and Svartálfheimr respectively. It was from both Kirito and Asuna's explanation on how these two worlds, Ainground and Aincrad now existed in different alternate eternal realities unrelated to one another, Ave, Reinforce Eins, Vivio and Einhalt could somehow also learn these artificially created eternal realities' true nature while understand more about the very purpose behind Kayaba's creation, the infamous death game, Sword Art Online (SAO) together with the very own personal reality that he envisioned after all.

Remembering Teana and Runessa's investigation report as well as his visit to the artificially created realm of Ainground back then has definitely reminded Ave on how Glaðsheimr's true nature was similar to any of those eternal realities born from multiple different artificially created worlds, realms and environments. Nevertheless, unlike SERAPH in which Moon Cell Automaton has created during one of their own Holy Grail War, Glaðsheimr's own existence has been closely sustained by its inhabitants' wishes through some kind of unholy ritual. Ave personally suspected that these Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers have somehow manage to obtain as well as replicate Fuyuki's Holy Grail War ritual itself, as the reason why they kept Ionasal kkll Preciel prisoner as well as adamantly tried to kidnap Chise Hatori was due to their own unique existences that would also made them suitable for the Grail's vessels and cores, after all.

Because of that, as he decided to keep Chise Hatori together with Julis Riessfeld under his as well as Time-Space Administrative Bureau's protection, Ave determined to defeat Longinus Dreizehn Orden once and for all. It wasn't just because of their existence would definitely endanger both Chise Hatori and Nei Yūki or Ionasal kkll Preciel, but also because the very ritual that they currently conducted most likely would destroy this world as well as the third newborn world completely. Those prior knowledge that Ave once possessed has informed him about any atrocity and destruction that Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers, especially if they were successful on performing the said ritual and elevating themselves towards the next final phase of their own evolution and existence, the Hadō God.

"Indeed, Asada might find this particular possibility to be quite intriguing, I believe. Although at the same time, she would definitely choose to destroy whatsoever individual or organization that would threaten these newborn worlds' peace and balance without any second thought…" telepathically retorted Ave back at Reinforce Eins' telepathic reply just now, as he decided to destroy the transparent cocoon in which previously prevented Ionasal or Nei Yūki from getting away. By unleashing Excalibur Galatine's mana reserve, Ave successfully tore the encasing transparent cocoon that previously imprisoned Ionasal or Nei Yūki inside. It was also when Reinforce Eins decided to end her unison session with Ave, as she caught Ion's unconscious body that fell out from the now completely shattered transparent cocoon itself.

"I presume that Longinus Dreizehn Orden would definitely fit that bill, meister Ave. Especially after numerous atrocities that they have committed in the past…" added Reinforce Eins in her respond towards Ave's reply just now, as she gently lifted Ion's unconscious body in her arms at the same time. Ave in return was only smiling at Reinforce Eins while affirmatively nodding at her as well, simultaneously. As he decided to also let Excalibur Galatine go by dispersing it into beautiful looking magical particles, Ave began to respond back at Reinforce Eins' reply just now. "Asada once told me on how she together with her best friends, Kazuto and Asuna were fighting an evil organization that kill people just for the sake of fun. The idea for having such evil roaming in this world has definitely angered her, as in the end she together with the rest of her friends from Álfheimr fought against this said evil organization before defeating it once and for all…" replied Ave back, as he decided to arm himself with his CW-AEC05M Gladiator "mass production model" AEC Armament this time around.

Reinforce Eins in which currently cradling Ion's unconscious body in bridal carry could somehow empathize herself with her beloved surrogate Lord, Ave's reply just now. The fact that Ave mentioned Asada's point of view just now has indicated his own personal opinion in regards to Longinus Dreizehn Orden together with some of the incidents that they have committed in these multiple parallel worlds after all. Reinforce Eins was aware on how Ave was always hate the idea of having to witness other people's suffering, especially when their suffering were just a mere side effect from any of those criminal activities that Longinus Dreizehn Orden and any other evil organizations have been committed. Because of that, it also might be the reason for him to be able to harness Heroic Spirit and Counter Guardian EMIYA's fragment in which Reinforce Eins has recorded and possessed in one of her Tome of the Night Sky's six hundred and sixty six pages.

EMIYA's Gradation Air or Projection, as well as his Reality Marble, Unlimited Blade Works were the main two things that Ave inherited after his Linker Core melded together with both Reinforce Eins and Hayate's very own Linker Cores. It was through the unbreakable connection that the three of them have shared throughout this supposedly endless eternity itself; Ave, Reinforce Eins as well as Hayate were able to execute Gradation Air or Projection flawlessly. On the other hand, Ave was happen to be the only one that inherited EMIYA's Reality Marble, the Unlimited Blade Works, as Hayate has been unable to inherit it for some unknown reason. Reinforce Eins personally has thought that it has anything to do with her beloved surrogate Lord's own newborn existence and identity after he accepted Olivier Sägebrecht and Ayin Barshem's offer in the past. Although in the end, no one know for sure on how he was able to perfectly inheriting the aforementioned Reality Marble of Heroic Spirit and Counter Guardian EMIYA perfectly, after all.

"Meister Ave's own ideal and version of justice most likely would be different from Shirō Emiya's own brand of justice. Yet, for some reason, I could understand, relate and accept his own version of it better than what Heroic Spirit EMIYA has been championing for this entire endless eternity itself…" remarked Reinforce Eins alone under her breath, as she was affirmatively nodding back at her beloved surrogate Lord, Ave as well, in return. "What do you think about it, Reinforce…?" asked Ave, as he noticed on how his faithful companion, Reinforce Eins has just affirmatively nodding at him a moment ago. "I also think that Longinus Dreizehn Orden is perpetrating all of these crimes across multiple different worlds, meister Ave. Nevertheless, we should retreat for now, especially with me currently unable to support you, unfortunately…" answered Reinforce Eins back while suggesting that they should retreated, at least for the time being.

Ave in which carefully listened at Reinforce Eins' suggestion just now was only nodding back in agreement while getting his sidearm, CW-AEC09M Oxtongue "mass production model" AEC Armament, Javelin at the same time. It was only after he kept his CW-AEC09M Javelin AEC Armament in its holster, Ave began to respond back at Reinforce Eins' answer just now while still arming himself with his CW-AEC05M Gladiator "mass production model" AEC Armament, at the same time. "You're right, Reinforce. Now, shall we retreat from this place before any of those Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers noticed something and decided to ambush us…?" responded Ave back while asking Reinforce Eins for her opinion as well, in return. "Affirmative, meister Ave…" answered Reinforce Eins back while acknowledging her beloved surrogate Lord's suggestion as well, at the same time.

Not long afterwards, both Ave and Reinforce Eins decided to retreat from Glaðsheimr's inner sanctum, as they successfully rescued Ionasal kkll Preciel with them. It was also when Glaðsheimr slowly began to crumble away, as it completely lost the one and only foundation that has been sustaining its existence until now. Unfortunately, both Ave and Reinforce Eins never actually realize on how Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers would never give up on trying to have their unholy wishes granted. Even after Glaðsheimr started to crumble away after its main foundation as well as source of mana energy was taken away completely, Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers would still try to reclaim what they ought have becoming the main reason of their sudden defeat.

It was when this entire battle has been temporarily concluded for a sudden, as the surviving Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers decided to later on disappeared without any trace. Unfortunately, that would not be the last for Ave and Reinforce Eins to face any of them, as in the future they would return and claimed their unholy wish after all. For now, this abrupt battle has finally been concluded, as for the future, another tale of destruction, the fool's lament of _Dies irae_ would begin anew, with another promised place in which countless wishes and dreams to converge has been prepared for them, ultimately becoming the very stage in which this ultimate cycle of endless eternity might finally be broken. Nevertheless, it would be another tale for another timeline, as nothing have actually been set and predestined, after all.

* * *

 **ED Theme Song:** Désir (Performed By: GARNiDELiA)

* * *

Corporal Cinque Nakajima decided to let a small sigh out, as she manage to somehow kept herself hidden from any of her mindless pursuers. She was infiltrating Glaðsheimr alone, as per-Special Duty Section 6's commander, lieutenant colonel Hayate Yagami's order while avoiding detection from her enemies like usual. It was until she stumble across an unlikely creature that has somehow manage to detect her presence that Cinque no longer able to conceal herself for any longer. Luckily, after Cinque successfully shook her pursuers away, she manages to once again conceal her presence away, at least for the time being.

"Luckily they aren't that smart, as I could still concealing myself once again. Nevertheless, the longer I stay in this place, the more danger that it would be against me…" muttered Cinque alone under her breath, as she secretly tried to peek and identify her enemies' movement. From what she personally noticed so far, her pursuers, in which happen to be a group of mindless Third Reich's Schutzstaffel or Protection Armed Force undead soldiers, thirty of them in total unsuccessfully was searching for Cinque. Unfortunately for them, Cinque's reputation for being Jail Scaglietti's former best infiltrator, saboteur and demolition expert has proven to be useful in this particular mission. Now known better as Time-Space Administrative Bureau's best infiltrator, saboteur and demolition expert that could rival or even surpass the legendary "Big Boss" himself, Cinque in which currently belongs to her eldest sister, master sergeant Ginga Nakajima's N2R Team has distinguished herself for the only one that could successfully complete this mission, after all.

"Again, I never am expecting myself to encounter that unlikely creature here. Again, this entire countless multiple multiverses itself is happen to be a giant melting pot of countless different realities, cultures, lores and destinies according to Enforcer Takamachi. Because of that, I never actually feel surprised when realizing that it has also been kept here in this place for the entire time, even when it should never actually have anything to do with Longinus Dreizehn Orden's agenda…" once again muttered Cinque alone under her breath before she decided to let a small sigh out afterwards. Her supposedly not-so-difficult infiltration has almost ended in failure, as Cinque's encounter with this very unlikely creature already forced the supposedly best infiltrator, saboteur and demolition expert to retreat for the time being.

Fortunately for Cinque, she could still continue her infiltration as none of these mindless undead Schutzstaffel's superiors have been alerted. Cinque might be one of Time-Space Administrative Bureau's combat cyborg that possessed strength beyond what the strongest ordinary people could possibly achieving, albeit not as strong as both of her older sisters, Subaru and Ginga Nakajima themselves. Nevertheless, she was also fully aware on how her enemies this time around, those Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers were possessing strength and ability that might even surpass some of the strongest Heroic Spirits ever existed such as Jeanne d'Arc or Arturia "Altria" Pendragon, as their future self for being those venerated Hadō Gods have becoming a solid testament of uncontested power in which these aforementioned Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers have and might be possessing after all.

Because of that, Cinque has decided to focus herself just on infiltrating Glaðsheimr while obtaining crucial data and information from her enemies before retreating upon the completion of her aforementioned mission itself. Instead of trying to demolish Glaðsheimr's very own structure from within, Cinque decided not to risk herself as well as her mission this time around, even when she was in reality happen to be one if not the best infiltrator, saboteur and demolition expert that Time-Space Administrative Bureau ever had under their command. Since in the end, Cinque would definitely find it difficult to fight or even defeat one of those Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers alone, even when she in reality was a combat cyborg that possessed strength far beyond the strongest ordinary human being, after all.

Cinque was never reckless enough to challenge any opponent that possess strength comparable to any of those Supreme Ones' guardians and combatants that she and the rest of her sisters have encountered in one of the subterranean parallel world known only by its tentative name, the "New World" in the past. She together with her sisters and other Special Duty Section 6's operatives or combat mages were able to fight the surviving Supreme One's Pleiades Squad in stalemate while it take Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Reinforce Eins, Reinforce Zwei, Vita, Shamal, Signum, Agito, Zafira, Vivio, Einhalt and Enforcer Ave J.C Takamachi to fight the aforementioned surviving Supreme One's guardians in stalemate as well. From what Cinque could remember personally, as well as stories that she heard from Enforcer Takamachi, Vivio and Einhalt, these enemies were indeed powerful while also extremely dangerous at the same time.

Only after Wizard Marshal, Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg in which also happen to be the very first Time Diver and Originator has decided to intervene as well as mediating a peace agreement between Time-Space Administrative Bureau's autonomous expeditionary fleet under Special Duty Section 6 with the opposing army of Supreme One's guardians and Pleiades Squad that the entire hostility completely ended, as Special Duty Section 6 agree not to intervene directly with this "New World" and its political climate unless the aforementioned surviving Supreme One has requested them to do so. Cinque remembered on how the three Time-Space Administrative Bureau's renowned Aces, instructor Nanoha Takamachi, Executive Officer or Enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown and lieutenant colonel Hayate Yagami have agree to sign this peace agreement together with three of the said surviving Supreme One's guardians that acted as His or Her representatives.

Heroic spirit of the "Once Future King", Arturia "Altria" Pendragon has acted as witness for this signing ceremony, as thirteen of her faithful Knights of the Round Table also adding their own seals to eternally validating this signing until both parties decided and agree to revoke it. In the end, Cinque never actually met or even saw the said surviving Supreme One's face, as she together with her sisters haven't actually fought Him or Her directly in combat. One thing that she was certain however, this Supreme One would definitely even more powerful and dangerous compared to any of His or Her guardians as well as Pleiades Squad. It was when Cinque decided to inhale deeply as she was reminded once again on how strong and extremely dangerous Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers are, since their strength were definitely comparable to those Supreme One's guardians after all.

Together with her sisters, Cinque has previously encountered multiple different allies and enemies alike across multiple different multiverses itself. Most of them were definitely stronger than Cinque herself, as she has always been completely aware of her own strength and limitation. Yet, she also remembered her eldest sister, master sergeant Ginga Nakajima's reassuring words about how strength alone would be the one and only factor that would determine one's overall capability of triumphantly defeating any of his or her own opponent in which also happen to be a lot stronger than himself or herself. Because of that, as she once again remembered those reassuring words inside her own mind, Cinque Nakajima decided to continue her infiltration mission while taking down those thirty mindless undead Schutzstaffel with her Inherent Equipment, "Stinger" silently.

Using multiple of her Inherent Equipment, "Stinger" as throwing knives, Cinque successfully took those thirty mindless undead Schutzstaffel soldiers down without creating any noises from it. Since she decided not to infuse them with energy that transformed them into an explosive throwing knives, Cinque also manage to conceal her presence completely and continue her mission afterwards. Cinque's own unique personal Inherent Skill, "Rumble Detonator", which would allow her to infuse any metal object with energy and made them explode has been remain inactive today, as she decided to take her enemies down only with her Inherent Equipment, "Stinger" throwing knives instead. Since Cinque definitely also understood on how only by doing so that she could still keep her presence hidden from any of those Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers, after all.

"Cinque, can you hear me…? This is Ginga. How is the situation on your side…?" asked Ginga using the standard issued of Time-Space Administrative Bureau's communication device that has also been similar to a bluetooth headset or earpiece from Non-Administrated 97th World of TSAB (Time-Space Administrative Bureau) in which Nanoha, Fate and Hayate were originated from. "Everything is progressed accordingly, master sergeant Nakajima. Since commander Yagami's mission plan has successfully manage to distract most if not all of those Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers away from this area, I believe…" answered Cinque while transferring any of the enemies' data that she successfully obtained just before.

"That is good to hear, Cinque. Nove, Wendi and I are currently fighting our enemies near the third belfry, as they are trying to break into Dieci and Vice's position. Would you be able to rendezvous with them while resuming your infiltration mission…?" responded Ginga back at Cinque's answer just now, as she decided to simultaneously ask her younger sister another question as well, in return. "I can try. Although it might not be as easy as what we currently have in our mind, Ginga-neesan…" replied Cinque back while indicating that she might found it difficult to rendezvous with Dieci and Vice while performing her mission as well, at the same time. Ginga in the meantime decided to remain quiet for a brief moment and gave Cinque's reply just now a bit of careful thought at the same time. It was when, only after Cinque about to leave and continue her infiltration mission that Ginga decided give her respond back while taking a group of enemies down using her prized Shooting Arts.

"Just do your best, Cinque. Nove, Wendi and I would try to do something on our own in the meantime as well…" responded Ginga back while simultaneously trying to reassure Cinque that she together with Nove and Wendi would actually try to do something about this whole situation in the meantime. Cinque in return was only smiling back before she thanked her eldest sister as well, simultaneously. "Thanks Ginga-neesan. I will do my best to rendezvous with Dieci and Vice as soon as possible…" thanked Cinque, as she concluded her conversation with Ginga not long afterwards. "You're welcome, Cinque. Please be careful and Godspeed…" replied Ginga back before she decided to also concluding her conversation with Cinque and refocusing her entire attention at helping her other younger sisters, Nove and Wendi as well, at the same time.

Cinque in the meantime decided to continue her infiltration mission while occasionally took any of those Third Reich's mindless undead soldiers down with her "Stinger" Inherent Equipment. Since her "Stinger" was actually happen to be taking shape of metallic throwing knives similar to somehow futuristic-looking of smaller kunai daggers, Cinque could easily and silently took most of her opponents down while maintaining her cover or camouflage away, after all. While the process of infiltrating her enemies' stronghold while taking them down at the same time seem to be quite long and tedious, Cinque has somehow successfully performed her task swiftly, as almost in no time she manage to reach the opposing side of Glaðsheimr in which the third belfry located. Nevertheless, Cinque has also somehow noticed that something happens to be ultimately wrong, as her surrounding happens to be extremely quiet for some unknown reason.

"Strange…" muttered Cinque alone, as she decided to infuse four of her "Stinger" with magical energy by activating her Inherent Skill, "Rumble Detonator" this time around. "The entire area is extremely quiet and clean for a former battlefield, as no collateral damages or what remain from them have been sighted around it…" added Cinque, as she definitely noticed on how unusually quiet this area around the third belfry was strangely. From what Ginga has just told her, Cinque definitely aware of how intense battle should has actually ravaged this entire place. Nevertheless, everything has actually been extremely quiet for her, as Cinque started to suspect on whether this entire place truly happen to be the appointed rendezvous point that Ginga has been mentioned before, after all.

Cinque quietly tried to keep her presence remain concealed away, as she took a cover on the nearby wall. She tried to contact Ginga using her communication device, as only static sounds has greeted her unfortunately, in return. It was only after she took a notice on how strangely unusual or even almost ultimately frightening this entire silence around her is, Cinque decided to carefully continue her mission while hoping that nothing is wrong after all.

Unfortunately however, Cinque's trained left eye has spotted an irregular time and space distortion that completely isolating the entire area around the supposedly third belfry itself from Glaðsheimr. She quickly noted on how this isolation in which also formed a small pocket dimension at the same time was similar to an accursed pocket dimension that multiple tortured souls of murdered children have created during Sanity's Requiem Incident in which Cinque herself has investigated together with Enforcer Teana Lanster and corporal Alto Krauetta in the past. It was also when Cinque learnt on how this newly formed small pocket dimension in which currently has isolated her from Ginga and the others was definitely a lot more powerful than the one that she previously encountered during Sanity's Requiem Incident after all.

Similar to a certain topography-type magecraft such as "Blood Fort Andromeda" in which Miyu Edelfelt and Illyasviel von Einzbern once performed by installing a Rider-class card of Heroic Spirit Medusa in the past, both this newly formed pocket dimension and the one that Cinque encountered during Sanity's Requiem Incident have truly giving her a lot of trouble. Especially when she must personally dispelled or at the very least escaped from such baleful Bounded Field using her own strength as one of the Time-Space Administrative Bureau's operative as well as combat cyborg. Because of that, Cinque has decided to get herself ready for an ambush in which her enemies have prepared by creating this aforementioned pocket dimension itself, after all.

Cinque was about to investigate her surrounding area further, as she heard a loud crashing noise nearby followed by a lone figure of mysterious young female combatant with a beautiful straight long ebony hair was thrown towards her direction by a mysterious monstrous force. Quickly, Cinque dispelled her camouflage as she caught the said mysterious young female combatant in which happen to be definitely taller than her easily. "Well, even though I might not be as strong as Ginga or Subaru, my strength alone should sufficient enough to caught her from crashing to the wall behind me…" muttered Cinque alone under her breath, as she dispelled her camouflage while settling the said mysterious young female combatant away, at the same time.

"T-thanks…but who are you…?" asked the said taller mysterious young female combatant when realizing that Cinque has successfully caught her and prevented her from getting seriously injured at the same time. "Time-Space Administrative Bureau's operative, corporal Cinque Nakajima. I just am glad that you are okay miss…" replied Cinque back before she paused her sentence in order to let this aforementioned mysterious young female combatant to introduce herself, in return. "Kei Sakurai is my name, Nakajima-san. I am here to finally fulfil my promise and defeat Longinus Dreizehn Orden once and for all. Yet, my strength alone seems to be insufficient and I was falling into their trap…" quickly explained Kei Sakurai in her respond at Cinque's reply just now, as she decided to also introducing herself as well, afterwards.

"You can just call me Cinque, miss Sakurai. For now, I won't be enquiring more about what have happened between yourself and Longinus Dreizehn Orden, as we both definitely have more important and pressing issue right in front of us, after all…" calmly responded Cinque back before she quickly turned her attention back at a group of a mysterious lone hooded individual in which also wearing a white robe and floating right in front of them (her). "You can just call me Kei, Cinque-san. Although, I also agree with you that we should deal with this enemy first and find a way to escape from this goddamn forsaken place, at the same time…" replied Kei Sakurai back, as she readying her weapon, a holy relic known as a fiery crimson blade, "Hihi'irokane" in which currently covered in dancing flame and completely reminding Cinque herself to Signum's faithful newly upgraded Armed Device, Lævatein Modified for some reason.

"I will help you, miss Kei. Since escaping from this place and rendezvous with my friends is currently happen to be my top upmost priority after all. In the meantime, is that enemy also part of Longinus Dreizehn Orden…?" responded Cinque back with another enquiry after she declared her intention to help Kei Sakurai on finding a way out from this isolated pocket dimension itself, in return. Kei Sakurai in the meantime was only smiling at Cinque, as she decided to also gave the older albeit cuter, petiter and shorter female combat cyborg that has saved her life just now an affirmative nod as well, shortly afterwards. "T-thanks Cinque-san. I truly am appreciating your help to defeat this opponent, in which most likely unrelated to Longinus Dreizehn Orden after all…" thanked Kei Sakurai before she decided to subsequently also answer Cinque's enquiry as well, in return.

"An enemy unrelated to Longinus Dreizehn Orden…? I'm pretty sure that even an Ace Enforcer such as Enforcer Testarossa Harlaown herself would never actually been expecting that…" muttered Cinque alone under her breath, as she decided to carefully gave Kei Sakurai's answer just now a thought of consideration at the same time. It was when this aforementioned mysterious floating enemy in the white robe decided to remove his hood and revealing his monstrous face at both Cinque and Kei Sakurai as well, in the process. "No one ever alive to tell a tale of his or her encounter with Gorgom before. Yet you two have strangely manage to survive and in the process torturing yourself even further, like that foolish Prince of the Black Sun…" mocked the said mysterious floating enemy in the white robe, as he now has completely revealed his hideous face at both Cinque and Kei Sakurai.

"Gorgom…?" asked Kei Sakurai with an extremely confused expression shown all over her face, as she never before heard that name after all. Cinque on the other hand was only staring at the said floating monstrous enemy in the white robe with serious expression shown on her face instead, as She has heard the name Gorgom before from Enforcer Ave J.C Takamachi when he together with Vivio and Einhalt were investigating certain terrorist case that took place in one of the alternate or parallel newborn worlds' past in which never supposedly happened.

"It was a certain criminal organization's name that has existed long even before the original world's recorded history itself, miss Kei. Although I almost am certain that they should exist no longer after mister Ave…I mean Enforcer Takamachi together with Vivio and miss Einhalt successfully defeat them in the past…" replied Cinque back while answering Kei Sakurai's question just now. Indeed, Ave together with Vivio and Einhalt have previously fought this mysterious evil organization, Gorgom when they visited another parallel newborn world's past in which supposedly never happened. Yet here a lone mysterious enemy in the white robe that claimed to be part of Gorgom has decided and successfully trap both Cinque and Kei Sakurai inside this isolated pocket dimension while trying to completely eradicate them at the same time.

Kei Sakurai has previously fought him in stalemate before she unfortunately still somehow got overwhelmed in the end. By the time when Cinque arrived after this mysterious enemy in the white robe has also trapped her within this isolated pocket dimension, Kei Sakurai has switched her previously offensive battle tactic into defensive, as this aforementioned mysterious enemy in the white robe already completely overwhelmed her with his great strength, unfortunately. Because of that, as she realized on how defeating this mysterious enemy in the white robe would happens to be the only way for her to escape from this isolated pocket dimension together with her new ally, Kei Sakurai, Cinque decided to also getting involved in this fight and helped Kei Sakurai to escape from this aforementioned isolated pocket dimension in which their mysterious opponent in the white robe has created.

"So, do you think he is just an impostor…? A copycat criminal that took Gorgom name as part of his twisted identity instead, Cinque-san…?" once again asked Kei Sakurai while at the same time readying her combat stance as well, in return. "I am not sure about that, miss Kei. Since I never actually face any of Gorgom's members before in the past. Yet, I am certain that our enemy here is extremely dangerous and we should cautiously exercise our move in order to defeat him…" replied Cinque back, as she pulled three explosive "Stinger" throwing knives from underneath of her Shell Coat as well, simultaneously. "A-affirmative, Cinque-san…!" answered Kei Sakurai before she leaped and vertically sliced her holy relic, a flaming katana blade name Hihi'irokane towards the mysterious enemy in the white robe that still floating at that very moment.

Cinque on the other hand decided to simultaneously throw those three energy infused "Stinger" at the mysterious enemy in the white robe's direction, as she noticed almost instantly on how they were exploded upon touching the aforementioned mysterious enemy's white robe, engulfing him completely inside the explosion that they created. Even with her supposedly AA-wizard rank that she obtained thanks to her body augmentation as combat cyborg, Cinque could still felt uneasy when facing this particular opponent, the mysterious enemy in the white robe that claimed to be part of Gorgom. Cinque's previous combat experiences has warned her over one particular danger in which this aforementioned mysterious enemy in the white robe possessed, as she decided to once again pull another three energy infused "Stinger" throwing knives from underneath of her Shell Coat shortly afterwards.

Kei Sakurai on the other hand was a busy trading blow after blow with this mysterious opponent in the white robe using her holy relic, a flaming katana blade, "Hihi'irokane", as for some reason failed to land any decisive strike that would spell her opponent's defeat. The said mysterious enemy in the white robe himself easily blocked and parried Kei Sakurai's attacks away using his massive razor sharp claws that suddenly grew from both of his hands, as he also started to menacingly laughed at Kei Sakurai's inability to hurt or even more defeat him. Gritting her teeth in frustration, Kei Sakurai's almost lost her cool and committed a massive blunder that would probably cost her life at the same time. Fortunately however, as she failed to block one of the said mysterious enemy in the white robe's attack away, Cinque has already decided to intervene by throwing her three energy infused "Stinger" throwing knives in which once again engulfed this aforementioned enemy in huge explosion shortly afterwards.

"T-thanks, Cinque-san…" thanked Kei Sakurai, as she leaped back in order to create a safe distance between herself and this mysterious enemy in the white robe, at the same time. "You're welcome miss Kei. Just don't let your guard down since I would never be able to defeat him alone by myself, after all…" responded Cinque back while reminding Kei Sakurai to fight cautiously this time around. It was when Kei Sakurai affirmatively nodding back at Cinque, as she decided to renew her assault while cautiously parrying and counterattacking this mysterious enemy in the white robe as well, simultaneously. Cinque in which decided to once again pulled another three energy infused "Stinger" throwing knives was only letting out a small chuckle, as she realized on how her new ally, Kei Sakurai has decided to cautiously fought this mysterious enemy in the white robe this time around.

"Our enemy is definitely powerful and dangerous. Nevertheless, with the way miss Kei currently fight him, I am certain that we could somehow manage to defeat him…" muttered Cinque alone under her breath, as she noticed on how Kei Sakurai has gradually manage to fight her (their) opponent in stalemate after previously seems overwhelmed by his supposedly intimidating monstrosity. Because of that, Cinque was certain on how they would surely win this fight when she decided to also help Kei Sakurai using the more powerful variation of her unique Inherent Skill, "Rumble Detonator" known as "Over Detonation" that strong enough to held the rampaging Subaru from obliterating Nove and herself during Jail Scaglietti (JS) Incident five and half a year ago.

It was when Cinque began her move, as she decided to no longer waste any time to execute the aforementioned more powerful variation of her unique Inherent Skill known as "Over Detonation" in order to completely defeat this mysterious enemy in the white robe, at the same time. Since Cinque was certain that only by doing so that she together with Kei Sakurai could finally escape from this aforementioned isolated pocket dimension after all.

By the time when she together with Kei Sakurai manage to rendezvous with Ginga, Nove, Wendi, Dieci and Vice, Cinque has somehow manage to find a little bit of truth behind this mysterious enemy in the white robe that trap her inside the said isolated pocket dimension, just now. From her analysis, Cinque manage to piece some of the previously concealed information together on how this mysterious enemy in the white robe did indeed part of the supposedly destroyed evil organization, Gorgom after all. It was after she together with Kei Sakurai manage to defeat and force this mysterious enemy in the white robe to retreat, Cinque decided to take the only evidence that linked her opponent with Gorgom, a thorn part of his white robe in which Gorgom's insignia has been sewn on it perfectly.

Even with a possibility of him being a mere copycat criminal that imitated Gorgom's member still existed, Cinque was for some reason certain on how his link with Gorgom has been quite apparent at this point. Because of that she decided to discuss this matter with Ginga upon returning triumphantly from this mission, as surely it would never be too late for her to do so, after all. Unbeknownst to Cinque personally however, those surviving Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers in which about to loose Glaðsheimr has decided to activate one of those significantly important key that would grant them their wishes. Kei Sakurai has realized that albeit decided to remain quiet about it for some reason.

Once again this entire parallel world in which also happen to be an alternate version of a certain young Time Diver Enforcer's old world began to steadily moving towards its own destruction. Since not only because of those surviving Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers have decided to prematurely open one of their _"Swastika"_ but also due to a mysterious reappearance of the supposedly already destroyed evil organization, Gorgom in which Cinque has yet told anyone about it.

 _To Be Continued…_


	16. Episode 13

**Episode 13**

~ Escape for Tomorrow (Part VI) ~

A Distant Home

* * *

It truly was very strange, as none of their enemies have tried to pursue them. Ave and Reinforce Eins that have just successfully rescued an enigmatic Ionasal kkll Preciel from Longinus Dreizehn Orden's bondage has just escaped from Glaðsheimr's inner sanctum, as they are now arrived in the open courtyard area. The very first thing that Ave and Reinforce Eins noticed were a pair of belfries that proudly claw themselves upward and pierced through the cloudy heaven above. While Ave and Reinforce Eins usually would admire such majestic structures that they once seen when visiting the fallen kingdom of Drangleic in the past, the fact that this entire courtyard has been extremely quiet, devoid to any of their enemies' presences has made them feel extremely uneasy, after all.

"Don't you think that our enemies might have retreated when they realise that Glaðsheimr would soon be crumbling away, meister Ave…?" calmly asked Reinforce Eins, as she was still at the same time holding the unconscious Ionasal in bridal carry fashion. Ave in which currently still arming himself with his CW-AEC05M Gladiator "mass production model" AEC Armament decided to shook his head before he replied at his faithful companion and aide, Reinforce Eins as well, in return. "I doubt that any of our enemies would simply just retreated without fighting back, Reinforce. Because of that, I found this entire situation has been extremely strange and give me an uneasy feeling as well, at the same time…" replied Ave back, as he decided to also explaining his own view over this entire strange phenomenon as well, simultaneously.

"You're right, meister Ave. Our enemies are not the one that simply walk away after we successfully land a decisive blow at them. They always have an upper hand against us and their action to retreat instead of fighting back would definitely betray any of behaviour patterns and logic that we supposedly have in our mind, I believe…" added Reinforce Eins in her respond at her beloved surrogate Lord's reply just now. Reinforce Eins also affirmatively nodded back, as she definitely agreed with her aforementioned beloved surrogate Lord, Ave for his reply just now. It was also when she decided to carefully observing the entire area around her while still holding Ionasal's unconscious body in bridal carry fashion, at the same time.

Reinforce Eins knew and remembered very well on how any of her past enemies would ceaselessly pursue her as well as her beloved meister Hayate and Ave, especially after they land any of their decisive attack at them. Reinforce Eins in particular remembered very well on the day when she together with her beloved meister Hayate, Ave and Reinforce Zwei decided to infiltrate an accursed pocket dimension, in which countless tortured souls perpetually trapped within it. With Signum and Agito have decided to accompany them as well, Reinforce Eins remembered very well on how her beloved meister Hayate's personal mission in which supposedly quite simple has evolved into something else that proven to be a lot more challenging and complicated as well, at the same time.

Hayate and Ave were investigating the existence of certain accursed magical tome known as Tome of Eternal Darkness or Book of Shadow, as according to the Church of the Saint King's administrative director, Knight Carim Gracia, this aforementioned accursed magical tome itself would definitely proven to be extremely dangerous if it fell to the wrong hand. Using her Rare Skill, Prophetin Schriften, the said Church of the Saint King's administrative director, Knight Carim Gracia prophesised that the Book of Shadow or Tome of Eternal Darkness' very own existence itself has already claimed a number of victim in which happen to be completely oblivious as well as unrelated to its existence. Since unlike other grimoire in which Time-Space Administrative Bureau have been closely monitoring such as the famed Necronomicon or Pnakotic Manuscripts that have currently been under the possession of a pair great combat mages, Kurō Daijūji and Master Therion, this Book of Shadow or Tome of Eternal Darkness' very existence has somehow still remain a mystery after all.

Reinforce Eins also remembered on how her beloved meister and surrogate Lord's investigation has led them into another disappearance case in which they have previously been unaware of. Ave, Hayate, Reinforce Eins, Reinforce Zwei, Signum and Agito in the end decided to also investigating this disappearance case while infiltrating the aforementioned accursed pocket dimension in which Tome of Eternal Darkness or Book of Shadow has purportedly been created and sustained using countless of unfortunate tortured souls that already became its victims as well. Her beloved meister and surrogate Lord, Hayate and Ave in particular has decided to once again remind Reinforce Eins, Reinforce Zwei, Signum and Agito over any danger that awaits them deep inside the aforementioned accursed pocket dimension itself, after all.

Their enemies in which happen to be no other than tens to hundreds malevolent tortured souls were ceaselessly tried to kill them, as Reinforce Eins together with Reinforce Zwei, Signum and Agito have fought them in order to protect both Ave and Hayate as well, simultaneously. Signum in particular also personally mentioned on how these malevolent tortured souls that inhabit the aforementioned accursed pocket dimension itself, as they have been relentlessly tried to pursue and kill her as well as Agito before.

According to Signum's explanation, these malevolent tortured souls in which already became a victim of the accursed pocket dimension in which Tome of Eternal Darkness or Book of Shadow have created would forever tried to haunt not only them but also Ave, Hayate, Reinforce Eins and Reinforce Zwei as well, at the same time. Since these malevolent tortured souls in which Tome of Eternal Darkness or Book of Shadow have been victimised would forever try to kill them while torturing their unfortunate souls as well, in the process. It was only after Hayate, Reinforce Eins, Ave, Reinforce Zwei, Signum and Agito decided to confront those countless malevolent tortured souls directly that they could finally destroy this aforementioned accursed pocket dimension, the Heavenly Host as well, in the end. Although unfortunately however, they were unable to locate Tome of Eternal Darkness or Book of Shadow's whereabouts, as it seems to never actually been inside the aforementioned accursed pocket dimension itself, unfortunately.

Compared to those malevolent tortured souls that ceaselessly tried to kill them, Reinforce Eins found the entire solitude that greeted her and her beloved surrogate Lord, Ave was definitely quite unusual. Since again, compared to those aforementioned malevolent tortured souls that inhabit Heavenly Host, these Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers were definitely way a lot more powerful and extremely dangerous, after all. Nevertheless, none of these Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers have even been trying to ambush them, as this entire strange phenomenon has definitely made Reinforce Eins started to feel restless at the same time.

Her beloved surrogate Lord, Ave has previously mentioned that Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers would usually never simply give up and retreated from any battlefield, even if their supposedly inferior enemies somehow managed to destroy their supposedly impenetrable stronghold, Glaðsheimr in the process. Nevertheless, none of these Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers have decided to ambush them, as the only thing that greeted both Ave and Reinforce Eins were a perpetual stillness of solitude devoid of anything, in return. Reinforce Eins own observation at the same time has also made her realize that she together with her beloved surrogate Lord, Ave were definitely alone in the middle of this vast courtyard with a pair of belfries standing tall right in front of them.

"Yet, none of them have made their moves to ambush us, Reinforce. Because of that, I suspect that an unexpected development most likely took place when we rescued Ion a while ago. Nevertheless, I for some reason really have a bad feeling about this…" replied Ave back at Reinforce Eins' respond just now, as he personally suspected that another unexpected circumstance has prevent any of those surviving Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers to ambush them (him). Meanwhile, he also could only hope that nothing that has been particularly more dangerous than Longinus Dreizehn Orden itself would await him as well as Reinforce Eins after they rescued Ionasal kkll Preciel in which inadvertently made Glaðsheimr crumble at the same time. It was when Reinforce Eins decided to calmly let a small sigh out before she gave her respond at her beloved surrogate Lord, Ave's reply just now while holding the still currently unconscious Ionasal in bridal carry fashion as well, simultaneously.

"I also do have a really bad feeling about this, meister Ave. Since this entire stillness and solitude has somehow reminded me to a dark void of the abyss itself, after all. Hopefully, it won't end up becoming a literal dark void of the abyss that would swallow everything in the process…" calmly responded Reinforce Eins back, as she was also staring at her beloved surrogate Lord as well, in return. Ave in the meantime was only remain silent for a brief moment, as he gave Reinforce Eins' calm respond just now a deep thought as well, at the same time. He knew exactly on how his faithful companion, Reinforce Eins has truly concerned over what might happen to this world if things indeed proven to be heading towards the path of destruction itself.

Yet, nothing has indicated that what happened at this very moment indicates on how the world itself would be heading towards its own ultimate demise. Although at the same time, Ave also noticed that things most likely have started to move, turning everything from what already bad to the worse, after all. Reinforce Eins has definitely shared the same concern that he had in mind, as Ave noticed on how she already have approximately thirty Photon Lancer spheres floating around her while having NachtWal in its Armament Form, a cross-range weapon known as Spear Cannon, equipped on her left forearm at the same time. Realizing that his faithful companion and Unison Device, Reinforce Eins has also already prepared herself for any worse case scenario that might have in store for her, Ave decided to ask her another question while replying back at her respond as well, in return.

"While I personally don't think any dark void of the abyss would swallow this entire world just yet, the fact that none of our enemies have tried to ambush us is definitely quite unsettling, Reinforce. Nevertheless, I have already prepared myself to fight any enemies that might proven to be worse than those Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers themselves, at the same time. How about you, Reinforce…? I know this might sounds silly and redundant, but are you also ready for it as well…?" replied Ave back while asking Reinforce Eins a rhetorical question that he personally already knew the answer since the very beginning.

"I already promised both meister Hayate and meister Ave to always be with them in their fight against any enemies that threaten this endless infinity realm of possibility's peace as well as balance. Because of that, I would definitely fight with you against any of your enemies, as the wish for never ending tomorrow that you have in mind is also mine to be fulfilled as well, after all…" reassured Reinforce Eins in her respond at Ave's reply just now, as she decided to also gave her beloved surrogate Lord, a gentle motherly and reassuring smile of hers as well, in return. "Thanks, Reinforce. Since your promise has truly meant a lot for me…" thanked Ave, as he also at the same time gave Reinforce Eins an approving nod as well before smiling at her, shortly afterwards.

Suddenly multiple clashing sounds was heard echoing across this entire empty courtyard of crumbling Glaðsheimr, as both Ave and Reinforce Eins were instantly alerted by them. Not long afterwards, Ave and Reinforce Eins saw Einhalt Stratos' body was thrown toward their direction by unknown force before crashing at one of the belfries shortly after. "Einhalt…!" shouted Ave, as he together with Reinforce Eins in which still currently holding the unconscious Ionasal in bridal carry fashion quickly run towards the battered and bruised young Hegemon-girl herself, at the same time. Einhalt in which suffered from minor cuts and bruises immediately stood up before turning her attention at both Ave and Reinforce Eins that have currently been approaching them.

"Enforcer Takamachi and sergeant major Eins…?" asked Einhalt, as she decided to approach them while having her faithful Device, Asteion to heal her minor cuts and bruises as well, at the same time. "What happened to you, Einhalt…? It seems that you took quite a beating just now…" asked Ave as he greeted the beautiful younger Hegemon-girl with an equally beautiful mismatched purple and blue eyes in which currently standing right in front of him. Reinforce Eins on the other hand decided to remain quiet, as she tentatively listened at her beloved surrogate Lord's question and Einhalt's would be respond as well, instead.

"Another enemies have suddenly arrived and defeat the Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerer that I previously fought. Be extremely careful Enforcer Takamachi, sergeant major Eins. They are strong for some reason also reminded me to mister Kenzaki Kazuma that we previously fought when protecting Kamijō-san and Othinus-san in the past…" warned Einhalt before she quickly noticed the unconscious Ionasal in which Reinforce Eins still carrying with her before gasping in surprise and disbelief as well, shortly afterwards. "I-Ion-san…?" gasped Einhalt, as she never actually expected to see her supposedly very first best friend, Ionasal kkll Preciel here in this dying world that supposedly mirrored Enforcer Ave J.C Takamachi's very own old world. "Did you know her, miss Einhalt…?" politely asked Reinforce Eins, as she also feel a little surprised at Einhalt's reaction just now.

Unfortunately however, before Einhalt could respond at Reinforce Eins' question just now, the enemies that she just mentioned have arrived as Ave quickly identify them thanks to the prior knowledge that he retained from his old life. While these new enemies' appearances seem similar to Kenzaki Kazuma's other alter ego, Masked Rider Blade, Ave noticed on how they instead having appearances closely similar to humanoid crickets in futuristic special ops equipments rather than an armoured knight form of Masked Rider Blade himself, after all. Nevertheless, he quickly identify them as "Alternative", a group of Pseudo-Masked Rider created using a different system from what normally Masked Rider have been created from.

Currently, there are six of these Alternative Pseudo-Masked Riders, as three of them armed with two-handed barbed long swords while the rest armed with a pair of combat gauntlets made from an unidentified material. Ave and Reinforce Eins instantly noticed an apparent hostility that came from those six aforementioned Alternative Pseudo-Masked Riders in front of them, as they decided to also readying themselves as well, in return. "Please be careful, Enforcer Takamachi, sergeant major Eins. These enemies are powerful, as they seem possessing strength and fighting capability that comparable to Blade-san in his Jack Form at the very least…" once again warned Einhalt before she decided to also getting her combat stance ready as well, at the same time.

"Meister Ave and I will definitely be really careful, miss Einhalt. In the meantime, would you be able to do me just a small favour…?" reassured Reinforce Eins, as she decided to respond at Einhalt's warning just now while asking her to do a small favour as well, in return. "Y-yes…?" replied Einhalt back while staring back at Reinforce Eins with a slightly confused look shown on her face. "When meister Ave and I face these six enemies together, would you be able to keep miss Ion safe for me while recovering from your injury, miss Einhalt…?" politely asked Reinforce Eins, as she gently started to hand Ionasal's unconscious body to Einhalt in which also decided to hold her in bridal carry fashion as well, in return.

"Certainly, sergeant major Eins. Ion-san is actually the very first friend that I ever had and without fail, I will definitely protect her…" answered Einhalt back with determination in her voice, as she decided to retreat while holding Ionasal's unconscious body in bridal carry fashion as well, at the same time. "That truly is a relieved for me to hear that, miss Einhalt. Now, if you excuse me since meister Ave seems to already engage those six opponents simultaneously while we still conversing just now…" once again replied Reinforce Eins back, as she was only gently smiling at the said younger Hegemon-girl, Einhalt Stratos herself before leaving her together with the unconscious Ionasal behind, shortly afterwards. By the time Reinforce Eins has joining her beloved surrogate Lord, Ave to fight those six Alternative Pseudo-Masked Riders together, Einhalt already retreated to the safer spot with the unconscious Ionasal as well, simultaneously.

While having her faithful Device, Asteion keep on healing her wounds and bruises, Einhalt decided to bear a witness of this unusual battle between Ave and Reinforce Eins-duo against six Pseudo-Masked Riders known as the "Alternative" in which took place right in front of her. She saw how her beloved Enforcer Ave J.C Takamachi skilfully dodged, blocked and parried any incoming attacks from those Pseudo-Masked Riders, the "Alternative" using his CW-AEC05M Gladiator "mass production model" AEC Armament's Sword Module and Gauntlet before counterattacking them with moves as well as techniques that he previously learnt from the venerated Knight of the Sword, Signum Yagami and Nakajima Gym's consultant director, Micaiah Chevelle. Combined with several other methods that he learnt from the legendary DSAA's champion, Sieglinde Eremiah, Ave manage to defeat one of the said Pseudo-Masked Riders, the "Alternative" themselves by vertically slicing him or it into two.

"Shiden Issen! Kyōka Suigetsu…!" shouted Ave, as he executed a pair of cross-shaped vertical slashes that successfully slicing one of the Pseudo-Masked Riders, the "Alternative" into two. Both magic-enhanced vertical slashes that Ave just executed were originally a combination from two different sword styles in which he previously learnt from the Wolkenritter's leader, Signum and Tendō-style Battōjutsu 4th Dōjō's assistant coach, Micaiah Chevelle during five days and four nights R&R prior to a decisive battle in Naggiar Plains. Using this rare opportunity to train while accompany Einhalt in her own personal training regime, Ave decided to learn some new sword techniques from Signum and Micaiah while trying to adopt them into an Aincrad-Style that he already mastered previously.

Flower in the Mirror, Moon in the Water or "Kyōka Suigetsu" was one of those magic-enhanced sword attacks that Ave successfully learnt together with Purple Lightning Flash or "Shiden Issen". Even though both Kyōka Suigetsu as well as Shiden Issen was originated from two different sword-styles, Ave somehow managed to successfully adopt and incorporate them into the Aincrad-style swordplay that he previously mastered. Because of that, Ave would some times also known by the "Absolute Blade" or "Sword Mage" monikers similar to how one of the best swordswoman that Álfheimr ever had, Yūki Konno also known better by her "Absolute Sword" moniker as well for most of the time. Although Ave usually prefer to use an Old Belka's style swordplay that he previously learnt from Signum, the fact that he also manage to master some of the sword techniques from the venerated Tendō-style Battōjutsu Dōjō has proven to be beneficial for him as well, after all.

In the end, it was thanks to both Purple Lightning Flash or "Shiden Issen" and Flower in the Mirror, Moon in the Water or "Kyōka Suigetsu" magic-enhanced sword attacks that Ave could take one of those Pseudo-Masked Riders, the "Alternative" down by vertically slicing him or to be exactly it into half. Right after he successfully sliced the aforementioned Pseudo-Masked Rider, the "Alternative" into half with his Shiden Issen and Kyōka Suigetsu magic-enhanced sword attacks just now, Ave together with Reinforce Eins and Einhalt noticed on how their fallen opponent was splattering its slimy greenish blood before revealing itself as an extraterrestrial insectoid creature in which they never actually encounter before. Once again, Ave could vaguely remember that aforementioned extraterrestrial insectoid creature's identity from fragments of his old self's knowledge. In the end the said young Time Diver Enforcer Ave J.C Takamachi manage to identify those extraterrestrial insectoid creatures in which currently wearing Pseudo-Masked Rider, the "Alternative" combat suits as "Worms" or "Mimicry" albeit still unable to actually disclose any of its or their origins, unfortunately.

The remaining five Mimicries in Pseudo-Masked Rider, the "Alternative" combat suits were desperately trying to take Ave and Reinforce Eins down while hoping to also intimidate them with their inhuman shrieks similar to a distorted version of summer Cicada's hissing noises. Unfortunately for them however, Reinforce Eins decided to swiftly slam the second Pseudo-Masked Rider using her left forearm equipped NachtWal's Spear Cannon before impaling the third and fourth Pseudo-Masked Riders with a replica of certain crimson soaring spear that strikes with death, Gáe Bolg that she just projected (replicated) or to be exactly summoned from one of her own Tome of the Night Sky's pages.

" _Thy existence is forfeited as I pierced thy heart. Resign thyself to this fate, as I declare! Gáe Bolg…!"_

Almost instantly after Reinforce Eins concluded her aria, a silhouette of certain crimson spear made from pure mana energy was formed right in her right hand. It was also when without further ado, Reinforce Eins threw her aforementioned crimson soaring spear that strikes with death, Gáe Bolg, as it successfully skewered through the third and fourth Pseudo-Masked Rider, the "Alternative's" hearts simultaneously. "That's Cú Chulainn's Noble Phantasm, Gáe Bolg. Why are you able to wield it, sergeant major Eins…?" curiously asked Einhalt while staring at both Reinforce Eins and Ave in disbelief. "I was once absorb Cú Chulainn's Linker Core when trying to fill Tome of the Night Sky's six hundreds and sixty six pages, miss Einhalt. It was from his Linker Core that I obtained an ability to replicate Gáe Bolg, even if just for a brief moment…" calmly explained Reinforce Eins, as she decided to also smiling at Einhalt as well, in return.

In the meantime, as she still recovering from her injuries while cradling Ionasal's unconscious body in her arms, Einhalt noticed on how Ave and Reinforce Eins-duo have somehow manage to defeat four of those supposedly powerful Pseudo-Masked Rider, the "Alternative" quite easily. Such unexpected development alone has made Einhalt feel slightly confused, as she was definitely certain on how powerful those six Pseudo-Masked Riders are. Since each one of them were undoubtedly possessed the exact same power level with Masked Rider Blade in his "Jack Form". Knowing that she has probably overestimating her opponents' strength, Einhalt began to wonder on whether another external factor in which she has been unaware of, secretly played an important factor in this entire matter, after all.

"Something seems off here, as these Mimicries are actually pretty weak. Nevertheless, I was having quite a trouble when fighting them before. Unless, I missed something, this entire situation has definitely contradict one another, I'm afraid…" muttered Einhalt alone under her breath while trying to remember on anything that previously presence when she fought these Pseudo-Masked Riders and currently no longer exist in this battlefield here, after all. Slowly, the said young Hegemon-girl, Einhalt Stratos lifted her head and staring on the night sky above her before she realized something important afterwards. "The Paleblood Moon is not present here, that's why…" muttered Einhalt alone under her breath, as she started to realize over what she has been missed, in the end.

By the time Ave took the last remaining two Pseudo-Masked Rider, the "Alternative" down using his CW-AEC05M Gladiator "mass production model" AEC Armament's Sword Module, Einhalt has somehow manage to remember the differences between when she fought these six Mimicries in Pseudo-Masked Rider combat suits with the time when Ave and Reinforce Eins fight them currently. The one most apparent difference was a Paleblood Moon in which previously hanged low on the night sky above Einhalt when she fought these six Pseudo-Masked Rider, the "Alternative" alone happens to be strangely no longer present in the battlefield when Ave and Reinforce Eins confront the very same six Pseudo-Masked Rider, the "Alternative" just now.

Although she has yet found any strong evidence that would relate the Paleblood Moon's presence with these Pseudo-Masked Riders' overall strength and performance in the battlefield, Einhalt could somehow feel certain over how considerably weaker they are when fighting Ave and Reinforce Eins compared to the time when she fought them not long ago. Because of that, even without a strong evidence in her hands, Einhalt was definitely certain on how the presence of Paleblood Moon in the battlefield would exponentially enhanced these Mimicries in Pseudo-Masked Rider combat suits' overall strength and combat performance, after all. Since in the end, that has been the only explanation in which Einhalt personally could come up with, as other than the Paleblood Moon's presence, she noticed no differences between two battlefields in which she was happen to be also present in there.

"They are definitely weaker than Blade's Jack Form. Are you sure that these enemies are the same enemies that you having trouble with, Einhalt…?" asked Ave after he stated on how considerably weak those six Pseudo-Masked Rider, the "Alternative" were. "I also agree with meister Ave's assessment here. Since these Mimicries are definitely a lot weaker than mister Kenzaki's second combat extension form, after all. Are you certain that these enemies are happen to be the same opponents in which you previously fought and having a trouble with, miss Einhalt…?" politely asked Reinforce Eins after she pointed out on how definitely weaker these Pseudo-Masked Rider, the "Alternative" are, at the same time.

"I am certain they are the exact same enemies that I previously fought and having a trouble with, Enforcer Takamachi, sergeant major Eins. The reason why they have became considerably weaker when you fight them perhaps have something to do with the presence of certain Paleblood Moon, as they previously defeated nine Berserker-class heroic spirits and Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerer, Tubal Cain single-handedly before separating Sieg-san from myself afterwards…" replied Einhalt back while explaining over what has actually been happened to her, as well as her best friend, senpai and rival, Sieglinde Eremiah as well, in return. While listening at the aforementioned young Hegemon-girl's explanation just now, both Ave and Reinforce Eins have also started to wonder on whether this Paleblood Moon's presence was somehow related to the complete solitude that they were previously experienced, after all.

Nevertheless, both Ave and Reinforce Eins were unfortunately unable to find an opportunity to respond at Einhalt's statement just now, as for all the sudden a mysterious "Bounded Field" has been formed around them, completely enveloping the entire courtyard together with its two belfries as well, simultaneously. It was also when the entire scenery in front of Ave, Reinforce Eins and Einhalt's eyes completely switched into a wildwood of Lumenflower fields that they previously saw in the Hunter's Dream or Dream Refuge itself. "Where are we…?" asked Ave, as he for some reason could no longer remember over how the entire Dream Refuge looks like. "This place is a Dream Refuge, meister Ave. It function as a nexus from multiple different multiverses, similar to how the Firelink Shrine works back in Lordran, as it connects different places, time and space into one, allowing us to travel to each one of them without much trouble…" explained Reinforce Eins, as she once again decided to get her NachtWal's Spear Cannon ready, at the same time.

"At the same time however, I for some reason believe that this Dream Refuge isn't actually the exact same one that we have previously visited before, sergeant major Eins. Vivio-san and I remembered on how a Paleblood Moon supposedly sooth our weary souls in order to let us recover at the same time. Yet, this Paleblood Moon that hang low right above our heads is devoid any of the gentleness and sympathetic nature in which Moon Presence herself has been showing us back then…" added Einhalt, as she decided to rest Ionasal's unconscious body on the nearby wall afterwards. Both Ave and Reinforce Eins noticed on how the aforementioned young Hegemon-girl, Einhalt Stratos herself has almost completely recover from her injuries, as she was now ready to help them fight any incoming opponents as well, at the same time.

"This Paleblood Moon is definitely corrupted. Since I personally could feel how it's light slowly gnawing upon my very own soul, after all. Reinforce, Einhalt, don't you think this particular Paleblood Moon might have anything to do with those retreating Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers…? As for me personally, it might also been related to any of their twisted unholy wish after all…" responded Ave back while asking both Reinforce Eins and Einhalt Stratos a question as well, in return. "I'm not entirely sure about that, Enforcer Takamachi. Although, there is still a possibility for any of this to be actually related to those Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers as well, in the end…" calmly replied Einhalt back, as she tried to also find any possible connection between this sudden appearance of Dream Refuge, Pseudo-Masked Rider known as the "Alternative" and another Paleblood Moon with Longinus Dreizehn Orden as well, at the same time. Ave in the meantime was only quietly listened at Einhalt's reply just now while also hoping that he could find any possible connection between them, after all. It was when Reinforce Eins decided to express her own thought regarding to this matter as well, while turning her attention away from the new Paleblood Moon itself, at the same time.

"Those invisible dots that connect Dream Refuge, Mimicries and another Paleblood Moon with any of those Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers should actually exist, meister Ave, miss Einhalt. The only thing that we should have ourselves concerned at is more about anything or anyone that truly controls this entire thing from behind the shadow, I believe…" responded Reinforce Eins, as she decided to also making a point over how finding the mastermind behind this Paleblood Moon's emergence together with those Pseudo-Masked Rider, the "Alternative" should became their top upmost priority at this very moment, after all. Nevertheless, as Ave and Einhalt began to ponder on Reinforce Eins' respond just now, they started to take a notice on how this entire Dream Refuge itself was in reality different from the original Dream Refuge or Hunter's Dream in which they have been visiting previously.

Einhalt that has just recently revisited Dream Refuge after the Retired Ashen Hunter, Djura tried to kill her for rescuing the severely wounded Quinn Garland a few months ago when she visited Academy City together with Vivio realized on how the original Dream Refuge's elusive existence would only beckon her, as well as everyone else that have almost closely taken by the "Death" itself. Einhalt remembered on how she has almost get killed twice recently, as one of them would mysteriously transport her to the elusive original Dream Refuge itself for some reason unknown. Realizing that she almost got killed twice recently, Einhalt was only blushing slightly in embarrassment while glancing at both Ave and Reinforce Eins in which thankfully happen to be completely oblivious from her entire mishap. Because of that, unlike the original Dream Refuge that she just revisited recently, Einhalt quickly noticed the very thing that differentiate this new Dream Refuge with its original counterpart, after all.

The very thing that the said young Hegemon-girl, Einhalt Stratos has noticed from this new Dream Refuge was the absence of its Old Yharnam's Hunter Workshop in which the First Hunter, Gherman resides. Other than that, everything else looks somehow similar to the original Dream Refuge in which she has revisited previously when the Retired Ashen Hunter, Djura almost kill her a few months ago. Again, the fact that Einhalt in which happens to be a former U15 Striker Champion almost get killed in her fight against the said Retired Ashen Hunter, Djura has also becoming a solid testament on how extremely dangerous the Old Yharnam's Hunters are, in reality. Einhalt herself has personally admitted that she was quite careless when fighting the aforementioned Retired Ashen Hunter, Djura on that day, as in the end only thanks to her beloved younger girlfriend, Vivio's help that the said young Hegemon-girl, Einhalt Stratos could survive this entire encounter and remain alive, after all.

Nevertheless, those extremely dangerous Old Yharnam's Hunters are no longer present here in this Dream Refuge, as Einhalt decided to inspect the entire area further with Ave and Reinforce Eins. The only thing that present right in front of them was a sinister Paleblood Moon that illuminates the entire Lumenflower field in which they have currently been standing at this very moment. Other than that, no one seem present in this entirely new Dream Refuge, as Einhalt, Ave and Reinforce Eins were the only people that it has somehow manage to captivate, after all. Einhalt in particular decided to investigate the opposite area, not far from the location in which Ave and Reinforce Eins currently stood together. She kneeled right in front of what remains from a certain tombstone, as the said young Hegemon-girl herself noticed on how most of its carved writings have completely faded away. Nevertheless, Einhalt could vaguely read and guessed those faded writings in which previously carved on the said tombstone's surface, after all.

"Here lies ****, The Creation King, as well as Saviour of Our People. May His Soul rest forever in peaceful dream before He could finally find his own self-worth in the Waking World…" muttered Einhalt alone, as she recites the carved writing that has fortunately still somehow remain visible despite of its fading condition. "The Creation King…? I better let Enforcer Takamachi and sergeant major Eins know about this, as it might also be our only clue that available for us, after all…" once again muttered Einhalt alone with her almost inaudible personal monologue, as she decided to walk back towards the direction in which Ave and Reinforce Eins still currently standing at this very moment.

"Einhalt, did you find anything…?" asked Ave while waving his right hand at the said younger Hegemon-girl, Einhalt Stratos as well, in return. Einhalt in the meantime was only blushing slightly, as she saw Ave's warm Takamachi-style smile in which happen to remind her to Vivio, Einhalt's own beloved and cherished younger girlfriend, after all. Einhalt remembered on how her beloved younger girlfriend, Vivio has once told her a story about Ave's past when he has lost his ability to smile and becoming extremely cynical as well, in the process. It was only after he made his own choice by accepting Olivier Sägebrecht and Ayin Barshem's offer that Ave could started to once again regain his ability to smile. Although it wasn't until he met his would be beloved adoptive youngest older sister, Nanoha Takamachi and her fiancé Fate Testarossa Harlaown, as well as his soon-would-be lovely older girlfriend, Hayate Yagami that Ave could regain his ability to smile from the bottom of his sincerest heart, eventually.

"He that has been rejected by his own old world chooses to walk on the very path that he truly believes in. Never once that he doubted his own ideal, as for him, it was the only thing that definite his very own life and existence in this true waking world itself, including his own self-worth…" muttered Einhalt alone under her breath, as she approached Ave and Reinforce Eins in which currently waiting for her. It was also when the said young Hegemon-girl, Einhalt Stratos once again realized that the aforementioned older young Time Diver Enforcer, Ave J.C Takamachi's smile has captivated her heart as well, after all.

"No wonder Vivio-san and Fūka are also find his smile somehow captivating, since it probably is one of the most sincerest smile that I ever seen in my life, after all…" once again muttered Einhalt alone, as she finally arrived in front of Ave and Reinforce Eins that has also been waiting for her, already. "Are you all right, miss Einhalt…? Your face seems blushing and becoming red for some reason. I hope it is not because you are having a fever…" asked the concerned Reinforce Eins, as she gently touched her right hand at Einhalt's forehead in order to measure the said younger Hegemon-girl's temperature, at the same time. "I-I am actually is fine, sergeant major Eins. M-more importantly, I have found something that might useful for us…" replied Einhalt back with her slightly stuttered voice, as she tried to remain calm and hides her nervousness as well, in return.

"Something that might useful for us…? Is it an information that you are referring to, Einhalt…?" asked Ave this time around, as he was definitely feel intrigued over the information that the said young Hegemon-girl, Einhalt Stratos has told him and Reinforce Eins, just now. It was when Einhalt decided to affirmatively nodding back at the aforementioned older young Time Diver Enforcer, Ave J.C Takamachi himself before she began to answer his question as well, shortly afterwards. "Some kind of writing has been carved on the top of that crumbling tombstone over there. I suspect that tombstone is somehow acted as an important clue for our current whereabouts, as…" answered Einhalt back, as she unfortunately unable to finish her sentence when a massive pillar of light suddenly appear before engulfing the aforementioned crumbling tombstone itself, in the process.

"What the hell is that…!" shouted Ave while half-complaining over the said massive pillar of light's sudden appearance in which completely engulf the crumbling tombstone and destroy it as well, almost instantly. It was after the aforementioned massive pillar of light began to slowly disperse into nothingness, Ave, Reinforce Eins and Einhalt saw an enigmatic armoured lone figure similar to the Pseudo-Masked Riders that they have previously fought, floating right in front of the aforementioned Paleblood Moon itself. Unlike those Pseudo-Masked Riders, the "Alternative" however, this enigmatic armoured humanoid figure in which currently floating right in front of the said Paleblood Moon itself was adorned in shiny white colour while having an appearance of armoured humanoid grasshopper instead. Both Reinforce Eins and Einhalt decided to quickly readying their battle stances, as Ave on the other hand could only staring at the enigmatic armoured humanoid figure in disbelief before muttering its or his name as well, at the same time.

"Masked Rider Black RX…? No, that is not RX, although it looks uncannily similar to him, RX's armour is black and this gleaming shiny white colour and dark crystal green King Stone that he possessed could only meant one thing. He is Shadow Moon or should I say Another RX to be exact…" muttered Ave alone in disbelief, as both Reinforce Eins and Einhalt quickly turned their attention at him not long afterwards. "Are you certain that this mysterious floating figure has been the evil Shadow Moon, meister Ave…? I thought instructor Takamachi and Enforcer Testarossa Harlaown have previously defeated him together with miss Vivio's help in the past…" asked Reinforce Eins, as she tried to remember the investigation report about certain incident that brought Nanoha, Fate and Vivio together to fight remnants of ancient evil organization, in the past.

"Enforcer Takamachi, Vivio-san and I myself have also previously fought both of this ancient evil organization's leader candidates, as the one that is referred by Shadow Moon name looks completely different from him. Since both Shadow Moon and Black Sun's appearances should be a lot cruder looking instead of being majestic like this floating figure in front of us, I believe…" added Einhalt, as she tried to also reminding Ave over their involvement in a war against a certain ancient evil organization known as Gorgom back then, in the past. It was when Reinforce Eins' question and Einhalt's statement has once again reminded Ave on how he has actually fought Shadow Moon as well as Black Sun in the past, when he together with Vivio and Einhalt have accidentally visited a certain late Shōwa period of another parallel world in which the aforementioned ancient evil organization, Gorgom existed.

Nevertheless, unlike the original Shadow Moon's armoured suit that has been crudely made, this mysterious floating figure in which Ave personally decided to identify as Another RX was wearing a streamlined majestic combat armour in which looks uncannily similar to a certain non-existent Masked Rider Black RX. Since in these newborn multiple multiverses that Break The World have created, Prince of the Black Sun was never manage to escape from Gorgom's captivity and in the end completely becoming one of the candidates for their leadership throne together with his other counterpart, Prince of the Shadow Moon.

"I for some reason am certain that this floating figure in front of us, Another RX, is indeed Shadow Moon. Why he suddenly came back to life and appeared right in front of us after we defeated him back then was unfortunately still beyond anything that I could personally comprehend, Reinforce, Einhalt…" calmly responded Ave back before he decided to turn his gaze at Another RX while gritting his teeth as well, at the same time. It was from Ave's reaction just now, both Reinforce Eins and Einhalt instantly recognising Another RX as a powerful opponent unlike those six Pseudo-Masked Riders, the "Alternative" that they previously fought and defeated.

Silently and gracefully, Another RX landed right in front of Ave, Reinforce Eins and Einhalt before he or it slowly unsheathed a pair of one-handed long and short photon swords known as "Revolcane" before readying his or its fighting stance as well, shortly afterwards. Realizing that a confrontation against the resurrected Shadow Moon known as Another RX has becoming unavoidable, Ave decided to also readying his battle stance while arming himself with CW-AEC05M Gladiator "mass production model" AEC Armament as well, at the same time. It was when Ave initiated his first strike towards Another RX with Reinforce Eins and Einhalt's help, shortly afterwards.

The resurrected and mutated Shadow Moon, Another RX's sudden appearance has definitely adding another question in both Ave, Reinforce Eins and Einhalt's minds on whether the ancient evil organization, Gorgom has truly been destroyed after all. Yet, no one would be able to let Ave, Reinforce Eins and Einhalt know over why Shadow Moon in which strangely and conveniently mutated into Another RX suddenly appeared right in front them after all of these time. Nevertheless, one thing that Ave, Reinforce Eins and Einhalt have truly been certain about was the fact that Another RX's sudden appearance has coincidence with Longinus Dreizehn Orden's retreat from this world. Because of that, unless they defeat Another RX once and for all, no answer or revelation would be revealed to them, unfortunately.

Knowing that Another RX's total defeat was the only way for them to progress with their investigation as well as resolving this entire case, Ave, Reinforce Eins and Einhalt resolved to ultimately defeat Another RX once and for all without fail. It was when another decisive battle that would eventually shape countless of newborn eternal realities and each of their multiple multiverses once again ensued. Although this time around no one would ever be able to predict any of its outcome, since every single thread of fate that have and would be existed already moving towards the direction in which totally unexpected even for the supposedly well versed young Time Diver Enforcer, Ave J.C Takamachi himself, after all. Because of that, the only thing that Ave, as well as Reinforce Eins and Einhalt could possibly do at this very moment was to defeat Another RX while carefully threading upon the fragile road of destiny, hoping that everything would eventually just returned back to normal like what they used to be, in the end.

Unbeknownst to Ave, Reinforce Eins and Einhalt however, a profound darkness and malice has slowly and surely creep to swallow these countless multiple multiverses itself, eventually. Since by the time Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers unseal the first _Swastika_ when retreating, the first and most important step for them to obtain their tainted wish has already been fulfilled, after all. Because of that, it was only a matter of time before their tainted wish would swallow these entire countless multiple multiverses completely, as no one would be able to stop such tragedy from happening, unfortunately. Unless…

* * *

 **ED Theme Song:** Désir (Performed By: GARNiDELiA)

* * *

Sieglinde was totally confused over what has just happen to her. A moment ago, she was fighting a group of humanoid enemies wearing futuristic looking battle gears with cricket motif before a mysterious temporal dimensional fissure suddenly appeared and swallow her together with her enemies, shortly afterwards. By the time she emerged from the other side of the aforementioned temporal dimensional fissure itself, Sieglinde noticed on how her enemies tried to sneakily ambush her. Unfortunately for those enemies in futuristic looking battle gears with cricket motif known as Pseudo-Masked Rider, the "Alternative" however, Sieglinde was proven to be extremely powerful and dangerous for them, as she instantly and easily dispatched them without even having to activate her inherent ability, Eremiah Quintessence.

After making sure that she completely took those thirty Pseudo-Masked Rider, the "Alternative" without killing any of them in the process, Sieglinde decided to deactivate her Eremiah-type Combat Equipment before hastily left the area in which she arrived just now. Now wearing casual clothes that consisted of a light blue coloured long sleeves blouse and skirt, Sieglinde casually walked across the empty freeway while hoping to hitchhike her way to the nearest city. Unfortunately however, after she walked across the empty or perhaps even desolated freeway for approximately around one hour long, Sieglinde started to realize that no one ever actually passed the aforementioned freeway for some reason in which unknown to her.

"This is truly bad na. I am alone here with no Haru-nyan or Viktor to keep me company. Maybe, I should get ready to camp outside while finding nice food around for now na…" muttered Sieglinde alone under her breath, as she decided to let a long sigh out as well, afterwards. While she was actually feel relieved when noticing that no one tried to ambush or mug her, Sieglinde also surprisingly quite perceptive to understand the situation in which she has gotten herself into, after all. Right after she defeated those thirty Pseudo-Masked Rider, the "Alternative" not long ago, Sieglinde was actually hoping that another temporal dimensional fissure would once again swallow and teleport her back to the place in which she previously came from. Yet, none of this temporal dimensional fissure has been formed nearby, as Sieglinde decided to quickly abandon her idea of escaping and instead opted to venture this unknown brave new world alone by herself for the time being.

The sun has started to set, as Sieglinde finally arrived at an old and slightly rundown motel that conveniently located right on the opposite side of the freeway itself. It was only upon a quick inspection from Sieglinde herself, she noticed that a number of people have actually stayed in that old and slightly rundown motel after all. At the very least, Sieglinde spotted a pair of SUV (Sport Utility Vehicle) and a single HMMWV (High Mobility Multipurpose Wheeled Vehicle) or Humvee were neatly parked on the parking lot, next to a heavily modified Suzuki GSX-R400 sport motorbike as she approached the said old and slightly rundown motel's front door. "Well, at least I am able to find a place for one night and hopefully they are willing to take any currency from Enforcer Takamachi's old world na…" once again muttered Sieglinde alone under her breath, as she briefly glanced at ten one hundred United States Dollar (USD) paper bills in her wallet, at the same time.

"Excuse me! Pardon my sudden intrusion na! I need a room for tonight…" cheerfully and innocently greeted Sieglinde, as she entered a small receptionist area of that aforementioned old and rundown motel in which located right on the opposite side of the freeway itself. Unfortunately, no one seem to be attending the reception desk, as a number of guests in which currently have been relaxing at the aforementioned small receptionist area itself instantly turned their gazes towards Sieglinde while suspiciously staring at her as well, simultaneously. "T-this is truly awkward na…" muttered Sieglinde alone under her breath for one more time, as she decided to nervously smiling at those eight guests in which happen to be present in that aforementioned small receptionist area, currently. It was when one of the guest in which seems to be a young female in her mid early twenties decided to approach Sieglinde while at the same time kind enough to extend her greeting while introducing herself as well.

"The old man Luke is currently away but I'm sure that he has spare room for you. By the way, I'm Deunan Knute and that big friend of mine over there is Briareos Hecatonchires. But, I usually just call him Bri, miss…" greeted the older young woman in which introducing herself and her partner as Deunan Knute and Briareos Hecatonchires, as she decided to also prompting Sieglinde to introduce herself as well, in return. "My name is Sieglinde Eremiah, as my friends usually just call me with Sieg nickname na…" replied Sieglinde back with her heavily accented Kansai-dialect, as she finally introduced herself at both Deunan and Briareos. "Sieg, that's quite unusual yet nice name. Where are you from…? Since you seem not originally from here, I believe…" asked Deunan, as she decided to act friendly towards Sieglinde while trying to find more information about her at the same time.

"Uh, well, from some place faraway, in another world perhaps…" sheepishly replied Sieglinde, as she tried to not reveal any information about Mid-Childa and other Time-Space Administrative Bureau's administrated worlds, in return. It was when three other guests that have been eavesdropping at Deunan and Sieglinde's exchange for quite a while instantly turned their attention at those two directly for some reason, or at the very least until Deunan decided to break the ice by responding at Sieglinde's reply just now. "So, you are also from different world, eh. Those three over there have also making such claim when they first arrive in this place, Satellite Motel. The owner seems to be actually quite trusting and let them stay for free for some reason. Bri and I even wondered if the owner himself is an alien that visiting from another world as well…" remarked Deunan in her respond at Sieglinde's reply just now, as Sieglinde herself was in return only awkwardly laughing at her new acquaintance or friend, shortly afterwards.

"We are not aliens, don't lump me with those larva creature that burst from someone chest freely…!" protested one of the three guests in which happen to be a young girl with shoulder length light blue hair and petite stature, as she seems unhappy with Deunan's remark just now. "Deunan, I don't think Saya would appreciate it when you call her alien…" added Briareos while reprimanding Deunan for making an easygoing yet insensitive remark about Saya and her other two companions just now. "A, ha, ha, ha! Sorry, sorry! I was just trying to give this newbie a quick crash course about what she has gotten herself into…! Again, I have no intention to refer them as well as Saya-chan as aliens…" corrected Deunan while apologizing at the said young blue haired girl, Saya and the other two guests that also seem to get offended by her remark as well, in return.

"Apology accepted. My name is Saya Sasamiya but you can just call me Saya. May I call you Sieg as well…?" responded Saya back at Deunan's apology just now before she decided to also introducing herself at Sieglinde as well, shortly afterwards. "Ah! Nice to meet you Saya-chan, I am Sieglinde Eremiah and…" replied Sieglinde back, as she briefly paused her sentence after shaking Saya's right hand. "Sieg…?" asked Sasamiya while staring at the taller girl with confused look shown all over her face. "Ah! My apologize and please pardon me for asking a sensitive question, Saya-chan. Are you also a Strega by any chance…?" politely asked Sieglinde, as Saya's entire body instantly stiffen when she heard that question. "What is Strega…? I never heard that terminology before…" curiously asked Deunan, as Sieglinde decided to explain everything that she heard from commander Hayate Yagami's briefing a few days ago.

"Strega is a term used to refer female Genestellar, a new generation of mankind born from a constant exposure of mana brought to another newborn world by a certain catastrophic event known as Invertia. They possess an ability to manipulate prana or mana using their Linker Core similar to us, Time-Space Administrative Bureau's mages and knights, as the term Genestellar are actually can be used interchangeably with Time Space Administrative Bureau's mage and knights or Old Belka's Zauber and Ritter classification after all…" explained Sieglinde while smiling at both Sasamiya and Deunan as well, at the same time. "S-still! It doesn't explain on how you know those terminologies in the first place, Sieg…?" argued Sasamiya back, as she still found Sieglinde's knowledge over this matter to be somehow quite surprising for her, after all.

"Well, what do you think of it Bri…?" asked Deunan in the meantime, after she listened at Sieglinde's explanation before. "I never actually thought that magic existed before, Deunan. Again, no one could actually give any of us an explanation over Saya's ability to summon those futuristic looking optical blaster, assault rifle, grenade launcher and cannon from out of nowhere, isn't it…?" answered Briareos with a rhetorical question instead, as he decided to remind his partner and love interest, Deunan on how Saya Sasamiya's origin as well as ability has been completely alien after all, at least for them and other denizens of this old dying world itself. "That's not just an ordinary optical weapon since I am using four of my Lux as weapons…" corrected Sasamiya, as she decided to summon one of her Lux, Type 38 Lux Grenade Launcher known as Helneklaum just to show Sieglinde, Deunan, Briareos and the rest of the other guests on how different it was from any ordinary optical weapons after all.

"This is Type 38 Helneklaum and I usually use it in my fight against any persistent as well as annoying enemies that give me a lot of hard time…" explained Sasamiya before she decided to deactivate her Type 38 Helneklaum Lux Grenade Launcher in order to avoid any unnecessary commotion. Deunan, Briareos and the other of Satellite Motel's guests were definitely surprised when witnessing Sasamiya's Type 38 Helneklaum Lux Grenade Launcher closely just now. Sieglinde on the other hand however was not actually surprised by it, as she has actually knew that Lux, Rect Lux and Orga Lux would operate using the exact same principle to any Devices as well as AEC Armaments in which Time-Space Administrative Bureau and Caledfwlch Techniques has developed and manufactured, after all.

"T-that's quite handy to be able to summon such humongous optical grenade launcher almost instantly out of nowhere. Don't you think so, Bri…?" remarked Deunan for one more time before she turned her attention at Briareos, her partner and love interest, at the same time. Briareos on the other hand was only letting a small sigh out before he decided to reply Deunan's remark as well, in return. "Unfortunately such convenient ability is only for Genestellar's exclusive use, Deunan. For us, denizens of this world in which fortunate enough to be under Olympus' care should fight using our own term, strength and meant of fighting instead…" calmly replied Briareos back, as the tall Hecatonchires combat cyborg himself decided to also remind his partner and love interest, Deunan to not feeling envious over Saya Sasamiya's seemingly superhuman ability as a female Genestellar, Strega.

"Of course I exactly know that, Bri. You should not worry, as I would never trade my soul and freedom to gain such superhuman strength if you get what I mean about it…" reassured Deunan before her somehow honest, blunt and insensitive remark seems to once again offend one of the guests in which just previously listen at their conversation in the corner of the aforementioned small receptionist area. "Deunan, one of these days you might get us killed…" remarked Briareos while slapping his own forehead with his right hand and letting an exasperated sigh as well, at the same time. Sieglinde and Sasamiya in the meantime quickly turned their attention at the said young male guest in his mid thirties, as he was obviously feel offended by Deunan's remark just now.

Again, no one actually knew about what actually is happening to the said young male guest in his mid thirties that has now began to approach Deunan and Briareos, as the only thing in which both Sieglinde and Sasamiya were aware of is about the fact that this aforementioned young male guest in his mid thirties already feel undeniably offended by Deunan's honest, blunt and yet insensitive remark, after all. "Well, he is one of those visitors in which originally from another worlds, Bri. Because of that, he seems to be underestimating us…" informed Deunan, as she decided to gave her reply back at Briareos' respond a while ago. "Or perhaps, we are actually happen to be the one that underestimate him, Deunan…" corrected Briareos, as he decided to pull an old Remington Model 870 pump-action shotgun and getting ready for any unforeseeable violent altercation.

Deunan on the other hand was only shrugging both of her shoulders before apologizing at Briareos for once again causing him a lot of trouble with her insensitive remarks. "Sorry, Bri. That's just my nature to speak loudly over what I actually have in my mind. There is nothing I could do about it, as others just need to actually forgive and get used of it, after all…" responded Deunan back before she decided to also letting a small exasperated sigh out as well, at the same time. "Uhm, I don't think you should say something like that Deunan-san. Since some people do actually a lot more sensitive and easily get offended than the others, I believe…" reminded Sieglinde, as she seemed to actually find Deunan's frank and also quite insensitive admission towards others have been troublesome as well, after all.

The seemingly offended young man in his mid thirties has now standing right in front of Briareos, as he glared at him as well as Deunan in which also happen to stand right behind the aforementioned tall Hecatonchires combat cyborg, at the same time. "Move aside…!" demanded the aforementioned offended young man in his mid thirties, as he was definitely looking for trouble. "Easy buddy. No matter how bad she might offend your feeling just now, I can't allow you to hit a younger girl in front of others. If you are willing to settle this matter peacefully, I will truly appreciate it…" calmly responded Briareos, as he tried to defuse the entire heated situation between his partner and love interest, Deunan against this offended young man in his mid thirties, at the same time. Unfortunately however, this aforementioned offended young man in his mid thirties decided to completely ignore Briareos' plea, as he instead morphed into a humanoid grasshopper mutant while still wearing his jeans and leather jacket as well.

"Masked Rider…? No, he is not a combat cyborg in which mysterious evil organizations have secretly created. He is more like a mutant super soldier that has been created from mixing his human genetic with grasshopper instead…" muttered Sieglinde alone under her breath, as she decided to also getting ready at the same time. It was when Sieglinde decided to also activating her Iron Wrists, a pair of sleeved gauntlet-like defense armament while still wearing her casual clothes as well, at the same time. Sasamiya in the meantime decided to also once again reactivating her Type 38 Helneklaum Lux Grenade Launcher in order to get ready for any confrontation that would most likely also forcibly letting her get involved inadvertently, in the end.

"Just for precautious and nothing else…" calmly explained Sasamiya before she decided to also smiling at Sieglinde while giving the current DSAA's U19 Striker Champion, Sieglinde Eremiah a victory V-sign using her right hand as well, simultaneously. Sieglinde herself was only smiling at Sasamiya while also getting ready for any violent altercation between Deunan and Briareos-duo against the offended man as well, at the same time.

The entire confrontation between Deunan and Briareos-duo against the offended man in his mid thirties that has just completely transformed into a humanoid grasshopper mutant seems to be completely unavoidable until the owner of this Satellite Motel establishment suddenly appeared from behind the reception counter and swiftly threw three of his throwing knives at Briareos and the humanoid grasshopper mutant as well, startling the two of them in the process. It was right after two of his throwing knives were completely embedded on the tile right in front of them, Briareos and the humanoid grasshopper mutant quickly turned their attention at the aforementioned owner of Satellite Motel establishment before they reluctantly decided to cease or at the very least postpone their hostility.

"Now, now dear ladies and gentlemen. Would you please kindly refrain yourself from creating quite a problem in our motel. This is a place for weary travellers to have a rest and rejuvenate themselves, not some kind of underground battle arena in where you all can kill one another without restrain…" reprimanded the said Satellite Motel's owner in which Sieglinde herself quickly noted for being a quite good looking young man in his late twenties or early thirties in his formal butler suit as well, at the same time. "Hmmm, it seems we have a new visitor here with us. May I know your name miss…?" politely asked the Satellite Motel's owner, as Sieglinde quickly decided to introduce her name as well, in return.

"Sieglinde Eremiah is my name and I have just arrived today after accidentally thrown to this world…I mean area just a few moment ago…" answered Sieglinde while introducing herself as well afterwards. "Sieglinde Eremiah, I once heard the name Eremiah before in the past. Regardless, please pardon me for the lack of manner, as my name is…well, you can call me Kiba like what the others used to call me with miss Sieglinde…" replied the Satellite Motel's owner, as he introduced himself as Kiba, in return. Nevertheless, Sieglinde could somehow noted a brief moment when this Satellite Motel's owner, Kiba paused his introduction, as he seems to actually trying to find a suitable name to introduce himself with, after all.

"You can just call me Sieg and I call you Kiba-han, mister owner. In the meantime, may I know from where you heard Eremiah name before…? Since none of my ancestor seem have visited another eternal reality other than the one that get directly involved in the war, I believe…" asked Sieglinde, as she was wondering on why this enigmatic Satellite Motel's owner could actually know Eremiah name. "You could never be sure about it, miss Sieg. In fact, I do meet someone that also possessing the same Iron Wrists with you long time ago…" casually explained Kiba back, as Sieglinde was surprised that someone else other than her closest friends and acquaintances knew about the existence of Eremiah's legacy, the sleeved gauntlet-like defense armament "Iron Wrists" for some reason. Fortunately for Sieglinde however, her past friendship with Viktoria, Einhalt and Vivio have allowed her to remain totally composed, as she decided to respond back at this enigmatic Satellite Motel's owner's explanation, in return.

"Not many people knew about Eremiah's Iron Wrists unless hey ever met any of our people, Kiba-han. Because of that, I somehow curious over the Eremiah that you have previously met in the past and hopefully you may tell me this story further…" replied Sieglinde back while expressing her curiosity towards this one particular member of Eremiah Clan that seems to have already made a contact with Kiba in the past. Kiba in return was only letting a small hearty chuckle out before he decided to respond back at Sieglinde's reply just now. "Back then, together with others, we decided to escape and yet our pursuers manage to outwit us, unfortunately. My parents, uncles and grandparents decided to fight back, although it was just a matter of time before our pursuers would outnumber and mercilessly slaughter every single one of us, in the end. Eventually, it was when our saviours, William Orville the Saint that wields greatsword of Ascalon and Kenzaki Kazuma better known as Masked Rider Blade have finally arrived to save us…" explained Kiba, as he decided to pause his sentence for a brief moment and smiled at Sieglinde, in return.

"Although on that fateful day, I would personally never forget the third saviour that came to protect us. Even though no one would ever remember her identity, as well as involvement in that fateful day of my life, I will personally never forget her for protecting us and fought our pursuers bravely. I used to call her miss Miah back then, as her true name is actually Wilfred Eremiah, a political visitor and advisor for the venerable young Princess Knight of Shutra, Olivier Sägebrecht herself…" explained Kiba, as his explanation instantly made Sieglinde realize on how time and space continuum has once again converge into one. Because of that, knowing that Kiba has actually met her supposedly ancestor, Wilfred Eremiah in the past, Sieglinde decided to once again respond at his explanation while revealing her relationship with the aforementioned political visitor and advisor for the would be Last Saint King of the Cradle herself, in return.

"You might find my explanation to be somewhat mind-boggling, Kiba-han. However, Wilfred Eremiah is happen to be no other than my ancestor, as it was from her that I inherited Iron Wrists na…" explained Sieglinde with her heavily-accented Kansai dialect, as she decided to also let Kiba know that one of his venerated saviours, Wilfred Eremiah is happen to be her ancestor. Kiba in the meantime was only letting another hearty chuckle as he listened at Sieglinde's explanation just now. Since everything started to truly make any sense, as how and why Sieglinde could somehow wielded Eremiah's legacy, the sleeved gauntlet-like defense armament known as "Iron Wrists", after all. It was right after he found that Sieglinde has truly been Wilfred Eremiah's descendant, Kiba then decided to turn his gaze at both Briareos and the offended young man in his mid-thirties that has previously transformed into a humanoid grasshopper mutant before letting a loud exasperated sigh at both of them for some obvious reason, afterwards.

"Next time, I truly am hoping that you two understand the meaning behind self restraint, mister Briareos and mister Kazamatsuri. Since I can personally ask miss Sieg here to defeat you. Trust me that she is more than capable of taking both of you simultaneously together…" reminded Kiba, as both Briareos and the humanoid grasshopper mutant in which identified by Kazamatsuri name were affirmatively nodding back at him, in return. "Uhm, I don't want you to scare them, Kiba-han. Since I'm not a type of person that quickly jump to battle anyone without any second thought na…" added Sieglinde, as she was hoping that Kiba's reminder just now won't end up giving her more enemies in the future. It was when Sieglinde's new friend, Saya Sasamiya decided to also voicing her own thought and opinion at Kiba's reminder as well, not long afterwards.

"You only just make those two even more wary over Sieg while at the same time gave her more enemies here as well, Kiba…" said Sasamiya with her usual flat voice tone, as she decided to deactivate Type 38 Helneklaum Lux Grenade Launcher as well, at the same time. "Please don't say that, Kiba-han. Since I'm not actually that strong to begin with, as both Viktor and Haru-nyan are definitely a lot stronger than myself…" added Sieglinde while mentioning that both of her best friends, Viktoria Dahlgrün, champion of DSAA's U19 Synthetic Magic Battle Championship as well as former U15 Striker Championship's champion, Einhalt Stratos were actually happen to be a lot stronger than herself, after all.

"Well, that supposedly never my intention to scare mister Briareos and mister Kazamatsuri. Although, I don't see anything wrong with having a deterrence that would prevent conflicts from escalating further…" calmly responded Kiba back while giving Sasamiya his excuse over what he has said to both Briareos and Kazamatsuri just now. "Again, I can't comprehend anything that you have in your mind, Kiba. Although one thing for sure, Takane and Cassandra won't be pleased when they heard about it, as not even transforming into Masked Rider Eternal would save you from their wraths…" replied Sasamiya, as she turned her attention back at Sieglinde while smiling at the current DSAA's champion of both Inter-Middle and U19 Striker Championship, simultaneously.

"Let's go, Sieg. I show you the room for tonight, as Kiba will deal with those troublemakers over there. Do you have any luggage that I can help you carry…?" asked Sasamiya, as she was offering her help to accompany Sieglinde to her room for tonight. "Uhm, shouldn't I check-in first, Saya…?" innocently asked Sieglinde, as she glanced at Kiba on the receptionist front desk, at the same time. "Nah. Don't worry about that, Sieg. I let Hozumi and Fran to do the check-in for you…" replied Sasamiya back while smiling, as she gave Sieglinde a big thumb-up using her right hand as well, in return. "Ah, okay then…thanks, Saya…" nervously and cutely thanked Sieglinde before she decided to take a quick glance at Sasamiya's two companions in which known by Hozumi and Fran, shortly afterwards.

"Hozumi seems to be just an ordinary teenager with an indigo coloured ribbon tied tightly around her neck while wearing an outfit similar to Mica-nee's Barrier Jacket, Tendō-style Storm Armour. Fran on the other hand is an innocent young girl with mysterious aura around her. She seems quiet, as her beautiful white dress has definitely reminded me to wedding dress that Viktor shown me during one of those fashion exhibition held by Berlinetta Brand…" muttered Sieglinde alone under her breath, as she gave both Hozumi and the mysterious Fran a quick observation, at the same time. Also, one other thing that instantly caught Sieglinde's eyes though was a pair steam powered handguns that Hozumi has been carrying around her hip and a giant mace that Fran carried with her.

Quietly, Sieglinde decided to follow Sasamiya after she took a quick glance at both Hozumi and Fran previously. Even though she was somehow suspecting that both Hozumi and Fran were never be just an ordinary teenage girl to begin with, Sieglinde decided not to enquire Sasamiya about that. It was her decision, as Sieglinde decided to keep a low profile while hopefully able to find a way back home before she get involved even deeper into anything that took place and threaten this world itself, in the meantime. Unbeknownst to Sieglinde however, she would soon find herself pulled deeper into this dying world's conflict and chaos while trying to find a way back home. Nevertheless, it was also certainly an important, valuable and precious experience that Sieglinde would always remember, as she could somehow protect the very world, another distant home in which her ancestor, Wilfred Eremiah has also protected before, in the past.

 _To Be Continued…_


	17. Episode 14

**Episode 14**

~ Escape for Tomorrow (Part VII/ Final) ~

Converging and Diverging Wishes

* * *

"What do you think about him, Claus…?" asked Olivier Sägebrecht at her beloved fiancé Claus G.S Ingvalt while skilfully took down an army of thirty nameless heroic spirits or wraiths in Astora's elite knight attire alone by herself. Claus on the other hand was only give Olivier an approving nod as he defeated six of Anor Londo's silver knights effortlessly alone while trying to also answer his beloved Princess Knight of Shutra's question as well, at the same time. "I certain believe that you and Ayin has chosen the right person, Olivier. His wish alone is so sincere and our descendants truly cherished his companion. Not to mention that the new Mistress of the Night Sky and her very first Blessed Wind also now becoming one of his loved ones as well. Because of that, I'm sure that he would be doing just fine and protect everyone without fail…" replied Claus back before he approached Olivier in which also in return nodding back at him as well, afterwards.

"If only we could also let Red meet him once again, things would definitely be perfect isn't it? Don't you agree with me, Claus…?" added Olivier while once again smiling at Claus as well, in return. "You're right Olivier. Unfortunately, no one knows where Red is currently. Since she and Ayin love to just disappear without leaving any message to us. Again, I'm sure she as well as Ayin has their own reason for doing so…" responded Claus, as while agreeing at Olivier's statement just now, he also explained the very reason behind why it won't be possible for this very person in which Olivier has cherished like her own younger brother to meet their friend, Wilfred "Red" Eremiah, at least for now.

Olivier in return was only quietly listen and ponder at her beloved fiancé, Claus' respond just now before she walked away from multiple scattered Astora's elite knight attires in which those defeated nameless heroic spirits or wraiths have left behind. Again, Olivier Sägebrecht has fully understood that in reality, it almost currently impossible for her best friend, Wilfred Eremiah to meet a certain young Time Diver Enforcer, Ave J.C Takamachi, especially since both Wilfred and Ave were each preoccupied with their own mission after all. Ave once met Wilfred Eremiah when he asked her to help him with creating a rocket propelled ultra greatsword for Olivier Sägebrecht's personal use. With research and development data that Ave has personally acquired from CW-AEC03M War Hammer "mass production model" AEC (Anti-Eclipse) Armament as well as CW-AEC05M Gladiator "mass production model" AEC Armament, Ave and Wilfred successfully create a rocket propelled ultra greatsword in which later given to Olivier Sägebrecht for her personal use.

Olivier remembered very well on how she personally found this prototype of EM (Electromagnetic) Equipment in which Ave and Wilfred has personally developed for her, Wyvern Ignition has been truly useful as well as easy to use, after all. Because of that, after she lost her prized Sägebrecht's Radiant Kirkhammer during the Siege of Lanafír, Olivier happily accepted this prototype of rocket propelled ultra greatsword, Wyvern Ignition from both Ave and Wilfred while at the same time decided to always wield it as her primary combat armament ever since. Claus personally has amazed on how this aforementioned EM Equipment that Ave has created for his beloved fiancé, Olivier Sägebrecht has proven to be somehow quite useful in their mission. Although fundamentally similar to those Trick Armaments in which a certain neighbouring city state, Yharnam has been developing to fight the Scourge of Beast, this EM Equipment, Wyvern Ignition have proven to be superiorly advanced and easier to wield as well.

Just now, Olivier Sägebrecht has successfully defeated thirty of those nameless heroic spirit or wraiths in Astora's elite knight attires using Wyvern Ignition, as the aforementioned rocket propelled ultra greatsword's centrifugal force itself has proven to be extremely power to completely crush each one of her opponents, after all. Its performance in actual combat situation has definitely becoming a solid proof to both Ave and Wilfred's brilliant mind when creating this aforementioned rocket propelled ultra greatsword itself. Since in the end, Wyvern Ignition has becoming the one and only EM Equipment that ever existed in this vast infinite multiple multiverse itself after Caledfwlch Techniques decided to focus their research and development towards AEC Armament instead.

Olivier remembered very well on how a young Time Diver Enforcer, Ave J.C Takamachi in which she entrusted her dream with together with Ayin back then has somehow manage to convince Caledfwlch Techniques on continuing EM Equipment's research and development plan under Time-Space Administrative Bureau and Earth Spheres United Nations' (ESUN's) United Maintenance Plan. It was for the sake of providing her, Olivier Sägebrecht with the best armament that he could somehow designed in his mind.

It was after having Wilfred Eremiah to help him with this development process, Ave successfully created Wyvern Ignition and gave it to Olivier as his and Wilfred's personal gift to her, afterwards. In the end, Wyvern Ignition has become Olivier's new favourite armament that would accompany her in numerous different journeys across this entire infinite multiple multiverses itself, replacing Sägebrecht's Radiant Kirkhammer that she once use and lost during the Siege of Lanafír back then.

Olivier also remembered on how Wilfred decided to leave around the same time when Ayin left for another journey across countless different multiverses out there. By the time she received Wyvern Ignition from Ave and decided to personally wield it, Olivier Sägebrecht has somehow realized on how both Wilfred and Ayin have already left for another journey while entrusting this newborn eternal reality's fate and balance in particular to her, as well as her beloved fiancé, Claus as well, at the same time. Because of that, Olivier never actually doubted Wilfred and Ayin's decision to leave her together with Claus behind. Since in the end, both Wilfred Eremiah and Ayin Barshem have done this for the sake of protecting other countless newborn eternal realities out there, while leaving the protection of this third newborn eternal reality itself into Olivier Sägebrecht and Claus G.S Ingvalt's capable hands, in return.

It was when Olivier decided to once again reassure Claus that she would always trusted Wilfred and Ayin's decision to leave them with this third newborn world's fate, after all. Claus, in return was only smiling at his beloved fiancé, Olivier back while letting her know that he also understood as well as trusted both Wilfred and Ayin's decision for travelling across different multiple multiverses out there, shortly afterwards. "It seems, we always agree with anything that involved those two, aren't we, Claus…?" stated Olivier while letting a small chuckle out as well, at the same time. "I certainly agree with you, Olivier. Since those two, Red and Ayin are truly among those people that we love and cherish above anything else in this countless multiple multiverse itself, after all. Because of that, only by fulfilling our promise to protect this third newborn world itself that we can surely hope to cherish our friendship to them, I believe…" responded Claus back before he turned his attention at the old staircase that would led him and Olivier to the abandoned cathedral in which one of those six corrupted undead silver knights standing previously.

Those six silver knights are no longer there, as Claus has successfully defeated them using his prized Kaiser Arts. The only thing that currently accompanied him and Olivier was an old abandoned citadel, in which gods and goddesses previously dwelt in there, oblivious to anything that happened outside. Anor Londo was once a capital of light in which gods and goddesses of light previously resides, as both Olivier and Claus' descendants, Vivio and Einhalt have once visited in the past together with Ave and Reinforce Eins, respectively. Gwyn, the venerated Lord of Cinder, leader of gods and goddesses that dwell in Anor Londo has requested Vivio, Einhalt, Ave and Reinforce Eins' help to fight the encroaching darkness in which spreading across Lordran after first swallow and flood both Oolacile and New Londo respectively.

According to the story that he heard from his descendant, Einhalt, Claus remembered very well on how one of Gwyn's most trusted four knights, Sir Artorias has once tried to fight this encroaching darkness together with the other two knights in which also happen to be his beloved lover and best friend respectively, Lord's Blade Ciarán and Hawkeye Gough. Unfortunately however, Artorias The Abysswalker has fallen into the preying abyss of darkness itself, as he decided to fight it alone while hoping that both Ciarán and Gough could somehow manage to safe their own life by escaping the encroaching abyss of darkness itself, after all. Their failure to contain this encroaching darkness that steadily spreading from Oolacile as well as New Londo has prompted Gwyn, the venerated Lord of Cinder to seek assistance from both the Last Saint King of the Cradle herself and the legendary Hegemon of Shutra that possessed strength of a thousand men.

Because of that, when Vivio, Einhalt, Ave and Reinforce Eins accidentally arrived at Anor Londo after a certain former Magic God, Othinus tried to dismantle the third newborn world's phases and layers using a perfect replica of Gungnir that she created during the First Defensive War, Gwyn, the venerated Lord of Cinder himself decided to formally requesting Vivio and Einhalt's help after realizing that they were happen to be a direct descendant of the Last Saint King of the Cradle and Shutra's Hegemon themselves. Vivio was originally an artificial mage that was born from Olivier Sägebrecht's blood, as Einhalt was a direct descendant of Claus G.S Ingvalt that also inherit his memories, regrets, resolves, convictions and Kaiser Arts as well, at the same time. Because of that, it was the closest thing that Gwyn, the venerated Lord of Cinder could get when he was hoping to enlist both Olivier Sägebrecht and Claus G.S Ingvalt's assistance on fighting this encroaching abyss of darkness itself, after all.

Claus and his beloved fiancé, Olivier remembered that the young Time Diver Enforcer, Ave J.C Takamachi and the first generation blessed wind, Reinforce Eins decided to volunteer themselves in this mission, as they were also hoping that by investigating this encroaching abyss of darkness in both Oolacile and New Londo would eventually lead them towards Othinus' whereabouts, in the end. Surely not long after Vivio, Einhalt, Ave and Reinforce Eins defeated Manus, Father of the Abyss and temporarily halted the encroaching abyss of darkness from devouring even Anor Londo as well in the end, they were able to find a way towards Othinus' whereabouts and getting ready for the final showdown against her.

After previously reunited with Hibiki Tachibana, Tōma Kamijō and Mikoto Misaka in one of the phase that Othinus' replica of Gungnir has created, Vivio, Einhalt, Ave and Reinforce Eins finally fought the aforementioned former Magic God herself for more than million of times before forcing her to concede afterwards. It was when Claus and his beloved fiancé, Olivier remembered on how Vivio, Einhalt, Ave, Reinforce Eins, Hibiki, Kamijō and Mikoto were also able to convince the said former Magic God, Othinus herself to restore the previously dismantled third newborn world while inadvertently almost make the entire world itself into becoming their enemies in the process. It was after they listened to the full story over what actually happened, Claus and Olivier could definitely understood the very choice that Vivio and Einhalt made to protect Othinus on that particular day, after all.

Sadly, Vivio, Einhalt, Ave and Reinforce Eins' effort to halt the encroaching abyss of darkness has ended up in vain, as Anor Londo has completely succumbed into the powerful grip of the abyss itself, in the end. In front of Claus and Olivier, the previously majestic citadel in which Gwyn, the venerated Lord of Cinder governs the entire Lordran from, has been left abandoned with only perpetual cold yet beautiful snowy night sky completely swallow it even deeper into the abyss of darkness itself. Completely frozen after it sunk deep underneath Irithyll of the Boreal Valley, the once majestic citadel of gods and goddesses have now becoming only an empty husk of its past glory, filled with monstrous misshapen beasts, nameless wraiths and corrupted undead silver knights in which previously serving Gwyn, the venerated Lord of Cinder himself in the battle against the encroaching darkness.

"So, why are we here again, Claus…?" innocently asked Olivier, as she carried her rocket propelled ultra greatsword, Wyvern Ignition on her shoulders, at the same time. "Remember those two surviving undead child that we met two days ago at one of the ruins across Road of Sacrifices, Olivier…? They have told me the story that in this land where countless different eras began to randomly converge and diverge, Devourer of Gods that once kept in its eternal slumber has been reawaken once again. That was also why we previously visited the ruined Cathedral of Deep itself to investigate about it, are we not, Olivier…?" calmly replied Claus back with another question, as he also decided to stare at his beloved fiancé, Olivier as well, in return.

"Uhm, well…the Devourer of Gods' existence is definitely intriguing me, as I for some reason suspect that it would end up destroy this fragile realm together with many other eternal realities out there. Because of that, we should never leave it unchecked, as this realm in which Vivio, Einhalt, Eins and Ave have been protecting should never ceased to exist, as long as any of its chosen one still willing to rekindle its flame…" answered Olivier back, as she also decided to remind Claus over the very reason that prompted her on investigating this particular matter related to the Devourer of Gods itself, in return. Claus in the meantime was only smiling before affirmatively nodded back at his beloved fiancé, Olivier Sägebrecht, as he also definitely agree with everything that she said in her answer just now.

"I definitely agree with you, Olivier. Also, we definitely need to make sure that those two undead children that we met two days ago won't be doing something reckless in the meantime. Since I also have been fully aware of what they might do when finally find this Devourer of Gods itself, after all…" added Claus back in his respond towards Olivier's answer just now, as he decided to also mention that those two surviving undead child that they encountered two days ago might tried to fight this Devourer of Gods while risking their very lives as well, in the process. Olivier Sägebrecht in return was also understand the exact concern that her beloved fiancé, Claus G.S Ingvalt had in his mind, as she noticed on how those aforementioned surviving undead children, Anri and Horace were desperately wish to defeat this aforementioned Devourer of Gods itself, after all. Because of that, after Claus has once again reminded her about those two, Olivier decided to no longer waste any second longer and hurried herself towards the grand cathedral in front of her together with Claus.

"Wait Olivier! Someone is there, waiting to ambush us…!" suddenly warned Claus as he told his beloved fiancé, Olivier to briefly halt her advance. "R-really…? I don't see anyone or anything unusual that might try to ambush us, Claus. Are you certain that someone or something is there, waiting for us…?" responded Olivier back while asking her beloved fiancé, Claus, in return. "I just saw a moving shadow behind that particular huge pillar over there, Olivier. Certainly, someone or something sinister is waiting to ambush us! Don't let your guard down…" reaffirmed Claus in his reply for one more time, as his mismatched purple and blue eyes completely locked towards the aforementioned remain of certain huge pillar in front of the grand cathedral itself, at the same time.

Olivier in which about to ask her beloved fiancé, Claus on whether he truly saw an unusual moving shadow in front of him clearly or not suddenly also took a notice that someone or something mysterious has been hiding behind the aforementioned remain of huge pillar itself. Her observant mismatched green and red eyes quickly noticed an unnatural movement of multiple shadows that tried to conceal their presences using the aforementioned huge pillar in front of the grand cathedral itself, simultaneously. Indeed, her beloved fiancé, Claus G.S Ingvalt was right and Olivier herself decided to attack first in order not to give any of these enemies an opportunity to ambush them (her). It was when three shadows were leaping towards three different direction, as Olivier's initial strike using her rocket propelled ultra greatsword, Wyvern Ignition completely destroy the aforementioned huge pillar itself, in the process.

Soon enough, both Olivier and Claus could clearly saw those three shadows in which previously tried to conceal their presences while also exposing their identities as well, at the same time. From their attires alone, Olivier and Claus manage to somehow disclose those three enemies' identities as Yharnam's beast hunters, as each one of them were armed with the infamous "Trick Armaments" that also completely drenched in blood as well, after all.

Claus personally has identified those "Trick Armaments" in which those three beast hunters were currently wielding as transformable weapons that have previously been used by first generation Yharnam's beast hunters due to their crude and unpolished design. Each one of those "Trick Armaments" that the aforementioned three mysterious Yharnam's beast hunters currently wielding in front of Olivier and Claus were instantly identified as three old "Trick Armaments" in which the first generation Yharnam's beast hunters have employed against the beastly scourge itself, in the past. It was when both Olivier and Claus identify those three old "Trick Armaments" as Beasthunter Saif, Beast Cutter and Boom Hammer respectively.

From those beast hunters' attires alone, Olivier and Claus noticed on how they were not actually belong to the current generation of Yharnam's beast hunters themselves, after all. Those attires that the three beast hunters in front of them have currently been wearing definitely reminding both Olivier and Claus to Yharnam's first generation beast hunters in which mysteriously vanished after getting involved with Byrgenwerth's unholy experiment in the past. Olivier and Claus themselves never actually knew about what happened to those Yharnam's old beast hunters in great detail, as the only source of information that they somehow manage to obtain came from an investigation report that Ave wrote together with his senior Executive Officers or Enforcers, Fate and Teana respectively.

Nevertheless, Olivier and Claus have decided not to actually trouble themselves with any information that they have previously learnt from Ave, Fate and Teana's investigation report, after all. Since no matter what have happened to those three Yharnam's first generation beast hunters in the past, Olivier and Claus would still need to completely defeat them in order to reach Anri and Horace before everything is too late for them. Because of that, without further ado, both Olivier and Claus decided to execute their first strike towards those three Yharnam's first generation beast hunters in front of them.

Olivier's EM Equipment, a rocket propelled ultra greatsword, Wyvern Ignition easily parried both Beast Cutter and Boom Hammer simultaneously while throwing their wielders out of balance as well. Claus on the other hand skilfully dodged the first old beast hunter's fast and furious Beasthunter Saif's slashing combos before swiftly counterattacking with his prized Hegemon Sky-severing Knuckle or "Haō Dankū Ken" afterwards. Combined with a fundamental basic knowledge of Eremiah Clan's magical martial arts known as Eremiah Klatsch, Olivier could finally defeat those two Yharnam's first generation beast hunters in front of her easily. By the time she turned her attention at Claus, Olivier noticed on how her beloved fiancé's Hegemon Sky-severing Knuckle or "Haō Dankū Ken" have also successfully defeat the first Yharnam's old beast hunter while shattering his Beasthunter Saif as well, in the process.

It was after they defeated those three Yharnam's first generation beast hunters that have tried to hinder their advance, Olivier and Claus decided to quickly enter the grand cathedral in which this infamous Devourer of Gods itself most likely concealed itself in there. Both Olivier and Claus were surely more than capable of defeating this aforementioned Devourer of Gods, as they have proven themselves before, when defeating multiple eldritch abominations across multiple different multiverse itself. Unfortunately, nothing could have been said the same for both Anri and Horace, as they in which carelessly decided to confront this Devourer of Gods alone were ended up in a perilous predicament. Anri in which brandishing herself as a surviving elite knight of Astora and Horace that have acted as her silent companion while concealing his horrific figure underneath his executioner armour plate were completely overwhelmed by the Devourer of Gods' true power, as they were completely outclassed and defeated in less than five minutes, tragically.

By the time both Olivier and Claus took a notice of a faded white summon sign that Anri and Horace have left in front of the grand cathedral's main gate itself, the aforementioned Devourer of Gods has completely defeat those self-proclaimed female Astora's elite knight and her silent companion completely. It was only thanks to Olivier and Claus' timely intervention that both Anri and Horace's lives were spared from the supposedly inevitable doom that would awaits them. Olivier Sägebrecht, the venerated Last Saint King of the Cradle in which also well famously known as Shutra's Princess Knight have now finally came face to face with the evil Devourer of Gods that she swore to defeat without fail. Her beloved fiancé, Shutra's Hegemon, Claus G.S Ingvalt have also decided to defeat this aforementioned Devourer of Gods itself, as only by doing so that he could safeguard this realm's future and existence while fulfilling the very promise that he made with his descendant, Heidi Einhalt Stratos Ingvalt herself, in return.

Because of that, without even having a slightest doubt or fear in their hearts, both Olivier and Claus fought this Devourer of Gods in stalemate first before defeating it, in the end. Although, it was only after they defeated this Devourer of Gods itself that both Olivier and Claus could finally learnt the truth about this land, Lordran, in which countless eras, possibilities, wishes and curses converged, as defeating only a single evil entity known as Devourer of Gods won't be enough to safeguard Lordran's existence and future, after all. In the end, even after they defeated Devourer of Gods while rescuing both Anri and Horace as well, in the process, Olivier and Claus finally understood that their quest for safeguarding this realm's future has still far from being over, as it would require them to once again enlist their descendants, Vivio and Einhalt's help to do so.

Nevertheless, both Olivier and Claus were definitely feel relieved, at least for the time being, as they have successfully rescued both Anri and Horace from their supposedly inevitable tragic demise, after all. Because of that, Olivier and Claus decided to accompany Anri and Horace in their retreat for now, as it would definitely be wiser for them to rethink their strategy once again while trying to understand better about the real threat that have been plaguing Lordran this time around. Once again, both Olivier and Claus remembered on how this land, Lordran in which Vivio and Einhalt have protected in the past were not the only place where countless eras, possibilities, wishes and curses converged. Since there was another land, another realm far in the future that have yet to exist, in which countless eras, possibilities, wishes and curses also converged while having an undying primal flame perpetually exist as its very foundation. Yet at the same time, this supposedly land or realm that could only exist within the future possibility itself has unfortunately devoid of any reason and logic itself, after all.

Olivier Sägebrecht and Claus G.S Ingvalt have yet visited this murky forgotten land, in which multiple eras, possibilities, wishes and curses themselves converged. Nevertheless, the two of them knew the very name in which used to call this particular land or realm, as it also the exact same eternal reality in which their descendants, Vivio and Einhalt have successfully claimed three Lost Logia that could perhaps proven to be the very cure for both Undead Curse and Beastly Scourge itself, after all. That eternal reality's name was Drangleic, a long lost majestic kingdom built upon its very world in which multiple other eternal realities including Lordran had previously converged. Together with each one of those tainted wishes of theirs as well.

* * *

 **ED Theme Song:** Désir (Performed By: GARNiDELiA)

* * *

"Are you okay, Ave-kun…?" calmly asked Nanoha, as she has just arrived together with her dearest fiancé and daughter, Fate and Vivio respectively to help him. "I'm fine, Nanoha. Although unfortunately, our opponent is a little troublesome this time around…" replied Ave back while deactivating Rho Aias, a shield-type defensive spell that he inherited from fragments of EMIYA's Linker Core in which Reinforce Eins previously stole in the past. "You might be right, Ave-kun. Although I'm sure Fate-chan, Vivio, Einhalt-chan and Eins could keep him preoccupied for the time being…" calmly responded Nanoha back, as she also did mention on how Fate, Vivio, Einhalt and Reinforce Eins would definitely be more than capable of keeping their enemy, Another RX preoccupied for the time being or even defeat him as well, after all.

While giving his beloved adoptive youngest older sister, Nanoha an affirmative nod, Ave started to also mend his damaged Barrier Jacket, Eternal Sacred Argent Mode that has previously been damaged by Another RX. Reinforce Eins and Einhalt in the meantime decided to fight Another RX in stalemate, as they were hoping to provide Ave with additional time to mend his damaged Barrier Jacket, as well as recover from his minor injuries, at the same time. Unfortunately however, Another RX has proven to be a fearsome opponent that has been comparable to Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers, as he could single-handedly forced both Reinforce Eins and Einhalt Stratos to fight defensively. In the end, it was only after Nanoha, Fate and Vivio's arrival that Ave, Reinforce Eins and Einhalt could somehow turn the tide of this battle by forcing Another RX to fight defensively this time around.

Together with Reinforce Eins and Einhalt, Fate and Vivio quickly fought Another RX before forcing the resurrected and mutated Shadow Moon to fight defensively not long afterwards. Alternating, switching and combining all of their tactics as well as attack patterns together, Reinforce Eins, Einhalt, Fate and Vivio successfully land each one of their signature attacks at Another RX before briefly stagger him, in the process. Reinforce Eins' Blutiger Dolch, Fate Testarossa Harlaown's Trident Smasher, Einhalt Stratos' Hegemon Sky-severing Knuckle and Vivio Takamachi's Flash Strike! Sacred Blazer has surprisingly proven to be effective enough on knocking Another RX's balance off while staggering him as well, almost instantly. Although unfortunately, they are still insufficient to completely defeat this aforementioned resurrected and mutated Shadow Moon, after all.

"Let me join them, Nanoha-san! Since we should end this entire senseless battle against Another RX as quickly as possible before anything goes even more wrong than what already did happen here…!" suggested Ave while declaring his intention to once again fight Another RX together with Reinforce Eins, Einhalt, Fate and Vivio. This time around, in order to replace his broken CW-AEC05M Gladiator "mass production model" AEC Armament's Sword Module, Ave decided to project a certain Sword of Promised Victory that should exist only in another eternal reality, as it wasn't the same with the legendary Last Phantasm that is currently under Altria Pendragon's possession. It was when Ave completed on replicating Excalibur Proto using his one and only projection magic that he inherited from fragments of EMIYA's Linker Core and magic circuits before once again staring at his beloved adoptive youngest older sister, Nanoha, seeking her approval to help Reinforce Eins, Einhalt, Fate and Vivio in their fight against Another RX.

Nanoha in the meantime noticed that Ave's intention of helping Reinforce Eins, Einhalt, Fate and Vivio were genuine, as he wished to end this entire senseless battle against Another RX as quickly as possible. Because of that, she decided to give her beloved adopted youngest brother, Ave, her approval while also letting him know to act carefully as well, at the same time. "Please help them to fight this enemy while I get my Starlight ready, Ave-kun. At the same time however, don't let your guard down and act recklessly like before, especially since you have just recovered from your injuries just now…" responded Nanoha back, as she decided to also reminding her beloved adopted youngest brother, Ave to fight cautiously, in return.

"Certainly, Nanoha-san! I will fight carefully and not let my guard down this time around. I promise…!" replied Ave back while reassuring his dearest adoptive youngest older sister, Nanoha that he would fight carefully this time around. It was after reassuring Nanoha that he would fight cautiously this time around, Ave decided to join the fray and once again fought the resurrected and mutated Shadow Moon, Another RX in order to defeat him (it) once and for all. Reinforce Eins, Einhalt, Fate and Vivio were glad to see Ave that has just arrived to help them, as his help in their battle against Another RX would surely proven to be more than enough to probably defeat the aforementioned resurrected and mutated Shadow Moon, after all. Because of that, with renewed resolve in their hearts, Reinforce Eins, Einhalt, Fate and Vivio decided to once again renew their assault towards Another RX.

"Shall we perform unison together, meister Ave…?" asked Reinforce Eins, as she unsuccessfully tried to once again knock Another RX using NachtWal's Armament Form, the "Spear Cannon", just now. "Thanks, Reinforce. Although I don't think it would necessary for us to do so, at least for now…" thanked Ave while politely declined Reinforce Eins' offer, at the same time. It was also when Ave successfully blocked the incoming vertical slash from Another RX's Revolcane using his Excalibur Proto, providing Reinforce Eins, Einhalt, Fate and Vivio with another opportunity to attack him (it), shortly afterwards. "You're welcome, meister Ave. Now, shall we focus our strength and attention on defeating this enemy first and foremost…?" replied Reinforce Eins back before she decided to prepare her own version of (collection) bombardment spell, Starlight Breaker, afterwards.

"I will try to stagger him for one more time Enforcer Takamachi and sergeant major Eins! When its happen, try to take him down completely using both Starlight and Excalibur's light simultaneously…!" informed and suggested Einhalt, as she once again decided to dodge, block and counterattacking Another RX, at the same time. "Einhalt-san and I will try to keep this white grasshopper man preoccupied for the time being! Fate-mama will also try to take him down with a single blow together with Nanoha-mama in which currently preparing her Starlight! Because of that Ave-nii, Eins-nee, please get ready to unleash your most powerful attack with maximum firepower as well…!" added Vivio with her usual enthusiasm, as she skilfully land multiple flicker jabs, straight punches and Accel Smash uppercuts at Another RX, simultaneously.

"Don't let your guard down as well, Ave, Eins. Since this enemy is definitely very powerful. I in the meantime will try my best to keep him preoccupied together with Vivio and Einhalt…" informed Fate before she decided to activate her Barrier Jacket's (True) Sonic Form, in return. "Overdrive, True Sonic Form…" calmly activated Bardiche with his digitised AI-voice, as Fate's previously Barrier Jacket's Impulse Form has instantly been replaced with the more revealing, skimpier, sexier, faster and more manoeuvrable (True) Sonic Form, Barrier Jacket afterwards. "We will, Fate-san! Einhalt! Vivio! Because of that, please hang in there, as it won't be long until Reinforce Eins and I get our ultimate attack ready…!" replied Ave back, as he decided to also reassuring Einhalt, Vivio and Fate that it won't be long for them to actually unleash their ultimate attack spells after all.

"Vivio-san and I will keep our opponent busy for a while, as both Vivio-san's mothers readying their respective ultimate attack spells currently. Because of that, please don't worry about us and get everything ready as quickly as possible, Enforcer Takamachi, sergeant major Eins…" added Einhalt in her respond back at Ave's reply just now, as she began to execute multiple powerful magically enhanced attacks such as Rising Moon or "Shōgetsu" uppercut and Setting Sun or "Rakuyō" knifehand strike and Smashing Fang or "Saiga" downward axe kick at the currently staggered Another RX in front of her. Unable to dodge Einhalt's fast and powerful strikes, Another RX was forced to block those incoming magic-enhanced attacks with his Revolcane while trying to threw the said young Hegemon-girl's balance off using his (its) weight.

"I won't let you harm Einhalt-san! Issen Hicchū (Flash Strike)! Divine Buster…!" declared Vivio with her cute yet fiery voice, as she executes her own version of (aimed) bombardment spell, Divine Buster towards Another RX at the same time. Another RX tried to pull another Revolcane out of his (its) King Stone of the Moon embedded on his (its) belt in order to block Vivio's Divine Buster while still hoping to throw Einhalt's balance off, at the same time. Unfortunately his (its) attempt to block Vivio's attack while crushing Einhalt using his (its) very own weight has end up proven to be fatal, as Another RX failed not only to achieve both of them but also left himself (itself) completely vulnerable at Fate's incoming attack. Using her CW-AEC04M Halberd "mass production model" AEC Armament, Fate approached Another RX and accurately sliced his its King Stone of the Moon into half before executing her (aimed) bombardment spell, Plasma Smasher towards him (it) at point blank range as well, simultaneously.

" _Shoot it out, rumbling thunder (Uchinuke, gōrai)! Plasma Smasher…!"_

Instantly, massive raw mana energy with lightning element attribute instantly engulf Another RX, as a painful inhuman shriek was heard echoing across the entire battlefield itself. By the time Fate's Plasma Smasher began to completely engulf Another RX, Vivio and Einhalt have already retreated in order to avoid getting hit by Nanoha and Reinforce Eins' Starlight Breaker, as well as the light of Ave's Excalibur Proto, at the same time. "Nanoha-mama! Ave-nii! Eins-nee! You can do it now…!" signalled Vivio, as she together with Einhalt and Fate have finally retreated away from Another RX in which still completely engulfed within the massive raw mana energy with lightning element attribute in which Fate's Plasma Smasher has created just now.

Einhalt in the meantime decided to also let Ave and Reinforce Eins know that she together with Vivio and Fate have already retreated safely while carrying the unconscious Ionasal with them. Because of that, it truly is now up to Ave, Reinforce Eins and Nanoha themselves to defeat Another RX once and for all. "Enforcer Takamachi, sergeant major Eins, it is now your turn to ultimately defeat Shadow Moon and once again send him back to his eternal slumber…" telepathically informed Einhalt, as she decided to also give Ave and Reinforce Eins an approving nod as well, at the same time. "We will definitely defeat this enemy once and for all, miss Einhalt. Since meister Ave and instructor Takamachi would also help me to hit this aforementioned enemy with triple Breaker-class bombardment spell, after all…" telepathically responded Reinforce Eins back, as she decided to also reassure Einhalt that the combination of two Starlight Breakers and Excalibur Proto's light would proven to be more than enough to defeat Another RX completely.

It was after once again ensuring Vivio, Einhalt and Fate's safety, both Nanoha and Reinforce Eins decided to execute their respective Starlight Breakers down at Another RX before incinerate him completely for one more time. "Full Power! Full Throttle! Gather, shimmer of stars! Starlight Breaker Multi-Raid…!" shouted Nanoha, as she cast the upgraded version of her Starlight Breaker down while activating Raising Heart's Blaster System as well at the same time. Thankfully, the new version of OS (Operating System) that has been installed in both Raising Heart and CW-AEC02M Strike Cannon "mass production model" proven to be a lot more efficient and safer for the venerable Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Ace of Aces herself when she decided to activate the supposedly dangerous and unstable Blaster System itself. Because of that, even after Nanoha decided to cast Starlight Breaker Multi-Raid down with level 2 of her Blaster System remain active, no negative side-effect such as visible cracks on both of her faithful Intelligent Device, Raising Heart and Strike Cannon AEC Armament, as well as blood that seeping from her fingernails.

"Ave-kun, Eins. You can also start now…" telepathically informed Nanoha, as both Ave and Reinforce Eins in return gave the aforementioned Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Ace of Aces herself an affirmative nod before readying each of their respective attacks as well, at the same time. Right after she received Nanoha's permission to start casting her Starlight Breaker down, Reinforce Eins began to chant her aria while letting Ave to also unlock at the very least six of Excalibur Proto's Thirteen Restraint in order to unleash its powerful anti-fortress class bombardment spell. Lifting her right hand upwards, Reinforce Eins began to summon her own version of Starlight Breaker, as she decided to cast the aforementioned collection-bombardment spell down towards Another RX right after it has been completed.

" _I summon the light of destruction upon my prisoners. Stars gather and become the light, which pierces everything. Tear through everything in a blaze of light! Starlight Breaker Eternal Blaze…!"_

Another massive magical energy sphere that formed from saturated leftover mana across the entire battlefield itself has once again hit and completely engulf Another RX while incinerating him (it), in the process. In the meantime, Ave in which previously tried to unlock Excalibur Proto's Thirteen Restraint has manage to lift six of those aforementioned seals, as he readied himself to unleash its anti-fortress class bombardment spell that would completely destroy Another RX, in the process. Because of that, in order to completely ensure Another RX's total defeat, Ave decided to also enhance Excalibur Proto's light with his own magical energy in which happen to be completely infused with ice element mana conversion affinity that he possessed. It was also when Ave began to execute Excalibur Proto's light after completely infused with an oscillation-type area bombardment spell that he learnt in the past from Yotsuba Family's heiress and special operative lieutenant Ryūya Ōguro's fiancé, Miyuki Shiba personally, Niflheimr.

" _Gather, breath of the planet that overture the torrent of life! Banish the darkness and may this light reach those whom can never be reached. Let aurora's fragment that shines brilliantly across this endless eternity itself find the very place where it can truly rest, as I sincerely pray for eternal salvation. Take this! Excalibur…! Niflheimr…!"_

Using both hands to hold Excalibur Proto upwards, Ave concluded his aria before he finally unleash the very light that shine at the end of the world itself while imbuing it with permafrost found on his Storage and Armed Device-hybrid, Durandal Type-2 version 3.2's Eternal Coffin. Instantly the combination of both Excalibur Proto's light and Niflheimr engulf Another RX completely, as its freezing nature completely erode the supposedly almighty candidate for Gorgom's Century King after he was previously incinerated by Fate's Plasma Smasher, Nanoha's Starlight Breaker Multi-Raid and Reinforce Eins' Starlight Breaker Eternal Blaze, respectively. It was right after Nanoha, Ave and Reinforce Eins finished from unleashing their ultimate attack spells, Fate, Vivio and Einhalt decided to approach them while leaving the still unconscious Ionasal behind.

"Is he finally gone, Nanoha…?" asked Fate, as she was still somehow worried if Another RX manage to somehow survive the triple combination of two Starlight Breakers and Excalibur Proto's light in which completely imbued by oscillation-type bombardment spell, Niflheimr just now. "You truly are a worrywart, Fate-chan. This combination is previously able to take SBC Flügel down and I'm certain our opponent would stand no chance against it…" reassured Nanoha in her respond, as she cutely smiled at the blushing Fate Testarossa Harlaown as well, in return. "Don't you think he would later on come back after being resurrected, Ave-nii? Eins-nee? Since we have already defeat him before, in the past…" cutely and innocently asked Vivio, as Ave and Reinforce Eins were only quietly shook their heads before replying back at the young Saint King-girl's question just now.

"Shadow Moon and Black Sun previously terrorized certain another newborn world after Break The World occurred, Vivio. In the end however none of them were survived after we destroy Gorgom together while pursuing Othinus across multiple different parallel multiverses back then. Whether this mutated Shadow Moon that we just fought happens to be the same is still remain a mystery and because of that, I don't think he would return for quite some times…" calmly explained Ave back while answering his beloved imōto-like adoptive niece, Vivio as well, in return. Vivio in the meantime was only nodding back affirmatively at her older brother-like adopted uncle, Ave before turning her attention at Reinforce Eins in which also decided to add some of her thought as well, at the same time. "Simultaneously however, there is also a chance that any evil people or organization would try to resurrect these two Century King's candidates, miss Vivio, miss Einhalt. Because of that, we need to always remain vigilant, I believe…" added Reinforce Eins while smiling at both Vivio and Einhalt as well, in return.

"I definitely could also understand that concern you have, sergeant major Eins. Since Vivio-san and I have just recently fought a group of Yharnam's old beast hunters in which supposedly already long gone before. As if someone has resurrected them, these old beast hunters once again stood in front of us in an exact same manner to how Nobuhiko-san…I mean Shadow Moon decided to suddenly appear and attack us just before…" calmly replied Einhalt back, as she decided to once again bridal carry the unconscious Ionasal with her. By the time Einhalt concluded her reply, the bounded field in which previously trap both her and everyone else have finally dissipated together with the crumbling Glaðsheimr. It was when Einhalt, Vivio, Nanoha, Fate, Reinforce Eins and Ave escaped from Longinus Dreizehn Orden's floating stronghold, Glaðsheimr, as Time-Space Administrative Bureau's operatives in which previously participated in this operation also retreated together with their allies.

The entire mission itself has been successful, as Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers decided to retreat after the combined effort of Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Special Duty Section 6 and their allies manage to defeat them. Yet, Ave in which currently pilots the damaged Exia has still somehow unable to dismiss any of his worried feeling and suspicion over how his encounter with any of these Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers was actually a plot that some evil entities have concocted from behind the shadow. His Enforcer's instinct has warned him for a possible worse development, as not only they intentionally left Yggdmillennia's Great Holy Grail War unchecked but also unable to make any significant progress over Ainsworth's related cases.

Again, none of these things were actually new for him, as Ave has previously encountered multiple cases or missions that he must undertook simultaneously. Perhaps, he has been paranoid over the entire thing that suddenly happened in front of him. Yet, there is one thing that Ave personally certain about his worried feeling, as well as suspicion over everything that happened right in front him. His beloved older girlfriend, Hayate would definitely also agree with him, as they together with Reinforce Eins, Vivio and Einhalt have previously seen this kind of phenomenon in the past after all. Because of that, while trying to reassess this entire situation in front of him for one more time, Ave already made up his mind to discuss everything that he feel concerned about with Hayate, Nanoha and Fate, as they would definitely able to help him with any of their suggestion after all.

Again, Ave was certain that Fate in particular would get Shari, Teana and Einhalt involved in this discussion while Nanoha and Hayate would also definitely let Vivio together with Xveria getting involved as well without doubt. Especially when for most people both Vivio and Einhalt together with their best friend, Xveria were often regarded as the next generation three Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Aces that would succeed Nanoha, Fate and Hayate themselves, eventually. In the end, it wasn't a bad thing to actually let Vivio, Einhalt and Xveria involved in this matter, as Ave personally believed on how they would definitely able to provide him with any insight that he never ever thought about before.

"Vivio is bright, perceptive, idealistic and yet pragmatic girl similar to her beloved Nanoha-mama. Einhalt is mature, calm and definitely thoughtful similar to Vivio's beloved Fate-mama. Ixy-san, while not as mischievous as Hayate-san is definitely experienced, calculative, kind and empathetic like her as well. Because of that I'm sure they could somehow help Nanoha-san, Fate-san and Hayate-san with their own thoughtful perspective after all…" muttered Ave alone under his breath, as he glanced at Hayate in which decided to fly side by side with both Reinforce Eins and Reinforce Zwei, at the same time. While glancing at Hayate, Reinforce Eins and Reinforce Zwei, Ave started to remember one version of certain past that he might have experienced from fragment of his memories, as this particular aforementioned past also somehow becoming another foundation if not emotional crutch when the three aforementioned Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Aces were not present to help him.

It was a supposedly long forgotten memory that acted as a parallel version of what happened approximately twelve hours prior to Break The World itself. Ave has made the exact same choice over and over again by accepting Ayin Barshem and Olivier Sägebrecht's offer. He made a choice to embrace his new destiny and in the process becoming another Time Diver as well. Almost immediately after he became another Time Diver, Ave received a Storage Device named S2U and an advanced Personal Trooper unit, PTX-002C/H Gespenst Haken with only its main armaments available for immediate use by default. Nevertheless, it would still definitely better than not receiving anything from both Ayin Barshem and Olivier Sägebrecht, as at the very least Ave could protect himself after he decided to embrace his new destiny and became another Time Diver in the process.

Meanwhile, an intangible female artificial intelligence that inhabits his S2U Storage Device and Gespenst Haken's onboard computer, Melphis Asteria or better known as Tink Erbel was also there to help him like always. Nevertheless, the three Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Aces that supposedly present were never be there for some unknown reason, as Ave instead found the unconscious Einhalt Stratos this time around. Like what he has previously done when finding the unconscious Ace Enforcer, Fate Testarossa Harlaown in the default timeline, Ave decided to help Einhalt to recover while trying to learn more about what has happened to her.

It was from Einhalt's story and explanation, Ave learnt that she together with her closest best friends, Vivio and Xveria have been pursuing a group of criminals, as they accidentally enter a dimensional rift fissure that suddenly appeared in front of them. Einhalt was then got separated from Vivio and Xveria, as she arrived in this version of Ave's old world before her fatigue and injuries also made her fell unconscious, afterwards. At the end of Einhalt's story and explanation about what happened to them, Ave decided to help her on finding Vivio and Xveria while pursuing these criminals as well, at the same time.

While actually feel glad and relieved after she learnt Ave's willingness to help her, Einhalt initially decided to politely decline his offer, as she wished not to get any unrelated kind individual, especially her saviour involved in this matter. It was only after Ave kept on insisting to help as well as explaining on how he has recently received a new power from Olivier Sägebrecht and Ayin Barshem that Einhalt decided to accept his aforementioned offer to help her while sincerely hope that nothing bad would happen to them, in the end. It was when, together with the young Hegemon-girl, Einhalt Stratos, Ave's new adventure started, as they would soon enough found themselves getting caught in the middle of conspiracies and incident that changed how these entire infinite multiverses' logic completely afterwards, an incident known as Break The World.

When Break The World occurred, Einhalt finally reunited with Vivio and Xveria, as the three of them together with Ave and Tink Erbel decided to protect this version of Ave's own old world from unprecedented chaos that ensued in the aftermath of Break The World itself. While secretly concealing their identities, Ave, Vivio, Einhalt, Xveria and Tink Erbel tried to safeguard humanity's future in this version of Ave's old world before they also finally reunited with Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, and Reinforce Eins after spending almost a year there. Ave himself could also remember very well on how this version of his old world has definitely never change, as even after five hundred years have passed ever since Break The World took place, humanity still inherently greedy and always trying to act according only to their unsavoury if not outright vile desire while at the same time restating them as their own brand of justice and righteousness, sadly.

Nevertheless, Ave already made up his mind to always secretly protect them together with Vivio, Einhalt, Xveria and Tink Erbel. Even if those humanity from this version of his old world would always tried to tarnish such goodwill and kindness that Ave together with Vivio, Einhalt, Xveria and Tink Erbel have done to them by continue on committing sins in accordance to their shallow believes, Ave together with Vivio, Einhalt, Xveria and Tink Erbel would always still be there to protect them, to bail them out from any difficult predicament that stemmed from their very own misdeed. In the end, as he left this version of his old world behind, Ave was still somehow regretting himself for not actually being able to fulfil his promise and protect humanity of his old world forever.

Vivio, Einhalt and Xveria in particular always reassured Ave that they already did everything to protect this version of his old world. Even if their struggle seem to be end up in vain, Vivio, Einhalt and Xveria has told Ave not to blame himself for what happened since he should be proud for always trying his very best to protect this version of his old world's humanity after all. It was through Vivio, Einhalt and Xveria's reassuring encouragement that Ave decided to always keep on moving forward without giving in to any despair that always loomed around him. The transient moment as well as ephemeral reality in which Ave, Vivio, Einhalt and Xveria spent together for almost a year has definitely precious for him. Because of that, even though he always remembered his beloved adoptive youngest older sister, Nanoha's words to not living only with memories alone and always looking toward the unseen future itself, Ave decided to held both of his memories and those infinite possibilities that awaits him in any unseen future dearly while striving his very best to keep on moving forward, at the same time.

Remembering on how he has actually spent the very beginning of his new life as another Time Diver through multiple different versions across multiple different alternative timelines itself, Ave couldn't help himself from feeling ultimately grateful for that. His encounter with Vivio, Einhalt and Xveria were definitely also precious for him. Since such aforementioned encounter has also reminded Ave himself to the original encounter that he had with Nanoha, Fate and Hayate in the actual first and final timeline itself. Nevertheless, Ave has already made up his mind not to worry over which part of memories that actually happen to him in real life, as those multiple different version of past timelines that he experienced are definitely real, after all.

Because of that, while remembering this particular past encounter with Vivio, Einhalt and Xveria in another parallel version of his existence, Ave decided to once again renewed his very own promise and resolve to keep on moving forward while never give in to any looming despair that would awaits him. Since only by doing so, Ave could truly fulfil the promise that he made not only to Vivio, Einhalt and Xveria but also Nanoha, Fate and Hayate as well, without fail. It was when another new beginning has once again started to move, as Ave made his decision to keep on moving forward while letting the flow of destiny find its own path towards the never ending tomorrow that await him together with his new cherished family, friends, allies and comrade in arms, after all.

Although unbeknownst to him however, his path to actually reach the aforementioned never ending tomorrow itself would definitely filled with trials and hardships, as Ave soon noticed on how everything that happened was just pale in comparison to what he about to face. Nevertheless, Ave was never actually feel scared or concerned over it, since in the end, he definitely won't be alone when such time finally come for him to face these aforementioned trials and hardships, after all. At least, Ave could somehow enjoy this momentary respite together with his new family, friends, allies and comrade in arms that he truly loves and cherishes from the very bottom of his sincerest heart after they defeated those Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers as well as completely destroy Glaðsheimr as well, at the same time.

Once again, as Ave decided to reminiscing about any of his past memories and experiences, he started to also remember on how Vivio, Einhalt and Xveria has also helped him to understand more about the significance of his own choice back then, when he accepted Olivier Sägebrecht and Ayin Barshem's offer.

"Is there anything wrong, Ave-kun…? Since Eins seems to actually noticed something unusual from you, I believe na…" telepathically asked Hayate, as she together with Reinforce Eins could somehow feel an unusual faint sign from Ave's Linker Core that also happen to be completely fused with their own Linker Cores as well, at the same time. "Nothing is particularly wrong, Hayate-san, Reinforce. Since I only reminiscing over past experiences in which Vivio, Einhalt and Xveria were directly involved in it…" telepathically replied Ave back, as he decided to also reassuring Hayate and Reinforce Eins that nothing has been particularly wrong with him, after all. Unfortunately for Ave however, Hayate decided to tease him when she heard Vivio, Einhalt and Xveria's names have been mentioned in his reply just now.

"Is it about how you might want to follow a footstep of certain Juraian crown prince, Ave-kun…? Since you seem awfully close with Vivio, Einhalt and Xveria lately na…" telepathically teased Hayate while at the same time also mischievously grinning at her beloved younger boyfriend as well, in return. It was also when Hayate together with Reinforce Eins could accurately picture Ave's blushing face even when he is currently piloting his advanced third generation Gundam type mobile suit, Exia and completely encased within its cockpit as well, at the same time. It was after a brief moment of complete silence, Ave decided to respond at his beloved older girlfriend, Hayate's teasing by asking her a question, instead.

"If I decide to actually follow this aforementioned certain Juraian crown prince's footstep, would you still willing to treat me as your boyfriend, Hayate-san…? Since by following his footstep, I will need to also officially accept Vivio, Einhalt, Xveria and Fūka's feeling as well, after all. Remember that an Old Belka's custom would also permit me to do so…" telepathically asked Ave back, as his question was definitely made both Hayate and Reinforce Eins to briefly ponder upon it before providing the aforementioned young Time Diver Enforcer himself with an answer that Hayate herself together with Reinforce Eins sincerely feel about it.

"I personally don't mind if you decided to also answer Einhalt's feeling together with Vivio's, Ixy's and Fūka's, Ave-kun. Although, I don't think Nanoha-chan and Fate-chan would let you off that easily, if you decided to also trying to court their daughter na…" telepathically answered Hayate back with another teasing, as she in the end sincerely don't mind to actually share her beloved younger boyfriend with Vivio and Einhalt as well, in particular. Because of that, Reinforce Eins decided to also reaffirming her beloved meister Hayate's answer, as she also mentioned Xveria, Fūka and Rinne's names in her own personal respond as well, at the same time. Since in the end, both Hayate and Reinforce Eins realized on how their beloved Time Diver Enforcer, Ave J.C Takamachi has been definitely loved and cherished by Vivio, Einhalt, Xveria, Fūka and Rinne as well, without any doubt about it.

"I also do sincerely love Einhalt, Vivio, Ixy-san, Fūka, Rinne and even Reinforce, as if permitted, I might wish to have any of them as my girlfriends. Nevertheless, the one and only person that I truly wish to spend the rest of my endless eternity with is no other than you personally, Hayate-san, as this feeling of mine has and would never change…" calmly replied Ave back using his telepathic message while at the same time reaffirming the sincerest feeling that he had as well, in return. "Even if that feeling originally came from our Linker Cores that fused together in the past…?" once again asked Hayate, as this time around she decided to gave Ave a playful smile as well, at the same time.

"I believe that also is part of the charm, Hayate-san. Since you can also say that my feeling towards Einhalt, Vivio and Xveria might stemmed only from the Last Saint King of the Cradle's blood and genetic code that I inherited in this new physical body of mine when becoming another Time Diver as well, isn't it…? Although, I personally still think that none of these were actually matter as long as my feeling towards you as well as everyone else are indeed sincere to begin with. Don't you think so, Hayate-san…?" answered Ave back with another rhetorical question, as he smiled at his beloved older girlfriend and commanding officer, Hayate Yagami as well, in return. Hayate in the meantime decided to quietly ponder upon her younger boyfriend's answer just now before she decided to also replying back at him as well while affirmatively nodding back, at the same time.

"It seems you are now already learn how to articulate your words better than before, Ave-kun. No wonder that you can charm Einhalt, Vivio, Ixy, Fūka, Rinne and even Eins' hearts easily na…" replied Hayate back, as she decided to also tease her beloved younger boyfriend as well, in return. Ave in the meantime was only blushing slightly in embarrassment at Hayate's teasing just now, as thankfully, his opaque one-way helmet successfully hides his face. It was also around the same time when Hayate finished from teasing her younger boyfriend, Ave that the aforementioned duo, Vivio and Einhalt decided to fly closer next to Ave's damaged Gundam Exia before telepathically conversing with him as well, shortly afterwards.

"Is there anything that particularly unusual, Ave-nii…? Hayate-san…? Since you two seem discussing something important just now…" innocently asked Vivio using telepathic message, as both Ave and Hayate were amazed on how perceptive the said younger Sankt Kaiser-girl can be, after all. "Nothing actually is important, Vivio. Since Ave-kun and I just talking about a certain Old Belkan tradition that might affect every one of us in the future na…" casually replied Hayate back while smiling playfully at both Vivio and Einhalt as well, simultaneously. "Uhm, I don't actually get that, Hayate-san. Since what kind of Old Belkan tradition that might also affect us in the future anyway…?" innocently asked Vivio, as she was trying to figure out more about what the venerable Special Duty Section 6's supreme commander was referring to. In the meantime however, Einhalt and Reinforce Eins were only blushing slightly, as they definitely understood on what Hayate was referring to, after all.

"A, ha, ha, ha. It has something to do with our beloved Ave-kun actually. Although for now, you shouldn't be worrying about it, as when the time comes, it would eventually work itself out, I believe…" once again replied Hayate back while playfully reassuring Vivio, as well as Einhalt and Reinforce Eins on how everything would definitely work out just fine, in the end. "Meister Hayate is actually referring to a certain practice in which Eremiah Clan have done in the past. I'm not sure if you have heard about that miss Vivio, but I am certain that miss Einhalt and meister Ave have definitely heard about it more than you ever do…" calmly added Reinforce Eins, as her explanation instantly clicked with Vivio's brilliant thought processing and perceptive mind afterwards. "Uhm, that's actually a little embarrassing to discuss here since Nanoha-mama might scold me if she heard that…" meekly and bashfully replied Vivio back, as Reinforce Eins, Hayate, Einhalt and Ave instantly notice a slight tint blush on her cheeks as well, at the same time.

"I think Nanoha-san is going to literally send me to the orbit using Starlight Breaker if I ever try to court my own adoptive niece. Again, unless Hayate-san is able to convince her about how this entire Old Belkan tradition might work perfectly fine with us, in which directly, closely and remotely related to the legacy of Old Belka itself, I rather not risking myself with such dangerous thing after all…" telepathically proclaimed Ave, as he once again decided to play along with his older girlfriend and commanding officer, Hayate Yagami's unusually crazy idea, a the same time. "Uhm, I don't think that Vivio-san's mother will do that, Enforcer Takamachi. In an unfortunate event where she decided to blast you with Starlight, I will try my best to protect you…" telepathically reassured Einhalt, as she gave Ave the usual calm, elegant and yet adorable smile of hers as well, in return.

"Thanks, Einhalt. That's truly reassuring to hear, although I don't think that you will be required to once again fight Nanoha-san alone by yourself. By the way, we almost arrive…" thanked Ave before he decided to inform Einhalt, as well as Hayate, Reinforce Eins and Vivio that they will soon reach their mobile headquarter, an LS Class Time-Space Administrative Bureau's warship, Wolfram. By the time they reached Wolfram's landing pad, Ave decided to once again turning his gaze towards Hayate, Reinforce Eins, Vivio and Einhalt that were happily conversing about the said Queen of the Night Sky's crazy idea while several time glancing at Nanoha and Fate in which also having a discussion about something else with their beloved protégés, Subaru and Teana, respectively.

For some reason, as his gaze landed right at his beloved older girlfriend, Hayate Yagami and Einhalt Stratos, Ave started to realize that he truly loves them, after all. Of course he also loves his other new family, friends, allies and comrade in arms as well, although everytime they were together, the said young Time Diver Enforcer, Ave J.C Takamachi has always remember on how both Hayate and Einhalt have truly been somehow special for him. That feeling of affection has only became stronger, as Ave spent his time together with either Hayate and Einhalt across this endless eternal reality itself while at the same time protect those in which he truly loves and cherishes dearly above anything in this infinite multiple multiverse itself.

Because of that, Ave solemnly wished only to protect them, as well as the rest of his new family, friends, allies and comrade in arms that he loves and cherishes dearly above anything or anyone else in this infinite multiple multiverse itself, after all. That feeling was indeed real and remembering over it has also made Ave realize on what have truly prompt him to accept Olivier Sägebrecht and Ayin Barshem's offer, one and half a year ago. Since in the end, no matter how many possibilities of the starting point that he need to experienced or at least remembered in his memories, as well as how many divergences in these eternal realities that he must actually visit and fix in order to protect Hayate, Einhalt and the rest of his precious new family, friends, allies and comrade in arms, Ave have already made up his mind for that.

 _To Be Continued…_


	18. In-Between Episode 02

**In-between Episode 02**

~ Asterism on the Sky ~

* * *

"Are you sure this place is the one, Rinne? I heard Stern-san and Levi-san also not entirely sure if we actually find the right one…" asked Fūka Reventón while staring at a huge mural in front of her. "I am certain that we find it, Fū-chan. Since this new app that miss Stern has developed and installed into Scuderia is quite useful and accurate after all. Have you try to install it in Huracán as well…?" replied Rinne back with another question, as she also reassure her best friend, Fūka that they definitely have arrived in the right place after all. Fūka in the meantime was only affirmatively nodding back at Rinne while trying to investigate the aforementioned mural in front of her up close. It was when she decided to also give her respond back at Rinne's reply just now while instructing Huracán to gather and record as many information as possible from the said mural in front of them.

"Osu! I have installed it and Hura is now also using it to investigate this mural, Rinne. By the way, have you try to contact Stern-san and Levi-san? Since it has been quite a while since they already investigate this Stone Fang Tunnel even deeper than us…" responded Fūka back before asking on whether Rinne has decided to somehow establish any contact with Stern and Levi that have already to descended deep into this Stone Fang Tunnel itself, after all. "I have yet done that, since doing so might only hinder their investigation. Nevertheless, we will definitely contact miss Stern and miss Levi once Huracán done with his current task that you asked him to do, Fū-chan…" answered Rinne back while at the same time explaining the reason why she decided not to contact Stern and Levi for now.

Fūka once again only affirmatively nodded back at Rinne's explanation while also wondering on whether Rinne herself would end up disturbing Stern and Levi if she decided to contact them now instead. While doing so however, she also noticed that her faithful Device, Huracán seems to have actually found something, as he kept on meowing at her while using his small paws to scratch the unpainted surface of the wall. "Huh? Did you find something Hura…?" curiously asked Fūka while kneeling next to her faithful Device, Huracán as well, at the same time. "Nya! Nya! Nyaaa!" answered Huracán, as he repeatedly trying to scratch the said unpainted surface of the wall in front of him. It was when Fūka decided to also inspect it together with Huracán, as hopefully by doing so she would find something as well, in return.

"Did Huracán find anything unusual, Fū-chan…?" asked Rinne while she curiously tried to peek at what her best friend, Fūka doing from over her shoulders, at the same time. "Unfortunately not yet, Rinne. Since Hura just noticed something unusual here. I found this part is somehow thinner and could be easily destroyed using a single Dankū, Rinne…" explained Fūka back in her respond at her best friend, Rinne's question just now. Rinne in the meantime was only affirmatively nodding back at Fūka's answer just now before she decided to let her best friend resume her investigation together with Huracán afterwards. "Uhm, well that is actually true, Fū-chan. Just let me know if you need anything, as I will try to investigate that other part of this hall instead…" replied Rinne back before she decided to left Fūka alone while smiling at her as well, in return.

"Osu! Good luck, Rinne! Just let me know if you need a hand or anything…" acknowledged Fūka back in her respond towards Rinne's reply just now before she once again continue on with her investigation as well. Rinne in return only once again gave her cherished best friend, Fūka an acknowledging nod before she decided to carry on with her own investigation as well, shortly afterwards. While doing her own investigation together with her faithful Device, Scuderia, Rinne started to remember over how she together with Fūka, Stern and Levi could somehow end up in this abandoned Stone Fang Tunnel in the very first place, after all. Everything started just a day after she and Fūka submitted their investigation report related to Darm Tower, as Rinne and Fūka received another request from Time-Space Administrative Bureau's local branch to investigate the aforementioned demonic tower further.

In this request that Fūka and Rinne received, Time-Space Administrative Bureau has decided to collaborate with Eternal Ring Foundation's agents, Stern Starks and Levi Russel in order to completely scale as well as investigate this entire massive structure over as quickly as possible. Fūka and Rinne never actually work together with Stern and Levi in the past, although according to stories that they heard from Vivio and Einhalt, both Stern Starks and Levi Russel were extremely strong as well as skilful. Einhalt even personally emphasized on how Stern supposedly possess a combination of Nanoha Takamachi's long range attack power, Vita Yagami's strength in melee combat as well as Zafira's impenetrable defense skill. Vivio in the meantime also decided to emphasize on how Levi's strength is paramount due to the combination of Fate Testarossa Harlaown's speed in close quarter combat, Signum Yagami's weapons finesse and long range defense together with Chrono Harlaown's extensive enhancement that she has been possessing by the time of her creation.

Other than that, unlike most if not all of Time-Space Administrative Bureau's mages and knights, Stern and Levi were also obtaining their very own giant mechanical combat unit that over the time have been upgraded using technology from United Maintenance Plan, as well as unused blueprint that professor Granz Florian and Aeolia Schenberg left with them.

From what Rinne and Fūka have heard personally, there are three specialized mechanical combat units known as Mobile Shell were developed for Stern, Levi and their leader, Dearche's personal use to protect Eltria from any extraterrestrial threats. Stern received a land invasion-type Mobile Shell that officially named Fortress Granato while Levi received an amphibious invasion-type Mobile Shell that officially known by Seadust Turchese name. Their leader, Dearche received an aerial-type Mobile Shell, Shadow Ametista that would well famously known as an ultimate aerial bombardment-type mobile armour during the three final months of One Year War in another dimension when she together with Stern and Levi completely decimate both warring factions single-handedly while forcing the supposedly undefeated Earth Federation's white mobile suit, Gundam to soundly retreat during Operation Odessa.

These three personal Mobile Shells that Stern, Levi and Dearche use in their adventures and misadventures were powered using Variant Core unit in which efficiently created a perpetual source of energy even more than the famed Tronium Engine itself. In the end, even Fūka and Rinne knew on how extremely powerful those Purple Sky-trio are, as Stern, Levi and Dearche alone could definitely took both Earth Federation and Principality of Zeon's entire military might down with less than a week. "Fū-chan and I never actually met miss Stern and miss Levi before. Yet, for some reason, we couldn't help ourselves from having such a wistful sensation when miss Einhalt mentioned their names. I wonder if the two of us have actually met them before and have our memories erased afterwards…?" remarked and questioned Rinne alone under her breath, as she recalled on how both Fūka and herself were actually feel nostalgic when Einhalt mentioned Stern and Levi names in their conversation two nights ago.

It was a daily routine long-distance interdimensional communication between Fūka, Rinne, Einhalt and Vivio, as they already decided to keep one another updated with any development over their respective missions. When Fūka told Einhalt and Vivio on how she as well as Rinne would be collaborating with two of Eternal Ring Foundation's best agents, the said young Hegemon-girl, Einhalt Stratos herself decided to accurately making a wild guess on which agents that both Fūka and Rinne would be collaborating with in the end. It was when Einhalt mentioned Stern, Levi and Dearche names, as she also explained on how the possibility for the two Florian Sisters together with Successor or Ambassador of the Purple Sky, Yuri Eberwein to work with Fūka and Rinne were quite unlikely, after all.

Rinne personally have previously heard about how Dahlgrün Foundation under Viktoria Dahlgrün's leadership has becoming one of Eternal Ring Foundation's main supporters together with Caledfwlch Techniques' major shareholder, Tsukimura Heavy Industries. Yet, Rinne never heard anything beyond what she secretly found by eavesdropping her caring Viktoria-senpai's conversation with professor Suzuka Tsukimura's parents, Tsukimura Industries' executive officer and vice executive officer, Haruna and Shun Tsukimura during one of those prestigious Berlinetta Brand's party. At the same time, there was also a rumour on how Eternal Ring Foundation has provided Caledfwlch Techniques and Celestial Being with necessary technology that would allow them to develop as well as manufacture advanced weaponries beyond those now outdated EM Equipments in which Caledfwlch Techniques previously tried to mass produce and solar powered mobile suits such as SVMS-01 Union Flag series and AEU-09 AEU Enact series in which the Old United Nations of this third newborn world previously employed.

Rinne remembered very well on how this advanced yet volatile technology in which Time-Space Administrative Bureau and ZEUTH previously refer as Extra-Over Technology or EOT have proven to be extremely useful, especially when it would give Caledfwlch Techniques access to develop and manufacture the more advanced successor for their EM Equipments known as Anti-Eclipse (AEC) Armaments. At the same time, it also gave Celestial Being access of technology to manufacture its own version of Variant Core and Mobile Shell that would also be proven necessary for their future armed intervention against the entire world's military might itself. It was when Celestial Being successfully manufacture five genuine GN Drives in which Time-Space Administrative Bureau officially refer as Nayuta Drives together with extremely powerful mobile suits that would utilize those aforementioned five genuine GN Drives as their perpetual energy sources, Gundam.

Rinne has previously tried to find any additional information about Eternal Ring Foundation from one of her acquaintance in which also happen to be the sole daughter of Tsukimura Heavy Industries' important business partner from Advanced Euro Universe, the Halevy Conglomerate albeit she in fact knew nothing about her parents' involvement with this otherworldly organization, after all. It was only after a certain tragedy struck and heavily injured this aforementioned young heiress of Halevy Conglomerate, Louise Halevy that Rinne started to grasp the bigger picture of what happened, as unfortunately only a terrifying truth would awaits Time-Space Administrative Bureau and ZEUTH back then.

Together with her best friend, Fūka that has just lost an important match against the current U15 Striker Championship's champion, Einhalt Stratos herself, Rinne decided to personally investigate any conspiracy that have made her acquaintance, Louise Halevy suffer while dodging any assassins that were sent to silence her as well as Fūka. Rinne also remembered on how she has successfully thwarted an assassination plan against the older sister of Louise Halevy's boyfriend, Saji Crossroad, Kinue Crossroad for trying to expose any conspiracy behind Celestial Being's existence and secrecy due to her profession as JNN (Japan News Network) Reporter. It was after Kinue agree to assist her, Rinne together with Fūka decided continue their personal investigation further.

Rinne also very well remembered on while a certain young Enforcer-aide that Fūka has secretly developed romantic crush with praised their successful effort for saving Kinue Crossroad's life, he also scolded them for getting involved in this essentially dangerous situation, especially when they still being just a normal civilian that master an empty-handed magical combat style after all. Unlike Vivio and Einhalt that have officially becoming Time-Space Administrative Bureau's contract mages, Fūka and Rinne were again just ordinary civilians that hailed from Mid-Childa. Because of that, while commendable, both Fūka and Rinne's action back then might instead end up endangering their very own safety as well as getting Time-Space Administrative Bureau's presence in this third newborn world a lot of trouble at the same time.

This assassin that have been trying to silence Kinue Crossroad was a seasoned mercenary and terrorist known only by Ali al-Saachez name, as afterwards, he also tried to assassinate Fūka and Rinne as well, albeit keep on failing miserably due to their superhuman strength as well as magical combat finesses. It was when the game of cat and mouse started and continue for almost one full year before Ali al-Saachez have finally killed in combat after one of Celestial Being's Gundam Meister and liaison for Time-Space Administrative Bureau, Lyle Dilandy or better known as Lockon Stratos destroyed his mobile suit and mobile armour, AEU-09Y812 AEU Enact Custom and AEU-MA07013 Agrissa Type 13 in combat.

Before Lyle Dilandy successfully killed Ali al-Saachez in combat using his GN-006 Cherudim Gundam, Fūka and Rinne have fought this aforementioned mercenary and terrorist for numerous occasion, as he kept on tirelessly try to assassinate Kinue Crossroad for some unknown reason. It was when Rinne remembered that in some occasion, the venerable Guardian of Destiny, Amitie Florian have always successfully rescued Kinue Crossroad from Ali al-Saachez's assassination attempt albeit these aforementioned multiple occasion in which Amitie's presence was confirmed by both Fūka and Rinne herself would ultimately contradict any memories that she previously always remember in her mind. Especially when Rinne could vividly remember when Amitie Florian rode her custom metallic dark blue ZX-6R motorbike while single-handedly took down eight AEU-05/05 AEU Hellion Perpetuum mobile suits using her Variant Unit's (Variant Zapper's) Finest Cannon Mode.

Other than that, Rinne also recalled on how Amitie Florian in which she and Fūka decided to refer as Amita-san was definitely strong, as she seems to actually possess a nearly superhuman strength that further enhanced by her extremely advanced Formula Suit or Protect Suit, at the same time. According to Fūka's own analysis, Amitie's strength was approximately around ten times stronger than any veteran aerial combat mages that Time-Space Administrative Bureau have been deployed ever since. Because of that, Rinne once again was feeling extremely grateful and relieved to have Amitie Florian as her ally instead of enemy, as the said Guardian of Destiny's presence alone has definitely helped both Rinne and Fūka considerably to thwart multiple assassination attempts that has been directed toward Kinue Crossroad.

"Rinne! Hura and I finally found it! Rinne…?" asked Fūka after noticing on how her best friend, Rinne Berlinetta was currently spacing out. "Ah! Eh? Did I just daydreaming Fū-chan…?" bashfully asked Rinne back in her reply, as she was also blushing slightly in embarrassment at the same time. "Yep! I just want to let you know that Hura and I found a secret passage on the other side of that wall. Luckily, I manage to tear it down using my Dankū without damaging the mural itself…" informed Fūka back while responding at Rinne's bashful reply just now. "That's good to hear the, Fū-chan. Since we can now rendezvous with miss Stern and miss Levi after finding any clue that might lies hidden beneath this entire Stone Fang Tunnel itself…" replied Rinne back for one more time, as she decided to also once again smiling at her best friend, Fūka Reventón as well, in return.

"Is something wrong, Rinne? You can always talk to me about it…" once again asked Fūka, as she just wanted to ensure that her best friend, Rinne is doing fine. "Nothing is particularly wrong, Fū-chan. It is just for some reason, I once again remembered something that we might never experienced personally. Again, this might be just another side effect from ultimate multidimensional changing events such as Break The World that I could remember such things in the first place. What do you think about it, Fū-chan…?" replied Rinne back while asking her best friend, Fūka another question as well, in return. It was after she gave Rinne's question a brief quick thought, Fūka decided to properly answer her best friend, Rinne Berlinetta's question as well, shortly afterwards.

"For me, our memories are truly precious, Rinne. Since it was through our memories that we can connect ourselves with others while walking towards the exact same path that would lead us to the never ending tomorrow that every single one of us long to reach. That being said however, we can't live only with our memories alone, unfortunately. Because of that, we always need to think ahead positively and do our best, I believe…" answered Fūka back, as she decided to also pointing out the great importance of those memories while at the same time stressing the fact that no one could ultimately live only with each of their memories alone, after all. Because of that, Fūka also believed that each one of them should always do their best to reach for what they long to obtain.

"You're right, Fū-chan. Since truly, none of us could actually live from our memories alone, after all…" responded Rinne back, as she decided to acknowledge her best friend, Fūka Reventón's answer as well, in return. Rinne's memories were previously have bothered her greatly, as some of them were certainly memories that she couldn't actually recall experiencing in the very first place. Nevertheless, Fūka's answer has definitely has reassured and enlighten her more about what she should be doing in the end. Because of that, Rinne has decided to bravely and confidently moving forward while having her memories becoming a cornerstone for that, at the same time.

"Osu! That's what I really want to hear from you, Rinne! Now, Hura and I just finally manage to find it over there, behind the crumbling stone wall itself…" replied Fūka back, as she decided to also once again reminding Rinne about what Huracán and Fūka herself has found a while ago. "Is it actually the one that knight Carim and admiral Leti has requested us to find, Fū-chan…?" once again asked Rinne, as she was hoping that her best friend, Fūka has truly find the very thing that they have been looking for. It was when Fūka quickly gave Rinne an affirmative nod, as she happily decided to reaffirm her as well as Huracán's finding towards a certain artefact that knight Carim Gracia and admiral Leti Lowran has requested them to find.

"Osu! This relic is real, Rinne! Since it has been secretly hidden in this tunnel for quite some times, no wonder that we are unable to find it when investigating chalice dungeon in the past…" enthusiastically answered Fūka back before she decided to also took the aforementioned relic with her and shown it to Rinne afterwards. It was when Rinne instantly knew that the artefact in Fūka's hands has been indeed the real deal, as she also somehow wondered over how coincidence as well as lucky for Fūka and Huracán to find it right behind the said stone wall itself, after all. Nevertheless, that artefact in which knight Carim and admiral Leti has been searching for was a truly dangerous tripe A-ranked Lost Logia relic, as Rinne's faithful Device, Scuderia has also warned her for that as well, at the same time.

Rinne herself never actually saw that kind of artefact before, as she was certain that her best friend, Fūka also just saw it for the very first time as well. Perhaps, the term artefact wasn't actually correct to describe that particular item in which Fūka and Huracán has found just now, as unlike any Lost Logia relics that they previously found, this artefact was actually a living organism in which preserved perfectly within some kind of glass container. Nevertheless, Rinne was definitely certain on how this artefact was indeed happen to be the very article that both knight Carim and admiral Leti has formally requested. "It surely is similar to Augur of Ebrietas that miss Leivinia collected with mister Erio Mondial and miss Caro Ru Lushe's help…" remarked Rinne, as she quickly use her faithful Device, Scuderia to scan the aforementioned encased living organism thoroughly afterwards.

"Augur of Ebrietas…? What is that actually, Rinne…?" asked Fūka back innocently while curiously staring at the said artefact in her hands, at the same time. "A symbiotic living organism that miss Leivinia Birdway found in one of the chalice dungeon's lower stratum together with mister Erio Mondial and miss Caro Ru Lushe's help. According to miss Einhalt and miss Vivio's further explanation, this particular part of chalice dungeon itself is located in Antarctica, as they board a commercial freighter ship from Fremantle before finally manage to reach it…" replied Rinne back while explaining the true nature of Augur of Ebrietas at her best friend, Fūka as well, in return. Fūka on the other hand was only affirmatively nodding back at Rinne before she decided to also voicing her own thought over this artefact, Augur of Ebrietas in which also known by another name, sample of Shoggoth as well, at the same time.

"You surely know a lot about this, Rinne. First, I thought that this artefact merely is just another ordinary preserved remains of extraterrestrial being that often suddenly appear after Break The World occurred. At the same time however, I also am aware on how oversimplifying it might not be the wise thing since this artefact is definitely dangerous that warrant even Time-Space Administrative Bureau's attention after all…" stated Fūka, as Rinne definitely agree when she heard her remark just now. It was also when she remembered on how Fūka for most of the time has shown to be a lot more mature than her while easily understand the gravity of any different situations that she experienced directly as well as indirectly. Because of that, Rinne herself is actually feel relieved for knowing that she could always depend on her best friend, Fūka for any careful thought and insight that they might missed during their entire investigation itself.

"Well again, that most likely what Haru-san and Vivi-san would also be saying anyway, since the fact that we have Time-Space Administrative Bureau's involvement here already indicates about how dangerous this artefact is, I believe…" once again added Fūka, as also stating that her dearest mentor and senior, Einhalt as well as younger-senpai, Vivio would also definitely say the same thing as well, after all. It was when Rinne decided to only affirmatively nodding back at Fūka before responding back at her statement just now as well, in return. "I also am agree with you, Fū-chan. Although at the same time, I still also somehow feel confused on why this Augur of Ebrietas has been designated as an extremely dangerous Lost Logia in the first place. Especially when no incidents that have previously recorded indicates Augur of Ebrietas or sample of Shoggoth as its main culprit…" responded Rinne back, as she decided to also voicing her own suspicion as well, in return.

"There were actually one or two incidents in which Augur of Ebrietas has been involved in each one of them, Rinne. Although at the same time, these incidents were not well famously known in public like JS Incident or Purge of Blood, as people tend to completely forget about it, unfortunately…" corrected Fūka back in her reply towards Rinne's respond just now, as she decided to also mentioning that Time-Space Administrative Bureau did actually record one or two incidents in which Augur of Ebrietas or sample of Shoggoth was involved in it. "Did miss Einhalt and miss Vivio know about this as well, Fū-chan…?" once again asked Rinne, as she was wondering on whether other Flügel der Freiheit's members or cadets have actually been aware about it. "Not to that certain extend for Vivi-san's case, Rinne. Haru-san on the other hand however, has been completely aware of this as she directly work together with commander Yagami and Enforcer Takamachi to solve any of it in the past…" replied Fūka back before she decided to explain on how Einhalt in particular has also been completely aware of any cases related to Augur of Ebrietas or sample of Shoggoth as well, after all.

Again, Rinne also remembered on how Vivio has actually been very perceptive, as she wouldn't be surprised if this little Saint King-girl herself would actually also knew as much as what her beloved older young Hegemon-girlfriend already knowing previously. Because of that, it wouldn't surprise her if in the end, Vivio would also already aware of this sample of Shoggoth or Augur of Ebrietas' existence albeit never actually getting involved in any of those investigations related to this aforementioned extraterrestrial living organism itself, after all. It was when, Rinne herself decided to also letting her best friend, Fūka know that they should instead continue their investigation while trying to rendezvous with both Stern and Levi, as only by doing so, both Rinne and Fūka could truly accomplish the very mission that Time-Space Administrative Bureau have assigned them with.

Fūka herself has also completely agree with Rinne's suggestion, as she decided to enter another corridor in which located behind the stone wall in where she together with her faithful Device, Huracán has previously found that Augur of Ebrietas itself. After letting Huracán to actually performing a "Contact Mode" with her, Fūka Reventón decided to descend deeper into this Stone Fang Tunnel's lower stratum together with her best friend Rinne afterwards. Since according to the mission plan that she and Rinne received from knight Time-Space Administrative Bureau's board directors, both Stern and Levi should already waiting for them in the lower stratum of this abandoned underground excavation site itself, after all.

While descending deeper into the said Stone Fang Tunnel's inner stratum, Fūka and Rinne remembered one particular story about this abandoned excavation site itself from a certain nearby local tavern's patrons in which the two of them have recently visited. Those nearby local tavern's patrons have told Fūka and Rinne a tale behind Stone Fang Tunnel's history, as it was once an excavation site under Kingdom of Boletaria's control when the supposedly late brave and wise King Allant the XII still reigning over the once mighty kingdom itself. Until one day, the colourless fog began to envelope Kingdom of Boletaria, as soon afterwards, chaos and calamity ensued; destroy the once mighty and prosperous kingdom itself from within.

The Stone Fang Tunnel itself has then became a last bastion for Kingdom of Boletaria's surviving soldiers and excavators that escaped the aforementioned colourless fog of chaos and calamity, as they decided to barricade themselves deeper into the tunnel itself, where such terror that the colourless fog of chaos and calamity unable to reach them. Descending deeper into the Stone Fang Tunnel's innermost stratum itself, those surviving soldiers and excavators found a long forgotten underground necropolis in which an elder dragon has previously worshipped by its inhabitants. Unfortunately for those surviving soldiers and excavators however, something evil has completely corrupt the aforementioned elder dragon itself as it now became an embodiment of chaos and calamity that in the end would prey upon everything, swallow the entire world itself into the darkest darkness in which humanity could never imagine.

According to those nearby local tavern's patrons, this evil elder dragon still existed and slept deep within the long forgotten underground necropolis itself, as every once in a while, they could actually heard an echoing inhuman howl came from within the supposedly abandoned underground tunnel itself. Fūka and Rinne were first quite sceptical when they heard such tale from a nearby local tavern's patrons, in which often seem to actually exaggerating their story at the same time. Both Fūka and Rinne also never before noticed anything unusual from their first and second visit to the Darm Tower itself, as no records, murals or even paintings that depict any kind of elder dragon has existed in there. Even the archstone that would lead them to this Stone Fang Tunnel itself only contain a carving of gruff looking dwarf miner on it without any dragon even shown in the background.

Because of that, when they first heard about this evil elder dragon's existence from those nearby local tavern's patrons that lived close to the now long abandoned Stone Fang Tunnel itself, Fūka and Rinne decided to dismiss them for just fully being a baseless rumour instead of something that they should be actually careful from, after all. From the continuation of the aforementioned tale in which Fūka and Rinne heard during their visit to the said nearby local tavern itself, they learnt that the colourless fog of chaos and calamity has finally dispersed when three brave heroes successfully defeat the Great Old One that causing it by lulling it back to eternal slumber afterwards. None of these nearby local tavern's patrons ever knew any of those three brave heroes' identities, although Fūka and Rinne for some reason suspect that they would most likely be the Last Saint King of the Cradle, Olivier Sägebrecht, Shutra's Hegemon, Claus G.S Ingvalt and their best friend, Witch of Crozelg herself, after all.

Knowing that there was a small semblance of truth behind the story that those tavern's local patrons have previously told them, Fūka and Rinne decided to thread their steps carefully while keeping both Stern and Levi informed via Time-Space Administrative Bureau's highly secured messaging system as well, at the same time. Since in the end, only by doing so that Fūka and Rinne could again hope to accomplish their mission together with Stern and Levi while simultaneously uncover the mystery behind Darm Tower, Stone Fang Tunnel and the evil elder dragon itself, after all.

It was when, Fūka and Rinne decided to also carefully investigate this enigmatic Stone Fang Tunnel's underground structures while also fulfilling knight Carim and admiral Leti's personal request, at the same time. Especially after knowing that only by accomplishing the aforementioned personal request that both knight Carim and admiral Leti have given them, Fūka and Rinne could finally gain an access to the lower part of this Stone Fang Tunnel's massive structure itself, after all. In the end, Fūka and Rinne decided somehow heed those aforementioned local patrons' tale by carefully descending into this Stone Fang Tunnel's innermost stratum itself, after all.

"We're finally here, Rinne…" said Fūka, as she decided to inform her best friend, Rinne that they have finally reached the Stone Fang Tunnel's innermost stratum in which an underground necropolis itself located. "Is this really the place where we should be meeting miss Stern and miss Levi, Fū-chan…? Since things seem to be unnaturally quiet here for some reason…" replied Rinne back, as she decided to also mentioning the fact that their surrounding have been extremely quiet for some unknown reason. "You're right, Rinne. It actually is strangely quiet here, as I don't actually notice anyone else have been previously arrived in this place…" responded Fūka back at her best friend, Rinne's reply just now while at the same time agree with the said remark that the famed Berlinetta Brand's Brünnhilde has told her.

Rinne herself was about to let Fūka know more about what she has been thinking in her mind, as an inhuman roar was heard echoing across the entire underground necropolis itself. Instantly the aforementioned inhuman roar that echoed across the entire underground necropolis itself has alerted both Fūka and Rinne, as they decided to get their respective fighting stances ready, shortly afterwards. "Did you hear that, Fū-chan…?" asked Rinne half-whispering, as she wished not to alert any of her potential enemy that might also happens to be the aforementioned evil elder dragon itself, after all. Fūka on the other hand was only gave Rinne an acknowledging nod before she decided to respond at her (Rinne's) question as well, half-whispering.

"It definitely is loud and clear, Rinne. Since that monstrous inhuman roar has shook the very foundation of this entire necropolis itself after all. Please be extremely careful…" responded Fūka back before she decided to also warn her best friend, Rinne for any possible dangerous enemy that they most likely would have to face together soon enough. Rinne was about to reply back at Fūka's respond, as a loud exploding sound was heard came from the opposite side of the underground necropolis' structure itself, as both Rinne and Fūka's attention instantly went to the direction in which the aforementioned explosion itself has occurred just now. It was also when Fūka and Rinne saw a pair of younger looking female combat mages in which presumably to be both Stern Starks and Levi Russel were violently thrown away from the exact same direction in which the aforementioned explosion itself took place before crashing at the nearby half-crumbling stone pillar next to them as well, almost instantly afterwards.

"Miss Stern! Miss Levi!" shrieked Fūka and Rinne, as they simultaneously hurried themselves to help the two younger looking Eternal Ring Foundation's operatives that were just crashed to the nearby half-crumbling stone pillar next to them. "How do I know that they are miss Stern and miss Levi…? Especially when this should be our first time to actually meet…" muttered Rinne alone under her breath, as she approached the blue-haired Eternal Ring Foundation's operative, Levi Russel before kneeling next to her as well, at the same time. "Are you okay, miss Levi…?" politely asked Rinne while helping Levi to stood back up as well, in return. "Ouch, ouch, ouch! I am fine and still kickin! Ah, you must be Brünnhilde! I heard a lot of stories about you such as single-handedly defeating Erebonian invading troops across Crossbell's border and many more! Nice to meet ya! I'm Levi…!" cheerfully responded the blue-haired Eternal Ring Foundation's operative, Levi Russel before she stood back up on her feet while transforming her faithful Formula-emulated Mid-Childa's Intelligent Device, Vulnificus back into its or his default "Crusher Form" afterwards.

"I'm Rinne Berlinetta and please just call me Rinne, miss Levi. Also, this is my partner, Scuderia…" politely replied Rinne back while introducing herself and her faithful Device, Scuderia as well, in return. "Again, nice to meet ya! Although, I don't think we can have a nice chit-chat for now…" once again responded Levi back before she turned her attention back at the source of inhuman roar that has previously threw her and Stern away, after all. Rinne in the meantime decided to follow Levi's gaze, as she gasped in disbelief when finding a monstrous visage of certain evil elder dragon emerged from the direction of crumbling necropolis, in which both Levi and Rinne's gaze were locked into at this very moment.

"Please be careful, Levi, Berlinetta. Our opponent this time around isn't actually someone or something that could be taken lightly, I believe…" warned Stern, as she approached Rinne and Levi together with Fūka as well, at the same time. "Hey, Ste-run, welcome back! Now shall we give this evil big meanie dragon a lesson that he never forget?" cheerfully greeted Levi with another rhetorical question, as she saw Stern morphed her faithful Formula-emulated Mid-Childa's Intelligent Device, Luciferion into its "Disaster Head Mode" while clenching her left fist that was covered and protected by her Device-like equipment, Blast Claw before affirmatively nodding back at her (Levi's) rhetorical question as well, in return. It was also when Stern decided to politely answer Levi's rhetorical question while readying her "Disaster Heat", a Divine Buster-equivalent (aimed) bombardment spell as well, simultaneously.

"This enemy of ours is definitely dangerous, Levi. Just don't let your guard down and hopefully everything will just be fine…" calmly and politely answered Stern back before she decided to once again turn her attention back at the monstrous visage of certain evil elder dragon in which previously almost defeated herself, as well as Levi. Fortunately for both Stern and Levi however, Fūka and Rinne have somehow manage to rendezvous with them, as now with they would most likely able to defeat this certain evil elder dragon itself, after all. "Brünnhilde and I will definitely crush it without mercy, Ste-run! Because of that, don't ya worried about it, as everything else will definitely be just fine…" replied Levi back while grinning at Stern, Fūka and Rinne as well, in return. Fūka and Rinne in the meantime decided to also gave Levi an affirmative nod before voicing each of their own opinion towards the incoming fight with this unquestionably evil elder dragon itself, afterwards.

"Fū-chan and I will definitely be able to defeat it! Especially the combination of Fū-chan's Kaiser Arts and my Longinus are not something that our opponent should be taken lightly, after all…!" calmly stated Rinne, as she clenched both of her fists and getting ready to mercilessly pound the aforementioned evil elder dragon in front of her, simultaneously. "Osu! Rinne is right about that! Because of that, just rest assure that we together can definitely defeat this evil dragon without fail, Stern-san and Levi-san! I promise you that…!" declared Fūka while readying herself to unleash her own version of Hegemon Sky-severing Knuckle or "Haō Dankū Ken" afterwards. Stern and Levi in the meantime decided to thank both Fūka and Rinne for helping them, as soon afterward they began to once again assaulting the said monstrous evil elder dragon itself, shortly afterwards.

Stern's Disaster Heat, Levi's Lightning Blade Shock, Fūka's Hegemon Sky-severing Knuckle and Rinne's Longinus were proven to be effective as they manage to corner as well as wound the supposedly unbeatable monstrosity in front of them. Yet, unbeknownst to Stern, Levi, Fūka and Rinne, the aforementioned evil elder dragon that they fought currently wasn't actually the same evil elder dragon in which previously destroyed remnant of Boletaria's soldiers and excavators back then. Fūka and Rinne in particular were assuming that the evil elder dragon that they fought have actually been the same with the evil monstrous elder dragon in which previously destroy the ancient underground necropolis beneath the famed Stone Fang Tunnel itself. Yet, both Fūka and Rinne would soon realize that they together with Stern and Levi were actually fighting a different evil elder dragon in which arguably a lot weaker than the one told by those local tavern's patrons a few days ago.

According to Stern's explanation, this evil elder dragon in which Fūka and Rinne currently encountered together with her and Levi was identified as Kushala Daora instead of Fatalis. Because of that, even though Fūka and Rinne most likely would be able to defeat this monstrous evil elder dragon, Kushala Daora together with Stern and Levi, they started to also feel a little wary over any possibility for the actual monstrous evil elder dragon, Fatalis to suddenly appeared from out of nowhere before starting to give them additional trouble as well, at the same time. It was when Fūka and Rinne decided to also try their best on helping Stern and Levi, as only by doing so, they could actually hope to quickly defeat Kushala Daora before the original evil elder dragon, Fatalis returned.

Once again an epic battle between Fūka, Rinne, Stern and Levi against the evil elder dragon, Kushala Daora began as they exchanged blows after blows while trying to overcome one another. Unfortunately, they were unable to overcome Kushala Daora, as the entire epic battle itself kept on dragging even longer into a stalemate. At the same time, unbeknownst to Fūka, Rinne, Stern and Levi, a lone female figure has been watching over the entire epic battle from far away while having the eponymous evil elder dragon, Fatalis to keep her company. She coldly gazed upon how Kushala Daora's supposedly powerful and deadly gust of wind has repeatedly failed to completely decimate its opponents, Fūka, Rinne, Stern and Levi, as their epic battle kept continue on to a stalemate with one side tried and failed to overpower the other.

She could just interfere and completely decimate those four combat mages effortlessly, especially with the eponymous evil dragon, Fatalis currently on her side. Yet, she decided to watch this entire battle for a bit longer while entertaining herself with it. Since in the end, nothing would be more entertaining for Joan of Arc other than to see her opponents' vain struggle before sacrificing them, fulfilling her oath for revenge, as it has been symbolised in her own crystallized existence, La Grondement Du Haine, the eternal roaring rage of her soul in which those traitorous foolish humanity itself has betrayed in the end.

* * *

 **ED Theme Song:** Désir (Performed By: GARNiDELiA)

* * *

"Nothing unusual has been spotted around this area, first lieutenant Vita. Shall we wrap up our routine patrol for today…?" asked Ave, as he decided to once again fly his advanced Personal Trooper, Weissritter Flügel across the ruined wasteland underneath him. "Meh! We do one more round and then call if for the day, Ave. Since I doubt that any of those losers would actually show themselves…" responded Vita back using her communication headset, as she decided to fly next to Ave's Weissritter Flügel as well, at the same time. Ave in the meantime noticed on how the said petite and adorable Knight of the Iron Hammer herself was wearing her newly modified or upgraded crimson Knight Garb while armed with her signature magma red and black sapphire Strike Cannon "mass production model" AEC Armament instead of War Hammer "mass production model" AEC Armament for some reason.

In the past, Ave remembered on how his beloved adoptive older sister, Nanoha and Vita frequently field-tested newly manufactured Device-like equipments, as in the end their experiences have made them completely competent of handling different types of such aforementioned equipments in actual combat situation. He remembered on how Nanoha used to test EM Equipment named Pile Smasher while Vita test a battery-driven EM Equipment known as Proto Cannon in which she personally complained for its extremely short operation time due to its limited battery capacity. In the end, it was only after Caledfwlch Techniques began to finally use EM Equipment's development data to manufacture the more stable and advance AEC Armament, Ave could finally noticed Nanoha and Vita's complete satisfaction for wielding them. It was also when Vita in particular decided to pick CW-AEC02M Strike Cannon and CW-AEC03M War Hammer as her favourite AEC Armaments before wield them in most of her adventures as well as misadventures afterwards.

"They have retreated, scurrying away when Reinforce and I successfully destroy Glaðsheimr's core by rescuing Ionasal kkll Preciel from their captivity, first lieutenant Vita. Because of that, I almost am certain that none of them would have an ability to materialize themselves in this physical plane any longer, at least for the time being…" calmly responded Ave back while briefly gave the said petite and adorable Knight of the Iron Hammer, Vita Yagami an explanation behind what he truly thought in his calm respond just now as well, in return. Tsche! Your explanation is actually quite logical here, Ave. I'm sure Nanoha and Fate would also say the same after they interrogate that Sakurai girl…" quickly replied Vita back using her usual Vita-centric seemingly sarcastic voice tone as well, at the same time. Ave in return was only letting out a small chuckle before he decided to tease the aforementioned petite and adorable Knight of the Iron Hammer herself by correcting the word that she has picked in her reply just now.

"I don't think interrogate would be the right word, first lieutenant Vita. Since it is more just like an interview like what Fate-san once did when talking with Amita-san…" corrected Ave while grinning at Vita as well, in return. Vita on the other hand was blushing slightly, as she glared at the direction of the said young Time Diver Enforcer's advanced Personal Trooper unit, Weissritter Flügel before retorting back at his teasing as well, shortly afterwards. "You really love to cherry-pick the word that I choose and use it to tease me eh, Hayate's errand boy! I hope that's not soon becoming a habit of yours, since one day, I might end up smiting you with Graf Eisen…" retorted Vita back, as she was somehow feel a little annoyed with her beloved meister's younger boyfriend when he decided to tease her. Nevertheless, Vita knew very well on how her beloved meister's younger boyfriend, Ave has truly cares about her, as she in return was also cares about him as much as how she cares about her beloved meister, Hayate Yagami and Nanoha Takamachi's safety as well as wellbeing and happiness, after all.

"I'm just teasing you for a bit, first lieutenant Vita. Since it always seems fun to do so, as I'm sure Hayate-san…I mean commander Yagami would also agree with me as well about that…" quickly replied Ave back while making an excuse on how actually fun for him to tease Vita for every now and then. Especially when his beloved older girlfriend in which also happen to be his commanding officer, Hayate also completely agree with that. ""It seems fun to do so" my ass! I hope Hayate's bad habit won't influence you since she loves to do those things to me for every now and then, Ave…" scolded Vita back while letting out a long and heavy sigh as well, at the same time before she turned her attention away at another ruined section of what seems to be a residential block not far from her as well as Ave's Weissritter Flügel currently.

"This is sad isn't it? To see this entire world slowly decay due to its inhabitants' foolishness…" commented Vita, as Ave only took a long deep breath before he replied back at the said petite and adorable Knight of the Iron Hammer's remark just now, in return. "There is nothing we can do about it, first lieutenant Vita. Since, it was through their own choice that this world met its tragic demise, unfortunately…" calmly replied Ave back, as he stopped his advanced Personal Trooper, Weissritter Flügel briefly in order to have a quick yet clear look over the former residential block that has now reduced into ruins afterwards. "Tsche! Never actually expect someone like you to say that, Hayate's errand boy. It seems inheriting EMIYA's fragment isn't automatically make you a hopeless fool after all…" responded Vita back while grinning at Weissritter Flügel's direction as well, at the same time.

"What I inherited from EMIYA is just his Projection magecraft and Reality Marble, first lieutenant Vita. Since you should know already on how I never actually condone the idea of sacrificing a minority for the sake of a majority or vice versa as well, after all…" explained Ave in his reply at Vita's respond just now, as he once again decided to also reminded her over how EMIYA's ideals shall never resonate well with his own ideals no matter what. Vita was only quietly listen at the explanation in which her beloved meister's younger boyfriend has gave her just now, as she still staring at the slender yet strong visage of Weissritter Flügel as well, simultaneously. The petite and adorable Knight of the Iron Hammer, Vita Yagami also then started to once again remember on why her beloved meister's younger boyfriend, Ave always choose to accept Olivier Sägebrecht and Ayin Barshem's offer despite these entire process have already repeating itself for countless times across millions and millions possibilities in these different multiple multiverse itself, after all.

Ave wished only for one thing, as Vita definitely remembered it very well. Ave wished only for a strength that would allow him to protect those in which he truly loves and cherishes dearly, as it truly has been the one and only thing that prompted him to accept Olivier Sägebrecht and Ayin Barshem's offer in the first place after all. It was through the very wish that he always has in his heart, Ave made his choice and finally obtained strength that would allow him to protect those in which he truly loves and cherishes dearly. Nevertheless, it wasn't until the fateful day when he together with Tōma Kamijō rescued Reinforce Eins from her supposedly tragic demise that Ave could finally inherited EMIYA's ability and Reality Marble afterwards.

A Projection in which Time-Space Administrative Bureau officially named "Gradation Air" was an ability that would allow its caster to materialize any objects in accordance to his or her very own imagination. It was often considered as an incomplete, mundane and useless type of magecraft due to its inconsistency as well as apparent inferior quality in comparison to its original counterpart. Yet, for a young aspiring mage and Time Diver that has actually lacked of originality from the very beginning, Ave found this type of magecraft together with Reality Marble known as "Unlimited Blade Works" would suit him better instead of some kind of sophisticated magecraft that only triple A to S-rank mages were capable of casting, after all.

While noticing a replica of Nautilus Carver in which Weissritter Flügel currently armed with, Vita also once again remembered on how Ave's Projection has never actually limited only to blades such as swords, battle axes, daggers and pole arms, as he also more than capable of replicating mystical armaments such as Noble Phantasms or anything in which originated from the legendary twelve Zodiac Spheres themselves. Because of that, in theory, Ave would also definitely more than capable of replicating Wolkenritter's Armed Devices such as Vita's Graf Eisen, Signum's Lævatein and Shamal's Klarwind albeit his replicas would end up being inferior in quality compared to their original counterparts. Nautilus Carver Replicant was no exception, as it would definitely inferior to its original counterpart in which first lieutenant Setsuko Ohara of Time-Space Administrative Bureau's experimental mechanical squadron, the Glory Star always wielded in battle.

Nevertheless, Vita knew very well on how an unusual magecraft such as Projection or "Gradation Air" and Reality Marble such as "Unlimited Blade Works" would definitely suited Ave well. Especially when they would later on becoming the very strength that Ave himself required to protect his new family, friends, allies and comrade in arms that he truly loves as well as cherishes above anything or anyone else. By remembering the very reason that prompted Ave to make his choice back then while still differentiating himself from EMIYA's existence at the same time has made Vita understand more and more about this young individual in which her beloved meister, Hayate Yagami as well as descendant of Shutra's Hegemon, Einhalt Stratos loves and cherishes dearly.

Ave's one and only wish was definitely sincere, as he has definitely been proven to be idealistic for more than capable of wishing it after all. Yet, he also pursued his one and only wish pragmatically by obtaining strength that would make him capable of realizing that aforementioned wish without fail. Because of that, Vita has once again respected the said young Time Diver Enforcer, Ave J.C Takamachi for everything that he has choose and strife for, as he ceaselessly pursuing the very wish that alone would also becoming the very foundation of his own existence, after all. His strength to defiantly fight against countless odds that thrown at him while pursuing his wish and dream has made Ave a cherished individual in which Vita together with Signum, Shamal, Zafira, Reinforce Eins, Reinforce Zwei and Agito sworn to protect together. Since once again he has won their respect and they would never let him to face any of these ordeals and hardships alone, after all.

"We already knew that you could never agree with EMIYA's ideals and reasoning, Hayate's errand boy. So, again, it would just be natural that his hopeless foolishness isn't actually rubbing at you fortunately…" replied Vita back while once again grinning at her beloved meister's younger boyfriend, Ave as well, in return. Ave in the meantime was only letting a small sigh out before he decided to respond back at Vita's reply just now. "Well, thanks for placing such confidence on me, first lieutenant Vita. Again, EMIYA and I are two different individuals with totally two different ideals as well. Because of that, I don't think his ideals would influence moreover took me over since we are actually contradicting one another existences after all…" calmly explained Ave in his respond, as he decided to scan his surrounding area using Weissritter Flügel's sensor at the same time.

"One fought for the sake of unforsaken justice while sacrificing a smaller number to save the bigger one. The other fought for the sake of those in which he loves and cherishes dearly above anything else, as he was more than willing to fight or sacrifice almost everything for that alone. I somehow could relate myself with that, Hayate's errand boy, as I'm sure Signum, Shamal and Zafira would also think the same with me as well…" replied Vita back while smiling at Ave this time around before she casually decided to fly closer to his Weissritter Flügel as well, shortly afterwards.

Ave was about to respond at Vita's reply just now when Signum's telepathic message interrupted him from doing so. "Takamachi, Vita, can you hear me?" calmly asked Signum with her cool and somehow slightly stoic voice tone, as both Ave and Vita decided to telepathically gave their respond back at the said Knight of the Sword herself, in return. "We can hear you loud and clear, Signum (first lieutenant Signum). Did you find anything unusual on your side that warrant our attention…?" replied both Vita and Ave back with another question telepathically, as they started to also wonder if Signum and Agito have somehow manage to find something unusual, after all. It was when Signum decided to calmly give her respond back at Ave and Vita's question just now, as her faithful Unison Device, Agito in which currently have been performing a perfect unison with the said Knight of the Sword herself decided to listen quietly, in the meantime.

"Agito and I found nothing unusual in our side as well, Takamachi, Vita. Although it actually is not my reason to contact you two…" telepathically responded Signum, as she decided to once again sheathes her Armed Device, Lævatein Modified while carefully scan her surrounding area together with Agito's help. "May I know the other reason that prompted you to contact us, first lieutenant Signum? Since first lieutenant Vita and I are currently free, as we decided to remain standby until further notice from commander Yagami…" politely asked Ave while replying back at Signum's telepathic respond just now, in return.

"Stratos has just contacted me a moment ago, as she together with Testarossa wish to have you accompany them when interviewing Ionasal kkll Preciel. Testarossa in particular thought that this particular case of interviewing witness would proven to be a valuable experience for you, as I also am think the same. Would you be able to do so, Takamachi?" calmly responded Signum back as she explained the very reason that made her decided to contact him as well as Vita just now. Ave in the meantime decided to give Signum's explanatory respond just now a quick thought before he decided to telepathically replying back at her as well, in return.

"Certainly, first lieutenant Signum. Although, I would like to wait until someone would be appointed to relieve me while keeping first lieutenant Vita company as well, at the same time…" telepathically replied Ave back, as Agito decided to respond at him this time around. "Instructor Takamachi and Vivio should be arriving soon to relieve you, meister Ave. Since meister Hayate has personally order Enforcer Testarossa Harlaown and miss Einhalt to wait for you before interviewing miss Ion, you can just stay there with Vita-aneki until they have arrived…" responded Agito back, as she decided to also let Ave knew on how Nanoha and Vivio would soon be arriving to relieve him while keeping Vita company as well, at the same time.

"I can take care of myself alone and you should not worry about that…" added Vita while simultaneously grinning at the direction of Ave's Weissritter Flügel as well, shortly afterwards. "I'm sure that you are more than capable of protecting yourself, Vita. However, both Nanoha Takamachi and Vivio are adamantly want to keep you company. Again, I also am certain that having someone to keep you company would definitely a lot safer than trying to patrol this entire wasteland alone by yourself…" calmly replied Signum back, as she decided to also stating her own opinion in regards to Nanoha and Vivio's wished on accompanying the said petite and adorable Knight of the Iron Hammer, Vita Yagami in her patrol duty, at the same time.

"Meh! Both Nanoha and Vivio are truly just such a worrywarts, as they should already know on how strong and resilient I am after all…" casually stated Vita back using her Vita-centric voice tone, as she was also shrugging both of her shoulders as well, simultaneously. "Still, I also agree with Signum-danna's opinion, Vita-aneki. Since having both instructor Takamachi and Vivio to accompany you in your patrol duty would definitely proven to be a lot safer than doing it alone by yourself. I'm sure of that and also that is what meister Hayate truly wished for as well, I believe…" added Agito, as she successfully convinced Vita to have Nanoha and Vivio accompany her by mentioning Hayate's name in her explanation just a moment ago. It was when Vita reluctantly nodded while letting the unison-ed Signum and Agito know that she decided to wait until Nanoha and Vivio has arrived and relieved Ave from his current patrol duty, in which also made him into Vita's companion as well, at the same time.

Not long after Ave and Vita concluded their telepathic conversation with the unison-ed Signum and Agito, Nanoha and Vivio have finally arrived in order to relieve the said young Time Diver Enforcer himself from his patrol duty while keeping the aforementioned petite and adorable Knight of the Iron Hammer herself company, at the same time. Ave then bid Vita, Nanoha and Vivio farewell, as he returned back to Time-Space Administrative Bureau's provisional or temporary headquarter in which Lutecia Alpine have successfully established by refurbishing a former five stars hotel that left abandoned by its former inhabitants. In the end, it took Lutecia only less than twenty four hours to refurbish the entire five stars hotel into Time-Space Administrative Bureau's provisional or temporary headquarter in this dying world by uploading one of her schematic architecture design template into terraforming feature in which Special Duty Section 6's mobile headquarter, an LS class TSAB warship, Wolfram had installed for quite some times.

Since their investigation would require them to stay in this dying world for a little longer, Special Duty Section 6's commander, lieutenant colonel Hayate Yagami has decided to establish an operational temporary headquarter in this particular part of the aforementioned dying world itself while granting each of Time-Space Administrative Bureau's operatives onboard Wolfram together with their newfound allies to operate semi-autonomously in order to gather any information related to this dying world and its inhabitants more efficiently. While they never actually planned to stay in this dying world for a longer period of time, Ave understood very well the reasoning behind his beloved older girlfriend's decision of doing so, especially when the entire incident itself would no longer an isolated matter in which completely unrelated to Yggdmillennia's Great Holy Grail War and Ainsworth's brand of twisted salvation itself, after all.

Because of that, Ave decided to support Hayate's decision together with his beloved new family, friends, allies and comrade in arms, as it truly was his job as an Executive Officer or Enforcer to investigate everything carefully. He remembered very well from his experiences as Executive Officer Assistant or Enforcer aide that a role for any assigned Executive Officer or Enforcer in one of Time-Space Administrative Bureau's branches would always proven to be crucial for they carry large personal responsibility both in legal matters and in terms of assisting other Bureau's personnel as well, at the same time. It was also when Ave realized that his role as one of Executive Officers or Enforcers that has been assigned in Hayate's illustrious expeditionary and counter-terrorism unit, Special Duty Section 6 would definitely carry the exact same large personal responsibility for ensuring that they could in the end solve all these pending cases of inter-dimensional criminal activities as well as terrorisms completely, once and for all.

While remembering any past events of his life that would led him on becoming another Time Diver as well as Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Executive Officer or Enforcer, Ave started to once again realize on how he for some reason always made the right choice when no one from his old life tried to influence him, after all. Whenever he made a certain choice alone or with influences from his new family, friends, allies and comrade in arms, Ave never once regretted it. Since he together with his new family, friends, allies and comrade in arms would always know on what suited them the best, as well as sincere to the very choice that they made at the same time. It was also when Ave remembered on how some of those choices that he made with encouragement from his adoptive youngest older sister, Nanoha and her fiancé, Fate, his beloved older girlfriend, Hayate and her faithful first generation Unison Device, Reinforce Eins have truly helped him to overcome his own fear, in the end.

Vivio, Einhalt, Rio and Corona were also encouraging him to actually pursue what he truly passionate with while not neglecting any of his responsibility, at the same time. In the end, it was their encouragement that prompted Ave to refine a certain unique magecraft that he inherited from EMIYA's fragment in which also has previously been recorded in Tome of the Night Sky, as well as Reinforce Eins' original Linker Core and magic circuits. By completely fusing his own Linker Core and magic circuits with Reinforce Eins and Hayate's very own Linker Cores and magic circuits at the end of Book of Darkness Incident, Ave also automatically inherit some of those fragment of existences or spiritrons from any mages, knights, adventurers, wandering swordsmen, phantasmal species and many other individuals that Wolkenritter has assaulted in order to fill the said magical tome's six hundreds and sixty six pages, in the past.

Together with Vivio and Einhalt, others such as Subaru, Teana, Erio, Caro and Ginga were also encourage him to keep on refining his unique "Projection" magecraft that he inherited from EMIYA while walking on the path that he believes in rather than blindly follow EMIYA's ideals, at the same time. His other new friends and allies such as Nove, Dieci, Cinque and Wendi always reassured him that he should always confidently walk on the path that he already choose instead of doubting the very choice that he once made in the past. It was through those encouragements that he received from his new family, friends, allies and comrade in arms, Ave once again remember that no matter what, he was never be alone in his journey through this entire endless eternity itself. In the meantime, more than those encouragements that he received from them, there was one small promise that Ave personally would remember, as such promise alone has in the end became a beacon of light that shine upon him, guiding his every steps through this entire journey of life itself, after all.

His beloved adoptive youngest older sister, Nanoha Takamachi has once told him that he should never doubted himself as well as his new family, friends, allies and comrade in arms. Since they were always be there to help Ave on finding his own path as well as self worth in this newborn eternal reality itself after all. Because of that, knowing that his new family, friends, allies and comrade in arms would always be there for him has definitely made Ave actually feel assured that no matter what happened, he would never be alone in this journey across the entire endless eternity itself, after all. Once again, as he approached Special Duty Section 6's temporary headquarter, Ave decided to renew his promise and resolve, at the same time.

It was a promise as well as resolve to always walking on the right path that he believes in while having a faith on what his new family, friends, allies and comrade in arms said about him. Since only by doing so, Ave could finally find what he truly wished to obtain in the very first place together with his own self worth in this newborn eternal reality itself, at the same time. Especially after his new family, friends, allies and comrade in arms have faithfully accompanied him in this journey across the entire endless eternity itself, after all.

 _To Be Continued…_

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 _Starting from Episode 15 onward, the 2_ _nd_ _OP and ED Theme Songs would replace the 1_ _st_ _OP and ED Theme Songs. Please refer to Disclaimer Page for further information and I hope dear readers will enjoy these new songs._


	19. Episode 15

**Episode 15**

~ Twilight of the Dying World (Part I) ~

Once Again, Another New Beginning

* * *

"Did you learn anything from Ion-chan, Ave-kun…?" calmly asked Hayate, as she sat right in front of him while carrying tray full of synthetic miso soup, rice and dōngpōròu or Dōngpō pork with her, at the same time. "Unfortunately not much, Hayate-san. Since miss Ionasal has suffered from severe case of memory loss due to physical and emotional stress that Longinus Dreizehn Orden has inflicted during her captivity. Nevertheless, I am sure that Fate-san and Einhalt would definitely able to find something, as we patiently talk with her…" replied Ave back while explaining the whole interview process that he has conducted together with Enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown and Einhalt Stratos late this afternoon. It was after he took the first bite of deep fried synthetic pork cutlet from his favourite katsudon, Ave noticed on how his beloved older girlfriend and commanding officer, Hayate has decided to respond at his reply just now.

"For now, let Ion-chan have enough rest to recover before continuing your interview, Ave-kun. Since that would hopefully help her to eventually remember everything without having to feel physically and emotionally stress about it na…" calmly responded Hayate back before she took a small bite of her dōngpōròu's braised pork belly shortly afterwards. "You're right, Hayate-san. Although such process might take quite some times until miss Ionasal is finally capable of testifying about what happened during her captivity. At the same time, I also am interested to hear more about the interview that Enforcer Lanster has been conducting towards miss Chise Hattori, as she seems to also know about Longinus Dreizehn Orden's secret agenda albeit not as much as what miss Ionasal supposed to know…" replied Ave back, as he decided to also let Hayate know about his keen interest for knowing the whole interview in which Teana and Wendi have just done a few days ago.

"Chise-chan's answers are definitely very helpful, Ave-kun. Since she answered everything in great details while at the same time having her new friends, Riessfeld-chan and Lucina-chan to also gave us additional information that would perfectly compliment her answers as well na. In the meantime, I also have yet find any connection between Longinus Dreizehn Orden's attempt of using Chise-chan as sacrifice for having their wishes grated with any of those Holy Grail War rituals in which Yggdmillennia and Ainsworth have currently been performing, unfortunately…" explained Hayate in her respond towards her beloved younger boyfriend's reply just now, as she at the same time was also as equally confounded as him, after all. While quietly listened at his older girlfriend, Hayate's explanation just now, Ave decided to give some information that he previously learnt from Enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown and Einhalt Stratos prior of interviewing Ionasal kkll Preciel directly another careful thought. Especially when some of them were somehow made him realize that he might actually have missed something crucial, after all.

Fate and Einhalt have told Ave a bit more about some information that they learnt from Ionasal personally, as they for some strange reason manage to ask more questions while at the same time receiving more answers than him. Even if he mostly just there to accompany Fate and Einhalt when they interviewing Ionasal, Ave found that his presence alone might have inadvertently stressed her more, unfortunately. Because of that, Ave together with Fate and Einhalt has decided not to continue the interview process at least for the rest of the day, as it might just end up stressing Ionasal more both physically and emotionally. Again, with that scarce information that he obtained from Fate and Einhalt, Ave started to try to piece it together with what he previously learnt during his confrontation with Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers personally. Especially when Ave remembered on how these Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers always referring him with an enigmatic Cagliostro name for no apparent reason whatsoever, after all.

From testimonies that Chise and Riessfeld gave when Teana and Wendi interviewing them, Cagliostro was also happen to be the name of every single Time Diver's progenitor, even before a pair of Originators in which Ave personally knew to be no other than Olivier Sägebrecht, the Last Saint King of the Cradle and Ayin Barshem, Guardian of Multiverse's Karmic Balance has ever becoming one themselves. Because of that, the way that Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers repeatedly referring him with Cagliostro name has been definitely unsettling, at least when Ave happen to be just a mere young Time Diver candidate in reality.

Other information that he learnt from Chise and Riessfeld's testimonies were again similar to what Ionasal has previously told her best friend, Einhalt prior to his as well as Fate's arrival. Ionasal has revealed that Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers wished only for their previously unfulfilled desire for eternal warfare during the Second Great War across countless different multiverse to perpetually continue on. Although each of its members might initially wished for a number different thing, they all definitely hope to obtain them through countless sacrifices in which can only be made from those tortured souls and blood spilled across the eternal battlefield itself, after all. Because of that, after he first learnt about what prompted those Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers to try on unsealing those forbidden swastikas across countless different multiverse itself, Ave decided to finally made up his mind and trying his best to stop them from committing such atrocities at the very first place.

Yet, with scarce information that he learnt from Ionasal kkll Preciel, Chise Hattori and Julis-Alexia Marie Renate von Riessfeld, Ave could never actually outsmart his opponents' evil plotting, as by the time he and his new family, friends, allies and comrade in arms arrived to fight them, they have already almost completely decimating any world that they visited by unsealing one of their swastikas there. It was only after he together with Reinforce Eins successfully destroyed Glaðsheimr's core by rescuing Ionasal kkll Preciel that Longinus Dreizehn Orden decided to temporarily retreated, especially after they lost any mean of existing in any physical planes out there, after all. Again, Ave still somehow unable to find any direct relationship from those information that he learnt recently with the fact that some Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers such as Beatrice Kirscheisen and Rusalka Schwägelin kept on referring him with Cagliostro name, unfortunately.

"Maybe, I should start on interviewing miss Kei Sakurai as well…?" muttered Ave alone with his supposedly almost inaudible voice while wondering if this mysterious young eighteen years old sorcerer would hold any answer that he was seeking for. "Is something wrong, Ave-kun? You seem to actually say something just now na…" curiously asked Hayate while staring at her younger boyfriend as well, at the same time. Hayate's question has actually startled him slightly, as Ave never actually expect his older girlfriend to even heard any of his personal rhetorical question monologue just a moment ago. Yet, his older girlfriend and commanding officer, Hayate Yagami has definitely perceptive enough to overheard any of his supposedly almost inaudible voice before she decided to ask him a question out of concern and curiosity as well, in return.

"Nothing is particularly wrong, Hayate-san. It is just I personally am wondered if interviewing miss Kei Sakurai right now would be the right time after all. Especially when we know that she still is recovering from her injury…" replied Ave back, as he was hoping that Hayate could somehow helped him with her suggestion on whether it would be right to interview the injured Kei Sakurai that Cinque has brought in when retreating from Glaðsheimr a few days ago. Hayate in return was only calmly took another bite of her dōngpōròu's succulent braised pork belly before she smiled at Ave and responding back at his question as well, shortly afterwards.

"If I were you, I would wait until at least tomorrow morning before interviewing miss Sakurai, Ave-kun. Since as you have just mentioned before, she still on the process of recovering from her injuries and certainly would appreciate us if we give her more times na…" responded Hayate back while simultaneously smiling at her younger boyfriend as well, in return. Again, Hayate's respond has truly making a lot of sense, since they, especially Ave himself should take Kei Sakurai's injury into a deep consideration as well, before he decided to interview her. It was when Ave once again realized on how his beloved older girlfriend, Hayate's vast experiences as Special Investigator and Investigation Commander for Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Marine Defense Force have truly enable her to take any appropriate action when tackling or solving any sensitive cases such as interviewing criminal's victims or injured individuals.

Even after became a full-fledged Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Executive Officer or Enforcer, Ave still sometimes acted impulsively based on his emotion alone rather than a calm and calculated logic that an Executive Officer or Enforcer would be expected to have when solving cases or interviewing both suspects and victims. His beloved older girlfriend, Hayate together with his adoptive youngest older sister's fiancé, Fate have always shown him on how they expertly handled every single situation and interaction swiftly while also not forgetting to treat everyone involved in the aforementioned situation and interaction politely as well, at the same time. Again, instead of being forceful or timid when interviewing suspects and victims, his beloved older girlfriend, Hayate and his beloved adoptive youngest older sister's fiancé, Fate has demonstrated an exceptional expertise of playing their card right in every single situation as well as interaction.

Teana in which Ave also revered highly as his dependable senior or "senpai" in this whole Executive Officer or Enforcer's related business was also still consider herself inexperienced compared to both Hayate and Fate themselves. She often encouraged Ave to learnt more from both Hayate and Fate, as she also still kept on learning from those two as well, after all. Because of that, Ave decided to follow his beloved older girlfriend and commanding officer, Hayate's advice by waiting at least until the next day before interviewing Kei Sakurai. Since only by doing so, he could finally learn and improve himself while striving to be one of the most dependable Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Executive Officer or Enforcer at Teana's calibre for the very least.

"Uhm, excuse me Enforcer Takamachi and commander Yagami. May I sit here as well…?" politely asked Einhalt that has just arrived at Special Duty Section 6's temporary PX with a tray full of healthy synthetic Japanese meal set that consisted of a bowl of rice, miso soup, grilled mackerel, steamed tofu topped with bonito flakes and picked radish. "Certainly, Einhalt. Would you like to have a seat next to Ave-kun then…?" answered Hayate back while smiling at the younger Hegemon-girl in front of her, as she noticed on how the said younger Hegemon-girl, Einhalt Stratos was blushing slightly before meekly and quietly nodding her head affirmatively, in return. "Affirmative, commander Yagami. Please excuse me, Enforcer Takamachi…" politely replied Einhalt, as she decided to take a seat next to the said older young Time Diver Enforcer, Ave J.C Takamachi himself while quietly took a sip of a complimentary hot green tea that came with the aforementioned healthy synthetic Japanese meal set itself, at the same time. "So, have you talk with miss Ion after Fate-san and I left, Einhalt?" calmly asked Ave as he was hoping to find any additional information about what happened to Ionasal kkll Preciel during her captivity from the said younger Hegemon-girl, Einhalt Stratos herself. Unfortunately Einhalt was only quietly shook her head before replying back at her beloved older Time Diver Enforcer's question as well, in return.

"Sadly, we haven't actually talked after you and Enforcer Testarossa Harlaown left this afternoon. Since I believe that her captivity has stressed Ion-san a lot both physically and emotionally. Forcing Ion-san to quickly recall about what happened shortly after we rescued her might proven to be not so wise in my opinion, since it might instead traumatize her, Enforcer Takamachi…" replied Einhalt back while briefly staring at Ave's dark emerald green eyes with her own beautiful mismatched purple and blue eyes as well, at the same time. Ave in return was only affirmatively nodding his head while smiling at the fifteen years old young Hegemon-girl in front of him before he decided to also responding back at her reply as well, shortly afterwards.

"I also agree with you, Einhalt. Since miss Ion is definitely better to have rest and recover from both of her physical and emotional stress first before we resume our interview process. In the meantime, I am certain that you can take a good care of her together with Vivio. Am I right, Einhalt about that, Einhalt…?" responded Ave back while agreeing at Einhalt's opinion as well, at the same time. It was after Ave concluded his respond with another rhetorical question just now, Hayate decided to also adding her own piece of thought over the whole situation that happened right in front of them as well as what kind of first step that they should take next, afterwards. "I truly am glad to see that you two are at the same page with me about how to handle Ion-chan's situation na. At the same time however, there are one or two things that I also wish to discuss with you two as well, Ave-kun, Einhalt. Since in my opinion, we should started to address this whole situation and find the right solution about this world before it truly meet its tragic end, after all…" added Hayate while at the same time letting both Ave and Einhalt know that she wished to discuss one or two important things with them.

"I'm willing to listen, commander Yagami. Also, if it is within my capacity to help, I will definitely help you nevertheless…" politely and calmly declared Einhalt in her respond, as she has already decided to listen and help Hayate with whatsoever request that she would have stored for her after all. "I also definitely will help you Hayate-san. Since it also is definitely reassuring for me to have Einhalt's full assistance in this matter as well…" added Ave while giving both Hayate and Einhalt the usual gentle Takamachi-style smile of his as well, in return. It was when both Hayate and Einhalt quickly blushing slightly after realizing that the said young Time Diver Enforcer's gentle smile has once again reminded them of one among several other things that they love about him in the very first place.

"I hate it when he weaponize that smile, since it reminds me a lot of Nanoha-chan when she tried to win something from Fate-chan. Don't you think that Ave-kun's smile is somehow a little bit dangerous, Einhalt…?" telepathically asked Hayate, as she was also giving the said younger Hegemon-girl herself a playful smile as well, at the same time. "Vivio-san is also often do the same thing to me, as I found it difficult to refuse any of her request or wish afterwards, commander Yagami. I could now truly understand on how Enforcer Testarossa Harlaown must feel when Vivio-san and her mother also did that to her…" meekly replied Einhalt back using her telepathy, as she was still somehow blushing slightly as well after all this time.

Hayate in return was only sheepishly laughed after she heard Einhalt's meek telepathic reply just now. She definitely understood on how the said fifteen years old young Hegemon-girl in front of her has also somehow falling in love with her beloved younger boyfriend, Ave J.C Takamachi himself after all. Again, it wasn't something that Hayate personally hasn't been aware of, as the fact that countless multiple memories that she together with everyone else manage to somehow remember thanks to Break The World and Frozen Teardrop Incidents already shown them countless possibilities in which they all became one of his girlfriend. Even after Amitie and Kyrie Florian manage to somehow fix these anomalies by recreating the entire timeline itself from the whole beginning, Hayate realized fully on how these feeling of affections that others were having towards her beloved younger boyfriend, Ave still undeniably real as well as exist deep within their hearts.

"Hayate-san? Einhalt? Are you two okay? You seem to have been spacing out for some reason…" enquired Ave, as he noticed on how his beloved older girlfriend, Hayate Yagami and the said younger fifteen years old Hegemon-girl, Einhalt Stratos have been in their own deep thought for quite some times. "Nothing is particularly wrong, Ave-kun. Since I only somehow remember over how lucky my beloved younger boyfriend is to be loved with almost every single one of us na…" teased Hayate back in her reply towards Ave's question just now, as she was also sheepishly smiling at the fifteen years old younger Hegemon-girl, Einhalt Stratos as well, at the same time. "I am not going to deny that commander Yagami. Since Vivio-san and her mothers, as well as Teana-san, Subaru-san, Nove-san and everyone else have also said the same thing about Enforcer Takamachi. Again, I would say that his smile is also happen to play an important factor on it, together with those memories that we inherited after obtaining Arca de Recluse back then…" calmly added Einhalt, as she was also giving Hayate an affirmative nod as well, shortly afterwards.

"Well, thanks for letting me know that Hayate-san, Einhalt. Now, shall we continue our discussion before getting even more derailed from it…?" politely asked Ave back in his respond towards both Hayate and Einhalt's statement just now. Both Hayate and Einhalt simultaneously gave him an affirmative nod before they decided to resume their conversation about one or two things that the said young Queen of the Night Sky, Hayate Yagami herself wished to discuss with them. "Certainly, Ave-kun. It is about how we should start to investigate this world as quickly as possible. Because of that, I have decided to send three investigation teams that would travel across this entire world and hopefully they could find something for us na…" explained Hayate, as she paused her sentence midway while staring at both Ave and Einhalt as well, simultaneously.

"Uhm, based from my understanding, do you wish for us to join one of these investigation team, commander Yagami…?" asked Einhalt, as she has somehow happen to be perceptive enough of understanding what the said young Queen of the Night Sky, Hayate Yagami was about to say, afterwards. "You are right, Einhalt. I actually want you together with Ave-kun to join the second team, Einhalt. Fate-chan and Teana will also be part of the second team, so I am certain that nothing can actually go wrong with that na…" replied Hayate back before turning her gaze at her beloved younger boyfriend as well, shortly afterwards. "Do you have something in your mind, Ave-kun…?" asked Hayate, as she noticed on how her beloved younger boyfriend, Ave has definitely wanted to ask her something.

"I actually am just wondering about the team formation itself, Hayate-san. Since it truly is unusual for me to see three Enforcers to be assigned together in one team while two other teams would also getting involved in this investigation as well. May I know about what have made you decided to come up with this particular team formation…?" politely asked Ave, as he curiously wanted to hear more about Hayate's own reasoning behind her decision to assign him together with Einhalt within the same team in which Enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown and Enforcer Teana Lanster have also been assigned to as well. It was when Hayate's expression has somehow becoming a little bit more serious, as she took a sip of her own hot wūlóng or oolong tea before answering her younger boyfriend, Ave's question, shortly afterwards.

"Nanoha-chan, Vivio, Ginga and Subaru would be assigned together in the first investigation team meanwhile Cinque, Dieci, Wendi, Erio and Caro would be in the third team na. The reason why I decided to assign you together with Einhalt, Fate-chan and Teana are because of the mission that you all would undertake together, Ave-kun. Since the four of you would be investigating the northern part of this continent in which multiple ruins and relics from the past is present and have been detected by Vita and Signum when patrolling around the area na…" calmly explained Hayate, as she took the last bite of her dōngpōròu before smiling at both Ave and Einhalt as well, in return. "Ruins and relics from this world's past. I don't think that someone like me could investigate them alone without director Scrya or professor Anzai's guidance, commander Yagami…" argued Einhalt back, as she was trying to also gave her own reasoning over what might have prompted Hayate to assign her, Ave, Fate and Teana together in the second squad after all.

"Professor Anzai has told me many great things about you, Einhalt. I'm sure that you together with Ave-kun, Fate-chan and Teana would also be able to decipher any mysteries in which this world has stored for us na…" reassured Hayate while smiling at the said younger Hegemon-girl, Einhalt Stratos herself, in return. "I also heard that director Scrya has personally praised you for any excavation reports that you wrote, especially the one related to Old Belka and Chōkijin found in both HRL and Rio's homeworld Lūfen. Because of that, I'm sure that you're up to the task Einhalt and more importantly Fate-san, Teana-san as well as I myself will be there to help you. Although I personally am unsure if my presence would be any help at all…" added Ave, as he once again gave Einhalt another reassuring Takamachi-style smile of his afterwards.

Einhalt once again was only blushing slightly in embarrassment, as she tried to deliberately avoid any eye contact with the said older young Time Diver Enforcer, Ave J.C Takamachi himself, albeit unsuccessfully. "Uhm, I am not that all great Enforcer Takamachi, commander Yagami. Since there are still so much for me to learn out there and I only am doing my best to do everything correctly…" meekly replied Einhalt back while trying to deny as well as downplay any of those achievements and praises that she received from both Infinity Library's director Yūno Scrya and professor Eri Anzai from Tesla Leicht Institute in Britannia Union's state of Colorado respectively. Nevertheless, Einhalt herself was also definitely happy to hear that others have truly appreciated her efforts in another field, completely unrelated to her fame for being a former U15 Striker Championship's champion and master of Old Belka's magical martial arts, Kaiser Arts.

"Still, you have achieved something that warrant director Scrya and professor Anzai's praises, Einhalt. Because of that, you should actually be proud of that since Hayate-san and I truly also proud of you…" reminded Ave while still smiling reassuringly at the younger Hegemon-girl herself, at the same time. "Ave-kun is right, Einhalt. Because of that, I am entrusting this particular mission with you together with Fate-chan, Teana and Ave-kun himself na…" added Hayate before she finished her meal and took another sip of her wūlóng tea afterwards. "Thank you for the meal and it is actually quite nice for a cuisine made from synthetic ingredients. I almost suspect that major Elzam von Branstein is currently here with us na…" remarked Hayate while praising the dōngpōròu meal set that she has just eaten.

"I heard Rio, Miura and Lutecia are on kitchen duty today, as it truly makes a lot of sense for our meal to taste this good, albeit still not yet as good as Hayate-san's own homemade cooking. Hopefully you can taste them one day, Einhalt…" added Ave while grinning at Hayate as well, at the same time. It was when Einhalt started to wonder if Hayate's homemade cooking are truly that legendary while hoping that one day she could finally have a chance to eat those homemade meals that the legendary young Queen of the Night Sky herself would always cook for her family and loved one. Vivio has once tried to bake her cookies, as she remembered very well on how some of those cookies were half-baked. Yet, Einhalt still enjoyed them, as she could vividly sensed Vivio's sincerest love towards her. Because of that, when she in return tried to cook Vivio as well as Ave a simple breakfast a while ago, Einhalt tried to pour her sincerest feeling of care and love towards those two. Since, in the end, Einhalt wished only for the simple breakfast that she cooked to make both Vivio and Ave happy.

"Einhalt is also good at cooking, as she once has cooked both Vivio and I a breakfast during Operation Northern Cross when no one know how to prepare a quick yet warm and hearty breakfast. Again no soldiers could even march or fight with empty stomach and thanks to Einhalt, we can still continue our mission until the main forces arrived to help us…" recounted Ave, as Einhalt once again found herself blushing even more in embarrassment, as she never expected that the said older young Time Diver Enforcer, Ave J.C Takamachi would remember a simple thick soup with bread, egg and bacon while holding them in such a high regards. Again, deep in her heart, Einhalt was actually happy when she heard Ave's praising just now, as she also hope to not only tried Hayate's delicious cooking but learn one or two recipes from her as well, one day.

"We can keep on talking about food and cuisine that might or might not involve Shamal's cooking na. Although, I am sure that we still have several other important thing to discuss about the upcoming mission together with everything in which entails afterward. Am I right, Ave-kun, Einhalt…?" reminded Hayate, as she successfully brought their derailed conversation back to its track. "Uhm, I apologize for letting this entire conversation derailed further from its intended purpose, commander Yagami, Enforcer Takamachi…" apologized Einhalt, as she for some reason felt a little guilty for letting the entire conversation derailed away from its main subject and purpose just now. It was when both Ave and Hayate were only smiling back at the younger Hegemon-girl, Einhalt Stratos before they gently shook their heads while reassuring her that she shouldn't feel guilty about that.

"Please don't feel bad about that, Einhalt. Hayate-san and I are also take part on letting our conversation derailed out from its original context. Because of that, how about if we continue our discussion once again, especially since I wish to add one more member in our investigation team if possible…" reassured Ave while smiling at Einhalt as well, in return. At the same time however, the said young Time Diver Enforcer, Ave J.C Takamachi himself decided to also let his beloved older girlfriend and commanding officer, Hayate Yagami know that he was hoping to invite someone in his investigation team if possible. "It should be fine, Ave-kun. Especially if I'm guessing that the person you wish to invite is no other than Eins. She could definitely help you and it will definitely reassured me greatly, at the same time…" guessed Hayate, as she pointed out that having Reinforce Eins accompany Ave in this mission would undeniably reassuring for her, after all.

"Thank you very much, Hayate-san…I mean commander Yagami, for letting Reinforce…I mean sergeant major Eins to participate in this mission as well. Especially since her presence would definitely help me greatly in any possible upcoming hostilities that proven to be unavoidable, unfortunately…" thanked Ave, as he gave Hayate a formal military salute afterwards. "You're welcome, Ave-kun. Since to be truly honest, I also am about to ask if you might also wish for Eins to accompany you in this mission as well na…" replied Hayate back while smiling at both Ave and Einhalt as well, in return. "Well, I'm glad to know that you also thinking the same, Hayate-san. Since with Reinforce there to accompany me, we can always know if any of us have been in trouble…" responded Ave back, as he decided to briefly outline his reasoning to have Reinforce Eins accompany him in this mission.

"Uhm, please rest assured command Yagami. I will definitely protect Enforcer Takamachi and ensure that no harm would be inflicted upon him…" declared Einhalt while reassuring Hayate that she will definitely protect the said older young Time Diver himself without fail. "Thank you, Einhalt. Now, I can truly certain that someone would be taking a good care of Ave-kun na. Someone other than my family, knights and Vivio that I also can trust well…" telepathically thanked Hayate while smiling at the said young Hegemon-girl, Einhalt Stratos in which happen to just politely shook her head before replying back at the said older young Queen of the Night Sky herself, in return. "Ave-san…I mean Enforcer Takamachi is someone that myself and Vivio-san love as well as cherish dearly, commander Yagami. Because of that, I together with Vivio-san would always do our best to protect him together with his very own wellbeing and happiness. I also am certain that Fūka, Rinne and everyone else would also be doing the same as well…" politely replied Einhalt back using her telepathic message, as she smiled at the said older young Queen of the Night Sky, Hayate Yagami as well, shortly afterwards.

"Again, you have my gratitude, Einhalt. Since I wish only for you as well as Vivio to take care of Ave-kun for me. Especially since I also am know on how you two have also started to admire him ever since he saved you from members of Grendel Familia that tried to rob our Armour Dine units na…" reminded Hayate in her respond towards Einhalt's polite reply just now, as she decided to also mischievously grinning at the said fifteen years old young Hegemon-girl herself, in return. Einhalt was suddenly becoming speechless as she quickly tried to hide her blushing cheeks by turning her head away from Hayate's gaze. "You shouldn't tease her so much, Hayate-san. Especially if you already know that Einhalt used to be a quiet and bashful girl before…" responded Ave, as he decided to defend the said young Hegemon-girl from his older girlfriend's teasing afterwards. Unfortunately, it has somehow just prompting Hayate to tease not only Einhalt but also Ave as well, shortly after.

"I'm happy to see you now decided to defend Einhalt, Ave-kun. Sometimes it never actually a bad thing to side with your other partner so that no one would accuse you for being subjective by siding with me like always na…" teased Hayate, as she decided to let another small chuckle out as well, in return. This time around Ave also found himself in an extremely awkward situation, as his cheeks started to also blushing slightly as well, at the same time. Einhalt on the other hand was only blushing even more as she tried to briefly glance at Ave's beautiful crystal clear dark emerald green eyes in order to calm herself down. Unfortunately however, Einhalt ended up blushing even more as she that supposedly happen to be the former strongest under fifteen years old girl across multiple different multiverses found herself unable to defend herself from Hayate's teasing, after all.

While listening at Ave and Hayate's conversation after the former tried to defend her from the latter's teasing, Einhalt once again remembered on how she together with her younger girlfriend, Vivio would always love and cherish the aforementioned young Time Diver Enforcer, Ave J.C Takamachi himself, ever since he helped them to defeat a group of criminal Eclipse Drivers that have been trying to rob Caledfwlch Techniques' Armour Dine units together with a certain triple A-class Lost Logia that has been sealed and transported together with them. Einhalt and Vivio were not even Time-Space Administrative Bureau's contract mages back then when they decided to pursue these criminal Eclipse Drivers on that fateful evening.

Luckily for both Einhalt and Vivio, their unique magical properties that they inherited from Claus G.S Ingvalt and Olivier Sägebrecht have made them immune to anything that Eclipse virus' supposedly incurable viral infection as well as its infamous "Zero Effect" as well, after all. Because of that, they could somehow put a good fight against these criminal Eclipse Drivers in stalemate until Ave and Reinforce Eins arrived to help them, not long afterwards. Einhalt remembered on how Vivio's beloved Ave-nii in which decided to perform an almost perfect unison with Reinforce Eins successfully defeat and arrest those criminal Eclipse Drivers using his unique magecraft, "Gradation Air" or "Projection" as well as Reality Marble, the famed "Unlimited Blade Works" itself. On that fateful evening, Einhalt and Vivio saw a desolated hill of swords, in which resonated very well with Ave's mind when he together with Reinforce Eins decided to activates "Unlimited Blade Works", a unique Reality Marble that they inherited from a fragment of heroic spirit EMIYA's Linker Core and magic circuits, after all.

It was a desolated yet beautiful hill of swords, as thick layer of snow have the entire hill of swords itself completely covered, at the same time. Einhalt remembered very well on how her beautiful mismatched purple and blue eyes have witnessed countless of blades embedded on the snow-covered hill itself, as those blades would later on also became Ave and Reinforce Eins' weapons against those criminal Eclipse Drivers themselves. From what she together with her beloved younger girlfriend, Vivio have just witnessed, Einhalt then started to understand the very path of destiny that Ave already chose to walk upon while protecting those in which he truly loved and cherished dearly above everything. His ideals, dreams and convictions were all manifested in this snow-covered hill of swords, in which Einhalt and Vivio also found very beautiful yet melancholy as well, at the same time.

It was the fateful evening when Einhalt and Vivio could never stop from admiring the said older young Time Diver Enforcer (aide back then), Ave J.C Takamachi for his ideals, dreams and convictions, as such admiration would later on evolving into something else that also perhaps slightly romantic as well, on their own nature. She knew that first and foremost, Ave's romantic feeling and love would always forever directed towards his beloved older girlfriend and commanding officer, Hayate Yagami. Even when he didn't actually refuse the idea of having either Einhalt or Fūka as his second girlfriend if allowed, Hayate's very own existence has undisputedly been the one and only thing that this young Time Diver Enforcer, Ave J.C Takamachi would forever loves and cherishes above everything. Since this sincerest feeling alone has been reflected vividly in front of Einhalt as well as Vivio's beautiful mismatched eyes when they stared at snow-covered hill of swords that has becoming part of its caster's personal trait, differing from its own original counterpart, at the same time.

Unlike EMIYA's Unlimited Blade Works that have completely saturated with regret and cynicism, the said young Time Diver Enforcer, Ave J.C Takamachi's own Unlimited Blade Works was somehow radiated with an unshakeable resolve and purity, even when its aforementioned snow-covered hill of swords seem to be completely desolated when Einhalt and Vivio first saw it. Despite how completely isolated this snow-covered hill of swords itself, Einhalt and Vivio knew very well on how it alone has definitely becoming an integral part that constitute his very own existence, at the same time. Because of that, as they began to admire the said young Time Diver Enforcer, Ave J.C Takamachi afterwards, both Einhalt and Vivio has also finally made up their mind to always be there to support as well as protect him, after all.

"Fūka and Rinne have also already made their mind up to do the same. Since for them, or Fūka in particular, Enforcer Takamachi is certainly happen to be a special person that they love as well as cherish dearly, at the same time. Because of that, it never is actually surprise me when Fūka and Rinne decided to challenge Vivio-san and myself in full-contact sparring with a date with Enforcer Takamachi as its winning prize…" said Einhalt alone in her inner monologue before she turned her attention back at both Ave and Hayate in which currently have been engaging in a pleasant exchange and discussion for quite some times, already. Ave, in which currently sitting right next to the said fifteen years old young Hegemon-girl herself then decided to ask her a question after noticing that she has actually been spacing out for quite a while.

"Are you okay, Einhalt? Again, your mind seem to be completely preoccupied with something else, at the moment…" calmly, politely and kindly asked Ave while giving the said fifteen years old young Hegemon-girl herself another Takamachi-style reassuring smile as well, simultaneously. "Ah! Eh! I-I am fine, Enforcer Takamachi. Since I actually am just pondering about something else while listening at your conversation with commander Yagami, at the same time…" quickly responded Einhalt back with her slightly stuttered voice while trying to also make an excuse for not actually listen at a conversation and discussion in which Ave together with Hayate had just a moment ago. "You always can talk with me or Ave-kun na. Although I am sure that you will definitely do that when the time is right. Am I right, Einhalt…?" asked Hayate this time around, as she was also decided to let the said young Hegemon-girl know that everything will definitely be fine, if she, Einhalt is willing to talk about anything that might troubling her mind one day.

"H-hai. I will definitely do that in the future and when such circumstances has somehow occurred, please take a good care of me, commander Yagami, Enforcer Takamachi…" replied Einhalt back, as she decided to also smiled at both Hayate and Ave as well, in return. Hayate and Ave were on the other hand decided not to ask Einhalt for anything that might have bothered her mind even further, as they instead continue to discuss about their would be next mission and expedition afterwards. Einhalt herself decided to listen at both Hayate and Ave's discussion tentatively this time around while finishing her meal as well, simultaneously. It was after they finished their respective meals and decided to leave the temporary PX area itself, Hayate decided to telepathically asked Einhalt to accompany her while letting her beloved younger boyfriend, Ave to go back to the guest lounge area in which located on another building, at the same time.

Together with Hayate, Einhalt were seen walking across the guest's common area in which unused indoor swimming pool and Jacuzzi were located, as she decided to accompany Hayate in her evening stroll after dinner. It was when after a momentary silence between those two, Hayate decided to start the conversation by asking Einhalt something. "I might already asked this and you already gave your answer before, Einhalt. Nevertheless, would it be okay for me to elaborate the question that I have asked you before again na…?" asked Hayate, as she turned her head and staring at the said fifteen years old young Hegemon-girl herself, at the same time. "Certainly, commander Yagami. Since I will definitely answer your question and help you…" replied Einhalt back while waiting for Hayate to finally ask her the very question that she was about to ask. It was also when Einhalt took a notice of Hayate's serious expression, as she began to finally ask her that question, in the end.

"Would you promise me to always be there for Ave-kun and Vivio when I am not there to help them, Einhalt…?" asked Hayate while gently smiling at the said young Hegemon-girl, Einhalt Stratos herself, in return. "I promise, commander Yagami. Since Enforcer Takamachi together with Vivio-san is certainly someone that I love and cherish dearly after all. Because of that, even without having you to ask me, I will definitely never leave Enforcer Takamachi and Vivio-san behind, nonetheless…" answered Einhalt back, as she was in return staring back at Hayate while reassuringly smiling at her as well, simultaneously. "I truly am grateful for that, Einhalt. Since other than Vivio, Eins and Fūka, you are the only person that I can truly entrust Ave-kun with after all. Again, I hope that my question would not end up give you a lot of pressure unexpectedly na..." responded Hayate back, as she decided to also simultaneously thanking Einhalt for her willingness to protect both Ave and Vivio as well, at the same time.

"You're welcome, commander Yagami. Since for me, Ave-san…I mean Enforcer Takamachi's wellbeing and happiness is paramount after all. I'm sure Vivio-san and Fūka would also be thinking the same as well…" replied Einhalt back, as Hayate could somehow saw a strong determination shown from both of the said young Hegemon-girl mismatched purple and blue eyes as well, in return. "Now since I could somehow rest assured that everything will definitely going to be fine, shall we go back and meet up with Ave-kun? Especially after realizing that I might need to actually brief him as well as you more about the main purpose of this expedition after all, Einhalt…" asked Hayate back while suggesting that they now go back and meet up with Ave in order to continue their discussion about this mission's main purpose, shortly afterwards.

"Hai, commander Yagami. Since I might also need to ask Enforcer Takamachi's help for sparring as well after we conclude our discussion…" replied Einhalt back while warmly smiling back at the older young Queen of the Night Sky, Hayate Yagami, herself in return. In the meantime, as both Hayate and Einhalt decided to rendezvous with their beloved young Time Diver Enforcer, Ave J.C Takamachi to continue their discussion together, the said fifteen years old young Hegemon-girl herself has once again been reminded about the very reason that made her admire and care about Ave in the first place. Since it wasn't only because of what he did when helping her as well as Vivio fighting a group criminal Eclipse Drivers when visiting Vaizen back then, in the past that Einhalt together with Vivio began to admire and cherish the aforementioned young Time Diver Enforcer himself, after all.

It was due to Ave's kindness, honest and straightforward mentality that Einhalt, as well as Vivio started to admire and cherish him as part of their own big family. Even if he might never actually seen that as one of many other good traits of his, Einhalt, Vivio, Hayate, Nanoha, Fate and everyone else knew that the young Time Diver Enforcer, Ave J.C Takamachi is certainly a person that would never betray his own ideal, straightforward disposition and more importantly them no matter what. Because of that, Einhalt personally has once again renewed her resolve to protect and support Ave. Especially after Einhalt has promised the older young Queen of the Night Sky, Hayate Yagami that she would always protect and support Ave without fail, after all.

In the end, as she and Hayate have arrived on the guest lounge in which happen to be located at the other building, Einhalt decided to briefly turning her head at the night sky above while letting a small sigh out as well, at the same time. In her mind, Einhalt knew very well on how this expedition in which she together with Ave, Fate and Teana would participate might proven to be quite dangerous, as no one ever actually previously knew anything about what would await them in those ruins out there, after all. Yet, Einhalt was also anticipating this expedition as well, at the same time. Since she was also somehow suspect that any answer behind this dying world's greatest mystery itself most likely have already been buried there for almost forever, waiting for the said young Hegemon-girl, Einhalt Stratos herself to unearth them. It was also when, Einhalt started to suspect on how this dying world's entire framework itself has been completely different from the one that she previously had in mind. Especially after Longinus Dreizehn Orden tried to forcibly alter the aforementioned framework itself for their selfish purpose.

Because of that, Einhalt has made her mind up this time around. Since she would definitely helped Ave to find any answers of this dying world's mysteries in the end. It was her second promise and resolve, as Einhalt would definitely fulfil it together with her very first promise and resolve as well, after all. Once again another journey in her life has started, as Einhalt understood very well on how she might be able to reclaim this dying world's supposedly lost future as well, in the end. Although unbeknownst to Einhalt as well as everyone else, the supposedly another expedition that they often done in the past would mark another new beginning for one of the longest journey that would lead her together with others towards the true eternal reality in which these countless multiple newborn multiverse itself has actually exist within its artificial environment that Moon Cell's Serial Phantasm or SERAPH has perpetually created.

* * *

 **ED Theme Song:** KOE (Performed By: ASCA)

* * *

" _Issen Hicchū! Exceed Smash!" (Flash Strike! Exceed Smash!)_

A familiar high-spirited battle cry was heard echoing across the Unus Mundus Network's created simulation field, as Vivio swiftly tried to land an upgraded version of her Accel Smash signature magic-enhanced uppercut, Exceed Smash at her sparring partner's face. Vivio's current sparring partner in which happen to be no other than her own second mother, the ace Enforcer, Fate Testarossa Harlaown quickly blocked the incoming magic-enhanced uppercut, Exceed Smash using her CW-AEC04M Halberd "mass production model" AEC Armament before she decided to also executing her own swift counterattack, shortly afterwards.

Using her CW-AEC04M Halberd "mass production model" AEC Armament, Fate tried to land a decisive overhead vertical crushing blow towards Vivio. Nevertheless, Vivio skilfully sidestepping the incoming vertical crushing blow from her beloved Fate-mama's CW-AEC04M Halberd "mass production model" AEC Armament before executing multiple magically enhanced jab flickers to counter it back, shortly afterwards. Once again, Fate was forced to parry her beloved daughter multiple jab flicker counterattacks using CW-AEC04M Halberd "mass production model" AEC Armament, as she has failed to land a clean decisive hit just now. It was also when, as she parried Vivio's multiple jab flicker counterattacks, Fate decided to comment on the said Sankt Kaiser-girl's fighting prowess alone in her own heart.

"Vivio is definitely getting stronger, as I unable to land even just a single clean hit at her. It seems that Nanoha, Ave, Hayate, Vita, Signum and Nove have taught her well after all…" muttered Fate alone under her breath before she finally manage to break free from her beloved daughter, Vivio's relentless magically enhanced jab flickers not long afterwards. "Eh! Fate-mama still somehow managed to break free from our attack, Chris. Shall we try another tactic then, the one that Ave-nii has taught us before…?" asked Vivio half-pouting, as she decided to also once again getting her fighting stance ready as well, at the same time. Vivio's faithful device, Sacred "Chris" Heart in which currently assist her with auxiliary control such as damage mitigation and recovery assistance instantly gave the said young Sankt Kaiser-girl herself an approving signal while simultaneously preparing multiple combination of mid-to-long range shooting and bombardment spells as well, in return.

"Thanks, Chris! Today, we will take Fate-mama down since she is the one and only mama that I have yet able to defeat in one-on-one magical warfare after all…" cheerfully thanked Vivio back before once again staring back at her beloved Fate-mama with strong determination shown on her beautiful mismatched green and red eyes as well, at the same time. Fate on the other hand was only letting a small sigh out, as she quickly took a notice on how her beloved daughter, Vivio's strong determination to win this combat simulation has definitely similar to Nanoha, as well as Ave's strong determination when they fought in both real or simulated warfare, after all. Because of that, as she began to get her combat stance ready as well, Fate couldn't help herself from commenting over it in her own inner monologue, simultaneously.

"Nanoha and Ave have definitely taught Vivio well to be a strong and determined girl, as I truly am proud of you. Although at the same time, I also hope that you never actually overexerting yourself like what Nanoha and Ave have done before, Vivio…" muttered Fate alone under her breath, as she decided to also let a small sigh out as well, not long afterwards. It was when Fate decided to stare back at Vivio with her pair of beautiful burgundy eyes, as she began to summon multiple Plasma Lancer spheres before aiming them at the aforementioned young Sankt Kaiser-girl herself, in return. Realizing that her beloved Fate-mama has started to get serious, Vivio decided to also summon an equal amount of Kaiserfarbe-coloured Sonic Shooter bolts while hoping that she could somehow intercept the aforementioned older young ace Enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown's Plasma Lancer spheres with them, after all.

"Auuu! Fate-mama is getting serious, Chris. What should we do? Now, I started regretting myself for not trying to learn that fortification magecraft from Ave-nii before…" telepathically asked Vivio, as she began to feel slightly nervous and panicked after realizing that her usual feminine and gentle Fate-mama decided to fight back seriously in this combat simulation that Unus Mundus Network has created through Brave Duel version 6.0.2. Nevertheless, Vivio's resolve has been absolute as she determined to defeat her beloved Fate-mama in combat this time around. It was also when both Vivio and Fate decided to continue their fight against one another, shortly afterwards.

" _Issen Hicchū! Sonic Shooter Phantom Shift! Fire!" (Flash Strike! Sonic Shooter Phantom Shift! Fire!)_

Again, with her high-spirited battle cry Vivio swiftly launched the entire Sonic Shooter bolts that she has previously prepared towards her beloved Fate-mama. There are fifteen of those bolts, adorned in beautiful translucent Kaiserfarbe colour, contrasting the equally beautiful golden-coloured Plasma Lancer spheres in which Fate herself has prepared beforehand. In the end, instead of intercepting her beloved Fate-mama's Plasma Lancer spheres, Vivio decided to take an initiative by executing the second variation of her signature (aimed) shooting spell, Sonic Shooter Phantom Shift while hoping that the aforementioned Fate-mama that she also loves and cherishes dearly would fail to intercept them.

" _Plasma Lancer Phalanx Shift! Fire!"_

In return, with her elegant yet high-spirited battle cry, Fate finally launched her Plasma Lancer spheres to intercept Vivio's Sonic Shooter bolts. At the same time, as multiple explosion began to erupt from the colliding Sonic Shooter bolts and Plasma Lancer spheres, Fate decided to activate her "True" Sonic Form barrier jacket while executing an X-shaped diagonal slashes using her CW-AEC04M Halberd "mass production model" AEC Armament at Vivio's chest. Swiftly, Vivio dodge the incoming X-shaped diagonal slashes by performing a quick somersault back flip before punching the aforementioned CW-AEC04M Halberd "mass production model" AEC Armament's axe-shaped blade and completely threw her beloved Fate-mama's balance off as well, simultaneously. It was also when Vivio decided to land an uncannily fast and precise magically enhanced roundhouse kick, Revolver Spike at Fate's left side afterwards.

Fate quickly blocked Vivio's magically enhanced roundhouse kick with CW-AEC04M Halberd "mass production model" AEC Armament's shaft before utilizing the fast lightning speed and offensive capability that her "True" Sonic Form barrier jacket has to offer by performing a swift hit-and-run combat tactic against her beloved daughter, Vivio, in return. "Auuu! Fate-mama is definitely trying to defeat us, Chris! We should try to play safe by not getting caught in her tactic! Although it unfortunately is not that easy to do so…" telepathically complained Vivio alone under her breath, as she now decided to fight defensively against her beloved Fate-mama by dodging, parrying and blocking her relentless lightning speed assaults, simultaneously.

"Are you okay, Vivio? Your speed, reflexes and defense have started to falter…" politely asked Fate with the usual gentle smile and caring expression shown on her face, at the same time. Although for some reason, Vivio found the supposedly usual gentle smile and caring expression of her beloved Fate-mama has becoming somehow scary this time around. "I-I'm fine, Fate-mama. A-also, shall we continue our sparring together…?" quickly replied Vivio back, as she tried to reassure her beloved Fate-mama that everything is definitely fine. Nonetheless, Fate was definitely perceptive enough to take a notice on her beloved daughter, Vivio's slightly stuttered voice, as she couldn't help herself from letting a small chuckle out afterwards. It was also when Fate decided to once again responding back at Vivio's reply just now by asking her another question, instead.

"Are you sure that everything is okay, Vivio? Since we can just take a short break if you want to…" once again asked Fate while still not forgetting to gently smiled at Vivio as well, in return. "I'm totally fine, Fate-mama. It is just that for some reason, I found that you are happen to be a lot more formidable compared to Nanoha-mama when we fought during Bureau's Battle Arts Exhibition last year…" bashfully replied Vivio back, as she also letting the usual Takamachi-style sheepish smile of hers as well, at the same time. Fate in which patiently listen at her beloved daughter's bashful reply just now was only smiled, as she decided to give her respond back as well, not long afterwards.

"You might just a little tired after all these fights against both Yggdmillennia and Brotherhood of Light's heroic spirits, as well as Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers, Vivio. Since I almost am certain that Nanoha always happen to be a lot stronger and skilful than myself after all. Again, it might be better for us to take a short break since forcing ourselves fighting a prolonged battle when exhausted can be detrimental to our body, I believe…" responded Fate back, as she decided to slowly lower her CW-AEC04M Halberd "mass production model" AEC Armament and combat stance as well, in return. Vivio in the meantime was only blushing slightly while reluctantly admitting that she has actually been a little exhausted after all. "Ugh, actually you're right, Fate-mama. Can we take a short break and continue our sparring afterwards…?" asked Vivio while admitting that her beloved Fate-mama was actually correct all along.

Fate in return was only smiling back at her beloved daughter, Vivio before she decided to deactivate the current Unus Mundus Network's combat simulator, Brave Duel version 6.0.2 afterwards. "Ten points for honestly admitting that you are tired, Vivio. Next time, you should just say so, since again exerting ourselves when we are extremely exhausted can be proven detrimental to our body, I believe…" replied Fate back, as she decided to revert her barrier jacket back to its Impulse Form, at the same time. Vivio on the other hand was only bashfully nodding her head before responding back at her beloved Fate-mama's reply just now. "It always is a trail of Takamachi's family members to fight with maximum firepower and full throttle, Fate-mama. I'm sure Nanoha-mama have also done that for so many times already. Am I right…?" responded Vivio back, as she cutely grinning at Fate as well, in return. "Still, I always am worried when she done such things, Vivio. Especially now that her youngest brother, Ave also often did the same as well…" lamented Fate in her reply at Vivio's respond just now.

"A, ha, ha, ha. The incident when Hayate-san ended up taking care the bedridden Ave-nii is quite famous, Fate-mama. Again, Hayate-san seems to enjoy that since it gave her an excuse to spent time together outside work, just the two of them…" added Vivio, as she decided to remind her beloved Fate-mama on how her also beloved older brother-like adopted uncle, Ave was once end up sick after overexerting himself. Fate at the same time was only letting a small chuckle out, as she also remembered that her best friend, Hayate has actually been using this opportunity to visit and spend more quiet time together with Ave himself. Other than that, she also remembered on how Hayate's plan to spent quiet time together with Ave by taking a good care of him for the entire evening has end up failing after everyone, including Fate herself decided to show up afterwards, cluttering the said young Time Diver Enforcer's one room apartment in the end.

"On the next day, Einhalt-san and Yumina-san decided to visit Ave-nii when Hayate-san is working. Yumina-san is also told me that she together with Einhalt-san decided to cook Ave-nii a nice comforting remedy meal that commonly used by people in Shutra back then, a seared wild salmon rice bowl sprinkled with Oolacile's herbs…" concluded Vivio, as she grabbed a bottle of water before taking one big gulp from it. "Now that you mention it, Einhalt used to already knew Ave even before she received Asteion from Hayate. I remember that she tried to challenge Ave several times in the past, as their matches always ended in draw…" replied Fate back while remembering a story about Einhalt long before she met Vivio and becoming U15 Striker Championship's champion afterwards.

"Hai! Einhalt-san is Ave-nii's partner in crime, especially with everything related to martial arts and ancient records of once great heroes or civilizations. Because of that, Rio and Corona was asking Einhalt-san for her advice when they investigated an authenticity of a certain grimoire per-Hinoe-san's request back then…" affirmatively responded Vivio back, as Fate was only let a small sigh out, as she once again remember on how Einhalt together with Rio and Corona have inadvertently getting involved in this particularly dangerous predicament after all. Vivio was also getting involved, as she together with Einhalt, Rio and Corona decided to protect Hinoe Shinozaki from agents of Martuba's Tomb magic cabal, in which trying to reclaim the said grimoire back. In the end, it was only after Ave, Hayate, Reinforce Zwei and Vita started to also getting involved in this supposedly dangerous predicament that they manage to somehow protect Hinoe Shinozaki from Martuba's Tomb magic cabal as well as the aforementioned grimoire, Book of Shadow itself, after all.

Fate personally has been extremely worried when she heard about Vivio as well as Einhalt, Rio and Corona's involvement in this case, as they should never actually finds out about Book of Shadow's existence due to its classified nature for being another extremely dangerous Lost Logia artefact in which Time-Space Administrative Bureau themselves hope to completely seal, in the end. Thankfully, Ave, Hayate, Reinforce Zwei and Vita that has previously been infiltrating the "Ground Zero" of this entire Book of Shadow's related incidents, Kisaragi Academy by posing as transfer students for both its senior high school and junior high school institutions manage to somehow assist Vivio, Einhalt, Rio and Corona by fending off any agents or executioners that Martuba's Tomb have decided to sent.

Ave and Hayate in which posing as transfer students for Kisaragi Academy's high school institution were happen to be the one that came in contact with Martuba's Tomb back then. Meanwhile, Reinforce Zwei and Vita in which posing as transfer students for Kisaragi Academy's junior high school institution were instead manage to find an extremely important hint that would led them to a "sacred ground" within a small nexus of multiple multiverse itself named Heavenly Host. In the end, even after they all manage to protect Hinoe from Martuba's Tomb magic cabal and seemingly cripple Heavenly Host from within, no one manage to find the aforementioned accursed grimoire, Book of Shadow's whereabouts, as it suddenly disappeared without any trace. Even after Fate, Teana, Runessa and Shari decided to officially getting involved in this matter as per-Time-Space Administrative Bureau's order, they were still unable to locate Book of Shadow's whereabouts, unfortunately.

Fate remembered very well on how Vivio, Einhalt, Rio and Corona's involvement in this supposedly extremely dangerous predicament has prompted Hayate to officially offer them contract mage position within Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Special Duty Section 6. Since only by providing them with proper military training and tactic, Vivio, Einhalt, Rio and Corona could definitely be prepared as well as ready when similar predicament happen in the future. Of course, Fate was deeply concerned with the idea of having Vivio and her best friends officially joining Time-Space Administrative Bureau as their contract mages. Since deep in her heart, Fate as well as Nanoha wished that their beloved daughter, Vivio to live a normal happy life, far from any conflicts that somehow happen to intensify after Break The World occurred.

Nevertheless, Vivio, Einhalt, Rio and Corona have somehow manage to reassure Fate and Nanoha, that for them joining Time-Space Administrative Bureau as their contract mages would definitely beneficial in the long run as well. Vivio and Einhalt in which just recently crowned as U15 Striker Championship's champion even explained further that proper military training in which Time-Space Administrative Bureau would provide them with would in the end proven to be extremely useful as well as necessary, after all. Especially in this ever changing multiple multiverses in which Break The World has inadvertently created afterwards. It was when Fate started to somehow understand Hayate's decision for offering Vivio, Einhalt, Rio and Corona a contract mage position within Special Duty Section 6, as only by doing so, she could somehow hope to get them ready for any inevitable struggles that would soon entangle these countless multiple multiverses itself, after all.

Remembering all these things that happened and somehow reshape her beloved daughter Vivio together with her best friends, Einhalt, Rio and Corona into a full-fledged Time-Space Administrative Bureau's agents have definitely made Fate proud. Even if sometimes, she does worried about their safety, Fate was certain that Vivio, Einhalt, Rio and Corona would definitely now able to protect themselves and others at the same time. Unlike the time when they were accidentally involved in that aforementioned dangerous predicament that related to the accursed grimoire, Book of Shadow itself, Vivio, Einhalt, Rio and Corona have now became full-fledged combat mages with experiences that made them a lot more formidable against any sort of dangerous situation similar to the time when they all accidentally were swallowed by the accursed pocket dimension in which countless tortured souls were trapped within, Nehan or better known as Heavenly Host back then.

"Fate-mama? Are you okay? You are spacing out this time around…" innocently asked Vivio while showing the concerned look on her face as well, at the same time. "I'm fine, Vivio dear. Nothing is particularly wrong, as I only am remembering about a number of different things that happen before in the past…" replied Fate back while giving her beloved daughter a reassuring smile as well, in return. "Such as…?" curiously asked Vivio while innocently tilting her head slightly in order to gain her beloved Fate-mama's attention as well, simultaneously. Fate in return was only letting a small chuckle out before she decided to answer Vivio's second question afterwards. "Such as the time when you together with Einhalt, Rio and Corona were accidentally involved in scary paranormal activity after trying to help miss Hinoe Shinozaki back then, Vivio…" calmly yet playfully answered Fate back while not forgetting to also smiling at her beloved daughter, Vivio as well, at the same time.

"Ugh! That surely brought back scary and traumatic memories, Fate-mama. Since none of us would ever expecting ourselves to get involved in this kind of deadly situation involving malevolent ghosts and other paranormal activities…" pouted Vivio back while responding at her beloved Fate-mama's answer as well, in return. "Indeed, Nanoha and I almost have a heart attack when we heard about what happened to you, Vivio. Even though Nanoha has reassuring me for multiple times that you would definitely be fine, I could never let my worry and fear just completely go away like that. Trust me, the possibility for you, as well as Einhalt, Rio and Corona to get injured in this incident have been scary for Nanoha and I myself more than those malevolent spirits that inhabit Nehan after all…" replied Fate back while adding an extra information on how she together with Nanoha has been extremely worried when they found out about Vivio's involvement in this aforementioned incident back then.

"Ugh! I'm sorry, Fate-mama. Since I only was trying to help Einhalt-san, Rio and Corona back then. Again, it never actually be Einhalt-san, Rio and Corona's fault since they only are trying to help Hinoe-san, in the end…" apologized Vivio while in return also providing Fate with a brief explanation on how she end up getting involved in such dangerous incident itself, after all. "Nanoha and I never blame you for what you have done, Vivio. We only are worried if something bad might happens to you, as well as Einhalt, Rio and Corona. Coincidentally, Ave and Hayate were also investigating this case together with Rein and Vita's help. Because of that, when Nanoha and I asked them to help, they instantly agree to do so, as you know the rest of the story itself, I believe…" once again reassured Fate back in her reply, as she was smiling at Vivio as well, in return.

"You're right, Fate-mama. Hayate-san, Ave-nii, Rein-san and Vita-san 's presence have truly saved us back then. Especially Vita-san that surprisingly able to destroy Heavenly Host's three main foundations before letting Ave-nii together with Hayate-san and Rein-san to fight the Witch Queen of Nirvana's shadow afterwards…" responded Vivio back while reminiscing on how Ave, Hayate, Reinforce Zwei and Vita's help have somehow manage to cripple Heavenly Host's core before providing Vivio, Einhalt, Rio and Corona to fight its true master, Sachiko Shinozaki herself afterwards. Fate in return was only smiling back at Vivio, as she gently gave her beloved daughter a hug over the shoulder, in return. "F-Fate-mama…?" asked Vivio, as she was slightly surprised to see her beloved Fate-mama begin to hug her just now.

"You're a strong girl, Vivio. Nonetheless, Nanoha and I some times feel that you have grown up so fast as well as becoming a lot stronger far beyond our reach. We are worried that one day you might be injured out there and none of us were there to help you…" replied Fate back half-whispering, as she hugged her beloved daughter, Vivio even more tightly afterwards. It was when, right after she listened at her beloved Fate-mama's reply that Vivio began to somehow understand on how both Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama herself has always worried about her safety as well as wellbeing, after all. Especially after she, Einhalt, Rio and Corona started to work as Time-Space Administrative Bureau's contract mage that Vivio noticed on how her beloved mothers, Nanoha and Fate would always trying their very best to protect her as well as Einhalt, Rio and Corona as well, at the same time.

Vivio's beloved older brother-like adopted uncle, Ave has also been doing his very best to ensure her as well as Einhalt, Rio and Corona's safety by assisting them with their missions whenever it was possible for him to do so. Nonetheless, Vivio understood very well on how she could never always depend on her beloved Ave-nii and Einhalt for protection, as there would be times when they were not there for her, unfortunately. Because of that, Vivio has personally made a decision to always strive on becoming stronger in order to protect those in which she truly loves and cherishes dearly. Fate's reply just now has reminded Vivio on how those cherished individuals that she wished to protect were instead worried about her own safety and wellbeing, ironically. Vivio's resolve to get stronger has at the very least been making her beloved Fate-mama worried. Surely, Nanoha, Ave, Hayate, Einhalt and everyone else would also have been worrying about Vivio herself, as she often done something that has extremely been dangerous in order to protect them, after all.

"I still am technically in my second half of the middle school's first grade, Fate-mama. Nevertheless, I promise not to make you, as well as Nanoha-mama, Ave-nii, Einhalt-san and everybody worried about me from now on. Although, at the same time, I would still need to become stronger than today so that I don't lose to you in battle or feminine charm, Fate-mama…" once again reassured Vivio while smiling at her beloved Fate-mama as well, in return. Fate herself was in return only smiling back gently at her beloved daughter, Vivio, as she decided to also replying back at her as well, not long afterwards. "W-well, I look forward for that, Vivio…" replied Fate back, as she at the same time decided to give her beloved daughter, Vivio another hug as well, in return. It was also when Vivio only cheerfully grinning at her beloved Fate-mama before she (Vivio) in return as hug her (Fate) tightly as well, shortly afterwards.

It was when Vivio's reassuring respond has made Fate realize on how she might has just been worrying a little too much. Since for Vivio herself, she always strived to get stronger and becoming more capable on protecting those people, in which she also truly loves and cherishes dearly above anything or anyone else. Because of that, Fate has decided to trust her beloved daughter, Vivio more. Since only by doing so, she could at the very least stop excessively worried about her. Once again, in this dying world away from home, both Fate and Vivio silently renewed each of their own silent promise to protect one another, as only by doing so that they could definitely fulfil it, without fail.

 _To Be Continued…_


	20. Episode 16

**Episode 16**

~ Twilight of the Dying World (Part II) ~

Promised Journey of Another Possibility

* * *

"Despite completely desolated and devoid of human, I find this word is somehow beautiful. Don't you think so, Reinforce…?" asked Ave, as he together with Reinforce Eins, Einhalt, Fate and Teana were currently just concluding their investigation. "Affirmative meister Ave. I personally agree with everything that you have said just now. At the same time however, it truly is a sad thing to find no human have actually inhabit this world anymore, as it reminds me to one of those multiverse in which we met miss Kainé and the others…" calmly replied Reinforce Eins back, as she began to record multiple information into a blank tome in her right hand afterwards. Einhalt, Fate and Teana in the meantime were only gave Ave and Reinforce Eins an affirmative nod, as they decided to continue their investigation as well, at the same time.

"I heard Viktor-san's team has manage to rescue Sieg-san from another multiverse this morning, as this finding also made everyone realize on how this world in particular has been completely linked with countless multiverses as well. Is that true…?" politely asked Einhalt, as she decided to let her faithful Device, Asteion to start recording any new information about this desolated world that they could find around them. "It actually is true, Einhalt. Commander Yagami has just told me about it before our departure and things seem to be moving towards the right direction luckily…" answered Teana while smiling at the said young Hegemon-girl, Einhalt Stratos as well, in return. "That is truly a huge relieved to hear that, Teana-san. Since I also am certain that Riessfeld-san, Hattori-san, Lucina-san and everyone that accidentally were brought into this mess ever since Yggdmillennia's Great Holy Grail War could finally find their way back home…" responded Einhalt back while showing her relieved expression as well, at the same time.

"The time that once stopped for them has now started to move again. Because of that, the sooner we apprehend Ainsworth and prevent any corrupted Heaven's Feel from descending, the quicker for us to finally returning back home as well and resuming our life like before…" added Fate, as she gently smiled at both Teana and Einhalt as well, in return. Ave and Reinforce Eins in which also listening at Fate, Teana and Einhalt's conversation decided to affirmatively nodding back simultaneously, as they truly are understand the very implication that Fate has made just a while ago. It was also when Reinforce Eins once again remember on how her beloved surrogate Lord, Ave often felt guilty about how things have been progressing, as he inadvertently convinced his new family, friends, allies and comrade in arms to participate in this seemingly never ending journey across countless multiple multiverses and possibilities that also happen to be completely detached from their own eternal reality, in which their cherished home, Mid-Childa located.

In reality, Ave was definitely content with a normally peaceful daily life in Mid-Childa that he experienced for the first three and half months after Break The World occurred. Around that time, while starting his extensive study and examination to work as not only Time-Space Administrative Bureau's contract mage but also an Executive Officer Assistant under Executive Officer or Enforcer Teana Lanster's wing, Ave met with many different people that he end up befriending with in his normal old way not his new Takamachi's way. His would soon be new family have also been quite supportive, as despite having only an ordinary talent as well as rough edges here and there, Ave has shown them a dedication that would gradually won their support, especially first from his adoptive older sister Nanoha and her daughter, Vivio before later on everyone else.

Nonetheless, Ave has also completely aware of his own limitation despite having just received a set of new skills and extraordinary strength from the choice that he made on that fateful night before Break The World occurred. He tried to learn multiple things to hone those skills and Reinforce Eins remembered very well over how not all of them were successful unfortunately. His attempt to master Yagami Family's Strike Arts as well as Nakajima Family's Shooting Arts has ended in total failure, as he has unfortunately no talent in hand-to-hand combat despite manage to somehow learn a couple of techniques from Yagami Family's Strike Arts in particular. On the other hand however, Reinforce Eins remembered on how her beloved surrogate Lord, Ave has shown an extremely strong aptitude in blade weaponry starting from daggers to swords, axes and pole arms, as under Signum and Micaiah Chevelle's tutelage, he absorbed those knowledge faster than he could ever done with any other martial arts discipline.

Because of that, instead of feeling discouraged over his own limitation, Ave decided to master the very thing that he good at in order to overcome the very weakness that might end up haunt him in the future. In the end, even with those rigorous training and study that he needed to overcome, the short time that Ave spent in Mid-Childa has always been one of the very best times in his life, as Ave kept mentioning it to Reinforce Eins for every now and then. Despite having to still overcame several challenges to get finally adjusted in his new life, Ave now has something that he ultimately found worth of fighting, namely protecting those new family, friends, allies and comrade in arms of his that he cherished dearly from the bottom of his heart, as Reinforce Eins also noticed on how her surrogate Lord has now becoming happier and more focused ever than before.

Still, this newfound happiness that Ave received after he made that fateful choice by accepting Olivier Sägebrecht and Ayin Barshem's offer back then could never completely made any guilty feeling in his heart completely disappear, especially after Break The World accidentally threw him together with Time-Space Administrative Bureau's independent expeditionary taskforce, Special Duty Section 6 into a rift between multiverses before emerging at a the end of time era, "Death Eclipse" region in which planet Eltria and its rotating space colonies were located. In the end, combined with those three and half months that he spent in Mid-Childa together with his new family, friends, allies and comrade in arms, Ave has realized that his old world has undergo a drastic change and now left tattered in ruin, similar to this mirrored version of it, in which Reinforce Eins has remembered very well, after all.

It was The Year of the Lord 3020 when Ave returned and humanity have almost completely wiped out from his old world. His real family and others that he could even remotely call friends together with many others that previously unknown to him has been long gone, as the only thing that would be waiting for his return was a "Land of Steel" similar to the one that he together with Reinforce Eins, Einhalt, Teana and Fate visited currently. Since his own Linker Core and magic circuits were completely fused with Reinforce Eins and Hayate's very own Linker Cores and magic circuits, every emotion that Ave felt personally on that day has also been completely projected into both Reinforce Eins and Hayate's minds as well, afterwards. Because of that, Reinforce Eins and Hayate have somehow became completely aware of Ave's innermost feeling as well as contradiction that he had in his mind after made that fateful choice and left his world behind shortly afterwards.

It was perhaps from that day onward, Reinforce Eins as well as Hayate were somehow aware of Ave's truest feeling, emotion as well as some regrets that he felt in heart when leaving his world behind as well as inadvertently dragging his cherished new family, friends, allies and comrade in arms in this seemingly endless journey across multiple eternal realities out there. Thankfully again, after he and Hayate officially became lovers, Ave started to be able to accept his own regrets, flaws and shortcomings, as the constant support that Hayate gave him as his girlfriend has also fortify his choice to wield those aforementioned regrets, flaws and shortcomings by turning them into his new additional strength instead.

"Sometimes, it surely is difficult to let go things that you regret doing in the past isn't it, Reinforce…?" remarked Ave telepathically with his rhetorical question, as he also gave Reinforce Eins another sincere yet slightly melancholic smile of his as well, in return. "Meister Ave, I…" responded Reinforce Eins, as she for some reason unable to find the right word that might comfort her cherished surrogate Lord, after all. Reinforce Eins should have realized that every emotion that she felt would also be projected into Ave, as well as Hayate's minds since their Linker Cores and magic circuits were completely fused, interconnected together by Tome of the Night Sky's existence. Because of that, everything that she remembered just now would also been felt by him and Hayate, as Reinforce Eins herself started to feel guilty when realizing that.

"It is all fine, Reinforce. Since you have just actually worried about me, as much as you worried about Hayate-san, am I right…?" reassured Ave while still smiling at Reinforce Eins before he turned his attention at the now seemingly also concerned Einhalt, Fate and Teana as well, shortly afterwards. "Meister Ave…" once again muttered Reinforce Eins alone, as she still somehow unable to find the right word to respond at her beloved surrogate Lord's supposedly rhetorical question just now, until Fate decided to do it on her behalf. "You can always talk to us about it, Ave. Since that what family is about isn't it…?" responded Fate back before she decided to also gave Ave, as well as Reinforce Eins the usual reassuring smile of hers, in return. Since Einhalt and Teana were also reaffirming their willingness to listen at him, Ave decided to let them know about everything that concerned him.

"It would be a long story and surely not something that most people like to listen though. Would it still be fine for me to tell you about it…?" asked Ave for one more time, as he truly wished not to make Fate, Teana, Einhalt and also Reinforce Eins feel uncomfortable because of it. "It quite is unusual for you to be this reserved, Ave. I thought you are usually more vocal and willing to discuss any concern that might or might not jeopardize our mission in the past…" reminded Teana while also smiling at him as well, in return. "Teana-san is correct, Enforcer Takamachi. Since you always encourage me to talk when we met before in the past. It was also the same suggestion that you gave Rinne-san as well and now I wish you to also do that as well, even if it just for your own sake…" calmly added Einhalt, as the strong gaze from her beautifully mismatched purple and blue eyes have also reminded Ave on how much she truly is care about him, after all.

"I also believe that miss Fate, miss Teana and miss Einhalt would be able to provide you with an alternative perspective over everything that have concerned your mind, meister Ave. Because of that, perhaps talking with them would actually be highly recommended in my opinion…" telepathically encouraged Reinforce Eins, as she decided to also pointing out the benefit for Ave himself to actually discuss about what concerned his mind with Fate, Teana and Einhalt. Especially when they voluntarily are all willing to listen and give him any advice on how to overcome any concern that he felt in his heart. Because of that after he remembered on how his beloved adoptive older sister, Nanoha had also gave him the same advice in the past, Ave decided to tell Fate, Teana and Einhalt the one thing that has been concerning his mind at the very moment, as he believes it would also definitely be the best for them to know about it as well, after all. It was when Ave told Fate, Teana and Einhalt about what he truly felt about this seemingly never ending journey that they undertake as well as what entail beyond that.

After they all listened at Ave's story just now, Fate, Teana and Einhalt were just simultaneously letting a small sigh out before once again gave the aforementioned young Time Diver Enforcer in front of them another reassuring smile as well, shortly afterwards. It was when Teana decided to be the first one that provide Ave with her advice, as she could somehow relate his dilemma over the choice that he made with her as well, when she was required to make any crucial choice for being one of TSAB's veteran Executive Officer or Enforcer. "You are just worrying about thing a little too much, Ave. Since none of us ever think that you have misled us to participate in this supposedly endless journey after all. I am sure Fate-san and Einhalt would also agree with me, as we all voluntarily participate in this journey in order to help you. Because of that, you should never let such non-existent guilt to haunt you in the end, Ave…" advised Teana, as she at the same time decided to also gave her fellow Enforcer a reassuring pat on his left shoulder as well, in return.

"I also agree with everything that Teana said just now, Ave. Since Nanoha, Hayate and I myself have reassure you before that we will be participating in this journey not only just for your sake alone but as well as ours…" added Fate before she once again gave Ave one of her reassuring smile as well, shortly afterwards. "Teana, Fate-san…" muttered Ave, as he for some reason also feel relieved for knowing that they would never blame him for his choice back then. Even when his choice would end up leading them into this seemingly endless journey across countless multiple eternal realities in which never before expected to exist in these countless multiple multiverse of possibilities itself.

"Both Teana-san and Fate-san are correct, Enforcer Takamachi. When you first told us about a possibility for this longest journey to take place, Vivio-san and I have already made up our minds to accompany you in this. Since we also wish to see more about those infinite possibilities in which these newborn eternal realities have to offer at the same time. Because of that, you should never feel guilty for the choice that you have made back then, Enforcer Takamachi. Since that choice of yours has also lead us into these new possibilities that we never once thought would be existed at the end of our journey…" calmly stated Einhalt while smiling at the said young Time Diver Enforcer, Ave J.C Takamachi that she admired as well, in return.

Realizing that he has actually been overly worried about his past choice for a little too much, Ave decided to quickly admit that before apologizing at Teana, Fate and Einhalt as well, not long afterwards. "Teana, Fate-san, Einhalt, you three are definitely right, as I shouldn't be agonizing over something that has already being done with. I apologize for making you three worried about me, as we supposed to focus ourselves in this investigation instead…" apologized Ave before he turned his gaze at his faithful companion, Reinforce Eins as well, not long afterwards. Reinforce Eins in return gave Ave an approving nod before she decided to also reminding her aforementioned beloved surrogate Lord that he should never actually worry about what have happened in the past, as none of his new family, friends, allies and comrade in arms would ever leave him alone to face it, after all.

"When one of the family member fight, we will all fight together, meister Ave. Because of that, I assure you that none of these hardships were solely yours alone to fight, after all…" concluded Reinforce Eins while calmly reminding her beloved surrogate Lord on how she together with the rest of his new family, friends, allies and comrade in arms would always be there to help him. Reinforce Eins' reminder together with Teana, Fate and Einhalt's reassuring respond just now has definitely made him remember on how he never ever actually fought in this entire struggle alone. His new family, friends, allies and comrade in arms would always be there for him, as he would never be left alone by them, after all. Since Ave's new family, friends, allies and comrade in arms have always reassured him that he shall never fought these hardships alone by himself.

"That what family is about, Ave. Because of that, you should never feel guilty about the past choice that you've made. Since Break The World itself would definitely still occurred on whether you make that choice or not, unfortunately…" added Fate afterwards, as she once again reminded Ave on how Break The World itself would still take place, even if he decided to decline Olivier Sägebrecht and Ayin Barshem's offer back then. Ave was then also remember on how his beloved adoptive older sister, Nanoha as well as older girlfriend, Hayate have also told him the same thing in the past. Because of that, after remembering both Nanoha and Hayate's words through the reminder that Fate gave him, Ave could once again learn to accept that he or to be exact, his past action has definitely nothing to do with Break The World as well as the ultimate demise of his old world's humanity itself, after all.

In the end, as he continued his investigation together with Reinforce Eins, Fate, Teana and Einhalt, Ave could once again remember on how his own choice would never has anything to do with his old world's tragic end, after all. He, the one that made a choice based from his own desire wished nothing that would led his own old world into an ultimate tragic demise. Unfortunately however, Break The World would still took place on whether Ave made the choice to accept Olivier Sägebrecht and Ayin Barshem's offer or not. Because of that, no matter how unfortunate such tragic demise would be, as it awaited his own old world, Ave shall never be held accountable for it and his new family, friends, allies as well as comrade in arms were also agree with that.

Knowing that his worried and regret just now has been somehow quite unfounded, Ave decided not to think about it as he resumed his investigation together with Reinforce Eins, Fate, Teana and Einhalt. Since only by doing so, he could at the very least find out the mystery behind Longinus Dreizehn Orden's action and prevented them from destroy countless other different worlds out there as well, at the same time.

Because of that, as he continued his investigation together with Reinforce Eins, Fate, Teana and Einhalt, Ave started to realize that this entire conflict that awaits him would no longer be as simply as preventing Heaven's Feel from taking place after all. Now, with Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers were getting involved directly in this struggle, the war has no longer becoming as simple as winning the Holy Grail and having each one of those winners' wishes granted by it. Ave, in which together with Reinforce Zwei, Fate and Teana were initially investigating Yggdmillennia's Great Holy Grail War in the past has actually came into a realization on how Yggdmillennia's true wishes not only completely limited to reaching "The Origin" or "Vortex of Radix" in which "Record of Akasha" supposedly located.

Nonetheless, after Ave and Reinforce Zwei met Laeticia Kaguya d'Arc, a living pseudo-heroic spirit of Ruler-class Demi-Servant, Jeanne d'Arc in Trifas, they started to also learnt on how the entire war itself has been completely warped, as someone or a group of people were deliberately trying to create countless other pseudo-Holy Grail Wars in which often if not always end up in failure. Unfortunately, Yggdmillennia's Great Holy Grail War would soon completely overshadowed by the sudden appearance of vast underground structure known as Chalice Dungeon, in which almost instantly took ESUN as well as Roman Catholic and Anglican Churches attention away from Yggdmillennia's Great Holy Grail War itself. Ave in which has previously investigate one of this Chalice Dungeon's stratum together with Reinforce Zwei, Signum and Agito quickly found that none of those Tomb Prospectors that ESUN, Roman Catholic and Anglican Churches sent were able to survive from the aforementioned Chalice Dungeon itself, unfortunately.

In the end, even after Ave, Reinforce Zwei, Signum and Agito successfully reclaim Book of Shadow from Chalice Dungeon that suddenly appeared beneath Academy City, none of them were able to uncover any mysteries behind its sudden appearance in the third newborn world itself. Vivio and Einhalt have speculated that these Chalice Dungeons that suddenly emerged beneath the third newborn world itself might actually related to a certain accursed phenomenon in which took place long before the Sankt Kaiser Unification War era itself, after all. Night of the Hunt was a name that Time-Space Administrative Bureau (TSAB) officially made to refer this ancient accursed phenomenon, as only through the power of those that inherited the will of both Shutra's Hegemon, Claus G.S Ingvalt, the Last Saint King of the Cradle, Olivier Sägebrecht and Eremiah's Iron Arms, Wilfred Eremiah that this aforementioned accursed phenomenon itself could be fought.

Remembering those incidents that end up leading him to a dreamscape known as Hunter's Nightmare, Ave learnt on how everything were never actually as simple as what he previously thought. The simple thought process he had in mind before has been completely invalidated, as sealing a certain dangerous Lost Logia known as Book of Shadow on that fateful night has unfortunately proven to be ineffective against the encroaching Scourge of Beast that started to emerge from within those accursed halls of Chalice Dungeons itself. Because of that, after he realized on how Book of Shadow or Tome of Eternal Darkness' existence has completely been unrelated to both Yggdmillennia's Great Holy Grail War and Scourge of Beast, Ave decided to reinvestigate this entire case from a different perspective while asking others to help him as well, at the same time.

Vivio and Einhalt were more than eager to help him, as Ave's investigation would also inadvertently preventing Scourge of Beast from taking place in the present as well, after all. Hayate, Vita, Signum, Reinforce Zwei and Agito were also helping Ave with his reinvestigation, as any new discoveries that he made would definitely led them even closer to the mystery behind Yggdmillennia's Great Holy Grail War in which Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia himself tried very hard to conceal. It was when his investigation led Ave together with his new family, friends, allies and comrade in arms, including Laeticia herself into this dying world by accident, as a mysterious force summoned them through a compliance with a certain ancient accord or covenant known as the Way of Blue's Sentinels.

Because of that, as he together with Reinforce Eins, Einhalt and Sinon successfully protect Lucina, Riessfeld and Chise from being abducted by Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers, Ave started to once again worried about the very choice that he made back then might end up plunging his new family, friends, allies and comrade in arms into this endless conflict across countless different multiple multiverses itself. Nevertheless, after Fate, Teana and Einhalt reassured him that his choice was never actually wrong to begin with and how they together with everyone would be more than happy to accompany him in this journey across countless different multiple multiverses itself, Ave decided to put aside his worried and instead refocusing his entire energy and attention towards this investigation that would definitely provide them with clues in which might be proven useful for defeating Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers and finding a way back home as well, at the same time.

Because of that, as he decided to continue his current investigation together with Reinforce Eins, Fate, Teana and Einhalt, Ave once again made a silent promise in his heart to protect his new family, friends, allies and comrade in arms without fail. Even if this silent promise that he made would end up leading him into a spiralling endless struggle across multiple different eternal realities itself, Ave has already steeled his resolve to keep on moving forward while fulfilling it, at the same time. It was after he silently made such promise in his heart, Ave decided to continue his investigation while at the same time letting Reinforce Eins and Einhalt to help him with it. In the meantime, both Reinforce Eins and Einhalt happen to actually taking a notice on how their beloved young Time Diver Enforcer, Ave J.C Takamachi has suddenly becoming a lot more determined than before, as they or to be more specific Einhalt decided to ask him a question out of curiosity shortly afterwards.

"Uhm, is there anything wrong, Enforcer Takamachi…? Since your mind seem to have actually preoccupied with something else just now…" politely asked Einhalt, as she decided to let her faithful Device, Asteion to investigate the surrounding area as well, at the same time. Ave in return was only smiling back at Einhalt, as he decided to give his respond back at her enquiry just now. "Nothing is particularly wrong, Einhalt. I only am trying to make a wild guess about anything that we might find during our investigation. At the same time, I also hope that it might help us finding a way back to our third newborn world, as Yggdmillennia's Great Holy Grail War have yet ceased unfortunately…" calmly replied Ave back, as Einhalt was only affirmatively nodding back at him, in return.

"Still, I for some reason think that Yggdmillennia's Great Holy Grail War would actually end up in stalemate, Ave, Einhalt. Especially when Ruler-class heroic spirit that supposedly mediating this war has also been spirited away here together with the rest of us…" added Fate, as she decided to remind Ave, Reinforce Eins, Einhalt and Teana on how Laeticia in which also happen to be a pseudo-heroic spirit that manifested as Ruler-class Demi-Servant of Jeanne d'Arc has also been summoned into this world by an ancient accord known as the Way of Blue's Sentinels as well, at the same time. "That might actually be the case Fate-san. Although for some reason, I also am think that we have missed something crucial in this particular matter as well…" responded Teana, as her sharp Enforcer's instinct has somehow told her that they might actually missed a crucial information regarding to Yggdmillennia's Great Holy Grail War and several other things that related to it.

"Uhm, meister Ave and I have actually felt a strong presence that somehow similar to Laeticia's own presence as well. Unfortunately, we are unable to identify this strong presence's origin, as he or she skilfully concealing himself or herself away from the battlefield itself after all…" explained Reinforce Eins while meekly told Fate and Teana on how she together with her beloved surrogate Lord, Ave has actually feel a strong presence similar to a Ruler-class heroic spirit of Jeanne d'Arc away from the battlefield, carefully observing each one of them from out there. "Although Reinforce and I feel it, we unfortunately unable to pinpoint its origin, as whatever or whoever this person is, he or she has definitely done a perfect job of concealing themselves away. Again, things has becoming a lot more complicated with multiple different factions getting involved in multiple different incidents as well, sadly…" added Ave while responding at Reinforce Eins' explanation as well, in return.

"Things have evolved ever since L5 Campaign and Operation Plantagenet in which TSAB made their presence public for the very first time. Back then, none of us, Nanoha, Hayate and Ave included would have expected that other irregulars such as Heaven's Feel or Magical Girl Disaster to actually take place shortly afterwards, complicating the entire situation that we all face at the same time…" mentioned Fate while reminding Ave, Reinforce Eins, Teana and Einhalt on how the supposedly straightforward timeline has somehow mired as well as overshadowed with several other incidents that supposedly never existed if those timelines progressed accordingly, unaffected by Break The World itself. It was when after carefully listen at Fate's reminder just now, Einhalt decided to give her respond back while smiling at Fate as well, at the same time.

"I personally don't think that what happened in our newly born timeline and continuity were all bad, Enforcer Testarossa Harlaown. Since it was from the very bottom of such despair, I saw hopes for a better tomorrow emerge after all…" calmly responded Einhalt back while simultaneously smiling at Fate, Teana, Reinforce Eins and Ave as well, in return. "From the very bottom of such despair, I saw hopes for a better tomorrow emerge…hmmm, it truly sounds very romantic, Einhalt…" playfully responded Teana back while letting a small chuckle out at the said younger Hegemon-girl, Einhalt Stratos herself, at the same time. Einhalt on the other hand instantly blushed slightly in embarrassment after she realized on how truly unusual for her to make such cliché remark in the past. Nevertheless, Einhalt has also personally realized on how her encounter with Vivio, Ave and everyone else have also mellowed her previously quiet and seemingly stoic personality, in which Vivio, Ave and everyone else thankfully found a lot more adorable as well as pleasant to deal with, after all.

Indeed, her encounter with Vivio, Ave and the rest of her new friends have mellowed Einhalt's previously quiet and seemingly stoic personality, as she could now find her own worth in this waking world while asserting her own existence as herself rather than an extension or shadow of her ancestor, Shutra's Hegemon, Claus G.S Ingvalt's will, desire and memories. It was when Einhalt started to smile more and becoming a lot stronger than before, as she could now focus her entire energy and attention towards everything that have define her very own existence and self worth as well, at the same time. By the time she took Fūka as her one and only student, Einhalt's personality has matured a lot more, as she could also helped her student, Fūka to find her own purpose as well as self worth in this waking world through diligently practicing an Old Belka's magical martial arts, the Kaiser Arts in which Einhalt herself inherited from her ancestor, Claus G.S Ingvalt's genetic memories.

Because of that, Einhalt could somehow understand the implication that Teana has made in her playful respond just now, as she indeed has changed. Nonetheless, the said young Hegemon-girl, Einhalt Stratos herself found such change that she has personally decided to take upon herself to be somehow pleasant, as it gave her a renewed purpose of life, after all. Again, thanks to the encounter that she had with Vivio, Ave and the rest of her new friends in the past, Einhalt could somehow end up becoming a lot more understanding towards some of the dilemmas that others felt while at the same time empathetic enough to help them on overcoming it together. It was also when the said young Hegemon-girl, Einhalt Stratos also finally learnt about her true feeling towards both Vivio and Ave, as well as how that feeling alone has also been inherited by her most beloved student, Fūka Reventón and her closest childhood friend, Rinne Berlinetta as well, at the same time.

Indeed, Einhalt has somehow becoming more and more capable of expressing herself, as Teana has also mentioned on how she acted a lot calm and mature than her past old self after all. Teana also mentioned on how Einhalt has somehow becoming quite romantic when trying to express her true emotion, as she always tried to deny it albeit unsuccessful on doing so, as well. "I'm not a r-romantic person, Teana-san. Since Vivio-san is a lot more capable of becoming a romantic individual by expressing her emotion more than I myself…" bashfully replied Einhalt back at Teana's playful respond just now while at the same time feeling a little embarrassed over it as well. Teana in return was only smiling at the said younger Hegemon-girl, Einhalt Stratos in front of her before she decided to also responding back at her (Einhalt's) reply as well, not long afterwards.

"Still, you have already matured a lot and becoming more romantic than before, Einhalt. I truly am proud of you, as certainly Subaru and Nove would also feel the same about it as well…" responded Teana back with her reassuring words, as she once again gave the said younger Hegemon-girl in front of her an approving smile as well, in return. Einhalt personally was about to keep on denying Teana's claim over how matured and now romantic she has became after meeting Vivio, Ave and the rest of her new friends when her faithful Device, Asteion has started to let a continuous meowing noise out while scratching over a pile of rubble in which located not far from Einhalt as well as Ave, Reinforce Eins, Fate and Teana's current position, after all.

"Did you find something, Tio…?" asked Einhalt, as she together with Ave and Reinforce Eins were happens to be first that approached Asteion. Einhalt's faithful Device, Asteion once again let a small meowing voice out while pointing out at the pile of rubble that it (he) previously scratched using its (his) paws. "Asteion seems to actually find something, miss Einhalt. Should meister Ave and I remove this pile of rubble in order to see what underneath it…?" offered Reinforce Eins, as she has already had her own faithful Device, NachtWal equipped on its (her) "Armament Form" known as Spear Cannon. "Please do, Eins-san. Since sooner or later, we need to find any possible clues that existed in this dying world after all…" replied Einhalt back before she decided to also gave Reinforce Eins an approving nod as well, in return.

"Well, it won't take long since Reinforce and I are quite skilful when it comes to taking down this kind of rubble…" added Ave while readying his CW-AEC02M Strike Cannon "mass production model" AEC Armament in "Open Mode" Configuration afterwards. "Do you think it would be a good idea to blast the entire rubble out, Ave? Since it might end up destroy anything that is underneath…" asked Teana, as she decided to warn Ave about blowing up the entire rubble away using his Strike Cannon "mass production model" AEC Armament. "I do think it would just fine, Teana. Perhaps, you can also help me with this task if it is okay with you…" replied Ave back while requesting his Executive Officer-senpai's assistance as well, at the same time. Teana in return was only letting a small sigh out, as she lifted her customized light orange and shine white painted CW-AEC02M Strike Cannon "mass production model" AEC Armament before responding back at her protégé's reply just now.

"Well, completely destroy every single obstacle with absolute maximum firepower is definitely one of the option that Nanoha-san would take. Again, I'm not surprise to see you picked this option as well, Ave. Especially since Nanoha-san's habit often influenced your decision and action as well, I believe…" responded Teana back, as she also readying her own Strike Cannon "mass production model" AEC Armament in "Open Mode" configuration afterwards. "Well, that's one of the most efficient way for us to destroy this rubble and find out about what is underneath it, Teana. Again, thanks for helping me with this crazy idea of mine…" thanked Ave after he explained his own reasoning to destroy this pile of rubble using Strike Cannon 'mass production model" AEC Armaments' only special bombardment spell, "Excellence Cannon Variable Raid".

Fate and Einhalt in the meantime were only exchanging look to one another before letting a small sheepish laugh as well, shortly afterwards. "Is something wrong Enforcer Testarossa Harlaown? Miss Einhalt?" politely asked Reinforce Eins with a slightly confused look shown in her face. "Ah! N-nothing is actually wrong Eins-san. It only is that Enforcer Takamachi and Teana-san's conversation just now has reminded me a lot of Vivio-san and her mother…" bashfully responded Einhalt back, as she once again blushed slightly in embarrassment not long afterwards. "Well, that's the Takamachi's motto for you, Einhalt. Always face everything head on with absolute maximum firepower has always been their most effective method to overcome any adversaries without fail. Because of that, I'm sure Ave and Teana also inherited that, as they have been related for the Takamachi after all…" added Fate while smiling at both Einhalt and Reinforce Eins as well, in return.

"Miss Teana is miss Nanoha's most precious student meanwhile meister Ave is miss Nanoha's adopted younger brother. Surely they have everything that it takes to be a Takamachi, I believe…" calmly and politely replied Reinforce Eins back before she decided to also get ready by creating three Howling Spheres that floating around her. "I think we better get away, Einhalt. Since Eins seems decided to also use the same method that Ave and Teana choose, after all…" suggested Fate, as Einhalt quickly gave her an affirmative nod before carrying Asteion away to the safety shortly afterwards.

"I hope they won't end up burying what meant to be found underneath, Enforcer Testarossa Harlaown. Since it might be the only clue that would allow us to return home, I believe…" responded Einhalt back, as she was somehow feel slightly concerned over the choice of action that Ave, Teana and Reinforce Eins decided to take. It was when Fate was only reassuringly smiled at the younger Hegemon-girl in front of her before she decided to respond back at her (Einhalt's) concern as well, in return.

"While their method seems to be quite bold and destructive at first glance, both Ave and Teana have surely thought about the risk of accidentally destroy our only clue along with that pile of rubble as well, Einhalt. Because of that, I'm sure Eins is participating in this task to ensure that none of such thing would ever happen in the first place…" reassured Fate while smiling at the younger Hegemon-girl, Einhalt Stratos as well, at the same time. Einhalt in return was only affirmatively nodding back at Fate, as she decided to carry her faithful Device, Asteion away to the safety before turning her gaze at both Ave and Teana shortly afterwards. It was also when Einhalt saw that both Ave and Teana have already completed the preparation to execute the special bombardment spell, Excellence Cannon Variable Raid using each one of their respective CW-AEC02M Strike Cannon "mass production model" AEC Armaments.

Einhalt also saw Reinforce Eins calmly began to reposition her floating Howling Spheres around the pile of rubble in front of her before she decided to signal Ave and Teana as well, not long afterwards. Simultaneously, Ave and Teana executed their respective special bombardment spell, Excellence Cannon Variable Raid using Strike Cannon "mass production model" AEC Armaments in "Open Mode" Configuration when they saw Reinforce Eins' signal while bracing themselves for the recoil in which they would felt at anytime soon. In the meantime, Reinforce Eins calmly executes a high-speed (aimed) bombardment spell, Claíomh Solais towards the aforementioned pile of rubble in front of her while simultaneously using those three Howling Spheres to reflect as well as amplify its destructive power.

Acting only as spectators, both Einhalt and Fate quickly saw a massive explosion that they would actually expected from a combination of two Excellence Cannon Variable Raid and Claíomh Solais bombardment spells in which Ave, Teana and Reinforce Eins have executed just now. "Isn't it a little bit too much for Ave-san, Teana-san and Eins-san to execute triple bombardment spells towards the massive pile of rubble like that, Enforcer Testarossa Harlaown…?" innocently asked Einhalt, as she could only keep on staring at the destruction in which Ave, Teana and Reinforce Eins' (aimed) bombardment spells have been creating just now. "It actually is not too much, Einhalt. Especially when the pile of rubble that they have just destroyed were previously encapsulated with mysterious energy barrier in which seems to be intentionally erected by its caster…" calmly explained Fate back in her respond at Einhalt's question, as she also smiled at the aforementioned young Hegemon-girl herself shortly afterwards.

"Eh…?" reacted Einhalt, as she was surprised when finding out about the aforementioned energy barrier in which previously encapsulate the said massive pile of rubble in front of her. "I also think that has been the main reason on why Asteion was trying to tear it down using his paws a while ago. Again none of them matters anymore, as Teana, Reinforce and I have successfully obliterate it just now…" added Ave while giving the said young Hegemon-girl, Einhalt Stratos a reassuring grin of his as well, in return. "I-I never notice that, Enforcer Takamachi. I thought Tio is just trying to remove those rubbles using his paws…" replied Einhalt back, as she turned her gaze towards an underground passage in which previously buried under the massive pile of rubble, hidden away from her beautiful mismatched purple and blue eyes.

"I never actually expect to see a hidden underground passage underneath those pile of rubbles. Is that another version of Chalice Dungeon or something else that entirely different from it? Nevertheless, I better investigate it using the same method that professor Anzai and professor Scrya have taught me in the past…" muttered Einhalt alone under her breath, as she was about to enter the said hidden underground passage before Teana stopped her from doing so. "Einhalt! Stop! We better not let our guard down, especially since Cross Mirage seems to actually detecting unidentified heat signatures, twelve of them already have us surrounded…" warned Teana, as she once again raised her light orange and shine white custom painted CW-AEC02M Strike Cannon "mass production model" AEC Armament while getting ready for any possible contact with unidentified enemies, at the same time.

"Teana is right, Einhalt. We have been surrounded and they seem would never let us get away that easily…" added Fate, as she decided to get her recently upgraded experimental fifth generation Intelligent Device into an experimental sixth generation Intelligent Device, Bardiche Hornet on his Straight Saber Form ready, simultaneously. "Shall I get Weissritter Flügel ready, meister Ave? Or should we perform our unison together?" asked Reinforce Eins, as she started to once again repositioning her Howling Spheres in order to pre-emptively attack those supposedly twelve incoming enemies as well, at the same time. "It would not be necessary for us to reveal Weissritter Flügel and our ability to perform unison that soon, Reinforce. Since those enemies seem to actually be just a group of novice, I believe…" calmly responded Ave back, as he turned his gaze at twelve fourth generation Knightmare Frame units in which has been identified as RPI-11 Glasgow by him, as well as Reinforce Eins, Fate, Teana and Einhalt as well, shortly afterwards.

"Why Knightmare Frames exist in this world as well, Enforcer Takamachi? I never actually expect to see them here…" asked Einhalt while readying her combat stance as well, in return. "Well, not all of our new friends from Britannia Union and Area 11 are singularities like each one of us, Einhalt. Only those involved in Zero Requiem have becoming one and because of that, it won't be surprise to see an alternative version of Holy Britannia Empire or Britannia Union in other eternal realities as well, after all. Hopefully my explanation is clear enough to answer your question…" replied Ave back while giving his explanation at Einhalt about how and why those fourth generation Knightmare Frame units, RPI-11 Glasgow also existed in this supposedly dying world that supposedly also mirror his own old world as well, at the same time.

Einhalt in return was only affirmatively nodding back at Ave's explanation just now, as she clenched her left fist in which completely covered by a thin, elbow-high glove-shaped AEC Armament known as CW-AEC07M Sword Breaker "mass production model". It was shortly after Einhalt affirmatively nodding back at Ave's explanation just now, Fate decided to remind the two of them, as well as Teana and Reinforce Eins about those twelve fourth generation Knightmare Frame units, RPI-11 Glasgow in which currently having their assault rifles ready as well, unfortunately. "For now, we should focus ourselves at those twelve Knightmare Frames and try to contact their pilots if possible. Since we shouldn't fight them unless they attack us first…" reminded Fate, as she lowered her faithful Device, Bardiche Hornet as well, at the same time.

"You're right, Fate-san. Although I personally am would still rather be prepared for a sudden hostility that might be directed toward us…" calmly responded Teana back before she decided to take an initiative by contacting those twelve fourth generation Knightmare Frame units, Glasgow's pilots, shortly afterwards. "Glasgow's pilots, we mean no harm to you. Our presence here is just to investigate what happen and we would appreciate if you all can work together with us…" declared Teana, as she tried to contact those twelve fourth generation Knightmare Frames, Glasgow's pilots in front of her. Yet, the only respond that she received from them were static noises, indicating that no one have actually been piloting those fourth generation Knightmare Frames, Glasgow after all. It was also when Ave quickly confirm that no living signature has been detected from them as well, not long afterwards.

"No one actually pilot these Glasgow units, Teana. Because of that, our one and only choice seems to just actually destroy them before they started to attack and give us a lot of trouble…" informed Ave, as he lifted his CW-AEC02M Strike Cannon "mass production model" AEC Armament while getting ready to execute another of its special bombardment spell, "Excellence Cannon Variable Raid", at the same time. "Meister Ave is actually right, miss Teana. We should begin our assault before our enemies decided to do so…" added Reinforce Eins before she lifted her left arm and having her faithful Device, NachtWal in its (her) "Armament Form" known as Spear Cannon started to get the (aimed) bombardment spell in which she previously use, Claíomh Solais ready as well, not long afterwards.

Realizing that both Ave and Reinforce Eins were correct, Fate, Teana and Einhalt were also getting ready to execute a decisive pre-emptive strike towards the twelve fourth generation Knightmare Frames, Glasgow in front of them. By the time Reinforce Eins, Fate, Teana and Einhalt took ten of those fourth generation Knightmare Frames, Glasgow down with their respective signature attacks, Ave was left alone with a pair of Glasgow armed with elbow mounted-tonfa as his opponents. Nonetheless, Ave was no longer afraid and confused, as he already rediscover one of his reason to keep on fighting for the world as well as fateful choice back then, after all. It was when he easily defeat those two fourth generation Knightmare Frame units, Glasgow in front of him before continuing his investigation together with Reinforce Eins, Fate, Teana and Einhalt, not long afterwards.

Once again the gear of destiny started to move towards an unknown territory in which also happen to be completely unpredicted by everyone. Yet, with a new rediscovered resolve in his heart, Ave would steadfastly moving forward. Since he would always remember that his cherished new family, friends, allies and comrade in arms would always be there for him, after all. It was when another journey for another possibility started in the most unexpected circumstance. As it has started in this dying world, in which also happen to be a mirrored version of Ave's own old world, the place where he made his fateful choice in the past.

* * *

 **ED Theme Song:** KOE (Performed By: ASCA)

* * *

"Vivio, fight more carefully. Even if our opponents are just AI-controlled Knightmare Frames, one simple mistake could proven to be fatal for us…" warned Nanoha, as she saw her cherished daughter, Vivio single-handedly crush three fifth generation Knightmare Frames, Sutherland almost simultaneously just now. "Hai, I will definitely fight more cautiously, Nanoha-mama!" cheerfully replied Vivio back while skilfully dodge the incoming stab of a surviving Sutherland's jousting lance in front of her before she swiftly took the aforementioned fifth generation Knightmare Frame down, shortly afterwards.

" _Issen Hicchū! Sacred Cluster! Fire!" (Flash Strike! Sacred Cluster! Fire!)_

Using one of her signature (aimed) shooting spell, Vivio took down the last surviving fifth generation Knightmare Frame, Sutherland in front of her before confidently smiling back at her beloved Nanoha-mama, Subaru and Ginga while grinning at them as well, in return. "It definitely isn't hard to defeat these AI-controlled Sutherlands as Alice-san and Dalque-san's Knightmare Frames are a lot scarier after all…" remarked Vivio, as she found those four fifth generation Knightmare Frames, Sutherland to be somehow easier to defeat compared to those GX 01-series experimental Knightmare Frames in which Alice, Dalque and the rest of former Britannian Special Honorary Foreign Legion's members were piloting during the First Defensive War one and half a year ago. Nanoha in return was only calmly shook her head as she listened at her beloved daughter's remark just now before she decided to calmly reminded her (Vivio) on how underestimating one's opponent could proven to be quite fatal in real battle after all.

"It actually is good for you to get stronger and able to defeat those four Sutherlands alone by yourself, Vivio. Nonetheless, you should still fight them cautiously, as even weaker opponents could still be quite dangerous if you underestimate them…" calmly reminded Nanoha, as she lifted her CW-AEC02M Strike Cannon "mass production model" AEC Armament and reverting it back to its "Close Mode" Configuration, shortly afterwards. "Hai, Nanoha-mama! I will definitely fight even more carefully from now on. It is just in a heat of battle, I tend to try on pushing myself beyond my own limit…" meekly promised Vivio back in her reply at her beloved Nanoha-mama's reminder just now while admitting that she often fought quite recklessly by pushing herself beyond her own limit when facing stronger opponent or extremely challenging situation.

While listening at Vivio's meek reply just now, Nanoha decided to remain quiet as she noticed on how Ginga and Subaru were also about to join their conversation, after all. Realizing that the legendary female Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Ace of the Sky herself decided to remain quiet after listening at her beloved daughter's meek reply, Ginga decided to join this conversation by adding her own thought over Vivio's incredible feat for single-handedly defeating those four fifth generation Knightmare Frames, Sutherland just now. Ginga's younger sister, Subaru in the meantime decided to instead listen at her while smiling at both Vivio and Nanoha as well, at the same time.

"Vivio will definitely be fine, Nanoha-san. Since she is now proven to be a lot stronger than before and also manage to reclaim her previously lost Saint's Armour back, I believe…" calmly added Ginga in her remark, as she decided to reassure Nanoha that Vivio would definitely be fine, after all. Even if Vivio might fight a little reckless against any of her opponents, the Saint's Armour that she once again manage to reclaim would definitely provide her with unparallel defense in battle against both magical and physical attacks. It was also after carefully listened at her beloved older sister, Ginga's remark just now, Subaru decided to reassure her beloved mentor, the aforementioned female TSAB's Ace of the Sky, Nanoha Takamachi herself that she shouldn't be worrying about Vivio's slightly reckless and daring approach in combat, after all.

"Commander Yagami has decided to assign Vivio as our leader and I definitely have a faith on her, Nanoha-san. Vivio will definitely be fine, as I'm sure that she isn't the only one that used to fight recklessly and use a daring approach in direct combat against her opponents…" reassured Subaru while giving Vivio an approving nod as well, simultaneously. Nanoha on the other hand was only letting a small sigh out before replying back at Subaru and Ginga while at the same time smiling at them as well, in return. "Nya, ha, ha, ha…it seems that you two are definitely right, Subaru, Ginga. I should have trusted Vivio more since she has now becoming a lot stronger than when we first met her after all…" replied Nanoha back before smiling at Ginga, Subaru and Vivio as well, at the same time.

"Nanoha-mama…?" innocently asked Vivio, as she stared at her beloved Nanoha-mama's beautiful sapphire blue eyes with her own equally beautiful mismatched green and red eyes as well, in return. "While I still actually hope that you would fight even more cautiously from now on, I truly am proud to see you have become stronger, Vivio. Because of that, I should have more faith on you, as everything will definitely turned out to be fine in the end, after all…" replied Nanoha back, as she gave Vivio the usual kind and motherly Takamachi-style smile of hers as well, at the same time. "Uhm, thanks for having a faith on me, Nanoha-mama. Since yours as well as Fate-mama and Ave-nii's trusts are truly meant a lot for me after all…" bashfully responded Vivio back, as she was also blushing slightly in embarrassment when listening on how her beloved Nanoha-mama has acknowledge her strength and praised her just now.

"Of course we trust you Vivio-san! Since commander Yagami has personally assign you as our leader, she must definitely able to see your strength and leadership skill without any doubt about it…!" added Subaru, as her encouragement has made the already embarrassed Vivio to blush even redder almost instantly. "Uhm, I think we should keep on moving forward, Subaru-san! Ginga-san! Nanoha-mama! Since our mission is to investigate this area and report back to commander Yagami after we find some clues from it…" reminded Vivio, as she decided to lead the other three members of the first investigation team to continue their mission afterwards. "Affirmative squad leader…" responded Nanoha while smiling at her beloved daughter, Vivio and gave her a formal military salute as well, in return.

"Mou! Nanoha-mama! Please don't do that, as it truly is embarrassing after all!" protested Vivio, as she pouted at her beloved Nanoha-mama as well, at the same time. "Hai…" cheerfully replied Nanoha back before she decided to follow Vivio and continue their mission together. Subaru and Ginga in the meantime was only smiling to each other, as they also decided to follow both Nanoha and Vivio from behind while guarding their rear as well, simultaneously. It was when Subaru decided to telepathically asked Ginga a question about her own personal thought towards Hayate's decision of assigning Vivio as their squad leader.

"Gin-nee, can I ask you something…?" telepathically asked Subaru, as Ginga instantly gave her a small nod in return. "Certainly, Subaru. Is this question related to commander Yagami's decision to assign Vivio as our squad leader…?" telepathically responded Ginga back with another question, as Subaru gave her an affirmative nod, shortly afterwards. "Actually it is, Gin-nee. What do you think about Vivio's skill and leadership? Since I'm sure that you can give me an honest opinion about it…" telepathically responded Subaru back before she decided to finally ask Ginga the very question about Hayate's decision to assign Vivio as their squad leader, in return.

"Vivio is definitely improving exponentially from the day when she manage to finally defeated Nanoha-san during TSAB's annual Battle Tactics Symposium last year. Her leadership skill also has improved a lot albeit still retaining some rough edges here and there. Because of that, I personally believe that Vivio is capable to lead our team since we as well as Nanoha-san would definitely able to support her if something happens to suddenly went wrong, Subaru…" telepathically answered Ginga back while explaining her own thought about Vivio's strength and leadership skill as well, at the same time. Subaru in the meantime was only quietly listen at her beloved older sister's telepathic explanation just now before she decided to also personally responding back at her (Ginga) as well, in return.

"I also am thinking that Vivio has becoming a lot stronger and capable to act as our leader in this mission. Don't you think it has anything to do with her wish to impress not only Nanoha-san but also both Ave-san and Einhalt as well, Gin-nee…?" telepathically responded Subaru, as she decided to ask her beloved older sister, Ginga Nakajima another question as well, shortly afterwards. "Well, no one other than Vivio herself would know about that, Subaru. Although, I personally am believe that Vivio might also wish to impress both Enforcer Takamachi and Einhalt like how you always wish to impress Teana and myself. Am I correct…?" telepathically answered Ginga back, as she was also playfully smiling at her beloved younger sister, Subaru as well, in return.

"Gin-nee! That's supposedly to be our secret together. Since it really is embarrassing when you remind me that!" protested Subaru telepathically, as she was blushed slightly as well, at the same time. While letting out a small chuckle after she heard her beloved younger sister's protest just now, Ginga decided to respond back at her aforementioned beloved younger sister, Subaru and reassured her that their little secret would always be safe, concealed away from others' preying eyes, after all. "Don't worry Subaru. No one would ever know this except for you and me. Because of that, instead of worrying on whether Vivio is capable enough to lead us in this mission or not, we should instead try our best to support her. Since disapproving Vivio is also equal to disapproving commander Yagami's decision as well, at the same time…" reassured Ginga in her respond towards Subaru, as she once again decided to follow Vivio and Nanoha across this dying world's treacherous landscape, in return.

It was when not long after Ginga took off, Subaru decided to follow her aforementioned older sister and took of to continue her mission as well, at the same time. While continuing her mission together with her beloved Gin-nee, Nanoha and Vivio, Subaru memories started to drift away, as she remembered on how one of her date with Teana almost abruptly ended when they need to pursue a group of four Eclipse Driver fugitives in which previously fought both Fūka and Rinne before injuring those two in the process. Together with Teana's newly assigned aide, Ave and her beloved investigator Ginga "Gin-nee" Nakajima, Subaru began to relentlessly pursuing these four Eclipse Driver fugitives while the rest of other Special Duty Section 6's operatives fought a hordes of corrupted Eclipse Drivers at the same time.

With Vivio, Einhalt and Xveria decided to join them after they successfully evacuating both the injured Fūka and Rinne to the safety, Subaru, Teana, Ave and Ginga manage to outrun those four fugitive Eclipse Drivers before trying to apprehend them. Thankfully, those who inherited the Old Belka's blood and Linker Cores have proven themselves to be somehow resistant towards Eclipse virus that any Eclipse Drivers would weaponize against other ordinary combat mages or knights, after all. Because of that, Vivio, Einhalt and Xveria's presences have in the end becoming a great asset for Subaru, Teana, Ave and Ginga when they tried to apprehend these four fugitive Eclipse Drivers albeit Subaru, Ginga and Ave in particular would definitely also proven to be quite susceptible towards Eclipse virus as well, after all.

Subaru and Ginga were Type Zero combat cyborg in which proven to be somehow completely invulnerable against almost anything that Eclipse Drivers would throw at them. Ave on the other hand was inheriting the Last Saint King of the Cradle, Olivier Sägebrecht's blood and genetic memories, as well as Reinforce Eins' fragment of Linker Core and magic circuits through the fateful choice that he made back then. Because of that, the three of them would also proven to be quite capable of fighting these supposedly Mage Killers in which Time-Space Administrative Bureau have somehow feared because of that. In the end, even when their AEC Armaments were still in experimental stage, Subaru, Ginga, Teana, Ave, Vivio, Einhalt and Xveria manage to successfully apprehend those four fugitive Eclipse Drivers in which also well famously known as Grendel Familia before Special Duty Section 6 officially took them into their custody, shortly afterwards.

It was when from remembering that small incident alone; Subaru was once again reminded to how skilful and somehow completely reliable Vivio, Einhalt and Xveria were after all. Back then, Vivio has yet reacquired her supposedly long lost Saint's Armour, as she solely relied on her ability to accurately manipulating her defensive spell, Sacred Defender in order to nullify any damage that has been directed to her by those fugitive Eclipse Drivers in battle. Working perfectly together with Einhalt and Xveria, Vivio has shown Subaru, Ginga, Teana and Ave on how fully capable she was against any enemies that deemed to be far more superior to her.

Because of that, when remembering on how fully capable Vivio was in her battle against fugitive Eclipse Drivers back then, Subaru started to somehow understand the reasoning behind Hayate's decision for assigning Vivio as the first investigation team's squad leader this time around. Since not only Vivio has proven herself to be capable enough of leading her friends and solve a number of cases in the past, she also successfully defeat multiple stronger enemies while honing her skill, strength and knowledge continuously.

Vivio has definitely proven herself to be a young but capable leader, as Subaru and Ginga has definitely approved Hayate's decision of assigning Vivio as the first investigation team's leader instead of her more experienced mother, the illustrious female Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Ace of the Sky, Nanoha Takamachi herself. Even though Subaru and Ginga have previously having a slight concern over this, the way Vivio confidently lead them while single-handedly defeating those four AI-controlled fifth generation Knightmare Frame Sutherlands a while ago have instantly dispel any worried feeling in which they previously had in mind.

Quietly both Subaru and Ginga decided to follow Vivio and Nanoha deeper into a certain tunnel in which Vivio herself has just found less than five minutes ago while investigating their surrounding as well, at the same time. The entire tunnel itself has been completely abandoned for quite some times, as moss and other wild vegetation were seen covering its cracked concrete walls. Both Subaru and Ginga also noticed on how this abandoned tunnel in which somehow happen to also reminded them about a certain abandoned tunnel that led them to Drangleic Castle, in which Reinforce Eins, Nanoha, Fate and Hayate once met the newly reborn Ave after he made his fateful choice for to accept Olivier Sägebrecht and Ayin Barshem's offer for one last time after Arca de Recluse inadvertently destroy hundreds if not thousands or even millions timelines in which countless Break The World have previously created.

"It surely bring back a lot of memories isn't it, Subaru. The fact that this entire tunnel has somehow reminding us about the long road to Drangleic Castle from Shrine of Winter itself…" remarked Ginga while inspecting the slightly faded murals across the abandoned tunnel's walls as well, at the same time. "You're right, Gin-nee. Since by the time we visited Shrine of Winter together with Ave-san, Hayate-san, Eins-san, Vivio and Einhalt for the second time, many things have completely changed from the day when Nanoha-san, Fate-san and Hayate-san picked both Ave-san and Eins-san on that fateful day after all. I also noticed on how the once wise and just king of Drangleic, Vendrick has disappeared completely from his castle by the time we arrived, leaving both chancellor Wellager and queen Nashandra to deal with everything that happened alone…" replied Subaru back, as she remembered on how their visit have somehow turned out to be just another beginning for another adventure that they never expected previously.

"Eventually none of us would actually expect that queen Nashandra to be the mastermind behind Drangleic's demise, as she wished to swallow the once prosperous kingdom itself into the deepest and darkest abyss after all. By the time we find out about her true intention, our final confrontation against the once fragment of Manus, Father of the Abyss in which also known as Nashandra, the Queen of Want has somehow becoming inevitable, as only by defeating her that we can hope to restore Drangleic back to its prosperous state, after all…" responded Ginga back at Subaru's reply just now while reminiscing on how their final confrontation against Nashandra, the Queen of Want has somehow led them to a fateful choice that would determine the very fate of Drangleic itself, in the end.

"Unfortunately, the choice that presented itself after we defeated queen Nashandra could never actually save Drangleic from its inevitable doom, Ginga-san, Subaru-san. Since in the end, such flame will fade away and only a dim embers and soothing darkness remain, sadly…" added Vivio after she previously listened at both Subaru and Ginga's conversation about their sojourn across the once majestic kingdom of Drangleic itself. Both Ginga and Subaru were slightly surprised by Vivio's remark just now, as they never actually expected her to actually listen at their conversation after all. It was when Ginga decided to respond at Vivio's remark while giving the younger Sankt Kaiser-girl herself another insight over what might happened to Drangleic after they defeated Nashandra, made their choice and left the said dying kingdom itself behind.

"Somehow, I still believe that our choice back then is the right, Vivio. Since rekindle the dim embers of Drangleic's flame would only postpone the inevitable instead of completely solving its problem, we all has chosen the third option, a long arduous path to lift the undead cursed forever. Because of that, even after experiencing multiple setbacks for choosing that option instead of rekindling Drangleic's flame, I personally think that we all have done something right and could truly be proud of it, after all…" explained Ginga in her respond at Vivio's remark just now, as she was also giving the said younger Sankt Kaiser-girl in front of her another reassuring smile as well, in return.

Vivio in the meantime was only affirmatively nodding back at Ginga before smiling back at her as well, shortly afterwards. She remembered clearly on how instead of choosing to either rekindle Drangleic's fire within the Throne of Want or left it to fade into an abyss of darkness, Vivio, Einhalt, Hayate, Reinforce Eins and Ave has chosen the third option in order to completely remove the aforementioned undead curse that already plagued Drangleic for quite some times. Ginga and Subaru in which previously doubt on whether this third option would just work perfectly fine by forever lifting the said undead curse itself, has decided to follow Vivio, Einhalt, Hayate, Reinforce Eins and Ave in their quest to reclaim the three long lost crowns that Vendrick, the once wise and just king of Drangleic previously possessed.

According to the legend that Vivio and Einhalt have researched previously, these three long lost crowns of king Vendrick have an immense magical power that could completely dispel the undead curse completely when gathered in one place. Because of that, in order to completely save Drangleic from its inevitable demise, Vivio, Einhalt, Hayate, Reinforce Eins, Ave, Subaru and Ginga decided to gather these three long lost crowns afterwards.

"It was when we revisited Black Gulch in order to gain an access to Shulva, the ancient sanctum city underneath it. Am I right, Vivio…?" asked Subaru while at the same time trying to remember the chronology behind their quest of gathering the aforementioned long lost crowns of king Vendrick himself, at the same time. "Hai, Subaru-san! Although it was also thanks to Fate-mama, Nanoha-mama, Hayate-san and Shirō-san from Kojima Battalion's 08th MS Team that we manage to gather those three crowns in the end. Fate-mama fought and defeated the Squalid Queen, Elana when we fought Sinh, the Slumbering Dragon at the same time…" answered Vivio back, as she decided to also reaffirming Subaru's enquiry on their quest of reclaiming the long lost crown of the Sunken King itself, back then.

"Commander Yagami and Nanoha-san on the other hand participated in Brume Tower's siege to fight and hold armies of Alonne Knights away when you together with Einhalt and Enforcer Takamachi infiltrated the aforementioned tower itself, Vivio. I heard that the three of you even manage to defeat another Smelter Demon, Sir Raime of Drangleic and Sir Alonne consecutively on that day, well done…" added Ginga while praising the bashful Vivio over her achievement of defeating those three guardians of Brume Tower and reclaiming the long lost crown of the Iron King afterwards. It was also when Vivio bashfully denied that all of the credit has been hers alone to take, as both her beloved Ave-nii and Einhalt were also there to help her.

Vivio, Ginga and Subaru were continuing their conversation for a little longer before Nanoha decided to inform them on how they finally reached the end of the said long abandoned tunnel itself. Vivio was then decided to scout the entire new area outside the abandoned tunnel first, as Nanoha, Subaru and Ginga follow her not far from behind. It was after Vivio saw a long abandoned ruins of what supposed to be a bustling commercial district in front of her, she once again started to understand the reasoning behind her beloved Ave-nii's inclination to get involved in almost everything that is related to his old world ever since he permanently moved to Mid-Childa. Vivio's beloved Ave-nii has decided to cast away almost everything that is related to his old world when he made his fateful choice back then and everyone knew about that well enough.

Vivio while somehow questioning her beloved Ave-nii's decision of doing so decided to fully respect his choice and helped him. She knew fully that Einhalt would also definitely support Ave's choice, as Vivio herself could definitely understand that. Because of that, as she knew very well on how her beloved Nanoha-mama, Fate-mama and Hayate-san would also support Ave's choice when they met him approximately twelve hours before Break The World occurred, Vivio decided to also gave her full support over the choice that her beloved Ave-nii's made while protecting his smile as well, at the same time. While remembering that, Vivio decided to let a small relieve sigh and chuckle as she turned her attention at Nanoha, Ginga and Subaru that has finally caught up with her.

In the end, even if this entire investigation that she together with her beloved Nanoha-mama, Ginga and Subaru has participated would never actually made her find any clue that could lead them home, Vivio was able to reminisce as well as remember the very reason that made her fight up to this point of life, after all. While the reason that she had behind her decision to keep on fighting might be weak compared to Einhalt and Fūka's newly found resolution to fight, Vivio once again understand on how her choice has definitely gave her beloved Ave-nii, Einhalt and others with another possibility that could also lead them to a better never ending tomorrow as well, after all.

Because of that, with her newly found resolve in her heart, Vivio decided to keep on moving forward for the sake of those in which she truly loves and cherishes dearly above anything else in this countless multiple multiverse itself. Since with a new promise that she made and renewed in this supposedly dying world itself, Vivio could once again provide her beloved Ave-nii, Einhalt and everyone else with another better possibility that would also lead them back to the their home, the very place in which they truly belongs after all, a promised eternal reality of their early days, Mid-Childa.

 _To Be Continued…_


	21. Episode 17

**Episode 17**

~ Twilight of the Dying World (Part III) ~

The One Who Vanished from History

* * *

While secretly trying to follow the first investigation team led by Vivio, Sinon clicked her tongue, as she felt a little annoyed by a pouring rain that drenched the new attire that she received after accepting Underworld's Sun Goddess, Solus as part of her avatar. While armed with her prized PGM Hécate II sniper rifle instead of the legendary bow of light, Shekinah, Sinon silently follow Vivio, Nanoha, Subaru and Ginga into a long abandoned tunnel that somehow reminded her of an underground tunnel in which existed in Gun Gale Online VRMMORPG, as she was also hope that it would protect her from the pouring rain itself. Unfortunately however, Sinon suddenly unable to track the first investigation team down right after she entered the said long abandoned tunnel itself, as if Vivio, Nanoha, Subaru and Ginga has been completely vanished, after all.

"Weird. I should be able to track them down using my upgraded tracking skill similar to GGO's hawk eye. Yet, I am unable to track Vivio and the others, as they seem to have completely disappeared right in front of my eyes…" muttered Sinon alone under her breath, as she was also half complaining over the situation that happened now right in front of her. Unfortunately, no matter how much she complained about it, Sinon was still unable to track Vivio, Nanoha, Subaru and Ginga down even with her supposedly upgraded tracking skill ability, as she was now completely alone in this long abandoned tunnel itself. Because of that, after realizing that she should quickly find a way out in order to reassess her situation and gave her full report to commander Hayate Yagami, Sinon decided to turn her flashlight on in order to illuminate the previously dark interior of this long abandoned tunnel itself, shortly afterwards.

"Damn! I wish Kirito or Leafa is here with me, since they can be proven useful in this kind of unexpected situation for most of the time…" muttered Sinon alone, as she carefully tread her steps across the dim tunnel that would leading her to an unknown territory as well, at the same time. The entire interior around Sinon herself has been almost completely dilapidated, filled with cracks in which dirty water dripping from its broken rusty pipes. It was not long after she lit her entire surrounding; Sinon stopped and saw an alternative path has existed behind what seems to be a crumbling wall previously. "R-really? This is not a VRMMORPG that I previously played and an alternative path seems to be just conveniently exist…" muttered Sinon alone for one more time, as she decided to instead investigate this small and narrow alternative path instead of continue on walking through the main path in which Vivio, Nanoha, Subaru and Ginga presumably vanished after they have done so previously.

Crouching and carefully navigating herself across the narrow alternative path that she has decided to follow, Sinon soon found a small exit was made from another crumbling wall, as if this narrow alternative path itself was exist solely just for her. Cautiously she peeked left and right before leaving the long abandoned tunnel behind from that aforementioned alternative path itself. "A half-flooded residential district that has been long abandoned by its inhabitants. I never expect to see one of such thing here in this world in particular…" muttered Sinon alone under her breath, as she exited from a small gap of opening in which located right after the said abandoned tunnel's second crumbling wall itself.

"Where actually am I…? I never thought that such half-flooded residential district ever existed around here…" muttered Sinon alone, as she decided to carefully using her grappling hook and climb the nearest abandoned building in order to get a clear vantage point from its rooftop afterwards. Soon enough, as she arrived on the top of the said nearest abandoned building, Sinon could finally get a clear vantage point that made her aware of the area around the said half-flooded residential district itself. She was alone, as she has detected not even a single soul around this half-flooded residential district itself, after all. It was when, not long after Sinon entered the half-flooded residential district in which also has been completely left behind by its former inhabitants, her long distance transmitter headset started to make a strange static noise before she heard a transmission from one of her friend in which also currently acted as Special Duty Section 6 and Flügel der Freiheit's command post operator, Xveria Nakajima herself.

"Mariage 00 to Glocken 01. Asada-san, can you hear me…?" asked Xveria, as her voice was somehow slightly inaudible thanks to the static noise that Sinon heard from her long distance transmitter headset previously. "I can hear you Mariage 00. Although the reception has somehow extremely bad here…" responded Sinon back, as she decided to sat on the nearby dilapidated wooden bench and focusing her attention to communicate with Xveria afterwards. "I'm not sure why but you have disappeared for quite some times just now, Glocken 01. At the same time, I also am noticed on how Vivio, Nanoha-san, Subaru and Teana-san's signals suddenly vanished right after they enter what seems to be an abandoned underground tunnels just now. Did you find anything unusual, Asada-san…?" asked Xveria, as she was wondering on whether Sinon has noticed something unusual when she entered the aforementioned tunnel itself. Unfortunately however, Sinon has definitely found nothing unusual when she followed Vivio, Nanoha, Subaru and Ginga into the abandoned tunnel itself, as in the end, her answer at Xveria's question just now has also reaffirming that fact as well, at the same time.

"I detected nothing unusual from the abandoned tunnel that we investigated just now, Ixy. Nonetheless, the fact that Vivio and the others have disappeared without traces could also been regarded as something that is unusual as well, I believe…" calmly replied Sinon back before she decided to let a small sigh out afterwards. "I know that, Asada-san. Unfortunately however, no one here were able to find out about what have made them disappeared for all the sudden, as nothing unusual is detected previously…" responded Xveria, as she decided to also explain that no other Special Duty Section 6's operatives in which currently with her were able to solve the mystery behind Vivio, Nanoha, Subaru and Ginga's disappearance after all.

Sinon in the meantime was only quietly listen at Xveria's respond just now while closing both of her eyes in order to calm herself down at the same time. Even after she manage to somehow established a long distance transmission with Xveria, Sinon realized fully on how the entire situation has definitely becoming quite dire without her realizing it. Not only she was alone in the middle of half-flooded residential district that also never previously recorded in her portable terminal, Sinon was also realize on how something or someone has already tried to interfere with her long distance transmission not so long ago. Fortunately, Xveria still somehow manage to contact her, as Sinon was definitely feel relieved when knowing that she has not yet completely cut off, isolated from her allies in this dying world, after all.

Nonetheless, the whole situation itself has completely proven to be quite unsettling for Sinon, as she was now alone by herself right in the middle of nowhere. Someone or something that Sinon herself has been unable to identify tried to previously interfere or outright jam any contact in which Special Duty Section 6's operative, Xveria previously tried to establish or vice versa. Yet, she was still unable to actually pinpoint any presences other than herself at this point. Sinon then inhaled deeply while pondering at Xveria's respond just now. She was hoping that either Xveria or other command post's operatives that work with her would somehow able to help Sinon with this problem. Yet, no one was able to do so, as Sinon now must try to find the answer alone by herself. Because of that, while replying back at Xveria's respond just now, Sinon decided to reassure her that she will definitely find out what happened and bring every members of the first investigation team back home safely with her.

"It is okay, Ixy. For now we try to contact one another every five minutes or so while I try to find Vivio, Nanoha-san, Subaru-san and Ginga-san at the same time. I promise you that everything will definitely be fine, Mariage 01…" reassured Sinon in her reply towards Xveria's respond just now, before she was also smiling back at the younger looking former Flame King of Hades herself, in return. "I truly am relieved to hear that Glocken 01. Please continue your mission to investigate the area while locate, secure and rescue the first investigation team at the same time. I will try to convince commander Yagami to send any reinforcement if possible but until then, you are alone on your own, unfortunately…" responded Xveria back before she let Sinon knew about her intention to send her a reinforcement, at the same time.

"The thought alone is enough, Ixy. Until then, please let commander Yagami know that I am doing fine and will contact you in the next fifteen minutes or so…" replied Sinon before she was about to conclude her long distance transmission as well, shortly afterwards. "Certainly, Asada-san. I look forward to hear from you in the next fifteen minutes or so. Until then, please be careful and Godspeed…" responded Xveria, as she decided to finally conclude her long distance transmission with Sinon, in return. Right after Xveria concluded the long distance transmission with her, Sinon once again took another long deep breath as she tried to think about what might happened next, especially after the first investigation team's sudden disappearance just a while ago.

While aimlessly walking across the half-flooded residential district itself, Sinon decided to map her surrounding area using a portable terminal that she always carried along with her. From what she manage to personally record using her portable terminal, Sinon found out that the entire half-flooded residential district itself has actually been abandoned for quite some times, as it has also for some strange reason filled with remains of great conflicts from the past. Empty shells of 9mm calibre as well as other charred remains of combat androids and army issued powered suits similar to Mjölnir Mk-VI armour from commander Hayate Yagami's favourite classic FPS video game software, Halo Infinity. Yet at the same time, it was also quite different from the said Mjölnir Mk-VI armour itself, as these supposedly army issued powered suits were a lot more rounded and streamlined than the supposedly legendary armour worn by those illustrious Spartan super soldiers themselves, after all.

"Are they the same Titan-class powered suits that some of the Argent City's Guardians are wearing in order to protect and give them strength against the encroaching Profound Darkness itself? Their designs look somehow quite different and those characters aren't anything that I previously saw in my old world as well…" muttered Sinon alone under her breath, as she tried to decipher those unknown characters carved on the said scattered remain of powered suit in front of her using her portable terminal, at the same time. Unfortunately however, Sinon was still unable to decipher those unknown characters, as they were in fact completely alien even for her supposedly advanced portable terminal itself.

Sinon was then gave up trying to decipher those aforementioned unknown characters carved on the said scattered remain of powered suit in front of her. Yet, as she stood up, Sinon noticed a tiny dented metal plate with limited information in which thankfully written in English. "UAC-T-D22 Praetor Suit…" alone muttered Sinon under her breath as she noticed on how the said scattered remain of powered suit in which might also happen to be no other than the Praetor Suit itself was considerably different from the rest of other powered suits in the area.

Sinon noticed on how this Praetor Suit has indeed highly advanced even compare to ESUN's standard Type-89 Feedback Protector (FP) used in BETA Wars together with Tactical Surface Fighter (TSF) or Senjutsuki units that took place in both Alternative and Unlimited Timelines respectively. The material and technology that used to construct this Praetor Suit was definitely alien, as Sinon never once saw something similar in her life back when she still active in Gun Gale Online. Even after she continued her adventure in Álfheimr Online and Underworld, Sinon has never saw something like the aforementioned Praetor Suit itself. Her first impression when noticing how highly advance the Praetor Suit itself was just "Really? Wooow…" as she truly admire and curious about the technological marvel used to construct it.

Sinon also noticed on how the individual inside the Praetor Suit itself has long deceased, completely mummified along with everyone else that scattered across this half-flooded residential district. Yet, she also at the same time noticed on how strangely pristine the condition of this Praetor Suit itself, as if not even a passage of time could take away its former glory after all. Unlike the other powered armours or suits that also scattered across the entire half-flooded residential district itself, this Praetor Suit has definitely protect its wearer from any of his or her opponents' relentless assaults. Sinon herself was definitely noticed on how unlike those completely thorned powered armours or suits around her, no dents, damages or even scratches were seen on the said Praetor Suit's surface itself, after all.

"Technically, this Praetor Suit is even more advanced than those Titan-class powered suits and ESUN's standard Type-89 Feedback Protector that I have previously seen when Break The World infused my supposedly normal world with SAO, GGO, ALO, SA Origin, Underworld and several other worlds out there into one. At the same time however, I also noticed on how this Praetor Suit is not just a mere highly advanced piece of technology as it seem to be completely imbued with some kind of supernatural power as well…" muttered Sinon alone under her breath, as she carefully read other information in which her portable terminal manage to scan and obtain just now. It was also when, from her portable terminal, Sinon noticed on how most damages that this Praetor Suit's wearer has suffered came directly from inside the aforementioned powered suit itself.

Someone or something has killed the said Praetor Suit's wearer using a mysterious power that could somehow injure him from within. As if this mysterious enemy has mastered an unusual power in which only Level-5 Academy City's Esper could hope to obtain, he or she successfully killed the said Praetor Suit's wearer by blowing his or her internal organs up, instantly killing him and her as well in the process. Unlike pyrokinetic force however, there was no trace of something burnt from within the Praetor Suit itself, as Sinon has instantly found this entire situation happens to be quite strange and unusual at the same time. It was also when Sinon started to wonder on whether this mysterious murderer has somehow manage to completely caught the Praetor Suit's wearer off guard, as he or she should theoretically capable of protecting himself or herself from his or her attacker, the said murderer itself, after all.

Something else must have actually taking place in this half-flooded residential district itself, as Sinon has yet manage to notice it. A group of highly advanced equipped warriors, led by this Praetor Suit's wearer has been slaughtered completely by unknown assailant. Yet, no one manage to actually found this aforementioned assailant that has mercilessly murdered the Praetor Suit's wearer and others by blowing their bodies up from within their respective powered suits before completely disappeared afterwards. Because of that, without actually knowing the murderer's intention and reason on why he or she need to commit such a heinous slaughter, Sinon could never find out the truth behind what actually happened in this half-flooded residential district itself.

Since she still somehow failed to find any clue behind whoever murdered this Praetor Suit's wearer and the rest of his or her squad, Sinon was about to leave when suddenly her Gun Gale Online's survival instinct kicked in and made her get her anti-materiel sniper rifle, PGM Hécate II ready at the same time. "Someone else is here spying on me for the entire time! How come I failed to notice his or her presence before…" cursed Sinon alone under her breath, as she quickly sprinted to the nearest abandoned building to take cover. Relying on her survival instinct that she honed from her time in Gun Gale Online and Underworld, Sinon quickly positioned herself in the most strategic and safe location that would allow her to have a complete view of the surrounding area as well as pinpointing this mysterious enemy that already spying on her at the same time.

Thankfully, right after Sinon found the most strategic and safe location to position herself together with her PGM Hécate II anti-materiel sniper rifle, she quickly noticed a lone mysterious individual or to be exact bipedal creature crouching on the top of another abandoned building across her current hiding place. "What is that…?" questioned Sinon alone under her breath, as she tried to peek at the aforementioned crouching bipedal creature itself from her PGM Hécate II anti-materiel sniper rifle's scope. It was when she could clearly see the very visage of the said crouching bipedal creature itself, shortly afterwards.

It was an armoured individual that has reminded Sinon to any superhero shows in Japanese TV's Saturday morning program. Yet, its jet-black and crimson blood coloured armour together with unruly spiky raven black hair of this armoured bipedal creature has betray any heroic visage that Sinon would be expecting in her mind. Sinon silently kept on monitoring this humanoid figure in jet-black and crimson blood coloured armour while trying to re-establish contact with Xveria or everyone else in Special Duty Section 6. Unfortunately however, only static noises greeted her from the other side, as Sinon wondered if she would still able to face it alone after all.

"This is definitely a worst case scenario for me. None of this should be happening if I didn't spend very long time inspecting that corpse inside the Praetor Suit itself. Well, no use crying over the spilled milk, Sinon! You just need to tread carefully and not letting your presence known by it…" once again remarked Sinon alone under her breath, as she tried to calm down while still carefully keeping a close eye at the aforementioned bipedal creature in jet-black and crimson coloured armour itself, at the same time. Sinon was about to leave and find an even safer hiding spot, as she heard an explosion rocked while the aforementioned bipedal creature itself instantly disappeared from her sight. It was when Sinon's sharp and quick instinct instantly registered the entire situation that currently unveiled in front of her and started to fully realize on how someone else have started to attack the aforementioned bipedal creature in jet-black and crimson blood coloured armour itself, just now.

Another slender figure covered in similar armour suit was seen fighting the said bipedal creature in jet-black and crimson blood coloured armour itself, as Sinon instantly noticed on how this second armoured figure has definitely slender and having sexier, bustier female figure compared to the muscular looking bipedal creature in jet-black and crimson blood coloured armour itself. Sinon also noticed on how this female figure's armour was instead having a metallic shiny white colour with black sapphire highlight that somehow reminded her to Enforcer Ave J.C Takamachi's choice for his AEC Armaments' paintjob. Nonetheless, the most important feature that Sinon noticed clearly from this bipedal creature's female counterpart was a long straight silky hair that billowing across the entire battlefield, as she landed multiple punches and kicks at her male counterpart.

"What are they? I doubt this has anything to do with your routine superhero show in Saturday morning. Are they the one that kill those people? But, they were currently fighting against each other…" muttered Sinon alone under her breath, as she began to question the whole unexpected situation that has suddenly unveil itself in front of her. Suddenly the now hostile bipedal creature in jet-black and crimson blood coloured armour decided to slam its newly arrived female counterpart with a powerful jab punch on her abdomen, crashing her almost instantly to the abandoned building in which Sinon currently concealing her presence from them. Sinon was shocked, as well as the female armoured creature in which also completely speechless as she stared at her, at the same time. It was from the said female armoured bipedal creature's cracked protective helmet, Sinon saw a beautiful emerald green eyes staring intently at her own sapphire blue eyes, as if they were trying to understand and swallow her at the same time.

"Why there are still human here in this place? I thought this entire planet has almost completely devoid of any living creatures ever since the Catastrophe occurred…" said the female armoured bipedal creature with beautiful emerald green eyes, as she decided to remove her now cracked protective helmet completely, revealing her beautiful face that reminded Sinon to a goddess from the Age of God itself, at the same time. "Who are you?" asked Sinon, as she once again decided to get her PGM Hécate II anti-materiel sniper rifle ready albeit fully aware on how useless it would be in such a close range, after all. It was when the said beautiful individual in shiny white and black sapphire armour gave Sinon a faint smile before she quickly introduced her name as well, not long afterwards.

"You can just call me Metatron and I don't think we have time for a leisure talk at the moment…" introduced the said beautiful individual in shiny white and black sapphire armour, as she decided to also remind Sinon on how they should actually get themselves ready, at the same time. It was also when Sinon noticed on how her enemy in which also happen to be Metatron's enemy was standing not far from their location as it began to also readying its stance at the same time. "Ugh! It seems you are right, Metatron-san. Again, what is this enemy after all…?" asked Sinon as she tried to shoot the said bipedal creature in jet-black and crimson blood coloured armour, shortly afterwards. Unfortunately, as if it could actually saw a bullet line literally came from Sinon's PGM Hécate II anti-materiel sniper rifle, this bipedal creature in jet-black and crimson blood coloured armour easily dodge the incoming exploding blow in which instantly shatter the half destroyed concrete wall behind it.

"What the…" muttered Sinon, as her sentence was trailed off when she noticed on how extremely powerful this aforementioned creature in jet-black and crimson blood coloured armour actually was, in reality. "This enemy is Sandalphon, the last surviving test subject of Moonchild Project and also my younger brother…" replied Metatron back, as Sinon noticed on how Metatron's expression has somehow becoming slightly saddened by that. "If he is your brother, we should do something to bring his sense back and save him, Metatron-san. Since only by doing so, we could somehow defeat and save him at the same time as well…!" responded Sinon back, as she reaffirmed her resolve to at least try to save Sandalphon by defeating it or him, at the same time. Unfortunately however, Metatron slowly shook her head as she decided to explain why Sinon's resolve to save him will just end up in vain while once again blocking and parrying Sandalphon's relentless attacks.

"The experiment that Black Lodge has subjected to us as well as many others under Moonchild Project already destroyed his mind and soul, unfortunately. Driven by a madness and insatiable lust for blood, my younger brother escape from his confinement before finding his way to this dying world in the process. Because of that, the only way for us to save his broken mind and soul is by giving him a peaceful rest, miss…" explained Metatron, as Sinon was only gritting her teeth in frustration when noticing streak of tears fell from her (Metatron's) beautiful emerald green eyes. "Sinon is my name and I unfortunately decided not to give up on him, Metatron-san…!" responded Sinon back while introducing her name as well at the same. It was also when Metatron saw a strong determination in Sinon's eyes as she started to contemplate on whether to trust her or not.

Part of Metatron's mind has told her not to trust Sinon's promise for delivering such miracle, as no one ever returned back to normal after being subjected by Black Lodge's inhuman experiment under the said Moonchild Project itself after all. Yet, another smaller part of her mind as definitely told Metatron to trust Sinon's promise, she might actually happen to be someone that could free Sandalphon's broken mind and soul without actually killing him in the process. Because of that, while still blocking and parrying Sandalphon's relentless attacks, Metatron decided to give Sinon an approval nod before replying back at her as well, in return.

"Hopefully you're able to save him, Sinon. I will help you with that…" replied Metatron back, as she began to counterattacking Sandalphon instead of just blocking and parrying his supposedly relentless assaults. Sinon on the other hand decided to inhale deeply before she carefully aiming Sandalphon back with her PGM Hécate II anti-materiel sniper rifle, at the same time. She started to realize on how outrageous her claim was just now, as saving Sandalphon's broken mind and soul would almost completely impossible after all, in reality. Yet, Sinon has already made such claim and she definitely would try her best to fulfil it without fail. Because of that, right after she calmed herself down, Sinon gently squeezed her PGM Hécate II anti-materiel sniper rifle's trigger and shoot Sandalphon right on his left shoulder, staggering him in the process.

Once again, Sinon finds out that Sandalphon's armour has completely negating any damage that PGM Hécate II anti-materiel sniper rifle's 99mm ammunition should inflicted in the first place. Nevertheless, she already met her objective, as Sinon's intention was never actually hurt Sandalphon. She was just trying to distract Sandalphon's attention for a mere second and provide Metatron with an opportunity to access his mind with one of the special feature installed in her metallic shiny white and black sapphire powered suit. Without wasting any opportunity that Sinon has created for her, Metatron quickly lunged towards the staggered Sandalphon before she grabbed his head using both of her hands and started to dive deeper into his mind afterwards.

No one knew about what would happen next, as the only thing that Sinon could actually do now is to pray and hope for Metatron's success in her attempt to pull Sandalphon's sanity out of the sea of madness in his consciousness. At the same time however, Sinon also remembered on how she has made such a big claim to not actually give up on Sandalphon just now and started to feel somewhat worried about that. She started to remember her own limitation and feel worried on whether her skill and ability would be enough to actually save Sandalphon after all. Because of that, as Metatron tried very hard to dive into Sandalphon's broken mind and soul, Sinon once again aiming at her aforementioned opponent's left shoulder while praying that she would never actually need to pull PGM Hécate II anti-materiel sniper rifle's trigger for one more time, in the end.

It was also when Sinon started to pray in her heart that the first investigation team would find her instead, in the end. Since she knew very well on how her new friend, Vivio together with Nanoha, Subaru and Ginga would definitely more than capable of saving someone with broken mind and soul, after all. Thankfully, Sinon's silent prayer was partially answered, as the reinforcement in which Xveria promised a while ago has finally arrive to help her. Led by Viktoria Dahlgrün, this reinforcement in which happen to be no other than Rio Wesley and Corona Timil began to also surround both Metatron and Sandalphon while casting multiple strong binding spells at the latter.

Once again Sinon decided to let another relieved sigh out, as she was truly appreciated Viktoria Dahlgrün, Rio Wesley and Corona Timil's help. Since Sinon knew very well on how their help would also definitely provide her with a better chance of saving Sandalphon's broken mind and soul as well, after all. It was when, with a newfound strong confidence in her, Sinon decided to fulfil her claim and save Sandalphon without fail. Since only by doing so, she could finally find an answer behind what has actually been happened in this half-flooded residential district itself together with anything that made the first investigation team suddenly disappeared in the first place.

* * *

 **ED Theme Song:** KOE (Performed By: ASCA)

* * *

"Do you think that we are on the right track, Erio-kun?" asked Caro, as she together with Cinque, Dieci and Wendi arrived on the top of overlooking hill in which an old abandoned lighthouse has been located. Erio in which armed with his customized CW-AEC02M Strike Cannon "mass production model" AEC Armament in metallic red and shine white paintjob quickly gave his beloved girlfriend, Caro an affirmative nod before replying back at her question as well, in return. "According to the preinstalled map that commander Yagami provide us, this location is definitely correct, Caro. Nevertheless, none of us could have been certain about it, as we haven't actually investigate our surrounding area carefully enough, after all…" explained Erio back in his reply towards Caro's question just now while also not forgetting to smile back at her as well, in return.

"Still, this place is surely gloomy. Nothing except a barren wasteland inhabited with mutated floras and faunas were found here. This is truly worse than some of those post apocalyptic worlds that we visited before, I believe…" casually remarked Wendi, as she was leaning on the old brick wall of the said lighthouse itself, at the same time. "Still, I don't think it would be a wise idea to let our guard down at the moment. Especially when we never know on what would awaits us here…" reminded Cinque as well, as she decided to give her respond back at Wendi's casual remark just now.

Dieci on the other hand was only smiling as she gave both Cinque and Wendi an affirmative nod while positioning her Inherent Equipment, Enormous Cannon on the strategic spot that would gave her a full view of the surrounding area as well, at the same time. It was after finally finding the right spot that she was happen to be comfortable enough to have her Inherent Equipment, Enormous Cannon fixed in that position, Dieci decided to also voicing some of her thoughts in regard to Wendi's casual remark and Cinque's reminder as well, not long afterwards. "Cinque-neesan is correct, Wendi. We should never let our guards down since no one know on whether those mutated beasts round here would be attacking us when the sun set, after all. Because of that, it would always be better of us to act carefully in here…" calmly added Dieci, as Cinque, Wendi, Erio and Caro quickly turned their respective attentions and gazes toward her as well, almost at the same time.

"W-well, that is what Erio-kun just said to me, Dieci-san. Although Fried and I still have yet find any hostile enemies in which also happen to smart enough to surround us other than some mutated faunas here…" responded Caro while her beloved and faithful silver flying dragon companion, Friedrich was only affirmatively nodding back right after Caro herself finished her sentence just now. "Caro is also right in this matter, everyone. Even though we should still be actually careful of any unexpected enemies' attacks, the only hostility that tried to harm us so far are only multiple mutated faunas in which somehow only exist in this dying world, after all…" added Erio before he decided to also mentioning the fact on no one other than those mutated faunas have ever tried to attack them.

"Well, I know that Cinque-nee is sometimes can be a little paranoid, Erio, Caro. Still, in this uncharted world, we should tread ourselves carefully or else things could be proven extremely troublesome for us in the end, unfortunately…" responded Wendi back at Caro and Erio's statement or argument just now, as she decided to also mention the fact on how being a little extra cautious would definitely better for them after all. Especially when they are alone by themselves in this uncharted dying world itself. "I also concur that, Wendi. Since being extra vigilant in this dying world would definitely helped us in the long run. Especially when we are also unfortunately unable to request any provision from Time-Space Administrative Bureau and required to conserve our supply while finding an alternative for that at the same time…" added Cinque, as she smiled at Wendi while giving the aforementioned younger sister of hers an approval nod as well, in return.

"Well, knowing that Cinque-nee is agree with my analysis has truly make me happy and a little embarrassed as well. Nevertheless, the fact that we should still need to continue our investigation would never change. Since we definitely need to find alternative resources until returning back to Mid-Childa or at least our third newborn world itself, I believe. Because of that, shall we continue our investigation, Erio, Caro?" suggested Wendi back in her respond towards Cinque's statement just now before she cheerfully decided to ask both Erio and Caro on whether they would be ready to continue their investigation together. It was when both Erio and Caro gave Wendi, Cinque and Dieci an affirmative nod as they were also at the same time agree with Wendi's suggestion as well.

Erio, Caro and her faithful silver flying dragon companion, Friedrich was about to continue their investigation together with Wendi and Cinque, as Dieci suddenly signalled them to stop as well as concealing themselves behind the brick walls that surrounds the lighthouse itself, at the same time. "Cinque-neesan, Wendi, Erio and Caro, please keep your presences hidden for the time being as I noticed a group of people are currently approaching us from the bottom of the hill itself…" informed Dieci, as she quickly positioning her Inherent Equipment, Enormous Cannon in front of her while assuming the usual sniping stance or pose of hers as well, simultaneously. Erio, Caro and her silver flying dragon companion, Friedrich quickly gave Dieci an affirmative nod before concealing themselves at the furthest wall in which actually happen to be the closest to the lighthouse itself. Wendi and Cinque on the other hand decided to approach Dieci while getting ready to help her facing these newcomers as well, especially if they were proven to be somehow hostile to them.

"Did you manage to see them and find out more about their identities, Dieci…?" asked Cinque, as she unsheathed three of her Inherent Equipment, Stinger throwing knives from underneath of her other Inherent Equipment, Shell Coat in which she has currently been wearing for an additional protection over her standard issued Barrier Jacket used by female mages from Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Ground Armaments Service (Ground Force). "Unfortunately not just yet, Cinque-neesan. Since these people have their figures concealed behind those green hooded capes in which they area all wearing. Other than that, each of them seem to be completely arm with a pair of bladed weaponries while carrying also a pair of canisters around their hips. I never seen something like this before…" replied Dieci back, as she still kept on monitoring those four people that approaching them from her Inherent Equipment, Enormous Cannon's scope, at the same time.

"Keep on monitoring them, Dieci. Wendi, you and I will silently try to intercept them in the meantime. Would this plan be feasible, everyone?" responded Cinque back at Dieci's reply just now while asking Wendi as well as the rest of the third investigation team's members opinion in regards to her plan to intercept those four mysterious four hooded individuals. Erio and Caro were quiet for a moment as they tried to carefully think about Cinque's suggestion just now. "I agree with your plan to intercept these people, Cinque-san. Since only by doing so, we can actually find out more about their identities and motives as well, after all…" replied Caro back, as her faithful silver flying dragon companion, Friedrich was also approvingly squeaking and nodding at her reply as well almost simultaneously. Erio in the meantime was also only gave both Cinque and Caro an approval nod, as he decided to get his CW-AEC02M Strike Cannon "mass production model" AEC Armament ready as well, shortly afterwards.

"They are getting closer, Cinque-neesan. You and Wendi should start intercepting them now…" reminded Dieci, as both Cinque and Wendi quickly gave Dieci an affirmative nod before they decided to intercept these four incoming hooded individuals, in return. It was when without further ado, Wendi quickly board her prized Inherent Equipment, Riding Board while also arming herself with her CW-AEC09M Javelin "mass production model" AEC Armament as well, at the same time. Cinque on the other hand quickly follow Wendi while having at least three of her Inherent Equipment, Stingers ready for us as well, at any given time. Not long afterwards, both Wendi and Cinque have finally able to approach those four mysterious hooded individuals by circling them while using multiple remain of crumbling debris as their cover. By the time these four hooded individuals have finally aware of Cinque and Wendi's presences, they already missed such a golden momentum to execute their first strike, as both Cinque and Wendi successfully intercepted them.

"Identify yourself! Or I will have no choice other than to apprehend you!" shouted Wendi while demanding those four hooded individuals to identify themselves. Swiftly, those four mysterious hooded individuals unsheathed their bladed weaponries and readying their fighting stances toward Wendi and Cinque. One of those four mysterious hooded individuals in which also happen to be the tallest among them decided to remove her hood before unsheathing one of her fortified blade, revealing her identity as a tall and athletic female combatant of Asian heritage at Wendi and Cinque. Nonetheless, both Wendi and Cinque were also fully aware on how she seems to be the strongest among those four mysterious hooded individuals, as her cold and almost seemingly emotionless eyes were actually reminded them to those frontline soldiers from Time-Space Administrative Bureau's non administrated world that have been perpetually plagued by civil wars, such as Orusea, the birthplace of Teana Lanster's first Enforcer-aide, Runessa Magnus.

The other two combatants were revealed to be a pair of young boys around Erio's age, as they seem to be actually tensed up when knowing that Wendi has been trying to apprehend them just now. The fourth mysterious hooded figure that decided to stand right behind those two young boys was a petite and frail young girl, as she seems hesitated to actually unsheathing her fortified blade after all. It was not long after Wendi made her demand at those four previously hooded individuals to introduce themselves, the aforementioned petite and frail young girl that previously seems to be quite timid decided to introduce herself as well as her companions while hoping that she could finally gain Wendi and Cinque's trust, at the same time.

"We wish no harm since our visit in this land is completely accidental! My name is K-Krista Lenz and these three are my friends, Eren Yeager, Armin Arlelt and Mikasa Ackerman! We previously were pursuing a pair of hostile titans before accidentally arrived in this land! Please, you have to believe me…" introduced the said petite and frail young girl, Krista Lenz, as she also hope that both Wendi and Cinque would actually believe her story that also somehow sounds quite outrageous as well, after all. Krista's companions, Eren, Armin and Mikasa were on the other hand decided to keep on maintaining their combat stances, as they actually fear that both Wendi and Cinque would still somehow try to attack as well as apprehend them afterwards. Thankfully Wendi and Cinque were somehow kind enough to trust Krista's explanation instead of adamantly tried to apprehend them right on the spot after all.

"We will decide that after hearing your story first, miss Krista. Now, it would surely better for us to not antagonize one another especially after knowing that you three are also just arrived in this world similar to ourselves…" calmly responded Cinque back, as she decided to put her Inherent Equipment, Stingers back on their sheaths underneath her Shell Coat. Wendi at the same time decided to also lower her CW-AEC09M Javelin "mass production model" AEC Armament's aim before smiling at Krista, Eren, Armin and Mikasa as well, shortly afterwards. "Since you four seem to actually as equally confused as ourselves, let us discuss this entire unexpected predicament together while I introduce you all with our other friends that are currently waiting for us…" cheerfully added Wendi while suggesting Krista, Eren, Armin and Mikasa to follow them (her) back, in return.

"Can we just easily trust them like that? Remember that we are just arrived in this world and they might also just pretending to be nice to us…" loudly asked Eren, as he was also arguing Krista's decision of not straightaway attack Cinque and Wendi. "Don't be just a foolish hothead Eren! Don't you forget that most of our friends were just recently incapacitated by those titans' attacks?" reminded Armin back half-shouting, as he seems to be somehow disappointed with Eren's suspicion and hostile disposition towards both Cinque and Wendi just now. Mikasa in the meantime was only quietly staring at both Eren and Armin before she decided to return both of her fortified blades back to their respective sheaths afterwards.

"But we mustn't trust others that easily, Armin! Have you completely forgotten about what she done to us, even after we trusted her?" argued Eren back, as he was referring to Annie Leonhart's supposed past betrayal in his argument just now. Armin was about to retort back before Mikasa decided to interject by grabbing the collar of Eren's uniform and told him off shortly afterwards. "Can you just be quiet for a moment, Eren. We should never let our anger to cloud our decision. I hope you are fully understand that…" scolded Mikasa, as she was only coldly glare at Eren at the same time. Eren in the meantime was only reluctantly nodding back at Mikasa, as he was still somehow feel a little unhappy over her decision to scold him instead of Armin just now. It was after Mikasa released Eren's collar from her right hand's strong grip, Krista decided to apologize at both Cinque and Wendi for the ruckus in which Eren has been causing just a little while ago. At the same time, both Armin and Mikasa have also apologized on Eren's behalf for what have happened just now.

"P-please forgive him for behaving impolitely just now. I make sure that such incident will not be occurred again in the future miss…" apologized Krista, as her sentence was trailed off when she realize on how Cinque and Wendi have yet introducing their names due to the embarrassing ruckus in which Eren has done just a while ago. Thankfully both Cinque and Wendi were perceptive enough at noticing Krista's nervousness, as they decided to introduce their names not long afterwards. "I'm Cinque Nakajima, Time-Space Administrative Bureau's special investigation and infiltrator. This is Wendi Nakajima my sister. She also is a Time-Space Administrative Bureau's special investigator in which also happen to be an Executive Officer's assistant at the same time…" responded Cinque, as she introduced herself and Wendi at Krista, Eren, Armin and Mikasa, shortly afterwards.

"T-thank you for letting me know about your names, miss Cinque and miss Wendi. I promised that this kind of embarrassing incident would never happen again in the future…" replied Krista back while concluding her previously unfinished apology as well, in return. In the meantime both Mikasa and Armin were also bowing their heads slightly while apologizing on Eren's behalf as well, simultaneously. Once again, Cinque and Wendi reassured Krista, Mikasa and Armin that they should never actually feel bad for the ruckus that Eren has made just a while ago, as they know very well on how Eren has just extremely worried for Krista, Mikasa and Armin's safety after all. It was also when Eren himself decided to apologize for the ruckus that he has personally done, as his stupidity once again almost give Mikasa, Armin and Krista a lot of trouble.

After Eren reluctantly apologized for the ruckus that he created a while ago, he together with Krista, Armin and Mikasa decided to follow Cinque and Wendi back to the location in which Dieci, Erio and Caro have currently been hiding. On their way back to the place in which the old yet fully functioning lighthouse has been located however, Cinque and Wendi received an urgent transmission from Dieci, as she decided to inform them about another group of unidentified individuals that were currently trying to intercept them. "Cinque-neesan, Wendi, a group of eight mechanized infantry units is trying to intercept you. Please get ready and be careful…" warned Dieci, as she decided to wait for Cinque or Wendi's respond afterwards.

"Can you intercept them with Enormous Cannon, Dieci?" asked Cinque back using her portable communication headset in which attached on her right ear, in return. "Negative, Cinque-nee. I find it difficult to actually intercept them, as they are using debris and abandoned buildings as covers…" replied Dieci back while at the same time still continuously monitoring those seven mechanized infantry units' movements from her Inherent Equipment, Enormous Cannon's scope. It was when Wendi decided to also asking Dieci on whether she has somehow manage to identify those seven mechanized infantry units' models or origins as well, not long afterwards. "Are you able to find out about those mechanized infantry units' origins or models, Dieci-nee? Are they IS or AT units?" enquired Wendi using the exact same portable communication headset in which Cinque has currently been wearing on her right ear.

"From their looks, I assume they are IS units, Wendi. Their models are also seem to be the second generation Rafale Revive Basic that have been heavily customized by their users…" responded Dieci back while revealing the identity of those seven mechanized infantry units as heavily customized second generation IS units known as Rafale Revive Basic, in return. It was when, right after she heard Dieci's respond just now, Wendi clicked her tongue in annoyance while mentioning something in which even Cinque never before expect to hear from the usual goofy and cheerful younger sister of hers. "That's really pissing me off when knowing that Phantom Task might also behind this. Hopefully none of us would forget all those troubles that they were causing Teana and Subaru are back then…" cursed Wendi in her reply towards Dieci's respond just now, as Cinque, Eren, Armin, Mikasa and Krista clearly noticed on how she has currently been pissed off after knowing that their opponents might happen to be just another Phantom Task's operatives, after all.

"Don't let your anger confuse and cloud your mind, Wendi. We all know how Phantom Task has not only gave Teana and Subaru a lot of trouble in the past, but also Vivio, Einhalt, Fūka and Rinne as well. Yet, we should never let such anger to impair our ability of fighting them, as none of us wish that what happened to miss Kaname Chidori last year to repeat itself…" calmly reminded Cinque, as instantly Wendi remembered on how such anger or other type of emotional outburst could definitely impair her judgement and led into another tragedy as well, in the end. It was also when Wendi remembered on how Cinque has been trying to remind her of what happened when the crucial operation of rescuing Kaname Chidori almost ended in total failure when a pair of Time-Space Administrative Bureau's young contract mages, Fūka Reventón and Rinne Berlinetta fought solely to revenge their new friend, Nami's death at the hand of one Amalgam's executioner.

Thankfully, Ave together with Einhalt, Vivio and first lieutenant Vita Yagami manage to help Fūka and Rinne before they made any irreversible mistake due to their uncontrollable rage. At the same time, the recently recruited Eclipse-trio, Thoma, Lily-Strosek IV and Isis have also done so much to cover any mistakes that both Fūka and Rinne created due to their anger management problem. It was when Wendi remembered on how Fūka happens to be the first one that realize her own mistake by letting such uncontrollable rage to cloud her mind and judgement, as she tried to convince her best friend, Rinne to calm herself down afterwards. In the end, their mission was successful as anti-terrorist private military company Mithril could finally recover Kaname Chidori with Time-Space Administrative Bureau's help. Fūka and Rinne were fortunately able to get away with just a few warning from Vita, Signum and Nove, as they later on have decided to improve themselves by once again learn on how to control their anger and understanding any unsavoury consequences that might entail from it.

Remembering on how Fūka and Rinne's inability to control their anger back then has almost jeopardize the entire mission, Wendi quickly apologized while feeling somewhat embarrassed for getting easily riled up just now. "I'm sorry, Cinque-nee, Dieci-nee. Since the mention of those Rafale Revive IS units have somehow made me feel extremely angry after all…" apologized Wendi while smiling at Cinque as well, in return. Cinque in the meantime was only letting a relieved sigh out before she decided to give her respond towards Wendi's apology while Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Krista were just only watching at them, at the same time.

"Everyone can sometimes feel extremely agitated towards something, Wendi. However, don't let such feeling to compromise your judgement, as you might end up regretting it in the end…" responded Cinque back, as she in return was also smiling at her beloved younger sister, Wendi as well, not long afterwards. It was after listening at Cinque's respond just now, Wendi meekly gave her older sister an affirmative nod before she returned her attention back towards the direction in which those seven heavily customised Rafale Revive Basic IS units would appear in order to completely intercept them. Once again, as she readied her CW-AEC09M Javelin "mass production model" AEC Armament, Wendi decided to contact her youngest older sister, Dieci and ask her a question as well, at the same time.

"Would you be able to finally snipe them when we draw their attention away, Dieci? Since we plan to fight these seven Rafale Revive in open field…" asked Wendi, as Dieci was only remain quiet for a moment this time around before she gave her respond back not long afterwards. "I give it a try, Wendi. Please keep them busy in the meantime, as I definitely have a strong faith on you and Cinque-neesan…" replied Dieci back, as she also promised Wendi to at least try to snipe any of those seven heavily customised Rafale Revive Basic IS units, in return. "Thanks, Dieci. Wendi and I will definitely keep them busy for you. In the meantime, please let Erio and Caro know that they could also starting to get ready for that as well…" added Cinque while thanking Dieci for having a strong faith on her and Wendi that they could definitely keep their opponents, those seven heavily customised Rafale Revive Basic IS units busy, after all.

It was after she heard Cinque reaffirming her as well as Wendi's promise to keep those seven heavily customised Rafale Revive Basic IS units busy, Dieci decided to also reaffirming her promise to at least shoot one of those aforementioned Rafale Revive Basic down with her Inherent Equipment, Enormous Cannon as well, in return. Erio and Caro in which previously have just been listening at Dieci, Cinque and Wendi's conversation also decided to let them know that they would always be ready to help when required. Since both Erio's strength and skill as Dragon Knight together Caro's support magic and summoning ability as Dragon Summoner would definitely useful in this situation, after all.

Erio in which decided to get his own customized CW-AEC02M Strike Cannon "mass production model" AEC Armament ready was now ride on Friedrich's back after he returned to his original form when Caro cast "Dragon Soul Summon" on him. In the meantime Caro also decided to have her CW-AEC00M-S2 S2 Shield "mass production model" AEC Armament equipped on both Friedrich's wings so that he could assume his more powerful armoured version known as Vanguard Dragoon afterwards. While noticing on how Erio, Caro and their beloved silver flying dragon, Friedrich have been ready to assist Cinque, Wendi and those four unidentified individuals in which reasonable enough to follow them without offering much resistance, Dieci decided to once again refocusing her attention back on those seven heavily customized Rafale Revive Basic IS units in front of her.

From the very scope of her Inherent Equipment, Enormous Cannon, Dieci clearly noticed on how those seven heavily customized Rafale Revive Basic IS units were anticipating any unexpected attack. They were skilfully manoeuvring those heavily customised Rafale Revive Basic IS units toward Cinque, Wendi, Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Krista's direction while using multiple objects that scattered across the entire wasteland itself to cover themselves. Dieci was definitely aware on how difficult it was for her to intercept or snipe those seven heavily customized Rafale Revive Basic IS units down using her Inherent Equipment, Enormous Cannon without revealing her presence at them.

Unlike her mentor and senpai, Time-Space Administrative Bureau's best sharpshooter, ground sergeant leader Vice Granscenic, Dieci personally understood on how she still has so much to learn from him. In this particularly similar situation, Vice would have definitely able to keep calm and composed, as he would trust his partner, Storm Raider as well as his own ability, at the same time. Dieci on the other hand was somehow still unable to stop worrying about things for a little too much, especially when others' life and safety would somehow fully depend on her action as well as decision after all. Because of that, Dieci was feeling hesitant to pull the trigger, as one single mistake on her part would not only revealing her position at those seven heavily customized Rafale Revive Basic IS units but also endanger her sisters as well as those four new friends that they have made just now.

"What should I do? Just with one single mistake, I could end up hurting Cinque-neesan, Wendi and their new friends. Nevertheless, if I don't do anything about it, those seven Rafale Revive might also proven to be quite troublesome for them as well…" once again muttered Dieci alone under her breath, as she was contemplating herself to actually pull the trigger of her Inherent Equipment, Enormous Cannon despite any of its risk. In the end, after she carefully thought about the risk that might happen if she decided to pull her Inherent Equipment, Enormous Cannon's trigger, Dieci decided to wait for a little longer while keep on monitoring those aforementioned seven heavily customized Rafale Revive Basic IS units' movement at the same time.

Erio, Caro and Friedrich in which currently in his Vanguard Dragoon form has already made their move to assist Cinque, Wendi, Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Krista while Dieci still waiting for an opportunity to take those seven heavily customized Rafale Revive Basic IS units down using her Inherent Equipment, Enormous Cannon. Unfortunately however, those aforementioned seven heavily customized Rafale Revive Basic IS units' pilots were somehow proven to be skilful enough to keep on using their surrounding terrain as cover while moving towards Cinque, Wendi, Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Krista's location. It was when Dieci inhaled deeply as she was about to finally pull her Inherent Equipment, Enormous Cannon's trigger, as suddenly a thunderous echo was heard across the entire bleak sky that envelops this entire dying world while shook it asunder, at the same time.

"What is going on? I never heard anything like that before…!" loudly asked Dieci while simultaneously turned her attention at the bleak sky above her. It was when from the sky above her, a lone young female figure descended as she was wearing an elegant shine white battle dress that also reminding Dieci to Underworld's Goddess of Creation, Stacia at the same time. Nevertheless, after a careful and closer look, Dieci quickly identify this newcomer as no other than Asuna Yūki in her aforementioned Underworld's Goddess of Creation, Stacia avatar, as she skilfully took one of those seven heavily customized Rafale Revive Basic IS units down using her legendary one-handed sword, a Divine Construct that was also known by the name "Radiant Light".

"It seems I've made it on time…" muttered Asuna alone, as she turned her attention at the surviving six heavily customized Rafale Revive Basic IS units in which stunned by her unexpected grand entry as well, after all. Unlike her usual Undine avatar that she often appeared as when commanding Álfheimr's royal capital air force in the past, Asuna's appearance as Underworld's Goddess of Creation, Stacia has definitely caught Dieci, Cinque, Wendi and everyone else attention due to her unparallel beauty, elegance and radiance that could only be rivalled perhaps by a certain King of Knights herself. "Beautiful…" was the only word that came from Dieci's lip before she realized on how one of those remaining six heavily customized Rafale Revive Basic IS units have already recovered and decided to attack Asuna using its (her) assault rifle.

Swiftly before Dieci or even Asuna herself could even reacted, Erio has already leaped from Friedrich's back while performing his transport support spell that would significantly enhancing his agility, "Sonic Move". Using his CW-AEC02M Strike Cannon "mass production model" AEC Armament in "Close Mode" configuration as a lance and claymore hybrid, Erio vertically sliced the said heavily customized Rafale Revive Basic IS unit in which armed with assault rifle and trying to shoot Asuna just now into half. While everyone else, both enemies and allies alike were staring in awe over the sudden development that just take place in front of their eyes, Erio decided to greet Asuna before asking the reason why she is here in the first place as well.

"It has been a while since we see one another, Asuna-san. I never actually expecting myself to see you here after that great battle that shook Underworld asunder…" greeted Erio, as he decided to wait for Asuna to respond back first before continuing his greeting with enquiry afterwards. "Certainly, Erio. It has truly been a while albeit I have actually just recently met instructor and Enforcer Takamachi in Tokyo a few months ago…" replied Asuna back before she returned Erio greeting with another gentle smile of hers as well, at the same time. "I heard about that already from Nanoha-san and Ave-san since you was working together with United States of Japan's Self Defense Force to also protecting Underworld and Angelica Cage from those invaders ever since the War of Underworld ended. Nonetheless, I was wondering about what actually brings you here, Asuna-san? Since you as well as Kirito-san are not involved in Yggdmillennia's Great Holy Grail War itself, I believe…" asked Erio, as he decided to express his curiosity of Asuna's sudden arrival in this dying world afterwards.

Asuna in return was only smiling at Erio, as she turned her attention back at the remaining five heavily customized Rafale Revive Basic IS units in front of her while answering Erio's question back. "I also received the same summon that called upon you all into this world, Erio. Since such covenant shall be fulfilled at any cost, I also decided to look for Sinonon after she disappeared together with Lucina three weeks ago. I'm sure she is somewhere here in this world…" answered Asuna back, as she took a pair of heavily customized Rafale Revive Basic IS units in front of her down using one of her signature sword skill, a single ultra high-speed and powerful thrust known as "Vorpal Strike".

"Sinon-san is currently with us, Asuna-san. Since Enforcer Takamachi and Einhalt have accidentally met her when they were summoned to a certain Singularity in which Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers reign supreme. When they found her, Sinon-san is in her GGO avatar and now you might see her in the ultimate form of her super avatar, Underworld's Goddess of Sun, Solus herself if I'm not mistaken…" added Caro while waving her free left hand at Asuna as well, at the same time. Asuna in which understood the meaning behind Caro's additional explanation just now was only smiled, as she somehow feel relieved for not only knowing that Sinon was currently safe but also the fact that she now could finally reclaimed her ultimate form, the Underworld's Goddess of Sun, Solus avatar herself after all.

Similar on how Sinon was now able to transform into a living incarnation of Underworld's Goddess of Sun, Solus herself, Asuna has also recently capable of transforming back into a living incarnation of Underworld's Goddess of Creation, Stacia after she received access into her super avatar back thanks to professor Mariel Atenza and professor Suzuka Tsukimura's help after Time-Space Administrative Bureau successfully acquire the ownership over RATH and its Project Alicization three months ago from United States of Japan's Self Defense Force.

It was when Time-Space Administrative Bureau decided to restore Asuna Yūki, Shino "Sinon" Asada, Suguha "Leafa" Kirigaya and Yūki Konno's access to their super avatars in which they previously utilize during the War of Underworld as well as the epic First Defensive War itself. Because of that Asuna, Sinon, Leafa and Yūki were now able to transform back to each of their respective super avatars in which happen to be no other than Underworld's Goddess of Creation, Stacia, Underworld's Goddess of Sun, Solus, Underworld's Goddess of Earth, Terraria and Underworld's Goddess of Moon, Lunaria since such access towards Project Alicization's super avatars has supposedly been frozen ever since the end of both War of Underworld and the First Defensive War itself.

"It truly is a long process and thankfully we could now reclaim our true power to protect those in which precious to us, after all…" muttered Asuna alone under her breath, as she parried another heavily customized Rafale Revive Basic IS unit's pile bunker, simultaneously. Both Erio and Caro in the meantime decided to fight the last surviving pair of heavily customized Rafale Revive Basic IS units with Friedrich's help, as Dieci, Cinque, Wendi and their four new friends, Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Krista were only staring in disbelief at how those supposedly powerful second generation Rafale Revive Basic IS units have been soundly defeated by them (Asuna, Erio, Caro and Friedrich). It was when Dieci, Cinque and Wendi decided to also quietly admit that Project Alicization's super avatars have indeed been extremely powerful and fearsome, as Asuna Yūki in her Underworld's Goddess of Creation, Stacia super avatar happens to be more than capable of single-handedly defeat four of those aforementioned second generation IS (Infinite Stratos) units, after all.

While Erio somehow manage to defeat the remaining three heavily customized Rafale Revive Basic IS units together with Caro and Friedrich's help, the fact that Asuna's involvement has made this entire battle became a lot easier happens to be undeniably true. Even if Dieci, Cinque, Wendi and the other four combatants that they have just encounter should also be more than capable of fighting these seven heavily customized Rafale Revive Basic IS units entirely by themselves, none of them would deny the fact on how Asuna in her Underworld's Goddess of Creation, Stacia super avatar has been a great help for them, after all. It was after those heavily customized Rafale Revive Basic IS units were all completely defeated, Dieci decided to approach Asuna, Erio and Caro while noticing on how Cinque and Wendi have already there to personally thanked her.

Dieci, Erio, Caro and Friedrich that have just arrived were then introduced themselves to Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Krista while Asuna decided to share any information in which she previously happens to be aware of afterwards. From what Asuna has told them, Cinque, Wendi, Dieci, Erio, Caro (and Friedrich), Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Krista learnt on how they were somehow have been forcibly summoned by a certain covenant that bind them together with an ancient accord to protect any worlds and each of its inhabitants. Unless they find out the reason behind their summon and fulfil any condition that made them getting summoned in the first place, Cinque, Wendi, Dieci, Erio, Caro (and Friedrich), Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Krista and even Asuna herself would never be able to return back to their respective home, unfortunately.

Because of that, after listening at Asuna's explanation over a certain covenant that summon them in this dying world, Cinque, Wendi, Dieci, Erio and Caro decided to return back to their provisional temporary headquarter before reporting their finding as well, afterwards. Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Krista have no other choice other than to quietly follow them while hoping that by doing so, they could finally find the way home as well. Asuna in the meantime decided to voluntarily accompany Cinque, Wendi, Dieci, Erio, Caro and Friedrich back, as she was hoping to actually meet commander Hayate Yagami in order to discuss their next plan together. By the time they left the area nearby the overlooking hill in which the abandoned lighthouse has been located, the sun itself has starting to set, leaving the third investigation team and their newly found allies to gaze at the beautiful orange coloured dusk in the sky.

"Even in this dying world, the twilight sky surely is always beautiful isn't it?" remarked Asuna with her rhetorical question, as she was smiling at Cinque in which currently standing right next to the aforementioned avatar or incarnation of Underworld's Goddess of Creation, Stacia herself at the same time. "You're right Asuna. It surely is beautiful sunset, even if it took place in this dying world…" replied Cinque back, as she was also agree with Asuna's rhetorical question just now. "Perhaps, it truly is for such reason alone that we are all now here in this dying world, Cinque-san. Since such covenant has once summoned us during the War of Underworld in order to protect Angelica Cage as well as the aforementioned eternal reality itself, at the same time…" responded Asuna back at Cinque's reply afterwards, as she was also mentioning about the very reason that has them summoned into this dying world in the first place.

"Saving this dying world while finding a way back home is surely won't be easy, Asuna. Especially when we have no idea of what would awaits us in the end of our journey here, in this dying world…" reminded Cinque while letting a small sigh out afterwards. Wendi, Dieci, Erio, Caro (and Friedrich), Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Krista in the meantime were also quietly listen at both Asuna and Cinque's conversation, as they could somehow relate on what those two have felt about this entire unexpected predicament itself, after all. "Nevertheless, we still need to always try our best to fulfil the very task in which anointed to us through the aforementioned covenant that also bind us together in this entire journey itself. Because of that, I will find a way to properly save this dying world together with Sinonon as well, at the same time…" responded Asuna back before she decided to smiled reassuringly at Cinque as well, in return.

"Well, I agree at both Cinque-nee and Asuna-san's opinion just now. In the meantime however, don't you think it would actually be better for us to discus this matter with everyone? Since together, we can definitely achieve our goal quicker and more effectively, I believe…" added Wendi while smiling at both Cinque and Asuna as well, at the same time. It was when Cinque and Asuna gave Wendi an affirmative nod before they decided to postpone their conversation for the time being. Soon after Cinque and Asuna postponed their discussion for the time being, they together with Wendi, Dieci, Erio, Caro (and Friedrich), Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Krista decided to continue their journey back to the provisional temporary headquarter in which Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Special Duty Section 6 was currently stationed.

In the meantime however, unbeknownst to Cinque, Asuna, Wendi, Dieci, Erio, Caro (and Friedrich), Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Krista, a mysterious lone figure was quietly watching over them from the top of the lighthouse itself while at the same time letting a small yet sinister chuckle out alone by himself. "They never know about the reality that would awaits them in this dying world. Cagliostro, by the time you realize that as well, it will definitely be already too late for you to protect them. Until then, just enjoy your time trying to play hero for a little longer then…" muttered this mysterious lone figure alone under his breath before he also disappeared into a thin air not long afterwards, leaving an ill-premonition behind.

 _To Be Continued…_


	22. Episode 18

**Episode 18**

~ Twilight of the Dying World (Part IV) ~

Land of Steel, Wreath of Iron

* * *

"These Knightmare Frames are definitely persistent and annoying! Why they are everywhere?" complained Teana, as she took a pair of AI-controlled fourth generation Knightmare Frame units, RPI-11 Glasgow down using her customized light orange and shine white painted CW-AEC02M Strike Cannon "mass production model" AEC Armament on its "Close Mode" configuration. Teana's mentor and senpai in which also happen to be identified as no other than Time-Space Administrative Bureau's female ace Enforcer, Fate Testarossa Harlaown was only smiling at Teana herself while simultaneously took three AI-controlled fourth generation Knightmare Frame units, RPI-11 Glasgow using her experimental sixth generation Intelligent Device, Bardiche Hornet on its (his) Straight Saber Form configuration.

"This underground passage most likely will lead us to the place in which holding the key of this eternal reality's secret. Because of that, I never be a surprise to see it heavily guarded by these AI-controlled mechanized infantry to deter anyone from coming closer or even infiltrating it, I believe…" calmly replied Fate back, as Teana was only quietly gave her mentor and senpai, Fate an affirmative nod, in return. "Teana, Fate-san, how is the situation on your side? Einhalt, Reinforce and I are currently engaging enemies as they are happen to be no longer fourth generation Knightmare Frame Glasgow, unfortunately…" asked Ave via a long distance transmission headset in which he was currently wearing on his head. In the meantime, Ave also skilfully took two of these enemies down using his customized shine white and black sapphire painted CW-AEC02M Strike Cannon "mass production model" AEC Armament on its "Close Mode" configuration as well, simultaneously.

"We are also currently engaging our enemies, Ave. What kind of enemies that you, Eins-san and Einhalt are engaging currently?" asked Teana back in return, as she was somehow intrigued to find out about another type of AI-controlled mechanized infantry units that might also happen to guard this underground passage as well, at the same time. "We are currently engaging fifteen AI-controlled AT-units Teana-san. From their characteristic alone, I suspect them to be Scopedog II-type and old Scopedog mixed together…" replied Einhalt this time around, as she just tore one ATM-09-ST Scopedog unit apart using one of her signature magic-enhanced uppercut, "Rising Moon" or "Shōgetsu", at the same time. It was when Fate in which previously listened at Teana, Ave and Einhalt's conversation while remain quiet about it decided to also voicing her thought as well, shortly afterwards.

"This underground passage most likely would lead us into something or a place that might hold any answer that we sought for this entire time. Because for that reason alone, those in which might have made this world into such state doesn't want us to find out the truth and try to guard it using these AI-controlled Knightmare Frames and AT-units, I believe…" added Fate before she skilfully and gracefully took another fourth generation Knightmare Frame RPI-11 Glasgow unit down using a precise vertical slash from her experimental sixth generation Intelligent Device, Bardiche Hornet on its (his) Straight Saber Form configuration followed by an accurately aimed barrage from multiple Photon Lancer spheres shortly afterwards.

"So, in a sense it was quite similar to how Tome of Eternal Darkness was kept deep within the deepest chamber of certain chalice dungeon that suddenly emerged underneath Academy City. Am I right, Fate-san?" asked Ave with a follow-up question, as he took a lone AI-controlled ATM-09-SA Scopedog II unit down using his shine white and black sapphire painted CW-AEC02M Strike Cannon "mass production model" AEC Armament on its "Close Mode" configuration as well, simultaneously. "You might be right, Ave. Since the way this underground passage has been constructed is somehow reminded me to chalice dungeon that Nanoha and I once visited when investigating the desert continent of Loran…" replied Fate back, as she remembered on how the aforementioned chalice dungeon that existed in Loran has somehow quite similar to this underground passage itself, after all.

"What do you think about this, Reinforce? Is this underground passage's layout has somehow reminded you to any of those chalice dungeons that ever existed before…?" asked Ave, as his faithful aide and surrogate Unity Knight, Reinforce Eins calmly gave her respond back while completely crush three of those AI-controlled ATM-09-ST Scopedog units using the weight of three Howling Spheres, at the same time. "It truly is reminded me to some of chalice dungeons that we once visited together, meister Ave. In the meantime however, this underground passage's construction is undeniably a lot more modern and futuristic compared to those chalice dungeons, I believe…" calmly responded Reinforce Eins back, as she also smiled at her beloved surrogate Lord, Ave as well, in return.

Ave in return was only giving Reinforce Eins an affirmative nod quietly before he sliced another AI-controlled ATM-09-SA Scopedog II horizontally on its torso using his shine white and black sapphire painted CW-AEC02M Strike Cannon "mass production model" AEC Armament's "Close Mode" configuration as well, almost simultaneously afterwards. It was also around the same time when Ave noticed that his beloved younger Hegemon-girl acquaintance, Einhalt Stratos decided to add her own thought by commenting on Reinforce Eins' respond just now while fighting against another pair of AI-controlled Scopedog AI-units as well, simultaneously.

"When we visited Isz's chalice dungeon together with Vivio-san, Fūka and Rinne-san, none of us would have guessed that the ancient battle in which my ancestor, Claus as well as Vivio-san's ancestor, Olivier have participated in the past once again started anew, Enforcer Takamachi. Because of that, we were trying to figure out the main cause that made Isz' chalice dungeon and the rest of other chalice dungeons' sudden emergence albeit still unable to determine any of it, unfortunately…" calmly added Einhalt, as she decided to pause her explanation midways while waiting for Ave and Reinforce Eins' reaction on it, at the same time. It was also when Einhalt successfully took those pair of AI-controlled ATM-09-ST Scopedog using her signature move, the "Hegemon Sky-severing Knuckle" or "Haō Dankū Ken" shortly afterwards.

"Yet, you four manage to find and defeat Ebrietas, Daughter of the Cosmos when traversing Isz's chalice dungeon back then. Hayate-san, Reinforce, Vita-san, Signum-san, Shamal-sensei and I on the other hand were unable to find anything other than multiple Celestial Emissaries that aimlessly wander in one of the said chalice dungeon's inner stratum, unfortunately. Because of that, I also am certain that you will find something at the end of this underground passage itself, Einhalt…" reassured Ave back in his reply towards Einhalt's supposedly unfinished explanation just now, as he simultaneously also smiled at the aforementioned younger Hegemon-girl herself, in return. Einhalt in which has just successfully took a pair of AI-controlled ATM-09-ST Scopedog down using her signature move, the "Hegemon Sky-severing Knuckle" or "Haō Dankū Ken" was only affirmatively nodding back at Ave before responding back at his reply just now.

"Thank you for believing in me, Enforcer Takamachi. I promise you that we will all find any hidden secret that our enemies tried to conceal from us and solve the very mystery that previously led this world into its dying state as well, in return…" calmly thanked Einhalt back while smiling at the older young Time Diver Enforcer, Ave J.C Takamachi himself afterwards. At the same time, Einhalt also promised Ave as well as Reinforce Eins, Fate and Teana that she would find a way that would lead them to the very secret in which their enemies have been trying so hard to conceal away, after all. Because of that, after they heard both Einhalt's respond towards Ave's reply together with the promise that she has just made, Reinforce Eins, Fate and Teana decided to let the said younger Hegemon-girl, Einhalt Stratos herself guide them through this entire underground passage's vast structure while finding any other additional clues in which also might be proven useful as well, simultaneously.

"Einhalt is surely changed, as she is now a lot more mature and focused than before. Do you agree with me, Fate-san?" asked Teana right after she together with Fate concluded their conversation with Einhalt, Ave and Reinforce Eins just now. "I certainly agree with you, Teana. Einhalt is now have definitely been a lot more mature and able to accept her own independence from Claus-san's memories. Again, I believe Vivio, Ave and her other friends also helping her a lot during this journey of self-discovery, after all…" replied Fate back before she impaled another AI-controlled fourth generation Knightmare Frame, Glasgow using her experimental sixth generation Intelligent Device, Bardiche Hornet on its (his) Straight Saber Form configuration afterwards.

Teana in return was only quietly listen at her former mentor and senpai's reply just now while taking another pair of fourth generation Knightmare Frame, Glasgow units with her light orange and shine white painted CW-AEC02M Strike Cannon "mass production model" AEC Armament's "Open Mode" configuration simultaneously. She remembered very well on how Vivio and Ave in particular has always cherished Einhalt dearly, as they often worried over her emotional wellbeing and happiness back then. Before she could finally asserting her own independence from the very memories and regrets of her ancestor, Claus G.S Ingvalt, Einhalt often confused, unable to find the very answer that she sought through her strength, fight and Kaiser Arts alone.

Einhalt was confused, alone and lonely until she met Vivio, Ave, Nove and Teana on that fateful evening when she tried to pick multiple random fights against the former three. Teana in which happens to be staying with Subaru on that night decided to take Einhalt into her custody before she also learnt about a unique circumstance behind her reckless action for picking multiple random fights afterward. It was after they learnt about Einhalt's unique circumstances that Nove decided to take her (Einhalt) onboard as one of her own students together with Vivio, Rio and Corona. Teana herself together with Ave decided to visit Einhalt as well for every now and then, ensuring that she would never actually feel lonely when Nove, Vivio, Rio and Corona were not there to accompany her.

From what Teana could remember, Einhalt used to be extremely introverted and reserved, as she often prefer to quietly listen at others rather than getting directly involved in their conversation. Back then, Einhalt would never initiating any conversation if not being prompted by someone else, as Vivio and Ave in particular often to be the one that trying to get her involved in their discussion. Because of that, Teana was now feel truly relieved, as she noticed on how Einhalt now has became a lot mature and more confident for expressing her own thought directly to others. No longer chained by her ancestor, Claus G.S Ingvalt's memories and regret, Einhalt now able to pursue her own wish that would definitely resonated with Vivio, Ave and of course Teana's very own wishes as well, after all.

"It definitely brought back a lot of memories when we see Einhalt now has becoming a lot more mature and confident isn't it, Fate-san…?" asked Teana while responding at Fate's reply just now right after she took the two AI-controlled fourth generation Knightmare Frame, Glasgow units in front of her down just now. Fate herself was only smiling back at her kōhai or protégé, as she decided to give her an affirmative nod as well, at the same time. It was also when Fate decided to reply back at Teana's question as well, in return.

"It surely is, Teana. Although it wasn't only Einhalt that have matured ever since we met her for the very first time. Vivio and Ave have also became a lot mature as well as stronger, as they wished for the same wish that Einhalt has also been wishing for as well, after all…" replied Fate back while reminding Teana on how Vivio and Ave have also learnt a lot from their fateful encounter with Einhalt back then. It was when, as she took the last remaining AI-controlled fourth generation Knightmare Frame, Glasgow down using her light orange and shine white painted, CW-AEC02M Strike Cannon "mass production model" AEC Armament on its "Close Mode" configuration this time around, Teana once again understood that Einhalt wasn't the only person that has grew up exponentially since they met for the very first time back then.

Vivio and Ave have also improving themselves, as they wish to get stronger even more in order to protect those in which the two of them have truly loved as well as cherished above anything or anyone else. When she took Ave and Vivio under her wing for internship, Teana has definitely able to identify their keen mind as well as wit to overcome any challenges that appeared right in front of them. Even after she decided to also briefly took Einhalt under her tutelage as well, both Vivio and Ave have definitely became Teana's most precious protégés, as not only they have proven themselves to be more than capable of overcoming almost everything that has been thrown to them but also their willingness to keep on improving their skill while being modest for it have definitely won her (Teana's) heart, in the end.

While she might not as strong as the three venerable Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Aces, Teana's sharp mind and vast experiences have proven to be her greatest asset when she took Vivio, Ave and later on Einhalt under her tutelage back then. It was under Teana's tutelage that Vivio, Ave and Einhalt learnt many different aspect of investigation process, as they could also gain a better understanding of what set an Executive Officer or Enforcer apart from ordinary Time-Space Administrative Bureau's investigators after all. In the end, Ave decided to work as Teana's second aide as he pursued his career on becoming another Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Executive Officer or Enforcer while Vivio and Einhalt returned to their role as Nakajima Gym's affiliated athletes as well as Bureau's contract mages as well, at the same time.

Fate's reply has definitely reminded Teana on how Einhalt, Vivio and Ave have now became a lot stronger than ever before, as they most likely would even surpass her in the end. While watching on both Ave and Einhalt that have just returned together with Reinforce Eins after they defeated the entire fifteen units of AI-controlled Scopedog and Scopedog II a while ago, Teana's mind was once again drifted back to the time when she has just taken Einhalt together with Vivio and Ave under her wing right after Break The World occurred. Back then Einhalt has yet received her faithful Device, Asteion from commander Hayate Yagami, as she could only transformed into an incomplete version of her "Armed Form", unfortunately. Because of that, she was unable to execute some of her signature moves without a risk of injuring herself in the process, as no one would help her with better auxiliary mana output control, damage mitigation and recovery assistance, after all.

Nevertheless, such limitation for not yet having a minimum Class 3-type Device has never prevented Einhalt from actively participated in Time-Space Administrative Bureau's missions back then. Teana remembered very well over how often badly battered and bruised Einhalt was for not yet having Asteion to help her mitigating any damage that she received from her enemies, in which often proven to be a lot more powerful and dangerous than the said young Hegemon-girl herself. Yet, Einhalt has already steeled her resolve, as she together with Vivio and Ave would never falter against such extremely powerful and dangerous enemies that often also proven to be ferocious as well, at the same time. Because of that, as Teana began to teach Einhalt together with Vivio and Ave more about many different aspect of her role as an Enforcer, she also realized on how they would surpass her as well as those three venerable Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Aces, in the end.

"Are you alright, Teana-san? You seem to have been spacing out for quite some times…" politely asked Einhalt, as she has now already standing right in front Teana herself. "Ah! I-I'm fine, Einhalt. You almost give me a heart attack for suddenly standing right in front of us…" quickly replied Teana back with her slightly startled voice tone, as Fate in which standing next to her was only letting a small chuckle out at the same time. "Uhm, Enforcer Takamachi, Eins-san and I have already arrived for quite some times, as we noticed that you are in another deep thought before Teana-san. Because of that, we decide not to disturb you unless such process has become somehow necessary…" politely responded Einhalt, as she was also smiling at the older young veteran Enforcer, Teana Lanster as well, in return. It was after Einhalt concluded her polite respond just now, Ave decided to add something while Reinforce Eins quietly smiled at him, Einhalt and Teana herself, at the same time.

"It is quite unusual to see you in such deep pondering, Teana. Since you never actually done that unless when reminiscing about something that happened in the past…" added Ave while simultaneously smiling at his beloved mentor and senpai as well, in return. "R-really? I never thought that people can differentiate on whether I'm thinking about something related to our mission or just merely reminiscing of certain past events…" replied Teana back, as she was also feel quite surprised to see how Ave and Einhalt have somehow became quite perceptive now.

"Meister Ave and miss Einhalt are definitely care about you miss Teana. Because of that, they can be quite perceptive when you have done something unusual…" calmly responded Reinforce Eins, as she also mentioned on how Ave and Einhalt were quite observant as well as thoughtful when it came to their cherished ones' safety, wellbeing and happiness, after all.

Teana in return was only smiled at Reinforce Eins, Ave and Einhalt while reassuring them that she was definitely fine. "Don't worry, sergeant major Eins, Ave, Einhalt. I only reminisced about something that took place in the past just now. Nothing is wrong with me and we are ready to continue our mission as well, now…" reassured Teana, as she also smiled at Reinforce Eins, Ave and Einhalt as well, in return. Meanwhile, Fate in which previously just listened at Teana, Ave, Einhalt and Reinforce Eins' conversation just now decided to join in and remind them about the mission that they should continue in order to find the true answer behind what actually happened to this dying world as well as a way to return back home.

"While it surely is relieving and interesting to hear that from Eins, Ave and Einhalt, we might want to postpone our conversation for the time being, Teana. Since we still need to find the very thing in which happen to be hidden on the other side of this long underground passage itself after all…" reminded Fate while reassuringly smiled at Teana, Ave, Reinforce Eins and Einhalt as well, in return. "You're right, Fate-san. We need to continue our mission and find anyone or anything that almost destroy this entire world completely…" affirmatively replied Ave back while nodding at the said older young Time-Space Administrative Bureau's ace Enforcer, Fate Testarossa Harlaown herself, in return. In the meantime Einhalt decided to also voicing her own thought about this mission, as she together with the rest of the second investigation team's members started to continue their mission on investigating this underground passage further.

"Uhm, I somehow started to think that we all mistakenly interpret those AI-controlled Knightmare Frames and Armored Troopers' purpose in this underground passage as trying to conceal a certain unidentified Lost Logia artefact from us. Since their presences might never meant to just only keep any intruders away from whatsoever Lost Logia that they wished to conceal away, I believe…" politely stated Einhalt, as she decided to pause her sentence midway and wait for others' reaction as well, at the same time. "What do you mean by that, Einhalt? Are you saying that we might actually missed something crucial here?" asked Ave, as he was somehow feel intrigued over the said younger Hegemon-girl's claim or theory just now. It was also when Fate, Teana and Reinforce Eins decided to quietly listen at any respond that Einhalt would gave while continuing her previously unfinished statement just now.

"Those Knightmare Frames and Armored Troopers are definitely there to keep this unidentified Lost Logia away from being found, Enforcer Takamachi. Yet, they also there to prevent the aforementioned Lost Logia itself from escaping, simultaneously…" explained Einhalt, as she concluded her previously unfinished speculation as well, in return. It was just like what Einhalt has implied in her explanation just now, Fate, Teana, Ave and Reinforce Eins started to somehow realize on how they might have missed something that happens to be quite crucial as well, unfortunately. None of them would ever actually guessed that any of these Knightmare Frames and Armored Troopers were there to actually keep the aforementioned Lost Logia away from escaping its confinement rather than attacking any intruders that tried to enter this underground passage itself. Because of that, when they listened at Einhalt's explanation just now, Fate, Teana, Ave and Reinforce Eins began to actually realize on how completely destroy those AI-controlled Knightmare Frames and Armored Troopers might not be the right thing to do, after all.

Whatsoever unidentified Lost Logia that awaits them was extremely dangerous and volatile. In the meantime, this unidentified Lost Logia most likely also happens to be sentient, as some of these dying world's inhabitants have decided to seal it away while having AI-controlled fourth generation Knightmare Frame units, Glasgow and Armoured Trooper Scopedog and Scopedog II units to guard it as well. Einhalt's speculation and explanation have definitely made Fate, Teana, Ave and Reinforce Eins to once again reconsider their approach, as they walk carefully through this vast underground passage itself. Strangely enough, as they noticed multiple Knightmare Frames ranged from the fourth generation Glasgow and the fifth generation Sutherland, none of them seem to be actually moving. Similar to those fourth and fifth generation Knightmare Frames that have been standing still across the entire underground passage's main corridor itself, Fate, Teana, Ave, Reinforce Eins and Einhalt also noticed a coupe of Armored Trooper units such as Scopedog and Scopedog II among them.

None were moving, as they were just a mere empty shell without their pilots or artificial intelligence to control them. Teana in particular noted on how they were there to actually guard this entire underground passage's main corridor and might move if the aforementioned unidentified Lost Logia that most likely responsible for this world's destruction escape its confinement. Fate in the meantime decided to let her experimental sixth generation Intelligent Device, Bardiche Hornet to record this entire underground passage's vast interiors while adding any additional information on them for Hayate and others to review upon their (her) return. Similarly, Ave and Reinforce Eins decided to record this entire underground passage's vast interiors using their respective Devices as well, at the same time.

Ave's faithful partner, Tink Erbel in which currently has been acting as his CW-AEC02M Strike Cannon "mass production model" AEC Armament's advanced artificial intelligence began to analyse any recording in which her beloved master has made just now. Reinforce Eins on the other hand decided to input any additional information herself while letting her Device, NachtWal's sentient artificial intelligence to help with analytical approach on those aforementioned recordings as well, simultaneously. Because of that, combined with any additional finding in which Einhalt's faithful Device, Asteion has found previously, the second investigation team has definitely successful on gathering as many information as possible from this dying world itself, after all.

The only thing left for them to do was to locate this unidentified sentient Lost Logia, as Fate, Teana, Ave, Reinforce Eins and Einhalt have definitely certain over its involvement in the destruction that this dying world now suffered from. None of them knew about the identity of this unidentified sentient Lost Logia that has almost completely decimating this world. Nevertheless, Fate, Teana, Ave, Reinforce Eins and Einhalt were certain that unless they decided to do something about it, this world could never recover from the destruction that it has created in the past. Because of that, Fate, Teana, Ave, Reinforce Eins and Einhalt have already made up their mind to fight as well as seal this aforementioned unidentified sentient Lost Logia for good. Since only by doing so that they could save this dying world and find a way back home as well, at the same time.

"Meister Ave, everyone, we are finally here…" calmly informed Reinforce Eins, as she has just arrived right in front of a huge metal gate that completely separate the underground passage's main corridor and anything behind it. "Whatever Lost Logia that has almost destroy this entire world is right behind this gate. Shall we blast it away like before, Teana?" asked Ave before suggesting that they just blast this huge metal gate away using their respective CW-AEC02M Strike Cannon "mass production model" AEC Armaments, shortly afterwards. "That might not be a good idea, Ave. Since we might alert our enemy behind this metal gate of our presences with that…" calmly replied Teana back, as she explained on how Ave's idea might just end up revealing their presences to any enemy in which currently waiting for them on the other side of this huge metal gate itself.

"How about if Tio and I try to find any mechanism that would allow us to open this metal gate, Teana-san? I promise that it won't take us long to do so…" suggested Einhalt, as Asteion in which currently sat on her left shoulder decided to let a cheerful meowing voice out while approving its beloved master's suggestion just now. "I believe that would be a better idea, Einhalt. Since again, we don't want to alert whatsoever unidentified sentient Lost Logia in which currently waiting on the other side of this metal gate itself…" responded Teana back approvingly, as she found Einhalt's idea to be actually a lot safer after all. "I will help you finding a way to open this metal gate, Einhalt. Since it would always be better to have two people looking for it rather than one. Am I right?" said Fate as she decided to offer her help while gently smiling at the younger Hegemon-girl, Einhalt Stratos as well, in return.

"Thank you, Enforcer Testarossa Harlaown. Since it would definitely helped me a lot after all…" politely thanked Einhalt before she smiled at Fate as well, shortly afterwards. Ave and Reinforce Eins in the meantime decided to stay with Teana, waiting for both Fate and Einhalt to open that huge metal gate in front of them instead. Their reasoning for doing so was stemmed from the fact that whatsoever unidentified sentient Lost Logia in which currently slumbering behind this huge metal gate might suddenly awaken and caught them off guard. Because of that, Ave, Reinforce Eins and Teana decided to always get ready for any unexpected confrontation against it instead. Since only by doing so, they could definitely hope to subdue and seal this aforementioned unidentified sentient Lost Logia away while probably also saving this dying world as well, simultaneously.

It was not long after Einhalt and Fate went to look for a mechanism that would allow them to open this huge metal gate, Ave, Reinforce Eins and Teana decided to discuss any of their finding while predicting any possibility that would happen next right after they manage to open this aforementioned huge metal gate in front of them. Teana in which decided to initiate the discussion was then asking Ave and Reinforce Eins about their thought in regards to any possible volatile unidentified sentient Lost Logia that most likely would await them behind this huge metal gate itself. "Any thought over what might await us, Ave? Sergeant major Eins?" asked Teana, as she decided to also switching her light orange and shine white painted CW-AEC02M Strike Cannon "mass production model" AEC Armament from its "Close Mode" configuration to "Open Mode" configuration at the same time.

"Reinforce and I personally suspect that whatsoever waiting for us behind this huge metal gate itself was something that we all never previously expect to encounter, Teana. One thing that I am certain about however, this sentient Lost Logia is definitely related to this world's dying state after all…" calmly replied Ave back, as he decided to keep his shine white and sapphire black painted CW-AEC02M Strike Cannon "mass production model" AEC Armament on its "Close Mode" configuration instead. "I also agree with meister Ave's statement just now, miss Teana. Since every single clue that we have found previously all pointing us to this very place for some unknown reason…" added Reinforce Eins, as she was also expressing her support towards the answer in which her beloved meister's younger boyfriend, Ave has gave Teana just now.

Teana in the meantime decided to briefly digest the answer that Ave and Reinforce Eins just gave her, as she began to also noticing an unusually unique situation in which they were currently investigating at the same time. From clues and evidences that she have been gathered so far, Teana has also suspected that something inhuman has deliberately destroy this world due to humanity's own carelessness. She remembered on how Ave has once told her a story of another world in which completely parallel to a subterranean world of La Geass itself known as Byston Well that almost completely got destroyed due to its inhabitants' carelessness, greed and stupidity.

From the story that Ave told her in the past, inhabitants of this other subterranean world of Byston Well successfully found a way to manipulate aura energy through a Lost Logia-type artefact known as Garzey's Wing, as it was after they mastered the way to harness the true latent power of Garzey's Wing itself, Byston Well's inhabitants began to wage war among themselves. Engulfed in this perpetual state of war, Byston Well's inhabitants tried to find a way that would end this war completely before stumble upon it not long afterwards.

A mysterious man with great intellect yet malevolent ambition has decided to help Byston Well's inhabitants on harnessing the power of Garzey's Wing even further by creating a proper catalyst that would perfectly contain its raw aura energy. It was when, from the story that Ave has once told her in the past, Teana learnt on how this mysterious man's ambition ended up destroy Byston Wells completely before it could completely recover after seven hundreds years has been passed. Ave never actually revealed the name of this catalyst that could harness the raw and potent aura power of Garzey's Wing, as Teana never actually asking about it as well, after all. One thing that Teana herself has learnt from Ave's story however was the fact that Byston Well's inhabitants have been responsible through their own world's destruction by carelessly trying to manipulate a catalyst similar to Lost Logia before unfortunately failed on doing so in the end.

The main cause for this dying world's destruction seemed to be quite similar to the one that happened in Byston Well, as Ave has stated more than once on how majority if not all of this dying world's inhabitants were somewhat responsible for it by creating such a volatile Lost Logia with advanced intelligence, knowledge and self awareness at the same time. Unlike what happened to Byston Well however, none of this dying world's aforementioned inhabitants were able to stop the aforementioned incoming destruction when they realized it. The day when their supposedly most advanced invention determine that its creators as the main threat for this entire planet's survival, humanity's fate have completely been sealed, as the only thing remain from them were these records that scattered across the entire underground passage's vast corridors itself after all.

Again, while not exactly the same to one another, Teana could definitely drew a parallel to what happened in this dying world with the tale of catastrophic event that once almost destroyed Byston Well completely. Because of that, as she readied her light orange and shine white custom painted CW-AEC02M Strike Cannon "mass production model" AEC Armament while responding back at Ave and Reinforce Eins' explanation just now, Teana has decided to once again reaffirmed her resolve. Since only by doing so that Teana could hope to prevent this dying world from being totally destroyed in the end. "We will definitely find out if this Lost Logia is truly the main reason behind everything that happened in this world, Ave, sergeant major Eins. If it has indeed happen to be the one that brought destruction upon this world, I will definitely make sure to completely seal it without fail…" declared Teana while at the same time reaffirming her resolve to completely seal or perhaps even destroy this unidentified sentient Lost Logia itself, after all.

Ave and Reinforce Eins in return were only smiling at Teana, as they also pleased to hear the aforementioned Time-Space Administrative Bureau's famed indomitable gunner herself just now. While continuing their discussion over what they should be doing next, Ave decided to also remind Reinforce Eins and Teana on how this unidentified sentient Lost Logia might also hold the key that would allow them to return back home. Reinforce Eins and Teana were also somewhat agree to Ave's reminder just now, as they or Teana in particular have already thought over such possibility ever since she together with Ave, Reinforce Eins, Fate and Einhalt arrived right in front of this huge metal gate itself. Because of that Ave, Reinforce Eins and Teana have already made up their minds to defeat this supposedly unidentified sentient Lost Logia that would be waiting for them, as only by doing so, they could truly save this dying world from deteriorating even further while finding a way to return back home as well, at the same time.

"Enforcer Takamachi, Teana-san, Eins-san! Fate-san, Tio and I have found a mechanism that would allow us to unlock this metal gate. Shall we begin to unlock it now?" informed Einhalt using her communication headset while asking on whether Ave, Teana and Reinforce Eins were ready if she together with Fate decided to open the aforementioned huge metal gate itself, after all. "I'm ready, Einhalt. How about you, Reinforce, Teana…?" replied Ave back, as he decided to also asking Reinforce Eins and Teana for their readiness as well, in return. "I always am ready, meister Ave. I also am sure that miss Teana is ready as well…" calmly responded Reinforce Eins back while smiling at her surrogate Lord, Ave at the same time. Teana in the meantime decided to gave Ave and Reinforce Eins an approval nod before readying her light orange and shine white custom painted CW-AEC02M Strike Cannon "mass production model" AEC Armament as well, simultaneously.

"Uhm, okay then. I will begin the process of moving this apparatus together with Fate-san and Tio. Please let us know if something unexpected happen over there…" acknowledged Einhalt in her respond at Ave and Reinforce Eins' reply back just now, as she together with Fate and her faithful Device, Asteion began to pull an oversized mechanism lever in which happen to be in reality extremely heavy to be moved with ordinary human strength alone. Nonetheless, such superhuman strength that Time-Space Administrative Bureau's combat mages possessed have been proven more than adequate to move this aforementioned oversized mechanism lever alone, as Einhalt together with Fate manage to somehow pull it away towards their direction.

Einhalt's superhuman strength, enhanced muscle tissues and steel resolve has allowed her to actually pull this extremely heavy oversized mechanism lever together with Fate and Asteion's help. Fate's training as an Enforcer, as well as strength has also helped Einhalt greatly on moving this oversized mechanism lever. Even if her raw physical strength was still below the overall raw physical strength in which the said younger Hegemon-girl, Einhalt Stratos has possessed, Fate's overall physical strength was still above what ordinary human being could possibly achieved in their peak and shall never be taken lightly. It was when, thanks to Einhalt and Fate's effort combined with Asteion's assistance, they manage to pull that oversized mechanism lever towards them before finally have the said huge metal gate unlocked in the process.

"For a futuristic looking underground passage, the method of unlocking this metal gate seems to be quite unusual and…" remarked Ave, as he paused his sentence midway before letting a small grin out at Fate and Einhalt that have just arrived after they done the hard work for moving the oversized mechanism lever out, just now. "Quaint…?" politely asked Einhalt, as she stretched both of her arms upwards before readying her Kaiser Arts stance as well, shortly afterwards. "Well, I don't think you suppose to say that meister Ave, but he was meant to say "pathetic" just now…" calmly explained Reinforce Eins before she decided to let a small chuckle out afterwards. "That's very mean for you to give Einhalt an impression that I was about to say something in which happen to be quite rude, Reinforce…" responded Ave back while jokingly half-complaining on how Reinforce Eins' explanation has somehow made him looks like a bad person.

"M-my apologize meister Ave. It wasn't my intention to actually make you sounds rude…" quickly apologized Reinforce Eins, as her face went slightly pale after realizing that her explanation has made her beloved meister's younger boyfriend, Ave sounds like a rude person, after all. Fate, Teana and Einhalt in the meantime were only smiling at both Ave and Reinforce Eins while listening at their exchange at the same time. "You shouldn't pick on Eins, Ave. Since Hayate might not be pleased if she heard about that. Again, even if Einhalt decided to protect you, I don't think it would be an easy fight for her against Queen of the Night Sky and her faithful guardian knights simultaneously, after all…" half-jokingly reminded Fate, as she was readying her experimental sixth generation Intelligent Device, Bardiche Hornet as well, simultaneously.

"Eh…?" spontaneously muttered Einhalt, as she was reacting almost instantly when Fate's mentioned her name. "Godspeed, Einhalt. Since I'm sure you can somehow fight against Signum-san, Vita-san, Shamal-sensei and Zafira simultaneously in order to protect Ave, right…?" playfully teased Teana, as she was using her free left hand to pat on the said younger Hegemon-girl, Einhalt Stratos' right shoulder afterwards. "I-I…didn't mean…" interjected Reinforce Eins quickly with her slightly stuttered voice, as she started to worry if her beloved meister, Hayate together with her faithful knights, Vita, Signum, Shamal and Zafira would get angry at Ave while Einhalt that might decided to defend him get caught in the middle of crossfire. After realizing that Fate and Teana's teasing has made Reinforce Eins worried, Ave decided to reassure the first generation Reinforce Unison Device or Unity Knight herself that everything will definitely be fine, as she shouldn't be overly worried about it.

"Don't worry, Reinforce. I'm not angry with you for saying that. I also am sure that Hayate-san won't let Vita-san, Signum-san, Shamal-sensei and Zafira-san punish me for a little misunderstanding that happened just now, moreover having Einhalt caught in the middle of crossfire at the same time…" calmly reassured Ave while smiling at the now slightly blushed Reinforce Eins as well as the younger Hegemon-girl, Einhalt Stratos that has also been blushing in embarrassment ever since she heard Teana's playful teasing just a moment ago. Not long after Ave finished from reassuring Reinforce Eins that he never actually angry to her, Fate decided to remind them that they should continue their mission. Especially after she together with Einhalt have successfully open the previously shut huge metal gate that prevent them from continuing their mission, after all.

"Perhaps, it would be better for us to postpone our friendly discussion for the time being, everyone. Since we still have to complete this mission and report back to Hayate, I mean commander Yagami, afterwards…" calmly reminded Fate, as she was smiling at Ave, Reinforce Eins, Teana and Einhalt before approaching the now unlocked huge metal gate in front of her (them) as well, at the same time. "Fate-san is right. We should continue our mission first and worry about Hayate-san's possible wrath later on. Am I right, Ave?" added Teana while playfully asking her kōhai, Enforcer Ave J.C Takamachi shortly afterwards. "Hayate-san isn't that kind of person, Teana. I doubt she would actually get angry that easily, moreover without any justification. Nothing can be said to a certain Knight of the Iron Hammer that often love to smash and crush first before asking a question later though…" replied Ave back half-jokingly, as he decided to also walking towards the now unlocked huge metal gate in front of him while smiling at Teana as well, in return.

Teana in the meantime was only letting a small chuckle out before she together with Reinforce Eins and Einhalt decided to follow Ave and Fate that have already standing right in front of the now unlocked huge metal gate itself. Right after she together with Reinforce Eins and Einhalt finally arrived right in front of the now unlocked metal gate that previously has been completely shut, Fate have already let her experimental sixth generation Intelligent Device, Bardiche Hornet to hack into the aforementioned huge metal gate's main computer and automatically open it afterwards. Ave in which has been wondered on why they need to go into such a great length to manually pull that oversized lever out in order to unlock this huge metal gate instead of letting either Asteion or Bardiche Hornet to hack into its main computer decided to ask Fate about it shortly afterwards.

"For some reason, a manual lock has been placed on it before we could automatically hacked into its main computer, Ave. It seems whatever hidden behind this huge metal gate is extremely dangerous and no one wish to have it discovered for some apparent reason…" calmly responded Fate back while explaining her as well as Einhalt's reason for manually pulling the oversized lever out first in order to unlock this huge metal gate. "The person that build this underground passage must be very cautious, as he or she has feared for the very thing that has been concealed inside would be found by any random trespassers like us, I believe. Because of that, he or she took an extra precaution by putting a heavy oversized manual lever to unlock this gate other than just having a computerized mechanism to do the job. Since it should take at least strength of a mobile suit or personal trooper to actually move that lever after all…" calmly added Einhalt before she letting a small sigh shortly afterwards.

"You should just let me know, Einhalt. Since I could use Weissritter Flügel to pull that heavy lever out for you instead…" responded Ave back, as he decided to also reminding Einhalt on how she should just ask him to do this job of pulling the oversized heavy lever out instead. "Uhm, thanks for the offer Enforcer Takamachi. Nevertheless, I still am fine, as it never actually impossible for me to move that lever after all…" thanked Einhalt in her reply towards Ave, as she was also smiling back at him while blushing slightly as well, at the same time. "You're welcome, Einhalt. Now shall we find out the thing that has been kept behind this metal gate together? I'm sure that Reinforce, Fate-san and Teana already waiting for us…" replied Ave back, as he once again smiled at the younger Hegemon-girl, Einhalt Stratos before asking her to follow him together with the others afterwards. It was when Einhalt in return happily gave Ave an affirmative nod, as she decided to follow him together with Reinforce Eins, Fate and Teana into a vast hidden chamber that located right behind the aforementioned huge metal gate itself.

"What is this? I'm sure commander Yagami won't believe us if we just tell her what we have found, Fate-san…" stated Teana in disbelief, as she quickly pulled her upgraded Intelligent Device, Cross Mirage version 2.0 from its (his) holster to take multiple pictures of what they have seen inside this vast hidden chamber behind the aforementioned huge metal gate itself. "Are they Hashmal, a huge mobile armour that Tekkadan together with United Nations of the second newborn world tried to unearth and went berserk afterwards, meister Ave…?" enquired Reinforce Eins, as she took a copy of Book of Darkness out from her pocket dimension and flipped some of its pages afterwards, looking for some more information about it (them).

"You're right, Reinforce. Since not only that I spotted four Hashmal-type mobile armours that happen to be remain dormant here, there are something else that you might find quite peculiar were littered over there, at the corner of this chamber…" answered Ave back while letting Reinforce Eins and everyone else knew about what he has just noticed further in the corner of this vast storage chamber itself. "T-that's…" gasped Einhalt, as her mismatched purple and blue eyes went wide in disbelief, as she saw it. There was a pair of Gundam-type mobile suits, badly damaged and abandoned further away from her position. Yet, Einhalt could definitely identify them even if their overall appearances were slightly different from what she has seen before back in Alternative and Unlimited Worlds, as well as the second newborn world itself.

"I never expect to see those two units here, Enforcer Takamachi. They should have never existed in the world other than the second newborn world itself after all…" remarked Einhalt, as her face went a little pale when remembering on how brutal those two particular Gundam-type mobile suits are. Ave in return was only giving Einhalt an acknowledging nod before turning his gaze back at those two damaged Gundam-type mobile suits, in which he was happen to be familiar with as well. "Gundam Bael and Gundam Barbatos…" muttered Fate, as she also remembered over how terrifying both Gundam Bael and Gundam Barbatos are during Operation 21st and Operation Cherry Blossom back in Alternative World. "Yep, those two Gundam-type mobile suits are Gundam Bael and Gundam Barbatos. Nonetheless however, I never expecting myself to see them here, especially Gundam Barbatos on its true form before Tekkadan customized it…" added Ave, as he decided to also letting Tink Erbel in which currently acted as his shine white and black sapphire custom painted CW-AEC02M Strike Cannon "mass production model" AEC Armament's artificial intelligence to take multiple close up snapshots of it (them) afterwards.

"Somehow, I find Gundam Bael and Gundam Barbatos' existences in this world together with those Hashmal are quite strange. Don't you think so, Ave…?" remarked Teana, as she has just finally finished from taking multiple snapshots of those four Hashmal-type mobile armours as well as both Gundam Bael and Gundam Barbatos a moment ago while asking her beloved kōhai, Ave a question as well, shortly afterwards. "What do you mean by that, Teana? Since other than perhaps we are now in another world parallel to the second newborn world itself, I don't think Gundam Bael and Gundam Barbatos' existences together with those Hashmal-type mobile armours happen to be quite unusual after all…" replied Ave back while asking Teana over what she actually meant by her statement just now. It was when instead of Teana, Einhalt decided to respond at Ave's reply, as she also definitely found that Gundam Bael, Gundam Barbatos and those Hashmal-type mobile armours' existences in this world happen to be quite strange after all.

"Similar to our third newborn world, the second newborn world in which Mikazuki-san and Orga-san live is also happen to be a Singularity Point as well. Because of that, I personally don't think that they could exist in another parallel world unless we are actually visiting its past when pursuing Longinus Dreizehn Orden…" responded Einhalt while at the same time speculating that they were currently visiting the second newborn world's past when pursuing Longinus Dreizehn Orden's Glaðsheimr, after all. It was from Einhalt's speculation alone that Ave, Reinforce Eins, Fate and Teana began to realize the true nature of this dying world, as they have been visiting an unknown eternal reality in which also happen to be the second newborn world's past as well, at the same time.

Unlike multiple other parallel worlds or eternal realities that they have previously been visiting in the past, this particular eternal reality that they currently visited was a distant past in which previously took place in the second newborn world itself. Einhalt's theory and speculation was definitely make a lot of sense, as she was also reminding Ave, Reinforce Eins, Fate and Teana over the "Singularity" nature of the second newborn world in which also made its existence as the one and only eternal reality in this vast countless multiverse itself, at the same time. It was also from Einhalt's theory and speculation that Ave, Reinforce Eins, Fate and Teana could finally guess the particular past that they were currently visiting while finding additional information from it.

"If we truly are in the second newborn world's past, why this world has almost been completely destroyed and devoid to any human being, Einhalt? Is it because of something similar to the Third Magic such as Heaven's Feel ritual or something else entirely? Since I suspect that we might actually arrived during the second newborn world's Calamity War, three hundred years ago…" asked Teana, as she responded at Einhalt's theory and speculation just now with another enquiry as well. Einhalt in return was only reluctantly gave Teana an acknowledging nod before answering her question as well, in return.

"Your suspicion are actually correct, Teana-san, as we have just actually arrived in the second newborn world's past and about to personally becoming a witness of its eponymous Calamity War's outcome at the same time…" answered Einhalt, as she was also acknowledging Teana's suspicion as well, at the same time. It was also after listening at Einhalt's answer towards Teana's enquiry just now, Ave, Reinforce Eins and Fate could finally realize the very thing that has caused this dying world's almost total destruction, the aforementioned unidentified sentient Lost Logia in which they sought to seal or destroy completely not so long ago.

The unidentified sentient Lost Logia that Ave, Reinforce Eins, Fate, Teana and Einhalt sought to destroy or seal were indeed happen to be no other than four Hashmal-type mobile armours in which currently resting right in front of them. For now, none of these four Hashmal-type mobile armours were moving, as they seem to have completely been shut for quite some times. Yet, Ave, Reinforce Eins, Fate, Teana and Einhalt were completely aware of their destructive power as one of this Hashmal-type mobile armour has almost completely obliterated the second newborn world's Mars before the combined effort of Tekkadan, Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Special Duty Section 6 and second newborn world's peacekeeping force Gjallarhorn successfully stopped its' advance.

Since Fate, Teana, Ave, Reinforce Eins and Einhalt has seen Hashmal's destructive power personally, they were completely aware of what it could have done if tens to hundreds of them were actually active during the eponymous historical conflict known as Calamity War itself. Because of that, Einhalt's answer has once again made Ave, Reinforce Eins, Fate and Teana even more certain that they should completely seal or perhaps even destroy these four Hashmal-type mobile armours after all. Since only by doing so that they could finally hope to mitigate some damage that has been inflicted to this dying world itself before finding out a method to return back home, in the end.

* * *

 **ED Theme Song:** KOE (Performed By: ASCA)

* * *

"How is the progress of repairing Exia going, Shari?" calmly asked Hayate, as she visited the temporary hangar that Special Duty Section 6 has set up in one of the previously abandoned building next to the now empty communal park area. Shario Finieno, the young and well renowned Device Meister of Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Technical Division 4 was only smiling at her commanding officer, lieutenant colonel Hayate Yagami before replying back at her (Hayate's) question in return. "It will take me another twenty four hours to replace some of the damaged parts. Thankfully, this new schematic blueprint that mister Ian has sent us in the past might be useful to upgrade Exia as well, at the same time…" replied Shari, as she also reassured Hayate that Exia would definitely be ready for combat in twenty four hours afterwards.

"That is good to hear, Shari. Do you need me to help you by the way? Since I'm fully aware on how Technical Division 4 is currently a little understaffed na…" responded Hayate back while offering her help to Shari as well, at the same time. "Really? You don't mind to help us, Hayate-san? Because if would definitely looks bad on us if we deliberately tried to impose you with that…" delightedly asked Shari in return, as she was afraid that accepting Hayate's help might end up giving the said Queen of the Night Sky herself another additional trouble on the top of paperwork that already started to pile up. Hayate was only let a small chuckle out as she heard Shari's question before replying back at her afterwards.

"I already done most of those paperwork and need a little break from them, Shari. Also, it would nice for me to keep my skill as Device Meister sharp as well for every now and then na…" answered Hayate back before pulling Schwertkreuz from her pocket and let it projected the schematic blueprint of the new Exia at the same time. Shari in the meantime was only smiling at Hayate; as she was truly admire her commanding officer's willingness to also get involved in her subordinates' tasks for every now and then. Again, she always knew that Hayate was the type of person that loves to help others and certainly it was her kind and gently personality that truly made Ave falling in love to her as well, in the first place.

"This design is actually quite high-spec, Shari. I'm sure Ave-kun would love this new design, as it would allow him to use his ability as Innovator at the fullest na…" once again remarked Hayate, as she inadvertently startle Shari from her little daydreaming just now. Fortunately for the younger Device Meister herself, Hayate seems to have not noticed her little daydreaming, as she quickly responded at her commanding officer's remark, in return. "You're right, Hayate-san. This Exia's new spec is quite high as it closer to the fifth generation Gundam unit, I believe. Because of that, I also won't be surprised if during our in-house trial this new Exia would perform close to or even at the same level with Setsuna-san's 00 Qan [T]…" responded Shari back while quickly acknowledge the high spec for Exia's upgrade plan in which also tentatively named "Exia Repair IV" in the blueprint itself.

"This entire new spec that this blueprint outlined is actually pretty good, Shari. Although, I at the same time also a bit concerned of the time constraint that we have to get this new Exia fully functioning and ready for combat na…" replied Hayate back while voicing of her concern in regards to the fact that they need to get this upgraded Exia ready in the next twenty four hours. It was when Shari quickly shook her head while grinning at the said Queen of the Night Sky as well, in return. "Rest assure, Hayate-san! We have 00 Qan [T]'s spare parts here with us as they will save us a lot of time to procure our own. At the same time, we also have just finished from upgrading Exia's GN Drive, as it should now more than enough to power it with its new Seven Swords, I believe…" confidently responded Shari back, as she decided to also reassure Hayate on how everything has currently under control.

"That is actually relieving to hear, Shari. Although with everything moves according to a schedule, is there still anything that I could help you with na…?" once again asked Hayate while replying back at Shari's respond just now. It was when Shari once again grinned at her young commanding officer, lieutenant colonel Hayate Yagami before suggesting her to perhaps start working on this new Exia's Seven Swords in return. "Perhaps, you can start with this new Exia's Seven Swords, Hayate-san. Since they still need to be completed and are totally different from its predecessor after all. Certainly you wish to have a look and decide on whether they suit your beloved Ave-kun right?" suggested Shari while playfully decided to tease Hayate as well, simultaneously.

"Mou! That isn't nice to make fun of your commanding officer, Shari…" quickly responded Hayate back, as she was pouting when listened at Shari's teasing just now. "A, ha, ha, ha! Sorry! Sorry! It's always funny to do that on you, Hayate-san. Since I haven't been able to do that for quite some times and it truly is refreshing…" quickly apologized Shari while still laughing at Hayate as well, at the same time. Shari also mentioned on how she missed the time when pranking Hayate into wearing a sexy bunny suit when visiting her younger boyfriend Ave during the first Christmas that they celebrate together after Break The World occurred.

While the initial idea was letting Hayate to wear a maid uniform together with Nanoha and Fate, Shari decided to play pranks on them by switching those maid uniforms with sexy bunny suits instead. Because of that, the supposedly heart-warming Christmas party for them has suddenly turned into a hilarious comedy filled with fanservice when those three venerable Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Aces unfortunately have no choice other than wearing those sexy bunny suits in the end. Hayate was still remember the hilarity that she, Nanoha and Fate has been causing, as they were inadvertently made Ave and other Special Duty Section 6 and ZEUTH's male operatives became rather nervous instead. Thankfully they were not the only one wearing those sexy bunny suits, as second lieutenant Excellen Browning with some other female pilots from both Hagane and Hiryū Custom have also decided to do the same as well, for a sake of fanservice of course.

"That's a good time despite happens to be quite embarrassing at the same time na…" replied Hayate, as she started to inspect and work on this new Exia's Seven Swords while reminiscing about that particular Christmas party at the same time. "It truly is a good time, Hayate-san. Since Vivio and I also manage to dress Einhalt up with a cute maid outfit that reminded me a lot to the one that we often see in Academy City…" acknowledged Shari back in her respond towards Hayate's reply just now before mentioning another success prank that she and Vivio did towards Einhalt as well, in return. Hayate in which has just finished from reading the description for Exia's new Seven Swords that consisted of a single GN Tachi, a pair of GN Bayonets, a pair of GN Battle Swords and a pair of GN Battle Blades was only letting a small sigh out before replying back at Shari's respond just now.

"I truly feel sorry to the poor Einhalt-chan, as what you and Vivio have done might forever traumatize her after all. Again, if you have done it to Fūka, I won't actually mind that…" replied Hayate back before she was also gave Shari a playful mischievous smile of hers as well, in return. "Well, you surely loves your and Ave-kun's harem number one more than harem number two aren't you? Since everything about Einhalt is always becoming a priority for you two, I believe. A, ha, ha, ha…" quickly responded Shari back, as she unfortunately also saw this opportunity to tease her commanding officer, Hayate at the same time. Hayate was only sheepishly laughing at Shari, as she shook her head before replying at the younger Device Meister's teasing as well, not long afterwards.

"Both Einhalt and Fūka are precious to us, Shari. Because of that, Ave-kun and I only wish to see them happy in the end…" replied Hayate back before letting Shari knew that both Einhalt and Fūka were precious for them. Because of that, she and Ave would never prioritising Einhalt's happiness more than Fūka's very own happiness, as they were indeed their precious family as well, or harem number one and two as per-Shari's description. Shari in return was only smiling at Hayate while acknowledging her reply as well, at the same time. Because of that, she also understood on how Einhalt and Fūka were definitely meant a lot for both Hayate and Ave, as they would have done everything to protect each one of them together with their happiness as well, after all.

Einhalt and Fūka were also in love with a certain young Time Diver Enforcer known by Ave J.C Takamachi, as Shari herself knew about that very well. She also knew on how Hayate has been supportive to those two, especially after Sieglinde together with Olivier, Claus and Viktoria brought a subject of polygamous relationship in which commonly practiced in Old Belka. While the idea for practicing such thing has somehow seems a little unusual for her, Shari noticed on how Erio has successfully pursued a steady relationship with both Caro and Lutecia while Thoma also recently decided to make Lily and Isis both his girlfriends as well, validating the aforementioned relationship in which Hayate, Einhalt and Fūka decided to pursue with Ave. Although, it was also a little bit complicated in Einhalt's case, as she was also happen to be Vivio's older girlfriend as well, after all.

At the same time, Shari also remembered on how Ave personally has been in love with both Hayate and Einhalt for quite some times. The time they spent together when investigating a certain parallel universe in the past has strengthen their bond, as Hayate and Einhalt started to also fell in love with the said young Time Diver Enforcer himself, after all. It was when Fūka in which has just recently became Einhalt's one and only protégé or kōhai came along, as she was introduced to Ave during a certain incident that involves Rinne picking a fight against a group of Level 4 Espers from Academy City. From when she was first met Ave, Fūka started to admire him for his swift action of taking care what happened after Rinne fought those Level 4 Espers in order to protect her new friend, a Judgement's member, Kazari Uiharu during a chaotic purge that took place right after Skill-Out Uprising a week beforehand.

Later on as per-Vivio's other girlfriend, Xveria Nakajima's advice, Fūka started to meet with Ave for every once in a while, as before she even realizing it, a romantic feeling started to bloom in her heart. Remembering on how Fūka was initially felt a little guilty for it has made Shari smiled, as she knew very well on how an honest and hardworking girl like Fūka would decide to let her mentor, Einhalt knew about it. Thankfully, Einhalt has accepted Fūka's explanation, as she told her about the aforementioned Old Belka's tradition in which she and Hayate have been following for quite some times. It was also when Shari remembered that Einhalt has decided to include Fūka in this Old Belka's tradition that they have been following by asking permission from Hayate to do so when requesting her help for creating Huracán.

Hayate was definitely more than happy to include Fūka in there, as she actually took quite a liking on the said honest and hardworking girl herself, at the same time. It was when, after remembering all of these, Shari decided to respond back at Hayate's reply, as she also definitely wish to see Hayate, Ave, Einhalt and Fūka happy after all. In her reply while continue on monitoring the progress of upgrading Ave's Gundam Exia, Shari decided to also expressing her full support towards Hayate's decision for letting both Einhalt and Fūka to pursue a sincere romantic relationship with Ave as well, simultaneously. Hayate in return was only smiling at Shari before thanking her as well for the support that she has expressed just now. Since in the end, Shari's support has truly meant a lot for Hayate, as well as everyone else here in Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Special Duty Section 6, after all.

Both Shari and Hayate decided to continue their friendly conversation while monitoring the progress of upgrading Gundam Exia with Gundam 00 Qan [T]'s spare parts that they received in the past. It was definitely a rare moment in which Shari could learn more about the commanding officer that she was working with while at the same time helping her with some advices. Hayate personally has been grateful for what Shari has done for her, as the constant support that she gave Hayate personally has also truly meant a lot for her as well, in the end. Because of that, as she continue to work together in order to get Exia ready for combat within twenty four hours timeframe, Hayate and Shari has decided to keep on helping one another. Since only by doing so that they could find a way back home faster than what Hayate has personally been anticipated while understanding the very reason that has made them visit this dying land of steel filled with wreath of iron that shall never wither as well, after all.

 _To Be Continued…_


	23. Episode 19

**Episode 19**

~ Twilight of the Dying World (Part V) ~

A Letter from Yesterday and Tomorrow

* * *

Vivio remembered very well of that fateful day when she together with her beloved Nanoha-mama, Fate-mama, Hayate-san and Ave-nii decided to fight against Gjallarhorn's forces that have surrounded Tekkadan's headquarter on Mars. The other members of newly inaugurated Taskforce 108th, Experimental Yagami Ordnance Division in which formerly known as expeditionary taskforce, Special Duty Section 6 were helping the evacuation of non-combatants as well as injured Tekkadan's personnel, as the venerable Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Silver Ace, sergeant Subaru Nakajima led the entire evacuation process. Subaru's girlfriend, Enforcer Teana Lanster has previously secured the escape route, as she together with the rest of N2R's members, Cinque Nakajima, Nove Nakajima, Dieci Nakajima and Wendi Nakajima have ensured that the entire underground tunnel that would lead them to Chryse has been cleared beforehand, making the entire evacuation process running smoother than it supposed to be.

Hayate was currently performing a flawless "Unison" with Reinforce Eins, as she acted as the defending team's Centre Guard. Her faithful knights, the Wolkenritter were supporting her in an impenetrable solid battle formation, as they skilfully took multiple Gjallarhorn's EB-06Q Graze Schild mobile suits down without even killing each of their pilots surprisingly. Knight of the Iron Hammer, first lieutenant Vita Yagami and Knight of the Sword, first lieutenant Signum Yagami acted as the team's Front Attackers, as they took those Gjallarhorn's Graze Schild mobile suits while at the same time prevent any of them to get closer to their beloved Meister, lieutenant colonel Hayate Yagami. Zafira, in which assumed his human form acted as the team's Wing Guard, as he shared this role with Signum by intercepting any Graze Schild mobile suit that somehow manage to get away from her and Vita's relentless assaults.

The last among them was Shamal, the Knight of the Lake and the Healing Hand of the Wind herself, as she fought as the team's Fullback by providing the rest of her team with support while monitoring their status as well, simultaneously. Vita in which currently performing a decent "Unison" with Reinforce Zwei and Signum that also performing a perfect "Unison" with Agito have took more than a dozen Graze Schild mobile suits in which Gjallarhorn's Outer Lunar Orbit Regulatory Joint Fleet, the Arianrhod has dropped into Mars' surface to keep Tekkadan's headquarter completely surrounded. Yet none of these Graze Schild's presences have ceased to exist, as they kept coming in and have the entire Tekkadan's headquarter completely surrounded at the same time.

Einhalt's best friend and classmate, Yumina Enclave was tending Hush Middy that has been wounded, as she managed to stop his bleeding with her magic. While Hush apologized for letting his newly acquired mobile suit, STH-20 Hekija get destroyed after merely manage to defeat four Graze Schild mobile suits, Yumina decided to comfort him by mentioning on how his action has inadvertently saved Lafter Frankland's life when he took the blow from one of those Graze Schild's halberd. Lafter herself decided to berates Hush for his tendency of blaming himself while pointing out that they must survive this ordeal together in order to honour Naze Turbine and Amida Arca's sacrifices. Xveria in which currently tending Lafter's injuries was also agree with her statement just now, as they should be focusing their strength to escape with others and let the defending team do their job.

Viktoria Dahlgrün, descendant of Old Belka's Thunder Emperor has volunteered to stay and guard Tekkadan's members that were trying to escape from Gjallarhorn's complete blockade. Together with her beloved kōhai, Rinne Berlinetta, she decided to make sure that none of those Gjallarhorn's mobile suits manage to infiltrate Tekkadan's headquarter. Viktoria and Rinne have took six Gjallarhorn's NK-17 Mobile Workers that were trying to infiltrate Tekkadan's headquarter down, showing them that no one shall mess around with the descendant of Thunder Emperor Dahlgrün and Berlinetta Brand's Brünnhilde after all. When Rinne was asking about what they should be doing next after everyone successfully escape from Gjallarhorn's blockade, Viktoria only smiled at her while saying that she would let commander Yagami and admiral Leti to handle the aftermath before intercepting another six Gjallarhorn's NK-17 Mobile Workers that persistently tried to infiltrate this place.

Fully aware that negotiating for a concession after ongoing hostility between two warring factions has been beyond her ability to perform, Rinne decided to heed Viktoria's respond before she intercepted another three Gjallarhorn's NK-17 Mobile Workers that somehow manage to slip away from the aforementioned Thunder Emperor Dahlgrün's descendant just now. Using her peerless "Total Fighting" style, Rinne mercilessly pummel those three Gjallarhorn's NK-17 Mobile Workers down using her fists alone, as her ultimate signature punches, the "Longinus" has indeed proven to be more than capable of destroying God after all. In the end a pair of foolish Gjallarhorn's pilots in their EB-06 Graze mobile suits were trying to infiltrate the now mostly empty Tekkadan's headquarter, as they tried to mercilessly massacre any non-combatant personnel and those that have been injured in the previous battle. Unfortunately for them, their Graze mobile suits that armed only with 120mm assault rifles and battle axes were instantly crushed by the combined might of Viktoria Dahlgrün and Rinne Berlinetta, as for the very first time they have witnessed the strength of Old Belka's knight and Mid-Childa's Strike Artist in their life.

"Don't let your guard down, Rinne. Since we still need to protect these people until Enforcer Takamachi and his team ready to begin phase two of our mission…" reminded Viktoria while cutting another EB-06 Graze mobile suit that was trying to escape using her faithful Device, Blaue Trombe. It was when the aforementioned EB-06 Graze mobile suit that was trying to run away from her was horizontally cut into half, as Viktoria flawlessly executes a variation of Tendō-style katana-drawing attack that she learnt from Micaiah Chevelle, External Style of Tendō's Water Moon or "Gaishiki Tendō Suigetsu". Rinne in which has just crushed a pair of EB-06 Graze mobile suits not so long ago was only affirmatively nodding back at Viktoria before responding back at her reminder as well, in return.

"I won't let my guard down, Viktor-san. Since I have promised Fū-chan and Enforcer Takamachi to protect these people until the first phase of this mission is completed…" calmly responded Rinne back, as she decided to also give Viktoria her reassuring smile as well, at the same time. Viktoria in return was also smiling back at Rinne before she decided to also keep these people under their protection safe. Since Viktoria has also promised her best friend, Sieglinde that she could always fight to the fullest with her keeping these people safe. It was when both Viktoria and Rinne decided to fight another wave of Gjallarhorn's NK-17 Mobile Workers with four more EB-06 Graze mobile suits mixed among them, as only by doing so, they could protect these people that were only trying to escape from Gjallarhorn's blockade, after all.

In the meantime, on the other side of the battlefield, Fūka Reventón was fighting multiple EB-06Q Graze Schild mobile suits while her beloved mentor, Einhalt Stratos together with Sieglinde's help fought against three more advanced units known as EB-08 Reginlaze. Fūka personally has fought multiple different types of mobile suit in the past, as Einhalt's training combined with Huracán's help of mitigating any damage that she received truly made her into a formidable opponent for those Gjallarhorn's pilots unfortunately. One of those Graze Schild mobile suits was trying to crush Fūka using its oversized halberd. Yet Fūka quickly blocked the incoming attack from the aforementioned Graze Schild's oversized halberd with her fists before she swiftly took it down using her own version of Einhalt's ultimate signature attack, Hegemon Sky-severing Knuckle or "Haō Dankū Ken". It was when Fūka's stylised Hegemon Sky-severing Knuckle successfully took one of Gjallarhorn's Graze Schild down, as she decided to name her own version of Hegemon Sky-severing Knuckle as Fū-style Hegemon Sky-severing Knuckle or "Fū-Shiki Haō Dankū Ken" at the same time.

"One down, another fifteen more to go…" remarked Fūka while readying her Kaiser Arts' battle stance as well, simultaneously. A pair of Graze Schild mobile suits decided to avenge their fallen comrade by attacking Fūka with their oversized halberds. Yet Fūka easily blocked those incoming oversized halberds using both of her fists before counterattacking with another Kaiser Arts' technique that her beloved mentor, Einhalt has taught her before. This time around, Fūka crushed one of those Graze Schild mobile suits using a magic-enhanced uppercut known as Rising Moon or "Shōgetsu". Right after she took one of the two Graze Schild mobile suits down using her signature magic-enhanced uppercut known as Rising Moon or "Shōgetsu", Fūka swiftly strike the second pair of those aforementioned two Graze Schild mobile suits with her knifehand strike known as Setting Sun or "Rakuyō" afterwards. It was after she took three Graze Schild mobile suits down in less than a minute, Fūka turned her gaze towards the remaining Graze Schild mobile suits in front of her before once again readying her battle stance as well, simultaneously.

"M-monster!" shrieked one of the Graze Schild's pilots, as he started to panic. One of his comrade that happens to pilot an old standard model of EB-06 Graze quickly pulled his mobile suit's assault rifle before raining Fūka with hails of 120mm projectiles afterwards. Fūka in which already getting prepared for this kind of attack quickly cast a field-type defensive spell around her, as her spell in which known by the name Position of Steel Body "Fang Mountain" or "Kōtai no Kata "Gazan"" instantly made her body became indestructible afterwards. It was also when Fūka use both of her fists to repeatedly punches the incoming rain of 120mm projectiles from one of those Graze's assault rifle before deflecting them towards their sender as well, at the same time. Once again, Fūka has proven herself to be extremely formidable, as those 120mm projectiles that she deflected using her fists instantly hit their sender and destroy it completely.

Another standard EB-06 Graze mobile suit tried to attack Fūka from behind using its battle axe, as its pilot was hoping to caught the young Kaiser Arts' practitioner herself off guard. It was however when a single precise shot penetrated its cockpit block, as this sneaky EB-06 Graze mobile suit fell motionless to the ground with its cockpit block melted from the aforementioned shot just now. "Whoa! That was close! Thanks for covering my back, Lyle-san!" cheerfully thanked Fūka as she was waving her right hand towards her saviour's direction, in return. "You're welcome, Reventón. Although don't let your guard down next time around or your master would be angry at me…" replied Fūka' saviour in which also happens to be no other than Celestial Being's sharpshooter, Lockon "Lyle Dylandy" Stratos, as he decided to snipe another EB-06 Graze mobile suit down using his GN-006 Cherudim Gundam's GN Sniper Rifle II at the same time.

"W-well, I never actually expect one of those Graze to sneak behind me, Lyle-san. I promise to be more careful from now on…" promised Fūka before she decided to keep her distance from the remaining Graze and Graze Schild mobile suits in front of her afterwards. It was when another pair of transformable mobile suits swiftly took the remaining Graze and Graze Schild mobile suits down using their GN Beam Rifles, as Fūka instantly identify them as GN-007 Arios Gundam and GNR-101A GN Archer respectively.

"Are you okay, Fūka? Thing seems to be quite dangerous here, so please be careful…" greeted Arios Gundam's Gundam Meister, Allelujah Haptism, as his concerned voice was heard from his mobile suit's open speaker as well, simultaneously. "I'm fine, Haptism-san. Although yours and Lyle-san's help are truly saving my back just now…" replied Fūka back while reassuring Allelujah that she was definitely fine, in return. "Still, I'm glad to see you save, Fūka. By the way, since Allelujah and Lockon has already defeated these mobile suits, we should move to the next area to help our friends that might be in trouble…" added Allelujah's girlfriend in which also happens to GN Archer's pilot, Marie Parfacy, as she suggested Fūka to start moving to the next area with them.

"Osu! Let us go and help Haru-san and Sieg-san. Since their opponents definitely more powerful than the one that we fought just now, Peries-san…" acknowledged Fūka in her reply towards Marie's suggestion just now, as she also wished to help her beloved mentor, Einhalt that might be in trouble fighting those three advanced EB-08 Reginlaze mobile suits together only with Sieglinde's help. "Have a safe trip you three. Let me take care of our guests together with Haro…" stated Lockon while bidding Fūka, Allelujah and Marie a farewell before refocusing his aim at another wave of incoming NK-17 Mobile Workers and EB-06 Graze mobile suits afterwards. "Now, shall we all see on whether Gjallarhorn's resources are truly inexhaustible after all…" remarked Lockon before once again took another few of EB-06 Graze mobile suits and NK-17 Mobile Workers simultaneously, in return.

On the other side of the battlefield, Einhalt Stratos and Sieglinde Eremiah have took more than thirty EB-06 Graze and EB-06Q Graze Schild mobile suits down using their peerless magical martial arts techniques known as Kaiser Arts and Black Eremiah respectively. They work together perfectly in unison, as none of their enemies could even touched them. Yet, both Einhalt and Sieglinde are currently found a group of enemies that could fight them in equal term, as these three Gjallarhorn's elite pilots in EB-08 Reginlaze have been proven skilled enough to dodge, block and parry both Einhalt and Sieglinde's supposedly "Divine Attack" after all. At the same time however, those three EB-08 Reginlaze mobile suits were also unable to land any of their attacks at Einhalt and Sieglinde, as they either block or dodge them completely.

It took Einhalt and Sieglinde a little longer until they manage to force those three Reginlaze mobile suits to retreat. Using her ultimate signature attack spell, Hegemon Sky-severing Knuckle or "Haō Dankū Ken", Einhalt destroy on of those three Reginlaze's arm, as she also manage on disarming it at the same time. Sieglinde on the other hand has just destroyed the second and third Reginlaze mobile suits' arms and heads after she activates her "Eremiah Quintessence" mental condition to fight them in full strength. It was after they have somehow managed to inflict considerable damage upon those three Reginlaze mobile suits and force them to retreat, Einhalt and Sieglinde could let a momentary relieved sigh out for driving their enemies away for the time being.

"Those three were tough, Haru-nyan. Unlike the other thirty that we have just defeated, these seem to have a better specs and output performances na…" nonchalantly stated Sieglinde, as she stretched both of her arms upwards at the same time. Einhalt in which also finished from letting her relieved sigh out was only smiling at Sieglinde before she gave her respond back afterwards. "They are indeed tough, Sieg-san. Although none of them are as fearsome as those mobile suits in which Innovades has deployed to fight us back in our third newborn world, I believe…" calmly replied Einhalt back before reminding Sieglinde on how these Reginlaze's power and output performance were still fell short compare to those GNZ-003 Gadessa and GNZ-005 Garazzo mobile suits that they have fought previously in the past.

Sieglinde in return was only smiling at Einhalt before she decided to also affirmatively nodding back at her reply as well, simultaneously. "None of these pilots have fought those who defeated Gundam with their fists, Haru-nyan. Now wonder they are extremely surprised when realizing their mistake for underestimating us na…" responded Sieglinde back before she decided to once again readying her combat stance afterwards. Einhalt that has noticed on how Sieglinde decided to activates her Device, Iron Wrists before she turned her attention at now the advancing sixty or so EB-06 Graze mobile suits afterwards. Einhalt in the meantime was only letting a small sigh out before she stretched her arms upwards and smiled at Sieglinde as well, in return.

"Still, we should praise these Gjallarhorn's pilots for keep on trying despite knowing on how difficult for them to defeat us, Sieg-san. Because of that, we should also fight them with our entire might and honour their resolve as well, at the same time…" calmly stated Einhalt while smiling at Sieglinde, as she decided to once again also readying her Kaiser Arts' battle stance as well, shortly afterwards. "I agree with that, Haru-nyan. Since only by give them a good fight, we could truly honour their resolve to keep on fighting us without give up na…" cheerfully responded Sieglinde back, as she get thirty high-intensity mana bolts ready for her signature (guided) shooting spell, Gewehrkugel simultaneously.

Sieglinde's Gewehrkugel successfully took twenty EB-06 Graze mobile suits down even before they could actually reach her and Einhalt, as the said young Hegemon-girl herself decided to face the remaining forty or so surviving Graze mobile suits with her one and only (aimed) cross-range shooting spell known as Hegemon Sky-breaking Sever or "Haō Kūha Dan" engage them close quarter combat afterwards. Swiftly, Einhalt took down the second incoming Graze mobile suit by jumping on the top of its head and split it into half using her signature magic-enhanced top-down punch known as Battering Ram or "Hajōtsui" before defeating the third one with her magically-enhanced downward axe kick known as Smashing Fang or "Saiga" right on its crotch before completely destroy its lower torso and legs as well, in the process.

The remaining thirty-eight EB-06 Graze mobile suits have decided to attack Einhalt and Sieglinde at the same time were suddenly get destroyed by three newcomers in which just have arrived to help them. Fūka Reventón, Einhalt's beloved protégé quickly dispatched a pair of EB-06 Graze mobile suits using her own version of Hegemon Sky-severing Knuckle known as Fū-style Hegemon Sky-severing Knuckle or "Fū-Shiki Haō Dankū Ken" before she decided to greet her said mentor, in return. "Are you okay, Haru-san? Glad that I still manage to arrive on time and help you…" greeted Fūka, as she was definitely feel relieved for knowing that both Einhalt and Sieglinde were doing just fine by themselves.

"Sieg-san and I are doing fine, Fūka. It seems you are not alone, as I could see that Allelujah-san and Marie-san are here to help as well…" replied Einhalt back while smiling at her beloved protégé, Fūka Reventón as well, in return. "Osu! Haptism-san and Peries-san are here to help us, since Lyle-san said that he could hold the line by himself and Haro…" confirmed Fūka while grinning at her beloved mentor, Einhalt Stratos at the same time. "Oh! Thanks for helping us, Fū-nyan! Haru-nyan and I really wish for someone like you together with Allelujah-han and Marie-han to help us dealing with these enemies quicker na…" cheerfully responded Sieglinde on Einhalt's behalf, as she gave Fūka a thumb-up using her free left hand afterwards. Fūka in return was only smiling before she also affirmatively nodding back at Sieglinde while readying her Kaiser Arts' stance as well, simultaneously.

In front of Einhalt, Sieglinde and Fūka, both Allelujah and Marie fought the remaining EB-06 Graze mobile suits using Arios Gundam and GN Archer respectively. Soon enough, it was definitely clear enough that even Gjallarhorn's elite pilots that belongs to Arianrhod Fleet still somehow unable to fight Celestial Being's pilots as well as Time-Space Administrative Bureau's combat mages, knights and strikers in equal term, as they were end up in the receiving end like always. Their mission supposedly easy and simple, as they should just require to completely wiping a supposedly "evil" organization known as Tekkadan while the main force in the orbit defeating McGillis Fareed at the same time. Yet, not even their greatest leader Rustal Elion could anticipate Time-Space Administrative Bureau and Celestial Being's involvement in this conflict, as he thought having Tekkadan completely surrounded and deprived from their supporters would instantly reduced them into nothing in the end.

Gjallarhorn definitely thought that they were fighting a winnable battle, crushing McGillis Fareed's rebellion while completely destroy Tekkadan at the same time. One of their leader, Iok Kujan, the short tempered and foolish young leader of Gjallarhorn's Seven Stars, the Kujan family has thought that he and his squadron would defeat these Mars' rats easily while killing McGillis Fareed in the process. Nonetheless, as he landed on Mars to fight against the remaining last two Tekkadan's mobile suits, Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex and Gundam Gusion Rebake Full City, Iok Kujan never actually expecting himself to see another Gundam there that has also been accompanied by a pair girls in their early teens.

Iok blinked his eyes for multiple times, as his surprisingly unintelligent brain tried to process the most absurd thing that both of his eyes has ever seen. One of Iok Kujan's foolish subordinates was trying to attack one of the girl in which wearing a stylised Chinese dress that has also predominantly in light magenta colour with his EB-06 Graze's rifle, as he was confident that she won't be able to fight back or even running away from him after all. This aforementioned girl in which happens to be no other than the strongest member of Team Nakajima or Nakajima Gym, Rio Wesley instead decided to swiftly dash towards the said EB-06 Graze mobile suit that was trying to kill her before crushing both of its legs using an extremely powerful magic-enhanced downward thrust kick known as Rumbling Thunder Cannon or "Gōrai Hō".

The second EB-06 Graze mobile suit in which happens to arm itself with a battle axe decided to attack Rio Wesley, as its pilot wished to avenge his defeated friend after all. Unfortunately for him however, Rio quickly jumped and use her magically enhanced punch known as Thunderlight Punch or "Raikō Ken" to completely destroy the incoming Graze mobile suit's right arm before executing her bombardment attack spell, Crimson Lotus Punch or "Guren Ken" towards the unfortunate Graze mobile suit in front of her afterwards. It was when the said second EB-06 Graze mobile suit fell motionless to the ground after its entire upper body has been completely crushed or destroyed by Rio's Crimson Lotus Punch or "Guren Ken" just now. Shortly after she took down the second EB-06 Graze mobile suit using her Crimson Lotus Punch or "Guren Ken", Rio Wesley decided to throw both fallen Graze mobile suits in front of her using both of her hands by executing her unique shooting spell, Dragon King Mountain-breaking Fall or "Ryūō Hazan Tsui" towards Iok Kujan's direction afterwards.

Shrieked in fear, Iok Kujan's custom Reginlaze quickly raised both of his arms, as he was hoping to protect himself using them. Unfortunately however, it wasn't his custom Reginlaze's arms or pathetic shriek that ultimately protected Iok Kujan from those two Graze mobile suit's carcasses, as it was three of his loyal subordinates in which quickly stood right in front of him and had their EB-06 Graze mobile suits squashed by those aforementioned two Graze mobile suit's carcasses that in fact protected the short-tempered and foolish scion of Kujan family from his supposed demise, after all.

It was when Rio Wesley and her other two companions could heard Iok Kujan's wailing cry, as he started to throw another tantrum for not being able to protect his subordinates' life. Shortly after he threw his tantrum like a spoiled little snowflakes, Iok Kujan quickly aiming his custom Reginlaze's long-range railgun towards Rio Wesley's direction before went directly into a shouting match with the youngest heiress from one of Lūfen's magical martial art style, Spring Sunlight Fist or "Shukō Ken" afterwards.

"It was all your fault! You kill my loyal subordinates! You will pay for this!" accused Iok while shouting at Rio as well, at the same time. "Hey! Don't blame me if you are too stupid to take care your own subordinates! Also, they are still alive and you should be evacuating them instead of shouting at me, jerk!" yelled Rio back while glaring at Iok Kujan's EB-08s custom Reginlaze mobile suit in return. "Liar! You are a witch that helped those Tekkadan's demons and McGillis to destroy us, Gjallarhorn! For that sin alone, you should be punishable by death!" retorted Iok back before he decided to shot Rio with his custom Reginlaze's long-range railgun afterwards. Rio was about to activates her Modern Belka's shield-type defensive spell, Tri Shield to block the incoming railgun's projectile from the aforementioned long-range railgun of Iok Kujan's Reginlaze, as the other girl in her early teens quickly use her golem's oversize body to shield the aforementioned youngest heiress of Lūfen's magical martial art style, Spring Sunlight Fist or "Shukō Ken" herself just now.

"That was a close one, Rio. You shouldn't let him provoke you with his childish tantrum. Remember that Enforcer Takamachi-san is always teach us to keep on focusing ourselves to win every battle instead of letting our enemies' provocation get into us…" reminded the second girl in her early teens that has been no other than Team Nakajima's youngest Golem Meister, Corona Timil, as she decided to also quickly reconstruct the damaged parts of her gigantic golem, Goliath simultaneously. "Well, Ave-nii did teach me that, Corona. Yet, that idiot over there has somehow getting into my nerve unfortunately!" argued Rio back while pointing out at Iok Kujan and his squads using her right hand's index finger, in return. It was when Corona let a small sigh out before turning her attention at Iok Kujan's custom Reginlaze and his surviving subordinates in which also consisted of twenty EB-06 Graze mobile suits afterwards.

"Please help your wounded subordinates first before continuing our fight, mister Kujan. Since, I wish not to see them suffer due to your negligence…" politely stated Corona while pointing her faithful Device, Brunzel that assumed its (her) Tact Form and took a shape of a well ornate blunt dagger with rose motif on it towards Iok Kujan's custom Reginlaze mobile suit and his subordinates' EB-06 Graze mobile suits at the same time. "Silence! I won't let the like of you to trample upon our honour! I swear upon the name of Kujan to defeat you all, monsters!" screamed Iok Kujan back, as he was about to shoot another projectile using his custom Reginlaze's long-range railgun before Corona once again asked her faithful Device, Brunzel to cast a variant of Mid-Childan shield-type "Round Shield" defensive spell known as Multi-Defenser in front of Rio, her beloved golem Goliath and herself afterwards.

"Coward! Everyone, attack them!" cursed Iok Kujan, as he ordered his men to attack Corona, Rio and an unidentified Gundam-type mobile suit that accompany them. "He seems to have lost his common sense. Do you want me to take care of them using Raphael?" calmly asked Tieria Erde, as he was currently pilot the said unidentified Gundam-type mobile suit that accompany Rio and Corona, CB-002 Raphael Gundam. "Don't worry about it, Tieria-nii, since Corona and I could handle them all by ourselves. Although you might want to deal with their leader somehow…" replied Rio back before she together with Corona decided to face the rest of Iok Kujan's subordinates heads on.

Leaping at the closest EB-06 Graze mobile suit in front of her, Rio successfully crushed its head with her flame-enhanced straight punch known as Flame Dragon Break or "Enryū Ha". Right after the said closest EB-06 Graze mobile suit in front of her fell motionless on the ground, Rio quickly turned her attention towards the second nearest Graze mobile suit before crushing its lower torso completely with her powerful magic-enhanced kick, Flame Lightning Cannon or "Zesshō Enrai Hō". "Who's next?" asked Rio while turning her attention at the remaining EB-06 Graze mobile suits in front of her while intimidating their pilots with her grin as well, at the same time. Corona in which has already took four EB-06 Graze mobile suits down using her beloved golem, Goliath was only let another small sigh out before muttered alone under her breath not so long afterwards.

"No wonder she could easily took the entire powerful fighters across South Town down all by herself. Rio is truly fearsome after all…" muttered Corona alone under her breath, as she remembered on how Rio's involvement in South Town's local tournament, The King of Fighters has made her famous for winning through the semi-final before suddenly dropping out of the said tournament itself and disappeared afterwards. It was after she dropped out from The King of Fighters tournament, Rio's exploit has made her famous, as Corona remembered very well on how her opponents has gave her a nickname, "Little Dragon Girl" out of fear. Because of that, as Corona once again remembered on how Rio's strength and combat prowess has made her a fearsome opponent, she couldn't help herself from letting a small chuckle out while also hopes that those EB-06 Graze mobile suit's pilots would be able to survive and not being traumatized by what they were about to see, in the end.

It was when Rio decided to end this entire battle by executing her (guided) bombardment spell, Twin Dragon Waltz or "Sōryū Enbu", as a pair of gigantic mana dragon made from both fire and lightning began to engulf the rest of Iok Kujan's subordinates in their respective EB-06 Graze mobile suits before completely immobilize them afterwards. Iok that was about to fight Tieria in one-on-one duel was left speechless, as a pair of young girls in their early teens could defeat the entire squadron of EB-06 Graze mobile suits almost effortlessly. Because of that, Iok started to also grasping a cruel reality in front of him that he would no longer be able to hope on winning this war, sadly. In his desperate attempt to retain any semblance of his honour, Iok Kujan let out a bloodcurdling shriek, as his custom Reginlaze mobile suit was seen charging towards Tieria's Raphael Gundam with only its (his) knight sword after he (it) emptied the remaining ammunition of his (its) long-range railgun, unfortunately.

"Foolish fool…" calmly muttered Tieria, as he decided to activate Raphael Gundam's GN Big Cannons and took a careful aim at the incoming Iok Kujan in his custom Reginlaze mobile suit. With a firm squeeze on Raphael Gundam's controllers, Tieria took Iok Kujan's Reginlaze down in one shot, as he also almost completely exhausted its own GN Drive Tau from doing it. On that day, ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake Full City's pilot, Akihiro Altland that has returned to the battlefield was also left completely speechless over what he just saw in front of his eyes. Iok Kujan and his squadron has been wiped out completely, as the only people that was waiting for him happens to be a pair of girl in their early teens, a mobile suit-sized moving stone statue and another unidentified Gundam-type mobile suit. Since he wasn't sure on whether these people were not his enemies, Akihiro decided to quickly get his Gundam Gusion Rebake Full City's halberd and railgun ready while cautiously approaching them, at the same time.

Nonetheless, the only one that greeted Akihiro in the end was Rio and Corona's smiles, as they told the said older Gundam Gusion Rebake Full City's pilot to retreat while protecting his friends instead. Especially since Iok Kujan and his entire squadron has no longer be any threat for him, as well as everyone else, after all. It was when Akihiro Altland could finally retreated from the battlefield with a big smile on his face knowing that he could still spend the remaining time in his life together with his loved ones, Lafter, as well as Masahiro, Aston and Derma Altland after the entire ordeal that Tekkadan has experienced in these past few weeks due to their participation in McGillis' failed rebellion. Because of that, while letting a small chuckle out, Akihiro Altland could finally expressed his feeling of relief and gratitude by saying _"Good things does happen when you lived your life long enough…"_ in the end.

On the other side of the battlefield, not far from where Iok Kujan and his entire squadron taste their humiliating total defeat, a lone sleek mobile suit in predominantly metallic black paintjob was standing in the middle of fifteen wrecked EB-06Q Graze Schild mobile suits that it has just defeated using only a pair of its solid katana-like GN Blades named Shiranui and Unryu. Its pilot, a gentleman in his early thirties turned his attention at the last remaining enemy that was still standing right in front of him, a heavily customised tall mobile suit based on EB-08 Reginlaze's frame that emphasized more towards its higher mobility compared to any of its original counterpart. From its Ahab's frequency, this aforementioned gentleman in his early thirties quickly identify his opponent as a prototype of high mobility mobile suit based on Reginlaze's frame known as EB-08jjc Reginlaze Julia, as he could only somehow feel a little amused when knowing that a young girl in her early to mid-teen was happen to pilot it.

Somehow he could only pity this young girl that pilots Reginlaze Julia in front of him, as she was probably never actually understand the consequences of her choice as well as its impacts to other people around her. Even after she has successfully beheaded the heavily damaged ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex, this aforementioned young Reginlaze Julia's pilot has decided to let Time-Space Administrative Bureau's operatives, Erio Mondial, Caro Ru Lushe and Lutecia Alpine evacuates the injured Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex's pilot, Mikazuki Augus instead of relentlessly pursuing them. Because of that, he knew very well on how this young Reginlaze Julia's pilot was definitely having a good nature in her heart, as unlike the impulsive and short tempered Iok Kujan, she tried her very best to not spilling any unnecessary blood in the battlefield, after all.

Nevertheless, he must fight her in one-on-one duel in order to protect her honour as well as good yet impulsive decision for letting Erio, Caro and Lutecia go with the injured Mikazuki just now. His custom mobile suit, GNX-Y901TW Susanowo was definitely strong enough to fight her high performance EB-08jjc Reginlaze Julia on equal terms, as both units were heavily customised for high-speed close quarter combat after all. While letting out a small sigh of pity, the Susanowo's pilot took a samurai facial armour and worn it to cover his scarred face. It was also after he done so, this Susanowo's pilot heard a declaration made by Reginlaze Julia's pilot while pointing one of her mobile suit's blades known as Julian Sword towards his direction at the same time.

"My name is Julieta Juris, sword of Gjallarhorn's Outer Lunar Joint Fleet, Arianrhod! Pilot of unidentified mobile suit, please surrender and your safety will be guaranteed!" declared Julieta, the young girl that pilots EB-08jjc Reginlaze Julia with her highly passionate spirit, as she was certain of her cause has been undoubtedly righteous one, after all. Yet the older gentleman that currently pilots GNX-Y901TW Susanowo was only calmly gave his respond back at Julieta Juris by introducing his name and asking the said younger pilot of EB-08jjc Reginlaze Julia a question afterwards. "You can just call me Mr. Bushido. Julieta Juris, for whom you are fighting? Is that for your honour or you only convince yourself of doing something righteous instead…" calmly responded the Susanowo's pilot that has introduced himself as Mr. Bushido before he also asked Julieta a question as well, in return.

"I-I fight for the sake of protecting this universe's peace and order by becoming Rustal-sama's sharpest blade that he could rely on! T-that's my purpose of fighting this war and hopefully by doing so, I could also safeguard this universe's future as well, at the same time!" declared Julieta in her answer towards Mr. Bushido's question just now. Mr. Bushido instead was only letting a small sigh out after he listened at Julieta's answer, as the fact that she seemed to be blindly serving Rustal Elion as his finest blade has shown him over how shallow her brand of justice, unfortunately. Because of that, as Mr. Bushido decided to fight Julieta Juris in one-on-one duel, he gave the younger female pilot of Reginlaze Julia in front of him another respond in which also made her even more confused than ever. "While your purpose of fighting this war might be righteous, you have been wielding your blade for the sake of an evil and cunning person, Julieta Juris. Because of that, I will stop you and hopefully you can think clearly afterwards…" responded Mr. Bushido as he initiated his first strike afterwards.

Julieta was surprised when she tried to fight Mr. Bushido's GNX-Y901TW Susanowo in one-on-one duel, as her EB-08jjc Reginlaze Julia has been struggling to keep up with it (him). Susanowo's speed, agility and combat prowess has been shown right in front of Julieta's eyes, as its pilot, Mr. Bushido skilfully parried and dodged any of her attacks. While at the first glance she seemed to actually capable on fighting Mr. Bushido equally, Julieta was extremely aware of her own struggle, as slowly but surely her Reginlaze Julia has been pushed back by Susanowo's relentless assaults. Realizing that she could never defeat Mr. Bushido without changing her tactic, Julieta quickly distanced herself from Mr. Bushido's Susanowo while made multiple feint attacks with her Reginlaze Julia's Julian Sword's whip mode before discarding them afterwards.

Julieta then hurried herself to approach one of supply container that Arianrhod Fleet has dropped from Mars' orbit for quite a while ago before picking an alternate armament for Reginlaze Julia, a large blade and large shield that would allow her to block, deflect and parry Susanowo's attacks instead of trying to outmanoeuvre them. "I won't be defeated here! Since I need to fight for the sake of this universe's peace and order by defeating those devils!" once again declared Julieta before she was readying herself to brace Mr. Bushido's attack at the same time. To Julieta's surprise however, Mr. Bushido decided to instead get his Susanowo ready with another battle stance instead while responding back at her declaration just now.

"Is that what you believes in, Julieta Juris? Are you trying to protect this world's peace and order by blindly follows a cunning individual? Or will you instead try to surpass the Devil of Tekkadan himself rather than the mobile suit that he was piloting? It seems you have yet understand the significant meaning of the sword and shield in your hands unfortunately, Julieta Juris…" calmly responded Mr. Bushido before his mobile suit, Susanowo suddenly disappeared from Julieta's eyes and almost simultaneously instantly startle her as well. Nonetheless, Julieta's skill should never be taken lightly, as she was able to predict Mr. Bushido's moves by quickly spun Reginlaze Julia and blocked the incoming pair of vertical and horizontal slashes from Susanowo's solid katana-like GN Blades, Shiranui and Unryu using its large shield.

"S-since when he…" muttered Julieta while definitely startled when she realized that Mr. Bushido has suddenly appeared behind her with his mobile suit, GNX-YW901TW Susanowo glow in bright red colour at the same time. "In three minutes or less, I will cool your head and you can give your action a deep thought while taking that devil's head as your trophy, Julieta Juris. At least you are someone that I would personally think suited to lead Gjallarhorn more than Rustal Elion…" declared Mr. Bushido before he began to relentlessly assaulting Julieta Juris' Reginlaze Julia with his Susanowo afterwards. It was in less than three minutes, he defeated Julieta using Susanowo's Trans-Am System before leaving the damaged Reginlaze Julia behind after knowing that Erio, Caro and Lutecia has successfully evacuate the injured Mikazuki Augus through the underground tunnel that Time-Space Administrative Bureau's N2R Team together with Viktoria Dahlgrün and Rinne Berlinetta has secured as well as guarded.

Through this encounter alone, Julieta Juris has finally able to give her action a deep and careful thought, as she previously never question them. Mr. Bushido's words has definitely made her to question the very reason of war that she has been waged against Tekkadan on Rustal's behalf, as Julieta started to realize on how her action alone might became the very reason behind the war that Gjallarhorn tried to eliminate in the very first place, after all. Because of that, as she stared blankly at the flickering main monitor of her damaged Reginlaze Julia, Julieta Juris has made her mind up to protect Rustal Elion while also ensure that he became a wise leader for the new Gjallarhorn at the same time. It was her newfound resolve and Julieta Juris would try her best from now on to make it comes true in the future.

Vivio remembered very well on how the sky above Mars' orbit in this second newborn world was exactly the same to the sky that she once saw above Mars' orbit in her own third newborn world. The only differences that above Mars' orbit in this second newborn world, a massive number of fleet has surrounded it with ten EB-06 Graze mobile suits in which has been retrofitted with oversized railguns known as Dáinsleif. Their purpose was to execute destructive bombardment from above Mars' orbit and eliminate the struggling Tekkadan's mobile suits as well as their allies with them. Because of that, when Vivio's perceptiveness quickly learnt about this dirty-handed tactic in which Gjallarhorn's Outer Lunar Joint Fleet about to employ, she made up her mind to show them the true strength that she inherited from the last Saint King of the Cradle, Olivier Sägebrecht herself in the end.

Quickly after she use Sacred Heart to set her Barrier Jacket up, Vivio flew right in front of those ten Dáinsleif-equipped EB-06 Graze mobile suits while staring at them with her beautiful yet intimidating mismatched green and red eyes afterwards. Her sudden arrival has definitely startled not only those ten Dáinsleif-equipped EB-06 Graze mobile suits' pilots but also Rustal Elion, McGillis Fareed and the rest of Gjallarhorn's operatives that have surrounded Mars' orbit with their massive fleet.

"Vivio doesn't actually like to get involved in this kind of problem. However, Vivio has promised Ave-nii to help them, since their survival are necessary for the sake of both Alternative and Unlimited World's survival as well, after all…" muttered Vivio alone under her breath, as she inhaled deeply before readying her stance to execute her ultimate (aimed) bombardment spell, Sacred Blazer afterwards. It was when Rustal, McGillis and the rest of Gjallarhorn's operatives including Vidar saw a massive Belkan triangle with glowing iridescent colour appeared underneath Vivio's feet, as she was readying herself to execute her ultimate (aimed) bombardment spell.

" _Issen Hicchū! Sacred Blazer!" (Flash Strike! Sacred Blazer!)_

Right when Vivio executes her ultimate (aimed) bombardment spell, Sacred Blazer that was also been accompanied with her high-spirited shout, a Mid-Childan magic circle in the exact same glowing iridescent Kaiserfarbe colour appeared right in front of her before acting as a muzzle for the aforementioned (aimed) bombardment spell itself simultaneously. Instantly, Vivio's Sacred Blazer crushed some of Arianrhod Fleet's mobile suits with those ten Dáinsleif-equipped EB-06 Graze above Mars' orbit became its (her) first victim. To Rustal, McGillis, Vidar and the rest of Gjallarhorn's operatives' surprised however, none of these Dáinsleif-equipped EB-06 Graze mobile suits' pilots were harmed by Vivio's ultimate (aimed) bombardment spell, Sacred Blazer as her attack only completely damage their mobile suits' components and outer layer armour plates while harmlessly leaving their cockpit block intact after all.

"Please stop these senseless bloodshed mister Rustal! You have gained your objective by defeating the devil. There is no need for continuing it with merciless slaughter!" begged Vivio, as her voice echoed across the supposedly empty vacuum space thanks to the advanced technology and magic that Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Technical Division 4 has developed in a form of a wireless compact communication headset that she was currently wearing. Rustal in which has just listened at Vivio's plead just now was only calmly shook his head before replying back at her, in return. "Unfortunately we could no longer afford to retreat little girl. Since Gjallarhorn's existence is truly depends on this operation. Unless you wish to see more people get killed due to our complacent and merciful disposition towards dissidents that literally bare their fangs at us, I implore you not to get involved further, as this war never be yours and your allies." calmly responded Rustal back, as his subordinates together with Vidar waited for his next order.

"Perhaps you are right in this matter, mister Rustal. Tekkadan has brought this misfortune upon itself by siding with McGillis-san's rebellion. Yet, Vivio would never forget that you also decided to do nothing with lord Kujan helped mister Jasley to kill mister Naze and miss Amida! So, Vivio will always held you accountable for that and let you understand the gravity of your decision for letting such thing happens!" quickly retorted Vivio back, as she addressed Rustal's respond just now. "Oh, now you try to bring up unrelated thing to put an accusation on me, little girl. It seems, you are still a little girl for not being able to fully grasp this entire situation as well as what mostly would entails due to your involvement in it…" calmly responded Rustal, as he once again tried to dissuade the Vivio in which twenty seven years younger than him from getting involved in this war.

"They might be unrelated mister Rustal. Yet it was due to your complacent to keep lord Kujan under control that his action has cost a life of two civilians in which we personally know and cherish dearly. Because of that, while Vivio is not doing this to defend Tekkadan and McGillis-san's foolish action, Vivio still will continue to fight you mister Rustal! Since Vivio has also made a promise with Ave-nii, Kudelia-san and Atra-san to protect them after all!" declared Vivio in her reply towards Rustal's respond just now, as she once again readying her combat stance at the same time. It was also when her beloved Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama have arrived together with their allies that emerged from a supposedly dormant Cross Gate located on the other side of Mars' orbit itself.

"Well said, Vivio. I'm sure that Ave-kun and Seiei-kun are proud with you, as they are listening to what you have said just now…" praised Nanoha while smiling at her beloved daughter as well, at the same time. "N-Nanoha-mama! Since when you and Fate-mama have been listening?" asked Vivio, as she was startled when noticing both of her mothers' arrival. "We hurried ourselves here after defeating the remain forces of Gjallarhorn's Mars branch together with Ave and Setsuna just now. It should took longer than that but fortunately our allies that have just arrived really help us in this fight after all…" added Fate while gently smiling at Vivio, as she mentioned on how their allies together with Gundam Meister, Setsuna F. Seiei in his GN-0000+GNR-010 Gundam 00 Raiser and Nanoha's recently adopted younger brother, Executive Officer Assistant, Ave J.C Takamachi in his CW-GN-001REII Gundam Exia Repair II have also here with them.

Soon enough, Arianrhod Fleet found themselves surrounded by multiple fleet that have suddenly just emerged from out of nowhere, as despite having smaller number of mobile suits under their command, Rustal and McGillis in particular have spotted several Gundam-frames among them. "This is Ptolemaios 2's captain, Sumeragi Lee Noriega. Arianrhod Fleet, please cease your hostility, as we could avoid further unnecessary victims from both sides. I together with Time-Space Administrative Bureau's admiral, Lindy Harlaown and Three Ships Alliance's commander-in-chief, Cagalli Yula Athha will guarantee your life and safety in return…" declared Ptolemaios 2's captain, Sumeragi Lee Noriega, as Celestial Being's flagship, CBS-74 Ptolemaios 2 was seen flying side by side with an Archangel-class mobile assault battleship, LCAM-01XA Archangel, FFMH-Y101 Eternal and Time-Space Administrative Bureau's L-class spaceship, Arthra shortly afterwards.

In front of those aforementioned battleships and spaceship, Gundam 00 Raiser, Gundam Exia Repair II, Freedom Gundam, Justice Gundam, three M1 Astray mobile suits, a single Innovade-use close quarters combat mobile suit, GNZ-007 Gaddess and two GNX-609T GN-XIII or Jinx Three mobile suits that have just recently refurbished into GNX-803T GN-XIV or Jinx Four were also seen flying in front of them together with twenty or so Time-Space Administrative Bureau's aerial combat mages armed with Strike Cannon and War Hammer "mass production model" AEC Armaments as well, simultaneously. As if they weren't enough to intimidate Arianrhod Fleet, four senjutsuki or Tactical Surface Fighters from Argos Test Flight were seen took off from Arthra as well.

Those senjutsuki in which identified as a pair of F-15 ACTV Active Eagle together with XFJ-01a and XFJ-01b Shiranui Second Phase 2 prototypes have decided to fly right in front of their allies while waiting for further instruction with their respective armaments ready at the same time. "Are they just trying to intimidate our enemies now or simply act carelessly like usual? Since first lieutenant Takamura has once told me on how difficult actually is to keep them under control…" asked Ave, as he also decided to advance his Exia Repair II while having its GN Sword III ready simultaneously. "Well, second lieutenant Yamashiro has once told us that first lieutenant Takamura almost get a wrinkle for trying to keep them, especially second lieutenant Yūya Bridges and second lieutenant Tarisa Manandal under control, I believe. Other than that, Argos Test Flight is mostly a solid team with each of its Eishi happen to be famous in their own respective home country, I believe…" explained Justice Gundam's pilot, admiral Athrun Zala while sheepishly smiling at the direction of Ave's Gundam Exia Repair II as well, in return.

"They must be truly skilful since you are complimenting them Athrun…" added Freedom Gundam's pilot, admiral Kira Yamato while smiling at his best friend, Athrun and Gundam Exia Repair II's Gundam Meister, Ave as well, at the same time. "Their skill are truly exceptional, as they manage to defeat the infamous Britannia Union's 65th Combat Training Battalion's Infinities during Blue Flag exercises back in Alternative and Unlimited World's Yukon Base. Yet, it still doesn't mean that they could act carelessly especially when fighting enemies from another world…" responded Ave back at both Athrun and Kira, as he was also letting a small sigh out afterwards. "Because of that, we need to support them. Since first lieutenant Yui Takamura will definitely sad if something happen to her cherished Argos Test Flight, especially second lieutenant Yūya Bridges…" added Gundam 00 Raiser's Gundam Meister, Setsuna F. Seiei, as he decided to also remind Ave, Kira and Athrun before moving towards the battlefield in which has once again resumed.

"We can't let that Gundam to steal any credit from us, first lieutenant Smirnov. Since Colonel has gave us permission to pilot these Jinx Four and test them in real combat situation!" reminded the first GN-XIV's pilot, first lieutenant Patrick Colasour, as he quickly flew his GN-XIV mobile suit to follow Setsuna's Gundam 00 Raiser afterwards. "She is already promoted to brigadier general, first lieutenant Colosaur. Again, I shouldn't be surprised when you still decided to call her colonel after all of this time…" replied the second GN-XIV's pilot, second lieutenant Andrei Smirnov before he readied his GN-XIV mobile suit's GN Long Rifle and positioning himself next to Archangel in order to protect it from Arianrhod Fleet's EB-06Q Graze Schild and EB-06 Graze mobile suits at the same time.

Anew Returner that was quietly listen at these conversations couldn't help herself from letting a small chuckle out, as she found these new allies of hers to be quite interesting after all. While positioning her GNZ-007 Gaddess mobile suit right in front of FFMH-Y101 Eternal, Anew saw a group of three Dáinsleif-equipped EB-06 Graze mobile suits were trying to shoot Eternal together with Ptolemaios 2 and Archangel down, as Andrei Smirnov in his GN-XIV mobile suit has unfortunately failed to notice them. Because of that, she decided to take an action by launching Gaddess' GN Beam Saber Fangs towards those three Dáinsleif-equipped EB-06 Graze in which trying to shoot Eternal together with Ptolemaios 2 and Archangel down with their railguns afterwards.

"I won't let you to do that! Go! Fangs!" commanded Anew Returner, as her mobile suit, GNZ-007 Gaddess launched its GN Beam Saber Fangs towards those three unsuspecting Dáinsleif-equipped EB-06 Graze mobile suits before immobilize them almost instantly. It was also when her action has also provided Andrei with an opportunity to snipe another group of three Dáinsleif-equipped EB-06 Graze mobile suits down after he finally noticed them. Together with Time-Space Administrative Bureau's aerial combat mages in which Arthra has deployed, Anew Returner then decided to also provide others with support fire while Ave together with Kira and Athrun led the three female M1 Astray's pilots, private 1st class Asagi Cadwell, Mayura Labatt and Juri Wu Nien to help Setsuna and the rest of Argos Test Flight's Eishi in their fight against Arianrhod Fleet's EB-06 Graze and EB-06Q Graze Schild mobile suits, in return.

Vivio in which has just recently destroy ten Dáinsleif-equipped EB-06 Graze mobile suits using her ultimate (aimed) bombardment, Sacred Blazer decided to follow Nanoha and Fate as they intercepted both Vidar's ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Vidar and McGillis Fareed's ASW-G-01 Gundam Bael from literally destroy each other in their foolish feud that started two years in prior to this fateful day. While Vivio remembered very well on how Vidar or to be exact Gaelio Bauduin has every right to get angry and wished only to seek vengeance upon McGillis' betrayal towards him and his childhood friend, Carta Issue, as he practically has use as well as manipulate almost everyone that helped him, including Tekkadan, Time-Space Administrative Bureau and Vivio herself sadly.

Nonetheless, Vivio would also remember on how McGillis has protected her together with her beloved Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama from Gjallarhorn's blockade as they together with their Tekkadan allies tried to escort Arbrau's ex-prime minister, Makanai Togonosuke to Arbrau's parliament building in Edmonton. It was thanks to McGillis' protection while disguising himself as an enigmatic masked gentleman known by the name Montag, Vivio together with Nanoha and Fate could finally stopped Gjallarhorn's prototype of Alaya-Vijnana System-equipped mobile suit, EB-AX2 Graze Ein that has suddenly went out of control after it engaged Mikazuki Augus' Gundam Barbatos in one-on-one duel previously. McGillis in his mobile suit, V08-1228 Grimgerde was protecting Nanoha, Fate and Vivio, providing them with enough time to prepare their counterattack afterwards.

In the end, a powerful combination attack from Nanoha's Hyperion Smasher, Fate's Jet Zanber and Vivio's Divine Buster has successfully destroy the rampaging EB-AX2 Graze Ein from completely destroy Edmonton, as Vivio would forever remember that McGillis Fareed's action has in the end protected her beloved Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama back then. Because of that, while she completely disappointed with McGillis' underhanded tactics and betrayals towards his own family, allies and even closest best friends, Vivio has decided to protect him by fighting Gaelio Bauduin's Gundam Kimaris Vidar while her beloved Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama fought McGillis Fareed's Gundam Bael at the same time. Since only by doing so, Vivio together with Nanoha and Fate could actually hope to prevent Gaelio and McGillis from killing each other in this foolish as well as senseless duel by cooling both of their heads down using maximum firepower.

By the time this entire battle in which later on known as McGillis Fareed Incident has finally been concluded, Vivio understood on how her action together with the decision in which her family, friends and allies have made could finally gave Tekkadan, as well as many others a second chance in life as well as opportunity to actually learn from their past mistakes. Even if in the end, she were still unable to save everyone, the future in which Vivio has protected for Tekkadan, McGillis Fareed and even Gjallarhorn's sake under Rustal Elion's leadership would always be something that they have been forever grateful for after all. Since Vivio would always forever remember about this world that she together with everyone else have been in love with and successfully protected in the end.

* * *

 **ED Theme Song:** KOE (Performed By: ASCA)

* * *

"So, unless we find the root of this anomaly, none of us could have return back to our own world…" said Vivio, as she was standing right in front of her ancestor, Olivier Sägebrecht. Olivier gently shook her head while giving Vivio a sad looking smile afterwards. Olivier was then decided reply back at Vivio's statement just now before trying to reassure that she would definitely be able to find the root for this dying world's anomaly after all, in the end. "While it certainly never be an easy task to find the root for this world's anomaly Vivio, I have a strong faith on you. Since you are my lovely little Saint King and a beloved daughter of the Ace of the Sky herself. Because of that, just keep on doing what you have done in the past and you will definitely find it…" replied Olivier back, as she gently touched both of Vivio's cheeks with her artificial Geisteel metal hands, in return.

"I will do my best to make it happens, Olivier-san. Since I have also promised Einhalt-san, Nanoha-mama, Fate-mama and Ave-nii to help them in this journey as well. Even if it might seem to take a little longer than what I have been predicted previously, a, ha, ha, ha…" reassured Vivio back in her respond towards Olivier's reply while simultaneously letting a small sheepish laugh as well not long afterwards. "Thanks Vivio. It truly is reassuring to hear that, as I have also actually been worried about Claus' descendant, Einhalt and Ave, a young Time Diver that Claus, Ayin and I myself personally selected…" thanked Olivier Sägebrecht before she decided to also expressing her concern over her beloved fiancé, Claus G.S Ingvalt's descendant, Einhalt Stratos and Ave, a young Time Diver that she together with Claus and Ayin Barshem have personally chosen in the past.

"Eh? I thought both Einhalt-san and Ave-nii are doing just fine, so far. Since they never seem to be having a trouble, Olivier-san…" innocently replied Vivio back while staring at Olivier with a confused expression shown on her face. "Unfortunately, that would never be the case Vivio. Since Einhalt and Ave always try to conceal anything that trouble their mind, as they wish their loved ones to not worry about them…" explained Olivier back while smiling at Vivio as well, in return. Nevertheless, Vivio could definitely noticed a hint of melancholy sadness shown on Olivier Sägebrecht's smile, as she started to wonder over any kind of troubles in which her beloved Einhalt-san and Ave-nii would hide away from her. It was when she tried to figure out any kind of troubles in which her beloved Einhalt-san and Ave-nii might try to hide away from her, Vivio began to remember an old adventure or to be exact misadventure in which she together with Einhalt, Ave, Rio and Corona were participating together in the past.

Her beloved Ave-nii has just recently acquired CW-GNY-001A Gundam Astraea Type-A to replace his Gespenst Haken that was badly damaged during Break The World itself. Together with Einhalt, in which has just recently met Vivio, Rio and Corona, Ave decided to test his Astraea Type-A in real combat simulation, as Einhalt and Vivio were more than happy to act as his OPFOR or opposing force while Rio and Corona watched over the entire real combat simulation itself, at the same time. Unfortunately, during this aforementioned real combat simulation's third phase in which Ave has decided to try Gundam Astraea Type-A's Proto GN Sword, a mysterious dimensional rift suddenly emerged from out of nowhere before it teleported Ave together with his Gundam Astraea Type-A, Vivio, Einhalt, Rio and Corona to another realm shortly afterwards.

From what Vivio has personally remembered, this new realm in which she together with Ave, Einhalt, Rio and Corona have accidentally visited somehow similar to Time-Space Administrative Bureau's non-administrated world number 97 that she together with her beloved Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama once visited in the past. Yet, unlike the aforementioned Time-Space Administrative Bureau's non-administrated world number 97 in which she has once visited together with her beloved Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama in the past, Vivio noticed on how everything from the environment as well as its people seems different while for some reason also appeared to be at least one or two decades backwards after all.

According from what Ave has mentioned to her, Einhalt, Rio and Corona, this world was indeed another parallel version of Time-Space Administrative Bureau's non-administrated world number 97. However, Vivio also remembered very well on how Ave has mentioned on how they have been accidentally thrown in an era in which Shōwa period has just recently ended and Heisei period has just barely started, as it also was a time period when countless otherworldly forces started to prey upon the said world and its inhabitants at the same time. Yet, as far as what Vivio could have remembered personally, none of this parallel world or earth inhabitants was capable enough of fighting these otherworldly threats since most of individuals that possessed strength to fight the darkness were either pretend not to actually realize about what happened or busy talking about how to get a good-looking boyfriends instead.

There were a group of magical girls or super heroines or super vigilantes that every now and then fought against this encroaching otherworldly threats, as Vivio remembered them quite well from some of the local news that she together with Einhalt, Rio and Corona either read or watch in television back then. Other than these magical girls or super heroines in which local news outlet often refer as Sailor Scouts, Vivio together with her beloved Ave-nii, Einhalt, Rio and Corona also learnt about mobile suit's existence in this world with a pair of newest Gundam prototypes were scheduled for testing in Torrington Base, Australia. It was when the genre-savvy Vivio and Ave quickly identify those two Gundam prototypes as RX-78GP01 Gundam "Zephyranthes" and RX-78GP02 Gundam "Physalis", as this world's United Nations' equivalent known as Earth Federation has been recruiting for those two units' test pilots.

Vivio wished to check these two Gundam prototypes out, as they were different from the one that existed in the third newborn world itself. Rio and Corona at the same time were also expressing their enthusiasm to find more about what made this parallel world's mobile suits different from the one that existed in their own third newborn world while Einhalt and Ave on the other hand wished not to actually getting deeply involved, as they might end up revealing their presence instead. Nonetheless, both Ave and Einhalt in the end decided to accompany Vivio, Rio and Corona to check both Gundam Zephyranthes and Gundam Physalis out while hoping that they might find a useful clue that would help them in this world.

In the meantime Vivio together with Ave, Einhalt, Rio and Corona were also manage to find a small yet comfortable accommodation in Azabu-jūban district, as Vivio has also made a few new local friends there, a girl around her age name Chibiusa and an older sixteen years old nice older sister-type high school genius name Ami Mizuno, in which also happens to be their neighbour. Using his ability as an emerging Innovator, Vivio's beloved Ave-nii successfully manipulate Japanese government database, as they manage to obtain their identifications as well as adequate funding from it as well. Simultaneously, Vivio has also personally reminded her beloved Ave-nii to not manipulating international stock exchange too much. Since he might end up make this parallel world's economy collapse by accident, unfortunately.

Other than trying to find more clues by checking both Gundam Zephyranthes and Gundam Physalis out in the following month afterwards, life has been quite uneventful for Vivio, Rio, Corona, Ave and Einhalt, as they were trying to keep a low profile for most of the time until Einhalt one day end up fighting against a mysterious monster that was trying to kidnap a group of children, unintentionally revealing her original "Armed Form" in front of Ami Mizuno in which also happens to be in the area as well. It was also when Einhalt together with Vivio, Rio, Corona and Ave learnt about Ami Mizuno's secret identity as one of those Sailor Scouts known as Sailor Mercury, as she was somehow unlike the other Sailor Scouts that they met and introduced afterwards. Ami Mizuno or Sailor Mercury was truly a dependable individual albeit her combat ability happens to be weaker than her fellow Sailor Scouts counterpart, as Vivio has remembered about that particular small fact quite well.

Their fateful encounter with Sailor Mercury was inadvertently led Vivio, Ave, Einhalt, Rio and Corona into multiple dangerous conflicts against different enemies that threaten this parallel world's peace. Vivio herself remembered very well on how her beloved Ave-nii and Einhalt-san that she together with Rio and Corona have just met recently were the one that work extremely hard to protect them. Vivio, Rio and Corona were truly appreciated that, even though deep in their hearts, they were worried about Ave and Einhalt for shouldering most of these burdens with them, after all. It was also when Vivio understood on how Ave and Einhalt truly cared about her, Rio and Corona, even if they were just recently met before accidentally getting teleported into this world. Even after they finally returned back to their own third newborn world, Vivio as well as Rio and Corona would always grateful everything that Ave and Einhalt has done for them, as they have done almost everything to ensure that no one would be able to harm Rio, Corona and Vivio herself after all.

"Ave-nii is always trying his very best to take a good care of us, Olivier-san. Because of that, I could now truly understand on why Feldt-san has somehow feel relieved to have him pilot Astraea Type-A and Type-B, replicas of second generation Gundam that her father once piloted in the past…" replied Vivio back while acknowledging that her beloved Ave-nii has done everything to protect her, as well as Einhalt, Rio and Corona during their brief stay at the aforementioned parallel world above. Olivier Sägebrecht in return was only smiling at Vivio before she decided to also responding back at her reply just now. "I also agree with you, Vivio. Although his nature as the one and only combat mage that later on emerged as another Innovator right after he pilots Gundam Astraea Type-A has given him an opportunity on fulfilling his long cherished wish to protect us with his new strength as a full-fledged Gundam Meister afterwards…" added Olivier Sägebrecht while responding back at Vivio's reply just now.

"Isn't it seems like a predestined self-fulfilling prophecy, Olivier-san? Since I remembered on how Ave-nii used to always dream on becoming another Gundam Meister in the past. Now he not only became both Astraea Type-A and Type-B's Gundam Meister, but also Exia's as well…" asked Vivio while mentioning on how her beloved Ave-nii has mentioned on how one day he would became another Celestial Being's Gundam Meister and he end up becoming one when Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Special Duty Section 6 have decided to work together with Celestial Being's Ptolemaios Team in order to fight A-Laws in which trying to unite the entire third newborn world itself by force. "We have predicted Ave's fate as Astraea and Exia's Gundam Meister after Setsuna became the very first natural-born Innovator long before he accepted our offer, Vivio. Since Gespenst Haken that Ayin initially gave him only meant to be used temporarily until he finally became a full-fledged Gundam Meister in the end…" replied Olivier back before she decided to elaborate her reply just a little bit more afterwards.

"Because of that, I also think that Ave's destiny is indeed a predestined fate and self-fulfilling prophecy made by his own will and strong resolve, Vivio. Don't you also think the same? Especially after knowing that his Gespenst Haken has actually been created based from various Gundam Frames' development platform instead of Valkyrja Frames commonly used to manufacture both Personal Trooper and Armoured Module units…" concluded Olivier Sägebrecht, as she was also mentioning on how unbeknownst to everyone until just recently that Ave has actually already pilots Gundam-type mobile suit since unlike how other Personal Trooper and Armoured Module units were manufactured using Valkyrja Frame or H-Frame, his Gespenst Haken was made using a Gundam Frame or G-Frame instead.

"I also do think the same, Olivier-san. Although, it shouldn't actually matter since Ave-nii is always be the same Ave-nii that deeply care about us, whether or not he manage to fulfil his self-fulfilling prophecy and became a full-fledged Gundam Meister in the end…" replied Vivio back while smiling at Olivier Sägebrecht as well, in return. "You absolute right, Vivio. Since our beloved Ave would never change, as he always tried his best to protect us like Claus' beloved Einhalt…" reaffirmed Olivier in her respond towards Vivio's reply just now, as she was also mentioning how Ave and Einhalt were somehow quite similar to one another after all. Vivio in return was quickly gave Olivier an affirmative nod before she cheerfully replied back at her afterwards. "Einhalt-san is always like that, Olivier-san. Since she often tried to shoulder our burden to the point that they almost crush her. Thankfully, Ave-nii and Hayate-san are always there to lift some of the burden away from her, as I also hope to be able to do the same as well…" replied Vivio back while smiling at Olivier Sägebrecht as well, in return.

Olivier herself noticed and understood on how Vivio's kindness, cheerfulness and optimistic attitude have definitely save and heal Einhalt's heart all along while at the same time motivate her as well as Ave to keep on moving forward in this brave new world together after all. Olivier also personally grateful for everything that Vivio has done to her, Claus and Wilfred, as she has helped them in this new world in which their supposedly unfulfilled small wish would be no longer beyond their reaching arms. Because of that, Olivier has also made up her mind to protect Einhalt and Ave, as only by doing so that she could truly repay Vivio for everything that she has done for her. It was her promise that she made in her heart, as Olivier Sägebrecht, the last Saint King of the Cradle would definitely fulfil it without fail.

"I'm sure that you will be able to do that Vivio. Since you have helped both Einhalt and Ave by lifting their spirit as well as mending their soul for this entire time. Perhaps you never realize that, but I'm sure both Einhalt and Ave are extremely grateful for everything that you have done to them, as Claus, Red and I are also truly grateful for everything that you have done for us ever since we met a year ago…" thanked Olivier Sägebrecht in her respond back at Vivio's reply just now. "I-uhm…I only did what Ave-nii and Einhalt-san would have also done as well, I believe. Because of that, I never thought about it to be something special, Olivier-san…" bashfully replied Vivio back, as she was trying to hide her embarrassment as well, at the same time.

Olivier in return was only smiling at Vivio before she gave her a gentle hug afterwards. "O-Olivier-san…?" asked Vivio while squeaking slightly in surprise, as she never actually expecting Olivier to hug her. "What you have done is truly something special, Vivio. Since they brought us together here with a miracle that none of us would expect to be existed in the first place, after all. Because of that, Claus, Red and I have also made up our mind to always cherish this second chance of life that you, as well as Ave, Einhalt and everyone have given us to the fullest by protecting those in which we truly hold dear above anything else in this countless multiple multiverse itself…" reassured Olivier in her respond towards Vivio's bashful reply just now before she decided to once again smiled at her younger counterpart or descendant, in return. Vivio herself was only quietly staring to the ground, as she never actually expect to hear that her ancestor, Olivier Sägebrecht spoke highly about everything that she had done in the past while praising her as well, at the same time.

"Olivier-san I…" responded Vivio, as she noticed on how a thin layer of gentle mist began to envelop her and Olivier. "I think it already is our time to part away for a time being, Vivio. Please take a good care of everyone until we meet again, as I truly am certain that it won't be long before it happens…" replied Olivier back at Vivio's short respond, as she decided to also remind her on how their time in this ephemeral realm of Dream Refuge has almost up. Vivio in return was only gave Olivier a small nod before smiling back at her ancestor while at the same time responding back at her reply as well, simultaneously. "I promise that I will do my best to protect everyone, Olivier-san. Because of that, please don't worry, as everything will definitely be fine…" responded Vivio back, as she decided to also reassuring Olivier that everything will definitely be fine as well, afterwards.

It was when both Olivier Sägebrecht part ways with Vivio Takamachi, as they have promise to one another before leaving this Dream Refuge not long afterwards. Olivier has made a promise to protect Vivio, Einhalt, Ave and others in which she truly cherished dearly above anything else. Vivio has made a promise to also do the same, as she wished only everlasting happiness for those people that she truly love, care and cherish above anything or anyone else that ever existed in these countless multiple multiverses itself, after all. Because of that, as they finally left Dream Refuge to continue their respective journey for a little longer, both Olivier and Vivio have once again decided to protect those in which they truly love and cherish dearly without fail while at the same time find each of their very own self worth together with their true wish in this waking world.

 _To Be Continued…_


	24. Episode 20

**Episode 20**

~ Twilight of the Dying World (Part VI) ~

Where Progress and Hope Leads

* * *

"How is Exia's output, Ave-kun? I'm sure it performing above your own expectation…" proudly asked Shari while asking Ave, in which currently testing his new CW-GN-001REIV Gundam Exia Repair IV right after he together with Einhalt, Fate and Teana returned from their investigation. While Fate and Teana submitted their report at his older girlfriend and commanding officer, Hayate, Ave together with Einhalt were given permission to test the newly repaired and upgraded Exia that has just been completed less than twelve hours ago. Although unlike what they usually did in the past, Einhalt decided to accompany Ave together in Exia's cockpit while giving some of her input in regard to the newly upgraded combat capability and Seven Sword that Shari and the rest of Technical Division 4's staff has installed instead of just acting as an OPFOR for him and his new Exia Repair IV.

Tink Erbel or Iris Asteria in which quietly and faithfully accompany Ave in his journey was also helping him to optimise Exia Repair IV's true combat potential, as she has actually also happen to be a next generation artificial intelligence that manifested from and acted as an embodiment for Gundam Exia as well as its predecessor, Gundam Astraea. Previously known as Isylvia Asteria, Tink Erbel was quietly waiting deep within a heavily damaged Gundam Exia until the last Saint King of the Cradle, Olivier Sägebrecht and her companions, Shutra's Hegemon, Claus G.S Ingvalt and Time Diver, Ayin Barshem found her on the other side of Eclipse's moon. It was when she first received Tink Erbel name from both Olivier and Claus, as her heavily damaged Gundam Exia has been overhauled completely into a Personal Trooper unit known as PTX-002C/H Gespenst Haken by disguising Exia's Gundam Frame underneath Gespenst Haken's parts and armour plates.

Back then, while she was thankful for Olivier, Claus and Ayin's help especially by overhauling the previously damaged Gundam Exia into Gespenst Haken while at the same time gave her a new name, Tink Erbel often wondered if she would be able to meet her destined meister and partner after all? Since alone she was waiting for the day when another Gundam Meister would became her soul mate and once again continuing their journey together across this entire endless eternity itself. Tink Erbel always remembered the word of encouragement that Exia's previous Gundam Meister, Setsuna F. Seiei said to her before he departed together with Marina Ismail to the world that existed beyond the seventh dimension, as she knew well enough that someone would instead be there for her and properly became Exia's Gundam Meister as well, at the end.

It was after she waited for what seems to be an endless eternity that Tink Erbel finally met her companion and soul mate, a young Time Diver candidate in which also happen to be a new Exia's or currently Gespenst Haken's Gundam Meister, Ave J.C Takamachi. Olivier Sägebrecht and Ayin Barshem has offer him a choice, as Ave choose to embrace his new destiny that made him Exia's or Gespenst Haken's Gundam Meister, as well as Tink Erbel's partner, meister or soul mate at the same time. Because of that, while staring at both Ave and Einhalt in which currently busy discussing how to further enhancing Exia Repair IV's overall capability with Shario Finieno, Tink Erbel couldn't help herself from letting a small chuckle out, as she also remembered very well on how Ave has now became a lot more confident as well as dependable than before.

Tink Erbel or Iris Asteria remembered on how she was also acting as Ave's magical combat instructor right after Break The World occurred. It was under her tutelage, Ave learnt more about how to directly harness GN Particles using Eltria's Formula Plate and master it in order to emulate Mid-Childa as well as both Old and Modern Belka's magic using his previously dormant Linker Core. Because of that, thanks to Tink Erbel's constant tutelage and guidance, Ave was finally able to also cast both Mid-Childa and Belka's magic while at the same time master a "Projection" type magic known as "Gradation Air". It was also when Ave's Gespenst Haken was reverted back to the original Gundam Exia before being upgraded into Gundam Exia Repair II and Gundam Exia Repair III at the end of the First Defensive War, Frozen Teardrop Incident and Operation Reconquista respectively. Especially after it was often heavily damaged at the end of those aforementioned conflicts above.

His recent confrontation with Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers has once again left his Gundam Exia heavily damaged, as this time around Shario Finieno together with commander Hayate Yagami decided to upgrade it into Gundam Exia Repair IV using blueprint data in which Celestial Being has provided them together with Gundam 00 Qan [T]'s spare parts in the past. Because of that while upgrading her beloved Gundam Meister, Ave's Gundam Exia Repair III into Gundam Exia Repair IV, Tink Erbel in which also happen to be an embodiment of Exia's own consciousness and existence was hoping that Gundam Exia Repair IV could also performing as magnificently as her previous Gundam Meister, Setsuna F. Seiei's Gundam 00 Qan [T] itself. At the end of the day, as she decided to quietly accompany her beloved meister, Ave in his journey across this dying world through a portable quantum terminal that has been installed on both Weissritter Flügel and Gundam Astraea Type-A's onboard computers, Tink Erbel has finally renewed her decision to always protect him together with his new family, friends, allies, comrade in arms and loved ones as well. Since only by doing so, she could once again introduce herself as Iris Asteria, the Will of Exia that would forever protecting him without fail.

It was not long after she let a small chuckle out; Tink Erbel decided to ask her beloved meister, Ave and his young Hegemon-girl companion, Einhalt a question afterwards. "Meister Ave and miss Einhalt, what do you think of this new Exia? Do you think it could also achieve what meister Setsuna's 00 Qan [T] has achieved during ELS War?" politely asked Tink Erbel before she decided to jump and enter Exia Repair IV's cockpit as well, shortly afterwards. Both Ave and Einhalt were only staring to one another for a brief moment before they decided to answer Tink Erbel's question just now.

"From everything that Einhalt and I have seen, this upgraded Exia's overall performance is close to Setsuna's 00 Qan [T]. Also two answer your question as well, Shari, Exia's output is definitely stronger than before, even more than a pair Ahab reactors that operated simultaneously to power Gundam Frame from Post Disaster Timeline, I believe…" replied Ave back, as he decided to also answer Shari's question over Exia Repair IV's output in which definitely outperform any of its previous incarnation after all. "I understand that Exia's overall combat performance now is even closer to what 00 Qan [T] has achieved during ELS War back then, meister Ave. Nevertheless, I still somehow wonder if it could achieve what meister Setsuna's 00 Qan [T] has achieved back then, as being closer to isn't the same with being equal to, I believe…" responded Tink Erbel back, as she tried to elaborate her question even further, in return.

"While Exia Repair IV's performance is undeniably closer to 00 Qan [T], it still fell under it by a paper margin unfortunately. Because of that, I truly believe that their Gundam Meister's ingenuity would play an important role to determine on whether this new Exia could achieve what 00 Qan [T] has achieved during ELS War or not, Tink Erbel-san. Nevertheless, I always believe that Ave-san is more than capable of achieving what mister Seiei has achieved back then…" answered Einhalt on Ave's behalf this time around, as she decided to also remind Tink Erbel of Ave's true strength and ingenuity ever since he piloted Exia for the very first time. It was when Einhalt's answer has made Tink Erbel remember on how her beloved Gundam Meister, Ave has already shown her everything that he was capable of through his interaction with Reinforce Eins when he pilots both Gundam Exia and Gundam Astraea together.

Since Tink Erbel mostly decided to quietly observe and support Ave from the background, she has entrusted her beloved Gundam Meister to Reinforce Eins, in which Tink Erbel herself has shared her consciousness with. Because of that, everything that Reinforce Eins saw, every interaction that Reinforce Eins had were also hers, as they were pretty much has been perfectly linked to one another. At the same time, as Reinforce Eins' own existence also completely tied with Hayate, Ave and Reinforce Zwei's own existences, Tink Erbel has also saw everything that has happened to her beloved Gundam Meister, Ave before she sometimes decided to help him by telepathically influencing both Reinforce Eins and Reinforce Zwei's decision. Certainly both Reinforce Eins and Reinforce Zwei were aware of that, as they still allow Tink Erbel to every now and then help them with some difficult decision making as well, after all. Again, this kind of feat could be achieved thanks to Tink Erbel's ability to harness GN Particles using Eltria's Formula Plate, as she would later on passed this ability to Ave as well, after he officially became Exia and Astraea's Gundam Meister.

Because of that, from everything that she has observed through Reinforce Eins and Reinforce Zwei's eyes, Tink Erbel was confident that her beloved Gundam Meister, Ave could definitely achieve what Setsuna F. Seiei achieved during ELS War. Especially when she realized on how Exia Repair IV's overall combat performance has been quite close to 00 Qan [T]'s very own overall combat performance itself, after all. It was when Tink Erbel decided to politely responding back at Einhalt's answer just now before reaffirming herself to always support her beloved Gundam Meister, Ave by entrusting him to both Reinforce Eins and Reinforce Zwei's capable hands like before. "You're definitely right, miss Einhalt. Since it truly is up to both Exia and 00 Qan [T]'s respective Gundam Meisters to actually proving themselves in the battlefield. By the way, I by no mean tried to pressure you of achieving what meister Setsuna has achieved during ELS War back then, meister Ave…" responded Tink Erbel back while reassuring Ave that she wasn't try to pressure him with her question just now.

"Well, it always good to give Ave-kun a pressure to perform well in the battlefield, Tink Erbel-chan. Since god knows on how many times that both Exia and Astraea were getting thrashed quite badly after participated in major battles like Frozen Teardrop Incident, Operation 21st, Operation Cherry Blossom and Operation Reconquista. I believe, he also gave Hayate-san, Eins-san and Rein a major headache because of that…" playfully added Shari while grinning at Ave in which quickly glared at her, in return. "If I were able to fight multiple mobile suits, senjutsuki, personal troopers, armoured modules, undead dragons and gigantic eldritch creatures without damaging Exia or Gespenst Haken, Hayate-san has definitely gave a platinum medal, Shari. Again, I do fight cautiously and try not to always damage any of my combat unit…" quickly argued Ave back, as Shari was only laughing after noticing on how somehow defensive Hayate's beloved younger boyfriend was.

"Uhm, I heard from Vivio-san that you threw one of Dáinsleif's spear using Gundam Exia Repair II at the end of McGillis Fareed Incident, Ave-san. Even if you might just do that to intimidate Rustal-san, I personally believe that even Tink Erbel-san would consider such action to be careless and unnecessary after all…" calmly stated Einhalt, as she gave Ave a rare sight of her playful smile afterwards. "Well, I was trying to get a message across to Arianrhod Fleet that we could easily defeat them back then. For instance, I can easily kill Rustal Elion if I wish to, Einhalt. Although I decided not to do so in order to honour Hayate-san's wish, as well as trying to solve that foolish conflict with lesser casualties…" explained Ave while responding back at Einhalt's statement just now.

"Still, you could have chosen a better approach rather than throwing Dáinsleif's spear at Gundam Kimaris Vidar's head while purposely missed the bridge where Rustal Elion was standing back then, Ave-kun. You almost gave Hayate-san as well as myself and Lindy-san a heart attack…" reprimanded Shari, as she decided to also scolds Ave for his action back then that has truly shocked almost everyone in which present and directly involved in McGillis Fareed Incident after all. Even Tink Erbel that has quietly watched over the entire battle from a Haro-shaped portable quantum terminal inside Exia Repair II's cockpit was surprised to see the usually calm and thoughtful Ave to act extremely impulsive on that day. There was definitely no excuse for his stupid stunt back then, as Ave could only apologized after Shari, Einhalt and Tink Erbel for all the trouble that he has been causing.

"I'm sorry everyone. I should be able to handle my anger better on that day…" apologized Ave while clasping both of his hands in order to form an apologetic Buddha gesture afterwards. "Well, nothing bad was happened as in the end, both Hayate-san and Lindy-san were able to salvage the entire situation and proceed with peace treaty signing in which gave second newborn world's Mars its independence from earth's economic blocs. Also, if we look your action back then from a positive light, it was actually quite effective to send Gjallarhorn a harsh warning that we are ready as well as capable of defeating them. Am I right, Ave-kun?" added Shari while playfully grinning at the young Time Diver Enforcer, Ave J.C Takamachi as well, in return.

"Well, if you put it that way, meister Ave's action did leave Gjallarhorn with quite a lasting impression although he also end up provoking people like mister Gaelio Bauduin instead of scaring him, I believe…" answered Tink Erbel on her beloved Gundam Meister's behalf, as both Ave and Einhalt were only smiling sheepishly when they remembered on how the enigmatic Vidar repeatedly tried to challenge him in one-on-one duel to restore Gjallarhorn as well as to the extension Rustal's honour even after the conclusion of McGillis Fareed Incident. "Uhm, I believe Ave-san is more than capable of defeating Gaelio-san in one-on-one duel, as Vivio-san told me on how he single-handedly defeating twenty or so Arianrhod Fleet's Graze Schild mobile suits without even killing even one of their pilots back then…" added Einhalt, as she decided to also reminds Shari and Tink Erbel on how their beloved young Time Diver Enforcer, Ave J.C Takamachi should definitely more than capable of defeating Gaelio "Vidar" Bauduin in one-on-one duel if he wish to do so.

"To be truly honest with you, if I did challenge Vidar back then, it would definitely quite difficult for me to win on one-on-one duel only with Exia Repair II alone. This time around however, I almost am certain that defeating him in his prized Gundam Kimaris Vidar would not be an issue, as this Exia Repair IV is undoubtedly stronger than any of those Post Disaster era's Gundam Frames after all…" explained Ave back in his respond towards Einhalt, Tink Erbel and Shari's discussion just now. At the same time, he also mentioned on how Gundam Exia Repair IV has been definitely stronger than any of those Post Disaster era's Gundam Frames in which he has personally fought in the past. It was after he concluded his explanation; Ave saw Einhalt, Shari and Tink Erbel were affirmatively nodding back at him before acknowledging that he should now more than capable of defeating Gaelio Bauduin or Vidar in one-on-one duel after all.

While continuing their discussion for a little longer, Ave, Einhalt, Shari and Tink Erbel saw Vivio has just arrived and entered this mobile suit hangar together with Ernesti and Angelise. "Ah! I never know that you are here together with Ave-nii, Einhalt-san! Also how is everything going, Shari-san, Tink Erbel-san?" cheerfully greeted Vivio, as she was grinning at both Ave and Einhalt's direction as well, at the same time. "Everything is going just fine, Vivio-chan. Since I currently am just helping Tink Erbel with a few more adjustment before she returned back to that blue Haro-shaped portable quantum terminal that has already been installed in Exia Repair IV's onboard computer system…" replied Shari back while smiling at Vivio as well, in return. It was also when Einhalt decided to give her respond at Vivio's greeting as well, not long afterwards.

"Hai, Vivio-san. I was just helping Ave-san to adjust some of Exia's programming, as it would be quicker to do so than having to trouble Eins-san, Rein-san or Tink Erbel-san with that later on. Even though, I'm sure that Eins-san and Rein-san are more than capable of readjusting them in the middle of combat…" added Einhalt, as she was also smiling at Vivio as well, in return. Tink Erbel in which has just finished her task on fine tuning Exia Repair IV's programming quickly gave Einhalt an approving nod, as she was definitely agree with her statement just now. "So, it will be Ave-nii together with either sergeant major Eins or Rein that would pilots Exia Repair IV while Tink Erbel-nee provide them with auxiliary support similar to what Raising Heart and Chris has done to Nanoha-mama and myself. Am I right, Tink Erbel-nee?" responded Vivio back before she decided to ask Tink Erbel a question as well, while not forgetting to keep on cheerfully smiling at her as well, in return.

"You're absolutely right, Vivio-chan. Since my current task will soon be completed, I will be continuing my usual duty to provide meister Ave, Eins-san and Zwei-san with auxiliary support assistance when they pilot Exia Repair IV together and other units in which having portable quantum terminal installed on their onboard computer system. Because of that, please rest assure since I will always be with you all…" answered Tink Erbel while smiling at Vivio and reassuring the said young Saint King-girl in front of her that she will always be there to support her together with everyone else without fail. "That is surely reassuring to hear that, Tink Erbel-san. I'm sure that Ave-nii, Einhalt-san, Hayate-san, Eins-nee and Rein-san would also feel grateful for that…" replied Vivio back, as she acknowledge that Tink Erbel's commitment to support them has truly been a great help after all. Since Tink Erbel's presence would help Reinforce Eins or Reinforce Zwei with Exia Repair IV or Astraea Type-A with auxiliary support assistance that she competently provided.

It was after she completed her task, Tink Erbel bids Ave, Einhalt, Shari and Vivio farewell before elegantly vanished into a beautiful trail of GN particle that slowly dispersed and evaporated into the thin air afterwards. "She always doing it in such a flashy way isn't she? Although, I truly am grateful for her help even when we rarely have spoken to one another lately…" remarked Ave while smiling at Einhalt, Shari and Vivio as well, shortly afterwards. While affirmatively nodding back at Ave's remark just now, Einhalt decided to respond at her younger girlfriend, Vivio's beloved Ave-nii while warmly smiling at him as well, in return. "While I personally do agree that Tink Erbel-san always leave us in such a flashy way, she undoubtedly always fulfil her promise without fail, Ave-san. Since none of us could help both Eins-san and Rein-san with auxiliary support when piloting Exia and other Celestial Being's Gundam units except Tink Erbel-san herself…" politely responded Einhalt back, as she was also acknowledging the fact that Tink Erbel always fulfilled her promise to help them after all.

Shari and Vivio later on were also mentioning on how Tink Erbel's presence has truly been a great help for them. From the fateful day when Break The World started up to now, Tink Erbel has been working tirelessly to help them. Even if their new allies from multiple other different worlds rarely aware of Tink Erbel's presence, Ave, Einhalt, Shari and Vivio were definitely grateful for everything that she has done for them. Because of that, each one of them have decided to keep on moving forward while appreciating any achievement that they have manage to obtain with or without Tink Erbel's help. Since only by doing so, Ave, Einhalt, Shari and Vivio could somehow appreciate Tink Erbel's help for even more while at the same time also finding their own self worth in these countless eternal realities itself.

"So, what will you do after this, Ave-nii, Shari-san? Einhalt-san and I will go to the indoor swimming pool area together before having dinner. Do you want to join us?" asked Vivio, as she was inviting both Ave and Shari to join her for a relaxing afternoon swim before dinnertime. "Count me in Vivio-chan. Although Ave-kun seems to already have another plan with Hayate-san this afternoon, I believe…" affirmatively replied Shari before she glanced at the said young Time Diver Enforcer, Ave J.C Takamachi while mischievously grinning as well, at the same time. "R-really? Is it true, Ave-nii? Or Shari-san is just trying to play another prank again?" once again asked Vivio, as she decided to find out on whether Shari was trying to play prank on her.

"Actually, Ave-san did already promise commander Yagami to spar while catching up together, Vivio-san. Since our mission since autumn last year has unfortunately made both Ave-san and commander Yagami unable to spend some quality time together other than when they are participating in the same mission, I believe…" calmly explained Einhalt, as she also meekly glancing at Ave in which only letting a small sigh out after remembering on how his newfound role as Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Executive Officer or Enforcer has inadvertently kept him away from his beloved older girlfriend, Hayate for most of the time. Nevertheless, Ave was also quite amazed on how Hayate has decided to entrust Reinforce Zwei, Vivio, Einhalt and Fūka to keep an eye on him while letting any of them to pursue their romantic feeling towards the aforementioned young Time Diver Enforcer himself, at the same time.

"Well, at least I have more time to get closer and know you better, Einhalt, Vivio. Since I truly appreciate your companionship from time to time, especially when we accidentally thrown across different multiple multiverses back then…" responded Ave back, as he was also smiling at both Einhalt and Vivio as well, in return. It was when both Vivio and Einhalt couldn't help themselves from blushing slightly in embarrassment, as they listen at their beloved young Time Diver Enforcer, Ave J.C Takamachi's respond just now. Shari in the meantime was only grinning at Ave before she playfully decided to tease him for what he just said a moment ago. "Wooow, never expect to hear that from you Ave-kun. Since it seems that you have learnt quite well from Uruz-6 on how to get popular among younger girls, fu, fu, fu, fu. Don't worry, Ave-kun, since Old Belka's custom would allow you to have more than one girlfriend, I believe…" teased Shari, as she playfully grinned at Ave in which couldn't help himself from coughing awkwardly when listening at her teasing just now.

"S-Shari-san! Mou, you just need to make Einhalt-san, Ave-nii and I feel extremely awkward!" pouted Vivio while responding at Shari teasing meanwhile Einhalt tried to keep her mind and emotion well composed albeit failed miserably from doing so in the process. "A, ha, ha, ha! Sorry! Sorry! I can't help myself to tease you three, since your reaction just now is truly priceless after all…" apologized Shari, as she was still unable to stop laughing at Ave, Einhalt and Vivio in which happen to be simultaneously blushing after they listened at her teasing just a moment ago. In the meantime, while Vivio was busy scolding and pouting at Shari, both Ave and Einhalt were only glancing at each other before letting a small chuckle out together. "Well, we will definitely get used for this kind of teasing eventually…" telepathically stated Ave, as he decided to sheepishly grinning at Einhalt as well, in return.

"I agree with you, Ave-san. Since sooner or later, people will move on and this kind of teasing would only last for another year or so, I believe. Uhm, in the meantime, it truly is a pity that you can't join us for late afternoon swimming, especially after we manage to get this facility's indoor swimming pool working once again…" replied Einhalt back with her telepathic message before she expressed her slight disappointment for Ave's inability to join them this afternoon. "Well, I already promised Hayate-san to spar with her. So, unfortunately I could not join you for this afternoon swimming exercise, Einhalt. Also, I sadly will miss a rare opportunity to see you and Vivio in swimsuit this time around…" once again apologized Ave, as his remark on how he would missed Einhalt and Vivio's figures in swimsuit has once again made Einhalt blushed before responding back at him, in return.

"It just a standard ESUN-issued one piece swimsuit, Ave-san. So, I don't think it would look great on me at all. Although on the other hand, it will definitely look just great on Vivio-san, I believe…" telepathically responded Einhalt back, as she quickly pulled her handkerchief to cover her nosebleed afterwards. Ave in return was only sheepishly laughing at Einhalt before he decided to lend her a spare handkerchief that he always prepared and kept in his jacket's pocket. "Just don't let Vivio see it, Einhalt. Or she would definitely bombard you with more and more questions afterwards…" replied Ave back, as Einhalt was only quietly nodding back at him while still trying to cover her nosebleed with both handkerchiefs at the same time.

"Is that happens quite often? I mean your nosebleed?" asked Ave while grinning at Einhalt afterwards. Einhalt that was now using Ave's handkerchief to cover her nose quickly gave him a bashful glare before replying back at his question as well, in return. "You are horrible Ave-san. It truly is embarrassing to suddenly have this nosebleed when thinking about something that, uhm…a little inappropriate?" pouted Einhalt before shifting her body closer to the said young Time Diver Enforcer, Ave J.C Takamachi himself in order to avoid having Vivio and Shari from eavesdropping her. "Hey, don't blame me for that, Einhalt. I only said that I would be missing this rare opportunity to see you and Vivio in swimsuit, nothing more nothing less. Then, you for all the sudden started to have a nosebleed. Are you sure that everything is fine?" once again asked Ave while half-whispering her enquiry at Einhalt's left ear at the same time.

"Eeeek! E-everything is fine, Ave-san. P-please don't do that to me…" yelped Einhalt before she meekly gave her respond back at Ave's question not long afterwards. Luckily, Vivio and Shari were still busy talking about something else, as they were completely oblivious to what have transpired in Exia Repair IV's cockpit at the moment. "A, ha, ha, ha, ha. I won't do that again, Einhalt. Although sometimes it is quite fun to see your reaction when I tease you…" promised Ave in his reply towards Einhalt's respond just now, as he admitted that watching her reaction has definitely been quite fun sometimes. "Ugh, I think you get bad influence from commander Yagami, Ave-san. Since it definitely is embarrassing when you tease me like that before…" once again pouted Einhalt before she finished from rewriting some of the codes for Exia Repair IV's newest OS (Operating System) at the same time.

"Like I said, I truly am sorry, Einhalt. Please don't get angry…" apologized Ave while smiling at Einhalt, in which also smiled back at him while gently shook her head as well, in return. "I'm not and will never angry with you, Ave-san. Since despite being cheeky some times, you have done a lot for me, Vivio-san and everyone else ever since Break The World occurred. For that alone, I truly am grateful and certainly does Vivio-san, as well as everybody else, I believe…" reassured Einhalt back while in return also thanking Ave for everything that he has done for her, Vivio and everyone else as well. It was when with the usual Takamachi-style smile of his, Ave shook his head before replying back at the said young Hegemon-girl, Einhalt Stratos' respond a while ago.

"I am the one that should be thanking you for always be with me, Einhalt. Since you together with Vivio and everybody else has give me a place that I could finally call home, more than the world that I left behind when making a fateful choice on that fateful day. Because of that, I truly am thankful for everything that you have done, Einhalt, as your companionship truly is mean a lot for me after all…" thanked Ave back in return, as he truly was grateful for everything that Einhalt has done to him as well, at the same time. Einhalt herself in the meantime was only smiling at Ave before approvingly nod back at him as well, shortly afterwards.

"By the way, is your nose okay now, Einhalt?" asked Ave, as Einhalt noticed on how her nosebleed has now dried up after leaving a few of red spots on Ave's handkerchief as well at the same time. "Ah! It is fine now, Ave-san. Uhm, sorry for ruining your handkerchief, as I will definitely wash it for you…" quickly reassured Einhalt back while apologizing on how she has somehow left Ave's handkerchief with spots of blood that was dripping from her nosebleed, in return. At the same time, Einhalt also promised Ave that she will definitely wash his handkerchief before returning it back to him on the next day or so. "Please don't worry about it, Einhalt. Since you can always do that when you're free…" replied Ave back, as he noticed on how both Vivio and Shari have already finished their discussion not so long ago.

"Have you finished from fine tuning Exia's operating system, Einhalt-san? Since we better get going or else it would be dark before we could even swim, tee hee…" cutely and innocently asked Vivio while smiling at Einhalt and Ave as well, at the same time. "I have already done with my part, Vivio-san. Please wait for a little longer, since I only need to help Ave-san with his task before we can go together afterwards…" replied Einhalt back, as she quickly decided to help Ave with writing some new codes for his Exia Repair IV as well, at the same time. "Okay, just take your time Einhalt-san. Since we don't want that incident in Morgenroete to happen here. Although it actually was Athrun-san and Kira-san's fault for doing such a rush job of upgrading those M1 Astray's operating system, I believe…" cutely responded Vivio back, as she was only smiling at her beloved older girlfriend, Einhalt Stratos as well, in return.

"Actually, you can go now Einhalt. Since I only need to write six or seven more new codes before leaving as well, after all…" informed Ave while reassuringly smiled at Einhalt as well, simultaneously. "Uhm, is it truly okay with you, Ave-san? Since Shari-san will also be leaving together with us…" asked Einhalt back, as she wished to ensure that Ave was definitely fine by himself here, after all. "It will definitely be fine, Einhalt. Since I can always ask mister Ernesti and miss Ange for help…" once again reassured Ave while smiling at Einhalt as well, in return.

Ernesti and Angelise in which previously busy inspecting their respective units, Ikaruga and Villkiss quickly turned their heads towards Ave before approaching him afterwards. "What happens? Is there anything that I can help you with, Enforcer Takamachi? Since this newly upgraded Exia is just wooow me away!" cheerfully greeted and asked Ernesti, as he definitely feel thrilled to see how this Gundam Exia Repair IV would perform in actual combat. Angelise on the other hand was only quietly staring at Gundam Exia Repair IV's onboard computer and Haro-shaped portable quantum terminal before turning her attention back at Ave as well, not long afterwards. "It surely is similar to the one that I've seen on Setsuna's 00 Qan [T]. Is this machine also been created exclusively for Innovator use as well, Enforcer Takamachi?" asked Angelise, as she decided to also pointing out the fact that Exia Repair IV's cockpit interior, onboard computer system and overall interface are similar to Setsuna F. Seiei's Gundam 00 Qan [T] as well, after all.

"I believe so, miss Ange. Since this new Exia was upgraded using 00 Qan [T]'s spare parts, I guess it might share some characteristics that 00 Qan [T] has. Again, unless I personally test it in real combat, no one would know on whether it could achieve what 00 Qan [T] has achieved during ELS War unfortunately…" replied Ave back while at the same time letting Angelise knew on how no one has yet seen Exia Repair IV's actual combat potential, at least for now. Ernesti and Angelise were about to ask Ave with more questions before Shari quickly pulled them away and ask those two to help with writing new codes as well as fine tuning CW-GN-002REIII Gundam Dynames Repair III as well, at the same time. "Ernesti-kun, Ange-chan, Ave-kun is currently busy with his task. Since you seem to have a lot of free time in your hand, why don't you help us writing Dynames Repair III's codes and fine tuning its operating system? Since it would greatly help us to have a pair of upgraded Celestial Being's Gundam ready for combat…" requested Shari, as she decided to pull both Ernesti and Ange away from Ave, Einhalt and Vivio shortly afterwards.

"A, ha, ha, ha. Shari-san is truly dependable when we need her to be, isn't she? Einhalt-san? Ave-nii?" asked Vivio while sheepishly laughed at how Shario Finieno has somehow manage to swiftly pulled both Ernesti and Angelise away from inadvertently disturbing Ave. "Shari-san is always dependable, Vivio-san. Since she often perceptive enough to help us when we need her…" replied Einhalt back while smiling and nodding back at Vivio as well, in return. "I agree with Einhalt's answer, Vivio. Since at least for now Shari has somehow managed to keep Ernesti and Angelise busy after all. By the way, aren't you two going to have a late afternoon swimming session together, Einhalt? Vivio?" added Ave before reminding Vivio and Einhalt of their plan for late afternoon swimming session with his question, at the same time.

"Ah! I almost forget about that! Thanks for reminding us, Ave-nii!" quickly thanked Vivio before she quickly pulled her beloved older girlfriend, Einhalt Stratos away from Exia Repair IV's cockpit afterwards. "Eh? W-wait, Vivio-san! I still need to help Ave-san with some finishing touch before we go…" explained and argued Einhalt back while in return was surprised when Vivio suddenly pulled her down from Exia Repair IV's cockpit just now. "Don't worry Einhalt. I can finish the rest by myself, as it only six more codes need to be updated. Go have fun with Vivio and don't forget to take some pictures for me…" reassured Ave, as he was also playfully told Einhalt to take some pictures when they swim this afternoon. Einhalt in return was only blushing slightly before she gave Ave a bashful and meek nod while Vivio playfully stuck her tongue while laughing at her beloved Ave-nii in return.

"Don't be a perv, Ave-nii! Or I will tell commander Yagami about it…" playfully threaten Vivio before she let a bashful laugh as well afterwards. Right after Vivio mentioned Hayate's name, Ave quickly clasped both of his hands before performing an apologetic Buddha gesture at her and Einhalt as well, in return. "Please forgive me, Vivio-sama! I will reflect my action carefully from now on and try not to let a temptation get on me…" apologized Ave before he grinned at both Vivio and Einhalt as well, shortly afterwards. "I-I don't mind to take one or two pictures for you, Ave-san. Since it truly is a pity for you for not join us this afternoon…" responded Einhalt back, as she on the other hand expressed her willingness to help him take a picture or two of herself and Vivio in their standard ESUN-issued one piece swimsuit.

"Mou! You are not helping, Einhalt-san!" protested Vivio while pouting at her older girlfriend, Einhalt Stratos after she agreed to take one or two pictures for Ave just now. "Eh? I-I didn't know that I suppose to decline Ave-san's request, Vivio-san…" replied Einhalt back with slightly confused expression shown on her face. "You are just too nice, Einhalt-san. Since you don't actually need to agree with Ave-nii's silly request, especially when it involves taking our pictures in swimsuits…" remarked Vivio while reminding Einhalt on how sometimes she was definitely a little too nice to others, especially towards Enforcer Ave J.C Takamachi himself. It was after she listened at Vivio's remark just now, Einhalt couldn't help herself from letting a small chuckle out while at the same time blushing slightly in embarrassment as well.

"You're right, Vivio-san. Although, I don't actually mind to let Ave-san keep one or two commemorate pictures of our swimming activity this afternoon. Since he is unable to join us, I just want him to have something to remember as well about our time together in this world…" explained Einhalt back, as she decided to give Vivio and Ave another warm smile of hers as well, in return. It was after she saw Einhalt's beautiful and warm smile, Vivio couldn't help herself from blushing even redder and give in to Ave's request for taking a picture or two during their afternoon swimming session. Although simultaneously, Vivio was also demanding Ave to take a picture or two of his one-on-one sparring session with Hayate in return.

By the time Vivio, Einhalt and Shari finally left Ave, Ernesti and Angelise behind for their late afternoon swimming session, the young Time Diver Enforcer, Ave J.C Takamachi has once again remembered on how he truly cherished both Einhalt and Vivio, as they were his precious family after all. Because of that, as he was also about to leave the temporary mobile suit hangar behind after fine tuning his Gundam Exia Repair IV's operating system, Ave once again made a silent prayer in his heart while closing both of his eyes at the same time. "I wish to protect them, as well as Hayate-san, Nanoha-san, Fate-san and everybody else. Would you lend me your strength Exia, Tink Erbel…?" asked Ave in his silent prayer, as he slowly open both of his eyes and was about to leave the said temporary mobile suit hangar behind before briefly stopping his footstep when he heard Tink Erbel's whisper on his ears, answering his silent prayer just now.

 _"I was born from your prayer…"_

 _"The prayer and your choice is an entry to this new life…"_

 _"With your sincerest wish and unyielding courage in your heart, you will reborn and your prayer will be answered…"_

 _"Iris Asteria. That is my name and I will exist as long as you believe in me, our last Benevolent King of the Saint Cradle…"_

* * *

 **ED Theme Song:** KOE (Performed By: ASCA)

* * *

Chise Hattori quietly sat in front of Enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown, as she tried to avoid her gaze at the same time. Teana in which sat next to Fate was typing on her portable laptop computer while her faithful Device, Cross Mirage expertly assist her with sorting multiple investigation files at the same time. While she wasn't by any chance being intimidated with any questions that Fate has asked her, Chise definitely felt extremely uncomfortable for having to answer Fate as well as Teana's questions before. Fate was extremely kind, gentle and patient, as she always tried to empathize with Chise's circumstances rather than just merely interrogating her with questions after questions. Although Teana and Ave were also kind as well as extremely considerate when asking her questions yesterday, Chise definitely found that Fate was still the kindest among them.

Nevertheless, Chise was still feeling extremely uncomfortable when Fate asked a few questions just a moment ago. While she was somehow able to answer Fate's questions without even trying to hide anything from her, Chise knew very well on how her existence alone has been giving others in which include Fate, Teana, Ave and everybody else a lot of trouble. Because of that, as she answered Fate and Teana's questions a while ago, Chise couldn't help herself from feeling down as well as a bit guilty of the trouble that she has been causing. Even if it wasn't her fault that Fate, Teana and everybody else came into conflict with those Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers before now stranded in this dying parallel world because of that, Chise wished that people would just ignore her rather than trying to rescue her and end up getting involved in the conflict that never be theirs.

Because of that, as she answer Fate and Teana's questions a while ago, Chise decided to apologize for involving them in such a trouble. Fate and Teana in the meantime were just reassure Chise that everything was never be her fault and she shouldn't blame herself for that. Fate even went as far as reassured Chise that she together with Time-Space Administrative Bureau would protect her from Longinus Dreizehn Orden, as no one should experience such a traumatic thing in his or her entire life, after all. Nonetheless, Fate's reassuring words only made Chise feel even more guilty for everything that has happened to her, as she in the end only gave others so much trouble while her life never actually weight that much in reality, according to Chise herself.

Because of that, as Fate patiently waited for her to talk more about herself and Teana busy typing and compiling any information that she provided just now, Chise has decided to keep quiet unless they prompted her to speak by answering one of their questions. Since only by doing so, she could somehow hope to not get Fate, Teana and everybody else involved even further with the mess that she inadvertently created for being a Sleih Beggey. It was after a brief yet oppressing silence that made Chise started to shift and fidget uncomfortably, a soft knock was heard on the front door that connect Fate and Teana's temporary office with the main corridor of the first tower's fifth floor. Chise spontaneously turned her head at the front door that slowly started to open, as she saw the famous Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Ace of Aces, captain (instructor) Nanoha Takamachi greeted both Fate and Teana while poking her head from behind the aforementioned door itself, at the same time.

"Am I interrupting you, Fate-chan? Teana?" innocently asked Nanoha while smiling at Fate, Teana and Chise as well, simultaneously. Chise in the meantime found Nanoha's smile has been definitely cute and captivating, as she couldn't help herself from blushing slightly for some unknown reason. "Ah, perfect timing, Nanoha. Would you like to accompany Chise for a walk? Since I don't think we should keep on asking her with more question for today…" replied Fate back before simultaneously asking her beloved fiancé, Nanoha a favour. "Certainly, Fate-chan! Since I also wish to talk with Chise-chan and hear some of her stories as well…" cheerfully responded Nanoha back, as she was also affirmatively accepting Fate's request as well, in return.

"B-but, I don't want to impose you with more trouble, instructor Takamachi-san…?" timidly replied Chise, as she was trying to politely decline Nanoha's invitation for an early evening stroll across their provisional headquarter complex. "Eeeeh! I thought it would actually nice for us to walk together and have some fresh air, Chise-chan. Since I also interested to know more about you…" responded Nanoha back at Chise's timid reply just now before she was cutely expressing her shock and slight disappointment as well, shortly afterwards. "I-I didn't mean to decline your invitation and…ugh…but, I…" quickly replied Chise back, as she started to feel extremely bad for trying to decline Nanoha's invitation for a nice early evening walk across their provisional headquarter complex just now. Nonetheless, after she was unable to find a right word to continue her reply, Chise decided to once again remain quiet while meekly avoiding any eye contact from the venerable Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Ace of Aces herself, in return.

"It would be good for your body and mind to actually walk with Nanoha, Chise. Since she will most likely able to listen and talk with you better than myself…" added Fate while convincing Chise to at least give Nanoha's invitation a try. Especially when everything was actually Fate's idea to have Nanoha accompany Chise for a little walk this evening. "Nanoha-san is a good listener and she will always try to help you, Chise. I can guarantee you that she will be able to help with anything that has currently trouble your mind…" attested Teana while smiling at Chise as well, in return. It was after she gave Fate and Teana's suggestion another quick yet careful thought, Chise decided to accept Nanoha's invitation for having a short walk together this evening. Nanoha in return was very happy when Chise meekly nod back and agree to walk together this evening, as she quickly gave her a hug afterwards. Once again Chise couldn't help herself from blushing even redder in embarrassment while at the same time find that Nanoha, Fate and Teana's kindness has undeniably soothing her wounded soul after all.

"Uhm, instructor Takamachi-san, it actually is embarrassing to have you holding my hand like that…" muttered Chise, as she was still blushing slightly in embarrassment when Nanoha cheerfully holding her right hand. "Eeeeh! I thought it would make you feel safer when I hold your hand like that, Chise-chan. Also, please call me Nanoha, as instructor Takamachi-san sounds a little bit mouthful…" quickly replied Nanoha back while cutely pouting at Chise as well, in return. Once again, Chise found herself unable to argue with Nanoha, as she in the end decided to let the older yet somehow a little childish venerable Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Ace of the Sky keep on holding her hand while cheerfully smiling at her as well, at the same time.

"Have a nice trip Nanoha, Chise. Just don't forget that you two are preparing dinner for tonight…" reminded Fate while smiling at both Nanoha and Chise as well, in return. While Nanoha quickly gave her beloved fiancé, Fate an affirmative nod, Chise's face instantly went pale after knowing that she was scheduled for helping with dinner preparation tonight. "I-I don't know how to cook that well…" timidly responded Chise, as she was trying to find the right word that would allow her to get away from it. Nonetheless, as she once again unable to find a right respond that would excuse her from participating in dinner preparation tonight, Chise slowly hung her head low while admitting her defeat afterwards. Thankfully however, Nanoha decided to cheerfully reassure Chise that everything would definitely be fine, as she will teach her how to cook tonight.

"Don't worry Chise-chan. We will do this together and everything will just be fine, in the end…" reassured Nanoha, as she also gave Chise her signature reassuring Takamachi-style smile as well, in return. "Well, I'm sure Chise's cooking will be delicious and unique, as long as Shamal-sensei is not getting involved with it…" remarked Teana half-jokingly, as she instantly made both Nanoha and Fate laughed almost at the same time. "Uhm, what is wrong with Shamal-sensei's cooking, instructor…I mean Nanoha-san…?" timidly asked Chise, as she was also wondering on why both Nanoha and Fate were laughing at Teana's remark just now. It was when Nanoha innocently smiled at Chise before she decided to answer her question as well, in return.

"It actually is a long story, Chise-chan. I will tell you during our evening walk together…" promised Nanoha back in her answer towards Chise's question just now, as she noticed on how this younger Sleih Beggey-girl, Chise Hattori was somehow quite curious to hear more story about Shamal's infamous cooking. Because of that, as they were about to leave Fate and Teana's temporary office, Nanoha decided to telepathically reassure them that she would try to understand Chise more by talking as a dependable friend for her instead. In return, Fate and Teana decided to also telepathically remind Nanoha about how volatile Chise's emotion was, as she would need to gain her trust first unfortunately.

Because of that, when Chise asked Nanoha on which place that they should visit during their evening walk across their provisional headquarter complex, the venerable Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Ace of the Sky herself decided that they should be visiting the third tower's indoor arena in which happens to be temporarily refurbished for synthetic magic battle training, as both of them might see Hayate and Ave's sparring in synthetic magic battle simulation as well, after all. Even though Chise was initially confused on why Nanoha has suggested her to visit the third tower's indoor arena together, she decided to follow her suggestion instead of respectfully declining it.

It was when, together with Nanoha, Chise left Fate and Teana's temporary office after they also decided to visit the third tower's indoor arena as well, at the same time. On their way to the third tower's indoor arena, Nanoha began to tell Chise a story about Shamal's infamous cooking, as well as how she met Hayate and Ave for the very first time. Because of that, as they finally arrived at the third tower of their provisional headquarter together, Chise started to realize that she could somehow trusted Nanoha, as well as her new friends that has helped her after all.

"When you see them fighting in an intense synthetic magic battle, don't be surprised and scared, Chise-chan. Since they have crash emulation temporarily installed in their Devices while at the same time, a powerful barrier is also cover the entire synthetic magic battle arena to protect us by ensuring our safety from any stray magical attacks…" calmly explained Nanoha, as she also reassured Chise that they would be safe when watching Hayate and Ave's one-on-one spar in synthetic magic battle that she (Chise) never once saw in her life. Because of that, while she was also somehow still a little bit scared of witnessing a true maelstrom of magical combat, Chise couldn't help herself from curiously wished to see and know more about it. Since perhaps, Chise could finally understand and learn more about how her new friends obtain their strength while at the same time wield it righteously to protect those in which they truly love as well as cherished dearly above everything, in return.

When the two of them enter the indoor arena in which located on the third tower's sixth floor of their provisional headquarter complex, Chise's eyes was instantly surprised by the intensity of synthetic magic battle that she saw right in front of her eyes. At one side, Chise saw Special Duty Section 6's commander Hayate Yagami cast multiple guided magical bolts in a shape that is similar to Reinforce Eins' Blutiger Dolch or Reinforce Zwei's Frigid Dagger towards her opponent while shouting the name of her attacks. On the other side, Hayate's opponent in which Chise quickly identify as one of the three Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Enforcer, Ave J.C Takamachi instantly cast a modified cartridge-aided shield-type defensive spell, Exelion Shield to protect himself from Hayate's magical bolts that she would soon launched at his direction.

" _Bring forth spears and pierce my enemy through with it! Brionac Assault!"_

Right after Hayate concluded her aria, Chise saw multiple guided magical bolts in a shape that is similar to Blutiger Dolch began to hurl themselves towards Ave's shield-type defensive spell, Exelion Shield and exploded almost instantly upon colliding against it. Unfortunately however, Hayate's (guided) shooting spell, Brionac Assault was in the end still incapable of taking the aforementioned cartridge-aided shield-type defensive spell down with it. Because of that, Hayate decided to quickly cast her signature high-speed (aimed) bombardment spell, Claíomh Solais towards her beloved younger boyfriend, Ave while using her prized Armed Device, Schwertkreuz as its powerful catalyst as well, at the same time.

Ave that has previously seen the destructive penetrating power of Hayate's high-speed (aimed) bombardment spell, Claíomh Solais, decided to fortify his cartridge-aided shield-type defensive spell, Exelion Shield by casting another layer of conceptual defensive spell that he somehow manage to replicate using his unique magecraft, "Gradation Air" or better known as "Projection" in the end. It was when Ave successfully projecting a perfect replica of the legendary Seven Rings that Cover the Fiery Heavens, an ultimate shield from the Age of Gods itself, Rho Aias in order to block or perhaps even nullify his beloved older girlfriend, Hayate's powerful high-speed (aimed) bombardment spell, Claíomh Solais in which also happens to be more than capable of penetrating even his or Nanoha's Exelion Shield as well, after all. It was when Chise, Nanoha and Hayate herself saw seven-layered "Bounded Field" in the shape of an iridescent flower bloomed right in front of them before completely offering its caster, Ave with an ultimate protection that Aias or Ajax the Great once possessed, at the same time.

" _Claíomh Solais! Feuer!"_

Shouted Hayate, as she was executing her high-speed (aimed) bombardment spell, Claíomh Solais towards Ave using a simple command phrase instead of a long aria this time around. It was when Chise and Nanoha saw five translucent white coloured magical beam crashed unto the seven petals of Ave's Rho Aias, as they also have noticed on how the said Queen of the Night Sky, Hayate Yagami's high-speed (aimed) bombardment speed, Claíomh Solais somehow now became a lot more powerful than its previous counterpart. "Is Executive Officer Takamachi-san will be okay, Nanoha-san?" meekly asked Chise Hattori, as she noticed on how Ave's Rho Aias began to crack slowly but surely. Nanoha in the meantime was only gave Chise a warm smile before she turned her attention back at Chise before replying to the question that the aforementioned younger Sleih Beggey-girl has asked just a moment ago.

"At this rate, even the legendary shield that once capable even stopping multiple A-ranked noble phantasms would be proven inadequate to protect him from Hayate-chan's Claíomh Solais. Nevertheless, I'm sure that Ave-kun has anticipated this, Chise-chan…" reassured Nanoha back in her respond at Chise Hattori's question before she decided to also smiling at her (Chise) as well, in return. "B-but, I don't think Enforcer Takamachi-san could dodge commander Yagami-san's bombardment spell, as the moment he brought down his defense, that bombardment spell, Claíomh Solais would instantly swallow him…" meekly argued Chise back, as she was still unable to predict any next move that Ave would take to get away from this perilous predicament after all.

"You just have to wait and see, Chise-chan. Since his plan might surprise you…" once again replied Nanoha back while at the same time reassuring Chise that everything will definitely be fine. It was when Chise slowly gave Nanoha an affirmative nod, as she decided to wait on what would be happening next. At the same time, Chise also noticed on how Hayate's high-speed (aimed) bombardment spell, Claíomh Solais almost completely shatter the entire seven petals of Rho Aias that Ave projected in front of his already slightly cracked Exelion Shield as well. Nonetheless, she only saw Ave's smiling expression, as he brought his free left hand right in front of him while at the same time projecting an additional Rho Aias as well, not long afterwards.

With additional protection was added on top of the first Rho Aias that almost completely crumble away, Ave decided to also project another noble phantasm, as he this time around successfully replicating an extra-dimensional sentient living sword in which also previously known as the king of all divine swords across this countless multiple multiverse itself, Grospoliner Replicant. Using a short interval in which the second projected Rho Aias has given him, Ave lifted Grospoliner Replicant upwards before vertically slashing at the incoming high-speed (aimed) bombardment spell, Claíomh Solais that has successfully destroy the two Rho Aias that he projected together with his Exelion Shield, at the same time.

It was when Chise and Nanoha saw Hayate's high-speed (aimed) bombardment spell, Claíomh Solais began to disintegrate after Ave use Grospoliner Replicant to vertically sliced it into half just now. Hayate herself was only smiling at her beloved younger boyfriend, as she quickly spun her prized Armed Device, Schwertkreuz while simultaneously readying her stance as well, in return. "Is commander Yagami-san wish to fight Enforcer Takamachi-san in close quarter combat, Nanoha-san?" asked Chise, as she was also feel surprised to see how Ave successfully sliced the supposedly Hayate's unstoppable high-speed (aimed) bombardment spell, Claíomh Solais into half with his newly projected living greatsword, Grospoliner Replicant just now.

"It seems to be like that, Chise-chan. Since only by engaging to one-on-one duel against each other that both Ave-kun and Hayate-chan could understand their own progress as well as understand one another better. Although it might sounds a bit strange to you, this is not even the first time for Ave-kun and Hayate-chan to spar while catching up, as their roles often require them to be away from one another unfortunately…" explained Nanoha back in her respond towards Chise's question just now, as she was also at the same time gave the younger Sleih Beggey-girl a gentle Takamachi-style smile of hers as well, in return. "Uhm, why commander Yagami-san and Enforcer Takamachi-san still need to check their own progress, Nanoha-san? Aren't they already strong enough to overcome almost anything?" innocently and timidly asked Chise, as she once again found that Hayate and Ave's desire to keep on improving themselves to be quite confusing after all.

"Both Ave-kun and Hayate-chan's desire to protect those in which they truly cherish above anything else has always been the strongest among us, similar to Vivio and Einhalt. Because of that, in order to protect those in which they truly love and cherish dearly, Ave-kun and Hayate-chan always tried their best to keep on improving themselves by becoming stronger than ever despite to the limitation as well as setback that each of them have encountered up until now, Chise-chan…" once again explained Nanoha in her reply towards Chise's question just now, as she decided to also give her another gentle Takamachi-style smile as well, in return. It was from Nanoha's explanation just now, Chise started to understand on why she often saw Ave, Hayate, Vivio and Einhalt spar together whenever they found a free time in these past hectic few days.

From the story that Chise heard in these past few days after Ave and Einhalt rescued her together with Lucina and Riessfeld from Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers, both Ave and Hayate were officially known for having a romantic relationship long before she met them. Yet at the same time, she also heard a story on how Hayate has also personally don't mind if Vivio and Einhalt in which also has been in romantic relationship decided to become the said young Time Diver Enforcer, Ave J.C Takamachi's other girlfriends as well at the same time. According to the explanation that Chise previously heard from Einhalt's best friend, Yumina Enclave, it actually has something to do with an Old Belka's tradition that Eremiah Tribe, Olivier Sägebrecht and Claus G.S Ingvalt themselves practiced in their life, as the said young Hegemon-girl, Einhalt Stratos herself also letting her one and only protégé, Fūka Reventón to date Ave for several times in the past.

"It truly is amazing isn't it? For people like Enforcer Takamachi-san, commander Yagami-san, Vivio, Einhalt and everyone else to always find a confidence of choosing each of their own paths that they believe in, Nanoha-san…" remarked Chise, as she lowered her head while feeling somehow a little dejected at the same time. Nanoha in the meantime was only gently smiled at Chise, as she could somehow understand the conflicting emotion that the aforementioned younger Sleih Beggey-girl herself has currently felt in her heart. Because of that, Nanoha decided tell Chise more about her beloved adopted younger brother, Ave's past from the time when she met him for the very first time.

"Actually, Ave-kun has never been a person with such confidence in his heart when I first met him, Chise-chan. Although he in the end manage to find a compromise by accepting his own strength and weakness while moving forward to the future instead of being chained by his own past after all…" responded Nanoha back at Chise's statement just now, as she was also at the same time letting her know more about Ave's past, in return. "R-really, Nanoha-san? S-since I find it hard to believe that Enforcer Takamachi-san is happen to be someone with a low self confidence in the past…" asked Chise back, as she was somehow surprised when knowing that Ave used to actually have a very low self-esteem in the past.

"It is true, Chise-chan. Since the only thing that has given him courage to move forward was his love towards Hayate-chan and the rest of us, his new family, friends as well as allies and comrade in arms…" replied Nanoha back while smiling at Chise as well, as she mentioned on how Ave's genuine feeling towards Hayate, Vivio and Einhalt would somehow gave him a courage to fight his own weakness, namely his initial low self-esteem after all. It was after he could slowly overcame his own low self-esteem, Ave also finally found a new purpose in his new choice of life that he made when accepting Olivier Sägebrecht and Ayin Barshem's offer on that fateful night.

Nanoha then told Chise a story behind Ave's choice on becoming another Time Diver so that he could finally met Hayate, as well as Fate, Nanoha, Vivio and Einhalt initially. Nevertheless, the choice that Ave made on that fateful night has guided him to the new family, friends, allies and comrade in arms that he could truly cherished from the bottom of his heart. It was when Nanoha decided to tell Chise more about Ave, as well as when he first met Hayate, Fate and Nanoha herself, as the said young Sleih Beggey-girl herself tentatively listen at her story, in return. In the end, Chise found that Nanoha's tale about her beloved adopted younger brother, Ave when he first made his fateful choice and finally able to meet the very people that he truly love and cherish from the bottom of his heart to be one of the most uplifting stories that she ever heard in her life.

It was when she understood that despite displaying such high level of confidence and extraordinary strength, Ave still is a normal human being with his own flaws and shortcomings. While Ave was undeniably has becoming stronger than when he initially met his new family, friends, allies and comrade in arms, Chise realized on how this aforementioned young Time Diver Enforcer also need someone there for him, acting as his emotional crutches for this entire time. Nanoha, Fate and Hayate were initially happen to be the one that acted as his emotional crutches when he first met them approximately twelve hours before Break The World. Although in the end he also truly cares about other people in his new family, friends, allies and comrade in arms such as Subaru, Teana, Vita, Signum, Shamal, Reinforce Eins, Reinforce Zwei, Agito, Vivio, Einhalt, Fūka, Rinne and many others, Ave's ultimate emotional crutches were still those aforementioned three Time-Space Administrative Bureau's famous Aces that he met later on, approximately twelve hours before Break The World took place.

Because of that, as she watched over the intense one-on-one spar between Ave and Hayate while listening at Nanoha to personally concluded her tale, Chise quietly has decided to made up her mind. In order to actually care and protect others that she truly love and cherish above everything in this world, she must first learnt how to love and cherish her own self. Chise's low self-esteem combined with suicidal thought that she had long before her fateful encounter with Lucina and Riessfeld has definitely prevent her from taking the first step forward to actually love other people as much as she supposed to love herself. Yet, her initial encounter with Ave and Einhalt, as well as the recent conversation that she had with Fate, Teana and Nanoha has definitely helped Chise to finally accept her own shortcoming while at the same time trying to take a very first step forward into the future.

In the end, as the entire one-on-one spar between Ave and Hayate has finally been concluded with the said Queen of the Night Sky's victory against her beloved younger boyfriend by a paper margin, Chise finally able to return Nanoha's smile with her own, as she promised the venerable Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Ace of Aces herself to be more confident and fight for the sake of tomorrow instead of dwelling upon a tragic past that would always there, remain unchanged for the rest of this endless eternity itself. It was Chise's promise to Nanoha, as she would definitely try her best to fulfil it without fail. Since only by doing so, she could hope to make progress in her life and finally find a solace from those tragic past experiences that have tormented her.

 _To Be Continued…_


	25. Episode 21

**Episode 21**

~ Twilight of the Dying World (Part VII/ Final) ~

Beyond the Gleam of Dusk

* * *

"Are you okay, Ave-nii?" asked Vivio with a concerned expression shown on her face, as she sat right in front of her beloved older brother-like adopted uncle while still wearing her standard ESUN-issued one-piece swimsuit at the same time. Ave in which has his head still completely buried on the table briefly glancing at Vivio before he replied back while letting a small sigh out as well, in return. "My entire body is hurt. Since I never actually expecting Hayate-san's magic to hit that hard…" replied Ave back, as he noticed on how Vivio was only letting a small chuckle out after she listened at his reply just now. "Commander Yagami has never skipped any of her combat training with Nanoha-mama, Ave-nii. Because of that, it won't actually surprise me if she has also now becoming even more powerful than before. You better watch out for that, tee hee…" teased Vivio back in her respond at Ave's reply just now before she gently pat on his head using her right hand afterwards.

"Now, now, Ave-nii. If you need our help for the next session of spar, Einhalt-san and I will definitely help, as we can try to beat commander Yagami down together…" reassured Vivio while mischievously grinning at Ave as well, in return. "Uhm, did you realize that Hayate-san is my girlfriend, Vivio?" replied Ave back while simultaneously giving his beloved imōto-like adoptive niece a confused glance as well, not long afterwards. "A, ha, ha, ha…of course we know about that, Ave-nii. Although at the same time, Einhalt-san, Fūka-san, Rinne-san and I have actually wish to one day fight commander Yagami together with the rest of her knights in team based combat when visiting Luu-Luu for vacation…" sheepishly responded Vivio back while mentioning on how she together with Einhalt, Fūka and Rinne have already been looking forward for any future spar against Hayate and the rest of her family as well, in return.

"For some reason, I feel that first lieutenant Vita will use this opportunity to try her new Graf Eisen Modified and drag me into this as well…" once again replied Ave back before he noticed on Einhalt has just arrived with a tray of three warm chicken soup bowl for them. Similar to Vivio, Ave also noticed on Einhalt was still wearing her standard ESUN-issued one-piece swimsuit, as she has just finished from her swimming session just now. "Uhm, did I miss anything?" innocently asked Einhalt, as she greeted both Vivio and Ave, at the same time. It was when Ave was just smiling back at Einhalt before he responding back at her question as well, in return. "Not really, Einhalt. Since Vivio has just told me more about her plan to fight my lovely girlfriend, Hayate-san in the next team spar when we visit Hotel Alpine together in the future…" responded Ave back while at the same time informing Einhalt with everything that Vivio just said and planned a little while ago.

"Isn't that actually quite bad, Vivio-san? Since commander Yagami together with the rest of her knights are a solid team that has proven themselves in many battle before. It almost is impossible to defeat them together, especially when commander Yagami decided to perform unison together with sergeant major Eins or sergeant major Zwei…" reminded Einhalt back while asking a short rhetorical question back to her beloved younger girlfriend, Vivio as well, in return. Vivio in the meantime was only letting a small grin out before she quickly shook her head and replying back at Einhalt's reminder just now. "Certainly, it would be difficult for us to defeat them, Einhalt-san. Although, with Fūka-san and Rinne-san's help, we will definitely manage to do it, somehow…" quickly responded Vivio back, as she once again decided to reassure Einhalt that they will definitely able to defeat Hayate and her knights if Fūka and Rinne were in their team.

"Uhm, what do you think about it, Ave-san?" asked Einhalt before she took a small sip of her warm chicken soup afterwards. "I think, it would be interesting to see how four Strikers fight against an Old Belka's mage and knights using synthetic magic battle's rule of engagement, Einhalt. For whether you would be able to defeat Hayate-san or not, it truly is depend on yourself, as Vivio did won against the supposedly indomitable Nanoha-san in the past…" replied Ave back, as he took a sip of his own warm chicken soup as well, in return. "That would be quite a challenge, I believe. Since both Sieg-san and Viktor-san also found it difficult to win any battle against Vivio-san's mothers and commander Yagami on two against one duel, Ave-san…" responded Einhalt back, as she was also admitting the fact on how defeating Hayate and her knights would be extremely difficult unfortunately.

"Still, I'm not saying that it would be impossible to defeat Hayate-san and her knights in team battle. It only will require every ounce of you, as well as, Vivio, Fūka and Rinne's strength to win this fight. Again, I shouldn't actually tell you this. Especially since you're fighting against my lovely girlfriend and her family after all…" encouraged Ave in his follow up statement before grinning at both Einhalt and Vivio as well, shortly afterwards. It was when Vivio was only grinning back at her beloved older brother-like adopted uncle while gave him an acknowledging nod, as Einhalt bashfully smiled at him as well, simultaneously.

"Awww, I thought, we or at the very least Einhalt-san and Fūka-san are also your other lovely girlfriends, Ave-nii?" playfully teased Vivio, as she cutely asking her beloved older brother-like adopted uncle a question that also reminding him about Einhalt or more importantly Fūka's romantic crush at him, in return.

It was when Ave coughed and almost spilled his synthetic warm chicken soup, as he noticed on how Vivio once again playfully grinning at him while Einhalt blushed even redder in embarrassment. "V-Vivio-san? T-that's a bit embarrassing to let Ave-san know that…" quickly scolded Einhalt with her slightly stuttered voice, as she tried to avert her gaze from Ave in order to hide her embarrassment as well, at the same time. "Sometimes, Hayate-san's crazy idea is end up giving me a little more unnecessary headache than how it supposed to be. Again, both Claus-san and Olivier-san are supportive with Hayate-san's crazy idea for letting Einhalt and more importantly Fūka as my other girlfriends based from a certain Old Belka's tradition that I totally am unaware of…" muttered Ave alone under his breath, as he decided to let another small sigh out afterwards.

"A-are you alright, Ave-san?" politely asked Einhalt, as she has somehow manage to summon her entire courage to gaze at Vivio's beloved Ave-nii with her beautiful mismatched purple and blue eyes at the same time. "I'm fine, Einhalt. Only a little bit caught off guard by Vivio's teasing just now. Again, thanks for worrying about me and also uhm…you look good in that swimsuit of yours…" thanked Ave, as he at the same time decided to also make a compliment over Einhalt's nice figure in her standard ESUN-issued one-piece swimsuit, in return. It was when his compliment instantly made Einhalt conscious for the fact that she was still wearing her standard-ESUN-issued one-piece swimsuit, as she quickly tried to cover her chest using both of her hands while once again blushing even redder in embarrassment.

"Eeeew, that's pervy, Ave-nii…" teased Vivio while once again grinning at her beloved older brother-like uncle, at the same time. "Well, I only am stating the truth and didn't mean to make Einhalt feel uncomfortable because of that…" replied Ave back while explaining the remark that he just made at his beloved imōto-like adoptive niece as well, in return. "I-I'm sorry, Ave-san. I didn't mean to make you looks like a pervy person…" apologized Einhalt, as she started to calm down for a little and continue on eating her bowl of warm synthetic chicken soup afterwards. "No worries, Einhalt. It just I never actually expect you to get bashful for all the sudden. I should be more careful when choosing my words to compliment people in the future from now on…" reassured Ave back before he decided to once again gave the said young Hegemon-girl in front of him another warm Takamachi-style smile of his as well, in return.

"May I also sit here, Ave-kun, Vivio, Einhalt?" politely greeted Hayate, as she just arrived with tray full of synthetic dōngpōròu and a bowl of rice in her hands while asking her beloved younger boyfriend, Vivio and Einhalt a question as well, at the same time. "Ah, of course you can Hayate-san. Since Vivio, Einhalt and I were just talking about our one-on-one sparring session this afternoon…" replied Ave back, as Vivio and Einhalt noticed on how his face instantly beamed up when he saw his beloved older girlfriend and commanding officer, Hayate Yagami just now. "A, ha, ha, ha. I thought that you are actually having a date with Vivio and Einhalt before. It seems my guess has been completely wrong na…" cheerfully responded Hayate back, as she decided to also innocently tease her younger boyfriend, Ave together with Vivio and Einhalt as well, in return.

It was when Einhalt once again found her cheeks became red, as she blushed in embarrassment upon hearing Hayate's cheerful respond and teasing just now. Vivio on the other hand was only grinning back at the said Queen of the Night Sky herself before she decided to also cheerfully replying back at her teasing as well, shortly afterwards. "We are trying to interrogate Ave-nii about the best possible way to beat you one one-on-one sparring session commander Yagami. Since, I'm sure Einhalt-san as well as Fūka-san would definitely looking forward to know that…" cheerfully replied Vivio back while smiling at Hayate as well, in return. Hayate in which has always viewed Vivio as her own cheerful and yet a little mischievous niece was only letting a small chuckle out before responding back at the said younger Sankt Kaiser-girl's reply just now.

"I really look forward for that, Vivio. Since it would also let me to practice more in one-on-one combat scenario at the same time na…" responded Hayate back while smiling at Vivio, Einhalt and Ave as well, in return. It was when Ave decided to remind Hayate that she would most likely also need to fight Einhalt and Fūka as well, if Vivio's idea of challenging her in one-on-one spar went ahead, after all. "Don't you remember on how Vivio has once defeated Nanoha-san in one-on-one duel, Hayate-san? Also, please don't forget about Einhalt and Fūka are both the first and second strongest Striker in Time-Space Administrative Bureau's administrated and non-administrated worlds as well…" reminded Ave while taking the last sip of his synthetic chicken soup as well, at the same time.

"A-Ave-san…" meekly pleaded Einhalt, as she for some reason thought that Ave's reminder would only made Hayate becoming more interested to spar or even fight with her as well as Fūka and Vivio in the future. Unfortunately, Einhalt's fear was later on becoming reality, as Hayate instead decided to respond at her beloved younger boyfriend's reminder just now by showing her interest on fighting Vivio, Einhalt and Fūka in one-on-one sparring session afterwards.

"I'm looking forward for that as well, Vivio, Einhalt. Since it always nice to spar with both of you, especially a pure Striker like yourself, Einhalt. Although, I wonder on which side Ave-kun is going to support for when the day finally come na?" replied Hayate back at her younger boyfriend, Ave's reminder just now before she decided to also tease him over which side that he will be taking when this sparring do finally take place, after all. It was when Ave only smiled back at Hayate before he decided to answer the said Queen of the Night Sky's question as well, in return.

"If it is one-on-one spar, I would rather remain neutral and fight Vivio, Einhalt and Fūka as well afterwards. Yet, if it is a team versus team spar that we are talking about, I will without question be siding with Hayate-san's team and act as one of her Front Attacker. So, I'm sorry Vivio, Einhalt, but I will fight against you two…" answered Ave back, as he decided to also apologizing at both Vivio and Einhalt as well, shortly afterwards. It was when Vivio decided to tease her beloved Ave-nii by showing a pouting expression while Einhalt repeatedly shook her head before responding back at his statement or answer as well with a smile on her face. "I truly understand that Ave-san and because of that, Vivio-san, Fūka and I will also looking forward to see the legendary Liberator and Time Diver's peerless sword techniques and fight them with all of my might…" responded Einhalt back while smiling and clenching her right fist, as she made a declaration to fight Ave together with Hayate in the next future sparring session afterwards.

"A, ha, ha. I look forward for that, Einhalt. Although I am not a legendary Liberator as only one Liberator that has ever existed in these countless multiple multiverses, I believe…" replied Ave back while politely dismissing Einhalt's claim over his status as a legendary Liberator, at the same time. "With that, I need to disagree with you Ave-nii! Since while Rean-san is also a Liberator that fought with and against Rinne-san in the past, you have also proven yourself to be the one. I remember on how you fought against the "Origin of Life" in order to liberate us from Lacrimosa and its Wardens of Evolution in the past, as it would also make you earn the title of Liberator afterwards…" argued Vivio back with serious expression shown on her face, as she tried to remind Ave on how his courage of fighting the entire Lacrimosa that once destroyed multiple different multiverse have definitely made him earn the title of Liberator as well, in the end.

"Did I fought and won against this whatsoever Lacrimosa is in the past? Why could not I remember that?" asked Ave before he turned his attention at Vivio, Einhalt and Hayate with confused look shown on his face. Hayate in the meantime was only smiling at her beloved younger boyfriend, Ave before she decided to answer his question as well, in return. "It was how things works unfortunately, Ave-kun, as our memories only just recently returned after we arrived in this dying world while pursuing Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers. Perhaps, what happened in this world, as well as Ainsworth's world and our own world has something to do with Lacrimosa itself na…" answered Hayate back before mentioning on how every incidents that took place in multiple different worlds might be related to one another, after all.

"Is something that happened in our world, such as sudden appearance of multiple temporal dimension fissures, emergence of DAMONs together with a vast structure of chalice dungeon underneath the third newborn world surface might actually related to Lacrimosa, Hayate-san?" once again asked Ave, as he tried to understand and remember the meaning of this "Lacrimosa" in which Vivio and Hayate have just mentioned before. Unfortunately, as if a thick fog has completely been clouding any of his memories related to Lacrimosa itself, Ave still couldn't remember anything from when he fought and defeated "Origin of Life" and earned the title of "Liberator" in the end. "Those incidents are the one that might actually related to Lacrimosa itself, Ave-kun. Since from it, I could now understand the reason behind Yggdmillennia's wish to reach the third newborn world's Swirl of the Root or Origin, as they only want to find an answer that would allow them save the third newborn world from its impending ultimate demise, I believe na…" answered Hayate back, as she decided to also mentioning her theory of what made Yggdmillennia decided to declare their secession from ESUN and organize this Great Holy Grail War, simultaneously.

"Commander Yagami is right, Ave-san. Whether you remember or not, the fact that you're holding the title of Liberator has made you able to determine one world's salvation or demise, unfortunately. Since, it was only with your help that we might be able to protect our third newborn world as well as this world from Lacrimosa, I believe…" calmly added Einhalt, as she decided to also mentioning the fact that Ave himself might have a capacity to save this dying world from its impending ultimate demise, as well as theirs. "T-that's quite a huge responsibility for someone that could barely remember on whether he truly is capable of becoming a saviour or not, Einhalt. Nonetheless, I will try my best to save this world as well as ours, since only by doing so, I could also protect those in which I truly love and cherish while fulfilling my promise to Iclucia-san as well, at the same time…" replied Ave back, as he promised Einhalt to try his best and save this dying world as well as theirs from any destruction that would ultimately awaits them.

"Uhm, did you just mention Dana-nē's name before, Ave-nii?" quickly asked Vivio with a slightly surprised expression of hers this time around. "I beg your pardon, Vivio?" responded Ave back while asking his beloved imōto-like adoptive niece a question as well, in return. "I just heard that you mentioned Dana-nē's surname before, Ave-nii, as her surname is Iclucia…" explained Vivio more, as Ave started to remember on how he just mentioning a name of his old friend and ally, a gentle Warden of Evolution in which hailed from the golden age of Eternian era, Dana Iclucia. Unfortunately however, he was still unable to remember Dana's appearance as well as how she got involved in his quest that made him earn the title of "Liberator" afterwards.

"By the way Vivio. Who is this Dana-nē or Iclucia-chan that you and Ave-kun has been referring too?" asked Hayate this time around, as Vivio and Einhalt instantly realize on how only a fraction of their memories has actually returned to them. Because of that, as Einhalt decided to answer Hayate's question on Vivio and her own behalf, she started to wonder on what important or integral parts of her memories that she might still completely forgotten, as none of them could actually remember about the entire thing that have been happening on that day.

"Dana-nē is Dana-nē, commander Yagami. She helped us by ensuring our escape when the great destruction engulf Eternia, as we visited multiple different multiverses across multiple different time, era and continuity back then. Yet, for some reason, I also am couldn't remember the exact thing that happened back then…" replied Vivio back, as she was also admitting her inability to remember what has actually been happening back then. "It was actually meteor rain that drastically changed the entire planet's ecosystem and climate, Vivio-san. Since the aftermath of it was extremely catastrophic for Eternian, as it created another perpetual ice age, similar to the one that drove dinosaurs extinct from our third newborn world as well as Ave-san's old world, I believe…" explained Einhalt before she in return was staring back at her beloved younger girlfriend, Vivio, Ave and Hayate as well at the same time.

"Although, if I am allowed to admit. I never remember the era these people are living in until Vivio-san's mentioned Eternia name just a moment ago…" added Einhalt right after she concluded her explanation just now while mentioning that she was unable to remember the name of era in which this catastrophic event occurred yet remember exactly well on what has happened to that aforementioned era and their people in it for some strange reason. "It seems that some of our memories have returned, Einhalt. Yet, the part that we remember from it was different to each one of us for some reason na…" replied Hayate back, as she was also wondering on how she together with her beloved younger boyfriend, Ave, Vivio and Einhalt remember only multiple different parts of the whole memories that took place quite a long time ago.

"I personally think that none of us would find that answer just by giving this mystery a deep thought now. Because of that, how about if we discuss it in our next briefing and find out also how many other people that remember any past events that they seem to be never experiencing before, Hayate-san?" suggested Ave before he turned his attention at Vivio and Einhalt that already finished their meal afterwards. "Also, what will you two do after this, Vivio, Einhalt?" asked Ave before he also took a last sip of his synthetic chicken soup, in return. "Einhalt-san and I will hit the shower and get ready to meet Rio, Corona and Miura, Ave-nii. Since the five of us wish to discuss more about what we have found in our respective investigation…" answered Vivio back while playfully smiling at her beloved older brother-like adopted uncle as well, at the same time.

"How about you, Ave-san? What will you do after this, if I may know?" politely asked Einhalt while at the same time gently smiling at Vivio's beloved Ave-nii as well, in return. "I will stay here to accompany Hayate-san. Since there are several things that I would also love to discuss with her as well, Einhalt…" replied Ave back while giving Einhalt the usual gentle Takamachi-style smile of his as well, afterwards. Einhalt in return was only nodding back affirmatively at him before responding back at his gentle smile with her own equally reassuring gentle smile as well, simultaneously. "I truly understand that, Ave-san. Since there are many things that you should be catching up with commander Yagami, as our discussion could wait for a time being…" telepathically responded Einhalt while encouraging Ave to accompany Hayate for this evening, as their discussion or most likely date could wait for another time after all.

"Thanks, Einhalt. I really appreciate that and again you look good in that swimsuit…" telepathically thanked Ave before he decided to also once again teased Einhalt as well, at the same time. Einhalt in return was once again blushing slightly albeit somehow manage to keep her gaze and smile towards Vivio's beloved Ave-nii this time around. It was also when she decided to respond at Ave's teasing with her own teasing as well, shortly afterwards. "I take your compliment as a trustworthy statement that I as well as Fūka and Vivio-san still have a chance to win your heart from commander Yagami and both Vivio-san's mothers. Am I right…?" telepathically responded Einhalt back while using the question that she was asking afterwards to tease Vivio's beloved Ave-nii, in return.

"That would get me into a really big trouble, Einhalt. Anyway, you and Vivio should take a warm shower first before catching any cold. I will be staying to discuss something with Hayate-san and hopefully it won't take me too long…" quickly responded Ave back using his telepathic message before he decided to let Einhalt and Vivio go for having a warm shower afterwards. It was when Einhalt and Vivio decided to bid Ave and Hayate a quick farewell before they heading to the communal shower area in which located not far from the third tower's temporary PX area. Not long after Vivio and Einhalt left, Ave turned his gaze at Hayate before asking his beloved older girlfriend and commanding officer a question shortly afterwards.

"Did you remember anything about Lacrimosa that Vivio, Einhalt and I myself failed to remember, Hayate-san? Since it seem to have actually related with everything that happened in this world, our own world and several other worlds after all…" enquired Ave while waiting for Hayate to answer his question, in return. It was when, after she gave Ave's question just now a quick yet careful deep thought, Hayate decided to give her answer while staring at her beloved younger boyfriend with somehow a serious expression shown on her face as well, simultaneously.

"Those memory fragments that Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan and I remember right after we arrive in this world are only when we fought the "Origin of Life" to prevent Lacrimosa from destroy another newborn world out there, Ave-kun. Also, I remember on what happened back in Alternative and Unlimited World was also due to Lacrimosa as none of us able to find where BETA came from unfortunately…" answered Hayate back before she let a small sigh out after remembering on how mysterious this destructive and catastrophic Lacrimosa is, after all. Ave in return was only quietly listen at Hayate's answer and explanation just now while giving that aforementioned answer and explanation a careful deep thought as well afterwards.

"Nonetheless, we are suspecting that Lacrimosa has once again struck this parallel world, Ave-kun. Perhaps its process has almost completed, as no human have seen roaming around this entire ruined landscape other than some flora and fauna that somehow lucky enough to survive from it…" added Hayate further while mentioning on how she as well as others have yet detected any other human survivors in this dying world so far. "None of us were able to disclose the true nature of Lacrimosa unfortunately, Hayate-san. Since I personally also am wonder if it was manmade instead of a natural occurrence after all…" responded Ave back at Hayate's explanation after he carefully thought about it. Hayate in the meantime was only gave him an affirmative nod before she took her new high-speed Storage Device, Grimoire out from underneath her coat and open it to project multiple hologram screens in front them shortly afterwards.

"Are these pictures taken from elsewhere and by someone else, Hayate-san?" asked Ave while at the same time feel amazed over the aforementioned high-speed Storage Device, Grimoire in which Caledfwlch Techniques has developed for its capability on performing higher data processing speed and simplify the execution of complicated spell's aria or magic system preparation using a reprogrammed Cartridge System's install program, "Waffenträger". "Ah, these ones are taken by Asuna-chan before she met the third investigation team yesterday afternoon. Apparently, she has arrived in this world two months before our arrivals and able to take multiple pictures that might be proven useful for our investigation na…" replied Hayate back while gently smiling at her beloved younger boyfriend, Ave as well, at the same time.

"There are multiple mobile suit factories similar to the one that I together with Fate-san, Teana and Einhalt found in our investigation yesterday. Although at the same time, I also noticed structures as well as landmarks that only existed in the old world where I originally came from, Hayate-san…" remarked Ave, as he carefully sort those holographic pictures that Hayate's high-speed Storage Device, Grimoire has projected simultaneously. "Asuna-chan also said the same thing, Ave-kun. Since most of those places that she has visited somehow remind her to our third newborn world as well, for some reason. Because of that, I'm pretty certain that this world has also share the exact same nature with our third newborn world for being a convoluted existence of multiple different worlds fused together after a certain catastrophic dimensional changing event occurred na…" responded Hayate while mentioning on how similar in nature this dying world with their own third newborn world was after all.

"Still, this catastrophic dimensional changing event or phenomenon most likely isn't the same with Lacrimosa that we discussed with Einhalt and Vivio before. Since something has previously happened and created this dying world for quite some times before Lacrimosa occurred and destroy it afterwards, Hayate-san…" once again remarked Ave while replying back at Hayate's respond just now. He also at the same time decided to record some of those holographic photographs into his S2U Storage Device as well for references, in return. "Well, we could investigate some of these landmarks tomorrow while trying to find a clue that would help us on finding a way back to our third newborn world as well, Ave-kun. Maybe, I will participate in this investigation personally this time around na…" responded Hayate back while she decided to also inform her beloved younger boyfriend, Ave on how she most likely would be participating in their investigation this time around.

"That is truly reassuring to hear that, Hayate-san. Would it be okay with me to join your team this time around? Since I'm sure that we could investigate any of these landmarks faster, I believe…" replied Ave back before he made a request to join his beloved older girlfriend and commanding officer, Hayate Yagami's investigation team afterwards. "That's actually what I've been planning, Ave-kun. Together with Rein, Signum, Agito and Einhalt, we will investigate one of these landmarks that Asuna-chan has shown us na…" affirmatively answered Hayate back, as she decided to also let her younger boyfriend, Ave knew about her intention to include him in her investigation team after all. "Thanks, Hayate-san. I also assume that Reinforce will be acting on your behalf to keep this provisional headquarter running when we are away, as this time around Fate-san and Teana would be staying behind with her to interview miss Ion if I'm not mistaken…" thanked Ave before he decided to also make a guess about who will run their provisional headquarter if Hayate decided to participate in this expedition and investigation personally.

"You're right, Ave-kun. I hope Fate-chan and Teana could learn more from Ion-chan this time around. Since, Ion-chan's testimony most likely would be proven useful for solving some of these mysteries that have plagued both our own newborn world as well as others' after all…" affirmatively responded Hayate back while nodding in agreement at her beloved younger boyfriend's statement and guess as well, in return. Ave in the meantime was only smiling back at his older girlfriend in which also happen to his commanding officer while taking the last sip of his warm synthetic chicken soup as well, at the same time. In his mind, Hayate's respond has indeed gave him reassurance on how things would definitely be improving if Fate and Teana able to learn more from Ionasal kkll Preciel about everything that has happened to her and her world.

Nonetheless, Ave also remembered of what Einhalt has once told him when she tried to ask Ionasal some questions after they returned to Wolfram. From what Einhalt has told him, Ionasal has unfortunately unable to remember most of the things that happen to her for some reason. Since her memories mostly comprised of those times when she has just met Einhalt using long distance inter-dimensional video chat in the past. Ionasal did remember of encouraging Einhalt to keep on doing her best when she wished to proof the Hegemon Ingvalt's strength, as well as when she decided to participate in Inter-Middle Championship for the very first time. Yet, she was unable to remember anything that happened beyond that, as her memories seem to have been erased completely.

According to Einhalt, her last contact with Ionasal ended when she (Ionasal) wished her (Einhalt) a best luck during her match against Corona Timil. Afterwards, no matter how many times Einhalt tried to contact Ionasal, none of the frequency that she was using able to reach her for some unknown reason. It was when Einhalt decided to later on investigating this matter while seeking Ave, in which happen to be an Executive Officer Assistant or Enforcer-aide back then for his help at the same time. Ave vaguely remembered on how he has started this investigation together with Einhalt after she returned from visiting Lūfen with Vivio, Rio, Corona, Miura and Yumina back then. Although his investigation has somehow has been postponed indefinitely after the First Defensive War broke out unfortunately.

It was when Ave and Einhalt decided to continue their investigation alone albeit none of the clues that they have gathered together were able to help them progress with it, unfortunately. Only after by a sheer chance of luck when they assault Glaðsheimr that Ave and Einhalt were able to find as well as rescue Ionasal from her captors. Ave personally was happy to see Einhalt's relieved expression when they manage to rescue Ionasal from Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers just a few days ago. Yet, he also aware on how finding the reason behind Ionasal's kidnapping would require him, as well as Einhalt, Fate and Teana to interview her. Unfortunately however, the shock and trauma that she might experienced during her captivity has made Ionasal forget completely about what happened. It was when Ave, Einhalt, Fate and Teana realized that their investigation might once again became longer than what they previously anticipated, as none of them were able to help Ionasal remembering over what has actually happened during her captivity after all.

"You're right, Hayate-san. Perhaps, these photographs would help miss Ion to recover some if not all of her lost memories. Although they might also traumatized and becoming harmful for her speedy recovery, instead…" replied Ave back before he decided to also pointing out the problem that they might face if Ionasal has end up recovering her lost memories, in return. Hayate in the meantime was only quietly gave her beloved younger boyfriend's reply just now a quick and careful thought before she responded back at him as well, shortly afterwards. "I'm sure Fate-chan and Teana would have thought about this, Ave-kun. Since they knew exactly on how forcing Ion-chan to remember everything would instead became detrimental for her. Because of that, we should have a faith on them and do our parts for their sake as well na…" responded Hayate back while gently smiling at her beloved younger boyfriend as well, simultaneously.

It was when Ave decided to give his beloved older girlfriend and commanding officer, Hayate Yagami an affirmative nod before he once again reiterated his interest of joining her investigation team. Hayate in return was only letting a small chuckle out before letting him know that she has already thought about it even before he (Ave) expressed his interest to join her (Hayate's) investigation team this time around. Both Ave and Hayate were then decided to continue their discussion for a little longer while keeping one another company at the same time. Since they were rarely able to spend their time together lately, both Ave and Hayate decided to cherish this very moment while discussing about what they should be doing next together.

Both Ave and Hayate definitely aware that there were times when they need to be away from one another, as each of their roles would often require them to work separately after all. Because of that, Hayate often let either Reinforce Eins or Reinforce Zwei to accompany Ave, as the strong bond that they have shared together through their Linker Cores as well as Tome of the Night Sky itself would allow them to communicate telepathically for most of the time. Yet, Hayate has some times still worried that something bad might happen to her beloved younger boyfriend as well as Reinforce Eins or Reinforce Zwei if either one of them decided to accompany him in his mission, after all.

Because of that, Hayate decided to ask Einhalt and later on Fūka to be there for Ave. Especially after knowing that both the said young Hegemon-girl, Einhalt Stratos and her beloved protégé, Fūka Reventón have also developed a romantic crush at Hayate's beloved younger boyfriend, Ave as well, at the same time. Since Hayate previously also helped both Einhalt and Fūka by designing their respective faithful Devices, Asteion and Huracán, she has been frequently met both Einhalt and Fūka whenever they need help with those aforementioned Devices, especially fine tuning them for actual combat purpose after Break The World occurred. It was when, from her interaction with Einhalt and later on Fūka, she could in the end entrusted her beloved younger boyfriend, Ave with them, as they were definitely love and cherish him as much as how Hayate herself has love and cherish him unconditionally after all.

While staring at Ave's serious expression as he studied those photographs from her high-speed Storage Device, Grimoire, Hayate couldn't help herself from letting a small chuckle out after remembering on how Ave often told her about how grateful he was for being able to be with her, as well as Nanoha, Fate and everybody else. The day when he made a choice by accepting Olivier Sägebrecht and Ayin Barshem's offer to become another Time Diver was the day when Ave decided to follow this path together with his beloved older girlfriend, Hayate Yagami, his beloved adoptive older sister, Nanoha Takamachi and his beloved adoptive older sister's fiancé, Fate Testarossa Harlaown. By the time he met Vivio Takamachi, Einhalt Stratos, Rio Wesley, Corona Timil, Fūka Reventón and Rinne Berlinetta shortly after Break The World occurred, Ave already made up his mind to always protect them without fail. Even after realizing his own limitation during the First Defensive War, Ave's resolve has been absolute and Hayate definitely remembered very well on how he would keep on persistently trying to do everything to protect them, like what Nanoha and Vivio has always done in the past.

While sometimes she couldn't help herself from worrying about her beloved younger boyfriend's tendency to overworked himself, Hayate decided to at the very least put her faith on him. Since this time around she and Reinforce Eins have Einhalt or Fūka to keep an eye on him, making sure that he never done something that would endanger his own safety and wellbeing after all. Once again, as she decided to discuss her next plan with Ave, Hayate has also made up her mind to have a faith on her beloved younger boyfriend, Ave as well as Einhalt and Fūka that also loved him as much as she does. Since only by doing so, Hayate could in the end protect her beloved younger boyfriend Ave together with her family, friends, allies and others in which she also truly love as well as cherish dearly in the end. It was Hayate's promise, as for Ave, Einhalt, Fūka and everyone's sake, she would definitely fulfil it without fail.

* * *

 **ED Theme Song:** KOE (Performed By: ASCA)

* * *

While having a soothing hot shower together with Vivio, Einhalt's mind was wandering into her deepest memory lane, in which she could still vividly remembered very well. It was a memory of her initial fateful meeting with a certain young Time-Space Administrative Bureau's contract mage that has just arrived in Mid-Childa's capital city of Cranagan the day before. Back then, Einhalt was quite well known for wandering around Cranagan's central business district at night while picking a random fight against other martial artists or street fighters, as her initial fateful encounter with Ave wasn't actually quite pleasant after all. In order to proof her magical close-combat martial art, Kaiser Arts' true strength, Einhalt challenged Ave in which happen to be on his way back from his first day of work as Time-Space Administrative Bureau's contract mage, as they end up beating each other out quite badly afterwards.

Ave in which armed with Caledfwlch Techniques' Proto EM (Electromagnetic) Sword has engaged Einhalt in one-on-one duel before he was badly beaten afterwards. Einhalt however also remembered on how Ave's unique sword skills manage to inflict multiple injuries on her, as by the time she went back to school on the next morning, her body and arms have been covered in fresh bandages that enough to make her class representative, Yumina Enclave worried about her. Remembering on how her initial meeting with Ave, a person that she also end up having a romantic crush with has been quite unusual and violent, Einhalt couldn't help herself from letting a small chuckle out while enjoy a soothing hot shower that pouring over her slender yet firm figure.

"Are you remembering something that is related to Ave-nii, Einhalt-san? Since you have been smiling for quite some times?" playfully asked Vivio, as she decided to also mention that her beloved older girlfriend, Einhalt Stratos has been smiling or perhaps even smirking alone for quite a while after all. "Eh? I-I was just remembering the day when Ave-san and I met for the very first time, Vivio-san. N-nothing more than that, as I already told you before about the story isn't it?" quickly replied Einhalt back, as Vivio's question just now has caught her off guard after all. It was also after she concluded her stuttered reply, Einhalt noticed on how Vivio started to mischievously grinning at her before responding back at her stuttered reply as well, in return. "Of course I remember that, Einhalt-san. Since you accidentally also broke an early birthday present that Ave-nii bought for commander Yagami on that fateful evening…" teased Vivio while simultaneously reminding Einhalt about a beautiful silver locket that she accidentally broke when trying to punch Ave with her Hegemon Sky-severing Knuckle or "Haō Dankū Ken" during their brawling.

"Augh! That was just an accident, Vivio-san. Also, Ave-san said that he forgave me already when I apologized to him afterwards…" quickly argued Einhalt back, as she was definitely blushing in embarrassment when Vivio has reminded her of that particular incident. It was also right after the incident in which Einhalt accidentally broke Ave's silver locket in their brawl, the two of them started to meet and spar regularly as without even realizing it, both Einhalt and Ave started becoming close to one another. "A, ha, ha, ha. Of course Ave-nii forgave you for that, Einhalt-san. Since I also remember on how you two went for a date in order to buy a replacement silver locket that has got destroyed during the brawl…" once again teased Vivio in her reply towards Einhalt's argument just now, as she at the same time also remind Einhalt about her first date together with Ave back then.

Instantly, Einhalt's cheeks became even redder than before, as tried to unsuccessfully hide her embarrassment from Vivio afterwards. Nonetheless, Einhalt also remembered on how she was somehow feeling pleasantly happy when accompany Vivio's beloved Ave-nii on that Sunday afternoon. It was after Ave bought a replacement silver locket for Hayate, he decided to also purchase a beautiful silver pendant and gave it to Einhalt as a gift for their friendship afterwards. Once again, as Einhalt was only letting a small chuckle out, as she took a quick glance at the silver pendant in which currently resting on the top of her neatly folded clothes outside the frameless shower cubicle in which she together with Vivio has been taking a hot shower together in there.

"It surely is a beautiful pendant, Einhalt-san. Since I somehow surprised that Ave-nii could find a matching pair for your silver pendant and gave me for my birthday present afterwards…" remarked Vivio, as she noticed on how Einhalt's beautiful mismatched purple and blue eyes was glancing at her golden pendant that has been resting on the top of her (Vivio's) neatly folded clothes as well, just now. "You're right, Vivio-san. Our pendants are definitely beautiful, as they somehow similar to the one that Olivier and Claus have in their life, I believe…" replied Einhalt back while smiling at her beloved younger girlfriend, Vivio as well, at the same time.

"Well, our pendants are definitely a little different from the one that Olivier-san and Claus-san have, Einhalt-san. Since Ave-nii has just bought them from a local accessory boutique in which located at Cranagan's new commercial district. Nonetheless, they would always reminding us to those happy and pleasant memories that we share as well as experienced together with Ave-nii, Nanoha-mama, Fate-mama, commander Yagami and everyone else, I believe…" responded Vivio back at Einhalt's reply just now while at the same time smiling at her as well, in return. "I agree with you, Vivio-san. Since those happy as well as pleasant memories that we together share and experienced are crucial for our survival on this arduous journey after all…" affirmatively replied Einhalt back before leaving her frameless shower cubicle afterwards.

"Ah! Wait for me, Einhalt-san…" called Vivio out before leaving her frameless shower cubicle as well, shortly afterwards. Together with Einhalt, Vivio then took the clean white towel in which Sacred "Chris" Heart and Asteion previously prepared for them, as she began to dry her beautiful long blonde hair and body with it while Einhalt has already started to dress up in the meantime. "S-sorry, Vivio-san. I never meant to leave you alone here. Especially when no one else around…" apologized Einhalt, as she gave Vivio a reassuring nod and smile as well, in return. "That's okay, Einhalt-san. Since I should shower quicker as well. By the way, back to our conversation before, have you told Fūka-san the story of your first encounter with Ave-nii? I mean, the brawl that made you falling in love with him afterwards…" replied Vivio back before she innocently and playfully decided to ask Einhalt another question as well, shortly afterwards.

"I've told Fūka briefly about it, Vivio-san. Although, I started to develop a romantic crush toward Ave-san as well as you when we began to meet and practiced together regularly, not when we have our initial brawls…" explained Einhalt back while at the same time admitting that she started to fell in love with both Vivio and Ave after they decided to regularly met and practiced with Einhalt after their first encounter in the past. "A, ha, ha, ha. Even when I already aware of that, listening directly from you has definitely made me feel a little awkward and embarrassed at the same time, Einhalt-san. Although it also never actually surprised me to hear that later on Fūka-san and Rinne-san have also developed a romantic crush towards Ave-nii after he decided to practice with them regularly as well…" bashfully responded Vivio back, as she also mentioned on how Fūka and Rinne have also fell in love with her beloved Ave-nii after he decided to meet and practiced with them regularly.

"Eh? I know that Fūka is having a romantic crush towards Ave-san and never actually expecting Rinne to also have the same feeling towards him as well…" replied Einhalt back, as she was somehow surprised to hear that Fūka's best friend, Rinne has started to develop a romantic crush towards Vivio's beloved Ave-nii as well, just now. "W-well, Rinne-san is doing a good job for hiding it, Einhalt-san. Although in the end, we started to suspect her for developing a romantic crush toward Ave-nii as well when she always showed up for weekly spar in our gym without absence…" explained Vivio in her respond towards Einhalt's reply just now, as she at the same time was also sheepishly smiling at her older girlfriend, Einhalt Stratos as well, in return.

"I'll see. Nevertheless, Ave-san seems to actually don't mind to let Rinne spar with him, since he always looking forward to surpass as well as defeat Rinne's ultimate finishing blow, Longinus that has been rumoured to be able to destroy gods after all…" added Einhalt while replying at Vivio's respond back, as she decided to also mention the strength of Berlinetta Brand's Brünnhilde, Rinne Berlinetta's ultimate finishing blow, Longinus at the same time. "A, ha, ha, ha. Ave-nii is just too nice, as he never actually refused anyone that asking for his help. Again, we are all have been developing a romantic crush towards him albeit in various degree. Perhaps, it has something to do with his origin after he made his choice and became another Time Diver in the end, Einhalt-san…" responded Vivio back while bashfully letting a small laugh out as well, in return.

It was also when the young Sankt Kaiser-girl, Vivio Takamachi also mentioned on how people usually found her beloved Ave-nii to be kind and easy to befriend with before they to a certain degree started to develop a little romantic crush on him as well, not long afterwards. Yet, Vivio and Einhalt always realize on how Ave's true love and priority would always be his beloved older girlfriend and commanding officer, Hayate Yagami together with her faithful first Unison Device or unity knight, Reinforce Eins. Even though he also accepted Einhalt and Fūka's confession in one of the timeline that no longer existed after the former Magic God, Othinus gave herself up, Ave has also decided to remind both Einhalt and Fūka on how their first and foremost love as well as priority should instead be directed to Vivio and Rinne respectively. Especially since Einhalt and Vivio as well as Fūka and Rinne were meant to be together forever and ever in this endless eternity itself, after all.

"I personally don't think it would be the case, Vivio-san. Since we all love Ave-san for a person that he truly is, not because he has the blood of another Benevolent Saint King in him but because Ave-san is a kind individual that we want to spend our life together with. It also is similar to how I feel about you, Vivio-san. Since I, Einhalt Stratos also love you as who you are, my cherished Vivio Takamachi-san…" declared Einhalt back in her reply towards Vivio's bashful respond just now while gently smiling at her as well, in return. Vivio in the meantime was only blushing slightly in embarrassment, as she never actually expected Einhalt to directly express her truest feeling after all. Especially when she always remembered how bashful Einhalt would always be, even after she became the U15 Striker Championship's champion for twice in a row before moving into a U19 Striker Championship's league half a year ago. Because of that, when she realize on how Einhalt has somehow became more assertive lately, Vivio couldn't help herself from feeling happy for her while at the same time slightly nervous as well, after all.

"T-thanks for letting me know that, Einhalt-san. Since I also love you as whom you really are, a dependable senpai and lifelong companion that I could always depend on in this journey across the entire endless eternity itself instead of an extension for Claus-san's existence. Because of that I…" meekly responded Vivio back, as her voice started to trail off when her mismatched green and red eyes caught a dim flickering blue light that has slowly seeping from underneath of Einhalt's folded white jacket. "Vivio-san?" asked Einhalt with a concerned expression shown on her face as well, simultaneously. "Something has shine from underneath your jacket, Einhalt-san! What is it?" warned Vivio before asking her beloved older girlfriend, Einhalt Stratos a question as well, in return.

Right after she heard Vivio's warning, Einhalt swiftly pulled her previously folded white jacket away and saw a faded sheepskin parchment with picture of a dark moon and a sword that she always carried with her has somehow mysteriously emitting a dim electric blue light from it. "This kind of phenomenon never actually happened before, Vivio-san. Something must have resonating with this parchment and it truly is up to us to find out more about it, I believe…" replied Einhalt back as she slowly took the said faded sheepskin parchment with her right hand after previously wearing her white jacket. Vivio in which has just finished from dressing up decided to walk closer towards her beloved older girlfriend, Einhalt Stratos before trying to also inspect the aforementioned faded sheepskin parchment as well, at the same time. It was when, Vivio noticed on how the actual electric blue light in which this faded sheepskin parchment emitted has been originally came from the dark moon and a sword symbol picture in which previously almost completely fade from it as well.

"Blades of the Dark Moon. I remember that name when they tried to assassinate Olivier-san and Claus-san during our sojourn in the mysterious long lost kingdom of Oolacile, Einhalt-san. Although for some reason, I couldn't remember who they are as well as their organization's emblem until today, when this faded dark moon and a sword symbol started to mysterious glow…" responded Vivio back, as memories from her past altercation with members of assassin guild known as Blades of the Dark Moon when they tried to assassinate Olivier Sägebrecht and Claus G.S Ingvalt back then, in the past. "I thought Olivier and Claus have completely wipe them out after we came back from Oolacile in the past, Vivio-san. Since none of them should survive when Olivier and Claus decided to defeat them for inadvertently terrorizing many other innocent people after all…" replied Einhalt back while mentioning on how almost ultimately impossible for Blades of the Dark Moon to have survived Olivier Sägebrecht and Claus G.S Ingvalt assault after all.

"Yet, some of them do survive and went hiding while rebuilding their strength, Einhalt-san. Since, Joshua-nii's impostor that assaulted Fate-mama in the past was known for wearing a chain pendant with a dark moon and a sword emblem on it…" quickly argued Vivio back, as she decided to also remind her beloved older girlfriend, Einhalt Stratos of Joshua Astray's impostor that has been ambushing Executive Officer or Enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown in the past. "Nonetheless, that assassin was never been Joshua-san, as Estelle-san and the real Joshua-san have decided to submit their report to commander Yagami for questioning while their friends from Grancel's Bracer Guild also support their testimonies at the same time. Because of that, we decided to trust them, Vivio-san. Especially when we also put our diplomatic relationship with Liberl Kingdom as well, after all…" calmly replied Einhalt back while simultaneously explain commander Hayate Yagami's reason for trusting both Estelle Bright and Joshua "Astray" Bright's testimonies in the end.

"I see your point, Einhalt-san. Although, I also remember on how Joshua-nii's impostor has somehow able to recognise Fate-mama by referring her as Enforcer Testarossa Harlaown according to both Erio-nii and Caro-nē…" once again argued Vivio back in her respond towards Einhalt's reply just now, as she also decided to mention on how this Joshua Astray's impostor in which has also been suspected as an assassin sent by Blades of the Dark Moon's remnants have mysteriously able to disclose Fate Testarossa Harlaown's identity before retreating with his other fellow assassin afterwards. According to the additional information in which Erio Mondial and Caro Ru Lushe has told Vivio before, both Joshua Astray's impostor and his companion was seen wearing a chain pendant with the same dark moon and sword emblem that she saw in the faded sheepskin parchment that her beloved older girlfriend, Einhalt has been carrying around for quite some times.

Nonetheless, Vivio knew very well on how this aforementioned faded sheepskin parchment that her beloved older girlfriend, Einhalt has been carrying around happens to be completely unrelated to Blades of the Dark Moon, as it belongs to a covenant known as Blue Sentinel instead. Vivio and Einhalt received it from Olivier Sägebrecht and Claus G.S Ingvalt, as a proof for their strength and worthiness when they have finally bested them on two-versus-two spar a year ago. According to both Olivier and Claus, this faded sheepskin parchment would definitely guided them to the answer that they sought together with their new family, friends, allies, comrade in arms and loved ones without fail. It was when, Vivio noticed on how her beloved older girlfriend, Einhalt was only smiling before calmly responding back at her argument as well, in return.

"Joshua-san's impostor might have already knew about Enforcer Testarossa Harlaown's identity before and decided to pretend that he is a real Joshua-san afterwards, Vivio-san. Although at the same time, I also suspect that this impostor might happens to be a living doll, similar to the one that Ainsworth has created to replace each of their original counterparts…" calmly responded Einhalt back while explaining her theory as well at her beloved younger girlfriend, Vivio at the same time. It was right after Einhalt concluded her explanation about what might be the true identity of this Joshua Astray's impostor, she once again reassured Vivio that everything will definitely be fine in the end, as they would find and apprehend this aforementioned Joshua Astray's impostor after all.

"Do you think that we might find him and his companion in this dying world, Einhalt-san? Since there is no indication or guarantee that they have arrived in this world and hiding their presences away from us…" asked Vivio while staring at her beloved older girlfriend, Einhalt Stratos' beautiful mismatched purple and blue eyes as well, in return. "For that, I could not guarantee it myself, Vivio-san. Nonetheless, this parchment would guide us into something that might help us home. Since Olivier and Claus have told us that in the past…" replied Einhalt back while at the same time reassure her beloved younger girlfriend, Vivio that they will definitely find something out there after all.

"You're right, Einhalt-san. Since both Olivier-san and Claus-san did tell us to follow the guiding light of this parchment before. A-anyway, let us discuss this with Rio and Corona first when we meet them later. If things went south afterwards, we can still ask Nanoha-mama, Fate-mama and Ave-nii for help, am I right?" suggested Vivio back in her respond towards Einhalt's reply just now before she decided to also cheerfully took the said young Hegemon-girl's right hand with her before leaving the said temporary public shower room together. Einhalt in which only blushing slightly when realize that her beloved younger girlfriend, Vivio has been cheerfully pulling her right hand with her was only sheepishly smiled, as she remembered on how adorable and optimistic the said young Sankt Kaiser-girlfriend of hers was after all.

Vivio's bright and courageous personality has definitely reminded Einhalt to the very person in which her ancestor, Claus G.S Ingvalt loved and cherished dearly above anything or anyone else in this countless multiple multiverse itself, Olivier Sägebrecht. Nonetheless, Einhalt was also realize that Vivio and Olivier were two different people, as she should never treated her as an extension or even replacement for the said last Saint King of the Cradle, Olivier Sägebrecht herself after all. Olivier Sägebrecht was the most important person in Claus' life, as he would forever loved and cherished her above anyone or anything else in this countless multiple multiverse itself. Meanwhile, Vivio and to a certain extend Ave on the other hand were someone in which Einhalt would always personally love, cherish and hold dearly above anyone or anything else in this countless multiple multiverse instead of the aforementioned last Saint King of the Cradle herself after all.

Because of that, as she decided to let Vivio gently pulled her right hand while simultaneously accompany her to meet Erio and Caro, Einhalt has once again renewed her promise and resolve to always protect the said young Sankt Kaiser-girlfriend of hers together with those people in which she truly loves and cherishes at the same time. Since only by doing so, Einhalt could always fulfil the promise that she once made to Vivio, Rio, Corona and Ave when they first decided to directly involve themselves in the First Defensive War right after Break The World occurred without fail. It was also when Einhalt decided to reply at Vivio's suggestion just now while carrying the weight of this world together with the promise that she made as well, simultaneously.

"I agree with you, Vivio-san. Since it would definitely be wiser for us to discuss this with Rio-san and Corona-san first before heading to the direction in which this parchment would guide us in the end…" replied Einhalt back while smiling at Vivio as well, in return. Indeed, it would definitely be a wise choice for Einhalt and Vivio to discuss this matter first with their closest best friends, Rio and Corona. Since only by doing so, Einhalt and Vivio could truly hope to solve any of these unanswered mysteries, find a way back home while protecting the very future in which they together with everyone else would always wish to obtain and cherish under the twilight sky of this brave new world, after all.

 _To Be Continued…_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _The official spelling for Einhalt Stratos' name is actually Einhard Stratos. However, before this spelling was officially used, her name was spelled as Einhart Stratos by Lyrical Nanoha Vivid's readers and audiences, as well as Einhalt Stratos by April 2010's issue of Comp Ace magazine in which Lyrical Nanoha Vivid was serialized. When I started writing the very first Lyrical Nanoha crossover fanfiction, the official spelling that available for her name was Einhalt Stratos from April 2010's issue of Comp Ace magazine. Because of that, I decided to use that spelling even if readers and audiences mostly prefer to call her Einhart Stratos while the official spelling for it is Einhard Stratos._

 _I hope dear readers would understand that and thank you for understanding._

 _Regards,_

 _Andou Masaki_


	26. In-between Episode 03

**In-between Episode 03**

~ Shrovetide ~

* * *

"Where are we?" asked Fūka while repeatedly rubbing both of her eyes simultaneously. She together with her dearest childhood friend, Rinne Berlinetta, Stern Starks of Annihilation and Levi Russel of Lightning should have descended deeper into the Stone Fang Tunnel's innermost sanctum to fight the evil elder dragon that terrorized Kingdom of Boletaria in the past. Yet, the only thing that greeted them was only a decomposed corpse of Fatalis, the aforementioned evil elder dragon that previously terrorized Kingdom of Boletaria together with a dormant and slightly damaged Crossgate Paradigm Portal underneath it. Stern in which has also arrived together with Rinne and Levi decided to inspect the aforementioned decomposing corpse of evil elder dragon Fatalis before she calmly answer Fūka's question just now.

"We are in the deepest part of Stone Fang Tunnel and found our target has already long gone at the same time, Reventón. Surely you might think that the result has been somehow anticlimactic after we fought and defeated Kushala Daora before. Nonetheless, I personally believe it would be for the best that we don't need to fight Fatalis in the end…" calmly answered Stern back while reassuringly smiled at Fūka as well, in return. It was when Levi in which previously just listened at Stern's calm answer at Fūka's question decided to also adding her own thought as well, shortly afterwards. "While I agree with Ste-run's opinion, it would definitely be a lot more fun for me, Fū-nya and Brünnhilde to actually fight that evil Black Fang over there, as Windy Fang isn't much of a challenge unfortunately…" casually remarked Levi, as she personally reaffirmed her desire to actually fight Fatalis after all. Because of that, Levi Russel of Lightning was definitely feel disappointed for this somehow anticlimactic outcome after she together with Stern, Fūka and Rinne descended deeper into Stone Fang Tunnel's innermost sanctum.

"I also agree with miss Stern's opinion about what currently happened miss Levi. Since it truly is relieving to know that Fatalis is no longer terrorizing Kingdom of Boletaria or Esteria, I should say. Nonetheless, we still need to figure out about how and why Kushala Daora is secretly living in this tunnel, especially when it should never actually migrate to the part of this world in the past…" added Rinne while at the same time mentioning on how Kushala Daora's presence in this Stone Fang Tunnel has been quite unusual after all. "W-what do you mean by that, Rinne?" asked Fūka this time around with an extremely confused look shown all over her face. "Kushala Daora has never before migrating to Esteria in the past, Fū-chan. Because of that, its unexpected presence here is definitely unusual, as if there is a sudden change of this world's ecosystem in which I or we happen to be unaware of…" calmly replied Rinne back before she quickly gave Stern Starks of Annihilation a concerned glance as well, simultaneously.

"Berlinetta is correct, Reventón. While Levi and I only have just recently arrived in Esteria, we noticed an unexpected major change of this world's ecosystem. As if the entire existence of this world has been distorted by a force beyond our comprehension and understanding…" added Stern in her respond towards Rinne's reply just now, as she decided to also investigate the said decomposing corpse of evil elder dragon, Fatalis shortly afterwards. "But Pinkette and her Amita-neesan hasn't said anything to us, Ste-run. Aren't we just a little bit paranoid, as we should ask Fū-nya's opinion about this unexpected development as well, I believe…" argued Levi while simultaneously mentioned that both Amitie and Kyrie Florian have yet warned her as well as Stern of any distortion that might already befell this Time-Space Administrative Bureau's non administrated world that existed beyond the "Eclipse Region" itself.

Fūka in which previously has just been staring at her childhood friend, Rinne for the entire time was completely startled by Levi's argument and suggestion just now. "Eh? I am not particularly understood on how things such as time and space continuum can be distorted after all. Although Haru-san once told me on how these things exist when we began to tamper with something that actually forbidden, like that mysterious paper doll charm in which Haru-san together with Vivi-san, commander Yagami, sergeant major Eins and Enforcer Takamachi has investigated in the past…" quickly responded Fūka back with her slightly stuttered voice, as she also recalled her beloved mentor, Einhalt Stratos' words on how time and space continuum distortion usually happens when people tried to tamper with it.

"Uhm, I don't really remember anything about it. How about you, Ste-run? Do you remember if such things truly happens in the past?" innocently asked Levi while replying back at Fūka's slightly stuttered respond just now. Stern in which still currently investigating the aforementioned corpse of evil elder dragon, Fatalis was only shook her head gently before answering Levi's innocent question as well, in return. "It actually is happening in the past when Othinus decided to dismantle the third newborn world, Levi. I remember that Einhalt, Vivio and Enforcer Takamachi were among those in which has been directly involved in this case from when it began. Eins and commander Yagami were also investigating it together with Amita when we together with Kyrie were busy with our own tasks…" calmly answered Stern back before she decided to also turn her attention towards Einhalt Stratos' beloved protégé, Fūka Reventón as well, shortly afterwards. "Uhm, is there anything wrong with me, Stern-san?" nervously asked Fūka before she started to wonder if Stern's story just now has somehow related to Kushala Daora's presence in this Stone Fang Tunnel after all.

"Nothing is particularly wrong with you, Reventón. Since I only remembered about something else when looking at your face…" calmly replied Stern back, as she also reassuringly smiled at Fūka as well, in return. "R-really?" bashfully asked Fūka, as she couldn't help herself from blushing slightly in embarrassment not long afterwards. "I'm sure that miss Stern was remembering miss Einhalt Stratos when she saw your face, Fū-chan. Since your fighting style and barrier jacket has definitely reminded us to her…" explained Rinne while smiling at the blushing Fūka before she decided to also took a few photographs using her faithful Device, Scuderia simultaneously. "Yup! Levi is also agree with Ste-run and Brünnhilde! Since Fū-nya's fighting style and barrier jacket is definitely remind us to Hegemon-chan despite lacking in some area!" cheerfully and innocently added Levi while grinning at Fūka in which blushing even redder in embarrassment after noticing the area that she was definitely lacking compare to her beloved mentor, Einhalt Stratos after all.

Stern in which has just finished from taking a few important photographs from the decomposing corpse of evil elder dragon, Fatalis was only letting a small chuckle out before she decided to calm Levi down. "You shouldn't tease Reventón too much, Levi. Since Berlinetta might punch you to the orbit like what Einhalt has done in the past…" calmly reminded Stern, as Levi quickly retorted back at her while pouting as well, in return. "Hey! I was just teasing Saint King-chan back then. I never expect that her girlfriend, Hegemon-chan is taking my joke a little too seriously and challenge me afterwards…" argued Levi back while shuddering slightly in fear, as she remembered on how Einhalt has not only manage to block her faithful Device, Vulnificus in its ultimate "Braver Form" but also punch her out of Vaizen's orbit using a well-placed Hegemon Sky-severing Knuckle or "Haō Dankū Ken" at the same time.

"W-what happened to Levi-san back then, Stern-san? Did Haru-san has done something that traumatize her?" asked Fūka while wondering if Einhalt Stratos, her beloved mentor has done something to Levi Russel of Lightning when she challenged her in the past. "Well, both Einhalt and Levi fought quite intensely against one another using DSAA's rules for synthetic magic battle, as only by doing so, Levi herself could also fought Einhalt in her full strength and potential after all. Nonetheless, Einhalt still defeated Levi in the end using a well-placed Sky-severing Knuckle that also threw her out of Vaizen's orbit in the end…" explained Stern while answering Fūka's question just now, as she was also letting out a small chuckle as well not long afterwards.

"Ste-run! You big meanie! Don't tell Fū-nya and Brünnhilde that embarrassing secret!" protested Levi while pouting at her best friend, Stern as well in return. "Well, please don't feel bad about it miss Levi, since Fū-chan's mentor, miss Einhalt is definitely strong and I can personally attest that…" added Rinne, as she at the same time decided to also comfort Levi for losing against the former U15 Striker Championship's World Champion, Einhalt Stratos in the past. "I know that! S-still, I hate losing against my opponents!" protested Levi while continue on pouting, as she still remembered when Einhalt Stratos has defeated her using a well-placed Hegemon Sky-severing Knuckle or "Haō Dankū Ken" back then.

"Then you just need to keep on challenging miss Einhalt again and again, miss Levi. Since I'm sure that you will be able to one day defeat miss Einhalt using DSAA's rules for synthetic magic battle after all…" once again responded Rinne back while reassuring Levi that she would one day able to defeat the former U15 Striker Championship's World Champion, Einhalt Stratos using DSAA's rules of synthetic magic battle in their next one-on-one duel. "R-really, Brünnhilde? B-but Hegemon-chan is so strong and definitely dangerous as well, at the same time…" asked Levi while replying back at Rinne's reassuring respond just now. It was also when Levi once again decided to remind Rinne over how strong Einhalt Stratos is, hoping that she also aware of this particular fact alone after all.

"I agree with Berlinetta's respond, Levi. Since you were just a little overconfident and underestimating Einhalt's true strength for purely being a cross-combat mage. Since you have already experienced how a pure Striker like Einhalt could defeat you in one-on-one duel, I'm sure that you won't fight her carelessly like before. Am I right, Levi?" calmly answered Stern this time around, as she decided to also encourage Levi to once again challenge the former U15 Striker Championship's World Champion, Einhalt Stratos in another friendly one-on-one spar after everything has settled down. "I-I can help you with training Levi-san! Haru-san is my mentor and we use the same fighting style. Because of that, I might be able to help you familiarize with her tactics and combat patterns after all…" added Fūka while offering her help to practice with Levi as well, at the same time.

"Uhm, isn't that sounds like you are betraying miss Einhalt, Fū-chan?" teased Rinne while asking her currently blushing childhood friend, Fūka a question afterwards. It was when Fūka once again found herself unable to respond at Rinne's question for a brief moment, as she just realized that by helping Levi practiced, she inadvertently helping her to win against her beloved mentor, Einhalt Stratos after all. "N-n-no! It wasn't like that, Rinne. Since I also am sure that Haru-san wouldn't mind if I give Levi-san a hand to defeat her. Even if Levi-san has just said that I'm lacking in certain area compared to Haru-san herself…" quickly answered Fūka back with her slightly stuttered voice, in return. Simultaneously, Fūka also reminded Rinne on how Levi has just previously tease her for lacking in certain area compared to her beloved mentor, Einhalt Stratos herself.

"Uhm, Fū-nya's is wearing skimpier barrier jacket while having smaller chest compare to Hegemon-chan. So, she is certainly lacking in comparison to Hegemon-chan herself, I believe…" innocently explained Levi before she turned her attention at Fūka and smiling at her as well, shortly afterwards.

"Levi, I hope you understand that sometimes being too honest can be inappropriate and proven problematic to others unfortunately. This time around, you might instead made Reventón feel uncomfortable when mentioning the area that she felt lacking compared to her mentor, Einhalt…" calmly reminded Stern, as she definitely disapproving Levi's childlike nature for vocally mention the area in which Fūka was lacking compare to her beloved mentor, Einhalt Stratos. "Mou! Ste-run is no fun! I didn't mean to tease Fū-nya, since Fū-nya's flat chest made Levi feel secured when she hugs Levi! Levi can hear Fū-nya's heartbeat and Levi understand on how Fū-nya will definitely protect Levi without fail! So, what Fū-nya's lacking compared to Hegemon-chan is might be a good thing after all…" argued Levi back before she decided to stuck her tongue back at Stern while at the same time tightly hold her faithful Device, Vulnificus' grip as well.

"It's okay, Stern-san. Since I don't mind if Levi-san tried to ease any tension in our current investigation by saying such thing. Since she truly is innocent like a little child, after all…" quickly reassured Fūka before she quickly gave Levi a hug from behind. Stern in return was only smiling at both Fūka and Levi before she turned her attention at Rinne afterwards. "They truly are good friends and I feel relieved for knowing that, Berlinetta. Since we will be continuing our investigation together for a little longer, I am hoping that you would not find Levi's straightforward and childlike attitude to be offensive. Especially when she seems to have glued herself around your best friend, Reventón ever since they met…" calmly stated Stern while expressing her hope that Rinne would never feel offended with Levi's straightforward and childlike remark or teasing towards her childhood friend, Fūka Reventón not so long ago. It was also when Stern decided to mention on how close Levi has became towards Fūka, even though they have just recently met during this investigation.

"I would certainly never think that way, miss Stern. Since it truly is reassuring to see Fū-chan and miss Levi become a good friend. Again, Fū-chan is usually good at meeting and becoming friend with new people, so it was never actually surprise me after all…" responded Rinne back calmly before smiling at Stern as well, in return. It was when Stern also returning Rinne's smile with another smile and approval nod before replying back at her respond as well, shortly afterwards. "That truly is relieving to hear that, Berlinetta. Although, I suggest that we postpone our conversation for now, as a group of uninvited guests seem to have crashed into our party after all…" calmly warned Stern back before she decided to also readying her faithful Device, Luciferion together with her cross-range armament, Blast Claw at the same time.

"Did you also notice them, miss Stern? I actually am surprised to actually find out that no one has been aware of these enemies until they have us all surrounded…" calmly replied Rinne back, as she quickly have her combat stance ready while at the same time turned her attention towards Fūka and Levi in which has already preparing themselves for any of these enemies' attack after all. It was while having her faithful Device, Vulnificus ready in it "Crusher" Form, Levi decided to taunt these enemies while also provoking them with her evil-looking grin as well, simultaneously. "Hey, cowards! Get down and fight me! Or you actually just scare pussycats that can't even leave your mommas' basement!" taunted Levi, as she swung Vulnificus in its "Crusher" Form in front of her in order to also provoking those enemies even further.

"I-I don't think your tactic would be working, Levi-san. Since these enemies aren't foolish enough to get easily provoked by any of us, I believe…" reminded Fūka while sheepishly smiling at Levi as well, in return. Although unfortunately for Fūka as well as Levi, Rinne and Stern however, these enemies that have them surrounded were proven to be foolish yet monstrously strong enough to attack them while disregarding their own lives in the process. It was when Fūka, Levi, Rinne and Stern heard multiple inhuman noises came from their surrounding, as tens to hundreds strange and incomprehensible looking monstrosities began to assault them almost simultaneously. Levi in which happens to be standing right in front of Fūka, Rinne and Stern quickly swung Vulnificus vertically and crushed the nearest enemy in front her before complaining on how extremely confusing the situation as well as these enemies are for her after all.

"Agh! I fought so many different monsters before in the past! But, I never once fought a living Jizō statue with a pair of stone sickle arms in my life!" loudly complained Levi before she crushed the second living Jizō statue that has been trying to impale her with its stone sickle arms just now. "These monsters are quite strong, Levi-san! Please be careful!" warned Fūka while blocking an incoming attack from another monster with an appearance of misshapen humanoid centipede before defeating it with a well-placed Hegemon Sky-severing Knuckle or "Haō Dankū Ken" afterwards. "But, they aren't strong enough to defeat us like what they might have done to Fatalis hundreds or thousands year ago!" added Rinne while crushing nine of these misshapen monstrosities almost simultaneously with her ultimate signature punches, Longinus at the same time.

Stern in which has just incinerate twenty or so of these misshapen monstrosities with her signature (guided) shooting and (aimed) bombardment spell, Pyro Shooter and Blast Fire respectively decided to calmly intimidating her (their) remaining enemies by asking and demanding their identities. "Who are you, really? I know some of you should understand my question just now…" calmly asked Stern while pointing her faithful Device, Luciferion at the surviving misshapen monstrosities in front of her as well, simultaneously. Surprisingly, not long after she asked her question, Stern saw one of those misshapen monstrosities decided to gave its respond while readying its claws as well, in return. "You are different from her. Stronger yet different should never get involved. She was the one yet failed to honour the covenant. Now it would be your turn…" answered one of those misshapen monstrosities that somehow reminded Stern to a Griffin from the Age of Gods.

"What do you mean by that? None of us ever heard this so called covenant before and you monsters just suddenly attack us out of nowhere!" retorted Fūka back before she knocked a muscular humanoid centipede monster in front of her using a magically enhanced palm attack that she learnt from Rio Wesley in the past, Tiger Roar or better known as "Hokō". This time around however, another misshapen monstrosity in which reminded Fūka to a terracotta warrior that she once saw in one of her expedition together with Einhalt in the past decided to step forward before responding back at her as well, in return. "You are also different from her that failed to honour the covenant. Now you should do that in her place or else, none of your kin would survive…" responded the monstrous terracotta warrior in front of her, as Fūka herself was only able to clench her teeth and fists while waiting for an opening to once again execute her ultimate signature move, Hegemon Sky-severing Knuckle or "Haō Dankū Ken".

"None of our kin, eh? I'm not sure about that, monster. Since you won't even be able to defeat us just with numbers alone…" replied Rinne back before she dashed toward six of those misshapen monstrosities in front of her. It was with a combination of multiple "Longinus" magically enhanced straight punches and "Cross Fire Shoot" (guided) shooting spell, Rinne successfully defeat those six misshapen monstrosities in front of her before turning her attention towards the monstrous terracotta warrior in which previously tried to taunt her childhood friend, Fūka Reventón using its provocative respond. Fortunately however, Fūka was never an individual that someone could easily provoke, as she still instead focusing herself to get her ultimate signature move, Hegemon Sky-severing Knuckle or "Haō Dankū Ken" ready.

Another group of terracotta warriors have decided to keep Levi completely surrounded. Especially after she took down thirty living Jizō statue monstrosities that have tried to slice and impale her not so long ago. Armed with massive stone swords, these terracotta warriors were trying to simultaneously crush Levi with their supposedly unparallel strength without even realize that Levi of Lightning could almost effortlessly dodge, block and parry those attacks completely. Unlike Stern or Fūka, Levi didn't even bother to question their opponents, as the only thing that she had in mind was crushing them completely with her entire might after all. Because of that, the fact that Stern and Fūka were trying to communicate with these monsters have somehow irritated her, as Levi personally wished only to destroy them all and report their finding back to the nearest Time-Space Administrative Bureau's branch.

Before she was known as Levi of Lightning, Levi Russel was known as Levi the Slasher for always cutting her enemies down without even trying to question them. It was her method of fighting, as Levi hates complicated things. She rather completely destroyed her enemies on the spot instead of trying to find the reasoning behind their hostility after all. In the end, as she noticed on how Stern and Fūka were still trying to communicate with their enemies as they fought them, Levi decided to do otherwise by slicing even more of these misshapen monstrosities in front of her using Vulnificus' ultimate form, "Braver". Not long after she took another sixty living Jizō statue monstrosities in front of her with Vulnificus' Braver Form, Levi turned her attention at both Fūka and Stern before yelling at them as well, shortly afterwards.

"What the hell are you two doing? You suppose to fight and defeat those monsters instead of trying chit and chat with them! Ste-run! Fū-nya! These monsters are never interested to reason with us! They are here to eat us like what they did to Fatalis!" yelled Levi, as she tried to harshly remind both Stern and Fūka on how futile their attempt to question or even communicate with these misshapen monstrosities after all. "Levi…" calmly muttered Stern alone, as she crushed another terracotta warrior head in front of her using her cross-range Device-like armament, Blast Claw at the same time while staring at the now definitely pissed Levi. "Don't worry Levi-san! We are not trying to make peace with our enemies, as Stern-san and I only interested to know the reason that make them attack us in the first place…" explained Fūka while grinning at Levi after she successfully took fifty or so these monstrous enemies in front of her in less than five minutes time.

Rinne in which has also already defeat more of these misshapen monstrosities compared to her childhood friend, Fūka decided to also affirmatively nodding back at her, as well as Levi and Stern before adding her own thought in this whole unexpected situation in general. "These monsters are definitely having no intention of backing down, as they will keep on devouring their victims without remorse. They only view us as their food stocks after all. In the end, I believe that we should defeat them first before they eat us completely, miss Stern…" added Rinne while keep on crushing her enemies down with a series of magically enhanced straight punch of hers, Longinus at the same time. It was when after she listened at Fūka and Rinne's explanation just now, Stern decided to give them an affirmative nod before readying her own ultimate collection-bombardment spell, Luciferion Breaker to completely incinerate the remaining misshapen monstrosities in front of them.

With Levi, Fūka and Rinne decided to act as Stern's front attackers as well as wing guards, Stern began the process of collecting any leftover mana across the entire battlefield in order to get her ultimate collection-bombardment spell, Luciferion Breaker ready. It was after she briefly closed both of her eyes and took a long deep breath, Stern of Annihilation began the aria incantation that would allow her to execute the aforementioned ultimate collection-bombardment spell of hers, Luciferion Breaker and finally incinerate her (their) those misshapen monstrosities in the end.

" _Gather, Morning Star. Become a blaze that burns away everything! Luciferion Breaker!"_

In an instant the remaining misshapen monstrosities that were still trying to attack and devour Stern, Levi, Fūka and Rinne were completely engulfed in a primordial eternal flame in which Stern has just executed through her ultimate collection-bombardment spell, Luciferion Breaker just a moment ago. It was also when the entire battle has ultimately ended when the rest of those misshapen monstrosities were reduced into ashes and cinders after the eternal blaze of Luciferion Breaker's primordial flame started to dissipate slowly. "W-wooow! I never actually expecting myself to see this ever since Vivi-san's mom blast those tentacle monsters away a year ago…" remarked Fūka while staring at the destructive power of Stern's Luciferion Breaker in awe. At the same time, Rinne and Levi were only smiling while letting a relieved sigh out as well after they witnessed Stern's Luciferion Breaker just a moment ago.

"Nanoha is more than capable of casting a stronger Breaker-class bombardment spell, Reventón. Especially with power-up Blaster System installed in her Device, both of her offensive and defensive power would also greatly enhanced at the same time…" calmly replied Stern back while smiling at Fūka, Rinne and Levi as well, in return. "I heard from competitor Einhalt Stratos that competitor Vivio's mother is an individual in which well famously known across countless different multiverse out there as Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Ace of Aces or Ace of the Sky. So, it would not surprise me if she could even took Fatalis down single-handedly, as I once heard that she took three elder dragons simultaneously in the past without even activating her Blaster System…" added Rinne while remembering Einhalt's story on how Nanoha single-handedly took Teostra, Lunastra and their "Origin Species" Toa Tesukatora down in one of Time-Space Administrative Bureau's non-administrated world back then.

"My Original also told me that story, Brünnhilde. Although in her case, she single-handedly took a pair of Origin Species down alone by herself. I even heard that My Original has supposedly been stronger than Nyanoha and it won't surprise me if she can achieve that easily…" bragged Levi with a big grin on her face, as she crushed one of the terracotta warrior's corpse in front of her using Vulnificus that has reverted back to its (his) "Crusher" Form. "For some reason, our conversation has turned into a topic where Levi-san decided to compare each of Vivi-san's mothers for their strengths and combat finesses. I wonder why…" responded Fūka while letting a small sheepish giggle out, as she turned her attention towards Stern and Rinne shortly afterwards.

"I wonder why as well, Reventón. Nonetheless, I do believe that we should continue our discussion later and report this entire unexpected development to the nearest Time-Space Administrative Bureau's branch. Especially when Berlinetta wished to add something in our report as well…" calmly replied Stern back while smiling at Fūka and explained to her that they should first report this unexpected development to the nearest Time-Space Administrative Bureau's branch before continuing their conversation. Fūka in the meantime only meekly nodded back at Stern before turning her gaze at Rinne's direction, hoping that her cherished childhood friend would explain the additional information that she might be withholding even from Fūka herself. It was when Rinne gently shook her head and smiled at Fūka before she responded at her shortly afterwards.

"I tell you later, Fū-chan. Since we might actually have a clue on why these monsters suddenly appeared in this non-administrated world and started to also devouring everything on their path after all…" responded Rinne back while letting Fūka know that they might have actually find a clue behind these misshapen monstrosities' swarm that has killed Fatalis without knowing it. "I agree with Brünnhilde. Since those Bureau's agents better know this first before we continue our own investigation afterwards. Don't you agree with me, Fū-nya?" added Levi while simultaneously grinning at Fūka as well, in return.

"Osu! I definitely agree with you Levi-san. So, shall we contact admiral Leti and admiral Lindy after returning back to our local Bureau's branch in Esteria?" affirmatively responded Fūka back before she decided to also asking Levi a rhetorical question afterwards. "That is our plan, Reventón. Since the sooner we inform admiral Lowran and admiral Harlaown about our finding here, the quicker Time-Space Administrative Bureau could respond in this situation after all. Especially with Special Duty Section 6 is currently out of reach for some reason unknown to us…" calmly replied Stern back, as she also explained on how it would be better for them to quickly return to the local Time-Space Administrative Bureau's branch after all. It was when Fūka, Rinne and Levi affirmatively nod back at Stern before they followed her back to the surface, leaving the decrepit Stone Fang Tunnel behind afterwards.

No one knew the true identity of those misshapen monstrosities that has ambushed them deep within the Stone Fang Tunnel's innermost sanctum itself. Even if Rinne might have a rough idea of what happened as well as the true meaning behind these misshapen monstrosities' cryptic messages, she was still unfortunately unable to disclose their identities. One thing that Rinne was certain however, these misshapen monstrosities' behaviour have somehow related to a certain ancient covenant that humanity across different multiple multiverse once made with them, as their action were only merely part of the covenant that they have been agreeing with together after all.

After returning back to the surface together with her childhood friend, Fūka, as well as her two new allies, Stern and Levi, Rinne decided to reveal everything that she has previously learnt when helping professor Eri Anzai in her archaeological expedition a few months ago. Across treacherous mountain range and canyon deep inside HRL's territory, professor Eri Anzai, Rinne and the rest of their expedition team has found multiple ancient records that was previously kept hidden away from mankind's history and knowledge, as these aforementioned ancient records contain information that most likely would only create confusion and chaos among them.

It was something that has existed long before the earliest history in which humanity ever recorded. It was a covenant made by them and humanity's ancestors, a group of primordial gods and goddesses to protect the supposedly fragile balance of countless multiple multiverse through this endless eternity itself, as they would became one of the instrument used by Lacrimosa to devour everything in the end. Because of that, as she learnt that information from one of those ancient records that professor Eri Anzai and her team has excavated in the past, Rinne decided to somehow kept her cherished childhood friend, Fūka away from it. Simultaneously, Rinne also trained herself even harder than before in order to become even stronger and able to protect Fūka afterwards.

In the end however, Fūka was still getting involved and Rinne decided to disclose this information in order to keep her informed with everything that she would likely be fighting against with, not so far in the future. At the same time, by revealing this information, Rinne would also made Time-Space Administrative Bureau aware of the impending crisis that would soon befell multiple different worlds, as none of these misshapen monstrosities would be keen enough to spare them together with the rest of humanity after all. Today, Rinne was once again reminded to the cruel reality that would awaits her when she together with her cherished childhood friend, Fūka encounter these aforementioned misshapen monstrosities in which supposedly no longer existed after Olivier Sägebrecht, Claus G.S Ingvalt, Wilfred Eremiah and Ayin Barshem destroy the "Curse of Balal" and defeated its guardians once and for all.

Stern seemed to have vaguely noticed the identity of these misshapen monstrosities, as she for some reason decided to wait until Rinne personally disclose everything when they returned to the headquarter of local Time-Space Administrative Bureau's branch in Esteria. Levi in the meantime seems to not actually care about any information that Rinne has been withholding from her (them), as she desired only to fight strong opponents in an epic battle after all. Because of that, Levi didn't actually care if Rinne was hiding something from her, as in the end she would always be the one that fought these misshapen monstrosities and protect Esteria from them. Rinne was definitely aware of Stern and Levi's prior knowledge of these misshapen creatures' identity, as they were once part of Book of Darkness' Defense Program known as "Soul of King" before manifested into three different personas known as Material S, L and D respectively.

From the story that Einhalt once told her in the past, Rinne learnt that Stern Starks, Levi Russel and Dearche King Claudia were once known as Material S, L and D, as their past or origin has certainly provide them with prior knowledge of what happened long before Olivier Sägebrecht, Claus G.S Ingvalt, Wilfred Eremiah and Ayin Barshem destroy the "Curse of Balal" itself after all. Because of that, it wasn't actually surprise her if Stern and Levi have already aware of these misshapen creatures' true identity even before she, Rinne Berlinetta even disclose it. Nonetheless, it wasn't the most important issue that would worried Rinne, as she has already made up her mind to disclose any information in her possession once they returned to the Time-Space Administrative Bureau's local branch in which located in Minea, a small trading town not far from its one and only airship port, Port Barbado.

In the end, by the time she arrived in Minea together with Fūka, Stern and Levi, Rinne decided to accompany them to the small building in which Time-Space Administrative Bureau's local branch has been stationed in the past four months. It was also when Rinne decided to ask her cherished childhood friend, Fūka a short question that would mark a starting point of every story, information, explanation and contradiction that she learnt together with professor Eri Anzai in the past.

" _Fū-chan, is the word Shrovetide mean anything to you…?"_

* * *

 **ED Theme Song:** KOE (Performed By: ASCA)

* * *

Hikaru Shidō was seen curiously staring at the alien landscape that stretched right in front of her eyes. Her mind was trying to comprehend this unexpected development that befell unto her, as well as her two best friends, Umi Ryūzaki and Fū Hōōji. Previously after she was injured when fighting an Assassin-class Servant in Trifas, Hikaru decided to stay behind in order to recuperate while Umi and Fū protected her from both Brotherhood of Light and Yggdmillennia's agents that would always try to kidnap her. Hikaru's status as one of Cephiro's pillars would definitely made her a perfect candidate for a lesser Holy Grail's vessel in case Yggdmillennia's Great Holy Grail War went to the wrong direction. Because of that, knowing that she might inadvertently endanger her new friends, Hikaru decided to leave together with Umi and Fū that has made a promise to protect her.

It wasn't actually difficult to fend Brotherhood of Light and Yggdmillennia's agents off using her magic that Hikaru has possessed from the day when she became Cephiro's Magic Knight and subsequently pillar. Together with Umi and Fū in which also happen to be another Magic Knights, Hikaru could pretty much protect herself from any of her pursuers while keeping a low profile after she reached United States of Japan's northernmost territory, Hokkaido together with her two best friends, Umi and Fū. Unfortunately however, Hikaru, Umi and Fū never actually expect any of these outcomes to be happening on them when they accepted Vivio Takamachi and Einhalt Stratos' offer at the end of Operation Reconquista. Since in reality, it took Time-Space Administrative Bureau a while to mobilize an additional force to help them in their quest of finding Cephiro's salvation after all.

When they fought against a rampaging Chthonian Fiend that assaulted nearby small town, Hikaru, Umi and Fū never actually expect to see a huge temporal dimension rift to suddenly emerge with it. While a squadron of Time-Space Administrative Bureau's aerial combat mages under Chrono Harlaown's leadership has somehow managed to contain this aforementioned dimensional rift, Hikaru, Umi and Fū were accidentally thrown into it before completely vanished from the third newborn world itself, afterwards. It was when Hikaru together with Umi and Fū arrived in this alien world filled with breathtaking landscapes, as the temporal dimension rift that previously acted as a portal for them have long vanished ever since.

Alone without any support from their new allies, Hikaru, Umi and Fū decided to traverse these treacherous yet beautiful alien landscapes while trying to find a way back home. Unfortunately, after they walked for more than two hours straight, Hikaru, Umi and Fū started to realize that none of them could hope to escape from this alien world, sadly. Especially after the aforementioned temporal dimension rift in which they came from has now been completely vanished. "Nothing else seems to have actually existed in this world, Hikaru. Since the only thing that has greeted us so far were only multiple barren landscapes in which also devoid from any floras and faunas…" remarked Umi, as she stood next to Hikaru while smiling at her as well, simultaneously.

Hikaru in return was also smiling back at the tallest and prettiest Cephiro's Magic Knight, Umi Ryūzaki before she once again turned her gaze at the alien landscape in front of her (them) afterwards. "You're right Umi-chan. Still, I'm sure that we will find a way back to the third newborn world and without fail save our own world together with Cephiro in the end…" replied Hikaru back while reassuring Umi that everything will definitely be fine after all. Umi that has decided to quietly listen at Hikaru's reply just now was only smiled at her before in return responding back at her as well, not long afterwards. "I only hope that you're right about that, Hikaru. Since I also personally wish to find a possible way back home as quickly as possible…" responded Umi back while also reaffirming her intention to find a way back to the third newborn world as well, simultaneously.

"It might not be easy, miss Umi and miss Hikaru. Since without mister Mokona's help, it would take us a lot longer to navigate our way here in this alien world after all. Nonetheless, I will always be here with you, as the three of us together are still better than nothing isn't it?" added the youngest and smartest Cephiro's Magic Knight, Fū Hōōji before she reassuringly smiled at both Hikaru and Umi while using her currently free right hand to adjust her glasses as well, at the same time. "Fū is right, Hikaru. Even if it will somehow be difficult for us to navigate our way here in this alien world, together we definitely would be able to find a way back to the third newborn world after all. Because of that, we should never give up! Am I saying the right thing, Hikaru? Fū?" added Umi before sheepishly grinning at both of her best friends, Hikaru Shidō and Fū Hōōji as well, in return.

Both Hikaru and Fū were affirmatively nodding back at Umi before they decided to continue their long journey afterwards. While traversing the alien desert together with her best friends, Umi and Fū, Hikaru once again remembered about her own world and Cephiro that she left behind. It was also when she felt a wistful pang of nostalgia in her heart, knowing that when she together with Umi and Fū left both their world and Cephiro behind, they also left those cherished family and friends of theirs behind as well, after all. Hikaru remembered very well on how she together with Umi and Fū started this longest journey after their world as well as Cephiro was on the brink of destruction. Her status as Cephiro's main pillar has definitely made Hikaru felt responsible for protecting both her world and Cephiro from the impending doom that would awaits them. It was when she together with the other two pillars of Cephiro, Umi Ryūzaki and Fū Hōōji fell into Ainsworth's machination, as they sought a salvation through a tainted miracle that he, Julian Ainsworth would provide them after sacrificing other unrelated worlds out there, unfortunately.

When fighting against countless opponents in the past, Hikaru, Umi and Fū decided to ignore the fact that their action have definitely contradict the reason why they became Cephiro's Magic Knights in the very first place. Hikaru, Umi and Fū decided to also ignore the fact that by following Ainsworth's method of salvation, they have inadvertently destroy so many other worlds and civilisations after all. At first, they don't actually care about those worlds and civilizations that have been completely destroyed for the sake of their own world, as well as Cephiro's salvation. Hikaru, Umi and Fū has already made up their mind back then to do almost anything for the sake of their own world and Cephiro's salvation, even if by doing so, they would inadvertently made other suffer.

It was only until they met Vivio Takamachi and Einhalt Stratos that Hikaru, Umi and Fū started to feel guilty for any wrongdoing that they have done. In order to obtain an ultimate salvation for their own world as well as Cephiro, Hikaru Shidō, Umi Ryūzaki and Fū Hōōji have aided Julian Ainsworth in his unholy quest to obtain a suitable vessel for his own version of a Greater Holy Grail. A number of individuals have became Ainsworth's victims, as people such as Miyu "Sakatsuki" Edelfelt, Nakoruru and Ionasal kkll Preciel or Nei Yūki were among those aforementioned victims in which Ainsworth has kidnapped against their own will for the sake of humanity salvation.

While his method of sacrificing one person for the sake of many others has made Julian Ainsworth "Hero of Justice", deep down in their hearts, Hikaru, Umi and Fū always questioned on whether the aforementioned method itself was truly right after all. Unfortunately however, their strong desire to save both of their world and Cephiro has completely clouded Hikaru, Umi and Fū's perception, as in the end, they still decided to follow his brand of salvation.

Their encounter with Vivio and Einhalt has somehow made them realize over how extremely flawed Julian Ainsworth's brand of justice itself after all. Vivio and Einhalt have repeatedly tried to reach them, as Hikaru remembered very well on how she together with Umi and Fū instead decided to ignore as well as fight those two initially when they first met in Prague, during Earth Spheres United Nations' annual summit last year. While trying to get away from Tōma Kamijō and Index Librorum-Prohibitorum, the injured Hikaru together with Umi and Fū were accidentally arrived in another battlefield in which Vivio and Einhalt have just successfully defeated their enemies, a group of mysterious terrorists in Sol Tekkaman Type-C powered suits led by Tekkaman Evil, Shinya Aiba himself.

Their initial fateful encounter were definitely brief, as Hikaru remembered very well on how Vivio and Einhalt decided to reach her, as well as Umi and Fū instead of confronting them. Yet, Hikaru, Umi and Fū decided to ignore Vivio and Einhalt completely, as Julian Ainsworth's order has definitely been paramount to them. Even if Hikaru personally has started to wonder on whether she has been doing the right thing, she always tried to keep on convincing herself that Julian Ainsworth's brand of salvation would always be the correct and righteous one after all. Even if everything that she believes in together with Umi and Fū were end up becoming just another wishful innocent dream of hers that also filled with contradictions in the end, Hikaru has steadfastly choose to put her faith on Julian Ainsworth. Especially after he once saved her together with Umi and Fū from Cephiro's crystal palace that has started to crumble away on that fateful day.

Nonetheless, Vivio and Einhalt have somehow manage to make Hikaru, Umi and Fū realize on how twisted Ainsworth's brand of salvation is when they once again met during Operation Reconquista a few months ago. Because of that, they decided to leave Ainsworth behind after Time-Space Administrative Bureau promised them that they would save both of their world and Cephiro while Hikaru, Umi and Fū voluntarily serve as their (TSAB's) collaborators in return. Since Time-Space Administrative Bureau's offer at least gave them a new hope without sacrificing other people's wellbeing and happiness in the end, Hikaru, Umi and Fū decided to accept it while at the same time hoping that their new voluntary role as TSAB's collaborators would enable them to at the very least repent for those mistakes as well as wrongdoings that they have been committing together with Ainsworth in the past.

Because of that, as she decided to investigate this alien world together with Umi and Fū, Hikaru once again muster her resolve and courage to keep on moving forward. Since only by doing so, she could truly hope to save her own world and Cephiro from their supposedly inevitable demise after all. Hikaru then decided to traverse this alien world together with Umi and Fū, as she was hoping to actually find any clues that would be useful for them. Unfortunately, it wasn't an easy task to find any clues that would be proven useful to lead them home, as Hikaru, Umi and Fū have been traversing this aforementioned alien world without actually found anything useful so far. It was when they decided to take a short break inside the nearest crystal cave before continuing their journey across this uncompromising terrain afterwards.

"Don't you think that our journey might take a little longer from what we previously had in mind, miss Hikaru? Miss Umi?" politely asked Fū while simultaneously smiling at both Hikaru and Umi as well, in return. "I-I never thought about that. Although, it seems to have actually turned to be that way unfortunately, Fū-chan…" replied Hikaru back before she turned her attention at Umi's direction not long afterwards. Umi in which has just finished from stretching both of her tired arms and legs quickly gave both Hikaru and Fū a weary yet reassuring smile before subsequently responding back at their question as well as statement later on. "While the journey itself might take longer than what we previously have anticipated, I wouldn't actually worry about it, Hikaru, Fū. Since I'm sure that we would still be able to find our way home after all, in the end…" reassured Umi before she gently pat Hikaru's head while smiling at her and Fū as well, in return.

"A, ha, ha, ha. You're right Umi-chan. I might have just worried over this thing a little too much. Nonetheless, just worrying about it would not change anything since the most important thing for us is actually to try our best and find a way back to the third newborn world as quickly as possible. Am I right?" sheepishly replied Hikaru back while acknowledging that she has been worrying about this unexpected predicament for a little bit too much after all. "While it definitely still takes a little longer than what we previously had in mind, I am certain that we would eventually find our way back to the third newborn world in the end. Because of that, you shouldn't actually worry about it miss Hikaru, as everything will definitely turned out to be fine after all. I'm sure of it…" added Fū, as she decided to also reassuring Hikaru on how she shouldn't be worrying about what has currently been happening to them and just try their best on finding a way back home instead.

Hikaru in return was only smiling at both Umi and Fū, as she gave the aforementioned fellow Magic Knight of Water and Wind an affirmative nod afterwards. Umi and Fū's reassuring words have definitely lifted some of those burdens that have weighted Hikaru's shoulders ever since she left her own world, Cephiro and finally Ainsworth behind. Her doubt over the decision that she made has plagued Hikaru ever since she failed her duty as Cephiro's Pillar of Will in the past. Unlike how Emeraude has failed her duty once she fell in love with Zagato, Hikaru failed her duty when she was unable to prevent from the encroaching darkness to completely engulf both Cephiro and her own world as well, in the end. Leaving her family and loved ones behind, Hikaru then decided to embark another longest journey that would allow her save both Cephiro and her own world. Thankfully she wasn't alone, as her best friends and fellow Magic Knights, Umi and Fū have decided to accompany her as well.

Remembering on how Umi and Fū were always be there to support her, Hikaru couldn't help herself from letting a small chuckle out, as she sincerely grateful for that. Sometimes, even without realizing it, Hikaru took Umi and Fū's companionship for granted, as she never actually thought over how things would be drastically different without their presence here to help her. Hikaru might be the anointed Cephiro's Pillar of Will, as well as the strongest Magic Knight that led Umi and Fū in many victories in the past. Yet, alone by herself, Hikaru would never be able to accomplish anything, as she still originally a normal fourteen years old girl when becoming Cephiro's Magic Knight for the very first time. Unlike Ave that has became another Time Diver by accepting the last Saint King of the Cradle, Olivier Sägebrecht and current Time Diver, Ayin Barshem's offer in the past, Hikaru, Umi and Fū were still just an ordinary teenage girl despite becoming Cephiro's Magic Knight after Great Sage and Magician, Clef forcibly made them into one.

Because of that, while possessing magic power that could easily rival any A-ranked Time-Space Administrative Bureau's combat mages; Hikaru, Umi and Fū have yet mentally prepared to face any crisis beyond what happened to Cephiro and their own world. In the past, Hikaru, Umi and Fū often thought that the conflict in which they together with her new friends in Cephiro get involved against three invading nations or worlds after princess Emeraude's departure have already been epic, as they fought to protect the aforementioned Land of Pillar itself from their powerful enemies after all. Nevertheless, when the true threat has unveiled itself, Hikaru, Umi and Fū started to realize that in the end, there were still people in which happen to be a lot more powerful than them both physically and mentally.

Hikaru herself has definitely aware of this and wished no harm to befell both Umi and Fū when they adamantly decided to accompany her in this long journey after all. While definitely grateful for their presence and companionship, deep down in her heart Hikaru was actually scare that any danger that they would together face in this long journey alone might end up harming Umi and Fū's life in the end. It was always been her greatest fear, as Hikaru started to understand her own limitation as well as Umi and Fū's. Especially after she together with Umi and Fū fought against Vivio and Einhalt during Operation Reconquista a few months ago. Since at the end, Hikaru together with Umi and Fū were just still a physically and mentally fourteen years old girl even after they became Cephiro's Magic Knight or in Hikaru's case, Pillar of Will.

"Are you okay, Hikaru? You seem to have spacing out just now…" asked Umi with a concerned look shown on her face. "Ah! Eh? I-I am fine, Umi-chan. I just remembered about our fight with Vivio-chan and Einhalt-chan a few months ago. Since in the end, I was wrong for trusting our world as well as Cephiro's salvation into Ainsworth's hand…" answered Hikaru back while simultaneously giving her best friend, the older Magic Knight of Water, Umi Ryūzaki a melancholic smile or hers as well, in return. "Well, we all learn from our mistakes Hikaru. Again not only from Vivio and Einhalt but also others such as Mica-nēsan, Viktor-nēsan, Sieglinde-san and everyone else that we were able to find out any of our past mistakes before trying to improve ourselves from it afterwards. Because of that, I won't be worrying about it since the most important thing for us now is to keep on moving forward and keep on doing our best until the end. More importantly, Fū and I will always with you, Hikaru. So, cheer up…" reassured Umi while once again gave Hikaru a comforting hug, at the same time.

"U-Umi-chan…I…" muttered Hikaru while choking a little at the same time. It was under Umi Ryūzaki's comforting hug, Hikaru could somehow feel a warm and tender care that she has been missing so much ever since the day when her world and Cephiro fell into the bottomless abyss of encroaching darkness. She has missed Eagle, Lantis, Clef, Caldina, Ascot, Lafarga, Presea and everyone that decided to remain in both Cephiro and her own world in order to protect them. She has also missed her family, her older brothers, Satoru, Masaru and Kakeru, her faithful companion, Hikari that also decided to remain behind in order to protect her world as well as home at the same time. Mokona has promised Hikaru that she would keep the encroaching darkness away temporarily. At least until she returned back together with Umi and Fū after finding any useful method that would allow them to banish this aforementioned darkness forever.

Because of that, while Umi's warm embracing arms have undeniably comfort her weary soul, Hikaru could also feel a wistful pang slowly swelled in her chest, as she has failed those who loved and cherished her dearly after all. Even after she promised herself to stay strong and never once crying in front of Umi and Fū, Hikaru's tear began to roll on both of her cheeks while Umi's cradling arms still provide her with warm and comfort at the same time. Her burdens have slowly been lifted from her shoulders, as Hikaru lifted her head slowly and staring at Umi that has decided to gently smiling back at her, in return. It was also when Umi slowly whisper a comforting word that would sooth Hikaru's weary soul while simultaneously lifted any burden that still remain on both of her shoulders away completely.

"Don't cry, Hikaru. Fū and I are here with you, as we will definitely save both our world and Cephiro without fail. I promise you that everything will definitely be fine in the end…" whispered Umi, as she reassured Hikaru that they would definitely find a way back to the third newborn world as well as an effective method to save both their own world and Cephiro at the same time. Hikaru in return only gave Umi a quiet approving nod before she also tried to reassuringly smile at her as well afterwards. "Good girl! Now have a little rest before we continue our journey, Hikaru. Fū and I will keep an eye until you wake up, as we can take turn afterwards…" responded Umi back, as she suggested Hikaru to have a little rest while smiling at her as well, simultaneously. Once again Hikaru affirmatively nodded back at Umi before she decided to have a quick little rest as per-her suggestion just now.

It wasn't took Hikaru that long before she soundly drifted into her sleep while using Umi's lap as a comfortable makeshift pillow at the same time. Umi in the meantime was only smiling at her sleeping friend while gently caressing her head as well before she let a small relieved sigh out afterwards. "Miss Hikaru has definitely been through a lot ever since we decide to leave Ainsworth behind, miss Umi. Especially when she always tried to shoulder all these burdens alone without even trying to consult us first, fearing that she would also endangering our life in the process…" calmly stated Fū, as she decided to sat right next to Umi and smiled at the currently sleeping Hikaru as well, in return. It was when Umi gently gave Fū a small nod back, as she definitely agreed with what her youngest best friend has told her just now.

"Because of that, I believe it truly is up to us to support Hikaru after all, Fū. Since she has always done so much to protect us and now it would be our turn to do so…" replied Umi back, as she reaffirmed herself to support and protect Hikaru this time around. Fū in return was only affirmatively nodding back at Umi while smiling at her, as she was also definitely agree with her decision just now. In the end, it was now their turn to support and protect Hikaru, as she has done so much to always support and protect them. Since only by doing so, both Fū and Umi could ensure their safe return to the third newborn world together with Hikaru and save Cephiro as well as their own world as well in the end.

It was an oath that they made together before setting out for this longest journey to find both Cephiro and their own world's key of salvation. Because of that, Umi and Fū decided to once again honour it not only for Hikaru's sake but also for their own sake as well. Since only by honouring it, they could truly find the key of Cephiro and their own world's salvation after all. It was their promise, oath and resolve, as Umi and Fū together with their currently sleeping friend Hikaru would definitely fulfil them without fail.

 _To Be Continued…_


	27. Episode 22

**Episode 22**

~ Myth That Holds An End (Part I) ~

The Entrusted Back

* * *

"Ugh…" muttered Einhalt, as she slowly open her eyes. "You're finally awake, Einhalt. I was worried that your injuries are actually quite severe…" greeted Ave, as he was carrying Einhalt on his back while traversing the long tunnel in which the said young Hegemon-girl, Einhalt Stratos herself felt somehow nostalgic at the same time. "T-they're not that bad, Ave-san. Since Tio is helping me with the recovery process after all. Uhm, where are we currently…?" meekly responded Einhalt back with another question after she mention on how her faithful Device, Asteion has helped her to recover faster from her injuries. Ave in return was only smiling back while quietly continue to piggybacking the said young Hegemon-girl, Einhalt Stratos as well, at the same time.

"We are in this long abandoned tunnel that should lead us to Shrine of Winter, Einhalt. Hayate-san, Rein, Signum-san and Agito are doing fine as they would try to rendezvous with us later. Especially when they still need to fight those four Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers after they ambushed us…" replied Ave back while at the same time explaining their current situation to Einhalt as well, in return. It was when Einhalt in which has just regained her consciousness back started to slowly remember everything that transpired right in front of her when she together with Ave, Hayate, Reinforce Zwei, Signum and Agito arrived to investigate a certain research facility in which has been completely abandoned for quite a long time.

Einhalt remembered on how their enemies were successfully ambushed them when they let their guard down. Hayate in which armed with Caledfwlch Techniques' EM Equipment, Rod and high-speed Storage Device, Grimoire decided to intercept these enemies together with her faithful Unison Device, Reinforce Zwei while Signum and Agito were helping them as well, at the same time. Unfortunately one of those four enemies that intercept them manage to injure Einhalt, as Hayate quickly ordered Ave to take the injured young Hegemon-girl, Einhalt Stratos away to the safety afterwards. Even though he was initially reluctant to follow Hayate's order, Ave finally decided to take the injured Einhalt Stratos away with him. Especially after Hayate decided to also remind Ave of his promise to protect Einhalt on her as well as Vivio's behalf when they were unable to do so.

Einhalt knew that Ave would never abandon her. Moreover after she confessed her true feeling at him in one of those alternative timelines that they visited together. Ave in return has accepted her confession, as Einhalt also remembered very well on how in this timeline he also made a promise to protect her as well, without fail. Because of that, when Hayate has once again reminded him to the promise that he made towards her, Ave decided to honour that promise by taking the injured Einhalt away to the safety and protect her without fail. Remembering on how Ave has decided to heed Hayate's order by inadvertently prioritising her safety first has made Einhalt blushed, as she leaned her head on the said older young Time Diver Enforcer's back before closing her beautiful mismatched purple and blue eyes afterwards.

Once again, as she closed both of her beautiful mismatched purple and blue eyes, Einhalt's mind drifted to one of her oldest memories on the fateful evening when she met the said older young Time Diver Enforcer, Vivio's beloved Ave-nii. Their initial fateful encounter was a bit unusual, as Einhalt challenged Ave for one-on-one duel in which she end up defeating him before also accidentally breaking his early birthday present for Hayate as well, in the process. Einhalt remembered on how Ave fought her using the new prototype EM (Electromagnetic) Sword that he just received from Caledfwlch Techniques, as he definitely has a strong affinity with swords after all. In the end, even after she manage to defeat Ave with a well-placed Hegemon Sky-severing Knuckle or "Haō Dankū Ken", Einhalt also suffered from several minor cuts and bruises in which he also successfully inflicted using his EM (Electromagnetic) Sword in return.

Ave was strong and from his determined eyes that Einhalt saw during their one-on-one duel back then, she understood perfectly on how he would never gave up until her well-placed Hegemon Sky-severing Knuckle or "Haō Dankū Ken" knocked him off in the end. It was the same from when those four Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers ambushed them, as Ave was definitely putting a good fight until his beloved older girlfriend and commanding officer, Hayate ordered him to retreat together with Einhalt that was injured after fighting one of those Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers, the insane as well as psychopathic Wolfgang Schreiber and quiet Machina. Even after Ave came to her aid and fought them using his CW-AEC05M Gladiator "mass production model" AEC Armament, they were still unable to defeat them unfortunately.

Once again, as she remembered on how Ave has somehow decided to make a tough decision to escape with her, Einhalt started to feel somehow guilty towards him as well as his beloved older girlfriend, Hayate for inadvertently running away with him. Even when Hayate herself has somehow allowed her, Vivio and Fūka on becoming Ave's girlfriends if they actually wishing for it as well, Einhalt was still definitely feel guilty about it. Since in the end, it was her carelessness that gave Ave no choice other than escaping with her as per-Hayate's order. Because of that, Einhalt could only apologized for it while hoping that nothing bad would befell Hayate and others.

"I'm sorry, Ave-san…" apologized Einhalt while still leaning her head on Ave's back at the same time. Ave in return was only smiling before he responded back at Einhalt's apology afterwards. "Why are you apologizing? You have done nothing wrong, Einhalt. Our enemies are extremely powerful and you have done well to fight them until I arrived…" responded Ave, as he still piggybacking Einhalt on his back while traversing the seemingly endless tunnel that would lead them to the eponymous Shrine of Winter itself. "For getting injured and also inadvertently made you retreat just to protect me, Ave-san. I'm extremely worried of commander Yagami, sergeant major Rein, first lieutenant Signum and Agito-san's safety, as I also am certain that you would also feel the same as well…" replied Einhalt back while explaining the very reason that made her apologized in the first place. It was after she apologized, Einhalt noticed on how Ave just quietly listened at her for explanation before he responded back with his own thought about it, in return.

"Hayate-san, Rein, Signum-san and Agito would definitely be fine, Einhalt. Since Hayate-san would never told us to escape first if they couldn't handle those enemies alone by themselves. Moreover, after Hayate-san performing a unison with Rein and Signum-san performing a unison with Agito, they would practically unmatched even against those four enemies that ambushed us, I believe…" reassured Ave in his respond towards Einhalt's explanation just now. Einhalt in return was only meekly nodding back at Ave before she once again decided to close both of her beautifully mismatched purple and blue eyes while thanking him for the reassuring respond that he gave her just now. "Thank you, Ave-san. For reassuring me that…" whispered Einhalt before she once again drifted in a blissful sleep while recuperating from her injuries as well, afterwards.

Ave was only smiling while piggybacking Einhalt as well, at the same time. He remembered on how the young Hegemon-girl, Einhalt Stratos and her beloved Sankt Kaiser-girlfriend, Vivio were among those people in which he loves as well as cherished dearly above anything or anyone else in this countless multiple multiverse itself. In one of his oldest memories, Ave remembered on how Vivio and Einhalt were waiting for his return on the other side of certain tunnel when Reinforce Eins together with Nanoha, Fate and Hayate decided to pick him up after he woke up from what seems to be a long eternal slumber after all. It was also when Ave met the other successor of Hegemon Ingvalt's Kaiser Arts that Einhalt has personally been trained, Fūka Reventón together with Vivio's new eternal rival, Rinne Berlinetta for the very first time after he returned to the very place when he truly belongs, Time-Space Administrative Bureau's administrated world number one, Mid-Childa.

It was his "Second Advent" after he together with Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Reinforce Eins, Vivio and Einhalt made their collective ultimate choice right after they united four of twelve zodiac spheres as per-knight Carim Gracia and Setsuko Ohara's request. Ave, Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Reinforce Eins, Vivio and Einhalt wished for the world in which they could be together forever before the first and later on second newborn world were ultimately fused together to create another new timeline. The Guardian of Destiny, Amitie Florian and Manipulator of Time, Kyrie Florian have decided to make their wish came true by creating this new timeline while at the same time letting those in which wished for it to retain their memories at the same time. Because of that, Ave could still remember most if not all of those small but meaningful variations in each timelines that he experienced similar to how Takeru Shirogane remembered every single timeline that he experienced in Unlimited World before once again awaken in Alternative World afterwards.

In one of those timelines, Ave accepted Einhalt's confession as Vivio and Hayate became couple. In another timeline that he also experienced, Ave became Vivio's boyfriend as Hayate and Reinforce Eins became couple instead. Ave particularly remembered those two alternative timelines clearly, as he also took a notice on how Vivio and Einhalt in particular vividly remembered them as well. Because of that, Ave decided not to deny his feeling towards both Einhalt and Vivio, even after he became Hayate's boyfriend. Thankfully, both Hayate and Reinforce Eins also remembered those little variations in the previous timeline that they experienced before allowing Einhalt and Vivio to also pursue their romantic feeling towards him (Ave) if they wish to do so. Remembering on how his life has somehow turned into some kind of harem comedy anime or manga has definitely made him smiled. Especially when remembering on how his old self often in denial over his somehow piqued interest over the aforementioned harem comedy genre in Japanese animation and comic book itself after all.

"Well, what happens in the future is not ours to see. So, I should cherish every moment in this life to its fullest while doing my best like always as well…" muttered Ave alone under his breath while letting a small chuckle out as well, at the same time. While still piggybacking the currently sleeping Einhalt on his back, Ave continue to traverse this seemingly endless tunnel, as some of those murals on the said tunnel's wall has reminded him to the time that he spent together with Vivio and Einhalt when they visited Drangleic in the past. Together, they fought against multiple different strong opponents, from Drangleic's famed Dragon Riders to the old Giant Lord that invade the land in ancient time, as Ave, Vivio and Einhalt were inadvertently drawn to a certain quest to rekindle the fading flame and save the entire land from the encroaching darkness simultaneously.

It was during their sojourn in Drangleic that Ave, Vivio and Einhalt visited Shrine of Winter for the very first time. Although Ave has previously awaken inside one of the aforementioned Shrine of Winter's chambers after Amitie Florian and Kyrie Florian decided to make his and everyone's wishes came true at the end of the First Defensive War itself, he never actually ventured the area around it thoroughly. In a sense, it was his first time visiting Shrine of Winter together with Vivio and Einhalt, as Ave remembered on how they fought their way to the long abandoned castle of Drangleic in which have just located on the other side of the tunnel itself.

Remembering on how their fight to save what left from Drangleic was depicted in every mural across this long dark tunnel itself has definitely invoking a wistful feeling in Ave's heart. They reminded Ave to the very choice that he made on that fateful night, when Olivier Sägebrecht and Ayin Barshem offered him with a choice. Ave wished for something to change, to find the true purpose in his own fleeting existence back then, and also more importantly meet those people in which he truly loves and cherishes above anything and anyone else in this vast countless multiple multiverse itself. Because of that he remembered very well on how Olivier Sägebrecht and Ayin Barshem's offer has truly a blessing for him. Even if he might end up sacrificing his old life, old memories and everything that he already obtained in the past, Ave found that he made the right choice by choosing to embrace his new destiny in the end.

He loves Vivio, Einhalt, Fūka and Rinne as much as he loves Hayate and Reinforce Eins. It was his loves to them that made Ave kept on pursuing the never ending tomorrow that he always wished to obtain from the bottom of his heart. Once again, as he continue to traverse this tunnel while piggybacking the currently sleeping Einhalt Stratos on his back, Ave decided to focus his entire energy and attention on the situation that he together with Einhalt, Hayate, Reinforce Zwei, Signum and Agito have faced currently. Instead of just reminiscing about certain things that he experienced in his past life, Ave decided to worry more about the current predicament that he and Einhalt were trying to escape from. Since their enemies would without doubt pursue them and with Einhalt that still recovering from her injuries, Ave could never hope to face their pursuers alone unfortunately.

Because of that, as he found a narrow spot to conceal his as well as Einhalt's presences from their pursuers, Ave decided to contact Special Duty Section 6's provisional headquarter using his emergency telepathic signal. Fortunately, it wasn't long until Vivio picked his emergency telepathic signal and decided to respond him with her own telepathic signal as well, in return. "Is that you, Ave-nii? What is happening out there? Since when you use emergency telepathic signal means that everything has went south, am I right?" telepathically asked Vivio, as a mental projection of Vivio in Adult Mode wearing her Barrier Jacket began to appear in Ave's mind afterwards. "Sadly, you're right Vivio. Einhalt was injured and currently started to recover with Asteion's help. Hayate-san, Rein, Signum-san and Agito were still fighting those enemies that ambushed us out there. For now, Einhalt and I are safe but not for very long…" telepathically replied Ave back, as he tried to explain the predicament that has happened to them in return.

"Hang in there, Ave-nii. I will definitely help you, as Chris has picked your as well as Einhalt-san's signals albeit very faintly…" quickly responded Vivio back before reassuring Ave that she would soon be on her way to rescue him and Einhalt. "We are safe and fine for the time being, Vivio. Because of that could you help Hayate-san, Rein, Signum-san and Agito instead? Since they would most likely require your help more than Einhalt and I myself after all…" telepathically argued Ave back while convincing Vivio to instead help Hayate, Reinforce Zwei, Signum and Agito in return. It was when Vivio quickly gave Ave a reassuring Takamachi-style grin of hers before she decided to respond back at his argument just now.

"Nanoha-mama, first lieutenant Vita and Shamal-sensei have already been dispatched to help them, Ave-nii. It was Eins-nē that ordered Mica-nē and I on the other hand were ordered to help you and Einhalt-san. Because of that, please don't worry Ave-nii. Since commander Yagami will definitely be fine…" telepathically reassured Vivio, as Ave noticed on how the young Sankt Kaiser-girl herself has already approaching his and Einhalt's direction together with the aforementioned fourth Tendō-style Battōjutsu Dōjō's heiress, Micaiah Chevelle. "So, Nanoha-san, Vita-san and Shamal-sensei have already on their way to help Hayate-san, Rein, Signum-san and Agito. That truly is relieving to hear that, Vivio. Well then, Einhalt and I will be waiting for you and Micaiah-san then, as it would be better for us to keep our presences hidden until you two are arrive…" replied Ave back telepathically before he also acknowledging Vivio's reassuring explanation just now.

"I agree with you, Ave-nii and we won't be long anyway. Until we arrive, please protect Einhalt-san for me…" telepathically responded Vivio before she decided to conclude her telepathic transmission afterwards. "I will, Vivio. That's my promise to you…" promised Ave, as he also concluded his telepathic transmission as well, in return. It was also when Ave noticed on how the previously sleeping Einhalt began to slowly open her eyes and turned her attention at him. "Did you rest well, Einhalt? How is your injury?" greeted Ave while giving the young Hegemon-girl, Einhalt Stratos that has just wake up a gentle Takamachi-smile of his and asked her a question as well, at the same time. "Most of them have been healed completely thanks to Tio's help, Ave-san. In case our enemies manage to catch up with us, I am ready to fight them…" answered Einhalt back while reassuringly smiled at the said young Time Diver Enforcer, Ave J.C Takamachi as well, in return.

"Nevertheless, please don't push yourself too hard, Einhalt. Since I just don't want you to get hurt…" replied Ave while simultaneously expressing his own concern over Einhalt's safety and wellbeing as well afterwards. Einhalt in return was only blushing slightly, as she gave her beloved young Time Diver Enforcer, Ave an affirmative nod as well shortly after. It was when Ave once again smiled at the said young Hegemon-girl that he also loves and cherishes dearly before gently caressing her head as well, simultaneously. "Please don't do that, Ave-san. It somehow is making me feel embarrassed…" meekly whimpered Einhalt while responding at Ave's kind and gentle smile as well, in return. "Ah, sorry about that, Einhalt. It just is somehow quite adorable to see the cuter side of yours after all…" teased Ave back while apologizing at Einhalt as well, shortly afterwards. It was when Einhalt once again blushed slightly in embarrassment after she listened at Ave's reply and teasing just now.

Einhalt was about to give her respond back at Ave's apology just now before her instinct suddenly alert her of the enemies' presence nearby. It was when she decided to signal her beloved young Time Diver Enforcer's companion to keep on concealing himself while observe their enemies together with her. "Don't let your guard down, Ave-san. Since Tio has also send me multiple warning signals just now…" informed Einhalt, as she tried to keep herself calm while peeking at those incoming enemies from her (their) hiding spot. "I will never let my guard down, Einhalt. Please also don't let your guard down as well…" replied Ave back, as he somehow took a notice at Einhalt's slightly tremble voice, hinting that she was in fact quite nervous and scared after all. While she has done quite well to hide it, Einhalt's slightly trembling voice has failed her, as Ave was somehow perceptive enough to actually notice it.

"Are you okay, Einhalt? I am here with you, so please don't get nervous…" calmly asked Ave while simultaneously reassuring her that she wasn't alone in this struggle as well, in return. "I-I'm fine, Ave-san. It is just somehow I fear that my own strength isn't enough to protect you this time around…" admitted Einhalt while responding back at Ave's question just now. It was from Einhalt's respond just now that Ave started to realize on how she has done so much just to protect him. He also started to realize on how any injuries that Einhalt has suffered were mostly because she was trying to protect Vivio, Xveria and him with her prized Kaiser Arts. Because of that, as he remembered on how Einhalt has done so much to protect him, Vivio and Xveria, Ave decided to once again apologized while reassuring her that she should just focus her strength and attention at her enemies instead.

"I'm sorry if my lack of strength has made you worried, Einhalt. Also thanks for always trying to protect me, Vivio and Xveria. Nevertheless, you should trusted me more since I already am now more than capable of protecting myself, as well as your back. Because of that, please don't worry about me and use your strength to fight your enemies to the fullest instead. Show me the true strength of Hegemon Ingvalt's Kaiser Arts that I also admired greatly!" replied Ave back while apologizing, thanking and encouraging Einhalt to fight her enemies with everything she got from now on. It was also when Ave decided to reassure Einhalt that he would also protect her without fail, as only by doing so he could repay everything that she has done to protect him up until now.

Einhalt in return was only once again blushing slightly before she smiled at him while gently shook her head as well, simultaneously. It was also when the said young Hegemon-girl, Einhalt Stratos decided to remind Ave of the promise that she made to him, as well as Vivio and Xveria in the past. "Even if my body is crushed, and no matter how much my blood is shed, I will on to that which I must protect without fail. That is the will of the Hegemon, as well as the wish of mine. Because of that, please don't blame yourself for any injuries that I suffered when protecting you, as it once again my one and only wish to protect you as well, Ave-san…" reminded Einhalt back before she reassuringly smiled at him as well, in return. Shortly after Ave was reminded to the promise that Einhalt made in the past, he decided to give her an acknowledging nod before unsheathing his CW-AEC05M Gladiator "mass production model" AEC Armament's sword module as well, simultaneously.

"Just promise me that you will be careful and never let your guard down, Einhalt. Since Vivio will definitely be saddened before pounding me into paste if something bad happens to you…" replied Ave back while grinning at the said young Hegemon-girl, Einhalt Stratos as well, in return. "You too, Ave-san. Since our pursuers certainly happen to be a lot more powerful than anything that we fought in the past, I believe…" responded Einhalt back before she also asking her beloved young Time Diver Enforcer, Ave J.C Takamachi to fight cautiously when he intercepted and fought these enemies. It was after he listened at her respond just now that Ave gave Einhalt an acknowledging thumb-up signal using his left hand before he decided to observe their enemies for a little longer afterwards. Einhalt in return was only smiled, as she also decided to observe their aforementioned enemies as well before intercepting them.

It was when Ave and Einhalt could finally saw their pursuers clearly, as they identify them as Wilhelm Ehrenburg, the self-proclaimed vampire lord and Rusalka "Anna" Schwägelin, the witch. Their pursuers, Wilhelm and Rusalka have yet noticed them, as both Ave and Einhalt flawlessly concealed their presences after all. The only problem that would still somehow remain however was the fact that Ave and Einhalt might in reality never strong enough to defeat both Wilhelm Ehrenburg and Rusalka Schwägelin unfortunately. Nonetheless, both Ave and Einhalt have already made up their mind to fight Wilhelm and Rusalka in order to protect any semblance that this dying world has left them behind. Since only by doing so, the young Time Diver Enforcer, Ave J.C Takamachi and his young Hegemon-girl companion, Einhalt Stratos could truly honour their promise to protect what this dying world has left behind for them after all.

"Would you be able to keep Rusalka-san busy, Ave-san?" telepathically asked Einhalt, as she was clenching both of her fists simultaneously. "I should be able to, Einhalt. How about you? Don't you think that fighting against Wilhelm alone while still recovering from your injuries might be a little too much, Einhalt?" answered Ave back telepathically before he decided to ask his beloved young Hegemon-girl companion, Einhalt Stratos as well in return. "Most of my injuries have already recovered thanks to Tio's help, Ave-san. I should be fine to keep Wilhelm-san busy until Vivio-san and Micaiah-san arrive to help us…" reassured Einhalt in her respond towards Ave's question just now, as she was also smiling at him as well before boldly plant a light kiss on his right cheek afterwards. It was when the slightly startled Ave spontaneously gave his respond back at Einhalt after he almost dropped his Gladiator AEC Armament's sword module when she kissed him just now.

"T-that is definitely out of character for you to do that, Einhalt. Since only Vivio loves doing such thing whenever she glomp you and me…" spontaneously responded Ave back as he and Einhalt were simultaneously blushing slightly in embarrassment because of what just happened. "That is a good luck charm from me to you, Ave-san. Since I saw commander Yagami has done that to you and Vivio-san in the past…" bashfully replied Einhalt back before she decided to also gave Ave another gentle smile of hers as well, in return. "Thanks, Einhalt. Since it definitely is empower me in this fight against my would-soon-be opponent after all. Anyway, before you go, here a little good luck charm from me as well…" thanked Ave back while smiling at his young Hegemon-girl companion before he decided to also plant a light kiss on her forehead as well, shortly afterwards. It was when Einhalt blushed even more in embarrassment, as she meekly thanked Ave for the good luck charm that she just received in return.

Both Ave and Einhalt were about to intercept their respective enemies, Rusalka Schwägelin and Wilhelm Ehrenburg, as a pair of individuals has instead intercepted those two with their lightning speed moves. One of those individuals in which Ave and Einhalt quickly identify as Vivio Takamachi gracefully and skilfully land multiple flicker jabs at Rusalka Schwägelin's face while her companion, Micaiah Chevelle tried to dissect Wilhelm Ehrenburg using her katana-shaped Armed Device, Seiran at the same time. It was when Ave and Einhalt noticed on how Micaiah quickly executed three consecutive horizontal slashes at Wilhelm Ehrenburg's direction before side stepping to his left side and perform another three horizontal slashes as well, afterwards.

" _Tendō Suigetsu! Tendō Rengetsu!"_

Shouted Micaiah Chevelle as she executed two variations of her Tendō-style katana-drawing attacks, "Water Moon" and "Ripple Moon" while hoping to swiftly defeat Wilhelm Ehrenburg with them. Her opponent, Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerer and self-proclaimed vampire lord, Wilhelm Ehrenburg however not only manage to block both "Tendō Suigetsu" and "Tendō Rengetsu" completely using his Yəṣîrâh, Qliphoth Bacikal, the very blood of Vlad the Impaler in which he personally use as a pair of spikes for melee combat but also forcing the venerable heiress of Tendō-style Battōjutsu to break away and retreat from relentlessly assaulting him afterwards. Micaiah that has already anticipated Wilhelm's moves beforehand quickly dodge his attacks and distanced herself completely from him simultaneously.

"Mica-nē! Are you okay?" asked Vivio while dodging the incoming giant torture wheel with spikes in which her opponent, Rusalka "Anna" Schwägelin has conjured using her Yəṣîrâh, Die Blutgräfin, the blood covered and chained diary of Erzsébet Báthory, the vampire countess herself. "I'm fine Vivio-chan, since my Tendō-style Storm Armour has helped me to avoid and nullify his attack simultaneously. Nonetheless, I shouldn't rely only on its protection, as Tendō-style Storm Armour is mainly designed with more emphasize on speed instead of defense…" replied Micaiah back before she once again readying her stance in order to counterattacking the aforementioned self-proclaimed vampire lord, Wilhelm Ehrenburg himself, in return. Quickly, Vivio gave Micaiah an acknowledging nod before she decided to also intercepting her own opponent, Rusalka "Anna" Schwägelin using magically-enhanced straight punch that has also been imbued with electric discharge, "Spark Splash" that she successfully executed after approaching the said Malleus Maleficarum using her "Jet Step".

Vivio's well-placed "Spark Splash" was somehow strong enough to throw Rusalka's balance off. Yet, it wasn't enough to paralyse her unfortunately. It was right after Vivio knocked her balance off using a well-placed "Spark Splash" just now, Rusalka quickly clenched her teeth while glaring at the young Sankt Kaiser-girl herself before retaliating afterwards. "You bastard! I will crush you for trying to destroy our plan!" cursed Rusalka, as she summoned multiple torture wheels and launch them all simultaneously towards Vivio's direction. Vivio in which has already anticipating Rusalka's attack quickly dodge those six torture wheels by manoeuvring herself around them. It was when Vivio also decided to swiftly executing her (aimed) bombardment spell, Divine Buster towards Rusalka Schwägelin in order to stop her from conjuring more and more torture devices using her Yəṣîrâh, Die Blutgräfin simultaneously.

Ave and Einhalt in the meantime decided to observe the entire battle between Vivio and Micaiah duo against Rusalka and Wilhelm for the time being. While giving Einhalt a little more time to recover completely from her injuries with Asteion's help, Ave also decided to us this opportunity to carefully observe both Rusalka Schwägelin and Wilhelm Ehrenburg as well, simultaneously. It was from his observation that Ave could somehow starting to gauge Rusalka and Wilhelm's strength before joining the fray as well, afterwards. "If we help Vivio and Micaiah-san now, there is no way that both Rusalka and Wilhelm could defeat us, Einhalt. What do you think about that?" enquired Ave while readying his sword stance to caught his (their) pursuers, Rusalka and Wilhelm off guard this time around.

"I also agree with you, Ave-san. Since I almost fully recover thanks to Tio's help, it truly is our time to defeat both Rusalka-san and Wilhelm-san by helping Vivio-san and Micaiah-san in their respective fight against those two…" calmly replied Einhalt back, as she was also smiled reassuringly toward her beloved young Time Diver Enforcer as well, in return. "You're right, Einhalt. This most likely will be our chance to shake Longinus Dreizehn Orden's formation for a little bit. By the way, do you still want me to take on Rusalka while you keep Wilhelm busy?" responded Ave back while asking Einhalt on whether she still wanted him to fight Rusalka instead of Wilhelm. It was when Einhalt gave him an affirmative nod before she decided to also reaffirming her decision to fight Wilhelm Ehrenburg while Ave himself fight Rusalka "Anna" Schwägelin in return.

"Affirmative, Ave-san. Since you might be able to convince Rusalka-san that Longinus Dreizehn Orden's wish for salvation is causing a lot of other people harm. Perhaps, she would change her mind like what happened to our other enemies in the past…" replied Einhalt back before she once again reaffirming her wish to have Ave fought Rusalka when she dealing with Wilhelm. "Well, I'm not a good warrior therapist like Nanoha-san or Vivio. Nevertheless, I would try my best to defeat Rusalka and convince her to abandon Longinus Dreizehn Orden's unholy wish at the same time, Einhalt…" responded Ave back, as he decided to accept Einhalt's request to defeat Rusalka "Anna" Schwägelin the Malleus Maleficarum of Longinus Dreizehn Orden and convince her to abandon her unholy wish as well, simultaneously.

"Since you have successfully convinced me to assert my own independence from Claus' unfulfilled wish in the past, I'm sure you can also do the same to Rusalka-san as well, Ave-san…" encouraged Einhalt, as she once again smiled at her beloved young Time Diver Enforcer companion, Ave J.C Takamachi before leaping towards the unsuspected Wilhelm Ehrenburg and executed her ultimate signature move, Hegemon Sky-severing Knuckle or "Haō Dankū Ken" at him, simultaneously. "E-Einhalt! Wait! Darn, she already gone even before I made my first move…!" groaned Ave, as he noticed that Einhalt has decided to intercept Wilhelm Ehrenburg in which currently busy fighting Micaiah Chevelle. Soon afterwards, Ave also decided to catch Rusalka Schwägelin off guard by executing one of his magic-enhanced sword skills, Purple Lightning Flash Whisper that he learnt from Signum, in the past.

" _Shiden Issen Ibuki!"_

Unfortunately for Ave, Rusalka swiftly conjured multiple torture devices ranged from chains and writhing iron maidens to intercept Ave's magic-enhanced sword skill, Purple Lightning Flash Whisper or "Shiden Issen Ibuki" while keeping Vivio's relentless assault away from her as well, simultaneously. "Damn! That was close!" cursed Ave, as he noticed on how Rusalka manage to nullify his magic-enhanced sword skill, Purple Lightning Flash Whisper by sacrificing four of her chains and iron maidens at the same time. Vivio that was still trying to knock Rusalka out using her "Plasma Arm" and Sonic Shooter's bolts also somehow unable to land a decisive blow at the aforementioned Malleus Maleficarum herself. Especially after she summoned multiple chains and writhing iron maidens to keep the young Sankt Kaiser-girl, Vivio Takamachi away from her.

"A little thief tried to sneak in and steal something from me, eh? I don't think it would be gentlemanly for you to do so, Valkyrie's Cagliostro…!" taunted Rusalka while glaring at Ave in which swiftly decided to execute another Purple Lightning Flash Whisper or "Shiden Issen Ibuki" and completely destroy the remaining torture devices that previously have him and Vivio surrounded. "A-Ave-nii? I never expect you to already be here for all the time…" greeted Vivio, as she was definitely surprised to see her beloved Ave-nii suddenly appeared and helped her fight Rusalka Schwägelin as well, simultaneously. "Einhalt and I were here for the entire time, Vivio. Although, we decided to conceal ourselves before finally find an opportunity to caught our pursuers off guard like before…" replied Ave back while smiling at his beloved imōto-like adoptive niece as well, in return.

"Are you trying to get in our way again like before, Cagliostro? Like the one you've done to her!" screamed Rusalka before she was using her Yəṣîrâh, Die Blutgräfin to summon more and more torture devices afterwards. "Ave-nii isn't a traitor! He isn't your Cagliostro that betrayed you and your world, Rusalka! Just because he has similar ability to time travel like him, it doesn't make my Ave-nii yours!" argued Vivio back while simultaneously declaring her resolve not to let Rusalka Schwägelin accuse her beloved Ave-nii for being the traitorous Cagliostro, in return. "Even if he end up not being the exact same person to our Cagliostro, I smell traitorous blood run deep in him! He has once made a selfish choice and let his own world to be completely destroyed!" retorted Rusalka, as she tried to throw three giant torture wheels at Vivio's direction simultaneously.

Swiftly Vivio dodge those three incoming giant torture wheels in front of her before she also crushed them using her cross-range bombardment attack spell, Impact Cannon afterwards. "Ave-nii isn't like that! He would not make any choice if it would in the end destroy his own world, Rusalka! Your Cagliostro might done that, but not our Ave-nii!" once again argued Vivio back, as she was also glaring at the said Longinus Dreizehn Orden's Malleus Maleficarum, Rusalka Schwägelin herself in return. Rusalka was about to threw her remaining torture devices, as she saw Ave swiftly destroy them with his CW-AEC05M Gladiator "mass production model" AEC Armament's sword module almost simultaneously before replicating Erio Mondial's Armed Device, XS-02 Strada using his projection thaumaturgy skill and threw it at Rusalka Schwägelin's direction afterwards.

While feeling a little surprised by Ave's attack just now, Rusalka swiftly conjured multiple iron maidens and use them as shields to block the incoming replica of Erio Mondial's Armed Device, XS-02 Strada in which Ave threw at her direction just now. It was also when, the said young Time Diver Enforcer, Ave J.C Takamachi gave his respond at Rusalka's accusation while at the same time explaining his reason behind the very choice that he made briefly as well, in return. "There is no denial that my choice to accept Olivier Sägebrecht-san and Ayin Barshem-san's offer might have also becoming a trigger to my own world's demise. Nevertheless, I would always still made the same choice over and over again, as the eternal dream of unfulfilled wish under the snow rain on that day would always outweigh everything that I have in my previous life, Rusalka Schwägelin. I'm sure you can somehow understand that, given that my circumstance might be a little similar to yours as well…" calmly explained Ave before he gave Rusalka a serene yet intimidating Takamachi-style of his as well afterwards.

"Is that true, Ave-nii? Ave-san?" asked both Vivio and Einhalt almost simultaneously, as they were surprised to learn that Ave has been more than willing to sacrifice his past life in order to embrace the new destiny in which Olivier Sägebrecht and Ayin Barshem have offered him on that fateful night, one and half a year ago. "Yes, it is true Vivio, Einhalt. I'm not a saint or champion of justice that would selflessly decline Olivier-san and Ayin-san's offer for the sake of my old world and life. Since again the eternal dream of unfulfilled wish under the snow rain on that fateful day would always outweigh everything that I have in my old life, after all. Hopefully, you two would be able to understand and still accept me afterwards…" reaffirmed Ave while answering Vivio and Einhalt's question just now. It was also when Rusalka and Wilhelm gritting their teeth in anger before lashing out at the said young Time Diver Enforcer, Ave J.C Takamachi not long afterwards.

"His old world's demise has literally nothing to do with Enforcer Takamachi's choice on that fateful night, Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers. Since his choice only hasten the process for a little while in the end it was his old world's humanity that destroy it completely. Nice try to spin it in front of Vivio-chan and Einhalt-chan, but I don't think it would work that way…" calmly retorted Micaiah Chevelle back, as she retreated next to where Vivio, and Ave were currently standing together with Einhalt at the same time. In the meantime, Einhalt that listened both Ave's answer and Micaiah's respond at Rusalka's accusation just now decided to also adding her own thought over this matter while simultaneously clenching both of her fists as well, afterwards.

"You might be right about how Ave-san's wish has to certain extend becoming one of the trigger to his old world's demise. Yet, the one and only Ave-san that Vivio-san and I know is a kind, hardworking and loving individual in which always stay true to his own self. Because of that, regardless to what choice that he made, I will always there to support Ave-san and certainly Vivio-san would also do the same as well…" calmly added Einhalt while expressing her resolve and readying her prized Kaiser Arts stance as well, simultaneously. "I agree with Einhalt-san! Ave-nii is not a person that would deliberately destroy others just for his own selfish intention or amusement! Because of that, I, Vivio Takamachi will always believe in him and fight for his sake! Rusalka-san, you are a big meanie for trying to pick on Ave-nii and I will never forgive you for that!" declared Vivio back, as she gave her strong respond at Rusalka Schwägelin before readying her Strike Arts stance as well, in return.

"Just give up, Rusalka. Your argument won't sway Vivio and Einhalt's mind, as you together with Wilhelm are the one that actually trying to manipulate as well as destroy the already dying world here. For that alone, I shall never let your action goes unpunished…!" finally declared Ave as he decided to also pointing his Gladiator AEC Armament's sword module towards both Rusalka and Wilhelm afterwards. "Then, let me how you all can squirm under my feet worms! Since puny insects like you shall not defy us, gods!" shouted Wilhelm back, as he once again activating his Yəṣîrâh, Qliphoth Bacikal and use a pair of spikes that it conjured for melee combat purpose afterwards. Rusalka at the same time also activates her Yəṣîrâh, Die Blutgräfin to conjure multiple iron maidens and torture wheels from it.

"Don't let your guard down, Enforcer Takamachi. Even if they aren't exhibiting their true strength, Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers are still ultimately formidable enemies in the end. Because of that, be extremely cautious when fighting them…" telepathically reminded Micaiah while readying her Tendō-style Battōjutsu stance as well, simultaneously. "I'm aware of that, Micaiah-san. Nonetheless, it would definitely be a good opportunity for us to defeat them, since Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers in their peak aren't opponents that we could have taken lightly, I believe…" telepathically responded Ave back before he once again readying his sword stance to execute magic-enhanced sword attack that Signum has taught him previously in the past, Purple Lightning Flash Whisper or "Shiden Issen Ibuki".

"Still, I agree with Micaiah-san's assessment, as Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers in their Yəṣîrâh-level power are still proven formidable opponents for us. Micaiah-san and I will focus our assault on Wilhelm-san while Vivio-san and you hopefully could keep Rusalka-san away from us in the meantime. Would it be okay with you to do that, Ave-san? Vivio-san?" telepathically added Einhalt while simultaneously asking Ave on whether he and Vivio could keep Rusalka Schwägelin busy when she and Micaiah fight Wilhelm Ehrenburg. "Yep! That should work just fine with us, Einhalt-san! In no time, we will definitely defeat Rusalka-san and hopefully make her realize not to underestimate us…" confidently replied Vivio back, as she decided to activates the defensive fixed skill that has been installed in her barrier jacket, Armour of the Saint King at the same time.

Rusalka that has conjured multiple torture devices using her Yəṣîrâh decided to attack both Vivio and Ave, as she was hoping to gain a momentum from it. Nonetheless, Rusalka failed to anticipate Ave and Vivio's ability on predicting those torture devices' trajectory movement, as they almost instantly destroy them in the end. "That was fast, Vivio. I never expect to destroy them that quickly and easily using a combination of multiple Jab Flicker and Spark Splash after all…" remarked Ave, as he also already destroy some of those torture devices in which Rusalka's Yəṣîrâh has been creating in the meantime. It was when Vivio only grinned at her beloved older brother-like adopted uncle, Ave before replying back at his remark just now.

"Thanks, Ave-nii! Although, I'm sure you can also defeat Rusalka-san using more than one Shiden Issen Ibuki within short interval, I believe…" cutely replied Vivio back while simultaneously grinning at her beloved older brother-like adopted uncle, Ave in return. It was when Ave only smiled at the imōto-like adoptive niece, Vivio before responding back at her reply as well, shortly afterwards.

"I doubt the same trick would work against Malleus Maleficarum twice, Vivio. Although at the same time, we can just adjust our tactic accordingly in order to beat her…" responded Ave back, as he in return also reassured Vivio that they will definitely be able to defeat Rusalka Schwägelin in the end. "I trust you, Ave-nii! Since we also have promised Einhalt-san and Mica-nē to defeat Rusalka-san while convincing her to abandon Obsidian Round Table's wishes as well, after all…" replied Vivio back before she decided to also simultaneously cast ten Sonic Shooter's bolts and made them floating right in front of her afterwards. Ave in the meantime was giving his beloved imōto-like adoptive niece an approving and acknowledging nod before he decided to also readying his katana-drawing attack stance or "battōjutsu" using his Gladiator AEC Armament's sword module, in return.

"Heh? The same attack would never work twice on me, fool! Now taste your defeat and let your soul become a sacrifice for Glaðsheimr!" taunted Rusalka, as she once again use her Yəṣîrâh, Die Blutgräfin to conjure more torture devices ranged from torture wheels, iron maidens and many other unidentified instruments in which both Ave and Vivio have yet seen in their life before. "Are you ready, Ave-nii?" telepathically asked Vivio, as she was waiting for her beloved older brother-like adopted uncle, Ave to execute his magic-enhanced sword attack. "I'm ready at anytime, Vivio. Since with this attack alone, I'm sure it could finally reach Rusalka and force her to concede her defeat. I'll be waiting for your signal…" telepathically replied Ave back, as he decided to also smiled reassuringly at Vivio as well, in return.

"Osu! I will let you know when to attack, Ave-nii. Since I'm sure Rusalka-san is not going to wait for us any longer…" acknowledged Vivio telepathically before she decided to also readying herself to gave her beloved older brother-like adopted uncle, Ave the aforementioned signal by executing multiple-bolt arrangement of her signature (guided) shooting spell, Sonic Shooter Assault Shift afterwards. Shortly after Vivio executes her multiple-bolt arrangement of her (guided) shooting spell, Sonic Shooter Assault Shift by simultaneously threw those ten Sonic Shooter's bolts in which she has been preparing beforehand towards Rusalka Schwägelin's direction, Ave quickly drew his Gladiator AEC Armament's sword module before use it to execute one of the ultimate magic-enhanced sword attack that he previously learnt from Micaiah Chevelle in the past. It was when Ave manage to horizontally sliced through those torture devices that survived Vivio's Sonic Shooter Assault Shift before knocking Rusalka away on her stomach using the blade of his Gladiator AEC Armament's sword module as well, shortly afterwards.

" _External Style! Kyōka Suigetsu!"_

When she realized that her beloved older brother-like adopted uncle, Ave has successfully knocking Rusalka down with his magic-enhanced sword attack, Mirror Flower and Water Moon or "Kyōka Suigetsu", Vivio quickly cast a stronger version of her binding spell, Restrict Lock known as "Floater Lock" in order to completely incapacitate the aforementioned Malleus Maleficarum in the end. It was when Vivio and Ave decided to bind Rusalka Schwägelin for the time being, as they helped Einhalt and Micaiah fight Wilhelm Ehrenburg, the self-proclaimed vampire lord himself. On that fateful day, the combined effort of Vivio, Einhalt, Ave and Micaiah were finally able to defeat Wilhelm Ehrenburg while taking Rusalka Schwägelin into their custody as well, at the same time. Because of that, this unexpected development would also later on mark another progress in this longest journey of theirs in which Vivio, Einhalt, Ave, Micaiah and everyone else would forever remember in their hearts.

One thing that certain however, this new development would also mark a beginning for another journey that would awaits them upon their return. Since in the end, it would truly be their destiny to safeguard these countless multiple multiverses' balance after Stigma of the Cursed Wanderer afflict them at the end of the First Defensive War. Nevertheless, Vivio, Einhalt, Ave and many others in which previously participate in the First Defensive War against Chimera Corps would never mind that. Since at the end, by spending their time together in this endless eternity itself, they could finally find an answer that they sought together before finally reach the never ending tomorrow beyond the other side of the "Eclipse of Time" itself after all. It was another new journey began anew, as Vivio, Einhalt, Ave, Micaiah and everyone else continue to search for answer in this dying world together.

* * *

 **ED Theme Song:** KOE (Performed By: ASCA)

* * *

"Are you okay, Hayate-chama?" telepathically asked Reinforce Zwei, as she was still performing a perfect "Unison" with her beloved Lord, Hayate Yagami. Hayate herself in which has just finished from casting her (aimed) bombardment spell, Claíomh Solais was only smiling before telepathically replied back at Reinforce Zwei's enquiry just now. "I'm fine, Rein. Thanks for your assistance that I can destroy most of those skeleton warriors that Wolfgang-han has summoned to keep us busy…" playfully replied Hayate back using her telepathic message before she flipped those pages in her high-speed Storage Device, Grimoire in order to cast one of her signature (guided) shooting spell, Brionac Assault afterwards.

It was also when Hayate use her custom EM Equipment, Rod as a catalyst for her signature (guided) shooting spell, Brionac Assault while letting Reinforce Zwei to help her with auto-aiming her (their) target at the same time. "Hopefully this would be strong enough to take Wolfgang-han down. Since leaving Signum to deal with both Machina-han and Cain-han might not be a good idea after all…" muttered Hayate alone under her breath before she finally executes her (guided) shooting spell, Brionac Assault towards her opponent shortly afterwards.

" _Brionac Assault! Feuer!"_

Both Hayate and Reinforce Zwei were shouting simultaneously as they executes their (guided) shooting spell, Brionac Assault towards the psychopathic monster that Longinus Dreizehn Orden ever had as one of its members, Wolfgang Schreiber that also known by his moniker "Hróðvitnir" or "Schreiber of the Sturmwind" in the end. Wolfgang Schreiber in return was only grinned evilly at Hayate in which currently performing a perfect "Unison" with Reinforce Zwei before he pulled his pair of Luger P08 and Mauser C96 pistols from their respective holsters in order to intercept high-speed (guided) shooting spell, Brionac Assault in which both Hayate and Reinforce Zwei have executed before.

While he manage to intercept most of sword-shaped projectiles from Hayate and Reinforce Zwei's high-speed (guided) shooting spell, Brionac Assault using only his Luger P08 and Mauser C96 pistols, Wolfgang Schreiber still unable to destroy them completely. At least four of those sword-shaped projectiles from Hayate and Reinforce Zwei's high-speed (guided) shooting spell, Brionac Assault manage to find their way to successfully impale the infamous Hróðvitnir, Wolfgang Schreiber while completely negating the Bounded Field-like topographic type of magecraft that he previously created at the same time. It was also when both Hayate and Reinforce Zwei could hear a painful animalistic wail, as Wolfgang screamed when those four sword-shaped projectiles impaled his body into the nearby concrete wall.

"T-that seems quite painful desu…" telepathically remarked Reinforce Zwei, as she noticed on how Wolfgang Schreiber was struggling to free himself from those four sword-shaped projectiles in which her beloved meister or Lord, Hayate Yagami has executed not so long ago. "Yet, it wasn't enough to stop him from continuing this senseless war, Rein. Since he and his friends has somehow destroy this world once before na…" calmly replied Hayate back using her telepathic message, as she was also letting a small sigh out afterwards. "T-then Signum and Agito might be in trouble, Hayate-chama! Since fighting against two or more of these monstrous sorcerers are definitely very dangerous desu!" responded Reinforce Zwei telepathically, as Hayate noticed on how she seems to actually fear any worst possible outcome that might also befell upon Signum and Agito, as they are currently fighting against at least two of these Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers after all.

From the shaky digital HUD-like vision that she currently experienced, Hayate was definitely aware of Reinforce Zwei's fear upon what might happen to both Signum and Agito, as their opponents, Machina and Tubal Cain have been famous for their god-like strength, as well as superhuman intellect. Even though both Signum and Agito in perfect "Unison" might have proven to be more powerful than those two, Reinforce Zwei somehow understood that both Machina or Götz von Berlichingen and Tubal Cain or Kai Sakurai were currently unable to exhibit their strength above Yəṣîrâh-level due to massive damage in which Glaðsheimr suffered a few days ago. In their true god-like strength and superhuman intellect, even the famed Wolkenritter, guardians of the equally famed Tome of the Night Sky itself would definitely find that any Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers could potentially overpower them in the end, as Reinforce Zwei together with her beloved meister or Lord, Hayate Yagami happens to completely understand that.

Reinforce Eins in her peak might stood a chance to defeat seven of those Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers simultaneously, as she together with Tome of the Night Sky's Defense Program, "NachtWal" has once defeated four of them in the past. Yet, even the supposedly powerful Reinforce Eins in her peak still unable to completely destroy those four Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers, as only with the last Saint King of the Cradle, Olivier Sägebrecht, Shutra's young Hegemon, Claus G.S Ingvalt and Dark Ruler of Galea, Xveria's help that she together with Tome of the Night Sky's guardians, the Wolkenritter could finally inflict a massive damage to Glaðsheimr before forcing the eponymous Golden Hall of Valhalla itself to retreat into the void between multiverses together with its Einherjar in which also happen to include thirteen of Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers as well, at the same time.

Both Reinforce Zwei and Hayate have previously witness the aforementioned war from fragment of Reinforce Eins' memories that they together shared after their, as well as Ave's Linker Cores melded together at the end of Book of Darkness Incident. Because of that, they were definitely aware of the dangerous god-like power and superhuman intellect in which Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers have been possessing, as well as exhibited in multiple conflicts in the past. It was the truth behind one certain conflict that has long forgotten after Amitie Florian and Kyrie Florian recreated this new timeline together. Nonetheless, Hayate and Reinforce Zwei understood well enough on how fearsome these would be Hadō-gods are, as they would definitely destroy everything just to have their wishes granted, including the third newborn world as well.

"Please surrender, Wolfgang-han. Since there is no need for us to continue this senseless conflict after all…" demanded Hayate while pointing her EM Equipment, Rod at Hróðvitnir or Wolfgang Schreiber that was still completely pinned down on the nearby concrete wall right behind him. Hróðvitnir in return was only glaring and snarling back at Hayate (and Reinforce Zwei), as he desperately tried to get away from those four sword-shaped projectiles that impaled and pinned him down to the said concrete wall itself, after all. It was when Hayate noticed that her digital HUD-like vision started to get even shakier, indicating that her Unison Device, Reinforce Zwei's uncontrollable fear seems to overwhelm her almost completely. Because of that, she quickly decided to calm Reinforce Zwei down telepathically while hoping that she for the very least should be able to overcome her fear.

"Don't let him intimidate you, Rein. Since I will make sure that he never ever causing any more harm toward others after this…" reassured Hayate telepathically, as she was trying to calm Reinforce Zwei down. It was when Hayate noticed on how her digital HUD-like vision started to become stable shortly afterwards. "I'm sorry, Hayate-chama. Since I shouldn't let him to intimidate me desu…" telepathically apologized Reinforce Zwei before she inhaled deeply in order to calm herself down. Hayate in the meantime was only smiling, as she definitely glad to hear that her beloved youngest Unison Device, Reinforce Zwei could now started to overcome her own fear. Because of that, while keeping an eye at Hróðvitnir or Wolfgang Schreiber that still struggled to get away from those four sword-shaped projectiles that impaled him previously, Hayate has finally made a decision to cast her cage-type capture spell in which she and Reinforce Zwei has mastered in the past.

" _Permafrost, construct a frozen coffin and deliver eternal sleep unto this beast! Frierenfesseln!"_

Together with Reinforce Zwei, Hayate executed her cage-type capture spell, Frierenfesseln using the exact same aria incantation that her beloved younger boyfriend, Ave use to execute his own area-of-effect bombardment spell, Eternal Coffin in order to completely encase Hróðvitnir or Wolfgang Schreiber in it. Almost instantly after Hayate and Reinforce Zwei concluded their aria incantation together, a ring of swirling water began to engulf Hróðvitnir or Wolfgang Schreiber before suddenly freezes into an icy prison that completely encased him. "A-are we just somehow manage to defeat him, Hayate-chama?" meekly asked Reinforce Zwei while blinking her eyes for several times in disbelief. Hayate in return was only smiling back at her before replying at her question as well, not long afterwards.

"It seems to be that way, Rein. However, don't let your guard down. Since these Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers are famous for their Hadō-level godlike power and previously have proven themselves formidable against Eins, as well as Olivier-chan, Claus-kun and Ixy-chan na…" telepathically replied Hayate back, as she also warned her beloved youngest Unison Device, Reinforce Zwei to not let her guard down in return. "H-hai desu! Rein will definitely never let her guard down as per-Hayate-chama's instruction desu!" affirmatively responded Reinforce Zwei using her telepathic message, as she decided to also acted on it by preparing ten floating Frigid Daggers in which ready to intercept Hróðvitnir or Wolfgang Schreiber if he tried to escape. "That actually is reassuring to hear that, Rein. Especially knowing that he might try to escape from our Frierenfesseln na…" replied Hayate back, as she noticed on how multiple small cracks began to form across Frierenfesseln's frozen surface at the same time.

Swiftly, the said Queen of the Night Sky, Hayate Yagami decided to fortify Frierenfesseln that already began to crack using a Mid-Childan binding spell, Arrester Chain in which she learnt from Vivio in the past. By having Frierenfesseln completely chained and anchored on the ground, Hayate and Reinforce Zwei were hoping that they could at the very least prevent Hróðvitnir or Wolfgang Schreiber from escaping his supposedly eternal prison. Unfortunately for them, another Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerer that has just arrive started to indiscriminately attack both Hayate and Reinforce Zwei using her Yəṣîrâh, a one-handed holy sword imbued with lightning property, Thrúd Walküre almost immediately. It was when the currently Unison-ed Hayate and Reinforce Zwei identify this new enemy as Beatrice Waltrud von Kirscheisen, the famed young Valkyrie of Longinus Dreizehn Orden in which also happen to be the first half of Tenma Morei's soul or existence from the time when she still living as one of those Hadō Gods.

Both Hayate and Reinforce Zwei tried to block Beatrice Kirscheisen's relentless slashes using both default shield-type defensive spell, Panzerschild as well as their (her) EM Equipment, Rod. Unfortunately however, Beatrice Kirscheisen has proven herself to be quite a formidable opponent for both Hayate and Reinforce Zwei, as she could easily overpower them using her sword alone. Because of that, as they decided to fight defensively against the famed Longinus Dreizehn Orden's Valkyrie, Beatrice Waltrud von Kirscheisen herself, Hayate and Reinforce Zwei decided to keep their distance away while preparing another bombardment spell simultaneously. Since only by doing so, both Hayate and Reinforce Zwei could actually hope to defeat Beatrice Kirscheisen, as it almost impossible for them to win this fight using close-quarter-combat tactic or doctrine alone, after all.

Using her ten floating Frigid Daggers that she has been prepared beforehand, Reinforce Zwei manage to distract Beatrice Kirscheisen away briefly and gave her beloved meister, Hayate Yagami enough time to execute her bombardment spell, "Hræsvelgr" afterwards. "I wonder if this kind of bombardment spell should work against her? Especially knowing that she was previously what made half of a certain Hadō God's existence or soul once as well na…" muttered Hayate alone under her breath while wondering on whether her bombardment spell, "Hræsvelgr" would actually work against her (and Reinforce Zwei's) opponent, Beatrice Kirscheisen after all.

From Reinforce Eins' memories that she inherited, Hayate has been truly aware of Hadō and Gudō Gods' true strength, in which ultimately more than capable of recreating another multiverses based on their own laws. Using a unique thaumaturgy formula in which a certain Hadō God known as Mercurius has created, the other Hadō and Gudō Gods began strengthen their own ability to project such reality while recreating another multiverses altogether. It was also from the aforementioned thaumaturgy formula, Die Ewigkeit, these Hadō and Gudō Gods were trying to create, recreate and replicate multiple multiverses while wishing upon an endless eternity in which they would reign supreme forever and ever. It was when their wishes transcended into their current reincarnation vessels, in which Hayate has identified as Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers after all.

Because of that, Hayate has somehow doubted that her bombardment spell, "Hræsvelgr" would be strong enough to incapacitate Beatrice Kirscheisen, as she has demonstrated her true strength by giving Ave, Reinforce Eins, Signum and Agito a lot of trouble in the past. Even if her strength has been greatly reduced ever since Glaðsheimr was heavily damaged and had its main core stolen, Beatrice Kirscheisen has still unfortunately strong enough to keep up with both Hayate and Reinforce Zwei, in which currently performing a perfect Unison together. It was from this situation alone, Hayate and Reinforce Zwei realize that they could only try their best to defeat this aforementioned Longinus Dreizehn Orden's Valkyrie in front of them using one of their signature bombardment spell, "Hræsvelgr" in the end.

"It would at least injure our opponent, Hayate-chama. Since Hræsvelgr has once proven to be strong enough to destroy three Death Stars when we fought the tyrannical Galactic Empire six years ago desu…" telepathically reassured Reinforce Zwei, as she also reminded Hayate on how they have successfully destroy three Death Stars single-handedly during the "Shadow Conflict" in which Time-Space Administrative Bureau's expeditionary taskforce, Special Duty Section 6 or Experimental Yagami Ordnance Brigade/ Division, Battalion 108 together with ZEUTH were getting involved with. "You're right, Rein. Thanks for reminding me that na…" telepathically thanked Hayate before she turned her attention back at Beatrice Kirscheisen in which just successfully intercepted Reinforce Zwei's ten Frigid Daggers just now. It was also when Hayate executed one of her prized bombardment spell, "Hræsvelgr" at Beatrice Kirscheisen afterwards.

" _Come forth, the wind of snow, and become the fletching which falls from the heavens! Hræsvelgr!"_

Right after Hayate and Reinforce Zwei simultaneously concluded her aria, they quickly shifted the focus of their bombardment spell, "Hræsvelgr" in which supposedly use against multiple targets in the entire battlefield to Beatrice Kirscheisen alone afterwards. With Reinforce Zwei's help, Hayate successfully cast her bombardment spell, "Hræsvelgr" at Beatrice Kirscheisen's direction, as soon enough multiple explosions began to somehow incinerate the supposedly invincible Longinus Dreizehn Orden's Valkyrie simultaneously. "Rein! Don't let her escape na!" shouted Hayate while instructing her beloved youngest Unison Device, Reinforce Zwei to quickly cast a strong binding spell at the currently unconscious Beatrice Kirscheisen.

"Hai desu!" affirmatively answered Reinforce Zwei, as she swiftly bound the unconscious Beatrice Kirscheisen using "Arrester Chain" afterwards. At the same time, Reinforce Zwei also cast another "Arrester Chain" to bind Hróðvitnir or Wolfgang Schreiber, in which still completely encased within their cage-type capture spell, Frierenfesseln. "That was close, as I almost completely forget about him na…" remarked Hayate while realizing on how Reinforce Zwei has been perceptive enough to fortify the binding strength of their cage-type capture spell, Frierenfesseln with another "Arrester Chain" afterwards. "It might be strong enough to keep Frierenfesseln intact for the time being, Hayate-chama. Although, Rein is also personally suggest that we cast another Frierenfesseln on top of the currently existing one desu…" replied Reinforce Zwei, as she started to cast another Frierenfesseln that would soon completely encapsulate the one that has already existed beforehand.

"That actually is a good idea, Rein. Since we can now wait until Signum and Agito defeat the other Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers before…" responded Hayate, as she was unfortunately unable to finish her sentence when a sudden explosion has somehow knocked her and Reinforce Zwei away to the nearby concrete wall afterwards. Even with the supposedly flawless protection from their Old Belkan shield-type defensive spell, Panzerschild, Hayate and Reinforce Zwei could still feel a sharp crushing pain began to assault them when they were thrown at the nearby concrete wall just now. The crushing impact that Hayate and Reinforce Zwei experienced was definitely strong enough to forcibly cancel their Unison almost instantly, as they both fell off to the ground upon the aforementioned crushing impact itself.

"H-H-Hayate-chama…" muttered the injured Reinforce Zwei, as she slowly tried to drag her limp body towards the injured and also currently unconscious Hayate simultaneously. It was a careless blunder that she and her beloved meister or Lord, Hayate Yagami has committed. They never expected another enemy to have successfully sneaked behind them. It was a blunder that once again almost had both Reinforce Zwei and Hayate killed in the process, as their enemy successfully attacked them from their blind spot. In front of Reinforce Zwei was Hayate's unconscious body, motionless on the top of her own blood. Without doubt, she has suffered from injuries worse than the one that the aforementioned mysterious enemy has also inflicted Reinforce Zwei currently.

Because of that, as she dragged her limp and injured body towards her beloved meister or Lord, Hayate Yagami, a realization over what has just happened as well as fear that she never before thought exist began to sink deep into her mind. "Please save us! Please save Hayate-chama! Signum! Vita! Shamal! Ave-san! Save us!" cried Reinforce Zwei, as her strength began to fade together with her consciousness as well. The very last thing that she had in mind was a small wish that her beloved meister and Lord, Hayate Yagami would be safe. It was when Reinforce Zwei's consciousness began to fade, as she fell motionless right after her smaller right hand touched her beloved meister and Lord, Hayate Yagami's own right hand.

For a brief moment, Reinforce Zwei could only feel a peaceful cold and gentle darkness started to envelop her. Soon enough however, the previously peaceful cold and gentle darkness that she felt transformed into a warm feeling that sooth all of her pain away, healing Reinforce Zwei from her injuries as well in the process.

 _"Tranquil breeze, carry forth a blessing of healing! Calming Heal…"_

"Shamal…?" weakly asked Reinforce Zwei, as she saw the gentle and motherly figure of the said Knight of the Lake, Shamal Yagami were currently casting her healing spell, Calming Heal at them while hugging both her (Reinforce Zwei) and Hayate tightly as well, simultaneously. "I'm sorry, Shamal. I-I was unable to protect Hayate-chama desu…" apologized Reinforce Zwei with her trembling voice, as tear began to roll on both of her cheeks as well afterwards. Shamal in return was only shook her head while gently smiled back at Reinforce Zwei before she also telepathically responding at her (Reinforce Zwei's) apology just now. "Everything will be fine, Rein. Just save your strength for now, as I will heal both of you and Hayate-chan's wounds in no time. Let Vita-chan and Nanoha-chan handle the rest, as they would definitely defeat your attacker without fail…" telepathically responded Shamal while simultaneously reassuring Reinforce Zwei that she would definitely heal her, as well as Hayate from those supposedly life-threatening injuries that they have suffered just now.

"H-hai desu…thank you, Shamal…" weakly replied Reinforce Zwei, as she was thanking Shamal for her help while letting a small relieve sigh as well, in return. It was when she also once again closed both of her eyes and resting her currently injured and tired soul for a little longer. Shamal in return was only smiling gently at both Reinforce Zwei and the unconscious Hayate before she turned her attention at the enemy that attacked her dearest meister, Hayate and Reinforce Zwei just now. The said enemy was currently fighting against the extremely angry Knight of the Iron Hammer, Vita Yagami and Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Ace of the Sky, Nanoha Takamachi after they found on how both of their cherished family, Reinforce Zwei and Hayate respectively have been wounded by her (them).

"Vita-chan, Nanoha-chan, please leave Hayate-chan and Rein's recovery to me. Defeat that imbecile monster that is dare to harm our beloved meister, friends and family for me, for Hayate-chan and for Rein…" telepathically pleaded Shamal, as soon afterwards she received an answer back from Vita and Nanoha that also reaffirming their resolve to defeat this imbecile enemy in front of them once and for all. On that day, when healing Hayate and Reinforce Zwei's injuries using her magic, Shamal witnessed the ultimate battle in which Vita and Nanoha would utilize their true strength in order to defeat their enemy. By releasing their "limiter" completely, both Vita and Nanoha would finally able to exhibit the ultimate strength in which they were famous for during both JS Incident and Eclipse Case in the past.

It was when Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers would experience firsthand on what the legendary Knight of the Iron Hammer and Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Ace of the Sky were capable of, as they were incapable to comprehend and anticipate anything that would hit them extremely hard afterwards. Once again, under the baleful sky of this dying world, Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Knight of the Iron Hammer and Ace of the Sky would fight against one of the strongest opponent that they have ever fought ever since Break The World occurred. Nonetheless, Vita, Nanoha and their beloved family, friends, allies and comrade in arms would definitely able to overcome this perilous predicament together, as an oath sworn through courage that they have made on that fateful day would always be there to guide them across this righteous path of victory without fail in the end.

 _To Be Continued…_


	28. Episode 23

**Episode 23**

~ Myth That Holds An End (Part II) ~

Múspellheimr and Lævatein

* * *

"Ugh…S-Shamal…?" groaned Hayate, as she slowly opened both of her eyes. "Yes, Hayate-chan? Since most of your injuries should have recovered by now, please let me know if you still feel unwell because of them…" gently responded Shamal back while simultaneously still casting her healing spell, Calming Heal at Hayate. "I'm fine now, Shamal. Since both self-strengthening and self-recovery abilities that I obtained for being a Living Lost Logia is certainly help me to recover faster from what supposedly a life-threatening injuries na. Combined with your Calming Wind, it also hasten the recovery process and I am now is good to go…" replied Hayate back at Shamal's gentle respond just now, as she also reassured the said Knight of the Lake herself that everything is definitely fine with her.

Shamal in return was only smiling back at Hayate before she gently shook her head and disapprove her beloved meister's wished to rejoin the battle just now. Even if Hayate has truly been recovered completely from her injuries, Shamal would definitely prefer her to let Vita and Nanoha fought this battle instead. Especially when their opponent was proven to be strong enough to severely injure Hayate and Reinforce Zwei not so long ago. "Rein is currently performing a Unison with Vita, as they together with Nanoha-chan are already engaging our enemy in combat, Hayate-chan. Because of that, I together with Rein, Vita-chan and Nanoha-chan would prefer you to rest for now. Especially with those severe injuries that you have just suffered not so long ago…" calmly reminded Shamal with serious-looking expression was shown on her face.

"I should be fine, Shamal. You seem to be quite paranoid about it…" cutely pouted Hayate before smiling back at her beloved Knight of the Lake, Shamal Yagami as well, in return. Unfortunately, Hayate's attempt to improve the entire gloomy mood by lessening the tension in Shamal's mind seems not entire work as what she previously intended to be. Shamal was extremely worried about her, as Hayate could definitely understand and appreciate that. She also realized that her blunder has almost cost not only her own life but Reinforce Zwei's as well. Because of that, after she gave Shamal's calm reminder a careful consideration, Hayate decided to listen by letting Vita, Reinforce Zwei and Nanoha to fight on her behalf instead.

"You almost get yourself killed, Hayate-chan. If not because of Rein's help and protection when she performed Unison with you, things might end up even worse than what has already happened…" once again reminded Shamal back in her respond at Hayate's reply just now, as she also tightly hugged the said beloved meister of hers as well, at the same time. "I'm sorry that my reckless action has made you worry, Shamal. You're right, as I should just wait for a little longer instead na…" acknowledged Hayate in her reply, as she also apologized at Shamal as well for getting herself and Reinforce Zwei injured not so long ago. Shamal on the other hand was definitely pleased to hear that Hayate has decided to heed her and resting for a little longer instead of fighting her assailant together with Vita, Reinforce Zwei and Nanoha. Because of that, as she smiled at her beloved meister, Hayate, Shamal decided to also responding back at her while mentioned something that even the aforementioned Queen of the Night Sky herself would have feared.

"I truly am happy to hear that, Hayate-chan. Since I'm sure you have to explain a lot more to both Vivio-chan and Ave-kun if you instead decided to fight…" responded Shamal back, as she decided to mention how disappointed Vivio and Ave would be if they learnt about Hayate's reckless action just now. It was when Hayate gulped and stiffened, as she learnt that Ave and Vivio most likely have heard about her injury from when Shamal has just arrived to rescue her together with Reinforce Zwei a while ago. "D-did Vivio and Ave-kun have actually learnt that Rein and I almost get ourselves killed not so long ago, Shamal?" meekly asked Hayate while trying to look away from her faithful Knight of the Lake, Shamal Yagami's gaze at the same time.

"Ave-kun is surely able to feel it, as his Linker Core and magic circuits have always been connected to you and Eins-chan through Tome of the Night Sky, Hayate-chan. I'm sure that he already told Vivio-chan and Einhalt-chan about what he felt even before I contacted them…" answered Shamal back while innocently smiling at her beloved meister, Hayate Yagami as well, in return. It was when Hayate's face went pale almost instantly, as she learnt that Shamal already informed Ave, Vivio and Einhalt about her, as well as Reinforce Zwei's injury just now. Since they, especially Ave and Vivio were extremely cared about her wellbeing, as well as safety, Hayate could somehow certain that they would interrogate her when she returned to their provisional headquarter.

"Vivio and Ave-kun in particular are going to kill me when I return na…" lamented Hayate, as she gave Shamal a pleading look while hoping that the aforementioned Knight of the Lake herself would help her to get away from Vivio and Ave's wrath. Unfortunately, Shamal has decided not to get herself involved with this matter, as she told her beloved meister, Hayate to just apologized when she met Vivio and Ave later. Because of that, Hayate could only letting a small sigh out, as she rested her head on Shamal's right shoulder while wondering on whether Vivio and Ave would forgive for what happened after all.

While thinking about any excuse that she might need to say in order to avoid the wrath of her beloved younger boyfriend and self-proclaimed girlfriend in another alternate continuity, Ave and Vivio respectively, Hayate heard an earth-shattering explosion rocked from the opposite direction in which Vita, Reinforce Zwei and Nanoha were currently fight her assailant. At the same time, the said Queen of the Night Sky herself also saw an ocean of flame began to engulf the entire area in which she could feel both her beloved Knight of the Iron Hammer, Vita and Reinforce Zwei's presences through the connection that they shared together. "Vita, Rein, Nanoha-chan…" muttered Hayate, as she was definitely worried about their safety and wellbeing when the ocean of flame began to engulf the whole area in which they were currently fighting their enemy at.

"Don't worry, Nanoha-chan. Rein is already fully recovered and together with Vita-chan, they are ultimately invincible. At the same time, Nanoha-chan is there with them and they undoubtedly would be more than capable of defeating this enemy in which also responsible for your injury just now…" informed Shamal while simultaneously reassuring Hayate that she shouldn't be actually worry about Vita, Reinforce Zwei and Nanoha in return. "A, ha, ha, ha. You're right, Shamal. I should have more faith on them na…" sheepishly replied Hayate back before she picked up her broken EM Equipment Rod afterwards. "Also, there is not much here that I can do. Since Rod is broken as well na…" added Hayate before she let another small sigh while staring back at Shamal as well, in return.

"Just have a faith on them, Hayate-chan. Since they will definitely be fine…" once again reassured Shamal, as she also gently smiled at her beloved meister, Hayate as well, simultaneously. It was when Hayate affirmatively nodding back at her faithful Knight of the Lake, Shamal before she decided to let Vita, Reinforce Zwei and Nanoha deal with this aforementioned enemy that previously has assaulted her. Especially after Shamal mentioned on how they should definitely be fine, after all. Once again, as she rested her head on Shamal's right shoulder, Hayate once again started to remember about a certain past event in which she together with her beloved younger boyfriend, Ave, Nanoha, Fate, Vivio, Einhalt and Reinforce Eins have been experiencing when they investigate multiple anomalies in which inadvertently also creating temporal dimensional fissures at the same time.

Back then temporal dimensional fissures have never been as common as what happened to the third newborn world nowadays. Because of that, Hayate, Ave, Nanoha, Fate, Vivio, Einhalt and Reinforce Eins were almost instantly getting themselves alerted by multiple anomalies that appeared from out of nowhere for all the sudden. While investigating those aforementioned anomalies together, Hayate, Ave, Nanoha, Fate, Vivio, Einhalt and Reinforce Eins accidentally stumble upon the existence of certain ancient eldritch abomination that resides in another parallel dimension that they never thought to exist beforehand. It was when, in order to protect their world, Hayate, Ave, Nanoha, Fate, Vivio, Einhalt and Reinforce Eins decided to visit this aforementioned another parallel dimension together while hoping that they could also later on find a way to at least seal it away from their own third newborn world itself afterwards.

Hayate remembered very well on how Nanoha together with Vivio were the only one that never actually fear this supposedly eldritch abomination, as they bravely fought it when she together with Fate, Ave, Reinforce Eins and Einhalt protect the aforementioned parallel dimension's inhabitants from its spawns at the same time. While she might tried to deny it, Hayate could sense an unknown sense of fear started to slowly assaulting her sanity as well as Reinforce Eins, Fate, Einhalt and Ave's. Nonetheless, Nanoha and Vivio seem to have completely immune from it, as they fearlessly fought the aforementioned eldritch abomination that has terrorized that parallel dimension, Cthulhu and its smaller spawns, Cthulhi.

Because of that, as she remembered on how Nanoha and Vivio bravely fought the aforementioned eldritch abomination, Cthulhu before sealing it away in a bottomless rift of the abyss in the end, Hayate once again realized that most of her fear back then, as well as now have been completely unfounded after all. Indeed the existence of eldritch abomination in which happen to be beyond anything that human mind could comprehend might capable to drive her mad due to the fear that it creates. Yet, Nanoha and Vivio have shown her an important lesson, as well as aspect that she should always remember when facing such fear. In the end, Hayate together with Reinforce Eins, Fate, Einhalt and Ave learnt that they should never let such fear to overwhelm their mind, as in the end, they also have possessed an ability to face the very source of the said fear itself heads-on and defeat it.

When remembering the important lesson that she learnt from her sojourn in that parallel world has definitely made Hayate realize that Nanoha together with Vita and Reinforce Zwei will definitely be fine, as they fought this mysterious opponent in which almost get her killed just a moment ago. Even if in reality Hayate and the rest of her beloved family, friends, allies and comrade in arms were brave enough to face enemies that could easily ate any ordinary people's sanity away through unprecedented fear that they created, she definitely aware that Nanoha and Vivio would always be the bravest among them.

They have fought various type of enemies in the past and shown Hayate the true meaning of courage in which she, Fate, Ave, Einhalt, Reinforce Eins and the rest of her loved ones inherited as well from them. In the end, it was through the aforementioned courage that she inherited from Nanoha and Vivio, Hayate as well as everyone else could overcome many obstacles and hardships in which these countless multiple multiverses would present after Break The World occurred. Since, it was also through the aforementioned courage that she inherited back then, Hayate could undoubtedly trust Nanoha, Vita and Reinforce Zwei to fight their enemy this time around.

"Can you hear me, Hayate-san? What is going on over there? I heard from Shamal that you have done something carelessly again…" suddenly asked Ave using a telepathic message, as his question almost instantly startle Hayate from reminiscing about her past. It was when Hayate sheepishly decided to respond back at her beloved younger boyfriend's question just now while apologizing as well, in return. "Ugh, an enemy ambushed Rein and I, as we were getting injured in the process. I'm sorry, Ave-kun. Since I should be more perceptive and careful when fighting our opponents na…" sheepishly apologized Hayate using her telepathic message before she later on decided to ask her beloved younger boyfriend, Ave another question as well afterwards.

"Did Vivio and Einhalt say anything about it?" telepathically asked Hayate, as she was wondered on whether Vivio and Einhalt have said something when they learnt about her injury from Shamal. It was when Ave decided to answer Hayate's question after he took a long deep breath beforehand. "Well, Einhalt and Vivio were slightly panicked, as they wished to speak with you when we return. Micaiah-san on the other hand managed to calm them down while explaining that Shamal-sensei would definitely able to save your life as well as Rein's. I personally however wish that you never done something that would endanger your own life, safety and wellbeing in the future, Hayate-san. Since I hope you still remember the promise that I've made back then to shoulder half of your burden with me…" calmly answered Ave back while reminding Hayate the promise that he made to her, as well as Einhalt in the past.

"Ugh! Now you really make me feel bad, Ave-kun. Since I have somehow made you, Einhalt and Vivio worried for being a little careless when fighting my opponents just now na…" meekly responded Hayate back using her telepathic message, as she also definitely felt a little guilty for making her beloved younger boyfriend, Ave together with Vivio and Einhalt worried about her safety. "Just try to be more careful next time, Hayate-san. Especially when Einhalt or I are not around with you, as none of us would be able to protect you if something does went wrong…" telepathically replied Ave back before reassuring Hayate that everything will definitely be fine as long as she no longer acted recklessly like before, especially when he, Einhalt or others are not around with her.

"Duly noted, Ave-kun. I will be a lot more careful when fighting our opponents in the future. Especially when Eins, you, Vivio and Einhalt aren't around with me na…" promised Hayate before she reassuringly let her beloved younger boyfriend know that none of this incident would happen again in the future, hopefully. It was when Hayate could heard Ave's relieved sigh, as the said beloved younger boyfriend of hers telepathically responding back at her reassuring promise afterwards. "That truly is relieving for me to hear that, Hayate-san. For now, let Nanoha-san, Vita-san and Rein handle this enemy, as Vivio and I will try to rendezvous with you while Einhalt and Micaiah-san escort Malleus back to our provisional headquarter…" responded Ave back, as he also mentioned on how they manage to arrest Longinus Dreizehn Orden's Malleus Maleficarum or Rusalka "Anna Maria" Schwägelin at the same time.

"You never ceased to surprise me, Ave-kun. Since I never thought that you together with Vivio, Einhalt and Mica-yan could defeat a pair of Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers na…" telepathically replied Hayate, as she was definitely feel amazed over how Ave, Vivio, Einhalt and Micaiah could somehow defeat both Rusalka Schwägelin alone by themselves. "They are definitely strong but not invincible, Hayate-san. At least for us that have once traverse Great Tomb of Nazarick and manage to get out alive from it, both of these supposedly Hadō and Gudō Gods' strength still slightly below what their Floor Guardians are capable of, I believe…" responded Ave back telepathically before he also explaining the reason behind Rusalka and Wilhelm's defeat, in return. It was from her beloved younger boyfriend, Ave's explanation and respond just now, Hayate remembered on how they once explored Great Tomb of Nazarick and fought their Floor Guardians together on their way out from it.

From everything that she personally remembered, Hayate was certain that Great Tomb of Nazarick's Floor Guardians are indeed powerful. Even with her performing a perfect "Unison" with Reinforce Eins while Signum and Vita performing a perfect "Unison" with Agito and Reinforce Zwei as well, she still remembered how extremely difficult to fight three of those Floor Guardians when they tried to escape the Throne Room in which located in the deepest inner sanctum of the Great Tomb of Nazarick itself. Thankfully, Shamal, Zafira, Ave, Nanoha, Fate, Vivio, Einhalt, Thoma and Lily-Strosek IV were also there with her, as they have shown those supposedly three most powerful Great Tomb of Nazarick's Floor Guardians the true strength of Time-Space Administrative Bureau's combat mages and Old Belka's knights by successfully fought them in stalemate.

Vivio's Armour of the Saint King ultimately negate any spells regardless on how powerful they were similar to the "Zero Effect" of Eclipse Virus in Thoma's body, as even the most destructive 10th-tier spell that the Great Tomb of Nazarick's overlord, Ainz Ooal Gown has thrown on her were completely nullified by Armor of the Saint King or Saint's Armour in which she inherited for being a clone of the last Saint King of the Cradle, Olivier Sägebrecht herself. According to Einhalt's assessment, if Olivier was present with them, she undoubtedly could defeat those three most powerful Floor Guardians before fighting Ainz Ooal Gown in stalemate all by herself.

In the end, as they manage to escape the aforementioned Great Tomb of Nazarick, Hayate remembered on how she decided to ask Shamal, Reinforce Eins, professor Yūno Scrya and Fate Testarossa Harlaown's familiar, Alph Testarossa to put a strong barrier around the Great Tomb of Nazarick's entire structure afterwards. Hopefully by doing so, it would completely discourage any thrill seekers or tomb prospectors to try venture deeper into this undoubtedly deadly territory after all.

"Perhaps, you're right, Ave-kun. Since we have already defeated four of these Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers na. It was only because Rein and I let our guard down that we were injured by their sneak attack just now…" telepathically replied Hayate back, as she was also agree with her beloved younger boyfriend, Ave's statement just now. Again, Hayate remembered on how they have manage to defeat Rusalka Schwägelin, Wilhelm Ehrenburg, Wolfgang Schreiber and Beatrice Kirscheisen today, as back then none of them were able to defeat any of those Great Tomb of Nazarick's Floor Guardians, let alone their supreme overlord, Ainz Ooal Gown himself.

Ave was definitely right, as none of these Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers have possessed any strength that could even rival those aforementioned Floor Guardians and their supreme overlord in the end. Yet, Hayate also somehow aware that her beloved younger boyfriend's assessment has yet included the fact that none of these Obsidian Round Table's members were in their Hadō and Gudō God personas, as they might just fight using a fraction of their power so far. It was definitely a fact that Hayate personally understood and unable to completely dismiss. Especially after she encountered Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers in this dying world and fought them for multiple times.

From those encounters alone, Hayate could definitely gauge the true strength in which Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers would originally possessed when they assume their Hadō and Gudō God personas. Because of that, while somewhat agree to her beloved younger boyfriend, Ave's statement just now to certain extent, Hayate also decided to cautiously gave this entire situation in front of her a careful deep thought at the same time. Especially after she was aware on how Time-Space Administrative Bureau's entire might, let alone her strength already no longer sufficient enough to combat new threats that slowly but surely engulf these entire multiple multiverses that was born after Break The World occurred.

"Well, Vivio, Einhalt and I would like to have a serious conversation about that, Hayate-san. For now, please wait until we arrive to deliver your Strike Cannon and Schwertkreuz in which Shari has personally upgraded, as well as optimised for your personal use…" calmly responded Ave back while simultaneously asking Hayate to wait for his and Vivio's arrival. "Now that you mentioned it, my EM Equipment, Rod was broken and the only Device that I currently have with me is this high-speed Storage Device, Grimoire na. Because of that, I don't think that joining Nanoha-chan, Vita and Rein to help them at this very moment would be a good idea after all…" replied Hayate back while acknowledging her beloved younger boyfriend, Ave's respond and request as well, at the same time.

Both Hayate and Ave were continuing their conversation for a little longer before they decided to conclude it afterwards. It was before they concluded their telepathic conversation; Ave promised Hayate that he would deliver both Strike Cannon and Schwertkreuz without fail before asking her to wait for just a little longer. Hayate in return also promised her beloved younger boyfriend, Ave that she would refrain herself from acting recklessly until he and Vivio arrived to deliver both her Strike Cannon AEC Armament and Schwertkreuz. Since only by doing so, she could avoid any unforeseeable and unpleasant incident that most likely would harm her life from happening again, after all. It was when after they made those promises to one another, Hayate and Ave concluded their telepathic conversation before continuing each of their respective tasks afterwards.

"Did Ave-kun said something to you, Hayate-chan?" kindly and politely asked Shamal while playfully smiling at her beloved meister or Lord, Hayate Yagami at the same time. "Uh, well…he just told me that I'm in a big trouble, Shamal. Please help me na…" playfully pleaded Hayate, as Shamal was only letting a small sigh out and smiled at her playful young meister or Lord before responding back at her as well, in return. "Well, I don't think that prostrating yourself would make Vivio-chan forgive you for your carelessness, Hayate-chan. So, my advice is that you apologize to Ave-kun and Einhalt-chan first since they would definitely forgive you. After that, you can ask them to help you apologize to Vivio-chan in order to avoid her wrath…" playfully suggested Shamal in her respond, as she mentioned on how Ave and Einhalt would definitely understand if Hayate decided to explain her situation and apologize to them afterwards.

"To think about that alone has actually made me feel scared, Shamal. Since it definitely sounds scarier than wandering around the sixth floor of Nazarick back then na…" sheepishly replied Hayate back before she also half-jokingly mention on how Vivio's wrath has somewhat been scarier than the deadly Great Tomb of Nazarick itself, in return. "We were lucky that they didn't try to chase us back then, Hayate-chan. Again, we did have our former Forwards and Lutecia-chan to help us when escaping Nazarick before completely seal it afterwards…" reminded Shamal, as she also mentioned on how Subaru, Teana, Erio, Caro and Lutecia were also helping them when they escaped Great Tomb of Nazarick itself in the past. Again, Hayate remembered on how similar the situation was back then to the one that she experienced recently, such as infiltrating Glaðsheimr and stranded in this dying world while desperately tried to find a way out from it (them).

From the final report that Cinque and other N2R's members gave her approximately six months ago, Hayate learnt that the sealing barrier in which Yūno has erected together with Shamal and Alph already long crumbled, as the aforementioned Great Tomb of Nazarick itself is nowhere to be found. As if the Great Tomb of Nazarick itself has vanished into a thin air, no trace of teleportation-type magic similar to "Dimensional Transfer" was detected, as its disappearance has currently became one of the unsolved mystery that Time-Space Administrative Bureau have encountered after Break The World occurred. It was around the same time with Great Tomb of Nazarick's disappearance from uninhabited world number 9 that these multiple temporal dimensional fissures appeared.

"Now that I think carefully about it, these temporal dimensional fissures' sudden appearance most likely also related to Nazarick's sudden disappearance. As if someone or something have activated Dimensional Transfer-class teleportation magic, the entire structure of the third newborn world's phases seem have been taken out and replaced without anybody knowing it na…" muttered Hayate alone under her breath while simultaneously pondering about Great Tomb of Nazarick's mysterious disappearance in which somehow coincidence with the sudden emergence of countless temporal dimensional fissures across the aforementioned third newborn world's sky. It was also when Hayate started to remember about one particular discussion that she participated together with Nanoha, Fate and Ave right after they visited United States of Japan's new capital city, Heian-kyō or Kyōto as per-supreme shogun Yūhi Kōbuin's invitation.

According to the most recent information that Fate has provided her during that aforementioned discussion, Hayate learnt about Mikasa, Capital of the Sky in which previously has provided Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Special Duty Section 6 and ZEUTH with logistic aid during the First Defensive War also disappeared around the exact same moment with the aforementioned Great Tomb of Nazarick's disappearance as well. Because of that, as she realize about what happened right after both Mikasa, Capital of the Sky and Great Tomb of Nazarick disappeared, Hayate started to suspect that not only Ainsworth but Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers might also happen to be responsible for it as well, after all. It was also when Hayate remembered on Nanoha, Fate and Ave's warning about how she might actually walking straight into the enemies' trap by continuing her own investigation in regard to this whole unexpected situation that no one have ever encountered before in their life.

"Is something wrong, Hayate-chan?" asked Shamal gently while showing her concerned expression towards Hayate as well, at the same time. "Ah! N-nothing is in particularly wrong, Shamal. I only started to think about how some of the past incidents that we face together might also been unexpectedly related to both Ainsworth and Longinus Dreizehn Orden na. What do you think about it?" replied Hayate back before she asked her faithful Knight of Lake for her own opinion as well, in return. It was when Shamal calmly ponder on Hayate's reply and question that she heard just now before replying back at her as well, shortly afterwards.

"No one would expect those past incidents that we already faced and solved were related to both Ainsworth and Longinus Dreizehn Orden, Hayate-chan. Nonetheless, it would not surprise me if everything did truly intertwine to one another. Especially with how things have been happening recently with Yggdmillennia tried to activate the Third Magic, Heaven's Feel in our third newborn world as well…" answered Shamal back while reminding Hayate on how every single incident that took place in these past couple of months seem to actually revolves around a certain "wish-fulfilling device" that the "Third Magic" known as "Heaven's Feel" is capable of creating, the Great Holy Grail of Einzbern.

From Shamal's answer just now, Hayate started to also realize that everything has always revolves around an exact same longing in which most if not the entire humanity had in their hearts, "wish". During the First Defensive War, their enemies, Autocratic Three Imperial Alliance under Chimera Corps leadership wished to rule the third newborn world. Since they have somehow believed that under their rule, the third newborn world would stand a chance against invasion from another dimensions, such as BETA, STMC and other otherworldly beings as well, Autocratic Three Imperial Alliance under Chimera Corps began their lengthy campaign against the defunct and ineffective old United Nations while at the same time funding rogue nations across the third newborn world itself to create havoc and possibly destroy any semblance of the old order that might still left behind.

From those vivid memories in which Hayate still freshly remembered, her beloved younger boyfriend, Ave together with Nanoha, Fate, Vivio, Einhalt and the rest of their allies that belongs to Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Special Duty Section 6 decided to aid the beleaguered defunct and ineffective United Nations by simultaneously hold both Autocratic Three Imperial Alliance and Chimera Corps' invading force at bay. Fortunately for Hayate and her autonomous expeditionary and paramilitary division, Special Duty Section 6, new allies across the third newborn world itself decided to help them by hastily reorganise their own combat division known as Z-Emergency Unification of Terrestrial Human/ Humankind or ZEUTH. It was when, together with ZEUTH, Hayate's autonomous expeditionary and paramilitary division, Special Duty Section 6 were getting involved in the First Defensive War against the Autocratic Three Imperial Alliance, A-Laws and finally Chimera Corps itself, in the end.

Everything stemmed from a single "wish" in which each of the warring factions and individuals had in their hearts, as inevitable conflicts loom across these countless multiple multiverses in which Break The World created. No matter how noble some of these "wishes" are, no matter how depraved and vile some of these "wishes" are, they were originated from each one of humanity's clashing egos and ideals. Because of that, as Hayate remembered on how every single incidents that took place in the past has most likely been intertwine to one another, she decided to once again reassessing her approach in this matter while renewing her resolve at the same time.

"I agree with you, Shamal. Since for each one of us always have a wish or two that we really long to be granted. Sometimes, we even willing to disregard our own conscience because of that unfortunately na…" responded Hayate back at the answer that her faithful Knight of the Lake, Shamal gave just now before letting a small sigh out as well, shortly afterwards. It was also when Hayate smiled in order to reassure Shamal that nothing is wrong and she shouldn't be worrying about her respond just now.

"Well, that is just another human's nature, especially those from Ave-kun's old world. Because of that, we shouldn't get concerned about it and just do our best to protect everything that we all wish to protect, Shamal…" added the smiling Hayate, as she decided to reassure Shamal on how they shouldn't be concerned over this possible revelation and focus their attention on the matter right in front of them, instead. "You're right, Hayate-chan. Although, I still won't allow you to join Nanoha-chan, Vita-chan and Rein yet. At least wait until Ave-kun and Vivio-chan arrive if you still insist to join them…" reminded Shamal back in her reply, as she advised Hayate to wait for her beloved younger boyfriend, Ave and Vivio first before planning their next move. It was when Hayate bashfully laughing at her faithful Knight of the Lake, Shamal before responding back at her reminder and advice as well, in return.

"Mou! You such a worrywart, Shamal! Of course I will be waiting for Ave-kun and Vivio's arrival, as they promised to bring Strike Cannon and Schwertkreuz with them na…" bashfully responded Hayate back while teasing Shamal with her playful pout as well, in return. "I won't be saying something like that if you never actually act so recklessly when fighting your enemy alone, Hayate-chan. It seems letting you to spar with Nanoha-chan lately is truly a bad idea after all…" playfully teased Shamal, as she also mentioned on how the venerable Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Ace of Aces, Nanoha Takamachi might gave Hayate a bad influence albeit unintentionally. "A, ha, ha, ha! I believe Nanoha-chan has actually nothing to do with what happened to me and Rein na. Since on the contrary to any popular believe, she always fights with an extremely precision and careful approach, in which I personally still trying to learn from her, Shamal…" replied Hayate back while letting a sheepish laugh at her faithful Knight of the Lake, Shamal as well, in return.

"Who knows? Since I still remember on how Nanoha-chan blew the entire army of one hundred and fifty Knightmare Frames using her Divine Buster during the First Defensive War. Although to be fair, Vivio-chan seem to also have done something similar as well in the past…" calmly responded Shamal, as she also playfully tried to tease Hayate by reminding her about how Nanoha and Vivio's famed exploit as a literal one-man army during the First Defensive War as well, at the same time. "Ugh! That also included Einhalt, Fate-chan and myself, I believe. Since we also did the exact same thing when fighting hundreds if not thousands of our enemies during siege in Paradigm City back then, Shamal. It also probably when our exploit has made Time-Space Administrative Bureau famous for having combat mages that could rival advanced conventional weapons such as powered armour, Knightmare Frame or Arm Slave na…" replied Hayate back, as she was also reluctantly told Shamal on how her exploit together with Fate and Einhalt has also contribute some kind of fear factor towards their enemies.

It was right after Hayate concluded her reply that a loud earth-shattering explosion was heard, as she together with Shamal saw a pink-coloured magical explosion began to engulf the area not far from their current location. Hayate was sheepishly grinned, as Shamal on the other hand was letting a small sigh out when they witnessed the aforementioned earth-shattering explosion of pink-coloured condensed magical energy in which now has completely swallowed the area around it. "That wasn't me…" jokingly stated Hayate, as she was still grinning at her faithful Knight of the Lake, Shamal Yagami herself at the same time. Shamal in return was only letting another small sigh out before she responded back at her beloved meister and Lord, Hayate's statement just now.

"Well, that is precisely why letting you to spar with Nanoha-chan might actually be a bad idea after all, Hayate-chan. Since you might also end up tossing Ragnarök or Heimdall around like her…" responded Shamal back before she decided to also tease Hayate on how Nanoha might already influenced her after all. It was when Hayate only sheepishly laughed at her faithful Knight of the Lake before promising her that she won't let Nanoha's habit of creating magical explosions to influence her own combat doctrine, in return. Once again, as Shamal decided to affirmatively nodding back at her beloved meister and Lord, Hayate Yagami, she began to wonder if Nanoha, Vita and Reinforce Zwei were finally able to defeat their opponent in the end. Unbeknownst to Shamal and Hayate however, their struggle was still far from being over. Since Nanoha, Vita and Reinforce Zwei unfortunately has yet manage to defeat their opponent, Eleonore von Wittenburg, in which also happen to be well famously known by her fellow Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers for her powerful Beri'ah, Múspellheimr.

* * *

 **ED Theme Song:** KOE (Performed By: ASCA)

* * *

Carrying a long metal briefcase made from adamantinum composite, Vivio and Ave were leaping from one building to another. They were on their way to deliver the newly refurbished and upgraded CW-AEC05M Strike Cannon "mass production model" AEC Armament together with an Old Belka-type Armed Device, Schwertkreuz that belongs to Hayate. Both Vivio and Ave knew very well that Hayate in which has just recovered from her injuries was almost completely unarmed, as her EM (Electromagnetic) Equipment, Rod was broken after her previously engagement with the enemy's forces unfortunately.

Because of that, Vivio and Ave were hoping that they could deliver both of Hayate's upgraded Strike Cannon and Schwertkreuz on time. Since only by doing so, they could let her help Nanoha, Vita and Reinforce Zwei in which also currently fight against one of the most powerful Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerer, in which also previously manage to injure Hayate herself. While traversing across the ruined landscape of this dying world together, Vivio and Ave also started to reminisce about several things that they experienced together in the past.

In the past, both Vivio and Ave has witnessed multiple different possibilities that existed or could probably exist when the former Magic God, Othinus tried to dismantle the third newborn world's phases using replica from lance of Gungnir itself. Among those possibilities that Vivio and Ave have witnessed together, multiple parallel continuities in which past, present and future intertwine together also existed. Because of that, it was never actually surprise the genre-savvy Vivio and Ave that several possibilities that would lead their own third newborn world into ruin also existed in there as well, after all. Especially after the former Magic God, Othinus manage to completely remove almost every single phase and layer that previously filter the third newborn world itself, creating a pure white world, in which every single possibilities exist and mingle together in somehow chaotic manner, at the same time.

Vivio and Ave also remembered on how Reinforce Eins and Einhalt also once told them about the true danger behind the former Magic God, Othinus' action that could also led their third newborn world into its ultimate demise in the past. Utilizing some of the prior knowledge that Einhalt inherited from her ancestor, Claus G.S Ingvalt's memories, Einhalt told Vivio and Ave on how Claus and Olivier once also fought another Magic God that tried to completely dismantle these countless multiple multiverses merely due to his or her curiosity. Although Claus and Olivier manage to defeat this aforementioned Magic God in the end, Vivio and Ave remembered that they still unfortunately unable to prevent one third of these supposedly countless multiple multiverses to be completely destroyed because of it. In the end, as per-Einhalt's story, Vivio and Ave learnt on how the former Magic God, Othinus' action back then might also inadvertently destroy one third of these newly born countless multiple multiverses that existed after Break The World took place.

In the meantime, both Vivio and Ave also remembered the explanation that Reinforce Eins gave them after they listened at Einhalt's story beforehand. Unlike Einhalt that saw everything only from her genetic memories alone, Reinforce Eins has witnessed everything personally together with her guardian knights, the Wolkenritter. Because of that, it was actually thanks to Reinforce Eins' explanation that both Vivio and Ave could understand Einhalt's story better, as they at some point started to intertwine with one another, after all. Because of that, as Vivio and Ave carefully listen at Reinforce Eins' further explanation over Einhalt's story just now, they began to somehow see the bigger picture of everything that happened in the past, as well as what the former Magic God, Othinus has tried to achieve by dismantling the third newborn world's phases and layers using lance of Gungnir's replica.

In the end, while reminiscing about several things that they experienced by getting involved with them directly in the past, Vivio and Ave once again remembered the promise that they made together with Einhalt and Reinforce Eins to safeguard this future in which their cherished family, friends, allies and comrade in arms have always protect for them. Especially for someone like Ave that has also promised his beloved older girlfriend, Hayate Yagami and Einhalt to shoulder half of their burden away with him, he already made up his mind to fulfil it without fail. Vivio in the meantime knew that her beloved Ave-nii loves Hayate, Reinforce Eins and Einhalt, as he also mentioned on how their presences as well as companionship have given him a reason to keep on moving forward, even after he accepted Olivier Sägebrecht and Ayin Barshem's offer on that fateful night.

"Do you wish to discuss something with me, Vivio? Since you seem to actually have something in your mind…" asked Ave, as he greeted his beloved imōto-like adoptive niece, Vivio Takamachi as well, in return. "Ah! There is nothing in particular that I wish to discuss with you, Ave-nii. Since I only reminisced about something that we together with Einhalt-san and Eins-nē has experienced before, in the past…" answered Vivio back while smiling at her beloved older brother-like adopted uncle, Ave J.C Takamachi, simultaneously. "I actually also reminisced something that we together with Reinforce and Einhalt have been experiencing together, Vivio. Especially after I noticed on how this dying world has reminded me to some of those future possibilities in which the former Magic God, Othinus has accidentally shown us back then…" replied Ave back, as he also mentioned to Vivio on how this dying world that they currently stayed has reminded him to future possibilities or outcomes that Othinus created accidentally when dismantling the third newborn world's phases and layers during the First Defensive War itself, in the past.

"Same here, Ave-nii! I also just reminisced about it, as well. Although the way that we perceive everything back then might differ for some reason…" affirmatively stated Vivio back before she landed at the top of half crumble skyscraper in which also located just a few blocks away from Hayate and Shamal's current position. "You're right, Vivio. Since I only am back then perceive some of the possible future outcomes that Othinus has created when trying to dismantle the third newborn world's phases and layers were quite tragic. Since they reminded me to the old world in which I once lived my old life before Olivier-san and Ayin-san offer me the option to be another Time Diver's candidate on that fateful night, approximately twelve hours before Break The World took place…" calmly replied Ave back, as he also affirmatively acknowledge Vivio's statement just now.

"Despite all of that however, I still think this world is somehow beautiful, Ave-nii. Similar to Drangleic, in which has been left dilapidated for quite a long time…" responded Vivio back while at the same time arguing on how this dying world in which also similar to those aforementioned other possible future outcomes were beautiful, as well as worth protecting after all. Because of that, she also implied that Ave's old world must have been beautiful as well, despite all of those atrocities that took place in there. It was when Ave nodded back at Vivio's positive respond just now before he also smiling at her as well, in return. Since in the end, it was still somehow nice to hear someone said something positive about his old world that he himself have already given up.

"You and Einhalt have seen it before, aren't you, Vivio? Or at least an alternative of it that Arca de Recluse has created to trap us within the loop during Frozen Teardrop Incident. It truly is a beautiful world despite all of its flaws I believe…" replied Ave back while smiling at Vivio, in return. Nevertheless, despite a gentle and reassuring smile that he gave her, Vivio noticed a slight hint of sadness and loneliness in there. It was when Vivio started to also remember the story about some of her beloved Ave-nii's past that her beloved Nanoha-mama has told her. While she also remembered on how Einhalt heard a slightly different version of the said same story from Hayate, Vivio still believed in her beloved Nanoha-mama's version of the story itself instead.

Nonetheless, in both version of the stories about Ave's past that she and Einhalt heard before, Vivio remembered very well on how her beloved older brother-like adopted uncle, Ave has in reality never actually thought about his old world to be beautiful despite all of its flaws, sadly. It was a contradiction from a reply that Ave gave Vivio just now, as he never actually felt that way about his old world or to be exact its inhabitants, after all. Since, it was also from further explanation that her beloved Nanoha-mama and Einhalt gave her, Vivio learnt on how her beloved Ave-nii actually hated his old world and its inhabitants, as well as his old life. Because of that, he decided to accept Olivier Sägebrecht and Ayin Barshem's offer on that fateful day while hoping that it would lead him to the fulfilment of his own small yet slightly selfish wish, at the same time.

"Einhalt-san and I have definitely seen it before, Ave-nii. It truly is a beautiful world despite all of its flaws and everything else seems to also harmoniously operate together with such complexity that even Othinus-san unable to dismantle, I believe…" responded Vivio back, as she for some reason decided to pause her sentence briefly while staring at her beloved Ave-nii as well, simultaneously. Ave in return was only smiling back at the aforementioned imōto-like adoptive niece, Vivio of his before he gently shook his head and replying back at her respond as well, shortly afterwards. "Unfortunately Vivio, not everything that is beautiful happen to be actually a perfect place for some people to live in. Glaðsheimr for example was only a place in which Einherjar could survive and lived their life to the fullest. It also is the same with my old world, as I unfortunately could never see myself fit into it, after all…" replied Ave back before he once again smiled at his beloved imōto-like adoptive niece, Vivio while staring back at her beautiful mismatched green and red eyes as well, in return.

Vivio once again could only quietly listen at her beloved older brother-like adopted uncle, Ave while giving his reply and explanation just now a deep thought as well, at the same time. Her beloved Nanoha-mama and Einhalt has once told her about how Ave's choice to accept Olivier Sägebrecht and Ayin Barshem's offer on that fateful night back then was actually stemmed from his desire to finally face his own past that also includes his old life, old world and its inhabitants, in the end. At the same time, Vivio also understood that by becoming another Time Diver after he accepted Olivier Sägebrecht and Ayin Barshem's offer, Ave also now obtained an extraordinary power, as well as great intellect that would allow him to protect his cherished new family, friends, allies, comrade in arms and most importantly loved ones.

Indeed Ave might never find a place that he could truly belongs to in his old world, among his own kin in which has also overpopulated his old world and brought it to the brink of ultimate destruction. Nonetheless, Ave has somehow manage to find a place in which he could truly refer as home together with new family, friends, allies and comrade in arms that also cherished him, in return. Because of that, as he traversed this dying world together with Vivio to deliver Strike Cannon AEC Armament and Schwertkreuz for replacing Hayate's broken EM Equipment, Rod, they could once again also rekindle those past memories while understanding more about the meaning behind it together.

This dying world was just a single thin tapestry that reminded Vivio and Ave of a certain old world that should have just left completely forgotten after all. Yet, as they traverse this dying world together, Vivio and Ave once again remembered the reflection of that aforementioned old world's visage, the one in which the former Magic God, Othinus as shown them when she tried to dismantle the third newborn world's phases and layers during the First Defensive War. Similar to how Glaðsheimr existed after Longinus Dreizehn Orden perpetually sacrificing Berlin and the entire world in which they have visited in the past, the former Magic God, Othinus' action of dismantling the third newborn world's phases and layers during the First Defensive War has inadvertently create a thin fabric of pocket dimension, in which a reflection of Ave's old world existed in there.

It was through the reflection of Ave's old world that the former Magic God, Othinus created when dismantling the third newborn world phases and layers in the past, Vivio together with Einhalt and Reinforce Eins manage to learnt more about the said young Time Diver Enforcer, Ave J.C Takamachi's very own world, as well as fragment of his past. While it might not be an exact same thing that she might experienced from its original counterpart, the reflection of her beloved Ave-nii's old world that Vivio has witnessed back then already more than enough to actually letting her know about everything that the aforementioned old world has to offer.

Einhalt and Reinforce Eins were also there, as they decided to also share their own view of what they have just witnessed from the reflection of Ave's old world. Vivio personally has also shared the exact same sentiment that Einhalt and Reinforce Eins felt when she witnessed first hand of how humanity in Ave's old world behave through the lens of its reflection that the former Magic God, Othinus has created when dismantling third newborn world's phases and layers during the First Defensive War itself. Because of that, she together with Einhalt and Reinforce Eins back then decided to help Ave fight his own old world despite being just a mere reflection of it, after all.

"I agree with you, Ave-nii. Since the old world's beauty has unfortunately conceal the ugly reality that ingrained through its entire existence after all. Einhalt-san has once told me about that and now I could somehow understand about what she wished to convey from her story and explanation back then…" calmly responded Vivio back before she decided to give her beloved Ave-nii a reassuring smile of hers as well, in return. Ave in which has just finished from scanning the entire area by remotely connect his quantum brainwave with Gundam Exia's onboard computer was only smiling back at his beloved imōto-like adoptive niece, Vivio before affirmatively nod back at her as well, shortly afterwards.

"Thanks, Vivio. I truly appreciate that, especially when it was difficult even for me to deny the ugly truth behind my own old world's inhabitants after all…" thanked Ave before he decided to gently stroke Vivio's beautiful long golden blond hair using his right hand. "Mou! You always treat me like a little kid, Ave-nii! Just for information, I currently am taller than you…" responded Vivio back while playfully pouting at her beloved Ave-nii as well, in return. "Uhm, it wasn't my intention since I only just thankful that you and Einhalt are there with me when we fought Othinus in the past. You might never actually thought about it, but I could assure you that your presence as well as Einhalt's and Reinforce's were truly meant a lot for me after all…" replied Ave back while explaining on why he decided to gently stroke Vivio's beautiful golden blond hair just now.

"Explanation and apologize has been accepted, Ave-nii. Now, shall we deliver these to commander Yagami and Shamal-sensei first before we continue our conversation just now? I also am worried that commander Yagami might secretly feel jealous about us, tee hee…" responded Vivio back before she also playfully teased her beloved Ave-nii on how their closeness to each other might somehow made Hayate jealous after all. It was when Ave lifted both of his shoulders and shrugged before he replied back at Vivio's playful teasing in return. "I think she would be okay, since I'm not going to betray her feeling, Vivio. At the same time, it also is actually Hayate-san's idea that we fellow certain Old Belka's tradition that I'm not completely familiar with, the one that commonly practiced in Shutra and by Eremiah's Tribe…" replied Ave back before he also gave his beloved imōto-like adoptive niece, Vivio an affirmative nod afterwards.

"Einhalt-san and Fūka-san will definitely happy to hear that, Ave-nii. Since I also am happy when knowing that commander Yagami would not keep you for herself alone after all. Anyway, let us meet commander Yagami and Shamal-sensei first. Since we definitely need to deliver these to them…" happily responded Vivio back, as she decided to also let her beloved Ave-nii knew on how she, as well as Einhalt and Fūka are definitely happy with Hayate's idea after all. "I agree, Vivio. Since for now, we should deliver both Strike Cannon and Schwertkreuz to Hayate-san first before helping Nanoha-san, Vita-san and Rein afterward. Especially when I for some reason am pretty sure that their opponent happen to be one of the big three generals under Reinhard Heydrich or Mephistopheles' order…" affirmatively replied Ave back while acknowledging his beloved imōto-like adoptive niece, Vivio for reminding him to deliver both Strike Cannon AEC Armament and Schwertkreuz first.

It was when Vivio and Ave decided to continue their conversation for some other time in order to deliver both Strike Cannon AEC Armament and Schwertkreuz to Hayate. By scanning the entire area when he remotely connect his quantum brainwave with Gundam Exia's onboard computer just now, Ave manage to pinpoint both Hayate and Shamal's location before delivering both Strike Cannon AEC Armament and Schwertkreuz to them (her) afterwards. Unfortunately however, right when Vivio and Ave were about to leave, another enemy has manage to spot as well as trying to ambush them at the same time. "Ave-nii! Watch out!" warned Vivio, as she skilfully dodge the incoming enemy's attack almost simultaneously. Ave on the other hand quickly using his free right hand to project a perfect replica of Micaiah Chevelle's Armed Device, Seiran before using it to cut the incoming enemy's attack into half afterwards.

"Compared to a real katana blade from my old world, Seiran's blade seems to have a slightly more prominent curvature similar to tachi instead…" remarked Ave alone under his breath, as he admired the cutting edge that Seiran has exhibited just now. "Oh! That is definitely rare to see someone able to cut through my web that easily eh! Or you are just merely lucky when performing a vertical slash just now?" taunted this incoming enemy using his sly and evil voice tone before he started to reveal himself, shortly after. "Who is he, Ave-nii?" telepathically asked Vivio, as her mismatched green and red eyes were completely fixed on him at the same time. "He is most likely the weakest member under Reinhard Heydrich's command, I believe. Nonetheless, he would still proven to be extremely dangerous if we are not careful, Vivio…" telepathically replied Ave back before he readying his stance as well, in return.

"Hai, Ave-nii!" affirmatively responded Vivio back with telepathic message, as she was also readying her Strike Arts stance as well, simultaneously. It was when Ave gave his beloved imōto-like adoptive niece, Vivio an approval nod before he turned his attention back toward the mysterious opponent in front of him (them). "Who are you and what do you want?" enquired Ave while still having the replica of Micaiah Chevelle's Armed Device, Seiran ready to strike his opponent at any time. His aforementioned opponent in which also happen to be another Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerer was only evilly grinning at Ave before slyly introducing himself as well, shortly afterwards. "Oh my! My! My! What an impolite disposition for me not to introduce my name to you. I am Rot Spinne, as others would call me the Red Spider! Now, you shall tremble in fear, as my webs will tear you apart into pieces, khe! Khe! Khe!" introduced the said Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerer, Rot Spinne while maniacally laughing at both Ave and Vivio as well, at the same time.

Ave on the other hand was only quietly spun the replica of Armed Device, Seiran in which he currently wielding before responding back at Rot Spinne's introduction just now. "Well, pretty confident aren't you? Unfortunately, you won't be able to defeat us, especially with only that kind of strength…" responded Ave while provoking and taunting Rot Spinne as well, in return. "Ave-nii is right! Your strength is impressive Spinne-san! Yet, the way you use your strength to torment others are evil and such act alone will make you incapable of becoming even stronger! Even after you obtained your wish!" added Vivio, as she also glared at Rot Spinne, the "Red Spider" of Longinus Dreizehn Orden himself, at the same time. It was when Ave's provocation and Vivio's statement for undermining his imposing superhuman strength has infuriated Rot Spinne to no end, as he screamed like a maniac before cursing at both Ave and Vivio as well, shortly afterwards.

"How dare you to look down at my strength! Your blasphemous action alone shall warrant a slow and painful death, as I will slowly torture you with no mercy! Khaaaaagh!" screamed Rot Spinne before he launched multiple thin and sharp spider webs towards Vivio and Ave's direction as well, in return. Nonetheless, both Vivio and Ave has actually anticipated Rot Spinne's reckless action, as they quickly took a pre-emptive action to intercept those incoming spider webs of his before executing their first strikes toward him as well, simultaneously. Ave in particular intercepting Rot Spinne's attack by executing his own version of Micaiah Chevelle's signature magically enhanced katana-drawing attack, Suigetsu or "Water Moon" known as External Style, "Mirror Flower and Water Moon" or Kyōka Suigetsu while Vivio simultaneously support him with a cluster variation of her (guided) shooting spell, Sonic Shooter Phantom Shift to take those remaining spider webs down with it.

"Impossible! For a pair of mere mortals to easily cut through my webs!" shrieked Rot Spinne as his supposedly already pale face became even paler when realizing that both Vivio and Ave manage to cut through his spider webs almost effortlessly just now. "Well, nothing is impossible for us when we are together! Am I right, Ave-nii?" exclaimed Vivio before she dodged another incoming spider web by immediately executing her signature transport-type spell similar to "shukuchihō" known as "Jet Step". Ave in the meantime has somehow manage to match his movement with Vivio's, as he performed another Kyōka Suigetsu after responding back at his beloved imōto-like adoptive niece's question just now.

"Certainly, Vivio! Since nothing is impossible for us, Takamachi! Especially when we work together to overcome our enemies and defeat them without fail!" responded Ave back affirmatively, as he was also definitely agree with Vivio's exclamation as well, after all. It was when Ave's own version of Micaiah Chevelle's magically enhanced katana-drawing attack, Suigetsu or "Water Moon" manage to land a direct vertical slash at Rot Spinne's chest, as dark reddish colour blood began to gush from aforementioned large scar on his chest. Soon enough, both Vivio and Ave heard a painful inhuman scream, as the said Longinus Dreizehn Orden's "Red Spider", Rot Spinne decided to retreat by teleporting away.

"That was fast! I never thought that we would be able to defeat him this quickly, Ave-nii…" remarked Vivio while staring at the empty spot in which the aforementioned Longinus Dreizehn Orden's "Red Spider", Rot Spinne was standing previously. "Well, I do know that he is the weakest member of Longinus Dreizehn Orden, Vivio. Nonetheless, I never thought that he would be this weak, as most if not all of Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers supposedly posses a tremendous power in which also comparable to the legendary last Saint King of the Cradle herself, including her direct descendant, I believe…" calmly responded Ave back while explaining his own thought over this unexpected development that happens right in front of them, in return. It was when Vivio sheepishly grinned, as she undoubtedly was feeling happy to hear the compliment that her beloved Ave-nii has made just now.

"Thanks, Ave-nii. Although, I pretty am sure that someone like Einhalt-san or commander Yagami would be even more powerful than myself…" thanked Vivio while at the same time mentioning on how her beloved older girlfriends, Einhalt and Hayate were undeniably stronger than herself, after all. "Well, for now shall we rendezvous with Hayate-san and Shamal-sensei first? Since our confrontation with Rot Spinne has undeniably took quite some of our time, after all…" suggested Ave while responding back at Vivio's reply just now. It was when Vivio quickly gave her beloved older brother-like adopted uncle, Ave an affirmative nod before they together continue their task to deliver both Strike Cannon AEC Armament and Schwertkreuz afterwards. In the end, Vivio and Ave have successfully managed to complete their mission by delivering both Strike Cannon AEC Armament and Schwertkreuz to Hayate.

Vivio was only smiling happily, as she saw her beloved Ave-nii gave Hayate a tight hug right after they arrived to deliver both Strike Cannon AEC Armament and Schwertkreuz. Shamal in the meantime was only gently smiling at those two before turning her attention at Vivio and gave the said young Sankt Kaiser-girl an acknowledging nod as well, shortly afterwards. "Well, Ave-nii is definitely worried and feel anxious when he heard about commander Yagami's injuries, Shamal-sensei. That is why he must definitely feel relieved when knowing that her beloved commander Yagami is already recovered from it…" sheepishly remarked Vivio using her telepathic message before she was also grinning at Shamal as well, simultaneously. Shamal in the meantime was only smiling back at Vivio, as she gently gave the aforementioned young Sankt Kaiser-girl herself another acknowledging nod before replying back at her sheepish remark as well, in return. "You are right, Vivio-chan. Since Ave-kun definitely feel relieved when knowing that Hayate-chan is already recover from her injuries and doing fine…" telepathically replied Shamal while acknowledging Vivio's remark as well, at the same time.

Vivio once again was only smiling at the said Knight of the Lake, Shamal Yagami before she turned her gaze at her beloved Ave-nii and Hayate afterwards. Vivio was also personally feel glad and relieved for knowing that Hayate has already recovered from her injuries, as she also definitely love and cherish Hayate as much as her beloved Ave-nii and Einhalt-san, after all. Simultaneously, Vivio also once again realize that her beloved Ave-nii always love and cherish Hayate more than anything or anyone else in this countless multiple multiverse itself after all. Even though Ave also loved Reinforce Eins, Einhalt, Fūka, Rinne and Vivio herself, he would undeniably prioritise Hayate's wellbeing and happiness first and foremost if the situation that required or forced him to do so has finally arrive. Because of that, since Vivio also loved Hayate as much as both Einhalt and Ave, she decided to silently renew her resolve to protect the aforementioned Queen of the Night Sky herself afterwards.

It was when Vivio together with Ave, Hayate and Shamal turned their attention towards Vita, Reinforce Zwei and Nanoha in which still currently fight their opponent, Eleonore von Wittenburg before later on decided to help them. Nonetheless Vita, Reinforce Zwei and Nanoha have actually manage to keep on fighting Eleonore von Wittenburg in stalemate, as not only they manage to withstood her powerful Beri'ah, Múspellheimr but also at the same time destroy her Yəṣîrâh, Der Freischütz Samiel or "The Marksman Samiel" completely even before Vivio, Ave, Hayate and Shamal came to help them. Because of that, as soon as Vivio, Ave, Hayate and Shamal arrived to help Vita, Reinforce Zwei and Nanoha, the aforementioned Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerer in which also well famously known and feared for her strength, Eleonore von Wittenburg or Samiel Zentaur, was left with no choice other than to retreat from this prolonged battlefield shortly afterwards.

Once again they manage to defeat their powerful enemies, Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers by either arrest or force them to retreat, at least for the time being. Nevertheless, they also realize on how this prolonged battle itself has undoubtedly become detrimental for them. Especially when some of those aforementioned Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers themselves were having more than hundreds if not thousands years of experience in both open and urban warfare, more than what Ave together with Hayate, Vivio, Shamal, Nanoha, Vita, Reinforce Zwei and the rest of their family, friends, allies and comrade in arms have ever accumulated in their current life.

Hayate, Reinforce Zwei and Einhalt's injuries has also definitely becoming a solid testament on how dangerous this Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers are, as they manage to somehow almost cripple the supposedly unbeatable Time-Space Administrative Bureau's autonomous paramilitary and expeditionary division, Special Duty Section 6 in the process. Once again, Ave, Vivio, Hayate, Shamal, Nanoha, Vita and Reinforce Zwei realise on how dangerous those Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers are. Especially when they almost kill Einhalt, Hayate and Reinforce Zwei just now. Because of that, as they decided to continue investigating this dying world while helping Signum and Agito in which still currently fight their enemies, Ave, Vivio, Hayate, Shamal, Nanoha, Vita and Reinforce Zwei has decided to once again steeled their resolve. Since only by doing so, they could truly defeat Longinus Dreizehn Orden and let this dying world to once again recover from the destruction that it (she) has suffered.

 _To Be Continued…_


	29. Episode 24

**Episode 24**

~ Myth That Holds An End (Part III) ~

Völsunga Saga and Lyngvi Vánagandr

* * *

"Signum-danna! Watch out!" telepathically warned Agito, as she quickly fortify her beloved Lord, Signum's defense by casting a barrier-type defensive spell known as "Harden Armour" to nullify one of their (her) opponents' attack. Signum and Agito's opponent, Machina or better known as Michael Wittmann, Göetz von Berlichingen or Einherjar Nigredo viciously attack them using multiple powerful punches while forcing the supposedly indomitable Knight of the Sword herself to fight defensively. "Thanks, Agito…" calmly thanked Signum while she skilfully parry and block Machina's relentless punches using her upgraded Armed Device, Lævatein Modified.

Agito in which currently perform a perfect "Unison" with her beloved Lord, Signum decided to cast her support spell, Raging Fire Blade to strengthen Lævatein Modified before she in return responded back at the said Knight of the Sword's reply just now. "If you get injured again, it would trouble meister Hayate and meister Ave! That is why I will also help you by acting as your second pair of eyes, Signum-danna! Together, we will definitely defeat these two enemies together!" telepathically responded Agito, as she was actually anticipating the other Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerer, Tubal Cain to actually attack them. Yet, the aforementioned "Berserker" was only standing there motionless, as if he intent to only witnessed the fight between the unison-ed Signum and Agito against Machina himself after all.

"Just stay sharp in case he make a sudden movement, Agito. Since I rather focus our attention toward this opponent first, as he is extremely dangerous if we are not careful…" calmly replied Signum back before she gracefully spun the flame-encased Lævatein Modified in order to forcefully push Machina back, even if it would only work temporarily. It was when Signum's vertical and horizontal slashes using her flame-encased Lævatein Modified has successfully force the supposedly invincible Machina to block them while being pushed backward simultaneously in the process. "Certainly, Signum-danna!" affirmatively responded Agito back before she decided to once again cast her support spell, Raging Fire Blade to strengthen Signum's upgraded Armed Device, Lævatein Modified afterwards.

Machina in which successfully recovered almost instantly after he received vertical and horizontal slashes from Signum's upgraded Armed Device, Lævatein Modified once again readying his stance while activating his true power instead of the weaker Yəṣîrâh, Deus Ex Machina that failed to bring the aforementioned Knight of the Sword down. Right after he decided to summon his true power, a pair of black metal armguards completely covers both Machina's arms, granting him power to completely destroy everything using his fists alone. Once again Machina decided to launch his relentless assaults toward Signum while activating his Gudō-type Beri'ah that would completely becoming the true embodiment of everything that he has done and wished for, a glorious end that would befit any brave warriors in this countless multiple multiverse itself, after all.

" _Death, O glorious, final death! Saviour of man! My heart, drowned in venom, ravaged by time, may beat its last within your embrace. May spear's wound, may venom's bane, all perish at your coming! Aye, behold! This festering void gnawing at my soul! Clasp your blade! Draw your steel! And plunge deep, deep till the hilt! Hark, brave knights, and know this: As the sinner finds his last refuge, his anguish done. So shall divine light be rained from the heavens above! Beri'ah! Miðgarðr Völsunga Saga!"_

Right after Machina enacted his Gudō-type Beri'ah using an ancient aria that he inherited from becoming Glaðsheimr's Einherjar, multiple distortions that inadvertently create temporal dimensional rifts began to form themselves around him before unspeakable profound darkness leaked from them afterwards, symbolizing the one and true death that Machina has been wishing for. Signum quickly spun her upgraded Armed Device, Lævatein Modified before she together with her faithful Unison Device, Sword Fairy of Raging Fire decided to completely swept away the encroaching darkness by executing one of their ultimate signature (area-of-effect) bombardment spell, Fire Dragon Flash or "Karyū Issen".

By swinging Lævatein Modified downward and upward in order to execute V-shaped slashing move, Signum and Agito executed their strongest attack, the ultimate (area-of-effect) bombardment spell, Fire Dragon Flash or "Karyū Issen" in order to completely mow those creeping profound darkness down. Simultaneously, Signum and Agito's ultimate signature (area-of-effect) bombardment spell, Fire Dragon Flash or "Karyū Issen" has been proven effective enough to destroy those temporal dimensional rifts in which Machina's Gudō-type Beri'ah, Miðgarðr Völsunga Saga has created just now. It was when the unison-ed Signum and Agito decided to initiate their first strike towards Machina by executing their following magic-enhanced attack, Flying Dragon Flash or "Hiryū Issen" together. By transforming Lævatein Modified from its (his) "Schwertform" into "Schlangeform", Signum and Agito quickly execute their magic-enhanced attack, Flying Dragon Flash or "Hiryū Issen" towards Machina afterwards.

Machina on the other hand swiftly raised both of his arms and blocked the incoming segmented blades from Lævatein Modified's Schlangeform before using his Gudō-type Beri'ah, Miðgarðr Völsunga Saga to completely nullify Signum and Agito's magic-enhanced attack, Flying Dragon Flash or "Hiryū Issen" at the same time. "Be careful, Signum-danna! He is definitely proven to be quite troublesome and dangerous…" telepathically warned Agito, as she could only stare in disbelief at Machina that could somehow nullify magic-enhanced attack, Flying Dragon Flash or "Hiryū Issen" using his Gudō-type Beri'ah, Miðgarðr Völsunga Saga just now. "I aware of that, Agito. Nonetheless, we should definitely be able to defeat him if his companion decided not to interfere…" calmly replied Signum back using her telepathic message, as she decided to leap back and distanced herself from Machina not long afterwards.

Agito in which still maintaining a perfect "Unison" with her beloved Lord, Signum decided to quickly fortify their defense by casting multiple barrier-type defensive spell known as "Harden Armour" before responding back at the said Knight of the Sword's calm telepathic reply as well, in return. "I don't think that would be the case, Signum-danna. Since his companion seems to also start moving as well…" telepathically responded Agito back, as she decided to inform Signum on how the previously motionless Tubal Cain has once again unsheathe his holy relic, a replica of Longinuslanze Testament that was forged by Sakurai Clan for more than half a century ago, Wewelsburg Longinus slowly before growling at the unison-ed Signum and Agito's direction afterwards. Signum in return quietly raised her upgraded Armed Device, Lævatein Modified that has now reverted back to its (his) Schwertform, as she together with Agito were once again getting ready to face both Tubal Cain and Machina simultaneously.

"We need to quickly defeat these two, Agito. Since for some reason, I could sense that an unspeakable danger has befell upon meister Hayate…" telepathically remarked Signum while reiterating her intention to defeat both Machina and Tubal Cain at her faithful Unison Device, Sword Fairy of Raging Fire, Agito afterwards. Agito in the meantime was only quietly listen at Signum's words while remembering on how she just a while ago sense that her beloved meister Hayate together with Reinforce Zwei were injured in battle. Even after Shamal successfully saved both Hayate and Reinforce Zwei's life using her healing-type support spell, Calming Heal to mend their injuries, Agito could still somehow feel the exact same uneasiness that her beloved Lord, Signum felt just now. Because of that, as she affirmatively gave her respond back at Signum's remark just now, Agito herself was definitely agree on how they should quickly defeat both Machina and Tubal Cain after all.

"As a matter of fact, we definitely must defeat them as quickly as possible, Signum-danna. Since everything would be proven detrimental for us if we drag this fight for much longer, unfortunately…" telepathically responded Agito, as she was also definitely agree with her beloved meister, Signum's remark just now. Signum on the other hand only quietly nodded back after she listened at Agito's telepathic respond before once again fought both Machina and Tubal Cain defensively after the latter decided to finally join the fight as well. "Thanks, Agito. Although it won't be as easy as what I previously thought…" calmly replied Signum back using her own telepathic message, as she tried to get away from both Machina and Tubal Cain's relentless assaults at the same time.

It was when Agito noticed that her beloved Lord, Signum was bleeding, as multiple small cuts and gashing wound were seen across her shoulders, arms, thighs and abdomen, indicating that those multiple barrier-type defensive spell, "Harden Armour" that she previously activated has unfortunately fail to protect them from Machina and Tubal Cain's relentless assaults after all. "Dammit! I'm sorry, Signum-danna!" cursed Agito before she apologized for her failure to protect Signum even after she performed a perfect "Unison" with her (Signum) when fighting Machina and Tubal Cain. Signum in return was only letting a small chuckle out before telepathically responding back at Agito's apology just now, as she never once blamed her faithful Sword Fairy of Raging Fire for those aforementioned small cuts, bruises and gashing wound after all.

"Don't worry, Agito. These things won't be enough to take me down…" telepathically reassured Signum, as she once again readying her stance to face Machina and Tubal Cain afterwards. "L-let me try to speed up the healing process of your wounds as well, Signum-danna! Since fighting those two with your current condition is suicide!" replied Agito, as she executed a recovery program that her meister, Hayate and Ave have installed when upgrading Lævatein in the past. It wasn't as perfect as Shamal's "Calming Heal" or "Healing Wind", as this aforementioned recovery program would meant only to slightly speeding up the healing process similar to how Book of Darkness or to be exact Tome of the Night Sky resurrect its guardian knights, Wolkenritter for countless of times in the past. Nonetheless, it would still somehow better than nothing, as Agito started to notice on how this recovery program slowly but surely mend Signum's wounds after all.

"Again, thanks for helping me recover, Agito. Since it would be easier for me to fight them now…" telepathically thanked Signum while raising her Armed Device, Lævatein Modified in order to parry and block any of Machina as well as Tubal Cain's relentless attacks simultaneously. Certainly, Agito's attempt to execute the aforementioned recovery program just now has speed up the healing process of Signum's wounds. Although, it unfortunately wasn't enough to help the said Knight of the Sword herself in this somehow hopeless fight against both Machina and Tubal Cain after all. Because of that, Signum was clearly aware of the fact that her attempt to defeat Machina and Tubal Cain would most likely proven to be impossible in the end. Even after she performed a perfect "Unison" with her faithful Sword Fairy of the Raging Fire, Agito, her chances to win this battle has only improved slightly, as Machina or Tubal Cain alone could definitely fight both Signum and Agito in stalemate alone after all.

"Take this monster! Brennenkugel!" shouted Agito, as she executes her signature (guided) shooting spell, Brennenkugel while still performing a perfect "Unison" together with her beloved Lord, Signum at the same time. Simultaneously, Signum quickly leaped back in order to distance herself from both Machina and Tubal Cain in which happen to get distracted by Agito's Brennenkugel just now. The venerable Knight of the Sword, Signum was then pulled Lævatein Modified's scabbard using her free left hand before she combined it together with Lævatein Modified afterwards. It was when Signum transform her Armed Device, Lævatein Modified into its (his) ultimate "Full Drive" form known as "Bogenform" before getting ready to execute her ultimate (aimed) shooting spell, "Sturmfalken" towards both Machina and Tubal Cain as well simultaneously.

" _Fly, falcon!" ("Kakeyo, hayabusa!")_

" _Sturmfalken!"_

Shouted Signum, as she executed her ultimate (aimed) shooting spell, "Sturmfalken" towards Machina and Tubal Cain's direction, engulfing those two aforementioned Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers in scorching flame afterwards. "Did we get them, Signum-danna?" telepathically asked Agito, as she was wondering on whether her beloved Lord, Signum has somehow defeated those two Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers in the end. "Unfortunately not, Agito. Since they seem to be quite persistent and strong enough for their own good after all…" calmly replied Signum back before she decided to revert her Armed Device, Lævatein Modified back to its (his) "Schwertform" afterwards. It was when Agito saw both Machina and Tubal Cain emerged from the scorching flame that previously engulf them, as they were only suffer multiple cuts and burnt across their supposedly immortal bodies.

Agito definitely aware of any repercussion that these two Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers would do after she and her beloved Lord, Signum tried to incinerate them just now. Even after they focused everything on their ultimate (aimed) shooting spell, "Sturmfalken", both Agito and Signum still failed to defeat those two Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers completely. Because of that, as she clenched both her fists and teeth in frustration, Agito began to wonder on whether this entire battle has already been hopeless before it even started after all. Nevertheless, she decided to quickly forsook such negative thought after noticing her beloved Lord, Signum has yet gave up against those two Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers in front of them. It was also when Agito saw Signum once again readying her sword-drawing stance in order to execute one of her signature magic-enhanced attack known as Purple Lightning Flash or "Shiden Issen" towards both Machina and Tubal Cain that have also getting ready to attack them as well, in the meantime.

"Would it be enough to defeat them, Signum-danna?" telepathically asked Agito, as she was hoping that the said beloved Lord of hers, Signum would gave her a positive answer, in return. "It would be tough or even almost impossible to defeat those two with our current condition, Agito. Nonetheless, we could still injure them for others using our strength together. Would it be alright with you to help me?" calmly replied Signum back before she decided to ask her faithful Unison Device, Sword Fairy of the Raging Fire, Agito as well, shortly afterwards. "I would be happier if we can just try to get away from these two monsters for now, Signum-danna. Unfortunately, I don't think such option would be feasible for us. Especially knowing that they might end up harming meister Hayate, meister Ave and everyone else instead if we don't defeat them here. So, I'm with you to try kick their collective asses as hard as we could possibly done!" affirmatively answered Agito back using her telepathic message, as she decided to accompany her beloved Lord, Signum in this seemingly hopeless battle against Machina and Tubal Cain instead of retreating.

"Thanks, Agito. That is truly reassuring to hear that…" calmly thanked Signum while letting out a small chuckle as well, in return. It was also when Agito noticed Signum's strong and confident gaze that reassure her on how things should definitely be fine in the end, after all. Because of that, Agito decided to once again trust her beloved Lord, Signum and keep on fighting without even giving up. Since only by doing so, she could without fail protect her beloved Lord, Signum as well as their family. It was when Agito once again cast multiple layer of barrier-type defense spell, "Harden Armour" all over Signum in order to protect her from both Machina and Tubal Cain's relentless assault. "Hopefully this would be more than enough to protect us until we could finally defeat them, Signum-danna…" replied Agito back telepathically, as she was sincerely hoping that her barrier-type defense spell, "Harden Armor" would be more than enough to protect them until they could somehow defeat Machina and Tubal Cain at the very least.

Nonetheless, Agito knew that she might just wishfully think about an ideal outcome that would conclude this seemingly hopeless battle against Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers after all. Since in reality, it almost impossible for Agito and Signum to defeat the combined might of Machina and Tubal Cain's onslaught alone by themselves. Unless someone has decided to help them fighting these two Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers, Agito and Signum would definitely find themselves in an extremely difficult predicament, unfortunately. It was when Agito saw Signum's signature magic-enhanced attack, Purple Lightning Flash or "Shiden Issen" has failed to finally sliced either Machina or Tubal Cain, as the supposedly indomitable Knight of the Sword herself was forced to instead parry, block and get away from those two aforementioned Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers afterwards. Nevertheless, Machina has somehow still manage to chase the currently unison-ed Signum and Agito before getting ready to slay them using his extremely powerful fist in the end.

Everything seems to move in a slow motion, as Agito saw her beloved Lord, Signum raised her Armed Device, Lævatein Modified to block Machina's fist, in which also happen to be his Gudō-type Beri'ah, Miðgarðr Völsunga Saga. She knew very well that Machina's Beri'ah would definitely powerful enough to smash her and her beloved Lord, Signum, even Lævatein Modified manage to somehow nullify some of its destructive power. Because of that, Agito desperately tried to cast more of her barrier-type defense spell, "Harden Armour" in order to lessen most of powerful impact from Machina's Gudō-type Beri'ah, Miðgarðr Völsunga Saga. In the end however, it was only a desperate act to perhaps save her beloved Lord, Signum's life at the very least, as Agito currently wished only for it after all.

"I'm sorry, Signum-danna. Please be safe…" muttered Agito alone under her breath, as she prepared herself for the inevitable tragic conclusion of this hopeless battle against Machina and Tubal Cain. In the end, it was definitely a little too much for Agito to actually hope for a miracle, as what has awaits her together with her beloved Lord, Signum happens to be the inevitable tragic demise against the combined might of Machina and Tubal Cain after all. Because of that, as she finally cast additional layers of her barrier-type defense spell, "Harden Armour", Agito decided to brace herself for a powerful impact from Machina's fist that would end her supposedly eternal existence almost instantly. Although surprisingly, the said powerful fist that has been empowered by Gudō-type Beri'ah, Miðgarðr Völsunga Saga was never actually arrived, as a certain miracle unexpectedly occur to save both Agito and Signum afterwards.

"I won't let you harm Agito-san and Signum-san more than what you have already done monsters!" shouted the newcomer in which also happen to be no other than Miura Rinaldi, as she land right in front Machina before executing her destructive punch at him and completely broke his impenetrable defense in the process. At the same time, Miura wasn't also the only one that arrived to help Agito and Signum, as the young heiresses of Thunder Emperor Dahlgrün, Viktoria Dahlgrün together with her closest friend, descendant of Black Hand Eremiah, Sieglinde Eremiah has also accompany her in order to finally defeat those two Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers once and for all. Nonetheless, it was still Miura's powerful and destructive magic-enhanced punch that happens to completely crush Machina's supposedly impenetrable defense while completely nullify his Gudō-type Beri'ah as well, simultaneously.

" _Ignition! Hammerschlag!"_

It was when a crushing blow of Miura's powerful and destructive magi-enhanced punch, "Hammerschlag" successfully destroy Machina's impenetrable defense together with his Gudō-type Beri'ah, Miðgarðr Völsunga Saga, forcing him to retreat afterwards. Miura however decided not to waste this opportunity to execute her following attack by performing a Breaker-type magic-enhanced roundhouse jump kick at Machina's neck. Once again, a sound of bone-shattering crush was heard across the entire battlefield, as Miura has successfully broke Machina's right arm when the aforementioned Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerer tried to block her Breaker-type magic-enhanced roundhouse jump kick just now.

" _Bakken! Kūga!" ("Sword-drawing: Sky Fang!")_

Right after Miura her signature Breaker-type magic-enhanced roundhouse jump kick known as "Sword-drawing: Sky Fang" successfully shatter Machina's right arm just now, Miura decided to stay alert by keeping her guard up as well for all the time. "He is tough. No wonder Signum-san and Agito-san are having trouble to defeat him…" muttered Miura alone under her breath, as she started to understand why both Signum and Agito were having a trouble just now. Nonetheless Miura also believed that her current opponent, Machina wasn't actually someone that she, as well as everyone else could never defeat due to the God-like attribute that he had with him. Because of that, Miura decided to focus her entire strength solely to help Signum and Agito defeat this aforementioned Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerer in front of them together. Since only by doing so, they could truly hope to get even closer from finding the answer behind the mystery that this dying world secretly keep and returning back to the third newborn world together afterwards.

"He is strong and won't get down that easily. However, I would still do my best to defeat him. Would you help me with that, Star Saber?" stated Miura while asking her faithful Device, Star Saber on whether she (it) would be more than willing to help her (Miura) after all. It was when Miura heard Star Saber affirmatively responding back at her question just now, as she was expressing her willingness to fight together with her as well, at the same time.

 _"Certainly, I will help you to win this battle without fail…"_

The answer that Star Saber gave just now has reassured Miura and made her became a lot more determine to defeat Machina once and for all. Especially when she remembered on how an opportunity to fight strong opponent like this never actually often presented itself in front of her, Miura decided to ultimately give her everything and win in the end. It was also probably the only chance to prove her skill and strength that has improved exponentially ever since Break The World occurred, as Miura knew very well the great importance for someone like her to win this battle. Nonetheless, Miura won't be alone, as not only she got her faithful Device, Star Saber to assist her in this battle, both Signum and Agito that have just recovered from their injuries also decided to help her win this aforementioned battle as well, at the same time.

"Three against one, I don't think he could even win this time around, Signum-danna!" remarked Agito before she decided to cast her weapon-strengthening spell, "Raging Fire Blade" to imbue Signum's upgraded Armed Device, Lævatein Modified with a more powerful fire element in which should theoretically equal to the power that Lordran's Primal Bonfire itself has created in the past. "Still, we should fight him cautiously Agito. Since our opponent in particular has been proven even stronger than any other Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers that we have encountered so far. Miura, don't let your guard down and fight him with everything you have…" replied Signum back before she decided to also gave her advice to Miura as well, afterwards.

"I will fight carefully, Signum-san. Since I can't let Vivio-san and Einhalt-san to take care everything for me all the time. Especially now that I also am member of Flügel der Freiheit as well…" affirmatively responded Miura back before she decided to also reassuringly nod at the unison-ed Signum and Agito as well, in return. "You better do that, Miura! Since Vita-aneki will be sad if something bad do happen to you!" added Agito, as she also reminded Miura on how Vita would feel sad if something bad did happen due to her recklessness. It was when Miura once again gave the unison-ed Signum and Agito another reassuring nod of hers before she turned her attention back at Machina in which has decided to take an initiative by first targeting Miura with his fists in which no longer imbued by the power of his Gudō-type Beri'ah, Miðgarðr Völsunga Saga.

Swiftly, Miura raised both of her arms and block Machina's fists before she use her right knee and propel her body to deliver a devastating flying knee attack towards him afterwards. Once again a crushing sound was heard across the entire battlefield right after Miura's flying knee attack hit Machina's abdomen, leaving the supposedly strongest Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerer in front of her to stagger for a brief moment. "Don't worry, Agito-san! I won't let him defeat me and made Vita-san sad in the process!" affirmatively responded Miura back right after she deliver a powerful flying knee attack at Machina, as she once again readying her stance to engage him in close quarter combat simultaneously.

Agito was about to argue back at Miura by warning her not to get overconfident when Signum calmly shook her head and telepathically told Agito not to do so, as everything will definitely be fine after all. "We better let Miura to prove herself in this battle, Agito. Since it was her timely involvement that we could get away from any worst case scenario that might happen if she isn't there to help us. Don't you agree with me?" telepathically reminded Signum before she calmly also smiling at her as well, in return. "If you say so…" pouted Agito back before she turned her gaze at Miura in which already trading punches and kicks with Machina currently. "But, I will interfere if things have becoming a little out of control, Signum-danna!" quickly added Agito before reminding her beloved Lord, Signum that she would ultimately interfere if Miura is in danger. It was when Signum calmly gave Agito an approving nod that indicates on how she would also done the same as well, after all.

Indeed Miura's arrival together with Viktoria and Sieglinde have saved their life. With Viktoria and Sieglinde successfully keep Tubal Cain busy, both Signum and Agito could once again focus their strength to help Miura fight Machina before ultimately defeating him in the end. Once again Signum and Agito remembered on how everything has ultimately changed after Break The World occurred. The supposedly predetermined fate that would awaits them together with everyone else have diverged and converged for multiple times before reaching a proper singularity that would guide countless newly born worlds toward a never ending tomorrow afterwards. It was also from remembering on how things have changed ever since that fateful day one and half a year ago, both Signum and Agito realize on how they were finally able to find the answer that everyone else have sought for this entire endless eternity itself after all.

Ave has once told Signum, Agito and the rest of his new family, friends, allies as well as comrade in arms of the true nature of this new eternal reality that Break The World created. It was a brave new world in which countless multiverses exist, converge and mingle together, as Signum together with Agito would later on learnt more about everything that entails from it onwards. Everything that occurred after Break The World was definitely something that Signum, Agito and everyone else never actually expected in their life, as the very fact that countless multiverse began to exist, converge and mingle together because of it has somehow also blurred the line between past, present and future at the same time.

From what Vivio and Einhalt would later on told them as well, Signum and Agito finally understood the true meaning behind what have happened after Break The World occurred together with the answer that they sought in this newborn multiverse itself. Even when the said answer would end up creating a lot more question afterwards, Signum and Agito have actually feel thankful for finding out the answer that they have been looking for ever since Break The World occurred one and half a year ago. Since the answer that Signum and Agito found have also gave them a purpose, as well as reason to keep on moving forward while fighting this world for the sake of protecting those in which they truly treasure, love and cherish dearly above anything.

Because of that, as she together with Agito has finally decided to help Miura fight Machina, Signum once again reaffirming her resolve to protect everything and everyone that her beloved meister, Hayate and Ave cherished from the bottom of their sincerest hearts. It was the renewed resolve that she decided to once again reaffirm together with her faithful Unison Device, Agito, as only by doing so, she could also truly fulfil her promise to both Hayate and Ave. In the end, with renewed resolve in their hearts, both Signum and Agito could finally land a clean vertical cut across Machina's chest while wounding him quite severely as well in the process.

"That attack was quite effective and no longer shallow like before, Signum-danna! Together with Miura's Sword-drawing, we could definitely defeat him now!" exclaimed Agito telepathically, as she definitely looking forward to finally defeat the supposedly indomitable Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerer in front of them (her) after all. "You're right, Agito. Just don't let our guard down as we and Miura attack him simultaneously…" affirmatively responded Signum back with her usual calm and dignified voice tone, as she once again readying her stance to unleash one of her signature magic-enhanced attack, Purple Lightning Flash or "Shiden Issen" afterwards. "Don't worry, Signum-san! Agito-san! We will definitely defeat this enemy together without fail! Since together, the three of us would be undefeated after all!" enthusiastically added Miura before she decided to also gave the unison-ed Signum and Agito her reassuring smile as well, in return.

Once again, Signum and Agito decided to renew their assault toward Machina, as this time around they have Miura to also help them with their effort. Definitely their combined effort would be proven effective, as not long after the unison-ed Signum and Agito executes Purple Lightning Flash or "Shiden Issen", they successfully stagger Machina off by vertically slicing his chest even deeper than before. It was also when Miura executes one of her ultimate Breaker-type melee attack spell, Sword-drawing: Starbright Blade or "Bakken Seiōha" at Machina's neck right after Signum and Agito executes their Purple Lightning Flash or "Shiden Issen" previously. It was when Signum, Agito and Miura combined effort could finally defeat Machina by forcing the supposedly indomitable Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerer to retreat together with his ally, Tubal Cain afterwards.

While they could finally defeat both Machina and Tubal Cain after Miura, Viktoria and Sieglinde arrived to help them, Signum and Agito realize on how inherently dangerous these Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers actually are. Especially after they fought both of them simultaneously not so long ago, Signum and Agito could definitely attest the strength as well as ferocity in which they, Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers have possessed with them. Because of that, as they decided to rendezvous with Hayate, Shamal, Reinforce Zwei and everyone else, both Signum and Agito together with Miura, Viktoria and Sieglinde once again made up their mind to fight even more carefully in the future. Since only by doing so, they could truly hope to win this war, find a way home and prevent any unforeseeable tragedy from once again occurring in the future.

* * *

 **ED Theme Song:** KOE (Performed By: ASCA)

* * *

"Is everything okay, Ave-kun? Just hang in there, since Vita-chan, Hayate-chan, Rein and Vivio would definitely keep our enemies busy until you recover from those cuts and bruises with Shamal's help…" calmly reassured Nanoha while smiling at her beloved adopted younger brother, Ave J.C Takamachi in which currently standing right next to her. Ave in which currently using the replica of certain long lost Old Belka's Armed Device, Hrunting that he just projected using his simple yet unique magecraft, "Gradation Air" was only gave the aforementioned Ace of the Sky herself an affirmative nod before responding back at her reassured statement and enquiry as well, in return.

"I'm fine Nanoha-san. Although for someone that running away, this supposedly famous Samiel Zentaur has left us with multiple gifts unfortunately. Still, I should be able to help first lieutenant Vita, commander Yagami, Rein and Vivio after Shamal-sensei heal the rest of my injuries with her healing spell…" responded Ave back, as he tried to act professional by referring both Vita and Hayate as first lieutenant Vita and commander Yagami respectively. "Just wait for a little longer Ave-kun. Since it won't be taking too long for me to completely heal the remaining of those minor cuts and bruises before attending Nanoha-chan's injuries as well afterwards…" remarked Shamal, as she was also reminding her beloved meister's younger boyfriend, Ave to stay still and wait for a little longer before helping Vita, Hayate, Reinforce Zwei and Vivio fight fifteen or so Draugr warriors in which Samiel Zentaur or Eleonore von Wittenburg has summoned to cover her retreat.

"Nya, ha, ha, ha. I actually hope that you never notice them Shamal. Since you will definitely scold me again for getting injured when fighting Samiel just a moment ago…" sheepishly responded Nanoha back at Shamal's remark just now, as she was also gave the aforementioned Knight of the Lake herself another Takamachi-style laugh while trying to justify those minor injuries that she also got from fighting Eleonore von Wittenburg or Samiel Zentaur. Shamal in return was only letting a small sigh out after she heard Nanoha's excuse for those small cuts and bruises that she got from recklessly fought a powerful opponent such as Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerer, Samiel Zentaur before replying back at her respond or excuse as well, in return.

"I couldn't help myself from not noticing your sometimes reckless disposition Nanoha-chan. Since, I'm your personal doctor and never actually wish to see you severely injured like what happened during Midsummer Night Incident in the past…" responded Shamal back while staring at Nanoha with sad expression shown on her face at the same time. It was when the said Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Ace of Aces, Nanoha Takamachi felt a little guilty when Shamal reminded her to Midsummer Night Incident that happened in the past, as during the final day of the aforementioned incident itself, she was severely injured when one of the enemy's combat android manage to latch on her before initiating its own self-destruct sequence afterwards. Even after she was finally recover from the said self-destruct explosion that severely injured both her right arm and right eye, Nanoha always remembered that incident as a harsh reminder over a dire consequence from her own recklessness.

Certainly her right arm and right eye were now fully recovered thanks to Time-Space Administrative Bureau's advanced medical technology. Yet, the said Ace of the Sky, Nanoha Takamachi could sometime still feel the pained sensation in which has been ingrained in her memories, as if those wounds that scarred her right arm and right eye were still there like what she has been experienced approximately twelve years ago. Because of that, Nanoha could clearly understand the reason behind Shamal's concern over her very own health and safety. Especially when the aforementioned Ace of the Sky, Nanoha Takamachi also remembered on how her life now has no longer belongs to her alone, as it now also belongs to others, namely her family, friends and loved ones. It was when Nanoha decided to reply at Shamal's respond just now by apologizing, as she once again realized on how Vivio, Fate, Ave and Hayate would definitely be saddened if something bad shall befell unto her.

"Uhm, I'm sorry Shamal. Since it was never my intention to make you worry…" apologized Nanoha, as she noticed on how the said Knight of the Lake herself was only gently smiling at her before replying back at her apology. "I certainly believe that you never have any intention to make us worry, Nanoha-chan. Yet, your selfless disposition often indirectly made us worried about you. Like when you, Vita-chan and Rein-chan tried to avenge Hayate-chan by fighting Samiel alone by yourself before arrived to me with multiple minor cuts and bruises afterwards…" replied Shamal back, as she paused her sentence briefly in order to finalize the healing process on Ave's injuries before continuing it. "While those wounds are insignificant compare to what happened during Midsummer Night Incident, I always hope that you take a good care and love yourself more Nanoha-chan. Since for Fate-chan, Vivio-chan and Ave-kun, you always are their raison d'être after all…" concluded Shamal while once again smiling at the said Ace of Aces, Nanoha Takamachi, in return.

Nanoha was about to give her respond back, as one of those fifteen Draugr warriors manage to get away from Hayate, Reinforce Zwei, Vita and Vivio's supposedly relentless assault before trying to attack the unsuspecting Nanoha, Shamal and Ave using its serrated spear. It was when the already recovered Ave stepped forward before impaling the said Draugr warrior on its left shoulder with his replica of certain long lost Armed Device, Hrunting in which also shared the exact same name to a certain Anti-Army Noble Phantasm used by an epic hero Beowulf to slay his enemy, monstrous Grendel and its mother. "Let me take care of this, Nanoha-san! Shamal-sensei! Since this would be the very least that I could do to protect both of you until Nanoha-san's injuries are fully healed…" explained Ave before he kicks the impaled Draugr warrior away from him afterwards.

"I'm fine and still can help you, Ave-kun. These minor injuries are nothing and it won't hinder me from helping you at all…" argued Nanoha back while reassuring her adopted younger brother, Ave that she could definitely fight despite Shamal has already started to heal her wounds using a healing-type magic known as "Calming Heal". Ave in return was only smiling back at Nanoha before he gently shook his head afterwards. Ave knew that Nanoha sincerely wished only to help him, as well as Vivio, Vita, Hayate and Reinforce Zwei fighting these Draugr warriors despite of those minor cuts and bruises that she suffered from fighting Eleonore von Wittenburg or Samiel Zentaur previously. At the same time however, he also somehow wished that his beloved adoptive older sister, Nanoha would no longer selflessly tried to help others and end up harming her own wellbeing in the process. Since in the end, Nanoha's wellbeing and happiness has been definitely paramount for him, as Ave wished only for her to be happy together with those in which she cherished the most from the bottom of her sincerest heart.

"I am certain that you will be able to still defeat these enemies even with those minor injuries untreated, Nanoha-san. Nevertheless, let me together with first lieutenant Vita, commander Yagami, Rein and Vivio protect you from our enemies this time around. Since we would definitely defeat them without fail after all…" responded Ave back while simultaneously reassuring his beloved adoptive older sister, Nanoha that he together with Vita, Hayate, Reinforce Zwei and Vivio would definitely defeat these Draugr warriors in return. Nanoha in the meantime was only smiled at her beloved adopted younger brother, Ave as she listened at his respond just now. In her mind, she was certainly pleased to hear that Ave together with Vivio, Vita, Hayate and Reinforce Zwei fought only to protect her very own wellbeing and happiness. Simultaneously however, the idea of having others to protect her never actually sit well with the said Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Ace of Aces, Nanoha Takamachi herself, as she wished no harms would befell others just because of that.

While she decided to let Shamal cast her healing spell, "Calming Heal" on her injuries, Nanoha decided to focus her entire attention at sorting and readying her own spells with help from her faithful Device, Raising Heart. Nanoha's very own wish to help her adopted younger brother and daughter, Ave and Vivio respectively together with her friends, Vita, Hayate and Reinforce Zwei has definitely provide her with a motivation to sort and get any of her spells ready with Raising Heart's help. Since only by doing so, Nanoha was hoping to quickly rejoin the battle once Shamal fully heal her injuries. Especially when she has already sorted and readying any of her spells with Raising Heart's help after all.

"I hope that you are not trying to do something reckless again, Nanoha-chan. Especially when I still haven't completely heal your injuries…" calmly reminded Shamal while simultaneously smiling at the aforementioned Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Ace of Aces herself. "Nya, ha, ha, ha…" sheepishly laughed Nanoha back, as she quickly clasped both of her hands to perform an apologetic Buddha gesture afterwards. Shamal in return was only letting another small sigh out before scolding Nanoha for secretly tried to recklessly rejoin this battle once or even before her injuries fully healed. It was also when Shamal decided to let the aforementioned Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Ace of Aces knew that she together with everyone else are worried about her.

"As your doctor, I would hope that you never actually try to even plan something reckless again in your mind, Nanoha-chan. Since I also hope that for once, you can trust them as much as they trust you in return. Especially knowing that Ave-kun and Vivio-chan in particular have always admire you while also wish nothing more than to protect your happiness together with your wellbeing as well, I believe…" calmly explained Shamal right after she scolded Nanoha for secretly tried to rejoin this battle with Raising Heart's help just now. Nanoha in the meantime was only quietly listen at Shamal's scolding and calm explanation just now, as she also somehow started to remember about her recklessness in the battlefield that almost cost her dearly in the past.

Indeed, Nanoha's recklessness has not only endanger her own life but also Vivio's, as she was interpreting such reckless disposition for a strong determination that every Takamachi would inherited in every fabric of their existences. From her past training and sparring with Vivio, Nanoha learnt that her beloved daughter has greatly becoming a lot more similar to her while having some of Fate and Hayate's quirk personalities mixed in it. Nevertheless, Nanoha's own trait of personality was indeed proven to be a dominant factor that influenced Vivio together with her style of fighting in which may or may not include the creation of strong, versatile and yet dangerous technique known as "Sacred Defender" before she reclaimed the long lost "Saint's Armour" of hers thanks to Ave and Shari's invention when upgrading Sacred Heart.

During one of the major military campaign against East Europan Imperial Alliance and their Coalition of Old Governments allies, Vivio was badly injured after she recklessly fought against sheer number of enemies before trying to protect her beloved and cherished Nanoha-mama in one occasion. Even though Vivio did manage recover afterwards thanks to Sacred Heart's help for mitigating the overall damage that she should be receiving together, as well as speeding up her self-recovery process, Nanoha understood clearly over the severity of her reckless behaviour when it did indeed influenced those cherished people around her, namely her immediate adopted daughter and younger brother, Vivio and Ave to a certain extend.

Because of that, Shamal's reminder has made Nanoha once again started to reconsider her action, as she quietly listen to the said Knight of the Lake's advice and waited for a little longer instead. While waiting for her injuries to recover, Nanoha once again letting a small chuckle out as she remembered the fact that she was still sometimes trying to shoulder this entire responsibility alone despite her beloved daughter and younger brother, Vivio and Ave respectively together with everyone else were already there to support her as well. Even if she wasn't wrong for doing what she has done for this entire time, Nanoha also started to realize that another better alternatives also existed out there at the same time. These alternatives might not always yield a better result than the one that she used to always done in the past. Yet, the said Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Ace of Aces herself realized that such options were actually worth trying after all.

"Thanks for reminding me that, Shamal. Since I should have noticed that a lot sooner…" kindly thanked Nanoha, as she smiled at Shamal in which currently still casting her healing spell, "Calming Heal" at those minor cuts and bruises on her body at the same time. "You're welcome, Nanoha-chan. Also, it seems that Ave-kun, Vivio-chan, Hayate-chan, Rein and Vita-chan have somehow manage to fight those enemies on their own relatively easy…" replied Shamal while letting the said younger Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Ace of Aces, Nanoha Takamachi herself that the whole situation seems to have already been under control. Because of that, Nanoha's further involvement in this fight against those Draugr warriors seems to have now becoming unnecessary. Especially after Ave, Vivio, Hayate, Reinforce Zwei and Vita successfully took eight of those fifteen Draugr warriors down by now.

It was when Nanoha saw her adopted younger brother, Ave purposely discarded the replica of certain long lost Armed Device, Hrunting in which has started to break apart from continuous use before he projected another Armed Device with similar appearance to Signum's original Lævatein albeit with gleaming obsidian black colour, Fragarach, "The Retaliator". Unlike Signum's original Lævatein in which having a straighter, slightly wider and thicker blade, this long lost Armed Device, Fragarach, "The Retaliator" was having a thinner and more prominent curvature blade instead, similar to how a traditional Japanese's sword, tachi was having a thinner and more prominent curvature blade compared to its successors, uchigatana and katana.

Nanoha noted that her beloved adopted younger brother, Ave has made a right choice to project Fragarach, "The Retaliator" in which mainly useful for slashing its opponents, as such Armed Device would in the end proven useful against opponents such as Draugr warriors or bare-chested barbarians from both Thurian and Hyborian Age since none of these aforementioned opponents were wearing thick armour plates after all. Because of that, the said Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Ace of the Sky, Nanoha Takamachi herself couldn't help but somehow acknowledging Ave's knowledge that he already inherited from his previous life. Especially when she could somehow guessed that Ave's decision to project Fragarach, "The Retaliator" seems to also take into an account on how such weapon would work effectively against certain type of opponent in the actual battlefield.

"Dad and Kyōya-oniichan has once told me about the reason why katana was made in the first place has been due to the ineffectiveness of tachi against the thick armour of Mongol and Koryŏ's battle forces that invade Tsushima during Kamakura period. It seems Ave-kun's old world has also share the exact same history from my own world and he also is aware about that…" muttered Nanoha alone under her breath before she decided to also let a small chuckle as well, shortly afterwards.

Again, the concept of time, space and continuity has been significantly changed ever since Break The World occurred. Those in which fought in the First Defensive War and emerged victorious from it has now blessed or cursed by a phenomenon known as "Stigma of the Cursed Wanderer" that also made them practically immortal in the process. From what Fate and Teana has discovered, Nanoha remembered on how this "Stigma of the Cursed Wanderer" has virtually affect every individual that participated in the First Defensive War and emerged victorious from it. This phenomenon, "Stigma of the Cursed Wanderer" would effectively drew its inheritors or receptors to any other worlds, universes or eternal realities in which another manipulating dimensional power already existed in there. Unless another version of oneself has already present in that aforementioned other worlds, universes or eternal realities, Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Vivio, Einhalt, Ave and the rest of their family, friends, allies as well as comrade in arms that they've encountered so far would inevitably also be drawn into this perpetual cycle of conflict sooner or later.

Because of that, Nanoha wasn't entirely surprised when she saw her adopted younger brother, Ave's extensive knowledge of different eras across countless multiple multiverses that existed before and after Break The World itself. Even though his knowledge still has yet as extensive as what Infinity Archive or Library's director and chief librarian, professor Yūno Scrya as well as his apprentice librarian, Vivio Takamachi might have been possessed, Nanoha was certain that her adopted younger brother, Ave would already possessed enough extensive knowledge that would proven to be useful in their mission across different multiverses itself after all. Since unlike those vast knowledge that her mentor, professor Yūno Scrya and beloved adopted daughter, Vivio Takamachi have been possessed, Ave's extensive knowledge aren't limited only towards a certain universe, in which Time-Space Administrative Bureau exist together with its administrated and non-administrated worlds.

Eventually, as they were getting involved in more and more incidents across multiple different multiverses, Nanoha noticed on how she as well as everyone else has started to gain new knowledge in which they never actually thought to exist before. The most recent knowledge that Nanoha and everyone else have encountered was the existence of this dying world, Glaðsheimr and Longinus Dreizehn Orden. While their involvement in this conflict might has been completely unintentional at best, the said Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Ace of Aces herself knew that in the end, it was only just a matter of time before Longinus Dreizehn Orden and its prized Glaðsheimr arrive in the third newborn world in which Mid-Childa, Time-Space Administrative Bureau and the origin of the Third Magic, Heaven's Feel itself existed.

Due to that reason alone, Nanoha together with her old and new allies have already made up their mind to defeat Longinus Dreizehn Orden by completely incapacitate Glaðsheimr in this dying world. Since only by doing so, they could somehow protect the third newborn world from another supposedly inevitable crisis that would only adding more discord over multiple other conflicts in which already plagued the said newly born third eternal reality itself after all. In the end, it was the only factor that motivating Nanoha, as well as everyone else. Since the third newborn world in which they have originally came from was truly the place that Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Vivio, Einhalt, Ave and everyone else truly hold dearly as their cherished home after all.

"I don't think Ave-kun would need your help, Nanoha-chan. Since he seems manage to defeat the remaining Draugr warriors together with Vivio-chan, Hayate-chan, Rein and Vita-chan somehow…" cheerfully informed Shamal, as decided to also letting Nanoha knew on how she should just wait for her beloved adopted younger brother and daughter, Ave and Vivio to defeat those remaining enemies with help that they received from Hayate, Reinforce Zwei and Vita at the same time. "You're right, Shamal. Since they seem to have somehow managed to defeat those enemies alone by themselves, I don't think Starlight Breaker would be necessary this time around. Am I right?" replied Nanoha back while innocently smiled at the said Knight of the Lake, Shamal as well, in return. At the same time, Shamal was only letting a small sheepish chuckle out when she heard the said Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Ace of Aces herself mentioned Starlight Breaker in her reply just now.

"You're right, Nanoha-chan. Especially if we took into account at how dangerous and destructive Starlight is…" responded Shamal, as she was also agree with Nanoha's reply and assessment. "Mou, Shamal! You make it sounds like I always use excessive firepower and blow up everything with my magic aren't you? Still, it would probably better than giving our opponents chances to retaliate I believe…" pouted Nanoha slightly before she decided to argue that a slightly excessive firepower against any of their enemies would sometimes proven to be necessary after all. It was when Shamal once again let a small chuckle out when she saw Nanoha pouting at her while arguing on how slightly excessive firepower might sometimes proven to be necessary against their enemies. Since Shamal understood the reasoning behind Nanoha's argument just now, she decided to give the said Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Ace of Aces herself a gentle approval nod before replied back at her as well, in return.

"I definitely also agree with you in that matter, Nanoha-chan. Although it might sounds a little presumptuous for me to say this, Hayate-chan is also started to use the exact same method when fighting against her enemies. Especially when she performed any unison with either Eins-chan and Rein for that matter…" replied Shamal back, as she also letting Nanoha knew on how her beloved meister, Hayate Yagami has started to fight her enemies with maximum firepower as well. Again, it wasn't something that Nanoha personally has noticed. Especially with the fact that Hayate seldom actually participated in active combat recently due to her role as Special Duty Section 6's supreme commander that oversee its entire operation across these infinite multiple multiverses. Nevertheless, Nanoha was certain that Hayate's combat skill has exponentially improved ever since Break The World occurred.

"Nanoha-mama! Is everything okay? Ave-nii has just defeated the last one and none of these enemies are still present around us currently…" cheerfully informed Vivio while approaching her beloved adoptive mother, Nanoha after she defeated three of those Draugr warriors previously. "It is good to hear that, Vivio. Nonetheless, don't let your guard down until we truly sure that none of these enemies or any Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers are still waiting to ambush us…" replied Nanoha back while reminding her beloved adopted daughter, Vivio to keep on remain vigilant, in return. "I believe any surviving Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers have retreated while none of these Draugr are currently present here, Nanoha-chan. Rein also has reaffirmed that by letting me know about how we have successfully defeated them for now na…" responded Hayate on Vivio's behalf this time around before she landed right in front of Nanoha and Shamal afterwards. It was also when Hayate released Reinforce Zwei from their "unison", as they no longer under siege from any of their enemies' threat after all.

"Still, I agree with what Nanoha just said before, Hayate. Since these monsters have almost get you and Rein killed just now. We better not let our guard down until this place has truly secured…" added Vita, as she instead decided to remind her beloved meister, Hayate on how important for them to remain vigilant until they returned to their provisional headquarter after truly securing this area completely. "Ugh! About that, Rein and I never actually expect another enemy to ambush us. It truly is my fault for being careless and now Ave-kun and Vivio will scold me for that na…" meekly admitted Hayate before she slowly glancing at her beloved younger boyfriend, Ave that has just arrived from defeating the last Draugr warriors just now. Vivio on the other hand was unsuccessfully trying to suppress her mischievous grin, as she knew exactly on how her beloved Ave-nii would definitely have a serious talk with the said Queen of the Night Sky, Hayate Yagami over her carelessness that almost cost both her and Reinforce Zwei's life.

"Vivio and I are definitely worried about what happened to you, commander Yagami. Since your carelessness has endanger not only yourself but also sergeant major Rein as well, unfortunately…" stated Ave with his calm yet intimidating Takamachi-style voice tone. Hayate in return was unable to argue back at her beloved younger boyfriend, Ave. Especially when she was also aware that her carelessness has endangered not only her own life but Reinforce Zwei's as well. Because of that, Hayate decided to apologize at her beloved younger boyfriend, Ave by clasping both of her hands together and perform an apologetic Buddha gesture afterwards. "I'm so sorry, Ave-kun, Vivio, Nanoha-chan, Vita-chan, Shamal and Rein. It definitely my fault that Rein and I got badly injured not so long ago. I promise, it won't happen again in the future na…" apologized Hayate, as she tried to avoid eye contact with both of her beloved younger boyfriend, Ave and niece, Vivio this time around.

"Just promise me that you will be careful next time, commander Yagami…eeer…Hayate-san. Since, I wish not to witness another tragedy once again took place right in front of my eyes while unable to do anything about it…" replied Ave back after he let a small sigh out and project a replica of white Balmoral that presently absent from his beloved older girlfriend, Hayate's Knight Armour Modified, Lord of Glory Set after she disbanded Mobile Section 6 five years ago. "A-Ave-kun…?" yelped Hayate, as she was definitely feel surprised when her beloved younger boyfriend, Ave gently put the aforementioned replica of white Balmoral on the top of her head, as if he was crowning a queen in an Old Belkan royal ceremony after all. "This would definitely made you look cuter while providing an additional protection for having a full parts of Lord of Glory Set equipped, I believe. Don't you agree with me, Hayate-san?" responded Ave back with another question, as he at the same time decided to tease his beloved older girlfriend and commanding officer, Hayate as well, in return.

"Mou! I'm your commanding officer, Ave-kun. Please let me have some of my dignity intact na…" protested Hayate while blushing slightly in embarrassment, as she lightly punch her beloved younger boyfriend's chest at the same time. Ave in return was only letting a small chuckle when he noticed on how cute and adorable Hayate's blushing face was after all. "Now here we are again, becoming another witnesses for Hayate and Ave's flirting. They should remember that everybody is watching them…" groaned Vita before she turned her gaze at Nanoha, Shamal, Reinforce Zwei and Vivio as well not long afterwards. "It just shown us how much Ave-san truly loves Hayate-chama after all, Vita-san. Rein believes that Ave-san's love is what has helped us moving forward after many other setbacks that we experienced back then desu…" replied Reinforce Zwei back before she smiled at the said Knight of the Iron Hammer, in return.

"Rein is actually right, Vita-chan. Since it also is actually Ave-kun's sincerest feeling to us that I still am here after what happened on that day. Now that we are here in this world together, memories from when his voice together with Fate-chan, Hayate-chan, Vivio and Einhalt-chan's voices were reaching me out have never been this vivid for some reason…" added Nanoha while responding back at Vita's remark as well, at the same time. "He was always be the weakest among us, as his unique inherent magic, Gradation Air is just a mundane ability that replicate a downgrade version of divine constructs. Yet, his determination to save you was always as strong as Fate and Hayate's in that regard. Tsche! Even I truly am impressed by that…" replied Vita with her usual Vita-centric voice tone as well, as she once again returned her gaze at both Hayate and Ave shortly afterwards.

"Yep, that's the one and only Ave-nii in which Einhalt-san and I love dearly, Vita-san. Even if he might still blamed himself for not being able to protect Nanoha-mama back then, we all know how Ave-nii has done his very best to protect us by safeguarding our future after all…" remarked Vivio this time around after she listened at Vita's reply just now. At the same time, the said Sankt Kaiser-girl herself also mentioned on how she together with her beloved older girlfriend, Einhalt knew over how Ave has always done his very best to protect them all.

"Well, none of us would deny that. Although he also simultaneously loves to express his affection to Hayate-chan and everyone else very spontaneously, I believe. Fu, fu, fu, it truly is something that very fun to witness as well, I believe…" added Shamal before playfully letting a small laugh out as well, shortly afterwards. "I heard that, Shamal! Mou! Don't you think it isn't embarrassing enough for me to have Ave-kun spoilt me like a little girl just now? Not that I hate it though…" pouted Hayate before she gave Shamal a sharp glare from behind her beloved younger boyfriend, Ave's shoulder in return. "Being popular is really hard isn't it, Ave-nii?" teased Vivio while grinning at her beloved older brother like adopted uncle, Ave at the same time. Ave in return was only letting a small sigh out, as he shook his head before responding back at both Shamal and Vivio's playful teasing just now.

"It wasn't actually that difficult, Vivio. As long as you sincerely follow your heart and never letting any negative thought or desire to overcome it in the end. For me, I love Hayate-san as much as you, Einhalt, Vita-san, Nanoha-san and the rest of my family, friends, allies and comrade in arms. Even if love itself can took many different forms, I could personally feel that they are originated from the same fundamental origin after all…" responded Ave back before he decided to activates his Storage-Armed Device hybrid, Durandal Type-2 in which instantly assuming its default "Spear Form" this time around. "Uhm, is something wrong Ave-kun?" quickly asked Hayate before she also noticed a sudden surge of hostile aura came from Hróðvitnir or Wolfgang Schreiber in which previously has been completely encased within the icy prison that both Hayate and Reinforce Zwei previously created, Frierenfesseln.

"Everyone! Don't let any of your guard down! Since our opponent seems to have actually plotting something!" warned Nanoha while swiftly readying her upgraded Intelligent Device, Raising Heart Exelion II at the same time. "Aren't we already defeated him before, Hayate-chama?" asked Reinforce Zwei while at the same time wondering on why Hróðvitnir could somehow escaped from their icy prison, Frierenfesseln after all. It was when Hayate quickly shook her head before she answered Reinforce Zwei's question while readying her CW-AEC02M Strike Cannon "mass production model" AEC Armament as well, in return. "I'm not entirely sure on how he manage to escape that, Rein. However, he seems to be a lot more dangerous than before na…" answered Hayate back before she decided to reinitiating her unison with Reinforce Zwei once again.

Vivio and Shamal in which standing side by side from one another decided to move a little further away from the seemingly pissed Hróðvitnir, as they at the same time planned to attack him from his blind spot afterwards. "I don't think that it would be easy, Vivio-chan. Especially with how extremely angry and vigilant he currently is…" telepathically remarked Shamal, as she prepared her shield-type defensive spell, "Wind Shield" in front of Vivio, Nanoha, Hayate (Reinforce Zwei), Ave and Vita in order to protect them from any possible attack from Hróðvitnir. Instead of violent counterattack that she expected Hróðvitnir to execute however, Shamal noticed on how the youngest looking and probably most deranged Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerer himself started to cry while muttering words in which almost completely inaudible to her at the same time. Nevertheless, the more she tried to listen at it, the more Shamal and everyone else could somehow comprehend of what Hróðvitnir was currently crying about.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please forgive me mother! You wretched boy, seducing your father and now trying to take him away from me! I'm sorry mother! Please don't hit me! Don't hurt me! Please! Your face, I shall crush it! Your eye! I shall gouge it! It hurts! Forgive me! Don't hurt me! DON'T TOUCH ME!" cried Hróðvitnir, as Shamal, Nanoha, Vita, Hayate, Reinforce Zwei, Vivio and Ave saw the previously ornate eye patch that previously cover his right eye fell on the ground, revealing a hollow eye socket with thick blood oozing from it. Suddenly he turned his attention at Ave and Vivio in particular before pulling his prized Mauser C96 semi-automatic pistol afterwards. It was also when he repeatedly shot both Ave and Vivio using his prized Mauser C96 semi-automatic pistol, as its projectiles began to ricochet almost immediately after they hit Shamal's "Wind Shield". Other than that, Hróðvitnir was actually seems acted out of fear, as he tried to intimidate Ave, Vivio, Hayate, Reinforce Zwei, Nanoha, Vita and Shamal with his action just now.

"Is he crying, Nanoha-mama? Ave-nii?" asked Vivio, as she for some reason started to feel sorry at Hróðvitnir in which now frantically pulled another one of his prized semi-automatic pistol, Luger P08 before shooting at Nanoha and Vita direction with abnormal fire rates this time around. "He is crying, Vivio. Do you want to help him?" calmly replied Nanoha back before she decided to get her upgraded faithful Intelligent Device, Raising Heart Exelion II at the same time. It was when Vivio gave her beloved Nanoha-mama an affirmative nod, as she reaffirming her resolve to help her opponent, Hróðvitnir from everything that pained him. "Unfortunately, you won't be able to do that now, Vivio. Since none of us would be able to touch him. Unless we completely shut Glaðsheimr down and stop this entire déjà vu in the process…" added Ave, as he explained on how Vivio would be able to save Hróðvitnir only after they destroy Glaðsheimr and stop this entire déjà vu completely.

"Déjà vu?" innocently asked Vivio, as she turned her gaze at Ave at the same time. It was when Vivio's beautiful mismatched green and red eyes met Ave's equally beautiful dark emerald green eyes, as she finally couldn't help herself from blushing slightly shortly afterwards. "It was a mysterious magical phenomenon that gave him and the rest of Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers their invincibility, Vivio. Since only by completely destroy the very source of déjà vu, in which happen to be no other than Glaðsheimr itself, none of us could touch him unfortunately…" answered Ave this time around, as he explained on how this magical phenomenon, déjà vu has ultimately made Hróðvitnir and the rest of other Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers invincible after all.

"I agree with Hayate's errand boy, Vivio. This phenomenon, déjà vu or whatsoever it has been called for is what makes them invincible. Now, as we took its core, this invincibility started to slowly disappear from them. It probably is the reason why they started to fight more aggressively and desperately, trying to unseal their swastikas before the time run out for them…" added Vita while activating her CW-AEC02M Strike Cannon "mass production model" AEC Armament's "Open Mode" configuration afterwards. "Ah, now that you mention it, these Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers seem to have nerfed down significantly, Vita-san. Although it doesn't by any mean make them becoming less dangerous than before…" responded Vivio back before she once again turned her attention at the hysterical Hróðvitnir in front of her (them).

"What should we do now? Shall we go offensive or just wait until he calmed down, which is unlikely…" asked Ave, as he summoned four of his Storage-Armed Device hybrid, Durandal Type-2's floating units in which now hovering right in front of him. "I rather that we go full throttle with our full power to subdue him, Ave-kun. He might still be strong and dangerous even after Glaðsheimr lost its core. Yet, he also no longer invincible like before, I believe…" calmly replied Nanoha back while suggesting that they went all out to arrest Hróðvitnir. It was when Ave gave his beloved adoptive older sister, Nanoha an affirmative nod before letting a small chuckle as well, at the same time. "Full power and full throttle eh…" muttered the said young Time Diver Enforcer, Ave J.C Takamachi alone under his breath, as he once again remember on how his beloved adoptive older sister, Nanoha used to encourage him to do so in the past.

"I also agree with Nanoha-chan. Since he seems has no intention to cease his hostility toward us, we should at the very least try to cool his head down na…" added the unison-ed Hayate and Reinforce Zwei before she (they) also followed what Vita did by activating her (their) CW-AEC02M Strike Cannon "mass production model" AEC Armament's "Open Mode" configuration shortly afterwards. "A, ha, ha, ha. Even commander Yagami is already becoming more and more like Nanoha-mama isn't she, Ave-nii? Although the idea of cooling his head down isn't actually a bad idea after all…" playfully remarked Vivio, as she also cheekily grinning at her beloved older brother-like adopted uncle, Ave as well simultaneously. "Yep, you're right, Vivio. Thankfully Signum and Einhalt aren't currently here with us, or else cooling someone's head down would instead becoming an overkill…" responded Ave back while he still had his attention completely fixed at Hróðvitnir that started to suddenly suffer a mental breakdown for no apparent reason.

"Ave-san! Hayate-chama! Rein believes that we should hurry and defeat him before he tried something dangerous desu!" warned Reinforce Zwei, as she noticed on how Hróðvitnir began to activate something after he briefly stopped his previously futile attempt to break Shamal's "Wind Shield" using his Mauser C96 and Luger P08 semi-automatic pistols just now. Nonetheless, Reinforce Zwei's warning arrived a little too late, as Hróðvitnir has finally summoned his Yəṣîrâh, a magically imbued holy relic in a shape of Zündapp KS750 motorcycle that would allow him to get away from his enemies unscathed. It was also when he shouted the aria of his Yəṣîrâh loudly, as it truly has granted him a power that would closely connected to his very own wish after all.

" _Farewell brave realm of splendour; farewell, Valhalla!"_

" _Let your proud castles, towering bastions all crumble to ruin!"_

" _Farewell, resplendent pomp of the gods! Farewell!"_

" _May you find rapture in your end, O race of immortals!"_

" _Yəṣîrâh! Lyngvi Vánagandr!"_

It was right after he rode his holy relic or Yəṣîrâh, a magical Zündapp KS750 motorcycle known by Lyngvi Vánagandr name, Hróðvitnir or Wolfgang Schreiber successfully escape while leaving the incapacitated Walküre or Beatrice Kirscheisen behind. While Hróðvitnir's retreat has definitely gave Nanoha, Hayate, Reinforce Zwei, Vita, Shamal, Vivio and Ave another brief time of respite, they all aware on how their stay in this dying world might take a little longer because of that. Nevertheless, what have just happened today would also proven to be a significant progress, as not only it would provide Nanoha, Hayate, Reinforce Zwei, Vita, Shamal, Vivio and Ave with more information about their enemies' motivation but also proving that none of them were happen to be completely invincible after all. Because of that, with renewed resolve and confidence, they decided to continue their investigation in order to finally find their way back home, in the end.

 _To Be Continued…_


	30. Episode 25

**Episode 25**

~ Myth That Holds An End (Part IV) ~

Each of Every Conclusion

* * *

"So, that's how things have progressed so far. What do you think about it, Teana?" calmly asked Ave while taking a sip of cold drinking water from his glass. Simultaneously, Ave also turned his attention at Subaru that intently listened at his question just now. "I personally am feel speechless when you mentioned on how our opponents have severely injured commander Yagami, in which currently performing a unison with sergeant major Rein at that time. Yet, for someone to also capable of giving Nanoha-san and first lieutenant Vita a lot of trouble, these enemies are definitely as dangerous as those rogue Eclipse Drivers or perhaps even more, I believe…" answered Teana back while taking a bite of her synthetic deep fried pork cutlet bowl at the same time. Ave in return was only quietly nodding back at her, as he also definitely agrees with his fellow Executive Officer or Enforcer, Teana Lanster after all.

"I also heard from first lieutenant Signum and Shamal-sensei that these enemies have been completely nerfed compare to when you first encounter them. Are they right, Ave-san?" asked Subaru after she took a sizeable bite of her synthetic pasta this time around. "You actually are right, Subaru. Compared to when I first fought them, these Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers are considerably a lot weaker than how they actually are. I personally suspect that it has something to do with Glaðsheimr in which currently lost its core. Even if no one seem to be certain about it…" responded Ave back, as he shook his head in return afterwards. "It definitely is a mystery and I'm sure Fate-san currently tried to investigate this matter further together with Shari-san…" added Teana while personally also mentioning on how unusual for their enemies to suddenly became considerably weaker compared to when they fought them previously.

"Nonetheless, these Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers are still extremely dangerous, as we should never let our guard down, Subaru, Teana. Or else, we will find ourselves in an extremely tricky and difficult situation…" replied Ave back before he let a small sigh out afterwards. It was also when Subaru and Teana noticed a slightly disappointed expression shown on Ave's face, as they were wondered if it has anything to do with the injury in which Special Duty Section 6's supreme commander, Hayate Yagami and her faithful Unison Device, Reinforce Zwei have suffered just recently. "Well, both Subaru and I would definitely be more careful from now on, Ave. For now, shall we discuss our next move instead? Especially after our previous expeditions manage to successfully reveal more and more uncharted areas, I believe…" suggested Teana back after she affirmatively responded back at Ave's reply just now.

"I agree with Tea's suggestion, Ave-san! Since our previous expeditions have somehow abruptly ended due to Longinus Dreizehn Orden's interference, we might need to move in smaller number when continuing our investigation, instead. I will be more than happy to help and I'm sure Tea would also think the same. Other than us, we could also ask Erio and Caro to participate in this investigation as well. What do you think, Ave-san?" added Subaru before she decided to also asking Ave another question as well, in return. "I actually already requesting a permission to continue this investigation, as it certainly is up to Hayate-san…I mean commander Yagami to approve it, in the end…" calmly replied Ave back before letting Subaru and Teana knew that he also already request a permission to continue this investigation after all.

"I hope commander Yagami agree for us to continue this investigation together. Especially after we might close from finding the answer behind our unexpected arrival in this dying world, Ave-san…" responded Subaru back, as she was definitely hoping that Hayate would approved their or to be exact Ave's request for continuing this investigation. Nonetheless, Subaru's respond has made Teana curious, as she has somehow explicitly stating that they were close from finding the answer that they have sought for this entire time. "What do you mean by that, Subaru?" curiously asked Teana, as she was truly wondering on whether Subaru has just trying to encourage them (her) as what she per-usually has done in the past after all. It was when Subaru quickly shook her head before she decided to answer Teana's question as well, in return.

"I've noticed a faint signal from the north, as none of us have ever venture there, Tea. Because of that, I was always wondering if this faint signal actually has anything to do with the answer that we have been looking for…" replied Subaru back, as she simultaneously let her faithful partner, Mach Caliber to project a hologram map in which the aforementioned faint signal came from. "I never know that another ruined city existed up there. Especially when the one and only bridge that would lead us there has long been crumble…" stated Ave, as he was amazed on how the legendary Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Silver Ace, Subaru Nakajima has somehow manage to map this supposedly uncharted territory with Mach Caliber's help. "How do you find out about it, Subaru? Even more successfully letting Mach Caliber to map the entire ruined city as well, simultaneously…" once again asked Teana, as she was wondering over the method that Subaru has been using to find out about all of this. Subaru herself was only smiling back at Teana and Ave before she decided to answer the question that Teana has just asked as well, in return.

"It was actually Nanoha-san and Vivio that first noticed this mysterious signal, Tea, Ave-san. Yet, by the time Gin-nē and I arrived to help them fighting those AI-controlled Knightmare Frames, this mysterious signal has suddenly disappeared before a full map of this uncharted area has been mysterious uploaded to Mach Caliber and Gin-nē's Blitz Caliber afterwards…" answered Subaru back while innocently shrugged at both Teana and Ave as well, at the same time. "Have you check that no one hacked into Mach Caliber's OS?" asked Ave this time around, as he was hoping that Subaru would be perceptive enough to check that no malicious programs were embedded into this map file. Thankfully, the aforementioned Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Silver Ace, Subaru Nakajima and her older sister, Ginga Nakajima were definitely perceptive enough to make sure that no malicious programs were embedded into this map file, as it was safe for both Mach Caliber and Blitz Caliber to actually open after all.

"Nope! Mach Caliber has confirmed that this file is safe after she runs multiple scan on it, Ave-san! Now that we have this map, I'm sure locating the said signal won't be that hard isn't it?" cheerfully responded Subaru back before she gave Ave a reassuring smile that they would definitely find the source of this signal easily, after all. "I believe so, Subaru. Since Teana and I could also use both Cross Mirage and Durandal respectively to pinpoint this signal's origin more accurately. I also am certain that Erio and Caro could help us with overhead view from the sky by riding Friedrich at the same time, making our task even easier than that…" replied Ave back while simultaneously agreeing at Subaru's respond as well, in return.

"This idea seems to be somehow quite feasible to execute, Ave. However, we should also take into an account that some of our enemies might try to intercept Erio and Caro as well…" reminded Teana, as she also mentioned the risk that they or more particularly Erio and Caro might face when investigating this mysterious signal together. "Then, it truly is up to us to intercept our enemies first before they do the same to both Erio and Caro. Since I personally am quite certain that we were able to pull that off together. Again, there are also a chance that no enemies would ambush us after what happened previously, Teana…" responded Ave back while trying to reassure Teana that she shouldn't be worried about any enemies that might try to ambush them on their way to the aforementioned faint signal that Subaru and Mach Caliber have previously been detected.

Teana was about to argue back, as the automatic glass door that would connect the PX-area with the common lounge started to open itself and revealed a newcomer in which happen to be no other than special investigator and preparation ground captain Ginga Nakajima of Battalion 108 casually enters the PX-area itself afterwards. "Subaru, Teana, Ave-kun. Did I miss anything?" casually greeted Ginga, as she walked towards the table in which Subaru, Teana and Ave were currently seated afterwards. "Ah! Gin-nē! We have just discussed about our next plan and it seems that only us, former Forward members that would participate in it…" cheerfully replied Subaru back while giving her older sister, Ginga a quick explanation about their conversation that she might have unfortunately missed, in return.

"Well, I already requested Hayate-san…I mean commander Yagami to let Nanoha-san and Vita-san participate in this mission as well. Although, there is no guarantee that it would be the case with how things have been evolved so far…" explained Ave while letting a small sight of disappointment out as well, at the same time. "It isn't commander Yagami's fault if she couldn't approve our request this time around, Ave. Since Nanoha-san and first lieutenant Vita's presence were probably required to protect our provisional headquarter when we are away after all…" reminded Teana back, as she decided to also explain briefly on why having Nanoha and Vita's participation in their mission seems quite impossible after all. "That is actually quite a pity, Tea. Since Nanoha-san and first lieutenant Vita's presence could greatly help us in our investigation. Especially when they could effectively protect both Erio and Caro from any enemies that might intercept them…" responded Subaru, as she was also expressing her disappointment as well, this time around.

"Actually, I already received a permission to also participating in this mission from commander Yagami. Because of that, I will definitely protect Erio and Caro from any enemies that might intercept them without fail, Subaru. Since our mother has also taught us the same, isn't she?" added Ginga before informing Subaru, Teana and Ave about her participation in their mission as well, afterwards. "Eh? I never thought that you would also participate in our investigation as well, Ginga-san. Nonetheless, it truly is great to have you back with us and it truly reminded me with the time when we spent together as the entire Forward Team during Unlimited World's BETA Wars…" remarked Ave, as he responded at Ginga's admission for her participation in their mission as well, in return. Ginga in the meantime was only letting a small chuckle out, as Ave's remark just now has somehow reminded her to the day when they fought as a Forward Team for Special Duty Section 6 during BETA Wars that took place in Unlimited World instead of Alternative World.

"Gin-nē was truly awesome back then wasn't she, Ave-san? Since she single-handedly defeated swarming soldier and tank-class BETA creatures while protecting refuge ships that try to escape the disastrous outcome of Alternative V itself…" stated Subaru with distinct enthusiasm, as she decided to also remind Ave of her older sister, Ginga's most famed exploit during BETA Wars in Unlimited World itself not long afterwards. "A, ha, ha, ha. Thanks for the compliment Subaru. Although it actually is thanks to Erio and Caro's help that I could defeat those soldier-class BETA easily…" politely replied Ginga back while reminding her younger sister, Subaru that she was able to pull such feat thanks to Erio and Caro's assistance. Especially after Caro and her faithful Silver Flying Dragon, Friedrich successfully distracted the notorious laser-class BETA's attention away from Ginga.

Erio at the same time was also extremely helpful, as he helped Ginga with facing another group of tank and soldier-class BETA that tried to overwhelm them. In the end, the entire battle itself wasn't actually that difficult, as those BETA creatures were considerably meagre compared to what they have previously faced in Alternative World after all. Again, it has something to do with the disastrous aftermath of Alternative V and Ginga very well remembered on how most if not BETA Hives that have previously encroaching Unlimited World were completely wiped out by it. Because of that, even after Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Special Duty Section 6 decided to interfere and save as many life as they could possibly done within their capacity, Ginga ultimately realize on how she together with Subaru, Teana, Erio, Caro and Ave could never consider themselves as saviours that ultimately save the Unlimited World from its tragic demise.

Even after another Break The World occurred and completely fused both Alternative and Unlimited World into one, Ginga still somehow remembered on how conflicts were never ceased to exist. The destruction of original BETA Hive together with several others that were subjugated afterwards never seemingly enough to brought humanity in both Alternative and Unlimited World together. From the story that Ave has told her, humanity's history in both Alternative and Unlimited World has drastically diverged from the one that took place in Ave's former world as well as Time-Space Administrative Bureau's non-administrated world number 97, in which also happen to be her ancestor's home planet as well after all. In both Alternative and Unlimited World, Cold War has never ended as BETA invaded both worlds first, halting the entire history from progressing towards what it truly meant to be.

Sadly, nothing was left behind and somehow able to survive this initial war against BETA until Project Alternative IV has been successfully executed in Alternative World with Time-Space Administrative Bureau, Celestial Being and ZEUTH's help. Due to humanity's inherent selfishness that has always ingrained deeply in their minds, conflicts among nations that were divided only by artificial non-existent borders keep persisted even when BETA's threats pretty much looming right in front of them. Because of that, it took both Alternative and Unlimited World quite some times until they could truly overcame these differences together, as Ginga also realized on how these people should actually be able to defeat BETA on their initial landing if they decided to put aside their differences over some petty religious, ethnic and nationalistic pride.

This dying world might actually not be so different from both Alternative and Unlimited World, as something bad has completely destroy it while its inhabitants are proven to be incapable from preventing it, unfortunately. Even without any conclusive evidences, Ginga's instinct has told her that humanity in this dying world were also trapped within the endless cycle of hatred and destruction after all. Because of that, even if she together with Subaru, Teana, Erio, Caro and Ave could somehow find the answer that would allow them understand more about this dying world and its former inhabitants, it won't in the end automatically undone this undesirable catastrophic outcome in which has completely decimating this entire world.

"Gin-nē, are you okay? You seems to space out just now…" innocently asked Subaru, as her question has somehow startle Ginga from her own inner monologue and reminiscing after all. "Ah! Everything is fine Subaru. Since I only just reminiscing about what happened in the past and not much other than that…" replied Ginga back, as she also reassured Subaru that everything was definitely fine after all. "Is it something that involves me and Ave? Since it seems to be that way, Ginga-san…" guessed Teana while simultaneously enquired about the very past that Ginga has been reminiscing just now. It was when Ginga smiled at her closest best friend, Teana before she also affirmatively nodding back at her as well, in return.

"I presume that it has somehow related to what happened in the past. In particular during the Unlimited World's BETA Wars after Project Alternative V decimated it almost completely…" added Ave as well before he tried to make a wild guess on particular past in which Ginga has been reminisced just now. "You both are right, Ave, Teana. Since it truly is a past in which we together fought in order to protect certain dying world's humanity from what might end up destroy them completely after all. Although in the end, I also noticed on how it truly was their own action that brought such destruction upon their home planet, unfortunately…" replied Ginga back while at the same time mentioning that Project Alternative V has been the main reason that perpetrated such destruction upon Unlimited World itself in the end.

"Gin-nē…" muttered Subaru, as she also definitely understood the painful truth behind Project Alternative V that has almost completely wipe out Unlimited World's humanity and civilization in one desperate act to destroy BETA once and for all. From what Subaru has vividly remembered, not only that Project Alternative V failed to completely destroy BETA's presence from Unlimited World's earth but it also inadvertently decimating the entire ecosystem of the said Unlimited World's earth itself in the end. It was an entirely unexpected tragic outcome that almost completely flooded the entire planet by raising its sea level almost drastically, as Subaru remembered very well on how Erio and Caro often refer this catastrophic disaster as "The Day" afterwards.

Since this catastrophic disaster has somehow involved multiple displacement of local space and time continuum, Time-Space Administrative Bureau has formally order Special Duty Section 6 to provide Unlimited World's survivors with any assistance that they definitely stand in need. Together with Celestial Being's Ptolemaios Team, several ZEUTH's members and Tekkadan that also stranded in this dying Unlimited World's earth, Special Duty Section 6 began their rescue operation to save as many lives as they could possibly done after all.

"Still, we couldn't blame them, Subaru, Ginga-san. Since these people are truly run out of option with Project Alternative IV failed to achieve what it meant to be. Only after another Break The World-like phenomenon completely fuse both Alternative and Unlimited World into one that Project Alternative IV could finally be completed. Because of that, I still somehow believe that Unlimited World's humanity deserve a second chance, as unlike people in my original world, they only desperately tried to survive and end up destroy their own home planet by accident…" reminded Ave, as he was trying to explain his own thought about what happened back then in Unlimited World before, during and after "The Day" itself, after all. "Are they actually that bad, Ave-san? Since Tea has only mentioned on how they love to antagonize one another only to play victim afterwards…" innocently asked Subaru, as she took the last bite of her synthetic pasta as well, simultaneously.

"You're right, Subaru. Fate-san, Teana, Shari, Runessa and I once visited my home planet right after we returned to Mid-Childa from Eltria. It was under Hayate-san…I mean commander Yagami's order that we investigate on whether Break The World also impacted my home planet or not. In the end however, not only that we saw the atrocities in which my home planet's inhabitants have been happily committed under the pretext of preserving one's justice and truth but also the very tragic result that such action has brought in the very first place, after all…" calmly answered Ave back, as he also mentioned how people in his old world decided to use Break The World as an excuse for committing such atrocities in the name of equality, truth, faith, love and justice ironically. "What do you think about it, Teana? Do you think that it truly is as bad as what Ave has said just now?" asked Ginga this time around, as her expression has somehow became a little more serious than before.

"Sadly, it truly is like that Ginga-san. Rune even mentioned on how everything in Ave's former home planet has reminded her greatly to her own world, the non-administrated world of Orusea in which always under a state of perpetual civil war. Rune has also mentioned on how the current state of Ave's home planet was actually worse than Southern Orusea's civil war, as many innocent people in which originated from another worlds were persecuted and killed there by its overzealous inhabitants after all…" calmly answered Teana while explaining her own thought over Ave's home planet at Ginga and Subaru afterwards. Ave on the other hand was only quietly listen at Teana's answer towards Ginga's question just now while taking another sip of cold drinking water from his glass at the same time.

Teana was definitely right, as Ave also remembered on how Runessa explicitly expressed her personal contempt when she witnessed those atrocities in which his old world's inhabitants have been perpetrating ever since Break The World occurred. Unlike the third newborn world in which Time-Space Administrative Bureau's non-administrated world number 97 previously belongs to, his old world was definitely walking towards its inevitable tragic demise, as multi-faceted conflicts has slowly but surely destroy it. Ave knew very well on how most if not all of humanity in which previously inhabiting his old world were undeniably selfish, as they masked their vile nature by acted as defenders of others while inadvertently trample over those people that unfortunately having different opinions, taste and point of views from them. Because of that, Ave also could somehow fully understood the reason behind Runessa's disdain when she witnessed the very result of those atrocities in which his former home planet's inhabitants have been committing.

Driven by jealousy towards those in which seemingly better than them in most or even every aspect of their own existences, humanity that has previously been inhabiting Ave's former home planet mercilessly hunt these new visitors that were arrived after Break The World inadvertently fused their own old world with multiple different alternative worlds in the process. These visitors in which previously existed only within the realm of fictional works were now appeared right in front of those inhabitants of Ave's former home planet with many positive aspects or traits that unfortunately enticed envy and hatred from them in the end. By the time Ave has briefly returned to his former home planet together with Fate, Teana, Runessa and Shari, perpetual conflicts against these visitors in which have been labelled as "Creation" already took place more than three years, as many of these "Creation" were victimized by it.

Together with Fate, Teana, Runessa and Shari, Ave decided to protect a group of refuges that comprised of multiple "Creations" and small number of people in which also happen to be victimized for choosing these aforementioned "Creations" over their own kind. Sometimes, even remembering those things have once again made Ave wondered on whether it truly worth to actually save those vile people in which inhabiting his former home planet after all. Since even without Break The World that has somehow drastically changed almost every aspect of logic and reality itself, his old world's humanity would still find an excuse to wage war among one another, as they indeed just creatures that found happiness by trampling and consuming other fellow human being under the pretext of helping them, unfortunately.

Those that have found comfort and purpose by siding with other "Creations" that survive this purge were now also obtaining power that would allow them to make a difference similar on how Ave himself has became another Time Diver by accepting Olivier Sägebrecht and Ayin Barshem's offer. While significantly outnumbered, they however still somehow manage to survive until Ave's brief visit to his former home planet together with Fate, Teana, Runessa and Shari, as it wasn't long before Time-Space Administrative Bureau has officially gave Special Duty Section 6 to intervene in this bloody conflict itself afterwards. In the end, Ave remembered very well on how these conflicts would soon escalated into one of the bloodiest war that Time-Space Administrative Bureau ever got involved with, as it was later on known as the eponymous Purge of Blood itself.

"I for some reason could understand Runessa's contempt on what have happened in my former home planet, Teana. Since not only her but also Vivio and Einhalt in which later on have got involved in this conflict also expressed similar apprehensiveness towards this entire situation after all…" calmly responded Ave back at Teana's answer towards Ginga's question just now, as he also mentioned on how Vivio and Einhalt were also shared similar sentiment to what Runessa herself felt when she witnessed those atrocities firsthand. "Did they say anything, Ave-san? I mean Vivio and Einhalt…" asked Subaru this time around, as she seems curious on what Vivio and Einhalt might had in mind when they witnessed these atrocities in which inhabitants of Ave's former home planet committed during Purge of Blood itself especially.

"They didn't say anything at all, Subaru. Even after they find out the true nature of their enemies, both Vivio and Einhalt still decided to fight for the sake of my former homeworld's future. Because of that, I for certain understood that Vivio and Einhalt never actually hold similar contempt in which Runessa had in mind when she witnessed such atrocities in which my former fellow humankind has committed after all…" calmly replied Ave back before he decided to also explaining what Vivio and Einhalt did even after they learnt the ugly truth behind his old world's humanity during Purge of Blood itself. "But aren't they also feel a little apprehensive when we need to fight Four Horsemen of Apocalypse in order to protect your old world, Ave? I heard Einhalt in particular was asking you and Vivio on whether it truly is worth to keep on defending this world after all…" asked Ginga this time around, as she also mentioned one particular fateful day in which Four Horsemen of Apocalypse descended into Ave's old world when its humanity use a fractured lesser Holy Grail of Makiri to summon them together with Walpurgis Nacht.

"Vivio and Einhalt did question me on whether this world is worth protecting after all? Especially after they witnessed those atrocities in which its inhabitants have committed against their own fellow humanity that choose to live their life together in harmony with other "Creations" instead…" answered Ave back, as he briefly paused his sentence midway while trying to remember about what Vivio and Einhalt did after they found their answer in the end. "I believe the answer that you gave Vivio and Einhalt have motivated them to fight, Ave. Since you never truly antagonize these people and always find that your former homeworld is worth protecting after all…" added Teana while reminding Ave on how he has helped Vivio and Einhalt to find their answer during Purge of Blood back then.

"I was only pointing out one or two things at both Vivio and Einhalt. Since back then, I also am searching for my own reason to keep on moving forward, Teana. Fortunately, Nanoha-san, Fate-san, Hayate-san, Reinforce and everyone else were there to support me in my search for answer, as I finally found it at the end of the conflict itself…" replied Ave back before he concluded his previously unfinished answer as well, in return. "Well, I remember that we in the end fought and defeated our enemies while ending Coalition of Old Governments' reign of terror aren't we, Ave-san? Especially after we found the answer that help us renew our resolve together back then…" responded Subaru this time around, as she affirmatively agree with the answer that Ave has just narrated a while ago. Teana and Ginga in the meantime were also gave the aforementioned young Time Diver, Ave J.C Takamachi an approval nod while smiling at him as well, at the same time.

"For now, let us continue our discussion about what happened during Purge of Blood back then for another time, as we should instead focus our energy and attention towards our next mission. What do you think about it, Subaru? Teana? Ginga-san?" suggested Ave in his reply towards Subaru's respond just now before he also asked her together with Teana and Ginga for their opinion as well, in return. "Gin-nē? Tea?" asked Subaru while somehow also agree with the suggestion that Ave has proposed them as well, at the same time. "Ave is actually right, Subaru. Since finding a way back home while solving the mystery behind this world's dying state is definitely our priority at the moment. Especially when prolonged stay in this aforementioned dying world itself would proven to be quite disadvantageous for us as well, after all…" replied Ginga back while mentioning on how their prolonged stay in this dying world has definitely started on becoming detrimental for them, unfortunately.

"For starter, we should together investigate the mysterious signal that has been previously detected before planning our next move afterwards. Although knowing that it has been located deep within the northernmost uncharted region out there, we should somehow expect heavy resistances from any unmanned Knightmare Frames or Armoured Troopers that might still patrolling across its border…" added Teana while calmly trying to remind Subaru, Ginga and Ave on how they should start with investigating this mysterious signal that has been detected previously. At the same time, Teana also reminding Subaru, Ginga and Ave over any hostilities that most likely would be directed to them when they tried to reach the aforementioned mysterious signal itself after all.

"It surely reassuring if Nanoha-san and first lieutenant Vita could also participate in this mission. Since they could help Erio and Caro to intercept any enemies from above while we infiltrate the northern border undetected together…" responded Subaru back before letting a small disappointed sigh out as well, shortly afterwards. "Well, Nanoha-san and Vita-san's presence are unfortunately necessary to guard our provisional headquarter, Subaru. Especially after Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers seem to have becoming a lot more aggressive in mounting their hostilities toward us…" explained Ave before he decided to also remind Subaru, the legendary Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Silver Ace that their provisional headquarter are currently might be in danger a lot more than them. Because of that, it would be more than necessary for more experienced personnel like Nanoha and Vita to guard their provisional headquarter instead of participating in this mission after all.

"I think, we should be doing just fine, Subaru. Since Erio and Caro are definitely capable of intercepting any enemies from above while we infiltrate the innermost area in which that mysterious signal came from. Although, I wouldn't deny that any aerial combat mage's presence would be helping us a great deal. Especially with Ave would most likely be part of the infiltration team itself, I believe…" added Ginga before she decided to also express her view on how another aerial combat mage's presence would greatly help. "I'm sure that you can convince commander Yagami to let probably Fate-san to join us, Ave. Especially with both Nanoha-san and Vita-san would be required to guard this provisional headquarter of ours…" remarked Teana this time around before stating that they should try to get Nanoha's best friend and fiancé, Executive Officer or Enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown on participating in this mission as well, after all.

"I'll try what I could to convince Hayate-san…I mean commander Yagami this evening, Teana. Although there is no guarantee that she would approve it though…" responded Ave back, as he also affirmatively agree with Teana's remark and request just now. "Thanks, Ave. Since I'm sure everything would work just fine with this particular arrangement after all…" thanked Teana while smiling back at Ave as well, in return. Both Subaru and Ginga would later on also thanked Ave with the former even asking for more detailed plan that would enable him on convincing his beloved older girlfriend and commanding officer, Hayate at the same time. "I would only let Hayate-san know that we need Fate-san's participation in this mission if possible, Subaru. Although for some reason, I have a feeling that she might already thought about it and planned something else altogether…" replied Ave back while simultaneously mentioning on how his older girlfriend and commanding officer, Hayate might have already planned something else after all.

"Well, commander Yagami is always full of surprise and I won't deny that. Nonetheless, her plan usually proven to be effective, as she always gave every minor details and small possibilities a careful deep thought while not forgetting to take our own situation into consideration as well, I believe…" affirmatively responded Ginga back, as she also seems to actually agree with Ave's reply as well, in return. "Since Gin-nē says so, I also think that would be the case, Ave-san. Because of that, we would definitely be fine even if Fate-san unable to participate in our mission, in the end…" added Subaru while reassuring that everything should definitely be fine, as they alone have been extensively experienced on dealing with this kind of mission or situation after all. Because of that, even if they were required to complete their mission alone, Subaru, Teana, Erio, Caro and Ginga would definitely more than capable of performing their duty just fine. Since they were indeed the best "Strikers" in which Time-Space Administrative Bureau's best instructor, Nanoha Takamachi has personally trained and nurtured after all.

Remembering on how his beloved adoptive older sister, Nanoha has personally train, taught and nurture Subaru, Teana, Erio, Caro and Ginga with care for one full year during their adventure together in Hayate's Lost Property Riot Force 6, Ave once again decided to trust their abilities as Time-Space Administrative Bureau's (TSAB's) first rate "Strikers" that would definitely allow them to complete any given missions and challenges flawlessly in the end. It was also when Ave decided to change his mind after he concluded his informal meeting with Subaru, Teana and Ginga, as he was heading towards Hayate's private quarter afterwards. This time around, instead of persuading her older girlfriend, Hayate to let Executive Officer or Enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown participated in their mission, Ave has decided to listen at Hayate's own thought and suggestion about it.

Once again, as multiple different decisions were made, none of them would drastically alter the predetermined fate of this dying world unfortunately. Nonetheless, each one of these decisions would guide Ave together with his new family, friends, allies and comrade in arms towards the ultimate answer that they have sought together in this world after all. It was when the final step that would led Ave together with his new family, friends, allies and comrade in arms have been put into motion, as soon enough, they would finally reach the very conclusion that would awaits them at the very end of their journey. Unbeknownst to Ave and everyone else however, the ultimate conclusion that awaits them at the end of their unexpected visit in this dying world would only acted as a new beginning for another journey across different eras and continuities. Since it was also when their new journey once again intertwine with multiple fragments of Ave's forgotten past that should no longer existed.

* * *

 **ED Theme Song:** KOE (Performed By: ASCA)

* * *

"Ugh! I promise that such thing would never happen again in the future. So, would you forgive me already, Vivio-dear?" pleaded Hayate while clasping both of her hands together before performing an apologetic Buddha gesture shortly afterwards. Vivio in which currently standing right in front of Hayate with both arms crossed to each other while wearing her St. Hilde Academy of Magic's middle school uniform was only let a small sigh out before she responded back at the said Queen of the Night Sky's apology, in return.

"There would be no next time if you acted carelessly like this, commander Yagami! During last year's Operation Reconquista, you also injured yourself while performing an advance-class projection with Eins-nē. You promised Ave-nii and myself that such thing won't happen again and yet you almost get yourself killed yesterday!" responded Vivio back while scolding at Hayate, as she genuinely worried and disappointed with the fact that she together with Reinforce Zwei were almost get killed yesterday. It was when Hayate could only let a small sheepish laugh while giving Reinforce Eins a quick "help me, please" pleading glance at her as well, simultaneously.

Reinforce Eins in return was only shook her head gently before she decided to telepathically respond back at Hayate's "help me, please" pleading glance as well, in return. "Miss Vivio is just worried that your recklessness might harm you in a long run meister Hayate. You should just listen at her for now and keep apologizing, since if I were in her position, I would definitely do the same as well…" telepathically suggested Reinforce Eins before letting her beloved meister, Hayate that she should just accept, listen and apologize to Vivio for her recklessness that almost get her and Reinforce Zwei killed yesterday. "Ugh…this truly is made me feel bad na. I wish Ave-kun, Lu-ko or Einhalt were here with me…" muttered Hayate alone under her breath, as she wished either one of those three were here with her to calm Vivio's down.

"Did you listen to me, commander Yagami? Mou! Mama said that it was disrespectful for not listening at others when they speaking…" scolded Vivio more, as for the second time in her life, the supposedly powerful Queen of the Night Sky, Hayate Yagami felt intimidated by someone that only roughly half of her age. "Yikes! When she truly angry, Vivio is as scary as or even scarier than Nanoha-chan. Ave-kun, Lu-ko, Einhalt, where are you? Help me here…Eins…" pleaded Hayate telepathically while she noticed that Reinforce Eins only shook her head gently before reiterating the exact same telepathic respond that she already gave her (Hayate) a while ago. Fortunately for Hayate, a soft knock was heard came from her private quarter's front door, as it manages to briefly made Vivio's scolding as well, at the same time.

"Excuse me, Hayate-san. I heard Vivio's voice loudly from here. Are you okay? Shall I visit you later instead?" calmly greeted and asked Ave from the other side of the door, as Hayate quickly sprinted to open the said front door while responding back at her beloved younger boyfriend's greeting and question as well, in return. "Ah! Don't go, Ave-kun! Vivio is here and she is now angry to me. Help me na…" pleaded Hayate back, as she open the aforementioned front door of her private quarter, revealing Ave in which only sheepishly grinned at her. "Mou! You are so mean Ave-kun! You seem totally enjoying this na…" pouted Hayate afterwards, as she was also staring at her younger boyfriend as well, simultaneously. It was when Ave decided to quickly shook his head before apologizing at his beloved older girlfriend and commanding officer, Hayate Yagami in which currently pouting at him, shortly afterwards.

"I'm sorry, Hayate-san. Since it actually is improper for me to intervene when Vivio was scolding you just now. Although, I must admit that it actually is quite rare to see someone that has became even scarier than Nanoha-san herself…" apologized Ave before mentioning that the currently angry Vivio was actually scarier than Nanoha for some reason. "Ugh…! You are actually spot on, Ave-kun. Since I currently could no longer argue back at Vivio after she scolded me just now na. Please help me…" acknowledged Hayate before she once again pleading her beloved younger boyfriend Ave to save her from Vivio's wrath, in return. Unfortunately for Hayate however, Vivio has already standing right behind her with both arms crossing right in front of her chest and letting a small disappointed sigh as well, at the same time.

"Please don't get Ave-nii involved in our conversation before, commander Yagami. Since he will definitely let your reckless behaviour go instead of pointing it out to you. Even though your reckless behaviour yesterday has in reality almost gave him a heart attack after all…" reminded Vivio before once again admonished Hayate for her reckless behaviour as well, shortly afterwards. It was when Ave couldn't help himself from letting a small chuckle out, as he saw Hayate once again clasping both of her hands and perform an apologetic Buddha gesture towards Vivio. Especially when it was also his very first time to see Vivio being a little scarier than her beloved Nanoha-mama, as she continued to scold Hayate.

"Uhm, what should I do, meister Ave? I wish to help meister Hayate, although personally I also am agree with everything that miss Vivio said just now…" telepathically asked Reinforce Eins, as she was asking Ave for any of his advice as well, simultaneously. Ave in which has just arrived decided to only shrugging both of his shoulders before he answered Reinforce Eins' question back, in return. "I don't think we should be meddling at Hayate-san and Vivio's heated exchange, Reinforce. Since for once, I couldn't help myself from agreeing Vivio's points and wish Hayate-san to act a little more careful next time around…" answered Ave back telepathically before he gave Reinforce Eins a reassuring smile of his as well, not long afterwards.

"I also agree with miss Vivio's reasoning, meister Ave. Nonetheless, it also is never entirely meister Hayate's fault that she and my younger sister was injured yesterday, since no one could predict such ambush in the first place after all…" telepathically replied Reinforce Eins back before voicing her thought on what happened to both Hayate and Reinforce Zwei yesterday. "Perhaps, you're right Reinforce. Since it also is partially my fault for not noticing their cunning tactics in advance. Still, Hayate-san should act a little more careful, as I also am remember on how she carelessly tried to project Grospoliner during Operation Reconquista even after you warned her, I believe…" responded Ave back telepathically, as he also decided to remind Reinforce Eins on how Hayate has also once injured herself by carelessly projecting Grospoliner, the King of All Swords in the past.

"I won't deny that, meister Ave. Although, in the meantime I also am sure that meister Hayate would reflect from these two blunders that she has committed and tried her best to not doing it again the future…" reassured Reinforce Eins back before she also smiled at her surrogate Lord, Ave, in return. It was when Ave also smiled back at Reinforce Eins before he once again turned his attention at Hayate and Vivio in which still arguing on what happened yesterday.

As he watched at those two arguing against one another, Ave remembered on how both Hayate and Vivio were actually possessing a somehow strong chemistry when they work, argue and fight together. Perhaps, it has anything to do with the fact that his beloved older girlfriend was the final Meister of the Night Sky while his beloved imōto-like adoptive niece was a clone of the last Saint King of the Cradle that once fought side by side together against the encroaching darkness in which threaten to swallow Old Belka completely. From the story that Reinforce Eins, Vita, Signum and Shamal has once told him, Ave remembered on how the Last Saint King of the Cradle, Olivier Sägebrecht once tried to fight the encroaching darkness that has completely swallowed several other neighbouring kingdoms such as Lanafír and Oolacile. Unfortunately, even with her beloved fiancé, Claus G.S Ingvalt and best friend, Wilfred Eremiah's help, the last Saint King of the Cradle, Olivier Sägebrecht still found it difficult to fend this incoming darkness off completely after all.

The previous or to be exact another version of Queen of the Night Sky was uncannily similar to his beloved older girlfriend and commanding officer Hayate has arrived from the land beyond the Death Eclipse itself before she offered her assistance at the beleaguered last Saint King of the Cradle, Olivier Sägebrecht afterwards. Kanae Kagurai, the aforementioned previous Meister of the Night Sky in which also hold the exact same Queen of the Night Sky-title in which Hayate has been currently holding with her decided to fight this encroaching darkness together with Olivier Sägebrecht, Claus G.S Ingvalt and Wilfred Eremiah despite of her own ailing health after the curse of the corrupted Tome of the Night Sky itself slowly but surely gnawing her own Linker Core.

During the final battle against Manus, Father of the Abyss, Kanae Kagurai together with Reinforce Eins and her faithful knights, Wolkenritter decided to sacrifice themselves in order to keep this encroaching darkness away from consuming everything in the end. Olivier Sägebrecht, Claus G.S Ingvalt and Wilfred Eremiah were later on built a stronghold that would kept this encroaching darkness away while at the same time never once forgotten of the sacrifice that their new dear friend made to ensure Old Belka's survival. It was when Ave remembered the forgotten part of this entire story that Reinforce Eins together with the Successor of the Purple Sky, Yuri Eberwein has told him in regards to what happened after Kanae Kagurai sacrificed her life to defeat Manus, Father of the Abyss despite knowing that no one would ever remembered her in the end.

Together with the Wolkenritter, Reinforce Eins has made a small wish. It was a wish that would transcend across countless ocean of stars and winter night skies before finding its way to finally becoming a symbol of hope and reality itself, afterwards. It was a small and simple wish to once again met, laugh and serve the very master that Reinforce Eins and the Wolkenritter have truly cherished dearly above anything else. Even if such meeting was a miracle such as billions of stars that wander across the winter night sky itself, such farewell in which Reinforce Eins and the Wolkenritter has experienced truly taught them about the true kindness of their master. Because of that, with prayer and wish that transcend beyond the endless skies of infinity itself, Reinforce Eins and the Wolkenritter could finally reunited with their beloved master, in which her soul has once again reincarnated as a young girl that they would forever love and cherished dearly above anything else, Hayate Yagami.

Since Hayate and Reinforce Eins' Linker Cores have completely melded with Ave's very own Linker Core during the Book of Darkness Incident, the three of them could somehow remember the exact same memories that Reinforce Eins herself together with the Wolkenritter has once experienced in the past. Similar to how Einhalt inherited those memories in which Claus experienced in his life or how Vivio slowly began to remember fragmented memories that Olivier Sägebrecht has experienced in her life as well, Hayate started to also recall those memories in which Kanae Kagurai has experienced in the past, as if those aforementioned memories were her very own memories after all. Nevertheless, unlike Einhalt that took quite a while before finally being able to come in term with her ancestor's past memories, Hayate already made up her mind to assert her own independence away from those past memories in which Kanae Kagurai experienced long time ago. In the meantime, Vivio has also decided to do the same when she slowly remembered Olivier Sägebrecht's memories by asserting her own independence from it (them).

Because of that, as he remembered on how Hayate and Vivio's ancestors, Kanae and Olivier were once fought together to defeat the encroaching darkness that would swallow the entire world of Old Belka completely, Ave couldn't help himself from letting a small chuckle out, as in the end their companionship has definitely been last forever after all. Simultaneously, Ave also started to think that perhaps his current presence might no longer necessary, as he already fulfilled his part of promise for rescuing Reinforce Eins from her inevitable tragic demise during Book of Darkness Incident. It was when his mind began to trail off, as Ave started to feel some kind of the third wheel when noticing on how Hayate and Vivio were also have one another despite of his official status as the said Queen of the Night Sky's younger boyfriend.

Nanoha and Fate undoubtedly have one another, as they truly cherish each other's companionship after all. Vivio has Einhalt while Fūka has Rinne. Hayate despite being his cute and adorable older girlfriend has people that truly care about her, namely her family such as Vita, Signum, Shamal, Zafira, Reinforce Eins, Reinforce Zwei and Agito together with her loved ones such as Nanoha, Fate, Vivio and Miura. Because of that, even without his presence, these people should definitely be fine, as they undoubtedly have already linked with unseparated strong bond that unlike him would last for this entire endless eternity itself. Because of that, as he started to realize that his presence might no longer necessary for his new family, friends, allies and comrade in arms, Ave couldn't help himself from feeling a little sad, as if the very place in which he truly belongs to was about to completely disappear.

"Are you okay, Ave-kun? Meister Ave? Ave-nii?" asked Hayate, Reinforce Eins and Vivio almost simultaneously, as they noticed on how Ave's expression was somehow look a little sad when he watched at both Hayate and Vivio's argument just now. "Ah! Eh? I am okay, Hayate-san, Reinforce and Vivio. Since it was just a little negative thought that I should never had in mind started to popped up and harass me for all the sudden…" replied Ave back while trying to reassure Hayate, Reinforce Eins and Vivio that he was totally fine after all. "Is it just a little negative thought, Ave-kun? Since I could feel a wistful pang in my heart just now. I'm sure, Vivio and Eins could also feel it as well na…" asked Hayate back while responding at Ave's reply just now, as she could definitely feel a wistful pang that her beloved younger boyfriend's felt just now.

"I for some reason could also feel it, Ave-nii. Since it felt like a profound sadness of someone that could no longer find his or her own place among those in which he or she truly love and cherish above anything else. What happened, Ave-nii? You should know that we would never leave you no matter what…" asked Vivio as well, while simultaneously letting her beloved older brother-like adopted uncle, Ave that she could somehow notice or even feel a wistful pang that he just felt not so long ago. "Is this negative thought has anything to do with a fear of loneliness, meister Ave? I apologize for not being tact when asking this question, as for some reason, I also noticed a slight hint of loneliness through my Linker Core just now…" calmly guessed Reinforce Eins, as she decided to also asking her beloved surrogate Lord a question as well, simultaneously.

Ave in return was only smiling at Hayate, Vivio and Reinforce Eins as he remembered on how perceptive they were when noticing, as well as understanding a little negative thought that has popped up in his mind just now. Since instead of reprimanded him for being negative, Hayate, Vivio and Reinforce Eins sought to understand the very reason that has made him sad and feel somewhat dejected at the same time. "I just remembered of a long forgotten memories that happens during the Sankt Kaiser Unification War and how silly for me to feel lonely for all the sudden. Especially when I started to realize that perhaps things would actually better if Break The World never happened in the very first place…" explained Ave while giving Hayate, Vivio and Reinforce Eins a sheepish yet at the same time sad smile as well, in return.

Thankfully, Hayate, Vivio and Reinforce Eins were sharp enough to actually take a notice that Ave has once again being a little paranoid about how he might end up losing his cherished new family, friends, allies and comrade in arms when he accidentally made an irreversible mistake. Hayate and Reinforce Eins in particular were able to sense such uneasiness within Ave's mind, as their Linker Cores were completely intertwine with his own Linker Core through an inseparable bond that Tome of the Night Sky's reformatted defense program, "Theos-De-Endrogram" has forever maintain to also keep NachtWal under control. Vivio on the other hand, was definitely perceptive enough to understand any dilemma that Ave felt, as she together with her beloved Ave-nii inherited the same blood and fragmented genetic memories from the last Saint King of the Cradle, Olivier Sägebrecht as well, after all. Especially after her beloved Ave-nii received a fraction of Olivier Sägebrecht's blood and genetic memories when he choose to became another Time Diver in the past.

Because of that, Hayate, Vivio and Reinforce Eins could somehow understood the dilemma that Ave faced currently, as they also once experienced similar thing as well, in the past. Hayate, in which has officially became Ave's beloved older girlfriend used to live alone until she met her family, the Wolkenritter and Reinforce Eins. Reinforce Eins herself also used to spent her entire life across what seemingly endless eternity alone until Hayate bestowed her with a wonderful name, the first "Blessed Wind", Reinforce Eins and free her from Book of Darkness' curse, the corrupted Defense Program that would forever haunt her and Wolkenritter's existence for the rest of eternity. Vivio on the other hand was alone, unwanted child that used to be just a mere clone made to activate Cradle of the Saint King itself. She was scared and lonely until a strong mage adorned in pure white barrier jacket arrived to save her, to free her from her torment and tormentor. It was for the very first time in her life, Vivio wished to be alive and quietly spend her peaceful days alone with these people that she love from the bottom of her sincerest heart.

At the moment, right in front of Hayate, Vivio and Reinforce Eins, Ave was also felt alone despite having his loving new family, friends, allies and comrade in arms around him. It was the exact same feeling that Hayate, Vivio and Reinforce Eins before experienced, as they knew very well on how painful such loneliness could be after all. It was also the exact same loneliness that both Nanoha and Fate previously experienced long before they met Hayate, Vivio and Reinforce Eins as they all remembered on how such loneliness has also gave those two strong motivation to help others in which suffered from it. In the end, it was through Nanoha and Fate's action that ultimately save them from such loneliness in the past, Hayate, Vivio and Reinforce Eins have decided to also help Ave face any loneliness that gnawing his mind at this very moment, as well as every now and then. Since it was also the one and only thing that they could do in order to repay Nanoha, Fate and more importantly Ave's kindness for saving them from the exact same loneliness in the past.

"It was silly and not silly at the same time, Ave-nii. Since you are no longer alone and would never be. Yet, you started to feel lonely when remembering about a past event that should have already been long forgotten, I believe…" replied Vivio back, as she was intently staring at her beloved Ave-nii's eyes with her own beautiful mismatched green and red eyes as well, in return. "I truly am aware that such choice to obtain the power of the king shall isolate its bearer forever, meister Ave. Nonetheless, such fate should never be yours alone to take and shoulder after all…" added Reinforce Eins while reassuring Ave that he was never be alone to begin with.

"I agree with Eins, Ave-kun. Since you should never think that you're just another third wheel. Especially after you have done so much to help us by taking and shouldering half of our burden away with you na…" calmly remarked Hayate, as she decided to pause her sentence for a brief moment before smiling at her beloved younger boyfriend, Ave as well, not long afterwards. "Hayate-san…" responded Ave back while staring at her beautiful eyes at the same time. It was when Hayate while smiling at her beloved younger boyfriend decided to continue her previously unfinished sentence and reassured him on how his own fate was something that he should be creating with his own hands after all. "Also, you are never meant to be alone, Ave-kun. Regardless to the power of kings that you inherited from Olivier-chan, it was never meant to isolate you from others, as such power should instead connect us together, I believe…" reassured Hayate, as she concluded her unfinished sentence as well, in return.

From the respond that Hayate, Vivio and Reinforce Eins gave him, Ave then started to realize on how he was once again worried about thing for a little too much after all. Perhaps, his power truly meant to isolate him from others. Yet, it doesn't mean that he should let it to have an absolute control over his own fate and end up isolating him from his new family, friends, allies and comrade in arms that he truly loved and cherished above everything in this countless multiple multiverse itself. Because of that, Hayate, Vivio and Reinforce Eins' respond has definitely reassured him that he would never be alone in his journey across this eternal reality itself after all. It was when Ave gave Hayate, Vivio and Reinforce Eins a reassuring smile of his before thanked them for encouraging him.

"Thanks for letting me know that I would never be alone, Hayate-san, Vivio, Reinforce. Since it definitely gave me strength and confidence to keep on moving forward despite of such fear that might still haunt me for every now and then…" thanked Ave, as he once again decided to give Hayate, Vivio and Reinforce Eins another reassuring smile of his, in return. "You're welcome, Ave-kun. Now if you could help me since Vivio's wrath is definitely scarier than Nanoha-chan's na…" replied Hayate back before she swiftly hides behind her beloved younger boyfriend back. "Ack! Commander Yagami is trying to escape! Can you hand her over to me, Ave-nii? Since I have yet finished talking…" demanded Vivio while giving both Ave and Hayate a somehow threatening Takamachi-style smile of hers as well, simultaneously.

"Reinforce? Help?" telepathically asked Ave before giving his faithful partner, Reinforce Eins a quick glance while hoping that she would help him to calm Vivio down. Sadly, Reinforce Eins was only gently shook her head before she telepathically responded back at her beloved surrogate Lord's plea just now. "Unfortunately, I am unable to help you in this matter, meister Ave. Since it actually is for meister Hayate's own wellbeing that I should let miss Vivio to scold her, as hopefully she would learnt not to fight recklessly like yesterday…" calmly responded Reinforce Eins back using her telepathic message, as she also shook her head as well repeatedly afterwards. It was when Ave only let a small sigh out before he turned his attention back to Hayate in which staring at him while being hopeful that he could somehow protect her from Vivio's wrath after all. Sadly for Hayate however, the only thing that she received from her beloved younger boyfriend Ave was a telepathic apology that indicates his inability to do so.

"I'm sorry, Hayate-san. Since I truly believes that listening at Vivio would be the best course of action for now. Good luck and Godspeed…" telepathically apologized Ave before he clasped both of his hands to perform an apologetic Buddha gesture as well, in return. It was when Hayate's face went pale, as she unsuccessfully tried to get away from Vivio's wrath after realizing that Ave and Reinforce Eins were unable to help her. "Ave-kun! Eins! Help me na!" once again pleaded Hayate telepathically, as Vivio has completely bound her using her Kaiserfarbe-coloured version of binding spell, "Arrester Chain". "I haven't done with you yet, commander Yagami. At least not until you promise me to take care of yourself more…" reprimanded Vivio, as she once again standing right in front of Hayate with both arms crossed right in front of her chest.

"I think you just need to promise Vivio that you will be extra careful and take a good care of yourself more in the future while apologizing at her as well, Hayate-san. Since only by doing so, you can actually get away from her wrath. Don't you agree with me, Reinforce?" telepathically suggested Ave while smiling at both Hayate and Reinforce Eins as well, in return. "I also agree with you this time around, meister Ave. Since only by promising miss Vivio that meister Hayate can somehow get away from her wrath after all…" telepathically added Reinforce Eins before she also simultaneously gave her beloved meister, Hayate an affirmative nod as well, not long afterwards. Hayate was about to telepathically respond back at both Ave and Reinforce Eins, as a soft knock was heard coming from the front door of her private quarter.

"Excuse me, commander Yagami. May I borrow Ave-san for a moment? Since instructor Takamachi has requested our presence together in the training ground as soon as possible…" asked Einhalt, as she entered Hayate's private quarter together with Miura afterwards. "Uhm, what happened with you Hayate-san? Why Vivio-san cast a strong binding spell on you?" innocently asked Miura while blinking for several times simultaneously. "It just to make sure that commander Yagami won't get away until she promised us to be more careful in the future, Miura-san. Also, you can definitely borrow Ave-nii and Eins-nē so that I can have a nice chat with commander Yagami privately, Einhalt-san…" calmly replied Vivio back before Hayate even had any chance to ask for help. "Uh…okay…" answered Miura back before she glanced at both Ave and Einhalt while asking them a question telepathically. "Is Vivio-san actually this scary when she angry, Einhalt-san? Ave-niisan?" meekly asked Miura using her telepathic message, as she indeed wondered on whether her best friend and rival, Vivio Takamachi can actually be this scary after all.

"Well, since Nanoha-san is definitely scary when someone angered her, it would not surprise me if Vivio end up becoming even scarier, Miura. Although, I would never expect her to scold the supposedly strong and imposing Hayate-san while tightly bound her using Arrester Chain…" telepathically replied Ave before he gave both Miura and her young Hegemon-girl companion, Einhalt Stratos another signature Takamachi-style smile as well, in return. "I remember that Olivier-san can actually be scary when she was angry, Miura-san. It seems Vivio-san has also inherited that particular trait from her as well, I believe…" telepathically added Einhalt, as she also sheepishly smiled at Miura and Ave while returning her gaze at her beloved Sankt Kaiser-girlfriend, Vivio afterwards.

"I think we should leave Hayate-san at Vivio's capable hand for now. Since none of us would like to see Hayate-san incurred Nanoha-san's wrath as well, after all…" replied Ave back on Hayate's behalf, as he once again smiled at both Einhalt and Miura as well, not long afterwards. "I believe t-that should be the best course of action, Ave-kun. Since I rather face Vivio's wrath alone without Nanoha-chan's na…" responded Hayate back before her face went even paler than before, as she heard Vivio began to crack both of her knuckles afterwards. "Urgh! Did I say that loudly…?" sheepishly asked Hayate, as her gaze met with Vivio's beautiful mismatched green and red eyes that has been definitely angry with her respond just now.

"It actually is quite loud and clear meister Hayate. Uhm, shall I call Shamal in case you need her?" calmly replied Reinforce Eins before she decided to also ask her beloved meister and Lord, Hayate on whether she should call Shamal after all. "I don't think it would be necessary to call Shamal-sensei, Eins-nē. Since a little bit of pain is good for commander Yagami, as she will remember not to take this matter lightly…" responded Vivio back before Hayate even had a chance to answer her faithful Unison Device, Reinforce Eins. It was when Ave, Einhalt and Miura reluctantly decided to excuse themselves, as they left Hayate, Reinforce Eins and Vivio alone afterwards. In the end, as Ave, Einhalt and Miura left Hayate's private quarter that has now becoming a secure bounded field thanks to Reinforce Eins' signature force-field spell, "Gefängnis der Magie" and they could heard multiple explosions echoed from it at the same time.

"Do you think that Hayate-san will be fine, Ave-niisan?" innocently asked Miura, as they left the building in which Hayate's private quarter was located. "She will be fine, Miura. Since Vivio won't actually hurt her, especially with Reinforce's presence around. Also, I personally think that Vivio would do a good job for letting Hayate-san know that her recklessness has made us worried…" replied Ave back while simultaneously reassuring Miura that it would definitely better to leave Hayate alone in Reinforce Eins and Vivio's capable hands after all. "Still, I actually feel bad for commander Yagami, as she was injured because of me, Ave-san. Do you remember that we actually retreated after I got injured when those Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers ambushed us?" politely reminded Einhalt back, as she was definitely feel guilty for letting Hayate to shoulder all the blame and face Vivio's wrath alone after all.

"I actually remember that, Einhalt. Although it wasn't entirely your or our fault that Hayate-san and Rein got injured after we retreated. None of us could ever predict that another Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerer would ambush Hayate-san and Rein after they manage to defeat two of them beforehand. Because of that, I definitely knew that both Hayate-san and Rein would never ever blame you for getting injured, as they still glad that we manage to retreat safely…" replied Ave back while reassuring the young Hegemon-girl Einhalt Stratos that Hayate and Reinforce Zwei would never blame her for what happened. "H-how do you know that, Ave-san?" once again asked Einhalt, as she was now stopped and intently staring at him with her beautiful mismatched purple and blue eyes, afterwards. It was when Ave smiled at her, as he answered the question that she, Einhalt Stratos has asked him just now.

"Partially because our Linker Cores are connected to one another, Einhalt. Even so, the more important thing that would allow me to understand Hayate-san is how I trusted her the most with every single one of her decision without even having a slightest doubt about them. Even if she made some mistakes for every now and then, we just work together to fix them and everything would just work fine in the end, I guess…" replied Ave back, as he gently stroke the said young Hegemon-girl's beautiful long silvery green hair as well, in return. "B-but still…" responded Einhalt back, as she tried to argue with Ave before he shook his head and once again smiled at her while responding back. "None of us are perfect, Einhalt. I in particular have always been reminded of this fact for countless times, even after I became another Time Diver by accepting Olivier-san and Ayin-san's offer in the past. Because of that, I don't want to see you blaming yourself for that, as we just need to fix our mistakes when accidentally made one, isn't it?" once again responded Ave back, as he somehow manage to reassure Einhalt to not blaming herself over what happened yesterday.

"I-I guess, you're right, Ave-san…" meekly replied Einhalt back, as she was blushing slightly at the same time. Ave was about to say something, as Miura decided to interrupt him instead. "Uhm, I hope you two still remember that we need to see Nanoha-san. Especially when she asked us to visit her as soon as possible, Einhalt-san, Ave-niisan…" reminded Miura before she was also blushing slightly when noticed on how the usually cool and calm Einhalt has becoming so cute and adorable when shyly replying at Ave's reassuring respond just now. It was when Einhalt quickly tried to hide her blushing cheeks by turning her face away from both Ave and Miura before responding back at her reminder as well, in return. "I agree with you, Miura-san. Shall we go now? Since it must be quite important for Vivio-san's mother to request our presences together. Don't you think so, Ave-san?" responded Einhalt back before she decided to also asking Ave another rhetorical question as well afterwards.

"You're right, Einhalt. Let us meet Nanoha-san first before we worried about Hayate-san and Vivio for now. Since I'm sure they were currently having a nice sparring session inside Reinforce's bounded field, Gefängnis der Magie after all…" answered Ave back before he reassured Einhalt that they should see Nanoha first before worrying about Hayate and Vivio, at least for now. "Hai, Ave-san…" affirmatively responded Einhalt back before she decided to follow Miura afterwards. It was when Ave started to remember the day when he was about to leave Oolacile, the Kingdom of Dusk behind and returned to his own era, as both Einhalt and Miura have currently been walking in front of him. Alone, he also remembered a simple message that Kanae Kagurai, Queen of the Night Sky on that era has delivered to him through a recorded message that Reinforce Eins kept with her.

"She told me to wait for her in the future, as across this vast ocean of winter night sky alone, Queen of the Night Sky and her blessed wind would definitely reunited with their benevolent loved one. Because of that, I actually am pretty sure that Kanae-san and Hayate-san is without doubt a same person that could also be considered as two separate personas as well, simultaneously…" muttered Ave alone under his breath before he decided to also let a small chuckle out before turning his attention back at both Einhalt and Miura in which currently already arrived right in front of the metal gate that would connect the second corridor of this provisional headquarter to the training ground. In the end, his new life as another Time Diver has taught him many things that he never previously experienced or even more importantly found precious in the past.

Yet, his encounter with his beloved older girlfriend, Hayate and the alternate version of hers in which also happen to be her predecessor, Kanae has definitely taught him the great importance to treasure every encounters that he has and would be experienced in this new life post-Break The World itself after all. Because of that, even if one day he were required to redo everything again from the very beginning, Ave would definitely be able to do it just fine in the end. Since those precious encounters and bonds that he has nurtured together with Nanoha, Fate, Hayate and the rest of his aforementioned new family, friends, allies and comrade in arms would always be there to give him strength regardless to each of every conclusion that he together with everyone else would reach as perhaps another new beginning one day.

 _To Be Continued…_


	31. Episode 26

**Episode 26**

~ Myth The Holds An End (Part V) ~

These Bonds That Connect Us Together

* * *

"Okay, why are we here again, Einhalt? I thought Nanoha-san is only wish to see us…" calmly asked Ave, as he currently was equipping his modified Barrier Jacket that once used during Midsummer Night Incident to destroy the Iris Group's remnants and their eponymous Satellite Cannon. This modified Barrier Jacket was known as Eternal Sacred Argent Mode was created using the available record of Platinum Dragon Lord's amour set that Reinforce Eins has stored neatly in three of Tome of the Night Sky's pages. A noticeable differences from the previous Sacred Argent Mode in which Ave personally used until before the final assault at Cradle of the Saint King during JS Incident was its bulkier and seemingly heavier appearance that provide Ave with better protection against his enemies' attack. It was in reality works flawlessly with his unique "Projection" magecraft, as this Eternal Sacred Argent Mode of his Barrier Jacket provides him with absolute protection when Ave replicated those weapons for his own disposal using the aforementioned "Projection" magecraft itself.

"Uhm, I also never actually heard that instructor Takamachi would expect us to do any actual combat practice, Ave-san. Although, I personally find this kind of arrangement to be quite interesting after all…" meekly replied Einhalt back before she decided to get her Kaiser Arts-stance ready simultaneously afterwards. "Probably won't be as interesting as Hayate-san and Vivio's unscheduled spar inside Reinforce's bounded field, Gefängnis der Magie, Einhalt. Nonetheless, it would definitely provide me with an unusually useful insight regarding to our would be new allies, I believe…" responded Ave back, as he also mentioned on how their unscheduled spar might not be as interesting as the one that Hayate and Vivio were currently doing under Reinforce Eins' close supervision. It was when Einhalt couldn't help herself from letting a small chuckle out, as she decided to remind Ave on how the unscheduled spar between Hayate and Vivio started in the first place.

"In order to alleviate her beloved meister, commander Yagami from incurring Vivio-san's wrath, Eins-san has proposed that they settle their dispute in magical combat simulation instead. Again, Vivio-san being instructor Takamachi's daughter quickly agree with this proposal, as commander Yagami saw this opportunity to hone her skill in close-quarter-combat further. Because of that, they currently are fighting against each other inside Eins-san's bounded field while we fight against our opponents in this unscheduled spar that instructor Takamachi has arranged for us, Ave-san…" reminded Einhalt back while explaining the reason behind Hayate versus Vivio's unscheduled magical combat simulation in which currently took place inside Reinforce Eins' bounded field, Gefängnis der Magie. "Ah, I see. No wonder Reinforce have sent me multiple telepathic messages about how Hayate-san's close-quarter-combat skill has been exponentially improved just now. It probably has something to do with the unscheduled magical combat simulation that she currently participated with Vivio, I believe…" responded Ave back before he decided to turn his attention back to his (their) opponents as well, in return.

Einhalt in the meantime was only affirmatively nodding back at Ave before she decided to also turned her attention back to her (their) opponents in which also already preparing themselves as well, simultaneously. "By the way, Ave-san. Have you previously saw those equipments that our opponents equip around their waists? They seem to be quite heavy and would theoretically hinder their movements instead…" politely asked Einhalt while mentioning a pair of large canisters that her opponents worn around their hips. "Perhaps, I saw that from my old life before, Einhalt. Nonetheless, from the information that Nanoha-san and Vita-san have given me before, these equipments have allow their users to perform a three-dimensional manoeuvre that would allow them surpassing their limitation of their own movement albeit temporarily. It seems extremely useful to actually outmanoeuvre larger enemies such as wyvern or dragon, I believe…" replied Ave back, as he also mentioned on how those canisters around his opponents' waists were used to propel and manoeuvre themselves around their enemies.

"Is that why first lieutenant Vita said that these equipments were temporarily enough to give aerial combat mages or authentic Old Belka's knights quite a trouble, Ave-san? Since from your explanation, it seems to function like how we ground combat mage use mana to propel ourselves to the sky when fighting any aerial combat mage…" once again asked Einhalt, as she was referring her opponents' method to be quite similar to what Vivio did when she fought Nanoha during the official Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Battle Arts Exhibition or the Battle Tactics Symposium a year ago.

"Now that you mention it, Einhalt. I just remembered on how Vivio used to propel herself by utilizing those mana that has been stored in her legs instead of flying until when both Sacred Heart and Asteion were installed with fight assistance program that I together with Taurus Silver has successfully developed afterwards…" answered Ave back, as he also mentioned on how Vivio once used to compensate her inability to fly and perform complex aerial manoeuvre by creating solidified mana as jumping platform to spring or propel herself if no sufficient walls or solid surfaces present around her. It was only after she and Einhalt had their respective faithful Devices, Sacred Heart and Asteion upgraded with flight assistance program that Vivio, as well as Einhalt could finally fly before in the end also learnt to perform a complex aerial manoeuvre as well, not long afterwards.

"It was quite easy to perform and would definitely useful against a full-fledge aerial combat mage once you get used of doing it, Ave-san. Now, shall we face our opponents and defeat them together before this entire unscheduled magical combat simulation getting dragged way too long than how it used to be?" replied Einhalt back before she once again turned her attention towards their enemies and executed her first strike shortly afterwards. Their opponents in which happen to be no other than Eren Yeager and Mikasa Ackerman quickly use their respective vertical manoeuvring equipments to dodge Einhalt's signature attack spell, the Hegemon Sky-severing Knuckle or "Haō Dankū Ken" before aiming her nape using their respective fortified blades simultaneously. Luckily for Einhalt, her faithful Device, Asteion decided to instantly cast an Old Belkan shield-type defensive spell, "Panzerschild" in order to protect Einhalt's nape from Eren Yeager and Mikasa Ackerman's fortified blades.

"Not so fast, buddy!" shouted Ave, as he projected an unnamed two-handed greatsword before throwing it at Eren Yeager and Mikasa Ackerman's direction. Both Eren and Mikasa were then forced to dodge the incoming two-handed greatsword by performing another aerial manoeuvre using their vertical manoeuvring equipments before shifted their attention as well towards Ave in which now has projected another unnamed two-handed greatsword in the meantime. "Thanks for saving my life just now, Tio, Ave-san…" thanked Einhalt, as she glanced on the top-right corner of her HUD before letting a small relieved sigh as well, shortly afterwards. "My HP is still full, as it seems none of their attacks have successfully wound me. Nevertheless, I should be extremely careful, as such attack would instantly reduce my HP to zero in one hit…" muttered Einhalt alone under her breath, as she unconsciously rubbing her nape using her free left hand simultaneously.

"You're welcome, Einhalt. However, these opponents aren't someone that we should be taken lightly. Especially after what they did to you just a moment ago…" warned Ave while responding back at the said young Hegemon-girl, Einhalt Stratos as well, in return. "I agree with you, Ave-san. They are trained to fight and kill, as a single mistake could have me killed outright, I believe…" affirmatively replied Einhalt back before she once again readying herself to face Mikasa in which happen to be the one currently closest to her. Ave on the other hand decided to keep Eren busy by exchanging blows after blows using his projected unnamed two-handed greatsword, as hopefully he would provide Einhalt with an opportunity to focus her entire strength and attention towards Mikasa by doing so.

Mikasa tried to end her duel with Einhalt as swiftly as possible, as she decided to dual-wield both of her fortified blades before attacking her opponent, the said young Hegemon-girl herself head on. Einhalt in the meantime quickly raised both of her arms and blocked the incoming flurry of Mikasa's fortified blades while simultaneously casting her field-type defensive spell, Position of Steel Body "Fang Mountain" or "Kōtai no Kata "Gazan"" that would also turned her body hard as steel. Soon enough, Einhalt successfully snapped Mikasa's fortified blades into half, as the aforementioned field-type defensive spell, Position of Steel Body "Fang Mountain" or "Kōtai no Kata "Gazan"" that she executed while blocking her opponent's relentless assaults has somehow manage to completely shatter both of Mikasa Ackerman's fortified blades in the process.

"She is tough. Perhaps even tougher than those man-eating titans that Eren and I previously fought together…" muttered Mikasa alone under her breath before she decided to leap back and gave herself a considerable safe distance away from her opponent, the young Hegemon-girl, Einhalt Stratos herself at the same time. "I shouldn't let my guard down. Even after I manage to completely snap those blades of hers, Mikasa-san still is a dangerous opponent that could kill me with such broken blades after all…" muttered Einhalt alone as well under her breath, as she instead decided to get her Kaiser Arts-battle stance ready at the same time. It was when they were staring at one another for brief moment before once again resume their fight afterwards.

In the meantime, as a magical combat simulation between Ave and Einhalt versus Eren and Mikasa rage on within the simulated environment that Brave Duel System has created for them, Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Ace of Aces, Nanoha Takamachi and her closest colleague in Aerial Tactical Instructor Corps or Supreme Air Force "Aggressor", Knight of the Iron Hammer, Vita Yagami were continuously watch over how the said magical combat simulation progressed while gathering any valuable data from it, simultaneously. It was around when Einhalt and Ave manage to corner their respective opponents, Mikasa and Eren for the second time within these six minutes window after this magical combat simulation began, Vita decided to voice her own thought over it while hoping to get Nanoha's second opinion as well at the same time.

"I thought they would be in trouble. In the end, Ave and Einhalt were more than capable of not only defending themselves but also corner their opponents as well…" stated Vita, as she kept on monitoring the entire magical combat simulation between Ave and Einhalt against Eren and Mikasa simultaneously. "Both Eren-kun and Mikasa-chan were quite skilful, as they even manage to gave us trouble, Vita-chan. Because of that, it actually is surprise me when Ave-kun and Einhalt-chan could somehow corner them with their simpler strategy instead…" responded Nanoha back while mentioning on how surprised she was when noticed Ave and Einhalt have somehow manage to gain an upper hand against both Eren and Mikasa in this magical combat simulation itself, after all. "Beats me, Nanoha. Since I also never expect them to be in trouble when fighting Einhalt and Hayate's errand boy, Ave. Especially after they gave us a lot of trouble during our morning spar not so long ago…" added Vita in her reply towards Nanoha's respond just now. Especially after she remembered on how Eren and Mikasa were somehow strong enough to keep up with the more experienced Nanoha and Vita herself.

"Still, I'm sure both Ave-kun and Einhalt-chan have also trained very hard ever since we all got involved in these seemingly endless conflicts across different multiverse itself, Vita-chan. Because of that, it won't surprise me if they are now as strong as or even stronger than us. Similar to how Vivio has once successfully defeated me in the past…" replied Nanoha back, as she decided to express her reasoning towards Vita as well, in return. "Tsche! It wasn't long from when these little runts are still under our protection and guidance. Now, these aforementioned little runts' strength and combat finesse alone started to potentially rival our own strength and combat finesse, Nanoha. It makes me happy and worried at the same time, if ye ask me…" acknowledged Vita in her respond towards Nanoha's reply just now before she was also decided to address any issue that would potentially concern her mind as well, at the same time.

"Isn't actually a good thing for them to improve their strength and combat finesse exponentially, Vita-chan? Since we are currently fighting this seemingly endless conflicts that keep on emerging after Break The World occurred. The one that Hayate-chan and Vivio often personally refer as the third newborn world's version of Warhammer 40K, I believe…" added Nanoha while mentioning on how Ave, Einhalt and Vivio's improving strength as well as combat finesse should be more beneficial for their survival in this newborn eternal reality in which conflicts seemingly never ceased to exist after all. "Heh, I never expect you to remember that, Nanoha. Again, it was Vivio that introduced Warhammer 40K before Hayate, Signum and Eins get hooked into it. Back to the main topic though, I believe our current situation is a lot more similar to the one took place on the other side of the mirror, albeit slightly better than that, Nanoha…" responded Vita back before she let a small grin out at her fellow Time-Space Administrative Bureau's (TSAB's) instructor afterwards.

"You're right, Vita-chan. I remembered on how the situation was quite bad on the other side, as we literally fought for the survival of both worlds together. We even get Amita-san, Kyrie-san, Stern-chan and others involved in this conflict, in which supposedly unrelated to them in the first place, a Midsummer Night Incident after all…" replied Nanoha back while reminiscing the aforementioned Midsummer Night Incident in which she severely injured back then. Simultaneously however, Nanoha also remembered on how this injury that she suffered might actually took place only in one of those possibilities that exist within those expanded parallel continuities prior to Break The World itself, as some of those memories that she remembered were never as vivid as both Fragment of Darkness Incident and Jail Scaglietti Incident after all.

Nanoha has previously discuss this matter with her beloved adopted younger brother, Ave and the last Saint King of the Cradle herself, Olivier Sägebrecht, as she suspected that those memories were actually belong to the other version of her in which used to exist in parallel universes out there. Nevertheless, even her adopted younger brother, Ave and the last Saint King of the Cradle, Olivier Sägebrecht were unable to determine the main reason behind those multiple overlapping past memories that she sometimes remembered. The only theory that Ave and Olivier could somehow came up with was the fact that Nanoha has slowly in the process of becoming another Singularity when she got afflicted or branded by Stigmata of the Accursed Wanderer. In the end, not only Nanoha alone but also the rest of her friends, family, allies and comrade in arms were getting afflicted or branded by Stigmata of the Accursed Wanderer, as they started to remember multiple different versions of their own past as well shortly afterwards.

Even Vivio and Einhalt were also experienced similar phenomenon in which they started to vaguely remember past events or experiences that supposedly never took place in their original and fixed timeline. Back then, Ave together with Hayate and Reinforce Eins were decided to investigate this aforementioned phenomenon further while trying to understand any significant meaning behind such overlapping past memories that they also somehow experienced as well, in the same time. Unfortunately, Nanoha also remembered very well on how Ave, Hayate and Reinforce Eins' investigation has unable to reveal anything new beyond everything that they already knew previously. Because of that, they have decided not to continue with it for the time being, as there were more pressing matters that required their immediate attention after all.

"Still, we manage to defeat our enemies together aren't we, Nanoha? Those remnants of so called Iris Group in which consist of several W-Series androids and their creators, Phil Maxwell. I can only remember vaguely on how they were somehow related to a certain Special Task Manoeuvre Squad that belongs to the parallel world's defunct Earth Federation, Shadow Mirror if not mistaken…" responded Vita back, as she mentioned the situation of a certain parallel world that they once visited in the past. It was the world that has been described by Ave, Hayate and Reinforce Eins as something in which happens to be "so far, yet so close" for them.

"It took us quite some times to defeat them, Vita-chan. Since they aren't the only enemies that we actually face over there after all…" replied Nanoha back while simultaneously reminded Vita on how Iris Group's W-Series and their parent organization, Special Task Manoeuvre Squad, Shadow Mirror were not the only enemy that they fought back then. It was when Vita clicked her tongue, as she remembered these enemies in which Nanoha has tried to remind her just now. Especially when these enemies were happen to be the main reason in which completely destroy the aforementioned parallel world that they visited together in the past. "Those invaders that emerge from Fabula Fores has completely destroyed almost everything and in that particular world, no one were able to fight them other than Shadow Mirror and their famed Iris Group, I believe. Unfortunately, they end up wished for perpetual warfare in which their existence can be justified completely after all…" added Vita while scoffing over the irony on how this parallel world's defender has end up becoming its own enemy in the end.

Nanoha was about to respond at Vita's scoffing remark just now when she heard a loud crash across the simulation chamber in which her beloved adopted younger brother Ave and Einhalt currently fought against Eren and Mikasa in an unscheduled magical combat simulation. "I think we have the result already, Vita-chan. Shall we have a look?" cheerfully asked Nanoha, as the said petite Knight of the Iron Hammer, Vita was only letting a small shrug and sigh out before responding back at her as well, in return. "I'm sure the result is what we have predicted together before. Nevertheless, it still is interesting to see how bad these two get beaten by our Hayate's errand boy and his little Hegemon-girl partner after all…" responded Vita back while grinning at Nanoha, as she also simultaneously voiced her interest to find out on how bad Eren and Mikasa has been beaten in this unscheduled magical combat simulation as well, simultaneously.

From the compact console in which multiple high definition hologram screens were displayed right in front of them, Nanoha and Vita saw those calculated damages and simulated injuries in which those four combatants, Ave, Einhalt, Eren and Mikasa were currently suffering after the first round of this unscheduled magical combat simulation has ended. The result however has somehow manage to surprise both Nanoha and Vita, as they saw how Ave and Einhalt were also suffered from several bone fractures across their entire body despite winning the first round of this aforementioned unscheduled magical combat simulation. Einhalt in particular even also suffered from a simulated sensation of mild concussion and cranial bruising that slightly impair her vision as well as balance, at the same time.

"This is quite an unexpected outcome even when those two won against Eren and Mikasa, Vita-chan. Since it surely proves us on how extremely skilful both Eren and Mikasa are, despite not being a mage or combat cyborg…" remarked Nanoha, as she decided to deactivate the DSAA's Brave Duel System and conclude this unscheduled magical combat simulation afterwards. "I agree with you, Nanoha. With such potential from those two, we can start to ask for their temporary assistances in order to investigate this dying world, I believe. Since to be frankly with ya, we all kind of experiencing a personnel's shortage after being stranded here and have that Fabula Fores, I mean Crossgate suddenly shut itself completely for no apparent reason…" affirmatively responded Vita back before she decided to also mention on how necessary for them to recruit more temporary personnel at this very crucial moment after all.

"I'm sure that won't be the case for much longer, Vita-chan. Especially with a possibility that both Eren-kun and Mikasa-chan might agree to join our investigation team, as their participation would greatly help us after all…" reassured Nanoha in her reply towards Vita's question just now. Vita on the other hand was only letting a small sigh out before personally decided to also remind her instructor colleague, Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Ace of Aces, Nanoha Takamachi that they might need to convince both Eren and Mikasa first. "I understand that ya might already thrilled with the idea of those two joining us, Nanoha. Still, remember that we still need to convince those two first, as it might not be easy to do so in reality…" reminded Vita while responding back at Nanoha's reply, in return. Nanoha was about to reply back at Vita's reminder just now when Hayate together with Reinforce Eins and Vivio enter the training ground together, as their arrival has somehow startle both the aforementioned Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Ace of Aces and petite Knight of the Iron Hammer themselves, simultaneously.

"Ah! Nanoha-mama!" cheerfully greeted Vivio, as she sprinted, tackle and hug her beloved Nanoha-mama afterwards. "Ah, welcome back, Vivio. How is your friendly spar goes with Hayate-chan?" gently asked Nanoha while not forgetting to smile at her beloved daughter, Vivio as well, in return. "It was ended in draw. However, I manage to force commander Yagami on performing unison with Eins-nē before she started to overpower me afterwards…" explained Vivio in her reply towards Nanoha's question just now, as she was also mention on how the perfect "Unison" in which both Hayate and Reinforce Eins have successfully performed manage to overpower her in one-on-one combat, unfortunately. "I truly do understand that, Vivio. Since Hayate-chan is extremely powerful when she performed a perfect unison with either Eins or Rein. Because of that, I never actually encourage anybody to spar with her when she is in such mode after all…" acknowledged Nanoha back, as she also reaffirmed Vivio's explanation over how extremely powerful the unison-ed Nanoha and Reinforce Eins are at the same time.

"Actually, Eins and I were lucky, as we are still somehow manage to initiate our unison together. If Vivio is happen to be slightly faster, I most likely would have lost completely, as my cross-range and close-quarter-combat skills aren't as good as her na…" added Hayate while simultaneously gave Vita a playful hug as well when commenting at Nanoha and Vivio's friendly exchange just now. "Thanks for complimenting her, Hayate-chan. What is your thought on Vivio's combat finesse before you performed a unison with Eins if I may know?" politely responded Nanoha back before she decided to also ask her best friend, in which also happen to be her commanding officer, Hayate Yagami a question as well, in return.

"She definitely is powerful and gave me a lot of trouble before I decided to perform a unison with Eins. I'm sure that both Fate-chan and yourself have already trained her well to face this brave new world, Nanoha-chan. That's my thought when she manage to neutralize all of my cross-range and close-quarter-combat attacks, as from that alone, I was certain on how Vivio's combat finesse shall never be taken lightly na…" cheerfully answered Hayate back, as she decided to also complimenting Vivio's strength, skill and combat finesse as well, at the same time. It was when Vivio blushed slightly in embarrassment as Hayate's compliment has truly made her happy after all.

"T-thanks for praising me commander Yagami. Still, it won't make me forgive you for being reckless in battle like before. At least not until you admit and promise me not to do that again…" responded Vivio back while playfully told Hayate that she still hasn't forgive her for being reckless unfortunately. It was when Hayate only sheepishly grinned at Vivio before once again clasping both of her hands and perform an apologetic Buddha gesture afterwards. "I truly am sorry for being reckless, Vivio. Why won't you forgive me even after all na?" playfully apologized Hayate while asking her favourite imōto-like niece, Vivio on why she has yet forgave her for inadvertently endangering her own as well as Reinforce Zwei's life the day before.

"Uhm, I think because you might still ended up acting reckless again, meister Hayate that miss Vivio has yet forgave you for that…" calmly and meekly added Reinforce Eins, as she also explained the most likely reason on why the little Sankt Kaiser-girl, Vivio hasn't yet forgave Hayate for her recklessness after all. "Eins-nē is actually right, commander Yagami. If I easily forgive your recklessness, you might end up doing it again and make the rest of us worried. Especially, Ave-nii would extremely worried about you…" replied Vivio back while mentioning on why she has yet forgave Hayate for her recklessness, in return. It was when Hayate pouted slightly before she turned her attention towards Nanoha, as well as Ave and Einhalt that has just came out from their respective simulation chambers.

"Nanoha-chan, Ave-kun, Einhalt…please help me na…" telepathically pleaded Hayate, as she was hoping that Nanoha, Ave or Einhalt would defend her from Vivio's anger in return. Unfortunately for Hayate, Nanoha was only smiling before calmly shook her head while Ave and Einhalt were too exhausted after they suffered from those simulated crash injuries in which both Eren and Mikasa have inflicted to them just now. "This time around, I won't be able to defend you, Hayate-chan. Especially when Vivio is currently has every right to get angry with you after all…" calmly responded Nanoha back with her own telepathic message as she also smiled at her as well simultaneously. For some reason however, Hayate found that Nanoha's supposedly gentle smile to be quite scary, as she nervously turned her gaze towards the currently exhausted Ave and Einhalt while waiting for their respond instead.

"While I also think that Vivio is right to get all angry with you, Hayate-san. I believe, she should let you go as well this time around. Especially after she fought you in magical combat simulation before…" added Ave, as he expressed his own thought on whether Vivio should now forgave Hayate for being reckless or not. Especially after she confronted her with both arguments and one-on-one magical duel this early afternoon. "Uhm, if Ave-nii said so…" reluctantly responded Vivio back before she turned her gaze at him as well afterwards. It was when her beautiful mismatched green and red eyes met with her beloved Ave-nii's equally beautiful dark emerald green eyes as well, as she let a small sigh out and smiled at him as well, in return. "So, will you forgive me now, Vivio? Since Ave-kun has also asked you to do so, as well na?" meekly asked Hayate, as she tried to ask the currently seems to be scary Vivio on whether she has decided to forgive her or not.

"Vivio-san has already forgave you for being reckless, commander Yagami. She just worried that something bad might happens to you because of that. I hope you are willing to understand that or at the very least take Vivio-san's concern into a consideration…" added Einhalt as well, as she decided to also letting a small relieved sigh out after Nanoha and Vita deactivate the crash simulation program in which previously used to simulate any injuries during the unscheduled magical combat simulation not so long ago. "Still, you have done that to protect Ave-san and myself yesterday. Because of that, I would never blame you and thank you very much for protecting us, commander Yagami…" thanked Einhalt almost as instantly as she finished her sentence, as it was through her thanking Hayate for letting her together with Ave escape yesterday that Vivio could finally understand more about what happened. Because of that, Vivio also now understood on how both Hayate and Reinforce Zwei were injured in order to protect Ave and Einhalt's escape, as if not because of their valiant effort alone, Vivio's beloved Ave-nii and Einhalt-san might no longer be here with her now.

"I know that, Einhalt-san. Still, I wish not for commander Yagami to get injured in the process, as when such thing happens, it only sadden the very people that she tried to protect in the first place after all…" argued Vivio back, as Einhalt realized that her beloved younger Sankt Kaiser-girlfriend's argument definitely has a valid point. Nevertheless, Einhalt also understood that Hayate wished only to protect those people in which she truly loves and cherishes dearly above anything else in these countless multiple multiverses itself after all. Because of that, she has somehow acted recklessly without even realize that it made other worried about her instead. Einhalt also once did similar things in the past before she realized that her action has instead made others worried about her wellbeing and happiness unfortunately.

While Hayate's circumstances were definitely different from her, Einhalt could somehow empathize with the good intention that she had in her mind. Since those aforementioned circumstances alone were originated from her desire to protect those in which she truly loves and cherishes from the bottom of her sincerest heart after all. It was when such desire alone has unfortunately made Hayate to act reckless, as she was also perhaps end up forgetting that others would be saddened if something bad happens to her. Because of that, Vivio's anger and frustration, as well as Ave's unspoken disappointment has once again reminded her, as well as Einhalt personally on how their loved one wished only for them to be safe and happy, as much as how they would also be wished for the same thing after all. It was definitely a valuable lesson in which both Einhalt and Hayate has learnt today, as they once again remember on how others would also feel sad if something bad does happen to them.

"For me, I only wish that Hayate would consult us first before she decided something. Since it has already became a habit for her to shoulder this entire burden alone. Even after Ave and Vivio promised her to shoulder some of the aforementioned burden with them as well, in the past…" remarked Vita, as she decided to also remind her beloved meister or Lord, Hayate about the promise that Ave as well as Vivio made in their respective past timelines to shoulder half of Hayate's burden with them. It was when Hayate sheepishly laughed as she remembered about the said promise that Ave and Vivio has made before in their respective past timelines while Reinforce Eins only blushed slightly in embarrassment, as it also happens to be the same promise in which her surrogate Lord, Ave has made for her when he decided to take the Book of Darkness' darkness with him by reformatting its supposedly corrupted Defense Program, NachtWal with Tōma Kamijō's help.

"A, ha, ha, ha. You got me on that Vita, as it definitely made me feel guilty to make everyone worried na…" sheepishly replied Hayate back while simultaneously laughed at her dearest petite Knight of the Iron Hammer as well, in return. "Then, you just need to promise us not to act recklessly and ended up endangering your life as well, Hayate. Would you be able to do that?" asked Vita while responding at her beloved meister or Lord, Hayate Yagami shortly afterwards. "I'm not sure if there would be no more situation that require me to fight recklessly like before and put my life on the line. One thing that I can promise you however, I would try my best to also entrusting my wellbeing and safety to you all, as only by doing so, we could protect one another while still defeating our enemies together na…" answered Hayate back, as this time around, she promised Vita, Vivio, Nanoha, Einhalt, Ave and Reinforce Eins to no longer fight recklessly while shoulder her entire burden alone without asking for their help first.

"You should have just promised us that earlier, commander Yagami. Since Einhalt-san and I are more than willing to also support you, as much as how we have always support Ave-nii up until now…" responded Vivio back before she happily acknowledge Hayate's promise as well, in return. "You're not alone in this endless journey across the infinite eternal realities itself, Hayate-chan. Because of that, it would definitely fine for you to actually depend on us from every now and then, as we were more than happy to help…" reaffirmed Nanoha while gently smiling at Hayate as well, simultaneously. "I-I will also without fail protect you, commander Yagami. Since you can definitely count on me for that…" promised Einhalt as well, as she gave Hayate a reassuring affirmative nods as well, not long afterwards. Reinforce Eins and Vita in the meantime was only smiling at their beloved meister or Lord, as they also reaffirming their promise to always protect her forever and ever.

"From the day when we first met, I already made a promise to take half of your burden with me, Hayate-san. Because of that, I will always protect and support you, as it was also the promise that I made from the fateful day when we met back then. Since I truly love you more than anything in this world and wish only for your safety, wellbeing and happiness alone, Hayate-san…" promised Ave telepathically, as he smiled at Hayate as well at the same time. It was when his older girlfriend in which also happen to be his commanding officer, Hayate Yagami only blushed slightly in embarrassment before she responded back at his promise while gently smiling at him as well, in return. "Thanks for letting me know that, Ave-kun. Since it truly means a lot for me although I'm sure that you also love Eins, Einhalt, Vivio, Fūka and Rinne as much as you love me na…" telepathically responded Hayate back while playfully grinning at her beloved younger boyfriend, Ave as well, in return.

"A, ha, ha, ha. That is awkward Hayate-san and I will definitely get you back for that in the future…" replied Ave back telepathically before he let a small laugh that confused Vivio, Einhalt and Vita out at the same time. Nanoha and Reinforce Eins instead have somehow managed to understand about the general content of Ave and Hayate's telepathic conversation, as they were definitely perceptive enough for that. Reinforce Eins in particular has been able to understand their conversation more accurately, as her existence was forever connected with Ave and Hayate via their merged Linker Cores after all. Because of that, even before Hayate decided to explain everything and thanked them for expressing their support at her, Nanoha and Reinforce Eins already quietly made up their mind to always support Hayate's endeavour by protecting her without fail.

In the end, it was through those promises that they made together in the past alone, another bonds have eternally made among them and their new family, friends, allies and comrade in arms as well. Since those bonds would soon proven to be crucial in their struggle in this dying world, as it would also provide them with a guiding light at the same time. Although it was definitely another story for another time altogether. Hayate then decided to continue her conversation with Ave, Nanoha, Vivio, Einhalt, Vita and Reinforce Eins, as Eren and Mikasa came out from their respective simulation chambers after they spent longer time recovering from their crash simulated injuries.

"Ah! Welcome back, Eren-kun, Mikasa-chan. Is everything okay or you still need a little extra time to recover as well?" kindly greeted Nanoha, as she asked Eren and Mikasa on whether they have been recovering completely from those crash simulated injuries that they experienced during unscheduled magical combat simulation not too long ago. "We're fine, instructor Takamachi. We're fine…" quickly answered Mikasa, as also simultaneously tried to hide her mouth using her red scarf. Eren on the other hand has decided to remain quiet for a little longer before he answer Nanoha's question by expressing his frustration for not being able to fight in his fullest potential. "If only I can transform, the victory would undoubtedly be ours…" answered Eren back with almost inaudible voice tone, as he definitely frustrated with the result of this unscheduled magical combat simulation in which they participated together. It was when Mikasa quickly pulled Eren closer to her, as she suddenly gave Nanoha, as well as Vivio, Einhalt, Reinforce Eins, Vita and Ave a threatening glare as well, simultaneously.

"Do you know about what actually is happening here, meister Ave? Since I have a feeling that miss Mikasa is currently give me a threatening glare for some reason that I personally am unaware of, unfortunately…" asked Reinforce Eins telepathically, as she was confused with this sudden hostility that Mikasa Ackerman has expressed to her and the others. "I also am not entirely sure, Reinforce. Although from what I remembered in my past life alone, Mikasa Ackerman is always overprotective towards Eren. Especially when she felt that Eren's safety and wellbeing has somewhat been threatened…" telepathically answered Ave back while simultaneously explaining the very reason that probably made Mikasa hostile for all the sudden.

"Still, I'm sure that none of us has actually threaten Eren-san and Mikasa-san. So, Mikasa's sudden hostility has definitely confuse me as well, Ave-san…" added Einhalt using her telepathic remark as well, as she was definitely wondered on why Mikasa has suddenly became hostile without any provocation. Fortunately for both Einhalt and Reinforce Eins, Nanoha together with Vita and Hayate have successfully asked Mikasa to calm down before they finally found out the very reason behind her sudden hostility afterwards. It was then revealed that Mikasa's hostility stemmed from her fear over Eren's safety. Especially after Eren carelessly proclaimed that they would win this unscheduled magical combat simulation if he could transform into something in which inadvertently grant him strength to do so.

Fortunately, Nanoha and Hayate have successfully reassure Mikasa that no one would harm Eren, they never have any intention to investigate about what he meant by transforming. Such feat alone has once again reminded Ave on how awesome those three Aces in which he loved, cherished and admired for long before Olivier Sägebrecht and Ayin Barshem offered him that fateful choice that would forever change his destiny afterwards. Remembering on how those three legendary Aces, Nanoha, Fate and Hayate have now become part of his cherished family has definitely made Ave smiled, as he would no longer feel confused and dejected. Especially after he decided to embrace his new destiny instead of choosing the stagnant life that the now perished world of his and its creator has offered. It was also through the very choice that he made on that fateful night one and half a year ago Ave could finally find the answer that he has sought for this entire time, as it was the answer that would led him to a true never ending tomorrow in which no longer beyond his as well as everyone else's grasps.

Because of that, with a sincere gratitude and renewed resolve in his heart, Ave decided to once again fight to protect his newfound family, friends, allies and comrade in arms in which he truly love and cherish from the bottom of his sincerest heart. It was the choice of life that he has made on that fateful night one and half a year ago, as Ave would definitely never regretted any of it. Since he would no longer alone, as his new family, friends, allies and comrade in arms would always be there for him until this supposedly endless eternity reached its ultimate destination, a distant utopia of never ending tomorrow in which lies beyond the horizon of countless multiple multiverses and possibilities itself.

* * *

 **ED Theme Song:** KOE (Performed By: ASCA)

* * *

It was a beautiful night, as countless stars illuminate the sky of this supposedly dying world itself. Ave was alone, sitting on the top of an old building in which previously happen to be a five stars hotel before an unknown calamity struck and killed most if not all of this dying world's inhabitants. He always has this habit for stargazing alone. Especially when he visited an exotic new place for either mission or leisure. Although the word "leisure" might sadly has already seem to be quite distant for Ave after he became full-fledged Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Executive Officer or Enforcer and getting involved in numerous missions across different multiple multiverses itself.

While stargazing, Ave began to reminisce his past life as well as the new life that he has experienced after making a fateful choice one and half a year ago. In his old life, Ave was living his life alone, as not only he literally been a third wheel in his family but also how difficult for him to actually interact with them due to the unique mindset that he always had in mind. Remembering that alone has always gave him a wistful pang in his heart, as Ave knew very well on how lonely he actually was back then. Even when Ave vehemently tried to deny it, he knew very well that it only was a matter of time before his supposedly strong façade would ultimately crumble under the so called boring daily life and many other unnecessary pressures in which society would always try to pressure him with. In the end, it was during another boring evening in which he lazily played his old favourite Playstation Portable's game software, Battle of Aces that Olivier Sägebrecht and Ayin Barshem has visited him.

The offer that Olivier Sägebrecht and Ayin Barshem gave him was definitely intriguing, as not only that Ave would reborn into a totally new different person but it also provide his supposedly boring life with an opportunity to perhaps obtain the very miracle that he always dreamt for at the same time. Because of that, Ave was then decided to accept Olivier Sägebrecht and Ayin Barshem's offer, as by doing so, he actually hopes for a new life that would lead him to the place in which his existence would be needed and truly belongs to after all. Thankfully, it was through the fateful choice that he made one year and half a month ago that Ave could finally embrace his new destiny by becoming another Time Diver candidate before he also finally able to meet his cherished new family, friends, allies and comrade in arms that he loves and cherishes above anything else. More importantly, it also provides him with an opportunity to finally meet the very person that he would fall in love with.

Special Duty Section 6's supreme commander, lieutenant colonel Hayate Yagami was the very person that Ave would fell in love with. From the day when he first met her, Ave already knew that Hayate always be the very person that he would fell in love over and over again. Even after Ave met several other girls such as Reinforce Eins, Einhalt, Vivio, Fūka and Rinne in which also hold a special place in his heart, Hayate would always be the one and only person that he is more than willing to spent the rest of this endless eternity with after all. Because of that, as he reminisced about his past life alone while stargazing, Ave couldn't help himself from smiling. Since he was allowed to once again recall and reminisce these special memories while simultaneously renewed his resolve as well, in the end.

It truly is a wonderful experience, as he stargaze at the beautiful night sky above him while sitting on the top of an old building in which previously belongs to a certain five stars hotel complex in which already no longer used and has been abandoned for quite some times. As he admired the beautiful night sky above that has been adorned with countless million of stars above him, Ave noticed on how his adorable older girlfriend in which also happen to be her commanding officer, Hayate was flying towards him. Hayate was seen wearing her Knight Armour Modified in which Ave together with Reinforce Zwei created by upgrading her original Knight Armour with better strength, mobility and flight assistance function, as she waved her free left hand while approaching him.

"Hi, Ave-kun. Hopefully I'm not arriving a little too late na…" greeted Hayate while smiling at Ave, as she landed right in front of him. "You aren't, Hayate-san. Since I also have just arrived as well. By the way, did you bring it with you?" replied Ave back before asking on whether Hayate brought the midnight supper that he requested or not. It was with a wide grin shown all over her face, Hayate lifted a takeout container in which she carried while flying just a moment ago. "Yup! I of course won't be forgetting my adorable boyfriend's request. Since actually is quite rare for us to sit and have a late supper while stargazing together na…" cheerfully answered Hayate back, as she quickly sat next to her beloved younger boyfriend Ave and unpack the sturdy takeout container afterwards. It was when Ave saw his favourite Loco moco in which Hayate has personally cooked for him neatly wrapped in bentō box and being perfectly paired with a hot wūlóng tea in which safely stored within a titanium flask, as his lovely older girlfriend, Hayate finished unpacking the aforementioned sturdy takeout container itself.

"Thanks, Hayate-san. For some reason, I am extremely hungry tonight…" happily thanked Ave, as he took his share of Loco moco bentō in which his beloved older girlfriend, Hayate has cooked for him. "A, ha, ha, ha. You're welcome na. Please help yourself, Ave-kun. Since there are more than enough share for both of us…" responded Hayate back before she also decided to let her adorable younger boyfriend, Ave knew that she has cooked more than enough for the two of them tonight. "It definitely is reassuring to hear that, Hayate-san. Well then, bon appétit…" happily replied Ave back before he took the first small bite of Loco moco's synthetic hamburger patty that has been completely soaked in thick brown gravy.

"How is it?" asked Hayate, as she also took a small bite of another Loco moco's synthetic hamburger patty that has been completely soaked in thick brown gravy as well, at the same time. "It always is delicious like usual, Hayate-san. Since I have eaten several different version of Loco moco before but none of them were as good as the one that you cooked…" replied Ave back while praising his beloved older girlfriend's culinary skill as well, at the same time. "I'm so glad to hear that na. Since the fact that we could only use synthetic ingredients for our meal here have worried me when I cook these Loco moco, Ave-kun. Still, it seems that my fear happens to be unfounded after all…" responded Hayate back while explaining her concern over the fact that she has no choice other than to cook these Loco moco using synthetic ingredients. It was when Ave quickly shook his head before he decided to reassure his beloved older girlfriend, Hayate that any of those synthetic ingredients ultimately would never compromise her culinary skill.

"I'm sure no one would be aware that any of these Loco moco were made from synthetic ingredients, Hayate-san. Since I can attest you that everything taste like the real deal or even better! Because of that, thanks for cooking these Loco moco even when you are busy with many different things, Hayate-san. I really am appreciate it…" replied Ave back before he also decided to once again thank his beloved older girlfriend, Hayate for her wonderful cooking, in return. "A, ha, ha, ha. Since you are my adorable boyfriend, I need to take care of you Ave-kun. Especially you are now also one of my precious family na…" responded Hayate back, as she was also let a small playful laugh as well, shortly afterwards. It was when Ave slowly shook his head while replying back at Hayate's respond as well, at the same time.

"I truly am happy that you have always taking a good care of me, Hayate-san. Nevertheless, I would definitely feel happier if you also trust me to protect and take a good care of yourself as well. Especially after you and Reinforce Zwei got injured when trying to protect both Einhalt and myself yesterday…" replied Ave back before he decided to also once again expressing his concern about the injury that both Hayate and Reinforce Zwei were suffered yesterday when a certain Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers ambushed them. "Ugh, Rein and I never actually expect that fire-wielding sorcerer to ambush us na. Especially when our attention were completely focused on defeating the former two sorcerers while ensuring you and Einhalt to safely get away from them, Ave-kun…" explained Hayate back before she briefly paused her sentence and letting a small sigh out. "I was pretty sure that we could still actually fight those Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers, Hayate-san. Since Einhalt has also told me on how those small cuts and bruises alone would never prevent her from keep on fighting after all…" argued Ave back, as he took another small bite of his Loco moco's hamburger patty as well, simultaneously.

"Einhalt is often trying to push herself a little too hard, Ave-kun. Especially after taking Fūka as her apprentice, she always tried to set a good example for her by fighting even harder than before na…" explained Hayate before she gave her beloved younger boyfriend a concerned look as well, in return. "It somehow sounds like Nanoha-san and yourself at some point, Hayate-san. Since by trying to fight even harder than before, Einhalt might end up recklessly injured herself even more badly in the process…" replied Ave while commenting on the explanation that his beloved older girlfriend, Hayate gave him just now. Hayate in return was only smiling at him before she gently shook her head and gave her respond back shortly afterwards.

"That is one of the major reason on why I ordered you and Einhalt to retreat yesterday, Ave-kun. Since I wish not to have any of these girls in whom you also happen to love and cherish dearly suffered from injuries after all. Including Einhalt as well na..." resumed Hayate once again before she decided to also take a small bite of her own Loco moco's synthetic fried egg this time around. "Even so, you and Rein end up badly injured to protect us, Hayate-san. Because of that, I don't think that we would be okay with that. Especially since both Einhalt and I also love and cherish you two so dearly as well…" once again replied Ave back, as he decided to also mention on how Hayate's decision would inadvertently made them extremely worried and sad after all.

"Sometimes, I need to always make a difficult choice, Ave-kun. Unfortunately as well, sometimes, the choice I made has instead made others worried about my safety and wellbeing na. I'm sorry Ave-kun, if my choice made you and Einhalt feel worried…" apologized Hayate for one more time, as she also tried to explain her reasoning at Ave as well, at the same time. "I fully understood the reasoning behind your decision, Hayate-san. Since I also remembered on how Kanae-san has done the same thing before, when Vivio, Einhalt and I were trapped in the second layer of Mitakihara's Witch Barrier, as she forced us to retreat before fighting those witches alone. Even with her faithful knights and Unison Device's help, I always wondered if she was somehow manage to get away unscathed in the end…" replied Ave back before he decided to also gently smiling at his beloved older girlfriend, Hayate as well, in return.

It was when Hayate started to blush a little, as she heard her beloved younger boyfriend's reply just a moment ago. She certainly remembered the previous Queen of the Night Sky, Kanae Kagurai, as her existence happens to be completely parallel to Hayate's own existence as well, after all. It was until Break The World occurred one and half a year ago that Hayate finally inherited fragments of Kanae Kagurai's soul and memories, as their existence was somehow similar to both Olivier Sägebrecht and Vivio Takamachi's own existences. Unlike Vivio in which happen to be a perfect clone of the aforementioned last Saint King of the Cradle, Olivier Sägebrecht, both Kanae Kagurai and Hayate Yagami could be considered as an exact same entity that exist parallel to one another. It was until Kanae sacrificed herself to defeat Father of the Abyss, Manus that Hayate inherit fragments of her soul and memories afterwards.

Because of that, she also remembered one particular anomaly in which Kanae Kagurai met her beloved younger boyfriend, Ave that has accidentally been stranded inside one of Mitakihara's Witch Barrier together with Vivio and Einhalt. It was from fragments of Kanae Kagurai's soul and memories that Hayate has inherited after Break The World took place one and half a year ago, she remembered on how similar they actually were to one another. When those wretched existences known as witches began to overwhelm them, Kanae instructed Ave, Vivio and Einhalt to retreat while she alone fought against countless of witches that would try to completely swallow them. In the end, it was through Kanae Kagurai's supposedly reckless decision that Ave, Vivio and Einhalt could finally escape from Mitakihara's Witch Barrier before they manage to also alert Time-Space Administrative Bureau (TSAB) over its or their existences.

"Nevertheless, I would forever indebted to Kanae-san for helping us escape that accursed Witch Barrier in the past. Since I also believe that Vivio and Einhalt would feel the same as well, after all…" added Ave, as he mentioned on how Kanae Kagurai's reckless decision has inadvertently help him together with Vivio and Einhalt to escape the accursed Mitakihara's Witch Barrier in the past. Even if in reality, Ave would never actually agree with Kanae Kagurai's aforementioned reckless decision that would allow him together with Vivio and Einhalt escape Mitakihara's Witch Barrier, as it instead exposing her to those wretched existence of witches that would also proven to be extremely more dangerous for her own life, safety and wellbeing. In the end, it was through Kanae Kagurai's selfless act alone that Ave together with Vivio and Einhalt were finally able to escape Mitakihara's Witch Barrier that imprison them previously.

"I could somehow understand why Kanae-chan has decided to do so, Ave-kun. Since she also cherishes your safety, wellbeing and happiness above all that Kanae-chan decided to act selflessly to protect you, as well as Vivio and Einhalt na…" replied Hayate back as she smiled at her beloved younger boyfriend in which currently took the last bite of his late night supper. Since Kanae Kagurai's existence has also been parallel to her own, Hayate also more or less aware of such mindset in which the other Queen of the Night Sky had in mind after all.

It was originated from one simple wish to protect those in which she was happen to cherish dearly more than anyone else that Kanae Kagurai selflessly acted to protect Ave, Vivio and Einhalt by letting them escape Mitakihara's Witch Barrier. Even when she ended up getting hurt for single-handedly fought the entire wretched existences of witches within the aforementioned Mitakihara's Witch Barrier, Kanae Kagurai was only smiling at Ave, Vivio and Einhalt before reassuring them that everything will definitely be fine.

"Still, I would rather Kanae-san as well as you, Hayate-san to depend on us more instead of trying to shoulder those entire burdens all by yourself. Since I personally am certain that Vivio and Einhalt would feel happier if you decided to depend on them more…" reminded Ave back before he decided to also let his beloved older girlfriend knew that she should never tried to shoulder her entire burden alone. Especially after he together with Vivio and Einhalt have decided to take some of those burdens away from Hayate's shoulder when they were accepted as Special Duty Section 6's recruits approximately three months after Break The World occurred. Because of that, as she took the last bite of her own late supper, Hayate decided to reply back at her beloved younger boyfriend's reminder while not forgetting to also smiled at him as well, in return.

"Thanks for reminding me that I and my family are never actually alone, Ave-kun. Since it truly is reassuring for me to hear that na…" replied Hayate back with another gentle smile shown on her face, as she slowly lean her head on Ave's right shoulder afterwards. "You're welcome, Hayate-san. Because of that, Vivio, Einhalt and I wish that you would depend on us from now on as well…" reassured Ave back in his respond towards Hayate's reply while simultaneously smiling at the aforementioned adorable older girlfriend of his as well, in return. It was when Hayate meekly gave her beloved younger boyfriend, Ave an affirmative nod before she decided to enjoy his companionship for this evening.

Under the beautiful night sky of this supposedly dying world, Ave and Hayate shared another romantic kiss afterwards. It was a romantic kiss that has reminded Ave to the very special day in which he confessed his true feeling towards Hayate, as well as when the said Queen of the Night Sky herself accepted his feeling afterwards. Even after Reinforce Eins, Vivio, Einhalt, Fūka and perhaps Rinne develop a romantic feeling at Ave with Hayate personally encourage him to follow certain Old Belka's tradition in which nomadic tribe of Eremiah as well as the last Saint King of the Cradle, Olivier Sägebrecht were practiced back then, his love towards Hayate, the final Queen of the Night Sky herself would always remain the same. Even with the aforementioned certain Old Belka's tradition that would formally allow him to have more than one girlfriends or lovers, Ave has decided not to think about that, at least for now.

In the end, even after Reinforce Eins, Vivio, Einhalt, Fūka and perhaps even Rinne's romantic feeling towards him were mutual, Ave and Hayate shared a special bond that they form together. Ever since they met for the very first time during Book of Darkness Incident, both Hayate and Ave were immediately falling in love to one another. Similar to how Reinforce Eins, Vivio, Einhalt, Fūka and perhaps even Rinne developed a romantic crush almost immediately after they met Ave for the very first time, both Ave and Hayate's mutual feeling towards one another began to blossom when they met for the very first time across multiple different timelines and continuities.

From Book of Darkness Incident, Fragment of Darkness Incident, Unbreakable Dark Incident, Midsummer Night Incident, Jail Scaglietti (JS) Incident and finally Bible of Silver Cross Incident, Ave and Hayate's initial encounter would always acted as a catalyst or starting point for their mutual romantic feeling towards one another. Even fragments of Kanae Kagurai's soul and memories in which Hayate inherited has also reaffirming the aforementioned mutual romantic feeling that she was having towards her beloved younger boyfriend, Ave as well after all. Because of that, with a renewed promise to protect one another's safety, wellbeing and happiness, both Ave and Hayate decided to once again let this blissful romantic evening to envelop them together. Since under the protection of the beautiful eternal night sky, their love would undoubtedly be eternal, together with those bonds that they share with others and connect them together.

 _To Be Continued…_


	32. Episode 27

**Episode 27**

~ Myth That Holds And End (Part VI) ~

Choice of Possibility

* * *

Swimming under the tranquil night sky was truly relaxing. At least that was a thought that appeared in Einhalt Stratos' mind, as she let her slender figure float in the water while stargazing at the beautiful night sky above. Her mind was truly relaxed, especially after participating in unscheduled magical combat simulation before. Again, Einhalt couldn't help herself from letting a small chuckle out, as she remembered on how perfectly compatible Vivio's beloved Ave-nii was when he was paired with her this afternoon. The two of them fought and somehow manage to defeat their opponents, the self-proclaimed "Titan Slayers"-pair, Eren Yeager and Mikasa Ackerman even without having a prior knowledge on how those two's fighting style are.

While remembering on how perfectly compatible she actually is with Ave, Einhalt unconsciously blushed slightly. She remembered on how Ave probably was the only person other than Vivio that happens to be truly compatible with her, as they seems to actually capable of working perfectly together in unison. Their unscheduled magical combat simulation against Eren Yeager and Mikasa Ackerman was the solid testament for that, as both Einhalt and Ave work perfectly together against the two of them. From when they initiated their first strike towards Eren and Mikasa until they manage to defeat them afterwards, Einhalt and Ave have shown others on how they work better together after all. Especially after Ave has spent more time together with those young and affluent members of Flügel der Freiheit in which Vivio, Einhalt and most if not all of their other friends including Fūka and Rinne were part of it.

Because of that, as she realized on how her cheeks are now became red after previously blushing slightly in embarrassment, Einhalt decided to swim in order to calm herself down. "T-that was quite embarrassing for me to unconsciously let both of my cheeks blushed just now. I better try to calm my mind and cool my head down for now…" remarked Einhalt alone under her breath, as decided to swim from one side of the swimming pool to another repeatedly. Nevertheless, as she swam across the swimming pool while hoping that it would at least calm her mind and cool her head down, Einhalt started to remember on how Ave has just complimenting on how gorgeous she was when wearing ESUN-issued one-piece swimsuit and blushing even more in embarrassment instead. "Now you are acting like a fool Einhalt Stratos. Since not only that you have once acted similarly when near Vivio-san but also now you began to do the same towards her beloved Ave-nii as well…" once again muttered Einhalt alone under her breath, as she began to reprimand herself for that.

Not long after she tried to unsuccessfully calm her mind and cool her head down, Einhalt once again found herself floating in the water while staring at the beautiful night sky above, simultaneously. Her mind once again wander across every single memory lane that she once had, inherited and experienced prior to as well as after Break The World took place one and half a year ago. While she was undeniably has been falling in love with Vivio and now officially became couple with her, Einhalt Stratos also started to slowly develop a romantic crush towards Vivio's beloved Ave-nii afterwards. Especially after he together with Reinforce Eins, Vivio and Einhalt spent more times together during their misadventures across different multiple continuities in the past. It was around the third months in which they have spent together in this particular parallel continuity known as phased-shifted world version Beta that Einhalt started to develop her romantic crush towards Ave.

Initially she tried to hide her feeling, as the only person in which has actually been aware of that was her beloved younger Sankt Kaiser-girlfriend, Vivio Takamachi. Surprisingly, instead of getting angry with that, Vivio encouraged Einhalt to be honest with her newfound romantic crush towards Ave while citing that she doesn't mind to share her beloved Ave-nii with her (Einhalt). Because of that, Einhalt then decided to slowly pursue her romantic feeling towards Ave as well afterwards. Especially after Reinforce Eins told her and Vivio about a certain Old (Ancient) Belkan tradition that would allow Vivio's beloved Ave-nii to have multiple girlfriends, as long as his first partner or girlfriend consenting it. Vivio in the meantime also jokingly refer this arrangement as an ultimate "Harem"-plan that would make everyone happy by sharing those love and affection towards her beloved Ave-nii's in the end.

"I thought Vivio-san was only joking back then. Since I never once expect her and especially Hayate-san to continue this ultimate "Harem" plan together once we returned to our third newborn world back then…" once again muttered Einhalt alone under her breath, as she let a small relieved sigh out when remembering it. Again, while somehow feel embarrassed to admit it, Einhalt never actually against the idea behind what her beloved protégé or apprentice, Fūka Reventón refers to "Commander Yagami and Vivi-san's ultimate Harem plan", as she also remembered very well on how such thing as commonly practiced in Old Belka's custom or tradition in the past. Because of that, as she enjoyed the beautiful night sky while floating in the swimming pool's water alone, Einhalt once again couldn't help herself from letting a small chuckle out. Especially after she decided to accept her true feeling towards both Vivio and Ave. Since only by doing so that Einhalt could take another important step forwards and protect everything in which she truly cherished from the bottom of her heart.

"Good evening, Einhalt. It actually is fancy to see you here by yourself…" greeted a newcomer, in which happens to be no other than Viktoria Dahlgrün, as she was about to swim as well. "Good evening, Viktor-san. Are you also here for swimming as well? If so, I would be more than happy to accompany you…" replied Einhalt back while smiling at the older young heiress of Dahlgrün Foundation, Viktoria Dahlgrün herself, in return. "Thanks, Einhalt. I would definitely be more than happy to accept your offer and invitation just now. Since I also am about to swim and relax as well, tonight…" thanked Viktoria as she began to undress as well, afterwards. It was when Einhalt took a notice on how Viktoria's ESUN-issued one-piece swimsuit was predominantly in white colour with dark blue lining instead of light blue colour with white lining in which commonly worn by others such as Vivio, Fūka, Rinne and Einhalt herself.

"Viktor-san certainly strong, pretty and elegant, as she truly is the descendant of Thunder Emperor, Dahlgrün after all…" muttered Einhalt alone under her breath while smiling at Viktoria in which has decided to dive and swim towards her as well, in return. "I never actually guessed that swimming in the middle of the night like this could somehow be quite relaxing. I should have done it before, right? Einhalt?" replied Viktoria back, as she also smiled at the younger Hegemon-girl, Einhalt Stratos as well not long afterwards. "It certainly is, Viktor-san. Since Vivio-san and I often swim together when we need to calm our mind when sometimes both of our fists alone were proven inadequate on doing so, unfortunately…" responded Einhalt back before acknowledging Viktoria's statement just now. It was when Viktoria let a small chuckle out before she decided to tease Einhalt when responding at the aforementioned younger Hegemon-girl's respond just now.

"It surprised me to hear that you and Vivi often swim to calm your minds down. Are these problems in your and Vivi's minds have anything to do with Enforcer Takamachi? Or I only somehow imagining something?" teased Viktoria while asking on whether Einhalt and to certain extend Vivio often swam to calm their minds from any problems in which also happen to be related to a certain young Time Diver Enforcer that they also secretly admired or not. It was when Viktoria's question has surprised Einhalt, as she blushed almost instantly after hearing that. "N-n-not all of them have been related to Ave-san, as we sometimes also think about DSAA's tournaments and several other things, Viktor-san. A-a-also, Ave-san is officially commander Yagami's partner, as it would somehow awkward and impolite for me to wish him only for myself, I believe…" quickly replied Einhalt back with her slightly stuttered voice, as she almost instantly feeling even more embarrassed by that.

"Oh my, I never actually expecting you to admit that, Einhalt. It is quite a good improvement for being honest about what you actually feel, wish and fear after all…" praised Viktoria, as Einhalt only meekly gave the older Dahlgrün Foundation's young heiress an affirmative nod afterwards. "Vivio-san is also actually told me the same thing, Viktor-san. Especially after Sieg-san and commander Yagami told me about a certain Old Belka's tradition that would somehow allow me to do so, Vivio-san in particular has been more than eager to have both Ave-san and I together, as part as her ultimate plan…" replied Einhalt back while sheepishly smiling at Viktoria as well, not long afterwards. Viktoria in return was only letting a small chuckle out before she decided to respond back at her younger friend afterwards.

"I heard about Vivi's ultimate harem plan from Sieg approximately six months ago. I thought she actually was joking back then…" responded Viktoria back, as she decided to let her slender figure to float in the water as well, simultaneously. "Vivio-san is definitely serious about it, as she definitely inherited a lot from her mothers, I believe…" added Einhalt while remembering on how Vivio definitely inherited from both Nanoha and Fate's strong resolve to obtain everything that she wished for after all. "You're right, Einhalt. Vivi seems a lot more determined to have this ultimate harem plan to be successful now. Especially after she learnt that your adorable protégé and my kōhai also undeniably have a romantic crush towards her beloved Ave-nii. Am I right?" responded Viktoria Dahlgrün back before reminding Einhalt on how Fūka Reventón and Rinne Berlinetta also infatuated with Time Diver Enforcer, Ave J.C Takamachi himself after all.

"Uhm, I know about Fūka's crush towards Ave-san for quite some time already, Viktor-san. Although, I never actually expecting Rinne to also have it as well…" replied Einhalt back, as she was definitely feel surprised to hear Viktoria's respond just now. "It seems being a champion of U15 Striker Championship won't actually make her immune to such thing after all…" remarked Viktoria while letting another small chuckle as she realized on how her beloved kōhai, Rinne in which used to be stoic and aloof also happens to secretly having a romantic crush towards the aforementioned young Time Diver Enforcer, Ave J.C Takamachi himself. "Ave-san is always kind to us, Fūka, Rinne, Vivio-san and I myself. Because of that, it never actually surprised me when we found his kindness happens to be endearing while at the same time wish to protect and cherish it as well, Viktor-san…" added Einhalt while smiling at Viktoria Dahlgrün, as she decided to also explain the very reason that made her together with Vivio, Fūka and Rinne fell in love with the aforementioned Time Diver Enforcer, Ave J.C Takamachi himself, in return.

"Well, since certain Old Belka's tradition would allow you all to share Enforcer Takamachi as long as he and commander Yagami consented, I'm sure that everything will definitely be fine. In the meantime, Sieg and I will also try our best to support you, as well as Vivi, Fūka and Rinne especially…" replied Viktoria back, as she once again smiled at her younger companion, Einhalt Stratos before reassuringly promised to support her together with Vivio, Fūka and Rinne's endeavour in this matter afterwards. It was when Einhalt blushed slightly, as she realized that Viktoria has also approved Vivio's supposedly silly idea, namely her ultimate "Harem" plan.

Yet, Einhalt never actually thought that her beloved younger girlfriend, Vivio's aforementioned supposedly crazy idea happens to be bad. Instead, she found Vivio's idea of letting her together with Fūka and Rinne to date Enforcer Ave J.C Takamachi quite interesting, as well as definitely manageable at the same time. Since only by strictly follow the said Old Belka's tradition in which Sieglinde Eremiah and commander Hayate Yagami often mentioned before that Einhalt together with Vivio, Fūka and Rinne would be able to finally became Ave's partners as well after all. Because of that, as she remembered on how commander Yagami has actually been quite supportive with the idea for letting her, as well as Vivio, Fūka and Rinne became Ave's other partners or to be exact girlfriends, Einhalt couldn't help herself from letting a small relieved sigh out before thanking Viktoria back for her promise and reassuring support just now.

"I definitely am grateful for it, Viktor-san. Thank you very much, as yours together with Sieg-san's support has truly meant a lot for me…" thanked Einhalt before climbing out from the swimming pool and took a dry towel that she has personally prepared beforehand. "You're welcome, Einhalt. Please hesitate not to ask Sieg or me for help when you and Vivi need them…" replied Viktoria back, as she once again reaffirming her promise to help Einhalt and Vivio if they ever need them. It was when Einhalt gave Viktoria another nod and smile before she approached an empty table nearby in which her faithful Device, Asteion has been waiting.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Tio. Since I need to…" greeted Einhalt, as her voice suddenly trailed off when she noticed that her faithful Device, Asteion has been acting quite restless for some reason. "Nyaaa! Nyaaa! Nyaaa!" restlessly meowed Asteion, as it tried to grab Einhalt's attention by standing right on top of an old sheepskin parchment in which started to emit a slightly brighter electric blue light this time around. "Something is not right. Since it emits brighter light than before…" muttered Einhalt alone under her breath as she took the said faded sheepskin parchment and inspect it. "Is something wrong, Einhalt? Since your expression seems to have suddenly became serious…" politely asked Viktoria before she decided to climb out from the swimming pool and approach Einhalt as well, shortly afterwards.

"I'm afraid so, Viktor-san. This old parchment has once again emitted this blue light for the second time ever since we arrived in this world. I'm sure it might guide us to the answer that we have been searching for…" replied Einhalt back, as she decided to show Viktoria the old and faded sheepskin parchment in her possession. Asteion on the other hand has stopped from meowing altogether before it climbed on Einhalt's right shoulder afterwards. "If I may enquire, is this parchment belongs to members of Blue Sentinels? Since it has a faded picture of a dark moon and a sword on it…" once again asked Viktoria when she noticed a faded symbol of dark moon and sword on the aforementioned old sheepskin parchment emitting a dim yet beautiful translucent electric blue light in front of her, as well as Einhalt.

"Affirmative, Viktor-san. Vivio-san and I were once temporarily working together with Blue Sentinels' members when visiting Drangleic in the past. Back then, we tried to find a key that would allow us fight the undead curse, as the original members of Blue Sentinels themselves have unfortunately unable to do so. Ave-san, Vivio-san and I did find a temporary solution for that, as it bought Drangleic additional time to research for such cure themselves afterwards…" once again replied Einhalt back while simultaneously explain on how she together with Vivio obtain this old sheepskin parchment by helping Blue Sentinels' members back then. "It certainly is an intriguing tale, Einhalt. Especially when I never actually expect Enforcer Takamachi together with you and Vivi to visit that forgotten land that supposedly has lost in the annals of history. Was this adventure took place during a decade worth of shifting and fluctuating world's phases back then? Or it has happened afterward?" responded Viktoria back before she decided to ask Einhalt another question as well, in return.

"It mostly took place after Othinus-san tried to dismantle the third newborn world's phases in the past. Although, Vivio-san and I have agree that perhaps even our memories already played multiple tricks on us because of that. Nonetheless, this old parchment always emit a dim light when we are getting closer to our objective, Viktor-san…" explained Einhalt while replying back at Viktoria's respond, as well as enquiry just now. "In other word, it won't be long until we find our answer as well as a way back home, as what happened recently seems to actually heading towards that direction after all…" added Einhalt before she smiled at Viktoria as well, in return.

"It definitely is reassuring to hear that, Einhalt. Especially when we should never let Fūka, Rinne and others to protect our third newborn world by themselves, I believe…" calmly stated Viktoria back before she decided to dry her beautiful long wavy wet hair afterwards. "You're right, Viktor-san. Since it definitely is unwise to let Fūka, Rinne, professor Tsukimura and Alisa-san to deal with what might be the aftermath of Yggdmillennia's Great Holy Grail War. Especially when there are still many other things that threaten our third newborn world's peace and order as well, I believe…" affirmatively replied Einhalt back, as she definitely agree with Viktoria's statement just now.

Viktoria Dahlgrün in the meantime was only smiling at her younger friend and companion, Einhalt Stratos before approvingly nod at her as well, in return. "I agree with you, Einhalt. Since it definitely is our task to safeguard the third newborn world's peace, after all. Especially after we are now officially became part of Time-Space Administrative Bureau's special task manoeuvre squad, Flügel der Freiheit…" reminded Viktoria back, as she decided to also mention Flügel der Freiheit name as well, afterwards. It was when Einhalt affirmatively nodding back at Viktoria after she once again remembered the reason behind Flügel der Freiheit's creation in the past.

Unlike DSAA's tournaments such as Intermiddle Championship, Striker Championship and Synthetic Magic Battle Championship in which she together with Vivio, Fūka, Rinne and most if not all of Flügel der Freiheit's members participated in the past, Einhalt realize on how real combat has definitely been a lot more dangerous than those aforementioned DSAA's tournaments after all. Especially after she has almost previously get killed when fighting a pair of renown "Old Hunters", Djura and Father Gascoigne in two separate occasions, as well as those infamous eight dragons from Tōma Kamijō's right hand last year. It was from her past experience and mistake that she learnt back then that Einhalt could finally remember the origin behind Flügel der Freiheit's creation together with what it truly meant to be one of its full-fledged combat mage. Since it also from it that she could improve herself and becoming stronger than ever.

It wasn't long after recovering from her aforementioned injuries that Einhalt took Fūka as her one and only disciple, as she could finally find a renewed resolve and confident afterwards. By asserting herself as Heidi Einhalt Stratos Ingvalt rather than a mere phantom of her supposedly deceased ancestor, Shutra's Hegemon, Claus G.S Ingvalt, she could finally rediscover her true strength and exponentially improved afterwards. Einhalt also remembered on how her fateful encounter with her would-soon-be one and only protégé, Fūka Reventón has been precious as well. Especially after Fūka has proven herself to be extremely gifted as she learnt the basic foundation of Einhalt's prized Kaiser Arts as well as several other magical martial arts in less than a year.

In the end, even if the entire countless multiple multiverse itself has completely changed ever since Break The World occurred, Einhalt could now accept such change as something that also happen to be precious for her as well. Since it was through this aforementioned change that the young Hegemon-girl, Einhalt Stratos could meet those precious people such as Vivio, Fūka, Rinne and Ave, in which she truly loves and cherishes dearly above anything else in this entire countless multiple multiverse. Because of that, as she remembered on how Break The World has been a blessing for her to a certain extend, Einhalt decided to reassure Viktoria Dahlgrün that her beloved kōhai, Rinne together with Fūka, as well as those in which currently defending the third newborn world alone by themselves would definitely be fine after all.

"After a second thought, Fūka and Rinne would definitely be fine, Viktor-san. Since they are not alone by themselves and definitely a lot stronger than before…" reassured Einhalt before smiling at Viktoria as well, simultaneously. "I agree with you, Einhalt. Although, it still somehow unwise to actually leave them alone to protect our third newborn world. Because of that, we should find a way back to our third newborn world as quickly as possible. Am I right?" responded Viktoria back before she once again reminded Einhalt on how they should still try their best to find a way back home as soon as possible with her enquiry. "You're right, Viktor-san. Because of that, I was actually hoping to ask commander Yagami's permission to once again visit the site in which we were ambushed yesterday together with Ave-san. Since for some reason, I also believe that our answer lies deep within the centre of that abandoned area within the Sarcophagus City itself…" replied Einhalt back while simultaneously explaining her interest to revisit the area in which Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers has ambushed her together with Ave, Hayate and Reinforce Zwei the other day.

"There also is a chance that it might lead us to nothing, Einhalt. Since that signal might originated only from a faulty facility without anything special from it instead…" suggested Viktoria, as she also mentioned the possibility for this signal that Einhalt and Vivio previously detected using their respective Devices, Asteion and Sacred Heart might led them to nothing unfortunately. Even with the faded sheepskin parchment that she and Vivio obtained from assisting Blue Sentinels' members in the past, Einhalt definitely understood that it only acted as a compass that would lead her to the aforementioned mysterious signal itself. Nonetheless, there wasn't any guarantee that it would led Einhalt to the answer in which she together with everyone else have sought for this entire time.

"Regardless, there is still a possibility for this signal to be one particular key that we have been looking for, Viktor-san. Because of that, I would still wish to investigate it together with Ave-san if possible…" replied Einhalt back while simultaneously tried to convince Viktoria over the possibility for this signal to be a key that would lead them home. "Have you discuss it with Vivi? Especially when she might also be able to help you with this investigation as well, Einhalt…" asked Viktoria back while suggesting that Einhalt should also discuss her intention to once again investigate this mysterious signal with Vivio afterwards. It was when Einhalt gave Viktoria an affirmative nod before she decided to reply back at the older young heiress of Thunder Emperor Dahlgrün's suggestion and enquiry in return.

"Vivio-san has already agree with the idea of revisiting that area for one more time, Viktor-san. Especially with commander Yagami's permission that would allow us to ask for Ave-san's help and participation as well…" replied Einhalt back before she decided to once again smiling at Viktoria as well, shortly afterwards. "Commander Yagami might actually allow you and Vivi to have Enforcer Takamachi's assistance in this investigation, Einhalt. Nevertheless, I would personally also ask commander Yagami to participate in this investigation as well. Especially when we also put the possibility for another ambush from Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers into an account as well…" calmly stated Viktoria in her respond, as she decided to also participating in this investigation as well, if permitted. "Thank you very much, Viktor-san. It truly is reassuring to have you participate in this investigation as well, if possible…" thanked Einhalt while once again smiling at Viktoria as well, at the same time. It was when Viktoria gently shook her head before smiled while responding back at the said younger Hegemon-girl, Einhalt Stratos as well, in return.

"With any possible ambushes from Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers, I almost certain that commander Yagami would allow myself, as well as Enforcer Takamachi to accompany Vivi and yourself, Einhalt. Especially when you also take into an account on how closely intertwine Enforcer Takamachi's very existence with Old and Modern Belka instead of Mid-Childa's…" reminded Viktoria back while simultaneously reassuring Einhalt on how the said Queen of the Night Sky, Hayate Yagami would most likely allow Ave as well as Viktoria herself to participate in this investigation after all. Simultaneously, the mention on how Ave's very own existence or perhaps destiny was always closely intertwine with Old and Modern Belka instead of Mid-Childa has surprised Einhalt, as she never truly thought about it.

"Eh…?" spontaneously and innocently reacted Einhalt, as Viktoria's unexpected revelation just now has caught her off guard and surprised her as well at the same time. "For having the last Queen of the Night Sky as his official romantic partner, becoming a surrogate Lord for Tome of the Night Sky, becoming family with our adorable little Saint King and finally having a descendant of Shutra's Hegemon to fall in love with him is surely meant that his existence as well as destiny always closely intertwine with anything related to Old and Modern Belka, isn't it?" further explained Viktoria, as she also decided to tease Einhalt as well, not long afterwards. "T-that is true, Viktor-san. Even when it actually is embarrassing for me when you mentioned the fourth point that made Ave-san's existence closely related to both Old and Modern Belka just now…" bashfully responded Einhalt back while once again having both of her cheeks blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"Those are just some examples that made him more close to us both Old and Modern Belka's practitioners than any other magic styles such as Mid-Childa or Formula Eltria, Einhalt. Even though he seems to always hold an extremely strong and special bond with Vivi's mother, instructor Nanoha Takamachi for some reason, I believe…" added Viktoria while letting Einhalt knew on how her beloved Ave-san has also and always maintain this extremely strong, as well as special bond with the legendary Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Ace of the Sky, instructor Nanoha Takamachi despite already having his existence more closely intertwine with them, Old and Modern Belka's practitioners. Einhalt herself on the other hand was only meekly smiling back at Viktoria before she decided to respond at the said her older companion, the young descendant of Thunder Emperor Dahlgrün's statement as well, in return.

"Ave-san has once told me on how he would always hold the existence of Vivio-san's mother, Nanoha-san in such a high regard and closely deep in his heart. Since for him, Vivio-san's mother is definitely someone that he truly admire, aspire and cherish dearly after all, Viktor-san…" calmly responded Einhalt back before she decided to explain on how and why the bond that both Ave and Nanoha shared together has been strong as well as unbreakable after all. "It actually isn't surprise me at all, Einhalt. Especially when I already am aware of his past circumstance, long before Vivi's mother, instructor Nanoha Takamachi adopted him as her younger brother…" replied Viktoria back before she decided to also smiling back at her younger companion, Einhalt Stratos as well, shortly afterwards.

"Ave-san's past circumstance is actually quite unremarkable, Viktor-san. Since it only after he accepted Olivier-san and Ayin-san's offer on that fateful night that Ave-san manage to find another purpose or goal in his life. Because of that, Vivio-san and I have already decided not to pry on Ave-san's past circumstance, as we rather talk and focus ourselves for the future instead…" calmly responded Einhalt back, as she entered the communal bathrooms area together with Viktoria. "It is a wise decision to do so actually. Especially when you mention on how supposedly plain and unremarkable his past life's circumstance is, Einhalt…" affirmatively replied Viktoria Dahlgrün back before she decided to have a soothing hot shower together with her younger companion, Einhalt Stratos herself afterwards.

"Nothing would change even if we revisited the past era from Ave-san's old life, Viktor-san. However, we could always change the present and future that has yet predetermined in this eternal reality itself, I believe. Because of that, Vivio-san and I always tried our best to strife for that, as only by doing so that the two of us could protect him together without being led astray by an illusion in which his as well as our own past circumstances have created…" once again reminded Einhalt calmly before she smiled at her older companion, Viktoria as well, in return. Viktoria herself was also smiling back at Einhalt, as she understood very well on how the aforementioned younger companion of hers has been right about it, after all.

While having a hot shower that sooth their body and mind together, Einhalt and Viktoria decided to discuss several other strategies that would help them find a way back home. Currently, the most viable solution was to find the true nature behind this mysterious signal in which Einhalt and Vivio has detected the other day. Especially when no one else could actually came up with another idea that more practical for guiding them back home, to their beloved third newborn world and Mid-Childa. It was when, both Einhalt and Viktoria have also agree that returning back to the area in which Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers previously tried to ambush them should be the right course of action after all.

Even without getting involved directly in this incident, Viktoria has definitely aware over any danger in which Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers possessed. Because of that, Viktoria also secretly intrigued and compelled to fight them directly in actual combat, as only by doing so that she could actually defeat them while protecting Einhalt, Vivio and Ave as well, simultaneously.

Einhalt and Viktoria were then continue to discuss their plan for a little longer before their respective faithful Devices, Asteion and Blaue Trombe decided to inform them about the team rosters this upcoming investigation. It was when Einhalt and Viktoria smiled, as they noticed on how their beloved commander Hayate Yagami has decided to put Ave together with them in one team while instead having Vivio's other mother, Executive Officer or Enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown in another team together with Subaru, Ginga, Teana, Erio and Caro. In the meantime, Vivio together with Sieglinde were also been included in Einhalt, Viktoria and Ave's team with both Viktoria herself as their squad leader.

"Commander Yagami is certainly understand on how this particular team formation would work efficiently in our upcoming investigation after all. Don't you agree with me, Einhalt?" asked Viktoria before she was also praising Hayate's decision to put them together with Ave, Vivio and Sieglinde in one team. "Certainly, Viktor-san. Since both teams are now able to operate efficiently for having at least one Executive Officer, as well as aerial combat mage with them. Hopefully, it would then allow either one of us to uncover the mystery behind this world's demise while finding a way back to our third newborn world as well…" calmly replied Einhalt back while using a clean and dry towel to dry her beautiful long silvery green hair as well, at the same time. Viktoria in return was only smiled back at Einhalt before she also decided to answer her younger companion's question as well, in return.

"We definitely will find our answer this time around, Einhalt. I'm sure about it…"

* * *

 **ED Theme Song:** KOE (Performed By: ASCA)

* * *

"It seems that Hayate-san…I mean commander Yagami has another plan with our team arrangement this time around. I'm sorry Teana…" apologized Ave while speaking with his trusted colleague, Teana using his telepathic message. "It wasn't your fault Ave. Especially when our team did manage to get Fate-san onboard as well. Since it definitely is a little too much for asking two aerial combat mages to join our team, I believe…" telepathically replied Teana back, as she was definitely understood the circumstance that has made Ave feel bad just now. Especially after he made a promise to help her, Subaru, Ginga, Erio and Caro this afternoon. Again, it wasn't Ave's fault for being assigned into a different team and Teana understand that very well. Because of that, she was able to accept Ave's apology together with her team formation without any trouble after all.

"I previously thought that we could get away with it, Teana. Unfortunately, it still is a little too much for having more than one aerial combat mage in small investigation team when we carefully think about it…" added Ave telepathically while simultaneously explain the idea for having more than one aerial combat mage in small investigation team would ultimately a little too much after all. "It should be okay and please don't let yourself worry about it, Ave. Especially when both of our team would also received support from our new allies as well in this particular joint investigation…" telepathically responded Teana back before she decided to also inform Ave more about an additional arrangement in which their beloved commander Hayate Yagami has made for them.

"I never actually thought that Hayate-san would deploy our new allies to support us, Teana. Since we might end up exposing them with more danger by doing so, I believe…" replied Ave back telepathically before he decided to also voicing his disagreement at Hayate's decision to deploy their new allies as well, in return. Teana in the meantime was only quietly listen at Ave's reply for a moment before she decided to let him know about what might be the reason behind their beloved commander Hayate Yagami's decision afterwards. "Perhaps commander Yagami has already thought about this matter for quite some time, Ave. Especially with Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers happen to also target them as well, I don't think it would be a wise idea to let our new allies stay idle while unable to defend themselves…" explained Teana in her telepathic respond towards Ave, as she definitely could somehow grasp the reasoning behind Hayate's aforementioned decision after all.

"Still, it wasn't actually a nice idea to let Ernesti and others get hurt in our battle against these Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers, Teana. Since we all know on how dangerous these supposedly immortal monsters could be after all…" telepathically argued Ave back, as he tried to also remind Teana on how extremely dangerous Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers are. Especially those in which have already been living more than hundreds of years ever since the dawn of humanity's new order itself. It was when Teana decided to give Ave's telepathic argument a brief yet careful deep thought while quietly remembering the story that she has heard previously when interviewing both Kei "Leonhard August" Sakurai and Beatrice Waltrud "Valkyrie" von Kirscheisen in these past few days.

Unlike an unspeakable horror in which Ave together with his beloved older girlfriend, Hayate and Reinforce Eins once vanquished in the past, Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers have proven themselves to be a lot more dangerous than that. From the story that Kei Sakurai has told her in confidential conversation a few days ago, Teana learnt that most if not all Longinus Dreizehn Orden's older or senior members in which also belongs to the elusive knighthood order known as Obsidian Round Table have proven themselves comparable to the legendary triple S-ranked combat mage in term of their raw power and combat finesse as well. For younger members such as Kei "Leonhard" Sakurai and Beatrice "Valkyrie" Kirscheisen, their own supposedly tremendous power was still considerably weaker compare to those aforementioned Obsidian Round Table's members, unfortunately.

In theory, both Kei Sakurai and Beatrice Kirscheisen's combined strength should be able to fight one senior Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerer in equal footing. Unfortunately such ideal scenario and outcome often totally different with the actual reality itself, as even the combined might of both Kei Sakurai and Beatrice Kirscheisen most likely would still not enough to defeat any senior Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers in combat. Kei Sakurai's older brother, Tubal Cain or Kai Sakurai and Beatrice Kirscheisen has once tried to do so in another parallel or alternative continuity, as even their combined strength were still proven to be inadequate against one of the aforementioned senior Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerer that also belongs to Obsidian Round Table knighthood order, Samiel Zentaur in which also better known by Eleonore von Wittenburg name in her past life.

While Teana could never actually deny the fact behind any deadly situation in which Ave together with Hayate and Reinforce Eins previously face during both Heavenly Host and Book of Shadow Incident, none of them were proven to be as dangerous as these Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers themselves after all. Even after Ave together with Reinforce Eins, Vivio and Einhalt would later on get involved in many other similar incidents after he and Hayate manage to ultimately destroy fragment of Nehan or Nirvana known as Heavenly Host, Teana still somehow understood that none of these aforementioned adventures or misadventures would proven to be as dangerous as what they have currently been facing. Especially with Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers seemed keen enough to complete whatsoever ritual that they have been started.

"Teana, are you still there?" telepathically asked Ave after he received no reply from Teana in regards to the conversation or discussion that they had a while ago. "I'm still here, Ave. It only is that your argument has somehow reminded me to how truly dangerous these Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers are compared to anything that we have faced so far…" replied Teana back telepathically before she acknowledged the argument that her fellow Executive Officer or Enforcer, Ave has given her. "Yet, it would still be a better idea to let our new allies fight them together with us. Especially with a prospect that they would need to fight these Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers alone without our help sometimes…" telepathically added Teana, as she decided to also explaining her point of view towards Ave as well, in return.

"You're right, Teana. Since our new friends would definitely need to fight these extremely dangerous enemies alone sooner or later. Because of that, it would definitely beneficial for them to gain initial knowledge and experience from fighting these aforementioned enemies now rather than later. Am I right?" responded Ave back using his telepathic message before acknowledging Teana's reply and argument as well, shortly afterwards. "I truly am glad that you were able to see the bigger picture, Ave. Since it always is important for us, Enforcer to be able to do so…" telepathically praised Teana, as she extremely glad when hearing Ave's respond just now. Ave was about to reply and thank Teana for the encouraging prase that she gave him when a soft knock was heard from the front door of his room.

"Are you still awake, Ave-nii? Can I come in?" asked a familiar cute and adorable voice from the other side of his room's front door, as Ave quickly identify the owner of this aforementioned familiar cute and adorable voice to be no other than Vivio herself afterwards. "Hold a sec, Vivio! I will let you in. Teana, may I contact you later? It seems that Vivio wish to discuss something with me…" acknowledged Ave in his respond at Vivio's request just now before he decided to also inform Teana that they might need to postpone their discussion for now. "A, ha, ha, ha. Don't worry about it, Ave. Send my regards to her and have a wonderful date you two…" telepathically teased Teana back before she has agree to continue their discussion for another time.

"Well, I'm going to hang up now, Teana. Also, please don't get any funny idea, as we don't need another Subaru here…" telepathically reminded Ave before he decided to hang up and conclude his conversation with Teana afterwards. It was when Teana only letting a small chuckle out before she bid her fellow Executive Officer or Enforcer a farewell, in return. "I keep that in mind, Ave. Although I also am sure that it wasn't entirely a bad idea to have you dating a legendary Last Saint King of the Cradle's descendant as well, after all. Good luck and Godspeed, I'm rooting on you…" replied Teana back before she decided to conclude her telepathic conversation with Ave, shortly afterwards. It was when Ave could only letting a small sigh out before he approached his room's front door and let the young Sankt Kaiser-girl, Vivio Takamachi in.

"Did I disturb you, Ave-nii? You seem to actually busy talking with someone a while ago…" innocently asked Vivio while smiling at Ave as well, simultaneously. "Not really, Vivio. Since I have just finished from discussing our upcoming mission with Teana just now. Is there anything that I can help you with? Since it already is quite late for you to visit me…" calmly replied Ave back before he decided to also enquiry the reason behind Vivio's visit, in return. It was when Vivio cutely smiled at Ave before she decided to answer his question with her usual cheerfulness and enthusiasm afterwards.

"Spar with me, Ave-nii!" answered Vivio, as her answer made Ave blinked. "H-hai?" asked Ave, as his brain tried to register Vivio's answer and request just now. "Please spar with me using synthetic magic battle's rule this time around, Ave-nii. Since I wish to improve my finesse in both cross combat and magical warfare…" begged Vivio, as she once again decided to repeat her request by elaborate it further. "May I know the reason on why you choose me as your sparring partner, Vivio? Since I'm sure Rio and Corona are more skilled in synthetic magic battle compare to myself…" responded Ave back with another question, as he was somehow curious on why Vivio suddenly asked him as her sparring partner instead of the more skilled Rio or Corona.

"Uhm well, you are the only aerial combat mage other than Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama that I can currently ask, Ave-nii. Other than that, no one else happen to master a complex form of projection magecraft other than yourself, as it might be proven useful and refreshing to spar against an unpredicted opponent, I believe…" explained Vivio back in her answer towards Ave's question just now before she was smiling at him as well, in return. "Still, asking me to help you with synthetic magic battle spar very late like this might not be a good idea, Vivio. Since if others saw us, they might have a wrong idea that we are in secret rendezvous for spending a romantic night together…" replied Ave back before he decided to let a small sigh out while trying to actually explain on how it might be a bad idea for them to have a synthetic magic battle spar almost in the middle of the night like this.

"Nya, ha, ha, ha. I don't think people would actually get a wrong impression or mind us, Ave-nii. Since both commander Yagami and Vivio's ultimate harem plan have already becoming a common knowledge after all…" playfully teased Vivio before she decided to also give Ave the most adorable innocent smile of hers as well, shortly afterwards. It was when Ave once again realized that both Hayate and Vivio were actually serious with their ultimate "Harem" plan that has been originated from a certain Old Belka's tradition in the past. "For some reason, I can already see how Nanoha-san and Fate-san would without doubt blow me using their respective bombardment spells, Vivio. Since it definitely is difficult for them to accept if I date their daughter…" replied Ave back before he let another small sigh out as well, in return.

"Nya, ha, ha, ha. You are such a worrywart, Ave-nii. I'm sure Nanoha-mama already knew about this and okay with it. Fate-mama on the other hand might be a little bit slow to accept the idea that we are dating. But, I'm sure she would also be okay with that…" reassured Vivio while playfully grinned at her beloved Ave-nii as well, shortly afterwards. "You make me sounds like a certain Juraian crown prince or Kamijō that has amassed so many girlfriends over the entire course of their adventures and misadventures, Vivio. Although, no one could definitely surpass Kamijō in which manage to obtain more than a hundred girlfriends without realizing that particular fact alone, I believe…" responded Ave back half-complaining, as he also decided to compare his situation with a certain Juraian crown prince and Tōma Kamijō's own situations as well, at the same time.

"For your information, Kamijō-san has Misaka-san as his official girlfriend similar to how you also have commander Yagami as your official girlfriend, Ave-nii. Perhaps, it truly is a trait of heroes and heroines for having more than one partners of life after all…" added Vivio before she playfully smiled at her beloved Ave-nii as well, in return. "Other than that, there is nothing wrong with someone to have more than one partners as long as everyone content with the idea of sharing, I believe. Because of that, let us continue this conversation in the future and do our sparring for now, Ave-nii. Don't you agree?" added Vivio for one more time before asking Ave to begin their synthetic magic battle spar afterwards. Ave in the meantime was only gave Vivio an approving nod to acknowledge her suggestion before he decided to answer the question that she asked as well, in return.

"Sure, Vivio. Although, how if we just do image training for tonight? Since an actual spar in the training ground would disturb others, I believe…" suggested Ave in his answer towards Vivio's question just now. "Uhn! I don't mind to do just image training only for tonight, Ave-nii. Especially when it can be done just here in your room as well…" replied Vivio back before giving Ave another playful Takamachi-style smile of hers as well, shortly afterwards. "Well, shall we begin with a short five minutes light sparring first then? After that, we continue with two rounds and one point with no restriction until either one of us surrender or get knocked out. What do you think about it, Vivio?" asked Ave back while describing the rule in which he and Vivio would be using together in this synthetic magic battle spar.

"It sounds good to me, Ave-nii! Now shall we begin our image training then? Sacred Heart! Set Up!" cheerfully replied Vivio back while activating her Barrier Jacket with Sacred "Chris" Heart's help, in return. "I'm ready, Ave-nii! Let us begin our spar!" declared Vivio as well, as she was now already wearing her Barrier Jacket and ready to fight her beloved Ave-nii in one-on-one synthetic magic battle spar. Ave in the meantime was only smiling at Vivio before he decided to activate a pocket dimension similar to "Bounded Field" in which currently existed only within his imaginary world. Since they were only use image training for this synthetic magic battle spar, it wasn't actually necessary for Ave to project his "Reality Marble" into this physical plane. Because of that, Ave decided to project his "Reality Marble" in which also happen to be no other than a revised version of EMIYA's "Unlimited Blade Works" inside his very own imaginary world instead.

"Eternal Sacred Argent, Set Up…" calmly said Ave, as he activated his signature Barrier Jacket before wielding a decommissioned prototype model of CW-AEC02X Strike Cannon AEC Armament that he projected simultaneously in front of Vivio's beautiful mismatched eyes. It was when Vivio quickly readying her Strike Arts' combat stance before once again smiled at her beloved Ave-nii as well, in return. "You seem eager to knock me up in one go, Ave-nii. Since you even have Unlimited Blade Works ready as our combat arena even before we start our first short five minutes warming up…" teased Vivio while commenting on how her beloved Ave-nii has decided to go full power and full throttle from start.

Ave in the meantime only let a small chuckle out, as he shrugged while listening at Vivio's teasing just now. Nonetheless, Ave's mind and attention has been focused on his beloved imōto-like adoptive niece completely, as one small mistake could definitely cost him dearly in this particular one-on-one combat after all. It was when Ave tightens his grip on his Strike Cannon AEC Armament while readying his combat stance as well, in return.

"Provocation and taunt won't work on me, Vivio. Since I know exactly on how Counter Hitter and Technical Hitter fight and everything that you have already been planning in your mind…" responded Ave back before he switched his Strike Cannon AEC Armament from "Close Mode" to "Open Mode" configuration afterwards. "Eh! I'm not trying to provoke you, Ave-nii. Although, I never expecting you to go with absolute firepower right from the start…" replied Vivio back while arguing that she never actually tried to provoke Ave with her teasing just now. Simultaneously, Vivio decided to also get ready and block any incoming solidified mana projectile from Ave's CW-AEC02X Strike Cannon AEC Armament using mass production model of CW-AEC07M Sword Breaker AEC Armament that she currently equipped on her left arm.

"It only is five minutes warming up before we begin the real deal, Vivio. Since it won't hurt you as much as Nanoha-san's Divine Buster or Starlight Breaker, I promise…" half-jokingly responded Ave back before he successfully caught his beloved imōto-like adoptive niece, Vivio off guard when she tried to reply at his respond just now. Without wasting this particularly golden opportunity, Ave swiftly executed his own version of special Anti-Eclipse (guided) bombardment spell known as "Excellence Cannon Variable Raid" that he previously learnt from his beloved adoptive older sister, Nanoha in the past.

" _Excellence Cannon Variable Raid! Fire!"_

Unlike Nanoha's version of "Excellence Cannon Variable Raid" that has been consisted of three simultaneous Anti-Eclipse (guided) bombardment attack spell using both Beam and Plasma Cannon Units of her CW-AEC00X Fortress AEC Armament together with her own customized CW-AEC02M Strike Cannon "mass production model" AEC Armament, Ave's own version of "Excellence Cannon Variable Raid" consisted of three consecutive rapid Anti-Eclipse (guided) bombardment attack spell from any Strike Cannon AEC Armament that he currently had with him. With higher penetration rate and smaller scale of damage that it could have inflicted, Ave's version of "Excellence Cannon Variable Raid" was more suited for one-on-one duel. Since its rapid solidified mana projectiles could certainly tore any defensive spells and Barrier Jackets easily when hitting them.

"Not so fast, Ave-nii! Since I've seen that pattern before!" taunted Vivio back before using her signature shield-type defensive spell, "Sacred Defender" to block those three solidified mana projectiles from Ave's CW-AEC02X Strike Cannon AEC Armament in return. It was when Vivio's shield-type defensive spell, "Sacred Defender" has successfully provide her with an ultimate impenetrable defense by completely neutralize those aforementioned three solidified mana projectiles from Ave's CW-AEC02X Strike Cannon AEC Armament almost immediately. Nonetheless, Ave has already anticipated this outcome, as he quickly switched his Strike Cannon AEC Armament back to its "Closed Mode" configuration before engaging Vivio in close quarter combat afterwards.

"Well done, Vivio! Although, I'm not done yet!" shouted Ave back, as he tried to horizontally slicing through Vivio's defense with his decommissioned prototype model of CW-AEC02X Strike Cannon AEC Armament's "Close Mode" configuration. Vivio however skilfully dodge the said incoming horizontal slash from her beloved Ave-nii's CW-AEC02X Strike Cannon AEC Armament before she in return tried to grab and crush it with her CW-AEC07M Sword Breaker "mass production model" AEC Armament-equipped left hand. It was when Ave noticed a small crack and dent on his Strike Cannon AEC Armament's barrel or blade, as he successfully yanked it free from Vivio's strong grip before.

"Aren't you rude for trying to get away from me, Ave-nii? Especially when I already grabbed you with my inviting hand before…" pouted Vivio when she noticed that her plan to completely destroy Ave's Strike Cannon AEC Armament a while ago has failed. "A, ha, ha, ha. Since you try to aggressively grab me with your inviting hand, it somehow makes me blush Vivio. Unfortunately, I must respectively decline your invitation and instead earnestly fight and defeat you…" playfully replied Ave back before he decided to spun his Strike Cannon AEC Armament and once again readying his stance as well, in return. Vivio was only cheekily grinning back at Ave before once again readying her prized Strike Arts' fighting stance and responding back at her beloved Ave-nii's playful reply just now.

"I won't let you defeat me that easily, Ave-nii! Especially after you rejected my inviting hand just a moment ago…" responded Vivio back while grinning cheekily at her beloved Ave-nii as well, at the same time. It was when Ave only smiled back at Vivio before he once again executing his attack first. This time around, Ave executed three continuous attacks in which consisted of vertical and horizontal slashes followed by a powerful thrust afterwards. It was a three hits combo that Ave previously learnt from Knight of the Sword, Signum Yagami before adapting it to suit greatsword such as claymore later on. Because of that, as he swiftly executed the aforementioned three hits combo itself, Ave could finally corner Vivio briefly before she retaliate back, in return.

Vivio tried to block the first vertical slash using her shield-type defensive spell, "Sacred Defender" before she even noticed that her beloved Ave-nii has already changed the trajectory direction from his Strike Cannon AEC Armament's vertical slash into a swift horizontal slash while aiming at her abdomen with it. Thankfully, Vivio's ultimate skill to read her opponent's move successfully intercepted the incoming swift horizontal slash from Ave's Strike Cannon AEC Armament just now. Combined with her quick reflexes and courage, the young Sankt Kaiser, Vivio Takamachi blocked the incoming Strike Cannon AEC Armament's barrel using her shield-type defensive spell, "Sacred Defender" before once again try to destroy it completely with her Sword Breaker AEC Armament.

"Not so fast, Vivio!" declared Ave while pulling his Strike Cannon AEC Armament away from Vivio's Sword Breaker AEC Armament-equipped left hand, simultaneously. It was also right after he pulled his Strike Cannon AEC Armament away from Vivio's Sword Breaker AEC Armament-equipped left hand that Ave decided to end his three hits combo with a deep thrust towards the aforementioned young Sankt Kaiser-girl herself afterwards. Nonetheless, Vivio could still intercept his attack and quickly leaped away to avoid it before she also tried to strikes him back as well, at the same time. Utilizing unparallel reflexes and uncanny accuracy of judging any displacement from her opponent's moves, Vivio manage to anticipate Ave's three hits combo and surprise him with her counteroffensive as well, shortly afterwards.

" _Issen Hicchū (Flash Strike)! Divine Buster!"_

Ave was never actually expecting Vivio to successfully dodge his three hits combo just now, as he already did his best not to telegraph them. Yet, Vivio has accurately predicted his three hits combo's moves and flawlessly doge each one of them. Simultaneously, Vivio even surprised Ave with her own version of (aimed) bombardment spell in which also happen to be one of her beloved Nanoha-mama's signature bombardment spells, "Divine Buster", as she successfully caught him off guard with it. Remembering over how destructive Vivio's own version of (aimed) bombardment spell, "Divine Buster" was, Ave quickly raised his free left hand and projected a multi-layered Noble Phantasm-type defensive spell that he utilized from fragment of EMIYA's memories, Rho Aias to completely neutralize any of his opponent's assaults without fail.

" _I am the bone of my sword."_

" _Steel is my body, and fire is my blood."_

" _I have created and tempered over a thousand blades."_

" _Unaware of the beginning, nor aware of the end."_

" _Yet, this eternal blaze of mine never ends."_

" _I have no regrets, as this is the only path that I've chosen."_

" _Rho Aias!"_

"Wooow! That is pretty, Ave-nii!" praised Vivio in awe, as she saw a majestic form of Ave's multi-layered Noble Phantasm-type defensive spell, "Rho Aias" that he inherited previously from EMIYA's memory fragment when his own Linker Core completely merged with Hayate and Reinforce Eins' Linker Cores at the end of Book of Darkness Incident in the past. In front of Vivio's beautiful mismatched green and red eyes, seven flower petals made from light was seen completely neutralize her (aimed) bombardment spell, "Divine Buster" before it slowly withered away afterwards. It was the greatest form of her beloved Ave-nii's multi-layered Noble Phantasm-type defensive spell, "Rho Aias" that he projected within this Reality Marble, Unlimited Blade Works and took form of what Einhalt previously noted as seven layered "Bounded Field" in a shape of an iridescent flower that bloomed on the top of the last Saint King of the Cradle, Olivier Sägebrecht's supposedly final resting place.

Unlike the original Rho Aias that Counter Guardian EMIYA once projected, Ave's version of Rho Aias was taken from the old legend of certain mercenary warrior that fought under Saint King Alliance that consisted of Shutra, Galea and Eremiah Tribe together with members of the illustrious Saint King's lineage itself. This mercenary warrior was famous for his strength and impenetrable shield that he always wielded in the battlefield. Vivio also remembered Einhalt's story on how extremely loyal this mercenary warrior was towards the last Saint King of the Cradle, Olivier Sägebrecht, Shutra's Hegemon, Claus G.S Ingvalt and Dark Ruler of Galea, Xveria, as he always be there to protect them with his great shield without fail.

His name was Aias, as he bore the exact same name with a certain fallen hero in which originated from the home planet of Vivio's beloved Nanoha-mama and Ave-nii, Ajax the Great or Aias the Great. Unlike Ajax however, Aias in which later on known only by his title, Aegis of the Saint King, has been loyal throughout the course of Saint King Unification War, as he shared the exact same dream for universal peace under the hegemony rule of the Old Belka Empire itself. Unfortunately however, he failed to protect the last Saint King of the Cradle, Olivier Sägebrecht and was killed shortly afterward when trying to avenge her together with Claus G.S Ingvalt and his loyal retainers.

Aias' tragic tale was often used in literature and exaggerated over time. Vivio remembered on how Yumina Enclave once shown her an autobiography book that contain Aias' life story for reference when she together with Einhalt wished to learn more about a certain multi-layered Noble Phantasm-type defensive spell in which their beloved Ave-nii or Ave-san has been projecting for every now and then. According to Einhalt, most of Aias' exploits in that autobiography book have been completely exaggerated, as there even a tale such as how he single-handedly defeated the giant primordial serpent with his great shield alone. Since in reality, Aegis of the Saint King, Aias was just a mercenary warrior that fought to protect members of Saint King Alliance itself, no more no less.

Nevertheless, Vivio would always remember on how beautiful Ave's version of multi-layered Noble Phantasm-type defensive spell, Rho Aias in which he successfully replicated and projected from an old record that Reinforce Eins' preserved while simultaneously using EMIYA's own version of it as a basic template. In the end, it was also through fragment of EMIYA's own memories that Vivio's beloved Ave-nii could perfectly recreate Rho Aias in which has been protecting him together with his new family, friends, allies, comrade in arms and loved ones without fail. Because of that, as she continue to admire her beloved Ave-nii's Rho Aias the slowly began to wilt away, Vivio once again readying her stance while smiling at him as well, simultaneously.

"Still, it wasn't enough to withstand your Divine Buster without breaking apart, Vivio. You have surely improved a lot from the day when I first met you right after Break The World occurred…" replied Ave back, as he decided to also praise Vivio for her strength and combat finesse that has been exponentially improved. "Thanks for the compliment, Ave-nii. Since it certainly is boosting my confidence to defeat you once we concluded our short five minutes warming up…" playfully responded Vivio back while at the same time not forgetting to thank her beloved Ave-nii for his praising as well, in return. "That is good to hear, Vivio. Since I also wish to fight you without holding my strength back. I hope you are ready for that as well…" replied Ave while simultaneously letting Vivio know on how he was also looking forward to fight her without holding back.

Vivio in return was only smiling back at her beloved Ave-nii before affirmatively nodding back at him as well, shortly afterwards. She was definitely also looking forward to fight and defeat her beloved Ave-nii in this synthetic magic battle even if it only happens to be an image training instead of the actual thing. Since only by doing so, she could finally one step closer from overcoming her own limitation and confidently challenge her beloved Fate-mama in one-on-one unrestricted synthetic magic battle as well. Especially after Vivio has once proven herself to be strong enough to fight and defeat her beloved Nanoha-mama during Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Battle Tactics Symposium in the past.

"I won't disappoint you, Ave-nii. Since I will fight you with my full power this time around!" cheerfully declared Vivio, as she readied her Strike Arts stance shortly afterwards. Ave in the meantime was only smiling back at Vivio before he decided to respond back at his beloved imōto-like adoptive niece as well, in return. "I look forward for that, Vivio! Since after you manage to defeat Einhalt, Miura, Nanoha-san and Rinne in the past, I'm sure that your strength as well as combat finesse alone are more than enough to defeat Fate-san as well. Because of that, let me test that as well as your resolve using this image training before entrusting Flügel der Freiheit's future entirely to you and Einhalt afterwards…" responded Ave back before he decided to also readying his battle stance as well, simultaneously.

"You can always trust me and Einhalt-san with it, Ave-nii! Since Einhalt-san and I will definitely live up to your expectation without fail!" reassured Vivio back, as she also made a declaration on how her beloved Ave-nii could definitely entrust her, as well as Einhalt with Flügel der Freiheit's future, in return. It was when Ave gave Vivio an acknowledging nod before he replied back at Vivio's declaration and initiating his first strike towards her as well, shortly afterwards. "That truly is reassuring to hear that, Vivio. Now, let me find out the extend of your resolve through this unrestricted spar, as I also am looking forward for another future exchange with Einhalt as well…" replied Ave back while simultaneously tried to caught Vivio off guard with his initial strike just now.

Once again, as Ave and Vivio fought against one another in this two rounds and one point spar, an unexpected change around Amitie and Kyrie Florian's gear of destiny has finally began. Even if it might happens to seem unnoticeable at the beginning, this aforementioned unexpected change has already started as soon enough both Ave and Vivio, as well as their loved ones would need to make an important choice that could affect this entire countless multiple multiverse's future together with their own future. Nevertheless, both Ave and Vivio have already made up their mind to choose the very answer that would always inadvertently protect this aforementioned countless multiple multiverse itself. Since only by doing so, both Ave and Vivio could actually hope to safeguard their own future as well without fail.

 _To Be Continued…_


	33. Episode 28

**Episode 28**

~ Myth That Holds And End (Part VII/ Final) ~

Sanctuary of Lost Souls

* * *

"No enemies have been detected so far, Ave-san. It seems that we already defeated them all a while ago…" calmly stated Einhalt, as she tried to scan the entire area using her one-way visor. Ave in which currently pilots his newly acquired CW-GN-001REIV Gundam Exia Repair IV was only letting a small chuckle out before he replied back at Einhalt's statement as well, shortly afterwards. "You might be right, Einhalt. Since we pretty much steamroll the entire area before entering this abandoned underground complex together. Nevertheless, I'm sure that Vivio, Viktoria and Sieglinde would still trying to investigate the surrounding area first before they decided to follow us…" replied Ave back while letting his younger companion, Einhalt Stratos to climb and sit on the top of Exia's left shoulder as well, at the same time.

Einhalt in the meantime was only meekly nodding back at Ave before she decided to also responding back at his reply as well, in return. "Vivio-san, Viktor-san and Sieg-san have previously told us to investigate this abandoned underground complex first, Ave-san. Since it would take them quite a while until they were sure that no enemies have survived our initial assault before…" calmly responded Einhalt back, as she explained the reason behind Vivio, Viktoria and Sieglinde's decision to let her together with Ave start their investigation before them. Because of that, Einhalt and Ave decided to enter this abandoned underground complex that would led them to the very centre of this Sarcophagus City itself while Vivio, Viktoria and Sieglinde investigate their surrounding area up there for one more time.

"It seems that Exia's upgraded sensor has somehow failed to detect anything suspicious, Einhalt. Perhaps, our only option is to get closer to the very centre of this Sarcophagus City itself and hopefully we could find out the true nature behind this mysterious signal in which both Sacred Heart and Asteion detected previously…" replied Ave back, as his newly upgraded Gundam Exia was seen returning its signature weapon, GN Tachi back to its holster. "To be honest, It was unusual for Exia's upgraded sensor to have failed on detecting this mysterious signal while Tio is still capable of doing so, Ave-san. Although, there also is a possibility for Tio and Chris to detect it based on its magical signature instead…" calmly explained Einhalt while responding back at her beloved Ave-san's reply as well, in return.

"That might or might not be the case, Einhalt. Since the older version of Exia's sensor was capable of detecting enemies' combat mage, Eclipse Driver and several other unusual types such as Crimson Denizens and Flame Hazes, I also am expecting such feature to be available after this recent upgrade. Unfortunately however, unlike Asteion and Sacred Heart in which proven to be capable of detecting, as well as locating this mysterious signal at the very centre of Sarcophagus City itself, Exia's upgraded sensor seems to have failed on doing so, Einhalt…" calmly argued Ave back, as he mentioned on how both Sacred Heart and Asteion's sensor seem to have performed better than Exia's upgraded sensor despite being one or two generation older. Because of that, Ave has started to wonder if his newly acquired Gundam Exia Repair IV's upgraded sensor has actually weaker than its predecessor or it actually has anything to do with the fact that both Vivio's Sacred Heart and Einhalt's Asteion were finely tuned with such sensitivity towards any magical signature or magical construct after all.

"That is quite unfortunate, Ave-san. Nevertheless, you could always ask for my help, as well as Vivio's until we actually find out the true nature behind this mysterious signal itself…" once again responded Einhalt back with her usual calm voice tone before she also smiled at Ave as well, in return. "Thanks, Einhalt. Although I actually am feel bad for always imposing you and Vivio with such trivial problem…" thanked Ave back before apologized as well for any small problem that he often impose both Einhalt and Vivio with. "Vivio-san and I are more than happy to help you, Ave-san. Since we together with Rio-san and Corona-san are currently free to assist you without any restriction in which Bureau's personnel usually were imposed to…" kindly reassured Einhalt back, as she climbed down from Exia's left shoulder afterwards.

"That probably is a benefit for being Bureau's civilian collaborator or contract mage, Einhalt. Since you may enjoy considerable freedom and leniency compared to authorized personnel like us. Nevertheless, I also know that you need to pass multi-staged difficult examination to become Bureau's contract mage. Am I correct?" replied Ave back while simultaneously mentioning the benefit as well as drawback when someone tried to become Time-Space Administrative Bureau's civilian collaborator or contract mage, in return.

"It certainly is like that, Ave-san. Although, thanks to this multi-stage difficult examination that Bureau's contract mages have proven to be skilful to complete any mission in which they were assigned for. Also, thanks to considerable freedom and leniency that Vivio-san, Rio-san, Corona-san and I were always able to help you without being restricted with any of Bureau's protocols…" responded Einhalt back before she acknowledged the benefit and drawback of becoming Time-Space Administrative Bureau's civilian collaborator or contract mage in which her beloved Ave-san has mentioned previously.

"A, ha, ha, ha. I already somehow get used of it, Einhalt. Since working as Teana's assistant back then do require me to memorize many different protocols when dealing with legal matters as well as assisting other Bureau's personnel from different branches…" acknowledged Ave in his reply towards Einhalt's respond just now, as he also at the same time letting a small laugh out as well, in return. "I can somehow imagine that, Ave-san. Especially with Teana-san usually dealing with difficult cases that often also quite dangerous as well, after all…" responded Einhalt back while simultaneously decided to investigate the abandoned underground complex that they have just entered a while ago. It was also when Einhalt quietly acknowledge the fact on how protocols and written rules could somehow complicate the supposedly simple situation that other Time-Space Administrative Bureau's agents or personnel might face, unfortunately.

Einhalt remembered on how Ave and Teana have once helped her in the past when she tried to investigate certain case alone. Back then some of Einhalt's classmates have been mysteriously vanished, as it prompted her to investigate this matter as per her beloved close friend and class representative, Yumina Enclave's request. Ave and Teana, in which have just recently returned back to Mid-Childa for a well-earned vacation have decided to help Einhalt with her investigation. It was when Teana's best friend, Subaru and her younger sister in which also happen to be Einhalt's martial arts coach, Nove decided to help her (Einhalt) investigating this mysterious case in which some of her (Einhalt's) classmates have vanished without trace.

Together with Ave, Teana, Subaru and Nove's help, Einhalt manage to somehow investigate this case quicker, as Teana in particular has been greatly helping her to find multiple hidden clues and pointers that would be useful for solving this case. Because of that, Einhalt always remembered on how grateful she was when Teana, as well as Subaru, Nove and Ave even went into such of a great length to help her during their supposedly long-awaited vacation. Since in the end, it was through their help that Einhalt could somehow manage to find the place in which her classmates have been kept before she decided to rescue them afterwards. Once again, Teana, Subaru, Nove and Ave have decided to help Einhalt, as together they went to another version of Time-Space Administrative Bureau's non-administrated world number 97, Earth in which mysteriously interconnected to a dormant Crossgate Paradigm Portal in mountainous region of Midchilda (Mid-Childa), in which the previously destroyed and currently decommissioned planetary defense installation, Einherial located.

Ignoring the fact that she would never be able to request backup in this mission, Teana has made an executive decision to help Einhalt. Ave, in which happen to be Teana's aide back then has also agree with her decision to participate in this rescue mission despite of the trouble they might encounter afterwards. Simultaneously, Subaru decided to also remind both Teana and Ave on how their participation in this rescue mission would definitely breach some of Bureau's protocols, as unlike Einhalt and Nove in which still listed as civilian collaborator or contract mage, they were bound by many protocols as well as regulations, especially Teana that also happen to be an elite Bureau's Executive Officer or Enforcer. Nevertheless, Einhalt remembered very well on how Teana has already decided to help her, as she was required to be able to carry large personal responsibility both in legal matters and in term of assisting others for being a Time-Space Administrative Bureau's elite Executive Officer or Enforcer after all.

In the end, Time-Space Administrative Bureau's main headquarter has decided to allow Teana, Ave and Subaru to participate in this unsanctioned rescue mission albeit they also reminded them on how no backup would provided in this instance, unfortunately. Since AEC Armaments in which Caledfwlch Techniques have been developing were officially belong to Time-Space Administrative Bureau, Einhalt, Teana, Subaru, Nove and Ave were unable to procure them for this rescue mission. Thankfully however, Caledfwlch Techniques have secretly proved them with the less powerful predecessor of these AEC Armaments known as EM (Electromagnetic) Equipments as none of them were registered for Bureau's official use only, as far as what Einhalt could somehow remember. Since Einhalt, Teana, Subaru, Nove and Ave were using EM Equipment instead of AEC Armament, Time-Space Administrative Bureau were unable to fine or even arrest them, as no one have been breaching their regulation for doing so.

Einhalt remembered on how she together with Subaru and Nove receive a pair of hand-to-hand combat equipment in which Caledfwlch Technique officially named "Gauntlet" as they function similar to their AEC Armament counterpart, CW-AEC07X Sword Breaker. Teana in the meantime acquire a single unit of battery-driven EM Equipment in a shape of portable cannon known as "Proto Cannon". According to its official combat record, Knight of the Iron Hammer, first lieutenant Vita Yagami once use this "Proto Cannon" and successfully destroy four of A-Laws' prized GNMA-04B11 Trilobite-class Mobile Armour in the past. Nonetheless, despite no other official combat record for Proto Cannon EM Equipment was available for her to review, Teana decided not to personally worry about it. Since in the end, Proto Cannon was easy to wield and quite powerful as well, after all.

Ave on the other hand obtained the very same battery-driven EM Equipment that he previously tested when first working as Time-Space Administrative Bureau's civilian collaborator or contract mage. This aforementioned EM Equipment was "Proto EM Sword", as it was actually co-developed by Caledfwlch Techniques and Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Technical Division as a testbed for another AEC Armament in which later on known as CW-AEC05X Gladiator. Unlike Gladiator AEC Armament though, the only official record that Proto EM Sword had was when Ave use it to fight Einhalt when the latter challenged him in a street brawl. Other than that, no other record was available as Gladiator AEC Armament completely overshadowed its existence, unfortunately.

This investigation and rescue mission would later on brought Einhalt together with Teana, Subaru, Nove and Ave into another version of Earth, in which every single urban legend and folklore were real. Unlike their third newborn world in which both magic and science were closely intertwine as well as identical to one another, only traditional or purest form of magic existed this alternate version of Earth that they visited. Because of that, Einhalt, Teana, Subaru, Nove and Ave decided to thread their step carefully while keeping a low profile as well, simultaneously. Since only by doing so, they were hoping not to draw unwarranted attention from this alternate version of Earth's inhabitants that might also ended up disrupting balance between two different multiverse itself in the process.

From the explanation that Teana gave her, Einhalt remembered on how extremely troublesome for Time-Space Administrative Bureau's commissioned agent or personnel to still adhere with protocols and regulations when he or she voluntarily participated in a certain mission on his or her own behalf instead of Time-Space Administrative Bureau's itself. Such protocols and regulations were undoubtedly made in order to limit Bureau's commissioned officers, agents or personnel from accidentally done any activities that could lead into an interdimensional scandal. Especially with most of Bureau's commissioned officers, agents and personnel happen to be combat mages or knights in which known for their strength as well as destructive power.

Sadly however, such protocols as well as regulations that have been imposed to Bureau's commissioned officers such as Teana, Subaru, Nove and Ave were instead constrained them from performing their duties sometimes. Because of that, the supposedly quick search and rescue mission took Einhalt, Teana, Subaru, Nove and Ave a lot longer to complete. It was extremely difficult for Einhalt, Teana, Subaru, Nove and Ave, as they need to keep on maintaining their low profile when staying in this alternate version of Earth after all. Unfortunately however, an unforeseen incident was taking place, as it forced Einhalt, Teana, Subaru, Nove and Ave to reveal their presences that they have been secretly concealed for quite some time. It was also when Einhalt and Teana in particular manage to establish contact with another uninvited visitors that have also coincidentally arrived from their third newborn world.

These aforementioned other visitors were known as "Flame Haze", as they were here to hunt "Those who are not human" that has successfully cross "Abyss between the Worlds" and arrive in this alternate version of Earth by accident. While interaction with these "Flame Haze" weren't new for Bureau's agents in the past, it truly was a new thing for Einhalt to meet with them personally. Even with shards of memory that she inherited from her ancestor Claus G.S Ingvalt, Einhalt only vaguely remember about a certain pair of Flame Haze in which closely acquainted with both Claus and Olivier themselves. Other than their names however, Einhalt unable to remember any exploit that these two Flame Haze have done in the past, as for some unknown reason, she couldn't recall anything beyond the fact that this certain pair of Flame Haze, Mathilde Saint-Omer and Wilhelmina Carmel were indeed someone that her ancestor, Claus G.S Ingvalt and Olivier Sägebrecht would also consider as true friends, as well as dependable comrades.

Other than Wilhelmina Carmel, the oldest and most experienced Flame Haze in which also well famously known by "Manipulator of Ten Thousand Ribbons" epithet, Einhalt unable to identify the other two younger Flame Haze that accompany her. Nevertheless, Teana, Subaru and Ave in particular seem familiar with Wilhelmina's companions, as they greeted them by their names, Margery Daw and Shana. According to a story that Vivio once told her, Einhalt learnt that both Forward StarS and Forward Lightning's members were once assisted Wilhelmina Carmel, Margery Daw and Shana to hunt down a rampaging evil "Crimson Lord", Friagne in which wreaking havoc across the third newborn world's United States of Japan. Ave that has been officially assigned to test pilot the first prototype of second generation Gundam Unit, CW-GNY-001 Astraea also participated in this hunt while at the same time testing a new GN (Nayuta) Drive in which both Caledfwlch Techniques and Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Technical Division 4 co-developed together.

Aside from Vivio's story that she heard in the past, Einhalt also learnt about the existence of both Flame Haze and "Those who are not human" from Rio and Corona, as they together with Vivio also witnessed multiple atrocities in which these aforementioned "Crimson Lords" or "Those who are not human" have committed across different multiverse itself. Nonetheless, Einhalt has never personally met any of these new generation Flame Haze, as well as "Crimson Lords" from Vivio, Rio and Corona's stories until she together with Teana, Subaru, Nove and Ave infiltrated the alternate version of Earth three months afterwards. It was also when the young Hegemon-girl, Einhalt Stratos learnt more about many other different threats that befell countless multiple multiverse out there other than her as well as everyone else's beloved third newborn world itself.

Remembering her past has once again made Einhalt realize on how different other newborn worlds in which Break The World created one and half a year ago truly exist and always under constant threat of otherworldly evil power that preyed upon their own vulnerability. It was also when the aforementioned young Hegemon-girl, Einhalt Stratos made up her mind to protect both third newborn world and Midchilda together with her newfound trusted best friends such as, Vivio, Rio, Corona and Ave as well. Even if they have yet surpass the current strength of Time-Space Administrative Bureau's three legendary Aces in which well famously known for solving Jail Scaglietti (JS) Incident, Vivio, Einhalt, Rio and Corona has already made up their mind to protect these newborn worlds together with their trusted family, friends, allies, comrade-in-arms and loved ones. Since only by doing so, they could all safeguard these newborn worlds' never ending tomorrow without fail in the end.

"Did you find anything, Einhalt?" asked Ave, as his Gundam Exia Repair IV was seen kneeling next to the aforementioned young Hegemon-girl herself shortly afterwards. "Tio and I have already run multiple scan across the entire within this vast underground complex around us. Yet, we were unable to find anything unusual, Ave-san…" reported Einhalt back, as she informed Ave those multiple scan results from both Asteion's sensor and her own one-way protective visor, in return. Ave was only quietly listen at Einhalt's report while trying to also run multiple scans on his own using Exia's sensor. "Did you find anything, Ave-san?" asked Einhalt back this time around, as she was a little curious on how Exia's sensor might detect something that both Asteion and her Old Belkan style one-way protective visor failed to do so.

It wasn't long however for Ave's Exia to extend its left hand towards Einhalt before letting her to once again sat on top of its left shoulder. Right after Einhalt decided to climb and sit on top of Exia's left shoulder that Ave answered her question as well, in return. "You're right, Einhalt. Even Exia's sensor failed to pick anything unusual here. Because of that, I pretty am sure that the entire area has been completely secured…" answered Ave back while simultaneously reassuring Einhalt that the whole area around them has been completely secured after all. "It truly is reassuring to hear that, Ave-san. Since I was actually afraid that some enemies might still be there, waiting to ambush us…" bashfully replied Einhalt back, as she was definitely feel relieved for knowing that no enemies were detected around them (her).

"I don't think there would be any enemies left that might ambush us, Einhalt. Since we already destroy them when first enter this abandoned vast underground complex not so long ago…" calmly added Ave, as he decided to also remind Einhalt on how they together with Vivio, Viktoria and Sieglinde have completely destroy those unmanned Knightmare Frame and Armored Trooper units in which previously guard the entire Sarcophagus City's perimeter almost for the entire time. "I believe so, Ave-san. Especially after we make sure to completely defeat those unmanned fifth generation Knightmare Frame Sutherland units and Scopedog II AT units in which trying to guard the entire Sarcophagus City's perimeter as well as this vast abandoned underground complex's entrance beforehand…" replied Einhalt back while smiling at her beloved Ave-san and acknowledging his additional statement as well, in return.

Ave was about to give his respond back at Einhalt's reply when Vivio together with Viktoria and Sieglinde have decided to contact him, as well as Einhalt using their respective Devices' open channel communication. "Ave-nii! Einhalt-san! How is your situation down there? Viktor-san, Sieg-san and I have already done our investigation as well…" cheerfully greeted Vivio before mentioning on how she together with Viktoria Dahlgrün and Sieglinde Eremiah has already concluded their own investigation together just now. "Everything is fine down here, Vivio-san. Did you, as well as Sieg-san and Viktor-san find anything unusual up there?" calmly and politely asked Einhalt back, as she also letting her beloved younger girlfriend, Vivio know that everything else was definitely fine in return.

"Nope, Einhalt-san. Sieg-san and Viktor-san even done a wide area search twice, as still no enemies were detected by them in the end…" informed Vivio while responding back at Einhalt's question as well, at the same time. "It seems that you have already defeated them all, Vivi. It actually is a good thing, I believe…" added Viktoria while smiling at Vivio as well, simultaneously. "Did you find the thing that we previously discussed, Haru-nyan?" asked Sieglinde this time around while mentioning her discussion with Einhalt over certain something that they might find within this Sarcophagus City itself. It was when Einhalt gently shook her head before she decided to give her respond back towards Sieglinde in return. "So far, I haven't found it, Sieg-san. Since it might not even here in the first place as well, unfortunately…" politely responded Einhalt back, as she also mentioned on how they might could never find this certain something here in this dying world. Especially after they carefully investigated the entire Sarcophagus City's border and its vast abandoned underground complex in which definitely perfect to conceal it.

"Awww, I thought we might actually hit the jackpot this time around na…" replied Sieglinde back, as she slowly shook her head in disappointment while staring at both Viktoria and Vivio as well, simultaneously. "May I know more about this certain something in which you and Einhalt are currently looking for, Sieg? Since commander Yagami and Enforcer Takamachi might actually be able to help you two in this particular matter, I believe…" politely and gently enquired Viktoria, as she was also mentioning on how both Hayate and Ave might actually be able to help them (Sieglinde and Einhalt) with their search after all. "I'm pretty sure that Ave-nii already knew about it albeit vaguely. Am I right, Ave-nii?" added Vivio while mentioning on how her beloved Ave-nii might already aware of what Sieglinde and Einhalt have been searching for in this abandoned Sarcophagus City itself.

"Is that true, Ave-san?" asked Einhalt, as she was somehow surprised that Ave might already knew about this certain something in which Sieglinde and her has been looking for the entire time. "I learnt about it from Teana's report, Einhalt. The report itself also mention about Fragment of Earthes that contain the recorded melody from Song of Creation in which Ionasal has been searching for. Since Ionasal is your friend, as well as Sieglinde's, I could somehow guess that you two would try to help her find it. Am I right, Einhalt?" replied Ave back while explaining his theory towards the young Hegemon-girl, Einhalt Stratos as well, simultaneously. "T-that is actually true, Ave-san. Since Ion-san desperately asked me to help her, I decided to do so, as her friend. Thankfully, Sieg-san and Vivio-san agree to help me with that while Lutecia-san manage to also pinpoint its most likely whereabouts at the same time…" acknowledged Einhalt while responding at Ave's reply as well, in return.

"Lulu also told me that she should be able to pinpoint its whereabouts more accurately if Fabia-san is here to help her. Unfortunately, she isn't here to help Lulu and most likely worried about Einhalt-san's safety ever since we all disappeared from Trifas, Ave-nii…" added Vivio, as she also mentioned that Einhalt's lovely childhood friend, Fabia Crozelg as well as others almost certainly worried about them after they suddenly vanished when investigating Yggdmillennia's Great Holy Grail War more than a week ago. "We should definitely be able to see them again, Vivi. Since Yumina was somehow manage to follow us right after we cripple Glaðsheimr a few days ago. I'm sure Fabia as well as both Fūka and Rinne would also do the same when such opportunity arise…" calmly reassured Viktoria, as she also mentioned on how Yumina Enclave has somehow manage to follow them when they successfully cripple Glaðsheimr in which also created small time and space continuum distortion together with multiple temporal dimensional fissures at the same time.

"Is it like how I suddenly disappeared and reappeared from out of nowhere a few days ago, Viktor?" innocently asked Sieglinde while smiling at her best friend, Viktoria Dahlgrün as well, in return. "It probably is similar to that, Sieglinde. Although for our third newborn world's case, it is a one-way ticket to get teleported here until we find any method that would allow us to travel back and forth between our own third newborn world and this dying world itself…" answered Ave on behalf of Viktoria, as he also explain why they were still yet trapped in this aforementioned dying world. "Perhaps, if we could somehow find a dormant Crossgate Paradigm Portal or unused Baldora Drive, Shari-san would be able to fix and tune it as a portal between both our world and this world as well, I believe. What do you think of that, Vivio-san? Ave-san?" asked Einhalt after she listened at their conversation this time around.

"It would certainly nice if we could find any of them, Einhalt-san. Until then, we should I think find Fragment of Earthes in which Ion-san has been searching for instead…" reminded Vivio back, as she answered her beloved older girlfriend, Einhalt Stratos' question just now. "I also agree with Vivio. Since we should focus ourselves on finding this Fragment of Earthes while simultaneously investigate the mysterious signal in which both Asteion and Sacred Heart has detected in these past few days, Einhalt…" added Ave, as he also affirmatively agree with Vivio's reminder, as well as suggestion. "I suppose you are right, Vivio-san, Ave-san. Especially when commander Yagami has ordered us not to take unnecessary detours when investigating our objective, I believe…" bashfully acknowledged Einhalt, as she at the same time also remembered on how Hayate has personally ordered her, Vivio, Ave and everybody else to focus only on this mission objective this time around.

"It actually is quite unusual for commander Yagami to actually gave us such a very specific order just like that. Since it supposedly is a lot more efficient for us to complete our main objectives and simultaneously investigating several other things together, I believe…" curiously remarked Viktoria, as she voiced her thought about Hayate's order that prohibit them to investigate other matters in which completely unrelated to Fragment of Earthes and the aforementioned mysterious signal that both Asteion as well as Sacred Heart has been detected in these past few days. "Commander Yagami might have just worried that we run into troubles and end up getting badly injured like her before. Since our enemies this time around are extremely dangerous and deadly na…" added Sieglinde while simultaneously reminding Viktoria, Vivio, Ave and Einhalt over how extremely dangerous, as well as deadly Longinus Dreizehn Orden's sorcerers are.

"I'm sure that Ave-nii could somehow explain more about our enemies as well as how deadly they are. Although, it might also take him quite a while to do so, I believe…" reminded Vivio once again before she suddenly turned her attention away from both Viktoria and Sieglinde when her faithful Device, Sacred "Chris" Heart detected something unusual. "Did you feel it, Vivi? It came from the location in which both Einhalt and Enforcer Takamachi are currently investigating. We should warn them, as it might end up proven to be something dangerous…" suggested Viktoria, as her own faithful Device, Blaue Trombe also detected something unusual from the opposite direction underneath them. Instead of Vivio however, Sieglinde quickly took an initiative to warn both Ave and Einhalt over an unusual distortion in which Vivio's Sacred Heart as well as Viktoria's Blaue Trombe has just detected.

"Ave-han! Haru-nyan! Something big, scary and dangerous is coming to your direction! Be extremely careful na!" frantically warned Sieglinde before she bolted out towards Ave and Einhalt's location together with Vivio and Viktoria afterwards. "Tio has also already detected this spatial distortion, Sieg-san. Because of that, Ave-san and I would definitely be able to hold any enemies that might appear from it until you together with Vivio-san and Viktor-san arrive…" reassured Einhalt back before she climbed down from Gundam Exia Repair IV's left shoulder and readying her fighting stance as well, in return. "Don't worry, Sieglinde. Since Einhalt and I are certainly more than capable to keep our enemies busy until you arrive together with Vivio and Viktoria. In the meantime, please keep an eye on any other spatial distortion that might suddenly appear out of nowhere while we are busy dealing with this one…" added Ave, as he decided to arm his Gundam Exia Repair IV with a pair of GN Battle Swords in which previously stored on its shield-like scabbard.

Both Ave and Einhalt were then quickly concluded their long distance communication with Sieglinde, Vivio and Viktoria before readying themselves for any unavoidable confrontation with new enemies that might emerge from the aforementioned spatial distortion itself. Suddenly, Asteion detected a temporal dimensional fissure began to suddenly appear through the aforementioned spatial distortion in front of Ave and Einhalt before a familiar lone figure was thrown out from it by an unknown horde of enemies.

"N-Nove-san! What is actually happened and why are you suddenly here while suffering from those injuries?" yelped Einhalt before she decided to ask the aforementioned familiar figure that was happen to be no other than Nakajima Gym's chairwoman and member of Time-Space Administrative Bureau's N2R Team, Nove Nakajima herself. Nove in return only blinked twice in disbelief before she responded back at Einhalt's question just now. "E-Einhalt? E-Enforcer Takamachi? Why are you two here? Where is everyone? Are they and Vivio also with you as well?" quickly responded Nove back with another questions, as she quickly also readying her hybrid-Strike and Shooting Arts' fighting stance as well, almost simultaneously. It was also when Ave decided to answer Nove's questions on Einhalt's behalf while at the same time using his Gundam Exia Repair IV's GN Battle Swords to slice one of incoming enemies vertically into half.

"To answer that question Nove, we are after got teleported here by accident. Not long afterwards, everyone else arrived in this dying world, as Vivio and the rest of Flügel der Freiheit's members were also among them. In the meantime, what actually is happening in our world, Nove? What kind of enemies are these insectoid are?" answered Ave back before he decided to ask the aforementioned Nakajima Gym's chairwoman, Nove Nakajima as well, in return. Nove in the meantime was only grinned towards Ave and Einhalt direction before she readied her stance while responding back at his question as well, shortly afterwards. "Long story short, right after we cripple Glaðsheimr together, I left and suddenly got ambushed by these enemies. They've appeared through multiple fold waves across multiple different multiverse before started to indiscriminately attack us, including those monsters in which Fūka and Rinne are currently fight back in our world…" explained Nove back in her answer towards Ave's question just now before she decided to also counterattacking her enemies as well, at the same time.

" _Take this, monster! Revolver Spike!"_

Executing her signature magic-enhanced roundhouse kick, Revolver Spike, Nove tore three smaller strain of these insectoid while letting Ave's Gundam Exia Repair IV fought the bigger strains. She very well understood on how Gundam Exia Repair IV would be more suited on fighting the bigger strain of enemies insectoid, as it could easily slice and tore them apart using its pair of GN Battle Swords after all. Einhalt in the meantime decided to assist her beloved coach and mentor, Nove on fighting these smaller insectoid strains while simultaneously thought about the answer that she (Nove) gave Ave not so long ago. Again, the aforementioned answer that Nove gave might shed even more light over the true nature of this dying world, as well as how the anomaly that randomly teleported them works simultaneously.

"Nove-san and Yumina-san are here with us after we previously thought that they might decided not to follow us. It also indicates that our third newborn world has been closely connected to this dying world itself through one-way teleportation method by accident or coincidence…" muttered Einhalt alone under her breath before she briefly glanced at Nove while crushing approximately five to six smaller insectoid strains with a well-placed "Hegemon Sky-severing Knuckle" or "Haō Dankū Ken". It also was when Einhalt remembered on how she has once saw these insectoid creatures from both fragments of her ancestor, Claus G.S Ingvalt's memories and certain ancient murals when she together with professor Eri Anzai tried to excavate a mysterious alien fossil that has been buried underneath the pacific ocean in which third newborn world's elusive Mayan Island is located.

"Are they extraterrestrial lifeforms or biological weapons created by superior silicon base beings similar to BETA? Perhaps, I can now reveal their identities and origins in which has previously been shrouded by mystery after all…" once again muttered Einhalt alone under her breath before carefully letting her faithful Device, Asteion to run a comprehensive scan across those littered remains of smaller insectoid strains in which she just previously tore apart using a single well-placed "Hegemon Sky-severing Knuckle" or "Haō Dankū Ken". It was also not long after Asteion performed a slightly longer comprehensive scan through those littered smaller insectoid strains' remains that Einhalt noticed a number of differences between these insectoid creatures in front of her with the one that pictured in those ancient murals together with fossilised remains of extraterrestrial being known as AFOS in which she together with professor Eri Anzai has excavated back then.

From the aforementioned comprehensive scan that Asteion has just performed a while ago, Einhalt could finally learnt the identity of these insectoid creatures in which suddenly came out from multiple Fold Waves across a number of different multiverses other than the one in which this dying world located. From scarce information in which Asteion manage to gather during the comprehensive scan that it (he) performed, Einhalt learnt that this bio-mechanical insectoid creatures that she has just fought were already existed from more than a million years ago. It was when Einhalt decided to fight the rest of smaller insectoid strains in front of her while personally scan them further with her Old Belkan style one-way protective visor at the same time.

"These insectoid are different from AFOS, as the Old United Nations never actually encounter them during the early days of First Defensive War itself. Perhaps, it was an anomaly in which multiple intertwined timelines and continuities have created, as both Vivio-san's mothers were personally involved in several different conflicts that should never occurred simultaneously…" deeply thought Einhalt before she took down another group of smaller insectoid strains in front of her using her signature (aimed) shooting spell, "Hegemon Sky-breaking Sever" or "Haō Kūha Dan". Almost instantly after she tore another group of smaller insectoid strains in front of her apart using "Hegemon Sky-breaking Sever" or "Haō Kūha Dan", Einhalt turned her gaze at both Nove and Ave's Gundam Exia Repair IV in which have already defeated their respective opponents as well.

"These giant bugs are definitely troublesome if not outright dangerous. Lucky that I was thrown back into this world, as well as right in front of you two!" remarked Nove, as she crushed one of those smaller insectoid strains' head using her left foot in which currently have been equipped with her faithful Device-like Inherent Equipment, Jet Edge. "I agree with you, Nove. Since these monsters are definitely a lot more dangerous than the sentient Lost Logia, AFOS that myself together with Einhalt, Vivio, Nanoha-san, Fate-san and Teana fought in the past…" affirmatively responded Ave back from his Gundam Exia Repair IV, as he once again decided to let Einhalt climb and sit on top of its left shoulder afterwards.

"Commander Yagami and her knights also helped us back then, as we tried to protect both Old United Nations' research team as well as Mayan Island's inhabitants from Coalition of Old Governments' forces, Ave-san. I would never in my life forget the day when innocent people's life were being taken and victimised by humanity's own greed and ambition, as we desperately tried to protect them from the impending catastrophe in which happen to be their own wrongdoings ironically…" calmly added Einhalt, as Ave and Nove noticed a small hint of sadness in her voice just now. It also when Einhalt's words has made Ave and Nove once again remember on how those unnecessary conflicts in which Old United Nations and Coalition of Old Governments wage across the third newborn world ended up resurrecting AFOS from its supposedly eternal slumber.

"Still, I don't think our decision to fight and protect them happen to be wrong, Einhalt. Since in the end, it was our decision to always safeguard humanity's future. I'm sure Vivio, Nanoha-san, Fate-san and everyone else would also be doing the exact same thing as well…" replied Ave back, as he decided to also remind Einhalt on how their decision to protect the old world's humanity in which previously inhabit the third newborn world itself happens to be undoubtedly correct after all. "I also agree with his answer as well, Einhalt. Especially after we defeat both AFOS and Coalition of Old Governments' forces in which previously tried to destroy half of the planet using either AFOS' strength or copious amount of nuclear warheads…" added Nove before she once again shrugged and let a small sigh out almost simultaneously.

"We don't actually defeat her, Nove-san. AFOS disappeared after she took all humanity's hatred and sorrow away with her. In the end, it was also through the sacrifice in which AFOS' priestess made that humanity could once again survived in the end…" corrected Vivio in which has just arrived together with Viktoria and Sieglinde. At the same time, Vivio also mentioned on how AFOS' priestess, Sara Nome in which her beloved Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama were somehow manage to befriend with decided to led AFOS away while together carry humanity's hatred, pain and sorrow with her. "I only heard about that story from miss Sheryl during the opening ceremony of Dahlgrün Foundation's branch in 55th Super Long Distance Colony Fleet, Frontier last year. She mentioned on how her song was chosen for a movie based of that particular incident…" added Viktoria while mentioning about the abridged version of it that she heard from the legendary Galaxy Fairy, Sheryl Nome herself.

"The movie that Sheryl-san mentioned is actually pretty good, Viktor. It was romantic and I even almost cried for several times na…" cutely and innocently responded Sieglinde with her heavily-accented dialect from Midchilda South in which uncannily similar to Kansai-dialect for some reason. "Is the movie good, Sieg-san? Since Vivio-san and I haven't got any chance to actually watch it, unfortunately…" curiously asked Einhalt, as she have just finished from making sure that none of those insectoid monstrosities were left alive. "Uhm, romantic story isn't actually my cup of tea and yet I like this movie, Haru-nyan…" cheerfully reaffirmed Sieglinde while smiled at the younger Hegemon-girl, Einhalt Stratos as well, in return.

"What about you, Ave? I heard that you watch it together with commander Yagami and Eins when we visited Eden last year…" casually asked Nove, as she noticed on how Einhalt and Vivio quickly turned their attention towards Gundam Exia Repair IV right after they heard Ave's name just now. "Both Hayate-san and Reinforce told me that they enjoyed the movie, Nove. Nonetheless, there are some aspects from the movie itself that I personally think should be better and more accurately executed…" calmly responded Ave back while continue on traversing this vast abandoned underground complex together with Einhalt, Vivio, Viktoria, Sieglinde and Nove herself at the same time. It was also when Ave's respond towards Nove's enquiry just now has prompted Vivio to ask a follow up question about those aforementioned aspects from the movie, in which according to her beloved Ave-nii should be improved.

"Since Einhalt-san and I haven't watch the movie just yet, which part of the movie that need to be improved, Ave-nii?" curiously asked Vivio before she decided to climb and sit on top of Gundam Exia Repair IV's left shoulder next to her beloved Einhalt-san as well, at the same time. "The ending in particular was slightly different from what we saw and experienced together, Vivio. Because of that, this movie feels like just another government's propaganda instead of an accurate autobiography similar those duology movies about Nanoha-san, Fate-san, Hayate-san and her knights, as well as Reinforce, I believe…" answered Ave back before his Gundam Exia Repair IV stopped in front of unusual looking mural in which seems to explain some of this dying world's lores.

"Did you find anything unusual, Ave-san?" politely asked Einhalt this time around, as she together with Vivio then decided to climb down from Exia's left shoulder. "Not much unfortunately, although this mural seems to tell us a lore of this world or something. Would you be able to help me decipher it, Einhalt?" replied Ave back before asking Einhalt to help him deciphering the aforementioned mural as well, in return. It was when Einhalt smiled while affirmatively nodding back and help him to decipher this aforementioned mural as well, afterwards.

"I will help you decipher this mural, Ave-san. Since it might tell us more about the story behind this world's state as well, after all…" affirmatively responded Einhalt back while simultaneously smiling at her beloved Ave-san as well, in return. "Thanks, Einhalt! I really appreciate that…" thanked Ave before turning his attention at Vivio, Sieglinde, Viktoria and Nove afterwards. Do you want us to help as well, Ave-nii?" innocently asked Vivio, as she decided to speak on Viktoria, Sieglinde and Nove's behalf to offer their help towards her beloved Ave-nii as well, simultaneously. "Would you be able to secure this entire area together with Viktoria, Sieglinde and Nove for now, Vivio? Since we must together protect Einhalt until she together with Asteion finished from deciphering this ancient mural in front of us…" replied Ave back while requesting Vivio together with Sieglinde, Viktoria and Nove to temporarily secure the entire premise until Einhalt and Asteion manage to decipher the aforementioned ancient mural itself.

"Certainly, Ave-nii! I together with Viktor-san, Sieg-san and Nove will keep any enemies away until Einhalt-san and Tio done with their task. In the meantime, I'm hoping to also see the new Exia in action as well, tee hee…" reassured Vivio back, as she was also cheerfully smiling at her beloved Ave-nii as well, in return. "We will definitely protect Haru-nyan from anything that wish to harm her, Ave-han. So, you can definitely rest assure that no enemies would be able to harm her na…" added Sieglinde, as she also decided to activate her Armed Device, Iron Wrists as well, simultaneously. "Einhalt is an important friend of mine. Because of that, I will definitely safeguard her, as well as Vivi's wellbeing without fail, Enforcer Takamachi…" firmly promised Viktoria, as she spun her faithful halberd-shaped Armed Device, Blaue Trombe before getting ready from any ambushes that these enemies has stored for them (her).

"You such a worrywart, Enforcer Takamachi. With your fifth generation Gundam unit, we could easily protect Einhalt from almost ultimately anything after all…" reminded Nove before she also mentioned on how Gundam Exia Repair IV's presence has definitely boosted their chance to win against any battle that would await them regardless. "Exia Flügel is actually just a quasi-fifth generation Gundam unit, as it has yet achieved the performance in which 00 Qan [T] shown us during ELS War back then, Nove. Nonetheless, it definitely has proven itself to be a lot stronger than the previous Exia models that I have piloted so far…" calmly responded Ave back, as he also started to simultaneously refer Gundam Exia Repair IV with its newly registered name, Gundam Exia Flügel in return.

"Exia Flügel…?" muttered Sieglinde before she tilted her head slightly while having a confused look shown on her face as well, simultaneously. "Both commander Yagami and Ave-san always love to name some of his personal units with Flügel as its last name, Sieg-san. So far there are two units that has been officially recorded with Flügel last name, as Exia Flügel would be the third one…" calmly explained Einhalt, as she decided to answer Sieglinde's question just now while simultaneously investigating the aforementioned mural right in front of her and her faithful Device, Asteion. "Uhm, the first one would be Weissritter Flügel, an early Christmas and birthday present that Ave-nii received from commander Yagami. The second one is a refurbished and upgraded Wildfalken Type-L unit in which he later christened as Wildfalken Flügel, I believe. Am I right, Einhalt-san?" innocently and cutely responded Vivio back, as she activates her "Armor of the Saint King" in which instantly transform the top jacket of her barrier jacket's colour from white to black afterwards.

"You're right, Vivio-san. Although both Weissritter Flügel and Wildfalken Flügel are currently kept as backup units after Ave-san choose to pilot either Gundam Exia or Gundam Astraea recently. Perhaps, it actually has anything to do with his current mission that require him to fight more in close quarter combat instead…" acknowledged Einhalt while smiling at her beloved younger Sankt Kaiser-girlfriend, Vivio Takamachi as well, in return. "Nyaa! Nyaa!" cheerfully added Asteion as well before it (he) decided to simultaneously let its (his) beloved master know that something has been found hidden beneath this aforementioned mural's surface. "It seems that you two have manage to find something there. Well done Einhalt, Asteion…" praised Viktoria before she turned her attention back to the opposite direction afterwards.

"Unfortunately we have a group of uninvited guests that would soon arrive to ruin our mood. Be careful and don't let your guard down everyone…" warned Viktoria right after she praised Einhalt and Asteion for their finding just now, as she together with her faithful Armed Device, Blaue Trombe have detected multiple hostile movements that approached them from the opposite side of this vast abandoned underground complex itself. "How many are they, Viktor? Since we still need to protect Haru-nyan and Neko-nyan from any of them na…" asked Sieglinde while readying her ancestor battle stance, "Black Hand" as well, in return. "Six of them in total, Sieg-san. Although they seem nothing like anything that we have encountered and fought before in the past…" answered Vivio back on Viktoria's behalf, as she was also readying her Strike Arts-stance as well, simultaneously.

"Well, we find out soon on whether these six new enemies are actually dangerous or not, Vivio. Nonetheless, these enemies are most likely stand no chance against the combined might of Viktor, Sieg and Enforcer Takamachi's Exia Flügel, I believe…" stated Nove right after she listened at Viktoria, Sieglinde and Vivio's conversation just now. Simultaneously, Nove also once again reassure Vivio that they should definitely be fine with Sieglinde, Viktoria and Ave's Gundam Exia "Repair IV" Flügel ready to help them win this battle. "I also agree with Nove-san's statement, Vivio-san. Since Viktor-san, Sieg-san and Ave-san's Exia Flügel will definitely provide us with more than enough strength to defeat our enemies no matter how strong they are…" reassured Einhalt while simultaneously smiling at her younger Sankt Kaiser-girlfriend, Vivio Takamachi as well, in return.

Vivio in return was only smiled at Einhalt and Nove before nodding back at them as well, in return. These unidentified enemies would soon arrive and Vivio definitely ready to fight them back. Nonetheless, it truly was reassuring for Vivio to have Einhalt, Nove, Sieglinde, Viktoria and Ave there with her, as she would never need to fight this battle alone after all. She together with Einhalt, Sieglinde and Viktoria might soon surpass the current generation Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Aces in which happen to be no other than Nanoha, Fate, Hayate and recently Teana as well. Yet, their lack of actual combat experiences before Break The World occurred has unfortunately proven to be disadvantageous for Vivio, Einhalt, Sieglinde and Viktoria when they wish to surpass the aforementioned Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Aces in the end.

Because of that, Vivio was definitely aware of her own shortcomings and decided to wield and transform them into her newfound strength instead. It was when Vivio also realize that Einhalt, Sieglinde and Viktoria's constant support would be vital for her, as she could never always rely on her beloved Nanoha-mama, Fate-mama or Ave-nii alone after all. In the end, with a newfound realization and resolve in her heart, Vivio decided to face these incoming six unidentified enemies while entrusting her cherished older Hegemon-girlfriend, Einhalt's wellbeing and safety to Sieglinde, Viktoria, Nove and Ave a well. Since only by doing so, she as well as Einhalt, Sieglinde, Viktoria, Nove and even Ave could in the end defeat their enemies while simultaneously protect those in which they truly love and cherish dearly without fail.

* * *

 **ED Theme Song:** KOE (Performed By: ASCA)

* * *

"Did you hear that explosion, Tea? It came from the direction in which Vivio's group has been assigned to investigate…" curiously asked Subaru while simultaneously letting her faithful Device, Mach Caliber AX to cast another "Wing Road" for her and Teana. "I heard and seen that just a moment ago, Subaru. Unfortunately however, there is nothing that we can do other than completing our own mission instead…" calmly replied Teana back while readying her own custom white and red CW-AEC09M Javelin "mass production model" AEC Armament at the same time. "Still, I somehow am worried about her and Einhalt. Since they might also encounter dangerous enemies right now, Tea…" argued Subaru, as she was genuinely worried about Vivio, Einhalt, Sieglinde, Viktoria and Ave's safety after all.

Subaru's best friend and lover, Teana Lanster in the meantime decided to patiently listen at her (Subaru's) argument and carefully thought about it before responding back. She knew and definitely understood on how Subaru genuinely worried about Vivio's group that investigate the area in which the aforementioned explosion occurred just now. Even when she remembered on how Vivio's group consist of extremely strong and talented individuals such as Einhalt, Sieglinde, Viktoria, Ave and Vivio herself, Teana could definitely understand Subaru's concern that they might get accidentally injured by that aforementioned explosion in which occurred not so long ago. Because of that, Teana decided to respond at Subaru's argument by reassuring her that Vivio, Einhalt, Sieglinde, Viktoria and Ave would definitely be fine even after that unidentified explosion occurred.

"I'm sure Vivio and everyone else are doing just fine, Subaru. Especially after they got involved in countless different incidents ever since Break The World occurred, Vivio, Einhalt, Ave and everyone else have certainly learnt from experiences to overcome any challenge, obstacle as well as danger that would appear in front of them…" replied Teana back while simultaneously reassuring Subaru that Vivio, Einhalt, Sieglinde, Viktoria and Ave are definitely doing just fine after all. "Well, if you say so, Tea…" replied Subaru back, as she was somehow still slightly worried about Vivio's group even after Teana reassured her that they would be doing just fine a while ago. "I know that you are worried about them, Subaru. However, I can assure you that Vivio, Einhalt, Sieglinde, Viktoria and Ave are definitely fine, as they have now became a lot stronger and more experienced than before…" once again responded Teana back before she calmly tried to reassure Subaru that everything would definitely be fine even without their help.

"Vivio once were injured when she tried to protect Nanoha-san from an explosion in the past. Einhalt on the other hand were injured for more than one occasion when she fought against many different dangerous opponents, Tea. Because of that, I couldn't help from worrying about their safety even after at the same time knowing that they already improved and stronger than before…" replied Subaru back while simultaneously explaining the reason on why she still somehow worried about the safety of Vivio's group at Teana. Subaru's best friend and lover, Teana Lanster in return was only letting a small sigh out before smiling and once again responded back at her (Subaru's) reply as well, shortly afterwards.

"You are sometimes remind me a lot to Ave, Subaru. Since he used to be a worrywart when first work as my aide in the past. It was after he learnt to trust his new family, friends and allies more that Ave could somehow acted calm and collected in any situation that should otherwise made other people panic…" replied Teana back while mentioning on how Subaru's tendency to actually worry for things a little too much has reminded her to Ave. "Is that true, Tea? Since I always have an impression that Ave-san is a calm and collected individual from the day when first met right after Break The World occurred…" innocently asked Subaru back, as she was somehow surprised by the aforementioned revelation in which her best friend and lover, Teana has revealed just now. Teana herself was only letting a small chuckle out before answering Subaru's question as well, in return.

"His courage stemmed not from eliminating his fear and weaknesses but by accepting them, Subaru. Because of that, by learning to wield his own shortcomings and transform them into his newfound strength, Ave could finally act calm and collected afterwards. Still, sometimes he did try to hide his loneliness behind a stoic façade albeit it rarely happens nowadays…" calmly answered Teana back, as she decided to also gave Subaru an explanation about Ave that she knew personally. "That is probably also why he become so endearing to us, Tea. Since we all love and always wish the best of him. Am I right?" replied Subaru back while she decided to also mention on how truly precious the very bond that they have and share with Ave personally. Since in the end, Ave was truly an individual in which both Subaru and Teana have personally hold dear after all.

Teana was about to respond at Subaru's reply just now, as Fate has decided to contact her using standard Time-Space Administrative Bureau-issued communication headset. "Swordfish 02, do you copy?" greeted Fate, as Teana could hear her voice clearly from the aforementioned standard Time-Space Administrative Bureau-issued communication headset in which she has been wearing currently. "I can hear you loud and clear, Riot 01. How is the situation out there?" asked Teana while responding back at Fate's greeting just now. "We have just secured the area, as Riot 03 and Riot 04 are currently investigating the place in which a mysterious SOS signal came from and was detected previously. How is your situation Swordfish 02?" answered Fate back before she decided to ask Teana for her situation as well, in return.

"We found nothing in which particularly important here, Riot 01. Most of these scattered documents were just experimental notes and development diaries that we already knew existed in our own world. Perhaps, we should also investigate other areas around this abandoned residential district itself, I believe…" replied Teana before she suggested Fate that they should also investigate other areas as well. "I actually am planning to do so when Riot 03 and Riot 04 have conclude their investigation, Swordfish 02. Since we might find something that would help us find our way home quicker by solving this world's mystery…" responded Fate back while simultaneously acknowledge Teana's suggestion being somehow plausible after all.

Both Teana and Fate were then decided to discuss other minor details together before concluding their long distance communication afterwards. It was also when Subaru decided to ask her best friend in which also happen to be her lover, Executive Officer Teana Lanster another question while curiously wonder on how things would progressed from now on. "Did Fate-san find and rescue anyone that sent the SOS signal from Sarcophagus City's residential district, Tea?" asked Subaru while curiously wonder on whether Fate together with Erio and Caro have actually found anything or anyone there. "Unfortunately that isn't the case, Subaru. Since Fate-san together with Erio and Caro are currently still trying to investigate it after they secure the entire area from AI-controlled fifth generation Knightmare Frame, Sutherland that aimlessly wandering around this dying world's wasteland after all…" answered Teana back, as she was also explaining the situation that Fate has informed her just now.

"Perhaps we should also help Fate-san, Erio and Caro as well. Especially with a possibility of someone is currently waiting to be rescued by us, Tea…" suggested Subaru while responding back at Teana's explanation just now. It was when Teana gently shook her head and smiled at Subaru before replying back at her (Subaru's) suggestion as well, in return. "You might be right, Subaru. Although this entire situation isn't actually that simple, unfortunately…" replied Teana back while simultaneously reminded Subaru on how things was never as simple as what she thought would be after all. "R-really? I thought things should work just fine if we decide to help Fate-san, Erio and Caro to quickly investigate this SOS signal instead of trying to find more clues in other random places around Sarcophagus City's residential district itself. Moreover, we have others helping us with this investigation as well, if I'm not mistaken…" argued Subaru back while mentioning on how their new friends are currently also participated in this investigation as well.

"Indeed, Ernesti and Riessfeld are also among our new friends that participate in this investigation, Subaru. However, Fate-san have already assign them with other important tasks, as none of them with us included could just abandon it for whatsoever reason that might seems or sounds better at first glance. Hopefully you could understand that, as I also am wish to quickly find and help any of these survivors as well…" once again replied Teana back, as she decided to also explain the reason behind her decision to stick with the approved mission plan instead. It was when Subaru nodded back while reluctantly agree with Teana's explanation in which also happen to be more logic and feasible after all.

"Now, shall we continue our investigation, Subaru? Since we might find any lead that would help us in the future as well…" suggested Teana while smiling at her beloved girlfriend, the legendary Silver Ace, Subaru Nakajima in return. "Certainly, Tea! The sooner we done this, the quicker that we could rescue any survivors that might be waiting for us while trembling in fear. Because of that, let us do this, together!" cheerfully responded Subaru back, as she was definitely pleased to hear that from Teana just now.

Teana in return was only smiling back at Subaru before she once again restarted the engine of her custom motorcycle, light orange and shine white painted Ducati XDiavel that has been upgraded and optimised just for her own personal use. "We can start from the area ahead us before investigating the rest of this entire district afterwards. Would it be alright with you, Subaru?" replied Teana while simultaneously keep on smiling at her best friend and lover, Subaru as well, in return. "Hai! It would definitely be a good start for us, Tea! Let us do it together!" cheerfully responded Subaru back, as she smiled while clenching both of her fists simultaneously.

"That's the spirit, Subaru! Since we would definitely find something this time around…" reassured Teana while acknowledging Subaru's enthusiasm as well, in return. It was after she listened at Teana's reassured reply just now, Subaru decided to continue helping her with investigating the other areas around this residential district while simultaneously hoping that their action would definitely help Fate, Erio, Caro and everyone else. Since only by doing so that Subaru together with Teana could actually find any useful lead that might also help them as well as others in the future. "Thanks for the compliment, Tea! I will definitely help you to complete this mission and together, we could help others while finding any clues that might useful for us in the future!" thanked Subaru at Teana's acknowledgement before she also cheerfully grinned at her (Teana) as well, in return.

It wasn't long after they concluded their conversation that both Subaru and Teana decided to finally continue on investigating other areas around this aforementioned residential district itself. Subaru in particular was hoping that by doing so, they could finally complete their mission and help others afterwards. Teana on the other hand was far more interested with the prospect of finding new clues that might be proven useful for them and others in the future. Because of that, as they work together, both Subaru and Teana would complement each other while having their motivations, as well as purposes aligned. Especially with Subaru and Teana have agreed to one another that they would focus themselves on completing their mission first before trying to help others.

Once again Subaru and Teana continue their investigation together while simultaneously hoping that their effort could help Fate, Erio and Caro to find any of those survivors quicker. Since only by doing their part, both Subaru and Teana's investigation would undoubtedly uncover any mysteries in which this dying world itself has tried to conceal from them. Simultaneously, it would also later became a major turning point in their journey to find a proper way home not by abandoning this aforementioned dying world into its own demise alone. Because of that, with a renewed determination in their hearts, Subaru and Teana have took another first step to save this dying world together with some of its surviving inhabitants, as they also did that in order to protect this one last sanctuary of the lost souls' future.

 _To Be Continued…_


	34. In-between Episode 04

**In-between Episode 04**

~ One Step from the Past, Present and Future ~

* * *

While listening at her best friend, Rinne tried to explain their finding in the official meeting between Time-Space Administrative Bureau's representatives, admiral Leti Lowran and admiral Lindy Harlaown with representatives from ESUN's newly formed taskforce, Squad Of Nexus Guardians or SONG, Fūka Reventón once again remembered on the encounter in which she together with Rinne herself, Stern and Levi were experienced inside the Stone Fang Tunnel's innermost sanctum four days ago. Those monstrosities that Fūka, Rinne, Stern and Levi have encountered were identified as Elder Bairns, as they prey upon human as per-ancient sacrosanct covenant that humanity made with them in the past. According to Rinne's report however, this aforementioned ancient sacrosanct covenant, Shrovetide has no longer hold any power when humanity failed to honour it.

Some of these Elder Bairns that Fūka, Rinne, Stern and Levi encountered four days ago have demanded them to honour this sacrosanct covenant or else humanity would perish due to their inability on doing so. While she together with Rinne, Stern and Levi have manage to successfully defeat these Elder Bairns that they encountered four days ago, Fūka knew extremely well on how hundreds, thousands or perhaps even millions of them were still alive, secretly preyed upon humanity. Because of that, as she listened at Rinne's explanation in front of both Time-Space Administrative Bureau and SONG's representatives, Fūka started to once again remember on how her mentor, Einhalt and the young Executive Officer or Enforcer, Ave J.C Takamachi has told her to always think the unthinkable while simultaneously getting ready for the unexpected as well.

Currently Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Special Duty Section 6 and Flügel der Freiheit were preoccupied with an unexpected task in which has suddenly been imposed to them. Without any option to abandon this unexpected task that has been imposed to them ever since they or to be exact Vivio and Einhalt joined the Covenant of Blue Sentinels in the past, Fūka realized on how she together with Rinne were most likely required to officially fight as part of Time-Space Administrative Bureau's liaisons for both ESUN and ZEUTH once again. Even with Stern and Levi would also most likely volunteer themselves to act as Time-Space Administrative Bureau's liaisons as well, Fūka couldn't help worrying on how they could protect the third newborn world from those menacing Elder Bairns with such meagre combat forces after all.

"This newly created autonomous taskforce is not even half of what ZEUTH used to be during the First Defensive War. Would everything work out just fine in the end, Hura?" whispered Fūka, as she asked her faithful Device, Huracán a thoughtful question. "Nyaaa…?" meowed Huracán, as it was intently staring at its master while sitting on her lap at the same time. "A, ha, ha, ha. It definitely is sound silly for me to ask you such question isn't it, Hura? Especially after I for several times promised Haru-san, Vivi-san and Enforcer Takamachi to protect our third newborn world when they are unable to do so…" sheepishly responded Fūka back with a slightly dejected expression on her face.

"Is everything okay? You seems a little sad for some reason…" politely asked a cute seventeen years old girl with beautiful long pink hair that attended this meeting together with her other four older companions. "Eh? I-I'm fine and have we met before?" quickly replied Fūka back with her slightly stuttered respond before asking this aforementioned cute seventeen years old girl with beautiful long pink hair that happens to be somehow concerned over her situation. "Ah! I should introduce myself first before asking that question obviously. I'm Mylene, Mylene Flare Jenius and these are my friends from Fire Bomber. We are here to also learn more about this world situation as it might affect us in the long run after all…" introduced the said cute seventeen years old girl with beautiful long pink hair while simultaneously mentioning the reason behind her presence in this meeting together with her friends.

"Fire Bomber…Fire Bomber…I heard that name before but unable to recall it somehow…" muttered Fūka in her respond towards Mylene's introduction just now before she clasped both of her hands to form an apologetic Buddha gesture afterwards. "Gomen! I can't even recall anything other than its name, Myle-san…" apologized Fūka shortly after she was unable to recall anything related to Fire Bomber other than its name. Mylene in return was only letting a small chuckle out before she explained more about Fire Bomber to her new friend, Fūka. "We are part of the Thirty-seventh Super Long Distance Colony Fleet that left Earth prior to Break The World and our role is to defend them using the uhm…power of song and music…hence Fire Bomber is the name of our band…" explained Mylene while waiting for Fūka's reaction after she mentioned an absurd story of defending the entire fleet using a power of song and music just now.

"That is awesome, Myle-san! Since you must be quite powerful like those Symphogear users that can punch through 90mm bullet from Zaku II Custom's machinegun with your fist alone! I'm sure you might also have a power that could rival Rinne, Haru-san, Vivi-san and both Vivi-san's mothers in actual combat!" praised Fūka while expressing her amazement towards Mylene's explanation, in return. "Uh, are you referring to punching 90mm projectile using Valkyrie's fist and deflect it afterwards? It shouldn't be impossible in theory but certainly difficult to pull off…" replied Mylene with a slightly confused look shown on her face this time around.

"Valkyrie's fist? Are you referring to VF-1 Valkyrie from the First Space War that happened long before Break The World occurred, Myle-san? I thought it would almost literally impossible to do so, as only two prototypes made for Project Super Nova are currently possess such ability according to Haru-san…" asked Fūka while in return also mention about how impossible for VF-1 Variable Fighter, Valkyrie to perform such feat alone. At the same time, she also mentioned that only a pair of Variable Fighter prototypes might possess such ability at her new friend, Mylene. "Uhm, I'm referring to the new VF-19 Excalibur and VF-22 Sturmvogel II that our fleet manufacture under special agreement license according to Papa and Mama's explanation. Since VF-1 series has yet to be equipped with pinpoint barrier, I believe…" once again explained Mylene in her respond towards Fūka's question and statement just now.

"Hmmm, I never actually heard those new Variable Fighter models, Myle-san. The newest model in which ESUN have currently choose to mass-produce at the beginning of the First Defensive War itself was VF-171 Nightmare Plus instead of Project Super Nova's prototypes, YF-19 Alpha One and YF-21 Omega One according to Haru-san and Vivi-san. Oh, I almost forget to introduce myself by the way. My name is Fūka Reventón and it really is nice to meet you, Myle-san…" quickly responded Fūka back before noticing the fact that she almost completely forgot to introduce herself. "A, ha, ha, ha. We are talking about Valkyrie and I also almost completely forget to ask your name, Fūka-san. It also is my pleasure to meet you. Once again, I'm Mylene Flare Jenius and this is…" sheepishly replied Mylene back before she paused her sentence midway and glanced at a small fur-ball like alien creature that sit on her left shoulder.

"I just noticed that you have such a cute partner Myle-san! This is my partner, Huracán. I usually call him Hura…" responded Fūka with a low voice tone, as she introduced her faithful Device, Huracán after noticing Mylene's pet as well, just now. "That is a cute baby snow leopard, Fūka-san. It also is nice to meet you Huracán. This is my reliable partner Gubaba, as he is definitely more reliable than Basara in many occasions…" once again replied Mylene back before she concluded her previously unfinished sentence by introducing her fur-ball like alien pet, Gubaba in return. It also is when Fūka noticed that Mylene's fur-ball like alien pet, Gubaba slowly tilted itself to gesture her afterwards. At the same time, Fūka also somehow amazed that her new friend, Mylene was able to identify Huracán as snow leopard instead of a cute little kitten plush doll in her respond just now.

"I can somehow relate to that, Myle-san. Since Hura is a reliable partner as well. Especially when he supports me in battle similar to how Symphogear users sing their songs to boost their strengths and combat abilities…" acknowledged Fūka on her respond towards Mylene's reply while once again mentioning about how Symphogear users sing to strengthen their physical and combat finesse in battle. It was when Mylene once again feel completely lost and confused when listening at Fūka's respond just now. Even if the idea of using one's song energy to fight their enemies were not something that completely new for her, Mylene never actually saw once used such method to strengthen their physical and combat finesse after all. Because of that, she decided to ask Fūka more about these Symphogear users while sheepishly smiling at her as well, in return.

"Uhm, are these Symphogear users use song energy to strengthen their physical and combat finesse until they could deflect 90mm projectiles with their fists only, Fūka-san?" sheepishly asked Mylene, as she never actually thought that punching through 90mm solid projectiles from giant humanoid machine's assault machinegun with one's fist would be possible after all. "Osu! Hibi-san has once defeated multiple Zaku II Custom mobile suits and J-8 Senjutsuki units using her fist alone, Myle-san. I thought most if not all people should have already knew it. Since Symphogear users' exploit at the end of the First Defensive War has made them famous after all…" affirmatively answered Fūka while staring back at Mylene with slightly confused expression shown on her face.

Mylene was about to ask another question, as one of her companion tapped on her right shoulder before reminded her that they still currently attending an official meeting with Time-Space Administrative Bureau and ESUN's representatives. "Uhm, I think you might want to keep your voice down a little, Mylene-san. I've noticed that your mother, Milia-san is staring at us…" reminded Mylene's companion in which also happen to be one of her two boyfriends, first lieutenant Gamlin Kizaki while simultaneously gave Fūka a quick glance as well, afterwards.

"Ooops. You're right, Gamlin-san. By the way, we should continue our conversation later Fūka-san. Since I look forward to learn more about these Symphogear users…" suggested Mylene after one of her boyfriends, first lieutenant Gamlin Kizaki reminded her to keep her voice down a little just now. "Osu! I also look forward to hear more about the place where you came from, Myle-san! Since we most likely would also be working together from now on, I believe…" affirmatively responded Fūka back before she also smiled at Mylene as well, in return. It was when both Fūka and Mylene decided to temporarily conclude their conversation to focus at this important meeting that they attended.

While trying to attentively focus her attention back to Rinne's presentation in front of Time-Space Administrative Bureau and ESUN's representatives, Fūka couldn't help from remembering the experience that she had during the First Defensive War itself. During Break The World, multiple different timelines have fractured themselves before later on fused together with one another to form several different newborn worlds in which formally known as eternal realities. According to Vivio's explanation, these eternal realities have also made some people remember of anything in which their parallel world's counterpart experienced, as these people in which also happen to became "Singularity" has now only existed as a single entity across countless multiple different multiverse itself after all.

Similar to genetic memories and prior knowledge that her mentor, Einhalt has inherited from her ancestor, Claus G.S Ingvalt, Fūka also very well remembered on how she inherit Kaiser Arts together with some basic moves of both Strike Arts and Spring Sunlight Fist from certain memories that existed in another parallel world before it became another integral part of the third newborn world itself. While she still met her beloved mentor or master, Einhalt "Haru-san" Stratos and continued to practice Kaiser Arts under her tutelage, Fūka's prior knowledge has definitely helped her to learn it faster in the end. Simultaneously, it also helped Fūka to became a lot stronger than how she should be originally if Break The World never occurred.

Break The World has also provided Fūka with other professional opportunities outside her own career as Nakajima Gym's athlete, as well as part-time staff. One of these aforementioned opportunities was becoming Time-Space Administrative Bureau's contract mage and liaison that would allow her to learn more about the state of this newborn world after Break The World took place. Together with Rinne that also very well known as Crossbell's guardian angel, "Brünnhilde", Fūka then decided to travel as Time-Space Administrative Bureau's liaisons in order to protect this aforementioned third newborn world when her beloved master, Einhalt was unable to do so. It was also when Fūka inadvertently made Einhalt's prized Kaiser Arts even more famous after she defeated former U15 Striker Championship's champion, Edelgard "Eddy" Barkas at the very first Girl Fight Festival that DSAA, USW and WGC organised after Break The World.

Her feat for defeating Edelgard Barkas also earned Fūka a title of "Einhalt Stratos' Second Coming" and "Miracle Rookie" after her mentor, Einhalt was now compete under U19 category. Even after her best friend, Rinne successfully earn the title of U15 Championship's champion, Fūka's reputation as "Einhalt Stratos' Second Coming" and "Miracle Rookie" would still well remembered among martial artists and magic users across multiple different multiverses out there. It wasn't long after she participated in one crucial joint-operation between Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Special Duty Section 6 and ZEUTH that Fūka's reputation for single-handedly defeat a group of thirty mace-wielding Knight of England during British Halloween has made her even more famous than before.

Rinne in which also participated in this aforementioned joint-operation to assist Executive Officer Fate Testarossa Harlaown and Teana Lanster has also proven herself to be a formidable opponent for Knight of England's 1st Division, Lancer, as she manage to also rescue and protect United Kingdom's queen regnant Elizard and Anglican Church's archbishop Laura Stuart from them. Fūka also remembered on how Rinne's reputation as "Berlinetta Brand's Brünnhilde" have been further cemented after she defeated the invading Roman Catholic Church's elite combatants in which together with the leader of God's Right Seat, Fiamma of the Right tried and failed to abduct Index Librorum Prohibitorum. It was also not long after they assisted Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Special Duty Section 6 and ZEUTH to thwart second princess Carissa's coup d'état during British Halloween that both Fūka and Rinne were decided to work as Time-Space Administrative Bureau's contract mages.

"Break The World surely has changed a lot of thing and those in which previously inhabit Enforcer Takamachi's old world was never quite fond of it, I think…" once again muttered Fūka alone under her breath, as she was also remembering on how former inhabitants of Ave's old world has actually been trying to destroy these multiple newborn worlds in which Break The World created. Unlike God's Right Seat and Brotherhood of Light in which secretly control this third newborn world's Roman Catholic Church, these former inhabitants of Ave's old world extremely hates these newly born eternal realities in which Break The World has inadvertently created, as they sought nothing other than to destroy them completely. It was when, under the notorious banner of Coalition of Old Governments or COG, most people that previously inhabit Ave's old world began their bloody campaign to destroy these newly born eternal realities completely, starting from the third newborn world itself.

Fūka in which has just returned from Lūfen to master short spear technique from Fist of Lustrous Phoenix's current potential heiress, Irene Hardin once again decided to enlist herself together with Rinne as Time-Space Administrative Bureau's contract mages during the short yet extremely chaotic period that COG perpetrated across multiple different multiverse. In order to protect everything that they cherished dearly from the bottom of their sincerest hearts, Fūka and Rinne fought as Special Duty Section 6's liaisons for the newly formed Earth Spheres of United Nations or ESUN. This time around however, both Fūka and Rinne were fighting against former inhabitants of their beloved Enforcer Ave J.C Takamachi's old world unlike any enemies that they previously fought during the First Defensive War itself.

"For the first time in our life, both Rinne and I fought in armed combat. It definitely is different from a magical martial arts tournament that always operate using certain set of rule after all…" sighed Fūka alone, as she remembered on how fighting with her customised battery-driven EM Equipment, Rod was totally different and somehow a little more frightening as well, at the same time. Fūka also remembered on how her childhood best friend, Rinne decided to fight using Proto EM Sword, another battery-driven EM Equipment that she acquired from Ave after he received CW-AEC05X-2 Gladiator "Prototype Unit-2" AEC Armament as its replacement. From the story that Rinne told her after their first sortie, Fūka learnt on how the actual battle in which Time-Space Administrative Bureau's full-fledged combat mages was indeed different from any DSAA's tournaments in which she previously participated. Unlike those aforementioned DSAA's tournaments that Fūka and Rinne participated in the past, no rule of engagement has existed in this particular conflict against COG, as they always employed brutal as well as inhuman tactic in their terror campaign to destroy these newly born eternal realities completely.

Purge of Blood was a short yet violent and tragic result of COG's terror campaign to destroy these newborn eternal realities starting from the third newborn world itself. Even when the combined effort from Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Special Duty Section 6, ZEUTH and Celestial Being manage to successfully destroy COG, Fūka remembered very well on how their terror campaign have victimised few other former inhabitants of Ave's old world in which happen to be a lot more moderate and choose to accept Break The World's newborn eternal realities as an unexpected development in their mortal life. Their willingness to coexist with other people from multiple different worlds that now inhabit these newly born eternal realities have made them traitors in front of COG's eyes. Because of that, COG has targeted these moderate former inhabitants of Ave's old world during Purge of Blood, as they wish to cleanse them completely together with those visitors or "Creations" in which now inhabit this third newborn world.

It would definitely took time to heal those scars in which Break The World, the First Defensive War and Purge of Blood has inflicted, as Fūka very well aware of that. Since in the end, most if not perhaps all of surviving inhabitants from Ave's old world decided to leave the third newborn world by boarding eight Megaroad-class colony ships that travel through the oldest Crossgate Paradigm Portal found floating above Antarctica. According to one of Vivio's mother, Executive Officer or Enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown, Fūka learnt that these Megaroad-class colony ships would the last among their kind until the New Macross-class replaced them afterwards. Again, it was when she also realized that her new friend, Mylene Flare Jenius was from one of these New Macross-class colony ships known as Macross 7, in which also belongs to the 37th Super Long Distance Colony Fleet itself.

"If I remember correctly, Haru-san has once told me that Enforcer Takamachi together with the current three legendary Bureau's Aces were assisting the 37th Super Long Distance Colony Fleet in Protodeviln War in the past. No wonder Myle-san and her friends are invited in this official meeting between Time-Space Administrative Bureau and ESUN's representatives…" muttered Fūka alone under her breath, as she was also wondering about Time-Space Administrative Bureau's involvement with these Super Long Distance Colony Fleets after all. Unbeknownst to Fūka however, The current three legendary Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Aces, Nanoha Takamachi, Fate Testarossa Harlaown and Hayate Yagami together with the new member of their adopted family, a young Time Diver named Ave has indeed participating in Protodeviln War, as they wished only to protect those innocent people onboard the aforementioned 37th Super Long Distance Colony Fleet itself.

"Is everything okay, Fūka? You seem restless for quite some times already…" telepathically asked Fabia Crozelg, as she seems concerned at Fūka's wellbeing. "Ah! I'm fine, Cro-san! It only is that my conversation with Myle-san has made me think about something…" telepathically responded Fūka back after Fabia's question has startle her just now. "Myle-san? Are you referring to the Meltran-girl that currently is sitting next to you, Fūka?" once again asked Fabia using her telepathic message while glancing at Mylene that has somehow been totally oblivious of that. "H-how do you know that? Am I really that easy to read, Cro-san?" telepathically responded Fūka back with another question, as she was amazed at Fabia's keen observation and deduction skill at the same time.

"She is the only Meltran-girl that you have been speaking with ever since this meeting started, silly Fūka. Also you are an honest person and definitely easy to read as well…" telepathically replied Fabia back while letting a small chuckle out as well, in return. "R-really…?" telepathically muttered Fūka alone before she glanced at her new friend Mylene in which currently sit next to her as well, afterwards. "That also probably is why Einhalt taught you Kaiser Arts while entrusting professor Anzai's safety on your capable hands as well, Fūka. You should be proud of that…" once again replied Fabia telepathically before she decided to also reassure Fūka that an honest person was happen to be trustworthy and likeable as well, after all.

"T-thanks for the compliment that you gave me, Cro-san. It truly is reassuring to hear that Haru-san has trusted me a great deal over professor Anzai's safety…" bashfully thanked Fūka back using her telepathic message, as she also simultaneously gave Fabia an affirmative nod as well, in return. "You're welcome, Fūka. Nevertheless, I still wish to learn more about your conversation with your new friend, Myle. Would it be okay with you?" calmly replied Fabia back using her telepathic message before asking another question as well, shortly afterwards. "It should be fine, I guess. Since we don't actually talk about a confidential subject after all. Her name is Mylene Flare Jenius by the way. Hence, I decided to call her Myle-san…" telepathically answered Fūka back while letting Fabia know that nothing serious or confidential has actually occurred during her conversation with Mylene not so long ago.

"Mylene Flare Jenius…" telepathically muttered Fabia, as she tried to remember something after listening at Fūka's telepathic answer and explanation behind Mylene's name just now. "I wonder if she actually is related to captain Maximilian and Milia Fallyna Jenius of the Eagle Nest Aerial Tactics Centre, as well as first lieutenant Moaramia Fallyna Jenius of Dancing Skull Squadron. Especially with the three of them happen to be a Variable Fighter's pilot and share an exact same family name as well…" added Fabia alone while simultaneously tried to find any possible connection that Fūka's new friend, Mylene might had with captain Maximilian and Milia Fallyna Jenius, as well as first lieutenant Moaramia Fallyna Jenius. "Uhm, is everything okay, Cro-san? You seem to somehow become quiet after I introduced Myle-san not so long ago…" telepathically asked Fūka, as she was curious on what Fabia has been thinking at the moment. Fabia in return decided to let a small sigh out before she responded back at Fūka's enquiry just now using her telepathic message.

"Everything is fine, Fūka. Since I only am speculating on whether Mylene is actually related to captain Max and Milia of the Eagle Nest or first lieutenant Moaramia of Dancing Skull Squadron after all…" telepathically responded Fabia back before she decided to give Fūka as well as later on Mylene and her companions another quick glance afterwards. "Do you want me to ask Myle-san about it? I'm sure that she wouldn't mind that…" telepathically volunteered Fūka back while replying at Fabia's respond just now. "Nah, it won't be necessary, Fūka. Since we would definitely find that out sooner or later after all. By the way, have you gave any thought about these unexpected developments that seems to happen right after Frozen Teardrop Incident? Don't you think they might have anything to do with this newly fixed timeline in which Amita-san and Kyrie-san fix almost a year ago?" calmly responded Fabia back using her telepathic message before she decided to ask Fūka another unrelated thing altogether as well, in return.

"I never thought that these unexpected developments might related to Frozen Teardrop Incident, Cro-san. Since they haven't actually started until Yggdmillennia announced their Great Holy Grail War and seceded from ESUN afterwards. While ESUN and Academy City might respect their decision by letting Yggdmillennia left, I don't think other magic cabals and those big monotheistic religious organizations would also agree with that unfortunately…" telepathically answered Fūka back, as Fabia noticed a hint of slight disappointment in her telepathic voice just now. "Did Einhalt ever said anything to you about these entire unexpected developments, Fūka?" once again asked Fabia calmly using her telepathic message, as she also wondered on whether Fūka's beloved mentor and senpai, Einhalt Stratos might have told her (Fūka) of anything related to these aforementioned sudden developments in which seem to happen right after Frozen Teardrop Incident.

"I don't think Haru-san ever said anything about these unexpected development, Cro-san. Since my master seems to have actually anticipated them to happen for some reason…" replied Fūka back while simultaneously tried to remember on whether Einhalt has previously told her about these entire unexpected developments in which suddenly took place here, in this third newborn world itself. Nonetheless, Fūka was pretty certain that her beloved master and senpai, Einhalt Stratos has never said anything about these aforementioned unexpected developments in which started to take place after Yggdmillennia announced their Great Holy Grail War and simultaneously seceded from ESUN.

"It wasn't unusual for Einhalt to not talk about this, Fūka. Since she often only discussing her own opinion with Vivio, commander Yagami and Enforcer Takamachi for some reason…" telepathically responded Fabia back before she acknowledge Fūka's answer as well, in return. "Haru-san trusted Vivi-san, commander Yagami, Enforcer Lanster and Enforcer Takamachi for a great deal, Cro-san. I also believe that she always asked them for advice or second opinion in Bureau's related subjects…" telepathically replied Fūka, as she also simultaneously reaffirmed Fabia's respond just now. "Einhalt might just try not to make us worried about many different things that have occurred in this third newborn world, Fūka. Especially knowing that she most likely be able to solve these problems are by herself or with both Vivio and Enforcer Takamachi's help…" explained Fabia using her telepathic message, as she also told Fūka over the reason behind Einhalt's decision to never actually discuss any of her thought about these unexpected developments that took place right after Yggdmillennia announced their Great Holy Grail War and secession from ESUN.

"Sometimes Haru-san did ask commander Yagami and Tea-san…I mean Enforcer Lanster for help, Cro-san. Since my master is also definitely trusted them as much as how she has trusted both Vivi-san and Enforcer Takamachi as well, I believe…" once again reaffirmed Fūka before she turned her attention back at Rinne in which has also just concluded her presentation at the same time. Fabia was about to ask Fūka another question before she changed her mind and instead decided to listen at an enquiry in which one of ESUN's representative had toward Rinne's presentation just now. This aforementioned ESUN's representative from the second member of Oceania Commonwealth Union or OCU, New Zealand has decided to ask Rinne more about her encounter with Elder Bairns and a possible proposed effective countermeasure against them.

"These ESUN's representatives know almost nothing about the nature of our enemies and yet, they treated them like just another normal monsters that could be defeated by any normal mean as well. I truly feel bad for both Fūka and Rinne as they need to deal with them, patiently…" muttered Fabia alone under her breath, as she listened at Rinne's surprisingly articulated answer that also somehow manage to satisfy this ESUN's representative from New Zealand. Unfortunately for Rinne, it wasn't long before another ESUN's representative from Human Reform League or HRL decided to ask her with another question while demanding an impossible explanation that would help their member nations with better preparation to capture and study these Elder Bairns.

This time around however, Squad Of Nexus Guardians or SONG's representative, in which also happen to be no other than Airgetlám attuned or Symphogear user, Maria Cadenzavna Eve decided to answer this ESUN's representative from HRL while explaining that none of the currently proposed method other than fighting them directly have been proven effective against these Elder Bairns after all. It was when Fabia started to feel a little annoyed when another ESUN's representative in which originated from the fourth member of Oceania Commonwealth Union, Republic of Alordesh in which also formerly known as Bangladesh decided to half-jokingly responding back at Maria Cadenzavna Eve's answer by saying that perhaps a certain scientifically unproven power of song and music could defeat these Elder Bairns. Nonetheless, Maria Cadenzavna Eve seems to just ignore him completely before elaborating her explanation further afterwards.

"Maria-san is certainly awesome, isn't she? Since she managed to completely ignore that troublemaker by keep on continuing her explanation instead…" telepathically remarked Fūka while simultaneously letting a small relieved sigh out as well, in return. "She is indeed awesome, Fūka. Although, I also am wondering on whether ignoring this troublemaker would be a good idea for SONG's representative after all…" calmly responded Fabia back using her own telepathic message, as she also mentioned on how Maria's decision to ignore the stupid remark from ESUN's representative would be a wise idea after all. "It might actually be a bad idea to do so, Cro-san. Especially when ESUN's representatives from Oceania Commonwealth Union often get offended so easily by others…" replied Fūka back telepathically before she letting a small sigh out as well, in return.

Fabia in the meantime decided to remain quiet for a moment, as she once again glanced at the aforementioned ESUN's representative in which originated from Republic of Alordesh shortly afterwards. "He is definitely irritated by Maria-san's action just now. Perhaps, he would try to stir more trouble by once again making another stupid remark, Fūka…" calmly responded Fabia while simultaneously letting Fūka know about another stupid remark in which this ESUN's representative from Oceania Commonwealth Union's fourth member, Republic of Alordesh would make in order to offend both Maria Cadenzavna Eve and SONG itself. "I'm sure Maria-san could handle herself well by completely ignore this troublemaker, Cro-san. Simultaneously, Rinne would definitely more than capable of helping her if she ever needs any help. Because of that, I won't be worrying about it just yet and instead focus my attention to important information in which Rinne has told us in her presentation just now…" telepathically replied Fūka back, as she also reassure Fabia that Maria Cadenzavna Eve would definitely be fine.

Quietly Fabia nodded back, as she was acknowledging Fūka's telepathic reply just now. Since it was from Fūka's reassuring reply that Fabia could once again remembered certain fragment of her ancestor's memories in which closely related to the past and parallel existence of another Meister of the Night Sky, Kanae Kagurai and one particular instance that took place shortly before and after her ultimate sacrifice to defeat Manus, Father of the Abyss. Fabia's ancestor, Crozelg the Original Witch were among those brave legendary heroes that fought side by side with Kanae Kagurai in order to protect Oolacile. Unfortunately however, even with the combined strength of Shutra's Hegemon and Princess Knight, Claus G.S Ingvalt and Olivier Sägebrecht, they could only temporarily stall the Abyss from swallowing Oolacile. Sooner or later, Oolacile and even the entire countless multiple multiverses out there would also be swallowed by this aforementioned encroaching darkness, as nothing seem to have proven effective against the Abyss itself, unfortunately.

It was when Kanae Kagurai sought help from those individuals that could keep the encroaching darkness away for indefinite amount of time. Since only by doing so, she together with her faithful Unison Device, Reinforce Eins could create an ultimate spell that would have proven strong enough to destroy this aforementioned Abyss once and for all. Two individuals decided to answer Kanae Kagurai's plight, as Fabia vividly remembered them as no other than the Garden of Eden's guardian, Irui Gan Eden and a mysterious priestess in which only known by a moniker, Star Singer. Together, both Irui Gan Eden and Star Singer kept the encroaching darkness away for indefinite amount of time, as the song that sang on that fateful day hundred of thousand years ago manage to calm the Abyss down. It also provided Kanae Kagurai and Reinforce Eins enough time to complete their most powerful wide-area attack spell that strong enough to destroy the Abyss away completely, "Ouroboros".

Even after Kanae Kagurai's own existence has now became one with the current Queen of the Night Sky, commander Hayate Yagami, Fabia could definitely remember that her decision to ask for both Irui Gan Eden and Star Singer's help has proven crucial on defeating the Abyss itself, in the end. It also was through the power of song alone that Irui Gan Eden and Star Singer, Kanae Kagurai and Reinforce Eins could successfully complete their strongest wide-area attack spell, "Ouroboros", in which Hayate Yagami would later inherited after she became the last Queen of the Night Sky herself. Because of that, as she remembered on how the power of song has inadvertently protect this countless multiple multiverse from its ultimate demise, Fabia could only let a small sigh out when the exact same foolish ESUN's representative from Republic of Alordesh tried to provoke Maria with his crude joke on how useless the power of song and music against these mysterious enemies, Elder Bairns after all.

"He even tried to make fun of a legendary songstress that successfully end Space War I using the power of song alone, Cro-san. I'm sure he never actually know that Maria-san and other Symphogear users have already protect this third newborn world for numerous of times with the power of song and music alone…" once again stated Fūka, as she also telepathically mentioned how this ESUN's representative from Republic of Alordesh has decided to make fun of Lynn Minmay (Ling Mingmĕi), the legendary songstress that successfully defeat a massive armada of Zentradi Fleets with her song alone. "Just let her be, Fūka. Since none of these people would understand even if someone have decided to patiently explain the truth behind the power of song and music to them…" telepathically replied Fabia back before she turned her attention at Rinne in which has decided to respond at the remark in which the aforementioned ESUN's representative from Republic of Alordesh made, in return.

"Wooow, that is quite something to respond at ESUN's representative with such direct and blunt remark…" telepathically stated Fabia in awe, as she was definitely surprised with Rinne's blunt respond at the stupidity in which ESUN's representative from Republic of Alordesh made just now. It was when Rinne's direct and blunt respond instantly created a massive uproar, as several ESUN's representatives in which strangely enough came from Oceania Commonwealth Union or OCU began to shout towards Rinne and Maria while simultaneously accusing Time-Space Administrative Bureau and SONG for manipulating crucial information from them.

"Ugh! Rinne has done it again! I always wish that she would try to avoid any trouble instead of diving straight into it…" telepathically responded Fūka back before letting a small exasperated sigh out as well, in return. "I don't think her remark was that bad, Fūka. Since Enforcer Takamachi has known for having an extremely sharp tongue when dealing with these kind of people. Especially when they originally came from his old world in which most likely exist no longer…" added Fabia back, as she also decided to remind Fūka of her beloved young Time Diver Enforcer or Executive Officer, Ave J.C Takamachi's sometimes blunt respond when dealing with troublesome authorities similar to this particular ESUN's representative from Republic of Alordesh. It was when Fabia's statement has once again reminded Fūka on how her beloved Enforcer Ave J.C Takamachi has also been widely known for his sometimes sharp tongue and critical remarks unlike the undeniably kinder, empathetic and a lot more patient Special Duty Section 6's commander, Hayate Yagami.

"Still, Enforcer Takamachi is a good-natured and dependable individual that would try his very best on protecting this third newborn world's happiness and future, Cro-san. Because of that, it surely isn't that surprising for Haru-san and myself to always admire him…" telepathically replied Fūka back, as she also smiled at Fabia as well, in return. "I also agree with you, Fūka. Since Enforcer Takamachi is definitely a good-natured individual that Einhalt has personally admire and love dearly as well, I believe…" telepathically added Fabia while reaffirming Fūka's reply as well, simultaneously. It was when Fabia and Fūka let a small chuckle out, as they both agree about how good-natured Ave certainly was after all. At the same time, as they watched the heated debate between Rinne and the said ESUN's representative from Republic of Alordesh, both Fūka and Fabia decided to also taking a mental note on how the entire situation itself might already spiralled into something that they never expected in the past.

Once again, as this aforementioned meeting in front of them started to also spiralling into another heated discussion and debate, both Fūka and Fabia decided to personally take a mental note on how Break The World has ultimately fuse not only countless different multiverse into one but also countless different possibilities of past, present and future as well. Unfortunately, worrying about how much this third newborn world has changed ever since its very first conception would never actually solve anything. Especially when ESUN, Time-Space Administrative Bureau and several other smaller factions that coexist together in this third newborn world were more interested on debating each other's theories over the true potential behind this so called power of music and song instead of finding the right solution to fight Elder Bairns' encroachment together.

Because of that, as the entire argument itself has now becoming even more intense, both Fūka and Fabia once again decided to focus their attention on every information that they manage to obtain in this meeting. Since again, only by doing so that Fūka and Fabia could at the very least help others find the most effective method to defeat those encroaching Elder Bairns once and for all. "Do we need to stop them, Fūka-san?" whispered Mylene, as she asked her new friend a question afterwards. "Nah, Myle-san. Since things surely would have worked out for them just fine in the end. My friend, Cro-san over there also definitely agree with me about that…" calmly replied Fūka back before she introduced Fabia in which seated a little further away from her and Mylene's location, in return.

Mylene then noticed Fabia was smiling at her, as she also gave her a small nod as well, shortly afterwards. In return, Mylene as gave Fabia a small nod while smiling at her as well, simultaneously. "What should we do now, Fūka-san? Since their argument seems becoming more intense as we speak…" once again asked Mylene, as she wondered on whether each of those parties involved could set aside their minor differences and working together after all. "For now, we should let them argue and to one another, Myle-san. Since only by doing so that I'm sure each one of them could set their differences aside and work together afterwards…" once again replied Fūka back, as she also reassured Mylene that everything will definitely work out just fine after all. It also when Mylene was only smiling back at her new friend, Fūka before she let a small sigh out while responding back at Fūka's reply as well, in return.

"I truly hope so, Fūka-san. I truly hope so…" responded Mylene back before she once again turned her attention back at the heated argument between Rinne and ESUN's representative from Republic of Alordesh shortly afterwards. Once again, as the argument between Rinne and ESUN's representative from Republic of Alordesh has intensified, Fūka and Mylene began to somehow accept this unfolding reality that it might actually take quite a while until Rinne, Maria and those ESUN's representatives from Oceania Commonwealth Union could finally set aside their differences in order to work together more effectively. Since whether they like it or not, those encroaching Elder Bairns would never kind enough to wait before mercilessly slaughter them in the end.

* * *

 **ED Theme Song:** KOE (Performed By: ASCA)

* * *

"Uhm, why are we here again, Thoma?" meekly asked Thoma's girlfriend and Eclipse (EC) Reactor, Lily-Strosek in which currently standing right next to him while carrying her light turquoise and white custom painted CW-AEC02M Strike Cannon "mass production model" AEC Armament at the same time. Thoma in return was only smiling at Lily before he answered her question just now. "With Su-chan and others are currently busy dealing with more severe dangerous situation out there, it truly is up to us to protect this third newborn world, Lily. That is why we are here…" calmly answered Thoma back while lifting and readying his own light blue and white custom painted CW-AEC02M Strike Cannon "mass production model" AEC Armament as well, simultaneously.

"Still, it surely is quite frightening to realize that we are the one in which officially belongs to Time-Space Administrative Bureau, Thoma. Since most of our current allies are from either ESUN of various military contractors across this entire multiple multiverses itself…" argued Isis Egret back while responding Thoma's answer just now. "I also agree with Isis. Since no Bureau's operatives are currently present and it somehow frighten me, Thoma…" added Lily as she also mentioned on how frightening it actually is for not having other Time-Space Administrative Bureau's operatives to assist them in this particular mission. "Unfortunately we have no choice to keep our share of promise and help our new friends here, Isis, Lily. Especially with multiple anomalies that ESUN's thirteenth autonomous expeditionary taskforce, Cry Wolves have detected during their routine patrol two days ago, Time-Space Administrative Bureau's presence were also required to help them with further investigation as well, I believe…" explained Thoma before he also letting a small sigh out as well, in return.

"Nevertheless, It seems that ESUN have been quite excessive when responding to major Kitamura's request for help. Since the fact that not only they requested for Time-Space Administrative Bureau's participation in this investigation but also hiring professional private security contractor such as Strategic Military Services have shown us on how they were expecting ambushes from our enemies all along…" added Isis back in her respond towards Thoma's explanation just now. "By the way, it actually is quite a surprise when you told me that Egret Security Service has declined ESUN's request when you are here, participating in this investigation with us, Isis. Did they tell you the reason that have made them declining ESUN's request?" asked Thoma back before he together with Lily simultaneously turned their attention towards Isis' direction, shortly afterwards.

"Nah, Dad and Older Bro haven't told me anything. However, I'm sure they have their own reason for declining ESUN's request this time around…" answered Isis back while once again inspecting her own light magenta and white custom painted CW-AEC02M Strike Cannon "mass production model" AEC Armament at the same time. "I could somehow understand that, Isis. Sometimes even a hefty rewards isn't the only factor that made someone choose to accept and decline ESUN's request after all. I somehow am certain that it goes to others as well…" added Lily while referring to Strategic Military Services (SMS) in which decided to accept ESUN's offer and request to investigate these mysterious anomalies across Antarctica's underground labyrinth in which also contain a previously dormant Crossgate Paradigm Portal, Fabula Fores in return.

"People do have their own reasoning to do decide something, Isis. I'm sure that you also have your own reason to help us escape Bureau's pursuit back then. Am I right?" stated Thoma as well, right after Lily concluded her statement to support Isis' answer just now. Isis herself in the meantime was only grinning back at Thoma before responding back at his statement. "Well, I just thought that it might be interesting to do so. Especially when there seems to be a serious misunderstanding between the two of you with Time-Space Administrative Bureau itself…" casually answered Isis back, as she once again reminded Thoma and Lily over her own reasoning to help them get away from Time-Space Administrative Bureau's agents back then. "Still, it was a daring and reckless decision that might give you a lot of trouble in the future. Especially when you are helping fugitives to get away from authorities, Isis…" replied Thoma back at Isis' casual answer just now before he decided to also simultaneously let a small sigh out as well, in return.

"Uhm, I always believe that sometimes we need to take a risk and protect those in which closely dear to us, Thoma. Because of that, I could somehow understand Isis' decision to protect us back then…" meekly argued Lily back as she tried to defend Isis' supposedly reckless decision to protect her and Thoma back then. "You are right, Lily. Since Isis' reckless decision has definitely helped us escape those authorities until we could finally met Su-chan and the others…" reluctantly replied Thoma back while simultaneously agree with Lily's argument just now. It was after Thoma gave his reluctant respond towards his beloved girlfriend and Eclipse Reactor, Lily-Strosek's argument just now, Isis decided to also gave her own share of thought, excuse and explanation for any reckless decision that she previously made in the past.

"You are sometimes far too kind and too honest for your own good, Thoma, Lily. Because of that, I decided to keep an eye and protect you two from any unforeseen troubles that might arise afterwards. Since you two are my precious friends and sometimes it prompted me to go over such great length to do so, a, ha, ha, ha…" sheepishly explained Isis before she gave both Thoma and Lily a reassuring grin and thumb-ups as well, in return. "Ugh, I remember that Rein-shishō also said similar thing in the past. Are we truly that gullible, Isis?" meekly asked Lily back while responding at Isis' explanation just now. "Yup! You two are definitely gullible and way too trusting, unfortunately. That's why, I decided to keep an eye and protect both of you from those manipulative people without fail…" once again responded Isis back while simultaneously reaffirming her intention to protect both Thoma and Lily as well, in return.

"Nonetheless, that won't do any good if you get injured in the process of doing so, Isis. Since the idea is for the three of us to protect each other's safety and wellbeing, I believe…" argued Thoma back while mentioning on how everything would be in vain if Isis herself was injured or worse get killed because of that. "I will be fine, Thoma. Since you and Lily will definitely without fail protect me. Am I right, Thoma?" playfully responded Isis back before she once again grinned at both Thoma and Lily as well, in return. It was when Thoma could only letting a small sigh out while his beloved girlfriend and Eclipse Reactor, Lily blushed slightly as they listen at Isis' playful respond just now.

"You know the answer already! Geeez!" responded Thoma back while frowning at Isis' teasing just now. At the same time, Lily was also let a small chuckle out when she listen at her beloved boyfriend, Thoma and Isis' conversation just now. Isis herself was about to once again tease Thoma when they together with Lily received the incoming transmission from their current allies in this particular mission, Variable Fighter's pilots from Strategic Military Services in which working under ESUN's thirteenth autonomous expeditionary taskforce, Cry Wolves currently. It was when Thoma, Lily and Isis heard a crisp, as well as confident voice of young female Variable Fighter's pilot greeted them with each of their respective call signs. "This is Purple Skull, first lieutenant Moaramia Fallyna Jenius of Dancing Skull Squadron. Do you copy, Eclipse One, Eclipse Two and Eclipse Three? Can you hear me, over?" greeted the current squad leader of Strategic Military Services' Dancing Skull Squadron, first lieutenant Moaramia Fallyna Jenius, as Thoma, Lily and Isis saw her recently upgraded personal unit, VF-9A Cutlass in silvery grey and metallic purple highlight custom paintjob flying on the sky above them.

"This is Eclipse Three, cadet Isis Egret of Special Duty Section 6. I can hear you loud and clear, Purple Skull. How is the situation over there?" responded Isis back before asking Moaramia over the situation over there in which she together with Thoma and Lily were unaware of. "We have just detected a sudden surge of temporal fissure of dimensional rift suddenly appear in front of the supposedly dormant Crossgate Paradigm Portal deep within the underground ruin itself, Eclipse Three. Unfortunately any contact that we have previously established with Cry Wolves and Schwarzesmarken suddenly went silent after this aforementioned temporal fissure of dimensional rift came out of nowhere. Would you be able to assist us investigating this matter together?" answered Moaramia back, as she decided to also requesting Isis, Thoma and Lily's assistance at the same time.

"Certainly we would be able to assist you, Purple Skull. Because of that, would you also brief us with our current situation as well as available fighting force?" affirmatively responded Isis back before asking Moaramia to provide her with crucial information about the entire situation and their remaining fighting force as well, simultaneously. "I together with the other three pilots of Strategic Military Services' Dancing Skull Squadron are ready at any given time, Eclipse Three. I also am certain that Apollo Squadron is ready to participate as well. The only problem that we might encounter is the fact that no one could currently find out more information about what have happened to both Cry Wolves and Schwarzesmarken. Hopefully they are doing just fine…" explained Moaramia, as she also mention that none of them were able to find out more about any situation deep inside the ruin in which Fabula Fores, the previously dormant Crossgate Paradigm Portal is currently located.

"Are we the only one that will infiltrate this underground ruin, Purple Skull? How about Steel Dragon Battalion that also would be arriving soon?" asked Thoma while wondering on whether they should wait for Steel Dragon Battalion's arrival or not. "I don't think that we have such luxury to wait for their arrival, Eclipse One. Since the longer we took our time to infiltrate this underground ruin, the slimmer that Cry Wolves and Schwarzesmarken would survive enemies' onslaught, unfortunately…" answered Moaramia back, as she explained her reasoning to quickly infiltrate this underground ruin together with the rest of Dancing Skull and Apollo Squadron's pilots. "Are they actually fighting anyone down there, first lieutenant Moaramia? I thought only temporal fissure of dimensional rift has been detected and suddenly appear right in front of Fabula Fores itself…" asked Lily before she also decided to get ready by activating her light turquoise and white custom painted CW-AEC02M Strike Cannon "mass production model" AEC Armament's "Open Mode" configuration shortly afterwards.

"Unfortunately it wasn't the case, Eclipse Two. Since I also detect multiple enemies' signatures suddenly emerge from the aforementioned temporal fissure of dimensional rift itself…" responded Apollo Squadron's squad leader, first lieutenant Chelsea Scarlett, as she led her other two wingmen using her prized Variable Fighter, VF-11B Nothung II that Thoma, Lily and Isis saw flying side by side with Moaramia's own VF-9A Cutlass. "F-f-first lieutenant Chelsea, is that really you?" asked Lily back, as she was actually surprised to see first lieutenant Chelsea Scarlett participated in this mission. Especially after Lily together with Thoma and Isis got a strong impression that she has finally decided to pursue her singing career over being a Variable Fighter's pilot or Vanquisher. Nevertheless, it was from when they last saw Chelsea Scarlett, as things most likely have changed ever since.

"Yep, it's me, Lily, Thoma and Isis. How have you three been? Since we haven't seen each other ever since you three helped me defeating Vindirance and Black Rainbow Organizations in the past…" replied Chelsea back with her calm, cool and yet gentle voice, as she once again greeted Lily, Thoma and Isis properly this time around. "It has indeed been a while since we last met, Chelsea-san. I actually am also never expected myself to see you here as Strategic Military Services' pilot after Vindirance and Black Rainbow's defeat last year…" greeted Thoma back before he was also expressing his surprise to see Chelsea returned to active duty as Variable Fighter's pilot under Strategic Military Service's or SMS' command.

"You three have made me realize that sometimes singing on the stage alone would be insufficient to protect those in which I truly care from the bottom of my heart. Because of that, I decided to once again ride my Valkyrie and fly her to protect those cherished persons of mine…" calmly responded Chelsea back, as her Variable Fighter, the heavily customised VF-11B Thunderbolt, Nothung II activates its GERWALK mode and landed right in front of the aforementioned underground ruin's entrance shortly after she concluded her calm respond just now. Not long after Chelsea activates her custom VF-11B Nothung II's GERWALK mode and landed right in front of the underground ruin's entrance, Moaramia decided to also did the same thing by activating her VF-9A Cutlass' GERWALK mode and land it right next to Chelsea's personal unit afterwards.

Both Chelsea's wingmen, in which happen to pilot the downgraded export model of VF-19E Excalibur known VF-19EF Caliburn were seen transforming their respective units into its Battroid mode and land them right next to her custom VF-11B Nothung II and Moaramia's VF-9A Cutlass. "Are we going to infiltrate this underground ruin as well, Apollo Leader?" asked Chelsea's first wingmen in which happens to be identified as Apollo One, second lieutenant Miyuki Shirakawa right after she readied her VF-19EF Caliburn's 55mm Hughes GU-15 gatling gun pod. "We definitely will, Apollo One. Although I'm unsure if my song would be useful in our current situation…" answered Chelsea back while reloading a magazine clip full with speaker pods into her custom VF-11B Nothung II's launcher pod at the same time. It was also when Chelsea's second wingmen, second lieutenant Yui Hoshimura or Apollo Two decided to reassure her while readying her VF-19EF Caliburn's 58mm Hughes GU-17A gatling gun pod as well, at the same time.

"Your song will definitely reach every single one of us and them without fail, Apollo Leader! I guarantee you that!" cheerfully reassured Yui Hoshimura, as she gave Chelsea in her custom VF-11B Nothung II that has now transformed into its Battroid mode an approving thumb up as well, in return. "Thank you very much, Apollo Two. I truly appreciate that…" thanked Chelsea back before she decided to let a small relieved sigh as well, not long afterwards. "You truly are lucky for having a pair of loyal and caring wingmen, Chelsea. I hope you treasure them well…" remarked Isis while smiling at Chelsea's custom VF-11B Nothung II as well, simultaneously. "I will…" calmly responded Chelsea back before her Variable Fighter, the heavily customised VF-11B Thunderbolt, Nothung II saluted Isis, as well as Thoma and Lily in return.

Right after Chelsea's concluded her respond, Thoma, Lily and Isis decided to accompany her with the rest of Apollo Squadron and Dancing Skull Squadron's pilots to enter the aforementioned underground ruin in front of them. Around that particular time, a pair of Variable Fighter in which happen to be identified as VF-1X Valkyrie Plus with Dancing Skull emblems were also seen flying towards them before transforming into its Battroid mode and landed right in front Moaramia's prized Variable Fighter, VF-9A Cutlass. "Are they VF-1A Valkyrie, Thoma? Since it somehow is unusual to see the earliest model of first generation Variable Fighter manage to keep up with later models…" innocently remarked Lily, as she was staring at a pair of VF-1X Valkyrie Plus in which currently accompany Moaramia's VF-9A Cutlass to enter the aforementioned underground ruin in which also happen to be located right in front of her.

"Yep, they are definitely the very first variant of VF-1 Valkyrie that the Old United Nations use during Space War I back then. Although, I also never actually expecting myself to see them here in real life, as they only previously shown in that famous space opera movie, Lily…" acknowledged Thoma while replying back at Lily's remark just now. Simultaneously, he also mention a certain famous space opera, "Do You Remember Love?" in which 37th Super Long Distance Colony Fleet led by the 7th New Macross-class vessel, Macross 7 has co-produced with Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Special Duty Section 6 when they accidentally visited Alpha-continuity three years ago. "Well, I thought the one shown in the movie are made fancier just to showcase them. Apparently they all look almost exactly the same to their original counterparts…" added Isis while stating that these two VF-1X Valkyrie Plus are definitely look identical to the one shown in that aforementioned space opera, "Do You Remember Love?" after all.

"I've noticed that they weighted more than the one used in Space War I. Although it might due to the new upgrade that has been accommodated in these Valkyries that they weight approximately six hundreds kilogram more than their original counterpart, Thoma, Isis…" informed Lily as well, as she scanned through the aforementioned two VF-1X Valkyrie Plus in which currently on their Battroid mode and armed with 55mm GU-11 gatling gun pod. "Eh? I didn't even notice that. It seems that Enforcer Takamachi and Vivio have influence you a lot, Lily…" teased Isis while grinning at Lily as well, in return. Lily herself was only blushing slightly, as she realized that Ave and Vivio might have inevitably made her into another giant robot fangirl. "Ever since Break The World changed our world, Vivio has been interested to study more about giant robots. Especially those made using an Extra Over Technology found in both ASS-1 and Meteor-3…" added Thoma while he also mentioned on how Vivio's newfound interest on giant robots has first started right after Break The World occurred one and half a year ago.

"Uhm, is that when Vivio saw Enforcer Takamachi's personal humanoid combat unit for the very first time, Thoma? Also, depending on which version of timeline that we are referring to, his personal humanoid combat unit could be either Gespenst Haken or Gundam Astraea. Am I right?" innocently asked Lily, as she once again reminisced on when she together with Thoma and Isis met Ave for the very first time approximately twelve hours prior to Break The World itself. "You are right, Lily. It was after Break The World occurred that Vivio seems started to develop an interest towards giant robots. Although the one that initially piqued her interest are those VF-1A and VF-1S Valkyries of Skull Squadron that she saw when visiting South Ataria Island shortly before Space War I broke out…" replied Thoma back before he also smiled at her beloved girlfriend and Eclipse Reactor, Lily-Strosek as well, in return.

"Wait a minute, Thoma. I thought VF-0A and VF-0S Phoenix was the one that initially piqued Vivio's interest. Since she together with Ave and Einhalt were among Time-Space Administrative Bureau's contract mages that together with Old United Nations' forces onboard UNS Asuka II aircraft carrier fought Anti-Old United Nations' forces, as well as the rampaging Lost Logia itself afterwards…" corrected Isis while simultaneously reminding Thoma on an incident that took place approximately a year before Space War I broke out.

"AFOS…" muttered Lily, as she half-whispered the name of the aforementioned Lost Logia in which Ave, Vivio and Einhalt fought back then. At the same time, she also remembered on how the Old United Nations decided to conveniently conceal this incident away while Time-Space Administrative Bureau unable to do anything about it due to their policy of neutrality towards any non-administrated world's political affair. Even after Time-Space Administrative Bureau decided to abandon such stance by slowly getting more involved in the third newborn world's political affair post-Purge of Blood, Lily has ultimately understood on such change could only happen after many sacrifices were made during those wars and incidents in which collectively known by future historians as the First Defensive War.

"AFOS was a designated name that both Time-Space Administrative Bureau and Old United Nations use to identify that Lost Logia, Lily. Although, I personally would rather call it a Birdman instead…" responded Isis back, as she together with Thoma enter the underground ruin in front of them right after Dancing Skull and Apollo Squadrons' Variable Fighters have previously enter it. "Mister Shin is a Birdman and he together with miss Sara has led AFOS away from humanity's hatred. I'm sure they are now journeying together across multiple different multiverses out there while helping others to understand the strong message of love…" corrected Lily, as she smiled at both Isis and Thoma as well, simultaneously. "Well, at the very least we all know that they are alive and should be doing fine out there, Surely, it won't surprise me if our path and theirs once again converge…" added Isis before she also reassuringly grinned at Lily as well, in return.

Thoma in the meantime was only quietly listening at Lily and Isis' conversation while at the same time reminiscing about those encounters that they experienced across different multiverses out there. While he together with Lily and Isis never fought AFOS during the Unification Wars before, they have also participated in Space War I together with Vivio and Einhalt after Special Duty Section 6's mobile headquarter, Time-Space Administrative Bureau's LS class warship, Wolfram got teleported away to Pluto's orbit by accident. It was after a careful investigation that Executive Officer Fate Testarossa Harlaown and her dependable aide, corporal Shario Finieno have conducted, Time-Space Administrative Bureau's LS class warship, Wolfram was caught in space fold anomaly when SDF-1 Macross tried to escape Zentradi's bombardment on the surface of Alpha Timeline's Earth or the ninth newborn world.

Unable to establish contact or even send a distress signal to other Time-Space Administrative Bureau's expeditionary forces as well as their ZEUTH allies, Special Duty Section 6 has decided to accompany SDF-1 Macross in their long journey home from Pluto's orbit while protecting them from Zentradi's regular and constant attacks along the way. Simultaneously, Special Duty Section 6 also work together to strengthen SDF-1's defense and combative forces through technology exchange in which benefited both parties greatly afterwards. Thoma also remembered on how Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Technical Division 4 onboard Special Duty Section 6's mobile headquarter, Wolfram successfully help SDF-1's technical engineer team and manufacturing division to develop a number of high-performance Variable Fighters together with the first advanced all-environment unmanned fighter that would predates, ESUN's prototype, X-9 Ghost for almost a decade earlier.

Commander Yagami, Enforcer Takamachi and Vivio were also helping Technical Division 4 together with SDF-1's technical engineer team and manufacturing division to design those high-performance Variable Fighter variants in which proven crucial for both SDF-1 and Special Duty Section 6's survivals. Since until they manage to establish contact with Time-Space Administrative Bureau and ZEUTH's main fleet, both SDF-1 and Special Duty Section 6 could only depend on themselves alone. Because of that, these new high-performance Variable Fighter variants, SDP-1 Stampede Valkyrie and VF-X3 Star Crusader together with all-environment unmanned fighter, QF-9iE Phantom have in the end becoming a significant boost for SDF-1 Macross' overall combat capability against the relentless onslaught of Zentradi's forces.

By the time they manage to finally rendezvous with Time-Space Administrative Bureau's expeditionary forces and ZEUTH's main fleet, both SDF-1 and Special Duty Section 6 have already proven themselves by surviving the merciless as well as relentless Zentradi's onslaught in these past nine months. Not long after Special Duty Section 6 together with Time-Space Administrative Bureau's expeditionary forces and ZEUTH's main fleet returned back to their own newborn eternal reality, the cripple yet somehow functional Old United Nations decided to completely redacted their involvement as well as contribution during Space War I in order to maintain order in which almost completely collapse after the catastrophic aftermath of Zentradi's bombardment on the Alpha Timeline's Earth. It was until just recently that the New United Nations of Alpha Timeline's Earth, NUN decided to start a new diplomatic relationship with the third newborn world itself by becoming Earth Spheres United Nations' (ESUN's) youngest member.

Undeniably, the new diplomatic relationship in which Alpha Timeline's Earth and the third newborn world have recently established would benefit them greatly. The only drawback that took place after NUN became ESUN's youngest member was the cancellation of XFJ-01 Shiranui Second Phase 3's development plan in which commander Hayate Yagami has almost approved beforehand. Thoma remembered on how access over Extra Over Technology or EOT has finally been granted by NUN, as both Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Main Branch Engineering Division or Technical Division 4 together with Caledfwlch Techniques decided to incorporate it into their future development of Tactical Surface Fighter. Under Project Prominence's banner, EOT was then used to completely upgrade the current Tactical Surface Fighter one level above their current operational perimeter.

At the same time, the development of fourth generation Tactical Surface Fighter or TSF has finally began, as Thoma remembered very well on how both Vivio and Einhalt happen to be the one that surprisingly submit the blueprint for it with Ave together with Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Technical Division 4 and Caledfwlch Techniques supervise them. Thoma, Lily and Isis were once manage to glimpse upon a pair of fourth generation Tactical Surface Fighter or senjutsuki that both Vivio and Einhalt have submitted, as Vivio decided to boldly came up with a new revolutionary design known as Me101P Fenrir meanwhile Einhalt carefully took a more conservative approach similar to what Ave has done with F-15E Strike Eagle by upgrading it into F-15SE Silent Eagle. Per-second lieutenant Lunateresia von Witzleben's suggestion, Einhalt decided to instead modify, overhaul and upgrade the existing third generation Tactical Surface Fighter, EF-2000 Typhoon into fourth generation Tactical Surface Fighter, XF-2000a Typhon using both XFJ-01 Shiranui Second Phase 3 and Type-00R Takemikazuchi's record of development.

Twelve units of XF-2000a Typhon and Me101P Fenrir were each manufactured by Caledfwlch Techniques and the new advanced hi-tech arm manufacture company, Ashalley Kreutzer Corporation before they were passed on a group of twenty-four best Eishi for combat evaluation afterwards. Thoma also remembered on how the legendary "Noble Seven" that have successfully brought Kashgar Hive or Primary Objective down during Operation Cherry Blossom were also among those that would pilot these XF-2000a Typhon and Me101P Fenrir fourth generation senjutsuki or Tactical Surface Fighters during their combat evaluation five months ago. During the first month of their combat evaluation that took place back in Alternative and Unlimited World, XF-2000a Typhon and Me101P Fenrir has been proven far superior then even the strongest current (third) generation senjutsuki, YF-23 Black Widow II, as they successfully eradicate the remaining BETA Hives from both Alternative and Unlimited World's surface, as well as reclaim moon back afterwards.

Second Lunar War was a conflict that lasted within a month period after ESUN began the aforementioned combat evaluation for XF-2000a Typhon and Me101P Fenrir senjutsuki prototypes in which Vaizen-base Caledfwlch Techniques and Ashalley Kreutzer Corporation co-developed together after XFJ-01 Shiranui Second Phase 3 has been officially cancelled. Led by first lieutenant Setsuko Ohara and her own autonomous Time-Space Administrative Bureau's experimental mechanized squadron, the Glory Star, these twenty-four best Eishi in which previously belongs to the illustrious Special Taskforce A-1's 7th Squadron, Dellingr and 9th Squadron, Valkyrie successfully eradicate BETA's presence on moon's surface before completely set their eyes toward Alternative and Unlimited World's Mars afterwards.

Thoma together with Lily and Isis were also participated in Second Lunar War, as they together with commander Yagami's elite knights, the Wolkenritter also contribute significantly towards the victory of Alternative and Unlimited World's mankind over BETA. Because of that, by the time their beloved Lord, commander Hayate Yagami and surrogate Lord, Executive Officer or Enforcer Ave J.C Takamachi arrived with Time-Space Administrative Bureau's expeditionary fleet, most of BETA's presence on moon's surface has almost completely been destroyed. Nonetheless, Thoma still remembered on how Ave could still somehow pilots his newly upgraded Gundam Exia in which also officially known as CW-GN-001REIII Gundam Exia Repair III to perform an actual combat evaluation with it. Thankfully, Ave could still obtain a valuable data from Exia Repair III's combat evaluation, as it would later on proven to be useful for upgrading first, second and third generation Tactical Surface Fighter's performance by thirty to forty percents.

Since replacing every single Tactical Surface Fighters or TSFs that ESUN has currently been deployed across third newborn world, as well as Alternative and Unlimited World with both XF-2000a Typhon and Me101P Fenrir would be proven financially draining as well as time consuming, the option of upgrading first, second and third generation Tactical Surface Fighter's performance by thirty to forty percents would definitely a lot more feasible for now. At least, it would gave humanity, especially those in which previously inhabit Alternative and Unlimited World an adequate strength to defend themselves until both fourth generation Tactical Surface Fighter, XF-2000a Typhon and Me101P Fenrir were ready for them.

Remembering on how so many changes recently took place not only in this third newborn world but many other newborn eternal realities out there as well have made Thoma understood more about how everything has started to once again move towards the future in which he together with his new family, friends, allies and comrade in arms previously envisioned after Break The World happened. Ave once discussed this situation with him, as Thoma could somehow sympathise with his ideal of multiple different worlds or multiverses that would forever interconnected to one another beyond the boundary of limitations in which also constraint humanity's destiny in the past, namely "time" and "fate". Since only by overcoming the aforementioned boundary of limitations above that Thoma together with his new family, friends, allies, comrade in arms and loved ones could truly protect these newborn eternal realities without fail.

While remembering on how Break The World has somehow brought these multiple different eras and continuities together, Thoma decided to gave Lily and Isis' remark over what have happened during the Unification War itself a quick thought, as he undeniably agree over it wholeheartedly. In the end, as countless destinies began to intertwine, Thoma has becoming more certain on how the path that he together with Lily and Isis took would once again intertwine with a new path in which both Shin Kudō and Sara Nome. Since in the end, Break The World has ultimately free humanity from its shackle by fusing past, present and future together eternally.

"We almost there. Get ready for pre-emptive strike, Eclipse One, Eclipse Two and Eclipse Three…" reminded and instructed Moaramia, as her VF-9A Cutlass once again readying its own smaller yet more accurate 35mm calibre gatling gun pod as well, simultaneously. "We are ready, Purple Skull. Although I personally am suggest that we observe the situation first before pre-emptively strike our would be opponents…" replied Thoma back while simultaneously suggest Moaramia not to inadvertently reveal their presence by pre-emptively attacking any of their enemies head on. "I do agree with Thoma in this regard, Purple Skull. Since none of us have any prior knowledge of these enemies that we might soon face after all…" added Isis back, as she also support Thoma's suggestion just now.

"Thanks for letting me know that, Eclipse One and Eclipse Three. What about you, Eclipse Two? Do you also agree with Eclipse One's suggestion just now?" calmly responded Moaramia back before she decided to ask Lily for her opinion as well, in return. Lily was about to answer Moaramia's question when an explosion rocked, as she together with Isis, Thoma and the other Variable Fighters' pilots in which also currently present saw multiple gigantic misshapen monstrosities suddenly emerged right in front of them. "Moaramia-nēsan! Watch out!" shouted Thoma, as he frantically tried to warn Moaramia of this unexpected dire situation in which suddenly took place right in front of them. Thankfully however, Moaramia was quick enough to dodge the incoming attack from one of those gigantic misshapen monstrosities before simultaneously using her VF-9A Cutlass' 35mm calibre gatling gun pod to fire back at it.

"I got it! Thanks for the warning, Eclipse One!" thanked Moaramia back, as she took the aforementioned gigantic misshapen monstrosity down using her VF-9A Cutlass' 35mm calibre gatling gun pod, in return. "You're welcome Moaramia-nē…I mean Purple Skull! By the way, we should take care these enemies first before they overwhelm us…" responded Thoma back while dodging and slicing another smaller-strain of these gigantic misshapen monstrosities in front of him afterwards. Lily and Isis in the meantime were only simultaneously gave him an affirmative nod before attacking another group of three enemies in front of them with their respective CW-AEC02M Strike Cannon "mass production model" AEC Armament in "Close Mode" configuration.

Chelsea on the other hand decided to shoot some of these enemies using her custom VF-11B Nothung II's speaker pods and calm them down with her singing afterwards. Chelsea's wingmen, second lieutenant Yui Hoshimura and second lieutenant Miyuki Shirakawa at the same time decided to closely protect her, as their respective VF-19EF Caliburn continuously cover the said "vanquisher songstress" with support fire. Nonetheless, their opponents were not Protodeviln, in which could be easily neutralized by the legendary power of song alone. Because of that, it would still definitely a long road until they could defeat these mysterious gigantic misshapen monstrosities in front of them and save their beleaguered compatriots in the end. Once again another chapter of story that might have been completely overshadowed by Yggdmillennia's Great Holy Grail War began, as it would also later on becoming an integral part of the third newborn world's tale of reclaiming humanity's past, present and future as well after all.

 _To Be Continued…_

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 _Starting from Episode 29 onward, the 3_ _rd_ _OP and ED Theme Songs would replace the 2_ _nd_ _OP and ED Theme Songs. Please refer to Disclaimer Page for further information and I hope dear readers will enjoy these new songs._


End file.
